


Người Bất Tử

by BeeKayDee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 85
Words: 322,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee
Summary: Nguyên Tác: Bất Tử Giả.Tác giả: Hoài Thượng.Biên tập: Khởi Linh. (Đang soát lỗi)Thể loại: ABO, cp AO, cường cường, tận thế, đánh nhau với zombie, kinh dị, nguy cơ sinh hóa, ông trời tác hợp, hoan hỷ oan gia, HE.Tình trạng bản gốc: 85 chương chính văn.Diễn viên chính: Chu Nhung, Tư Nam.Phái hành động đẹp trai không quá ba giây công x có giá trị vũ lực xui xẻo thụ.Phối hợp: Đám bạn bè đồng đội cùng quần chúng zombie kêu gào đòi ăn.Văn án:“Khi chúa Jesus ngự xuống lần nữa, những kẻ đã chết trong Đức Kitô nhất định sẽ đội mồ sống dậy đầu tiên.” – Trích 《Thư thứ nhất gửi tín hữu Thêxalônica 4:16》Năm 2019, virus zombie bùng nổ, chỉ vài tháng ngắn ngủi đã quét sạch toàn bộ trái đất.Tin tức gián đoạn, điện nước bị cắt, hóa chất rò rỉ, nhà máy điện hạt nhân phát nổ, thành phố trở thành vùng đất của địa ngục.Vào thời đại không có thượng đế, hay chúa cứu thế trong truyền thuyết, thuốc súng đạn dược vũ khí nóng lần nữa được đốt lên trong tay vô số người trần.
Relationships: Chu Nhung/Tư Nam





	1. Chapter 1

_“Thượng đế từ bi, người chào đón linh hồn mới đi vào cõi vĩnh hằng, nơi của ánh sáng, niềm vui của bầu trời do các thánh đồ cùng sáng tạo lên; Khi chúa Jesus ngự xuống lần nữa, những kẻ đã chết trong Đức Kitô nhất định sẽ đội mồ sống dậy đầu tiên, có được cuộc sống bất diệt.”_

“A-men.”

Cha sứ hôn lên cây thập tự bằng bạc, ánh nắng xuyên qua cửa sổ thủy tinh màu trên cao của giáo đường, chiếu lên cỗ quan tài bằng gỗ tùng màu đen. Một người phụ nữ da trắng đeo mạng che mặt đen quỳ xuống, dùng bàn tay lạnh giá che miệng, cố gắng kiềm chế cơn nghẹn ngào, ôm lấy bé trai ở bên cạnh.  
“……Mẹ ơi?”

“Ừ?”

“Chúa có yêu người trần không?”

“Chúa……” Người phụ nữ run rẩy hít sâu một hơi, khàn giọng nói: “Chúa yêu chúng sinh, cho nên mới ban tặng đứa Con duy nhất của người xuống trần, để những người đặt niềm vào tin không bị tiêu tan, trái lại có được cuộc sống vĩnh hằng…..”

“Thế vì sao chúng ta đánh mất tự do, bị cướp và cầm tù?”

“…….”

“Chẳng nhẽ từ khi sinh ra người trần đã bất bình đẳng rồi sao?”

Cửa lớn sau lưng người phụ nữ bị phá thủng nổ ầm ầm, vô số bóng người ngược sáng xộc vào giáo đường, tiếng dẫm đạp gào quát vang lên. Người phụ nữ chỉ kịp giật sợi dây chuyền đeo trên cổ nhét vào trong tay bé trai, ngay sau đó bị vài quân sĩ mặc vũ trang hạng nặng bắt đi, cưỡng chế kéo về phía sau.

“Chạy, chạy mau!” Giữa cảnh hỗn loạn, người phụ nữ giãy giụa quát to: “Chạy mau, rời khỏi chỗ này!”

“Không được quay đầu lại, không được buông tha!”

“Mẹ yêu con!…….”

Giáo đường nổ ầm một tiếng rồi sụp xuống, ngọn lửa hóa thành hai màu trắng đen, bay lên vòm trời âm u. Tiếng gào khóc thảm tiêu tan vào hư vô, cơn gió mang tro cốt cuốn đi, tỏa đến khắp các nẻo hoang vắng.

Bé trai đứng trên vùng quê chạy trốn, sau lưng có quân sĩ cùng chó săn đuổi theo. Phía trước dần dần hiện ra ngọn hải đăng, thành phố khổng lồ hiện ra dưới đáy vực, bé trai nhảy vụt xuống trong tiếng gào kinh sợ của đám truy binh!

Gió lớn gào thét bên tai, hất cao sợi dây chuyền trước ngực.

Bé trai mau chóng nhắm chặt hai mắt, khoảnh khắc cuối cùng phản chiếu trong đôi con ngươi màu đen là cô độc lạnh lẽo, đêm dài vô tận không lối thoát.

_“Kẻ đã chết nếu sống dậy, sẽ được bất_ _diệt──_ _“_

Nó thầm nói trong lòng.

“A men.”

***

Năm 2019, thành phố T.  
“…….A…….!”

Trong bóng tối, người thanh niên lật người ngồi dậy, một khắc sau cơn đau như dòng điện tuôn trào trong mỗi dây thần kinh, cơn choáng váng đầu óc đau đớn khiến hắn tức tốc nôn ra.

Nhưng mà bụng rỗng cả ngày, dạ dày không nôn ra được thứ gì, ngoại trừ ruột gan quặn thắt lại thì chẳng có gì xảy ra. Một lúc lâu sau hắn mới thở hổn hển bình phục lại, ánh mắt miễn cưỡng tụ lại, đập vào mắt là một gian tù nhỏ hẹp tối đen, ánh sáng leo lắt từ ngoài rào sắt truyền vào.  
…..Đây là chỗ nào, nhà tù ư?

Vì sao tôi lại ở chỗ này?

Hắn định cố gắng tìm tòi trong mớ tin tức hỗn độn trong đầu, ngay đến tên mình cũng không nhớ được, chỉ cần động não một tẹo đầu óc sẽ đau đớn không chịu được. Đương lúc hắn muốn vịn cái giường thấp bé, đột nhiên ngoài cửa vang lên tiếng bước chân cùng trò chuyện.  
“………Tìm suốt ba ngày ròng mà chẳng được mấy tên còn sống, liệu có phải mùi của Omega đặc biệt hấp dẫn zombie không……”

“Nghe nói Alpha cũng vậy á, chỉ có Beta vô dụng mới tương đối an toàn.”

“Kệ đi, mấy đứa Omega cũng đủ để báo cáo nhiệm vụ rồi…..”

Tiếng khóa vang lên leng keng, tiếng ma sát chói tai của cánh cửa mở ra lập tức truyền đến. Hai binh sĩ đi vào nhà tù, nhờ vào ánh sáng leo lắt, mơ hồ có thể nhìn thấy một bóng dáng gầy yếu nằm ngửa trên giường, không có sức sống, ngay đến ngực cũng không phập phồng.

“Chẳng nhẽ đã tạch rồi?”

Một bàn tay đeo găng nửa ngón sờ đến chóp mũi, lát sau thăm dò mạch đập trên cổ hắn theo những gì được huấn luyện.

“Hôn mê thôi.” Binh sĩ kia nói, “Lúc tìm được thì đã thế rồi, mặt mày không tệ đâu.”

Đồng đội bật cười: “Thôi đê, mặt mũi toàn bùn toàn bụi thế này mà cũng nhìn rõ được à?”

“Dù trát thêm mười tám lớp nữa cũng có thể nhìn rõ.”

“Chú thèm khát lắm rồi đấy!”

“Chú không thèm chắc?”

“Thèm cũng vô dụng, dù sao món béo bở đâu đến lượt chúng ta…..”

Người thanh niên nhắm chặt hai mắt, tựa như không có tri giác, cảm nhận cơ thể mình bị người khác ôm lấy, mang ra khỏi nhà tù.

Hành động nghiêng ngả khiến hắn khẽ nhăn mí mắt, bởi vì tầm nhìn hạn hẹp, chỉ có thể nhìn rõ quần áo bảo hộ Kevlar(1) của người đang ôm mình, bắp thịt cánh tay rắn rỏi; đồng đội sau lưng gã cũng ăn mặc giống thế, cơ thể cao lớn cường tráng, chân đi ủng ngắn, trên đùi rõ ràng dắt khẩu súng đen xì.

Hai Alpha.

Hành lang bằng đá u ám bao phủ lấy tầm mắt người thanh niên, hắn lẳng lặng khép mắt. Một lát sau hai gã binh sĩ đi vào trong thang máy, đi lên, tạm dừng, một mảnh ánh sáng cùng tiếng ồn ào đập vào mặt.

Có người chạy sượt qua thét to: “Thu dọn quân nhu! Chuẩn bị rút lui! Trực thăng đang chờ trên mái căn cứ!”

“Thành phố đã thất thủ, không còn thời gian nữa rồi!”

“Nhanh nhanh nhanh đi thôi!”

Đồng đội sau lưng tay trống không lên tiếng trả lời rời đi, thanh niên híp mắt, chính là lúc này.

“Đưa Omega lên trên trực thăng, đừng để bọn họ chạy, chuyển về căn cứ…..”

Binh sĩ vừa định mở miệng trả lời vâng, đột nhiên cảm thấy Omega trẻ tuổi trong ngực hình như nghiêng người, trượt ra khỏi khuỷu tay mình rơi xuống đất ──

Phản ứng đầu tiên của gã là cúi người tóm lấy, nhưng mà ngay trong nháy mắt này, chàng thanh niên vốn phải hôn mê sâu như xác chết đột nhiên giơ tay bắt lấy khẩu súng sau lưng gã, cong tay rút súng, đạn rơi xuống mặt đất.

Biến cố này xảy ra quá đột ngột, tay binh sĩ chưa kịp hét lên giận dữ, ngay chính giây này chân dài của thanh niên quét qua, như tia chớp quật ngã gã!

Ầm!

“Có chuyện gì thế?”

“Dừng tay!”

Tiếng kinh hô chung quanh vang lên, chỉ thấy người thanh niên túm tóc binh sĩ Alpha hung hăng nện xuống đất, tiện đà nhấc gương mặt đầy máu của gã, đè họng súng lên huyệt thái dương, chắn trước mặt mình: “……..Lui……….”

Hắn muốn nói lui ra sau, không được động đậy, nhưng mà vì hôn mê một thời gian dài khiến cổ họng hắn khàn khàn, vài giây sau mới thở hổn hển quát lớn: “Đứng lại! Hạ vũ khí xuống!”

Tất cả binh sĩ tiến gần đến đều biến sắc, cùng dừng lại, vây thành một vòng hình cung, tình hình vô cùng căng thẳng.

“Trung tá, có tình hình khẩn cấp ──”

Thang Hạo cúp điện thoại ngẩng đầu: “Cái gì?”

“Có một Omega phản kháng,” Sĩ quan phụ tá chỉ vào đại sảnh cách đó không xa, khuôn mặt vẫn chưa hết kinh sợ: “Người kia vừa uy hiếp vừa muốn chạy trốn!”

Thanh niên khó mà kiềm chế hơi thở hổn hển đang khống chế binh sĩ Alpha run rẩy hỗn loạn, gã binh sĩ cảm nhận họng súng lạnh tanh trên huyệt thái dương của mình, không khỏi nuốt vài ngụm nước miếng trộn lẫn máu tanh, khàn khàn nói: “Thả……thả tôi ra, cậu không chạy thoát được đâu……..á!”

Cái tay như kìm sắt bóp thật chặt cổ họng gã: “── Câm miệng.”

Đây là khu vực công cộng của nhà tù, phòng được xây theo hình tròn, giờ phút này đang đông nghịt binh sĩ vũ trang hạng nặng, khóe mắt thanh niên lướt qua đánh giá sơ lược, tối thiểu có trên trăm người. Quanh chỗ này đều đầy thiết bị cấp cứu cùng cáng phủ khăn trắng, không thấy được biết bao thi thể, trong không khí tràn ngập mùi khói thuốc súng, mùi cháy sém, máu tươi cùng thịt thối trộn thành thứ mùi khó có thể tả thành lời.

Đây là cái gì, bạo động ư?

Hay chiến tranh?

Chính hắn là ai? Rốt cuộc vì sao lại ở chỗ này?

Cửa cuốn đóng chặt lối ra phía xa, chòi gác là một văn phòng nhỏ, một người đàn ông cao to mặc đồ rằn ri, màu da khá sẫm đẩy cửa vào, sải bước đến.

Thanh niên lùi từng bước về phía sau, ánh mắt cảnh giác ghim trên mặt y, mãi đến lúc y tách khỏi mọi người đi lên đằng trước, đứng tại khoảng cách ngoài vài bước, giơ tay rút khẩu súng giắt sau lưng, quân hàm trung tá lộ ra khỏi áo khoác khi cử động.

“Thả người của tôi ra.” Thang Hạo nhìn thanh niên Omega đã lùi đến góc tường, tuy rằng hắn xuất thân từ bộ đội đặc chủng nên sở hữu hình thể rắn chắc sắc bén, thế nhưng khi lên tiếng giọng nói rõ ràng không khiến đối phương có cảm giác bức bối: “── Chúng tôi đã cứu cậu, thành phố đã thất thủ, cậu không chạy được đâu.”

Thanh niên nhắm mắt dưới ánh nhìn tập trung của hắn, sau đó lên tiếng: “Các người là ai?”

Thang Hạo không có trả lời thẳng câu hỏi của hắn: “Nhiệm vụ của chúng tôi là tìm kiếm và bảo vệ những Omega chiến lợi phẩm quý giá, đến khi đưa các cậu an toàn trở về căn cứ mới thôi. Cậu sẽ không còn gặp phải nguy hiểm, căn cứ đã chuẩn bị xong tất cả để tiếp quản các cậu, rất nhanh sẽ di chuyển đến khu an toàn…..”

Không có khu an toàn nào hết, một giọng nói vang lên trong tiềm thức nói cho hắn biết.

Không chỉ có thành phố này, mà cả quốc gia thậm chí toàn cầu đều đã thất thủ.

Thanh niên giật mình, bản thân cũng không rõ những chuyện bi ai kia đến từ đâu.

“Thả con tin của cậu ra, tôi sẽ coi như không có chuyện gì xảy ra. Nếu binh sĩ của tôi không phải với cậu, tôi có thể xin lỗi thay cậu ta…….”

“Không………không.” Giọng của Thang Hạo bị người thanh niên cắt ngang, chỉ thấy hắn dựa lưng vào bức tường, thở gấp nói: “Hạ súng xuống để tôi rời đi, tôi phải….bây giờ liền……”

Thang Hạo vừa định nói gì đó, đột nhiên thay đổi sắc mặt.

Chỉ nghe thấy tiếng la hét vang lên bên trong các khu nhà tù, nghe có vẻ xa xôi, ngay sau đó vô số tiếng bước chân kéo theo tiếng ma sát truyền từ xa đến gần, cửa cuốn không ngừng phát ra tiếng đập ầm ầm!

Vụn tường rơi xuống, nét mặt người nào người nấy đều biến đổi dữ dội, sĩ quan phụ tá điên cuồng hét lên: “Trung tá! Cửa lớn dưới lầu đã thất thủ, zombie đang đuổi tới!”

Thanh niên quát: “Hạ súng xuống!”

“Trung tá!”

“Thả tôi đi──!”

Thang Hạo quay đầu, giơ tay bắn đoàng đoàng vài phát đạn!

Viên đạn mang dòng điện lóe ra tia sáng xanh trút xuống trên con tin Apha cùng với thanh niên, cơn đau nhức vì bị điện giật khiến hắn khuỵu người, ngã xuống đất, thậm chí còn mất ý thức trong vài giây.

Trên ngực đột nhiên rất nặng, giống như bị hòn đá ngàn cân đè nặng xuống, đó là đầu gối Thang Hạo đi lên đè trên ngực hắn. Thanh niên ho khụ khụ ra bọt máu, tiếp đó hắn giơ tay lên, song cổ tay cũng bị Thang Hạo khống chế dễ dàng, tóm lấy đè trên mặt đất, dòng điện làm cơ thể hắn run rẩy thậm chí không thể kéo căng.

“…………” Thang Hạo thầm chửi thô tục, nét mặt cũng có chút nhếch nhác ── không phải bởi vì pha đánh nhau kịch liệt mà do máu tươi của Omega dưới thân này nôn ra.

Mặc dù trên mặt đầy bụi bặm, cũng không che được ngũ quan cực kỳ tuấn tú của thanh niên. Đường nét của hắn không nhu hòa như những Omega khác, mà rực rỡ thâm thúy hơn rất nhiều, mày kiếm mắt sáng, mũi cao thẳng, đường cong từ cằm xuống cổ đều vô cùng hoàn mỹ.  
Pheromone ẩn dấu trong vết máu bắn tung tóe trên cổ tay áo rằn ri của Thang Hạo, như quất mạnh một roi tàn nhẫn lên dây thần kinh nóng bỏng của Alpha, cảm giác kích thích không sao tả xiết khiến bản năng tức tốc trỗi dậy.

“Tận thế sẽ khiến Omega rơi vào địa ngục, nếu bây giờ cậu rời khỏi chỗ này, người sống bên ngoài kia sẽ đáng sợ hơn cả zombie. Nhất là với bộ dạng của cậu,” Thang Hạo chỉ vào da thịt trắng nõn đến kinh người lộ ra của một bên mặt đầy bùn đất.

“Cậu chưa chắc đã sống qua được đêm nay, bị một đống zombie ăn sống có lẽ là cái chết nhân từ nhất.”

“Người đâu đưa cậu ta đi! Tức tốc rút toàn bộ quân lính!” Hình như vì che giấu phản ứng bản năng của cơ thể mình, Thang Hạo đột nhiên đứng phắt dậy đi ra ngoài.

Đúng lúc này y nhìn thấy nét mặt binh sĩ đối diện đột nhiên biến đổi, Thang Hạo chưa kịp phản ứng, đã lập tức cảm nhận được một lực mạnh đập tới mắt cá chân, giây sau đó y bị kéo lê đến mức đầu đập xuống ──

“Cái đệt!”

Thang Hạo suýt nữa bị đập đến chấn động não, rốt cuộc phun ra câu chửi thô tục trân quý kia.

Y quả thực không dám tin cú sốc điện kia vậy mà bị vô hiệu chỉ trong hơn mười giây ngắn ngủi, nhưng ngay sau đó dư quang ánh mắt y thoáng nhìn thấy thanh niên Omega nhặt súng lên, cúi sát đầu ở bên tai mình, giọng nói vô cùng khàn khàn tựa như trực tiếp tiến vào màng nhĩ:

“Tôi thích chết già.”

Thanh niên rút bộ nạp đạn khỏi túi Thang Hạo, nhanh chóng đứng dậy, dùng họng súng chỉ vào binh sĩ vây quanh, đồng thời rảo bước lùi đến chỗ cửa sổ.

Thang Hạo như ý thức được điều gì đó, ngoảnh đầu gầm lên: “Không──”

Nhưng mà tất cả đã quá muộn.

Trước mắt bao người, thanh niên mạnh mẽ đập vỡ cửa kính, phi người nhảy xuống dưới trong bầu không khí đầy mảnh vụn thủy tinh.

── Đây là lầu ba!

Thang Hạo vọt đến trước cửa sổ như tên bắn, binh sĩ phía sau chen chúc mà đến. Thời gian phảng phất như bị dừng lại vô thời hạn, thân hình gầy gò của thiếu niên từ từ xoay chuyển giữa không trung, khom người, tựa như dây cung đã căng đến tận cùng, tóc đen bay phất về phía sau.

Ầm!

Khoảng cách rõ ràng xa như vậy, song âm thanh nặng nề rơi xuống như thể đập mạnh bên tai Thang Hạo.

Thanh niên khom người rơi xuống đất, thuận thế lăn mình, hoàn mỹ chuẩn xác giống y sách giáo khoa dạy chiến thuật, đứng dậy quỳ xuống hai tay giơ súng lên!

Người này thực sự có lai lịch gì đây?

Đáy mắt Thang Hạo rốt cuộc lóe lên tia khó hiểu khó dấu, chỉ nghe thuộc hạ nôn nóng hỏi: “Trung tá, có đi bắt không?”

Thang Hạo giơ tay cản họ lại ── đã không kịp rồi.

Từ tầm mắt của y nhìn xuống phía dưới, chỉ thấy bãi đỗ xe dưới lầu trống trơn, chẳng còn mười mấy zombie rầm rầm xoay người tiến vào như vừa nãy, bọn chúng lúc này đều vứt xương cốt đầm đìa máu thịt qua một bên, tập tễnh chạy theo hướng đi của thanh niên.

Thanh niên hình như không lường trước được tình huống này, ngẩn ra khi đối mặt với xác sống. Cùng khoảnh khắc đó, Thang Hạo giật súng trong tay thuộc hạ, không thèm nhìn đã cướp cò, con zombie cách thanh niên vài bước trúng ngay giữa mi tâm chết tức tưởi.

Đoàng ──  
Zombie lên tiếng ngã xuống đất, cơ thể cứng còm sớm đã có hồ máu tử thi (2), máu đen thẫm cùng dãi dớt bẩn thỉu rơi xuống đất, uốn lượn chảy về phía miệng giếng đầy nước thối vì tắc nghẽn lâu này.

Mà những con zombie khác không hề có cảm giác gì, vừa phát ra tiếng gào vừa lắc lắc lư lư đi đến.

“Bị cắn sẽ lập tức bị lây nhiễm!” Thang Hạo gầm thét từ trên cao: “Nhất định phải đánh nát đầu!”

Lời còn chưa dứt, thanh niên như đang mơ màng hỗn loạn trong cơn mơ giật mình tỉnh lại, bất thình lình hành động ──

Thang Hạo quả thực không nhìn rõ hắn nhấc chân kiểu gì, chớp mắt một cái đã thấy hắn phi ra ngoài như một cơn lốc. Lúc đụng phải con zombie thứ hai, đối phương chưa kịp vươn tay ra chặn đã chỉ còn tàn ảnh vút qua, bay vọt lên trời.

Thanh niên dùng một cước dẫm nát bả vai con zombie thứ ba ── đó là tên trọng phạm vượt ngục trong đợt zombie bùng nổ, một bên mặt đã bị xé xuống, có thể trông thấy thấp thoáng hàm răng sắc nhọn trong đống thịt thối đen đỏ ── tiếng đạn bắn bụp bụp từng phát đột ngột vang lên, vài zombie cố gắng vươn tay chen trong đám hoạt tử nhân gần hắn nhất đều bị nổ vỡ sọ.

Thế nhưng càng có nhiều xác sống tranh nhau xông về phía trước, Thang Hạo đứng trên lầu ba nhìn rất rõ ràng, thậm chí đến cả zombie đang quanh quẩn trên đường cái cũng kéo bè kéo lũ xông đến bên này!

── Cậu ta không có đủ đạn!

Thanh niên không hề do dự hay sợ hãi, trực tiếp lách mình nhảy vọt qua. Hắn gần như dẫm đạp lên toàn bộ bả vai với đầu của zombie, bước nào bước nấy đều vừa nhanh như tia chớp vừa phiêu lưu cực điểm, chỉ trong vài giây đã lướt qua đàn zombie đông như rừng, quỳ một chân xuống, dừng ngay bên đường ngoài cổng của nhà tù.

Thang Hạo thoáng chốc hiểu ra hắn muốn làm gì, mày nhíu chặt lại.

Không ngoài dự đoán của y, thanh niên không thèm dừng lại, đứng dậy vội vã như đạn pháo nhằm về phía chiếc ô tô cách hắn gần nhất.

Đó là một chiếc Toyota Camry bình thường, cửa sau cửa trước đều mở toang, tài xe đã biến thành thi thể đàn ông đầm đìa máu tươi, dưới tình trạng bị dây an toàn buộc chặt nên không ngừng gào lên, mười ngón tay xanh tím mù mờ cào về phía trước.

Đàn zombie lục tục quay đầu đuổi theo, tiếng bước chân nặng nề càng ngày càng gần. Thanh niên cũng không thèm liếc lấy một lần, dùng súng đánh nát đầu tài xế, quẳng thi thể ra ngoài, xoay người ngồi vào ghế lái, bụp một tiếng lưu loát đóng cửa xe lại.

Thi thể người đàn ông đập vào đàn xác sống, khiến vài con zombie gần nhất té ụp xuống, Thanh Hạo ở xa buông kính viễn vọng xuống, sắc mặt hơi âm trầm.

“Trung tá, chúng ta phải lui quân ngay lập tức, cửa cuốn sắp……”

Dưới nắm đấm không biết mệt của zombie cửa cuốn rắn chắc trong đại sảnh không ngừng lung lay sắp đổ, một mảng bê tông to lớn rơi xuống, cuối cùng tiếng nhai nuốt khiến thần kinh người khác rợn tóc gáy vang lên, rõ ràng có người sống đang bị xé xác.  
Zombie quần áo tơi tả, máu thịt trộn lẫn ùa vào như thủy triều, binh sĩ đứng phía trước đột ngột nổ súng, đại sảnh nhất thời biến thành cảnh tu la máu thịt bay tung tóe!

Thang Hạo đi nhanh về phía trước, bả vai run run, dỡ khẩu MP5(3) tự động dắt ở sau lưng tấn công, loạt đạn như mưa rền gió dữ không ngừng trút xuống đàn zombie liên tục chạy vào đại sảnh, đàn xác sống dội ngược về sau dưới lực xung kích của đạn 9mm Luger (4).

“Trung tá!”

Thang Hạo vừa chiến vừa lùi, cũng không quay đầu, tay trái mạnh mẽ vung lên chỉ huy:

“Đi!”

Binh sĩ tức tốc lui ra khỏi lầu an toàn, trong chớp mắt người cuối cùng nhảy ra khỏi cửa sổ, ánh mắt Thang Hạo rời khỏi đám hoạt tử nhân đáng sợ cách mấy mét này, tung người nhảy ra ngoài cửa sổ ──

Trên ngã tư đường đông nghẹt zombie, gạch vụn đổ nát cùng ô tô báo hỏng, chiếc Camry màu bạc như mũi tên nhọn chẻ đôi vết máu, vượt mọi chông gai, chẳng mấy chốc đã biến mất khỏi cuối ngã tư đang cháy hừng hực.

Thang Hạo thu hồi tầm mắt, đá cửa hành lang an toàn vang lên cái ầm, nhốt toàn bộ đàn zombie thi nhau nhào đến trong đại sảnh. Binh sĩ xếp thành đoàn đội xông lên mái nhà, trong khoảnh khắc xoay người hắn nhạy cảm hít phải một mùi hương nhàn nhạt, hầu kết rắn chắc trên cổ mạnh mẽ di động.

── Đó là thứ mùi vương trên cổ tay áo rằn ri của y, mùi pheromone thơm ngọt quyến rũ lòng người của Omega.

“Trung tá?” Binh sĩ hỏi.

Thang Hạo bước lên hai bậc, dùng họng súng chỉ vào vết máu trên ống tay áo.

“Sau khi trở về căn cứ lấy DNA ra, kiểm tra rõ ràng thông tin đăng ký của dân cư thành phố T, tôi muốn biết bối cảnh thân phận của Omega kia.”

* * *

Tác giả: Đây là một truyện về A công O thụ cũ rích, có kỳ phát tình, không có tình tiết sinh tử.

Chú thích:

(1): Quần áo bảo hộ Kevlar

(2) Hồ máu tử thi: Trong raw ghi là thi ban, tui mạn phép sửa thành hồ máu tử thi: Đây là một dấu hiệu của sự chết. Đó là khi máu tụ lại ở phần dưới cơ thể và làm màu da biến thành màu đỏ hơi tía. Nguyên nhân là khi tim ngưng đập và máu ngừng tuần hoàn, các hồng cầu nặng sẽ chìm xuống xuyên qua huyết tương dưới tác động của trọng lực. (Theo wiki)

(3) Khẩu MP5 tự động

(4) Đạn 9mm Luger hay còn có tên khác là đạn 9x19mm Parabellum (Wiki)

KIỂU ĐẠN | Súng ngắn  
---|---  
QUỐC GIA CHẾ TẠO |  Đức  
SERVICE HISTORY  
QUỐC GIA SỬ DỤNG | NATO và những nước khác  
SỬ DỤNG TRONG | Chiến tranh thế giới thứ nhất cùng nhiều cuộc xung đột khác  
  
P.s: Cuối cùng ~ *tung hoa* Hố mới về tay ~ Nào ABO, nào kỳ phát tình, zombie, bắn nhau bùm chéo, kích tình phải nói là cmn bắn tứ phía =))))))))))))))))))))))))0 Các thím cứ dô mục lục đọc văn án sẽ biết ~


	2. Chapter 2

Tận thế ập đến biến thành phố đông đúc dân cư lập tức trở thành địa ngục. Hai bên đường đâu đâu cũng có ô tô cháy rụi, khói thuốc súng cùng ngọn lửa cuốn vào nhau, xác sống du đãng qua lại, tàn thi rơi rụng ngập đường.

Cửa hàng mở toang cửa, thủy tinh vỡ đầy đất, hàng hóa như thể bị gió lốc quét qua, trên tường chằng chịt vết máu bắn tung tóe cùng dấu tay đen đỏ.

Trước mặt có người nằm vật trên đất, tay chân vẫn giật giật theo phản xạ, cơ thể sớm đã bị móc sạch ruột gan. Vài con zombie vây quanh anh ta, cắn xé bắp thịt trên cánh tay cùng phần đùi, cầm nội tạng há to miệng nuốt xuống, máu rớt đầy đất.

Chiếc Camry màu bạc vút qua như tia chớp, zombie ngửi thấy mùi thịt sống, vừa định lắc lư đuổi theo, ô tô đã lẩn khuất ngay tức khắc.

Thanh niên nhìn qua gương chiếu hậu, trên mái khu ngục giam, một chiếc trực thăng đầy đủ võ trang đang rít gào vọt lên không trung, vượt qua thành phố ngập tràn tiêu điều, bay về đường chân trời cuồn cuộn khói đen ở đằng xa.

Hắn thu hồi tầm mắt, điều chỉnh gương chiếu hậu một tẹo, đột ngột trông thấy thứ gì đó, lập tức ngừng ngay hành động.

Đó là một đôi mắt trắng xám vẩn đục.

Đang lẳng lặng dõi theo sau lưng hắn.

Thanh niên giậm mạnh phanh xe, ngoảnh đầu trong tiếng phanh kít chói tai, chỉ thấy một cô bé trốn trong một góc chết hẻo lánh an toàn, đang yên lặng cuộn tròn người, chắc chỉ tầm hai ba tuổi, không lớn hơn con mèo là bao, trên đầu vẫn còn hai bím tóc, tay ôm một con búp bê.

Khuôn mặt cô bé đã đen sì, miệng há rồi ngậm lại, khóe miệng rỉ máu tươi chảy tới cổ, cứ nhào về phía thanh niên, cạnh đó còn có một cái túi xách thấm đẫm máu tươi bị vứt bỏ.

Thanh niên khẽ nhắm hai mắt mình lại.

Hắn có thể tưởng tượng cảnh tượng khi ấy. Người chồng không muốn bỏ người vợ bị lây nhiễm của mình, lái xe rời khỏi thành phố, đi tìm cứu viện ven đường, sau cùng bị ăn tươi nuốt sống, sau đó người vợ zombie mở cửa sau chạy trốn.

Hắn mở to mắt, giơ súng nhắm thẳng vào mi tâm cô bé, ngón trỏ lại không ấn được cò súng.

Trên ngã tư đường, zombie chen chúc bên cạnh xe, tựa con rối đập vào cửa kính phát ra từng tiếng rầm rầm. Một lúc sau, thanh niên hạ họng súng, vươn tay bóp chặt cổ cô bé, rắc một tiếng bẻ gãy, cơ thể cô bé mềm nhũn ngả về phía sau.

Hắn vẫn chưa ném xác zombie nhỏ này ra ngoài, không nói gì nhìn cô bé một lát, đạp chân ga tiếp tục lái về phía trước.

Đi tiếp khoảng một km, xe đậu tại bên cạnh tòa cao ốc, bảng hiệu màu vàng của hiệu thuốc bắt mắt dị thường trong khói thuốc súng.

***

Cùng lúc đó, trong bãi đậu xe lầu hai.

Trong không gian khổng lồ rải rác hơn mười con xe đầy vết đạn, tử thi cụt tay cụt chân đầy đất, còi cảnh báo vang lên không ngớt. Sau pha chiến đấu kịch liệt, đạn cùng thịt thối tanh hôi trộn lẫn vào nhau, kích thích mạnh mẽ thần kinh của mỗi người.

“Chúng ta đã bị đàn zombie bao vây,” Nhan Hào gỡ kính viễn vọng, khàn giọng nói: “Cái hẻm ở cửa sau là đường chết, cửa trước chắn đầy đàn zombie, số lượng ước chừng mấy trăm con. Khu nhà tiếp giáp là bệnh viện, trường học cùng hiệu thuốc siêu thị, thuộc khu nguy hiểm màu đỏ cấp một, không thể vượt qua, đạn dược cũng sắp cạn kiệt.”

Một chiếc xe bọc thép ở bên rìa, vài đội viên đang tức tốc sửa sang trang bị, nghe vậy không hẹn mà cùng quay đầu nhìn về phía sườn mặt của người nào đó.

Được huấn luyện trong một thời gian dài khiến bọn họ nhanh chóng kiểm soát được cảm xúc của mình, thế nhưng không che được nỗi tuyệt vọng thấp thoáng trong không khí trầm mặc. Áp lực nặng nề, tiếng gào rít cùng âm thanh đập cửa dưới lầu càng thêm rõ ràng.

“Đội trưởng……” Nhan Hào ngập ngừng nói.

Chu Nhung dựa lưng vào vách tường loang lổ máu, ngẩng đầu dưới ánh mắt tập trung của mọi người, lại không lên tiếng, đầu tiên quăng một đường sáng lạnh ra ── song song lúc đó, một zombie tránh đứng sau cột xi măng cách tầm hai mươi bước, trúng ngay một dao ngập xương sọ, chuôi dao chưa kịp ngập đã bụp một tiếng ngã xuống.

“Thu dọn trang bị, chuẩn bị phá vòng vây.”

Chu Nhung đứng dậy đi về cách đó không xa, sở hữu chiều cao gần một mét chín, cả người mặc đồ bảo hộ màu đen, vì ngược chiều ánh sáng nên không nhìn rõ nét mặt, chỉ nghe được giọng nói lạnh lùng trầm thấp. Một tay đội viên như nhận ra điều gì đó, đột nhiên đứng phắt dậy: “Nhung ca! Anh lên đó làm chi?”

Chu Nhung tìm thấy một chiếc Audi thể thao đầy dấu đạn, đập nát cửa kính dưới ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú của mọi người, lật tìm chìa khóa trong ngăn đựng, mở cửa xe ngồi vào.

“Tôi đi dụ đàn zombie ở cửa trước ra cửa sau. Sau khi phá vòng vây, các cậu phải đi thẳng về hướng đông nam, địa điểm tránh nạn là khu trung tâm thành phố khoảng hơn ba mươi km.”

Y bật bộ phận đánh lửa, xe thể thao loang lổ phát ra tiếng nổ: “Một khi thoát thân được tôi sẽ nhanh chóng hội họp với cả đội, nếu các cậu đến trước mà không thấy tôi trở về, chức vị đội trưởng sẽ do Nhan Hào kế nhiệm, sau đó phải phát tín hiệu định vị cho căn cứ biết.”

“Đội trưởng!” Nhan Hào lập tức hét lên, một vài đội viên cùng hiếm lúc cùng bật dậy: “Không được, Nhung ca!”

“Dừng tay!”

Chu Nhung ló đầu ra khỏi cửa sổ, nheo đôi mắt sắc bén xinh đẹp: “Hửm?”

Lúc Chu Nhung không cười, gương mặt sẽ có cảm giác kiệt ngạo lạnh lẽo, tàn ác trời sinh khiến kẻ khác sợ sệt, thậm chí từng góc độ của mỗi cọng lông mi, hay con ngươi co lại đều lẳng lặng hiển thị sự thật “Thằng cha khó chơi”, cũng đủ để người khác hoàn toàn coi nhẹ diện mạo hoàn mỹ của y.

Sống dưới dâm uy tích lũy nhiều năm làm nhóm đội viên nghẹn lời theo phản xạ, ngay sau đó Nhan Hào mất kiềm chế tiến thêm vài bước, đương lúc định bụng muốn nói, Chu Nhung giơ tay chỉ về phía cậu ta, đó là mệnh lệnh có ý không thể kháng cự rất nặng, làm Nhan Hào cố gắng dừng bước.

Kế đó Chu Nhung bật cười ── Vẻ tàn ác biến mất trong nụ cười này, khóe miệng khẽ nhếch, đuôi mắt cong cong, ngược lại tạo thành một sức quyến rũ không đứng đắn.

“Mấy đứa đàn bà tụi bây,” Y chỉ từng thành viên trong đội, cười nói: “Cứ chờ Nhung ca ở chỗ hội họp, cút đi.”

Nhóm đội viên nắm chặt khẩu SMG (5), mày nhìn tao tao nhìn mày, trong ánh mắt hiện ra nỗi tuyệt vọng.

Xe thể thao bật đèn lùi về sau, nghiền nát đống thịt thối lưu loát trượt thành một hình chữ U.

“Đợi đã……đợi đã, đội trưởng!”

Ánh mắt Nhan Hào ghim chặt ngoài cửa sổ, đột nhiên nhìn thấy cái gì đó, không thể tin nổi, nói: “Có người…..có người đến!”

── Trước cửa bãi đỗ xe, đàn zombie đông nghìn nghịt nện cửa ầm ầm như cỗ máy, một chiếc Camry màu bạc trầm mặc dừng lại tại con đường đằng sau chúng nó, đột nhiên đổi chiều, cửa xe rung rung.

“……….”

Chẳng nhẽ có kẻ còn sống trong cái xe đậu dưới lầu kia á?

Thanh niên đánh giá cao ốc cao tám tầng này, đập vào mắt là mỗi ô cửa sổ đều bị phá tan tành, rắc đầy máu tươi, hoàn toàn không nhìn rõ tình hình bên trong. Chỉ có cửa sổ ở hai tầng đối diện đường cái mơ hồ có thể trông thấy có người ghé vào nhìn, có lẽ là người dân hoảng loạn không dám chạy ra ngoài chọn trốn trong nhà sau khi dịch zombie bùng nổ.

Cửa điện tử của bãi đỗ xe đã bị phong tỏa, nhưng dưới sự đập phá của đàn zombie, cửa sắt rỗng ruột đã cong về phía trong thành một đường cung đáng sợ, chuyện đập thủng chỉ còn là vấn đề thời gian.

Mi tâm thanh niên nhăn lại, nội tâm có sự chần chừ.

Hắn nhìn về phía cánh cửa lớn của hiệu thuốc không xa, bên đó chỉ có vài con zombie nam sinh, mặc đồng phục cấp hai, cà nhắc lắc lư đi lại không mục đích, chắc là bị lây nhiễm sau khi chạy ra khỏi trường học gần đó bùng phát dịch zombie.

Tuy rằng vì kích thích quá mức, đầu bị đụng hoặc nguyên nhân nào đó dẫn đến bị mất trí nhớ tạm thời, thế nhưng hắn vẫn biết được những kiến thức cơ bản. Hắn cần thuốc ức chế pheromone để ngụy trang thành Beta, thừa dịp hiện tại người sống sót đều thu hút hầu hết zombie, tức tốc vọt vào hiệu thuốc là chuyện rất dễ dàng.

Chỉ có điều cửa điện tử yếu ớt chắc chắn không chống được vài phút nữa.

Hơn nữa nhỡ may sau khi hắn chạy vào hiệu thuốc, đàn zombie cũng hùng dũng chạy theo sau thì biết làm sao?

Thanh niên hít sâu một hơi, ánh mắt dừng trên xác chết trên xe máy đậu cạnh gốc cây cách chừng hai mươi mét, trầm mặc khoảng ba giây, sau đó mạnh mẽ đẩy cửa xe ra.

Tiếng xe máy nổ ầm ầm đột nhiên vang vọng khắp ngã tư đường, tựa như tiếng còi tuyên bố giờ ăn cơm đã đến.

Trên bãi đỗ xe lầu hai, giọng của Nhan Hào cực nhẹ lại tràn ngập kinh ngạc: “Tên này………”

“Cậu ta….Cậu ta đang giúp chúng ta dụ đàn zombie đi……..?”

Chu Nhung sải bước đến gần, cầm kính viễn vọng nhìn ra phía đường cái. Ống kính tụ lại, thanh niên kéo lê chiếc xe máy, vùng cổ được mũ bảo hiểm che kín bưng, khóa kéo cài đến dưới cằm, tiếng ống bô xả khói kèm theo tiếng nổ máy trầm thấp.

Càng ngày càng có nhiều zombie bị thanh âm này hấp dẫn, thôi không đập cửa, lục tục quay đầu, kết bè kết đội nhào tới chỗ xe máy.

Hai mươi mét, mười mét, năm mét……..

Thời điểm zombie trên đường cái cơ hồ đều nhào hết tới xe máy, trước bãi đỗ xe, số lượng zombie rốt cuộc đã giảm tới chỉ còn dưới ba mươi con, tài xế giơ cánh tay trái, ra hiệu hướng tới chỗ trên cao.

Chuẩn bị ——

“Nhan Hào đi lái xe!” Chu Nhung đột nhiên ném kính viễn vọng, giơ khẩu bắn tỉa nhắm chuẩn, quát: “Lên xe, tất cả lên xe sẵn sàng đột phá vòng vây!”

Vài tiếng súng đoàng đoàng vang lên, viên đạn đập vỡ cửa sổ thủy tinh, đầu mấy con zombie gần xe máy nhất nở hoa thay cho câu trả lời.

Đó giống như tín hiệu bắt đầu hành động, ngay trong giây đó xe máy khởi động, ầm ầm vọt ra ngoài.

“Đi đi đi nhanh lên!”

“Nhanh!”

Đội viên tức tốc nhảy lên xe bọc thép, Nhan Hào vừa bẻ tay lái, vừa dỡ bộ phận nạp đạn quẳng ra ngoài. Chu Nhung như thể mọc mắt sau gáy, không thèm ngoảnh đầu, nòng súng đặt trên cửa sổ, loạt đạn trút ào ào xuống!

Trong cơn mưa bom bão đạn, chiếc xe máy lái tốc độ cao vọt ra khỏi đàn zombie, nghiền nát không biết bao đống thịt thối của xác sống, tiện đà phi thẳng ra ngã tư.  
Zombie thất tha thất thểu đuổi phía sau, từ trên cao nhìn xuống, thậm chí zombie ở mấy phố lân cận cũng nghe được phong phanh, càng tụ càng nhiều, dần dần hình thành một dãy dài đồ sộ.

Nào đứt tay đứt chân, thất khiếu đổ máu, chết không nhắm mắt…….một đàn zombie đông như rừng chỉ mới thoáng nhìn cũng đủ làm người khác rợn hết tóc gáy. Nhưng mà trong thời khắc sống chết này, không ai còn sợ hãi nữa, tài xế quay ngoắt đầu ở ngã tư, hò hét phi thẳng về con đường phía đông nam!

Tiếng nổ đùng đoàng, cửa lớn bãi đậu xe rốt cuộc từ từ cuộn lên, xe bọc thép băm nát đám zombie không kịp chạy trốn.

“Đội trưởng——” Nhan Hào gào to.

Trên lầu hai, Nhan Hào một tay bám trên cửa sổ, phi người xuống, “Rầm!” một tiếng nặng nề rơi phía trên nóc xe.

***

Tại một đầu đường cách hơn năm trăm mét khác.

Xe máy đột ngột thay đổi làn đường, sau đó dừng lại.

Phía trước rõ ràng xuất hiện một đàn zombie khác, đang chen lấn tranh nhau nhào lên!

Không còn được Chu Nhung bắn tỉa yểm trợ từ xa, zombie lại chia ra chặn đường, tình cảnh nhất thời hết sức ngoạn mục. Tầm mắt thanh niên trong mũ bảo hiểm liếc nhìn gương chiếu hậu, chỗ ngoặt của ngã tư phía sau chia ra một đường rẽ, đi thẳng đến con đường phía đông.

Ngón tay nắm chặt tay lái, gân xanh nổi lên, tiện đà khởi động. Hắn quay đầu xe ──

“Grào──“.

Xe máy phi như bay giống sao chổi trên quốc lộ, gần như tránh được hàm răng sắc bén gần kề của đàn zombie. Thân xe bay qua, ngang nhiên đâm nát tường thủy tinh của một góc cửa hàng sách, ngay sau đó đâm thủng một đầu khác, cuốn theo vụn thủy tinh bay đầy trời rơi xuống đất!

Hai con zombie nam đằng trước bị đâm lật người, đống nội tạng nửa thối nửa nát bắn tung tóe. Con zombie thứ ba giơ tay bám vào tay lái, mới vừa há mồm nhào tới, đột nhiên bị một viên đạn rít gào bắn đến, làm óc nó nổ tung lên trời.

Thanh niên ngước mắt nhìn qua.

── Ngoài phạm vi hai trăm mét, một chiếc xe bọc thép xám bạc đang đấu đá lung tung, Chu Nhung đặt súng lên nóc xe, nheo một mắt, môi mỏng thoáng nhếch lên, tựa như đang đánh tiếng chào với y từ xa.

Ngay sau đó một viên đạn bay sát qua mũ bảo hiểm của hắn, bắn vỡ sọ con zombie bác gái gần kề xe máy.

“Chỗ quẹo sau nhà sách mười mét của phố Đông, hướng hai phút, chuẩn bị cứu viện.”

Tai nghe truyền đến giọng nói của Chu Nhung, Nhan Hào gật đầu xác nhận, ánh mắt quét qua bản đồ vệ tinh giao thông: “Tiêu rồi.”

“Sao thế?”

Nhan Hào giậm chân ga: “Phố Đông là đường chết.”

Xe bọc thép gầm vang gia tăng tốc độ, nhưng mà lúc này đã không kịp nữa. Chu Nhung nhăn mày, chỉ thấy xe máy khởi động, phá tan vòng vây đông đúc zombie, không chọn con đường hướng Đông!

“Đánh vòng tiếp ứng! Tìm con đường tốt nhất!”

Trong buồng xe, màn hình GPS thay đổi tuyến đường, Nhan Hào đập mạnh vào vô lăng.

Đồng thời tại phố Đông, thanh niên ga xe đến tốc độ tối đa, gào thét như chớp phá tan núi zombie thành biển máu, đúng lúc này một hàng rào thủy lực bất thình lình xuất hiện ngay tại phía trước!

Bấy giờ tốc độ xe đã đạt tới mức 200km/h đầy khủng bố, song chỉ còn cách hàng rào có ba trăm mét, sáu giây sau sẽ đâm sầm phải.  
——Không thể quay xe, cũng không thể đổi hướng, hai bên đường đều có zombie, một khi đụng phải hàng rào, chắc chắn sẽ xe nát người chết.

Tay nhấn mạnh ga, kim đồng hồ vọt lên. Đương lúc cây kim trong bảng điện tử rung mạnh, chạm đến vạch cuối, đuôi xe như con ma thú nổi giận phát ra tiếng gầm.

“Cậu ta muốn xông qua…..” Nhan Hào nhẹ giọng nói.

Giống như quyền trượng Moses chém đôi đại dương thành hai nửa, xe máy đột phá ra khỏi tầng tầng zombie, nháy mắt đâm về phía hàng rào thủy lực——

Thời gian như thể ngừng trôi, đến cả tiếng gió cũng lặng đi.

Giữa không trung, xe máy xoay ba trăm sáu mươi độ, vẽ ra đường lửa hình cung.

Chu Nhung ném móc câu qua: “Đón lấy——”

Thanh niên giơ cánh tay trong cơn gió mạnh, dây thừng nối với móc câu cuốn chuẩn xác vào cổ tay đối phương, cơ thể hắn bất thình lình đạp thân xe, lăn một vòng trên không nhằm thẳng hướng Chu Nhung.

Xe máy nặng nề xoay điên cuồng, đầu xe đâm vào đàn zombie, tiện đà phát ra tiếng nổ mạnh kinh thiên động địa!

Ầm! Tiếng ầm dội lại, thanh niên té chúi đầu vào nóc xe bọc thép, lăn sang phía bên rìa dưới lực quán tính, được Chu Nhung kịp thời cản lại ôm lấy, chân đạp nóc xe, hai người đàn ông rơi vào khoang xe trong tiếng nổ rung trời.

“Nhung ca!”

“Đội trưởng!”

Đội viên lục tục vọt lên, ba chân bốn cẳng đỡ hai người dậy, đến Nhan Hào đang lái xe cũng thiết lập chế độ lái tự động, ra hiệu cho đồng đội thế chỗ, vội vã chui vào khoang xe phía sau: “Anh không sao chứ đội trưởng?”

“Shhhhhhhhhhh……” Chu Nhung nhe răng trợn mắt đứng dậy: “Ối cái thắt lưng già của anh mày…..”

Sau lưng y, thanh niên chớp nhoáng né được cái tay định nâng mình dậy, lùi về một góc đứng dậy.

Ngăn cách bởi chiếc mũ bảo hiểm, hắn im lặng nhìn đám người trước mắt này.

Đây là một tổ bộ đội đặc chủng, hắn nghĩ vậy.

Thế nhưng bất ngờ là, tất cả đội viên tháo vác vạm vỡ này đều là Beta, trong không gian hữu hạn, không hề có mùi hương pheromone đầy tính xâm lược mạnh mẽ của Alpha.

“Này,” Nhan Hào tỏ thiện ý đưa một chai nước: “Cám ơn.”

Trong xe dần dần yên tĩnh lại, trong ánh nhìn chăm chú của tất cả mọi người, thanh niên không hề lên tiếng, cũng không có ý định giơ tay.

“…………..” Nhan Hào lại tỏ ý: “Cho cậu này.”

Diện mạo Nhan Hào thuộc kiểu nếu không đi bộ đội, chắc chắn sẽ có thể đăng ký vào học viện điện ảnh. Chiều cao không kém Chu Nhung, chân dài vai rộng, hàng mi thanh tú đôi mắt sáng rực, tai trái đeo một chiếc khuyên đính rubi sáng loáng, rất có khí chất u buồn của nam diễn viên trong các phim ngôn tình vườn trường.

Nhiều năm huấn luyện nghiêm khắc đến biến thái cũng không để lại bất cứ dấu vết gì trên làn da trắng nõn của cậu ta, có thể nói cậu ta đã sở hữu vẻ đẹp trời sinh.

Thế nhưng cái tay tài xế trước mặt cậu ta lại đách thèm cảm kích, thậm chí còn có thể hình dung bằng từ lạnh lùng hoặc đề phòng.

“Người anh em…..” Một đội viên khác vừa mới mở miệng, chỉ thấy tay tài xế rốt cuộc nhúc nhích.

Hắn không nhìn chai nước kia, mà giơ tay tháo khẩu Carbine tự động(6) của Nhan Hào, đeo sau vai phải của mình.

“Ê, cậu ──”

Chu Nhung uống nước xong quay người, chặn đội viên của mình, nhe răng cười với thanh niên: “Người anh em xưng hô thế nào nhỉ?”

Thanh niên không nói gì.

“Ăn chút gì không?”

Chẳng thèm đáp lại.

Bầu không khí dần dần thay đổi, trong không gian nhỏ hẹp, sự hồi hộp khẩn trương dần dần thay thế cho trầm mặc.

Chu Nhung sờ cằm, liếc mắt đánh giá thanh niên từ trên xuống dưới. Thanh niên mặc áo jacket bó sát người cùng quần jean sẫm màu, đầu đội mũ bảo hiểm che kín mặt mũi, cả người đều dính thứ mùi từng lăn lộn qua đàn zombie, trông vô cùng nhếch nhác.

Nhưng mà thân hình hắn khỏe mạnh nhanh nhẹn, tư thế đề phòng như một con dao sắc bén.

Ánh sáng lạnh lẽo đột nhiên lóe lên, thanh mã tấu nửa rút ra khỏi vỏ.

“Bạn bè,” Chu Nhung coi như không thấy, cười hỏi: “Cậu định đi đâu, tôi tiễn một đoạn nhé?”

Ước chừng qua hơn mười giây, trong xe ngoại trừ tiếng hít thở, chỉ còn tiếng zombie kêu gào ngoài kia.  
“…….Trở về bãi đỗ xe.” Trong bầu không khí ngột ngạt, thanh niên rốt cuộc mở miệng, giọng nói khàn khàn: “Đi đến hiệu thuốc.”

Chu Nhung cực kỳ thân thiện gật đầu, xoay người tiến và buồng lái, vỗ nhẹ vai lái xe: “Quay về bãi đậu xe đường Đông Nam.”

Ngay sau đó y cúi người, dùng tiếng nói nhỏ đến mức chỉ có hai người có thể nghe thấy: “Tìm chỗ dừng xe, anh muốn xem cậu ta định làm gì ở hiệu thuốc.”

* * *

Chú thích:

(5) Khẩu SMG hay có tên khác là tiểu liên tự động SMG.

(6) Khẩu Carbine tự động (Ribeyrolles 1918) là một kiểu súng trường tấn công.

P.s: =)))))))))))))))))00 Anh Nhung rất cứng, rất khó chơi!

### Chia sẻ:


	3. Chapter 3

“Tôi đây họ Chu, tên Nhung của binh qua nhung mã (7), chứ không phải Dung của em gái Hoàng Dung đâu nhá.”

“Bọn tôi đen đủi ngồi không ở thành phố T này đã hơn nửa tháng nay, đách xớ rớ được tới một đồng tiền trợ cấp thì chớ, đạn dược với đồ ăn cũng cạn, giờ còn thêm thời buổi loạn lạc trộm cắp như rươi.”

“Cậu thử nói coi virus bùng nổ thế quái nào được nhở, virus biến dị của bệnh chó dại à, hay là chiến thuật thi hành chính sách thả gene điên của bọn Mỹ bắt tay với cường quốc phương tây vào quốc gia chúng ta? Hai ngày trước anh đây vẫn xem được đài CCTV, tối qua tín hiệu TV với sóng radio còn chưa đứt. Tiếc cho chương trình “Đội quản lý thành phố nhân dân” với “Đài phát thanh truyền hình nhân dân” mà tôi theo hơn nửa năm quá. Có điều tiếc nhất vẫn là….”

Chu Nhung châm lửa tạch một tiếng, hút một hơi thuốc thật sâu, ngoảnh đầu liếc nhìn chúng đội viên đang nơm nớp lo sợ, cửa sổ trong khoang xe mở toang, gió thổi vù vù tiến vào.

“Biến…..biến rồi,” Một thằng đệ nói: “Mới vừa nhảy khỏi cửa sổ xong……”

“Đi lúc nào thế?”

“Cái lúc nói đài CCTV ấy.”

Chu Nhung trầm mặc một lát, không khỏi tiếc nuối nói: “Tiếc vãi, anh đây đang muốn giới thiệu chương trình “Ủy ban phát triển và cải cách nhân dân” mùa thứ tám này.”

……………..

***

Đàn zombie bị dụ về phía đông nam, giờ phút này trên đường cái chỉ còn vài hoạt tử nhân du đãng. Thanh niên xoay người rơi xuống đất, chạy nhanh vài bước sau đó núp vào một góc, tiện đà lách mình chui vào một hiệu thuốc lộn xộn.

Đèn chân không lóe sáng trên đỉnh đầu, trên tường phun đầy máu tươi, có mấy thi thể không đầy đủ chân tay đè sập tủ kính, đủ để tưởng tượng tình cảnh lúc virus bùng nổ đáng sợ như thế nào.

Từ lúc con người mạnh mẽ kêu gọi quyền bình đẳng, thuốc ức chế phermone của Omega đã được hủy bỏ lệnh cấm ở rất nhiều quốc gia, thế nhưng vẫn là thứ thuốc cần quản lý và kê đơn nghiêm ngặt. Thanh niên rút súng Carbine lách qua đống thi thể dược sĩ nằm đè trên tủ, trở tay dùng báng súng đập vỡ cửa kính. Lúc nhìn thấy thứ thuốc tiêm quen thuộc, hắn bất giác thở phào một hơi, nhanh chóng pha thuốc sau đó chích vào tĩnh mạch trên cánh tay mình.

Có lẽ hiệu thuốc đã bị bọn cướp hỏi thăm vài lần, tuy nhiên vẫn sót lại chút nhu yếu phẩm, bột protein, quả hạch điều, đồ uống bổ sung năng lượng trong một góc khuất. Hắn nhặt lấy cái ba lô bằng vải bạt đầy máu tươi trên người một thi thể, nhét tất cả những thứ lượm lặt được vào bên trong, tiếp đó lục được hai túi dịch lọc nước (8).

Sau khi xong xuôi tất cả mọi chuyện, hắn ngẩng đầu, qua mảnh gương nhỏ bên tủ kính, trông thấy bản thân mình.

Đầu đội mũ bảo hiểm, áo jacket dính đầy rỉ sét, quần bò bẩn đến nỗi không nhìn được màu sắc vốn có, đôi giày cao cổ dính đầy thịt thối đã khô lại.

Hắn bỗng nhiên nhận ra điều gì đó, khẽ kéo khóa áo, móc ra được một mặt dây chuyền ở bên trong.

Đó là một cái mặt bằng đồng thau bình thường, một cái đồng hồ quả quýt cỏn con, trong đó có để một tấm ảnh cũ kỹ, được cắt đè dưới lớp kính.

Một đôi vợ chồng trẻ đang ôm đứa con trai chừng năm sáu tuổi cười tươi với hắn, người mẹ là người da trắng, con ngươi màu hổ phách, mặc dù được chụp bằng kĩ thuật hạn chế từ nhiều năm trước, thế nhưng vẫn có thể thấy đây là một gương mặt xinh đẹp xuất chúng; còn người chồng là người châu á chính gốc, tướng tá cực kì văn nhã, tràn đầy phong độ trí thức, sở hữu một khuôn mặt vô cùng quen thuộc.

── Đó là khuôn mặt của hắn.

Thanh niên nhắm mắt lại, không ngừng thở dốc, vài đoạn hình ảnh không trọn vẹn đột ngột xẹt qua như ánh chớp: Cabin tròng trành nghiêng ngả, tiếng hét thảm thiết, tàn thi, vỏ đạn bay tung tóe, vali xách tay lóe ra tia sáng lạnh lẽo…..

Đoạn hình ảnh ngay lập tức kéo xa, cái rét buốt của nền trời u ám buổi sáng, giày quân đội dẫm lên rễ cây và sương sớm, tiếng quát tháo từng binh sĩ làm màng nhĩ đau đớn rung lên:  
“…….Không có ngày mai, không có hy vọng. Đừng bao giờ trông chờ vào cứu viện, chỉ cần phạm phải một sai lầm sẽ không thể trở về…..”

“Các cậu đang sống trên hành tinh này, là những người sống cuối cùng chiến đấu cùng đám bất tử kia!……..”

Thanh niên lắc đầu theo bản năng, muốn day day mi tâm, chợt đụng phải mũ bảo hiểm cứng rắn.

“Cẩn thận!”

Một lực cực mạnh vọt thẳng tới bên người khiến thanh niên nháy mắt té ngã xuống đất ── tiếng ầm ầm nặng nề dội lại, thanh niên vùng lên phản xạ có điều kiện muốn bóp cổ tên đánh lén, ngay sau đó bên tai lại vang lên tiếng súng đinh tai nhức óc!

Loạt mưa đạn nhanh chóng đánh bay một góc cánh cửa nhà kho, vài con zombie lấp ló sau cửa té ngã, không ngừng giãy giụa run rẩy, một lát sau rốt cuộc biến thành một đống máu thịt bầy nhầy.

Chu Nhung thả súng xuống, phun đầu lọc, tùy tiện dập tắt: “Cậu không sao chứ?”

Thanh niên đẩy “tên đánh lén” ra, xoay người ngồi dậy, day chặt mi tâm đang đau như búa bổ.

“Chào cậu, chúng tôi mới vừa đi vào, đúng lúc trông thấy zombie trốn sau kho hàng đẩy cửa…..” Nhan Hào bò dậy, ngồi đối diện thanh niên trên đất xòe lòng bàn tay. Người sau bám tay cậu ta, mượn lực đứng dậy, tiện tay tháo mũ bảo hiểm: “Cảm ơn.”

Nhan Hào: “………..”

“?”

Nhan Hào thu hồi ánh mắt, mặc dù đã che giấu cảm xúc, song vẫn dễ dàng trông thấy màu đỏ rực trên khuôn mặt trắng nõn, ho mạnh một tiếng: “Không…..không có gì.”

Chu Nhung thấy cực kỳ thú vị, bèn sờ cằm một lát, cười hì hì hỏi: “Người anh em đến tìm cái ăn à?”

── Nếu quần chúng thời tận thế mà bỏ phiếu cho top mười câu hỏi tồi tệ nhất, ăn chắc câu này sẽ đứng đầu đầy vinh quang luôn.

Thanh niên không trả lời, nhặt cái ba lô đeo lên vai phải, cầm khẩu Carbine của Nhan Hào, họng súng chỉ xuống đất, lách qua hai người đi ra ngoài.

Ai ngờ khi mới sượt qua vai, Chu Nhung ôm chặt lấy cánh tay hắn: “Em à…..”

“Anh theo dõi tôi?”

Hai người nhìn nhau ở khoảng cách gần, trong căn phòng đầy lộn xộn, tựa hồ có dây cung vô hình dần dần kéo căng. Sau một lúc, Chu Nhung nhã nhặn cười nói: “Nói gì kì vậy, tổn thương tình cảm biết nhường nào…..”

“……Rành rành là tôi đang chịu trách nhiệm về tài sản và tính mạng của nhân dân nhé.”

Thanh niên đánh giá một lượt Chu Nhung thêm lần nữa, cảm thấy suy đoán mới rồi của mình lầm to rồi. Tên này không phải bộ đội địa phương, mà là đám lính lõi đời bị khai trừ khỏi quân đội sau khi lấy trộm quân giới mới đúng.

“Đánh giá ngắm nghía xong rồi thì theo chúng tôi đi, không ai có ý cho cậu hai cơ hội đâu.” Chu Nhung tiện tay bắn bay thịt nát dính trên vai thanh niên, nói chung cũng không thấy ghê tởm, nói: “Chúng tôi muốn đến khu trung tâm tránh nạn, vừa hội họp với đồng đội của mình, vừa có thể đi đón người dân, truyền tín hiệu định vị, thông báo cho chính quyền địa phương để họ gửi máy bay trực thăng đến ── Ngày mai thành phố T sẽ bị bom hạt nhân xóa sổ, đây là giấy tờ chứng minh của tôi.”

Chu Nhung cởi cái găng đẫm máu tươi ra, cẩn thận lôi một phong bì bằng da trâu ra khỏi ngực mình, bên trong thực sự là công hàm dấu đỏ do bộ đội tiến cử.

Y kiêu ngạo quơ qua quơ lại trước mặt thanh niên, sau đó quý trọng cất công văn vào ngực mình, nói: “Mình cậu không thoát nổi đâu, không thể cứ mãi theo chủ nghĩa anh hùng cá nhân được, vẫn nên chấp nhận sự sắp xếp của tổ chức đi….. À, cậu tên là gì ý nhỉ?”

Sự yên lặng bao trùm khắp chung quanh, ánh mắt thanh niên nhìn xuống nền đất, bên cạnh chân có một hộp thuốc nằm chỏng chơ, viết _“_ _Herbal_ _Medicine_ _Co.,_ _Ltd_ _, thành phố Tư Nam XX (Quảng Đông 2011XXXX) “._

“…..Tư Nam,” Thanh niên khàn giọng nói.

“Nam của Nam Bắc.”

Nửa giờ sau.

“Trong cơ thể chúng nó có dịch thể kịch độc, tỷ lệ tử vong và lây nhiễm khi bị cắn là 100%, sau đó là quá trình biến đổi. Tốc độ biến đổi của mỗi người đều không giống nhau, hiện tại thời gian biến dị ngắn nhất theo quan sát được là năm mươi giây, tính từ lúc trái tim ngừng đập đến khi đập trở lại; thời gian dài nhất là hai mươi bốn giờ, trong thời gian này tình trạng cương cứng với tốc độ thối rữa không khác người bình thường là mấy.”

Tư Nam nhếch mí mắt: “Quan sát đối tượng nào thế?”

“Vài đồng đội của tôi.” Chu Nhung nói, uống một hớp nước.

Quanh hai bên khoang xe, có bảy tám tay bộ đội đặc chủng xếp thành hai hàng ngồi ngay ngắn chỉnh tề, không ngừng lắc lư vì đầu xe đâm phải zombie chặn đường.

Ngồi bên cạnh Chu Nhung, Nhan Hào lấy một cái túi giấy, ra hiệu cho Tư Nam ngồi đối diện nhận lấy.

── Trong túi là vài thanh sôcôla cùng bánh bích quy giàu protein quân dụng.

Tư Nam lấy bừa một cái rồi quăng lại cho cậu ta, chỉ vào cái ba lô sau lưng mình, ý là tôi cũng có nhé, sau đó quay qua hỏi Chu Nhung: “Các anh là bộ đội địa phương?”

“Lúc virus mới bùng phát có chuyên gia nhận định đây là bệnh chó dại, vì thế nhóm người đầu tiên bị lây nhiễm đều bị đưa đến cho bộ đội canh giữ, thế là quân đội địa phương bị diệt toàn đoàn ngay tại chỗ.” Chu Nhung lật mở tay, biểu đạt ý thương tiếc, nói: “Nếu bây giờ cậu đi đến doanh trại quân đội, trong đó ắt hẳn đang giam giữ mấy vạn con zombie vũ trang đầy đủ, cứ đông nghìn nghịt như kiến ấy, kích thích lắm…… Cơ mà đây thực sự là địa ngục cho những người có chứng ám ảnh sợ đám đông đấy.”

“Thế vì sao các anh đến thành phố T này?”

“Chấp hành nhiệm vụ.” Nhan Hào ngồi ở bên cạnh nhỏ giọng nói.

Ánh mắt Tư Nam lia qua, Nhan Hào chuyên chú ngước nhìn nóc xe đang lắc lư, môi nhếch thành một đường cong.

“Chúng tôi đến chấp hành nhiệm vụ, gặp số đen, đụng phải dịch zombie bùng nổ, vì thế tạm thời thay đổi nội dung nhiệm vụ, quyết định đi đến khu tránh nạn tìm cách cứu viện dân chúng bình thường không có khả năng chiến đấu.” Chu Nhung thờ ơ hỏi: “Còn cậu, anh bạn?”

Tư Nam không trả lời, “Nhiệm vụ của các anh là gì?”

Hắn cho rằng mục đích của đội ngũ này cũng giống với đội của Thang Hạo, đều đi bắt giữ Omega bừa bãi ── chiến lợi phẩm quý giá. Ai ngờ Chu Nhung lại thở dài một hơi, rầu rĩ nói: “Anh đây xui xẻo…..đối tượng nhiệm vụ đã chết, quay về chỉ sợ bị ăn phạt…..”

“Chết là cái chắc,” Nhan Hào đột nhiên thấp giọng nói.

Nhóm đội viên nhìn hai người cậu ta, Chu Nhung vặc lại: “Chú mày thử rơi tự do từ độ cao chín nghìn mét xem có sống nổi không.”

Nhan Hào im miệng không nói nữa.

“Nhung ca!” Tài xế ở đằng trước hô lên: “Bản đồ giao thông mới nhất hiện ra rồi, anh lại đây xem tuyến đường đi!”

Chu Nhung nhỏm dậy đi đến khoang lái, lúc sượt qua đập một cái rõ mạnh vào vai Nhan Hào.

Tư Nam đột nhiên phát hiện khi bản thân đối thoại với Chu Nhung, Nhan Hào sẽ thường tranh vào nói leo, đưa đồ này nọ hoặc đến gần nói gì đó, hữu ý vô tình mà soát độ tồn tại.

Vì sao nhỉ?

Nhan Hào đột nhiên nắm tay che miệng ho khù khụ, chìa một bao thuốc Trung Hoa: “Hút không?”

Diện mạo của Tư Nam đậm chất người châu á, chẳng qua lại sở hữu đôi mắt màu hổ phách giống mẹ của hắn. Khi hắn bất động nhìn chằm chằm người khác, sẽ thường có ảo giác lạnh lùng giống người máy.

Hắn yên lặng nhìn Nhan Hào khoảng mười giây, lắc đầu nói: “Không hút, cám ơn.”

Nhan Hào có chút khẩn trương, cười với hắn một cái, sau đó tự rút một điếu, nhưng không châm lửa, chỉ quay chơi giữa các ngón, tựa như đang giảm bớt cảm xúc nào đó nhờ hành vi này.

Một lát sau, Chu Nhung xách túi thiết bị quay về khoang xe, thẳng thắn ngồi xuống, vừa tìm đồ vừa cảm thán: “Khó phết đấy ── căn cứ vào tốc độ hiện hành, không quá hai tiếng nữa chúng ta sẽ đến chỗ tránh nạn, chỉ không biết trung tâm thành phố có mật độ zombie qua lại như thế nào thôi. Đợi đến khi tôi dùng súng máy bắn phá một vòng dọc đường, mấy chú phải nắm chắc thời gian ngủ tí nhé….Sao thế anh bạn, nhìn tôi làm giề?”

Chu Nhung mở hộp súng ống kim loại, tiện tay lấy một cái khuyên rubi đeo vào vành tai phải của mình.

Tư Nam: “…………..”

Tư Nam ngồi đối diện hai người họ, ánh mắt chuyển từ vành tai Chu Nhung đến lỗ tai Nhan Hào, hai viên rubi giống nhau như đúc đang lập lòe trong khoang xe u tối.

Khắc đó, mối nghi của hắn đã được giải quyết dễ dàng gọn lẹ, hắn cảm thấy mình đã ngộ ra được chân lý.

“Xin lỗi.” Tư Nam thành khẩn nói, vỗ nhẹ bả vai Nhan Hào, không thèm quay đầu đi vào khoang lái, ngồi bên cạnh tài xế.

Nhan Hào: “…….???”

Trong xe yên lặng đến quỷ dị.

Tư Nam rất có ý tốt, song cũng không quan tâm thêm nữa, gật đầu tỏ ý đã quấy rầy với tài xế, hắn nhanh chóng nhắm mắt làm ngơ.

* * *

(7): Vượt qua chiến tranh.

(8) Túi dịch lọc nước: Hình dưới là dạng can. =))) Trump nhé =))))))))))))))))))

P.s: Thôi rồi =)))))) khuyên đôi kìa LOL ~ ahihi vừa chơi game vừa dịch vẫn năng suất phết á


	4. Chapter 4

Có điều, Tư Nam không thực sự đi ngủ.

Hắn chỉ nhắm mắt để tinh thần mình rơi vào trạng thái miên man hư vô, tựa như người cá bơi lội trong biển xanh sâu thẳm, từ từ tiến sâu vào dòng suy tưởng, tìm tòi những điều vụn vặt sâu trong ký ức, len lỏi đến từng mảnh vụn vỡ.  
“…..Kẻ yếu trời sinh, chắc chắn phải bị coi sát………”

“Chạy, chạy mau!”

“Khuất nhục hôm nay phải chịu, tương lai nhất định sẽ trả lại gấp bội…..”

“Gọi cấp trên của mấy người ra đây,” Trong cơn gió, bóng một người đứng cao cao trước cửa song sắt, lạnh lùng nói: “Tôi có việc cần tìm anh ta nói chuyện.”

Ngay sau đó người đàn ông không thấy rõ mặt kia đi đến trước mặt, còn chưa kịp lên tiếng, đã ăn một đấm mạnh tới nỗi miệng mũi phun máu, ngã sấp về sau!

Bỏ chạy, chửi rủa, tiếng người quát tháo ồn ào, không biết bao nhiêu binh sĩ chạy ra ngăn cản, thế nhưng đều không làm nên cơm cháo gì. Thoáng chốc hình ảnh lại thay đổi, ánh sáng nhạt nhòa men theo khung cửa sổ chiếu xuống căn phòng nhỏ hẹp, vẽ thành một bóng ảnh lạnh giá trên nền xi măng, hắn khoác áo ngoài ngồi ở mép giường, hai lòng tay chạm vào nhau, đầu ngón tay để ở mi tâm, đột nhiên ngoài cửa vang lên tiếng bước chân chạy trốn dồn dập, cùng tiếng chìa khóa vang lên leng keng.

Hắn đứng dậy, ra mở cửa.

“Bên trong, bên trong bùng nổ rồi, cửa phòng thí nghiệm sắp không chịu được……hàng rào sắp bị chọc thủng, xe đang đậu bên ngoài chờ ngài, nhanh đi theo tôi…..”

Hắn nhận lấy một cái hộp ướp lạnh bằng titan, đi ra khỏi phòng giam, ánh sáng cuối hành lang leo lắt giống vì sao, bước thong thả trên con đường dài, tựa như mãi mãi không đi đến được cuối hành trình.

Mãi mãi cũng không đi được đến tận cùng….

***

Xe bọc thép vội vàng phanh kít một cái, cơ thể Tư Nam đổ ụp về đằng trước, giật mình tỉnh lại.

Trong nháy mắt, cửa sổ bên hắn chi chít zombie đang mặt đối mặt với hắn, tiếng tài xế điên cuồng hét lên: “Đã đến địa điểm! Nhanh nhanh nhanh quét sạch phá vòng vây thôi! Tất cả mọi người ở đây sẵn sàng tiếp ứng ──!”

Súng máy trên nóc xe phụt ra ngọn lửa nóng rực, Chu Nhung cởi áo ngoài, chỉ mặc mỗi áo ba lỗ đen tuyền, găng tay cách nhiệt bị nòng súng hun đến đáng sợ, luân phiên bắn phá dồn ép đám zombie ở ngã tư.

Thế nhưng con đường của khu trung tâm thương mại thành phố thực sự có quá nhiều zombie, diệt sạch đám này đám sau lại đến, trước mắt thực sự là một biển zombie, tất cả đội viên đều nhảy lên nóc xe dùng hỏa lực chi viện, song chỉ có thể tạm thời san được vài mét, để xe bọc thép từ từ tiến về phía trước trong núi biển zombie.

Nếu so với tốc độ tối đa của xe bọc thép thì đây đơn giản là con số cực kỳ nguy hiểm, có vài lần thân xe suýt nữa bị biển đè lật nhào, vài cậu đội viên lục tục hét to, hình như là bị zombie tóm lấy cổ chân lôi xuống.

Chu Nhung gào giận trong tai nghe: “Anh Kiệt lên đây chi viện hỏa lực! Để anh lái!”

Tài xế lên tiếng trả lời mở cửa sổ xe, nhảy một phát lên nóc, Chu Nhung bèn nhân cơ hội trượt một cái chui vào ghế lái, hung hăng đạp mạnh chân ga!

Rầm một tiếng xe bọc thép vọt lên phía trước mười mấy mét, cuốn vô số zombie vào gầm xe. Lúc này chỉ nghe thấy tiếng crắc crắc, cửa kính bên ghế lái đã bị đập vỡ!

“Grào──” Mấy đôi cánh tay khô gầy cùng thò vào, bắt lấy Chu Nhung.

Chu Nhung nghiêng người, Tư Nam phối hợp đúng lúc, từ bên người bắn vài phát đánh đuổi zombie: “Chỗ tránh nạn ở đâu?”

“Dưới đó!”

“Chỗ nào?”

Chu Nhung không thể giơ tay, nên hất cằm về phía trước.

Cách đó vài trăm mét, một tòa trung tâm mua sắm đứng sừng sững ở cuối phố, mấy chữ khai trương hạ giá ưu đãi tung bay trong gió.

Tư Nam dùng súng đập vỡ sọ đầu zombie, đồng thời lùi tránh về sau, bộ óc đen xám tanh hôi bắn lên nửa người Chu Nhung, chỉ nghe thấy y chửi ầm lên: “Cái đê ca mờ nhà mày!”

Tư Nam: “Đê ca mờ nhà ai?”

Bên tay trái Chu Nhung là zombie thi nhau bò vào, bên phải là Tư Nam đã sẵn sàng chiến đấu, sau khi cân nhắc kỹ càng mới chửi: “………Cái thằng chó chết lừa bịp của trung tâm mua sắm, hạ giá cái bép, chả trách bên ngoài lắm người như thế! Đê ca mờ tổ tông nhà nó!”

Lúc này ăng ten trên nóc xe đang rung rung, một giọng nữ the thé vang lên cực kì rõ rệt trong khoang lái rơi đầy vỏ đạn: “0011 gọi bộ chỉ huy! Gọi bộ chỉ huy! Có cần chi viện hay không? Lặp lại lần nữa, có cần chi viện hay không?!”

“Cần cần cần cần cần cần chứ!” Chu Nhung vừa đè Tư Nam, vừa giậm phanh xe, đón lấy bộ đàm vứt vào trong xe, gần như dùng toàn bộ sức mạnh bộc phát gào lên đinh tai nhức óc: “Tất cả chui vào xe ──, ngay lập tức!”

Lời còn chưa dứt, một tia sáng đột nhiên lóe lên trên nóc tòa cao ốc.

Ngay sau đó ánh sáng trắng vọt tới giữa không trung, ngọn lửa với luồng sáng mạnh ùn ùn kéo đến thoáng chốc quét sạch mặt đất!

Xe bọc thép xông ra khỏi cơn nổ mạnh như diều đứt dây, nháy mắt lao ra hơn mười mét, cửa kính đều vỡ vụn, mọi người lộn nhào trong cơn hoảng sợ, không nghe được tiếng rít gào của zombie.

Không biết đã qua bao lâu, phảng phất như cả thế kỷ dài đằng đẵng đã trôi qua, Tư Nam thở hổn hển hồi phục ý thức, mơ hồ cảm thấy có chỗ bất thường, giãy giụa chống nửa thân trên, nhìn thử.

Sát chóp mũi hắn chính là đũng quần rằn ri của…..Chu Nhung.

Chu Nhung một tay day thái dương, khóe miệng giật giật, giọng nói bởi vì đau đớn mà run rẩy: “Nếu ông đây bị phế, cậu đừng mơ chạy thoát…..”

Chúng đội viên đều lục tục rền rĩ ngồi dậy, chỉ thấy bên ngoài cửa sổ, một quả tên lửa đã dọn sạch hơn nửa đàn zombie trên quảng trường, hiện trạng đập vào mắt vô cùng thê thảm, khói đặc bay cuồn cuộn bao phủ khu phố buôn bán đã từng tấp nập.

Rẹt rẹt rẹt rẹt……Giọng nữ kia ho khan xuất hiện: “Xin chào mọi người, còn sống không đó? Lặp lại lần nữa, còn sống không đó?”

Chu Nhung hỏi: “Xuân Thảo, chúng ta bàn bạc chút đi. Lần sau trước khi nã pháo có thể nhắc nhở chút không hở? Có biết Nhung ca mới mém nữa đoạn tử tuyệt tôn không thế?”

Xuân Thảo nói: “Dù sao anh cũng đâu dùng được, cắt phăng cho xong.”

Tư Nam dùng ánh mắt kỳ dị liếc nhìn Chu Nhung một cái.

“Cậu muốn nói gì?” Chu Nhung lúc này cực kỳ nhạy cảm với tí tẹo kích thích nào đó.  
“…..Không có gì.”  
Đách ngờ cái tên mặt trắng họ Nhan kia mới là tên nằm trên, Tư Nam nghĩ, thật đúng là không thể nhìn người qua tướng mạo mà.

.

.

.

Nhờ quả tên lửa ban tặng, xe bọc thép vỡ nát rốt cuộc lắc lư tròng trành đi hết quảng trường, chạy đến mục tiêu cuối cùng ── Chỗ tránh nạn.

Đây là một kho hàng ngầm của trung tâm mua sắm, từng là hầm trú bom của thế kỷ trước, công trình quân sự có nền móng kiên cố, đã chống cự được bao phen tấn công của đại quân zombie khi virus bùng nổ.

Hiện tại ở đây có hơn một ngàn người, đại đa số là khách hàng và công nhân trong trung tâm mua sắm, nam nữ già trẻ đều có, chỗ nào cũng có tiếng khóc nghẹn ngào.

Chu Nhung rốt cuộc đã hội họp được với đồng đội, niềm nở dạt dào nói: “Thảo Nhi!”

Xuân Thảo: “Đội trưởng!”

Tư Nam chợt lách qua, Xuân Thảo điên cuồng sượt qua người hắn, hai người ôm chầm lấy nhau, xoay tròn, Chu Nhung không hề tốn sức ôm lấy xoay hai vòng cô bé mới cao bằng vai y, nếu giờ đang ở trong manhua, nhất định khoảnh khắc này sẽ được miêu tả bằng cú ôm xoay 360 độ tỏa ra bốn phương tám hướng.

“Hết đạn rồi,” Đáy mắt Xuân Thảo ẩn chứa lệ nóng khát vọng: “Tối qua dẫn Đại Đinh, đám Tường Tử đi ra ngoài thanh lý, tất cả đạn dược đều đã hết, tên lửa ở trên nóc nhà mới rồi dọn đường cho anh là quả đạo pháo cuối cùng của chúng ta….. Vẫn may còn đầy đủ thức ăn, em bảo mọi người dùng đồ đạc lấp kín cửa sổ kho hàng, chỉ sợ nếu zombie tấn công nữa, sẽ không thể chiến đấu được…..”

Chu Nhung sờ đầu cô, yêu thương nói: “Gọi ba ba.”

Xuân Thảo phản ứng nhanh: “Ba ba.”

Chu Nhung rút hai viên đạn ra khỏi nòng súng, tóm lấy lòng bàn tay khuê nữ hờ xòe ra, bỏ hai viên đạn xuống, nghĩ một tẹo lại cầm lấy một viên.

“Cả đội chỉ còn hai viên cuối cùng.” Chu Nhung khẽ cười nói, “Tự giữ lại để kết liễu đi.”

Xuân Thảo đoạn tuyệt quan hệ cha con ngay tức khắc, mặt mày lạnh lẽo bỏ đi.

Lúc virus zombie vừa mới bùng nổ có khoảng hai ba ngàn người chạy đến tránh nạn, thế nhưng trong đó có cả người bị cắn, sau khi chạy vào không gian bịt kín thì zombie hóa, tức tốc cắn hầu hết số dân sống sót.

May mắn vài đội viên dưới tay Chu Nhung liên lạc được với chính quyền địa phương, kịp thời hộ tống đội y tế đến nơi này, sau vài đợt thanh lý, chỉ sót lại hơn ngàn người còn sống, tất cả đều đã trải qua kiểm tra sơ bộ để xác định không có người bị lây nhiễm.

Vì thế Xuân Thảo dẫn vài đồng đội, hì hà hì hục đem đống zombie bị bắn chết ra ngoài thiêu đốt, dọn dẹp zombie du đãng bên trong cùng toàn bộ hành lang, đồ ăn chưa hết song đạn dược đã tận, chỉ đành trông chờ Chu Nhung có thể chạy đến cứu viện.

“Khụ khụ,” Chu Nhung đạp phải hộp bánh kem, không chú ý suýt nữa xô phải đèn trần, vội vàng ôm chặt đầu.

Đám người đông đúc ở dưới mờ mịt nhìn thấy, thỉnh thoảng vang lên tiếng bé gái nức nở, song rất nhanh đã yên tĩnh lại.

“Anh đến cứu chúng tôi sao?” Có người to gan hỏi.

“Tôi là trung đội trưởng của lữ đoàn số sáu trực thuộc 118 đơn vị quân sự bí mật của quân khu B.” Chu Nhung lấy công văn đã hơi nhàu nhĩ kia ra, trịnh trọng cho mọi người xem một lượt, dưới ánh đèn kho hàng, con dấu đỏ tươi phá lệ nổi bật.

Một lòng tin dấy lên khi nhìn con dấu đó, đám người thoáng chốc lên cơn kích động.

“Chúng tôi được cấp trên phái tới để mang thiết bị định vị đến đây, xác nhận sự an toàn của quần chúng nhân dân, bảo đảm trật tự xã hội khi dịch bệnh bùng nổ, đồng thời truyền phát tín hiệu định vị cho đơn vị, chính phủ sẽ sớm tổ chức lực lượng đến giải cứu tất cả mọi người.”

“Bây giờ rất mong mọi người giữ bình tĩnh, không được hoảng sợ, không được tin vào lời đồn vô căn cứ, làm việc và nghỉ ngơi đúng giờ ,cũng tự giác kiểm tra nhiệt độ cơ thể….”

“Chuyện bên ngoài kia là thế nào, đám quái vật đó là zombie sao?” Một người đàn ông đứng hàng đầu hỏi.

Chu Nhung đáp: “Đó chỉ là virus biến dị của bệnh chó dại, xin đừng tung tin vịt, tiếp theo.”

“Chúng tôi, chúng tôi,” Có cô gái khóc hỏi: “Người thân của chúng tôi thì phải làm sao?”

“Đúng vậy, con nhà tôi còn đang ở trường….”

“Bà xã tôi…..”

“Mẹ tôi năm nay đã hơn tám mươi!…………”

Dưới ánh đèn, đường nét trên khuôn mặt Chu Nhung khẽ căng lên, khiến người ta có cảm giác lạnh lùng sắc bén mà ác liệt.

Song ngay sau đó y cười nhẹ, cho dù đó chỉ là độ cung ngắn ngủi, nhưng cực kỳ bình tĩnh làm kẻ khác tin phục, giọng nói vẫn vô cùng bình tĩnh: “Quân đội sẽ không bỏ rơi bất cứ thường dân nào, mong mọi người yên tâm.”

Những chuyện gây hoang mang tư tưởng đã được giải thích cặn kẽ, mọi người không còn cách nào ngoài phải tin tưởng, tuy nhiên vẫn còn nhiều vấn đề được hỏi đến: “Khi nào thì cứu viện sẽ đến?”

“Chúng tôi sẽ bị đưa đến đâu?”

“Khi nào bệnh dịch kết thúc, chính phủ có đưa chúng tôi trở về không?”

………

***

Tư Nam tựa vào cái kệ, nhìn chăm chú Chu Nhung đang kiên nhẫn trả lời từng câu hỏi, mi tâm có nếp nhăn khó phát hiện được.

Cách sau hắn không xa, Xuân Thảo ôm bả vai Nhan Hào, xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo không ra dáng, nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Lão già anh nhìn bên đó làm gì vậy? Người kia bẩn bẩn nhưng là Beta nha.”

“Anh đâu có.”

“À—— Anh có đó.”

Nhan Hào cười nói,: “Ngày mai trực thăng sẽ đến đón mọi người, bọn anh cũng sẽ…..”

Lời còn chưa dứt, chỉ thấy Tư Nam quay người, lướt qua hai người, tiến về cửa sau kho hàng.

“Tư Nam!” Nhan Hào chạy lên vài bước, hỏi: “Ngoài kia không an toàn, cậu muốn lên đó à?”

Tư Nam lễ phép trả lời.: “Đi tắm.”

Tại phòng tắm tồi tàn trong phòng nghỉ của công nhân kho hàng, nước nóng rơi rào rào xuống, hơi nước bốc lên trắng xóa, làm mờ cửa sổ thông khí bẩn thỉu.

Tư Nam nhắm chặt hai mắt đứng dưới vòi hoa sen, cảm nhận dòng nước rửa trôi tro bụi, đất cát cùng vết máu, cơ thể dần dần trở về màu da trắng nõn, nước nóng chảy xuôi dọc cơ thể trần trụi xuống gót chân, chảy đến cống thoát nước, phát ra từng tiếng ào ào.

Chính hắn cũng không biết bản thân đã không tắm bao lâu rồi, cảm nhận từng lỗ chân lông đều giãn ra, cơ bắp cùng xương cốt cảm nhận cơn đau khe khẽ; nếu làn da có thể tự phát ra tiếng nói, chắc có lẽ đang ngâm nga ca ngợi cũng nên.

Một lúc lâu sau hắn tắt vòi nước, lau sơ qua cơ thể, tiện tay chà lau mặt kính một chút, trước mắt rốt cuộc hiện khuôn mặt không nhiễm tro bụi bùn đất.

Hầu hết trong gene con lai Á – Âu, gene người Châu Á thường có tính trội, Tư Nam cũng giống vậy. Nhưng nếu nhìn kỹ lại, vẫn có thể nhìn ra nét xinh đẹp rung động lòng người của người mẹ da trắng qua đuôi lông mày, khóe mắt và sườn mặt của hắn.

Chỉ có điều người phụ nữ xinh đẹp yếu đuối ấy không còn tồn tại gì trong hắn nữa, thay thế vào đó là sự kiên cường và quyết đoán được năm tháng cuộc đời gian truân đẽo gọt nên.

Tư Nam khom lưng lấy quần dài, cầm đồ lót, đương lúc định mặc lên người, bất chợt thoáng nhìn thấy gì đó ở trong gương, động tác dừng lại.

“…………….”

Hắn xoay vòng, nhìn chăm chăm phần sau vai phải, giật mình hiểu ra vì sao trước đây bản thân hôn mê không tỉnh lại ──

── Đó là dấu răng của zombie.

“Nhung ca vừa mới phát tín hiệu định vị, chiều ngày mai máy bay sẽ tới đón người sống sót đến quân khu B……” Trên hành lang, Xuân Thảo ôm cổ Nhan Hào, đang nói bỗng nhiên dừng lại, cứ ngoắc ngoắc nhìn ra phía sau.

Nhan Hào thuận miệng hỏi: “Em sao thế?” Quay đầu vừa thoáng nhìn cũng ngơ ra.

Một người thanh niên đẩy cửa phòng tắm, mái tóc ẩm ướt phá lệ đen nhánh, nghiêng người để lộ nửa khuôn mặt ngấm hơi nước, làm nổi bật làn da trắng nõn lạnh lẽo không chút huyết sắc.

Hắn quay người nhìn thấy Nhan Hào, im lặng trong vài giây, cũng không động đậy, sâu trong con ngươi màu hổ phách như ẩn chứa những tinh thể sáng lấp lánh. Sau một lúc hắn khẽ cười, cởi khẩu Carbine xuống, ném về chính chủ.

Nhan Hào tóm lấy theo phản xạ, chỉ nghe hắn nói: “Trả cậu đấy.”

“Tư Nam……….” Nhan Hào theo bản năng cản lại, chỉ thấy Tư Nam xoay người đi về phía nhà kho.

Dáng người của hắn cực kỳ chuẩn, vạt áo nhét bừa vào trong thắt lưng, thắt lưng đeo bên hông, lúc đi lại có thể nhìn thấy sự điêu luyện với nhạy bén của cơ thể. Xuân Thảo chọc chọc tay Nhan Hào, nửa che miệng hỏi nhỏ: “………Lúc các anh cứu người còn nhìn mặt à?”

Chu Nhung rốt cuộc thoát khỏi đám đông, đối phó xong bèn kéo quản lý trung tâm đang đầy nước mắt nước mũi, ngẩng đầu bèn nhìn thấy Tư Nam đứng trong bóng ảnh của cửa sau, một tay đút túi quần, lẳng lặng nhìn chằm chằm mình.

Chu Nhung nhìn kỹ hắn một lát, vuốt cằm xấu xa nói: “Làm gì đó, đến hẹn hò à?”

“…………..”

“Không được hẹn hò trong khi làm việc, quay trở về căn cứ có thể suy nghĩ…..cậu làm gì đó?”

Tư Nam cởi hàng cúc thứ ba, khẽ cởi áo xuống, ra hiệu bảo y nhìn ra sau vai mình, một góc dấu răng zombie hiện ra cực kỳ rõ ràng trong bóng tối.  
“……….Tôi có thể đã bị lây nhiễm,” Hắn khàn giọng nói.

Sắc mặt Chu Nhung xanh mét, bất động tại chỗ rất lâu.


	5. Chapter 5

“Thông thường người bị lây nhiễm sẽ chết trong vòng hai mươi tư giờ kể từ khi bị cắn. Cậu có chắc đây là vết zombie cắn chứ không phải dấu bạn giường cuồng nhiệt để lại chứ?”

Tư Nam ngồi tại cửa sau, tay ôm đầu gối, lắc lắc đầu.

Chu Nhung vẫn muốn nói gì đó, bác sĩ đã bỏ nhiệt kế ra nói: “Người của anh lên cơn sốt rồi. Ba mươi bảy độ chín, đội trưởng Chu, khi có dấu hiệu ban đầu của virus, phải được cách ly ngay lập tức.”

Người chung quanh đều thay đổi sắc mặt, vài người gần đó đều lùi lại, tiếng xì xào bàn tán rin rít của phích điện: “Anh ta bị nhiễm rồi…..”

“Có thành quái vật không?”

“Chạy mau, tránh xa vào!”

Có người đàn ông to gan lớn tiếng quát: “Bắt nó đi! Tất cả mọi người đều là dân thường, nhỡ bị nó cắn thì biết tính sao?”

Tiếng người hùa theo ồn ào, Nhan Hào tức giận nói: “Cậu ấy không bị nhiễm! Nếu không đã biến dị từ lâu rồi! Ngoài kia đầy rẫy zombie, các người muốn cậu ấy lên đó ư?”

Chung quanh có tiếng thì thào khe khẽ: “Mấy thằng đi lính ngang tàng thế đấy……”

“Chuẩn mẹ nó rồi!……..”

Chu Nhung ngồi xổm đối diện Tư Nam, đột nhiên vươn tay ra, mạnh mẽ nắm cằm hắn.

Nước da trắng nhợt của Tư Nam khác hẳn màu da vàng của người châu á, môi khô nứt, có chút mệt mỏi, lúc khẽ rũ mắt sẽ khá giống dáng dấp của mẹ hắn, hoàn toàn trái ngược mới đôi tay cơ bắp đầy vết chai do cầm súng của Chu Nhung.

Chu Nhung lạnh lùng quan sát hắn một lát, bỗng nhiên đứng dậy nói: “Đưa cậu ta vào văn phòng kho hàng, liên tục quan sát.”

Bác sĩ không tán thành nói: “Đội trưởng Chu…..”

Chu Nhung nói: “Tôi sẽ chịu trách nhiệm về người của tôi.”

Văn phòng kho hàng chỉ là một gian phòng đơn dùng ván gỗ ép ghép lại, tầm khoảng năm mét vuông, trước khi dịch zombie bùng nổi đây là nơi dành cho nhân viên trực ban, cửa gỗ rỗng ruột khá mỏng được khóa bằng cái khóa Pin Tumbler cũ kỹ, bên trong còn có một cái then.

Tư Nam tựa lưng lên tường, ngồi xổm tại một xó, đặt tay lên đầu gối. Một lúc sau Chu Nhung đẩy cửa vào, trở tay đóng cửa, nhốt Nhan Hào với Xuân Thảo theo đuôi ở bên ngoài.

“E hèm.”

Tư Nam ngước mắt nhìn, trước mắt là một cái bánh mì kẹp ruốc.

“Lấy trong kho đấy, ăn đi.”

Tư Nam bất động nhìn vài giây, mới quay mặt đi chỗ khác.

“Sao thế, mới nhốt cậu nửa ngày thế mà đã ỷ vào sắc đẹp nên đòi tuyệt thực à?” Chu Nhung hừ nói: “Nói cho cậu biết, đời này sở đoản của anh đây là không biết thương hoa tiếc ngọc còn sở trường là lạt thủ tồi hoa(9). Nhớ năm ấy phải chịu huấn luyện gì mà pheromone Omega, mỹ nữ gián điệp thi nhau lên quyến rũ đội trưởng, Nhan Hào giở trò gian manh, sau bị ông đây nện một ngày ba bữa mém chết đấy….Ngoan ăn đi nào, đừng cho là tôi không dám cứng nhé.”

Hai người nhìn nhau một lát, Tư Nam rốt cuộc nói thật:

“Nhu yếu phẩm hữu hạn, anh đừng lãng phí.”

Chu Nhung không hề che giấu nhếch miệng cười nhạo, tùy tiện nhét bánh mì vào ngực Tư Nam, nói:

“Cô em à, sao em cứ quái đản giống Omega thế.”

Tư Nam: “………..”

Kế đó, Chu Nhung phủi phủi tay xoay người bỏ đi.

.

.

.

Sắc trời dần ngả về tối, rất nhanh bên ngoài kia truyền đến tiếng người qua lại, phân phát đồ ăn.

Tư Nam suy nghĩ rất lâu, vẫn ăn hết cái bánh. Đồ ăn khiến thần kinh dần dần giãn ra, hắn tựa vào xó nhà bất giác ngủ mất, ý thức chậm rãi từ tỉnh táo chìm vào mông lung, tựa như cơn gió lạnh lẽo ẩm ướt vượt qua ngàn vạn dặm, ngắm nhìn mảnh đất đầy chiến tranh lửa đạn phía dưới mình.

Hắn hình như đã trở về thời kì thơ ấu, cánh cửa nặng nề trong khu vườn chầm chậm mở ra trước mắt, chùm đèn pha lê rực rỡ, thảm dệt thủ công vừa nặng vừa phức tạp, trải dọc theo cầu thang xoắn ốc bằng đá cẩm thạch lên tới đỉnh. Một bé trai mặc comple màu đen khoanh tay, tựa vào tay vịn trên bậc thứ hai, đánh giá hắn từ trên cao xuống, một lúc sau đột nhiên nói: “Mày quá xấu.”

Hắn cảm thấy móng tay đang đâm thật sâu vào lòng bàn tay, muốn lùi về sau, thế nhưng trong cơn mơ hắn không thể xoay người được.

Bé trai nhảy xuống bậc thang, ba bước thành hai đi đến trước mặt, đột nhiên giơ tay tóm tóc, ép hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn bản thân mình:

“Từ hôm nay trở đi tao là anh của mày, hiểu chưa?”

Lồng ngực Tư Nam phập phồng, cảm nhận luồng khí nóng xót liên tục dâng trào trong khí quản, muốn giơ nắm đấm hung hăng đánh người kia, thế nhưng trong cơn mơ bản thân hắn cực kỳ nhỏ bé, cố dùng hết sức vươn tay cũng không tới, chỉ đành trơ mắt nhìn cái mặt vênh váo tự đắc cùng đôi mắt xanh thẳm đầy chế nhạo kia.

Tao muốn đánh mày….Hắn nghĩ.

Sẽ có một ngày, tao phải đánh mày, phải đè mày dưới chân tao……

Hình ảnh phút chốc thay đổi, ký ức dần dần biến mất, khuôn mặt khốn kiếp của bé trai kia chậm rãi đổi sang vẻ trưởng thành khỏe mạnh, cùng nỗi ngạc nhiên cùng hoảng hốt, sau đó anh ta bất chợt bị đấm một cú ngã ngửa về sau.

Ầm!

Tiếng hỗn loạn ầm ĩ như nước thủy triều rút, hắn xách áo người nọ, chỉ thấy xoang mũi khóe miệng đối phương không ngừng chảy máu; cặp mắt xanh thẳm nhiều năm không nhìn thẳng vào hắn kia, lại biến thành màu tro bụi mù mịt thấm đẫm năm tháng.  
“….Mày muốn đánh tao từ rất lâu rồi, phải không?…………”

Đúng vậy.

Tao vẫn luôn.

Thế nhưng hắn không trả lời, thay vào đó là một cú đấm móc, vừa mạnh vừa ác sạch gọn lanh lẹ, tiếng xương mũi nện vỡ vang lên, mãi cho đến sau này, hắn vẫn còn nhớ xúc cảm khiến kẻ khác sung sướng kia.

***

Màn đêm buông xuống, Tư Nam lên cơn sốt.

Hắn cảm thấy cơ thể rất nóng, phảng phất như bản thân đang nằm trong đại dương ấm áp mà hư vô, lững lờ trôi mãi không thấy đáy. Tiếng bước chân lại vang lên, tiếng tranh chấp, la hét ầm ĩ xếp chồng lên nhau, chất giọng the thé của ai đó vang lên: “Các người phải đưa nó đi, nó có thể bị biến dị bất cứ lúc nào!”

“Tính mạng bọn lính mấy người có giá trị, còn chúng tôi phải chịu cảnh nguy hiểm sao?”

“Làm sao giờ, cậu ta đã bị cắn, chúng ta tiêu rồi…..”

Tiếng xô đẩy đánh đập từ xa đến gần, lại sao như xa xôi bên tai, như thể được ngăn cách bằng mặt nước mông lung mờ mịt. Không biết đã trải qua bao lâu, có tiếng bước chân bất thình lình dừng bên cạnh hắn, tiện đà ngồi xổm xuống, dùng cái áo dày khoác lên người hắn.

Tư Nam khó chịu giãy giụa một chút, người kia lại cuốn chặt cho hắn, không tha cho cả vùng cổ áo.

“Chỉ bị bệnh bình thường thôi, mệt mỏi quá ấy mà.” Người đó nói, “Thể chất Beta mà kém, sẽ không chịu được cơn sốt.”

“Nhung ca……”

Người nọ đứng dậy, nói nhỏ: “Đưa chìa khóa xe cho anh, anh ra ngoài một tẹo.”

Thời điểm tỉnh khỏi cơn mê man, Tư Nam cảm thấy có người đang đút thứ gì đó vào miệng mình. Hắn cố gắng mở to mắt, chung quanh tối om không thấy rõ ngón tay, sau vài giây mới miễn cưỡng nhìn thấy tia sáng lọt qua khe cửa.

“Uống nước đi,” Chu Nhung nói, không khỏi phân bua chuyện y lấy nước quân dụng cho hắn uống.

Tư Nam uống nước, cảm nhận vị đắng chát trong miệng, mới kịp nhận ra ban nãy bị nhét viên thuốc vào khớp hàm: “…….Anh…….”

“Thuốc hạ sốt.”

………Lấy thuốc hạ sốt ở đâu ra?

Chu Nhung cởi áo khoác vứt bừa trên mặt đất, đặt mông ngồi xuống, không hề kiêng kỵ chen vào xó nhà cùng hắn, nhỏ giọng răn dạy: “Tôi bảo này cậu ngu hay ngơ đấy, đến hiệu thuốc tìm đồ ăn, cũng không biết tìm vài loại thuốc khác sao? Giờ thì hay ghê bị sốt rồi, hại tôi đêm hôm khuya khoắt lái xe hơn hai mươi km, mém thành bữa khuya cho mấy trăm con zombie. Nếu không phải thấy cậu đẹp đẹp…..”

Tư Nam rầu rĩ ho khan một tiếng, khàn giọng nói: “Lần cứu các anh đó, không cần cám ơn đâu.”

Chu Nhung lập tức cạn lời.

Tinh thần Tư Nam tỉnh táo được một chút, vừa định chế nhạo hai câu, đột nhiên ngửi thấy mùi máu tanh thối nồng đậm bốc ra ở dưới chân ── từ cái áo khoác Chu Nhung mới vứt xuống.

Hắn giơ tay sờ một cái, lớp vải dệt ẩm ướt dinh dính.

Trong bóng đêm chỉ nghe thấy rõ ràng tiếng hít thở của nhau, một lúc sau Tư Nam thấp giọng nói: “…..Cảm ơn.”

Chu Nhung nói: “Khỏi phải cảm ơn.”

Tiếng bật lửa vang lên một tiếng tách, Chu Nhung tựa lưng vào tường, rít điếu thuốc, thoải mái phả ra một hơi khói, cười hỏi: “Ban nãy nằm mơ gì vậy? Nghe cậu rầm rì nói cái gì ấy, hình như là chửi người.”

“………..”

“Nhớ nhà à?” Chu Nhung thờ ơ hỏi.

Tư Nam lắc đầu.

“Trước đây làm gì, nhìn bản lĩnh cậu không tệ á, vệ sĩ tư nhân hay cảnh sát?”

Tư Nam lại lắc đầu, không nói.

“Đừng khẩn trương thế chứ, thả lỏng nói chuyện tí đi. Nhỡ may cậu không phải lên cơn sốt mà bị lây nhiễm thật, thì chết chắc đó. Anh đây sẽ là người cuối cùng để cậu ký gởi di chúc.” Chu Nhung bóp bóp vai, trêu chọc: “Đã kết hôn chưa? Có đối tượng rồi hả?”  
“……..Không có.”

“Hay lắm, anh đây cũng không, cả đội toàn đám lưu manh không à.”

Khóe mắt Tư Nam thoáng liếc nhìn y, trong lòng thầm nói, đó là bởi vì anh là tên cầm đầu làm gay.

Chu Nhung vẫn không phát hiện, kẹp điếu thuốc thở dài thườn thượt, giọng điệu ngập tràn vẻ chờ mong: “Nơi tránh nạn của quân khu B có sức chứa mấy vạn người, điện nước tự túc, ngăn cách hoàn toàn với thế giới bên ngoài. Đợi sau khi virus biến mất, quốc gia chắc chắn sẽ sắp xếp cho các cậu ở thành phố B, hẹn hò, kết hôn, cổ vũ sinh con đẻ cái, bổ sung lượng dân cư đã mất….”

“Hơn nữa khu B cứu được nhiều Omega nhất, hầu hết đều đang trong kỳ phát tình, chuyên được quân đội bảo vệ.” Chu Nhung liếm môi theo bản năng, cười nói: “Chẹp, hay thật đấy, ai nghĩ ra được cái chính sách này chắc đầu óc thông minh phết.”

Giọng nói Tư Nam có chút căng thẳng: “Vì sao?”

“Mỗi lần có tai họa xảy ra, Alpha sẽ là lực lượng chiến đấu chính, căn cứ tránh nạn nào càng có nhiều Alpha, càng có sự cạnh tranh về nguồn lực, súng ống đạn dược và cả lãnh thổ── mà Alpha chắc chắn sẽ chủ động quây vào chỗ có nhiều Omega, cấp trên có thể lấy Omega làm tài nguyên chiến lược để phân bổ, hiểu cái logic đơn giản này không?”

Chu Nhung rít điếu thuốc thật sâu, ánh lửa lóe lên giữa kẽ tay. Tư Nam không nói gì hồi lâu, đột nhiên eo bị chọc một cái: “Nghĩ gì mà nhập thần thế?”

Tư Nam thuận miệng nói: “Anh cũng muốn đến khu B nhận cái tài nguyên chiến lược về nhà sao?”

Ai ngờ Chu Nhung quyết đoán từ chối: “Không!”

Trong một thoáng đó Tư Nam tưởng y muốn nói “Bởi vì tôi đã có Nhan Hào”. Thế nhưng hắn chưa kịp cảm động vì tình yêu giữa đôi gay Beta già này, đã nghe Chu Nhung nói trảm đinh chặt sắt: “Tôi ghét Omega!”

“………” Tư Nam hỏi: “Vì sao thế, Nhung ca?”

Chu Nhung soạt cái thay đổi tư thế, ánh mắt sáng ngời ghim thật chặt vào Tư Nam, tình ý sâu xa nói: “Anh cho cậu lời khuyên nhân sinh nhé, em yêu à: Nếu sau này em muốn tìm đối tượng, không được tìm Omega.”

“………….”

“Cố mà tìm Beta ấy.”

“…………”

Hai người đối diện thật lâu, khóe miệng Tư Nam run rẩy, nói: “Tôi cũng đang tính thế.”

Chu Nhung tán thành vỗ nhẹ vai hắn.

Tư Nam hỏi chân thành: “Nhưng……vì sao?”

Hắn vốn nghĩ Chu Nhung sẽ lấy Nhan Hào để ví dụ như làm gay già với Beta sẽ có được tính phúc của cuộc đời, song Chu Nhung mất nhân tính đã đập nát ảo tưởng không thực tế của hắn. Chu Nhung nghiêm túc nói: “Bởi vì nhân phẩm của Omega có vấn đề.”

Trong đêm tối, hai người nhìn chằm chằm lẫn nhau, Chu Nhung vẫn khoác một tay lên vai Tư Nam, chóp mũi cả hai chỉ có cách mười cm.

Một lúc lâu sau, Tư Nam rốt cuộc cẩn thận lùi về xó nhà, thận trọng mà lễ phép hỏi: “Nhung ca, anh từng bị tổn thương tình cảm à?”

Hai từ tổn thương này rõ ràng vô cùng mới lạ với Chu Nhung, y hơi đăm chiêu vuốt cằm, suy nghĩ một lát mới lắc đầu: “Nếu đặt tại góc độ nào đó mà nói thì thực sự đã từng bị ăn cú lừa tình cảm, cơ mà cũng không phải ── thực ra đó là chuyện của rất nhiều năm trước. Cậu có từng nghe đến cuộc thi quốc tế dành cho bộ đội đặc chủng trong rừng không?”

Tư Nam lắc đầu.

Chu Nhung nói: “Năm đó tôi mười tám tuổi, đại diện cho đất nước tham dự, điểm số vốn đang dẫn đầu một đoạn xa, mãi tới tận nhiệm vụ giải cứu con tin, gặp phải con tin bảo là Hoa kiều tại nước A….. À, đó là một đứa trẻ Omega mười lăm tuổi.”

* * *

Chú thích:

(9): Hái hoa thô bạo.

P.s: Ghét của nào trời trao của ấy. 〜(￣▽￣〜)


	6. Chapter 6

Một câu này đủ để Tư Nam ảo tưởng ra câu chuyện cay đắng dài trên dưới mười vạn chữ, tuy nhiên nét mặt vẫn tỏ ra rất bình tĩnh, dùng một từ đơn âm tiết biểu thị hiếu kỳ có chừng mực.

“Ồ?”

Chu Nhung cực vừa lòng với thái độ lắng nghe này của hắn.

“Chuyện giải cứu con tin là một tình tiết gồm ba bên cùng tham gia: Bọn cướp, đối thủ và con tin. Bọn cướp ăn mặc đơn giản, đối thủ cạnh tranh mặc áo chống đạn mang con chip định vị bên người, con tin thì không được trang bị cái gì hết. Khi thời gian trôi qua một nửa tôi đã cứu được hai con tin, chỉ cần dẫn họ băng qua khu rừng, nhiệm vụ coi như sẽ thành công, thế nhưng đúng lúc này tôi đã gặp phải một Omega chủ động dâng lên cửa.”

Tư Nam gật đầu hiểu rõ.

“Không phải như cậu nghĩ đâu, lúc đó cậu ta vừa lem luốc bùn đất vừa bốc mùi hôi của rễ cây, căn bản không nhìn rõ khuôn mặt xấu hay đẹp. Thế nhưng thực sự rất tội nghiệp, hơn nữa đặc biệt bám người, đi đâu cũng đi theo, mỗi khi trời sập tối sẽ sợ hãi, đến cả khi đi ngủ cũng phải ôm chặt cánh tay tôi.”

Tư Nam liếc nhìn đánh giá cánh tay cơ bắp rắn chắc dưới lớp áo sơ mi cộc tay của Chu Nhung, lại gật đầu hiểu rõ.

“…………….” Chu Nhung thăm dò nói: “Không biết sao tôi cứ thấy tư tưởng của cậu lệch lạc sao ấy.”

“Làm gì có. Sau đó thì sao?”

Chu Nhung không tìm được chứng cứ tư tưởng lệch lạc của đối phương, đành phải bỏ qua.

“Sau đó á? Tôi dẫn ba con tin đi, trèo đèo lội suối ra khỏi cánh rừng, có gì ăn được đều dâng cho cậu ta ăn trước, có nguy hiểm cũng sẽ bảo vệ đầu tiên, nhóm lửa nấu cơm dựng lều đều không cho cậu ta làm, khi ấy thật sự rất giống với câu ôm trong tay sợ ngã ngậm trong miệng sợ tan. Cậu ta cũng tỏ ra cực kỳ bám tôi….Tất cả mọi người đều biết Omega là người mảnh mai yếu đuối, mà cậu ta còn nhỏ tuổi nữa.”

Chu Nhung rít điếu thuốc, tiện tay phẩy tàn thuốc trên mặt đất, nét mặt trở nên có chút quái dị.

“Mãi cho đến một ngày, vào cái hôm đi đến bên bìa rừng ấy, tối đó đã sắp sửa đến doanh trại……”

Tư Nam: “Cậu ta tỏ tình với anh à?”

Một mảng trầm mặc, Chu Nhung muộn phiền nói: “Không có.”

“Cậu ta đánh ngất tôi, sau khi trói tôi xong thì nói lời cảm ơn, rồi thì cướp súng ống trang bị đồng thời dắt luôn ba con tin của tôi đi; đến tận ngày thứ hai tổ đội phái người đến cứu, tôi mới biết cậu ta đách phải con tin gì sứt, mà là đối thủ sừng sỏ đại diện của nước A……”

“Một kẻ vốn đang dẫn đầu cách xa đối thủ thế là bị thua tức tưởi, đến tận hôm nay tôi vẫn nghĩ không ra sao một Omega có thể gian xảo giả dối, qua cầu rút ván như thế!”

Chu Nhung đấm một đấm vào lòng bàn tay mình, đầu rúc sâu vào khuỷu tay, còn Tư Nam cố gắng lắm mới kiềm chế được cảm xúc, giữ được chất giọng bình tĩnh, nói: “Ờm, anh thật sự quá bi thảm Nhung ca à……….Cơ mà sao anh không phát hiện cậu ta là đối thủ thế?”

“Bởi vì sau khi vào rừng, việc đầu tiên cậu ta hành động là vứt hết trang bị, bình nước, lương khô, còn súng thì chôn xuống đất, chỉ có mỗi con chip định vị là không thể rời khỏi người, đây thường là dấu hiệu phân biệt đối thủ, cậu đoán coi cậu ta để ở đâu?”

Tư Nam lắc đầu.

“Nuốt xuống bụng!” Chu Nhung nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: “Sau đó phải phẫu thuật mới lấy ra được!”

…….Cái cuộc thi quái quỷ của các anh cũng nguy hiểm thiệt đó, Tư Nam thầm nghĩ trong lòng.

“Mà đáng sợ hơn là thằng nhóc đó đã có đối tượng rồi. Sau khi trận đấu chấm dứt, nước A cử người đến đón cậu ta, tôi đây tận mắt chứng kiến thằng cha Alpha già cắn mạnh vào tuyến thể sau gáy cậu ta.” Chu Nhung tức giận nói: “Cậu nói xem đây có phải lừa tình tôi không hả?”

Cắn nát tuyến thể sau gáy là hành động điển hình cho hình thức đánh dấu tạm thời, thông thường sẽ duy trì được ba đến bốn tuần, đến khi nào bị máu huyết tự nhiên trong cơ thể thay thế mới thôi, bình thường dùng cho các Omega không bị đánh dấu hoàn toàn. Đánh dấu tạm thời có thể ngăn pheromone của Omega tỏa ra, song quan trọng hơn là đánh dấu quyền sở hữu, cũng để khiêu khích các Alpha chung quanh.

Một giả thiết khác chưa được xác nhận song đã được quần chúng rộng rãi công nhận, đánh dấu tạm thời đủ để hình thành một quan hệ khế ước tạm thời, hay nói cách khác, chính là thần phục.

── Alpha dùng phương pháp chủ động truyền thẳng pheromone, khiến Omega vốn có tính sợ hãi tự nhiên, sẽ có thêm tâm lý khuất phục trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn.

Tư Nam nghĩ đến cảnh tượng đó, không biết vì sao hắn cứ có cảm giác khó chịu mơ mơ hồ hồ, hình như bản năng cảm thấy sự thực cũng không giống những gì Chu Nhung kể. Thế nhưng cắn người miệng mềm bắt người tay ngắn(10), hắn nói chân thành: “Đúng vậy. Nhung ca, anh nói rất đúng.”

“Thế giờ cậu đã rõ vì sao không nên tìm Omega làm đối tượng rồi chứ? Đừng tưởng bọn họ thỉnh thoảng tỏ ra yếu kém là đang có ý với cậu, cái dạng Beta như cậu ấy, tám chín phần sẽ bị lừa sạch đến cặn xương cũng đách còn.” Chu Nhung lấy hộp thuốc, nghĩ rồi lại bỏ xuống, đổi sang vỉ thuốc hạ sốt, bóc hai viên ra hiệu bảo Tư Nam uống mau.

“Không nói với cậu nữa. Ngủ đi. Ngày mai nếu hết sốt thì chứng minh cậu không bị dính, bằng không anh đây sẽ bắn vỡ sọ cậu.”

Tư Nam tựa vào xó nhà, sau gáy là cái gối Chu Nhung gói bằng quần áo dày, ánh sáng mờ nhạt lọt qua khe cửa, trông thấy rõ vỉ thuốc ướt sũng vết máu đen.  
“…..Cám ơn.” Hắn ngập ngừng, mỉm cười nói: “Tôi sẽ nhớ lời khuyên của anh…..Sẽ không tìm Omega.”

Chu Nhung tiện tay vỗ bộp bộp lên đầu hắn.

Đúng lúc này ngoài cửa vang lên hai tiếng gõ, Chu Nhung đứng dậy khẽ hé mở, chỉ thấy Xuân Thảo ở bên ngoài, nói nhỏ: “Bàn bạc con đường rút quân một tẹo á, Nhung ca. Ngày mai trực thăng không thể hạ cánh xuống mái nhà….”

Chu Nhung giơ tay ra hiệu, ý bảo cô ngừng lại.

“Gọi Anh Kiệt cầm súng qua đây bảo vệ. Mấy tên ban ngày quấy rối là hung nhất đấy, đừng để bọn họ đến gần chỗ này.”

Cửa nhẹ nhàng khép lại, Tư Nam nhắm chặt mắt, lắng nghe bước chân Chu Nhung xa dần.

.

.

.

Ngày hôm sau, bác sĩ bỏ nhiệt kế xuống, ngạc nhiên nói: “Ba bảy độ ba.”

Chu Nhung nho nhã lễ phép dẫn đầu cảm ơn, mặc dù nhìn nét mặt của y mọi người đều thừa biết thực ra cái câu y muốn nói là: “Anh là thằng ngu.”

Bác sĩ tức giận bỏ đi trong ánh mắt thắng lợi của Chu Nhung, người sau dùng mũi chân đá Tư Nam một cái, tỏ ý nếu hắn đã hạ sốt thì đừng làm ổ giả chết nữa, nhanh chóng đứng dậy đi làm việc mau. Sau đó lập tức xoay người vỗ tay, quát to: “Rất tốt── Dậy cả đê! Thu dọn trang bị, khuân vác nhu yếu phẩm, dẹp sạch hành lang! Chuẩn bị tiếp đón trực thăng hạ cánh, đê mờ nhanh lên!”

Đám thây bơ phờ nằm vật dưới uể oải bò dậy, Tư Nam ngậm một miếng bánh mì ruốc kẹp rong biển đi ra khỏi căn phòng nhỏ, chỉ thấy trên hành lang nhỏ hẹp, Nhan Hào ngồi xổm trên đất, đôi chân dài bức bối khom lại, một tay vẫn ôm khẩu Carbine trả về nguyên chủ, trông thấy hắn ra ngoài, bèn ngẩng đầu khoe ra nụ cười ôn nhu.

Bước chân Tư Nam dừng lại.

Nhan Hào bật dậy, vận động giãn cổ tay cổ chân, xoay người bỏ đi.

Chu Nhung là con quái vật không cần nghỉ ngơi, tinh lực lúc nào cũng dồi dào hơn người. Trước bữa trưa, y tự mình vạch ra con đường rút quân, chia số người sống sót thành mười bốn đội, chuẩn bị để bọn họ đi từ hành lang an toàn bò lên nóc nhà; lại cắt cử người chém giết sạch sẽ zombie du đãng trong hành lang, toàn bộ cửa sổ trên tầng trệt đều được lấp kín, nhóm bộ đội đặc chủng tuần tra qua lại, dùng bộ đàm liên lạc báo cáo bất cứ vấn đề bất thường nào.

Ba giờ rưỡi chiều, y cử Nhan Hào dọn dẹp tầng 101 của tòa cao ốc, trên không trung vang lên tiếng động cơ ầm ầm của bốn chiếc trực thăng khổng lồ.

“Đến đây!” Nhan Hào vừa mạnh mẽ vẫy tay ra hiệu, vừa gào vào bộ đàm: “Trực thăng chuẩn bị hạ cánh! Sắp xếp đội thứ nhất lên lầu!”

Số người sống vui buồn lẫn lộn, nghẹn ngào khóc lớn, được bộ đội đặc chủng hộ tống lên nóc nhà. Phi công mở cửa khoang sau, gào lên giữa cơn gió to: “Ai ở trước thì lên đầu, đừng có chạy đến phần đuôi máy bay── Nhanh nhanh nhanh! Không được chen lấn, từng người lên một!”

“Không đủ trực thăng!” Phi công gào với Chu Nhung: “Đưa một nhóm về trước đã, đợi chúng tôi quay lại sau nhé.”

Chu Nhung vội đến đầu đầy mồ hôi, vẫy tay ra hiệu đã biết, tìm cơ hội chui vào phía cuối đội ngũ, tóm Tư Nam ra, nhét con dao quân dụng còn vương hơi ấm cùng trái táo không biết mò từ đâu ra vào tay hắn.

“Lên đi!” Chu Nhung chỉ vào trực thăng, gào bên tai hắn: “Đi, đi mau!”

Bên cạnh có người không chịu được nữa: “Ê, vừa nãy anh nói ưu tiên trẻ con phụ nữ đi trước, đàn ông theo sau mà!”

Chu Nhung bơ đẹp, dùng sức lôi Tư Nam ra đằng trước. Tên trí thức mặc comple bị chen lấn uốn éo cả người, phẫn nộ nói: “Quá đáng rồi nha, anh tên là gì? Tôi muốn đến quân khu khiếu nại anh!”

“Chu Nhung──!” Chu Nhung mắng: “Đi đi, đi mà khiếu nại!” Ngay sau đó không thèm thanh minh kéo Tư Nam đi trước.

“Đầy đầy đã đầy rồi! Đừng lên nữa!” Tiếng phi công gào lớn truyền từ trong đám người hỗn loạn, sau đó đóng chặt cửa khoang lại, chặn đứng vài thanh niên ương ngạnh cố sống cố chết chen vào, bốn chiếc trực thăng cùng vọt lên, quay đầu, bay về hướng Bắc.

Tiếng chửi mắng rất lớn hòa cùng tiếng than thở, Tư Nam im lặng chửi thô tục, mệt mỏi cực điểm, đặt mông ngồi phệt xuống đất.

Tư Nam lấy quả táo, cắn crộp một miếng, nhã nhặn chìa qua: “Chia đôi nhé?”

Chu Nhung không vui đón lấy, hung hãn cắn một miếng rõ to.

Hai người ngồi ở cạnh lan can, anh một miếng tôi một tiếng chia đôi quả táo quý giá, sau đó Chu Nhung đứng dậy duy trì trật tự, tạo lại đội hình lần nữa.

Bấy giờ, cảm xúc của mọi người đều cực kỳ nôn nóng, có thể nhìn rõ nỗi hy vọng từ được cứu vớt đến thất vọng khi bị bỏ rơi, rồi cả vô cùng bất an và căng thẳng trong ánh mắt những người ở lại, sự tuyệt vọng bao trùm bầu không khí. Vài cậu bộ đội đặc chủng không thể kiểm soát hoàn toàn tình hình, đến đội y tế cũng phải đứng dậy duy trì trật tự.

“Các cô ấy bị sao thế” Chu Nhung nhăn mi hỏi.

Hai hộ sĩ chen tại một góc nóc nhà, đầu dựa vào nhau ngồi xổm, hình như đều quá không thoải mái, khuôn mặt tái nhợt tiều tụy, dưới vành mắt đen sì.

“Tăng ca nên mệt quá ấy mà.” Bác sĩ giải thích: “Ngày nào cũng phải kiểm dịch, phun nước khử trùng, muốn ngủ ngon một giấc cũng không được, người của anh đem zombie đánh chết đi đốt cháy, không ai muốn giúp một tay, toàn các cô ấy dùng cáng hỗ trợ khiêng thi thể….”

Sắc mặt vị bác sĩ cũng rất xấu, Chu Nhung để ý quan sát hộ sĩ một lát, chợt hỏi: “Nhiệt độ vẫn bình thường chứ?”

“Kiểm tra từ lâu rồi, trên người các cô ấy không có vết thương!” Vị bác sĩ không vui trả lời.

“Tôi xin lỗi.” Chu Nhung lập tức giải thích: “Đợi trực thăng quay lại, người của anh sẽ là nhóm đầu tiên lên trước.”

Vị bác sĩ lúc này mới dịu đi.

Tư Nam gặm xong quả táo, thì không có việc gì làm nữa. Cơn sốt cao đã lui, cả người có chút mỏi nhừ uể oải, tuy rằng không khó chịu, thế nhưng cũng làm người ta lười vận động. Hắn tựa lên mái nhà quan sát thành phố bị tàn phá dưới chân, một lúc sau lấy mặt dây chuyền từ trong cổ áo ra, nhìn nụ cười của đôi nam nữ trong bức ảnh cũ đến xuất thần.

“Cha mẹ cậu à?” Có người ở đằng sau hỏi.

Tư Nam ngước mắt thoáng nhìn, là Nhan Hào.

“Cha mẹ cậu đều rất…..” Nhan Hào muốn nói rất đẹp, trong nháy mắt nói ra cảm thấy không đủ trang nghiêm, liền sửa lại: ”Có khí chất xuất chúng.”

Tư Nam cười rộ lên, thờ ơ nói: “Chỉ tiếc chẳng di truyền cho tôi gì cả.”

“Cái này phải sau này mới từ từ có được á.” Nhan Hào cười nói: “Cậu là con lai? Tôi vẫn nghĩ cậu là đặc công của thành phố T đấy.”

Tư Nam không lên tiếng.

Nhan Hào yên lặng thoáng nhìn đánh giá hắn. Khí chất của Tư Nam quả thực không ăn nhập gì với mấy từ như văn nhã hay tinh tế, trái lại quanh hắn bao phủ khí chất tương tự với bộ đội đặc chủng, tháo vác, nhanh nhẹn mà quả quyết.

Chẳng qua, nếu đã tiếp xúc vài lần, sẽ phát hiện còn có vài thứ khó hình dung được, một thứ gì đó rất khác biệt ẩn giấu trong hành vi cử chỉ, không giống cậu ta, hay Xuân Thảo, thậm chí cũng không giống với cả Chu Nhung.

Nhan Hào suy nghĩ một lát, thay đổi chủ đề: “Tối qua đội trưởng nói chuyện gì với cậu thế?”

Tư Nam pha trò nói: “Nỗi đau của chàng Werther.”

“Bị Omega đập bay trong cuộc thi quốc tế bộ đội đặc chủng trong rừng ấy hả?”

………Cái tên kỳ quặc Chu Nhung này, chắc chắn đã kể sạch bách chuyện cũ mất mặt của mình cho toàn đội nghe rồi.

“Chắc ảnh chỉ kể tới đoạn thiếu niên Omega trói ảnh trên cây, nói xin lỗi, sau đó cướp súng với con tin đúng không.” Nhan Hào nói: “Phần tặng hoa với tỏ tình sau thì….”

Tư Nam ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Tặng hoa? Tỏ tình?”

Nhan Hào liếc nhìn dò xét, Chu Nhung đang chen trong đám người, lải nhải giải thích vì sao y ưu tiên đội y tế lên trực thăng trước.

“Sở dĩ đội trưởng Chu nhớ nhung nhiều năm như thế là bởi thiếu niên kia trói ảnh lại xong thì hôn ảnh để tỏ lòng xin lỗi.”

Tư Nam: “…………”

“Đó là lần tiếp xúc gần gũi duy nhất của đội trưởng Chu trong đời này,” Nhan Hào cười nhẹ: “Vì thế nếu ảnh nói sau khi kết thúc cuộc thi ảnh tìm thiếu niên kia tính sổ, là ảnh chém đó…..Thực ra ảnh chạy đi mua hoa tỏ tình, dè đâu sau này phát hiện đối phương đã có Alpha, cho nên mới giận dữ ném hoa quay về.”

Tư Nam chậm rãi lắc đầu, rất lâu sau mới cảm thán: “…………….Thảm quá.”

Nhan Hào đồng tình nói: “Chuẩn cơm mẹ nấu rồi.”

Từ xa truyền đến tiếng gió thổi phần phật, hai chiếc trực thăng đi vòng trở về.

“Xếp hàng! Xếp hàng! Nhanh chóng trèo lên!” Tiếng quát tháo vang lên liên tiếp trong đám người, phi công mệt không chịu nổi, cầm loa gào: “Đội y tế! Đội y tế ở đâu ──!”

Mấy cô hộ sĩ bị lôi đến trước hàng, sắc mặt đen sạm, gần như bị dòng người xô đẩy mạnh, chân chưa kịp chạm đất đã tiến vào khoang máy bay.

Chu Nhung nhìn một màn từ đằng xa, không biết sao mí mắt giật giật, trong lòng mơ hồ cảm thấy bất an không yên. Thế nhưng lúc này tình hình đã cực kỳ gấp gáp, mọi người đều đang hô hào chen lấn, có vài người có thể hình nhỏ gầy mém bị đẩy đến phần đuôi máy bay, sém nữa bị cánh quạt quay ở tốc độ cao đập vào đầu, tiếng hét chói tai tức thì vang lên.

“Không được chen lấn xô đẩy! Không được chen lấn xô đẩy!” Tiếng loa đinh tai nhức óc vang lên, phi công hét lớn: “Chuyến kế tiếp!”

Phi công bật ngón cái với Chu Nhung, khoang cửa khép lại đóng ầm một tiếng, chậm rãi bay lên không trung.

Chu Nhung không tự chủ được ngẩng đầu ngóng nhìn, nỗi hoảng sợ đột nhiên bao phủ lấy trái tim y.

Tiếng gió soàn soạt im bặt, cả thế giới như đọng lại trong giây phút này.

Chu Nhung quay đầu theo phản xạ, ánh mắt xuyên qua đám người, con ngươi co rút kịch liệt nhìn thẳng vào Tư Nam.

Một giây sau, trên bầu trời đột nhiên tựa như có tiếng chuông vang lên, Chu Nhung đột ngột co giò chạy như điên:”Rút lui ──!”

“Tất cả rút lui──!!”

Chiếc trực thăng xoay vòng rơi xuống, bóng đen càng lúc càng lớn, đâm phải chiếc trực thăng thứ hai trong tiếng thét đinh tai nhức óc, phát ra tiếng nổ mạnh kinh thiên động địa!  
Ầm──

Luồng khí nóng nháy mắt hất tung vô số người khỏi mái nhà, rơi thẳng xuống đường phố phía dưới. Nhan Hào bị bất ngờ văng khỏi lan can, giữa lúc nguy hiểm ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, cổ tay bỗng được Tư Nam nắm chặt!

“Trèo lên đi!” Tư Nam quát.

Nhan Hào thở hổn hển, cắn răng bám vào chấn song cửa sổ, đang muốn mượn lực trèo lên, ánh mắt đột nhiên lướt qua Tư Nam nhìn thấy cái gì đó, sắc mặt thoáng chốc thay đổi kịch liệt: “Không, cứ kệ tôi! Cậu mau chạy đi!”

Tư Nam đè cả ngực mình trên chấn song, bị thể trọng nặng nề của Nhan Hào lắc hết hơi, dùng hết sức mới miễn cưỡng nghiêng đầu nhìn thử.

Cánh cửa khoang sau của chiếc trực thăng méo mó bị bật ra, vô số người bỏ chạy trong ngọn lửa ngùn ngụt, khói bám đầy người, gào thét lăn lộn. Rất nhiều người đang tập tễnh chạy theo sau, tóm lấy kẻ sống sót gần mình nhất, cắn mạnh lên cổ.

── Đã có nhiễm virus lẫn trên trực thăng.

Một vòng virus zombie mới đang bùng nổ ngay trước mắt bọn hắn.

* * *

Chú thích:

(10) cắn người tay ngắn bắt người miệng mềm: Nhận được lợi ích từ người ta nên phải nể mặt người ta.

=)) Đường tình của anh Nhung lắt léo quá ~ Mà chắc đội y tế kia bị nhiễm virus rồi…. Mà hai người tình như cái bình ấy =)) Đố các thím biết bé zai Omega lừa tình anh Nhung là ai?


	7. Chapter 7

Nhan Hào dùng một tay bám chặt lan can: “Chạy mau!”

Chỉ có điều Tư Nam không thèm nhúc nhích, tóm tay cậu ta cắn răng kéo lên── Thể trọng của hắn nhẹ hơn Nhan Hào ít nhất hai mươi kg, cú kéo này suýt nữa đã làm cổ tay trật khớp, xương tay nhất thời vang lên tiếng crắc đáng sợ.

“Zom, zombie đến rồi!”

Tư Nam thở dốc nói: “Bớt xàm!”

Nhan Hào đá loạn lên giữa không trung, có vài lần giậm phải mặt tường lại bị trượt xuống, ánh mắt nhìn đăm đăm mấy con zombie quần áo vẫn đang bốc cháy, loạng choạng tiến gần đến chỗ Tư Nam, âm cuối trở nên the thé: “Nghe tôi nói này! Mặc kệ tôi, chạy đi!”

“Sao tôi có thể….bỏ mặc cậu…..”

“Zombie đang ở sau lưng cậu đấy!”

Nửa người của Tư Nam bị kéo khỏi nóc nhà, cảm thấy sau lưng chợt nặng, hơi thở máu tanh của zombie đã gần kề bên tai. Cùng lúc đó, chân của Nhan Hào rốt cuộc đạp lên thành cửa sổ, nói thì chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh, dựa vào sức kéo của Tư Nam, Nhan Hào nhảy vọt lên!

Nhan Hào phi qua lan can như gió lốc, chắn người ôm ngang lấy Tư Nam, lăn mình trên mặt đất, nháy mắt văng ra liền mấy mét!

“Cậu không sao chứ?”

Tư Nam tránh được hàm răng của zombie gần trong gang tất, song bị Nhan Hào xoay như thế, đầu vừa choáng vừa nặng, khoảng vài giây sau mới chậm rì rì thở ra: “Không….không sao.”

Nhan Hào đè cả cơ thể lên người Tư Nam, khuỷu tay trái chống trên mặt đất, tay phải cường ngạnh ép vào mặt hắn, chỉ thấy từ sau tai đến phần cổ có vết thương, nhưng sờ thì không có máu, là do lúc lăn người bị lớp bê tông làm xước, lục phủ ngũ tạng trong người nháy mắt đều rơi hết xuống bụng.

“Không bị cắn.” Nhan Hào vùi vào cần cổ Tư Nam, vô cùng mừng rỡ thầm thì nói: “Quá may, không bị cắn.”

Bởi vì do tuyến thể bị đánh dấu tạm thời, pha hành động vừa rồi thực sự quá nguy hiểm đến tính mạng, có thể nói vùng sau cổ là một trong những bộ phận nhạy cảm quan trọng nhất của Omega. Nếu Nhan Hào là Alpha, cú chạm vừa rồi chính là hành vi quấy rối tình dục đúng chuẩn trong sách giáo khoa, và đá bay cậu ta đi sẽ là phản ứng đầu tiên của Tư Nam.

“Cậu………..”

Tư Nam vừa gắng gượng mở miệng, liền trông thấy Nhan Hào ngẩng đầu, nhìn sâu vào mắt hắn──Hắn còn chưa kịp phân tích trong ánh mắt kia lộ ra thứ tình cảm gì, Nhan Hào đã trở tay rút dao, xoay người chém ngang một nhát, đầu con zombie thoáng chốc bay ra, cơ thể nặng nề ngã xuống đất.

“Chạy mau!” Nhan Hào kéo Tư Nam dậy: “Xuống khỏi nóc nhà, quay về kho hàng, mau!”

Tình hình trên nóc nhà vô cùng cam go, chỗ nào cũng đầy rẫy máu thịt bẩn thỉu, tiếng người kêu thảm thiết, lửa cháy hừng hực cùng đàn zombie đang tàn bạo công kích. Rất nhiều người đều dính đẫm máu, gào khóc bỏ chạy, phi thẳng vào hành lang thoát hiểm; nhưng mà giữa cơn hỗn loạn, không biết bao người bị ngã sấp xuống, chưa kịp đứng dậy đã bị giẫm đạp đến chết.

“Chu Nhung!” Tư Nam lên giọng hò hét.

Chu Nhung cầm búa chữa cháy đuổi tới chém chết con zombie chặn trước cửa hành lang, song trong nửa giây y rút búa ra, lại có hai ba người rõ ràng bị nhiễm virus do bị cắn len theo dòng người chạy vào hành lang. Tư Nam tóm chặt cổ tay bị bắn đầy máu thối bắn tung tóe của y, gào lên: “Đi thôi! Mặc kệ đi, không khống chế được nữa rồi!”

Hai mắt Chu Nhung đỏ bừng, tràn đầy tơ máu.

“Đi thôi Nhung ca! Bị nhiễm virus cả rồi!” Xuân Thảo chạy ngược dòng người, giọng the thé: “Mau! Quay về gara ngầm──!”

Rầm một tiếng, quả cầu lửa vọt lên trời, chiếc trực thăng bị đâm cháy phát ra tiếng nổ mạnh giữa không trung.

Vô số zombie và người sống cùng bị lực xung kích hất bay xuống dưới, tan xương nát thịt trên đường phố. Chu Nhung run rẩy thoát khỏi luồng khí nóng hầm hập, nhìn đám đội viên mặt mày đầy máu bẩn quanh mình, đột nhiên hét to: “Tất cả những người còn lại nghe đây──!”

“Gara ngầm khu A hướng Nam, chạy theo chúng tôi!”

“Gara ngầm khu A hướng Nam──!!”

Chu Nhung làm gương chạy dẫn đầu, vọt vào hành lang thoát hiểm.

Bấy giờ trong hành lang đã điên cả rồi, rất nhiều người bị nhiễm virus chạy đến một nửa, cơ thể bắt đầu biến dị thành zombie, phát điên cắn người chung quanh trên cầu thang nhỏ hẹp; số lượng người bị cắn nhanh chóng tăng lên, bóng đèn không biết bị đập vỡ từ lúc nào, tiếng gầm gừ của zombie cùng tiếng kêu thảm thiết của người bị ăn tươi nuốt sống vang lên trong bóng tối.

Chu Nhung dùng cái búa sắc bén chém giết mở đường ở phía trước, Tư Nam được y bảo vệ ở sau lưng, cái thang dưới chân đã ngập tràn máu thịt bẩn thỉu, giữa lúc rối ren, căn bản không rõ đã giẫm phải bao nhiêu nội tạng dạ dày ruột gan bị móc ra của thi thể.

Con đường đằng trước vừa dài vô tận, vừa như chỉ chớp mắt đã tới điểm cuối, Chu Nhung dùng búa chém cái khóa cửa, đi đầu vọt vào bãi đỗ xe dưới lòng đất!

“Mau mau mau! Đi ra hết đi!”

Số người còn sống chân nam đá chân chiêu chạy ra, Chu Nhung quay người giơ chân giậm mạnh vào cửa thoát hiểm, chặn đứng đàn zombie đang lảo đảo bước theo sau, ngoảnh đầu liếc nhìn qua loa số người, tức tốc quyết định nói: “Tôi sẽ đi lái xe bọc thép, Nhan Hào chạy đi lái xe bus, đi thôi!”

Đây là con đường rút quân an toàn mà tối qua Xuân Thảo tới tìm Chu Nhung bàn bạc── Ngộ nhỡ trực thăng không thể hạ cánh xuống tầng cao nhất của tòa cao ốc, thì cả đội sẽ dùng chiếc xe bus du lịch cỡ trung bọn họ nhặt được ở ngã tư vận chuyển số người còn sống đến địa điểm định sẵn.

Nhan Hào giơ tay bắt chùm chiếc khóa, chạy vội đi, dừng ngay đằng trước chiếc xe bus, thở dốc một lát, đứng dậy nhìn về phía đám người vẫn đang hết hồn chưa kịp bình tĩnh.

“Mau lên! Mở cửa xe để chúng tôi lên xe mau!”

“Đừng bỏ chúng tôi lại!”

“Bọn chúng đến rồi, bọn chúng đến rồi…..”

Tiếng khóc tiếng hét kinh hoàng liên tiếp vang lên, vô cùng chói tai giữa không gian trống trải của gara.

Hầu kết Nhan Hào trượt xuống, có vài lần muốn mở miệng song đều không phát ra được tiếng nào. Đúng lúc này Chu Nhung vội vã tiến đến, vỗ nhẹ vai cậu ta, đẩy cậu ta ra sau lưng.

Đầu của y cực cao, thân hình rắn chắc, lúc đứng thẳng sẽ tạo bóng đen cực kỳ rõ ràng, ánh mắt chậm rãi nhìn lướt qua đám người. Tiếng khóc nức nở cùng tiếng gào thét đều dần dần lặng xuống trong ánh mắt vô cùng áp lực này, tất cả mọi người đều sợ hãi và mờ mịt nhìn chăm chú vào y, rốt cuộc nghe thấy tiếng của Chu Nhung, giọng nói trầm thấp mà rõ ràng.

“Ai đã bị cắn, xin tự ở lại.”

Đám người nháy mắt phẫn nộ.

“Tôi không bị!”

“Tôi cũng không bị!”

“Mau để chúng tôi lên xe!”

“Xin các anh đấy, cho tôi lên đi….”

“Im miệng!” Xuân Thảo tức giận gầm lên: “Còn đến gần nữa thì đừng hòng lên đây!”

Tiếng ồn ào lập tức im bặt, trong bầu không khí im lìm này, một người bộ đội đặc chủng chủ động đứng ra, vén cổ tay áo lên, cười nói: “Em bị cắn rồi, Nhung ca. Còn viên đạn nào không? Cho em một phát đi.”

Chu Nhung nhìn chằm chằm vào cổ tay đã bắt đầu thối rữa của cậu ta, không nói lời nào.

Nhan Hào cố gắng che miệng mình, sau cùng không dằn được tiếng nghẹn ngào tuyệt vọng như của con thú bị cầm tù, suy sụp quỳ rạp xuống.

Tiếng hít thở cùng giọng nghẹn ngào vang lên liên tiếp, Chu Nhung nhắm chặt hai mắt, khẽ ngẩng đầu, vài giây sau y nuốt nước mắt, giơ tay cởi viên đạn dùng làm dây chuyền trên cổ mình xuống.

“Đây là…..” Y khàn giọng nói, “Viên cuối cùng anh dùng để tự sát.”

Chu Nhung cầm viên đạn lắp vào khẩu súng lục trong tay, đẩy đạn lên nòng, bước đến ôm chặt người bộ độ đặc chủng đó.

Từng thành viên trong đội đều đi lên nói tạm biệt, khóc lóc nghẹn ngào với cậu ta. Bả vai Xuân Thao run rẩy kịch liệt, người bộ đội đặc chủng đó vỗ nhẹ vai cô, thân thiết như một người anh trai hôn lên đầu Xuân Thảo, sau đó đẩy cô ra, nước mắt rưng rưng nhìn chăm chú Chu Nhung.

“Mấy năm qua em cám ơn anh nhiều lắm, Nhung ca.” Cậu ta cười tươi lau lau khóe mắt, nói: “Hãy tiễn em một đoạn cuối này đi.”

Chu Nhung nhắm mắt, bàn tay run rẩy, đặt họng súng vào đầu đồng đội của mình.  
“……….Tạm biệt.” Y nghẹn lời.

Chung quanh bao trùm sự tĩnh lặng, một lúc sau, một tiếng súng nổ vang lên trong gara.

Đám người xôn xao nháy mắt im lặng, giống như nham thạch sôi sùng sục nóng chảy chưa kịp bùng nổ đã bị đè chặt sâu dưới lớp đất. Kẻ sống đều hoảng sợ nhìn nhau, chỉ lát sau lại có một người cô gái ngập ngừng, chủ động bước ra khỏi hàng, đôi mắt hồng hồng tràn đầy nước mắt, nói: “Tôi….Tôi hơi sợ.”

Cô do dự, cố cười gượng nói: “Còn viên nào không?”

Cô ấy trông vẫn trẻ măng, lớp phấn son còn vương trên mặt, tóc tai bù xù, tựa như dân văn phòng mới vừa tăng ca xong.

Chu Nhung vùi chặt mặt vào lòng bàn tay, trong một khoảnh khắc thoáng qua, bờ lưng cong vô cùng kiên cường ấy của y như thể đã sụp đổ.

Xuân Thảo chần chừ chậm rãi sờ sau eo mình, vừa định rút súng, một người ở gần kề đột nhiên bước đện  
…………..Tư Nam? Cô thầm kinh ngạc.

Tư Nam bình tĩnh đứng đối diện cô gái đó, thấp giọng hỏi: “Các anh ấy không còn đạn nữa, anh giúp em nhé? Anh cam đoan sẽ rất nhanh.”

Cô gái hơi sợ hãi cùng khó xử: “Nhưng mà em…..”

“Sẽ không có bất kì đau đớn nào đâu,” Tư Nam nói.

Trước mặt bao người, hắn vươn tay lau sạch lớp tro bụi trên mặt cô gái, cố gắng xóa đi hàng nước mắt làm nhòe lớp mascara, sau đó chải kĩ càng mái tóc cho cô. Hắn bẻ lại cổ áo, vỗ sạch bụi đất dính trên cái váy màu hồng cánh sen, tựa như một quý ông điềm đạm phục vụ nàng công chúa cao quý của mình.

Toàn thân cô gái run rẩy, tiếng thút thít bị đè nén làm cô nói không nên lời. Tư Nam giơ hai tay ôm cô vào lòng, hỏi: “Em tên là gì?”  
“…..Triệu…….Miêu Miêu………………”

“Miêu Miêu,” Tư Nam thì thầm bên tai cô, “Đừng sợ, em trông rất xinh đẹp.”

Cô gái nuốt hàng nước mắt chua xót, khẽ mỉm cười, cố gắng “vâng” một tiếng.

Một giây sau phần gáy của cô đột ngột vang lên một tiếng ── crắc! Thậm chí chẳng phun ra chút nước bẩn nào, thân hình lập tức mềm oặt.

Tư Nam đỡ cơ thể đã không còn sức sống của cô, chậm rãi đặt trên nền đất, động tác nhẹ nhàng như thể cô ấy chỉ đang chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ vĩnh hằng.  
“….Còn ai không,” Chu Nhung lia mắt nhìn mọi người chung quanh, khàn giọng nói: “Còn ai không? Tự đứng ra đây.”

Không một ai lên tiếng hay động đậy, sự im lặng đeo bám bao phủ toàn bộ bầu không khí. Một lúc sau Chu Nhung gật nhẹ với Nhan Hào, Nhan Hào lấy chìa khóa ra, đúng lúc này Tư Nam bất thình lình cất cao giọng: “── Đứng lại!”

Nhìn theo ánh mắt của hắn, một người đàn ông trung niên co rúm người chen lên trước cửa xe, Tư Nam đi đến tóm lấy gã lôi ra khỏi đám người, lạnh lùng nói: “Anh cũng bị cắn.”

“Tôi không có! Tôi! Tôi………”

Tư Nam cưỡng chế tóm tay gã ghì ra sau lưng, cổ tay áo bị xé roẹt một tiếng, cánh tay gã ta vậy mà đã thối rữa, tỏa ra mùi hôi nồng nặc.

“Tôi không bị nhiễm virus, tôi không bị cắn, đây đây là vết thương do bị thủy tinh cắt! Nó bị mưng mủ mà thôi!”

Tư Nam để ngoài tai, đẩy gã vào góc tường đằng xa, nói với Nhan Hào: “Đi mở cửa xe đi.”

Gã đàn ông giận tím mặt, gào lên như xé rách tim gan: “Mày sẽ bị báo ứng! Thằng khốn! Mày không được chết tử tế!………..”

Tiếng chửi mắt quanh quẩn rất lâu, Tư Nam nhìn số người sống đều đã lên xe bọc thép và xe bus, ngoảnh đầu hỏi: “Anh muốn tự kết liễu, hay là để tôi giúp?”

Gã đàn ông vung một đấm, Tư Nam nghiêng đầu tránh né, gã ta bất thình lình nhân cơ hội vùng khỏi hắn, quay đầu bỏ chạy. Tư Nam nhìn phương hướng gã ta chạy ngược đến cửa thoát hiểm, không khỏi nhíu mày, tức tốc quát to: “Đứng lại──!”

Chu Nhung mở cửa phó lái, lạnh lùng nói: “Tư Nam! Lên xe đi!”

Tư Nam như con báo săn bị chọc giận, co giò chạy về phía gã đàn ông; nhưng mà ngay lúc này Chu Nhung đạp chân ga, lốp xe vang lên tiếng ma sát chói tai với nền bê tông, như tia chớp vọt thẳng tới, cú phanh này chặn ngay trước mặt Tư Nam!

Chu Nhung rướn người tóm lấy hắn, cánh tay mạnh mẽ như kìm sắt rắn chắc, giữ chặt eo hắn ôm thẳng vào khoang lái!

“Để gã đi!” Chu Nhung quát: “Theo tôi đi!”

Xe bọc thép chống đạn di chuyển vô cùng linh hoạt, tiếng động cơ tăng tốc, hung hãn đâm sập cánh cửa gara.

Tất cả mọi người đều lắc lư theo cơn xóc nảy, khóe mắt Tư Nam liếc qua gương chiếu hậu, chỉ thấy gã đàn ông kia quả nhiên mở cửa thoát hiểm, đàn zombie đông như kiến bị nhốt sau cửa ùa ra, gào thét xông thẳng về hướng xe bus.

── Tuy nhiên chúng nó đã quá chậm. Nhan Hào đóng chặt cửa xe bus lại, bật máy khởi động, nghiền nát mấy chục con zombie ở sau đuôi xe, chạy theo xe bọc thép vọt thẳng ra đường cái!

Gã đàn ông chìm ngập trong đàn zombie là hình ảnh cuối cùng chiếc gương phản chiếu, Tư Nam nhắm chặt hai mắt, cổ họng như có viên gì đó vừa cực nóng vừa chua xót chặn kín, khiến hắn không thể phát ra được tiếng nào.

Đột nhiên một cánh tay đè chặt đầu hắn, Chu Nhung mạnh mẽ kéo hắn qua, cố gắng ôm chặt hắn vào lòng:

“Đừng nhớ nữa, ngoan nào.”

Tư Nam rúc đầu vào hõm vai nóng rực rắn chắc của Chu Nhung, lát sau mới khẽ gật đầu.

“Đi lên cao tốc thành Bắc, nhất định phải rời khỏi nơi này trước khi trời tối.” Chu Nhung cầm vô lăng bằng một tay, trầm giọng nói: “Ba tiếng sau, quân khu B sẽ phóng tên lửa hạt nhân xóa sổ thành phố T, chúng ta không còn nhiều thời gian đâu.”


	8. Chapter 8

Tám giờ tối.

Màn đêm buông xuống, đèn đường không bật. Nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, con đường cao tốc đã trở thành bãi đỗ xe bỏ hoang khổng lồ, tiếng zombie gào rú vọng tới từ cánh đồng hoang vu bát ngát phía xa.

Chu Nhung tiếp tục lái xe, hai mắt đỏ ngầu, im lặng không nói.

Tư Nam chui từ khoang sau đến khoang lái, mùi nicotin nồng nặc xộc thẳng vào mũi, hắn ho khù khụ: “Đổi tôi lái đi.”

Chu Nhung lắc đầu.

“Anh lái lâu lắm rồi đấy.”

Chu Nhung im lặng.

Trong cơn lắc lư của thân xe, Tư Nam trầm mặc một lát, sau đó ôn hòa khuyên nhủ: “Anh thế này là không được, Nhung ca. Mấy chục người của hai xe vẫn đang trông chờ vào anh đấy, nếu anh khuỵu xuống, những người khác phải làm sao giờ? Nhan Hào và cả Xuân Thảo phía sau đã đổi lái hai lượt rồi đấy.”

“……….Xe bọc thép không dễ lái đâu.” Chu Nhung rốt cuộc khàn giọng mở miệng: “Đường đồng không mông quạnh khó đi, chúng ta phải nhanh chóng rời khỏi thành phố T càng sớm càng tốt.”

Tư Nam đang định nói gì đó, đột nhiên tiếng bộ đàm vang lên: “Nhan Hào gọi xe trước, Nhan Hào gọi xe trước! Đội trưởng thử một tẹo đi, bộ đàm bên bọn em không nghe được gì cả, bên anh thế nào?”

Ánh mắt Chu Nhung khẽ đổi, mở bộ đàm trong xe.

Tiếng rè rè vang lên như cơn lũ ào tới, tất cả các kênh đều tụ thành một đại dương mênh mông tối om.

── Không có tín hiệu của sóng radio.

Ở khoang sau, ba cậu bộ đội đặc chủng đều nhạy bén tỉnh dậy, phảng phất như nhận thấy điều gì đó, đứng dậy chen lên trước. Chỉ thấy sắc mặt Nhung ca cực kì tồi tệ, giơ tay vỗ bộp bộp mấy cái hòng liên lạc với căn cứ, song các kênh trung tâm chỉ huy lại biến mất như người cá lặn dưới biển sâu, cho dù điều chỉnh thế nào, cũng chỉ có sự im lặng khiến con người tuyệt vọng.

Chu Nhung đột nhiên phanh kít một cái, hít sâu một hơi, mở cửa xe nhanh chóng đi ra.

Chiếc xe bus đằng sau cũng dừng lại, những người sống sót sức cùng lực kiệt tỉnh dậy trong cơn mê, tiếng bàn tán xôn xao ào ào vang lên.

Nhan Hào với Xuân Thảo cũng nhảy khỏi xe, sắc mặt hai người đều không dấu được sự mệt mỏi, thế nhưng Chu Nhung chẳng thèm nói một câu an ủi nào, đi thẳng vào vấn đề: “Không thể liên lạc được với căn cứ.”

Những đội viên còn lại đều đứng túm tụm trên bãi cỏ, kinh hồn bạt vía nhìn nhau.

“…….Cũng không có dấu hiệu của……tên lửa hạt nhân.” Nhan Hào khẽ nói: “Không phải nói sẽ phóng lúc tám giờ sao? Bây giờ đã hơn mười phút rồi.”

“Liệu kế hoạch có biến……”

“Nếu kế hoạch có biến, căn cứ phải chủ động liên lạc thông báo cho chúng ta biết.” Nhan Hào ngắt lời Xuân Thảo, giải thích: “Nếu đổi thành chín giờ, căn cứ sẽ cho phép chúng ta cứu thêm người, cũng cử thêm một chuyến trực thăng nữa đến; hơn hết kéo dài thời gian phóng tên lửa sẽ khiến đàn zombie tỏa đi từ trung tâm thành phố tới khắp mọi nơi, đáng nhẽ phải phóng tên lửa hạt nhân càng sớm càng tốt mới phải.”

Tư Nam đi từ phía sau, đứng cách hai ba bước, khoanh tay im lặng nhìn bọn họ.

Trong lòng mọi người đều dần dần hiện lên một suy nghĩ đáng sợ trong đầu, song không ai nói ra, thậm chí cũng chẳng ai động đậy, phảng phất như chỉ cần im lặng không nói, thì khả năng đáng sợ đó sẽ không tồn tại.

Đêm cuối thu đã rất lạnh giá, trong màn đêm đen của vùng hoang dã bất ổn, ánh đèn đường chập chờ mơ hồ lóe sáng tại đường ray xe lửa phía xa.

“Căn cứ của các anh,” Giọng nói bình tĩnh của Tư Nam vang đến từ sau lưng: “Chắc đã xảy ra chuyện rồi.”

Hai cậu bộ đội đặc chủng cùng quát lên: “Không thể nào!”

“Cơ sở thiết bị của quân khu B đã hoàn thiện, phòng thủ kiên cố, lúc virus mới bùng nổ đã huy động một số lượng lớn cảnh sát hộ tống có vũ trang, cả con ruồi cũng không lọt vào được! Hơn nữa bộ máy chính phủ, bộ tổng chỉ huy, tất cả người sống sót của khu Hoa Bắc đều ở đó, tất cả đều….”

Không một ai tiếp lời, chất giọng the thé của Xuân Thảo cũng dần dần nhỏ đi.

Tư Nam ôn hòa nhìn cô: “Dù thành trì có kiên cố tới mấy một khi nội bộ sụp đổ thì sẽ không thể chống đỡ được. Chỉ cần virus zombie bùng phát ở trong đó, chuyện thất thủ sẽ chỉ xảy ra ngay trong tích tắc mà thôi, cô biết mà.”

Mọi người nhớ tới bốn chiếc trực thăng chiều nay mới đưa dân chúng đến quân khu B tránh nạn, nháy mắt không rét mà run.

“Anh Kiệt,” Chu Nhung thấp giọng nói, “Báo cáo địa điểm.”

Đội viên có tên Trương Anh Kiệt cầm một cái máy tính bảng, không phải nhãn hiệu nổi tiếng, chắc là sản phẩm quân dụng: “Tuyến đường của chúng ta hiện tại còn cách ngoại ô thành phố B năm mươi bảy km. Đường cao tốc phía trước đã bị lấp kín, đề nghị rẽ qua khu công nghiệp, khoảng cách của chúng ta đến khu công nghiệp gần nhất là tám km…..” Cậu ta suy nghĩ một lát rồi nói: “Có lẽ sẽ có dân chúng may mắn sống sót.”

Chu Nhung chậm rãi nói: “Nếu thành phố B rơi vào tay giặc, tối đa hai ngày nữa sẽ bị tên lửa hạt nhân xóa sạch, chúng ta không thể đi được.”

Mọi người trên xe bus không kìm được đều đứng dậy, nhìn ra bên ngoài cửa xe, muốn nói lại thôi.

Chu Nhung trầm tư rất lâu, sau đó dưới ánh nhìn chăm chú, cuối cùng quyết định:

“Hạ trại ngay tại chỗ, kiểm kê nhu yếu phẩm, sắp xếp đồ ăn cho mọi người.”

“Nhan Hào,” Y dặn dò: “Thống kê số lượng người còn sống, chuẩn bị cắt cử người trực đêm.”

Tiếng gió xào xạc hòa cùng tiếng còi ngân vang, tỏa ra khắp bốn phương tám hướng giữa cánh đồng bát ngát, tựa như ngàn vạn oan hồn khóc than chạy về đường chân trời.

Kế hoạch sắp xếp ổn thỏa trong cuộc tránh nạn của Chu Nhung đã lập tức có hiệu quả. Trên xe bus chất đống lúa mì, dầu, muối, thịt hộp, quần áo ấm, tất cả đều được y đích thân dẫn người chuyển từng hòm từ trong kho hàng vào tối qua; mặt khác còn cả dụng cụ cắt gọt, thuốc men, máy phát điện, vv…. số nhu yếu phẩm thu gom này đều được giữ kín trong xe bọc thép của bộ đội đặc chủng.

Nhóm người sống sót tụm năm tụm ba, phân chia đồ hộp, đôi lúc có tiếng khóc kiềm nén cùng xót xa vang lên. Tư Nam ngồi trên bậc thềm xe bọc thép, tay cầm một lọ đào vàng ướp đường, Chu Nhung đi tới, tiện tay nhét hai viên hạ sốt vào miệng hắn.

Bàn tay Chu Nhung đầy mùi thuốc lá, đầu ngón tay mằn mặn, làn da nứt nẻ thô ráp.

“Đội trưởng!” Nhan Hào ở cách đó không xa đột nhiên lên tiếng.

Chu Nhung đang cúi đầu định nói, nghe vậy bèn vẫy tay với Tư Nam, xoay người đi về hướng Nhan Hào.

“Xăng năng lượng cao cho xe bọc thép sắp cạn rồi, tạm thời có thể thay bằng dầu ma dút , sau hừng đông chúng ta phải chuẩn bị đi lên đường quốc lộ kiểm tra bình xăng của các xe bỏ hoang. Sáng mai sau khi đến khu công nghiệp, chúng ta thử phát lại tín hiệu định vị cho quân khu biết, nếu thành phố B không sụp đổ, chắc chắn sẽ cử người đón chúng ta.”

Hai người sóng vai đi đến chỗ khuất gió, Chu Nhung trầm giọng hỏi: “Còn sót lại bao nhiêu người?”

“Ba mươi sáu dân thường. Ba mươi nam, năm người đã ngoài năm mươi tuổi, hai người tầm năm mươi trở xuống; sáu phụ nữ, hai người khoảng hai mươi tư một người ngoài bốn mươi. Tất cả đều là Beta.”

Nhan Hào nuốt nước miếng, đứng yên tại chỗ: “Quân chúng ta còn lại sáu người. Em, anh, Xuân Thảo, Trương Anh Kiệt, Đinh Thực và Quách Vĩ Tường.”

“Những người khác đều…..không còn nữa.”

Chung quanh một mảnh im lặng, gió đêm liên tục thổi đến, có tiếng nghẹn ngào nho nhỏ.

Khớp hàm Chu Nhung ngậm chặt cực độ, đến nỗi hai má có chút co quắp, một lúc sau đột nhiên một tiếng ầm vang lên! Y đấm mạnh vào thân cây!

Thân cây thô to hơn cơ thể con người lập tức nứt ra, phát ra từng tiếng rắc rắc nguy hiểm, Nhân Hào lùi lại nửa bước theo phản xạ có điều kiện.

“Anh làm gì thế!” Nhan Hào thấp giọng quát: “Dụ zombie đến thì làm sao bây giờ?”

Giữa kẽ ngón tay Chu Nhung chậm rãi chảy ra tia đỏ, pheromone có sức uy hiếp vô cùng mạnh mẽ ẩn chứa trong máu tươi chớp mắt đập tan tác dụng của thuốc ức chế, như một con thú đực rít gào, tung bay khắp bốn phương tám hướng.

Chu Nhung cưỡng chế bản thân hít mạnh hơi, run rẩy rụt nắm tay về.

Nhan Hào móc bình nước tức tốc dội lên thân cây, rồi đổ vào tay Chu Nhung, lại bị y im lặng ngăn lại, sau đó tự mình liếm vết thương, trong bóng tối, ánh mắt y sáng quắc như tuyết, giống như con sói không cam lòng rơi vào tuyệt cảnh không lối thoát.

“………Cắt cử ba người một tổ thay phiên nhau trực đêm, sáu giờ sáng mai xuất phát, tiến về khu công nghiệp.” Một lúc lâu sau, Chu Nhung khàn giọng nói: “Nếu trong hai ngày này thành phố B không có động tĩnh, anh sẽ tự vào nội thành thám thính.”

Nhan Hào muốn khuyên can, song thấy Chu Nhung cúi đầu bỏ đi, chỉ đành vội vã đuổi theo.

Tư Nam ăn nửa bình đào vàng, nửa bình còn lại đổi lấy nửa bao thuốc bạch sa của một người đàn ông trên xe bus. Người kia đưa đào vàng cho vợ mình, Tư Nam cầm thuốc lá đi tìm Chu Nhung, lúc đi đến bìa rừng, đột nhiên nhạy cảm dừng bước.

Trong đêm tối loáng thoáng có một thứ mùi khiến hắn không thoải mái.

Hơi thở kia tỏa ra trong không khí, mạnh mẽ, thành thục, có tính xâm lược đến cực điểm; hắn theo tiềm thức tìm đến nơi phát ra, dừng ở đây một lúc lâu, dây thần kinh đột nhiên nảy lên, cảm giác nôn nao khó chịu khó có thể hình dung dần dần dâng lên từ đáy lòng.

………Là mùi pheromone của Alpha.

Thế nhưng sao lại có Alpha ở vùng hoang dã này, chẳng nhẽ thi thể bị zombie cắn chết trong rừng sâu ư?

Tư Nam quan sát chung quanh, ánh đèn chiếu lên mặt đất, đám người nghỉ ngơi lấy sức bắt đầu lục tục trèo lên chuẩn bị đi ngủ. Tại một sườn rừng lẩn khuất trong bóng tối, ánh đèn đường âm u ở phương xa, gần như tỏa ra hơi thở chẳng lành.

“Cậu không sao chứ?” Một giọng nữ đột ngột vang lên ở phía sau.

Tư Nam ngoảnh đầu, Xuân Thảo đang hiếu kỳ nhìn hắn.

“………..Cô có ngửi thấy mùi gì không?”

“Làm gì có?” Xuân Thảo cố gắng hít mũi, ngay sau đó ánh mắt dại ra, sắc mặt vi diệu.

Tư Nam: “?”

Giây tiếp theo, Xuân Thảo hắt xì một cái rõ to khiến trời run quỷ hãi, nháy mắt văng đầy người Tư Nam.

“Chắc chắn là mùi thi thể phân hủy đó!” Xuân Thảo lôi thôi day day cái mũi, vừa mặt đỏ tai hồng vừa đuổi Tư Nam lên xe: “Nhanh nhanh nhanh về đi ngủ đi, đừng lo nữa! Nhanh đi đi!”

Tư Nam có chút nghi hoặc, song bị cô mạnh mẽ đẩy về xe bọc thép.

.

.

.

Buổi tối hôm đó toán bộ đội đặc chủng chia làm ba ca, Xuân Thảo Đinh Thực trực đến mười hai giờ đêm, Nhan Hào Quách Vĩ Tường thay phiên đến ba giờ sáng, ca cuối cùng do Chu Nhung và Trương Anh Kiệt trực.

Chu Nhung ngủ không yên, mười hai giờ thay ca mơ mơ màng màng tỉnh dậy một lần.

Ghế ngồi ở khoang sau được dựng đứng, vài chàng bộ đội đặc chủng nằm ngả nghiêng trên nền, tiếng ngáy liên tiếp vang lên. Y cảm thấy có người nằm sát bên cạnh mình, nương theo ánh đèn chiếu từ bên ngoài cửa sổ, nhìn một cái hóa là Tư Nam.

Tư Nam nằm mê, nhiệt độ cơ thể hạ xuống, càng theo bản năng kề sát vào nguồn nhiệt, ôm chặt lấy cánh tay của Chu Nhung, hơi thở vững vàng phả lên hõm vai y.

Nháy mắt, Chu Nhung có chút hoảng hốt.

Khoảng thời gian tuổi trẻ bồng bột trong kí ức lập tức ùa về, khiến ngay khoảnh khắc u ám này, khuôn mặt nhu hòa tuấn tú đó, đôi mắt nhắm chặt đó, hình ảnh đã biến mất theo năm tháng từ lâu nay bất chợt lẳng lặng chồng lên nhau.

Chu Nhung ma xui quỷ khiến giơ tay, vén phần tóc ra sau tai Tư Nam.

Ngay lúc này bên ngoài truyền đến tiếng bước chân, cửa xe nhẹ nhàng bị mở ra.

Chu Nhung lập tức nhắm tịt mắt giả vờ ngủ say, mặc dù chính y cũng chẳng biết vì sao phải hành động như vậy. Vài giây sau, y cảm thấy có người leo lên xe, lẳng lặng vượt qua lớp chăn đệm dưới nền, đứng ở trước mặt bọn họ.

Sau đó, người kia cúi người, giơ tay Tư Nam lên, động tác khẽ khàng mà cẩn thận.

Tư Nam uống thuốc hạ sốt có thành phần an thần, ngủ say như chết chỉ khò khè lật người một cái.

Chu Nhung vẫn nằm yên không nhúc nhích, một lát sau rốt cuộc nghe thấy người kia lên tiếng, thầm thì nói: “Cám ơn cậu đã cứu cái mạng này của tôi.”

── Là Nhan Hào.

Cõi lòng Chu Nhung thầm rung động, khẽ híp mắt lại. Chỉ thấy trong ánh đèn u tối của khoang xe, Nhan Hào cúi đầu, hơi thở dồn dập hôn nhẹ lên huyệt thái dương của Tư Nam.

Đó là một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng như chú chuồn chuồn lướt nước, thấp thỏm mà thành kính.

Ánh mắt Chu Nhung khó mà diễn tả được.

Nhan Hào như một đứa trẻ trộm kẹo thành công, đứng dậy nhẹ tay nhẹ chân rời khỏi, khép cửa xe lại.

Trong khoang xe trở lại với bóng tối, một lúc sau Chu Nhung im lặng không nói, nhắm hai mắt mình lại.


	9. Chapter 9

Tại quân khu B, trong phòng liên lạc khẩn cấp.

“Báo cáo phân tích tóm tắt đã có, kiểm tra tất cả gene Omega của cả nam lẫn nữ, nhân vật mục tiêu không có ở đây.”

Đèn đỏ cấp cứu lóe sáng, ánh lên khuôn mặt mồ hôi nhễ nhại của nữ nghiên cứu viên, bởi vì chạy vội nên vẫn đang thở hổn hển không thôi. Một ông lão đeo quân hàm ngôi sao giấu sâu mặt vào lòng bàn tay, vài giây sau mới ngẩng đầu nói: “Tôi biết rồi.”

Ông lão nhấc điện thoại vệ tinh ở trên bàn, trực tiếp ấn mật mã liên lạc. Sau nửa phút chờ đợi dài đằng đẵng, điện thoại được đối phương tiếp nhận: “Thiếu tướng Tiền, mời báo cáo kết quả.”

Ông lão há há mồm, lại không nói được tiếng nào.

Trầm mặc khó tin kể rõ đầu đuôi.

“Chúng tôi đã kiểm tra nghiêm ngặt tất cả hành khách quá cảnh qua thành phố của chuyến DC918. Nếu máy bay bị rơi, chắc chắn sẽ để lại dấu vết ở chỗ nào đó.” Giọng nói của đối phương cũng cực kì nặng nề, ngập ngừng một lát lại hỏi: “Tình hình trung đoàn của đơn vị bí mật 118 có phản hồi về không?”

“………Tôi đã gửi tất cả tám đội đi. Ba đội đã được xác nhận là hy sinh toàn bộ thành viên, hai đội mất tích, hai đội thất bại trở về. Thiếu tá Chu dẫn trung đội số sáu nghĩ cách cứu viện mấy trăm người bị nhốt, song sau khi trực thăng đến cứu bị nhiễm virus thì cũng đã mất liên lạc…..”

Thiếu tướng Tiền hít một hơi sâu ổn định cảm xúc, giọng nói trở nên cứng ngắc: “Tôi có thể cử nốt hai đội cuối cùng, thế nhưng chúng tôi cần phải nắm được thêm nhiều thông tin của nhân vật mục tiêu. Nếu không sẽ như mò kim đáy biển, hoàn toàn rơi vào thế bị động, căn bản không thể hoàn thành nhiệm vụ này!”

“Không thể.” Người ở đầu bên kia từ chối: “Nửa năm qua nhân vật mục tiêu luôn liên lạc một chiều với thứ trưởng Quách của bộ an ninh quốc gia, vì thế tất cả thông tin nhận dạng đều được bảo mật ở cấp độ cao, mà thứ trưởng Quách đã được xác nhận hy sinh trên đường di chuyển.”

Thiếu tướng Tiền gắt gỏng: “Không rõ nhận dạng, không rõ diện mạo, chỉ biết mỗi tính cảnh giác cao và lập trường chính trị không rõ ràng, kêu tôi tìm người thế nào đây? Chẳng nhẽ phát liên tục rộng rãi trên radio cho các thành phố trung tâm rồi sau đó đợi đối phương chủ động dâng lên cửa?”

“…………..”

“Vì phòng ngừa đối phương lẩn trốn mùi pheromone của Alpha, toàn bộ bộ đội đặc chủng cấp dưới của tôi đều đã được tiêm thuốc giả Beta, trang bị vũ trang hạng nặng xâm nhập vào ổ zombie, sự thật chứng minh căn bản vô ích! Biết đâu mục tiêu đã chết vì tai nạn rồi cũng nên!”

“Nếu đã chết,” Giọng nói ở đầu bên kia lãnh khốc rõ ràng, gằn từng chữ: “Tất cả hy vọng trước mắt của chúng ta, đều sẽ….mất sạch sành sanh.”

Tiếng hít thở sốt ruột mơ hồ không rõ ở trong điện thoại, thiếu tướng Tiền mệt mỏi nhắm chặt mắt, vừa muốn nói gì đó, đột nhiên bên ngoài hành lang truyền đến tiếng chuông nặng nề.

Vài nghiên cứu viên đột nhiên bật dậy, đều thay đổi sắc mặt, thiếu tướng Tiền quay ngắt đầu lại.

Ầm!

Lại thêm một tiếng, lần này đã gần hơn.

“Bọn chúng…..bọn chúng đến rồi.”

Trong sự im lặng chết chóc, tiếng nổ thứ ba gần kề ngay sát cánh cửa, dừng lại tại đây.

Trái tim mọi người đập thình thịch, ánh mắt tuyệt vọng ghim chặt vào cánh cửa thép đóng kín. Đầu bên kia truyền đến tiếng thở hổn hển cùng tiếng cào cửa không kiên nhẫn như của một loài dã thú, ước chừng hơn mười giây sau, một tiếng nổ kinh thiên động địa vang lên.

Rầm!!!

Căn phòng rung lắc dữ dội, tiếng hoảng sợ vọng khắp bốn phía, tất cả mọi người trơ mắt nhìn cánh cửa thép lõm sâu, biến thành một đường cung khủng bố──

.

.

.

Sáng sớm ngày hôm sau, sáu giờ.

Ánh mặt trời ló dạng xua tan cái u ám, cơn gió tràn ngập mùi thịt tanh tưởi ẩm ướt. Những người sống đều lục tục tỉnh dậy, hoặc nói chuyện, xuống xe hoạt động chân tay, hoặc cuốn chăn ngồi ngẩn ra bên cửa sổ; Chu Nhung đã dẫn đội mình lên đường cao tốc kiểm tra từng con xe, tìm được một ít dầu ma dút còn thừa, dùng ống nhựa hút đầy mấy thùng mới quay về, người nào người nấy đều miệng đầy mùi dầu, cả tập thể đứng bên vệ đường nhổ phì phì.

Đúng sáu giờ ba mươi xuất phát, bảy giờ đến khu công nghiệp, xe bus từ từ đỗ lại trước một nhà máy phân bón hóa học.

Nhan Hào dẫn một tiểu đội đi thám thính một vòng, quét sạch hơn mười con zombie nhào tới, ra hiệu cho mọi người có thể tiến vào.

Nhà máy lộn xộn vô cùng, chỗ nào cũng toàn máu tươi, có điều thiết bị máy móc không bị hư hại gì lớn, ở sân sau còn có nửa mẫu đất trồng rau, đang nuôi vài con gà trong lồng. Hơn ba mươi người may mắn sống sót phân chia ký túc xá công nhân, cánh đàn ông được Đinh Thực và Trương Anh Kiệt dẫn đầu đi quét dọn tổng vệ sinh, sửa chữa lưới sắt, thăm dò hoàn cảnh chung quanh; bên phụ nữ thì tìm được nồi niêu xoong chảo và bình ga, đảm nhiệm trọng trách nấu nướng.

Chu Nhung đứng cạnh vòi nước ở sân trước, xả nước vàng khè tràn đầy rỉ sắt, vội vàng rửa qua loa mặt mũi.

“Địa thế cao, nhà máy kiên cố, kho hàng còn tồn trữ đồ ăn, khu dân cư dân gần nhất cũng cách khoảng năm km.” Cậu bộ đội đặc chủng cấp dưới tên Quách Vĩ Tường của y đứng ngay phía sau, báo cáo đâu ra đấy: “Nếu quân khu vẫn không liên lạc được với chúng ta, chúng ta có thể đóng quân ở đây tối thiểu trong một thời gian, sau đó xem xét tình hình coi sao.”

Chu Nhung không đáp, chìa đầu xuống dưới dòng nước mạnh, lắc lắc bọt nước, mái tóc ngắn ngủi dựng ngược cả lên.

“Mặc dù không có điện, nhưng chúng ta có máy phát điện chạy bằng dầu ma dút. Nhan Hào đang ghi chép thông tin số người sống sót, chuẩn bị tổ chức tổ đội canh gác, bảo đảm một ngày hai mươi tư giờ đều có người tuần tra…..”

“Hai ngày nữa,” Chu Nhung đột nhiên xen lời.

Quách Vĩ Tường: “?”

“Nếu tên lửa hạt nhân vẫn chưa được phóng, anh sẽ đi quân khu B do thám tình hình, các cậu ở lại bố trí ổn thỏa quần chúng, đợi tin anh mang về.”

Chu Nhung vén vạt áo T-shirt lau mặt, quần rằn ri ôm sát cơ bụng v-cut, lộ ra tám múi cơ bụng rắn chắc. Quách Vĩ Tường có chút nôn nóng, đi theo sau y nói: “Anh không thể đi, Nhung ca! Đến quân khu bắt buộc phải vượt qua thành phố B, ngoại trừ bay qua, nếu không chỉ có con đường chết, anh mọc cánh bay đi hay định thế nào đây?”

Chu Nhung chế nhạo liếc nhìn cậu ta: “Bảo ông nội chú phái một cái trực thăng đến nhé, nhị đại?”

Quách Vĩ Tường tức giận nói: “Nếu có thể liên lạc được, em sẽ bảo ông cử chiếc F22 chiến đấu cho anh, thiếu một cái lốp thì coi như em thua.”

“Nhung ca!” Xuân Thảo bất thình lình chạy như điên từ phía đông nhà máy đến: “Mau lại đây, bọn em phát hiện được một…..”

Phản ứng đầu tiên của hai người là có zombie nào đó đang lấp ló đâu đây, ai ngờ Xuân Thảo xông tới kéo tay Chu Nhung lôi xềnh xệch, mặt mày căng thẳng, lúc sau lưỡng lự nói hai chữ: “……Bà bầu.”

Chu Nhung: “Hở?”

Đầu của Chu Nhung phình to luôn.

“…….Cô tên là gì?” Tư Nam ngồi trong căn tin, ngạc nhiên nói.

Trong số những người còn sống chỉ có sáu người phụ nữ, trong đó có hai cô gái tầm hơn hai mươi chắc là bạn bè, co cụm ngồi một góc suốt cả quãng đường. Thời tiết tháng chín đã trở lạnh, một người còn mặc rõ dày, tất cả mọi người còn nghĩ cô ấy béo nên sợ lạnh.

Ai biết cô ấy mang bầu, em bé đã được sáu tháng.

“Vương, Vương Văn…..” Bà bầu kia co người, trả lời: “Tôi khỏe mạnh lắm, có thể kiếm sống…..”

Bạn của cô ấy là một cô gái mi thanh mục tú, chắn trước người bà bầu cướp lời: “Cô ấy không ăn nhiều, cũng không cần chăm sóc, nếu cần thì đã có tôi lo lắng cho cổ. Chúng tôi sẽ không gây khó khăn cho mọi người, chạy trốn cũng rất nhanh, không phải chúng tôi cũng chạy ra khỏi kho hàng giống mọi người sao?”

Tư Nam với Nhan Hào liếc nhìn nhau.

“Đừng bỏ lại cô ấy có được không?” Cô gái vừa nài nỉ, ánh mắt nhìn thẳng vào gương mặt hai chàng trai đối diện.

Chàng trai trẻ tuổi bên phải tuy rằng tuấn tú, song cả đường rất ít nói, giữa mi gian luôn có luồng hơi thở lạnh lẽo, không giống người mềm lòng.

Anh bộ đội đặc chủng bên trái luôn sắp xếp thỏa đáng, bảo vệ số người sống sót trên xe bus suốt quãng đường chạy trốn, hành động làm việc càng ôn hòa, thân thiết hơn.

“Chúng tôi có thể ăn ít đi.” Cô gái thầm tính toán, cơ thể nghiêng về phía Nhan Hào, cố gắng chớp mắt đôi mắt vốn rất to rất long lanh xinh đẹp của mình, cầu xin: “Cuộc sống bây giờ rất khó khăn, ông xã cô ấy bị nhốt ở thành phố T, chưa rõ sống chết. Nếu bây giờ để cô ấy đi, một mình bà bầu sẽ sống thế nào? Xin anh đấy anh đẹp trai, anh chắc chắn là người tốt, em là Ngô Hinh Nghiên, anh có thể gọi em là Nghiên Nghiên…..”

Ngô Hinh Nghiên quả thật là một cô gái xinh đẹp, giọng nói mềm mại cầu xin thế này, cực có ý em rất tội nghiệp.

Đáng tiếc Nhan Hào đách quan tâm, sau khi nhìn chằm chằm bụng Vương Văn quan sát một lát, Tư Nam ở bên cạnh lên tiếng: “Sáu tháng, không thể phá rồi.”

Hắn chỉ kể trần thuật lại sự thật, nhưng mà hai cô gái nghe được vào trong tai lại không phải như vậy, sắc mặt Vương Văn lập tức trắng bệch.

Nhan Hào vội vàng khuyên can: “Đừng khóc, không phải chúng tôi muốn cô phá thai đâu! Chỉ có điều cô……nếu sinh em bé…….mấy thứ như tã lót sữa bột….”

Nhan Hào loạn cào cào, nhìn thấy bóng dáng Chu Nhung xuất hiện ở cửa căn tin từ xa, vội vã đứng dậy nói: “Tôi đi hỏi đội trưởng của chúng tôi đã.”

Trong lòng mọi người, Hình tượng của Chu Nhung là một người độc ác, Ngô Hinh Nghiên nhất thời cuống cuồng, đương lúc Nhan Hào đi qua bèn ôm chặt tay cậu ta, gần như dán cả ngực mình vào: “Anh trai, em van xin anh!”

Nhan Hào vội vàng rút tay ra, theo phản xạ nhìn đến chỗ Tư Nam: “Không sao đâu, tôi sẽ nói giúp cô.” Bước nhanh đến bên Chu Nhung.

……Nhìn tôi làm giề? Tư Nam ù ù cạc cạc nghĩ.

Ngay sau đó hắn thoáng thấy ánh mắt của Ngô Hinh Nghiên── Cô nàng này nhìn Nhan Hào cứ y như cứu tinh ấy, tràn ngập lo lắng cùng mong đợi.

“Ài, sợ tôi đi tố với Chu Nhung đây mà.” Tư Nam thoáng chốc hiểu ra, chú ý bóng lưng hai người kia ở xa, thầm nghĩ: “Hai tên gay này yêu đương thắm thiết phết đấy chứ.”

“Đừng nói ra vội.” Chu Nhung nghe xong đầu đuôi câu chuyện, suy nghĩ một lát rồi căn dặn: “Hơn ba mươi người, chẳng ai quen biết ai, cố để bà bầu kia ở lại đi, nhưng đừng để đi bậy đi bạ.”

Nhan Hào gật đầu.

“Ở sân sau có trứng gà mái mới đẻ đấy, chia cho cô ấy một quả, đừng để người khác trông thấy. Tinh thần mọi người đều đang bị áp lực lớn, như dây cung bị kéo căng, trước khi chúng ta liên lạc được với căn cứ không thể nảy sinh mâu thuẫn được.”

Nhan Hào đều gật đầu đồng ý, thấy Chu Nhung quay người chuẩn bị bỏ đi, tiện thể hỏi: “Đội trưởng anh đi đâu đó?”

“Vào kho hàng tìm vài thứ.”

“Tìm gì thế anh?”

Chu Nhung há miệng định đáp, đột nhiên khóe mắt thoáng thấy Tư Nam, phát hiện hắn với Nhan Hào mới rồi ngồi cạnh nhau, trong lòng tự nhiên hơi khó chịu.

“….Không có gì.” Chu Nhung cười tươi, nói: “Tìm thùng bia, tối nay mọi người cùng tụ tập.”

Chu Nhung đích thân đi vào kho hàng dọn dẹp mấy cái hòm, xếp chồng chất ở sân sau nhà máy, lại khiêng thùng bia ra, đến bữa tối quả nhiên gọi mọi người vào căn tin nhà máy, phát biểu bài diễn thuyết động viên tinh thần ngắn gọn của mình.

“Bởi vì chúng tôi tạm thời không thể liên lạc được với quân khu, nhưng xin hãy tin tưởng quân đội và chính phủ sẽ không bỏ rơi bất cứ người sống nào. Số nhu yếu phẩm chúng tôi gom được ở thành phố T cộng với đồ ăn trong nhà kho nhà máy, hoàn toàn có thể giúp mọi người chống đỡ được thêm ba tháng nữa, đến khi đó nhất định có thể dẫn mọi người tìm được căn cứ tị nạn.”

“Phải tu trăm năm mới có thể đắc đạo, bất kể tương lai có quen hay không, lúc này người sống ngồi đây đều có duyên phận với nhau. Chúng tôi sẽ không bỏ rơi bất cứ người dân nào, cũng mong mọi người giúp đỡ đùm bọc lẫn nhau.” Chu Nhung giơ cốc bia, kính một vòng chung quanh, trịnh trọng nói: “Cám ơn mọi người, tôi xin kính ly này cùng mọi người.” Nói xong bèn ngửa đầu uống hai hớp bia to đùng.

Tất cả mọi người đều xúc động, có người chủ động đứng dậy biếu thuốc, cũng có người bắt đầu tự giới thiệu bản thân: “Tôi tên Tiêu Thụ, ngày đó đến gặp khách hàng ở khu thương mại….”

“Tôi là bảo vệ tòa nhà….”

“Kỹ sư viễn thông, thư sinh trói gà không chặt đây!”

“Tôi là bác sĩ khoa ngoại của bệnh viện thành phố, ài đừng nói nữa…..”

“Khoa ngoại?” Lỗ tai Chu Nhung giật giật.

Chu Nhung lập tức đứng dậy bước về trước, nhiệt tình bắt tay với vị bác sĩ trung niên kia, mạnh mẽ kéo ông đến bên cạnh: “May quá, may quá! Xin hỏi chú biết khám những bệnh gì?”

“……….Hở?”

“Chú biết đỡ đẻ không?”

“Biết…..biết một ít, lúc đi lâm sàng có từng thực tập….”

Chu Nhung vỗ vai ông ấy tỏ vẻ: “Cháu kính trọng những người cứu sống mạng người khác nhất đấy!”

Người đàn ông trung niên họ Trịnh kia hiển nhiên đã từng nhìn thấy cảnh tượng Chu Nhung tức giận với vị bác sĩ trong kho hàng ở thành phố T, cực kì hoảng sợ với thái độ trước ghét sau kính của y như bây giờ, vội vàng cười làm lành kính rượu, khiêm tốn tỏ vẻ bản thân mình có thể làm được tất cả, nguyện ý nghe lời tổ chức sắp xếp.

Ngô Hinh Nghiên giơ cốc bia, đứng dậy đi đến chỗ Nhan Hào ngồi, ngượng ngập nói: “Chào anh. Chuyện buổi chiều nay thực sự phải cám ơn anh….”

Khi cô cúi đầu mái tóc dài cũng theo sườn mặt rủ xuống, gần như buông xuống vai Nhan Hào, sợi tóc vô cùng mềm mại, mang theo mùi hương thoang thoảng đặc biệt của con gái.

Thế nhưng bất ngờ là Nhan Hào không đợi cô nói hết, đã bật dậy đi đến bàn bên cạnh, nói: “Không có gì.”

Câu nói “Em kính anh một ly” tắc nghẹn trong cổ Ngô Hinh Nghiên, chỉ thấy Nhan Hào lách qua cô ta, đi vài bước ngồi xuống cái bàn khác.

Tư Nam đang ăn bánh bích quy với nước trắng, bị nghẹn suýt chết, không có để ý người ngồi trước mặt, lúc sau mới ngẩng đầu liếc nhìn, dùng ánh mắt hỏi sao thế?

“………”

Nhan Hào có hàng mi dày dặm cùng đôi mắt rất sáng, còn hai mí thì cực kì sâu── Đây là gương mặt đẹp trai làm bao trái tim thiếu nữ đập thình thịch. Những khi cậu ta yên lặng, con ngươi chuyên chú nhìn cái gì đó, rất ít ai có thể nỡ lòng né tránh, không nhìn thẳng vào cậu ta.

Tư Nam nghẹn cổ nuốt miếng bánh xuống, khó khăn hỏi: “Rốt cuộc cậu muốn nói gì thế?”

Nhan Hào không đáp mà hỏi lại: “Mấy hòm đồ ở sau nhà máy là của cậu à?”

“Ừ, Chu Nhung nói đạn dược của các cậu hết rồi, tôi muốn đi tìm chút axit nitric, glycerol, và ít sắt, thử xem có chế tạo được bom hay không ý mà.”

Nhan Hào im lặng một lát.

Tư Nam khẽ nhếch một bên lông mày, nét mặt mang chút nghi vấn, lễ phép tỏ rõ thời gian kiên nhẫn ăn cơm chỉ có giới hạn.

Rất lâu sau, Nhan Hào cuối cùng nói nhỏ: “……….Bình thường đội trưởng bận lắm, đừng có đi tìm ảnh, lần sau nếu cậu muốn khiêng đồ thì có thể gọi tôi.”

“Còn cả những chuyện muốn giúp khác nữa…..đều có thể tìm tôi, lúc nào cũng được.”

Thái độ của cậu ta rất nghiêm túc, vì thế Tư Nam nhất thời không hiểu được, ước chừng vài giây sau mới nhớ ra quan hệ của đôi Beta gay này, lập tức ngộ ra, có lỗi nói: “Lần sau sẽ không thế nữa.”

Nhan Hào cụp mi khẩn trương cười một tiếng, đứng dậy bỏ đi.


	10. Chapter 10

Chu Nhung thầm nghĩ đến tình huống tồi tệ nhất có thể xảy ra, y đứng trên nóc nhà máy, thả kính viễn vọng quân dụng xuống, có chút đăm chiêu nhìn về phía đường chân trời xa xăm.

Thu thủy trường thiên, vạn lí như tẩy (10).

Thành phố B ở phương xa ngập trong vẻ hoang tàn, như một ngôi mộ khổng lồ giữa trời đất.

“Sóng radio bị gián đoạn trong phạm vi cả nước, liên lạc với căn cứ bị đứt, phát tín hiệu định vị thì không ai nhận. Suốt một tuần qua, quân khu của thành phố B chắc chắn đã thất thủ, chỉ có điều vẫn không có tên lửa hạt nhân đến xóa sổ…..”

Chu Nhung lẩm bẩm nói: “Tình trạng gì đây?”

Thang sắt phía sau truyền đến tiếng người trèo lên, có người thản nhiên nói: “Có lẽ các quân khu có khả năng phóng tên lửa hạt nhân đều đã bị thất thủ, dù thành trì có kiên cố tới mấy một khi nội bộ sụp đổ thì sẽ cũng không thể chống đỡ được ── Anh biết mà.”

“Nhan Hào,” Chu Nhung nói nghiêm chỉnh: “Chú còn học theo cái giọng của Tư Nam nữa là anh nện cho đấy, anh nói thật chứ không đùa đâu.”

Nhan Hào cười toe, biếu một điếu thuốc qua.

“Ài,” Chu Nhung hơi bất ngờ, “Chú vẫn có hàng trữ à?”

“Người ta cho đấy anh.”

“Quân giải phóng không thể cầm một cây kim sợi chỉ của nhân dân…..”

“Quân giải phóng canh gác khiêng đồ nhóm than vì nhân dân, cầm điếu thuốc thì cũng chẳng bị phạt, bị đánh thì cũng có anh bị ý.”

Gió thu thổi hiu hiu, bầu trời cao xa, Chu Nhung với Nhan Hào đứng đối diện nhau hút thuốc. Tại sân trước của nhà máy, cánh đàn ông đang tụ tập cùng sửa sang lưới sắt, làm đến khí thế ngút trời, còn các chị em thì đang cho gà ăn, trồng rau, những lúc rảnh rỗi sẽ tán gẫu đôi câu.

Chu Nhung phì ra hơi thuốc, nói: “Hai ngày nữa việc phòng thủ sẽ hoàn tất, một mình anh sẽ đi quân khu B do thám tình hình, các chú ở đây đợi tin anh về nhé.”

Nhan Hào nhất thời nhíu mày: “Anh điên à? Biết thành phố B to thế nào không, anh định kiếm trực thăng ở đâu ra thế?”

“………..”

“Nếu quân khu B thất thủ, ắt sẽ có mười mấy vạn con zombie đông lúc nhúc ở trong đó, anh đang ngại mạng mình quá dài hay thế nào đó?”

Chu Nhung một tay cầm điếu thuốc, tay kia xoa cằm, một lúc sau mới nói: “Anh cảm thấy có chút kì lạ. Con virus này xuất hiện và lan rộng thế nào nhỉ, vì nguyên nhân gì mà quân khu B phòng ngự nghiêm mật đến thế cũng có thể thất thủ được? Chú mà nói quân khu không có phòng kiểm dịch chặt chẽ thì anh đách tin nhé. Nhưng nếu mỗi người sống đều phải qua vòng kiểm tra mới được vào khu tránh nạn, vậy tại sao virus vẫn có thể bùng phát ở trỏng nhỉ?”

“Trừ phi,” Chu Nhung trầm giọng nói, “Virus đã biến đổi, thoát được phương pháp kiểm dịch hiện tại của con người, giống mấy cô em hộ sĩ bị dính virus dù không bị cắn ở thành phố T ấy.”

Nhan Hào chợt thấy lạnh lẽo cả cõi lòng.

Chu Nhung nói: “Giải thích theo nghĩa rộng, chúng ta là lực lượng bộ đội đặc chủng hàng đầu của khu Hoa Bắc, vừa mạnh mẽ nhất vừa thuộc tiểu đội có cấp bậc bảo mật cao nhất, đồng thời là đội ngũ đến gần với thành phố B nhất cho tới thời điểm này. Nếu ngay cả chúng ta cũng phải bó tay, thì rốt cuộc quân khu B đã xảy ra chuyện gì coi như chắc chẳng còn ai biết nữa.”

“Còn theo nghĩa hẹp, nếu không tìm được nguyên nhân virus biến đổi, khu tránh nạn nhỏ bé của chúng ta cũng không thể chống cự lâu dài── phúc sào chi hạ, yên hữu hoàn noãn (11), chúng ta gần thành phố B như vậy, sao có thể yên phận chui rúc ở một góc được?”

“…………..” Nhan Hào im lặng rất lâu, cuối cùng thừa nhận: “Anh nói cũng đúng chút chút.”

Chu Nhung rất quý ông nhún nhún vai, phẩy tàn thuốc.

Nhan Hào lại nghĩ một lát, lắc đầu nói: “Nhưng mà anh không thể đi một mình, quá nguy hiểm. Chúng ta có thể lập kế hoạch hành động…..”

“Chúng ta?” Chu Nhung bật cười nói: “Rồi sao, cả đội xách ba lô và đi hết ấy hở? Thế hơn ba mươi người dân già trẻ gái trai lớn bé còn thêm cả một bà bầu nữa định vứt cho ai? Ai sẽ bảo vệ bọn họ?”

Nhan Hào muốn nói, đột nhiên có người khiêng một cái hòm đến từ xa, đi qua sân sau, đúng lúc ngẩng đầu ngóng lên nóc nhà máy.

── Là Tư Nam.

Tư Nam tìm được áo blouse của nhân viên nghiên cứu trong phòng thí nghiệm của nhà máy phân bón, đeo kính quang lọc cùng găng tay, tay áo xắn tới khuỷu, để lộ cánh tay thon dài hữu lực.

Hắn đang khiêng thùng thuốc thử trên vai, đứng tại vùng đất trống, mắt đối mắt với Chu Nhung với Nhan Hào từ xa.

Sau đó hắn chẳng nói gì cả, xoay người bỏ đi.

“……………” Chu Nhung chọc nhẹ Nhan Hào, lấy làm lạ nói: “Chú có phát hiện mấy ngày nay cậu ta cứ tránh chúng ta như tránh tà không?”

Người bên cạnh lặng im không nói.

Chu Nhung quay đầu liếc nhìn, Nhan Hào dậm vài bước nhảy xuống khỏi nóc, rơi mạnh xuống đất, đuổi theo hướng Tư Nam.

Chu Nhung nhét đầu lọc vào miệng, chậm rãi nhai kĩ một lát, cười tự giễu.

Y ngồi xổm ngẩn ngơ bên mái hiên một lát, gãi gãi tóc, đột nhiên gào lên: “Thảo Nhi ơi──!”

Tiếng của Xuân Thảo vang đến từ chỗ chuồng gà: “Cái giề──!”

“Cưng đang làm gì đấy──!”

“Cho gà ăn──!”

“Ba ba giúp con nhé!” Chu Nhung lên tinh thần, nhảy phóc một cái, phủi tay phi qua.

.

.

.

“Đây là cái gì, nitrocellulose(12) à?” Nhan Hào đứng đó, cau mày hỏi.

Tư Nam lót một miếng vải nhỏ xuống sân sau của nhà máy, dùng cây nhíp kẹp lấy một cục bông nhúng vào thuốc thử ở trong thùng, cực kì cẩn thận để cục bông xuống lớp vải, thuận miệng nói một từ đơn bằng tiếng anh: “Dispersoid.” (13)

“………….” Nhan Hào nghệt ra hỏi: “Có phải cậu đang nói đến thể phân tán không?”

Tư Nam: “……….”

Hai người nhìn nhau vài giây, Tư Nam hỏi lại: “Từ tôi vừa mới nói không phải thể phân tán à?”

“Cậu nói ‘Dispersoid’.”

Ánh mắt Tư Nam nháy mắt trở nên mờ mịt, lập tức phản ứng, nói cho có lệ: “Cậu nghe lầm rồi.”

Hắn đứng dậy chuyển đến một góc của tấm vải, tiếp tục rải bông.

Thể phân tán cũng không phải là một từ đơn tiếng anh thông dụng, nếu có thể thuận miệng nói ra, ít nhất thuyết minh trình độ tiếng anh của người này không tệ, hoặc rất có trình độ trong lĩnh vực công nghệ hóa học── Ánh mắt Nhan Hào không khỏi mang theo chút tìm tòi, nhưng không có để lộ, cười hỏi: “Cậu muốn làm bom nitroglycerin (14)?”

“Ừ.” Tư Nam không ngẩng đầu đáp,”Tôi muốn thử xem, axit nitric bây giờ tìm được không có độ tinh khiết cao, sợ hàm lượng nitrocellulose không đủ, nhưng vẫn có thể thực hiện sự cháy.”

Nhan Hào lẳng lặng há miệng, gật nhẹ đầu, rốt cuộc không nhịn được tò mò hỏi: “Trước đây cậu làm việc gì thế?”

“Cậu nghĩ sao?” Tư Nam vặc lại.

Nhan Hào suy nghĩ thật lâu, thú nhận: “Tôi không đoán được. Chắc tài nghệ của cậu được huấn luyện chuyên nghiệp nhỉ, vệ sĩ cấp cao hay là công an biên chế? Nếu là người sau thì mới có thể tiếp xúc với hóa chất thuốc nổ, mà cũng phải có bằng cấp cao mới được, cơ mà với tuổi của cậu….”

Nhan Hào đánh giá Tư Nam, cảm thấy hắn trông khá non, nói hai lăm hai sáu còn được, chứ bảo ngoài ba mươi thì thiệt đách giống tí nào.

Tuổi trẻ mà đã biết bắn súng, lái xe cừ khôi, còn biết cả chế tạo bom mìn, không phải ai cũng có thể làm được đâu, chỉ trừ một loại người mà cậu ta biết, đó là──

Phần tử khủng bố.

Mí mắt Nhan Hào lập tức bắt đầu giật điên cuồng, thử dò hỏi: “…..Cậu có tin vào Đạo giáo không ấy nhở?”

Tư Nam chả hiểu mô tê gì: “Đạo gì?”

Tư Nam cẩn thận rải nốt chút nitrocellulose cuối cùng, phơi tấm vải ngoài trời nhưng không để ánh nắng chiếu thẳng tới, sau đó đứng dậy quay về sân sau, đó là phòng thí nghiệm bí mật do tự tay hắn cải tạo.

Nhan Hào muốn chạy theo, nhưng mà vừa đi được một bước, Tư Nam như mọc mắt sau gáy, dặn dò: “Đứng yên.”

Nhan Hào đành phải đứng đực ra đấy.

Vài phút sau Tư Nam đẩy cửa bước ra, thả cái hộp giấy ôm ở trong ngực xuống, chỉ thấy bên trong có một cái ống pipet, một tờ giấy trắng, một cái búa sắt, và cả mũ bảo hiểm áo jacket mang theo từ hồi ở thành phố T; Nhan Hào vẫn chưa hiểu cái mọe gì, Tư Nam đã vẫy tay, ra hiệu cho cậu ta cách xa một chút.

Tư Nam cởi áo blouse, bỏ kính quang lọc xuống, mặc áo jacket với đội mũ bảo hiểm lên đầu, kéo khóa sát đến cằm. Sau khi bọc kín mình lại, hắn cầm ống pipet hút một ít dung dịch trong ống nghiệm, cực kì cẩn thận nhỏ xuống tờ giấy trắng.

Sau đó hắn thả tờ giấy ra, cầm cái búa, hít sâu một hơi.

Đúng lúc này, ở cửa chuồng gà phía bên kia, không biết con gà trống bị cái gì kích thích, tự dưng kêu cục cục rồi giơ cánh bay vút ra ngoài, xông thẳng đến mảnh đất trống bên này──

Chu Nhung bước dài chân đuổi theo, quát to: “Đừng chạy!”

Ầm!

Tư Nam nện một búa lên tờ giấy trắng, bom nitroglycerin lập tức phản ứng mạnh, nháy mắt phát ra tiếng nổ kinh người!

Tia lửa có vận tốc lên tới 7500m/s bay vọt lên trời, Nhan Hào căn bản không phản ứng kịp, chỉ cảm thấy lực xung kích ập vào mặt, nhất thời lùi về sau vài bước!

Bịch! Con gà trống máu bay tung tóe, rơi từ trên xuống.

“Tư Nam!”

Tư Nam ngã ngồi trên đất, được Nhan Hào xông tới nâng dậy, chỉ thấy tờ giấy trắng đã hóa thành bụi, dưới chân rõ ràng xuất hiện một cái hố to bằng miệng bát, vụn đất cát bay tứ tung chung quanh.

Đó giờ Nhan Hào chưa trông thấy nhân tài dám hiến thân cho khoa học bao giờ, chỉ vào cái hố không nói gì một lúc lâu. Tư Nam cởi mũ bảo hiểm đã nứt ra, phì một hơi dài: “Vừa nãy cậu muốn hỏi tôi tin Đạo gì cơ?”

“………………………..” Nhan Hào nói: “Không, không có gì.”

“Các đồng chí à,” Chu Nhung đứng ở sau lưng, xót xa nói.

Hai người cùng quay đầu lại, chỉ thấy lông gà bay tung tóe khắp sân, hai tay Chu Nhung dính đầy máu tươi, xách một con gà trống nghoẹo cổ, hiển nhiên đã về chầu ông bà.

“Anh không có ý kiến gì với bộ môn khoa học thí nghiệm này đâu, thế nhưng mà xét thấy đây là con gà duy nhất có thể…..” Y xách con gà quơ quơ ghé sát vào mặt hai người Tư Nam cùng Nhan Hào, lạnh giọng: “Chúc mừng, kế hoạch để đàn gà sinh sản đã chính thức chết non tại đây.”

Tư Nam ôm mũi hỏi: “Tối nay có thể ăn món gà rán không?”

.

.

.

Bữa tối tất nhiên không có món gà rán, nhưng có món gà thái sợi xào dưa chua, mọi người trong khu tránh nạn đều được chia một thìa nhỏ.

“Gà rán không đủ chia.” Chu Nhung giải thích như thế với Tư Nam, cũng trịnh trọng thông báo: “Hy vọng cậu đừng vì cái lợi bản thân mà thí nghiệm bom nitroglycerin trước cửa chuồng gà, chúng ta còn cần trứng chúng nó đấy.”

Y nhường thìa thịt gà trong bát mình cho Tư Nam, chỉ nghe ở bên kia bàn tròn, Quách Vĩ Tường gẩy gẩy xương gà trong bát, đột nhiên thở dài não nề: “Ài── Kiếp sau được làm gà trống thì tốt biết bao.”

Xuân Thảo hiếu kỳ hỏi: “Cậu uống lộn thuốc à, Tường Tử?”

“Cậu thì hiểu cái gì chớ, nếu sinh ra làm kiếp gà trống, ít nhất có thể ngồi mát ăn bát vàng ôm hai mươi em gà mái, ngày nào cũng có thể ngồi thưởng thức màn các ẻm tranh giành tình nhân. Còn xui xẻo phải làm kiếp Alpha ý hả?”

Quách Vĩ Tường kẹp khúc xương, dùng ánh mắt siêu phàm thoát tục nhìn chằm chằm vào nó: “Căn cứ theo xu hướng giới tính ABO bây giờ, sẽ có tối thiểu hai mươi tên Alpha đánh nhau đầu rơi máu chảy để giành một em Omega. Nếu là Beta thì càng hết trò, tìm một cô nàng Beta kết hôn sinh con còn có độ khó cao nữa là, càng đừng mơ đến Omega, cứ theo tình hình này thì thà làm gay đi cho rồi….”

Xuân Thảo nói: “Suy nghĩ này của cậu có hơi nguy hiểm đấy, đồng chí, đừng buông tha cuộc đời dễ thế có được không?”

“Làm gay đâu phải lũ lụt hay thú dữ gì đâu, bây giờ virus hoành hành khắp nơi, tương lai của loài người chắc chắn gay lòi ra rồi. Nhưng mà nói đi cũng phải nói lại, nếu tớ cong, chắc chắn sẽ không chọn đội trưởng….”

Chu Nhung: “?”

“Nhan Hào là một sự lựa chọn cực ổn.” Quách Vĩ Tường suy nghĩ, lại phủ định: “Đáng tiếc Nhan Hào quá cường tráng, sớm muộn gì cậu ta cũng thành cái dạng mặt barbie thân hình lực sĩ(15), nhỡ…..”

Nhan Hào hóng thấy tên của mình, ló đầu ra: “Tám gì đó?”

Xuân Thảo bật cười nói: “Tường Tử đang nói chuyện khả năng làm với anh.”

Nhan Hào tựa như nghe phải chuyện hài thú vị ghê lắm, chỉ vào bản thân rồi chỉ sang Quách Vĩ Tường: “──Ai làm ai, tối nay anh em ta thử xem nhỉ?”

Quách Vĩ Tường cuống quýt giơ tay xin khoan hồng, đột nhiên thoáng nhìn thấy Tư Nam ở một góc, vội nói: “Đúng rồi, có thể làm Tư Nam á!”

Tư Nam ngước mắt khỏi bát cơm, lạnh lùng nhìn chằm chằm vào Quách Vĩ Tường.

Đồng chí Tường Tử cười ha ha, chạy đến mạnh mẽ ôm vai Tư Nam, tiếc thay trên bàn không có ai cổ vũ. Chỉ có mình Chu Nhung ở bên cạnh thích thú nói một câu: “Tường Tử đừng quậy nữa, đồng chí Tiểu Tư không thèm chú đâu.”

Quách Vĩ Tường: “Móa?” một tiếng: “Thiệt á?”

Tư Nam trả lời bằng cách bỏ cái tay đang khoác vai mình của cậu ta xuống, động tác vô cùng ung dung, song sức lực mạnh đến nỗi tuyệt không cho cậu ta từ chối, nói: “Làm Beta rất tốt, mạnh hơn Alpha, đừng tự coi nhẹ chính mình như thế.”

Quách Vĩ Tường bật cười muốn nói gì đó, lại nghe thấy Tư Nam nói tiếp: “Nếu các anh không phải Beta, thì với độ nguy hiểm cứu các anh ở thành phố T trước đó, có lẽ tôi sẽ hối hận đấy.”

Một câu “Chúng tôi không phải Beta” bị nghẹn trong cổ họng Quách Vĩ Tường, rất có cảm giác nuốt phải trứng chim.

Cả đội ngũ bộ đội đặc chủng mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ, Tư Nam gắp một đũa sợi khoai tây, đột nhiên ý thức được không khí trầm mặc hết sức: “Sao thế?”

“………” Chu Nhung chậm rãi nói: “Đồng chí Tiểu Tư à, cậu vừa mới nói gì đó? Tôi vẫn tưởng cậu là người thuộc chủ nghĩa bình đẳng giới cơ đấy…..”

Tư Nam bật cười: “Ai thuộc bình đẳng giới, chứ tôi thì không. Tôi vẫn luôn ghét đám Alpha.”

Sau sự trầm mặc làm trái tim con người hồi hộp không yên, Nhan Hào rốt cuộc mở miệng hỏi một câu nghi hoặc: “Vì sao?”

“Chắc vì sợ phiền phức.” Tư Nam suy nghĩ, thản nhiên nói: “Bây giờ có rất nhiều Alpha cực yếu, có nguy hiểm còn phải phân tán tư tưởng bảo vệ bọn họ. Hơn nữa Alpha luôn có chủ nghĩa sô vanh ăn sâu bén rễ….Tuy rằng bọn họ là những người sở hữu bộ gene ưu tú nhất của loài người, thế nhưng trên thực tế vẫn chỉ là phần thú tính chưa tiến hóa hết mà thôi.”

Hắn ăn nốt miếng cơm cuối cùng, buông đũa xuống, nói bất ngờ: “Tôi ăn no rồi, các anh không ăn à?”

Trong ánh mắt nghi hoặc của hắn, mỗi người trên bàn đều trầm mặc rất lâu, không hề phát ra tiếng nào, cũng chẳng động đậy gì.

Một lúc sau, Chu Nhung cuối cùng khụ một tiếng, giải thích: “Hôm nay bọn tôi…..không có khẩu vị lắm.”

Bữa cơm tối kết thúc trong im lặng đến khó tin, thậm chí đến cả Xuân Thảo cũng không ăn tới bát thứ ba yêu dấu của mình.

Từ sau khi dừng chân đóng quân tạm thời ở nhà máy phân bón, mỗi ngày đến tối đều có hai cậu bộ đội đặc chủng dẫn mười người đàn ông đi tuần tra canh gác, những người còn lại sẽ vận động trong sân nhà máy, rèn luyện, học cách đánh nhau, kiểm tra lưới sắt bao quanh nhà máy cùng thiết bị theo dõi.

Nhưng mà không hiểu vì sao đêm nay đội trưởng Chu với đội phó Nhan lại không có tinh thần dạy mọi người đánh nhau, mới chín giờ rưỡi đã bảo kết thúc, cho tất cả cùng quay về tắm rửa nghỉ ngơi. Trong sân nhà máy nam nữ già trẻ tụm năm tụm ba, đều đi về khu kí túc ở sân sau, vài cậu thanh niên quấn lấy Chu Nhung định bụng hỏi gì đó, bỗng nhiên lúc này vang lên tiếng lốp xe ô tô ma sát chói tai với mặt đường.

Chu Nhung quay phắt đầu lại.

Keng coong!

Cánh cửa ở sân sau nhà máy bị đẩy ra, Tư Nam vội vàng bỏ kính quang lọc xuống, lúc đi đường vạt áo blouse tung bay, nói nhỏ: “Cửa bắc của khu công nghiệp, hướng một phút, cự ly tám trăm mét.”

Chu Nhung tập trung tinh thần, cảm nhận hướng gió bốn phương tám hướng, đột nhiên con ngươi co rút lại──

“Nhung ca!”

Xuân Thảo nhảy từ trên cây xuống, điên cuồng chạy như tên bắn: “Trên quốc lộ phía Bắc có một chiếc container bị đổ, có hơn mười người sống ở đó, bên đó quá thu hút zombie!”

“Ước tính sơ bộ có trên trăm con zombie quanh đây đang rục rịch chạy về hướng đó!”

* * *

Chú thích:

(10): Nước thu như trời rộng, vạn dặm không gợn lấy một thứ.

(11): Tổ chim bị phá thì trứng có còn nguyên vẹn được không.

(12): Nitrocellulose: Còn được gọi là xenluloza nitrit là một hợp chất dễ cháy được hình thành bằng xenlulozo nitơ thông qua tiếp xúc với axit nitric hoặc một chất nitrating mạnh. Trước khi được sử dụng làm chất xúc tác hoặc chất nổ thấp, ban đầu nó được gọi là guncotton.

: sản phẩm dễ cháy và nổ mạnh thường được dùng để chế tạo bom, mìn và chế tạo thuốc súng không khói.

(13): Thể phân tán.

(14): Ứng dụng trong thuốc nổ. Khi ở dạng nguyên chất, nitroglycerin là một chất nhạy nổ, va đập vật lý có thể làm nó phát nổ. Điều này làm việc vận chuyển và sử dụng rất nguy hiểm. Ở dạng loãng, nitroglycerin là một chất nổ rất hữu dụng, sánh với những chất nổ quân sự mạnh như RDX, PETN (không thể nhồi chặt vào đầu đạn vì nhạy nổ). Nó nổ tốt hơn thuốc nổ dẻo C-4.

(15): Mặt barbie thân hình lực sĩ là đây =)))

:


	11. Chapter 11

Mọi người trợn mắt há mồm, quay đầu nhìn nhau.

  
Tuy nhiên, Chu Nhung không để tất cả có thời gian hoảng sợ, chỉ trong một giây ngắn ngủi, y dứt khoát quyết ra hàng loạt mệnh lệnh rõ ràng : “Tất cả mọi người lên góc phía Bắc, gia cố thêm lưới sắt, Xuân Thảo gọi Tường Tử và Đại Đinh về mau.”

“Anh lái xe bọc thép dẫn đám zombie đi, Tư Nam mang thuốc nổ theo.”

“Tuy có tới mấy trăm con zombie, song chúng tôi vẫn có thể bảo vệ, mọi người đừng hoảng sợ!”

Những người sống từng thoát khỏi thành phố T tất nhiên không để Chu Nhung thất vọng, sau vài phút ngắn ngủi lúng túng, tất cả mọi người cùng đồng lòng nhanh chóng hành động, có người xách búa, có người cầm cuốc, vác gậy sắt và tất tần tật dụng cụ có thể mang đi trong nhà máy ra, đi thẳng về hướng Bắc nơi zombie tiến đến.

Xe bọc thép phi nhanh như chảo chớp, Chu Nhung mở cửa, không hề giảm tốc độ, trong nháy mắt đi sát qua bên người Tư Nam bèn giơ tay bắt lấy tay hắn kéo lên ghế phó lái, còn Nhan Hào tóm chặt thang sắt ở khoang sau, hai người cùng đồng thời phi người nhảy lên.

“Trong túi có gì thế?” Chu Nhung quát.

Tư Nam cầm một cái túi đựng sách, đóng cửa xe ầm một tiếng: “Phi hỏa lưu tinh!”

Chu Nhung: “Hở?”

Một chân Chu Nhung đạp chân ga đến tận cùng, xe bọc thép gầm rú xông thẳng đến cửa Bắc. Mấy giây sau, Nhan Hào tung người nhảy khỏi khoang sau, lăn vài vòng trên đất, sau đó bắt đầu quăng chất nitrocellulose sang hai bên đường quốc lộ.

Xuân Thảo lao ra khỏi nhà kho, sau lưng vác một cái hòm màu xanh lá cây to gần bằng người được buộc chặt bằng một sợi dây chập ba, tay cầm một khẩu súng phun lửa, thuần thục leo lên đỉnh lưới sắt, quát: “Nhanh lên Nhan Hào, quay về!”

.

.

.

Tiếng thét chói tai của đám người và tiếng gào rít của những con quái vật đều có thể nghe thấy vô cùng rõ ràng, trong màn đêm, đám zombie đông nghìn nghịt kết thành một đàn khổng lồ nhào tới, bắt lấy hai ba người phụ nữ chạy cuối cùng, âm thanh chúng cào xé, hòa cùng giọng kêu thảm thiết của nạn nhân cắt xé phá tan bầu trời đêm đen.

Sau khi nhìn qua kính viễn vọng chiết xạ luồng nhiệt, đồng tử Tư Nam khẽ co rút lại.

Chu Nhung quát: “Mở cửa sau ra, thả thang sắt xuống!”

Hơn mười người chạy trốn phát hiện chiếc xe bọc thép trên đường quốc lộ, cao giọng hét to tới đón. Chu Nhung phanh lại, chiếc xe lạc trôi thành một đường cong xinh đẹp, phần lốp ma sát với mặt đường phát ra tiếng kít chói tai nhức óc, song song với đó, Tư Nam dùng một chân đạp ầm một tiếng khiến cửa sau văng ra, bắt lấy cái thang sắt đặc chế trơn trượt, dùng hết sức mình quăng xuống mặt đất.

Người đàn ông chạy trước nhất không thèm nhường ai, tóm lấy cái thang nhảy lên, mượn sức tay Tư Nam, lăn nhào vào khoang xe.

“Nhanh!” Chu Nhung hét.

Vài người đàn ông được kéo lên, tiếng zombie gào rít đã gần kề trước mặt, Tư Nam không thèm ngoảnh đầu, quát to: “Lái xe! Zombie đến rồi!”

Xe bọc thép bắt đầu chậm rãi lăn bánh, cách thang sắt khoảng hai ba bước, một người đàn ông cao to đeo kính lớn vừa chạy vừa gào thê lương: “Đừng bỏ tôi lại!”

Mi tâm Tư Nam nhíu chặt, cả người trượt ra sau cửa xe, một tay bám chặt phần cuối chiếc thang, một tay kéo gã lên.

Thế nhưng trong cơn xóc nảy kịch liệt, người đàn ông đeo kính vuột khỏi tay Tư Nam mấy lần, không phải không chạy kịp mà là do quá nhanh quá trơn trượt, đúng lúc này một con zombie đã nhào tới sau lưng gã, gã ta nhất thời loạng choạng, máu nóng dồn lên, ngoảnh phắt lại hung hăng đẩy con zombie ra xa.

“Tóm chặt tay tôi!” Tư Nam hét.

Gã đeo kính sợ hãi thở dốc, đáy mắt hiện ra bóng quỷ lay động của quân đoàn zombie ở phía sau, liền hiểu ra đã không còn kịp.

Tư Nam gắng sức chìa tay: “Nhanh!”

Gã ta co giò chạy như điên, đầu óc trống rỗng, sau đó rốt cuộc cũng tóm được tay Tư Nam.

Giây tiếp theo đó, gã hung ác kéo mạnh Tư Nam ra phía sau mình──

Khi rơi vào bước đường tuyệt cảnh, con người sẽ bộc phát ra sức mạnh khó có thể lường được, Tư Nam mất cảnh giác, cơ thể lập tức mất cân bằng, té từ trên xe xuống!

Ánh mắt Chu Nhung biến đổi kịch liệt, phanh gấp xe lại.

Người đàn ông lên xe đầu tiên nhào tới điên cuồng hét to: “Anh dừng xe làm gì? Lái xe mau!!”

Ở ngoài cửa sau, con zombie bị Tư Nam cản lại, gã đeo kính rốt cuộc tìm được khe hở, nhảy lên tóm chặt thang sắt!

“Tư Nam!” Chu Nhung quát to.

Tư Nam lăn mấy vòng, ngã thẳng vào đàn zombie trước mắt, trở tay lôi dao quân dụng dấu ở đùi ra, xoẹt một cái nháy mắt chém đứt vài bàn tay thối nát đang mò về phía mình, sau đó đứng dậy.

Mấy người đàn ông ở khoang sau gào điên lên: “Chúng nó đến rồi!

“Đừng để chúng nó lên đây!”

“Mau đóng cửa xe lại, mau!”

Gã đeo kính trở tay muốn chạy đi đóng cửa xe, cùng lúc đó Chu Nhung không nói hai lời, nện mạnh một đấm vào cái nút màu đỏ ở trên bàn lái.

Roẹt roẹt──

Dòng điện mạnh chớp mắt vượt qua cửa xe, giật cho gã kia run rẩy cả người, ngã khuỵu xuống!

Tư Nam giơ tay nhìn thoáng qua, lòng bàn tay đau nhức, tia máu đỏ lòm đang từ từ chảy ra.

Quanh phạm vi vài bước là đàn zombie chen chúc nhốn nháo ùa tới, mặc dù đang ở giữa đêm tối, song vẫn có thể trông thấy khuôn mặt thối rữa cùng cái miệng tanh hôi; mà ngoài hai mươi mét, xe bọc thép đang lùi về sau, Chu Nhung đang vòng xe đổi hướng chạy về phía hắn.

Giữa tình thế ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, Tư Nam nhanh chóng quyết định: “Chu Nhung! Đừng qua đây!”

Tư Nam run rẩy kéo cái túi đựng sách xuống, lấy một lọ thủy tinh bề ngoài xù xì, lùi về sau rồi ném thẳng vào đàn zombie, ngay sau đó quay người ôm đầu ngồi thụp xuống.

──Ầm!!!!!

Một cơn động đất dữ dội bùng phát, tia lửa lóe mạnh rung lên như tiếng sấm, sức giật bắn lại khiến cả người Tư Nam bay về trước, đồng thời còn ói ra một ngụm máu.

Nhiệt độ cao của bom nitroglycerin gây ra phản ứng nhiệt nhôm, vô số mảnh thủy tinh nhỏ lẫn trong dòng dung nham nóng chảy, phun trào khủng bố trong màn đêm u tối, ánh lửa sáng rực như tuyết, thoáng chốc quét sạch sẽ hàng zombie đi đầu!

Zombie rơi rụng đầy trời, ánh mắt kinh ngạc của Chu Nhung phản chiếu sau thị kính, lúc này y rốt cuộc đã hiểu rõ cái thứ thú vị có tên là phi hỏa lưu tinh rồi.

“Tư Nam!” Chu Nhung đập cửa xe: “Lên mau!”

Tư Nam sức cùng lực kiệt nhỏm dậy, suýt nữa té nhào, đi loạng choạng hai bước.

“Lên xe mau!”

Tư Nam rốt cuộc lắc đầu tỉnh táo lại, nhưng không có trèo lên cửa sau, mà vịn thang sắt, bật thẳng lên nóc xe.

Tại khu công nghiệp ở xa kia, tiếng zombie gào to cùng bước chân liên tục vang lên, chẳng mấy chốc đã quây thành một đoàn quân khổng lồ. Xe bọc thép đánh tay lái xoay vòng tại chỗ, nghiền nát vài con zombie ngu xi lắc lắc lư lư ở đằng trước, rồ ga phi như bay.

Trên đường quốc lộ quay trở về nhà máy, âm thanh chiếc xe lái ở tốc độ cao càng ngày càng gần kề. Nhan Hào bỏ một túi nitrocellulose cuối cùng xuống, mạnh mẽ như một con báo săn xộc thẳng vào sân ngoài nhà máy, xe bọc thép gần như theo sát gót chân cậu ta vọt vào, kế đó tiếng động cơ im bặt lại.

Số người sống chờ đợi đã lâu, nam nữ già trẻ cùng hợp lực đóng chặt lưới sắt, dùng xích sắt quấn một vòng. Ngay sau đó, ở cuối đường quốc lộ hiện ra một bóng đen đông như kiến cỏ, tiếng gào rú vang khắp tứ phía, tiếng lê chân như thủy triều ập tới.

Số lượng còn đông hơn cả trong tưởng tượng của mọi người rất nhiều!

Cho dù thừa biết có lưới sắt ngăn cản tình thế trước mắt, song mở to mắt nhìn đám zombie thối rữa tanh tưởi đông thế kia đi từng bước một về phía chính mình, cái sự khủng bố đó vẫn vượt qua mong đợi, rất nhiều người nhũn chân khuỵu xuống thét lên ngay tức khắc.

Trên mặt và cổ Nhan Hào đều thấm đẫm mồ hôi, quát to: “Đừng sợ! Chúng ta sẽ phòng thủ được!”

Tiếng quát cào xé tim gan kia như có một sức mạnh kì dị, khiến đám người sợ hãi lùi về sau đều lục tục dừng bước.

Ngay sau đó, đàn zombie trên đường quốc lộ tiến vào khu vực phạm vi hai trăm mét đã được rải sẵn nitrocellulose.

── Xuân Thảo giơ khẩu súng phun, hung hãn nhấn cò súng.

Một tiếng nổ ầm kinh thiên động địa vang lên, con rồng lửa khổng lồ phi ra, bay vút lên không trung trong ánh nhìn chăm chú mà rung động của tất cả mọi người, nó rít gầm nhằm về phía đàn zombie.

Dưới sự thôi thúc của ngọn lửa khổng lồ, chất nitrocellulose được rải trong hai trăm mét quanh đây, nổ mạnh thành một tiếng khiến ai cũng phải kinh sợ cực kì!

Ước chừng lớp nhựa trên mặt đường quanh đó đều bị lật lên, xi măng hóa thành bột phấn, cây cối bật tung lên trời, cả đàn zombie bị ánh sáng như ban ngày chia năm xẻ bảy, biến thành một biển trời máu thịt, tựa một cơn mưa rào rơi từ trên trời xuống.

Tất cả mọi người cùng gào khàn cả giọng trong tiếng nổ mạnh, tiện thể hóa thành tiếng vui mừng khôn xiết!

Mấy người đàn ông được cứu ngồi trên xe bọc thép trợn mắt há mồm, nhìn hình ảnh hoành tráng trước mặt, không nói được tiếng nào.

Ở đằng xa, đợt thuốc nổ cuối cùng hóa thành ánh lửa bạo phát rực rỡ, đàn zombie hoàn toàn biến mất, khói thuốc ám trên đống máu thịt rơi vãi trên mặt đường rất lâu, sau đó luồng ánh sáng mạnh đó tiêu tan không còn dấu vết trong khu công nghiệp.

Chu Nhung nhảy khỏi khoang lái, chuyển tới cánh cửa phía sau xe.

Vài người đàn ông lục tục bước ra, người cầm đầu tuy toàn thân dính đầy bụi bặm, song vừa liếc đã biết bộ comple trên người được cắt may quý giá, hắn ta vươn tay, để lộ chiếc đồng hồ kim cương ở cổ tay: “Anh là thủ lĩnh nơi này phải không? Cảm ơn, kẻ hèn tôi là….”

Chu Nhung chả thèm quan tâm tới hắn mà lôi gã đàn ông đeo kính từ trong xe kia ra.

Y xách gã ta như xách gà con, kéo thẳng đến chân tường, đè mạnh ở đó, khuỷu tay ghì chặt cổ gã. Chu Nhung đột ngột dùng sức, nhấc thẳng hình thể vạm vỡ của gã đeo mắt kính lên tường.

Tất cả mọi người vẫn chưa kịp hoàn hồn, chân gã đeo kính đạp lung tung, cái cổ bị khuỷu tay cứng như thép của Chu Nhung đè chặt, sắc mặt tức tốc chuyển từ hồng sang xanh đen.

“Người anh em,” Chu Nhung lườm chằm chằm con mắt sung huyết của gã ta, chậm rãi nói: “Anh thật không quá phúc hậu nhỉ.”

Tên cầm đầu vội vàng chạy qua: “Xin lỗi, là hiểu lầm, hiểu lầm cả thôi! Anh em à cậu bình tĩnh một chút…..”

“Bình tĩnh?” Chu Nhung cười nói, “Người của tôi bị gã kéo thẳng vào đàn zombie, lúc này mà bình tĩnh được quả thật là không dễ đâu.”

Mọi người chung quanh vốn không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, lúc nghe thấy lập tức thay đổi sắc mặt, đám Nhan Hào Xuân Thảo nhanh chóng phi qua bên này.

“Tôi xin lỗi, thật sự xin lỗi, lúc chạy trốn nên trượt tay ý mà, ân cứu mạng suốt đời không quên.” Tên cầm đầu cười tươi, ra vẻ vô cùng hối lỗi, rồi nói thành khẩn: “Mấy người họ là vệ sĩ của tôi, chúng tôi đều là Alpha── Người anh em à cậu nể mặt xíu đi….”

Vẻ mặt mọi người đều trở nên có chút bất thường.

Lực khuỷu tay Chu Nhung không hề giảm tí nào, tuy nhiên trên mặt lại nở nụ cười ha ha.

Ngũ quan tướng mạo của Chu Nhung thiên về kiểu không đàng hoàng, lúc cười lên sẽ có cảm giác thanh niên có văn hóa, tên cầm đầu nhìn thấy thế không khỏi cũng thả lỏng ── Thế nhưng, ngay giây đó, gã nhìn thấy Chu Nhung giơ một tay khác lên, tóm lấy cái kính của tên vệ sĩ, vứt xuống dưới chân đạp một cái, cái kính crắc vỡ giòn tan thành mảnh nhỏ.

“Chả trách,” Chu Nhung cười nói, “Tôi nói mà vì sao các người lại thu hút zombie tám hướng mười dặm quanh đây đến thế.”

Tên cầm đầu nhìn nụ cười như gió xuân ấm áp của Chu Nhung, một cơn ớn lạnh đột ngột dâng lên từ đáy lòng.

“……..” Gã đeo kính liếc mắt xem thường, giãy giụa sắp chết, cổ họng phát ra tiếng crặc crặc giòn vang do xương cổ bị đè ép. Tên cầm đầu im lặng một lát, giống như đang đánh giá tình hình, đột nhiên giơ tay đánh một bạt tai lên mặt gã kia!

“Cái thằng chó má vô liêm sỉ, bản thân phải chết thì thôi, còn kéo người khác theo, ai thèm đi cứu thằng lòng lang dạ sói nhà mày!”

Ngay sau đó người đàn ông quay sang Chu Nhung, ăn nói khép nói cười tươi: “Anh trai gì ơi, xin anh bớt giận. Mời anh gọi bạn của anh qua đây, tôi phải bắt thằng không phải người này dập đầu đền tội, muốn giết hay sống tùy các anh cả đó.”

Trong sân, ba mươi mấy người sống sót và vài tên vệ sĩ Alpha đứng song song giằng co nhau, bầu không khí còn vương mùi hôi thối bị đốt cháy chưa tan hết, tình hình hết sức căng thẳng.

Không biết đã qua bao lâu, mới thấy khuỷu tay Chu Nhung khẽ thả ra một khe hở nhỏ, gã đeo kính nhất thời khuỵu xuống ho khan dữ dội, sắc mặt từ xanh tím đổi sang màu gan heo.

“Tư Nam,” Chu Nhung lãnh đạm nói, “Qua đây.”

Trên nóc xe bọc thép không có động tĩnh gì.

Chu Nhung ngoảnh đầu liếc nhìn thử, Nhan Hào xoay người chạy đến đầu xe, tiện tay gõ nhẹ: “Từ Nam! Đừng giận nữa, xuống đi!”

Trên nóc xe, Tư Nam lẳng lặng thở hổn hển, nuốt một ngụm nước miếng mang theo máu tươi xuống cổ họng.

Hắn nhìn cái tay của mình, nửa lòng bàn tay đã bị xước, tia máu liên tục chảy ra không ngừng, phá vỡ công dụng của thuốc ức chế, tỏa ra thứ mùi ngọt ngào mà bí ẩn── Mùi hương phermone quyến rũ chỉ thuộc về Omega.

Nhan Hào đợi một lúc lâu không thấy đáp lại, cảm thấy có điều bất thường, sau đó định dùng thang sắt leo lên nóc xe: “Tư Nam? Cậu không sao chứ?”


	12. Chapter 12

Mây đen che khuất ánh trăng, trong nhà máy yên ắng đến lạ, thỉnh thoảng có tiếng gió thổi vù vù từ phương xa đến. Nhan Hào trèo lên thang sắt hai bước, ló đầu từ bên khoang sau ra, lập tức trông thấy Tư Nam ngồi trên nóc xe: “Sao thế? Cậu xuống đi!”

Vừa dứt lời, Nhan Hào trông thấy cơ thể Tư Nam khẽ nhúc nhích, hình như quay đầu liếc nhìn cậu ta, song không rõ có nét mặt gì.

Sau đó, Tư Nam rụt một cái chân lại, tóm lấy thành cửa sổ ở bên ghế lái, thực hiện nhanh gọn lẹ một cú lộn ngược ra sau, trực tiếp chui vào khoang lái!

Trong nháy mắt Nhan Hào phải rung động vì độ cong để lộ phần eo sau của Tư Nam: “Ê Tư Nam!”

Kế đó, xe bọc thép đột nhiên khởi động, chạy vượt qua sân trước, xông thẳng ra phía sau nhà máy trong ánh mắt chớp chớp của bao người.

***

Nước nóng chảy ào ào xuống, trong phòng tắm chẳng mấy chốc bốc đầy hơi nước trắng xóa.

Vết máu trong lòng bàn tay được dòng nước rửa trôi, miệng vết thương hơi trắng nhợt, đã không còn chảy máu. Tư Nam thở phào một hơi, đang muốn vặn sang chế độ nước lạnh, cánh cửa kí túc đột nhiên bị đẩy ra: “Cậu không sao chứ, bị thương rồi à?”

Tư Nam quay phắt đầu lại, Nhan Hào đang đứng ngay trước cửa.

“Cậu bị thương?” Nhan Hào lặp lại lần nữa, lần này giọng điệu rõ ràng mang theo sự khẩn trương.

“…………….” Tư Nam vặn vòi hoa sen, nói: “Không có.”

Dù bị tấm thủy tinh của phòng tắm ngăn cách, hắn vẫn có thể cảm nhận được ánh mắt nghi ngờ của Nhan Hào: “Giận à?”

“Không có.”

“……………Thế cậu chạy làm gì?”

Tư Nam không thèm trả lời.

Nhan Hào lập tức dấy lên nghi ngờ, nhìn Tư Nam xuyên qua lớp kính thủy tinh bám đầy hơi nước, đột nhiên nhận thấy thái độ bất thường đầy căng thẳng của đối phương.

Trên thực tế với điều kiện thế này rất khó để nhìn rõ tình hình ở bên trong, giữa tiếng nước chảy ào ào, tầm nhìn của cậu ta dường như đột ngột trở nên cực kì nhạy bén, thậm chí còn thấy rõ độ cong tinh tế từ vùng cổ đến phần vai của Tư Nam, lúc nghiêng người đứng dưới vòi nước, tấm lưng trông có vẻ mỏng manh, hình thể mảnh mai, cả người đều toát lên nét không quá dũng mãnh và lanh lẹ.

Thế nhưng, sức bật của Tư Nam rất mạnh, chắc chắn có quan hệ chặt chẽ đến các thớ gân xơ trong bắp thịt.

Chớp mắt, Nhan Hào có chút thất thần, thầm nhủ với hình thể này của Tư Nam, lọt vào giữa đám Beta cũng quá mảnh mai rồi.

“……..Tôi bảo này,” Tư Nam chậm rãi lên tiếng: “Cậu nhìn đủ chưa?”

Nhan Hào: “?”

“Có thể phắn ra ngoài được không?”

Nhan Hào: “………….”

Nhan Hào đột ngột nhận ra tình hình hiện tại, máu nóng toàn thân dồn hết lên đỉnh đầu, xoay người tay chân lanh lẹ chạy ù ra khỏi phòng tắm.

“Ầy dô,” Chu Nhung ngậm điếu thuốc đẩy cửa kí túc xá, mặt đối mặt với Nhan Hào, nói mập mờ không rõ: “Người đâu?”

Cánh cửa của phòng kí túc xá đơn này của Tư Nam thiệt chẳng có tác dụng gì sứt. Nhan Hào đứng ở đầu giường, chỉ cảm thấy trái tim mình đập có hơi nhanh, nhưng lại không biết cảm giác kích thích khác biệt kia là gì, nghe thấy thế bèn theo phản xạ chỉ vào phòng tắm.

Chu Nhung vứt nửa bao thuốc lá cho cậu ta: “Mấy thằng ngu kia cống nạp đấy.”, rồi nhanh chóng đi vào, mở cửa phòng tắm ra: “Ê tên này….”

Tư Nam quay lưng về phía cửa, vẫn tưởng là Nhan Hào lại chui vào: “Tôi bảo cậu này….”

Trong khoảnh khắc hắn quay đầu lại, lập tức cùng Chu Nhung bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

Trong chớp mắt, dây thần kinh trong đầu Tư Nam rung lên hồi chuông cảnh báo, ý thức giới tính chưa bao giờ có đột ngột sống dậy ngay lúc này; nếu trước mắt không phải bị tấm thủy tinh ngăn cản, có lẽ hắn đã cầm cái khăn lông, thoăn thoắt treo ngược cổ Chu Nhung lên rồi.

“Cút── ra──ngoài cho ông!”

Chu Nhung khẽ rùng mình, tức tốc đóng cửa phòng tắm sầm lại.

“Cậu là phụ nữ đấy à!”Chu Nhung ù ù cạc cạc bị ăn quả bơ, quát với cánh cửa: “Với cả, ai cho cậu dùng nước nóng thế hả? Có biết ông đây không tắm bao nhiêu ngày rồi không?”

“Cậu ta tái phát bệnh cũ hay sao thế?” Chu Nhung vẫn chưa nguôi giận, chỉ vào cánh cửa hỏi Nhan Hào.

“…………..Vừa nãy khá ôn hòa với em á.” Nhan Hào chậm rì rì nói, “Chắc tại anh thô bạo hơn em chăng.”

.

.

.

“Cái đám kia ở lại rồi,” Mười phút sau, Chu Nhung hào sảng ngồi ở bên mép giường, hút thuốc nói.

Nhan Hào tựa lưng vào thành cửa sổ, lấy tư thế y đúc rít điếu thuốc, trong phòng kí túc nhất thời tràn ngập mùi nicotin.

Tư Nam vừa dùng khăn lông lau mái tóc ướt sũng vừa đánh giá hai người này, lòng thì thầm nhủ hai tên này có thời gian sao không đi làm tình một phát, cớ sao đêm hôm khuya khoắt chui rúc trong phòng mình làm gì. Thế nhưng hắn đã quen thói không thích hỏi, chỉ nói “À” một tiếng ngắn gọn, ý bảo bản thân đã biết.

“Vừa nãy cậu chạy làm gì đó?” Chu Nhung nhíu mày nói: “Tôi đã định để thằng ngu kia quỳ lạy dập đầu với cậu, nếu không ngày mai bảo thằng đó quỳ trước mặt mọi người nhé?”

Tư Nam nói: “Khỏi cần.”

Chu Nhung với Nhan Hào liếc nhìn nhau.

“……….Cậu tức à?”

Tư Nam: “?”

“Không phải Alpha đều giống vậy sao,” Tư Nam bình thản nói, “Cũng chẳng phải lần đầu, với cả còn có thể thế nào được nữa, ném gã ra ngoài tự sinh tự diệt à?”

Hắn quay lưng nhìn vào gương, dùng khăn lau mái tóc xoạt xoạt, nên không trông thấy nét mặt nháy mắt trở nên một lời khó nói hết của Chu Nhung với Nhan Hào. Một lúc sau, Chu Nhung khụ một tiếng, hình như muốn khuyên gì đó, song giơ tay lên muốn nói lại thôi bỏ xuống.

“Anh biết cậu không muốn để đám đó ở chỗ này, nhưng cũng không thể giết phát chết luôn được. Đuổi đi thì sẽ tạo vấn đề bất ổn ngay, mà lỡ bọn chúng cố ý chạy về quấy rối thì càng phiền phức hơn…..”

Tu Nam gật đầu mù tịt.

“Với lại,” Chu Nhung ngập ngừng giây lát rồi nói: “Cái đám người kia là cổ đông của nhà máy phân bón hóa học này.”

Chuyện này ngay đến Nhan Hào cũng không ngờ đến: “Có chuyện này thật á? Anh đừng chém nhé.”

“Ờ, thằng cầm đầu tên là Phùng Văn Thái,” Chu Nhung nói tên tập đoàn tài chính cực kì nổi tiếng của thành phố B: “──Là con ông cháu cha của cái nhà đó, đúng là có đầu tư vào khu công nghiệp. Nghe nói trước đây gã từng nhìn thấy Tường Tử từ xa, vừa nãy có nhận ra nên vội vàng nhận lỗi ôm đùi to, còn chủ động tỏ vẻ nguyện ý dâng nhà máy phân bón này cho chính phủ làm chỗ tránh nạn tạm thời.”

Nhan Hào “Đù má” một tiếng: “Tường Tử hữu dụng vãi nhái.”

“Có cái danh của Tường Tử, đám này tạm thời sẽ không trở thành mấy đứa gây họa đâu.”

Chu Nhung cực kì nâng niu rít một hơi thuốc cuối cùng, đột nhiên trông thấy Tư Nam ở trong phòng tắm ngoảnh đầu nhìn lại, nghi ngờ hai người y: “……Chuyện của cái tên muốn kiếp sau muốn làm gà trống là sao thế?”

“Ông nội chú ấy là thứ trưởng bộ an ninh quốc gia Quách Kình Tùng, chú ấy là quan tam đại đứng đắn.” Nhan Hào giải thích nói, “Tình hình thời cuộc bây giờ hỗn loạn, thằng Phùng kia muốn ôm đùi chính phủ, tạm thời sẽ không dám gây thêm rắc rối cho chúng ta.”

Lúc nghe thấy ba chữ Quách Kình Tùng, trong lòng Tư Nam đột nhiên cảm thấy có một chút quen thuộc, chỉ có điều cái cảm giác đó vô cùng mờ nhạt, chỉ thoáng qua thôi.

Hắn yên lặng suy nghĩ một lát, phảng phất như đang thầm đánh giá cái cậu Quách Vĩ Tường này. Một lúc sau hắn cuối cùng cũng “Ờm” một tiếng trong ánh nhìn chăm chú của Chu Nhung lẫn Nhan Hào, có chút đăm chiêu hỏi:

“Thế ông nội cậu ta biết chuyện cậu ta với gà trống không?”

.

.

.

Phùng Văn Thái và sáu tên vệ sĩ cứ thế được sắp xếp bố trí trong nhà máy phân bón, đúng như dự đoán của Chu Nhung, bọn họ không dám giở thói hống hách kiêu ngạo, mà trái lại vẫn còn chút tự giác, ngày thứ hai chủ động đi tìm Chu Nhung, nộp lên tất cả ví đựng….tiền.

Chu Nhung dở khóc dở cười, ôm một đống tiền giấy trở về: “Đám này sợ chúng ta không có đủ củi đốt cho mùa đông sao thế, không thì đợi tới lúc hết giấy vệ sinh, thì bảo mọi người dùng cái này chùi nhỉ?”

“Vui vãi ấy, cả đời em còn chưa từng thấy lắm tiền mặt như vậy đâu.” Xuân Thảo nhấc chân ngồi vắt vẻo bên cửa sổ, tiện tay gấp cái máy bay giấy, ngắm nghía nói: “Cái đám này giàu thật……Anh nói coi bọn chúng chạy nạn sao còn cầm lắm tiền theo thế làm gì?”

Nhan Hào ngồi lau súng ống ở kế bên, cười nói: “Bởi vì lúc virus mới bùng nổ không ai lường được chúng hoành hành lâu như vậy, đều tưởng chỉ xảy ra trong một thời gian ngắn thôi. Chỉ cần thoát được khu vực bùng phát virus, sẽ có thể trở về với xã hội bình thường. Cơ mà, vì các khu vực giao dịch điện tử chịu ảnh hưởng rất nặng nề, nhiều người lo sợ giá cả leo thang….”

Cậu ta mới nói được một nửa, Xuân Thảo bèn phi máy bay giấy đi, vèo cái bay ra cửa kí tú xá, trùng hợp đâm phải Tư Nam đang đi bộ trên hành lang.

“Tư Tiểu Nam!” Xuân Thảo nhảy oạch một tiếng trượt khỏi cửa sổ: “Nào nào nào qua đây, chúng ta cùng chia tiền!”

Tư Nam đang lững thững đi về, lúc này hắn đang mặc một cái áo ba lỗ màu đen với chiếc quần rằn ri, trên cổ vắt chiếc khăn mặt ướt sũng mồ hôi, nghe thấy tiếng gọi bèn dừng bước, liếc nhìn vào phòng kí túc.

Chu Nhung đang đứng ở bên giường, còn Nhan Hào ngồi sau bàn học, hai người cùng đồng thời quay đầu nhìn hắn.

Nửa phút sau, Tư Nam gật nhẹ đầu với Xuân Thảo, không thèm nói gì đi thẳng về phía trước.

“Ê, Tư Tiểu Nam!”

Xuân Thảo kiên quyết chạy ra hành lang, nhìn bóng lưng Tư Nam không thèm quay đầu lại, lúc sau mới hiếu kỳ nói: “Hai anh có thấy cậu ta, dạo này cứ già già sao ấy, uống lộn thuốc hay là…..”

Xuân Thảo còn chưa nói xong, Chu Nhung thả sấp tiền xuống, xoay người đi ra khỏi cửa, sải bước xuyên qua hành lang, đè chặt vai Tư Nam lại.

Động tác của y cực kì lưu loát mà nghiêm túc bất ngờ, Tư Nam ngoảnh đầu muốn nói, song còn chưa nói gì, Chu Nhung bất thình lình ôm ngang eo hắn bế lên, khiêng đi vô cùng dễ dàng.

“……………..” Tư Nam kinh ngạc nói: “Anh làm gì thế?”

Chu Nhung ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, ba bước thành hai quay về phòng kí túc, quăng Tư Nam lên giường trong ánh mắt trợn to còn mồm há hốc của Nhan Hào.

“Anh!”.

Tư Nam tức tốc dùng khuỷu tay chống nửa thân trên, tuy nhiên vừa mới thốt ra được một chữ, Chu Nhung đã lập tức dùng tay cầm cả xấp tiền, nói : “Ầy dô──” Ngay sau đó tung lên người hắn.

Hành động này quả thực quá làm người khác sock nặng, đời này Tư Nam chưa bao giờ nằm trên giường bị người tung tiền vào thế đâu, nháy mắt hắn phải sa mạc lời.

Môi hắn hơi nhếch lên, hình như hơi tức giận, nhìn chằm chằm Chu Nhung.

Theo góc nhìn nghiêng, bởi vì Tư Nam chống người mà để lộ phần xương bướm quyến rũ, nửa bờ lưng mảnh mai, cùng với cả đôi chân vô cùng thon dài hơi tách ra, hình thành một hình ảnh hấp dẫn người lạ thường.

── Chỉ cần bất kì ai chủ động nhìn vào một lần, sẽ rất khó rời mắt được.

Thế nhưng Chu Nhung lại đách cảm thấy gì, nhanh chóng bổ nhào lên giường, tựa lên ga giường nhìn Tư Nam từ trên xuống: “Cậu trốn cái gì, hửm? Mấy ngày nay dỗi gì mà mất tự nhiên thế?”

Tư Nam: “………….”

Chu Nhung vừa định lên tiếng dạy dỗ vài câu, đột nhiên ngửi thấy thứ mùi gì đó ở rất gần, hình như được tỏa ra từ làn da ướt đẫm mồ hôi với mái tóc của Tư Nam.

── Một thứ mùi y rất khó dùng từ để miêu tả, đó không phải một mùi thơm đơn thuần; nếu để hình dung, phải là hình như đã bị cơn sương mù dày đặc ngăn cách, vừa khó hiểu mà bí ẩn, một hơi thở khiến cảm xúc con người ta tự dưng bắt đầu thất thường sớm nắng chiều mưa.

Chỉ có điều, đó chỉ là chuyện xảy ra trong nháy mắt.

Tư Nam đột nhiên giơ tay đẩy y ra, vội vàng lùi cách Chu Nhung nửa bước, chỉ thấy Tư Nam lật người xuống giường, lạnh giọng: “Anh muốn đánh nhau?”

“……………” Chu Nhung cố gắng nuốt nước bọt, hầu kết trượt lên xuống, bỗng nhiên quên mất bản thân đang định nói gì.

“Làm gì thế Tư Tiểu Nam?” Một bóng người nhanh nhẹn núp ở phía sau, hoạt bát ôm chầm lấy cổ Tư Nam, suýt nữa làm hắn ngã xuống giường phát nữa. Sau đó, Xuân Thảo vơ lấy tiền, tiện tay nhét vào ngực hắn, vô cùng hào sảng nói: “Đánh cái gì mà đánh, này cầm đê! Tối qua mấy tên ngu kia sống chết muốn tặng chúng ta tiền đó, giấy vệ sinh phòng cậu còn thừa nhiều không? Cầm về dùng đi.”

Tư Nam cúi đầu nhìn đống tiền, khóe miệng giật giật.

Có Xuân Thảo phá đám, Chu Nhung cuối cùng hoàn hồn sau phút hỗn loạn ngắn ngủi, dùng nắm đấm che miệng ho khụ một tiếng: “Được rồi, đừng dỗi nữa, anh đây chỉ đùa với cậu thôi mà.”

Y giơ tay vỗ nhẹ bả vai Tư Nam, nhân thể để vai hai người huých nhẹ với nhau, sau đó vẫy tay với Nhan Hào, cười nói: “Lại đây, tìm các cậu không phải để đùa giỡn đâu──”

“Cho năm phút quay về thu dọn phòng ở, xong xuôi thì tập hợp tại gara sân sau, anh sẽ dẫn các cậu đi cướp bóc tài sản.” Khóe miệng Chu Nhung khẽ cong, vô lại nói: “Mấy ngày nữa anh chắc chắc giàu to rồi.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Úi chà” Xuân Thảo ngạc nhiên, nói: “Dê béo chính hiệu có khác.”

Tia nắng gắt cuối thu nướng chảy mặt đường nhựa, mấy con zombie chậm chạp đi lại không mục đích trên đường quốc lộ phía trước. Chu Nhung đạp mạnh chân ga, bùm bụp vài tiếng đánh bay bọn chúng, sau đó đậu xe ở ven đường.

Một chiếc xe container lật nghiêng ngả, cửa xe mở toang, trong buồng lái đầy vết máu đen.

Nhan Hào nheo mắt nhìn: “Đây chả phải cái xe của tên Phùng tối qua à?”

“Sáng sớm hôm nay đám đó tới tìm, hỏi anh có thể cho mượn xe, để bọn chúng phát huy tính năng động chỉ riêng của Alpha để dọn dẹp zombie quanh khu này.” Chu Nhung vớ lấy gậy sắt nhảy ra khỏi xe, ánh nắng chiếu lên mái tóc ngắn ngủi dựng thẳng hung hãn cùng chiếc kính râm của y, cái bản mặt kia trông thế nào cũng thấy cực xấu xa: “Anh vừa nghe là biết có vấn đề, mấy thằng ngu Alpha nào chịu khó vậy chứ?”

Tư Nam hiếm có lúc chủ động tỏ thái độ với y.

“Ừ.”

Nét mặt Xuân Thảo với Nhan Hào xuống theo sau vô cùng vặn vẹo.

“……….Nhung ca rất không biết xấu hổ.” Xuân Thảo nhỏ giọng nói.

Nhan Hào cảm xúc phức tạp gật đầu đồng ý.

“Nhà họ Phùng là bọn cường hào ác bá, cái tên Phùng thiếu gia này dẫn một đám tay chân cùng mấy em gái chạy trốn, thế mà chỉ mang mỗi tiền theo thôi á?” Chu Nhung dùng gậy sắt chọc vào cái khóa đã méo từ lâu của chiếc container, hai tay tóm chặt, nhấc chân chống tay lên cửa xe, cười lạnh nói: “Muốn chém ông đây là xe chuyển hàng à, đách….có…..cửa đâu──”

Chu Nhung “Hí!” một tiếng, cơ bắp phần cánh tay và sống lưng gồ lên, cậy mạnh một cái khiến cánh cửa container bật mở.

“Ai đã từng nói không cầm một cây kim một sợi chỉ của nhân dân ấy nhể?” Nhan Hào xỏ xiên.

Chu Nhung tiện tay vứt gậy sắt đi, dùng hai tay vặn bung cánh cửa thùng hàng, lùi về sau hai bước trong tiếng nổ ầm ầm.

“Tịch thu súng ống phi pháp là trách nhiệm của các bộ ngành công an.” Chu Nhung nho nhã lễ độ nói: “Anh nể tình giúp công an thành phố B thực hiện trách nhiệm thôi, khỏi phải cám ơn.”

Trong kho hàng tràn đầy bao gạo, bánh bích quy, thực phẩm đóng hộp, và các loại nhu yếu phẩm linh tinh, có mấy khẩu súng treo trên tường, nào tiểu liên 64 (16), 56 (17), có ba khẩu tự động vứt trên mặt đất, mà kinh hơn nữa là có tám chín khẩu súng máy hạng nặng.

Nhan Hào há hốc mồm: “………………”

“Trâu…..trâu vãi chấy…..” Xuân Thảo kích động vọt lên vài bước chạy vào kho hàng, nhìn chằm chằm hơn mười thùng đạn, đến giọng nói cũng phải run run: “Thế này đách phải sợ zombie nữa nhé, cứ cầm súng nã trực tiếp á, nhưng sao tối qua mấy tên đó chạy làm gì á?”

“Bởi vì không kịp.” Chu Nhung câu trả lời: “Vài trăm con zombie cùng kéo tới trong đêm tối, tố chất tâm lý không tốt cái sẽ điên ngay, giữa lúc hỗn loạn chỉ biết chạy trốn như ong vỡ tổ, đây là vấn đề chiến đấu rèn luyện hàng ngày đấy.”

Nhan Hào vô cùng cẩn thận quan sát khẩu 89(18) kia, lúc sau nét mặt kính trọng sờ sờ nòng súng, lẩm bẩm nói: “Từ lúc được chọn vào 118, em chưa được nhìn thấy nó bao giờ đâu nè, hóa ra bây giờ bộ đội vẫn còn sử dụng à. Em cứ ngỡ nó được cất vào bảo tàng lịch sử từ lâu rồi chớ…..”

Còn chưa nói xong, Chu Nhung đã đá một phát: “Làm màu kém quá đấy, cút đi vác trang bị đi.”

Mười phút sau, dưới ánh chiều hoàng hôn rực rỡ, mấy con người chạy đi chạy lại khuân vác súng ống đạn dược, mồ hôi vã ra như mưa.

“Em bảo, cái tay Phùng thiếu gia này được phết đấy, chắc không phải đi cướp đồn cảnh sát chứ. Em nghe bọn họ nói thành phố B bây giờ hoàn toàn sụp đổ rồi. Đám này có gây ra vụ gì cũng chẳng lạ….”

Chu Nhung ngắt lời Xuân Thảo đang thở hổn hển: “Không, chắc là đồ sưu tập cá nhân thôi. Em nhìn bộ phận tự động của khẩu 89 được cải tạo này đi, chắc có lẽ lén mua qua con đường chợ đen.”

Xuân Thảo mù mù mờ mờ gật đầu, Nhan Hào một tay cầm thùng đạn nặng ba mươi cân, đóng sầm xe bọc thép, nói: “Đạn loại nào cũng có, nếu chỉ là bộ sưu tập súng cá nhân thì không thể có lắm đạn dược như vậy được, chắc có cướp bóc xe quân đội bị hỏng ven đường……Chả phải đám đó muốn chuyển đống này về sao? Đến khi đó không có súng ống đạn dược, thì phải giải thích thế nào?”

Chu Nhung lạnh lùng nói: “Cái gì mà súng ống đạn dược, có vũ khí à? Sao trong xe quý ngài thuộc top 10 thanh niên ưu tú cả nước Phùng Văn Thái có thể có vũ khí cho được?”

Chu Nhung quấn băng đạn của khẩu súng máy hạng nặng thành mấy vòng lên người, trông y như Stallone (19) phiên bản Châu Á, sau đó lắc lư quay về sau xe bọc thép, vứt băng đạn chỏng chơ xuống sàn, thở dài một hơi, vặn cái cổ đầy vết hằn do bị băng đạn ép gây ra.

“Không đứa nào được động đến số lương thực này đâu đấy, về thì gọi Phùng Văn Thái đến lấy, bảo đám đó tự chứng thực sự thanh liêm vô tội của quân đội nhân dân chúng ta. Còn về mấy thằng vệ sĩ của tay họ Phùng kia thì anh giữ lại là có ý riêng, mấy ngày nữa chúng ta sẽ xuất phát đến thẳng quân khu B…..”

Chu Nhung đẩy kính râm, hai má ướt đẫm mồ hôi dưới ánh nắng gắt, để lộ đường nét bướng bỉnh cường tráng:

“Khu tránh nạn tạm thời giao cho bọn họ, nếu không hơn ba mươi Beta, chưa chắc đã chống cự nổi một tuần.”

Nhan Hào hỏi: “Cuối cùng anh đã đồng ý dẫn cả đội hành động rồi đó à, đội trưởng?”

Chu Nhung: “Thì còn cách nào đâu, các chú yêu anh kính anh dựa dẫm anh quá mà.”

“………” Nhan Hào im lặng vài giây, “Không thể giao nhà máy phân bón cho Phùng Văn Thái được, chả phải đám đó gặp chuyện một cái sẽ đẩy mọi người ra ngay sao?”

Chu Nhung nâng niu khẩu súng 89 hạng nặng, như thể ôm ấp thằng con ruột độc đinh tám đời nhà mình, giọng điệu cũng ôn hòa một cách bất ngờ: “Không sợ, chỉ cần chúng còn muốn ôm đùi chính phủ, trước khi chúng ta trở về từ quân khu sẽ không dám làm quá đâu. Huống chi vì an toàn của bản thân, chúng bắt buộc phải tham gia bảo vệ nhà máy, đến lúc ấy chúng ta sẽ chia nhu yếu phẩm……Chìa khóa xe bus giao cho ông bác sĩ họ Trịnh kia…..”

Chu Nhung đột nhiên ngẩng đầu: “Sao chỉ mỗi hai chúng ta làm việc thế này?”

Tư Nam với Xuân Thảo cùng ngừng nhai, thế nhưng đã muộn rồi.

Chu Nhung thuần thục lanh lẹ xếp mấy cái thùng với nhau, chỉ thấy ở cái thùng trong cùng, con gái hờ và đội viên ngoài biên chế đang ngồi xổm, tay cầm một cái hộp, ăn đến là ngon.

“…………” Chu Nhung hít sâu một hơi, đột nhiên nhìn thoáng qua logo cái hộp, lập tức nổi giận:

“Hai người được lắm! Giờ nào rồi mà còn ăn trứng cá muối cơ đấy?”

Xuân Thảo run rẩy chỉ vào Tư Nam: “Em em em không biết gì hết á, cậu ấy bảo cái này đắt, ăn ngon….”

Tư Nam cầm cái thìa giải thích: “Tôi không thuộc đội anh, không cần nghe anh chỉ huy.”

Chu Nhung bước đến, không thèm nói gì cướp luôn cái hộp của hai người, đuổi Xuân Thảo như lùa gà con, rồi chọc chọc mi tâm Tư Nam dạy dỗ: “Thịt hộp buổi trưa không rán thì không ăn, lương khô không nhân không ăn, còn cả ngày đến tối có mỗi suy nghĩ động đến chuồng gà, có phải ngày mai tôi cần tìm một con bò về để chuyên vắt sữa cho cậu uống không? Cái tính nuông chiều từ bé này do ai tập cho thế?”

Tư Nam lạnh lùng nhìn y.

“Nội trong nửa giờ phải kiểm kê rõ ràng tất cả nhu yếu phẩm trên container, nếu không cái hộp này sẽ bị cống nạp cho quốc gia.” Chu Nhung vỗ vỗ đầu hắn, uy nghiêm nói: “Đi!”

Nửa giờ sau, Nhan Hào ném thùng nước khoáng bịch xuống đất, lau mồ hôi, nói: “Hai trăm mười sáu.”

“Năm trăm kg,” Chu Nhung lắc đầu ngồi xổm ở bên đống bao gạo, ghi chép tổng số lượng.

Cách đó không xa, Tư Nam ngồi trong khoang xe bọc thép, vắt chân tiếp tục ăn đồ hộp của hắn, lần này đổi thành dâu tây ướp đường, thỉnh thoảng còn bón cho Xuân Thảo hai quả.

Chu Nhung tinh bì lực tẫn, vỗ vỗ tay đứng dậy nói: “Ổn rồi, kết thúc công việc trở về địa bàn thôi!” Nói xong nhảy xuống thùng container, quay về xe bọc thép, lúc sượt qua bên người Tư Nam, còn hung tợn nhét hộp trứng cá muối vào trong tay hắn.

.

.

.

Phùng Văn Thái đi tới đi lui quanh sân trước của nhà máy phân bón, lúc thật vất vả đợi được xe bọc thép của nhóm bộ đội đặc chủng trở về, lập tức dừng bước, cho dù đã cố gắng bình tĩnh, song vẫn không dấu được tia nôn nóng trong đáy mắt.

“Ơ Phùng thiếu gia đang làm gì đó?” Chu Nhung ló đầu từ trong xe ra, cười nói.

Phùng Văn Thái bước nhanh đến chào, trên mặt cười toe toét, vừa muốn nói gì đó, Chu Nhung đã chậm rì rì tranh trước:

“À đúng rồi, có chuyện này cần nói với anh một tiếng. Chúng tôi phát hiện cái xe hàng bị lật nghiêng tối qua của các anh rồi, bên trong có không ít nhu yếu phẩm, nên nghĩ các anh có muốn chuyển chúng về không…..”

Chuyện Phùng Văn Thái lo ngại nhất đã xảy ra, thoáng chốc sắc mặt cứng đờ.

“Yên tâm, chúng tôi chưa đụng vào thứ gì đâu, đống gạo mì dầu thuốc thảm vân vân kia đều còn cả.” Chu Nhung cười tươi giơ tay nói: “Không thể lấy một cây kim sợi chỉ của nhân dân mà, các anh cần chủ động nộp lên cho chính phủ thôi à.”

“………..” Phùng Văn Thái lập tức tỏ thái độ: “Không cần rắc rối vậy đâu, đội trưởng Chu đã giúp, tôi đây nộp lên là được mà.”

Chu Nhung đương nhiên lập tức ra vẻ nào có thể làm vậy, muốn giải thích quy định trong quân đội, không thể để cá nhân tự tiện xử lý tài sản cá nhân của nhân dân khi đang có tai họa được. Hai người cò cưa qua lại một lúc lâu, Phùng Văn Thái không phụ mong đợi giành chiến thắng, mà tuy rằng Chu Nhung thực sự nhượng bộ, nhưng cố miễn cưỡng làm đại diện cho hơn ba mươi người trong nhà máy nhận lấy số nhu yếu phẩm của hắn ta.

Phùng Văn Thái xoa tay cười nói: “Còn có một chuyện nữa. Thực không dám giấu tôi đây là fan của quân đội, trong cái thùng container kia còn có chút đồ vật, là tự cá nhân tôi sưu tập đã lâu, cũng được cải tạo qua, thực ra chẳng có lực sát thương gì….”

Chu Nhung đầu đầy mờ mịt: “Gì cơ?”

“Nhưng mà,” Phùng Văn Thái hình như gặp vấn đề khó mở miệng: “Lúc tôi còn du học nước ngoài, đám bạn bè fan quân đội có tặng…….mấy khẩu Uzi(20) tự động…..”

“Trời ạ, thế thì không có rồi!” Chu Nhung vỗ đùi cái bốp: “Anh xác định để ở trên xe chứ?”

Phùng Văn Thái gật đầu.

Chu Nhung tiếc nuối nói: “Đồ tốt cái chắc rồi, nhất định đã bị người khác cướp mất. Tôi bảo này sao tối qua anh không nói cho tôi biết? Tối qua mà biết sớm thì đã đi lấy cho anh rồi, chứ bây giờ sao mà còn được nữa?”

Cho dù đã có dự cảm từ trước, nhưng khi tận mắt chứng kiến nét mặt vô tội kia của Chu Nhung, trong nháy mắt cổ họng Phùng Văn Thái vẫn nghẹn một cục máu.

“──Ông bạn à,” Chu Nhung mặc kệ sắc mặt của Phùng Văn Thái, mạnh mẽ ôm chặt lấy cổ hắn ta, đi vào trong sân nhà.

“Hai ngày nữa chúng tôi tính đến thành phố B một chuyến, đi quân khu tìm ông cụ của nhà Tường Tử. Anh biết đấy thủ trưởng của khu tránh nạn thứ trưởng Quách không muốn để cháu trai ông ấy mạo hiểm ở ngoài….”

Phùng Văn Thái tiếp lời: “Chắc chắn, chắc chắn rồi.”

“Chúng tôi tính đi ba ngày rồi sẽ về, tối đa không quá một tuần. Trong khoảng thời gian này anh với đám đàn em sẽ có thể phải mệt đấy. Các anh có nhiệm vụ giúp đỡ mọi người ở đây, ba mươi sáu người sống sót đều được chúng tôi cứu ra từ thành phố T.” Chu Nhung dừng bước, đè vai Phùng Văn Thái, nói trịnh trọng: “Đợi sau khi chúng tôi trở về từ thành phố B, sẽ đón tất cả mọi người cùng chung hoạn nạn đến khu tránh nạn.”

Phùng Văn Thái muốn nói gì đó, Chu Nhung hạ giọng nói: “Đương nhiên không phải mấy chỗ có bao nhiêu thu bấy nhiêu của quần chúng …..Anh hiểu mà, ông bạn.”

Điều này Phùng Văn Thái tất nhiên hiểu rõ, nhưng cho dù hắn ta gật đầu, nét mặt vẫn có chút do dự: “Đội trưởng Chu định ra khỏi quân khu đi đón chúng tôi, có phải quá nguy hiểm hay không? Cứ để chúng tôi đi cùng đi, dù sao thì xe bus cũng đủ chỗ mà…..”

Tuy rằng lời nghe rất hay, song mối lo của Phùng thiếu gia vẫn cực kì rõ ràng── Ai mà biết liệu bọn y có trở về đón mọi người đến quân khu B hay không?

Số súng ống đạn dược đã bị bọn y cướp trắng rồi, đến lúc ấy đội Chu Nhung trình lên thủ trưởng khu tránh nạn rồi sống yên ở đấy, vứt tất cả mọi người ở nhà máy phân bón này tự sinh tự diệt, vậy thì thật quá không ổn luôn.

Chu Nhung thở dài một hơi trong ánh nhìn nghi ngờ của hắn ta: ‘Không phải tôi không muốn, anh Phùng à! Chỉ có điều cơ bản là phần đất đai của thành phố B đã bị zombie đánh chiếm, muốn dẫn mọi người đến đó, ắt cần tất cả xông pha chiến đấu trong cả quãng đường….” Y dùng ngón tay chỉ vào khu kí túc của nhà máy: “Mà anh nhìn thử xem bà bầu kia có sức chiến đấu hay không?”

Lòng Phùng Văn Thái vẫn tràn đầy nghi hoặc.

“Anh cho rằng vì sao chúng tôi đi xa đến thế mà còn dẫn theo một bà bầu? Đó là…….. ấy ấy của Tường Tử đấy!”

Chu Nhung xót xa lắc đầu, mặt mày hiện đầy vẻ không biết phải nói gì: “Nếu không phải nể mặt đứa bé trong bụng kia họ Quách, chúng tôi sớm đã giết thẳng đến quân khu lâu rồi, chứ chờ đợi tại cái nhà máy này làm thá gì?”

Phùng Văn Thái rốt cuộc ngộ ra, cảm thấy tất cả những chỗ vô lý đã được giải thích rõ ràng.

“Anh hiểu đấy, chúng tôi cũng đâu còn cách nào. Chẳng qua may sao bên thủ trưởng có thể cử trực thăng đến đón, chỉ cần mọi người kiên trì đợi chúng tôi trở về, trực thăng bay đến, tất cả rồi sẽ được an toàn.” Chu Nhung vỗ mạnh vào cánh tay Phùng Văn Thái, cười nói: “Người anh em Phùng à, càng vất vả công sẽ càng lớn, chuyện này ắt…..”

“Tôi hiểu tôi hiểu, tất cả đều là người một nhà, anh Chu không cần khách sáo xa lạ với tôi đâu.” Phùng Văn Thái trầm ngâm một lát, lại thành khẩn nói thêm: “Tối qua nhờ có anh Chu ra tay cứu giúp, cậu bạn của anh phải chịu uất ức, là tôi đây không phải.”

Hắn ta vẫy tay với vệ sĩ chờ ở cửa nhà máy cách đó không xa, nói: “Gọi Lư Huy đến đây.”

Lư Huy chính là gã đàn ông đeo kính, trên cổ có một vết bầm tím khiến người khác sợ hãi, đây là thành quả tối qua khuỷu tay Chu Nhung in lại dằn mặt trước sự chứng kiến của mọi người.

“Tôi nhất định sẽ bắt cậu ta nhận lỗi với cậu bạn của anh,” Phùng Văn Thái vô cùng khẩn thiết nói: “Chuyện này cực kì tồi tệ, nhất định phải răn đe, mong anh Chu hiểu cho tấm khổ tâm của tôi…..”

Hai người lại kì kèo một lúc, Chu Nhung không phụ sự kì vọng thất bại thêm lần nữa, chỉ đành cố gắng, quay đầu hò: “Tư Nam!”

Tư Nam ngoảnh đầu từ bên xe bọc thép.

Chu Nhung rất sợ hắn vẫn ăn cái đống dâu tây ướp đường kia, y soi kĩ, cảm thấy tay hắn không còn cái đồ hộp nào nữa, mới vẫy tay nói: “Lại đây!”

Ở trước mặt người ngoài, Tư Nam vẫn khá nghe lệnh tổ chức, nghe thấy thế bèn chậm chạp đi qua, kết quả vừa đến gần Chu Nhung mới nhìn rõ, bên khóe miệng hắn rõ ràng còn vệt hồng hồng của phần đường đã khô lại.

“…………” Chu Nhung bất giác giơ tay bắt lấy hắn, dùng ngón cái lau mạnh hai phát.

Tư Nam cứng đầu quay đi né tránh, lạnh lùng liếc nhìn y.

── Ánh mắt kia ngập tràn sát khí, khiến Chu Nhung nháy mắt nhớ đến hồi còn ở thành phố T, người này từng lái xe máy xông ra từ biển zombie đông nghìn nghịt, ánh mắt sắc bén lạnh băng trong mũ bảo hiểm khi ấy cũng y chang như lúc này.

Con người bé nhỏ trong trái tim Chu Nhung đầu hàng ngay lập tức.

“Đây là cái tên tối qua kéo cậu.” Chu Nhung tốt bụng ôm Tư Nam, nhỏ giọng dụ dỗ: “Thằng này muốn giải thích trước mặt mọi người, ờ, bây giờ mới mời cậu đến.”

Lư Huy có thân hình cao lớn còn sắc mặt lại đang sầm sì, hình nhưng không muốn chủ động, bị Phùng Văn Thái lườm cho, mới không tình nguyện quỳ một chân xuống, lát sau lại quỳ thêm chân kia.

“Tối qua vì bất cẩn nên trượt tay.” Do cổ họng của gã bị thương, giọng nói cũng có chút khàn khàn không rõ, nói: “Xin lỗi, người anh em đừng để ý.”

Tư Nam đứng lặng yên tại đó, mặt lạnh không nói gì.

Một bên người được chiếc áo ba lỗ đen đặc tả gợi nên sự nhanh nhẹn hết sức, bởi vì đôi chân rất dài, chỉ có thể mặc quần rằn ri size lớn, dây thắt lưng đeo lỏng lẻo treo bên hông, còn hai chân được Chu Nhung kiếm cho một đôi boot quân đội cổ cao.

Ánh mặt trời giữa trưa chói chang làm hai má trắng nõn của hắn ánh lên tia sáng mỏng manh.

Ánh mắt Phùng Văn Thái hiện lên tia sâu xa, hắn ta khụ một tiếng lấp liếm: “Cậu bạn của đội trưởng Chu thiệt là…… bản lĩnh siêu phàm, người lại tuấn tú, tôi đây không tìm được từ nào để hình dung được cả…..”

Hắn ta quay đầu mắng đàn em: “Cái thằng vô liêm sỉ! Quỳ tử tế cho ai nhìn hả, còn không dập đầu đi?”

Lư Huy nén giận, cúi thấp đầu xuống. Ai mà ngờ được gã vừa mới cúi, bả vai lập tức đã bị một cái giày giẫm lên.

Một chân của Tư Nam giẫm tại đó.

──Mức độ hành vi của hắn rất nhẹ, thế nhưng lực mạnh đến nỗi khiến gã Alpha này nháy mắt loạng choạng, lăn về phía sau!

Ngay sau đó, dưới ánh mắt khó có thể tả được của Phùng Văn Thái, hắn thu chân về lau khóe miệng còn dính tí đường, im lặng bỏ đi.

* * *

Chú thích:

16: Khẩu tiểu liên 64 bán tự động do Trung Quốc sản xuất, nặng 3,4kg, chiều dài khi gấp là 635 mm và khi mở là 843 mm, chiều dài hộp đạn 244m.

17: Súng tiểu liên 56 bán tự động do Trung Quốc sản xuất; nặng 3,85kg chiều dài khi gấp là 1925mm, khi mở là 1060mm, chiều dài hộp đạn 521mm,

18: Khẩu 89

19: Stallone: Tên thật là Sylvester Stallone, ông là diễn viên, người viết kịch bản, đạo diễn, nhà sản xuất phim người Mỹ.

p.s: Ncl đe thì có đe nhưng chiều thì vẫn chiều. =))


	14. Chapter 14

“Tư Nam!” Nhan Hào gõ cửa sổ cốc cốc, cao giọng hỏi: “Rảnh không đó? Muốn ra ngoài đi dạo chút không?”

Tại khu đất rộng đằng sau nhà máy, không biết Tư Nam kiếm đâu ra được cái máy đánh trứng, lúc này đang khuấy trộn nhanh thoăn thoắt một cái bát dầu mỡ đen xì đặc quánh, chung quanh tràn ngập mùi dầu hỏa cực nồng, nghe tiếng bèn dừng động tác, vẫy tay ra hiệu cho Nhan Hào đi vào.

Là người ngoài đầu tiên được Tư Nam cho phép vào phòng làm việc của hắn, Nhan Hào không khỏi có chút được sủng mà sợ: “Cậu đang….”

Tư Nam đưa máy đánh trứng với cái bát sắt cho cậu ta, dặn dò ngắn gọn: “Khuấy mạnh vào.”

Nhan Hào mù tịt chả hiểu gì, chỉ đành ôm cái bát khuấy nửa ngày, đến lúc hai cánh tay đều nhức đến nỗi không nhấc lên nổi, Tư Nam mới hài lòng nói: “Được rồi, ra ngoài đi, đừng nói bậy bạ đó.”

“Đây là cái gì?”

“Thuốc nổ đen (20).”

Nhan Hào: “…………..”

Nhan Hào vốn tính kiếm Tư Nam ra ngoài, bàn xem hắn có muốn theo tiểu đội bộ đội đặc chủng đến thành phố B hay không. Thế nhưng Tư Nam hiển nhiên tỏ rõ thái độ đách thèm quan tâm, Nhan Hào đành phải bỏ đi, chạy đi tìm Chu Nhung để hai người tự thương lượng với nhau.

Bầu trời cuối thu xanh thăm thẳm mà thoáng đãng, Tư Nam rải thuốc nổ đen ở chỗ râm mát trong nhà máy, đương lúc đợi dầu hỏa tự khô lại, đột nhiên nghe thấy tiếng bước chân vừa nhẹ vừa dồn dập, liền ngẩng đầu ngó ra ngoài cửa sổ.

Đằng sau nhà máy là một con đường nhỏ yên tĩnh, đi bộ tiếp mười phút về phía đông là một bể xử lí chứa amoniac khan của nhà máy, còn phía tây lại dẫn thẳng đến căn tin. Một cô gái trẻ măng mặc cái tạp dề đang hoang mang lúng túng vượt qua chỗ quẹo của đường nhỏ, sắc mặt có chút tái nhợt kinh hoàng, bỗng nhiên trông thấy Tư Nam, bước chân nhất thời khựng lại.

“?” Tư Nam nhìn chằm chằm cô ta, sau đó lập tức nhận ra đây là Ngô Hinh Nghiên.

Ngô Hinh Nghiên chạy ba bước thành hai tiến gần đến, giơ tay muốn trèo lên song cửa sổ.

Có lẽ vì một câu “Đã sáu tháng, không thể phá” của Tư Nam vào hôm mới đến nhà máy mà khiến Ngô Hinh Nghiên có ấn tượng sâu sắc, cô nàng này vẫn không thích hắn cho được, thường xuyên tránh né đi đường vòng. Tư Nam không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, nhưng nhìn dáng vẻ Ngô Hinh Nghiên không giống bị zombie cắn muốn ăn thịt người, cho nên mở toang cửa sổ ra, kéo tay cô ta lôi vào.

Ngô Hinh Nghiên trở tay đóng cửa sổ, ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, làm Tư Nam đang kéo cũng phải ngồi theo.

“Suỵt…..” Cô nói thầm.

Tư Nam chau mày, chỉ nghe thấy trên con đường nhỏ phía ngoài cửa sổ lại truyền đến tiếng bước chân, lần này có vẻ nặng hơn rất nhiều, một giọng đàn ông nói năng thô lỗ vang lên: “Hừ!” một tiếng: “Vừa nãy còn thấy mà, chạy đi đâu rồi?”

Một gã khác dùng giọng địa phương nói: “Đây là chỗ nào?”. Ngay sau đó tiếng bước chân đến gần, gã thoáng nhìn vào bên trong nhà máy sau khung cửa sổ, không có phát hiện ra bóng ảnh đang trốn của Tư Nam với Ngô Hinh Nghiên phía dưới, thuận miệng nói: “Không có ai.”

“Mẹ nó, con nhãi kia chuồn nhanh thật.”

“Mày bớt gây rắc rối đi, tổng giám đốc Phùng nói đừng động đến đám người này, mày quên rồi à?”

Là hai gã vệ sĩ đàn em của Phùng Văn Thái, đáy mắt Tư Nam thoáng xẹt qua tia âm u.

Hai gã kia lùng sục quanh đó một lần, đại khái vì đang hút thuốc, gã lên tiếng đầu tiên kia bất mãn nói: “Tao tìm nó để chịch một phát, sao mà không được? Cái này không được cái kia cũng không, tổng giám đốc Phùng kiêng nể mấy thằng nhà binh kia thật rồi đấy.”

Gã mang giọng địa phương “Ờ” một tiếng.

“Mày thử nói xem,” gã kia hoài nghi đè thấp giọng: “Mấy thằng kia là bộ đội đặc chủng thiệt à?”

“Sao, mày nghĩ éo phải à?”

“Mấy thằng Beta điên này, nhìn là biết có bất thường, đầu năm nay không phải chỉ Alpha mới có thể được chọn là bộ đội đặc chủng thôi sao? Tao nghi chúng nó là đám tay chân do Quách gia nuôi, lựa dịp xã hội hiện tại hỗn loạn, ra ngoài giả danh lừa bịp, tổng giám đốc Phùng cũng bị dọa sợ….”

“Dọa sợ hay không, chỉ cần có biện pháp giúp chúng ta đi vào chỗ tránh nạn là được.”

Hai gã thuận miệng mắng chửi oán giận vài câu, Tư Nam nép mình trong không gian nhỏ bé dưới khung cửa sổ, hơi nheo mắt lại.

“Phải rồi,” Đột nhiên cái gã ăn nói thô lỗ nhớ tới điều gì đó, nói: “Cái hôm tổng giám đốc Phùng bắt Lư Huy quỳ xuống xin lỗi ấy, sau đó hậu quả là Lư Huy bị cái thằng ẻo lả kia đạp một đạp trước mặt mọi người, hai ngày nay nó đang uất lắm muốn tìm người gây rối đấy.”

“Có chuyện này á?”

“Ừ. Tao nói xấu hổ bỏ mẹ, đến cả thằng yếu như gà bệnh cũng đéo làm gì được. Hôm nào lựa dịp đếch có ai phải tóm thằng đó dạy dỗ một bài học…..Da thịt trắng nõn thế kia, tao thấy thằng đó giống Omega lắm, chẳng lẽ lại chịch một phát …..”

“Sao thế, vẫn thích đi cửa sau à?”

Hai gã đàn ông tràn ngập ý dâm cười rộ lên, chửi tục vài câu khác, sau đó tiếng bước chân rốt cuộc dần dần đi xa.

Ngô Hinh Nghiên sắc mặt tái đi, run rẩy nhìn sang phía bên cạnh. Chỉ thấy mi tâm Tư Nam nhíu chặt, hai mắt híp híp, đuôi mắt nhếch lên hiển hiện sự ác liệt.

“Chúng ta…..”

Cô còn chưa nói xong, đã thấy Tư Nam giơ ngón trỏ lên, đó là một động tác ra hiệu dừng lại, kế đó kéo cô chạy vụt ra khỏi cửa nhà máy.

“Đây là chìa khóa xe, nếu có điều bất thường chú phải dẫn tất cả mọi người rút khỏi đây, hàng hóa nhu yếu phẩm cháu đã xếp sẵn trong xe bus rồi. Bà bầu kia thì phiền chú quan tâm nhiều hơn, tối đa một tuần chúng cháu sẽ trở về từ quân khu…..”

Chu Nhung đang bàn giao kĩ lưỡng mọi chuyện cho bác sĩ Trịnh, đột nhiên Tư Nam đẩy cửa tiến vào, cả đường đi vẫn đang kéo tay Ngô Hinh Nghiên thở hổn hển, tới nơi không thèm nói gì đã trắng trợn rút khẩu 64 bên hông Chu Nhung ra.

“Ê!” Chu Nhung giận dữ: “Cậu làm gì đó? Quay lại!”

Tư Nam quả nhiên quay người trở về, giơ tay luồn vào túi quần Chu Nhung lấy một chùm chiếc khóa ra, rồi chạy ra ngoài.

Vẫn may lần này Chu Nhung kịp thời bắt được cổ tay hắn: “Sao thế, cậu định đi đâu? Đi cướp bóc à?”

Tư Nam lạnh lùng nói: “Đừng lo, không phải việc của anh.”

Hắn giãy khỏi tay Chu Nhung, kéo Ngô Hinh Nghiên quay đầu bước đi, thẳng tiến đến gara bên kia.

Chu Nhung đuổi hai bước ra đến cửa, mở miệng muốn quát hắn, song thấy bóng dáng nghiêng nghiêng ngả ngả của Ngô Hinh Nghiên, hình như đột nhiên nhận ra được điều gì đó, chợt trầm mặc.

“………Hứ, thằng nhóc này.” Chu Nhung lẩm bẩm nói, “Vẫn khá được con gái thích đấy chứ.”

Y đứng yên tại đó một lát, yết hầu như bị thứ gì đó chẹn cứng nuốt không được mà ói không ra. Một lúc sau, Chu Nhung nhíu chặt mày, cố che giấu cơn đau nào đó, quay đầu cười nói: “Làm trò cười cho chú rồi.”

Bác sĩ Trịnh muốn nói lại thôi, gật gật đầu tỏ vẻ đã hiểu.

“Lên xe.” Tư Nam nói.

Ngô Hinh Nghiên phải sử dụng cả tay lẫn chân mới có thể trèo lên được khoang lái cao ngất của xe bọc thép, kinh hồn bạt vía hỏi: “Chúng ta đi đâu?”

Tư Nam đóng sầm cửa lại, khởi động xe, nói: “Không đi đâu hết.”

Xe bọc thép rồ ga chạy ra khỏi gara, đi một vòng quanh khu đất trống, sau đó quay đầu rẽ qua căn tin nhà máy, nhắm thẳng đến cái bể amoniac khan của nhà máy. Chỉ đi trên con đường đầy rẫy đá sỏi trong vài phút mà làm Ngô Hinh Nghiên choáng đầu gần như ngất đi, lúc sau mới dừng lại trước một khu nhà gạch cũ nát.

“Tuần trước lúc tôi đi giết zombie thì tìm được chỗ này.” Tư Nam nhảy xuống xe, hỏi: “Thằng đó làm phiền cô bao lâu rồi?”

Lá gan Ngô Hinh Nghiên có lớn hơn nữa cũng vẫn có chút run rẩy: “Từ, từ sau khi đám đó đến mấy ngày….”

Đây là một cái gara của xe tải vận chuyển phế liệu, chung quanh đầy mùi amoniac khó chịu, cửa sắt màu xanh đã hoen rỉ, không rõ bị bỏ hoang bao lâu rồi. Tư Nam giẫm lên thùng rác, chui vào sau song cửa đầy tro bụi và mạng nhện, mới đem cửa mở ra, ý bảo Ngô Hinh Nghiên đi vào.

“Cửa gara chạy bằng ắc quy, chốt mở ở đây. Trong này không sạch sẽ lắm đâu, đợi sau khi quét dọn xong, ở lại sẽ không thành vấn đề.”

Ngô Hinh Nghiên khoanh tay, thái độ vừa sợ hãi vừa hiếu kì quan sát chung quanh.

Trên tường ga ra có vết bị mốc do rò rỉ nước, trong góc chất đầy đồ đạc linh tinh, trên mặt đất tích một lớp tro bụi rất dày. Tư Nam lấy hai thùng nước khoáng, mì ăn liền, thảm lông chăn đệm vân vân từ trên xe bọc thép xuống, sau đó rút khẩu 64 ra, vứt vào tay Ngô Hinh Nghiên:

“Các cô đi sau, nếu xảy ra chuyện gì phải dẫn người bạn bầu bí của cô tránh đến đây nhé.”

Ngô Hinh Nghiên nín thở, cảm giác trong tay đang cầm cục than nóng: “Tôi tôi tôi, tôi không không dám bắn……”

Tư Nam đi ra phía sau cô, vỗ nhẹ cánh tay Ngô Hinh Nghiên, tay bắt tay giơ súng lên, nhắm vào không trung nổ ‘đoàng’ một tiếng!

Sức giật đẩy Ngô Hinh Nghiên loạng choạng, vỏ đạn rơi leng keng dưới đất, Tư Nam cổ vũ nói: “Bây giờ cô dám rồi đấy.”

Đầu óc Ngô Hinh Nghiên trống rỗng, vô cùng hỗn loạn, một lúc sau mới mím môi run rẩy gật mạnh đầu.

.

.

.

“Không được nói với bất cứ ai về chỗ này, gồm cả người bạn mang bầu của cô.” Lúc trở về, Tư Nam lái xe nhìn chăm chú con đường đầy sỏi đá gồ ghề phía trước, nói: “Mấy ngày này tránh đám đó đi, đừng gây xung đột chính diện, lúc gần đi tôi sẽ chuẩn bị một ít nhu yếu phẩm cho cô.”

Ngô Hinh Nghiên quay đầu, hàng lông mi dài cong cong của Tư Nam rủ xuống, tầm mắt luôn trầm mặc chuyên chú, có lúc sẽ tạo cho người ta lỗi giác hắn thực sự không có chút cảm xúc gì.

“Cậu……” Ngô Hinh Nghiên mở miệng, giọng nói lí nhí: “Cậu không sợ bọn họ…..”

“Không sợ.”

Ngô Hinh Nghiên đổi sang cách hỏi thẳng thắn hơn, nhưng giọng nói càng nhỏ đi: “…….Thế mấy lời đám đó nói về cậu, là thiệt sao?”

Lần này khóe mắt Tư Nam liếc nhìn cô một cái, không có trả lời.

Vì thế Ngô Hinh Nghiên mang theo tâm trạng rối bời suốt cả quãng đường, vài lần tiểu nhân vô hình trong đầu định xông lên tóm bả vai Tư Nam lắc dữ dội.

Mãi đến khi bọn họ trở về nhà máy, Tư Nam đậu xe bọc thép về chỗ cũ, khóa kỹ cửa xe, đột nhiên vẫy vẫy tay với cô.

Ngô Hinh Nghiên: “?”

Cô theo ngón tay nhìn về phía bước tường được chỉ, một cơn gió lớn bất thình lình vụt qua── ầm!

Cả người Ngô Hinh Nghiên giật nảy mình, chỉ thấy một đấm của Tư Nam đập mạnh vào mặt tường, phần gạch màu đỏ nháy mắt nứt ra, tiếp đó im hơi lặng tiếng nứt thành một đường dài nửa mét.

“Cô thấy thế nào?” Tư Nam bình tĩnh nói.

Tư Nam tung hứng chùm chìa khóa lên xuống, thong thả bước đi, để lại Ngô Hinh Nghiên đang ngơ ra với cái hố hình nắm đấm trên bức tường.

.

.

.

Chu Nhung giao nhiệm vụ tổ chức cho bác sĩ Trịnh xong rồi tiễn ông đi, một mình đơn côi ngồi trong văn phòng chủ nhiệm nhà máy, vùi người vào ghế bành.

Bên ngoài cửa sổ là bầu trời yên bình sau giờ nghỉ trưa, tiếng mọi người huấn luyện cùng trò chuyện ở sân trước quanh quẩn trong gió, loáng thoáng vọng về. Chu Nhung theo thói sờ đến hộp thuốc trong tay, đây là điếu cuối cùng y giữ lại, để lên chóp mũi hít ngửi kỹ càng lúc sau cũng không châm lửa.

“Ài.”

Chu Nhung chậm rãi móc lấy cái bật lửa, đúng lúc này cánh cửa sau lưng bị người bật mở, Tư Nam cầm chùm chìa khóa quăng đến.

“Ối!” May mắn Chu Nhung nhanh tay nhanh mắt, xoay ghế nhoáng cái bắt lấy giữa không trung: “── Xong việc rồi à?”

Tư Nam không hiểu mô tê gì, thuận miệng nói: “Ừ.”

Chu Nhung tùy mặt gửi lời, châm chước vài câu, suy nghĩ một lát mới nói: “Có theo bọn tôi đi quân khu không?”

“Ừ.”

“…………” Chu Nhung thử nói: “Thích cô gái kia à?”

Tư Nam đang định bước đi, nghe thấy thế bước chân dừng lại, hơi ù ù cạc cạc trả lời: “Không thích, sao thế?”

Chu Nhung chan chứa lời muốn bộc bạch mà chả biết bắt đầu từ đâu, bứt rứt đến nỗi thái dương y nảy lên: “Thế mà cậu còn……”

“Cô gái đó,” Tư Nam nhìn kỹ hành lang chung quanh, đột nhiên đè thấp giọng, cực kỳ nghiêm túc: “Cô ấy thích Nhan Hào, anh chú ý một chút.”

── Trong khoảnh khắc đó, quả thực có thể hình dung giọng nói của Tư Nam bằng hai từ thân mật, Chu Nhung trợn mắt há mồm dõi theo hắn, đột nhiên trực giác cảm thấy sai sai.

Thế nhưng y căn bản không kịp suy ngẫm xem rốt cuộc sai ở đâu, Tư Nam đã xoay người trở về nhà máy, đi khuấy trộn thuốc nổ đen của mình.

.

.

.

Ba ngày sau, Chu Nhung tự tay kiểm kê xong thùng đạn cuối cùng, đóng sầm một tiếng khóa cửa lại, quát to: “Xuất phát.”

Xe bọc thép chậm rãi ra khỏi nhà máy trong ánh nhìn tập trung của tất cả nam nữ già trẻ, trên gương chiếu hậu, đủ loại nét mặt thần thái, nào luyến tiếc, cảm kích, sợ hãi, chờ đợi và lo lắng của mọi người dần dần nhỏ đi.

Sáu tay bộ đội đặc chủng cộng thêm một người chiến đấu ngoài biên chế ngồi yên trong xe, người nào người nấy trang bị vũ khí đầy đủ, mặc quần áo bảo hộ Kevlar, trên eo dắt khẩu súng tiểu liên. Chu Nhung đang định muốn nói khích lệ xoa dịu bầu không khí một chút, lại thấy Tư Nam đứng phắt dậy, soạt một cái kéo mở cửa sau xe ra, nhảy xuống khỏi xe bọc thép đang chạy.

Chu Nhung thò đầu ra hét lớn: “Tiểu tổ tông ơi, cậu lại định giở trò đấy?”

Tư Nam chạy nhanh đến hàng người đầu tiên có Ngô Hinh Nghiên đứng, lấy một bình thủy tinh rót đầy thứ không rõ ràng được bọc trong lớp vải chằng chịt vết nứt từ cái túi chiến thuật (21)vai chéo có lớp đệm dày ra, giao vào tay cô.

“Nên tránh va đập, cố gắng ném xa.”

Ngô Hinh Nghiên cứ như chiến sĩ trên chiến trường, nắm chặt bình nitroglycerin, căng thẳng nói: “Nếu không ném đủ xa thì sao?”

Tư Nam im lặng một lát, “Tự cầu nguyện đi”

“……………” Ngô Hinh Nghiên bất đắc dĩ nói: “Chắc tôi vẫn phải tập ném đá trước vậy.”

Cách đó không xa, Chu Nhung thu hồi tầm mắt từ ngoài cửa sổ, buồn bã thở dài, đột nhiên giơ tay xoa mái tóc Xuân Thảo: “Thảo Nhi…..”

Con gái hờ của y đang dùng một cái khăn lau nòng súng, không thèm ngẩng đầu hỏi: “Gào cái gì?”

“Con nói xem có phải ba ba nên thành thành thật thật tìm một em Omega, sau đó sống an phận không?”

Toàn bộ người trong xe đều ngẩng đầu, cực kỳ khiếp sợ nhìn Chu Nhung, Nhan Hào đang lái xe nháy mắt trượt tay làm xe bọc thép uốn éo thành một hình chữ S.

Sau khi Tư Nam chạy về, hắn tóm lấy thang sắt nhảy bật lên, nhanh gọn lẹ chui vào khoang sau, vô cùng khó hiểu nhìn mọi người chung quanh. Nhưng mà lúc này không còn ai nhận ra mối nghi của hắn, Xuân Thảo thả khẩu tiểu lên xuống, nắm chặt tay ông ba hờ nhà mình, cảm động nói: “Ba à đừng nói giống như có một em Omega thích ba thiệt ấy có được không?”

* * *

Chú thích:

(20) Thuốc nổ đen là một loại thuốc nổ. Nó là thuốc nổ đầu tiên, do người Trung Hoa tạo ra, thuốc nổ đen được dùng làm thuốc nổ, thuốc súng, nhiên liệu cho tên lửa ( _rocket_ ) và thuốc cháy chủ yếu cho đến tận giữa thế kỷ 19. Thuốc nổ đen dạng bột mịn, màu đen xám của bột than, có thể có ánh kim của bột nhôm. Ngoài ra, còn một số phụ gia khác như hồng hoàng để bắt cháy chẳng hạn. Thuốc nổ đen dễ hút ẩm do đặc điểm của nitrat kali giã mịn. Thuốc nổ đen có thành phần bột nhôm rất nhanh chóng biến chất khi tiếp xúc với không khí.

(21) Túi chiến thuật vai chéo.

P.s:Hiểu lầm nặng rồi =))))


	15. Chapter 15

“Trong tất cả mọi người ngồi tại đây, người không có khả năng cưa được Omega nhất chính là anh đó,” Xuân Thảo nhận xét.

Xe bọc thép rồ ga phóng ầm ầm nghiền nát trên mặt đường, vài con zombie hai bên vệ đường quốc lộ nghe thấy âm thanh đều ngoái đầu nhìn, nhưng mà khói xe đã bay xa, chiếc xe tiến thẳng về thành phố B rách nát hoang tàn.

“Lúc em nói “nhất” là tính cả đồng chí Tiểu Tư vào sao?” Chu Nhung hỏi.

Trương Anh Kiệt ngồi ở ghế phó lái xem xét tình hình giao thông quay đầu, cười nói: “Nhung ca không hiểu rồi, những Beta có vẻ ngoài đẹp trai sẽ được Omega thích nhất, nói cái gì mà săn sóc ôn nhu, tôn trọng lẫn nhau,….”

Chu Nhung chỉ vào Tư Nam bất mãn nói: “Cậu ta thì ôn nhu chỗ nào? Tôn trọng ở đâu ra?”

Tư Nam đang ôm khẩu tiểu liên trong ngực, đầu lắc lư tựa vào thành xe, nhắm mắt vờ ngủ, chả thèm mở miệng lên tiếng phản bác.

“Tư Tiểu Nam có lẽ cũng hơi dữ một tẹo.” Xuân Thảo đánh giá khách quan công bằng: “Tốt nhất phải tìm người như Nhan Hào, hoặc Tường Tử ý. Nhan Hào thì miễn bàn, mặt mũi đẹp trai sáng láng, có khí chất u buồn thâm tình trời sinh của hotboy, tuyệt đối phù hợp yêu cầu tôn trọng ôn nhu của các em Omega bé bỏng.”

Nhan Hào tiếp tục lái xe, nho nhã lễ độ nói: “Cảm ơn tổ chức đã công nhận.”

“Tường Tử thì càng đơn giản hơn, có thể dựa vào bối cảnh hiếp nam cường nữ, trắng trợn hơn thì dùng tiền phá.” Xuân Thảo thuận miệng nói: “Thế này há Tường Tử, hôm nào dẫn Nhung ca với tất cả anh em cùng….”

Chu Nhung, Nhan Hào, Trương Anh Kiệt đang cười ha ha mãi không dứt và Đinh Thực yên lặng nhất thời thay đổi sắc mặt: “Đừng nói──!”

Có điều, đã quá trễ.

Quách Vĩ Tường ngoái đầu, chậm rãi nói: “Em biết ngay mọi người chọn em là vì cái này mà…..”

“Lại lên cơn rồi,” Chu Nhung bất đắc dĩ nói.

Trong thành phố B, con phố dài mênh mông bát ngát vắng vẻ không một bóng người, trên đường đầy rẫy thi thể đang phân hủy, mùi hôi thối bốc lên khiến mọi người buồn nôn. Ruồi bọ bâu đầy trên thi thể thối rữa và cả trong cống thoát nước, lúc xe đi ngang qua còn truyền đến tiếng vo ve chạy tứ tán.

Cửa hàng hai bên đường đều bị đập vỡ cửa kính, quầy hàng lật đổ, đồ đạc rơi vãi lung tung trên sàn, giống như đã trải qua một cơn bão thảm họa vậy.

“Mọi người nói coi có phải em là thằng kéo chân cả đội không?”

Quách Vĩ Tường bị kích động cảm xúc, cõi lòng tràn ngập bi thương, tay chỉ vào từng khuôn mặt trên xe. Tư Nam vốn đang ngồi bên cạnh cậu ta cũng lẳng lặng xê dịch cách xa một mét, bây giờ đang ngồi cạnh Đinh Thực, lấy cùng một tư thế khoanh tay giống ban nãy chợp mắt ngủ, đến cả góc nghiêng cũng y đúc không đổi.

“Cái năm được gia nhập đội ngũ thì em đã biết, vì sao trong hơn một ngàn đơn xin thế mà cứ cố tình chọn em cơ? Chắc chắn trong này phải có vấn đề chứ gì? Vì sao cho dù em thất bại trong lần sát hạch đầu tiên mà không đá em đi, có thiệt không phải vì muốn nhờ em tìm hộ đối tượng cho mọi người không?”

“Mọi người nói xem ngoài cái vụ sát hạch đầu ấy thì em có chỗ nào không đủ tiêu chuẩn để gia nhập 118. Biểu hiện mấy năm nay của em không phải quá rõ rồi sao? Em cảm thấy bất kể từ góc độ nào em cũng không đủ tư cách vào 118, vì sao từ bé đến nhớn, mọi người đều chỉ nhìn vào gia thế nhà em, mà không có ai nhìn nhận khả năng và giá trị của em?”

“Cậu ấy từng bị chấn thương tâm lý sao….” Xuân Thảo hỏi nhỏ.

Toàn đội cùng lắc đầu với cô, Chu Nhung nhỏ giọng nói: “Chắc có lẽ là trời sinh đó.”

“Thế trước đây cậu ấy chả lên cơn rồi à?”

“Sau khi vào đội thì tái phát ba lần, hai lần trước em không có mặt nên không biết thôi, lần ba này thì em cứ giả vờ không thấy đi há.”

“Mọi người không coi em là một chiến sĩ thực thụ.” Quách Vĩ Tường nói chắc như đinh đóng cột, tổng kết: “Mọi người toàn mang thành kiến với em, cảm thấy em là quan nhị đại, không phải chịu khổ, sớm muộn sẽ có ngày em phải xuất ngũ. Mọi người nể mặt cấp trên nên mới nhận em, hơn nữa vì thế gia có quan hệ rộng, có thể nhờ em làm quen được với Omega, tốt nhất là có thể giúp cả đội thoát khỏi kiếp tó độc thân. Mọi người không công nhận em là một thành viên của 118 đội, tuy rằng em…..”

Quách thiếu gia nói hùng hồn, cả xe ngồi câm như hến.

“Nhưng mà,” Tư Nam đột nhiên mở mắt, còn nghiêm túc nói: “Chính cậu còn chưa thoát nổi kiếp độc thân kia kìa.”

Sự im lặng chết chóc bao chùm.

Tư Nam bổ thêm: “Cậu còn muốn làm gà trống nữa không.”

Chu Nhung không kịp ngăn cản, tuyệt vọng nhắm thật chặt hai mắt mình.

Nhan Hào đang lái xe ngoái đầu lại, vươn cái cổ dài ngó sắc mặt Quách Vĩ Tường, sau đó chậm rãi đóng chặt tấm thép ngăn cách khoang lái với khoang sau.

.

.

.

Thành phố B như một cái một con thú to lớn không gì sánh được giữa đất trời, con thú khổng lồ này vừa dữ tợn vừa đầy máu thịt, những con phố lớn hay ngõ nhỏ đều là mạch máu phức tạp rắc rối của nó, càng đi sâu vào trung tâm thành phố, càng tiến gần với trái tim đáng sợ của quái thú.

Tuyến đường chính ra khỏi thành phố chật ních ô tô, tốp năm tốp ba zombie đi qua đi lại giữa con đường ùn tắc giao thông vô tận. Tài xế không kịp chạy thoát bị cắn chết tươi, một nửa cơ thể bị mắc lại trên dây an toàn, khuôn mặt thối rữa xám xịt còn vương nét mờ mịt mất mác.

Đi vào sâu trong thành phố thì tình hình có đỡ hơn một chút, tuy rằng số xe cộ đi ngược chiều ngổn ngang lộn xộn, nhưng đều được kĩ năng lái siêu hạng của Nhan Hào hoặc nghiền ép hoặc lách qua, mãi đến lúc đi xuống đường cao tốc, mới bị cây cầu vượt sụp đổ chặn lại.

“Làm sao bây giờ,” Nhan Hào hỏi, “Liệu quay xe có tìm được đường mới không?”

“GPS tạch rồi, những lúc quan trọng vẫn phải dựa vào Bắc Đẩu….” Trương Anh Kiệt thở dài mở tablet quân dụng ra, một lát sau lắc đầu nói: “Không được rồi, cần đi hơn hai tiếng nữa mới tới lối rẽ gần nhất, mà giờ có thể đã bị đại quân zombie chiếm giữ ── Nhan Hào cậu là dân địa phương, nhìn thử xem Bắc Đẩu có còn chuẩn xác hay không?”

Nhan Hào xác định vị trí một lúc lâu, ngạc nhiên nói: “Ngon! Xem ra vẫn còn các trạm trên mặt đất hoạt động, đáng để nổ pháo ăn mừng á!”

Nhan Hào thận trọng ngó mọi người ở khoang sau, Tường Tử đã bùng nổ xong, Chu Nhung đang ngồi cạnh cậu ta, một tay ôm vai, tận tình khuyên bảo thuyết phục dạy dỗ.

Cả đội chung quanh đều mệt mỏi buồn ngủ, Nhan Hào bỏ tấm thép xuống, hỏi: “Ai muốn dùng một pháo nổ bay đống hoang tàn đằng trước để ăn mừng trạm vệ tinh mặt đất Bắc Đẩu của chúng ta vẫn còn người sống sót nhỉ?”

Chu Nhung như được đại xá, lập tức giơ tay: “Anh anh anh!”

Mọi người nhìn chằm chằm vào y, sau đó cùng soạt soạt thay đổi tầm mắt. Trong ánh nhìn tập trung, Tư Nam châm ngòi ngọn lửa chiến tranh xong cứ nhắm mắt giả vờ ngủ rốt cuộc hết chịu nổi, khụ một tiếng đứng dậy, xách cái túi chiến thuật nhảy khỏi xe.

Nổ mìn là một kỹ thuật cực kì đặc biệt. Hắn lấy nitrocellulose, nitroglycerin, xà phòng, cao su, kẹo cao su đã được nhai qua để chế ra thuốc nổ dẻo (22), thận trọng nhét vào cái khe giữa hai viên gạch chịu lực, dùng thuốc nổ đen làm ngòi nổi, sau đó nhảy khỏi đống đổ nát, đốt diêm quân dụng.

Hắn chạy đến xe bọc thép, nhẹ nhàng ném cây diêm cháy về phía sau.

Ngọn lửa vẽ thành một đường cong duyên dáng giữa không trung, rơi chính xác vào đống hoang tàn.

Một giây sau một tiếng nổ kinh thiên động địa vang lên, cơn gió lớn thổi bay tay áo Tư Nam!

Vai đeo túi chiến thuật, một tay đút túi quần, gương mặt tuấn tú lạnh lùng không cảm xúc, đưa lưng về phía ngọn lửa cháy dữ dội, tiến thẳng về hướng cửa xe. Chu Nhung cười nói: “Các chú nhìn xem cậu ta giả ngầu siêu….” Đột nhiên y bật phắt người dậy, đến cả giọng gào hét cũng thay đổi: “Tư Nam! Chạy mau──”

Lời còn chưa dứt, tiếng rít gào khổng lồ và rung lắc dữ dội ùa ra theo tiếng nổ mạnh!

Luồng khí nháy mắt đá bay Tư Nam ra ngoài, một tiếng bịch vang lên, cả người hắn nằm dang chân dang tay đập xuống, cách mười mấy bước trước xe bọc thép!

Tư Nam chỉ cảm thấy choáng váng đầu óc, trước mắt tối đen, máu mũi tuôn ra ào ào.

Tuy nhiên, lúc này hắn chẳng có thời gian cảm nhận cơn đau nữa, trong nháy mắt khi thị lực được khôi phục, xuyên qua khung cửa kính mơ hồ, hắn trông thấy nét mặt trợn mắt há mồm của Nhan Hào và Trương Anh Kiệt trong khoang lái── Hai người cùng nhìn ra sau lưng hắn, hình như đã nhìn thấy một cảnh tượng khó có thể tin nổi.

Tư Nam ôm mũi ngoái đầu nhìn.

Một bóng đen có độ cao bằng tòa nhà hai tầng cuốn theo vô số gạch đá đột ngột chui từ dưới đất lên, toàn thân mang theo ngọn lửa cháy hừng hực, tiếng gào thét đau đớn vang vọng khắp đường quốc lộ, mỗi một bước chân nện xuống đều làm rớt vô số thịt thối, y như cơn mưa xối xả rơi xuống mặt đất!

Pằng pằng pằng pằng pằng pằng!!!!

Chu Nhung lăn người nhảy lên nóc xe, giơ khẩu 89 hạng nặng, hung hãn bắn phá!

Băng đạn tức tốc cuốn vào bộ phận lên nòng, vỏ đạn bay tung tóe xuống dưới đất. Trong cơn bão đạn, bóng đen gầm lên giận dữ, nó giơ một chân, giậm ầm ầm từng bước tiến về phía trước!

Nhan Hào vọt vào khoang sau, lục tìm áo chống đạn quẳng lên nóc xe, Chu Nhung không thèm nhìn lấy, vững vàng đón được, rồi vội vàng lắp đạn vào nòng súng.

Ngay sau đó, Nhan Hào chạy đến đầu xe, muốn kéo Tư Nam chạy, trong cơn hỗn loạn chỉ thấy Tư Nam nhảy vọt ra một bên vệ đường, lăn người trốn vào dải cây xanh, cúi người ôm lấy đầu.

Giữa lúc ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, Nhan Hào không kịp chạy tới, chỉ đành ngồi xổm xuống bảo vệ đầu.

Một giây sau, Chu Nhung nhấn cò súng, mặc áo chống đạn, hò hét bắn phá giữa không trung, làm con quái vật kia nổ vỡ sọ!

Ầm──!!

Con quái vật không kịp gào thét, cơ thể đổ ầm xuống đất, cuối cùng nằm thẳng cẳng bất động tại chỗ.

Ngọn lửa vẫn cháy hừng hực trên đống thịt thối, phát ra tiếng tách tách rất nhỏ. Đống gạch nát quanh đó đã bị san bằng, nhóm bộ đội đặc chủng vẫn chưa hết hồn, lục tục nhảy xuống khỏi xe bọc thép.

Nhan Hào loạng chà loạng choạng đứng dậy, lắc lắc cái đầu đau nhức vì bị chấn động, muốn đi đỡ Tư Nam dậy.

Ai biết cậu ta vừa mới bước một bước về phía ven đường, liền nghe thấy tiếng Tư Nam cản lại: “Đứng yên!”

“Cậu…..”

Tư Nam ôm mũi lùi về sau: “Đừng tới đây!”

Nhan Hào chần chừ khựng lại.

“Giả ngầu thất bại trước mặt mọi người nên cần vài phút bình tĩnh ý mà…..” Xuân Thảo vỗ nhẹ vai cậu ta từ phía sau, nói nhỏ: “Để tự cậu ấy thẹn quá hóa giận chút đê.”

Nhan Hào: “…………..”

.

.

.

Ngọn lửa dần dần lụi tắt, mùi hôi thối trộn với mùi thuốc súng bao phủ khắp đường quốc lộ, quanh phạm vi vài trăm mét đều có nội tạng thối rữa bị lực xung kích của cơn nổ mạnh quét sạch không còn một mống.

Mặt đường nhựa gồ ghề, nứt toác thành mấy đường khủng bố, kéo dài đến hàng chục mét.

Tư Nam rốt cuộc dùng nước khoáng rửa sạch máu mũi, vừa hít mũi vừa đi qua đây, chỉ thấy mọi người đang vây chung quanh đống thi thể thối khổng lồ, Chu Nhung dùng nòng khẩu tiểu liên chọc nhẹ vào vào cái đầu còn sót lại của con quái vật, nhẹ giọng nói: “Là tinh tinh.”

Xuân Thảo rất kinh ngạc, nói: “King Kong á?”

Nhan Hào vô cùng nghi ngờ: “Sao có thể được? Nhìn là biết nó bị nhiễm virus.”

Toàn thân con tinh tinh khổng lồ đều đã thối rữa, bộ lông tróc ra, tứ chi lộ ra xương trắng, tỏa ra thứ mùi đặc biệt của zombie── Cái thứ mùi tanh hôi đó kỳ thực cực kì shock, thế nhưng giờ phút này không có một ai cảm nhận được cả.

Tất cả mọi người đều thấy hư cấu, nội tâm cùng sinh ra một suy đoán khủng khiếp.

“Nếu virus zombie lây sang động vật……” Nhan Hào thì thào nói, “Không đúng, ven đường làm gì thấy động vật bị nhiễm virus. Chuột cống chuột nhà, côn trùng, gà vịt, chó mèo……mấy con này đều lượn quanh zombie mà, cũng đâu nghe nói ghi chép về zombie động vật tấn công con người.”

Trương Anh Kiệt cũng nhíu chặt mày: “Với lại sao virus có thể hô biến một con tinh tinh bình thường thành King Kong được, chẳng nhẽ chính tự virus tiến hóa? Hư cấu quá, phương hướng tiến hóa này hoàn toàn bất thường á.”

“Đây là một con tinh tinh thông thường thật sao, Nhung ca không nhìn lầm chứ anh?”

‘Tinh tinh với con người có bộ gen tương tự cực cao, có thể virus cũng lây qua mặt này…..”

Chu Nhung không thèm quan tâm tiếng nghị luận xì xào của mọi người, mà đi về phía bàn tay để trên đất của con zombie tinh tinh.

Y đeo một cái găng da màu đen, kéo thật chặt, ngồi xổm xuống bắt đầu lục tìm trong bộ lông dơ dáy đầy mùi hôi. Tư Nam cũng đi tới ngồi xổm bên cạnh y, không kêu ca tiếng nào mà chỉ dõi theo, một lát sau Chu Nhung rốt cuộc phát hiện được một thứ y muốn tìm.

── Đoạn gần cánh tay đến bàn tay phải của con zombie tinh tinh, tìm được một sợi xích sắt vướng trong bộ lông. Bởi vì dây xích hiện tại đã trở nên rất chặt, lúc này lõm rất sâu vào trong đống máu thịt đen sì.

Chu Nhung dùng hai ngón tay đè chặt sợi xích, gật đầu ra hiệu với Tư Nam.

Tư Nam rút con dao quân dụng từ đùi ra, dùng một dao cắt đứt sợi xích, tấm bảng inox dính lẫn máu thịt phát ra tiếng keng rơi xuống đất.

“Tổ E. Số hiệu 71998,” Chu Nhung khẽ thì thầm.

Tư Nam hỏi: “Nghĩa là gì?”

Chu Nhung để tấm bảng nhỏ vào lòng bàn tay, thấp giọng nói: “Mật mã trong phòng thí nghiệm. Có người dùng tinh tinh làm vật thí nghiệm nghiên cứu vắc xin kháng virus, kết quả virus tiến hóa, bất cẩn chơi ra lửa….”

Y thong thả đứng dậy, nhìn về hướng Bắc.

Khói thuốc bốc lên mù mịt ở cuối con đường quốc lộ, cách hơn nửa thành phố chết chóc này, là tàn tích bị vùi lấp của quân khu B.

* * *

Chú thích:

(22) Thuốc nổ dẻo : Thuốc nổ dẻo C4 là hỗn hợp có thành phần 85% hexogen, 15% xăng crep, có dạng dẻo dễ nhào nặn.

  * Tính năng: va đập cọ sát an toàn, đốt khó cháy. Không hút ẩm, không tan trong nước, không tác dụng với kim loại. Gây nổ bằng kíp số 8.
  * Công dụng: uy lực nổ lớn hơn TNT nên thường làm lượng nổ, nhồi vào đạn lõm. Với tính dẻo dễ nặn theo mọi hình thù nên thường dùng trong công trình công binh, sử dụng phá hoại công trình.



-Uy lực sát thương: Đối với thuốc nổ TNT thì 4200–7000 m/s còn đối với C4 thì 7380 m/s. Nó không bị đạn súng trường gây nổ, Nó thường được làm thành từng bánh có khối lượng 200g hoặc 400g. -Nó tự động nổ từ 202oC trở lên.


	16. Chapter 16

“Quân khu tránh nạn được xây dựng vào giữa thế kỷ trước, ban đầu vốn là hầm trú ẩn tránh bom siêu lớn. Khi đại dịch bùng nổ, quân khu đã hi sinh vô số tính mạng con người để dựng nên, đồng thời mất vài ngày ngắn ngủi để cải tạo nó trở thành nơi tránh nạn có sức chứa lên tới trên trăm vạn người.”

Chu Nhung mở tablet, ấn rồi phóng to, trên màn hình lập tức hiển thị một tấm bản đồ cực kì rắc rối.

“Chính phủ đã đào sâu mười một tầng phía dưới lòng đất làm khu tránh nạn, dựng theo hình nón, chia làm năm khu vực. Rìa phía đông khu A là nơi tái định cư cho nhân dân gặp nạn, phía tây khu B là nơi tập trung quản lý, thông tin và nguồn cung cấp năng lượng, phía Nam khu C là đồn trú quân và kho quân giới, còn trung tâm khu D là hệ thống đường cống ngầm và hệ thống giao thông quan trọng.”

“Rìa Bắc khu E là nơi quan trọng và được bảo mật cao nhất, có Sở nghiên cứu chịu trách nhiệm chữa bệnh kiểm dịch với nghiên cứu virus.”

“Là một đơn vị tuyệt mật của quân đội 118, thân phận của chúng ta có thể vào được cả khu A, B, D và một phần khu C, lúc được điều động thì sẽ vào được khu E, song sẽ bị hạn chế, tức là bây giờ anh rất nghi ngờ Sở nghiên cứu đã mất kiểm soát với sự bùng phát của virus.”

Chu Nhung vạch một đường trên bản đồ, nói: “Kế hoạch ban đầu của chúng ta là men theo hệ thống đường cống ngầm để vào khu trung tâm, sau đó chia làm hai đường, một đường đi dọc theo tuyến đường sắt đi vào kho quân giới của khu B──” Y đánh dấu lên bản đồ, nói: “Vận chuyển số đạn dược, tốt nhất là tìm thêm được một chiếc xe bọc thép nữa. Đội này do Nhan Hào cầm đầu, Tường Tử với Đinh Thực theo sau.”

“Một đội khác theo anh đến khu C thám thính tình hình, mục đích là dùng vệ tinh trong căn cứ truyền thông tin liên lạc với các quân khu tránh nạn khác. Nếu cần thiết phải tiến vào khu E, lấy được tài liệu mới nhất về sự phát triển của virus trước khi Sở nghiên cứu sụp đổ, để sau này chính phủ có cái mà tiếp tục nghiên cứu và bảo tồn.”

Chu Nhung quan sát chung quanh, hỏi: “Đội này do anh chỉ huy, Xuân Thảo và Trương Anh Kiệt đi theo. Tất cả có ý kiến gì không?”

Dưới mái che của xe bọc thép, nhóm bộ đội đặc chủng quây thành vòng tròn ngồi xuống dưới sàn.

Ánh hoàng hôn bên ngoài cửa sổ đang dần dần buông xuống, bóng tối ùn ùn kéo đến, màn đêm sắp sửa trở lại, các công trình kiến trúc đổ nát trong khu tránh nạn từ từ khuất bóng.

Tư Nam giơ tay, Chu Nhung dùng bút chỉ vào: “Mời đồng chí Tiểu Tư phát biểu.”

Đồng chí Tiểu Tư hỏi: “Tôi theo đội nào?”

“Cậu muốn theo đội nào?”

Tư Nam im lặng nhìn chằm chằm vào bản đồ địa hình trên tablet, một lát sau Nhan Hào ho khụ một tiếng, nói với Chu Nhung: “Kho quân giới có hệ số nguy hiểm thấp, không cần bốn người. Đại Đinh cho anh, Tư Nam theo bọn em.”

Chu Nhung không thèm đồng ý cũng chẳng tỏ thái độ, quay qua hỏi Tư Nam: “Cậu thấy sao? Tự chọn đi.”

Tư Nam im lặng một lúc, trong xe chỉ còn nghe thấy tiếng hít thở liên tục. Không rõ mất bao lâu, cũng có thể chỉ trong vài giây ngắn ngủi, mới bỗng nhiên nghe thấy chất giọng khàn mà ngắn gọn của hắn: “Tôi đi với anh.”

Khi hắn nói tuyệt không có nhìn bất kì người nào, thế nhưng Nhan Hào nháy mắt đã biết, hắn nói đến Chu Nhung.

“Rất tốt, chia đội thành công!” Chu Nhung kẹp tablet quân dụng dưới nách, đứng bật dậy:

“Bây giờ xin mọi người giữ vững tinh thần cảnh giác, trang bị vũ khí đầy đủ, chúng ta xuất phát!”

.

.

.

Một tiếng oành trầm đục vang lên, đường cống ngầm bị nổ tung, một mùi hôi thối kinh khủng tỏa ra từ dưới lòng đất.

Mọi người không hẹn mà cùng đeo mặt nạ phòng độc, Chu Nhung xui xẻo hít phải ho khụ vài tiếng, ngón trỏ dùng sức chỉ chỉ về phía trước, ra hiệu cho mọi người theo sát, lập tức dẫn đầu nhảy xuống dòng nước đen ngòm cao bằng bắp chân.

Đường cống kéo thẳng sâu xuống dưới đất, chiều đi càng ngày càng dốc, nước bẩn dần dần dâng cao tới đùi. Trong lòng đất tối om không thấy được năm ngón, chỉ có ánh sáng leo lét trên mũ giáp chiếu sáng quét tới quét lui.

Bảy người xếp thành một hàng lội nước đi về phía trước, đường hầm càng ngày càng rộng, tiếng nước nhỏ tọc tọc xuống nền đất vang vọng trong không gian rất lâu.

“Em bảo,” Xuân Thảo đi thứ hai trong đội rốt cuộc hết nhịn nổi, phá vỡ sự im lặng: “Lần hành động này của chúng ta nguy hiểm bỏ xừ, trước khi tạm chia đội dẫu gì cũng phải nói chuyện tí chứ.”

Tiếng zombie gào thét vọng lại từ xa, không để lỡ cơ hội trả lời thay cô.

“………….”

Tư Nam đi sau Xuân Thảo nghiêm túc lội nước, Trương Anh Kiệt ở sau Tư Nam bật cười, nói: “Có lần nào mà không nguy hiểm đâu?”

“Nhưng lần này cực kì nguy hiểm á.”

“Thế nói chuyện gì nào?”

Xuân Thảo suy nghĩ rồi nói: “Nói chuyện vì sao gia nhập 118 đơn vị đi, em vì thấy ngầu bá cháy khi có được thư gọi đi, Nhung ca thì sao?”

Chu Nhung đi trước mở đường, đách thèm ngoảnh đầu nói: “Tiền lương cao.”

Đinh Thực hiền lành thành thật nói: “Tớ giống với Nhung ca.”

Quách Tường Tử: “Tự chứng tỏ bản thân!”

Nhan Hào: “……….Bộ đội đặc chủng thăng quân hàm nhanh.”

“Vợ con có thể theo quân.” Trương Anh Kiệt ngượng ngùng nói: “Trước đây tôi vốn đóng quân tại đại đội đặc chủng địa phương, một năm chỉ được nghỉ một lần, Nhung ca nói điều đến 118 sẽ có thể giúp bà xã sắp xếp công tác bí mật, con bé cũng có thể gửi vào tiểu học quân khu….”

“Chị dâu không ở trong khu tránh nạn này chứ anh?” Quách Vĩ Tường hoảng sợ hỏi.

“Không, lúc virus bùng nổ đã quay về quê nhà ở Đông Bắc rồi.” Trương Anh Kiệt sụt sịt thở dài một hơi: “Tầm này ở quê chắc cũng vào đầu đông, thời tiết lạnh giá, zombie hoạt động yếu hẳn, rau dưa trong hầm chắc có thể ăn cầm cự suốt mùa đông…. Hi vọng cô ấy vẫn an toàn.”

Mọi người trầm mặc một lát, Trương Anh Kiệt hình như có chút hối hận vì khiến không khí thêm nặng nề, chủ động thay đổi đề tài: “Thế Tư Nam thì sao? Không thấy cậu nhắc gì, gia cảnh không tệ chứ nhỉ?”

Tư Nam giữ yên lặng náu trong mặt nạ phòng độc, lát sau mới phun ra vài chữ: “Không nhớ rõ.”

Chớp mắt khi đáp án này rơi vào trong tai, mọi người đã sinh ra vô số liên tưởng, từ gia đình tan vỡ đứa con phản nghịch trốn đi đến giáo dục thiếu niên có vấn đề……Một lúc sau cuối cùng nghe thấy giọng nói Tư Nam vang lên, bổ sung: “Thực sự không nhớ rõ nữa.”

“Còn cha mẹ cậu?” Nhan Hào đi ở cuối hỏi.

“Quên rồi,” Tư Nam hờ hững đáp.

Không khí quả thực còn quỷ dị hơn ban nãy.

Sau khi mọi người cùng lội qua vùng nước sâu nhất cao bằng thắt lưng, mái vòm của đường ống đột ngột cao hẳn lên, đằng trước láng máng truyền đến cơn gió nhẹ hình thành từ dòng khí chuyển động. Chu Nhung cúi đầu quan sát bản đồ hệ thống đường cống ngầm chằng chịt trên tablet, giọng điệu nhiệt tình hẳn:

“Không thành vấn đề đồng chí Tiểu Tư ạ, vào đến cửa của trung đội số sáu trực thuộc 118, sau này cậu chính là một thành viên của đại gia đình đoàn kết hữu ái bọn anh! Đợi sau khi trở về cậu nhớ nhắc anh cho cậu vào biên chế, cậu có chỗ nào cần tổ chức quan tâm đặc biệt không, ví dụ như để bạn gái theo quân, con cái vào khu nhà trẻ ấy? Hoặc có người liên lạc khẩn cấp khi cần không?”

“…………..” Tư Nam nói: “Không có.”

“Vậy cậu chỉ có một mình há.” Chu Nhung tiếc nuối nói, chân giẫm phải bậc thang dưới đáy nước.

Đường cống đã đi đến điểm cuối, đằng trước là mặt tường phủ đầy rêu xanh, trên đỉnh là một cái cửa cổng phát ra tiếng gió lạnh thổi vù vù.

Chu Nhung dùng con dao quân dụng cạy mở nắp ống cống, hai tay bám chắc miệng mép, “Hự!”một tiếng nhoài người ra trước, cả cơ thể dính đầy bọt nước lăn ra ngoài.

“Trạm cuối của khu tàu điện một ray trong đường hầm,” Chu Nhung nhìn bốn phía, nhẹ giọng nói: “An toàn, lên thôi.”

Sáu tên bộ đội đặc chủng lăn người lên, người nào người nấy ướt đẫm, cả người đầy mùi hôi rình không ngửi nổi.

“Chẳng may cậu vinh quang trở thành liệt sĩ, tổ chức sẽ gửi tiền trợ cấp cho người liên lạc khẩn cấp …..” Xuân Thảo nói nhỏ giải thích với Tư Nam: “Nếu cần cũng sẽ giúp sắp xếp công tác, phụng dưỡng cụ nhà……”

Chu Nhung bật đèn pin chiến thuật, quan sát kĩ càng tình hình chung quanh.

Đây là mặt sau của phòng kiểm soát trạm cuối, diện tích không lớn, dây điện bám một lớp bụi dày cộp, được một tấm lưới sắt quây kín lại tách biệt với không gian bên ngoài phòng. Bởi vì đường ray đã bị bỏ hoang không sử dụng từ lâu, hệ thống cung cấp điện và hệ thống thông gió không còn vận hành được nữa, mặc dù dùng đèn pin soi cũng rất khó nhận ra phía sau tấm lưới là cái gì.

“Có chuyện tôi vẫn không rõ lắm,” Tư Nam cuối cùng hỏi ra mối nghi trong lòng mình với Xuân Thảo: “Đơn vị 118 rốt cuộc là cái gì?”

Câu hỏi này bảo phức tạp thì cũng không mà đơn giản cũng chả phải. Xuân Thảo vừa định đáp lại liền như bị nghẹn họng, nói: “À…….Cậu có thể hiểu là đơn vị bộ đội đặc chủng rất cừ khôi, chuyên phụ trách các sự kiện bí mật quốc gia, tương tự như lực lượng đặc biệt của vua chúa ý.”

Tư Nam chậm rãi gật đầu tỏ vẻ đã hiểu, lát sau lại cẩn trọng mà không thất lễ hỏi tiếp: “Thế Beta được tuyển chọn rất khó khăn nhỉ?”

Cả đội im thin thít.

“Khi đó mọi người không dùng thuốc đấy chứ, chả phải bộ đội đặc chủng phải là Alpha sao?”

Sau sự im lặng làm kẻ khác ngạt thở, Chu Nhung rốt cuộc chậm rãi nói: “……….Lời này cậu nghe ai nói?”

Tư Nam không hề nghi ngờ bán sạch nơi truyền ra tin tức: “Mấy tên vệ sĩ của Phùng Văn Thái nói.”

Chu Nhung lập tức hùng hồn bẻ lại.

“Chém đó, toàn ghen tị với tin vịt cả thôi!── Chúng tôi giống với mấy thằng Alpha ngu xi kia sao?!”

Giọng điệu của y chắc như đinh đóng cột, chữ nào chữ nấy mạnh mẽ vô cùng, cả đội cùng há hốc mồm, lát sau Quách Vĩ Tường run rẩy nói: “Em….Em chưa bao giờ kính nể Nhung ca như bây giờ…..”

Xuân Thảo ôm mặt nói: “Da mặt Nhung ca dày đến độ này rồi sao?”

Mà Tư Nam ở bên kia suy nghĩ kĩ càng xong, ấy thế mà tin thiệt: “Đúng là tôi không nên tin bọn kia.”

Chu Nhung cực kì hài lòng với lời giải thích của Tư Nam, tình ý sâu xa nói: “Trong đội ngũ của chúng ta…..”

Y đẩy một đống dây điện cuốn thành bó to chặn kín đường hầm ra, dùng cái tua vít ở đuôi dao găm vặn từng cái ốc, nói: “Chúng tôi cực kì chú trọng sự kết hợp giữa rèn luyện cá nhân hằng ngày và tinh thần đoàn đội, hiểu không? Cậu chẳng những cần phục tùng vô điều kiện với tổ chức, mà còn phải có tinh thần chịu thương chịu khó ngoan cường và sức chiến đấu xuất sắc nữa. Chúng tôi tin chắc mỗi giới tính đều bình đẳng từ khi sinh ra, chỉ cần cậu nguyện ý khiêu chiến giới hạn tối đa của mình, sẽ có thể siêu việt hơn cả sự khác biệt giữa gene Alpha và Beta….”

Y bỏ cái ốc vít cuối cùng xuống, quơ tấm lưới sắt nặng chịch ra, tiếng loạt xoạt truyền đi rất xa trong đường hầm.

“Nói ví dụ như Nhung ca của cậu đây, từ khi sinh ra đã chưa bao giờ cảm thấy Alpha có tính ưu việt gì. Nhung ca chỉ tôn trọng người biết nỗ lực phấn đấu, tất cả giới tính trong mắt anh ngoài Omega ra đều bình đẳng như nhau hết…..”

Chu Nhung xoay người đá một cú chớp nhoáng ra sau, tiếng gió ào ào, vừa nặng vừa ác, nháy mắt làm tấm lưới sắt nặng trên trăm kg bay ra ngoài!

Keng keng coong──!!

Tiếng cửa sắt rơi xuống mặt đất vang lên liên tiếp, lập tức vang vọng khắp đường hầm.

“Là vậy đấy!” Chu Nhung rụt chân về, nho nhã lễ độ nói với Tư Nam.

Tư Nam dùng nét mặt mờ mịt chả hiểu gì đáp lại y.

Chu Nhung làm gương dẫn đầu chui vào trong cửa sắt, mới vừa giẫm lên đường ray, đột nhiên cảm thấy bất thường, vì thế y cúi đầu nhìn thử một cái.

Một giây sau, y điên cuồng sử dụng tay chân bò về, lúc rơi xuống lảo đảo ôm chặt lấy Tư Nam gào lên: “Đê ma ma lắm gián vãi nhái──!!”

Tư Nam cướp đèn pin chiến thuật trong tay y: “Bảo giới tính bình đẳng mà nhỉ?”

Tư Nam không hề có chướng ngại tâm lý, lưng đeo túi chiến thuật dắt khẩu tiểu liên, miệng ngậm đèn pin lăn người nhanh gọn lẹ trong đường hầm, động tác y đúc Chu Nhung, cúi xuống nhìn xuống chân mình.

Một giây tiếp theo, hắn ngẩng phắt đầu, mọi người chỉ thấy ánh đèn pin trong miệng hắn theo động tác nhanh chóng xoay trái lắc phải, tần số cực nhanh đến bất thường. Ngay sau đó hắn tháo khẩu tiểu liên xuống bắn pằng pằng pằng pằng tiêu diệt toàn bộ!

Tất cả mọi người cùng: “Á á á á──”.

Trong không gian nhỏ hẹp đạn bay tung tóe, vỏ đạn rơi lung tung, tia lửa trên mặt đất lóe ra tia sáng mạnh. Mấy giây sau tiếng súng như cơn mưa rào cuối cùng chấm dứt, mùi thuốc súng nồng nặc trộn cùng mùi tanh hôi gay mũi làm người ta khó thở, chung quanh liên tục vang lên tiếng buồn nôn.

Sắc mặt Tư Nam tái nhợt quay đầu nói: “Đám sâu bọ dưới đất trông có vẻ to…..”

Chu Nhung quát: “Đừng nói nữa.”

.

.

.

Trong lòng thế giới không thấy mặt trời, cửa đường hầm mục nát lâu ngày, đầy rẫy rác rưởi, nấm mốc, tích thành lớp bùn dày trong không gian, môi trường đã hình thành nên một hệ sinh thái vô cùng đáng sợ.

Ba phút sau, mọi người vượt qua khỏi đường hầm, bắt đầu đi về vùng trung tâm giao thông then chốt.

“Anh chỉ chưa chuẩn bị sẵn tâm lý mà thôi…..”

“Nhung ca đừng nói nữa, thiệt không sao đâu mà.”

Chu Nhung mặt mày xanh trắng dẫn đường, Xuân Thảo đi theo sau đôi khi an ủi y hai câu. Trương Anh Kiệt đi sau cười nói: “Nhung ca có chứng sợ hãi đặc biệt với đám côn trùng sâu bọ, đây là bóng ma tâm lý do nhiệm vụ hồi xưa để lại đấy. Mặc dù hầu hết thời gian đều có thể vượt qua, nhưng đôi khi đụng phải cũng có hơi, há há há──”

Tư Nam lạnh lùng nói: “Tôi muốn biết cái gì mà ‘tất cả giới tính ngoài Omega đều bình đẳng với nhau’, tôi đoán đổi là một Omega cũng không có hành động giống Chu Nhung như vừa rồi đâu. Đúng rồi, mọi người có thể cho tôi thêm băng đạn nữa không?……”

Một hàng bảy người thuận lợi đi qua trạm gác, men theo đường ray nửa tiếng đồng hồ, phía trước con đường dần dần sáng rõ hơn.

Hầm trú ẩn cỡ lớn này được thiết kế sao cho kể cả khu tránh nạn bị thất thủ, nguồn điện chủ bị cắt đứt, nguồn điện dự bị cũng đủ để duy trì đường thông gió cơ bản và các khu vực cần để chiếu sáng.

Không gian đằng trước giống như một ga tàu điện ngầm, phía bên trái lóe ra ánh sáng trắng, tiếng bước chân zombie lắc lư đi lại cùng cả tiếng gào loáng thoáng truyền đến; bên phải là một đường ray kéo dài về một nơi âm u, Chu Nhung ngoảnh đầu nhìn, ra hiệu với Nhan Hào đi ở cuối hàng ngũ.

Đường ray chạy thẳng để phía Nam khu C, kho quân giới.

Mà đội nhỏ của Chu Nhung phải trèo lên sân ga ở ngay chỗ này, tiến về mé phía Tây khu B, tìm kiếm nơi đặt vệ tinh liên lạc.

── Đã đến lúc bọn họ phải tách ra mỗi người một ngả để hành động.

Nhan Hào khẽ gật đầu, dẫn Đinh Thực và Quách Vĩ Tường sải bước lên đường ray, giơ đèn pin soi về phía đường hầm tối tăm.

Chu Nhung đứng yên tại chỗ, ngoắc tay ra hiệu cho Xuân Thảo, Tư Nam và Trương Anh Kiệt tụ tập lại, đang định lên tiếng giải thích công việc, đột nhiên trông thấy Nhan Hào đi cách đó không xa vòng trở về, tiến thẳng đến chỗ Tư Nam.

“………….?”

Tư Năm nhíu chặt mày, nhưng vẫn chưa kịp hỏi, Nhan Hào đột nhiên vươn tay tặng cho hắn một cái ôm nóng rực và vững chắc.

Trước sự chứng kiến của bao người, thời gian của cái ôm này như dài vô tận, thậm chí khiến Tư Nam phải giật mình.

Không có ai lên tiếng hay động đậy, Chu Nhung lẳng lặng rũ mi.

Ước chừng qua hơn mười giây, Nhan Hào mới buông tay, lùi về sau nửa bước, nhìn Tư Nam khẽ cười nhẹ.

Nụ cười ấy có chút thương cảm, thế nhưng vẻ mặt của Nhan Hào vẫn ôn hòa, đôi mắt sáng ngời, bờ môi ấm nhuận, tựa như anh chàng hàng xóm hiền hòa vô cùng tri kỷ được nuôi dạy rất tốt vậy.

Sau đó, cậu ta vẫy tay, giơ chiếc đèn pin, xoay người đi sâu vào trong đường hầm tăm tối.


	17. Chapter 17

“Nhung ca!” Tư Nam gọi nhỏ.

Bốn tay bộ đội đặc chủng xếp thành một hàng, khom người nhẹ chân nhẹ tay, men theo đường ray đi đến sân ga. Chu Nhung đi ở đầu đội ngũ thấp giọng trả lời: “Sao thế?”

“Vì sao Nhan Hào…..”

Tư Nam có chút không tiện mở miệng, Chu Nhung kiễng chân ló đầu ra. Trên sân ga rộng lớn có mười mấy con zombie đi qua đi lại, tốc độ thối rữa rất kinh khủng, cách đó hơn bốn mươi mét có một chiếc thang máy đi lên tầng trên, song đã ngừng hoạt động,

Chu Nhung tức tốc nhẩm tính khoảng cách và thời gian, dùng khẩu tiểu liên chỉnh sang chế độ Single Shot, vừa nhắm vừa khẽ nói: “Cậu cứu tất cả người trong đội, lại cứu cả mạng Nhan Hào ở trên nóc tòa cao ốc……”

Vài tiếng bụp bụp của ống giảm thanh vang lên, toàn bộ zombie ở cạnh thang máy đều trúng đạn, nặng nề ngã ập xuống.

“Chú ấy cảm kích cậu là điều hiển nhiên thôi.” Chu Nhung nhấc khẩu tiểu liên lên, giơ tay ra hiệu là đã an toàn, dẫn đầu nhảy xuống sân ga.

Mấy con người vụt qua tựa như bóng ảnh ở sân ga, bước qua con zombie chết thêm lần nữa, nhanh như gió ấn thang máy đi lên.

***

Nhân viên soát vé mặc đồng phục đứng trước cổng đã biến thành zombie, quay lưng về thang máy, phát ra tiếng gừ gừ trầm thấp. Cả đội chạy lướt qua nó, liếc nhìn ra phía ngoài, ngoài cửa là một phòng chờ của sân ga, hiển nhiên có trên trăm con zombie đang lắc lư đi lại không mục đích trong không gian rộng lớn u ám đó.

Hàm lượng oxi ở đây rất thấp, luồng khí không thể lưu thông, vì thế đàn zombie tạm thời không phát hiện ra nơi này có thêm mấy vị khách còn sống.

Thế nhưng chả có gì bất ngờ nếu một khi bị chúng phát hiện, chốn này lập tức sẽ biến thành địa ngục của đàn zombie đông đúc như núi gầm biển động ập tới.

“Tôi cảm thấy Nhan Hào rất có tình cảm với anh, Nhung ca ạ.” Tư Nam kề sát sau lưng Chu Nhung, nói chuyện gần như cắn vào lỗ tay y, vừa quan sát chung quanh vừa hỏi nhỏ: “Hai người quen nhau thế nào đó?”

Chu Nhung tập trung tinh thần nhìn chằm chằm vào phòng chờ, không có để ý đến câu quỷ dị trước đó: “Tôi được cử đến 118, thay thế nhiệm vụ đội trưởng của bọn họ, quen được với Nhan Hào trong đám người đó. Đù, sao chỗ này lắm zombie thế?”

“Cử đến?”

“Ừ.”

“Thế lúc mới đầu anh làm ở đâu?”

Chu Nhung cảm nhận hơi thở ấm áp phả bên lỗ tai mình, hai má với cơ bắp không tự giác căng cả lên, vặc lại: “Từ lúc nào mà có nhiều điều muốn nói với anh thế, đồng chí Tiểu Tư? Chúng ta còn cách phía tây khu B hai mươi phút đi xe, phải đi kiểu gì đây….”

“Tâm sự thôi ý mà,” Tư Nam nói.

“…….Ban đầu là vệ sĩ bảo vệ quốc khách của chính phủ.” Chu Nhung bất đắc dĩ nói: “Đồng chí Tiểu Tư, tuy rằng anh rất chào đón cậu muốn thân thiết hơn nữa. Thế nhưng khi phải quan sát chặt chẽ mấy trăm anh bạn zombie ở đây, anh thực sự không có gan tâm sự đâu. Muốn thì để sau khi thoát thân, chúng ta tìm chỗ nào vắng người, anh thề sẽ để cậu có thể nghiệm tuyệt vời luôn….”

Anh bạn zombie soát vé hình như đã phát hiện được gì đó, hết sức chậm rãi quay cái đầu thối rữa lại.

Một tích tắc sau có tiếng crắc vang lên, tay Tư Nam nhanh như chảo chớp, bẻ xương cổ anh chàng qoay một trăm tám mươi độ.

“Thể nghiệm gì cơ?” Tư Nam vừa đỡ cơ thể zombie lẳng lặng xuống đất, vừa thuận miệng hỏi.

“………….” Chu Nhung thành khẩn nói: “Không có gì.”

“Vậy tại sao chúng ta phải đợi ở chỗ này,” Tư Nam hỏi: “Không thể đi lên trên sao?”

Mọi người cùng lập tức ngẩng đầu lên, trong không gian dưới lòng đất tối om, hàng dây cáp điện và ống thông gió chằng chịt quấn chặt vào nhau, vượt qua nhà chờ sân ga, kéo thẳng ra ngoài.

.

.

.

Trên trần nhà, vài phút sau đó, Xuân Thảo đi thứ nhất, Tư Nam thứ hai, Chu Nhung thứ ba, Trương Anh Kiệt đi cuối── tiểu đội dựa theo thể hình xếp thành một hàng, chen chúc trong khe hở nhỏ hẹp giữa sợi dây cáp và ống thông gió, bám chắc vào vách tường nằm rạp xuống bò về phía trước.

Phía dưới bọn họ là phòng chờ đông nghìn nghịt, chỉ cần trượt tay rơi xuống một cái, nháy mắt sẽ giật tỉnh mấy trăm con zombie đang không biết gì.

“Anh Kiệt, cậu thế mà béo lên kìa,” Chu Nhung cắn răng bò qua một cái khe cực kì hẹp, khốn khổ khó chịu nói.

Trương Anh Kiệt hít một hơi rồi thở ra: “Là anh gầy…..Nhung ca…….úi──!”

Trương Anh Kiệt bị cọ làm mặt mày đều dính bụi bặm, rốt cuộc cũng chen được qua cái khe của hai đoạn dây cáp nối với nhau.

“Đi tiếp theo hướng này thêm một trăm mét nữa sẽ tới lối thoát hiểm, sau khi tới nơi em sẽ nhảy xuống đi phá cửa, mọi người cố gắng yểm trợ nhé.” Xuân Thảo ôm chặt ống thông gió bò về phía trước: “Mọi người tiếp tục kiên trì, số lượng zombie ở đằng trước dự tính khoảng…..”

Chưa kịp dứt lời, tại cái góc quẹo Trương Anh Kiệt đang cố gắng lách qua, ba lô chiến thuật trên lưng cậu ta quệt phải dây thép cố định dây cáp điện trên trần nhà, một mẩu dây sắc nhọn khẽ rạch bung chiếc ba lô ra.

Ba lô chiến thuật nghiêng về bên phải, đập lên ống thông gió.

Keng──coong──!

Âm thanh va chạm với cái ống rỗng ruột được phóng đại vô hạn, tập thể zombie cùng ngẩng đầu nhìn, tiện đà phát ra tiếng gào rú thèm thuồng!

Ba lô chiến thuật nặng bốn mươi kg đeo bên vai phải, lực hút trái đất làm cả người Trương Anh Kiệt nghiêng theo sang, nháy mắt trượt xuống.

Chu Nhung quát: “Anh Kiệt!”

Bốp một tiếng, Chu Nhung tóm được cái ba lô của Trương Anh Kiệt, dùng một tay kéo cơ thể cậu ta lẫn trang bị vũ khí lơ lửng giữa không trung!

Xuân Thảo hét thất thanh: “Nhung ca!”

May mắn thay, đây là một góc chín mươi độ, bằng không Chu Nhung căn bản không thể với tới được Trương Anh Kiệt ở phía sau mình, nếu không giờ phút này cậu ta đã bị mấy trăm con zombie lũ lượt xông đến xâu xé thành hàng nghìn mảnh nhỏ rồi.

Nhưng cho dù là thế, rất khó tưởng tượng được Chu Nhung suýt nữa cũng rơi theo dưới lực hút của trái đất, vậy mà vào thời khắc nguy hiểm này y vẫn cắn răng ôm chặt ống thông gió, hai chân quấn chặt dây cáp, mới thoát được tình hình nguy hiểm phải rơi xuống.

Xuân Thảo gào to: “Anh Kiệt nhanh! Trèo lên đi!”

Trong phòng chờ, đàn zombie gào thét khản giọng, ra sức với tay lên trên, cả người Trương Anh Kiệt lơ lửng trên không, mũi chân chỉ còn cách móng tay zombie vài cm, cơ mà bất kể cậu muốn hướng về phía nào cũng không thể với tới được, mồ hôi lạnh túa ra: “Không…..không được, anh…..”

Đúng lúc này một tiếng “roẹt roẹt──” nho nhỏ song vô cùng chói tai vang lên trong tiếng gào liên tục của đàn zombie, khiến thần kinh cả đội đột ngột căng cứng.

Áo khoác dã chiến của Chu Nhung không thể chịu được sức kéo này, bắt đầu rách ra từ chỗ sau vai!

Trương Anh Kiệt gầm thét: “Nhung ca buông em ra!”

Chu Nhung cắn răng không buông, cánh tay run rẩy kịch liệt.

“Nhanh, Nhung ca!” Trương Anh Kiệt mở to hai mắt nhìn cơ thể Chu Nhung tiếp tục trượt theo xuống, khóe mắt như nứt ra: “Nhanh thả em ra!”

Tư Nam giơ súng nhắm chuẩn, quát: “Nhảy──!”

Khẩu súng máy 89 giận dữ phun lửa, một con mưa đạn đánh bay đàn zombie về bốn phía!

Đây thực sự phải dùng câu đánh đổi bằng mạng để ví. Mấy con người cùng nhảy từ chỗ trên cao xuống, trong nháy mắt rơi xuống đất có rất nhiều zombie cùng xông tới, bị hai khẩu tiểu liên của Chu Nhung và Trương Anh Kiệt đập cho não bay tung tóe!

“Chạy!” Tư Nam gào to, băng đạn thứ hai nhắm thẳng vào cửa lối thoát hiểm cách đó vài trăm mét, bắn nát bét nó!

Bốn người co giò chạy như điên giữa đàn zombie đông như kiến, Xuân Thảo với Trương Anh Kiệt đi đầu, Chu Nhung đi cuối, dựa vào hỏa lực mạnh mẽ áp chế giết chết zombie khiến con đường đầy rẫy vũng máu và thịt thối, vỏ đạn tựa như pháo hoa được bắn lên vẽ thành vô số hình cung.

Trong cơn hỗn loạn, tất cả mọi người đều nhận thấy có cơ thể zombie đụng phải trước ngực, tay chân và sau lưng mình, thế nhưng hiện tại căn bản không có thời gian kiểm tra có bị cắn hay không, mà chỉ có thể điên cuồng trút đạn ầm ầm hướng về mọi phía, hàng ngũ zombie mới hình thành vừa đến gần một cái đã bị bắn ngược ra sau!

Trăm mét ngắn ngủi chớp mắt đã đi tới điểm cuối, Tư Nam cao giọng quát to: “Tránh ra──”

Xuân Thảo với Trương Anh Kiệt phối hợp ăn ý, cùng đồng thời quay sang hai bên trái phải, không hề do dự dùng khẩu tiểu liên bắn phá thành hình quạt.

Cùng lúc đó, Tư Nam dùng khẩu 89 bắn xối xả, viên đạn như con rắn lớn bay lượn trên không trung, hỏa lực mạnh mẽ cứng rắn xé toang đàn zombie chắn trước lối thoát hiểm!

Chu Nhung gào to: “Mọi người đi đi! Anh bọc hậu cho!”

Tư Nam dùng một tay tóm chặt sau gáy Chu Nhung, sức lực như kìm sắt kéo y đến chỗ Trương Anh Kiệt: “Bớt xàm, chạy!”

Chu Nhung lảo đảo lùi về sau, bị Trương Anh Kiệt với Xuân Thảo cùng giữ chặt lại, cả đội gần như nhảy vọt qua phòng chờ, đổ xô vào lối thoát hiểm.

Từ lúc bọn họ chạy nước rút đến khi chạy tới lối vào chỉ xảy ra trong hai giây ngắn ngủi── Tuy nhiên ngay trong chính hai giây này, đàn zombie không còn bị vũ khí khống chế cùng ùn ùn kéo đến, chớp mắt nuốt sống kẻ đơn độc đi ở cuối cùng.

Chu Nhung quay phắt đầu lại: “Tư Nam!”

Tiếng hét kia như cào xé tim gan, y giãy khỏi Xuân Thảo, liều lĩnh chạy trở về!

Xuân Thảo với Trương Anh Kiệt không hẹn mà cùng bổ nhào tới, ôm ngang thắt lưng y từ phía sau.

Đúng lúc này, tiếng súng máy kinh thiên động địa bất thình lình vang lên không ngớt, đàn zombie trong phòng chờ cùng văng ra khắp bốn phương tám hướng, xương sọ tay chân gãy lìa rơi khắp mặt đất, cùng lúc đó một bóng dáng mảnh mai mạnh mẽ chui từ dưới đất lên──

Tư Nam gần như giẫm nát toàn bộ đỉnh đầu zombie trên sàn, lưng đeo năm mươi kg thiết bị, song mỗi bước đi đều nhanh như chảo chớp, thoáng cái đã xông vào cửa thoát hiểm!

“Mấy người ngây ra làm gì đó?” Tư Nam giận dữ quát lên, trên mặt và cổ dính toàn máu của zombie.

Chu Nhung ngẩn ngơ tại chỗ, bất thình lình co giò xông lên lầu: “Đừng để bọn chúng đuổi theo, chạy mau!”

Đàn zombie trong phòng chờ ngỡ ngàng một lát, ngay sau đó lại phát hiện ra mục tiêu, lắc lắc lư lư đuổi theo vào lối thoát hiểm, trong hành lang u ám lại hiện ra một trận anh đuổi em chạy mới.

Mỗi tầng trong khu tránh nạn đều có sáu cái cầu thang nối tiếp nhau, bốn người đeo trên người đồ quân giới tăng lên đến hai trăm kg, song tốc độ chạy lên lầu có thể so bằng cuộc thi chạy một trăm mét, chẳng mấy chốc đã bỏ xa đàn zombie sở hữu đầu gối cứng ngắc ở phía sau.

Chu Nhung vừa chạy vừa lôi thẻ điện tử nhận dạng ra, mỗi lần đi qua cửa thoát hiểm đều sẽ dừng lại quẹt một cái, song không có cửa nào có thể mở được. Xuân Thảo thực sự nổi cơn tam bành: “Sao thế này, nguồn điện khẩn cấp cúp rồi sao, hay hệ thống máy tính trung tâm xảy ra sự cố?”

“Nguồn điện cung cấp không đủ! Tất cả cánh cửa đều đã bị đóng kín!” Trương Anh Kiệt quát, xoay người bắn phá một trận, đánh bay con zombie đuổi theo phía sau xuống tầng dưới.

Tư Nam chen qua Chu Nhung, giơ khẩu súng máy muốn phá cửa, nòng súng lại bị Chu Nhung tóm được: “Chậm đã, quảng trường ở trên nóc tầng này có xe vận chuyển, đi theo anh!”

Hiện tại bọn họ đang đứng trong khu hệ thống giao thông trung tâm, lúc virus bùng nổ ít nhất phải có trên chục nghìn người, dưới tình hình tất cả đường ray đều ngừng hoạt động, xác suất mở đường máu khi bị vạn con zombie bao vây đến phía tây khu B gần như bằng không, cho nên nhất định phải dựa vào phương tiện giao thông.

Chu Nhung dẫn đầu làm gương xông lên lầu trước nhất, ngay tại một giây y đặt chân lên đó, đột nhiên trên đỉnh đầu truyền đến một tiếng nổ ──Oành!

Mặt đất rung lắc dữ dội, bức tường màu xám sụp xuống, một tiếng ──Oành chợt vang lên trong khỏang cách gần!

Bàn chân Trương Anh Kiệt loạng choạng, một băng đạn thoáng chốc bắn lên trần nhà.

Tư Nam với Xuân Thảo đều dừng bước, đúng lúc này, chỉ thấy Chu Nhung giống như con chim khổng lổ giữa bầu trời, tóm chặt tay vịn cầu thang nhảy từ trên xuống.

Lúc y rơi xuống chẳng thèm dừng lại, bật dậy bắt lấy Tư Nam, rồi sau đó xông thẳng xuống dưới lầu: “Cả đội vòng về!!”

Xuân Thảo: “Có chuyện gì thế anh?”

Chu Nhung: “Tinh tinh!!”

Tiếng gầm thét của con dã thú điên cuồng gần như vang sát trên đỉnh đầu bọn họ.

Cầu thang tầng trên đã bị hỏng hóc nặng nề, vụn bê tông dính đầy người bốn tay bộ đội đặc chủng. Nhìn vào ống nhòm hồng ngoại xanh biếc, một con zombie tinh tinh cao ước chừng ba mét đang ló đầu ra khỏi bóng tối, răng nanh đang nhỏ máu tươi, đôi mắt đục ngầu khẽ chớp, cứ ghim chặt nhìn thẳng vào bọn họ.


	18. Chapter 18

Xuân Thảo: “Mẹ nhà nó này cũng được á, tinh tinh mà to bằng nhường này?”

Trương Anh Kiệt, “Zombie đuổi tới rồi, Nhung ca làm gì giờ đây?”

Chu Nhung: “Éo biết! Từ lúc ông đây ra làm nhiệm vụ có đen đến mức này đâu──!”

Tư Nam: “……… Đừng nói nữa, nhanh chạy thôi.”

Con zombie tinh tinh giận dữ gầm lên một tiếng kinh thiên động địa, giơ nắm đấm phá nát góc quẹo cầu thang tầng trên, bốn người lập tức té ngã xuống tầng dưới, đối diện trực tiếp với đám zombie đang lắc lắc lư lư trèo lên.

Xuân Thảo với Trương Anh Kiệt ra sức nã đạn bắn phá zombie, nhưng mà đoàn quân người chết cứ như tre già măng mọc căn bản không biết sợ hãi, bước từng bước tập tễnh trong mưa bom bão đạn đến gần bọn họ.

Chu Nhung trở tay tấn công con tinh tinh khổng lồ, cố gắng mở đường hướng lên trên── Tuy nhiên, trong hành lang đầy hỗn loạn và chật chội, viên đạn bình thường hoàn toàn không có tác dụng với con mãnh thú zombie, trái lại càng chọc nó điên tiết, dứt khoát nhảy bổ đến chỗ mọi người!

Cầu thang bằng bê tông không chịu được sức nặng của cú nhảy này của nó, lúc này đã vỡ nát thành vô số mảnh vụn, làm bốn người cùng bị đập thẳng lên.

Xuân Thảo kêu thảm thiết: “Nhung ca! Nghĩ nghĩ cách đi!”

Tiếng Chu Nhung giận dữ gầm lên vang vọng khắp hành lang: “Tư Nam──”.

Tư Nam rơi mạnh xuống đất, xách khẩu súng máy trong bóng tối, nã loạt đạn như cơn mưa to lên bức tường hành lang!

Bởi khoảng cách bắn phá quá gần làm đầu đạn kim loại, vỏ đạn và vụ bê tông cùng rơi loạn xị ngậu với nhau, nếu không phải tiểu đội bộ đội đặc chủng đều đang mặc áo chống đạn bên trong áo dã chiến, chắc có lẽ lúc này đã bị ngộ thương đầy mình rồi.

Tuy nhiên cho dù vậy, ba người vẫn không thể thoát được cơn mưa bom bão đạn, chỉ đành cố gắng ôm chặt đầu mình.

Một phút sau, tiếng súng im bặt, bức tường xi măng bị súng máy bắn thành cái tổ ong, Tư Nam đạp thật mạnh một cái, tạo thành một cái lỗ to, bên trong hiển nhiên là hành lang dẫn thẳng đến tầng trệt.

Chu Nhung xoay người nã đạn điên cuồng vào zombie, quát to: “Các cậu đi đi, nhanh! Từng người vào một!!”

Tư Nam, Xuân Thảo, Trương Anh Kiệt lần lượt tức tốc chui vào cái lổ sang bên kia hàng lanh, Chu Nhung đi cuối cùng, nửa người vừa mới chui vào đã thấy chân sau bị giật lại, hiển nhiên đã bị zombie tóm được, y cắn răng liều chết đạp vài cái, mới miễn cưỡng bò vào được.

“Grào──!”

Thị lực của con zombie tinh tinh trong bóng tối rõ ràng không được tốt cho lắm, bỗng nhiên mất đi mục tiêu nó sốt ruột hết sức, dùng tay xé xác cơ thể mấy con zombie, đụng phải bức tường lung lay sắp đổ làm khe nứt trải dài càng thêm khủng bố.

“Bức tường sắp đổ rồi!” Chu Nhung quát, “Chạy mau!”

Khu tránh nạn gồm có tất cả mười một tầng, song giữa các tầng được ngăn cách bằng một lớp hàng rào chật hẹp, một kho phòng cháy chữa cháy, bình thường chỉ có nhân viên công tác vào đó kiểm tra theo thường lệ, chứ dân chúng không được phép tiến vào ── Hành lang mà bọn họ mở lối đi vào chính là không gian này.

Bốn người vội vàng chạy trên hành lang vắng vẻ, phía sau đột nhiên rung lắc dữ dội, cả mặt tường đều bị con zombie tinh tinh đâm sụp!

Xuân Thảo chạy hồng hộc thở ra hơi: “Thành bản Resident Evil thêm King Kong cả vào rồi, lần này không biết có thoát được không đây?!”

“Nó đuổi tới nơi rồi! Vừa chạy vừa nghĩ cách được không á!” Trương Anh Kiệt vai đeo ba lô, lúc chạy phát ra tiếng loảng xoảng leng keng, quả thực khổ không nói nổi: “Nhung ca em thấy chắc trong ba lô của anh vẫn còn đạn xuyên thép đúng không, ba bọn em yểm trợ để anh tìm nhé?”

Chu Nhung quả quyết nói: “Không lấy kịp đâu! Đạn xuyên thép nằm tít sâu dưới băng đạn, anh vốn định chuẩn bị để phá sập Sở nghiên cứu sinh vật!”

“Lần này sao mà đen dữ vậy?!” Xuân Thảo cảm thấy rất hư cấu.

Tư Nam: “….Lúc chạy trốn đừng có lắm lời vậy chứ!”

Hành lang đã đi đến cuối, bốn người cùng vội quay ngoặt lại, Chu Nhung đột nhiên thoáng nhìn thấy một thứ ở bên rìa trong ống nhòm hồng ngoại: “Đợi đã, bên này!”

Một giây sau, Chu Nhung vui đến bật khóc: “── Xe chở rác!”

Trong chỗ tập kết rác của khu tránh nạn, có một chiếc tải ép rác lẳng lặng đậu ngay ở bên cửa, tỏa ra một thứ mùi là lạ khiến người khác không thể bỏ qua.

Ông trời không tuyệt đường con người là đây.

Trương Anh Kiệt dùng nắm đấm phá nát cửa kính thủy tinh, tháo hai sợi dây đỏ bốn sợi xanh lam ở dưới vô lăng, ngón tay hơi run run, nối từng dây với nhau.

Một lát sau, động cơ xe nổ rền vang, ba người khác phi thân lên thùng xe. Trong nháy mắt, con zombie tinh tinh lóe lên từ trên một đầu hành lang, chiếc xe tải nổ ầm ầm vọt ra ngoài!

Chu Nhung ngồi trong thùng xe rác, tức tốc lục tìm đạn xuyên thép trong ba lô chiến thuật ra, đón lấy khẩu súng 89 hạng nặng. Tư Nam lăn người tới gần, Chu Nhung bèn tiện thể lấy bờ vai của hắn làm điểm tựa kê nòng súng, khẽ nheo mắt ngắm chuẩn mục tiêu.

Tư Nam bất động như một tảng đá, còn cơ thể Chu Nhung nghiêng ngả theo chiếc xe tải không ngừng lắc lư, chỉ thấy trong kính ngắm con zombie đang điên cuồng chạy đến, cách xe tải càng ngày càng gần.

Tại một góc khác trên thùng xe, Xuân Thảo nhìn chằm chằm vào hai người họ, không dám ho he tiếng nào, mồ hôi lạnh túa ra rơi từ hai má xuống cái cằm nhọn.

“Grừ ──Gừ── Gào──”

Con zombie King Kong nhảy vọt lên, mang theo thứ mùi tanh hôi trong gió, nện mạnh xuống!

──Nếu thời gian dừng lại ở thời điểm này, đó sẽ là một hình ảnh cực kì cực kì đáng sợ.

Thân hình như một quả núi đạt đến hàng tấn của con zombie tinh tinh, bóng đen bao phủ hoàn toàn chiếc xe tải và ba người, vuốt sắc nhuốm đầy máu tươi với thịt thối, cách hai mắt của Tư Nam chưa đến ba mươi cm.

Ngay đúng khoảnh khắc này, tâm chấm laser lóe sáng.

Chu Nhung nhấn cò súng.

──Bùm!!

Cái đầu to bự của con zombie tinh tinh nổ tung, óc bắn tung tóe khắp nơi!

Trong nháy mắt, Chu Nhung buông lỏng cò súng rồi sau đó đứng bật dậy, lăn người đè Tư Nam dưới thân mình, ôm chặt lấy hắn, một giây sau não thối và máu tanh của con tinh tinh khổng lồ văng hết vào sau lưng y.

Chiếc xe tải tăng tốc cố gắng bỏ chạy, con zombie tinh tinh mất đầu lăn người giữa không trung, té mạnh xuống ở phía sau, thoáng chốc biến mất tại đằng xa.

.

.

.

Một phút đồng hồ sau, trên xe chở rác.

“Ọe…………”

Tư Nam tinh bì lực tẫn xoay người ngồi xuống, cuối cùng cũng không nôn được thứ gì nữa, miễn cưỡng uống một hớp nước.

Chu Nhung buồn bực nói: “Có khó ngửi thế không?”

“Ọe………………”

Xuân Thảo ngoảnh đầu, thở ồ ồ lau miệng, nói chắc nịch: “Cực luôn, Nhung ca.”

Chu Nhung tính trả thù đi đến chỗ bọn họ, hai người lập tức cùng lùi về sau, Xuân Thảo giận dữ nói: “Đừng qua đây! Giữ nguyên khoảng cách thì chúng ta còn có thể làm ba con!”

Chu Nhung có cảm giác suy sụp vì bị ghét bỏ, ló người từ trên nóc xe xuống, gõ vào cửa kính buồng lái: “Anh Kiệt! Dừng xe để anh vào ngồi cùng với!”

Trong buồn lái không có tiếng trả lời, xe tải vững vàng bon bon đi về phía trước, như thể hoàn toàn không biết cái gì hết.

Chu Nhung bất đắc dĩ ngồi dậy, thái dương cứ giật giật, lưng áo dã chiến đều dính đầy đống óc bầy nhầy, hòa với mùi rác rưởi trên xe tải không biết đã không xử lí bao lâu, hai mùi này trộn lại thành một thứ thực sự làm mất con mẹ nó hồn luôn.

“Đồng chí Tiểu Tư à,” Chu Nhung hắng giọng nói, chuẩn bị bắt đầu lý sự: “Chúng ta hãy giả định một tình huống nhé.”

“Nếu vừa nãy không có anh đây xả thân bảo vệ cậu, bây giờ người bị đám óc bầy nhầy của zombie dính đầy mặt là ai nhỉ? Bị đồng đội cô lập, ghét bỏ, tâm lý bị tổn thương vô cùng lớn chắc là ai đây? Dưới tình hình tinh thần sa sút như thế…..”

“Nhung ca uống nước đi,” Đồng chí Tiểu Tư vội cuống lên nói.

Chu Nhung bất mãn đón lấy bình nước, uống được hai hớp, suýt nữa đã ói vì ngửi phải cái mùi tanh hôi dính đầy người mình.

.

.

.

“Chúng ta sẽ vượt qua lớp rào ngăn từ chỗ này, sau hai mươi phút thì đến phía tây khu B, tức là ngay trên phòng liên lạc khẩn cấp. Trong này có một thang máy chuyên dụng cho nhân viên xử lý rác, dọc theo sáu mươi mét xuống phía dưới là tới được khu vực chỉ định, sau đó tiến hành phá sập.”

Ngón tay Chu Nhung chỉ vào bản đồ trên tablet, vạch thành một kí hiệu màu đỏ.

Xuân Thảo giơ tay.

“Mời đồng chí Tiểu Thảo phát biểu.”

Xuân Thảo ngồi ở góc xa xa trong thùng rác, hắng giọng gào: “Nếu gặp phải cả lũ King Kong── thì sao──!”

“Lắm miệng!” Chu Nhung lạnh lùng nói: “Tưởng chúng ta đang đi chơi thu thiệt đó à?”

Xuân Thảo nhịn không được nói lầm bầm: “Sao em cứ cảm thấy mấy nhiệm vụ gần đây đen như kiếp con rệp ý nhở, có phải nên đi Ung Hòa Cung lễ bái không?”

Tư Nam vẫn đang ôm thằng con trai độc đinh đời thứ tám của Chu Nhung, ngồi ở bên cạnh chuyên chú chỉnh lại kính ngắm, lúc này đột nhiên chen vào một câu: “Tôi vẫn muốn hỏi, King Kong mà hai người nói là con gì?”

Chu Nhung nghi ngờ nhìn hắn, Tư Nam lại dùng ánh mắt bình tĩnh trong veo nhìn y.

“King Kong là một con tinh tinh khổng lồ tiến hóa từ thời tiền sử, đồng chí Tiểu Tư cậu đã xem đảo đầu lâu(23) bao giờ chưa?”

Tư Nam lắc đầu.

“Thế còn Resident Evil(24)?”

“……Chắc chơi Counter-Strike(25) rồi chứ nhể?”

Tư Nam nói: “Tôi không chơi game online.”

Chu Nhung như phát hiện được lục địa mới: “Là một thanh niên khỏe mạnh trưởng thành sống trong thế kỷ hai mươi mốt vậy mà cậu không chơi game online á? Đồng chí Tiểu Tư, thời gian đi học dùng làm gì hết thế, có điều gì đau khổ hay nỗi niềm khó nói muốn bộc bạch với tổ chức không?”

Xuân Thảo lười nhác nói: “Anh không hiểu đâu, Nhung ca── Với khuôn mặt này của Tư Tiểu Nam, chắc thời đi học đều bận yêu đương đàm đúm nhỉ, không cùng em gái lớp dưới ngắm sao ngắm trăng bàn thi từ ca phú lý tưởng nhân sinh, thì cũng vui vẻ với hoa khôi của trường xem phim, cưỡi xe máy, tay nắm tay lên lớp tự học, đâu có giống với mấy cái trường quân đội thất bại như các anh──”

Tư Nam nói: “Tôi vẫn chưa yêu đương.”

Xuân Thảo: “………..”

Chu Nhung: “………..”

Không khí đột nhiên rơi vào im lặng, chỉ nghe nhịp điệu lắc lư của xe chở rác.

Một lúc sau, Chu Nhung chậm rãi nói: “Mặc dù không yêu sớm là chuyện tốt…..thế nhưng đồng chí Tiểu Tư à, có đôi khi con người cũng cần có thú tiêu khiển chứ, nếu không áp lực tinh thần quá lớn sẽ dễ dẫn đến vấn đề…….Thôi thì để sau khi ra khỏi đây, cậu thiệt không muốn tìm chỗ vắng người kề tai nói nhỏ cùng Nhung ca sao? Thả lỏng thể xác và tinh thần là một chuyện cực kì thỏa đáng với cần thiết đấy.”

“Tôi có thú tiêu khiển.” Tu Nam trả lời, “Là ngủ.”

Rất lâu sau, Xuân Thảo bịt mũi xê dịch đến gần Chu Nhung, nói thầm thì: “Em cảm thấy cậu ấy nói ngủ là ngủ ý.”

Chu Nhung: “Anh cũng thấy thế.”

Xe chở rác đánh một vòng cung tại khu cách ly trống trải, phi ầm ầm lao như bay về phía tây, vượt qua tổ máy phát điện và phòng phân phối điện phía đối diện. Tại một góc hẻo lánh, chiếc thang máy chuyên dụng cho nhân viên công tác lẳng lặng được niêm phòng bằng băng keo hai màu vàng đen.

Xe chở rác đỗ lại, ba người trên nóc cùng nhảy xuống mặt đất, Chu Nhung khiêng mấy chục kg trang bị vừa chạy vừa nói: “Mọi người biết gì không? Anh rốt cuộc đã nhớ ra cảm giác mà đồng chí Tiểu Tư tạo cho anh là gì rồi. Cái đội White Eagle, cái trận mười chín chấp tám thua bét nhè của năm ấy ý ….”

Xuân Thảo: “A! Chuẩn cơm mẹ nấu luôn!”

Trương Anh Kiệt: “Lũ tây ba lô giả vờ anh đây thâm hậu với thô lỗ ý hả, không được! Nhung ca vứt em cái cờ lê!”

Chu Nhung “này” một tiếng: “Muốn cờ lê làm gì chứ.” Sau đó y dùng tay không nắm chặt mép cánh cửa, cắn răng thử dùng sức, cơ bắp sau vai gồng cả lên, mạnh mẽ mở bung cửa thang máy ra.

Trong thang máy tối om, Chu Nhung cầm đèn pin chiến thuật lia xuống vài cái, con đường sâu hun hút tối om nuốt mất ánh sáng, chỉ loáng thoáng nhìn thấy phần đáy lóe lên ba đường sóng sáng mờ mờ.

“Sao lại thế này?” Chu Nhung lẩm bẩm nói: “Mạch nước ngầm dâng lên rồi?”

Trương Anh Kiệt lấy một cái máy cảm ứng bé tí trong túi quần rằn ri ra, vứt vào trong thang máy, một lúc sau trên tablet hiện ra độ sâu thăm dò được ──57,6 mét.

Mục tiêu tầng trệt của bọn họ ở dưới nước hai mét, vì thế cần phải lặn xuống làm việc.

“Nhung ca, xuống hay không đây?”

Chu Nhung dùng sức chỉ một ngón: “Bớt xàm đê, xuống!”

Xuân Thảo lanh lẹ dựng một cái cáp móc câu, dùng tám cái đầu mút đóng cố định lên vách thang máy, Trương Anh Kiệt đeo găng tay cách nhiệt, tóm lấy dây thừng nhảy xuống.

Lần này đội ngũ đổi thành Trương Anh Kiệt, Chu Nhung, Tư Nam và Xuân Thảo, bốn người xếp thành một hàng từ trên xuống dưới, chia làm bốn phía đạp lên mặt tường mượn lực trượt thẳng xuống.

“Đội White Eagle,” Chu Nhung thổn thức nói.

Đôi chân dài của Chu Nhung giẫm lên mặt tường, liền lựa thế trượt xuống hai mét, Trương Anh Kiệt ở dưới chân y cười nói: “Trước khi bắt đầu diễn tập đám Tây này đã đủ kinh khủng rồi, nói cái gì cả đội là cỗ máy chiến đấu, không có tí ti cảm xúc vui buồn giận hờn, mỗi một binh sĩ Alpha đều được huấn luyện thành một chương trình nghe lệnh tuyệt đối…..”

“Cực kì xem thường đám lính đặc chủng lêu lổng như chúng ta, kết quả chả phải gây vụ mười chín chọi tám.” Trương Anh Kiệt nhảy xuống phía dưới: “Bẽ mặt vãi ý.”

Tư Nam mặt vẫn lạnh tanh nói: “Hóa ra hình tượng của tôi trong lòng mấy người kém vậy sao.”

Trương Anh Kiệt vội vàng cười làm lành phủ nhận, Chu Nhung cảm thán nói: “Nhưng mà mấy tay huấn luyện biến thái bên đó vẫn rất khủng, sau khi kết thúc diễn tập tìm một người đấu đơn, đánh gãy luôn bốn cái xương sườn của tổng chỉ huy 118── Mặc dù đây chỉ là hành vi kéo lại chút tự tôn cho chính mình mà thôi…….Tới rồi, Trương Anh Kiệt chuẩn bị lặn xuống, Tư Tiểu Nam có phải cậu mới đạp anh một cái không?”

Tư Nam dừng trượt, hai tay bám chặt vào dây thừng hai chân dậm chắc trên mặt tường, hết sức chuyên chú nhìn cái găng tay của mình, như thể đang rơi vào trạng thái trầm tư.

“Hành vi này của cậu là điển hình của câu được thương nên kiêu đấy.” Chu Nhung tức giận nói.

Chu Nhung dùng đèn pin chiến thuật chiếu xuống phần nước tù đọng, chỉ thấy phía dưới tối om không rõ độ sâu bao nhiêu, sau đó lấy một cái kíp mìn điện tử quẳng cho Trương Anh Kiệt: “Cẩn thận nhé, hàng tồn cuối cùng của chúng ta đấy.”

Trương Anh Kiệt dùng tay ra hiệu “đã nhận”: “Lặn xuống nước em có thể kiên trì nín thở được năm phút, buộc chặt xong sẽ lên ngay.” Nói xong bèn buông tay nhảy bùm vào trong nước.

Chỗ đặt quyền truy cập trên cửa thang máy của tầng trệt ở dưới mặt nước khoảng hai ba mét, chỉ cần tìm được điểm tựa buộc chặt kíp mìn, lắp vào cái máy mã hóa là xong, mà nhiệm vụ lần này bắt buộc phải do Trương Anh Kiệt có thành tích lặn nước tốt nhất đảm nhiệm.

Trên mặt nước, ba người yên lặng lơ lửng giữa không trung, tựa như ba con châu chấu bị thắt cổ chung bằng một sợi dây thừng.

Một lát sau, Chu châu chấu nhịn không được nhảy loi choi:

“Đồng chí Tiểu Tư.”

Đồng chí Tiểu Tư nhướng mắt nhìn.

“Vì sao cậu không yêu đương gì thế?”

“Anh không hiểu đâu, Nhung ca ạ.” Xuân Thảo treo ở chỗ cao nhất, nhìn xuống bóng tối kín đáo nói.

“Cái chuyện này cũng giống với việc sau khi nộp bài thi xong mọi người cùng tụ lại, đứa nào than thở vì sao mình chẳng chăm học ấy, chắc chắn đều là những đứa học rõ giỏi ngày ngày lén đọc sách đến rạng sáng luôn. Nếu anh mà tin lời bọn nó nói, sau khi công bố kết quả thi với bảng xếp hạng anh sẽ học được cách làm người ngay….”

“Còn cái đám học giỏi con nhà người ta ý, người ta nhìn thấy tên mình nằm trong top năm cả khối, sẽ xấu hổ nói: ‘Tớ không có đọc sách đâu thiệt đó!’ ‘Số đỏ quá chừng!’, hoặc thậm chí sẽ: ‘Sao đợt này tớ lại kém năm điểm nhỉ!’── Cơ mà mục đích bọn họ nói vậy để nhục mạ anh thôi, bởi vì chỉ có anh thi được điểm thấp, chỉ có anh thành thật đối diện với sự thực bản thân thực sự không có học hành gì…..”

Chu Nhung nhịn không được ngẩng đầu nói: “Con gái à, tuy rằng thời học sinh của con nghe sao thấy thảm vãi, nhưng mà anh đây là con nhà người ta trong trường quân đội nhé.”

Xuân Thảo: “……….”

“Anh đây đứng nhất trong bốn năm học luôn nhé, lúc tốt nghiệp còn cầm được huân chương, hôm nào anh tìm cho em xem há.”

Xuân Thảo yên lặng không lên tiếng rất lâu, nét mặt y như kiểu bị sét đánh trúng.

Chu Nhung vất vả điều chỉnh lại tư thế, hai chân dạng to giẫm vào hai bên mặt tường trái phải, ổn định xong cơ thể, kế đó khom người kéo nửa người Trương Anh Kiệt đang chìm sâu trong nước── Thế nhưng, đúng lúc này mặt nước bất thình lình nổi rất nhiều bọt khí, cấp tốc từ nhỏ đến lớn, phảng phất như có thứ gì đó đang vội vàng chuyển động.

Đuôi lông mày Chu Nhung nhếch lên: “Mau lên đây!”

Trương Anh Kiệt rõ ràng cũng cảm nhận được điều bất thường, giật mạnh dây thừng. Song trong tích tắc cậu muốn mượn lực bật người, trong làn nước tối om đột nhiên có mấy bàn tay trắng nhợt phù thũng bất thình lình vươn ra, cùng kéo chặt cậu xuống!

“Anh Kiệt!”

“──Zombie!”

Trương Anh Kiệt rút súng nã đạn bụp bụp, thế nhưng viên đạn căn bản không bắn được trúng mục tiêu trong nước, Trương Anh Kiệt vẫn đang kinh hoàng lại bị zombie kéo thêm xuống nữa!

Bùm! Sau tiếng rơi mạnh xuống nước là tiếng súng vang lên, chỉ thấy Chu Nhung không thèm suy nghĩ, trở tay rút khẩu tiểu liên, nhảy vọt thẳng xuống.

* * *

Chú thích:

(23) Đảo đầu lâu: Kong: Skull Island.

(24) Resident Evil: Là một bộ phim khoa học viễn tưởng kinh dị năm 2002, kịch bản và đạo diễn: Paul WS Anderson. Diễn viên tham gia: Milla Jovovich, Michelle Rodriguez và Colin Salmon.

(25) Counter-Strike: (thường được gọi tắt là CS) là trò chơi điện tử thuộc thể loại bắn súng góc nhìn thứ nhất có tính chiến thuật cao được nhiều người trên thế giới biết đến ra đời dưới phiên bản mod của Half-Life do Lê Minh (Minh Gooseman) và Jess Cliffe thực hiện.


	19. Chapter 19

Trong giây phút rơi xuống nước Chu Nhung chỉ có một cảm giác đó là── Rất lạnh!

Dòng nước ngầm lạnh thấu xương, y cố gắng bơi hai cái, hoạt động giãn gân cốt, dựa vào ánh đèn trên mũ giáp, nhìn thấy phía dưới chân không xa, Trương Anh Kiệt đang bị hai cái bóng trắng bệch giữ chặt, cậu ta tránh phải né trái cũng không thoát được kiếp bị zombie vướng lấy.

Chu Nhung sợ bắn trúng phải Trương Anh Kiệt, nhắm bắn một viên đạn vào zombie xong, mới nhận ra vì đang ở dưới nước nên góc độ bắn viên đạn bị chệch đi, nay chỉ còn cách bơi ra bắn đằng sau lưng zombie!

Song, căn bản chẳng thấm vào đâu!

Hành động giằng co kịch liệt dưới nước làm khí oxi hết sạch, Trương Anh Kiệt rốt cuộc không nín thở được nữa, không khí trong lá phổi thoát ra thành vô số bong bóng khí, cậu ta im hơi bặt tiếng chìm sâu xuống.

Chu Nhung thầm chửi một tiếng mẹ, quyết đoán lặn xuống theo, một con zombie ngâm nước trương phềnh to bự bơi đến bắt y, một con khác lại đuổi theo Trương Anh Kiệt.

Chu Nhung trở tay dùng báng súng đập thật mạnh đẩy lùi con zombie về sau, lực phản ngược khiến lưng y đụng phải mặt tường thang máy, kế đó bắn ngược trở về. Con zombie há cái mồm to gần như thối rữa với toàn bong bóng, tiến gần về phía trước, bị Chu Nhung dùng nòng súng chặn lại ở họng, nã đạn bắn óc vỡ tung tóe!

Màu máu đen xì của con zombie tức tốc chìm xuống, Chu Nhung cảm thấy lượng khí oxi của mình đã lên đến đỉnh điểm, thế nhưng lúc này y không hề mảy may chần chừ, cúi đầu chui xuống phương hướng Trương Anh Kiệt biến mất.

Trong nhiều trường hợp chết đuối, nhảy giếng là trường hợp không thể cứu hộ nhất. Bởi vì mặt tường trơn trượt không có lực điểm tựa, cũng rất khó vùng vẫy bơi lên trong không gian hẹp này; còn như Chu Nhung tăng tốc lặn xuống thế này sẽ khiến áp lực nước đột ngột gia tăng, lượng oxi nháy mắt sẽ tới giới hạn.

Lá phổi co giật kịch liệt, Chu Nhung cắn chặt răng nín nốt số oxi cuối cùng, đúng lúc này dòng nước bên người bất thình lình ùa ra dữ dội, con zombie lúc trước đuổi theo Trương Anh Kiệt đã bơi lên trên!

── Cái đê ca mờ!

Trong đầu Chu Nhung chỉ đọng lại mỗi suy nghĩ cuối cùng này, máu nóng dồn lên não, hung hăng nện một đấm!

Nếu bấy giờ đang ở trên mặt đất bằng phẳng, sức mạnh của cú đấm này của Chu Nhung sẽ đạt tới con số kỉ lục bốn trăm kg, có khả năng giành danh hiệu vua đấm bốc trên sân quyền anh. Thế nhưng với tình trạng cơ thể đang thiếu oxi cộng thêm dòng nước đã cản lại hầu hết sức mạnh của cú đấm, ngực của con zombie chỉ bị đánh thành một hố lõm, sau đó lại lắc lắc lư lư nhào về phía y.

Trước mắt Chu Nhung chuyển thành màu đen, y giãy dụa cầm khẩu tiểu liên, ấn mạnh cò súng!

Khẩu súng nã lung tung vài phát đạn làm phía đáy nước đục ngầu, phần đầu và thân thể con zombie nổ tung lòi ra vô số cơ quan, cuối cùng rơi hẳn xuống dưới đáy.

Lúc này, Chu Nhung thậm chí chẳng còn cảm nhận được sức sống của tay chân mình. Y rút súng về, cứng ngắc chìm xuống dưới, hai tay cố gắng sờ soạng, rốt cuộc đụng phải một cái chân không còn nhúc nhích.

Đế giày quân đội cưng cứng, bàn chân, thắt lưng võ trang, ba lô chiến thuật…..là Trương Anh Kiệt!

Giây phút này thực sự cứ như có thuốc trợ tim tức tốc tiêm thẳng vào cơ thể, Chu Nhung liều chút hơi sức cuối cùng nâng người kia lên, cố gắng duỗi chân bơi lên phía trên.

──Ngay sau đó chân y nặng xuống!

Hai cái tay cứng ngác lạnh lẽo vươn từ dưới đáy, bắt lấy cổ chân y.

Dòng nước ùa về phía trước, một con zombie bị trương phềnh trông rất mắc ói như một âm hồn bơi đến, cắn mạnh một cái vào bắp chân được lớp quần rằn ri che kín!

“………..!!”

Chu Nhung điên cuồng duỗi chân, dòng nước cũng ào ào theo, thế nhưng vì đang trong tình trạng cực kì thiếu oxi làm đầu óc y choáng váng, trước mắt tối đen, đến nỗi Chu Nhung còn không thể rút súng. Giữa lúc giãy dụa thoát khỏi con zombie, y há to mồm mình, hành động nhỏ nhặt không đáng kể này suýt nữa đã kết thúc sinh mệnh của Chu Nhung──

Bởi vì cổ họng đã mở ra, khí oxi còn sót lại trong lá phổi nháy mắt bị cuốn ra sạch sẽ, một lượng bọt khí lớn lập tức xông ra.

Đây là….kết thúc rồi đó sao?

Ùm──

Một luồng ánh sáng mạnh chiếu từ trên xuống, một bóng người nhanh chóng lặn xuống, thoáng chốc sượt qua vai Chu Nhung.

Chu Nhung thực sự vô cùng suy yếu, ánh mắt rời rạc gần như không nhìn thấy gì. Hình ảnh cuối cùng trước khi hôn mê là người kia ngậm một con dao găm, xông thẳng đến con zombie, ánh đèn hắt ra khuôn mặt tuấn tú lạnh lùng của hắn.

──Là Tư Nam.

Chu Nhung nhắm hai mắt mình lại, cuối cùng mất sạch toàn bộ ý thức.

.

.

.

“Tim vẫn còn đập…..”

“Cố lên!……………”

“Động đậy! Ảnh động đậy rồi!”

Chu Nhung mở bừng hai mắt, giãy giụa ngồi dậy, ho sặc ra một ngụm nước lớn.

Cơn ho này thực sự rất giống với câu trời đất u ám trăng trời mất sạch, suýt nữa đã xé tan lá phổi thành mảnh nhỏ, xoắn nó vào hết trong cổ họng. Một lúc sau, Chu Nhung rốt cuộc nhếch nhác không chịu nổi ngừng trận ho khan, liên tục hít thở, khàn giọng nói: “Anh Kiệt chú ấy…..”

Xuân Thảo mừng rỡ nói: “Nhung ca không sao!──Á, Tư Tiểu Nam?!”

Chu Nhung vừa mới ngẩng đầu, chỉ thấy Tư Nam quỳ ngay bên cạnh mình, trong một giây nghe thấy hai chữ “không sao” liền lẳng lặng ngả người về sau.

Chu Nhung hoảng sợ không nhỏ, vội vàng giơ tay ôm lấy, lại nhận thấy toàn thân Tư Nam ướt đẫm, khuôn mặt trắng bệch, đã ngất lịm đi.

“Thể lực cạn kiệt đó,” Trên mặt Xuân Thảo đầy nét mệt mỏi: “Hai bọn em thay nhau hô hấp nhân tạo với ép tim liên tục trong vòng mười phút.”

Chu Nhung dựa vào góc tường, để đầu của Tư Nam gối lên bụng mình, tinh bì lực tẫn quan sát chung quanh. Bọn họ đã đến được khu B, chỗ này hẳn là văn phòng của một nhân viên công tác nào đó, mặt tường bê tông dính đầy máu đen, văn kiện giấy tờ rơi tứ tung trên sàn, cửa hợp kim đóng chặt, hành lang bên ngoài loáng thoáng truyền đến tiếng gào thét ngột ngạt trống rỗng của đám zombie.

Trương Anh Kiệt vẫn nằm bất động bên cạnh y, tựa như một người đã chết, chỉ khi nhìn cho thật kĩ mới thấy lồng ngực lên xuống rất nhỏ theo quy luật.

Chu Nhung mở miệng ho khụ hai tiếng trước, sau khi sặc nước cổ họng đau rát, gắng gượng hỏi: “Đây là thế nào?”

“Không gian dạng ống trong thang máy có giới hạn, em với Tư Tiểu Nam sợ hai người bọn anh không bơi ra được, đợi hai ba phút không thấy động tĩnh gì, nên chỉ có thể nhảy xuống tìm kiếm. Kết quả phát hiện anh bị zombie cuốn lấy, Tư Tiểu Nam dùng dao găm cắt đầu con zombie cắn anh, sau đó em dùng kíp mìn điện tử phá nổ, chúng ta bị dòng nước cuốn trôi ra khỏi thang máy…..”

“Nhưng mà lực xung kích khi phá cửa quá mạnh, đầu của anh với Anh Kiệt đều bị đập xuống,” Xuân Thảo lo lắng nhìn Trương Anh Kiệt: “Chắc không bị ngu đâu ha.”

Chu Nhung nhớ đến cái gì đó, cúi đầu nhìn bắp chân của mình.

Ống quần rằn ri đã bị rách tung tóe, tuy nhiên nhờ phúc bộ đồ chống đạn toàn thân, da thịt cũng không bị thương.

“Anh Kiệt có bị zombie…..” Chu Nhung thấp giọng hỏi.

“Không có, lúc ảnh bị đập vẫn còn đeo mặt mặt nạ phòng hộ, chắc chắn trước khi bị zombie kéo xuống đã bảo vệ tốt đầu mặt. Chẳng qua quần áo của ảnh bị cắn rách tứ tung, toàn thân chỗ nào cũng đầy vết bầm tím, nhất thời không thể kiểm tra kịp.”

Chu Nhung xoay người dò xét mạch đập của Trương Anh Kiệt, tuy rằng nhỏ yếu nhưng vẫn vững vàng, lúc này mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Đột nhiên y phát hiện dưới xoang mũi Trương Anh Kiệt còn vết máu chưa lau sạch hoàn toàn, bỗng nhiên ý thức được đến gì đó, giơ tay sờ dưới mũi mình một cái, quả nhiên cũng bị chịu áp lực của nước làm máu tuôn đầy hai bàn tay, nhất thời ngẩng phắt đầu: “Sao lại thế này?! Vừa nãy Tư Nam──”

Một bên má Tư Nam gối lên cơ bụng rắn chắc của Chu Nhung, thiêm thiếp ngủ, bất tỉnh nhân sự.

“Ba, hôm nay người gặp vận rồi.” Xuân Thảo mệt mỏi uể oải nói, “Anh không nhìn thấy tình trạng của Tư Tiểu Nam khi cứu anh lên đâu, lúc ấy cậu ấy đã bất ổn rồi, tinh thần không còn tỉnh táo, lúc ép tim hà hơi thổi ngạt em còn phải nghi ngờ lực tay của cậu ấy liệu có ép gãy xương sườn anh không kìa. Em bảo cậu ấy nghỉ ngơi một lát để em thay cho, kết quả gào hẳn vào tai mà cậu ấy cũng chẳng nghe thấy…..”

Chu Nhung nghe mà sững cả người.

“Hơn nữa,” Xuân Thảo chân thành nói, “Hai bọn anh mặt kề mặt nhảy disco với zombie lâu như vậy, mùi đấy cũng đủ khiến người ta xúc động, biết đâu chừng Tư Tiểu Nam bị hai người hun đến hôn mê cũng nên…..”

Chu Nhung rốt cuộc hoàn toàn thả lỏng cơ thể, lưng dựa vào góc tường, thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Tuy rằng Tư Nam không nhận ra mùi pheromone của Alpha, thế nhưng dù sao cũng sẽ bị ảnh hưởng về mặt sinh lý, trong cơn mê man vẫn thấy hơi khó chịu, một mực xoay người trằn trọc không yên. Chu Nhung ôm hắn khẽ xê dịch, để cơ thể của hắn rúc vào khuỷu tay rắn chắc của mình, lại vỗ nhẹ sau lưng hắn, định dùng cách này vỗ về hắn ngủ yên.

Rất lâu sau Tư Nam cuối cùng cũng ngon giấc lại, hô hấp chậm rãi đều đều với sâu dần, chỉ có điều mi tâm vẫn bất giác nhăn tít.

Khuôn mặt của hắn vẫn vô cùng non nớt, bởi vì là con lai á âu, mặt mày vẫn góc cạnh hơn người bình thường một chút, nước da sau khi ngâm nước trắng đến độ rùng mình ớn lạnh.

Song giữa mi gian của hắn sớm đã có nếp nhăn, phảng phất như lúc nào cũng nhăn tít, thuộc kiểu có tâm sự nặng nề.

Chu Nhung bón cho hắn chút nước, dùng ngón cái lau đi vệt nước, để lại một vết hồng rất nhỏ ở khóe môi.

“Anh sơ ý quá, lúc ở trong đó không nhìn thấy buồng thang máy, anh phải nghĩ ra mới phải.” Chu Nhung trầm thấp nói: “Trong thời gian khu tránh nạn bùng phát virus, nguồn điện sẽ bị cắt ngay tức khắc, thang máy sẽ rơi thẳng xuống phía dưới cùng, bên trong có người không bị ngã chết, mà sau này vì vết thương ngâm nước chứa virus nên bị lây nhiễm rồi biến thành zombie, cứ luôn hoạt động trong thang máy……May mắn mọi người đều không sao cả, nếu không.”

Tiếng của y dừng lại, không nói thêm lời gì nữa.

“Nếu không thì sao, anh định đền mạng à,” Xuân Thảo lười biếng cười toe: “Đừng ngốc thế chứ Nhung ca, sống chết có số, mọi người đều biết cái chuyện này mà.”

Chu Nhung bật cười, không nhắc đến đề tài này nữa, Tư Nam nằm trong lòng y không yên, người run cầm cập, từ từ mở to mắt.

“………….”

Chu Nhung cúi sát người thật gần, chỉ nghe thấy hắn nói thầm thì: “…………Anh có mùi……….”

Chu Nhung khựng lại, cười vỗ nhẹ mặt hắn: “Ngâm nước lâu thế, cậu còn trông mong ngửi thấy mùi nước hoa Chanel no. 5 à? Có mùi là chuyện bình thường không phải sao.”

Tư Nam nhắm chặt mắt, một lát sau lại mở ra, lặp đi lặp lại vài lần rốt cuộc cũng tỉnh táo hơn, ngồi dậy hỏi: “Mấy giờ rồi?”

Xuân Thảo đang tựa ở phía đối diện dùng ánh mắt lên án nhìn chăm chăm vào ông ba hờ nhà mình, nghe thấy thế bèn nhấn nhấn đồng hồ dạ quang: “Mười một giờ rưỡi, đã năm tiếng rưỡi kể từ khi chúng ta đi vào căn cứ.”

“Được rồi, nghỉ ngơi với hồi phục đã xong, sẵn sàng lên đường thôi!” Chu Nhung đá một cái vào mông Trương Anh Kiệt, người sau chẳng hề động đậy vẫn đang ngủ say, thậm chí còn phát ra tiếng ngáy nho nhỏ.

Chu Nhung đành bó tay, chỉ có thể bảo Xuân Thảo vác Trương Anh Kiệt đi, còn mình cõng trang bị của Xuân Thảo, lắc lắc lư lư đứng dậy.

“Hiện tại chúng ta đang ở lối vào của phòng liên lạc thông tin căn cứ, phòng liên lạc vệ tinh khẩn cấp ở ngay trong này.” Chu Nhung chỉ vào chấm đỏ trên bản đồ của tablet, nói: “Còn khoảng hai trăm mét sẽ đến con đường này, cần phải đi qua hai hành lang và một cửa thoát hiểm hợp kim, đồng chí Tiểu Tư phụ trách cho nổ phá sập cửa.”

“Sau khi gửi tín hiệu liên lạc vệ tinh, phải tiến thẳng đến khu E trong vòng hai giờ theo kế hoạch, Sở nghiên cứu virus nằm ở đây……Đây là khu vực có độ nguy hiểm cực cao, không ai được hiếu chiến, một khi xác định không thể xông vào bắt buộc phải rút khỏi ngay lập tức. Con đường rút lui chúng ta đã tính sẵn trước đó, tập hợp tại lối vào của khu vực hệ thống giao thông trung tâm, nếu đội của Nhan Hào không bị diệt toàn quân, lúc trở về chúng ta sẽ được ngồi trên xe bọc thép mới.” Chu Nhung quơ quơ tablet: “──Có câu hỏi gì không?”

Không có ai giơ tay lên.

Xuân Thảo gian nan kéo Trương Anh Kiệt, người sau hai chân chỉ có thể lết trên mặt đất. Tư Nam ngồi khoanh chân dụi dụi mắt, dụi đến nỗi khóe mắt đỏ bừng, rõ ràng vẫn chưa hoàn toàn tỉnh táo.

“Khá lắm, tất cả mọi người đều đang sục sôi ý chí chiến đấu vô cùng.” Chu Nhung vỗ tay, hăng hái nói: “Tiếp theo xin mọi người đi theo anh, tiến đến ánh bình minh thắng lợi!”

Chu Nhung vừa quay người, bỗng nhiên tiếng của Tư Nam vang lên ở đằng sau lưng: “Nhung ca.”

“?”

Chu Nhung quay phắt đầu lại, còn chưa kịp lên tiếng, đã bị Tư Nam ôm chặt.

Cả khuôn mặt Tư Nam gần như vùi trong hõm gáy của Chu Nhung, không nói gì cũng chẳng nhúc nhích. Hắn giữ nguyên tư thế này ước chừng khoảng hơn mười giây, cuối cùng ngẩng đầu, như trút được gánh nặng vỗ bộp bộp vào tấm lưng vừa tháo vác vừa nóng hừng hực đang cứng đờ như hóa đá của Chu Nhung.

“Thiệt may quá, anh không chết.”

Tư Nam lùi về sau nửa bước, nhìn vào đôi mắt Chu Nhung, nói nghiêm túc: “Tôi không muốn bất cứ ai chết đâu.”

Sau đó hắn cúi người nhặt ba lô chiến thuật khoác lên vai, lách qua cơ thể vẫn bất động sừng sững của Chu Nhung, đi tuốt về phía trước.

Không khí đọng lại rất lâu rất lâu sau, hai mắt Chu Nhung rốt cuộc cũng chớp chớp, cứ như được bật công tắc điện, rốt cuộc cũng sống lại.

“………..Xuân Thảo,” Cả người y như thể lơ lửng trên đám mây: “Ba ba cho con một cơ hội cuối cùng……Giữa Nhan Hào và ba ba, con định về phe ai đây?”

Ấy vậy mà Xuân Thảo lại vô cùng đồng tình đánh giá y, chậm rãi lắc lắc đầu: “Con chỉ rõ sau khi cậu ấy phát hiện bản thân bị chúng ta lừa gạt, cuộc sống của ba chắc chắn sẽ rất thảm, nhất định còn thảm hơn cả Nhan Hào….”


	20. Chapter 20

Có lẽ sau cú rơi kinh hồn sợ mất mật thì rốt cuộc vận may cũng đã mỉm cười, hoặc do đại nạn không chết tất có phúc về sau; dây thần kinh chiến đấu của Chu Nhung căng đến cực hạn, cầm súng chĩa vào mọi ngóc ngách mỗi khi đi ngang qua hành lang, sau đó phát hiện hành lang tầng này căn bản không có nhiều zombie gì cho cam.

Xuân Thảo tiện tay bắn từng phát tiêu diệt vài con zombie lắc lư trên đường, nhíu mày nói: “Chuyện gì thế nhở, chẳng nhẽ chúng trốn hết rồi?”

Tất cả đèn điện phía trước hành lang đều đã tắt phụt, giơ tay không nhìn thấy năm ngón. Chu Nhung cầm đèn pin lia qua, cả dãy hành lang vắng vẻ trống rỗng.

Trên cửa của một căn phòng phía xa lóe lên ánh đỏ mỏng manh── Đó là phòng bí mật vệ tinh liên lạc thông tin, mục tiêu cho chuyến đi lần này của bọn họ

“Giữ vững cảnh giác,” Chu Nhung nhẹ giọng nói, âm lượng gần như thì thầm: “Tiến về phía trước một trăm mét theo hướng 12 giờ, Tư Nam chuẩn bị phá cửa.”

Ba người xếp thành một hàng, Chu Nhung mở đường, Xuân Thảo đi cuối, Tư Nam đổi tay cõng Trương Anh Kiệt, đứng sát gần chân tường, thận trọng tiến đến.

Lúc này, Chu Nhung đột ngột dừng bước.

“Làm sao thế?” Tư Nam nhỏ giọng hỏi.

Chu Nhung không có trả lời hắn, ngón tay khẽ sờ nhẹ lên mặt tường gồ ghề trước mắt, cẩn thận chiếu ánh đèn pin qua lớp gạch đá cùng một phần thanh thép ở sâu bên trong, lát sau lại chuyển về phía trước.

“Cậu trông thấy giống cái gì?” Được một lát, y hỏi.

Trong ánh đèn màu vàng, trên bề mặt bức tường lộ ra mất vết phá hoại rất dài, trải dọc thẳng vào bóng tối.

Nét mặt Tư Nam khẽ thay đổi: “……….Vết móng cào của dã thú.”

Chu Nhung gật đầu, nói ngắn gọn: “Có lẽ đó là nguyên nhân quanh đây có rất ít zombie. Lên đó phải cẩn thận vào.”

Tư Nam dùng một cánh tay dìu Trương Anh Kiệt đang ngủ trên bả vai mình, tay còn lại móc một bọc thuốc nổ nitroglycerin từ trong ba lô chiến thuật ra. Di chuyển đến chỗ quẹo, sau khi Chu Nhung xác định hành lang trống không, mới vẫy tay ra hiệu cho Tư Nam lên trước, chỉ chỉ vào cánh cửa lóe ra ánh sáng đỏ trong bóng tối.

“…………Chu Nhung,” Bỗng Tư Nam đột ngột lên tiếng.

Ánh mắt sắc bén của Chu Nhung quét về đằng trước, không thèm quay đầu: “Cái gì? Có việc gọi Nhung ca không có cũng gọi Nhung ca, kén ăn biếng làm còn cả ngày chỉ muốn tắm nước nóng, mới phê bình một tẹo đã muốn kề tai thầm thì đòi ôm một cái, làm người không thể thích làm nũng…..”

“Cửa mở này,” Tư Nam nói.

Chu Nhung quay phắt người lại.

Cánh cửa của phòng vệ tinh liên lạc mở toang, gạch đá sụp xuống chất thành một đống cao bằng nửa người, cánh cửa hợp kim lẳng lặng đổ xuống trong đống đổ nát, hình dạng méo mó khó có thể tưởng tượng được.

“………..” Tầm mắt Chu Nhung chậm rãi nhìn vào bên trong, vô số tủ hộp đổ nhào xuống dưới mặt đất, phần thi thể không trọn vẹn nằm rải rác chung quanh, trên đài kiểm soát ở tít sâu bên trong, loáng thoáng có vết máu lớn phun tung tóe.

“………..Được lắm.” Chu Nhung bình tĩnh nói, “Hôm nay tổ chức tiết kiệm được một bọc thuốc nổ.”

Phòng vệ tinh liên lạc thông tin gồm có hai nguyên tắc chính, một là giữ bí mật, hai là dùng cho trường hợp khẩn cấp.

Khi thảm họa bùng nổ, quân đội cấp bách lui về tòa công trình kiến trúc được bảo hộ bằng tầng tầng lớp lớp khóa thép và cửa hợp kim này, một mặt dựa vào vệ tinh phát tín hiệu cầu cứu đến với các quân khu tránh nạn khác, mặt khác nhờ hệ thống camera theo dõi tiến hành kiểm tra toàn bộ, tìm kiếm người còn sống trong khu A.

Tuy nhiên, đáng tiếc khu pháo đài này vẫn bị công phá, ba người giẫm lên đống gạch đổ nát, tay cầm đèn pin chiếu khắp chung quanh, trên mặt đất đầy rẫy thi thể đã thối rữa với bị dã thú cào xé.

“Thiếu tướng Tiền,” Xuân Thảo đột ngột kêu lên một tiếng cực kì nhỏ.

Trước màn hình phát ra thứ ánh sáng mờ nhạt, bên cạnh đài kiểm soát là một thi thể mặc quân trang ngả nghiêng, hai mắt mở to, máu tươi và nội tạng đã khô quắt lại, cánh tay đầy nếp nhăn vô lực buông thõng xuống, khẩu 64 sáng bóng rơi trên mặt đất.

Chu Nhung dừng bước đứng yên tại chỗ, lát sau yên lặng thở dài một hơi, chậm rãi giơ tay kính chào theo nghi thức quân đội với thi thể chết không nhắm mắt kia.

“Thủ lĩnh của đơn vị 118, năm nay đã ngoài sáu mươi, theo lý mà nói có thể về hưu từ lâu. Ông nói bản thân vẫn có thể làm việc thêm vài năm nữa, sang năm 118 sẽ điều động thay máu mới, để ông có thể yên tâm không phải lo lắng nữa, mong ước cuối cùng của ông ấy là được đích thân trấn giữ một lần…..”

Tư Nam tìm được một chiếc ghế bốn chân trong đống đổ nát dưới đất, đặt Trương Anh Kiệt đang mê man lên đó, Xuân Thảo ôm khẩu tiểu liên, thở dài một hơi: “Năm ấy khi Nhung ca không có nơi để đi, cũng chính ông ấy bắc cầu cho Nhung ca gia nhập 118. Ông cụ Tiền tuy không thể nói không có tật xấu, thế nhưng về mặt quen biết thì rất nhiều……”

“Vì sao Chu Nhung không có nơi để đi?” Tư Nam hỏi.

“Không rõ lắm, nghe nói là đắc tội với người của trung ương.”

Tư Nam gật đầu không nói gì, Xuân Thảo liếc nhìn nét mặt của hắn, hiếu kì hỏi: “Cậu đang nghĩ gì đó?”

Hai người bọn họ ôm súng cảnh gác, tìm kiếm số zombie còn sót lại bên trong phòng thông tin liên lạc, Tư Nam quay đầu nhìn Chu Nhung đang ngồi quay lưng trên đài kiểm soát, khẽ mỉm cười: “Tôi chỉ đang nghĩ….với cái tính gặp người nói tiếng người, gặp quỷ nói tiếng quỷ của Chu Nhung thế mà cũng có lúc đắc tội với người khác cơ đấy.”

.

.

.

Chu Nhung lấy thẻ nhận dạng từ trên người thiếu tướng Tiền xuống, sau khi quẹt thẻ xong mới đăng nhập vào chương trình thông tin bí mật, hít sâu một hơi.

Trên màn hình hiện ra hàng loạt nhật kí thông tin xếp thành một hàng từ trên xuống dưới, ấn vào mục bảo mật, nguồn gốc, trật tự ngày tháng được sắp xếp theo thứ tự. Chu Nhung lọc ra một số phần có độ bí mật thấp, sau đó bắt đầu xem toàn bộ từ đầu đến cuối, ánh đèn huỳnh quang mờ nhạt hắt lên khuôn mặt tuấn mỹ cương nghị của y.

“Ngày 15 tháng 9 năm 2019, 14 giờ 27 phút, múi giờ GMT+8,

Đơn vị thứ nhất của 118, trung đội số bốn đã được xác nhận toàn bộ thành viên đã hy sinh, mất liên lạc với trung đội số hai.”

“Ngày 16 tháng 9 năm 2019, 20 giờ 37 phút, múi giờ GMT+8,

Trung đội số ba của 118 đã được xác định toàn bộ thành viên đã hy sinh, trung đội số tám mất liên lạc.”

“Ngày 17 tháng 9 năm 2019, 16 giờ 26 phút, múi giờ GMT+8,

Đội thứ năm của 118, trung đội số bảy được gọi về, không thể xác định địa điểm rơi của chuyến bay DC918 có nhân vật mục tiêu Z,”

“Ngày 18 tháng 9 năm 2019, 18 giờ 29 phút, múi giờ GMT+8,

Nhân vật mục tiêu Z mất tích, việc tiến hành nghiên cứu của Sở nghiên cứu tại quân khu B bị đình trệ. Quyết định mổ mẫu cơ thể gốc S chứa virus để nghiên cứu.”

Mi tâm Chu Nhung không thể không nhíu lại.

Y biết mục tiêu Z là đối tượng của nhiệm vụ mà bộ đội đặc chủng 118 tiếp nhận, xem ra không chỉ trung đội số sáu trắng tay rút về, bảy trung đội còn lại cũng một là thất bại hay là bị giết.

── Thế nhưng mẫu cơ thể gốc của virus ư?

Rốt cuộc nguồn gốc của virus zombie hiện nay vẫn là câu đố mang tính chất sống còn của loài người, Sở nghiên cứu của quân khu B tìm được mẫu cơ thể gốc S ở chỗ nào── Chẳng nhẽ trước khi khu tránh nạn sụp đổ, loài người đã xác định được nơi ngọn nguồn của virus zombie?

Ngón tay Chu Nhung không khỏi run lên, tức tốc kéo đến trang thứ hai.

“Ngày 28 tháng 9 năm 2019, 01 giờ 23 phút, múi giờ GMT+8,

Kết quả phân tích mẫu dịch thể virus cùng thí nghiệm sinh học đã đạt được bước đột phá mới, cơ thể đối tượng thí nghiệm ban đầu là tinh tinh đã có kháng thể sơ khai, đang trong quá trình quan sát thí nghiệm trong khi tiêm.”

Chu Nhung nhìn chăm chăm vào hai chữ kháng thể, mãi đến lúc y nhìn thấy thông tin tiếp theo, màn hình hiển thị vẫn chưa đổi mới, thời gian và tin tức là cùng một ngày.

── Ngày 28 tháng 9 năm 2019, 20 giờ 25 phút, múi giờ GMT+8,

“Nghịch lửa chung quy sẽ có ngày bị chết cháy, dù rằng chúng tôi đã đoán được tại một giây trước khi tiến hành mổ mẫu cơ thể gốc S chứa virus kia, thế nhưng không một ai ngờ được kết quả lại đến nhanh như thế.

Sau ba tiếng kể từ lúc được tiêm thuốc, mười tám con tinh tinh thí nghiệm đều đồng loạt xảy ra biến dị, chúng mang trong người một thế hệ siêu virus mới, sau đó nhanh chóng lây lan cho toàn bộ căn cứ. Hai vạn dân tị nạn của phía đông khu A đều bị lây nhiễm hoàn toàn, quân đội thua trận, nguồn điện, nguồn nước và thông tin liên lạc đều lần lượt bị cắt đứt. Cuối cùng nhân viên nghiên cứu rút vào pháo đài vệ tinh liên lạc, sau khi được nhận dạng bằng DNA, chúng tôi không thể tìm ra nhân vật mục tiêu Z ẩn nấp trong số Omega tìm được.

Ông trời vẫn chưa bỏ rơi loài người.

Quân khu sụp đổ là một chuyện chắc chắn, xin hãy phóng tên lửa hạt nhân xóa sạch khu tránh nạn. Rất may là Sở nghiên cứu của trung tâm khu E được xây dựng một lớp lá chắn phòng thủ chống được tên lửa hạt nhân, sau khi phá hủy căn cứ, xin hãy điều động quân đội tiến vào khu E, cầm lấy tài liệu nghiên cứu mới nhất mà mấy trăm nhà nghiên cứu uy tín tài giỏi đã đánh đổi bằng tính mạng….

Đây là một cuộc chiến trường kỳ, hơn bao giờ hết, sự tồn tại của loài người đã trở thành một thách thức nặng nề mang tính uy hiếp nhất.

Tuy nhiên, chúng tôi không hề sợ hãi, mỗi giọt máu đổ xuống của ngày hôm nay, là để chào đón và hy vọng về một tương lai tươi sáng hơn.

── Tiền Quốc Cường, buổi tối ngày 28 tháng 9, gửi đến tổng quân khu Nam Hải.”

Chu Nhung khẽ thở dốc, đột nhiên bật người dậy, chiếc ghế ma sát với nền đất phát ra từng tiếng chói tai.

Tư Nam với Xuân Thảo cùng quay đầu nhìn, chỉ thấy Chu Nhung nhìn vào màn hình đối diện, gằn từng chữ một: “Bây giờ chúng ta phải đến phía bắc khu E ngay lập tức.”

Xuân Thảo kinh ngạc, nói: “Chẳng phải đó là khu vực có độ nguy hiểm cao sao?”

“Sở nghiên cứu của quân khu,” Mặc dù Chu Nhung đã cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh hết sức, song giọng điệu vẫn khó tránh khỏi run rẩy, nói: “Sở nghiên cứu có bước đột phá mới về virus zombie, thậm chí đã lấy được mẫu kháng thể ban đầu…..”

Con ngươi Xuân Thảo co rút, đến cả tiếng hít thở của Tư Nam thoáng cái khựng lại!

Chu Nhung đưa mật mã thông tin vào, ấn xác nhận xong, gửi nốt bức thông tin liên lạc cuối cùng của thiếu tướng Tiền khi còn sống ra ngoài căn cứ.

Sau đó y trầm tư một lát, cầm lấy microphone, hắng giọng nói:

“Ngày 26 tháng 10 năm 2019, 0 giờ 08 phút theo giờ Bắc Kinh, tôi là thiếu tá Chu Nhung đội trưởng trung đội số sáu trực thuộc 118.”

“Tôi và năm đội viên còn sống, cùng một anh bạn tự nguyện viên gia nhập đội cảm tử, sau sáu tiếng đồng hồ gian nan vất vả, chúng tôi tiến sâu vào quân khu B đã sụp đổ, nhìn thấy tin tức trước khi lâm chung của thiếu tướng Tiền Quốc Cường, đồng thời cũng xác nhận ông đã hy sinh.”

“Tiếp theo đây, tôi và hai đội viên cùng anh bạn tự nguyện viên, sẽ đi đến phòng thí nghiệm virus của khu E dựa theo chỉ thị trước khi lâm chung của thiếu tướng Tiền, thử lấy mẫu kháng thể ban đầu cùng tài liệu nghiên cứu virus quý giá.”

“Bốn người chúng ta bao gồm thiếu tá Chu Nhung, trung úy Xuân Thảo, trung úy Trương Anh Kiệt và đồng chí tự nguyện Tư Nam. Cho dù chúng tôi có hoàn thành nhiệm vụ hay sẽ hy sinh trên đường đi, cũng xin phóng tên lửa hạt nhân xóa sạch quân khu B theo kế hoạch đã định sẵn. Nếu may mắn còn sống ra khỏi căn cứ, chúng tôi sẽ lập tức cầm kháng thể hành quân đến tổng bộ ở Nam Hải.”

“Ông trời vẫn chưa bỏ rơi loài người……. Chúng tôi sẽ dốc hết toàn bộ sức lực, một mình hoàn thành chuyến hành trình này.”

Giọng nói trầm thấp của Chu Nhung, trở thành mẩu thông tin cuối cùng trước khi vệ tinh liên lạc báo hỏng.

Y nhìn chăm chú lên màn hình, mãi đến khi ánh đèn xanh biểu thị đã gửi tin thành công nhấp nháy, mới chậm rãi thở phào, bỏ microphone xuống chuẩn bị tắt máy.

──Song, ngay trong nháy mắt ngón tay y chạm vào công tắc, một tiếng ting đột ngột vang lên, ở cuối màn hình bỗng nhiên lóe ra ánh đèn vàng đã nhận được thư đến.

Phản ứng đầu tiên của Chu Nhung là: Lẽ nào tổng bộ Nam Hải phản hồi ngay lập tức á?

Ngay sau đó y mở máy giải mật mã ra, nhận ra rằng quả nhiên không thể nào thế được, sau khi mã hóa xong thông điệp, Chu Nhung phát hiện đây thế mà là bức mật hàm quốc tế của quân đội nước A gửi đến từ mười phút trước!

“Nhung ca?” Xuân Thảo dọn xong trang bị, gọi từ xa.

Chu Nhung không có quay đầu lại: “Đợi đã, anh xong ngay đây.”

Sau khi bức mật hàm được giải mã xong, nội dung văn bản hiện thị trên một góc màn hình, đây hiển nhiên là kiểu thông tin liên lạc mang phong cách điện báo thời chiến vừa đơn giản vừa rõ ràng, lược bỏ toàn bộ ngôn ngữ ngoại giao, thậm chí đến cả ngữ pháp tiếng Anh cũng dùng rất rành mạch và trực tiếp.

Chu Nhung thông thạo cả tiếng Anh lẫn tiếng Đức, không cần dùng đến máy phiên dịch, có thể nhìn thẳng văn bản gốc──

“Kính gửi quân đội quý quốc,

Những ngày gần đây quốc gia của tôi có một nhân viên quan trọng bị mất tích tại khu Hoa Bắc của quý quốc, xét thấy Trái Đất đang rơi vào thời kì có tính loạn lạc, kính mong quý quốc lập tức dốc hết sức trợ giúp tìm kiếm.

Người này là con lai Hoa Kiều, hai mươi sáu tuổi, giới tính Omega nam, ở dưới có ảnh chụp gần đây. Khi các bạn tìm được người này, cậu ta có thể đã bị tâm thần phân liệt, trì độn ngu si, kèm theo là hiện tượng suy thoái chức năng cảm giác, xin hãy chắc chắn các bạn phải kiềm chế và duy trì khoảng cách với người này.”

Khóe miệng Chu Nhung giật giật, tiếp tục nhìn xuống phía dưới.

“Cậu ta có tính cách phản xã hội tiềm tàng trong người, tính phá hoại cực mạnh, phạm phải rất nhiều tội mưu sát cấp bậc cao, phong cách hành động máu lạnh và hầu hết thời gian rất khó đoán được hướng đi. Không nên cố gắng sử dụng bất kì thủ đoạn kích thích nào để khôi phục thần trí cho cậu ta, hơn nữa chú ý nhất là phải tránh thử đánh dấu, phải kiêng kị điều này! Để tránh cho nhân viên của quý quốc bị chết một cái vô tội.

Nếu người này bị nhiễm virus dẫn đến zombie hóa, xin hãy bắn chết ngay tại chỗ và thiêu đốt cơ thể, tất cả những người bị cậu ta cắn cũng phải lập tức thiêu hủy để tiêu diệt virus tận gốc. Mặt khác xin hãy bảo vệ và kiểm soát chặt chẽ, điều này liên quan mật thiết đến ý nghĩa của việc chống lại virus toàn cầu.”

Người kí là một người có chức vụ cao cấp, Chu Nhung chú ý thấy chữ kí trên công hàm của người kia trùng với họ của phó tổng thống tiền nhiệm của nước A.

Trong lòng y loáng thoáng nhận ra điều gì đó, tức tốc mở bức hình, màn hình hiển thị chữ đang load.

Đúng lúc này, sàn nhà đột nhiên rung lắc nhè nhẹ, phía cuối hành lang bên ngoài truyền đến tiếng thở nặng nề hổn hển, tựa như có con dã thú đã đánh hơi được mùi hương của con mồi.

“………Nhung ca,” Âm cuối của Xuân Thảo có chút run run, nói: “Hình như có thứ gì đó đang đến đây.”

Vệ tinh liên lạc với quốc tế đang kết nối cực kì chậm chạp, hình ảnh đã tải được đến 90%, Chu Nhung khàn giọng nói: “Chậm đã, sắp xong rồi, sắp xong rồi……”

“Grào!”

Tiếng động tức tốc đến gần, mặt đất rung lắc dữ dội, đèn pin chiếu đến một bóng đen của một con thú khổng lồ──

Tư Nam đột nhiên gào to: “Cẩn thận!”

Hình ảnh đã tải đến 99%.

Một con tinh tinh toàn thân thối rữa chạy như điên bằng tứ chi, lao ầm ầm đâm sầm vào cánh cửa đổ nát!

Cú va chạm này thực sự quá mạnh quá dữ dội, cánh cửa kim loại nặng tới hàng tấn với một mảng bê tông vỡ tung tóe cứ như thiên nữ tung hoa. Giữa cơn hỗn loạn, ba người bị luồng khí ập đến bay đến ba hướng khác nhau, Chu Nhung ngã từ trên đài kiểm soát xuống đất, vội vàng cầm khẩu tiểu liên, nã đạn đoàng đoàng!

Mặc dù thị lực của con tinh tinh rất kém trong bóng tối, thế nhưng khứu giác và tiếng súng khiến nó lập tức nhận ra mục tiêu, quay đầu xông về bên này!

Chu Nhung phi người lùi về sau, trong một phần nghìn giây, ánh mắt y liếc về phía màn hình ── Y trông thấy rất rõ con số 99% trên màn hình đã chuyển thành 100%.

Ngay sau đó, một cơn gió ập từ trên đầu xuống, Chu Nhung gần như thoát khỏi bàn tay to của con tinh tinh trong gang tất, sau đó lăn ra sau đài kiểm soát.

Xuân Thảo với Tư Nam nổ súng cùng một lúc, nòng súng điên cuồng phun ra ngọn lửa, băng đạn tức tốc cuốn vào bộ phận nạp đạn. Trong cơn mưa bom bão đạn, con zombie tinh tinh đã giận dữ cực điểm, nó vung mạnh một đấm, làm cái tủ hộp bằng thép bên cạnh Chu Nhung nát thành bột mịn!

Rất nhiều mảnh thép nhỏ nháy mắt bắn tung tóe, Chu Nhung bị đánh lui mấy mét té nhào xuống đất, chỉ cảm thấy một bên đầu rất đau.

Máu tươi như một đường ống dẫn nước, tuôn ra ào ào xuôi theo hai bên má Chu Nhung, rơi thẳng xuống dưới.


	21. Chapter 21

Trong phòng thông tin liên lạc diện tích vài trăm mét vuông, đạn bay tứ tung, mảnh vụn thủy tinh với đống gạch vỡ tung tóe khắp sàn, toàn bộ bề mặt màn hình máy tính bị bắn thành mảnh vụn, trong ống nhòm hồng ngoại ngoài tình trạng một màu xanh biếc đậm nhạt khác nhau ra, hầu như không nhìn thấy gì hết.

Xuân Thảo liều mình leo lên nóc máy chủ, vừa nã đạn vừa bật nhảy, muốn vọt ra đằng sau con zombie tinh tinh tấn công vào phần gáy của nó. Thế nhưng ngay khi cơ thể vẫn còn đang lơ lửng giữa không trung, Xuân Thảo đã bị con tinh tinh giơ tay đấm một phát nặng nề, lập tức trực tiếp văng thẳng ra ngoài như một viên đạn!

“Grào──”

Trên mặt và cổ của Chu Nhung toàn là máu tươi, mùi pheromone mạnh mẽ của Alpha kích thích bản tính điên cuồng của zombie dã thú đến cùng cực. Nó không thèm để ý Tư Nam đang nã đạn dữ dội ở phía xa, giẫm mạnh một chân lên thiết bị và giá sắt biến chúng thành mảnh vụn, sau đó giơ bàn tay nện xuống chỗ Chu Nhung.

Chu Nhung lăn vội ra sau, khóe mắt nhìn thấy nửa khẩu 89 hạng nặng bị đè sập trong đống gạch vụn, vội vàng lăn người vươn tay tóm lấy, thế nhưng lần này vậy mà chưa kịp hành động!

Đương lúc y sắp sửa bị cái tay kia nện thành thịt nát, một lực mạnh bất thình lình truyền đến từ bên cạnh, có người nhào tới kéo Chu Nhung lăn xa vài vòng, bàn tay của con tinh tinh đập vào nền đất sát ngay cạnh tai y.

“Anh Kiệt?!”

Trương Anh Kiệt thở hồng hộc, hình như đang cực kì khó chịu: “Chạy, chạy mau……”

Chu Nhung kéo cậu ta đứng dậy, căn bản chưa kịp đứng vững, cẳng tay của con zombie mới nện sàn nhà lia nhanh qua như chiếc xe tải mất phanh, làm hai người cùng bị đánh bay!

Tư Nam trước nay chưa bao giờ cảm nhận được nỗi kinh sợ mãnh liệt như thế này: “Chu Nhung!”

Bấy giờ chung quanh đầy khói thuốc súng, tầm nhìn cực kém, ngoài phạm vi vài bước chân ra thì hoàn toàn không thể nhìn thấy bất cứ thứ gì. Tư Nam thực sự không thể đoán được Chu Nhung đã bị con tinh tinh xé tan thành vụn hay chưa, trong cơn nóng ruột chỉ muốn xông thẳng lên, tiếng khẩu tiểu liên vang lên một tiếng cạch.

Đã hết đạn!

Tốc độ tự động 1250RPM khiến bộ phận đánh lửa lóe lên tia đỏ có thể dùng mắt thường để nhìn, trên người hắn vẫn còn hộp đạn, song lúc này căn bản không kịp nạp.

Ngay đúng một giây yên lặng ngắn ngủi này, con tinh tinh đang xông về phía Chu Nhung và Trương Anh Kiệt, lại đuổi tới!

Tư Nam thở dốc dữ dội, trong một giây đó đầu óc hắn bất ngờ trống rỗng, gần như không suy nghĩ được gì.

Hắn trở tay lấy bọc thuốc nổ chưa kịp dùng trong ba lô chiến thuật ra, hung hăng ném mạnh về hướng con tinh tinh, đồng thời rút dao găm cắt một nhát vào lòng bàn tay!

Bọc thuốc nổ đen nện vào sau lưng con tinh tinh, phát ra mấy tiếng nổ liên tiếp, làm máu thịt nó bắn tung tóe, sức chú ý quả nhiên chuyển về bên này.

Lồng ngực Tư Nam phập phồng lên xuống, mở lòng bàn tay đầy máu bắt đầu quẹt ngang quẹt dọc, đôi mắt đục ngầu nhìn chằm chằm vào con zombie, bước từng bước lùi về sau.

Mặc dù chưa có bất cứ lý luận nào, thế nhưng phải công nhận một sự thực là, zombie có bản năng truy đuổi theo pheromone của A và O, mà hơn hết càng cực kì mẫn cảm với pheromone của Omega.

Pheromone mạnh hay yếu có liên quan trực tiếp đến hooc môn sinh dục, tuy nhiên khả năng pheromone chiếm giữ đối phương lại biến đổi tùy thuộc vào mỗi người. Ví dụ như nói mùi pheromone Alpha của Chu Nhung cực kì mạnh mẽ bá đạo, khả năng bắt lấy Omega lại rất bình thường, mà tình trạng của Tư Nam lại hoàn toàn trái ngược với y.

Tư Nam vô cùng nhạy cảm với mùi pheromone của Alpha, mà phản ứng rối loạn cũng rất mạnh, song hương pheromone tỏa ra của hắn lại vô cùng mờ nhạt── Điều này thực ra có liên qua đến chuyện hàng năm hắn đều tiêm thuốc ức chế.

Chung quanh nhất thời im lặng vô cùng, Xuân Thảo choáng váng đầu óc cách đó mấy chục mét lồm cồm bò dậy, tại một bên phòng chờ của phòng liên lạc, Chu Nhung dùng khuỷu tay gian nan chống cơ thể, trên mặt dính đầy máu me.

Hai giây sau.

Con tinh tinh ngửa mặt thét dài một tiếng, không hề do dự xông thẳng đến chỗ Tư Nam!

Tư Nam quay đầu bỏ chạy, lao nhanh ra khỏi phòng chờ như một tia chớp, mặt đất phía sau rung lắc dữ dội, con zombie tinh tinh chăm chú đuổi theo sát nút!

“Đù má nhà mày……..” Trên người Chu Nhung đầy đống gạch vụn, loạng chà loạng choạng đứng dậy, cuối cùng rút được khẩu 89 bị vô số vật nặng đè lên, vừa nạp đạn xuyên thép, vừa khàn giọng quát: “Xuân Nhi! Anh Kiệt! Còn sống không đấy?”

Xuân Thảo mở miệng bằng một cơn ho lẫn máu tươi: “Sao lại xông về phía Tư Nam, đuổi theo mau….. khụ khụ khụ!”

Chu Nhung giơ tay kéo Trương Anh Kiệt dậy, thế nhưng vừa mới đụng tới, liền thấy Trương Anh Kiệt run rẩy như bị điện giật, lùi về sau trốn tránh.

“Sao thế?” Chu Nhung hỏi.

Tiếng gầm của con zombie tinh tinh ở bên ngoài hành lang càng ngày càng xa, thời gian cực kì gấp rút, trong ánh sáng mờ nhạt chỉ thấy sắc mặt Trương Anh Kiệt xám xịt mờ mịt, bờ môi khô nứt, viền mắt xuất hiện một vòng xanh đen dày đặc.

Cậu ta cuối cùng hình như đã quyết định từ bỏ điều gì đó, nở nụ cười nhẹ: “Anh không nên cứu em, Nhung ca, em bị nhiễm virus rồi.”

Tiếng hít thở của Chu Nhung lập tức khựng lại.

Trương Anh Kiệt xắn ống quần lên, ở mép tất có một mảnh da thịt bị trầy rách, bị ngâm dưới nước nên đã đen tím, bắt đầu xuất hiện tình trạng thối rữa.

“Ánh mắt anh nhìn em là sao đó? Nhung ca?” Trương Anh Kiệt bật cười nói: “Đừng như vậy, nào, cho em khẩu súng…..Đừng nên lãng phí chút thời gian cuối cùng, hãy để em lên đường đồng hành với mọi người đi.”

“Người chiến sĩ không được tự sát, cũng sẽ không trở thành quái vật, hãy cho em được chết với danh nghĩa là một người chiến sĩ đi anh.”

.

.

.

Tư Nam lao xuống cầu thang như cơn lốc, vừa mới tóm được tay vịn, mượn lực lăn người bật nhảy xuống tầng dưới── Bàn tay hắn vừa mới rời khỏi đó, một giây sau tay vịn bằng sắt liền bị con zombie tinh tinh đụng bay ra ngoài!

Ban nãy sau khi xông ra khỏi phòng thông tin, hắn không có chạy về đường cũ, mà chạy theo lối hành lang theo hướng ngược lại. Tuy rằng đang trong cơn hoảng nên không thể chọn lựa đường đi, song không gian hành lang nhỏ hẹp vô hình trung chắc chắn trở thành vật cản đối với con zombie khổng lồ.

Sau khi hắn chạy ra khỏi dãy hành lang bèn chui vào một hành lang khác, ước chừng khoảng năm giây sau con tinh tinh mới gào thét đâm nứt tầng trệt, tiếp tục đuổi theo.

Trong lúc vội vàng chạy trốn, Tư Nam căn bản không nhìn rõ đồ đạc chung quanh, thậm chí đến cả thời gian giở tay rút súng cũng không có. Hắn không hề hay biết tốc độ tối đa của mình có thể nhanh đến thế, đụng phải vài tốp zombie trên đường, ấy thế mà chúng nó đều bị tốc độ của hắn bỏ lại.

Mùi pheromone mãnh liệt kích thích dục vọng săn mồi của con tinh tinh cao hơn bốn mét, con quái thú có thể trọng lên tới hàng tấn như một cái máy xay thịt, bàn chân nện ầm ầm nghiền nát tất cả mọi thứ dưới chân, làm mấy tốp zombie theo sau đều bị ép thành bãi máu đầm đìa!

Chạy hết vài khúc quẹo, hành lang rốt cuộc đã tới điểm cuối, trước mặt là một giao lộ, hai bên trái phải đều chìm trong bóng tối.

Bước chân của Tư Nam chậm dần, vận động dữ dội liên tục trong sáu giờ cộng thêm không được bổ sung lương thực, các cơ quan trong cơ thể co rút kèm theo cơn đau khó có thể chịu đựng được.

Đúng lúc này, trong khoảng lặng ngắn ngủi, con zombie tinh tinh đuổi theo phía sau nhào tới, quẳng cả người Tư Nam lên bức tường!

Một tiếng ầm nặng nề vang đến, Tư Nam nôn thẳng một ngụm máu lớn.

Hắn có cảm giác bản thân thực sự đã bị xe tải tông mạnh, cơn đau dữ dội bao phủ lấy toàn bộ giác quan. Trong cơn choáng váng, Tư Nam ngã nhào từ trên bức tường xuống đất, hoảng hốt nhìn con zombie chạy đến chỗ mình, mặt sàn dưới thân đang kịch liệt rung lắc.

Không, hắn nghĩ,

Tôi còn rất nhiều chuyện quan…..rất nhiều chuyện quan trọng phải làm, không thể cứ kết thúc như vậy được.

Thực ra chính bản thân hắn cũng không biết nó xuất phát từ chỗ nào trong tiềm thức, cũng không nói được nhiệm vụ quan trọng kia là gì. Hai tay Tư Nam run rẩy, rút khẩu 64 ở sau lưng ra, nhắm thẳng vào khoảng không.

Tiếng ống thông gió làm bằng kim loại rơi xuống, đập vào con zombie làm nó xiêu vẹo cả người!

Tư Nam loạng choạng đứng dậy, kéo mấy chục kg trang bị đi về phía trước, vừa chạy vừa tức tốc thay đạn cho khẩu tiểu liên. Con zombie King Kong đã hoàn toàn bị chọc điên, hai ba giây sau xé nát ống thông gió to hơn con người thành mảnh vụn nhỏ, tốc độ lao tới thực sự có thể sánh bằng máy bay chiến đấu, há cái miệng như chậu máu cắn một phát vào sau lưng hắn.

Cái mùi tanh hôi đã bay tới đỉnh đầu, bước chân Tư Nam đột ngột rẽ sang một chỗ khác, giậm mạnh hai bước bật lên mặt tường, lấy đà lăn người bay thẳng ra ngoài.

Cơ thể hắn xoay 360 độ giữa không trung, gần như kề sát đỉnh đầu con tinh tinh, thoáng chốc cưỡi lên sau gáy nó.

Con zombie giãy dụa điên cuồng, không ngừng đâm vào mặt tường chung quanh, bóng đèn trên đó đều rơi hết cả xuống. Cơn xóc nảy nguy hiểm chết người làm đầu Tư Nam chảy máu đầm đìa, toàn thân đầy vết thương, song hai chân hắn vẫn quặp chặt sau gáy con zombie, cắn răng dùng khẩu tiểu liên đè tại sau gáy con quái vật.

Ngay sau đó, Tư Nam ấn mạnh cò súng, nã đạn như cuồng phong bão táp bắn thẳng vào đầu nó!

Đoàng đoàng đoàng đoàng đoàng──

Nã liên tục hơn mười giây dưới áp lực cực cao làm nòng súng khẩu tiểu liên không thể chịu được, nó rốt cuộc cũng nổ tan tành!

Trong một giây khi nòng súng nổ tung, Tư Nam cảm thấy cực kì hoảng sợ, lúc bị đập bay ra cũng không hề thấy đau đớn gì. Cơ thể hắn cuốn theo vết máu ở giữa không trung, bay thẳng ra sau mấy chục mét, đập mạnh xuống cái hố ở cuối lối rẽ ──

[Nhà máy sinh hóa, tự ý xâm nhập sẽ chết ngay tức khắc]

Trong bóng đêm ánh đèn chỉ thị màu xanh biếc lập lòe, lóe lên như ma trơi.

Một tiếng ầm va chạm cực kì thảm khốc vang lên, Tư Nam rơi xuống đáy hố, lập tức phun ra một ngụm máu tươi.

Lỗ tai hắn phủ đầy máu, xoang mũi không ngừng tuôn ra dòng máu nóng, cơ thể hơi hơi co giật run rẩy. Hắn cố gắng mở to mắt giữ cho tinh thần tỉnh táo, thế nhưng ánh mắt càng ngày càng rời rạc.

Bóng tối như hàng nghìn hàng vạn chiếc lông chim ùn ùn kéo đến, khẽ khàng giấu đi toàn bộ ý thức.

.

.

.

“Noah……”

“Noah!”

Người phụ nữ bước nhanh qua vườn hoa, cúi người ngồi xổm xuống, ôm lấy một bé trai quay lưng về phía mình: “Con đang làm gì đấy? Vì sao không vào nhà?”

Buổi sáng tinh mơ u ám, cơn gió nhẹ cuốn theo mùi bùn đất tanh mặn. Dưới hàng rào, vườn hoa xanh sẫm um tùm, thế mà hoa hồng vàng đã úa tàn, trên chiếc cành đầy gai chỉ còn sót lại vài cánh hoa khô héo.

“Ba ba không thích con.”

Bé trai nhìn chăm chăm vào phần đất tươi xốp vừa được mình xới lên ở dưới chân, nó thì thào thêm lần nữa: “…….Ba ba không thích con.”

Người phụ nữ đè chặt bả vai bé trai để nó xoay người lại, đôi mắt xinh đẹp u buồn nhìn thẳng vào con trai mình.

Cô mặc một chiếc váy liền thân bằng tơ lụa màu hồng nhạt, khuôn mặt xinh đẹp thâm thúy, mái tóc màu cây đay hơi xoăn, đôi con ngươi nhạt màu giống như màu hổ phách tinh khiết. Đây là một vẻ đẹp chiến thắng cả năm tháng rung động lòng người, thế nhưng khi cô nhìn chăm chú vào thứ gì đó, đáy mắt sẽ luôn mang theo chút ưu sầu nhàn nhạt: “Vì sao thế, Noah?”

Bé trai mím môi, một lúc sau mới nhỏ giọng nói: “Ba cào con.”

Người phụ nữ kéo tay con trai, khẽ sắn tay áo lên, trên cổ tay có vài vết cào nhìn thấy mà thương, phần da thịt đã có màu xanh đen mờ nhạt.

“…….Ba ba bị mệt.” Một lúc sau người phụ nữ nói một đằng trả lời một nẻo, “Ba ba mới vừa đi ngủ…..con theo mẹ về đi.”

Bé trai không hề chống cự, được mẹ mình nắm tay, đi sâu vào trong vườn hoa.

“Mẹ.”

“Ừ?”

“Vì sao ba ba ngủ ở trong hộp gỗ suốt thế ạ?”

Trên đỉnh nhà thờ cách đó không xa, kính thủy tinh màu được khảm trên bức tường, giá chữ thập hướng lên vòm trời âm u. Lần này người mẹ im lặng rất lâu rất lâu, mới dừng bước, cúi người hôn xuống mi tâm non nớt của con trai.

“Sẽ có một ngày ba ba rời khỏi hộp gỗ, vĩnh viễn trở về bên chúng ta……”

Giọng nói của cô mang theo chút bi thương, song vẫn vô cùng dịu dàng, nói: “Ngày đó sẽ không còn quá xa.”

.

.

.

“………Khụ……….”

“Khụ khụ khụ!”

“Khụ khụ!” Tư Nam bị sặc nghẹn một ngụm máu, hai tay run rẩy chống người dậy.

Có vài giây hắn không biết mình đang ở chỗ nào, không nhớ nổi đã xảy ra chuyện gì, thậm chí ngay cả thần trí cũng xuất hiện vài đoạn lộn xộn ngắn ngủi.

Nhưng ngay sau đó trí nhớ của mấy tiếng qua lướt nhanh đến, cơn đau đớn kinh khủng cũng đập vào dây thần kinh, nội tạng bị thương làm lá phổi co giật, khiến hắn nôn ra chút dịch dạ dày cuối cùng.

Con zombie tinh tinh đã chết hay chưa?

Hình như cái tên Chu Nhung…..cà lơ cà phất ấy vừa bất ngờ được cậu đồng đội lưu manh đáng tin cậy cứu rồi sao?

Tư Nam vất vả lắm mới thôi không nôn khan, nghĩ đến Chu Nhung, nhếch nhác không chịu nổi gục người xuống đất thở dốc, chậm rãi ngồi dậy.

Đúng lúc này, hắn đột nhiên nghe thấy đằng trước truyền đến một tiếng──cạch

Tiếng động này cực kì rõ ràng trong không gian tĩnh lặng, Tư Nam ngẩng đầu nhìn lên.

Đây là một phòng thí nghiệm dạng tròn ở trong lòng đất, phía trên không được bịt kín, bên cạnh có một cái thang máy đi lên tầng không gian trên. Vách tường hình tròn làm bằng hợp kim lóe ra tia sáng trắng, chiếu lên sân thí nghiệm có diện tích ước chừng bằng một sân bóng cỡ lớn.

Lạch cạch── loáng thoáng gần hơn!

Tư Nam nhìn cảnh tượng cái sân thí nghiệm ở chính giữa, con ngươi không tự giác co rút, cuối cùng hiểu ra tại sao ban nãy bản thân đang hôn mê bị cái gì gọi tỉnh.

Đây là một chiếc quan tài.

Trên sân thí nghiệm, chiếc quan tàn bằng gỗ tùng phủ nước sơn đen huyền, mang theo bùn đất, phảng phất như mới được đào lên từ một vườn hoa kiểu Anh Quốc của thế kỷ trước, có điều chung quanh lại là thiết bị y học hiện đại, đây quả thực là sự thay đổi đột ngột đến không thể nói ra lời.

Càng bất ngờ hơn là có một chiếc thập tự màu bạc khổng lồ đâm nghiêng vào quan tài, bên mép chữ thập được chạm trổ hoa văn, đã bị oxi hóa mài mòn vô cùng khủng khiếp, gần như cắt ngang cỗ quan tài ra thành hai.

Cạch!

Cỗ quan tài đội lên trên.

Cạch!!

Bùn đất tuôn rơi ào ào.

Tư Nam đứng dậy, loạng choạng lùi về phía sau, lồng ngực lên xuống kịch liệt vì linh cảm chẳng lành.

Cạch!!!

Một sức mạnh lớn làm cỗ quan tài nứt ra, chiếc thập tự màu bạc lăn xuống mặt đất, phát ra tiếng va chạm trầm đục!

Tư Nam xoay người tiến thẳng về phía thang máy, ấn mạnh nút phím, nút control không có phản ứng!

Ầm──!

Cỗ quan tài nặng nề nứt thành hai mảnh, ngay sau đó tiếng hét thảm thiết vừa giống ma quỷ lại như dã thú vang lên, bóng đen trong quan tài xoay người ngồi dậy!

Tư Nam quan sát nhìn chăm chú vào nó, một suy đoán đáng sợ ùa lên từ đáy lòng, lạnh lẽo bao phủ khắp toàn thân.


	22. Chapter 22

Đèn pin chiến thuật chiếu lên vách tường đổ nát, Chu Nhung quan sát một lát, ra hiệu sang bên phải: “Bên này.”

Ba người nép vào góc tường tức tốc di chuyển, bước chân của Trương Anh Kiệt có chút nghiêng ngả, Xuân Thảo quay đầu đến đỡ, lại bị cậu tránh đi.

“Anh tự đi được.” Trương Anh Kiệt thở hồng hộc, tự giễu cười nói: “Đợi anh……không nhận ra em, chớ để anh sát hại đồng đội, cách xa anh một tẹo.”

Trên khuôn mặt to bằng bàn tay của Xuân Thảo toàn dấu nước mắt, không nói tiếng nào.

Chu Nhung đi đầu hốc mắt đã đỏ bừng, lại không quay đầu, giọng nói vẫn cực kì bình tĩnh: “Anh Kiệt cố gắng chịu đựng. Chỉ hai tiếng nữa thôi chúng ta sẽ thoát khỏi chỗ này, chú vẫn kịp…..ít nhất trở lại trên mặt đất.”

Bọn họ đi theo hành lang, men đến cầu thang bị con zombie tinh tinh phá hoại gần như không còn, Trương Anh Kiệt nói: “Còn kịp không anh? Thực ra em không sao đâu, người chết như đèn tắt, ở đâu mà chẳng giống nhau. Chỉ là em cực kì muốn biết vợ em và con bé còn sống hay không, chỉ cần có thể gặp lại hai người họ một lần…….”

Đi qua một hành lang dài nối liền với một căn phòng thí nghiệm, đột nhiên Xuân Thảo dừng bước, ra hiệu chỉ lên chùm đèn an toàn trên đỉnh đầu, không thể tin nổi nói: “Các anh xem, khu E.”

Ba người đồng thời ngẩng đầu lên.

“Phía Bắc khu E” Bốn chữ màu trắng nền xanh, xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo treo trong bóng tối.

Tư Nam bị con zombie King Kong đuổi theo, đánh bậy đánh bậy chạy vào khu E?

Chu Nhung mua vui trong đau khổ: “Rất tốt, ít nhất tiết kiệm được thời gian hành động, bên này.”

Trương Anh Kiệt dừng chân thở hổn hển hai hơi, Chu Nhung mặc kệ ý tránh né của cậu, giơ tay đỡ người Anh Kiệt, thấp giọng nói: “Khu E có kháng thể với tài liệu nghiên cứu mới nhất, có lẽ còn sót lại kháng thể thành phẩm ban đầu. Tính thời gian từ lúc căn cứ bị tiêu diệt đến nay, kháng thể chưa chắc đã hết hạn, nếu vẫn còn tác dụng…..”

Trương Anh Kiệt lập tức nói: “Em không làm thế, Nhung ca, đừng nói giỡn. Dùng hy vọng của cả thế giới để đổi lấy sự sống của một mình em, sau khi em chết sẽ bị đánh xuống mười tám tầng địa ngục mất.”

“……..Nếu có hai phần.” Chu Nhung khàn giọng nói, “Nếu có, anh nhất định cho chú một mũi.”

Trương Anh Kiệt còn định nói tiếp, Chu Nhung đã lôi cậu đi: “Đi thôi.”

Đèn pin chiếu lên cánh cửa của lối rẽ phía trước, trần nhà cao tới sáu mét, ống thông gió gãy lìa rơi xuống, như một con rắn lớn uốn thành bánh quai chèo lơ lửng giữa không trung. Chu Nhung nhìn bản đồ trên tablet ở trong tay.

── Phía bên trái là sân thí nghiệm, nhưng không nói rõ là sân thí nghiệm gì; bên phải là phòng tài liệu sinh hóa bí mật, mức độ quan trọng thuộc màu đỏ cấp S.

Chu Nhung nhất thời không thể quyết định nên đi bên nào, lỗ tai Xuân Thảo đột nhiên động đậy: “Có âm thanh.”

Trong bóng tối, Trương Anh Kiệt thở dốc nặng nề cố gắng ngừng lại.

Trên lầu, âm thanh dần dần truyền đến, nghe tiếng hình như có một đám người đang chạy rầm rầm từ xa đến đây, thỉnh thoảng còn vang lên tiếng ống giảm thanh cực kì quen thuộc của nhóm bộ đội đặc chủng.

Ba người vừa ngẩng lên, trong vài giây này âm thanh đã đến trên đỉnh đầu bọn họ, trần nhà bắt đầu rung lắc vô số bụi bặm rơi xuống.

“……………” Chu Nhung đột nhiên nhận ra điều gì đang xảy đến, sắc mặt biến đổi: “Mẹ nó! Đừng thế chứ!”

Thế nhưng, tiếng gào của y chẳng giải quyết được tích sự gì cả.

Tiếng súng vang lên trên đỉnh đầu, tình thế kia quả thực chẳng khác gì tên lửa đạn đạo nổ tung là bao. Xi măng cốt thép trên trần nhà sụp ầm ầm xuống, Chu Nhung, Xuân Thảo, Trương Anh Kiệt lộn nhào bắn ra bốn phía, ba chàng bộ đội đặc chủng khác cuốn theo đống gạch vụn, rớt từ trên xuống!

Nhan Hào rơi xuống lăn một vòng, gào khàn cả giọng quát lớn: “Đừng để chúng nó xuống đây! Nổ súng! Nổ súng! Đội trưởng?!”

Ngay lúc này Chu Nhung hận không thể đạp cho cậu ta một phát, song hiện tại đã không kịp nữa. Đàn zombie đông nghìn nghịt theo sau bọn họ, rơi từ cái lỗ to tướng trên trần nhà xuống tầng này, bắt đầu nhanh chóng tỏa ra bốn phía.

Chu Nhung vừa nã đạn vừa quát to: “Các chú đến đây làm gì?”

Quách Vĩ Tường: “Tới giúp bọn anh!”

Chu Nhung: “Cút đi!”

Đinh Thực: “…….Bị zombie rượt theo!”

Nhan Hào khiêng khẩu súng trường tấn công hạng nặng, vung tay ném một túi đạn dược cao bằng nửa người, nã đạn ầm ầm, nhân lúc rảnh quay đầu gào to: “Hết đường để đi! Chỉ có thể cho nổ sập sàn nhà! Đừng nói nữa, toàn tình huống bất ngờ cả!”

Hai tay Chu Nhung ôm túi đạn dược vào trong ngực, giữa cơn hỗn loạn tóm lấy quả lựu đạn, quăng lên trần nhà bừa bộn, gào thét: “Tất cả nằm xuống──!”

Tiếng nổ mạnh như tiếng sấm vang lên ầm ầm, nửa dãy hành lang trên đỉnh đầu đã bị nổ sụp.

Sáu người vất vả lắm mới hội họp chưa kịp báo cáo tình hình đã bị đợt sóng xung kích do cơn nổ mạnh bắn về các hướng khác nhau, ngay sau đó đống gạch vụn xi măng cốt thép như cơn mưa to rơi ào ào xuống, chặn kín mất lối vào chỗ rẽ.

Khoảng chừng mười mấy giây sau, cơn rung lắc qua đi, bụi bặm bao phủ khắp mọi nơi.

“Khụ khụ khụ……” Chu Nhung cố gắng đẩy số gạch vụn đèn trên người mình ra, nhếch nhác đứng dậy.

“Còn sống không đấy?”

Được một lúc lâu mới nghe thấy tiếng rên cách đó không xa, là con gái Xuân Thảo đập mãi không chết: “Còn sống…..”

Chu Nhung gia tăng âm lượng: “Anh Kiệt! Nhan Hào! Tường Tử! Đinh Thực! Còn sống không đấy?!”

“Úi………” Bên trái chếch lên trên là Quách Vĩ Tường: “Cánh tay em bị trật khớp rồi…..”

Đinh Thực: “….aishshsh……”

Chu Nhung: “Trật khớp thì tự giải quyết!” Nói xong bèn tiện tay bắn mấy phát vào vài con zombie nửa chết nửa sống ở quanh đây, bật đèn pin lên.

Bọn họ bị vụ nổ hất bay về phía bên phải lối rẽ, sát đến phòng tài liệu bí mật── Nếu Nhan Hào và Trương Anh Kiệt không bị đè chết, chắc chắn sẽ bị hất đến sân thí nghiệm, phương hướng ngược lại với bọn họ.

Chu Nhung thử gào vài tiếng, thế nhưng không có tiếng người đáp lại.

Ở phía trước y, hành lang đã bị mảnh bê tông đổ xuống lấp kín không còn kẽ hở, đống đổ nát đè chết không biết bao nhiêu máu thịt zombie. Còn ngay phía sau y là hành lang bằng hợp kim dài mênh mông vô tận, bọn họ đã vào đến vùng trung tâm của khu E, kế đó sẽ là khu trung tâm bị phong tỏa── Phòng tài liệu sinh hóa bí mật.

Đèn pin của Chu Nhung lia sang bên cạnh.

Mặc dù mặt sàn của dãy hành lang làm bằng hợp kim rất hỗn độn, song vách tường, trần nhà lại không bị hư hại gì, cũng không có thấy dấu vết bị lực nổ mạnh phá hoại qua── nói cách khác, khi Tư Nam bị con zombie tinh tinh rượt theo đến lối rẽ, Tư Nam đã chọn con đường mà giờ phút này đã bị bịt kín.

Tư Nam chạy đến sân thí nghiệm.

Chu Nhung nâng một mảnh bê tông lớn ném sang bên cạnh, lại khiêng một tấm cốt thép quăng tới đó.

Y như một con dã thú bị giam cầm định đào bới một con đường trong nhà giam, thở dốc khàn giọng hai mắt đỏ bừng, rất lâu sau mới loạng chà loạng choạng bật thẳng người dậy, nhìn chằm chằm vào đống phế tích nhìn không rõ đỉnh ở trước mắt, sau đó đột nhiên tỉnh ra.

Bốp!

Y dùng tay hung hăng tự cho chính mình một bạt tai.

Xuân Thảo đang ở ngay phía sau, bước chân khựng lại: “Nhung, Nhung ca…..”

Chu Nhung đưa lưng về phía cô, một lúc sau chậm rãi xoay người, khuôn mặt đã khôi phục vẻ bình tĩnh, chỉ có điều âm cuối vẫn khàn khàn mang theo cơn đau khó che dấu: “Tất cả thành viên chuẩn bị, đến phòng tài liệu bí mật.”

“Sau khi cho nổ cửa khóa xong, cầm lấy tất cả tài liệu liên quan đến nghiên cứu virus cùng mẫu kháng thể, xuất phát.”

***

Cùng lúc đó, tại một bên khác của lối rẽ, Nhan Hào ôm bả vai không ngừng chảy máu, cắn răng ngồi dậy: “Anh Kiệt?”

Trương Anh Kiệt đã bò dậy khỏi đống gạch vụn hoang tàn trên sàn nhà, dựa lưng vào góc tường liên tục ho ra máu. Nhan Hào tưởng cậu ta bị gạch đè làm nội tạng bị thương, lảo đảo đi qua ngồi xổm xuống, còn chưa kịp mở miệng, đã bị Trương Anh Kiệt đột ngột đẩy ra.

“Cậu…..”

Ọe một tiếng, Trương Anh Kiệt nôn ra một ngụm máu đen!

Nhan Hào sợ ngây ngẩn cả người.

Trương Anh Kiệt miễn cưỡng ngẩng đầu, trong ngực phát ra vài tiếng hổn hển như ống bễ bị vỡ. Sắc mặt cậu đã xám xịt, con ngươi hằn đầy tia đỏ, hốc mắt đen tím, bờ môi khô nứt.

“Tôi……. Đợi đến khi tôi không nhận ra cậu……” Trương Anh Kiệt chỉ vào huyệt thái dương của mình, cười mếu nói: “Phải cho tôi một dao từ chỗ này, dứt khoát một chút…..”

Nhan Hào mặt mày trắng bệch, đôi môi run rẩy lắc lắc đầu.

“Vừa nãy chưa kịp trò chuyện hai câu, nhưng nói chung đã gặp được mọi người lần cuối, vẫn may các cậu đều……”

Trương Anh Kiệt còn chưa dứt lời, Nhan Hào đã quỳ xuống, ôm chặt cậu ta.

Nhan Hào không lên tiếng, bả vai và cả cánh tay đều run rẩy kịch liệt, nước mắt tràn mi tuôn ra liên tục.

Thực ra lúc này ý thức của Trương Anh Kiệt đã có chút mơ màng, cậu muốn đẩy Nhan Hào ra, thế nhưng tại một nơi có độ sâu mười mấy mét trong lòng đất tối om, khói thuốc súng chưa tan tựa như địa ngục trần gian, có cái ôm nóng hổi và hàng lệ nóng của đồng đội lại khiến cậu khó có thể giơ hai tay lên được.

Một lúc sau, cậu rốt cuộc bắt đầu run rẩy, vỗ nhẹ vai Nhan Hào.

“Đừng vậy mà, ít nhất mọi người vẫn còn may…..ít nhất mọi người vẫn còn sống, biên chế 118 vẫn còn, không phải sao?”

“Các cậu phải hoàn thành nhiệm vụ,” Trương Anh Kiệt nghẹn ngào, nói: “Các cậu nhất định phải cầm tài liệu và cả kháng thể ra ngoài, biết không? Các cậu chắc chắn có thể đến được Nam Hải, chờ sau khi tổng bộ nghiên cứu điều chế ra vắc xin, cả quốc gia, cả hành tinh này……..”

Nhan Hào nghẹn ngào gào khóc.

“Cậu nghe tôi nói này, Nhan Hào!” Trương Anh Kiệt đẩy Nhan Hào cách mình khoảng mười cm, nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt cậu ta, gằn từng chữ một: “Cậu không thể thế này, có biết vì sao trước đây cấp trên giáng cấp cho Nhung ca làm đội trưởng không mà không phải cậu không? Bởi vì cậu cẩn thận, cậu không bỏ được, cậu luôn quan tâm đến tất cả mọi người…..Còn nếu lúc này là Nhung ca thì sao? Anh ấy sẽ tuyệt đối không lãng phí thời gian cho việc khóc lóc!”

“Đứng lên, tiến về phía trước!” Trương Anh Kiệt vịn tường gian nan đứng dậy, ánh mắt nhìn về con đường đằng trước, cắn răng nói: “Một binh sĩ còn chưa kịp hoàn thành nhiệm vụ như tôi, sao có thể chết ở cái chốn này được cơ chứ!”


	23. Chapter 23

Pằng!

Viên đạn bắn trúng lớp vải cuốn trên đầu con zombie, một đống cát bụi bay ra.

Pằng!

Nhịp chân con zombie loạng choạng, sau đó tiếp tục tiến về phía trước.

Mười mét, năm mét, ba mét.

Tư Nam bắn pằng pằng pằng ba phát liên tiếp, quăng khẩu tiểu liên 64 bắn trượt đi, phun ra một ngụm máu tươi, giơ nắm đấm nện thật mạnh vào huyệt thái dương của đối phương!

Vào thời khắc nguy hiểm, con người thường hay bộc phát ra sức mạnh làm người phải kinh sợ, cú đấm của Tư Nam đủ để so bì với võ sĩ quyền anh chuyên nghiệp, hắn tung hết sức nện vào thái dương của con zombie.

Nếu là một người bình thường, lúc này hộp sọ ắt hẳn đã nứt toác ra rồi. Thế nhưng đây là một con zombie chui ra từ trong quan tài, nó chỉ khẽ nghiêng đầu một tẹo, bèn tóm lấy Tư Nam quăng hắn ra ngoài!

Hàng loạt tiếng rầm rầm loảng xoảng vang lên, cơ thể Tư Nam bay hơn mười mét mới đụng vào bức tường, lúc rơi xuống lại xô phải một đống trang thiết bị, người hắn trượt xuống đè lên mảnh kính cường lực vỡ nát chất đầy trên sàn!

“……….” Tư Nam âm thầm phun ra một câu thô tục, ánh mắt sung huyết khó nhìn rõ được, chỉ lờ mờ thấy con zombie đang tiến từng bước lại gần.

Toàn thân con zombie được bao bọc bằng một lớp vải màu vàng xám rất dày, rất giống một cái xác ướp, hình dáng khuôn mặt đều bị che kín hoàn toàn, chỉ có hàm răng sắc nhọn nhiễm máu lộ ra từ cái miệng đang há. Động tác của nó mặc dù không quá linh hoạt, song cũng không giống kiểu đi cứng ngắc của các con zombie bình thường khác, cơ thể khô quắt, tuy nhiên lại sở hữu sức lực mạnh đến khó tin, thậm chí dù bị đạn bắn thủng đầu vẫn không thể tạo thành bất cứ thương tổn gì cho nó.

Tư Nam chậm rãi lắc đầu, đây rốt cuộc là cái giống gì?

Trong sân thí nghiệm hình tròn, ngoài thang máy bị cắt điện ra, không còn thứ gì có thể leo lên được, chẳng nhẽ hôm nay hắn phải chết ở đây sao?

Con zombie tiến càng ngày càng gần, Tư Nam ngọ nguậy đứng dậy, giữa lúc vội vàng chỉ thấy dưới thân có một ống thủy tinh to bằng ngón tay, cơ bản đã bị bản thân đè nát, huyết thanh đỏ sẫm bắn khắp nửa người, trông rất giống máu tươi.

Hắn không rảnh để suy nghĩ xem đây là cái gì, né được móng vuốt sắc nhọn sắp nện lên đầu của con zombie, đột ngột lao nhanh như chảo chớp về phía sát bên.

“Grào──”

Hành động của con zombie thậm chí còn nhanh cả trong tưởng tượng của Tư Nam, nó tóm chặt một chân của hắn rồi tha về đằng sau. Tư Nam thảm hại không chịu nổi, may mà lực khi duỗi chân mạnh hơn cú đấm ban nãy, dĩ nhiên có thể vùng ra trước một giây sắp bị cắn, rồi sau đó nhanh chóng bật người đứng dậy xông về phía trước.

Hắn cũng không có cách thoát ra khỏi cái sân thí nghiệm này, chỉ đành chạy vòng quanh bức tường hợp kim hình tròn, con zombie rượt sát theo sau không tha cho hắn. Có vài lần Tư Nam đều cảm thấy quần áo sau lưng bị móc lấy, nhưng lại kiên cường thoát được giữa tình thế nguy hiểm này, hắn cố gắng nhờ vào đống thiết bị máy móc cỡ lớn tránh khỏi con zombie đuổi giết.

Zombie dù sao cũng không phải người sống, nó hành động không linh hoạt lắm khi bị đống thiết bị lộn xộn cản trở, bịch bịch keng keng không biết phá nát bao nhiêu dụng cụ máy móc. Trong bóng tối, một người trốn một người đuổi, chạy cỡ bảy tám vòng chung quanh sân thí nghiệm to bằng sân bóng, Tư Nam thực sự đã hết sức, cuối cùng hắn gần như vừa chạy vừa ho ra máu, đúng lúc này, dưới chân đột ngột bị vấp một cái, không biết dây cáp điện ở đâu nhô ra, làm cả người hắn ngã văng ra ngoài.

Con zombie bước một bước giẫm nát cái ghế thép, hơi thở hôi thối ở sát sau lưng.

Tư Nam trở tay rút con dao găm, như một người cá lẳng lặng kín tiếng, thân thể mềm dẻo không xương nhào qua, hai tay dùng lưỡi dao kề trên yết hầu con zombie.

Con zombie cúi đầu gào thét, hàm răng sắc nhọn trực tiếp để sát đỉnh đầu Tư Nam, đột nhiên con dao sững lại không cắt được vào cổ nó!

Từ lúc sinh ra tới nay, Tư Nam chưa bao giờ gần kề với cái chết như thế này, mỗi giây dần trôi đều dài đằng đẵng như từng năm qua đi. Cơ bắp trên cánh tay hắn nổi đầy gân xanh, bởi vì dùng sức quá mạnh làm cả móng tay phải bật máu.

Miệng của con zombie chỉ còn cách một cm, gần như sát sàn sạt lông mi Tư Nam!

Ngay lúc này, trên đỉnh đầu vang lên một tiếng: “Tư Nam!!”

Nhan Hào!

Nhan Hào quỳ một gối xuống đất, nâng khẩu súng trường tấn công: “Rời khỏi chỗ kia mau!!”

Cơ thể Tư Nam bật ngửa, nhờ vào lực bật lưỡi dao kề trên cổ con zombie, trượt mạnh ra sau, bay thẳng vài mét.

Con zombie đứng dậy muốn đuổi theo, cùng lúc đó Nhan Hào ấn mạnh cò súng──

Đầu đạn bọc thép 9mm bắn ra, nhắm cực kì chuẩn xác vào con zombie, thoáng chốc khiến nó bắn ra ngoài!

Có thể nói màn phối hợp này vô cùng tuyệt diệu, Nhan Hào chiến thắng chỉ bằng một kích, lập tức đổi súng cho Trương Anh Kiệt, rút dây thừng thả xuống dưới: “Tư Nam! Lên đây!”

Tư Nam thở dốc hai hơi, gian nan đứng dậy.

Cả người hắn toàn là máu, thậm chí lỗ tai cũng có máu đông tắc bên trong, chỉ cần đến gần mười mét, chắc chắn sẽ hoàn toàn để lộ mùi pheromone.

──Song hiện giờ nếu còn băn khoăn nữa thì thật quái dị. Tư Nam thất tha thất thiểu vượt qua sân thí nghiệm, đi về phía Nhan Hào, đương lúc muốn giơ tay tóm lấy dây thừng, một bóng dáng như một con dã thú bất thình lình nhào tới.

Ầm!

Tư Nam bị đập đầu lăn về!

Con zombie bị đạn xuyên thép bắn cho nát bét cả người, táo bạo vô cùng, hai ba cái tóm lấy dây thừng, dùng tốc độ sét đánh không kịp ôm tai kéo Nhan Hào đang ở trên đỉnh xuống phía dưới!

Biến cố này thực sự người khác không kịp trở tay, Trương Anh Kiệt căn bản không có thời gian nhắm bắn, Nhan Hào đã ngã lộn nhào xuống cái hố mười mấy mét, bất ngờ đụng phải cái máy ly tâm cỡ lớn.

Chuyện này vẫn chưa kết thúc.

Một đầu dây thừng đang cột chặt trên eo cậu ta, con zombie cầm đầu kia nổi khùng tóm lấy, Nhan Hào còn chưa kịp hét, đã bị một sức lớn kéo văng bay ra!

Trương Anh Kiệt gào thét: “Nhan Hào!”

Ngón tay của cậu để trên cò súng, sau đó thả ra như bị điện giật── Con zombie đã bắt được Nhan Hào, nếu bây giờ công kích, đạn xuyên thép chắc chắn giết chết được con zombie, thế nhưng Nhan Hào sẽ tuyệt đối biến thành một bãi máu.

Tư Nam bất ngờ quay đầu: “Không……….”

Con ngươi của hắn co lại sau đó tức tốc giãn ra, đáy mắt lóe lên tia máu.

Con zombie nhắm vào động mạch cảnh trên cổ Nhan Hào, cắn mạnh một cái!

Tiếng hét đau đớn của Nhan Hào lập tức vang lên, máu chảy đầm đìa, tức tốc thấm đỏ mảnh vải bên nửa mặt con zombie.

Tư Nam giẫm mạnh lên mảnh thép sắc bén ở dưới đất, dùng một tay đẩy cơ thể nặng nề như sắt đúc của con zombie, tay kia kéo lấy Nhan Hào. Giữa lúc hỗn loạn, Nhan Hào liều lĩnh đẩy Tư Nam ra, run rẩy lôi quả lựu đạn, nhét vào trong ngực con zombie──

Bốn giây tĩnh lặng, ngay sau đó mặt đất rung lắc dữ dội!

Nhan Hào bảo vệ đầu và mặt bị bắn ra xa, con zombie thì văng lên tường, ngã nhào xuống đất.

“Đệt mệ tổ tông nhà mày──!”

Trương Anh Kiệt đỏ mắt, nã đạn xuyên thép thẳng vào người nó, con zombie bị bắn tung lên trong ánh lửa. Nó chưa kịp rơi xuống đất, Trương Anh Kiệt đã nã thêm một phát, làm ngực nó nổ tung!

Giọng của Tư Nam run run: “Nhan Hào!”

Hai mắt Nhan Hào đã giãn ra, cả người run rẩy nằm trên vũng máu, không biết gãy bao nhiêu khúc xương, trên ngực lộ ra một cái hố lõm đáng sợ.

Chỉ trong vài giây ngắn ngủi, mùi pheromone của Alpha như phá khỏi lồng giam xông thẳng ra, hơi thở nam tính đậm đặc đến nỗi gần như không tan được trong không khí, Tư Nam ngửi thấy thứ mùi kia, bởi vì kinh ngạc mà lảo đảo cả người. Thế nhưng ngay sau đó, theo sinh mệnh dần dần biến mất, pheromone của Alpha lại tức tốc yếu đi theo một cách đáng ngại.

Tư Nam quỳ gối ở bên cạnh cậu ta, run rẩy cởi áo khoác, cố gắng chặn miệng vết thương không ngừng trào máu ở bên cổ Nhan Hào.

“……….” Nhan Hào thì thào câu gì đó, tuy nhiên thực sự không phát ra được tiếng nào.

Lỗ tai, xoang mũi, yếu hầu của cậu đều bị máu đông đặc lại, ý thức dần dần mơ màng, như thể đang ngâm trong biển sâu ấm áp. Có người đang gắng sức ấn chặt phần cổ của cậu, Nhan Hào biết đó là Tư Nam.

Tôi xin lỗi, cậu nghĩ.

Chúng tôi đã gạt cậu, nhưng mà…..

“Đừng nói nữa,” Tư Nam thở hổn hển dữ dội nói, “Không sao hết, đừng nhúc nhích……Đừng nói nữa.”

Nã xong bốn phát đạn xuyên thép, Trương Anh Kiệt quỳ trên mặt đất đập lấy băng đạn mới. Song lúc này, tình hình cơ thể cậu ta thực sự rất bất ổn, bàn tay run rẩy khi cố ép trang bị lắp ráp, vì thế viên đạn rơi thẳng xuống đất.

Cậu vội vàng nhặt lên, con zombie nhân cơ hội không bị hỏa lực áp chế trong vài giây này, nó phát ra tiếng gào dữ tợn, lắc lắc lư lư đứng dậy!

Nửa phần ngực của con zombie đã bị đánh nát bấy, cánh tay trái chỉ còn lại vài sợi cơ bắp nối với bả vai, tuy nhiên nó vẫn không chết, mà nhanh chóng lao vút đến như cỗ xe tăng nhằm thẳng đến sau lưng Tư Nam!

Cạch một tiếng, đạn đã lên nòng, Trương Anh Kiệt giơ súng nhắm bắn, thế nhưng không tài nào nhắm chuẩn được.

Ánh mắt của cậu dần mơ hồ không rõ, mục tiêu ngắm tại cự ly này đã chia thành các bóng chồng lên nhau, nếu họng súng lệch ra khỏi đường đi thì rất có thể sẽ bắn trúng Nhan Hào và Tư Nam.

── Đê mờ!

Giữa tình thế cơ thể gần như sắp chết, máu nóng rốt cuộc dồn hết lên đầu, Trương Anh Kiệt thở phì phò đứng dậy.

_Đằng nào tôi cũng sẽ chết, tôi còn sợ gì nữa?_

_Tôi mẹ nó có cái gì phải sợ cơ chứ?_

Cậu nín thở, giống một con sư tử đang phẫn nộ, ôm khẩu súng máy hạng nặng nhảy từ trên xuống!

Con zombie vượt qua sân thí nghiệm, bị Trương Anh Kiệt như thần binh từ trên giáng xuống bổ nhào tới, thét ra mấy tiếng dài. Kế đó, Trương Anh Kiệt ngồi trên người nó, trong tiếng thét giận dữ điếc tai khi gần kề cái chết của nó, cậu mạnh mẽ nhét nòng súng vào miệng zombie!

Pằng! Tấm vải của con zombie rơi ra.

Pằng!! Thất khiếu của con zombie phun đầy máu.

Pằng!!!

Con zombie lồng lộn thét dài một tiếng chói tai, vung một cánh tay quăng Trương Anh Kiệt bay ra!

Trương Anh Kiệt đụng phải đống đổ nát, nằm bất động tại chỗ.

Con zombie như một cái giàn giáo xiêu vẹo, bộ xương lung lay sắp đổ, hộp sọ gần như nát vụn toàn bộ, một nửa bộ não lòi ra bên ngoài, dính đầy trên tai mắt mũi miệng. Nó đứng tại đó, mờ mịt nhìn chung quanh bốn phía, tựa hồ không tìm được mục tiêu.

“Mày …..” Tư Nam bật dậy, tầm nhìn trước mắt đã biến thành màu đen, gương mặt tái nhợt dính đầy máu tươi, trong thoáng chốc hắn giống như một con quái thú vừa hung ác vừa kỳ dị: “Mày chết đi cho tao──!”

Tư Nam quăng con dao găm, lưỡi dao bay vù vù giữa không trung, đâm thật sâu vào bộ não con zombie!

Một tiếng phụt vang lên, óc văng tung tóe, nó rốt cuộc khẽ run rẩy, ngã quỵ tại chỗ.

***

Sân thí nghiệm im phăng phắc, Tư Nam quỳ trên mặt đất, tiếp đó ngửa mặt ngã sấp xuống.

Có một giây hắn đã cảm thấy bản thân mình cũng chết thật rồi.

Mí mắt của hắn chưa bao giờ nặng như thế này, phảng phất như chỉ cần nhắm lại sẽ có thể rơi vào giấc ngủ say yên bình. Chỉ cần nhắm mắt, hắn có thể thoát khỏi nỗi đau đớn khắc sâu tâm can, của gánh nặng sinh ly tử biệt, và cả thế giới đầy rẫy cảnh hoang tàn.

Hàng lông mi dính máu tươi từ từ khép lại.

Năm giây sau, hắn đột ngột ho sặc khù khụ, mở bừng mắt ra thêm lần nữa.

Tư Nam cố nén cơn đau bật người dậy, hai cánh tay đầy máu đè lên mảnh thủy tim kim loại vỡ vụn, cảm nhận chất lỏng dinh dính nào đó chảy qua kẽ tay. Ban đầu hắn tưởng đó là máu, thế nhưng phát hiện không phải vậy.

Đó là dung dịch đỏ sẫm của cái ống nghiệm bị hắn đập nát mất một nửa trước đó.

Không khí nháy mắt đông đặc, Tư Nam kinh ngạc nhìn chằm chằm vào ống nghiệm trên giá kim loại đó, một vài hình ảnh vụn vặt bất ngờ hiện lên.

Khoang máy bay lắc lư dữ dội, tiếng thét vang lên liên tục, ghế ngồi hắt đầy máu tươi.

Cánh cửa khoang điều khiển đột ngột đóng sập, bầy zombie chen lấn nhau ùa ra biến mất bên ngoài cửa, ống tiêm màu đỏ rơi khỏi hộp đông lạnh.

Tư Nam rùng mình một cái, bộ não đột ngột trống rỗng, cơn đau như bị cào xé ùa tới!

“…………A………..”

Hắn ôm đầu cuộn tròn người lại, kí ức như một cái kẽ hé ra trong lòng biển sâu, song chỉ chớp mắt một cái lại biến mất không còn dấu vết!

“Huyết thanh,” Hắn thì thào nói, “Huyết thanh, huyết thanh, huyết thanh,…….”

Giống một con quỷ trong cõi u minh, Tư Nam ma xui quỷ khiến nhặt cái ống nghiệm lên, tìm kiếm kim tiêm trong đống dụng cụ lung tung lộn xộn trên bàn, gần như ngã lộn xuống bên người Trương Anh Kiệt, thậm chí còn chẳng kiểm tra xem cậu ta còn nhịp thở hay không, cái tay run rẩy hút toàn bộ dung dịch trong ống nghiệm, tiêm toàn bộ vào tĩnh mạch cảnh của Trương Anh Kiệt.

Sau đó hắn tiếp tục hành động, nghiêng ngả lảo đảo quỳ xuống bên cạnh Nhan Hào đang thở nặng nhọc, dùng một ống khác tiêm thẳng vào mạch máu trên cánh tay cậu ta!

Rõ ràng chỉ là vài phút dài đằng đẵng, thế nhưng đối với Tư Nam mà nói lại y như thoáng cái đã qua.

Hắn ngồi xổm tại đó, phần trán bị rách nặng, một bên má toàn máu tươi đã đông lại. Cánh tay, hai chân và phần thắt lưng đều thấm từng mảng máu lớn, khô thì đã thành đỏ nâu, ướt là đỏ tươi, nửa khô nửa dính trên người, giống một bức sơn dầu có kỹ thuật tô màu vụng về khiến sắc đỏ khi đậm khi nhạt.

Tư Nam dùng áo khoác chặn kín miệng vết thương bên cổ của Nhan Hào, hắn chưa bao giờ dùng lực mạnh như thế ── tựa như một cuộc chạy đua vô hình với số phận hư ảo, là liều mình, gấp rút, dùng hai tay cầm chặt lưỡi đao hung ác của tử thần.

“……A…….a a……………a………….!”

Tư Nam quay phắt đầu lại, nhìn về phía Trương Anh Kiệt.

Dịch thuốc xảy ra phản ứng mạnh trong cơ thể Trương Anh Kiệt, chỉ có điều đó là loại phản ứng tồi tệ nhất── Mạch máu khắp toàn thân cậu ta phồng lên, phát xanh, giống như bị ai đó bóp chặt cổ họng, con mắt trợn tròn nhìn thẳng vào không trung.

Ngay sau đó, trong ánh nhìn chăm chú của Tư Nam, cơ thể cậu cố gắng gồng lên, yết hầu tuôn ra bọt máu cuối cùng, đột ngột ngã vật xuống bất động tại chỗ.

── Trương Anh Kiệt đã chết.

Cậu ấy vẫn đang nhìn chằm chằm vào bóng tối vô tận, ánh mắt trống rỗng vô hồn, khuôn mặt hơi chếch về phía Tư Nam và Nhan Hào, phảng phất như muốn được trông thấy đồng đội mình lần cuối.

Mãi đến giây phút cuối cùng của cuộc đời mình, cậu vẫn giữ được cơn đau đớn và tỉnh táo của con người, chứ không có dấu hiệu của zombie hóa.

Tư Nam im lặng không nói, nắm chặt cái ống mới vừa tiêm vào Nhan Hào ban nãy, cái cổ gian nan từ từ xoay lại──

Ở phía sau hắn, tình trạng co giật gần kề cái chết của Nhan Hào đột nhiên trở nên nguy kịch hơn, sự bất thường thoáng cái trở nên vô cùng rõ nét.


	24. Chapter 24

“Không được chết…….” Cổ họng Tư Nam có máu nghẹn, mờ mịt nói: “Không được chết, xin cậu đấy, không được chết…..”

Cơ thể Nhan Hào gồng lên, mặt mày méo xệch, mạch máu trên phần cánh tay để trần và vùng cổ nổi lên giống y con giun màu xanh chui rúc luồn lách khắp cơ thể. Hình dạng này trông cực kì đáng sợ, Tư Nam ôm nửa người trên cậu ta đặt trên đùi mình, nắm chặt cái áo khoác đẫm máu, dùng phương pháp nâng cao vùng chảy máu, tuyệt vọng nỗ lực để kỳ tích sẽ xảy ra.

“A a………..a!”

Nhan Hào lên cơn co giật cuối cùng, phần ngực lên xuống run run, trong một giây đó giọng gào Tư Nam vô cùng chói tai: “Nhan Hào! Cố gắng! Cậu nhìn tôi đi, Nhan Hào!!”

“A──!”

Chỉ vài giây ngắn ngủi, Tư Nam giống như bị bàn tay của ai đó đập mạnh lên người, bên tai vang lên tiếng ong ong, không thể nghe rõ bất cứ thứ gì.

Hắn trợn to mắt nhìn tiếng rên rỉ như bị ai bóp chặt rồi đột ngột im lặng của Nhan Hào, cơ thể bỗng dưng nặng xuống, mạch máu nổi ở trên cơ thể dần dần trở lại bình thường, cả triệu chứng co giật run rẩy với vùng vẫy khi gần chết cũng biến mất.

Sự tĩnh lặng bao trùm.

Thế giới hóa thành cõi hư vô, mang theo toàn bộ ánh sáng và niềm khát khao, cuốn sâu dần vào miền u ám.

“……….” Tư Nam như lạc vào đáy biển lạnh băng, suy sụp dựa về sau.

King coong!

Cái máy ly tâm sớm đã bị phá nát thành mảnh nhỏ bị hắn đè ở sau lưng, lập tức đổ rầm xuống đất.

Cả người Nhan Hào co lại, lên cơn co giật long trời lở đất: “Khụ khụ khụ──!!”

Lúc này Tư Nam thực sự như được tiêm thẳng trực tiếp adrenalin vào tim, sém nữa nhảy cẫng lên, tóm chặt bả vai Nhan Hào: “Nhan Hào! Nhan Hào! Tỉnh tỉnh, cố gắng lên! Cố gắng lên!!”

Áo khoác rơi trên mặt đất, miệng vết thương bên cổ Nhan Hào nhanh chóng đông lại, khô đi, chuyển thành lớp vảy màu đen đỏ. Lồng ngực cậu ta hít thở lên xuống, mí mắt giật giật hơi hé mở, gian nan mấp máy môi.

Tư Nam thuần thục cởi tất cả quần áo có thể ra, chỉ giữ lại mỗi chiếc áo ba lỗ màu đen, còn đâu để hết trước ngực Nhan Hào hòng giữ ấm cho cậu ta. Tay hắn ấn chặt vào động mạch cảnh mong manh của Nhan Hào, cảm nhận kỳ tích dần dần xảy ra, mạch đập vốn gần như biến mất lại lần nữa nảy lên!

“…………” Nhan Hào phát ra một tiếng nho nhỏ.

Lỗ tai Tư Nam ghé sát bên môi cậu, dùng hết sức chú ý mới có thể nghe rõ cậu nói một chữ: “Kiệt………”

_Trương Anh Kiệt đã hy sinh rồi._

Trên ngực Tư Nam nặng xuống, tâm trạng nóng ruột nhất thời bị giội một chậu nước lạnh.

“…….Không sao rồi.” Tư Nam khàn giọng nói, không dám mở mắt: “Các cậu đều không sao……yên yên tâm.”

Nhan Hào cười nhẹ, dù rằng miệng cậu đã khô nứt đến nỗi không nhếch được khóe miệng lên, sau đó mê man ngay tại chỗ.

Tư Nam không còn hơi sức, song Nhan Hào vẫn đang trong giai đoạn cực kì nguy hiểm, hắn không dám tự ý đi ngủ, chỉ đành cắn chặt đầu lưỡi cố gắng tỉnh táo.

Nhiệt độ của phòng thí nghiệm dưới lòng đất cực thấp, vừa nãy chiến đấu nên không cảm thấy gì, nhưng hiện tại chỉ ngồi một mình tại đây, lại mất một lượng máu lớn, cơn lạnh rất nhanh đã thấm vào cơ thể hắn. Tư Nam xoa xoa cánh tay, hàm răng không ngừng đánh vào nhau, run run rẩy rẩy quan sát chung quanh, suy nghĩ xem có cách nào có thể leo lên không, thế nhưng đi đi lại lại vài vòng trong không gian hình tròn khép kín này cũng không nghĩ được biện pháp nào.

Chẳng lẽ chỉ còn cách đợi đồng đội đến cứu?

Cơ mà Chu Nhung đâu rồi?

“Chu Nhung……..” Tư Nam thử gào một tiếng, “Chu Nhung!”

Hắn ngẩng lên nóc sân thí nghiệm, cao giọng hét: “Chu Nhung!”

“Đội trưởng Chu!”

“Xuân Thảo! Đinh Thực! Quách Vĩ Tường!”

Tư Nam gần như căm phẫn tuyệt vọng tới nơi: “Nhung ca!”

“Grào──”

Cách nóc sân thí nghiệm không xa truyền đến tiếng gầm gừ, kèm theo đó là tiếng súng kiệt tác bất thình lình vang lên!

Tư Nam đâu có ngờ được gọi Nhung ca thế mà có tác dụng thiệt, nhất thời ngây ra, chỉ nghe thấy tiếng súng máy như cuồng phong bão táp, tiếp đó có vật nặng rơi rầm một tiếng xuống đất!

Chu Nhung quát to: “Tư Nam!”

Chu Nhung cướp đường chạy như điên, nhô nửa người từ trên rìa nóc sân, tại một giây nhìn thấy tình hình bên dưới, y gần như co quắp cả người: “Phù, phù, trên hành lang đột ngột xuất hiện một con tinh tinh, bọn anh vốn định chuồn êm qua cơ, nào ngờ đúng lúc cậu gọi…………”

“Anh Kiệt đi rồi,” Tư Nam khàn khàn nói.

Chu Nhung cứng đờ, ba người Xuân Thảo, Đinh Thực, Quách Vĩ Tường đều lục tục ló đầu ra, đều ngơ ngác tại chỗ.

Rất khó để diễn tả đây là loại tâm lý gì, ban nãy Tư Nam còn có thể bình tĩnh suy nghĩ cách thoát thân, vậy mà khi nhìn thấy Chu Nhung nhô đầu từ trên nóc ra, nghe thấy chất giọng khàn khàn thảm không tả nổi của y, hắn đột nhiên không kiềm chế được, nước mắt cứ thế tràn mi tuôn rơi.

Hắn nghẹn ngào đứt quãng kể lại mọi chuyện, cố gắng tóm tắt đơn giản, chỉ vài giây ngắn ngủi mà nấc nghẹn đến mấy lần. Ánh mắt Chu Nhung nhìn về phía thi thể của Trương Anh Kiệt cách đó không xa, nhắm chặt hai mắt, rất lâu sau trầm giọng nói: “Bọn anh lấy được tất cả tài liệu liên quan đến virus trong phòng bí mật rồi, ống nghiệm màu đỏ mà cậu phát hiện chắc là kháng thể ban đầu, tác dụng không ổn định, tùy từng người nên có hiệu quả khác nhau…..”

“Bây giờ, Tư Nam.” Chu Nhung mở to mắt, dõng dạc ra lệnh: “Tìm kiếm tất cả kháng thể còn sót lại, gom lên người Nhan Hào, cố gắng hết sức cẩn thận đưa lên đây.”

Tư Nam đã vô cùng mệt mỏi, gắng gượng mấy lần mới đứng lên được.

Cái máy chuyên dụng để đông lạnh kháng thể đã bị hắn làm vỡ tan tành, bốn ống còn sót lại đã dùng mất hai, may mắn hai ống đó để trên cái giá kim loại lạnh lẽo, chắc chắn đây là thiết bị tự động ướp lạnh.

Hắn dùng quần áo dính máu tươi của mình bọc kín hai ống nghiệm kháng thể vô cùng quý giá này, nghĩ nghĩ lại đổi sang áo khoác của Trương Anh Kiệt, sau đó buộc chặt lên người Nhan Hào, gắng sức nâng cậu ta dậy, đặt lên cái cáng tạm thời làm bằng quần áo của bọn Chu Nhung.

“Chúng ta phải nhanh chóng rời khỏi chỗ này, bọn em đã tìm được một cái xe bọc thép ở trong kho quân giới, bây giờ đang đậu tại cửa vào phía Bắc trên nóc tầng…..”

Đinh Thực với Quách Vĩ Tường cùng chung sức kéo cái cáng lên mặt đất, Chu Nhung cảm nhận được mùi pheromone của Alpha nồng nặc trong máu của Nhan Hào, giọng nói đột nhiên khựng lại.

── Song, nét mặt của y vẫn rất bình tĩnh.

Y mò lấy thuốc trợ tim trong túi chiến thuật ra, tiêm một mũi vào cơ thể Nhan Hào, rồi quay qua nói với Tư Nam: “Từ chỗ này muốn lên đó cần ít nhất hai tiếng đồng hồ, tình trạng cả đội đã đến giới hạn, phải hành động nhanh lên mới được.”

Chu Nhung đích thân cầm dây thừng, quẳng xuống phía dưới, ra hiệu cho Tư Nam trèo lên.

Thế nhưng hai tay Tư Nam chống trên đầu gối, rất lâu không nói chuyện, đột nhiên quay người đi đến một hướng khác.

── Hắn muốn đưa di thể của Trương Anh Kiệt lên.

Chu Nhung định nói gì đó, song lại nuốt trở về.

Cả đội không ai nói tiếng nào, sự yên lặng biến không khí thành chất gel đông cứng đắng chát, nghẹn ứ trong cổ họng của mỗi người.

Bước chân Tư Nam đột nhiên dừng lại, trong bóng tối phía trước, hình như cơ thể Trương Anh Kiệt đang khẽ nhúc nhích.

Trong một giây đó, Tư Nam vẫn còn tưởng bản thân đã hoa mắt nhìn lầm, tuy nhiên một tiếng crắc ma sát với gạch đá vang lên, Trương Anh Kiệt dùng một tư thế vô cùng quái dị nhảy lùi ra phía sau.

Đó là con zombie kia!

Nó vậy mà vẫn chưa chết hẳn, muốn kéo thi thể của Trương Anh Kiệt đi!

Chu Nhung: “Đừng qua đấy!”

Tư Nam: “Đứng yên!”

Chu Nhung ngây ra vì chất giọng gào thét không thể hình dung được bằng hai chữ điên khùng của Tư Nam, tiếp theo đó liền thấy hắn nổi cơn thịnh nộ, nhào thẳng về phía con zombie!

Con zombie này vẫn còn biết cách né người, kéo Trương Anh Kiệt bỏ chạy. Tư Nam tay không tấc sắt đuổi theo, hắn thực sự không màng sống chết, không hề do dự lật người vượt qua đống máy móc, giẫm lên mảnh vụn thủy tinh, đống thiết bị khổng lồ chắn ở giữa bị hắn cắn răng đẩy mạnh ra, phát ra từng tiếng ầm nặng nề.

“Súng!” Chu Nhung cướp khẩu 89 trong ngực Quách Vĩ Tường, nhắm chuẩn định bắn.

Thế nhưng dưới tình hình tầm nhìn vừa hạn chế vừa tối om, con zombie lại chạy vô cùng nhanh, căn bản không thể tập trung nhắm vào mục tiêu. Đương lúc cả đội vô cùng sốt ruột, chỉ thấy con zombie chạy đến trốn tại một góc trong sân thí nghiệm, cũng không biết có chuyện gì, cơ thể nó cúi thấp xuống, kéo theo cơ thể Trương Anh Kiệt đột ngột biến mất.

Tư Nam đuổi theo vừa kịp trông thấy cảnh đó, hắn nghĩ ngay đó là cống thoát nước!

Tiếng nhai nuốt vang lên từ dưới nền đất, Tư Nam thoáng cái đỏ mắt: “Hôm nay tao phải đập chết mày tại chỗ này!” Tiếp đó nhún người nhảy xuống phía dưới.

Chu Nhung chửi ầm lên, quẳng khẩu 89 vào lòng Quách Vĩ Tường: “Đừng theo anh!”

Xuân Thảo: “Nhung ca?!”

Chu Nhung cầm con dao găm ngắn, lật ngược nó lại, rút khẩu 64 từ bên đùi ra, nhảy mạnh xuống y chang một con chim ác!

Có thể do lưu lượng nước quá lớn, đường cống dưới sân thí nghiệm nối liền với các con cống ở chung quanh. Tư Nam ngã xuống vùng nước cao bằng đầu gối, khẽ loạng choạng một chút, nhìn thấy có bóng đen lóe lên ở xa, lập tức xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo đuổi theo.

Tốc độ của hắn không tính là chậm, trong cơn nổi giận thậm chí còn vô cùng nhanh nhẹn, thế nhưng đường cống nước cực kì tối tăm, chỉ rẽ một cái liền phải đối mặt với bốn năm lối rẽ khác, không đuổi kịp sẽ hoàn toàn mất dấu con zombie luôn.

Tư Nam quan sát chung quanh, đột nhiên mặt nước sau lưng bắn tung lên, ngoảnh phắt đầu lại bèn trông thấy một bóng người hiện ra, đó là Chu Nhung!

Chu Nhung quát: “Đừng tới đây, cẩn thận!”

Lời còn chưa dứt, tiếng zombie gào lên ở ngay trước mắt!

Trong bóng tối Chu Nhung nheo mắt lại, tia sáng sắc bén dày đặc lóe lên dưới đáy mắt. Con zombie đã bị bắn nát tung tóe không nhận ra nổi, đến cả óc iếc cũng phọt hết ra, tuy nhiên không biết tại sao nó vẫn có thể cử động, sau khi trông thấy Chu Nhung bèn quăng Trương Anh Kiệt xuống, gào thét một tiếng quái dị rồi bổ nhào về phía y!

Chu Nhung bật người tóm vào xà ngang trên cống thoát nước, cơ thể vươn lên trên thành một đường xinh đẹp, con zombie xông tới ở dưới người y.

Tiếng nước văng ào ào khắp nơi, Chu Nhung thả tay nhảy xuống, trở tay rút dao găm, động tác chính xác đến hàng giây, chém chuẩn vào khoảnh khắc nó ngoái đầu định quay về cắn y!

Con zombie rít gào lê lết từng bước, lại nhào lên, trong không gian vô cùng nhỏ hẹp gần như chỉ thấy bọt nước phun tung tóe và móng vuốt sắc nhọn của nó. Dưới điều kiện tầm nhìn quan sát cực kém, cái ống nhòm hồng ngoại hoàn toàn mất đi tác dụng vốn có, cơ mà Chu Nhung vẫn vừa đánh vừa lùi, thuần thục lanh lẹ, dựa vào âm thanh suy đoán con zombie đang ở đâu, sau đó lấy chân trái làm điểm tựa đột ngột xoay người, phần lưng kề sát phía trước con zombie, dùng khuỷu tay chọi mạnh một cú vào nó!

Đây thực sự là một hành động không thể dùng đến từ chớp nhoáng để hình dung cho đủ, con zombie bị húc mạnh bay ra, rơi ào một tiếng xuống đáy nước.

Hành động của Chu Nhung nhanh đến nỗi biến mất ngay tại chỗ, nháy mắt lại xuất hiện ở bên cạnh con zombie. Nó vươn cái cổ dài nỗ lực định cắn y, Chu Nhung mặt lạnh tanh, giơ tay hành động đơn giản nhanh gọn lẹ, dùng con dao găm kẹp vào giữa hàm răng sắc nhọn của con quái vật!

Crắc!

Con dao thép đột ngột vỡ mất một góc, thân dao gắt gao mắc kẹt trong miệng zombie!

Chu Nhung đạp mạnh một cái vào trước ngực nó, giày quân dụng nặng nề dính đầy bùn máu, đập nó ngã thẳng xuống đáy nước. Kế đó rút khẩu súng lục rắc rắc lên đạn, nhắm vào cổ họng của nó ấn mạnh cò.

Pằng!

Pằng!

Pằng──!!

Mỗi một viên đều bắn chuẩn xác tại cùng một điểm, khẩu súng hết đạn, cổ con zombie cũng gãy lìa, cái đầu lăn ra mấy mét.

Chu Nhung tiện tay vứt luôn khẩu súng vô dụng đi, phá hủy tháo dỡ cái ống inox trên đỉnh đầu bằng cách đầy bạo lực, hung hăng ném xuống.

Phần ngực con zombie bị đâm xuyên, ghim chặt xuống đáy cống!

Nền đất phía dưới không ngừng rung lắc, sóng nước gợn thành từng vòng tỏa ra xa, tiếng nổ đùng đùng vang lên rất lâu.

Chu Nhung thở dài một hơi, rụt chân về, không thèm liếc con zombie lấy một lần, quay người đi về phía đường ống chủ.

Đúng lúc này, ở khúc cuối lối rẽ lóe lên một bóng người, loạng chà loạng choạng chạy ra xa, Chu Nhung gào một tiếng ở đằng sau: “Tư Nam!”

Chu Nhung co giò đuổi theo, ai biết Tư Nam đách thèm nghe cứ lơ đi, nhanh chóng chạy vào một lối rẽ rồi không thấy tăm hơi đâu. Cuộc truy đuổi kịch liệt trong đường ống cũng không duy trì được bao lâu, rất nhanh Chu Nhung lại phát hiện được bóng dáng sức cùng lực kiệt cách đó hơn mười mét: “Tư Nam! Dừng lại!”

Tiếng kim loại bị xô phải vang lên leng keng, Tư Nam chui qua một cái cửa sắt.

Chu Nhung lập tức đứng ngay tại đó: “Đừng đóng cửa, anh không qua đó!”

Tư Nam vịn cửa sắt, hình như có chút do dự.

Rất hiển nhiên từ hình dáng cơ thể của hắn có thể nhận biết rõ rằng Tư Nam đã từng được huấn luyện bài bản, kể cả dù trong tình huống chật vật thế này, sống lưng của hắn vẫn thẳng tăm tắp. Từ vùng cằm đi xuống phần cổ mảnh mai, lại đi xuống xương quai xanh, vai lưng căng cứng, tất cả vùng da thịt lộ ra bên ngoài đều hắt ra thứ ánh sáng nhàn nhạt trong bóng tối.

Chu Nhung nhìn chằm chằm theo sát hắn.

Nếu như nhìn thật kỹ, cơ bắp vùng eo và chân của Chu Nhung thực sự đều đang trong tình trạng căng ra, như một con con báo săn có nhảy vồ lên bất cứ lúc nào, nhanh như chảo chớp đè chặt con mồi của chính mình.

Thế nhưng khi y lên tiếng, giọng nói lại vừa ôn hòa vừa kì lạ, thậm chí còn mang cả chút thân thiện:

“Đừng sợ, anh không làm hại cậu, cũng không chạm vào cậu đâu.”

Chu Nhung giơ cao hai lòng bàn tay hướng ra ngoài, tự nhiên đứng đắn để lộ cơ thể dính đầy máu tươi của mình── Mùi pheromone có tính xâm lược cực kì cùng hơi thở nam tính mạnh mẽ bá đạo tỏa đi trong cống thoát nước. Nếu cần làm một cuộc so sánh thì pheromone của Nhan Hào thực sự quá mỏng manh.

“Căn cứ sắp nổ rồi.” Chu Nhung từ tốn nói, “Cậu nhất định phải rút lui theo bọn anh.”

Tư Nam vẫn đứng im không nhúc nhích, phảng phất như không nghe thấy gì hết, đồng thời cũng không thấy rõ nét mặt.

Kỳ thực Chu Nhung có thể đoán được cách nghĩ của hắn.

Trong tình trạng tỷ lệ giới tính A/O chênh lệch như hiện tại, người có vẻ ngoài giống Tư Nam, cho dù là Beta, thì từ bé đến lớn chắc chắn đã trải qua rất nhiều điều khó chịu liên quan đến giới tính. Sau khi tận thế xảy đến, con người chỉ có luật rừng, pháp luật và trật tự xã hội đều sụp đổ hết toàn bộ, đối với hắn mà nói, bị một đám Alpha đực rựa cường thế vờn quanh, biết không chừng còn nguy hiểm hơn cả bị một đám zombie bao vây.

Song Chu Nhung không thể buông tha.

“Lại đây.” Ánh mắt y nhìn chằm chằm Tư Nam, dùng một giọng điệu vừa như khẩu lệnh vừa ôn hòa vỗ về, nói từng chữ một: “Phải rút lui rồi, đi theo anh.”


	25. Chapter 25

Sự im lặng bao phủ khắp đường cống thoát nước, chỉ còn âm thanh nước rơi tọc tọc, vọng lại thành từng tiếng vang nhỏ.

Tư Nam khẽ nghiêng đầu.

Đứng tại khoảng cách hơn mười mét, Chu Nhung có thể nhìn thấy đường nét sâu sắc phác họa thành cái bóng mờ trên một bên má, từ chiếc mũi thẳng tắp đến bờ môi, xuống cằm, phảng phất như một bức tranh được đã cắt lát.

“Các anh đi đi.” Hắn đột ngột mở miệng, “Tôi sẽ quay lại lối vào trên mặt đất, lái cái xe cũ về.”

Chu Nhung còn chưa kịp khuyên bảo, liền nghe thấy tiếng hắn đóng cửa sắt, ngay sau đó khóa chặt vào.

Chu Nhung giận dữ vọt đến tóm chặt song sắt: “Tư Nam!”

Cánh cửa sắt lung lay vang lên vài tiếng keng keng, tiếng vọng vẫn chưa dứt, Tư Nam đã giẫm lên đường ống lùi được vài mét, lạnh lùng nói: “Anh làm gì đó?”

“Một mình cậu quá nguy hiểm, theo bọn anh đi!”

“Không cần anh lo!”

Chu Nhung nhìn khuôn mặt tuấn tú trời sinh lạnh nhạt đang dính đầy vết máu của hắn, thực sự khó có thể hiểu nổi.

Một Tư Nam lúc mới vào đây còn chủ động kề sát bên tai y thì thầm to nhỏ, ở dưới đáy sân thí nghiệm trông thấy y thì lập tức bật khóc ra tiếng, sau khi nhìn thấy Trương Anh Kiệt bị cướp mất bèn điên khùng nổi giận, thế mà bây giờ thái độ lại đột ngột quay về tình trạng giống với lần đầu gặp nhau ở thành phố T, xa cách, lãnh đạm và cả đề phòng, thậm chí còn duy trì khoảng cách mười mét.

Tựa như sau khi trải qua hết con đường sinh tử, tất cả cảm xúc sinh động cho đến dữ dội đều bị quét sạch chẳng còn thứ gì, một lần nữa trở về cái vỏ lạnh lẽo vô hình.

Sự đề phòng rất bất hợp lý đối với Alpha của Tư Nam khiến Chu Nhung sinh ra một vài suy đoán tồi tệ, thế nhưng y không muốn nghĩ kĩ, chỉ thở dài một hơi: “Đồng chí Tiểu Tư, từ đây đến cửa vào cần ít nhất hai tiếng đồng hồ, cậu vừa đi một mình vừa chẳng có vũ khí…..”

Tư Nam duỗi tay ra: “Cho tôi.”

“?”

“Súng, chìa khóa xe.”

“Cậu!” Cách một khoảng không, Chu Nhung chỉ vào mũi hắn, giận dữ nói: “Cậu một vừa hai phải thôi chứ! Đồng đội của mình còn không tin sao? Cậu……..”

“Không cho?” Tư Nam lạnh lùng nói, quay người muốn đi.

Chu Nhung lập tức rút khẩu Uzi tự động, lại lấy chìa khóa của chiếc xe bọc thép chở bọn họ đến thành phố B: “Cậu lại đây cho anh!”

Tư Nam cự tuyệt thẳng thừng: “Anh ném qua đi.”

Từng giây từng phút trôi qua, Tư Nam tỏ thái độ không dao động giống y cục nước đá. Chu Nhung suy nghĩ một lát, thật đúng là hết cách, chỉ đành ném chìa khóa với khẩu Uzi qua.

Y nghĩ nghĩ lại lo lắng, dặn dò thêm: “Hệ thống cống nước của căn cứ rất phức tạp, quanh khu E có thể còn có zombie tinh tinh ẩn núp. Cậu đợi ở đây, anh lên đó lấy thêm đạn tín hiệu, lỡ gặp nguy hiểm thì phải ngay lập tức…..”

Y còn chưa nói xong, Tư Nam đã nhặt chìa khóa với khẩu Uzi tự động, xoay người bỏ đi. Chu Nhung oán hận nghẹn một hơi nặng trong cổ họng: “Ê! Cậu rốt cuộc đi đâu đấy?”

Tư Nam không thèm quay đầu, nói thản nhiên: “Hẹn gặp lại tại nhà máy phân bón.”

Chu Nhung nghe tiếng bước chân ngày càng xa dần, cuối cùng mệt mỏi thở dài.

Quan hệ giữa người với người quả thực là thế này đây, một người không ngừng theo đuổi, chỉ càng khiến người còn lại vội vàng cảnh giác lùi về sau── Y nghĩ tự giễu như vậy, quay người đi về phía con đường ở sau lưng, sau đó cái mũi đột nhiên khịt khịt, ngửi thấy một thứ mùi kỳ dị.

Trong ống cống, một thứ mùi hôi thối nồng nặc tỏa đi khắp ngõ ngách, cộng thêm mùi hỗn hợp của cửa sắt han gỉ, bốn bức tường mọc đầy nấm mốc, quả thực y chang đủ loại mùi quái dị của bom nguyên tử, hết lần này đến lần khác xộc thẳng tàn sát bừa bãi niêm mạc mũi. Thế nhưng sự khác biệt nho nhỏ trong vụ nổ này là, tại cái nơi Tư Nam vừa đứng, có một mùi hương vừa mong manh vừa không thể nói rõ.

Y không miêu tả nổi đó là thứ gì, chỉ cảm thấy đáy lòng có chút luống cuống muốn bước nhanh đi.

Bởi nếu ngừng bước, sẽ bị một thứ mùi quái dị hùng hổ bao phủ khắp ống cống ấy ùa vào.

“Nhung ca!” Tiếng Xuân Thảo hò gọi truyền tới đằng xa: “Anh ở đâu? Không sao chứ, Tư Nam đâu?”

Xuân Thảo không đợi được nên nhảy xuống tìm kiếm, Chu Nhung hồi hồn, khụ một tiếng: “Không sao…..Anh ở đây, qua giúp một tay đi.”

Hai người Chu Nhung với Xuân Thảo cùng đồng tâm hiệp lực, khiêng di thể Trương Anh Kiệt lên. Vì Tư Nam nhảy xuống đường cống nước từ sớm, nên di thể của Trương Anh Kiệt không bị tổn hại gì nhiều, chỉ có hai mắt vẫn mở to trợn trừng; Chu Nhung muốn giúp cậu khép lại, song có vuốt thế nào cũng không khép được.

Đinh Thực nói ở quê có một cách nói, sở dĩ người chết không nhắm mắt là do trong lòng vẫn còn chuyện vương vấn không nỡ rời đi, vì thế Chu Nhung ngồi xổm trên đất nhìn Trương Anh Kiệt, thì thầm nói Anh Kiệt à, Nhan Hào sống rồi, cả đội đều sống rồi, bọn anh chuẩn bị mang tài liệu với kháng thể đến Nam Hải, đợi sau khi nhiệm vụ hoàn thành bọn anh sẽ lén trộm cái trực thăng, chạy đến Đông Bắc đón vợ con chú về căn cứ, sau này anh có miếng nào, thì vợ con chú được miếng đó, chỉ cần anh còn chút sức lực, nhà chú cũng sẽ sống tốt……sau khi nói xong y lại vươn tay ra vuốt, đôi mắt trợn to của Trương Anh Kiệt dần dần khép lại.

Lúc mới tiến vào căn cứ, bảy người hãy còn châm chọc đùa giỡn với nhau, vậy mà khi rời đi chỉ còn bốn người đứng, một người mê man bất tỉnh, và một người vĩnh viễn không thể tỉnh dậy. Chu Nhung dẫn đầu trở về khu trung tâm trước rồi mới đi lên, trên đường đụng phải mấy đàn zombie, song có số đạn dược bọn Nhan Hào mang theo, lần lượt bắn phá và cho nổ lựu đạn, quét sạch sẽ bọn chúng.

Tới khi lên tới mặt đất hãy còn sớm hơn nửa tiếng so với dự tính của bọn họ, Chu Nhung vừa trông thấy chiếc bọc thép chống cháy nổ, hí một tiếng: “Các chú được đấy, con này có thể lái lên chứ?”

Quách Vĩ Tương nói: “Bọn em phá sập mấy cánh cửa mới thông được đường lên, đáng nhẽ định vòng về trộm trực thăng cơ, đây chắc không phải nguyên nhân, bị zombie tới bắt đâu há?”

“Bởi thế nên có câu nhân tâm bất túc xà thôn tượng (26), thành thật chờ ở địa điểm định sẵn có phải xong rồi không. Có điều mấy chú cũng chạy được đấy chứ, từ khu Nam chạy đến khu Bắc, hồi đó không cử các cậu tham gia thế vận hội Olympic thực sự là tổn thất của đội điền kinh nước ta……Ý, còn có cả pháo cối!”

Xuân Thảo nói: “Thôi đi Nhung ca, nước miếng anh sắp rớt ra hết rồi kìa!”

Chu Nhung bật cười, vác pháo cối lên vai thử một tẹo, rồi trở tay quăng vào đống thùng ở sau xe, đóng ầm cửa lại: “Xuất phát!”

Xe bọc thép xoay đầu tại chỗ, gào thét xông đến bãi đỗ xe của căn cứ, rầm một tiếng đánh bay barie chắn đường, phi như bay thẳng tiến đến phía Nam.

Rạng sáng sáu giờ, bầu trời tối om, màu u ám bao phủ lên sắc đỏ của máu trên mặt đất. Chu Nhung vượt qua lưới sắt ở ngoài, sau đó đánh hình vòng cung, phía trước là cái cống thoát nước bọn họ tiến vào căn cứ, lúc đi ra cái xe bọc thép bị hư hại vẫn đậu ngay bên đường.

Một bóng người dựa vào trước cửa xe, im lặng quay đầu nhìn.

Tư Nam hiển nhiên đã tắm rửa sạch sẽ, không biết vớ được đồng phục chống bạo động của cảnh sát ở đâu, dưới chân là đôi giày da đen đế dày ngắn cổ, dắt khẩu Uzi tự động trên eo.

Thoạt nhìn hình như hắn đang đợi mặt trời mọc, hoặc chỉ đơn thuần nghỉ ngơi. Một bên gò má tuấn mỹ dính vết máu khô đã được rửa sạch, bởi vì toàn thân mặc đồ đen, làm nổi bật gương mặt trời sinh trắng nhợt, lúc xe bọc thép đi sượt qua vai, Tư Nam nhìn vào khung cửa kính, bình tĩnh đối diện với Chu Nhung.

Chu Nhung từ trên cao cúi nhìn hắn, ánh mắt hỗn loạn chạm phải nét mặt quan sát kĩ càng, tức thời bóng dáng Tư Nam liền bị xe bọc thép bỏ xa ở đằng sau.

Trong gương chiếu hậu, Tư Nam chui vào trong xe, chiếc bọc thép rốt cuộc từ từ di chuyển trên đường cái.

***

Hai chiếc xe đi cách nhau chưa đến hai trăm mét, nối đuôi nhau suốt cả quãng đường, có vài lần Chu Nhung ngẩng đầu đều có thể trông thấy bóng chiếc xe chạy ở xa. Bầu trời bắt đầu sáng dần, mỗi lần trông thấy có siêu thị cỡ lớn và trạm xăng dầu thì Chu Nhung đều sẽ đỗ lại, dẫn người tìm kiếm nhu yếu phẩm, bổ sung thức ăn nước uống, Tư Nam cũng đỗ xe, song không có xuống mà ngồi yên trong khoang lái ngủ một giấc.

Chu Nhung lật tung đống hàng hóa lộn xộn trên giá đồ, lấy đèn pin, muối ăn, xà phòng, kẹp giấy cùng mấy thứ đồ vụn vặt với cả quần áo nhét tất tần tật vào trong cái thùng, ôm ra khỏi siêu thị, tiện đường cho một con zombie lắc lắc lư lư đi tới một cú đá ngửa mặt lên trời.

Y quẳng thuốc hạ sốt cho Đinh Thực, ra hiệu mau bón cho Nhan Hào uống, sau đó vừa quay người lập tức trông thấy, Xuân Thảo đang đi cà nhắc đến bên cửa kính xe bọc thép, vươn cổ nói chuyện với Tư Nam.

Chu Nhung nhìn mà cảm thấy khó chịu trong lòng, đứng yên suy nghĩ một lát, vòng về siêu thị làm thịt mấy con zombie ở trong đó, đi xung quanh quầy thực phẩm, nhón lấy mấy gói mứt kẹo to ôm vào ngực.

“Con gái!” Chu Nhung đứng giữa hai xe quát to, tay quơ quơ gói mứt kẹo.

Xuân Thảo ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, quả nhiên căm ghét nói: “Ngọt thấy ớn! Ai mà thèm ăn thứ này!”

Chu Nhung trông thấy yết hầu Tư Nam trượt lên xuống vô cùng rõ ràng, hình như là mới nuốt nước miếng.

“Thế thôi vậy,” Chu Nhung thất vọng nói, ôm túi mứt kẹo bỏ đi.

Bọn họ dừng lại ở ven đường bảy tám lần, quét sạch hơn mười mấy cái siêu thị trong vòng vành đai ba của thành phố B, dùng sức người khiêng tổng cộng được trên chục tấn bột mì và dầu ăn, mấy chục thùng đồ dùng linh tinh, có thể nói đây là thành quả chiến thắng mĩ mãn.

Tình trạng của Nhan Hào không có biến chuyển xấu song cũng không có tốt lên, một mực hôn mê, lúc chạng vạng tối còn lên cơn sốt. Chu Nhung muốn đi ăn cướp hiệu thuốc bệnh viện, nhưng bệnh viện công lập là nơi chịu ảnh hưởng nặng nề nhất của đại dịch zombie, bọn họ chỉ có bốn người có sức chiến đấu đầy đủ, thêm cả Tư Nam rất kinh nghiệm thích vô giúp vui là bốn người rưỡi, có ngực mà không có sữa, thật sự không có khả năng đánh vào phó bản bệnh viện công lập, bởi vậy chỉ có thể từ bỏ.

May mà trước khi màn đêm buông xuống, bọn họ rốt cuộc tìm được một bệnh viện thẩm mỹ tư nhân, bác sĩ hộ sĩ đều biến thành zombie chạy sạch. Vì thế Chu Nhung dẫn con gái hờ, nghênh ngang xông vào hiệu thuốc, cũng không thèm biết hay không biết tên thuốc, nói chung cứ thấy thuốc là gom về bằng sạch.

“Đừng thử nữa!” Trông mặt Chu Nhung vô cùng thê thảm: “Kiếp này em đừng mơ khoe ngực, đừng nhung nhớ làm gì!”

Xuân Thảo vươn cổ đứng ở trước gương, cầm bộ ngực silicon, chỉ chỉ ra hiệu vào bộ ngực của mình.

“Anh nói coi, liệu có thể cứu được một bác sĩ thẩm mỹ nào trên đường về không.” Xuân Thảo có chút đăm chiêu, “Không phải hầu hết nữ Alpha đều có bộ ngực đầy đặn sao, cớ gì ngực của em đách có gì thế, em cảm thấy rất có thể em là Alpha fake…..”

Chu Nhung bất đắc dĩ nói: “Đâu thể nói vậy với đặc điểm phát triển giới tính thứ hai của em.”

Xuân Thảo nói: “Vừa chẳng có lợi gì vừa đách tự chụp câu like được.”

Lời của cô cực kì có logic, Chu Nhung không trả lời được, đành phải an ủi: “Lần sau em tự chụp một cái, gửi lên vòng tổ đội bạn bè, bọn anh sẽ like cho em.”

Hai người ôm hai thùng thuốc, trên cổ Xuân Thảo còn đeo bộ ngực giả bằng silicon, đi ra khỏi cửa bệnh viện thẩm mỹ. Chỉ thấy Đinh Thực đang cầm súng canh gác, Quách Vĩ Tương đang tè bậy ở cột điện ven đường, mà ở cánh cửa ở sau xe bị mở tung, Tư Nam thò người vào, hình như đang lật tìm thứ gì đó.

Chu Nhung: “Khụ!”

Tư Nam lập tức không thèm tìm nữa, tiện tay vớ lấy một lọ nước trong xe, vừa uống vừa bước nhanh đi ra phía sau.

“………Hai người định không nói chuyện thật à?” Xuân Thảo thấp giọng hỏi.

Chu Nhung không đáp mà hỏi ngược lại: “Vừa nãy hai đứa ghé đầu thì thầm to nhỏ gì đó?”

“Cũng…..cũng không có gì, cậu ấy không thích Alpha, cảm thấy bị pheromone áp chế, không an toàn….Em bảo pheromone của em yếu hơn các anh, cậu ấy nói đúng vậy, sau thì hết rồi.”

Chu Nhung gật đầu không nói, Xuân Thảo đồng tình nói: “Em cảm thấy có lẽ trước đây Tư Tiểu Nam bị kích thích gì đó, nếu virus mà không bùng phát, thực ra cậu ấy rất thích hợp đi làm trong hiệp hội phát triển quyền cho Beta, hô hào mọi người cùng bình đẳng nhân quyền hoặc làm công ích từ thiện bla bla…..”

Màn đêm buông xuống, mọi người cùng quay trở về xe bọc thép ăn cơm tối.

Bởi vì tích góp được rất nhiều nhu yếu phẩm, tên quỷ keo kiệt Chu Nhung rốt cuộc hiếm có lúc hào phóng, bật bia cùng hơn mười đồ hộp các loại thịt với rau dưa dùng bánh mì phết Lão Can Ma(27) ăn. Tư Nam vẫn tránh trong xe bọc thép không chịu đi qua, Xuân Thảo bèn cầm đồ ăn thức uống tìm hắn, lát sau mới trở về nói: “Cậu ấy nói không muốn uống bia, hỏi còn Lão Can Ma hay không.”

“Cậu ấy định tuyệt giao luôn với chúng ta thiệt đó à?” Quách Vĩ Tường thất vọng nói.

Chu Nhung nói: “Em bảo với cậu ấy, tuyệt giao thì sẽ không có Lão Can Ma.”

Xuân Thảo nhận lệnh đi qua, lần này rất nhanh đã về: “Không có thì thôi, đợi đến buổi tối đi ngủ muốn hai tấm thảm lông.”

Chu Nhung vừa muốn nói tuyệt giao sẽ không có thảm lông, tất cả mọi người trong xe đều dùng ánh mắt trách cứ dõi theo y.

Chu Nhung: “……..Cho cậu ấy ba tấm đi.”

***

Thời tiết ban đêm cuối tháng mười của phương Bắc đã rất lạnh giá, mấy người cùng chen chúc ngả người ra sàn ở khoang sau, chỉ có mình Chu Nhung giữ khoảng cách với mọi người, tựa vào cửa xe ngủ ở vị trí ngoài cùng.

Nửa đêm canh ba, trăng sáng sao thưa.

Cửa xe lặng lẽ trượt mở, cả người Tư Nam bọc trong thảm, chỉ vươn tay phải, lục tìm sột sột soạt soạt trong đống thùng đồ ăn bên cửa.

Tiếng động của hắn còn nhỏ nhẹ hơn cả động vật họ mèo đi săn, nhưng mà trong đống thùng chẳng có mục tiêu dự tính, thậm chí cũng chẳng có đồ ăn vặt, Lão Can Ma chỉ còn thừa chút cặn, một túi nhựa lớn chất đầy bánh bích quy không nhân, sandwich và bánh mì.

Tầm mắt Tư Nam di chuyển, Chu Nhung đưa lưng về phía hắn, tiếng ngáy khe khẽ vững vàng, túi quần rằn ri của y hình như nhét cái gì vào đó nên căng phồng lên, một góc túi nhòn nhọn lòi ra bên ngoài.

Tư Nam: “………..?”

Tư Nam lẳng lặng không một tiếng động, vươn hai ngón tay nhón lấy góc túi kia.

Hắn vừa định dùng sức nhẹ nhàng rút cái túi đó, Chu Nhung bất thình lình xoay người giơ tay ra, nhanh như chớp giữ chặt sau eo Tư Nam xuống, ôm lấy cả người hắn, đè dưới thân mình!

Cốp! Cái gáy của Tư Nam tiếp xúc với mặt sàn, phát ra một tiếng đập nặng nề.

Cách đó không xa, Quách Vĩ Tường vừa gãi mông vừa lăn người, thì thào mấy câu không rõ, hình như đang nói đến thịt kho tàu gì đó.

Mi tâm Tư Nam nhăn lại, đôi môi hơi nhếch lộ ra màu đỏ nhạt dưới ánh trăng, không rên một tiếng nhìn chằm chằm Chu Nhung.

Hai người bọn họ không nhúc nhích giữ nguyên tư thế trên dưới này, vài giây sau, chung quanh lại lần nữa khôi phục sự tĩnh lặng.

Chu Nhung nhìn chằm chằm vào con ngươi màu hổ phách của Tư Nam, đáy mắt hiện ra ý cười thuộc về bề trên, khóe miệng nhếch lên. Sau đó rút lấy túi mứt kẹo từ trong túi quần, quơ quơ, cúi xuống chậm rãi nói ở bên tai Tư Nam:

“Cái cậu này…..”

Lời còn chưa dứt, trên tay đã trống không, túi mứt kẹo đã biến mất.

Tư Nam đẩy y ra, lục cục cuộn tròn thảm lông, đi về hướng xe bọc thép, sau đó không còn âm thanh gì nữa.

* * *

(26): Người tham lam sẽ muốn ngày càng nhiều, giống như con rắn muốn nuốt lấy cả con voi

(27) Một loại tương ớt nổi tiếng có giá trị của Trung Quốc


	26. Chapter 26

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Chu Nhung vô cùng vô cùng cảm thấy có vấn đề to rồi── Chiếc bọc thép đã mất tiêu!

Y xách khẩu súng đi lòng vòng hai lần quanh khu đất trống, ngửa mặt gào thét: “Tư Tiểu Nam!”

“Tư Tiểu Nam cậu lăn ra đây cho anh, không ai thèm giỡn với cậu đâu, nhanh!!”

Tiếng động cơ gầm rú vang từ xa đến, xe bọc thép chầm chậm tiến đến phía bên kia dãy phố, dừng ngay trước mặt Chu Nhung đang nổi trận lôi đình. Kế đó, cửa kính hạ xuống, trên cái bàn điều khiển chất đầy sữa bột, kẹo cùng bánh bông lan, Tư Nam đeo khẩu tiểu liên, một tay cầm lọ mật, ăn ngon đến nỗi mặt mũi ửng hồng.

Chu Nhung vừa nhìn thấy vết máu đen thối dính trên vai hắn, lập tức hiểu ra tên này hiển nhiên mới vác súng đánh cướp siêu thị một mình đây mà, y bùng nổ ngay tại chỗ: “Tự tiện rời khỏi đội! Không có kỷ luật! Đồng chí Tư Nam nếu cậu là đội viên chính thức của anh thì giờ đã bị tẩn rồi! Cứ đi mà không nói liệu đã nghĩ đến hậu quả chưa thế?”

Tư Nam lạnh lùng liếc xéo y.

“Nhìn cái gì mà nhìn? Nếu cậu không chịu để anh lo, thì anh sẽ….”

Chu Nhung vừa định mắng tiếp, đột nhiên Tư Nam hung dữ quăng hai điếu thuốc qua, sau đó nhanh chóng nâng cửa kính, giẫm mạnh chân ga phóng lên đường lớn.

“Ê! Tên chết tiệt kia!” Chu Nhung bị hai điếu Trung Hoa đập vào mặt, giậm chân rít gào ở sau xe.

Tư Nam tức giận thiệt rồi.

Chu Nhung cuối cùng cũng kết thúc chuyến hành trình cướp bóc nhu yếu phẩm của mình, lòng ôm hai điếu thuốc, y đen mặt ngồi lái xe ở đằng trước. Hai chiếc xe một trước một sau đi lên đường cao tốc ra khỏi thành phố B, chạng vạng tối ngày hôm đó bọn họ trở về khu ngoại ô công nghiệp, một chiếc bọc thép đột ngột vượt lên trước, rẽ vào một con đường hơi nhỏ, sau đó tiến thẳng đến sân sau nhà máy phân bón.

Chẳng nhẽ muốn anh đi đường anh tôi đi đường tôi?

Chu Nhung đánh tay lái đuổi theo, từ đằng xa bám đuôi sau xe Tư Nam. Được vài phút, chỉ thấy xe bọc thép đậu ngay cửa sau khu nhà máy, Tư Nam cầm đồ ăn, nhảy xuống, nhanh gọn lẹ leo qua bức tường đi vào.

Chu Nhung bảo Xuân Thảo lại đây trông xe, còn mình thì im hơi lặng tiếng đi xuống, chạy lấy đà hai bước nhảy lên thành tường, sau đó leo cây bạch quả sau bức tường, lén la lén lút ngó xuống.

Tư Nam đi bộ về đằng trước, men theo con đường vắng vẻ thẳng đến gần bể xử lý amoniac của nhà máy, có một cái gara bỏ hoang từ lâu bị đám cỏ hoang mọc um tùm bao xung quanh.

Một bóng dáng mảnh mai đang ngồi xổm ở mảnh đất trống dưới cửa sổ gara, sau khi nghe thấy tiếng bước chân bèn quay đầu nhìn, vô cùng mừng rỡ đứng dậy chạy đi đón.

── Là Ngô Hinh Nghiên.

Với khoảng cách xa thế này, Chu Nhung hoàn toàn không thể nghe rõ hai người họ đang nói cái gì. Y quan sát một lát, lòng thầm tự thấy khó ở, thở dài một hơi.

Mình mơ mộng hão huyền cái gì chứ, y tự giễu chính mình.

Người ta rõ ràng là một Beta có hiệp hội bảo vệ quyền lợi, không căm thù Alpha là không tệ rồi, còn có thể ngóng trông gì nữa đây? Lại nói với diện mạo và bản lĩnh thế kia của cậu ấy, vào thời buổi tận thế như bây giờ không biết có bao cô nàng muốn tiếp cận làm quen nữa ấy chứ.

Cổ họng Chu Nhung có chút chua chua, trở tay ôm lấy cành cây nhảy lên bờ tường, sau đó từ đi ra ngoài từ cửa sau.

***

“Bọn họ đã về?” Phùng Văn Thái khó tin, nói.

Đám tay chân gật đầu.

Phùng Văn Thái tông cửa xông ra, gần như chạy một mạch xuống dưới lầu. Trên khoảng đất trống đã tụ tập hơn mười người, đều là số dân chúng may mắn sống sót theo nhóm đội đặc chủng trốn từ thành phố T ra; ba tay vệ sĩ Alpha của Phùng gia cũng canh giữ tại đó, mập mờ tỏ ý ngăn cản những người đó, nhìn chằm chằm như hổ rình mồi ra bên ngoài.

Một chiếc bọc thép chống cháy nổ đậu sau tấm lưới sắt, đám người Chu Nhung nhếch nhác mệt mỏi không tả nổi, khiêng Nhan Hào bị thương hôn mê với cái túi đựng di thể của Trương Anh Kiệt, đang lục tục xuống xe.

Phùng Văn Thái nhìn quần áo bẩn thỉu với trạng thái tinh thần của bọn họ, liền hiểu ngay tất cả, trong lòng nhất thời nặng trĩu.

Nhưng mà tên đội trưởng họ Chu kia vừa quay đầu, khóe môi nhếch lên, mặt mày lộ đầy vẻ pha trò: “Anh Phùng! Biệt lai vô dạng, tất cả mọi người vẫn ổn chứ?”

Không đợi Phùng Văn Thái trả lời, y đã quay đầu dặn bảo cấp dưới: “Kiểm kê số nhu yếu phẩm nhập kho, tạo một cái sổ, di thể Trương Anh Kiệt cứ để yên một chỗ đợi anh xử lý sau.” Rồi sau đó vẫy tay với đám người, cười vang nói: “Bác sĩ Trịnh! Thằng em cháu bị thương, phiền chú bảo hai người khiêng nó lên khám hộ cháu với!”

Ngoài mấy người bộ đội đặc chủng này, ba mươi mấy người sống sót vốn do bác sĩ Trịnh ngầm cầm đầu, nghe thấy thế bèn không nói hai lời, lập tức tiến lên cẩn thận đón lấy cái cáng của Nhan Hào.

“Ài── Mới đi có mấy ngày, mà cứ như cách mấy đời rồi vậy!” Chu Nhung lắc lắc cái cổ cứng đơ do lái đường dài, phát ra từng tiếng crặc crặc giòn vang, kế đó vẫy tay chào đón với đám quần chúng vây xem, cười tươi vỗ vai Phùng Văn Thái: “Mấy ngày nay anh Phùng vất vả rồi! Anh ghi được công to rồi đấy!”

Máu đông kết vảy để ở trong không khí một thời gian sẽ mất đi mùi pheromone vốn có, tựa như thi thể để vài ngày sẽ không còn dấu vân tay vậy. Mùi pheromone Alpha quá mức mãnh liệt trên người Chu Nhung sớm đã bay sạch, bằng không thật chẳng khác nào quả bom hooc môn nam tính mạnh mẽ dùng chân dài đi đi lại lại, và Tư Nam sẽ tuyệt đối không thể chịu được.

Cơ mà, Phùng Văn Thái đâu có biết.

Hắn chỉ cảm thấy Chu Nhung vừa trở về đã lập tức bày ra điệu bộ của người làm chủ, khiến tâm trạng vốn thất vọng của hắn càng thêm có chút vi diệu. Song, hắn cũng không thể tỏ rõ cảm xúc của mình, nghe vậy bèn cười nói: “Vẫn ổn, vẫn ổn, trách nhiệm của tôi thôi, nào có vất vả gì đâu. Đội trưởng Chu đã liên lạc được với thứ trưởng Quách chưa vậy?”

Chu Nhung lắc đầu.

Nụ cười của Phùng Văn Thái nhạt đi không ít: “Thế……chúng ta……”

Chu Nhung ôm lấy bả vai hắn ta: “Nào, chúng ta vào căn tin, vừa đi vừa nói nhé.”

“Mọi chuyện là vậy đấy.” Mười phút sau, trước bàn ăn trong căn tin, Chu Nhung nhún vai.

Bây giờ vừa vặn là thời gian cơm tối, tất cả mọi người sống đều đang đứng xếp hàng lấy cơm, trong tủ kính chỉ có cháo loãng với khoai tây luộc. Đám vệ sĩ của Phùng Văn Thái tụ tập ngồi tại một cái bàn nhỏ cách đó không xa, trên eo mỗi người đều dắt súng, trước mặt là cơm trắng với bốn món xào, có mặn có chay, còn bật thêm hai chai bia.

Chu Nhung làm như không thấy: “Tiếp theo đây chúng tôi muốn rời khỏi nhà máy phân bón, tất cả dân chúng sống sót sẽ ngồi trên xe bus, tiến thẳng về tổng bộ Nam Hải. Chúng tôi đã cầm được tài liệu nghiên cứu mới nhất của virus, nó có ý nghĩa vô cùng quan trọng đến việc nghiên cứu và chế tạo vắc xin….”

“Người trong đội ngũ các anh một thì đã chết, còn một bị thương nặng?” Phùng Văn Thái ngắt lời nói.

Chu Nhung nói: “Đúng vậy.”

“Còn cả một anh bạn….có tướng mạo rất được đâu?”

“Bị lạc rồi,” Chu Nhung lời ý sâu xa.

“Nói cách khác, đội anh hiện tại chỉ có bốn người.”

“Đúng vậy.”

Phùng Văn Thái im lặng một lát, tới khi mở miệng giọng điệu đã thay đổi, có hơi lãnh đạm:

“Thứ cho tôi đánh bạo nhé, đội trưởng Chu. Hiện tại chúng ta tốt nhất nên đợi ở nhà máy phân bón, đừng nên hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, dù sao thì anh đã phát tín hiệu định vị cho tổng bộ Nam Hải xin phái trực thăng đến đón. Nếu tài liệu mà anh nói thực sự quan trọng đến vậy, phía trung ương chắc chắn sẽ chủ động đến đón chúng ta…..”

“Không còn ‘trung ương’ nữa rồi.” Chu Nhung bình tĩnh nói, “Không thể bắt được tín hiệu định vị, trước khi liên lạc được với Nam Hải, phía bên tổng bộ đã sụp đổ thành căn cứ của zombie hay chưa vẫn là một câu đố.”

“Thế thì chúng ta nên đi về phía Đông Bắc,” Phùng Văn Thái trả lời ngay tức khắc.

“Gia đình của tôi còn vài mảnh đất, và cả một nhà máy chế biến thực phẩm, nếu các anh em ở quê vẫn còn sống, có thể tổ chức thành một đội lực lượng vũ trang tương đối có sức lực. Còn nữa, thời tiết phương Bắc lạnh giá sẽ hạn chế hành động của zombie, nói về bất kể về mặt nào thì đều an toàn hơn so với chuyện xuôi xuống phía Nam tới vùng duyên hải dân cư đông đúc.”

Phùng Văn Thái hiển nhiên đã vạch sẵn kế hoạch, giờ phút này đang rủ rỉ nói chuyện, kế đó lại đổi đề tài: “Đội trưởng Chu và mấy anh em tận trung với nước, tất nhiên phải được kính trọng, thế nhưng trong cái thời tận thế này vẫn nên cần tính toán cho bản thân nhiều hơn. Nếu đội trưởng Chu đồng ý dẫn người dưới tay mình gia nhập với chúng tôi, tôi đây tuyệt sẽ không dám thờ ơ với các vị, sau khi đến Đông Bắc nhất định bảo đảm đội của anh được sống vô cùng thoải mái── trong thời buổi tận thế này, tôi sẽ không nhắc đến những thứ như vinh hoa phú quý, song ít nhất cũng không kém hơn so với trước tận thế, anh thấy thế nào?”

Xuân Thảo, Quách Vĩ Tường và Đinh Thực ghi chép xong số lượng nhu yếu phẩm, bưng cà mèn vào căn tin, từ xa đã nhìn thấy Phùng Văn Thái đang ngồi trong góc với Chu Nhung, mấy gã vệ sĩ không có ý tốt thì ngồi uống rượu ở chung quanh.

Xuân Thảo lập tức bước hai bước, lại thấy mu bàn tay của Chu Nhung để ở sau đang vẫy vẫy với cô….

“Nói thế nào nhỉ,” Chu Nhung bật cười: “Làm một người lính bộ đội đặc chủng, được quốc gia bồi dưỡng nhiều năm như thế, lúc này là thời điểm cần chúng tôi nhất…..”

Phùng Văn Thái mất kiên nhẫn: “Tôi hiểu chuyện này mà, thế nhưng đội trưởng Chu cũng nên suy nghĩ cho đám anh em chiến hữu của mình. Các anh đã có hai người hy sinh, quốc gia có thể cho bọn họ cái gì? Huy chương? Tiền trợ cấp? Ngay đến quân khu B cũng đã thất thủ! E là chính phủ chẳng còn lo nổi cho thân mình nữa là, quốc gia còn có thể phát tiền trợ cấp sao?”

“Ông chủ Phùng,” Chu Nhung chế nhạo nói, “Nhan Hào vẫn chưa chết đâu kìa.”

Phùng Văn Thái bị nghẹn.

Chu Nhung tùy mặt gửi lời, trước khi hắn ta tức giận bèn vừa hay khụ một tiếng.

“Nói đi cũng phải nói lại, nếu chúng ta khởi hành lên phía Bắc, nam nữ già trẻ khắp cái phòng này nên tính làm sao?”

Phùng Văn Thái quan sát chung quanh, một đám người đang xếp hàng phát cơm ở xa, không ít người lắc lắc bát cháo loãng, lại ngóng về đĩa thức ăn bia bọt trên bàn của đám vệ sĩ Phùng gia, nét mặt lộ rõ vẻ bất mãn.

“Lương thực dự trữ của chúng tôi không nhiều lắm,” Hắn ta đè thấp giọng nói.

Chu Nhung im lặng dõi theo hắn.

“Dẫn nhiều người đi thế này, sợ là đến nửa đường lương thực sẽ cạn kiệt mất, giữa thời tiết giá lạnh lỡ mà không kịp bổ sung lương thực, e rằng tất cả mọi người đều muốn giở trò.”

Phùng Văn Thái đắn đo một lát, cuối cùng mở miệng: “Theo tôi thấy, những người không tiện hành động, cơ thể yếu đuối, vẫn nên giữ lại nhà máy phân bón thì hơn. Mặt khác những người có khả năng không chịu nghe lời, vì để tránh gây tranh chấp nội bộ khi đang lánh nạn trên đường, tốt nhất nên để bọn họ tự đi con đường của mình, đây cũng có thể coi là phương pháp vẹn cả đôi đường….”

Chu Nhung không có lên tiếng, càng nghe ý cười càng sâu.

Ý kiến của Phùng Văn Thái quá là lồ lộ, phụ nữ, người già với trẻ em đều không được đi, mấy người nhìn hay sinh sự tốt nhất cũng nên bỏ lại; hắn ta là Alpha, địa điểm đến là nhà của hắn, đừng mơ đến đến vùng Đông Bắc rồi còn trông chờ hắn mở kho lương, như vậy chỉ có người nào quy thuận, nghe theo hắn mới có thể dẫn đi.

Còn về số nhu yếu phẩm lương thức tích lũy trong nhà máy phân bón này, tất nhiên phải mang đi toàn bộ rồi.

Đợi đến khi về tới quê của hắn, ông chủ Phùng tự nhiên sẽ dẫn mọi người cùng Đông Sơn quật khởi, tổ chức và thành lập một xã hội nghiêm minh không tưởng── Đương nhiên, đến khi ấy, đám người Chu Nhung theo đầu tiên nhất định không bị bạc đãi.

“Ông chủ Phùng thiệt biết nhìn xa trông rộng,” Chu Nhung vỗ tay cảm thán nói.

Phùng Văn Thái cười tươi tỏ vẻ khiêm tốn.

“Thế nhưng mà,” Chu Nhung chân thành nói, “Chúng tôi vẫn muốn đi Nam Hải.”

“……….Vì sao?”

“Zombie giữ được rất nhiều bản năng cơ bản của sinh vật, trong đó đứng đầu là đi về nơi ấm áp. Một khi mùa đông tiến đến, một số lượng lớn zombie sẽ xuôi về tụ tập phía Nam, lúc này mà đi lên phía Bắc chắc chắn sẽ đụng phải đàn zombie khổng lồ không thể đếm xuể. Đây mới là cái đầu tiên.”

“Thứ hai,” Nụ cười đểu cáng của Chu Nhung dần dần biến mất, hai mắt thâm thúy, ngũ quan trên gương mặt sắc bén, cuối cùng cũng hiện ra nét mặt chân thực của y── kiệt ngạo mà tràn ngập lệ khí, bất kể đang nhìn cái gì ánh mắt của y đều mang đến cảm giác áp bách của một con sói hung ác nói một là một:

“Trương Anh Kiệt dùng tính mạng của mình đổi lấy tài liệu nghiên cứu virus, vì thế nhất định phải đi đến nơi có quân đội chiếm đóng, kể cả tổng bộ Nam Hải có thất thủ, chúng tôi cũng sẽ tiếp tục lên đường, đến khi nào tìm được quân đội mới thôi.”

“Trên chuyến hành trình này, chúng tôi sẽ không bỏ rơi bất cứ người dân may mắn sống sót nào. Người già, phụ nữ, bà bầu, trẻ em, chỉ cần trông thấy, có bao nhiêu chúng tôi sẽ cứu bấy nhiêu. Lương thực ăn hết rồi thì sẽ đi trồng trọt, nhu yếu phẩm không đủ thì đi kiếm thêm, chỉ cần còn những binh sĩ như chúng tôi, quốc gia vẫn sẽ tồn tại, và không có bất cứ ai bị bỏ rơi.”

Chu Nhung tựa lưng vào ghế, khẽ hất đầu, đuôi lông mày cực kì sắc bén nhếch lên, từ trên cao quan sát Phùng Văn Thái.

Đôi môi như dao khắc, vùng cổ rắn chắc màu bánh mật, bộ đồ rằn ri không giấu được hình dạng cơ bắp trên bả vai, khẩu tiểu liên khoác trên vai phải của Chu Nhung, sức mạnh nam tính vênh váo hung hăng độc đoán hiện ra vô cùng rõ nét.

Phùng Văn Thái bị áp chế đến nỗi không thở ra hơi, đợi đến khi hoàn hồn, mới nhận ra bản thân bị một tên Beta uy hiếp, nhất thời có chút thẹn quá hóa giận: “Anh nói hay lắm, đám nhà binh các anh còn không phải….”

“Anh có thể đi mời mọc những người anh muốn dẫn đi.” Chu Nhung nói thản nhiên, làm một tư thế ‘xin cứ tự nhiên’, dáng vẻ kia lại có vài nét tao nhã: “Người muốn đi theo các anh, tôi sẽ không cản, chỉ có điều không thể mang bất cứ thứ vũ khí nào kể cả đó chỉ là một viên đạn, anh đi đi.”

Phùng Văn Thái đột ngột đứng phắt dậy, mấy gã vệ sĩ cũng đứng theo, tay đều đè ở sau eo.

Cách đó không xa, ba người bộ đặc chủng lập tức tiến lên, mỗi người đều đeo súng tiểu liên ở sau lưng, Xuân Thảo lạnh lùng khụ một tiếng.

Chu Nhung dựa hẳn vào trong cái ghế dựa, cứ như không hề cảm thấy bầu không khí giương cung bạt kiếm ở ngay trước mắt. Phùng Văn Thái cắn răng dõi theo độ cong khóe miệng chết tiệt kia, muốn nói lời ngoan độc lại đách có gan, một lúc sau chỉ đành vẫy một tay, oán giận nói: “Đi!”

Đám vệ sĩ Alpha Phùng gia theo sát ông chủ rời khỏi căn tin, Xuân Thảo chậm rãi thong thả bước đến, ánh mắt âm ngoan nhìn theo bóng dáng bọn họ: “Thằng họ Phùng kia hết kiềm chế được rồi.”

“Anh biết,” Chu Nhung ngắt lời cô.

Y trầm tư một lát, chậm rãi căn dặn: “Tối nay tất cả dẫn người thay phiên nhau trực đêm, kho lương thực, gara và cửa trước sau đều phải trông chừng kĩ, chú ý hành tung của Phùng Văn Thái. Cửa kính của chiếc bọc thép mà Tư Nam lái đã bị đổi rồi, không phải kính chống đạn nữa, tất cả vũ khí đều phải chuyển đến khóa chặt trong xe bọc thép.”

Y nói một câu Xuân Thảo gật một cái, đột nhiên Chu Nhung nhớ tới điều gì đó: “Tư Nam đâu?”

“Mới vừa trở về kí túc xá liền cầm thảm lông đi, nói tối nay ngủ ở phía sau nhà máy.” Nói đến đây Xuân Thảo cũng cảm thấy kì quái: “Cậu ấy chạy tới đó làm gì nhỉ?”

Chu Nhung nhớ đến Ngô Hinh Nghiên đang chờ ở gara phía sau nhà máy, im lặng không nói, ánh mắt buồn bã u ám.

Nét mặt lạnh lùng của y khiến ba vị bộ đội đặc chủng hơi hơi sợ hãi, Xuân Thảo ghé vào lưng ghế nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Nhung ca?”

“Đồng chí Tiểu Tư là người trưởng thành── Mấy đứa có lòng dạ thảnh thơi lo chuyện người ta, sao không nghĩ đến khi nào thì thoát khiếp FA?” Chu Nhung đứng dậy xoa xoa đống tóc của Xuân Thảo, cười hí hí, khôi phục lại cái dáng cà lơ cà phất: “Con gái ngoan, cho ba ba mấy củ khoai tây đi, đừng quên thêm tương ớt nhé.”

***

“Cái đó là của tôi,” Tư Nam lạnh lùng nói.

Ngô Hinh Nghiên: “………….”

Cái tay giơ ra của Ngô Hinh Nghiên tự giác đổi hướng, bỏ bình mật ong kia, chuyển sang túi chân không bọc trứng gà kho.

Tư Nam ngước mắt liếc nhìn, ham muốn độc chiếm với trứng gà kho hiển nhiên không lớn lắm, hàng lông mi dày rậm lại khẽ cụp xuống.

Trong gara bỏ hoang không có đèn điện, giữa đêm đông tối om, cửa sổ truyền đến tiếng gió thổi vù vù, phảng phất như có đàn zombie đang thút thít ở phương xa.

Ngô Hinh Nghiên co người trong thảm ăn trứng gà, rõ ràng không chịu được tịch mịch, không biết nói gì cũng cố phải kiếm chuyện: “Ài……..vì sao cậu thích ăn đồ ngọt thế nhỉ?”

Tư Nam rất ít khi chủ động mở miệng nói chuyện khi đối mặt với người ngoài, thế nhưng cũng có hỏi có đáp, nói: “Không biết.”

“Miễn là đồ ngọt thì cậu ăn hết cả à?”

“Không phải.”

“Không thấy ngấy sao?”

“Không thấy.”

“…………”

“Cơ thể của tôi cần một lượng đường,” Tư Nam bình thản nói: “Tôi thường xuyên bị tụt huyết áp.”

Ngô Hinh Nghiên nhất thời thở nhẹ một hơi: “Tôi mới vừa nghĩ, có câu người phải trải qua rất nhiều khổ đau mới thích ăn đồ ngọt, nếu cậu có một câu chuyện bi tình đầy mình thì tôi thực sự không đỡ được đâu, phù── may là tôi nghĩ nhiều á.”

Tư Nam: “………Cô bình thường chút đi.”

Tư Nam lục tìm mứt kẹo không nỡ ăn hết trong túi áo ra, bắt đầu ăn dè xẻn, tiếng chèm chẹp chèm chẹp vô cùng rõ ràng trong bóng tối.

Được một lát, giọng của Ngô Hình Nghiên lại vang lên, lần này có chút do dự không yên: “Cậu thử nói xem, tối nay tên họ Vạn kia có đến thật không?”

“Sẽ đến.”

“……..Vì sao á?”

Miệng Tư Nam ngậm nửa viên kẹo, nói không rõ ràng: “Nếu Chu Nhung hỏi cô đã đi đâu, Phùng Văn Thái nhất định sẽ nói chính cô tự chạy, mất tích rồi. Tên vệ sĩ họ Vạn sẽ biết, đợi đến ngày mai sau khi Chu Nhung kiếm người khác hỏi rõ đầu đuôi, gã sẽ không còn cơ hội ra tay với cô nữa, vì thế tối nay là cơ hội cuối cùng để bắt cô.”

“Hơn nữa cô cũng đã nói hôm nay tên họ Vạn đó theo cô đến đây,” Tư Nam nuốt miếng kẹo xuống, liếm liếm ngón tay dính dính, “Đêm nay sau khi tất cả mọi người đã ngủ say, gã nhất định sẽ mò đến.”

Sắc mặt Ngô Hinh Nghiên tái nhợt, gật nhẹ đầu.

Trải hai cái thảm lông song song với nhau dưới nền, Tư Nam với Ngô Hình Nghiên tự làm ổ trong thảm, ở giữa để một đống đồ ăn vặt. Ngô Hinh Nghiên ăn xong trứng gà, đang muốn ăn sôcôla, tay vừa mới nhặt một miếng bèn đột nhiên ý thức được chuyện gì ấy, khiêm tốn hỏi han: “Tôi ăn cái này được không?”

“Được.” Tư Nam nói, “Sôcôla là thứ duy nhất tôi không ăn.”

“………..Vì sao thế?”

Tư Nam chưa kịp trả lời, đột nhiên có tiếng bước chân nhè nhẹ truyền đến từ xa, kế đó dừng ở ngay bên cửa sổ.

Đến rồi!

Cả người Ngô Hinh Nghiên run rẩy, hơi lạnh trong lục phủ ngũ tạng vọt lên, ánh mắt cầu cứu lập tức chuyển sang người bên cạnh, lại thấy Tư Nam đăm chiêu ngó ra sau nhìn.

“………..Chu Nhung?”

Trong lòng hắn nghi hoặc vô cùng, bọc thảm đứng dậy: “Anh đứng đó làm gì?”

Người luôn im bặt đứng phía sau song cửa rốt cuộc ho khụ một tiếng, quả nhiên là chất giọng nam tính trầm thấp có chút chất phác của anh đội trưởng họ Chu, không biết thế nào mà nghe cứ thấy có chút chột dạ: “Ý, đồng chí Tiểu Tư! Anh…….anh không ngủ được nên đi dạo lung tung ấy mà, cậu ăn không nè?”

Tư Nam lạnh lùng đáp.

“…” Ngô Hinh Nghiên nơm nớp lo sợ chào hỏi: “Đội trưởng Chu, Chu, chào buổi buổi buổi tối…”

Tư Nam vẫy tay với cô, ý bảo cứ mặc kệ đi.

Chu Nhung vô cùng xấu hổ: “Chào buổi tối chào buổi tối, sao hai người không về kí túc thế? Làm ổ tại cái nơi tối như hũ này lạnh ghê lắm á?”

“Chúng tôi…” Ngô Hinh Nghiên mới vừa nói hai chữ, Tư Nam lại xua tay với cô, lần này đến cả mày cũng nhíu chặt vì không vui.

Ngô Hinh Nghiên: “???”

Cô nghiêng đầu dòm Tư Nam, Tư Nam nhíu mày nhìn lại cô.

Chu Nhung đứng ở ngoài cửa sổ ha ha vài tiếng: “Hai người nên về kí túc thì hơn. Không lo nhỡ thời tiết hôm nay trở lạnh rồi để bị cảm thì sao à? Anh là người từng trải, mọi người hiểu cả mà, mấy thanh niên các cậu ha ha ha…”

Ngô Hinh Nghiên sâu sắc cảm thấy bản thân phải giải thích rõ ràng mới được, rất nên ấy chứ. Thế nhưng mà sắc mặt Tư Nam thể hiện rõ là không cho cô nói, hai người im lặng đọ sức với nhau vài giây, cuối cùng Ngô Hinh Nghiên không nhịn được phải phát điên: “Rốt cuộc hai người bị làm sao đó?”

“Anh ta điên khùng thét vào mặt tôi”

Chu Nhung ở bên ngoài cửa sổ: “…”

“Còn đòi đánh tôi nữa” Tư Nam lạnh lùng nói, “Rốt cuộc ai đánh ai? Tôi cho anh ta đánh đấy.”

Ngô Hinh Nghiên đờ đẫn tại chỗ.

Nỗi xấu hổ của Chu Nhung trực tiếp vọt lên thẳng đỉnh nhân sinh: “Tư Tiểu Nam! Anh sai rồi, anh đến nhận lỗi với cậu có được không? Sáng nay anh không nên thét với cậu, đừng giận dỗi nữa, anh tìm chút đồ ăn cho cậu nè…”

Tiếng túi nhựa sột soạt vang lên, Chu Nhung lấy một thứ gì đó trong ngực ra: “Ài, đây này, một miếng sôcôla Dove to bự nhé.”

Tư Nam: “…”


	27. Chapter 27

Sau một lúc im lặng thiệt lâu, Ngô Hinh Nghiên rốt cuộc cảm thấy bản thân không nín nổi nữa, cô nuốt nước miếng, giọng nói nghe nhẹ nhàng vô cùng.

“À, đội trưởng Chu…..”

“Hay là anh cứ bỏ miếng sôcôla kia xuống đi đã…..”

Cô chưa kịp dứt lời, Tư Nam đã chui ra khỏi thảm lông, mặc thêm áo khoác, đột ngột đẩy cửa đi ra.

Ngô Hinh Nghiên lại khôi phục trạng thái đờ đẫn cả người, mãi sau vẫn chưa kịp hoàn hồn.

“Làm gì đó?” Giọng điệu của Tư Nam vô cùng bình thản, “Nhanh lên, thời gian của tôi vội lắm.”

Tư Nam chỉ mặc mỗi cái áo phông đen của cảnh sát ở bên trong, khoanh hai tay lại, áo khoác chống bạo động khoác trên vai. Nét mặt của hắn giống y chang lần đầu Chu Nhung gặp hắn, ngồi trong xe bọc thép không đếm xỉa tới bình nước được đưa đến trước mặt, chẳng nói câu nào đã lấy sang tay khẩu súng của Nhan Hào── Lúc ấy và bây giờ đặc biệt giống nhau, đến cả thái độ cũng y đúc.

Chu Nhung thầm thở dài trong lòng, nhét sôcôla vào trong túi áo Tư Nam, xoay người trở về.

Mười, chín, tám, bảy, sáu, năm…….

Trong nháy mắt đếm tới số không, đằng sau quả nhiên truyền đến giọng nói của Tư Nam:

“Anh không sao chứ?”

Chu Nhung dừng bước đứng im tại chỗ, không có quay đầu, khe khẽ thở dài một hơi.

“…………” Tư Nam rốt cuộc tiến đến phía trước, hàng lông mày dài rậm nhíu lại, nghi hoặc quan sát Chu Nhung: “Anh không sao chứ?”

Chu Nhung mặt ủ mày chau: “Tư Tiểu Nam ơi.”

Tư Nam nói: “Trong tên của tôi không có chữ tiểu.”

“Đồng chí Tiểu Tư.” Chu Nhung biết lắng nghe vội sửa miệng, hỏi: “Cậu có cảm thấy chúng ta vẫn là bạn bè chứ?”

Vấn đề này thực sự rất phức tạp, chủ yếu là vì từ trước tới nay Tư Nam rất ít có cơ hội tiếp xúc với các Omega khác, cũng không có chứng cứ cho rằng rốt cuộc”Giữa một Alpha và một Omega liệu có thể tồn tại tình bạn chân chính” có phải là mệnh đề sai không; nhưng hắn lại tiếp xúc với cực nhiều Alpha, nhiều đến nỗi cho dù hắn đã mất trí nhớ, sự đề phòng với phản cảm của năm tháng trước đây vẫn tồn tại rất sâu trong tiềm thức.

Hắn híp mắt đánh giá Chu Nhung.

Tay của Chu Nhung đút trong túi quần, chân đi giày, chiều cao một mét chín, cái bóng in dài dưới ánh trăng.

Chu Nhung không phải tuýp người vóc dáng cơ bắp phát triển, mà trái lại sở hữu vẻ hung mãnh với cân đối do hàng năm được đặc huấn nghiêm ngặt── Đặc điểm này cũng vô cùng nổi bật trên người Tư Nam; thế nhưng lớp cơ bắp của Tư Nam trông khá mỏng manh, còn bờ vai rộng của Chu Nhung cực có cảm giác thiên về sức mạnh nam tính của Alpha.

Ngũ quan của y là sự pha trộn giữa vẻ anh tuấn và sự đểu cáng bất ngờ, hơn nữa mỗi khi nhếch mày bật cười, sự kiệt ngạo sẽ tuôn ra ào ào không có gì có thể ngăn được.

Tướng mạo này thực sự cách khá xa so với hình tượng anh lính nghiêm nghị kiên cường chính trực mà mọi người hay nghĩ đến, nếu quân đội chọn hình tượng tử tế để đi tuyên truyền, với khí chất này của Chu Nhung chắc chắn sẽ bị loại ngay vòng gửi xe.

Nhưng nếu cởi bỏ lớp quân trang, y sẽ có phong cách của một anh chàng nhà giàu đời thứ hai (phú nhị đại), đi đến bất cứ chỗ nào cũng sẽ thu hút được rất nhiều ánh mắt chăm chú ẩn chứa nét gợi tình.

Anh ta không giống với những người khác, trong lòng Tư Nam thầm toát ra suy nghĩ này.

Chính hắn cũng không biết cái suy nghĩ quỷ dị này ở đâu ra, song dưới ánh trăng của hiện tại, hắn thực sự có vài cảm xúc khó có thể hình dung, trái tim đột nhiên khẽ rung động nhè nhẹ.

“……………..” Hai mắt Tư Nam tránh đi, nói: “Chắc vậy.”

Chu Nhung hơi hơi cúi đầu, không muốn bỏ qua hỏi: “Chắc cái gì?”

“……..Chắc là bạn bè.”

Chu Nhung gần như kề sát mặt Tư Nam, chóp mũi của hai người còn chưa cách đến mười cm, cả hai đều có thể nhìn thấy bóng hình của nhau trong đáy mắt đối phương.

“Thật không?” Chu Nhung chậm rãi nói, “Sao Nhung ca cứ cảm thấy bị cậu ghét thế nhỉ, không muốn nói chuyện thì chớ, còn đòi đi hai xe, cũng chẳng thì thầm to nhỏ nữa……….”

Tư Nam cảm nhận luồng khí lúc y nói phả vào bên má mình, không khỏi khẽ trốn tránh.

Chỉ là Chu Nhung lập tức tiến sát đến, môi mỏng lại nhếch lên: “Hay nên nói, bây giờ biết Nhung ca là Alpha rồi, sợ bị Nhung ca thịt cậu?”

Phần eo Tư Nam cong về đằng sau, thực sự không trốn được, chỉ đành quay mặt nhìn thẳng vào y.

Ở khoảng cách này, chỉ cần Chu Nhung vừa cúi đầu, môi của hai người sẽ chạm nhau.

“Tôi nói nhé,” Tư Nam rũ mắt, chậm rì rì nói, “Nếu tôi là Alpha, ai thịt ai còn chưa chắc, có lẽ tôi thịt anh đấy.”

Chu Nhung hơi ngạc nhiên, hắn lại bổ thêm một câu nữa: “Không tin thì thử xem, thách anh đấy.”

Chu Nhung cười to ha ha.

“Đồng chí Tiểu Tư à, có lý tưởng là chuyện tốt……” Chu Nhung dùng sức vò mạnh quả tóc của Tư Nam, lại đè đầu hắn dựa vào gần mình, cười đến gần như không thở nổi: “Nhưng mà theo anh thấy á, ha ha ha ha, cái chuyện này, ha ha ha──”

Tư Nam vùng vằng không được, Chu Nhung hôn hôn lên đầu hắn, mang theo nụ cười chăm chú nhìn hắn: “Rất tốt, thế anh đợi cậu. Quay về đi, đừng để bạn gái bé nhỏ đợi sốt ruột.”

Tư Nam còn chưa kịp phản ứng, Chu Nhung đã thả hắn ra, tiện thể bước nhanh về con đường ở sau lưng.

“……………” Cái cảm giác không thể nói rõ lại lần nữa xông lên đầu, Tư Nam không giải thích được đó là cái gì, sau một lúc hoảng hốt mới đột nhiên nghĩ ra, quay đầu gào: “Tôi đã bảo cô ấy thích Nhan Hào cơ mà──!”

Cái bóng Chu Nhung té nhào một cái.

Tư Nam nhìn lom lom bóng dáng đó biến mất trong màn đêm, mãi đến khi không nhìn thấy gì nữa, mới lặng lặng thu hồi ánh mắt.

“Trời ạ, vậy mà quên mất tiêu không nói chuyện tên họ Vạn với anh ta.” Hắn đột ngột nhớ ra: “Biết thế bảo anh ta ở lại giúp một tay cho rồi.”

Để một tên lao động cường tráng miễn phí chạy mất, Tư Nam thầm hơi phiền muộn, quay đầu chậm rãi đi về phía gara.

Lúc này đã chín giờ rưỡi tối, âm thanh trong kí túc xá công nhân của nhà máy phân bón xa xa dần dần im lặng, lại thêm một ngày sống trong sợ hãi của thời đại tận thế đã kết thúc, mọi người cùng rơi vào giấc ngủ tạm thời quên đi tất cả nỗi sợ; dưới bóng u tối của cây bạch quả, gara tối đen như mực, trên cánh cửa sắt đột nhiên có một kẽ hở không dễ thu hút người khác.

Ánh mắt Tư Nam mẫn cảm dừng lại.

Ngay sau đó, trong gara vang lên tiếng một tiếng cạch, chất giọng the thé của phụ nữ hô to: “Cứu với──! Ưm…..”

Tiếng giãy dụa, thở hổn hển cùng câu chửi bậy trầm thấp vang lên, Tư Nam trở tay rút dao găm bên đùi ra, dùng chân đá văng cửa, quả nhiên trông thấy trong đêm đen có một gã đàn ông to khỏe đang đè chặt Ngô Hinh Nghiên, cái miệng bẩn thỉu đang chửi bậy, nghe thấy tiếng bèn quay đầu nhìn.

“Ai đấy? Bớt lo chuyện bao đồng đi! Cút cho tao, coi như…..”

“Chờ mày đấy,” Tư Nam nói.

Gã vệ sĩ họ Vạn vẫn chưa thông não xong hàm ý của ba chữ thoải mái nhẹ việc này, liền cảm thấy cổ họng bị siết chặt, một sức mạnh như sắt thép đè chặt ở sau gáy, kế đó cơ thể đột ngột rỗng không.

Đợi đến khi gã kịp nhận ra bản thân bay thẳng ra phía sau, thì đã quá trễ.

“A a a a ──”

Lưng gã vệ sĩ đập xuống nền đất, căn bản chưa kịp đứng dậy, đã bị đạp mạnh một cú vào ngực, sau đó: “Crặc!”

Cú đạp kia làm xương sườn gã gãy vụn, gã vệ sĩ hét thảm muốn thấu trời.

***

Chu Nhung vừa mới về nhà máy phân bón, ngồi xuống uống hớp nước, theo thói chạy đi chú ý Nhan Hào một chút, còn chưa đứng dậy đi tuần tra nhà kho, đã nghe thấy có chuyện xảy ra.

──Ầm!

Cánh cửa bị đá văng, lực mạnh đến nỗi làm mặt đất rung rung, mọi người vẫn chưa đi ngủ hết đều hoảng sợ, tụ tập ở hành lang ngóng nhìn.

Trên khu đất trống, tiếng hô của Tư Nam làm mọi người điếc cả lỗ tai: “Phùng── Văn ── Thái──!”

Hắn dùng tay quẳng cái tên hình người máu me be bét lên trước, người sau lảo đảo ngã sấp xuống, phát ra tiếng bịch!

Ngô Hinh Nghiên tóc tai bù xù, run rẩy trốn sau lưng Tư Nam.

Mọi người hoảng sợ hét lên liên tiếp, Phùng Văn Thái dẫn năm gã vệ sĩ vội vàng xuống lầu, chỉ thấy thằng đệ đang nằm trên khu đất trống, máu chảy be bét, thê thảm đến nỗi gần như không tìm được một miếng thịt lành lặn, khó tin hỏi: “Vạn Bân?!?”

“Mẹ nó mày làm cái gì thế?”

“Muốn chết à?”

Mấy gã vệ sĩ Alpha giận tím mặt, Tư Nam che Ngô Hinh Nghiên run rẩy ở sau, giơ tay lên, ánh sáng lóe ra, máu tươi trên con dao găm nhỏ xuống mặt đất vang lên tiếng tọc tọc.

“Thằng này muốn chết!”

“Phản con mẹ nó rồi! Tụi bay đâu xông lên!”

Mấy gã vệ sĩ rút súng tiến đến, đám người ở trên lầu nhất thời hoảng sợ ré lên. Ngay thời khắc hỗn loạn nguy cấp này, phía cuối cầu thang đột ngột vang đến tiếng súng nổ liên tiếp, âm thanh to tới mức làm tất cả mọi người sợ tới mức cùng hét toáng!

“Dừng tay!”

Tiếng quát chói tai của Chu Nhung vang vọng khắp khu đất trống, chỉ thấy một tay y giơ khẩu tiểu liên, họng súng hướng về phía trước, ngón tay hãy đang đặt trên cò súng.

Ở sau lưng y, ba người Xuân Thảo, Đinh Thực, Quách Vĩ Tường đều cầm súng máy hạng nặng với súng trường tấn công, lạnh lùng nhìn chăm chăm vào đám người Phùng gia.

Trong giây phút tĩnh lặng khiến người khác không thở được này, Chu Nhung tiến từng bước xuống dưới lầu, trầm giọng hỏi: “Chuyện gì thế này?”

Súng hạng nặng trong kho quân giới của bộ đội đặc chủng tất nhiên có sức uy hiếp không cùng cấp bậc với đống súng đánh cướp trong đồn cảnh sát trên đường chạy trốn, mấy gã vệ sĩ Phùng gia nhất thời nín giận, đều tự ôm hận tản đi, mập mờ bảo vệ trước người Phùng Văn Thái.

Gã vệ sĩ tên Vạn Bân nằm trên khu đất trống kia không ngừng run rẩy, máu tươi chảy từ trên miệng vết thương xuống, tụ thành một vũng lớn.

“Đội trưởng Chu,” Phùng Văn Thái nén lửa giận: “Người của anh dám…..”

Chu Nhung nói tỉnh queo: “Tôi không hỏi anh. Tư Nam, giải thích anh nghe coi.”

Thế nhưng, Tư Nam lại làm bộ như không nghe thấy y nói, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào Vạn Bân chảy một đống máu đang không ngừng co giật, trong ánh mắt loáng thoáng có một thứ khiến kẻ khác không rét mà run── đó là tàn nhẫn, hờ hững, khí chất lạnh lùng như sắt thép, phảng phất như giờ phút này giãy dụa rên rỉ dưới chân hắn không phải là con người.

Ánh mắt lúc này cùng với khi bình thường cứ tựa như hai người khác nhau, nếu quan sát thật kĩ, sẽ thấy có một cái bóng quay lưng của một linh hồn xa lạ, đang rít gào vùng vẫy, nỗ lực từ từ tỉnh dậy trong thể xác kia.

Song sự thay đổi này của hắn cũng không rõ nét, tối thiểu giữa một rừng người ở đây, chỉ có mình Chu Nhung cảm nhận được.

Không rõ tại sao tình trạng này của hắn khiến Chu Nhung khẽ rùng mình trong lòng, trầm giọng kêu một tiếng: “Tư Nam!”

“Anh ta, anh ta cứ cuốn lấy tôi……” Tiếng Ngô Hinh Nghiên khóc nức nở vang lên, rất nhiều người cùng nhìn về phía cô.

“Trước khi các anh đi anh ta đã cuốn lấy tôi rồi, nói muốn yêu tôi, cũng may có Tư Nam giúp tôi tìm chỗ ẩn núp, nhưng mà vẫn bị anh ta theo dõi phát hiện….. Đêm nay anh ta đến cưỡng, cưỡng bức tôi, lúc tôi hô cứu với, Tư Nam bèn ra tay tương trợ…..”

Nói lời này trước mặt bao người hiển nhiên khiến Ngô Hinh Nghiên cực kì khó xử, thế nhưng cô vẫn tự cổ vũ lấy dũng khí: “Trên người anh ta có súng, suýt nữa đã giết chết chúng tôi, còn nói đã lên kế hoạch, xong việc sẽ vứt tôi cho zombie ăn…..”

Mọi người cùng nổi khùng, tiếng nghị luận bàn tán vang lên.

Chu Nhung lạnh lùng nói: “Ông chủ Phùng, anh còn muốn nói gì không?”

“Sao có thể tin lời phiến diện của một bên được chứ?” Phùng Văn Thái nhanh chóng cứng đầu phản bác: “Cô gái kia cũng đã nói Vạn Bân muốn tìm cô ta nói chuyện yêu đương, ai biết cô ta có đồng ý luôn không, hay cấu kết với người ngoài, giở trò bắt quả tang có chủ đích?”

Ngô Hinh Nghiên lạnh giọng: “Tôi không có!”

“Cô không có,” Phùng Văn Thái trả lời một cách mỉa mai: “Cô không có, thế vì sao Vạn Bân không theo người khác, mà cứ phải là cô?”

“Tôi………….”

“Ở đây đông đàn bà con gái lắm chứ, vậy mà chỉ tìm cô, tôi thấy cô câu dẫn Vạn Bân trước chứ gì?”

“Anh nói bậy nói bạ!”

“Là nói bậy nói bạ hay vạch trần sự thật, chính cô là người biết rõ nhất.” Phùng Văn Thái quan sát châm chọc cô, giọng điệu lại ôn hòa như một quý ông đích thực: “Thứ cho tôi mạo muội nhé, tiểu thư ạ, một cô gái Beta bình thường có thể quyến rũ được một Alpha như Vạn Bân, rồi câu thêm một cậu bộ đội đặc chủng đến chơi trò hề cũ rích này cùng cô, thủ đoạn làm người này của cô, bẩn lắm đấy!”

Ngô Hinh Nghiên tức giận đến run rẩy cả người, Phùng Văn Thái lại thoáng nhìn Chu Nhung:

“Có câu ruồi bọ chẳng bao giờ đi chích quả trứng nào không lỗ(*), đội trưởng Chu anh nói thử xem, cớ sao cứ phải xảy ra chuyện vào ngay lúc này chứ? Bây giờ là lúc….”

Phùng Văn Thái còn đang định mượn đề tài đổi sang chuyện của mình, Ngô Hinh Nghiên lại không nhịn được nữa, chạy lên giơ tay tát một cái!

Tiếng bốp vang lên, Phùng Văn Thái bắt được cổ tay của cô, vừa muốn hung hăng đẩy ra, đột nhiên bả vai Ngô Hinh Nghiên bị người đè xuống── là Tư Nam.

Không chỉ đám vệ sĩ Phùng gia, ngay đến Phùng Văn Thái cũng không kịp phản ứng.

Tư Nam tung một cú, đạp bay Phùng Văn Thái ra ngoài!

“Tổng giám đốc Phùng!”

Cú đá này thực sự có thể làm vàng vỡ đá nứt, một thằng đàn ông cao to như Phùng Văn Thái, bị văng xa hơn mười mét mới rơi xuống đất. Mấy gã vệ sĩ đồng loạt xông lên, ba chân bốn cẳng đỡ hắn ta dậy, chỉ thấy khóe miệng Phùng Văn Thái không ngừng rỉ máu, lập tức phát điên: “Thằng này muốn giết tổng giám đốc Phùng!”

“Mẹ nó, giết người rồi!”

“Bọn bây còn không chạy mau? Đám lính kia giết người rồi!”

Đám người hoảng sợ lùi về sau, có người nhát gan hét to, tiếng trẻ em sợ hãi khóc thét, tình hình nhất thời loạn thành một mớ lộn xộn.

Gã vệ sĩ Lô Huy dưới tay Phùng gia từng bị Tư Nam đạp kia, thừa dịp tình hình hỗn loạn nổ súng cái pằng vào chỗ không người, sau nửa giây im lặng, gã ta đột nhiên gào lớn: “Đuổi tận giết tuyệt──! Những thằng lính kia muốn cướp quyền, muốn đuổi tận giết tuyệt Alpha!”

“Còn không chạy mau? Chúng nó muốn nổ súng đấy!”

Khu đất trống vừa rộng mà tình hình hỗn loạn vô cùng, mọi người đang hoảng sợ không chú ý thấy ai nổ súng đầu tiên, nghe thế bèn bối rối đùn đẩy nhau.

Ngay trong một phần nghìn giây rối ren này, Lô Huy núp sau người khác, nhắm khẩu súng ngay vào Tư Nam──

Pằng pằng pằng!

Khẩu tiểu liên tự động tóe ra ánh lửa, Lô Huy hét thảm thiết ra tiếng, nửa cánh tay hiển nhiên đã bị nổ nát!

“Nhung ca!” Đinh Thực với Quách Vĩ Tường cùng hoảng sợ thốt ra.

Chu Nhung mới nhấc họng súng, khói thuốc vẫn chưa bay hết.

Ở chung quanh y, đám người chen lấn xô đẩy đều nhanh chóng quay về phòng mình, phụ nữ che chở trẻ con co cụm trong phòng, cánh đàn ông to gan chỉ dám khép hờ cửa, nơm nớp lo sợ nhìn ra bên ngoài; trên khu đất trống đầy rẫy bàn ghế bị đổ cùng bước chân mang theo vết máu, Phùng Văn Thái quằn quại kêu gào thảm thiết trong tay đàn em, phát ra từng cơn ho khan phẫn nộ gần chết.

“Nhung ca!” Xuân Thảo vác súng nhẹ giọng hỏi, “Không kiểm soát được, nghĩ cách khác thôi.”

“Đừng tới đây!” Bốn gã vệ sĩ còn lại giơ súng, không ngừng run rẩy thét to: “Đừng, đừng…….anh em xông lên!”

Chu Nhung thở một hơi.

Cú thở này cứ y như đã trút được gánh nặng, lại có hơi không biết làm sao. Sau đó, y tiến về phía trước hai bước, đứng giữa khu đất trống, ngoắc một ngón với ba đàn em bộ đội đặc chủng của mình: “Xem ra quả thực có cái thứ Alpha, thấy đối phương là người bình thường thì sẽ không chịu khuất phục──”

“Các anh em, hôm nay anh sẽ bắt tổng giám đốc Phùng phải chịu thua một phen.”

Chu Nhung rút mã tấu Thụy Sĩ ở trong tay áo trượt nó ra, phần dao sáng bóng bật ngửa, cứa mạnh vào lòng bàn tay.

Xuân Thảo, Đinh Thực và Quách Vĩ Tường cùng đồng loạt cứa vào tay, máu tươi lập tức trào ra, mùi pheromone cực kì nồng đậm của Alpha nháy mắt bốc lên, nhanh chóng bao phủ khắp khu đất trống!

Sắc mặt mấy tên Phùng gia thay đổi dữ dội, ngay đến Phùng Văn Thái cũng kinh hãi ngừng ngay cơn ho kịch liệt.

Tư Nam đột ngột rời mắt, nín thở, lùi về sau nửa bước.

* * *

Chú thích:

(*) Ý nói không có việc gì xảy ra mà không có lý do, bất cứ việc gì cũng có nguyên nhân của nó. Thường mang ý châm biếm


	28. Chapter 28

“Bỏ súng xuống.” Chu Nhung rít từng chữ, họng khẩu tiểu liên chỉ thẳng hướng Phùng Văn Thái.

Lô Huy máu chảy đầm đìa, nằm quằn quại đau đớn trên đất. Còn ba vị bộ đội đặc chủng chỉa súng hạng nặng vào đám vệ sĩ của Phùng gia, đã mở chốt, ngón trỏ đè trên cò súng.

“Tôi đếm đến ba, bỏ súng xuống, sẽ không ai phải chết.” Tầm mắt Chu Nhung lướt nhìn từng khuôn mặt do dự của bọn họ, chậm rãi nói: “Chỉ có điều nếu ai nổ súng trước, thì kẻ đó chết chắc rồi, tôi bảo đảm các người sẽ có một cái chết bầy nhầy hơn đống thịt nát này không biết bao nhiêu lần đấy.”

“Một…….”

“Hai……”

Chữ ba còn chưa nói ra, gã vệ sĩ đứng ở đầu hàng đã run rẩy bỏ súng xuống đất, vứt cạch một tiếng.

Khẩu súng lục bé nhỏ tất nhiên không thể tạo cảm giác an toàn bằng súng hạng nặng mỗi phút nã được chín trăm phát, càng đừng bàn tới quả súng nặng trịch cao bằng nửa người trưởng thành của người phía sau, tới khi chiến nhau thật, lực sát thương khủng bố kia gần như có tính đe dọa áp bức trăm phần trăm.

Có người đi đầu thì sẽ có người thứ hai, hai gã vệ sĩ còn lại cũng chịu khuất phục, run rẩy vứt xuống cạnh chân.

Chu Nhung nói: “Đá qua đây.”

Ba người đều đá khẩu súng lục đến giữa khu đất trống, Chu Nhung liếc mắt ra hiệu cho người ở sau: “Xuân Thảo.”

Thiếu nữ cầm khẩu súng trường tấn công vắt ngang sau lưng, tiến lên nhặt khẩu súng lục, bỏ tất cả viên đạn nhét vào trong cái váy rằn ri của mình.

Không khí giương cung bạt kiếm rốt cuộc cũng biến mất, nhóm đàn ông đang kinh hồn bạt vía cũng mở cửa ra, đám phụ nữ cũng ló đầu, căng thẳng nhìn chăm chú tình hình dưới khu đất.

Họng súng của Quách Vĩ Tường với Đinh Thực vẫn nhắm vào người Phùng gia, song Chu Nhung lại quăng khẩu tiểu liên đi, giơ hai tay trống không, đi dạo một vòng quanh dân chúng, ánh mắt lạnh lùng lướt qua từng khuôn mặt đang lo lắng đề phòng.

“Ngày mai,” Y mở miệng nói, giọng nói mang tính thực thi hết sức, “Chúng tôi sẽ rời khỏi nhà máy phân bón, dẫn mọi người xuôi về miền Nam, đến khu tránh nạn của tổng bộ quân đội Nam Hải.”

“Trước khi xảy ra thảm họa, trung đội số sáu của 118 vì chấp hành nhiệm vụ tuyệt mật hàng đầu nên từ quân khu B đến thành phố T, bởi vì liên quan đến nội dung nhiệm vụ, tất cả mọi người đều được tiêm thuốc ức chế pheromone. Sau khi thảm họa bùng nổ, chúng tôi dẫn mọi người chạy thẳng lên phía Bắc, không kịp giải thích cặn kẽ với mọi người, mãi cho tới ngày hôm nay.”

“Nhưng mà, hy vọng mọi người hiểu cho, mỗi một người tại đây đều sẽ được trung đội chúng tôi đối xử bình đẳng, bao gồm đàn ông, phụ nữ, người già, trẻ nhỏ……Sau khi thảm họa ập đến, tất cả trật tự xã hội và pháp luật đều đã không còn tồn tại, tình trạng bây giờ đã biến thành một thế giới luật rừng tối tăm lấy mạnh hiếp yếu; tuy nhiên, trong đội ngũ chưa đến bốn mươi của chúng ta đây, toàn bộ luật pháp của xã hội loài người, quyền lợi và nghĩa vụ vẫn sẽ còn, vẫn được thi hành.”

“Trên hành trình xuôi xuống phía Nam, chúng ta sẽ gặp phải rất nhiều người sống sót: nam nữ già trẻ, người già yếu bệnh tật, sẽ có Alpha, hoặc thậm chí có cả Omega.” Chu Nhung ngừng lại một chút, mới nói tiếp : “Song bất kể đội ngũ có phát triển mở rộng đến bao nhiêu người, chúng ta vẫn sẽ đứng trên cùng một nơi, là bảo vệ lẫn nhau, giúp đỡ, sóng vai tiến về tương lai, tiếp tục để ngọn lửa sinh tồn được tiếp tục.”

Y nhìn những nét mặt tỏ rõ thái độ khác nhau của từng người một, chỉ vào súng máy trong tay bọn Quách Vĩ Tường:

“Những khẩu súng ống đó tồn tại là vì bảo vệ mọi người, họng súng sẽ vĩnh viễn hướng ra bên ngoài, mời tất cả mọi người làm chứng cho điều này.”

Một khoảng tĩnh lặng rất lâu, không có ai lên tiếng.

Ngay sau đó, tiếng vỗ tay thứ nhất vang lên trong đám người.

Nhóm người sống sót dường như đến tận giờ mới kịp phản ứng, tiếng vỗ từ khắp bốn phía vang lên, càng ngày càng to.

Chu Nhung cúi đầu gửi lời thăm hỏi, chợt nhỏ giọng dặn dò Xuân Thảo: “Bảo bác sĩ Trịnh đến khám cho hai gã vệ sĩ kia đi, đừng để chết người thật.”

Người y nói là tên Vạn Bân với Lô Huy, Xuân Thảo lên tiếng trả lời.

Gã Alpha họ Vạn vẫn đang nằm bò trên đất, máu đã chảy khô ── Nếu gã không phải là Alpha thì chắc đã chết vì mất máu quá nhiều rồi, cái hình ảnh kia thực sự có sức công phá mãnh liệt, ngay đến Chu Nhung quá quen với cái kiểu thảm mà khóe mắt còn không khỏi giật giật.

Y có thể nhìn rõ những vết dao tại các chỗ khác nhau khắp người Vạn Bân: Căn bản không phải vết thương do đánh nhau kịch liệt gây nên.

Đó là những vết thương được cố tình tạo ra nhằm gây đau đớn cho người bị đánh, là vết thương tra tấn.

Tư Nam đứng trong một góc xa xa, đôi môi vểnh lên, một tay vỗ dao găm, để ở bên người.

Chu Nhung nhìn thẳng vào hắn, trong lòng đột nhiên dâng lên một cảm giác cực kì kỳ dị, tiềm thức đột nhiên hiện ra vài đoạn:

“Đối tượng có tính cách phản xã hội tiềm tàng trong người, tính phá hoại cực mạnh, phạm phải rất nhiều tội mưu sát cấp bậc cao…..”

“…… phong cách hành động máu lạnh và hầu hết thời gian rất khó đoán được hướng đi. Không nên cố gắng sử dụng bất kì thủ đoạn kích thích nào để khôi phục thần trí cho cậu ta…..”

Chu Nhung âm thầm hơi giật thót mình.

“Đội trưởng Chu,” bác sĩ Trịnh đột ngột vội vã chạy đến.

Chu Nhung mới quay đầu nhìn, chỉ thấy sắc mặt bác sĩ Trịnh biến đổi, mồ hôi lạnh túa đầy trên trán, khe khẽ nói: “Bà bầu Vương Văn kia……vừa rồi bị tiếng súng dọa sợ, sắp sinh non rồi…..”

Dựa theo chính Chu Nhung nói thì, thời thanh niên trẻ trâu y không sợ trời không sợ đất, thần cản giết thần phật ngăn giết phật, dám liều mình ôm lựu đạn cho nổ tan xác xe tăng của phần tử khủng bố, nếu không phải do sau này vì tính chất công tác bị ép phải trầm ổn lại, y có thể chọc cho ông trời một lỗ ấy chứ.

Thế nhưng mà y thực sự chưa bao giờ gặp phải trường hợp bà bầu khó sinh.

Chu Nhung vội vàng bảo người trói Phùng Văn Thái với mấy gã vệ sĩ xui xẻo lại, ném vào trong gara, tiếp theo vặn tay đi lên kí túc xá. Trên đó đang lộn xộn vô cùng, mấy người phụ nữ lớn tuổi đều ngồi xung quanh cái giường, Vương Văn tóc tai bù xù, khẽ rên nhỏ.

“Sao cô ấy không hét thảm thiết nhở?” Chu Nhung đầu đầy chấm hỏi: “Không phải chú cần nước nóng khử trùng, còn cả khăn sạch, la to dùng sức gì ấy sao?”

Bác sĩ Trịnh tức giận nói: “Đội trưởng Chu nên xem nhiều phim truyền hình hơn đi. Phụ nữ mang thai ba mươi hai tuần là sinh non, tình hình hiện tại rất nguy hiểm, nhanh bảo người đun nước nóng nhúng khăn khử trùng, duy trì ánh sáng, duy trì nhiệt độ trong phòng…..nhanh, nhanh đi! Cô ấy đã có cơn đau bụng sinh rồi!”

“…….” Chu Nhung xấu hổ nói: “Đúng là chỉ xem mỗi Đại Trạch Môn.”

Chu Nhung cuống quít cho người đi chuẩn bị đồ đạc này nọ, đun nước khử trùng, chuyển lò sưởi bằng điện với máy phát điện chạy bằng dầu qua. Bác sĩ Trịnh không phải bác sĩ chuyên khoa sản, không rõ tình hình sinh non của phụ nữ cho lắm, mấy người phụ nữ tranh nhau kể lể kinh nghiệm sinh sản của mình, khuyến khích Vương Văn cố lên, còn chạy tới phòng bếp tạm thời nổi lửa, chuẩn bị canh nóng cho cô ăn sau khi sinh con.

Tất cả người sống sót đều được huy động, đến cả cánh đàn ông gác đêm bên ngoài cũng đều chờ mong, thấp thỏm không yên trò chuyện, phảng phất như một sinh mệnh mới sắp chào đời trong đêm đông này là chứng cớ của hy vọng bé nhỏ xa vời.

“Được rồi được rồi!” Bác sĩ Trịnh đầu đầy mồ hôi, giơ một tay trống không chỉ huy người bên cạnh: “Sáng thêm chút nữa, giữ nguyên độ sáng!”

Chu Nhung lặng lẽ không tiếng động rời khỏi đám người, thoáng nhìn chung quanh, nhíu mày hỏi: “Tư Nam đâu rồi?”

Quách Vĩ Tường vô duyên vô cớ được lên chức cha, ngơ ngơ ngác ngác nhặt được đứa con hờ, đang đứng trên hành lang ngó nghiêng, thờ ơ nói: “Về kí túc xá rồi thì phải.”

“Anh đi xem sao.” Chu Nhung qua loa bỏ một câu, chui ra khỏi đám người.

***

“Tư Tiểu Nam?”

Cửa phòng kí túc xá khóa chặt, Chu Nhung gõ hai cái: “Đồng chí Tiểu Tư?”

Bên trong không có tiếng trả lời.

Chu Nhung có tất cả chìa khóa của cả khu kí túc, mở khóa xong thì chần chừ mất hai giây, mới đẩy cửa đi vào.

Tư Nam nằm nghiêng trong chiếc giường của kí túc xá đơn, ánh trăng nương theo cửa sổ hắt vào, chiếu lên sắc xanh trắng hơi lạnh trên bóng lưng hắn.

Hắn đã ngủ say.

Bởi vì liên quan đến tư thế nằm, đầu hắn thoáng cúi vào trong, cái cổ thon dài giấu trong cổ áo, một bên eo vì rúc sâu, tạo thành một cái bóng hình cung.

Cái bóng kia là sự dai dẳng ái muội không nói nên lời, khiến ánh mắt người khác không nhịn được nhìn xuôi theo dáng, chỉ có điều phần nhấp nhô phía dưới lại biến mất trong tấm thảm lông.

Chu Nhung đứng ở bên giường, lát sau, như bị ma xui quỷ khiến giơ tay, sau đó khựng lại giữa không trung.

Chỉ cần để xuống thêm mười cm nữa, ngón tay của y sẽ chạm vào phần eo nhỏ nhất kia, cảm nhận được hơi ấm của lửa nóng trong chỗ sâu nhất của cái bóng qua một lớp vải.

“………” Tư Nam bất thình lình giật giật, hình như có chút không thoải mái, cọ cọ vài cái vào ga giường.

Hắn chúi sâu vào trong gối, gò má vì động tác này mà để lộ trong ánh trăng, chỉ thấy hai má hơi đỏ, mi tâm nhíu chặt, chóp mũi rịn chút mồ hôi hột nho nhỏ, khiến Chu Nhung đờ người ra.

“…………Ưm………”

Tư Nam thở ra một hơi, âm cuối mang theo chút bất an run run, cứ như đang rơi vào cõi mộng mơ màng hỗn độn nào đó. Sau đó hắn lật người, vùng cổ bởi vì động tác ngửa ra sau mà ngẩng lên, cổ áo nhàu nhĩ nửa phủ lên xương quai xanh tinh tế.

Ánh mắt Chu Nhung không khỏi mất tự chủ nhìn sâu xuống, lại phát hiện làn da của hắn có chút ửng hồng, giơ tay sờ lên trán, nhiệt độ cơ thể cực kì cao.

Phát sốt?

“Tư Nam?” Chu Nhung thấp giọng gọi.

“…………”

Cổ họng Chu Nhung sít chặt, hầu kết trượt xuống kịch liệt, tựa như mượn hành động này đè ép một loại ảo tưởng nào đấy, chìa tay ôm nửa người Tư Nam lên, khe khẽ vỗ nhẹ mặt hắn: “Tỉnh tỉnh! Cậu ốm rồi, dậy uống thuốc đi!”

Thế nhưng, Tư Nam bình thường đã tỉnh táo vậy mà lúc này vẫn rơi vào cơn mê, một lát sau mới mơ mơ màng màng mở to mắt, sau đó nhắm lại.

“Tư Nam?”

“Ra……………..”

Chu Nhung kề sát miệng hắn, chỉ cảm thấy Tư Nam giãy dụa, khàn khàn nói: “Anh tránh ra……!”

Hành động này của hắn mạnh đến bất ngờ, rời khỏi lòng ngực Chu Nhung xong bèn cuốn tấm thảm trên ga giường, cuộn tròn mình lại.

Bởi vì giãy giụa nên vạt áo sơ mi của hắn trượt ra sau lưng, một vùng da trắng nõn lộ ra bên ngoài, có thể nhìn thấy rõ chỗ lồi lên của xương cốt trên làn da đó. Chu Nhung quả thực không thể nhìn tiếp hình ảnh này được nữa, y nhắm chặt hai mắt, hít sâu một hơi, ép buộc bản thân dùng giọng điệu nghiêm khắc nói: “Giở thói hờn dỗi gì đấy! Dậy uống thuốc mau!”

“…………Đi ra!”

Chu Nhung giơ tay tóm lấy bả vai nóng rực của Tư Nam, cưỡng ép hắn xoay người đối diện với chính mình, tuy nhiên nhận ra có chỗ bất thường.

── Từ trước tới nay, Tư Nam chưa bao giờ có thói nhếch đôi môi đỏ rực, mà nay hình như trên đó còn lấp lánh ánh nước, tiếng thở khàn khàn rít qua kẽ răng, nghe loáng thoáng có tiếng rên nhẹ.

Chu Nhung đột nhiên nhớ đến một khả năng.

Có một số Beta cực kì nhạy cảm với pheromone, khi bị pheromone của A/O kích thích mãnh liệt, sẽ xảy ra hiện tượng phát tình ngắn ngủi. Chuyện phát tình giả này thông thường rất dễ giải quyết, nếu bên cạnh không có pheromone tiếp tục kích thích, một mình lẳng lặng chờ đợi một lát sẽ sụt giảm luôn.

Độ phản cảm của Tư Nam với pheromone của Alpha thực đã đến độ chim sợ cành cong, nếu đây là kỳ phát tình giả thì….

Hơi thở của Chu Nhung bất giác trở nên vô cùng nặng nề, trái tim đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực. Y cũng chưa ý thức được ngón tay tóm lấy đầu vai đã ấn sâu vào da thịt hắn. Dùng sức mạnh như thế, nếu cởi cái áo sơ mi kia ra, chắc chắn đã in mấy dấu tay đỏ rực trên đó.

Mà lớp vải kia gần như không thể che được cái gì, nhanh chóng bốc hơi trong nhiệt độ tăng cao, cứ như ngay cả tác dụng miễn cưỡng che đậy cơ thể cũng dần dần biến mất.

“Sao thế?” Chu Nhung trầm giọng hỏi, “Đã lớn tồng ngồng thế này mà còn xấu hổ hở?”

Y giơ một tay lên, hình như muốn sờ cái trán đẫm mồ hôi của Tư Nam, lại bị người sau đột ngột tóm được cổ tay.

Chu Nhung nhìn thấy khóe mắt ửng hồng của hắn, mà Tư Nam nhìn thẳng vào y, không rên tiếng nào.

Một lúc sau, Chu Nhung cuối cùng không nhịn nổi, cúi đầu xuống, gần như kề sát bên tai hắn hỏi: “Cậu rốt cuộc nghĩ cái gì đó, hử? Nói anh nghe coi.”

Tư Nam vẫn tóm chặt cổ tay y, không chịu buông lỏng cũng không đẩy ra.

Nếu quan sát kĩ càng, dưới cằm của hắn lộ ra đường cong vô cùng căng cứng, đó là do hàm răng đang cắn chặt, nguyên nhân là vì Tư Nam không dám thả lỏng.

Chu Nhung biết rõ lúc này bản thân phải chạy ra ngoài. Nếu y không bước vào, kì phát tình giả sẽ biến mất trong khi ngủ mơ, sáng mai tỉnh dậy Tư Nam thậm chí còn chẳng hiểu bản thân đã trải qua chuyện gì.

Thế nhưng hiện tại y đang ở đây.

Đối với một Alpha bình thường mà nói, hình ảnh Tư Nam liên tục bị pheromone quấy rối còn kích thích kinh khủng hơn cả, nó gần như mang tính mạnh mẽ và ý xấu, không ngừng dụ dỗ mách bảo nhìn sâu xuống cơ thể người trong lòng, hung hãn hòng muốn đẩy nhanh quá trình.

Chu Nhung nửa quỳ trên mé giường nhúc nhích, đũng quần rằn ri bắt đầu căng lên làm y có chút khó chịu, lúc lên tiếng giọng nam đã thấp đến nỗi vô cùng khàn khàn: “Cậu muốn anh đi à?”

Môi Tư Nam hé ra, hít thở làm nó nhiễm hơi nước, có vẻ vô cùng trơn bóng, nhưng vẫn không chịu mở miệng.

Chu Nhung nhìn vào đôi mắt hắn, khẽ cười nhẹ: “Hử? Tư Tiểu Nam?”

Bàn tay Tư Nam tóm lấy tay y không ngừng run rẩy, như thể trôi qua rất lâu, đột nhiên tan vỡ, ngón tay hơi hơi thả ra.

“──Nhung ca!” Ngoài cửa vang lên tiếng bước chân bình bịch, ngay sau đó Quách Vĩ Tường trên hành lang cách đó không xa gào to : “Nhung ca anh có đây không? Có chuyện lớn rồi!”

Chu Nhung đột nhiên quay đầu lại, trầm giọng hỏi: “Sao thế?”

“Anh ở đâu?! Có chuyện lớn rồi!”

Quách Vĩ Tường thở hổn hển ra hơi, giọng nói thế mà hơi hơi run run: “Thằng Phùng Văn Thái cướp xe bus, đụng đổ lưới sắt, bây giờ đang chuẩn bị chạy về hướng Bắc!”

* * *

=)))))))))))))))))) Anh nên xem nhiều drama vào!


	29. Chapter 29

Đuôi lông mày Chu Nhung giật kịch liệt, khoảng nửa giây sau mới trả lời ngắn gọn: “Anh biết rồi.”

Y mặc kệ hành vi chống cự nho nhỏ của Tư Nam, dùng một tay vòng ra sau lưng, tay kia kẹp cặp đùi đang co lại, bế ngang Tư Nam lên, đi vào nhà vệ sinh thả vào buồng tắm, xoay người cầm vòi hoa sen, nước lạnh của đêm đông tạt lên mặt Tư Nam.

“Ưm…….Ưm!”

Tư Nam tất nhiên không thể bơ nữa, giãy dụa vùng vẫy giằng co hơn mười giây, cuối cùng hắn tiêu diệt cái vòi hoa sen, quát: “Cút ngay!”

Khắp người hắn đều dính nước, làn da bởi vì ướt sũng nước mà ánh lên, ánh mắt cứ y như sắp bùng cháy tới nơi ── tức rồi tức rồi.

Chu Nhung lập tức giơ hai tay: “Anh xin lỗi.”

Áo t-shirt của Chu Nhung cũng ướt đẫm, dính sát vào người, để lộ đường cong cơ bắp chắc nịch của nửa người trên. Đũng quần rằn ri vì bị thấm nước nên xấu hổ nổi một cái lều trại vô cùng rõ ràng, tới nỗi đách giấu được gì hết mà cứ lồ lộ ra đấy.

“Anh xin lỗi,” Chu Nhung thành khẩn lặp lại lần nữa, tự giễu nói: “Không thì cậu đánh anh hai phát cho bõ tức đi?”

Lời còn chưa dứt đã bị đánh bốp một tiếng, Tư Nam đấm một cú, làm đầu y lệch qua một bên!

“Tên khốn!” Tư Nam lạnh lùng nói.

Chu Nhung xoa xoa mặt mình, chìa tay ra── Tư Nam vẫn chưa kịp né, liền cảm thấy mái tóc mình bị người ta vò mạnh mấy cái, khàn khàn cười nói: “Được rồi, mình hòa nhau nhé.”

Kế đó y đứng dậy ho khụ một tiếng, lúc lên tiếng lần nữa giọng nói đã trở nên cực kì bình thường: “Đồng chí Tiểu Tư, anh cho cậu ba phút chuẩn bị thay quần áo, cầm vũ khí tập hợp ở dưới lầu!”

Chu Nhung lách khỏi người hắn ra khỏi căn phòng, Quách Vĩ Tường đang đứng ngóng chờ trên hàng lang, vừa thấy y xuất hiện, ánh mắt quét từ trên xuống dưới, nhất thời có suy đoán to gan: “Nhung ca anh….anh đây…..”

“Ông đây muốn mặc quần áo tắm rửa không được à?” Chu Nhung nhanh nhảu mắng một câu, hỏi: “Tình hình bây giờ thế nào rồi?”

“Ớ? À, đám người Phùng Văn Thái đánh ngất bảo vệ, cướp chìa khóa xe bus chạy rồi, phần lưới sắt phía Bắc cũng bị đạp đổ hoàn toàn….”

Chu Nhung sải bước đi lên cầu thang tầng trên, lòng thì thầm thở dài.

_Thôi kiếp này mình phải dựa vào tay phải cái chắc rồi._

Mười hai giờ ba mươi phút đêm, tại phía Bắc nhà máy.

Mọi người vột vội vã vã, chạy đôn chạy đáo, tay cầm đèn pin lia tới lia lui trong màn đêm. Một mảnh lưới sắt đã bị đè sập đổ vào trong đám cỏ hoang mọc cao gần bằng đầu gối, Xuân Thảo chỉ huy đám đàn ông dùng mấy sợi dây thừng buộc chặt tấm lưới sắt, còn mình thì cầm một sợi, quát to: “Ba, hai, một──!”

“Lên!”

Mọi người cùng hô hào chung tay chung sức, cái lưới sắt bị biến dạng dần dần được kéo lên, phát ra từng tiếng cành cạnh do không chịu nổi sức nặng; kế đó bèn nứt thành mấy mảnh rơi ầm ầm xuống đống bùn đất trong tiếng kêu hoảng hốt của mọi người!

Chu Nhung dừng bước, lúc mở miệng lên tiếng đã hà ra hơi trắng: “Bây giờ là bao độ thế?”

“Âm năm độ rồi anh,” Quách Vĩ Tường nói, “Nhiệt độ đêm nay đột ngột giảm xuống”

Tia ánh trăng cuối cùng không biết đã biến mất từ lúc nào. Trong đêm đen miên man bát ngát không sao không trăng, khu công nghiệp mất đi tấm lưới sắt bảo vệ, trở nên rộng lớn vô cùng.

Ở ngoài xa kia, bóng đêm tối om giơ năm ngón cũng không nhìn thấy cứ như một con quỷ đang lặng lẽ há cái miệng khổng lồ.

Người bảo vệ bị đánh mạnh vào sau gáy, lúc có người phát hiện thì đã ngất lịm máu chảy đầy đầu, ngã vào bụi cỏ đằng sau gara, đến bây giờ cũng chưa tỉnh lại. Chu Nhung thăm dò hơi thở với mạch đập của anh ta, chửi một câu nho nhỏ: “Đê mờ!”

Quách Vĩ Tường dùng thảm lông chùm lên người bảo vệ giữ ấm cho anh ta, nói: “Đinh Thực đã lái xe đuổi theo đám kia rồi, có lẽ cũng sắp…..”

“Không thể nào, không kịp đâu. Mà sao để bảo vệ giữ chìa khóa xe bus thế?”

“Ban đầu chìa khóa xe do bác sĩ Trịnh quản lý, ban nãy khi chú ấy thay quần áo sạch sẽ để đi đỡ đẻ, có tiện tay giao chìa khóa cho người khác cầm──Hai người chú ấy có quan hệ tốt, không ngờ khi đang vội vàng vừa hay cử anh ta đến trông coi đám Phùng Văn Thái….”

Chu Nhung biết hiện tại không phải lúc truy cứu trách nhiệm, cao giọng ngắt lời Quách Vĩ Tường: “Xuân Thảo! Tổ chức tu sửa gấp lưới sắt, hỏi Tư Nam lấy thuốc nổ đen đến chôn trên đường quốc lộ, mau! Tư Nam đâu rồi?!”

Xuân Thảo ba chân bốn cẳng bỏ chạy, Quách Vĩ Tường nói nhanh: “Em đi lái xe gọi Đinh Thực quay về!”

“Không,” Chu Nhung nói quả quyết.

Đột nhiên y như nghe thấy có tiếng gì đó, giơ tay ngăn Quách Vĩ Tường lại, chậm rãi tiến về phía trước.

Tại cuối cánh đồng hoang, phía Bắc của thành phố B, gió lạnh từ từ thổi đến khắp mọi nơi trong màn đêm vô bờ vô bến, cuốn theo tiếng than khóc bi ai của oan hồn từ cõi xa xăm.

Quách Vĩ Tường nhìn chăm chăm vào bóng lưng Chu Nhung, vừa thấp thỏm không yên vừa không dám lên tiếng, đương lúc chần chừ, chỉ nghe thấy y nhẹ nhàng phun hai chữ: “…..Bỏ mẹ.”

Tiếng động cơ vang từ xa đến gần, ở cuối đường quốc lộ đột nhiên có ánh đèn xe lóe sáng, kế đó giọng gào như xé rách ruột gan của Đinh Thực cuốn theo chiều gió mà đến: “Nhung ca! Bảo tất cả mọi người chạy mau──!”

“Có một đàn zombie khổng lồ đang đi về phía Nam, từ thành phố B qua bên này, chúng nó chỉ còn cách khoảng hai km, sắp sửa đến rồi!”

Người đứng tập trung trên khi đất trống đều thay đổi sắc mặt, âm thanh sợ hãi vang vọng khắp trời đêm!

“Im lặng! Không có gì hết! Không phải sợ!” Tiếng quát chói tai vang lên trong cơn rối loạn, nhoáng cái trấn an được tất cả mọi người, chỉ nghe y nói: “Trong bán kính năm trăm mét của nhà máy, tất cả mọi người đi chôn thuốc nổ đen cùng nitrocellulose, nhanh! Quách Vĩ Tường sắp xếp cho sản phụ với người bị thương lên xe, khuân vác di dời toàn bộ quân giới, mở cửa xe bọc thép ra!”

“Đinh Thực! Sẵn sàng giúp đỡ cho dân chúng di tản, lương thực không mang được thì khỏi cần nữa!”

Mọi người lên tiếng bằng cách hành động, mỗi một gương mặt đều hiện hữu sự sợ hãi và lo lắng, đứng giữa đám người Chu Nhung quay đầu lại, to tiếng quát với Quách Vĩ Tường đang quay đầu chạy như điên về phía gara: “Phải nhớ Anh Kiệt──!”

Tiếng quát của y át toàn bộ tiếng ồn ào ầm ĩ: “Đừng bỏ lại Anh Kiệt!”

Xoang mũi Quách Vĩ Tường đau xót, nói: “Vâng!”

Đinh Thực chạy đến nhanh như chảo chớp, đạp mạnh phanh xe dừng lại ở bên người Chu Nhung, thở hổn hển lắc lắc đầu: “Không đuổi kịp, căn bản không thể đuổi kịp, bọn chúng chạy lên phía Bắc, em thấy hình như hiện giờ đã đụng phải đàn zombie rồi.”

“Có biết số lượng không?”

Giọng của Đinh Thực hơi run run: “Thời tiết đột ngột giảm nhiệt độ làm tập thể zombie xuôi về phía Nam, số lượng thì khó mà đếm hết, chắc khoảng ngàn vạn con.”

Chu Nhung hành động dứt khoát: “Đến nhà kho lấy súng phun lửa với ba quả pháo sáng ra đây, rồi chạy đến chốt đầu của con đường, khi đàn zombie đầu tiên tiến vào phạm vi một phẩy năm km thì bắn một quả, đến một km bắn quả thứ hai, khi nào chỉ còn năm trăm mét bắn nốt quả thứ ba, sau đó lập tức quay về chi viện giúp đỡ cho toàn bộ mọi người, tất cả tập hợp dưới lầu của kí túc xá nhà máy. Xuân Thảo!”

Xuân Thảo chỉ huy đám đàn ông đi chôn thuốc nổ ở ven đường quốc lộ, bận bịu đến nỗi trán vã đầy mồ hôi: “Dạ, có em!”

“Khi trông thấy quả pháo sáng thứ hai được bắn lên phải bảo mọi người tức tốc rút về, thiếu người nào bắt em đi đền người ấy!”

“Dạ!”

Chu Nhung đứng trên khu đất trống, một bàn tay gắt gao ấn chặt mi tâm, một lát sau đột nhớ đến một chuyện: “Tư Nam đâu?”

“Tư Nam!” Y ngẩng đầu hét to.

Tầm mắt y lướt nhanh qua đám đông đang hối hả chạy ngược xuôi, lại không thấy bóng dáng quen thuộc mà yên lặng kia, trong lòng nhất thời trĩu nặng: Giận rồi sao?

Không được, giờ tuyệt đối không phải là lúc giận dỗi, Tư Nam cũng không phải kiểu người đó….

“Cái gì?” Một giọng nói lạnh lùng vang lên.

Chu Nhung ngoảnh phắt đầu nhìn, cả người Tư Nam đang mặc đồng phục chống bạo động, cổ đeo chìa khóa phòng thí nghiệm thuốc nổ, tay cầm hai bình thủy tinh, đang nhíu mày đứng sau lưng y.

“Anh biết cậu chưa chạy mà,” Trong lòng Chu Nhung thầm thoải mái, giơ tay véo một cái vào mặt hắn: “Bé yêu dấu của anh Nhung đây có khác…”

Tư Nam nghiêng đầu tránh né, tức giận nói: “Chắc anh muốn uống nitroglycerin chứ gì?”

Chu Nhung sờ mó hắn đến quen tay rồi, vừa định trả lời một câu chỉ cần cậu dám bón thì anh dám uống, tiếng pháo sáng bất thình lình bắn viu một cái trên bầu trời, lóe lên thứ ánh sáng chói lòa.

Đàn zombie đã tiến tới phạm vi 1,5 km.

Đám người đang vận chuyển thuốc nổ gần như co giò chạy như điên trở về, Chu Nhung không cà kê nữa, đích thân lấy ‘Phi Hỏa Lưu Tinh’ của Tư Nam, chôn một nửa nitroglycerin có sức công phá mạnh xuống mặt đường đàn zombie bắt buộc phải qua, sau đó gào to bảo mọi người đi giục Quách Vĩ Tường.

Viu──

Quả pháo sáng thứ hai bay lên bầu trời!

Giọng hét điếc cả lỗ tai của Xuân Thảo vang lên trong đêm đen ở đằng xa: “Toàn quân rút lui──! Mau mau mau lên!”

Số người sống điên cuồng chạy về, Chu Nhung lại dỡ súng trường tấn công trên vai xuống, để ở phía trước, đi ngược với dòng người.

“Đội trưởng Chu!” Lúc này, một giọng nữ the thé đột nhiên vang lên trong đám người hỗn loạn: “Đội trưởng Chu, không ổn rồi!”

Chu Nhung hiện tại vừa nghe đến ba chữ không ổn rồi bèn theo phản xạ có điều kiện run rẩy, quay đầu nhìn chỉ thấy Ngô Hinh Nghiên đang loạng chà loạng choạng, điên khùng chạy từ kí túc xá nhà máy đến đây, cô chạy nhanh tới nỗi tóc tai rối bời, mặt mày đỏ bừng: “Đội trưởng Chu, Chu, bác sĩ Trịnh, bác sĩ Trịnh nhắn tôi nói với anh………”

“Hiện tại không được di chuyển sản phụ.” Cô nghiêng ngả đứng lại, thở hổn hà hổn hển, nói một cách đầy tuyệt vọng:

“Cô ấy không thể đi được, cô ấy bị khó sinh.”

* * *

Đàn zombie khổng lồ đã đến, phó bản nhà máy sắp đánh xong! ;3

Bé yêu dấu nhà anh Nhung dỗi rồi ~


	30. Chapter 30

“Rặn đi! Gắng rặn đi nào!” Hai tay bác sĩ Trịnh đầy máu, thanh âm đã gào đến khàn khàn: “Cố gắng lên! Cố gắng lên!”

Giọng nói của sản phụ cũng hoàn toàn khàn đặc, đầu đổ đầy mồ hôi, ra sức lắc đầu, đau đớn làm nét mặt cô thoạt nhìn làm người ta hơi sợ hãi. Một hàng phụ nữ có con đứng ở chung quanh, có người để tay chữ thập cầu nguyện, có người đã không kiềm chế được khóc nức lên: “Em cố gắng rặn thêm nữa đi!”

“Kiên trì, nhất định phải kiên trì cho bằng được!”

Quách Vĩ Tường đẩy cửa đi vào: “Đi mau, đi đi đi! Zombie tới rồi!”

Đám phụ nữ ngơ ngác nhìn nhau, tiếng sản phụ la hét thảm thiết càng chói tai, nháy mắt cứ như lưỡi dao sắc bén cắt vào màng tai của mỗi người.

Quách Vĩ Tường mặc kệ mấy việc này, chạy đến định bế sản phụ lên, bác sĩ Trịnh cuống quít ngăn cản: “Cậu làm cái gì đấy?”

“Không kịp nữa rồi, lên xe rồi sinh! Cháu đến cõng cổ!”

“Cô ấy không thể động đậy! Sẽ xuất huyết nhiều đấy!” Bác sĩ Trịnh quát to: “Tôi không đi, tôi muốn đỡ cho đứa trẻ ra đời đã!”

Quách Vĩ Tường thở hổn hà hổn hển, bác sĩ Trịnh gào xong một trận, khàn cả giọng chuyển sang sản phụ: “Dùng sức! Kiên trì lên!”

Bên ngoài cửa sổ gần đó, quả pháo sáng thứ ba bắn lên bầu trời tạo thành một vệt sáng dài, chiếu sáng từng khuôn mặt tuyệt vọng mà hoang mang của mỗi người.

Đàn zombie đã chạm đến phạm vi năm trăm mét.

***

Xe bọc thép xông thẳng từ cuối đường quốc lộ, nhanh nhẹn tiến vào cửa, dừng phắt lại trong tiếng ma xát chói tai ngay trước mặt mọi người. Chu Nhung đá văng cửa sau cái rầm, hò hét: “Lên lên lên, mau!”

“Không dồn hết được!” Đinh Thực ló đầu ra từ khoang điều khiển: “Em chở một tốp đến dưới khu kí túc xá trước đã, để mọi người lên xe bọc thép chống cháy của Tường Tử, sau đó lái xe về chuyển tiếp số người còn lại!”

Tình hình thực tế chính xác là không thể nhồi nhét hết một lượt, sức chứa tối đa của xe bọc thép có giới hạn, dựa theo diện tích mà nói, hiện tại có ít nhất mười người bắt buộc phải chờ đến chuyến sau. Ánh mắt Chu Nhung nhìn lướt một vòng trong đám người đang nhụt chí, quyết đoán nói: “Những người còn lại cứ chạy theo xe, chạy đến đâu tính đến đó, chúng tôi sẽ không bỏ mọi người lại đâu! Phụ nữ lên trước, cô!”

Ngô Hinh Nghiên đúng thẳng thở dốc, bị Chu Nhung giữ chặt bả vai, thô lỗ nhét vào trong xe.

“Cao tuổi chạy chậm, bác! Chú! Còn cả ông nữa!”

Một ông lão bị đẩy về phía trước hai bước, chậm rì rì đứng nguyên tại chỗ, tiếng thúc giục nhanh chóng vang lên từ bốn phía: “Ông nhanh lên đi!”

“Chạy nhanh đi, đừng chen lấn!”

“Ông không lên đâu.” Ông lão từ tốn nói, “Ông đã sáu mươi tám tuổi, có thể chạy được đến đây đã may mắn lắm rồi, nào có da mặt dày sống tiếp nữa chứ? Vẫn nên để lớp thanh niên đi trước, ông….”

Mọi người lo lắng lập tức ngắt lời ông lão: “Ông đi lên đi! Lên đi!”

“Đừng nói với ông ấy nữa, nhanh lên thôi!”

Đám người chung quanh gần như đẩy ông lão đi vào, khoang xe chẳng mấy đã đầy ắp người, Chu Nhung với Tư Nam phải chung sức mới miễn cưỡng đóng chặt cánh cửa.

Hiện tại trên khu đất ngoài Chu Nhung, Xuân Thảo, và Tư Nam chỉ còn chín thanh niên trai tráng, cùng một người cá biệt không chen nổi lên xe, hầu hết mọi người đều thuộc dạng trẻ tuổi không gia đình, tự nguyện rút lui ở lại.

Chu Nhung thở hổn hển, lia chiếc đèn pin có sức chiếu sáng rất mạnh về phía Bắc, trong màn đêm mênh mông mờ mịt, bóng con quỷ kia khẽ lắc lư, mùi hôi thối của đàn zombie thối rữa đã bay theo chiều gió, hiện tại có thể ngửi thấy rất rõ ràng.

“Mọi người,” Chu Nhung cúi người với chín người sống sót có mặt mày khác nhau, thở gấp nói: “Cảm ơn các bạn, giờ không cần nói thêm chi nữa, chạy thôi.”

Y vừa dứt lời, một tiếng nổ oành vang lên cách đó không xa.

Đàn zombie đã đặt chân vào bãi mìn, ngay lập tức gây ra các vụ nổ mạnh kinh thiên động địa liên tiếp!

***

Trong màn đêm tối om, đang diễn ra một cuộc chạy trốn sinh tử được tính bằng từng phút từng giây.

Trên con đường quốc lộ phía Bắc, tiếng nổ mạnh dần dần xông về phía trước, quân đoàn zombie nện bước nghiêng ngả mà mục tiêu cực kì rõ ràng, một hàng zombie nổ thành thịt nát rơi xuống nền đường, lớp thịt thối với máu đen trộn lẫn chồng chất với nhau tạo thành một tấm thảm.

Rất nhiều zombie gào thét, giẫm lên tấm thảm này tiếp tục tiến về nhà máy phân bón, người sau tiếp bước, không biết mệt mỏi.

Mà tại hướng thành phố B xa xôi, một đàn zombie khổng lồ mênh mông vô bờ, biến thành một đợt sóng thần đang ùn ùn kéo đến.

Quách Vĩ Tường bảo tất cả mọi người còn lại trong kí túc, ngoài bác sĩ Trịnh với sản phụ không thể đi, đều được hộ tống toàn bộ vào xe bọc thép, sau đó nhận thêm tốp người thứ nhất do Đinh Thực đưa đến, trên xe gần như đã chật ních.

Đinh Thực phóng ào ào nhanh như chảo chớp trở về, xe còn chưa dừng hẳn, chỉ thấy tia lửa bắn thẳng lên trời sau lưng mười mấy con người đang điên cuồng chạy đến.

“Sản phụ đâu rồi──!” Chu Nhung gào lớn.

Đinh Thực mém khóc to: “Cô ấy khó sinh! Không thể di chuyển! Em bảo Tường Tử chạy xe bọc thép tiến về phía Nam trước rồi!”

“Xuân Thảo Tư Nam, dẫn người vào khoang sau!” Chu Nhung mở toang cửa khoang điều khiển, ra hiệu cho Đinh Thực đổi vị trí: “Để anh lái cho, phải chạy nhanh đến kí túc xá đón sản phụ. Mẹ nó vì sao không chuyển đến trên xe rồi sinh tại đó luôn? Tháo cánh cửa ra rồi nâng đi có phải được không!”

Đinh Thực: “Em không biết, Tường Tử bảo nếu di chuyển cô ấy sẽ xuất huyết…..”

Chu Nhung: “Mấy chú mù mờ quá, trên phim đều diễn như thế mà! Đặt lên cánh cửa một cái đảm bảo đẻ luôn ấy!”

Xuân Thảo ngồi ở khoang phía sau làm ồn: “Em biết này em biết này, quý nữ thứ hai của nữ chính trong thôn ủy nhân dân cũng sinh như thế mà, chả bị sao hết luôn!”

Tư Nam: “Đám Alpha mấy người đừng có khoe khoang cái chuyện sinh con, thiệt nông cạn thiếu hiểu biết…..zombie đến rồi!!”

Bước chân của đàn zombie đầu tiên đã kéo đến, tiếng kêu gào khóc lóc, thi nhau chen lấn tiến vào chỗ hở trên tấm lưới sắt của phía Bắc nhà máy.

Đinh Thực ngồi ở ghế phó lái nhảy dựng lên, bò lên nóc xe đặt súng phun lửa, nhắm ngay phía sau xe bóp cò. Con rồng lửa nhoáng cái rít gào xuất hiện, hùng hổ xông đến, đốt cháy nướng đám zombie đang thi nhau chen chúc kia thành than bụi!

Chu Nhung nhấn mạnh chân ga, xe bọc thép gào thét phóng đi.

Xuân Thảo ló đầu ra quát: “Hướng hai giờ đằng trước, Nhung ca cẩn thận!”

Súng phun lửa dấy lên đợt nổ thứ hai của nitroglycerin, hàng ngàn vạn mảnh thủy tinh nhỏ do chính Tư Nam dày công khắc ra bay tung tóe, cắt đứt vô số cái đầu của zombie trong cơn bão gió.

Tuy nhiên số lượng zombie thực sự quá nhiều, tấm lưới sắt còn sót lại cũng không thể chống đỡ, rất nhanh đã sụp xuống trước quân đoàn zombie đông đúc như thế dời núi lấp biển. Đàn zombie bao vây khắp bốn phương tám hướng, xông về khu nhà máy!

Một tay Chu Nhung lái trên bàn điều khiển, tay kia cầm cần gạt, một màn xe bọc thép liên tục cua thành từng vòng lao ra mở đường máu gần như sánh ngang với pha hành động đẹp mắt của xe đua công thức F1, chiếc xe bọc thép không hề thương tiếc nghiền nát đống zombie thành vụn xương.

“Kít──” Tiếng chói tai do lốp xe ma sát với mặt đường, xe bọc thép vững vàng dừng dưới khu kí túc, Chu Nhung cao giọng ra lệnh: “Xuân Thảo đi lên đón sản phụ! Đinh Thực, chú ý yểm trợ!”

Xuân Thảo trên lưng đeo súng trường tấn công, đá văng cửa xe chạy xộc lên, đột nhiên bả vai bị vỗ một cái, chất giọng khàn khàn của Tư Nam vang lên: “Tôi đi cùng với cậu.”

Trong gương chiếu hậu, mi tâm Chu Nhung nhíu chặt, muốn nói lại thôi.

Thế mà, không một ai phát hiện ra hành động nhỏ không đáng chú ý này, Tư Nam quay đầu vẫy tay với Chu Nhung, cầm khẩu tiểu liên nhảy khỏi xe.

── Hắn sẽ không nhìn thấy thứ tình cảm phức tạp vụt thoáng qua trong ánh mắt của Chu Nhung, hoặc mặc dù có biết, cũng không có thời gian và tâm tình, phân biệt kĩ lưỡng thứ tình cảm pha trộn của áy náy, bi ai với nghi ngờ chính bản thân mình.

Đinh Thực lại bật súng phun lửa, khiến đàn zombie đuổi theo sau xe nháy mắt biến thành tro bụi. Cậu ta đang định đổi khẩu 89 hạng nặng thành súng bắn tỉa, mọi người trong khoang xe đột nhiên gào thét:

“Ở phía sau! phía sau!”

Đinh Thực quay đầu nhìn lại, chỉ thấy trên con đường Xuân Thảo với Tư Nam vừa mới xông vào, một đàn zombie rượt theo sát gót chân hai người hiện ra, cũng không biết chúng nó chui từ chỗ nào, chỉ trong vài giây đã tràn ra khắp khu đất nối giữa xe bọc thép và kí túc xá, vây kín con đường đợi sản phụ chuyển xuống dưới lầu.

“Đê mờ nhà nó!” Đinh Thực vớ lấy khẩu súng phun lửa, bóp mạnh cò súng, không có phản ứng.

── Xăng năng lượng cao đã cạn, không còn lửa nữa.

“Nhung ca!” Đinh Thực mém nữa mất luôn tinh thần, vừa quay đầu nhìn, chỉ thấy đàn zombie ở phía đuôi xe càng ngày càng gần, chỉ cách họ chưa đến một trăm mét!

Phần thiết giáp của chiếc xe của họ sắp sửa vỡ thành nghìn mảnh, cửa kính chống đạn đã vỡ tung vì sóng xung kích của quả tên lửa do Xuân Thảo bắn vào thời điểm tiến vào thành phố T, sau này nó chỉ được thay toàn bộ bằng kính thủy tinh bình thường.

Càng miễn bàn đến chiếc xe này có phần sàn thấp, một khi bị zombie vây kín đánh cả trước lẫn sau, mọi người trong xe chắc chắn sẽ khó có đường sống thoát thân được!

Tiếng thét sợ hãi của mọi người vang lên trong xe, mặc dù nét mặt Chu Nhung rất bình tĩnh, song sắc mặt đã trắng bệch đến nỗi khó dấu được, mồ hôi lạnh túa ra như mưa, liên tục chảy từ thái dương xuống dưới hai má.

“Tư Nam chú ý, Tư Nam chú ý,” Y bật loa phóng thanh, trầm giọng hỏi: “Hai người có lẽ không thể rút lui được, thông báo tình hình của sản phụ, thông báo tình hình của sản phụ!”

Cùng lúc đó, trong kí túc xá, tiếng thét thảm thiết của sản phụ Vương Văn vang lên hết tiếng này đến tiếng khác, bác sĩ Trịnh nửa người dính đầy máu loãng, đáy mắt giăng đầy tia máu, đột nhiên bộc phát mừng như điên gào to:

“Nhìn thấy đầu rồi! Nhìn thấy đầu rồi!”

Tư Nam với Xuân Thảo nhìn đàn zombie đông nhung nhúc ở phía dưới, liếc mắt nhìn nhau, hai người đều không nhìn thấy bất kì niềm vui nào trong đôi mắt của đối phương.

“Tư Nam, Xuân Thảo.” Âm cuối của Chu Nhung run run: “Thông báo tình hình.”

Rầm!

Khẩu 89 hạng nặng nã đạn như bão trong tiếng gào giận của Đinh Thực, thế nhưng rốt cuộc cũng không thể cản được bước chân đang tiến về phía trước của tử thần. Con zombie thứ nhất đụng vào thân xe, nó cứng ngắc vung tay đánh vào, đập nát cửa sổ của khoang sau.

Thủy tinh vỡ tung rơi xuống ghế xe, tất cả mọi người chen lấn xô đẩy ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, phát ra từng tiếng khóc sợ hãi!

“Gắng thêm chút nữa!” Bác sĩ Trịnh hét gào cào xé ruột gan: “Dùng sức! Cố gắng thêm chút nữa!”

“Đi đi, Nhung ca!” Tư Nam nói lẩm bẩm.

Hắn hít sâu một hơi, bỗng nhiên ló đầu ra bên ngoài, cố gắng gào to: “Đi mau, Nhung ca! Nhanh đi đi!”

Trong khoang điều khiển, Chu Nhung nhắm chặt hai mắt mình lại.

Đàn zombie tụ tập càng ngày càng nhiều, cửa sổ ở hai bên thành xe đều bị đập vỡ, zombie chen chúc vươn tay vào trong xe, chộp tới chộp lui trên đỉnh đầu mọi người ở bên trong; có vài con zombie thậm chí còn tóm lấy cái thang phía đuôi xe, ý đồ leo lên nóc xe bắt Đinh Thực.

Chu Nhung mở mắt ra, đạp mạnh vào chân ga.

Xe bọc thép chậm rãi quay đầu trong đàn zombie, từng hàng zombie bị nghiền nát dưới lốp xe, cứ như một con đường máu an toàn được mở ra trên đại dương bao la.

“Tư Tiểu Nam, đợi anh nhé.” Giọng nói mạnh mẽ ngắn gọn của Chu Nhung vang lên trong loa phóng thanh: “Nhung ca sẽ nhanh chóng trở về đón cậu.”

Tư Nam dựa vào bên cửa sổ, ngóng nhìn chiếc bọc thép dần dần đi xa, mãi đến khi trở thành chấm đen không thu hút trong đàn zombie đông đúc người trước ngã xuống người sau đi lên.

“………..” Môi hắn khẽ giật giật, hình như muốn nói điều gì đó, âm thanh kia lại nhỏ đến nỗi chính hắn cũng không nghe thấy:

“Được.”

***

Đàn zombie mất đi mục tiêu xe bọc thép, đều nháo nhào cả lên, song chúng chỉ mờ mịt trong vài giây, kế đó bầu không khí mang theo mùi máu như có như không kích thích chúng, nương theo nơi phát ra mùi thơm ngon, đàn zombie tìm đến mục tiêu mới toanh.

“Grào!”

Con zombie đầu tiên bắt đầu đâm sầm vào cửa sắt trên hành lang kí túc, tiếp đó rất nhiều zombie cùng tông đến, cửa sắt phát ra từng tiếng két két do không chịu nổi sức nặng!

Sắc mặt Xuân Thảo trắng bệch, vậy nhưng tới lúc lên tiếng giọng nói trong vắt đặc trưng của con gái vẫn rất bình tĩnh: “Tớ còn chín trăm phát đạn, còn cậu?”

“Một ngàn sáu trăm,” Tư Nam trả lời.

Xuân Thảo gật gật đầu: “Được đấy, cậu có thể dùng dao găm để tự sát, khỏi phải dùng đạn nữa. Phải nhớ trước khi chết cậu phải giúp tớ trước đấy nhé, giống với em gái ở thành phố T ý, nhanh lẹ một chút.”

Tư Nam khẽ mỉm cười: “Được.”

Hai người nhìn nhau bật cười, đồng thời giơ cao khẩu súng hướng xuống dưới lầu, hung hãn nã đạn!

Họng súng tóe ra tia lửa, súng trường tấn công và súng tiểu liên tự động chồng chéo lên nhau quét ra một loạt đạn, đàn zombie vây kín dưới cửa nhất thời ngã rạp mất một mảnh lớn.

Nhưng mà, hỏa lực đàn áp chỉ có giới hạn, còn số zombie lại như vô hạn. Rất nhiều zombie không biết mệt mỏi ùa lên phía trước, tiếng xô cửa càng ngày càng nặng, càng ngày càng vội vã, cuối cùng sau một tiếng ầm cực kì vang dội, cửa sắt bị đổ sầm một cái!

Oành──

Đến cả mặt đất cũng phải rung lên nhè nhẹ, song song với đó, phía sau bọn họ rốt cuộc truyền đến tiếng khóc rõ to của trẻ sơ sinh:

“Oe──!”

“Ra rồi, ra rồi!” Bác sĩ Trịnh mừng phát khóc, ôm đứa bé khóc nức nở nghẹn ngào: “Cuối cùng cũng sinh ra rồi!”

Đàn zombie ở dưới lầu như thủy triều chen chúc vào hàng lang, hết đợt này đến đợt khác chạy lên tầng trên.

Tư Nam và Xuân Thảo không ai bảo ai cùng phá cửa đi ra, lớn tiếng quát: “Chuẩn bị rút lui!!”

***

Tại phía Nam khu công nghiệp, cách nhà máy phân bón ba mươi km.

Đàn zombie vẫn chưa chạy đến chỗ này, trên cánh đồng hoang vu xa xa kia chỉ có vài con zombie lắc lư.

Chu Nhung giẫm mạnh chân phanh, dừng ở phía trước hai mươi mét, Quách Vĩ Tường như nổi điên, nhảy khỏi xe bọc thép: “Nhung ca! Đại Đinh! Xuân Thảo đâu? Cả Tư Nam nữa? Người của chúng ta đâu?!”

Cậu ta hình như dự cảm được điều chẳng lành, lúc hỏi đến câu cuối kia, giọng nói đã mang theo nỗi bi thương đau đớn.

“Hai người cậu ấy……” Đinh Thực vẫn chưa kịp trả lời, Chu Nhung đã vỗ nhẹ vai cậu ta, mở cửa xe nhảy xuống dưới, rồi khẽ vỗ vai Quách Vĩ Tường.

“Nhung ca?” Quách Vĩ Tường kinh ngạc hỏi.

Chu Nhung lưng đeo ba lô chiến thuật, vác khẩu súng máy đi về đường quốc lộ, theo hướng đoàn xe bị vứt bỏ dài vô tận lúc ra khỏi thành phố, chọn lấy một cái xe Jeep đã được cải tạo, mở toang cửa xe, đẩy chủ xe đã thối rữa từ lâu ra ngoài.

Đinh Thục vội vã trèo xuống xe: “Nhung ca, anh muốn làm gì?”

“Anh phải quay về.” Chu Nhung nói thản nhiên.

Y ngồi vào ghế lái, khởi động động cơ xe Jeep, chậm rãi quay đầu xe trong hàng xe đông đúc, dừng ngay trước mặt Đinh Thực với Quách Vĩ Tường đang sững sờ tại chỗ.

“Đội viên của anh đang ở trong nhà máy phân bón.” Chu Nhung nói, “Anh đã đồng ý với Tư Nam, sẽ quay về đón các em ấy.”

Quách Vĩ Tường lắc đầu, không nói được chữ nào, lệ nóng tràn mi ùa ra.

“Nếu Nhan Hào tỉnh lại, phải bảo Nhan Hào kế nhiệm chức đội trưởng của trung đội số sáu của 118. Còn nếu như không tỉnh, chuyện sau này hai đứa cứ tự bàn bạc nhé, nhất định phải mang huyết thanh trở về Nam Hải đấy.”

“Tìm chỗ nào đó thiêu Anh Kiệt, mang tro cốt về cho vợ con chú ấy.”

“Nhung ca làm đội trưởng bao nhiêu năm nay, cũng chưa giành được chút phúc lợi hay chỗ tốt chỗ ngon cho mọi người gì cả, cũng không khả năng dẫn dắt cả đội nhanh chóng thăng chức, mà kết cục thì lại bắt từng đứa phải dùng tính mạng để đổi, Nhung ca có lỗi các chú nhiều lắm.”

Chu Nhung vươn tay từ khung cửa kính, xoa xoa đầu Đinh Thực với Quách Vĩ Tường, cười nói: “Đừng khóc nữa, mất mặt lắm đấy biết không hả? Anh vẫn giấu hai điếu thuốc dưới ghế lái đấy, nếu như không quay về được, thì để lại cho hai chú rồi.”

Nhóm người sống sót lục tục ngó đầu ra khỏi cửa sốt, hoang mang mà bi ai nhìn thấy toàn bộ.

Nếu như có điều kiện, để Chu Nhung rửa sạch mặt mũi thay quần áo mới, chắc chắc sẽ có bộ dạng anh chàng đẹp trai kiêu ngạo như siêu anh hùng trong các phim bom tấn của Hollywood.

Thế nhưng hiện tại vị siêu anh hùng này thực sự chẳng có tí tẹo hình tượng gì cả, quần áo bẩn thỉu, giày quân dụng dính không biết bao bùn đất máu me, mái tóc mấy ngày chưa gội, còn cằm thì lún phún ít râu.

Sau đó Chu Nhung vẫy tay với mọi người, hành động đó không biết phóng khoáng biết bao nhiêu:

“Bảo với tên Nhan Hào ngốc nghếch kia là, chú ấy lại thua thêm lần nữa rồi.”

Nói xong y bèn khởi động xe, chiếc xe Jeep cải tạo nổ ầm ầm trên đường, xé rách sắc đêm rướm máu, chạy như bay thẳng đến khu nhà máy đang bị đàn zombie vây kín.


	31. Chapter 31

“Chú kiên trì thêm chút nữa được không?” Xuân Thảo hỏi mà không thèm ngoảnh đầu nhìn.

Trải qua vài tiếng đồng hồ đỡ đẻ căng thẳng, cơ thể bác sĩ Trịnh đều đã mệt rã rời, lúc này đang ôm một đứa trẻ sơ sinh gào khóc oe oe trong ngực, sau lưng cõng sản phụ hơi thở mỏng manh, mặc dù trọng lượng nặng trịch thế nhưng lại như được tiếp thêm dũng cảm vô cùng vô tận cho ông, nói chắc nịch: “Có thể!”

Tư Nam khe khẽ nói: “Chú ý canh gác, lên lầu thôi.”

Xuân Thảo đi đầu, bác sĩ Trịnh đi giữa, Tư Nam đi cuối, thừa dịp phút giây ngắn ngủi zombie leo từ lầu một đến lầu ba, ba người dốc sức nhanh chóng di chuyển lên tầng cao hơn.

Nhưng mà mặc cho đã dốc toàn lực đối phó, tốc độ của tiểu đội muốn sống này vẫn không ra gì, tiếng bước chân ở tầng dưới càng ngày càng gần, cuối cùng ở chỗ rẽ tại cuối hành lang vang lên tiếng gào, đàn zombie đã đuổi tới nơi!

Tư Nam: “Nổ súng!”

Xuân Thảo quay phắt đầu lại, ngắm bắn, hai người cùng đồng thời bóp cò.

Bác sĩ Trịnh dù sao cũng chỉ là người dân sống trong hòa bình, thoáng chốc bị tiếng nổ súng như mưa bom bão đạn dọa sợ tới mức hét to, giữa lúc hoảng hốt này ông chỉ cảm thấy có người ra sức kéo lấy mình, thế nhưng trong hoàn cảnh đạn bay tứ tung của đêm tối, ông thậm chí không thể phân biệt được đó là người hay là zombie, chỉ có thể theo bản năng ôm chặt bảo vệ đứa bé.

“Chạy! Chạy chạy chạy mau!” Vài giây sau, ông rốt cuộc cũng nghe thấy có người gào thét bên tai mình, là Xuân Thảo: “Cầu thang! Lên lầu!”

Bác sĩ Trịnh cõng sản phụ Vương Văn không còn hơi sức chạy lên phía trên, Xuân Thảo và Tư Nam vừa dùng hỏa lực áp chế đàn zombie, vừa kéo ông xông đến cửa hàng lang. Thế nhưng đúng lúc đang muốn lên lầu, chất giọng của Xuân Thảo đột nhiên biến điệu gào to: “Bên này cũng có zombie! Cẩn thận!”

Tư Nam đứng trong hành lang, vừa nã đạn ầm ầm vào đám zombie trên tầng này, vừa liếc nhìn khu vực tầng dưới phía tay phải.

Chỉ thấy họng súng không ngừng phun ra tia lửa, chiếu ra một đàn zombie khác đang gào thét, lắc lắc lư lư xông tới!

Tình thế lúc này biến thành thế bị kìm kẹp hai bên, quả thực chính là xui xẻo quá thể quá đáng. Tư Nam một mặt di chuyển họng súng nã đạn xuống phía dưới, cùng Xuân Thảo hình thành thế phòng ngự lưng đối lưng, một mặt cố gắng ra lệnh cho bác sĩ Trịnh: “Lên! Chạy lên lầu trên!”

Chỉ có điều bác sĩ Trịnh hiện tại sau lưng cõng một người, tay phải ôm một người khác, tiếng súng nổ to, loạt đạn bay tứ tung trong đêm tối, tuổi tác của ông cũng đã lớn, chưa chạy được hai bước đã vấp ngã, suýt nữa té xuống dưới lầu.

Vương Văn kiệt sức mở mắt ra.

Hiển nhiên trước mắt là một màu đen thui, song nhờ vào tia lửa điên cuồng phun ra và ánh trăng không biết từ đâu hắt vào, cô vẫn có thể nhìn thấy gương mặt của con gái mình.

Đứa trẻ còn đỏ hon be bé, mềm mại như thế, mặt mày đỏ bừng, không ngừng khua tay múa chân gào khóc.

Cô khẽ mỉm cười, gắng sức giơ tay ra.

_Đây là gương mặt nhỏ nhắn của bảo bối của mẹ,_

_Đây là bàn tay bé nhỏ của bảo bối của mẹ,_

_Đây là đôi chân, còn rất có sức đạp._

Tốt quá rồi, cô nghĩ. Bảo bối của mẹ sau này nhất định sẽ trưởng thành vô cùng mạnh mẽ, không giống người mẹ vô dụng này, chết đến nơi rồi vẫn còn liên lụy đến nhiều người tốt có bản lĩnh trên đời như thế.

Bác sĩ Trịnh nắm tay vịn cầu thang miễn cưỡng leo lên bậc cuối cùng, vẫn còn chưa đứng vững, đột nhiên cảm thấy một bàn tay lạnh giá, vỗ nhẹ lưng ông.

Hành động này kỳ thực có chút đáng sợ, thế nhưng đang trong tình thế nguy hiểm nên ông cũng không kịp phản ứng, sau đó nghe thấy giọng nói khàn khàn yếu ớt của Vương Văn kề sát bên tai mình, nói đúng hai chữ: “Chạy mau!”

Tiếp theo, sức nặng trên lưng ông bỗng nhẹ bẫng, Vương Văn thế mà vùng ra nhảy xuống dưới.

“Đừng──” Bác sĩ Trịnh nhận ra được điều khủng khiếp, lập tức giận dữ gào to, chỉ thấy có một bóng người nghiêng ngả, cầm lên tay vịn cao bằng nửa người đi thẳng xuống phía dưới!

Xuân Thảo quay phắt đầu lại: “Đừng làm vậy!”

Bịch một tiếng, Vương Văn rơi thẳng xuống đàn zombie!

Máu thịt tươi mới khiến bọn chúng đang chen chúc đi lên đột ngột dừng lại, Xuân Thảo và bác sĩ Trịnh đều sững sờ cả người.

“….Chạy, chạy mau,” Giọng rít gào run rẩy của Tư Nam vang lên, “Đừng nhìn, chạy mau──!”

Chỉ sững lại trong nửa giây ngắn ngủi, kế đó ba người tiếp tục leo lên, nhân cơ hội đàn zombie đang tranh nhau cào xé máu thịt, cả bọn hùng hổ chạy lên tầng trên!

Tòa nhà kí túc gồm có mười tầng, bác sĩ Trịnh ôm đứa trẻ thất tha thất thểu, Tư Nam với Xuân Thảo một trái một phải kéo ông chạy, chẳng mấy chốc đã xông tới đỉnh.

Tốc độ của zombie suy cho cùng cũng không nhanh nhẹn bằng người sống, tới lúc lên tới tầng cao nhất, bọn họ gần như không nghe thấy tiếng bước chân soạt soạt của bọn chúng nữa, chỉ có tiếng gào rú từ bốn phương tám hướng vang đến, vang vọng rất lâu trên cầu thang.

Có lẽ trước đây tầng trên cùng này là khu vực dành riêng cho lãnh đạo nhà máy phân bón, có cửa sắt khóa chặt trong hành lang. Tư Nam nã một phát đạn để mở khóa, bảo bác sĩ Trịnh và Xuân Thảo đi vào trước, còn mình thì nhanh chóng chuyển dời đồ đạc trong hành lang, cố gắng chặn cửa sắt cho thật chắc.

“Tư Nam! Nhanh! Bên này!”

Xuân Thảo mở một gian phòng kí túc ở giữa hành lang, bên trong là một căn phòng rất rộng, thậm chí có cả sô pha và chậu hoa. Bác sĩ Trịnh vừa tiến vào đã lập tức hết hơi, ôm đứa bé xụi lơ trên mặt đất, không còn hơi sức để đứng dậy.

Tư Nam khóa trái cửa lại, cùng Xuân Thảo đẩy sô pha với đống đồ linh tinh cùng để chặn cửa vào.

“Oe……oe…….”

Trong căn phòng tĩnh lặng, tiếng trẻ con khóc trở nên cực kì rõ ràng, bác sĩ Trịnh không kịp dỗ dành, Xuân Thảo đặt mông ngồi trên mặt đất, nước mắt không nhịn được rơi xuống: “Vì sao cô ấy phải nhảy xuống?”

Tư Nam ngồi tựa vào góc tường, không ngừng thở hổn hển dữ dội, bịt kín hai mắt mình.

“Vì sao phải tự tìm cái chết? Cô ấy vừa mới sinh con, sao cô ấy nỡ nhẫn tâm?”

Đứa bé hình như cảm nhận được sự đau thương và tuyệt vọng của người lớn, không ngừng vùng vẫy tay chân, khóc đến khàn cả giọng. Xuân Thảo ôm đứa bé sát vào lòng mình, khổ sở không thôi: “Bọn cháu sẵn lòng bảo vệ cô ấy, vì sao còn muốn đi chết? Nếu vẫn có thể sống sót thì sao, dù sao thì vẫn chưa đến bước đường cùng cơ mà!”

Bác sĩ Trịnh ôm mặt, bả vai không ngừng run run, một lúc sau mới ngước gương mặt có hai hàng lệ chảy dài, thở dài một hơi: “Nếu cứ tiếp tục thì zombie sẽ lên tới đây, và chú…..để chú đi dẫn dụ bọn chúng, hai đứa phải nhanh chóng ôm đứa bé chạy đi. Các cháu là người của quân đội, có ích hơn người thường như chú, hy vọng sống sót cũng cao hơn….”

“Chú đang nói bậy gì đấy!” Xuân Thảo phản bác kịch liệt: “Chú là bác sĩ, quan trọng hơn chúng cháu rất nhiều, chú có biết không?”

Bác sĩ Trịnh suy sụp nói: “Chú chỉ là một ông bác sĩ vô dụng, nếu chú giúp Vương Văn sinh con nhanh hơn một chút, nếu chú cõng cháu ấy chạy nhanh hơn nữa, thì mọi chuyện sẽ không đến nông nỗi này. Suy cho cùng nguyên nhân tại vì chú vô dụng, chú…..”

“Các cháu nói xem có phải chú đáng chết nhất hay không,” Đột nhiên Tư Nam ngồi trong góc tường lạnh lùng nói, “Cháu còn chẳng là cái gì này, chỉ là tình nguyện viên thôi này.”

Bác sĩ Trịnh với Xuân Thảo cùng quát bảo: “Ngậm mồm lại mau!”

“Bởi mới nói chưa đến giây phút cuối cùng thì đừng nói đến mấy chuyện này, biết đâu đợi lát nữa, Chu Nhung sẽ đến đón chúng ta đấy.” Tư Nam thở dài thườn thượt, nhắc nhở: “Nhanh dỗ đứa bé nín đi.”

── Đội trưởng Chu của các cháu thực sự sẽ quay về sao, trong cái tình trạng zombie nhung nhúc như núi như biển thế này?

Môi bác sĩ Trịnh giật giật, lại không có hỏi câu này ra, kế đó liền bị tiếng khóc to của đứa trẻ thu hút sự chú ý.

Trẻ sinh non ba mươi hai tuần có thể khóc to thế này thực sự là một chuyện tốt, thế nhưng zombie cũng vẫn giữ lại bản năng vốn có của sinh vật, sẽ đuổi đến nơi có âm thanh và mùi máu, nếu cứ để bé khóc tiếp như vậy, chắc chắn dù sớm hay muộn chúng cũng sẽ đuổi tới tận đây.

Phần đùi của zombie có thể đụng đổ cửa sắt tầng dưới cùng, đồ vật trong hành lang và cánh cửa khóa chặt liệu có thể ngăn cản bước chân của chúng được bao lâu? Một khi zombie đuổi đến nơi phát ra âm thanh, ba người bọn họ cùng với một đứa trẻ, chắc chắn sẽ chỉ còn nước bó tay chịu chết!

Bác sĩ Trịnh sốt ruột, đón đứa bẻ từ tay Xuân Thảo, ôm bé đi qua đi lại, không ngừng nhỏ giọng dỗ dành: “Bé ngoan, bé ngoan à, con đừng khóc, à ơi ngủ đi, bé ngoan….”

Thế nhưng mà, đứa bé mới chào đời chưa được bú ngụm sữa nào, khóc to đến khàn cả giọng, gần như hết hơi đến nơi. Đứa bé nhỏ như thế, lại không thể không cho bé khóc, bịt miệng thì chắc chắn sẽ làm bé chết ngạt, cả người bác sĩ Trịnh run như cầy sấy, nhất thời không biết làm sao.

“Bọn chúng sắp lên tới đây rồi,” Lỗ tai Tư Nam kề sát trên sàn nhà, ngẩng đầu thấp giọng nói.

“Oe oe……Oe oe oe………….”

Tiếng trẻ con khóc lóc trở thành bùa đòi mạng của tất cả mọi người, bác sĩ Trịnh với Xuân Thảo đưa mắt nhìn nhau, tình hình càng trở nên vô cùng nguy hiểm theo từng giây trôi qua.

“Để cháu,” Tư Nam nói.

Bác sĩ Trịnh hỏi theo phản xạ: “Cháu muốn làm gì?”

Tư Nam kéo ga giường xuống, xé thành mảnh vải, thuần thuộc buộc đứa bé vào trước ngực mình, thắt một nút chết, mở cửa sổ nhìn xuống dưới.

Khu đất đằng trước kí túc xá hiện tại đang có hằng hà sa zombie, cơ bản không nhìn được số lượng cụ thể, nhìn từ xa cả khu nhà máy đều biến thành một đại dương mênh mông zombie, coi tình hình này có lẽ phải lên đến trên chục nghìn con, thế mà bọn chúng còn không ngừng liên tục đổ bộ đến phía Nam.

Tư Nam ngoảnh đầu nhìn ra xa, trên đỉnh cửa sổ là đường ống thoát nước, lên nữa là phần lồi ra của sân thượng trên mái nhà.

“Rất…..rất nguy hiểm…………..” Bác sĩ Trịnh run run nói.

Tư Nam kéo chặt dây an toàn của khẩu súng, để khẩu tiểu liên cố định chắc ở sau vai mình, nhổ ít nước bọt vào lòng bàn tay, chà xát tay mình.

“Đợi ở trong phòng, không được lên tiếng, Xuân Thảo phụ trách bảo vệ bác sĩ Trịnh.”

Sau đó, trong cái nhìn chăm chú đầy căng thẳng của Xuân Thảo và bác sĩ Trịnh, hắn nhoài nửa người ra ngoài cửa sổ, tay bám chặt đường ống thoát nước, cố thử khả năng chịu lực, mạnh mẽ rướn toàn bộ cơ thể lên trên.

Bác sĩ Trịnh: “Á!” Sau đó lập tức bịt chặt miệng mình lại.

Xuân Thảo ló ra ngoài cửa sổ, để tiện có thể giơ tay đón người bất cứ lúc nào. Nhưng mà Tư Nam vắt vẻo nửa người giữa không trung, hắn khom lưng, nhờ vào tính dẻo dai của cơ thể nhào lên phần lan can của sân thượng, sau đó dựa vào lực bật của bàn chân, đỡ lấy cơ thể, động tác đó xinh đẹp đến nỗi cứ như vận động viên thể thao, tóm lấy mép đường ống thoát nước ở trên cửa sổ bật thẳng cả người!

Rầm!

Tay của hắn cũng nắm được lan can của sân thượng, lăn người nhảy vọt!

Có một tích tắc cả hắn và đứa bé hoàn toàn bay vút lên, điểm tựa duy nhất của hai người chính là phần cổ chân móc vào đường ống thoát nước kia. Trái tim Xuân Thảo phải ngừng đập theo, mãi đến khi nghe thấy giọng của Tư Nam truyền từ trên xuống: “Hoàn thành!” mới thở phào một hơi.

“Đừng sợ!” Tư Nam đứng ở trên sân thượng, quát: “Đóng chặt cửa vào, đừng lên tiếng!”

Đứa bé trong lòng hắn đã khóc đến hết hơi, Tư Nam cũng không biết nên dỗ dành thế nào, chỉ đành dùng hai ngón tay lễ phép xoa xoa bụng nhỏ của bé, nhanh chóng đi đến con đường duy nhất nối giữa tầng cao nhất và sân thượng── Cửa sổ trần nhà.

Cái cửa sổ này được bịt bằng ván gỗ, bỏ nó ra sẽ có một cái thang gỗ thông thẳng xuống dưới, tòa nhà kí túc cho công nhân đã cũ kĩ, bình thường lên sân thượng dọn dẹp, nhân viên vệ sinh đều phải dùng cái thang gỗ để trèo lên xuống.

Đàn zombie đang ùn ùn không ngừng xông vào tầng này, hiện tại đã cách rất gần với khu tầng trệt của bọn họ. Tiếng trẻ con khóc cực kì to như một tín hiệu của bữa tiệc, càng ngày càng có nhiều zombie tranh nhau lên lầu, trên người mang mùi thối cùng máu tanh tưởi, tập tà tập tễnh đi đến cái thang gỗ.

Tư Nam ôm khẩu tự động, tại một giây trước khi bóp cò súng lại đột nhiên nghĩ ra một việc, hắn xé một góc áo của mình cuộn thành hai cái nút nho nhỏ, cực kì cẩn thận nhét vào lỗ tai đứa bé, sau đó hắn bắn gãy cái thang.

“Grào grào──”

“Grào grào grào──!”

Đàn zombie bị hai mảnh thang gỗ nện trúng người, phát ra tiếng thét không cam lòng, hai tay hướng lên trên ra sức múa may.

Tư Nam khép mạnh cánh cửa gỗ lại trong ánh mắt nhìn chòng chọc của đám zombie, rồi sau đó thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Rất may, tòa kiến trúc này thực sự quá lạc hậu, vừa nãy hắn chú ý thấy trên hành lang không có cầu thang thoát hiểm đi lên sân thượng, bằng không trừ phi phải bóp chết đứa trẻ, mọi người mới có thể thoát thân.

Lúc này đã là rạng sáng, 4 giờ 30 phút, thời điểm tăm tối nhất của trước ánh bình minh, mặt trăng đã giấu mình đi, ánh sao le lói, mảnh đất như một cái vực sâu đang há cái miệng khổng lồ đầy máu tanh.

Tư Nam bị lạnh đến run rẩy cả người, nhìn xuống chiếc đồng hồ quân sự đa năng hiện thị âm 6 độ C.

Đứa bé không có tã lót dày, lúc này khuôn mặt đã bị lạnh phát xanh, tiếng khóc cũng yếu ớt hơn rất nhiều. Hắn ôm chặt đứa bé, tìm một chỗ tránh gió ngồi xuống, cố gắng co cụm cả người lại, cho cơ thể nhỏ nhắn của đứa bé áp sát vào lồng ngực mình, hai tay ôm chặt, gắng gượng dùng nhiệt độ cơ thể níu kéo sinh mệnh yếu ớt trong ngực.

Ba mươi hai tuần, dạ dày tim phổi vẫn chưa phát triển đầy đủ, mới chào đời đã trải qua nhiều chuyện chông gai thế này, thực sự làm người khác không dám tin liệu cô bé có thể sống được hay không.

“Cháu sẽ sống sót,” Tư Nam nói lẩm bẩm, “Mẹ của cháu ở trên trời đang nhìn chúng ta đấy.”

Hắn ngắm nhìn chỏm tóc máu mềm mượt trên đỉnh đầu đứa bé, trong lòng thầm nghĩ có phải cô bé đói rồi hay không, cơ mà không dám mở miệng to tiếng hỏi bác sĩ Trịnh ở tầng dưới, sợ một khi phát ra âm thanh sẽ lập tức thu hút đàn zombie chạy qua. Sau một lúc suy nghĩ, hắn cũng chẳng có cách nào hay, thật sự là không bột đố gột nên hồ, chỉ đành liếm sạch ngón áp út của mình, tạm coi như cách khử trùng đơn giản, giả làm vú cao su cho đứa bé mút.

Đứa bé mới sinh có bản năng sinh tồn rất mãnh liệt, còn thực sự mút hai cái, chỉ có điều không mút được cái gì, có cảm giác mình bị lừa to, cô bé khóc “Oe!” một tiếng vô cùng hung tợn.

“Trời ơi đậu má,” Tư Nam nghĩ, “Cô bé này còn kén cá chọn canh nữa.”

Hắn nghĩ sơ qua, cắn rách ngón trỏ của mình, để máu chảy ra rồi mớm cho cô bé mút.

Lần này dẫu gì cũng có chất lỏng ấm áp, cái miệng nhỏ nhắn mút mút hai cái, lại bắt đầu: “Oe──” có điều tiếng khóc lúc này hình như nhỏ hơn một chút, ít nhất không phải kiểu đau xé tim gan như vừa nãy.

Tư Nam cũng bó tay chịu chết, chỉ có thể vừa cầu nguyện cho chức năng dạ dày của cô bé, vừa liên tục mớm máu. Rất nhanh, ngón áp út không còn máu chảy ra, hắn bèn đổi sang ngón áp út của tay kia; đứa bé khóc thút thít ngậm đầu ngón tay của hắn, cứ mút lấy mút để như mút sữa mẹ mình, dần dần ngưng khóc, rồi thì cũng ngoan ngoãn hơn một tẹo.

Dù sao máu tươi cũng có dinh dưỡng, chắc có thể mớm khi bị đói, thế nhưng cứ mớm mãi nhất định sẽ bất lợi cho cô bé. Tư Nam sợ đứa bé uống máu dù không bị làm sao, song nếu hỏng dạ dày vì vi khuẩn trên ngón tay mình thì rắc rối to, mỗi lần trước khi mớm cho cô bé Tư Nam đều phải liếm sạch sẽ kĩ càng ngón tay mình, kết quả liếm đến nỗi miệng toàn mùi thuốc súng.

Rạng sáng, 5 giờ 30 phút.

Màn đêm dần hé sáng, sắc trời mờ mờ. Nhìn từ nóc nhà xuống phía dưới, núi zombie biển zombie nhốn nháo chen chúc dần dần rõ nét, nhà máy phân bón chỉ còn lại đống hoang tàn cũng dần dần hiện ra.

Ý thức của Tư Nam có chút mê man, hắn lạnh cóng run cầm cập cả người, lại ôm sát đứa bé vào lòng mình hơn.

Chu Nhung có quay lại được không?

Thực ra hắn cũng không chắc được trăm phần trăm.

Khả năng Chu Nhung quay lại rất thấp, còn lý do để không trở lại thì rất nhiều. Anh ta nhất định sẽ cầm tài liệu virus cùng huyết thanh đến Nam Hải, anh ta sẽ dẫn dắt cả đội bảo vệ an toàn hai cái xe đầy ắp người sống sót, anh ta là đội trưởng của trung đội lính đặc chủng, sau này còn có thể cứu được rất nhiều người khác….Nếu nói ác thì, đổi thành một người có tí đầu óc, giờ phút này thực sự sẽ không quay về.

Thế nhưng mà anh ta là Chu Nhung.

Cái con người vui thì cười mà giận thì mắng kia, vừa mạnh mẽ vừa bá đạo, đeo trên lưng hy vọng vững bước tiến lên trong thế giới tăm tối này, là một Chu Nhung khiến tất cả mọi người trong đội ngũ dùng tính mạng để nghe lệnh.

Tư Nam khẽ thở ra một làn hơi trắng, ngẩng đầu ngóng về phương xa, ánh mắt không mục đích nhìn đại dương zombie ở phía dưới.

Đây là hành động hắn lặp lại vô số lần trong một giờ qua, nhưng mà lần này ánh mắt của hắn đột nhiên khựng lại.

Ở phía cuối đường quốc lộ xa xa, ánh đèn xe sáng trưng đột ngột lóe lên, tiếng động cơ ầm ầm chậm rãi tiến đến. Đàn zombie không kịp tránh né đều bị nghiền nát bấy dưới gầm xe, thịt thối và xương vụn chất thành một con đường dài vô bờ vô bến ở sau đuôi xe.

Đầu xe xông thẳng đến nhà máy phân bón hóa học cô độc bị biển zombie mênh mông bao vây, kế đó cửa kính xe rơi xuống, một cái họng tối đen của pháo cối được vác trên vai nhô ra ──

Oành!

Quả đạn pháo vút bay, đàn zombie bùng cháy, không biết bao con zombie bị nổ tan xác tung tóe khắp nơi!

Ánh lửa kia tựa như chùm pháo hoa rực rỡ nở rộ trong đêm đen, tiến thẳng vào đàn zombie đông đúc như thế núi dời lấp biển. Khói thuốc súng với lửa đạn bay tán loạn, đèn xe như một con dao sắc bén chấm dứt màn đêm dài, xẻ đôi đại dương của máu thịt và tử vong, vượt mọi chông gai giữa trời với đất, bất khả chiến bại.


	32. Chapter 32

Tư Nam đột ngột bật người dậy.

Gần khu vực nhà máy, quả đạn pháo lao thẳng đến tạo thành hình chữ S gây ra các vụ nổ liên hoàn, toàn bộ đàn zombie đều bị quét sạch sành sanh, xe Jeep nhân cơ hội xông nhanh vào con đường xen lẫn màu đen đỏ của lửa đạn, đánh một vòng cung dừng ngay dưới lầu.

Tiếp đó, Chu Nhung vai khiêng pháo cối, bật người từ cửa sổ lên nóc xe, tươi cười từ xa: “Tư Tiểu Nam!”

“Xuân Tiểu Thảo!”

“Nhung ca đến tìm các cưng rồi đây──!”

Bác sĩ Trịnh trợn trừng mắt nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, cứ như nhìn thấy quyền trượng Moses xẻ đôi đại dương, quả thực không dám tin vào hai mắt mình. Xuân Thảo thôi hết bi thương, ngó ra bên ngoài muốn hét anh quay về chịu chết à! May mà trước khi thốt ra liền nhớ tới hiện tại hành lang đầy ắp zombie, đành cố gắng nín giận.

“Anh quay về chịu chết à──!” Tiếng Tư Nam quát to ở trên đỉnh đầu cô.

Tư Tiểu Nam! Ôi một phiên bản của mị của thế giới này đây mà! Xuân Thảo lệ nóng doanh trào nghĩ.

Chu Nhung cười toe: “Nhìn mà xem! Anh sẽ cho cậu chiêm ngưỡng công nghệ siêu việt của 118!”

Chu Nhung lấy một khẩu súng có hình dạng giống tiểu liên tự động mini ra, họng súng được kéo dài ra thành ba mũi tên làm vũ khí, Xuân Thảo vừa thấy thứ đồ kia, lập tức kéo bác sĩ Trịnh dậy, đách thèm lo sẽ dụ zombie đến hay không: “Nhanh lùi về sau!”

Chưa kịp dứt lời, hai người cùng đồng thời lùi về sau mấy bước, cửa kính thủy tinh rầm một tiếng nát vụn.

Ba mũi tên được móc vào dây thừng, sượt qua đỉnh đầu bọn họ, đánh cái sầm ghim sâu vào trong tường mấy cm!

Đầu dây bên kia được Chu Nhung dùng lực từ cao áp buộc cố định vào cái bệ trên nóc xe, dây thừng nối thẳng từ mặt đất đến tầng trệt của tòa nhà mười tầng, tạo thành một cây cầu sinh mệnh trên bầu trời bao la. Tư Nam lại dùng mảnh vải buộc chặt đứa bé vào sau lưng của mình, hỏi Xuân Thảo: “Cậu trước hay tôi trước?”

Xuân Thảo đang tìm dây thừng để chuẩn bị buộc bác sĩ Trịnh: “Cậu đi!”

Tư Nam hít sâu một hơi, trở tay vỗ nhẹ lên mông đứa bé, khẽ khàng nói: “Mẹ cháu phù hộ, cháu vạn lần đừng rớt xuống đó.” Nói xong hắn đeo găng chiến thuật thật chặt, nhảy vọt lên không trung, thoáng chốc tóm lấy dây thừng.

Cơn gió gào thét thổi bay tóc mai, áo khoác không ngừng bị tung ra hai bên, trượt xuống nhanh như chảo chớp từ độ cao ba mươi mét. Chu Nhung quỳ một chân làm trọng tâm ở phía đối diện, đón lấy ôm chặt Tư Nam vào lòng!

Chu Nhung: “Ngon!”

Lực rơi xuống khiến cả hai cùng ngã nhào lên nóc xe, Tư Nam đè Chu Nhung dưới thân, hai người thoáng cái chỉ còn cách nhau vài mm.

Biển zombie như đám bại binh tháo chạy, hỏa lực chưa tan hết chậm rãi bốc lên, khói thuốc súng mù mịt trên bầu trời, tất cả đều phản chiếu trong đôi mắt mang ý cười của Chu Nhung. Một giây đó, giống như có ma xui quỷ khiến, lại như đã từng in dấu thật sâu trong kí ức, hai người bọn họ nhìn chăm chú lẫn nhau, Tư Nam cúi đầu chạm vào bờ môi thô ráp vì khô nứt.

Đó là một nụ hôn cực kì nhẹ.

Cả thế giới rộng lớn mù mịt đều dừng lại tại khoảnh khắc này, hóa thành vô số mảnh nhỏ rời rạc, bay lả tả cuốn theo chiều gió tỏa đi.

“…………” Xuân Thảo run rẩy nói: “Giữa…..giữa ban ngày ban mặt, trời đất sáng sủa, hai người kia, hai người kia lẽ nào quên béng mất hai chú cháu ta rồi……”

Bác sĩ Trịnh kiên cường thúc giục: “Nhân lúc đội trưởng Chu chưa rút dây chạy lấy người, chúng ta mau mau rút đi!”

Chu Nhung cao giọng cười to, Tư Nam quay người bật dậy, hai má hơi hồng hồng, từ trên nóc xe Jeep trượt vào trong cửa sổ.

Xuân Thảo nhanh chóng hành động, buộc chặt sợi dây vào người, sợ nó không chịu được trọng lượng của một người đàn ông trưởng thành, bèn ra hiệu cho bác sĩ Trịnh bám chắc sau vai mình, đừng để đến lúc ga trải giường buộc trên người bị rách, làm cả người bác sĩ Trịnh rơi xuống từ giữa không trung thì có mà oan hơn thị mầu.

Bác sĩ Trịnh có chút chần chừ: “Không thì….cứ để chú tự đi, cháu vẫn là một cô bé…..”

“Chú đừng nói nhảm nữa, bám vai cháu thật chắc vào.” Xuân Thảo cười nói.

Bác sĩ Trịnh muốn nói nếu chú có con gái, tuổi cháu với con gái chú cũng xêm xêm đấy. Nhưng là trong tình hình nguy cấp này cũng chẳng so đo nhiều, chỉ đành nín giận bám chặt hai vai Xuân Thảo── ông vừa bám xuống liền cảm nhận được khung xương cực kì rắn chắc ở dưới hai bàn tay mình, cơ thể mỏng manh của thiếu nữ ấy vậy mà còn chắc nịch hơn cả hòn đá, phảng phất như ẩn chứa sức bật vô hạn.

Xuân Thảo nắm chặt dây thừng, đứng ở trên bục cửa sổ: “Hì” một tiếng thả người bay lên!

──Ầm!

Vài giây sau, Xuân Thảo lao thẳng xuống, vô cùng hùng hổ ngã trên nóc xe, mém nữa đã đè bẹp bác sĩ Trịnh đang ngoắc ngoải nửa sống nửa chết.

“Ý, con gái!” Chu Nhung cất cây súng leo đi, ngồi xổm ở bên cạnh đạo đức giả nói: “Để ba ba coi ngã thế nào nào, có đau không thế?………..”

Xuân Thảo vừa mới ngẩng đầu, hai hàng máu mũi chảy thòng lòng xuống: “Dẫu gì ba cũng phải giả bộ đón cái chứ! Làm màu tí chết ai à!”

“Ở đây có tận hai người lận, ba ba chân già tay yếu sao đón được chứ. Được rồi, sản phụ đâu?”

Xuân Thảo buồn bực nói: “Nhảy vào trong đàn zombie rồi. Không cứu được.”

Chu Nhung vỗ bộp bộp lên đầu cô: “Quay về tính sổ với con sau.” Nói xong bèn đứng dậy bắn một pháo, quét sạch đàn zombie đang túm lại chung quanh trong phạm vi mười mét, nhảy vào buồng lái quát: “Đi thôi!”

Rạng sáng, 6 giờ, màn đêm dần lui, ánh mặt trời bắt đầu lóe lên.

Tư Nam ôm đứa bé, ngồi tại ghế phó lái ngủ thiếp đi. Xuân Thảo với bác sĩ Trịnh nghiêng ngả ngồi ở ghế sau, há to miệng chảy đầy nước miếng, ngủ say như chết, thậm chí tiếng pháo cối nện ầm ầm liên tục cũng không đánh thức được bọn họ dậy.

Chiếc xe Jeep chạy băng băng trên đường quốc lộ, một mạch đến phía Nam, đằng sau là đàn zombie mênh mông, đằng trước là pháo hoa rực rỡ.

Phía cuối cánh đồng, khi tia nắng đầu tiên từ từ hiện ra từ đường chân trời, Quách Vĩ Tường từ bên cạnh mui xe xoay đầu trông ra xa đường quốc lộ, nghẹn ngào nói: “Bọn họ…..Đại Đinh! Bọn họ trở về rồi!”

“Nhung ca!”

“Nhung ca──!”

Hai người Đinh Thực và Quách Vĩ Tường cùng xông lên đường quốc lộ, vừa vẫy tay vừa la hét vừa nhảy cẫng lên, nam nữ già trẻ ở phía sau lục tục chạy khỏi xe, nhìn chăm chú vào chiếc xe Jeep chạy như bay kia, vui buồn lẫn lộn.

Nhan Hào đang mê man, giãy dụa sắp tỉnh, được nhóm người sống cẩn thận nâng dậy.

“Trở về rồi!”

“Nhung ca trở về rồi!”

“Đội trưởng Chu trở về rồi──!”

…….

Xe Jeep khoác lên mình màn sương sớm đậu ở ven đường, phản xạ thành vô số điểm sáng mờ nhạt trên thân xe. Chu Nhung mở cửa, vừa mới chui ra đã được Đinh Thực và Quách Vĩ Tương ôm trái ôm phải, khóe mắt nhóm người sống sót ẩn chứa lệ nóng vây chung quanh, nhóm phụ nữ tranh nhau đón lấy đứa bé trong ngực Tư Nam, ôm vào lòng mình khe khẽ dỗ dành, còn nhóm đàn ông thì nhón nhân thò đầu nhìn.

“Có gì ăn không, thiệt đói chết rồi, anh nguyện dùng một cái hôn moah moah đổi nè.” Chu Nhung cười nói: “Với cả lấy sữa bộ Tư Tiểu Nam lén dấu riêng để cho em bé ăn đi, nhân lúc cậu ấy còn chưa tỉnh, nhanh lên!”

***

Trong vòng một đêm, nhiệt độ không khí đột ngột giảm xuống, thời tiết lạnh giá khiến zombie tại ba tỉnh Đông Bắc thậm chí cả toàn khu Hoa Bắc đều tập trung lại, chậm rãi di tản về phía Nam ấm áp.

Bọn họ nhất định phải đuổi đến Nam Hải, đi vào khu an toàn trước khi đàn zombie tiến đến, nếu không sẽ có số phận giống mấy thằng ngu xui xẻo họ Phùng, bị mười mấy vạn hoặc trăm vạn zombie bu kín, cái xe bus kia chắc chắn đã trở thành cỗ quan tài sắt mai táng của bọn chúng.

May mắn là ngoài Vương Văn ra thì toàn bộ số người sống đều không hề bị thương, cũng không có thành viên bộ đội đặc chủng nào hy sinh trong cuộc đuổi bắt sinh tử này, bọn họ vẫn giữ được đầy đủ thực lực để chuyển giao tài liệu và kháng thể cho phía tổng bộ.

Còn hiển nhiên việc không may là── nhu yếu phẩm không đủ.

Tư Nam đã tỉnh, mặt mày tê cóng vì rửa bằng nước lạnh, lúc này hắn đang ăn hai túi bánh quy, từ tốc độ nhai nuốt có thể cảm nhận thấy hắn rất không hài lòng. Chu Nhung ngồi xổm ở phía đối diện vừa gặm bánh vừa dạy dỗ: “Cậu ấm được cưng từ bé! Bông hoa trong nhà kính, hỏng cả một thế hệ! Nhớ cuộc trường chinh hai mươi lăm nghìn dặm của Hồng Quân Công Nông Trung Hoa năm đó, mười năm cải cách văn hóa ba năm tai họa, đủ các thể loại cứu trợ chống lũ động đất….Có bánh quy khô ăn đã không tệ rồi, cậu vẫn còn nho khô, nếu không hài lòng thì đổi với anh nè!”

“Cải cách văn hóa là cái gì? Tôi không biết.” Tư Nam lạnh lùng trả lời, “Anh nói Washington cho quân băng qua sông Delaware trong đêm đông thì tôi còn hơi biết một chút.”

Chu Nhung nhìn vụn bánh quy dính trên khóe miệng hắn, trong lòng hơi ngứa, rất muốn nhào qua hôn một cái. Thế nhưng quanh cái khu này toàn người là người, Chu Nhung nghĩ đi nghĩ lại một lúc lâu, chỉ đành lẳng lặng khiêm tốn giơ tay, xoa xoa mái tóc bên thái dương Tư Nam.

Tư Nam nghẹn cổ nuốt nốt miếng bánh quy cuối cùng, ngáp to một cái, kéo chặt khóa áo khoác, quay về xe bọc thép ngủ bù.

Đám phụ nữ đang ôm đứa bé tìm cách mớm sữa, nhặt củi khô nhóm lửa, cẩn cẩn thận thận hâm nóng bình nước rồi đổ sữa vào. Tư Nam mặc áo choàng nhoài người lên ghế sau, nhìn nửa cái bình sữa nóng ấm kia, nuốt một ngụm nước miếng, đột nhiên cảm thấy trong ngực mình có cái gì cưng cứng.

Hắn móc ra nhìn thử, sôcôla Dove.

“Á, sôcôla!” Ngô Hinh Nghiên đang giúp kiếm củi dọn dẹp bữa sáng, vừa vặn đi đến bên xe, thuận miệng nói: “Cho tôi ăn với!”

Tư Nam trợn mắt nhìn cô.

Ngô Hinh Nghiên vô tội nhìn lại.

Vài giây sau, Tư Nam cất thanh sôcôla vào túi áo, chậm rãi nói: “Cô là con gái, không nên ăn nhiều đồ ngọt như vậy được, sẽ béo phì đấy.”

Ngô Hinh Nghiên: “………………………..”

Xuân Thảo và bác sĩ Trịnh cũng đã tỉnh dậy, Xuân Thảo đói sắp chết rồi, vội bò xuống xe Jeep mò tìm cái ăn, vừa lúc trông thấy một bác gái nhiệt tình chuẩn bị hộp cơm bệnh nhân cho Nhan Hào đang mê man, lập tức chảy nước miếng dàn giụa đến gần. Ai biết cô còn chưa kịp vươn tay trộm hộp cơm, một tiếng quát to bất thình lình vang lên ở phía sau: “Trung úy Dương Xuân Thảo! Em lăn qua đây cho anh!”

Cả người Xuân Thảo run rẩy sợ hãi.

Chu Nhung đã nghỉ ngơi lấy lại sức, giờ đang định tính sổ đây mà.

“Vì sao không cứu sản phụ Vương Văn?” Chu Nhung gằn từng chữ một.

Xuân Thảo nghiêm chỉnh đứng thẳng trước mặt y, cúi đầu ủ rũ, y như cây cải thìa đọng sương sớm. Bác sĩ Trịnh xoa tay muốn tiến lên giải thích, song còn chưa kịp mở miệng, đã bị tiếng quát như cuồng phong bão táp của Chu Nhung đánh bật trở về:

“Vì sao không tự cõng cô ấy? Vì sao không buộc chặt cô ấy trên lưng! Vì sao rút lui chậm chạp như thế!”

“Em với Tư Nam có tổng cộng hai ngàn năm trăm phát đạn, Tư Nam chiến đấu cho đến viên cuối cùng! Vì sao em không thế?!”

“Chín trăm phát đạn của em mà còn thừa một trăm sáu mươi bốn! Vì sao còn dư lại một trăm sáu mươi bốn──!”

Chu Nhung gần như rít gào sát bên tai Xuân Thảo, mọi người trên khu đất trông đều kinh hãi, không dám mở lời.

Tư Nam bị tiếng gào đánh thức, đột nhiên mở miệng lạnh lùng nói một câu: “Tôi cũng ở đó, lúc ấy không bắt được cô ấy, muốn mắng thì mắng cả tôi đây này.”

“Không thể mắng được!” Chu Nhung không thèm nể nang oán giận nói: “Cậu không phải đội viên của anh, chưa từng tuyên thệ, quốc gia cũng chưa phát lương cho cậu!”

“Tí tiền lương ấy đủ để làm gì? Ở đây có người nào bán mạng vì anh vì chút tiền lương ấy không? Bây giờ 118 còn chưa phát lương cho mọi người đâu nhỉ?”

Trước con mắt trợn to của mọi người, Tư Nam đột nhiên tranh lên cãi nhau, chẳng ai ngờ một Tư Nam luôn luôn im lặng thế mà mồm miệng lanh lẹ sắc bén đến thế: “Tiền lương của mấy người bao nhiêu, quy ra được mấy cân dầu ăn? Người kia cho tôi khẩu súng, tôi đi đến thành phố phía trước đi cướp về, tiền lương một tháng của trung úy Dương Xuân Thảo được bao nhiêu, tôi cho cậu đi cướp bấy nhiêu, kể từ nay trở đi cậu bán mạng cho tôi, có làm không?”

Chu Nhung: “……………….”

Xuân Thảo: “………………..”

Quách Vĩ Tường được nêu tên ‘Người kia’: “……………….”

Bác sĩ Trịnh thực sự đờ đẫn cả người, một lúc sau mới cố lấy dũng khí, yếu ớt nói: “Chuyện, chuyện kia…………”

Mọi người đều lục tục quay đầu nhìn, bác sĩ Trịnh ngẩng đầu kiên trì biện giải: “Hai cô cậu ấy cũng gắng sức rồi, tình hình lúc đó thật sự có rất nhiều zombie, bao vây chung quanh…..Đều tại chú không cõng Vương Văn cẩn thận, cháu ấy lén nhảy xuống, muốn để bọn chú chạy nhanh……”

Rất nhiều người đều lộ ra sắc mặt không đành lòng, bé con bị đánh thức, khóc oe oe rất to.

“Nếu sợ gánh nặng, vì sao vẫn vượt trăm cay nghìn đắng đón đứa bé trở về? Không có hai cô cậu ấy…..không có thì bọn chú cũng mất mạng cả rồi,” Bác sĩ Trịnh rụt cổ, cảm khái nói: “Mất luôn cái mạng thiệt ấy.”

Nhóm người sống sót đều quăng ánh mắt trách cứ mà khó hiểu về phía Chu Nhung, rất nhiều người tỏ ý sao cậu có thể cố tình gây sự như thế, Chu Nhung bó tay luôn rồi.

“Em đã rõ cái sai của mình chưa?”

Xuân Thảo nghiêm túc nói: “Em đã rõ.”

Chu Nhung chỉ có thể ngừng phê bình, nghĩ nghĩ lại bổ sung một câu: “Lăn qua bên kia đi, không cho ăn cơm!”

Xuân Thảo rất sợ hãi đi đến bên cạnh xe ngồi xổm xuống, mặt mày xấu hổ, ngón tay giày vò góc váy quân trang màu xanh thẫm bẩn thỉu.

Tư Nam xuống xe muốn đi cướp súng, Quách Vĩ Tường nhớ đến ông tướng này từng đơn thương độc mã giết chóc thoát khỏi đàn zombie, sợ hắn không nói lời nào mà thực sự đi cướp đoạt lương thực, vội vàng ôm chặt cây súng né xa hơn mười mét: “Bình tĩnh, cậu bình tĩnh chút đi!”

Tư Nam thiệt hết cách, bất mãn nói: “Tôi cũng không ăn cơm.” Nói xong bèn đi đến cạnh Xuân Thảo, ngồi bệt xuống đất.

“…………..” Chu Nhung bất đắc dĩ nói: “Tổ tông của anh ơi, cậu vừa mới ăn xong có được không?”

Nhan Hào mê mê man man được người bón cho vài miếng canh nóng, rốt cuộc cũng tỉnh lại. Trước đó cậu có nghe thấy tiếng Chu Nhung quát tháo Xuân Thảo và Tư Nam, vẫn muốn mở miệng ngăn cản, thế nhưng tiếc rằng cậu thực sự không nói ra được tiếng nào, lúc này cuối cùng có thể ôm xương sườn đau đớn ho khan vài tiếng, khàn khàn nói: “Nhung ca, Nhung ca………”

Chu Nhung hầm hừ, quay người đi đến bên kia xe bọc thép: “Tỉnh rồi à? Chú không sao chứ?”

Nhân cơ hội y quay người, nhóm phụ nữ trên khu đất chuẩn bị bữa sáng cùng quay qua nhìn nhau, sau đó bác gái vừa nãy chuẩn bị phần cơm bệnh nhân gật nhẹ đầu, giấu thứ gì đó vào ngực, lén la lén lút đi qua, dúi vào tay Xuân Thảo.

Đó là hai quả trứng kho.

Xuân Thảo còn chưa kịp nói gì, Chu Nhung như mọc mắt ở sau lưng quay đầu nhìn: “Làm cái gì đó?”

Bác gái vội vàng trả lời: “Có làm gì đâu?”

“Khụ khụ khụ!” Nhan Hào lập tức ho khụ một tiếng rõ to── cũng thiệt liều luôn, xương sườn vốn đã gãy thành mấy đoạn, cảm giác rung rung của cú ho thật chua xót chết được, mém nữa làm cậu đau đến ngất xỉu.

Chu Nhung chỉ đành trở về thực hiện chức trách đội trưởng của mình: “Nhanh nhanh nhanh, lấy nước ấm đến, nẹp chặt hai thanh nẹp trước ngực chú ấy…..”

Bác gái thương yêu hết sức nói: “Con gái nhỏ đáng thương của bác…….” Ý bảo Xuân Thảo mau chóng ăn đi, sau đó khập khiễng trốn tiệt mất.

Xuân Thảo hiện tại đói cực kì, bóc sạch vỏ trứng liền bắt đầu ăn như hổ như sói. Tư Nam ngồi ở trên bãi cỏ giúp cô bóc nốt quả còn lại, ngẩng đầu thoáng nhìn về phía kia của xe bọc thép, Chu Nhung đang quay lưng với hắn, nửa quỳ trên mặt đất, ôm lấy đầu Nhan Hào, đang bắt chuyện với cái người đang đun nước nóng khử trùng băng gạc giúp người bệnh.

Tư thế đó rơi vào mắt người ngoài, quả thực có chút thân mật.

Không biết tại sao tâm trạng của Tư Nam bỗng dưng sa sút, hắn lặng lẽ nhìn đi chỗ khác.

“Vẫn khó chịu à?” Quách Vĩ Tường cầm hai bình nước bước thong thả đến từ bên kia bãi cỏ, đưa cho mỗi người một bình, cười nói: “Chả có gì đâu, làm trò trước mặt bao người ấy mà, không cứu được sản phụ, Nhung ca chắc chắn sẽ mắng rồi. Mắng xong thì hết, đừng để trong lòng, ảnh biết hai người đều cố hết sức mà.”

Tư Nam lười biếng không thèm lên tiếng.

“Vừa nãy Nhung ca nói thế, thực ra là do trong lòng ảnh hổ thẹn với cậu.” Quách Vĩ Tường hạ giọng khuyên hắn: “Cậu không phải người của bộ đội đặc chủng, đáng nhẽ phải tính là nhân dân được cả đội bảo vệ, thế nhưng trong tình hình nguy hiểm lại bị đối xử như một thành viên cảm tử. Ngộ nhỡ cậu hy sinh, thì cũng không được tiền trợ cấp hay được thăng quân hàm, trong lòng ảnh thực ra rất hổ thẹn…..”

── Nếu lúc này bác sĩ Trịnh mà có ở đây, chắc chắn sẽ cảm thấy không đúng, ông sẽ chạy tới giải thích gì đó; cơ mà Xuân Thảo là cô nàng ngây thơ mù tịt, miệng nhét đầy trứng, chỉ gật đầu ừ ừ ở kế bên.

“……….Ngậm miệng nhanh đi,” Tư Nam một tay chống ở thái dương, rốt cuộc không nhịn nổi nữa ngắt lời Quách Vĩ Tường đang lải nhải: “Cậu hiểu gì nào? Cậu chỉ là một con gà trống thôi.”

Hắn đứng dậy, tiện tay lấy sôcôla vứt cho Quách Vĩ Tường: “Cho hai người đấy.”

Sau đó Tư Nam đách thèm ngoảnh đầu, đi thẳng lên xe, khom đầu gối co vào một góc ở ghế sau, kéo chặt áo khoác nhắm hai mắt mình lại.


	33. Chapter 33

Xuân Thảo mù tịt và Quách Vĩ Tường ngu ngơ ăn luôn thanh sôcôla kia, giữa đường có cô nàng Ngô Hinh Nghiên không sợ béo phì cũng đến góp vui chia một miếng.

Nhưng mà đến chiều Tư Nam ngáp ngủ tỉnh lại thì đã quên sạch hết trơn, hắn duỗi lưng, ngơ ngơ ngác ngác hỏi: “Người đâu hết rồi?”

“Đến đằng trước tìm kiếm nhu yếu phẩm rồi,” Ngô Hinh Nghiên vừa giặt quần áo vừa nói chuyện: “Đội trưởng Chu dẫn hơn mười người theo, thấy cậu ngủ ngon quá nên không gọi dậy.”

“Bởi vì tôi không nằm trong biên chế của 118 đó,” Tư Nam tức thì lạnh lùng nói.

Ngô Hinh Nghiên cười nói, “Sao mà cậu nhớ dai hai câu này quá vậy?”

Tiểu đội do Chu Nhung dẫn đi chỉ dùng một chiếc xe, chiếc còn lại đậu bên bờ sông. Đêm qua mây đen dày đặc như thế, hôm nay lại có thời tiết rất đẹp, ánh nắng chiếu xuống mặt sông, phản chiếu ra rất nhiều tia lấp lánh vàng nhạt.

Ngô Hinh Nghiên giặt quần áo xong bèn đi phơi đồ, cách đó không xa mọi người đều đang bận bịu, người thu dọn đồ đạc, người chuẩn bị cơm chiều, tạo thành bầu không khí tốt lành hiếm có trong thời buổi tận thế này.

Tư Nam xuống xe hoạt động gân cốt, hít một hơi không khí đầu đông thật sâu, dòm bác sĩ Trịnh đang kiểm tra vết thương cho Nhan Hào ở sau khu đất trống, bác gái bế bé con, đang hâm nóng sữa bột ── Không nói cũng biết cái cốc đầy ự kia là của người bệnh, nửa cốc là của bé con.

Tư Nam ngó cái phần sữa bột mình còn chưa kịp bóc ở đằng đó, lòng thầm phiền muộn, biết ngay cả hành trình này hắn chả còn cơ hội đụng tới sản phẩm sữa nữa rồi.

Ngô Hinh Nghiên phơi xong quần áo, đi tới cầm cốc sữa đưa cho Nhan Hào, hai người gồm cả bác sĩ Trịnh ngồi xổm trên chăn đệm không biết đang bàn bạc cái gì. Được một lúc sau, bác sĩ Trịnh bỏ đi, cô lại nói vài câu với Nhan Hào, lấy tay che miệng cười khúc khích.

Tư Nam lắc đầu, day day phần xương cổ đau xót, thở dài một hơi nom vô cùng có kinh nghiệm.

Những người này….

Lúc này bác sĩ Trịnh cầm một cái gậy vót bằng cành cây, tỏ ý Nhan Hào thử di chuyển hai bước coi sao. Nhan Hào hơi đau đớn ngồi dậy, một mình bác sĩ Trịnh không thể nâng cậu ta dậy được, Ngô Hinh Nghiên muốn đến đỡ cùng, song bị bác sĩ Trịnh ngăn cản, chần chừ vẫy tay với Tư Nam ở sau khu đất trống: “Đồng chí Tiểu Tư, tới giúp chú cái!”

Tư Nam day day cái gáy đi đến, còn chưa kịp đến gần, liền nhìn thấy Nhan Hào mỉm cười với hắn.

Tư Nam thử thử cái nẹp trước ngực cậu ta: “Bây giờ đi đường liệu có lệch vị trí không?”

Nhan Hào thấp giọng gọi: “Tư Nam.”

Bác sĩ Trịnh nói: “Không đâu, vết gãy đã liền rồi, kiểu gãy khép kín gọn này không tạo thành vết thương cho Alpha được đâu.”

Lúc này, Tư Nam không muốn nhảy sông tắm rửa, các bác gái chắc chắn sẽ không cho hắn nhúng tay vào bếp, mà cũng không có việc cho hắn làm, vì thế bèn ngoan ngoãn đỡ tay phải Nhan Hào, cùng bác sĩ Trịnh dìu cậu đi chầm chậm về phía trước.

Bấy giờ cỏ dại đã mọc đầy sườn núi, dưới ánh chiều hoàng hôn ngả về tây, thành thị ở xa kia như thứ kim loại nóng chảy trong nước, thả mắt ngắm nhìn chỉ có một mảnh vàng đỏ. Tư Nam vốn không phải người sẽ chủ động mở miệng, bác sĩ Trịnh vừa đi vừa tập trung nhìn Nhan Hào đòi dùng nước sôi tắm rửa sơ qua, lát sau hai người cũng yên lặng lại, Nhan Hào khẽ khụ một tiếng.

“……………..Tư Nam.”

“Hửm?”

“Khi đó……”Nhan Hào bối rối ngập ngừng một chút, khàn giọng nói: “Hình như tôi có nghe cậu nói, Anh Kiệt cũng sống, nhưng mà khi ấy tôi mê mê man man cũng không nghe rõ lắm…..”

“Tôi lừa cậu thôi,” Tư Nam nhỏ giọng nói.

Nhan Hào thở dài: “Không sao đâu.”

Được một lát, lại như ngập ngừng do dự rất lâu, mới mở miệng chua sót hỏi: “Cậu từ khi đó……từ trên người tôi, biết chúng tôi là Alpha sao?”

Bác sĩ Trịnh vốn đang vờ như không nghe thấy, nghe vậy tựa hồ cảm giác được gì đó, khóe miệng đột nhiên giật giật vài cái.

Tư Nam sửng sốt, “…….Ừ.”

Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Nhan Hào, bất ngờ đụng phải ánh mắt của đối phương.

Mặt sông hắt ra nghìn vạn tia sáng lấp lánh, sâu trong đôi mắt Nhan Hào như có thứ ánh sáng ấm áp lưu chuyển khiến Tư Nam thấy quen thuộc ── Đó là khi hai đội chia tay, mỗi người một ngả dưới quân khu B sâu dưới lòng đất, khi Nhan Hào tiến đến ôm chặt hắn, là ánh mắt thiêu đốt có điều muốn nói cùng còn vương hơi ấm.

Tư Nam cúi đầu nghĩ nghĩ, hơi nhướn lông mày, nếp nhăn rất nhỏ ở mi tâm nhíu lại.

Nhan Hào vẫn luôn tập trung nhìn nét mặt thay đổi rất nhỏ của hắn, có lẽ đã nhận ra, vội vàng nói: “Tôi có chuyện muốn nói với cậu, khi ấy……”

Ai ngờ Tư Nam lại khéo léo ngắt lời cậu: “Tôi có chút chuyện, không thì bảo cô nàng kia đến đỡ cậu đi nhé?”

Tư Nam buông tay ra, ngay sau đó bị Nhan Hào tóm lại.

“Khụ khụ!”

Hai người cùng nhìn về phía phát ra tiếng, nét mặt bác sĩ Trịnh vô cùng đứng đắn: “À này, bé con khóc rồi, chú muốn đi xem thử, chốc nữa tới giờ ăn cơm chú sẽ gọi hai đứa há!”

Tư Nam thầm nói bé con khóc thì liên quan gì đến chú, đứa bé kia mỗi ngày cứ bốn giờ tỉnh thì khóc hết ba tiếng rưỡi, chú đâu thể để con bé nín được── Cơ mà hắn căn bản chưa kịp ngăn cản, chân bác sĩ Trịnh cứ như có dầu bôi chân đã bỏ chạy mất tiêu.

Nhan Hào hơi xấu hổ, “Cậu còn nghe không đó?”

Tư Nam nhìn xung quanh một lượt, ở đây người nào việc nấy nên giặt đồ thì giặt đồ, nấu cơm thì nấu cơm, bác sĩ Trịnh đã gương mẫu bế đứa bé lên, vừa vỗ nhẹ vừa dỗ dành, hoàn toàn không có ai có ý muốn qua đây.

“……………….” Tư Nam thở dài một hơi: “Có nghe.”

Hai người bọn họ ngồi ở bên bờ sông, trước ngực Nhan Hào được bác sĩ dùng dây buộc chặt, tư thế ngồi có chút cổ quái, Tư Nam bèn vớ lấy nắm cỏ dại ở bên cạnh buộc thành một cái gối, cho cậu ngả về sau, để Nhan Hào có thể ngồi thoải mái hơn một chút.

“Đáng nhẽ khi còn ở thành phố T đã muốn nói cho cậu biết rồi, nhưng mà mọi người cho rằng cậu bị zombie cắn, tình hình lại rối ren, rồi thêm vụ trực thăng đâm cháy trên mái nhà……đợi sau khi đến nhà máy phân bón, nghe cậu bảo không thích Alpha, tôi cũng không dám nhắc đến chuyện này nữa.”

Nhan Hào ngập ngừng, cúi đầu nhìn chằm chằm vào tay mình, khẽ nói: “Tôi biết có Beta cực kì ưu tú, quả thực sẽ khinh thường Alpha, cảm thấy Alpha là kiểu người mang chủ nghĩa Sô vanh. Thế nhưng trong đội ngũ của chúng tôi không có người như thế, tôi cũng……tôi cũng không thế, tôi vẫn luôn tôn trọng cậu, hơn nữa cậu từng cứu mạng tôi hai lần, tính cả lần tìm kháng thể tiêm cho tôi ở căn cứ, hẳn phải là ba.”

Tư Nam lắc đầu nói: “Không thể tính tình huống này được.”

“Vậy hai lần trước cũng nên tính.”

“Hai lần đó tôi chỉ tiện tay thôi……….”

“Chúng ta đừng cãi nhau vì cái này,” Nhan Hào quyết đoán khoanh tay ngắt lời hắn, “Trong cái thế giới tận thế ngày ngày đều vô cùng nguy hiểm này, không ai sẽ lấy tính mạng của mình để ‘tiện tay’ cả. Cậu có thể không để tâm, thế nhưng tôi lại rất cảm kích, đây thuộc về vấn đề lập trường.”

Rất rõ ràng, Nhan Hào với Chu Nhung cực kì có khác biệt── Từ sau khi giới tính Alpha bị bại lộ, Chu Nhung chẳng còn kiêng dè gì hết, rất nhiều lúc sẽ tạo cảm giác kiên cường vô cùng mãnh liệt với áp bách với người khác, mà kể cả khi đối đầu cũng sẽ khiến đối phương cảm thấy bị áp bức. Thế nhưng, Nhan Hào lại không có thay đổi gì nhiều, vẫn rất ôn hòa, mặc dù có lúc có cảm xúc háo hức song cũng trôi đi rất nhanh.

Tư Nam nhìn cậu, từ khi bắt đầu rời khỏi quân khu B, vấn đề ngờ vực vô số lần trong nội tâm lại lần nữa được gợi lên.

 _Mình có nên nhân cơ hội hỏi ra miệng không nhỉ?_ Hắn nghĩ.

………Có điều hơi xấu hổ á, nhỡ may hai tên Alpha này thực sự chính là trường hợp kinh hãi thế tục kia thì sao?

Hắn đang miên man cân nhắc, bèn nghe Nhan Hào nói tiếp: “Có một vấn đề tôi vốn muốn đợi thêm một đoạn thời gian nữa, tính sau khi suy nghĩ thật rõ ràng mới hỏi cậu……Tuy nhiên, ở thời tận thế lúc nào cũng có thể chết, buổi tối nhắm mắt cũng không biết ngày mai liệu còn có thể mở mắt nhìn thấy mặt trời hay không này, nếu vẫn không có cơ hội hỏi ra, chắc tôi sẽ hối tiếc suốt đời.”

Cậu chậm rãi giơ tay đè chặt mu bàn tay Tư Nam, động tác cực kì nhẹ nhàng, song có thể cảm nhận nốt chai sần bởi dùng súng trường kỳ với vết sẹo rất nhỏ do dao gây nên trong lòng bàn tay thô cứng.

“Tôi nghĩ là tôi biết rồi…………..”

Cơ thịt trên hai má Tư Nam có chút cương cứng, chỉ thấy Nhan Hào khẽ tiến lại gần, ánh mắt cực kì cực kì chuyên chú và nghiêm túc:

“Sau một thời gian sinh hoạt cùng nhau, trong lòng cậu thấy thế nào…………”

Đột nhiên, cách đó không xa vang đến tiếng ồn ào, tiếng mọi người kinh ngạc cùng sợ hãi nổi lên từ bốn phía.

Hai người nháy mắt cùng ngậm miệng, đồng thời nhìn về nơi phát ra âm thanh, Tư Nam rút súng nhắm ngay vào đường quốc lộ──

Nhưng mà đó không do zombie đánh lén, chỉ thấy chiếc bọc thép của bọn họ và cả xe bus du lịch cỡ lớn theo phía sau đậu bên khu doanh trại, Chu Nhung nhảy khỏi khoang điều khiển, tóm Quách Vĩ Tường trên ghế phó lái xuống, nện ngay một cú vào ngực!

“Cút sang bên kia cho anh mày!” Chu Nhung quát to cách xa như này vẫn nghe cực kì rõ ràng: “Cái đồ mất mặt! Cút! Đừng tới đây!”

“Em biết sai rồi có được không…..”

“Cút! Mất mặt vãi nồi!”

Chu Nhung hiển nhiên đang cực kì giận dữ, không giống cái kiểu dạy bảo phê bình nửa vời với Xuân Thảo, y dùng chân đá mấy cú làm Quách Vĩ Tường té lăn quay vài vòng, mém nữa ói ra máu. Cũng may có bác sĩ Trịnh sợ y nổi giận đùng đùng làm đội ngũ có thêm một thương binh nữa, bước đến khuyên bảo ngăn cản, ra hiệu cho Quách Vĩ Tường mặt đầy bụi đất nhanh chóng chuồn mau.

“Đừng để anh đây thấy chú, cái thằng rùa này──”

Chu Nhung hãy còn muốn đuổi theo, có vài người từ trên xe bus, nói hết lời chặn y lại.

Nhan Hào để Tư Nam dìu mình bước chầm chậm đến, vừa mới đến giữa khu, liền nhìn thấy tốp năm tốp ba không ít người trên chiếc xe bus. Trong đó có một thiếu niên mặt mày co quắp sợ sệt, trông dáng vẻ cũng chỉ tầm khoảng mười sáu mười bảy, mi thanh mục tú, dáng người không cao, trên trán dán một miếng gạc to, mơ hồ lộ ra vết máu.

Bước chân Tư Nam khựng lại.

“Sao thế?” Nhan Hào mẫn cảm hỏi.

“……………” Tư Nam khẽ nói: “Omega.”

“Cháu không đánh nó đâu.”

“Cháu không đánh nó thật đâu.”

“Cháu chỉ nhất thời nóng giận……cháu bảo đảm không đánh chết thằng này đâu!”

Chu Nhung vất vả lắm mới để đám quần chúng bà tám tin tưởng mình, tinh bì lực tẫn thoát thân, bảo bác sĩ Trịnh dẫn người đi kiểm kê số nhu yếu phẩm, kiểm tra thân thể cho đám người sống mới được cứu ra, sau đó mở vặn nắp chai nước. Y thực sự khát chết được, bọt nước chảy từ cằm xuống vùng xương cổ, uống một hơi hết quá nửa bình nước mới thỏa mãn lau miệng.

“Yo, đồng chí Nhan Hào!” Chu Nhung phì ra một hơi, hí mắt nhìn cái gậy Nhan Hào đang cầm kia: “Chú làm gì thế, không nằm nghỉ ngơi, kéo đồng chí Tiểu Tư nhà anh ra đây hóng gió làm gì?”

Nhan Hào tức giận nói: “Ai là đồng chí Tiểu Tư nhà anh, biết đâu là của nhà em á.”

Chu Nhung: “Chậc chậc chậc, chú còn ngang à, chú để tự Tư Tiểu Nam nói xem ẻm là người nhà ai đi, hôm qua Đại Đinh không có chuyển lời khen của anh cho chú biết à?”

Tư Nam: “……………..”

Trong ánh mắt sáng long lanh của Tư Nam, Nhan Hào giơ tay chỉ về phía Quách Vĩ Tường đang cúi đầu ủ rũ ngồi xổm trên mặt đất nhổ cỏ ở gần đó, hỏi : “Chú ấy làm gì thế?”

Kỳ thực lúc nhìn thấy thiếu niên Omega kia, tất cả mọi người đều loáng thoáng đoán được mọi chuyện, quả nhiên câu trả lời của Chu Nhung không ngoài dự kiến của hai người: “Kia kìa,” Y chỉ chỉ vào thiếu niên co cụm bên xe bus, trịnh trọng nói: “Là cuộc đời này anh không muốn có liên hệ nhất, hơn nữa còn sợ gặp phải nhất khi đang chạy trốn, Omega.”

Tư Nam mặt không đổi sắc.

Nhan Hào lập tức tỏ vẻ: “Đừng nói thế chứ đội trưởng, hai người đẹp đôi lắm á, đúng chuẩn của anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân.”

“Nhưng anh có đồng chí Tiểu Tư rồi. Lúc bọn anh đi càn quét siêu thị thì gặp phải tốp người này, bọn họ là đám người sống trốn được vào kho hàng khi virus bùng nổ, bởi vì có nhu yếu phẩm phong phú nên ngày nào cũng được ăn no, thậm chí còn có cả hộp mì ăn liền ấy. Chú có biết cái kiểu xé gói gia vị rồi cho thêm nước nóng vào mì hộp không? Lúc bọn anh đi vào cứu người, bọn họ đang ăn cơm chiều, một nồi nước nóng hôi hổi thêm ít dưa chua và chân giò hun khói thái lát……..”

Tư Nam và Nhan Hào cùng nuốt nước miếng.

“Nét mặt hai đứa là thế nào kia, bọn anh đi cứu người thật đó.” Chu Nhung bất mãn nói: “Hơn nữa bọn họ cũng rất nóng lòng muốn đi cùng cả đội, hai đứa không thấy tình hình ấy đâu, cứ y như cuộc trường chinh hai mươi lăm nghìn dặm thắng lợi Hồng Quân Công Nông Trung Hoa ấy…..Hoặc cũng giống như việc Washington vượt sông Delaware của đồng chí Tiểu Tư, có điều cái này không phải trọng điểm.”

“Trọng điểm là, trong số người sống sót có một người là Omega.” Chu Nhung thở dài một hơi, nét mặt rất chi là mệt mỏi: “Lúc trốn đi cậu ta bị zombie đuổi bắt, đầu đụng phải giá hàng nên chảy máu. Mùi pheromone kia ấy thực sự là, lúc đó anh đang canh gác bên ngoài, nên có mấy phút không thấy tình hình, đồng chí Quách Vĩ Tường tí nữa phạm phải sai lầm cần bị bắn bỏ…”

Thiếu niên tại đó không xa ló đầu nhìn ra, hình như rất muốn biết bọn họ đang nói chuyện gì, có điều mặt mày nom rất sợ hãi.

“Chú đừng tới đây! Cút xa vào!” Khóe mắt Chu Nhung liếc thấy Quách Vĩ Tượng muốn lăn qua đây, lập tức giận dữ quát to.

Quách Vĩ Tường ủ rũ, chỉ đành quay về tiếp tục công việc nhổ cỏ của mình.

Chu Nhung hãy chưa hết giận, hừ mạnh một tiếng.

“Mùi pheromone của cậu ta cực kì cực kì nặng, cậu ta đã tiến vào kì trưởng thành, sắp sửa có kì phát tình đầu tiên. Chúng ta nhất định phải đưa cậu ta theo, nhưng mà kể cả cậu ta không chảy máu, mùi pheromone của kì phát tình cũng tán theo gió trong khoảng mười dặm, hấp dẫn rất nhiều zombie theo đuôi, tất cả mọi người đều sẽ rơi vào tình thế nguy hiểm.”

“Hoặc chúng ta phải lập tức xuất phát, nhanh chóng tìm thuốc ức chế; hoặc để cậu ta vượt qua kì phát tình, nhanh gọn lẹ cho xong mọi chuyện.” Chu Nhung vỗ vai Nhan Hào bộp bộp, rất chân thành nói: “Sau khi nghiên cứu cẩn thận, tổ chức quyết định cho cậu cơ hội thoát kiếp tó FA.”

Nhan Hào lập tức lùi về sau hai bước, lòng bàn chân như sinh gió, hành động nhanh nhẹn không hề giống với cái người có cái dáng yếu ớt ỉu xìu được Tư Nam đỡ kia: “Không không, đội trưởng, Nhung ca! Anh là lão Đại, để anh tự ra tay cua trai sẽ tốt hơn em nhiều á.”

* * *

P.s Bonus cái hình ~

=))) Xong, Hào ơi là Hào ~

Đột nhiên tìm được một bạn cũng đang edit bộ này ~


	34. Chapter 34

“Cái thói kỳ thị giới tính của anh cần phải trị đội trưởng à, Omega có gì không tốt đâu, anh nhìn em ấy mới len lén dòm anh kìa….”

“Không không cậu ta lén nhìn chú ấy, hai đứa đứng cạnh nhau trông xứng đôi lắm, sao chú cứ không biết xấu hổ chối đây đẩy thế?”

“Nhưng mà đội trưởng lớn hơn em hai tháng đó, chuyện thành gia lập nghiệp cần sốt ruột hơn em mà, không nên chối rõ ràng là anh mới đúng!”

“Anh có đồng chí Tiểu Tư rồi, chú coi vừa nãy đồng chí Tiểu Tư cứ nhìn anh suốt đó thôi, rành rành là thầm mến thẹn thùng với anh, sao anh có thể coi như không thấy gây tổn thương cho trái tim cậu ấy được chứ?”

Chu Nhung với Nhan Hào đầu tựa đầu ngồi bên bếp lửa, trông cái tướng vừa rất giống bè đảng ngầm hội ý, vừa cứ như hai phần tử khủng bố đang bàn bạc âm mưu bí mật kia, những người đi qua đều tự giác cách xa hai con người này mười mét. Một lúc sau, hai cha này đột nhiên cùng ngoảnh đầu, bốn mắt đồng loạt hướng thẳng đến con xe bọc thép nơi Tư Nam đang dựa đầu lau con dao găm quân dụng, làm hắn thấy mà ngơ ngơ.

“Chú nhìn kìa,” Môi Chu Nhung không run, từ khóe miệng nói lí nhí: “Cậu ấy đang nhìn anh đấy, nhìn đến mất hồn luôn rồi.”

Nhan Hào nghi ngờ nói: “Chẳng nhẽ không phải đang nhìn em à?”

Chu Nhung đè đầu cậu ta, ép Nhan Hào quay đầu lại: “Chú suy diễn quá rồi!”

Từ sau khi rời khỏi quân khu B, mỗi khi Tư Nam gần như có thể xác định chính xác quan hệ của hai tên Alpha này chỉ là suy đoán bậy bạ của bản thân, thì hai cha này đều sẽ bất thình lình làm ra một vài hành động kinh hãi thế tục, vừa chói mù mắt Tư Nam vừa đủ để quấy nhiễu kẻ địch trên chiến trường quanh phạm vi tám trăm mét.

Hắn theo thói day day mi tâm, theo bản năng muốn ấn nếp nhăn nho nhỏ trên đó, thở dài một hơi.

“Chú nhìn cậu ấy thở dài kìa,” Chu Nhung lạnh lùng nói, “Chối phát nữa cẩn thận anh đập cho đấy!”

Ở một bên khác của bếp lửa, Quách Vĩ Tương đang ụp mặt nằm bò trên mặt đất── tránh cho em mông yêu dấu bị đè ép do mới bị Chu Nhung hung ác đạp cho một cú.

“……….Em bảo hai người nè,” Cậu ta vô cùng ỉu xìu hỏi, “Đừng có quên trong đội ta vẫn còn một tên Alpha nữa chứ?”

Nhan Hào đồng tình nói: “Đinh Thực á? Không được, Đại Đinh thầm mến Tiểu Kim Hoa trong thôn nhà cậu ấy, tổ chức không thể cưỡng ép tình cảm cá nhân của chiến sĩ được.”

Đinh Thực: “Ừm! Ừm!”, ngồi ở bên cạnh gật đầu.

Quách Vĩ Tường lầm bà lầm bầm: “Ngoài Đại Đinh ra vẫn còn một người khác mà nhở?”

“Xuân Thảo? Xuân Thảo cũng không được,” Chu Nhung nói: “Pheromone củaThảo Nhi nhà chúng ta vẫn chưa tới kì trưởng thành đâu nà, em ấy là cái kiểu vạn năm phát triển chậm chạp, sau này đến tổng bộ phải mời bác sĩ thăm khám mới được, phải không Thảo Nhi?”

Xuân Thảo mặt đầy nghiêm túc: “Dạ! Dạ!”

“…………….” Ánh mắt bi phẫn của Quách Vĩ Tường lướt nhìn từng khuôn mặt đồng đội của mình, lát sau cuối cùng không nhịn nổi nữa, lăn lông lốc ngồi dậy chỉ vào chính mình: “Còn em thì sao?”

Tất cả mọi người đều cho cậu ta ăn quả bơ rõ to.

“Em không tính là Alpha sao? Giao cho em không được à?”

Chu Nhung đón bé con từ tay bác sĩ Trịnh, tặng cho Quách Vĩ Tường, mặt mày từ ái vỗ vai cậu ta bồm bộp:

“Chú đến cả con cũng có rồi còn tính cái gì nữa, chúng ta phải kính già yêu trẻ, hãy nhường cho vị phó đội trưởng lớn hơn chú hai tuổi đi.”

Thiếu niên Omega mới đến có tên là Nhâm Quân Dương, thực ra đã trưởng thành rồi, có điều dáng dấp thanh tú nhỏ xinh, nên thoạt nhìn nhỏ hơn tuổi thật một chút.

Điểm chết người là cơ thể cậu ta vẫn không quá khỏe, không biết do trời sinh đã thế hay vì sau này không chăm chỉ luyện tập, nói chung vai không thể khiêng tay không thể vác, yếu xìu xìu, không thể canh gác ban đêm cùng cánh đàn ông, cũng không giúp được công việc bếp núc bên các cô bác. Bác sĩ Trịnh đầu óc giỏi giang cũng không nghĩ được có thể sắp xếp công việc gì cho cậu ta, sau cùng đành để cậu ta đi giặt vài bộ quần áo nhẹ nhàng với Ngô Hinh Nghiên.

Cơ mà dù vậy, quần áo của bên bộ đội đặc chủng cũng không dám để cậu ta giặt dũ, thuốc ngụy trang của đám Alpha chỉ có tác dụng trong vòng hai tháng, hiện tại đã mất đi công hiệu, lo sợ trên quần áo còn dính mùi pheromone sót lại kích thích kì phát tình của cậu chàng Omega đến sớm── Chu Nhung bất đắc dĩ gấp bội lần, đành phải ngày ngày ngậm điếu thuốc, ngồi xổm hự hự giặt quần áo bên bờ sông.

Bọn họ men theo con đường xuôi xuống phía Nam qua các thôn làng nhỏ, vào địa phận tỉnh Hà Bắc, chọn tuyến đường đến Vũ Hán, cố gắng tránh các con đường cao tốc lúc nhúc đầy ắp zombie, hoặc các thành phố lớn dân cư đông đúc. Mỗi khi qua một thôn trang, Chu Nhung đều sẽ đích thân dẫn đội đi tìm kiếm nhu yếu phẩm và cứu hộ, có lúc cũng cứu được một vài người sống sót.

Có điều, theo thời gian dần trôi, mỗi lần có thể tìm được đồ ăn thức uống và dân chúng ngày càng thưa.

Bởi vì số người còn sống càng ngày càng ít.

Số nhân dân theo từ nhà máy phân bón, cộng thêm người sống cứu được ở ven đường, hiện tại đội ngũ của bọn họ đã gộp được hơn bảy mươi người.

Chu Nhung nói nếu tiến vào thành phố lớn chắc chắn sẽ có thể tìm được nhiều người hơn nữa, thế nhưng bọn họ không còn thời gian, cũng không có khả năng tiến sâu vào vùng trung bộ có độ nguy hiểm cao, đi cứu số người sống nhiều hơn kia.

Không một ai biết được liệu kháng thể ban đầu trong tay bọn họ có tính ổn định hay không, hoặc thời gian tác dụng còn thừa bao lâu, nhỡ may căn cứ Nam Hải thực sự đang đợi nó, mà thời cơ quan trọng nhất để nghiên cứu virus kháng thể lại bị chuyến hành trình của bọn họ làm lỡ, vậy thì hậu quả sẽ thực sự khó có thể lường được.

***

Nhan Hào nằm bò trong hầm trú ẩn, híp mắt lại, nhìn con zombie cách đó bốn mươi mét trong ống nhòm: “Đội trưởng.”

Một tiếng viu khẽ vang lên, con zombie hét toáng, ngã gục lăn quay tại chỗ.

Chu Nhung: “Cái giề?”

Bọn họ vừa mới lục soát xong một thôn trang, người ở đây đều đã chết hết toàn bộ, tìm cả thôn cũng không thấy bất kì người sống nào. Số nhu yếu phẩm cũng không còn thừa bao nhiêu, Ngô Hinh Nghiên đuổi đến nửa thôn mới bắt được một con gà trống đang hoảng sợ vạn phần, với tay nghề ngoại khoa tinh chuẩn của mình, bác sĩ Trịnh dùng con dao phẫu thuật làm thịt nó, đang chuẩn bị vặt lông cắt tiết, để tối mọi người có canh gà chan cơm.

“Em đã nghĩ rất lâu” Nhan Hào trịnh trọng nói: “Em cảm thấy anh rất cần một em Omega.”

Chu Nhung: “…………..Vì sao?”

“Anh làm tó FA quá lâu rồi, hư hỏa tràn đầy, nội tiết rõ ràng đã xuất hiện vấn đề, lần trước thứ anh tè trong bụi cỏ mém nữa hun Xuân Thảo té ngã. Còn cả tối hôm qua anh giả vờ ngủ ôm chặt đồng chí Tiểu Tư, người ta né anh tới vài lần………….”

“Anh bị mộng du,” Chu Nhung mặt không đổi sắc tim không đập nhanh, bình tĩnh bóp cò súng, nã một phát làm con zombie cách đó sáu mươi mét chết tức tưởi.

Nhan Hào thở dài thườn thượt.

“Đội trưởng à, anh đừng mạnh miệng thế nữa,” Cậu thương hại nói, “Ghét O tức là không dám thừa nhận tính hướng của mình, anh cần phải tự nhận đi. Hơn nữa, mùi trên người cậu Tiểu Nhâm kia càng ngày càng nồng, cả quãng đường chúng ta cũng đách tìm được hiệu thuốc, nếu cứ để thế thì một khi đến ngày rơi vào kì phát tình, mọi người đều sẽ gặp rắc rối to, em thấy anh chủ động tí đi…..”

Đằng sau truyền đến tiếng bước chân.

Chu Nhung vẫn duy trì tư thế nằm úp vừa quay đầu nhìn, chỉ thấy Tư Nam thả thùng đạn từ trên tay xuống đất, khoanh hai tay nhìn từ trên cao xuống, quan sát đánh giá hai cha này.

Chu Nhung theo bản năng muốn mò kẹo hoa quả trong túi ra xum xoe, có điều còn chưa kịp lấy, đã nghe thấy giọng điệu lạnh lùng của Tư Nam: “Vì sao không đi hỏi ý kiến của người ta?”

Chu Nhung cứ như nghe được chuyện hài gì lớn lắm: “Ý kiến của ai cơ?”

Tư Nam chỉ ra đằng sau, Tiểu Nhâm đang ngồi cạnh bác sĩ Trịnh, tay chân vụng về giúp ông vặt lông gà.

“Ý kiến của Omega?” Chu Nhung bật cười ha ha: “Omega thì cần phát biểu ý kiến gì chứ? Dù sao bọn họ chỉ cần đánh dấu rồi sinh con thôi……”

“Cậu ấy không tìm Alpha thì sẽ rất khó sống sót, hơn nữa cái chuyện đánh dấu này không phải do chính Omega tự quyết định được.” Nhan Hào nhìn sắc mặt bất thường của Tư Nam, vội vã giải thích nói: “Bản chất của Omega là tìm thứ tương đối yếu, những Alpha không có pheromone áp chế mạnh mẽ, nếu cứ để đôi bên tiếp tục tự kết hợp từ đời này sang đời khác, sức mạnh của Alpha sẽ sớm yếu đi hoặc thậm chí sụp đổ ── Bây giờ có rất nhiều người phê phán chủ nghĩ Sô vanh của Alpha, thế nhưng đó cũng là hiện trạng của xã hội, trước đây sách giáo khoa toàn dạy bọn tôi như thế.”

Hai mắt Tư Nam nheo lại, nếu nhìn thật kĩ sẽ thấy cơ thịt hai bên má của hắn thực ra có chút căng cứng.

Chu Nhung nhún vai, tỏ vẻ đồng ý với Nhan Hào: “Hơn nữa cậu nhìn cậu ta đi, cái dáng kia căn bản đâu có giống có thể tự quyết định việc của chính mình. Nếu thực sự không tìm được thuốc ức chế thì phải sắp xếp một Alpha cho cậu ta, tóm lại ngàn vạn lần đừng dụ đàn zombie tới là được…..Thực ra Tường Tử cũng không phải không được á.”

Quách Vĩ Tường đang cầm súng canh gác cách đó không xa, vì thế Chu Nhung nói cực kì nhỏ câu này.

Tư Nam dùng một tay nhấc thùng đạn nặng ba mươi kg lên, mặt mũi lạnh lùng mở thùng ra, đổ ụp xuống.

Đống băng đạn không rõ số lượng rơi ào ào xuống, nện cho hai cha Alpha này khóc gọi cha gọi mẹ, Tư Nam cầm thùng rỗng đập vào đỉnh đầu Chu Nhung, sau đó phủi tay bỏ đi.

Kể từ ngày hôm đó, Tư Nam từ chối không thèm ngủ chung xe với Chu Nhung , thu dọn đồ đạc chạy sang chiếc khác.

Nhan Hào hơi hơi sung sướng vì vụ này, cũng dọn dẹp một chút rồi biến lên xe kia. Có điều cậu ta vừa mới nằm xuống chưa tới hai phút, Tư Nam lật người nhìn cậu ta, kế đó dọn hết đồ dùng lại chạy tiếp.

Tư Nam ôm cái gối đi vài vòng trong doanh trại, dưới cái nhìn chăm chú Chu Nhung với Nhan Hào sau cửa kính, buồn bực chui đầu vào xe bus du lịch.

Đội ngũ chạy trốn hơn bảy mươi người này đi qua Vũ Hán, tiến vào Hàm Ninh, từ ngoại ô thành phố Nhạc Dương chạy đến Trường Sa; sau khi đi qua Hồ Nam, tiếp đó sẽ phải đối mặt với bầy đàn virus zombie có độ nguy hiểm cực cao tập trung tại vùng duyên hải.

Khi chuyến hành trình này đi quá nửa bản đồ quốc gia, rốt cuộc cũng tiến đến giai đoạn bắt đầu nguy hiểm.

“Chúng ta không thể lái xe đến bến tàu được.” Chu Nhung ngậm cọng cỏ, ngón tay chỉ vào tấm bản đồ rách nát vạch tới vạch lui, nói: “Dân cư bên Quảng Đông quá đông đúc, với lại người bên đó cái gì cũng ăn, xâu người Hồ Kiên nướng giòn lên rồi phết tương hải sản…..Hồi còn trong trường quân đội, có anh bạn người Quảng Đông nằm tầng dưới, người ta tốt thì tốt thật đấy, nhưng mà anh cứ nghi ngờ thằng bạn người Hồ Kiến mất tích ở cửa đối diện có quan hệ với thằng chả…..”

“Vì thế chúng ta không cần đích thân tự thể nghiệm lực sát thương của zombie Quảng Đông, chỗ này──” Ngón tay y chỉ vào vị trí Trường Sa trên bản đồ, nói: “Có thể thử nghiệm lùng tìm thiết bị hàng không trong phạm quanh thành phố, tốt nhất là tìm được trực thăng của doanh nghiệp tư nhân, bay thẳng một mạch đến Nam Hải, sau đó phát tín hiệu định vị ở nơi gần với căn cứ.”

Bọn Nhan Hào và Xuân Thảo ngồi bên cạnh bản đồ, một mình Tư Nam đợi trong góc khoang sau, nhắm mắt dưỡng thần.

“Kiếm đâu ra trực thăng của doanh nghiệp tư nhân chứ?” Xuân Thảo hỏi.

“Có thể thử vận may ở khu vực xung quanh sân bay, biết đâu tìm được hiệu thuốc đấy.”

“Tới lúc ấy có phải vẫn phân chia hành động?”

“Ừ, dựa theo lệ cũ anh một đội, Nhan Hào một đội…..không,” Giọng của Chu Nhung ngập ngừng, lẩm bẩm nói: “Nhan Hào bị thương chưa khỏi.”

Ánh mắt y hướng về cách đó không xa, Tư Nam nhếch mí mắt trong góc đó, hờ hững nhìn lại.

Chu Nhung nổi ngay tâm tư, vẫy vẫy tay: “Lại đây.”

Tư Nam nghiêng cái ghế dựa, lười biếng nhìn y.

Núi không theo anh thì anh đành theo núi vậy, chẳng những gần núi mà anh còn có thể ôm ôm núi vào lòng── Chu Nhung vô cùng tốt tính bước đến, quỳ một chân xuống trước cái ghế, sau đó trong ánh mắt bất ngờ của Tư Nam, bỏ cái hoa tai đính rubi đỏ trên tai phải của mình xuống, vươn tay sờ sờ vành tai trái của Tư Nam.

“……….” Giọng Tư Nam run run: “Anh làm cái lồng gì thế?”

Chu Nhung cười toe toét hỏi: “Sao em không dứt khoát đi bấm lỗ tai nhỉ?”

Trước mắt bao người, lông tơ trên gáy Tư Nam dựng hết cả lên: “Vì cái đách gì tôi phải bấm cái thứ của gay với gay chứ?”


	35. Chapter 35

Cửa sắt cuốn chằng chịt dây điện cao thế được kéo sang hai bên, trong ánh mắt không thể tin được của đội cảnh vệ chống bạo động, chiếc xe hai màu trắng xanh đan xen chậm rãi chạy vào.

Ở đằng trước, một công trình kiến trúc căn cứ quân sự được xây ẩn trong sườn núi, lớp thủy tinh công nghiệp trên đỉnh lấp lóe phản xạ ra tia sáng mờ mờ dưới ánh mặt trời.

Trong căn phòng họp trống rỗng, một bóng dáng yểu điệu ngồi ở cuối bàn dài. Cửa thủy tinh tĩnh lặng trượt ra, một gã cảnh vệ sải bước đi vào, cúi người đè thấp giọng ở sau tai người kia: “Bọn họ đã đến.”

Bóng lưng quay cái ghế tựa lại, nói: “Để họ vào đi.”

── Đó vậy mà là một người phụ nữ có dáng dấp cực kì trẻ trung.

Cơ thể cô gầy yếu, mặc thường phục, mái tóc dài buộc thành đuôi ngựa, nếu không nhìn bốn vết móng vuốt đỏ lừ dữ tợn bên má trái, có lẽ sẽ có thể hình dung khuôn mặt của cô bằng hai từ xinh đẹp.

Gã cảnh vệ cúi đầu bước ra ngoài.

Một lát sau, cửa thủy tinh lại mở ra, cảnh vệ giơ tay làm một hành động: “Mời.”

Ba vị khách không mời mà đến của chiếc xe chống bạo động bước vào phòng họp, bình tĩnh đứng sau bàn dài── Hai nam một nữ, tất cả đều là người da trắng.

Cả ba đều là Alpha.

“Yo,” Người phụ nữ tóc vàng mắt xanh ngọc có dáng người chữ S, dùng ánh mắt ngả ngớn đánh giá trên dưới đối phương, cười nói: “Thật đúng là…….lâu nay không thấy Omega rồi.”

Người đàn ông bên cạnh cô ta cao chừng hai mét, đứng nghiêm như một bức thành đá rắn chắc, yên lặng không nói, người đàn ông da trắng đi đầu đeo kính râm cũng mặc kệ cô ta. Gần đó, người phụ nữ ung dung thản nhiên quan sát bọn họ, trong phòng im lặng chừng vài giây, mới nghe giọng cô thong thả nói: “……Thượng tá Law Mayer.”

Người đàn ông cầm đầu tháo kính râm xuống, để lộ đôi mắt màu lam xám, mở miệng bằng chất giọng tiếng Trung tiêu chuẩn: “Hạnh ngộ, tiểu thư Trần Nhã Tịnh, vô cùng cảm ơn cô dù bận trăm công nghìn việc vẫn sắp xếp bớt chút thời gian để gặp mặt.”

Nói xong anh ta nho nhã lễ độ cúi người, có điều cơ thể nghiêng không quá hai mươi độ.

“Không cần nhiều lời.” Trần Nhã Tịnh giơ tay ngăn trò khách sáo giả dối, thẳng thắn hỏi: “Người các anh muốn tìm là?”

Law Mayer vươn tay, cấp dưới như tảng đá của anh ta chuyển túi văn kiện giấy da, sau đó gã tiến đến, để trước mặt Trần Nhã Tịnh.

“………………….” Túi văn kiện vẫn được niêm phong, Trần Nhã Tịnh suy nghĩ một lát, cuối cùng giơ tay bóc nó ra.

Bên trong chiếc túi chỉ có hai tờ giấy mỏng tanh, ghi chép cuộc sống hằng ngày và hành vi đặc thù của nhân vật mục tiêu, ngoài ra còn có một tấm ảnh chụp chính diện rõ nét. Người thanh niên trong ảnh mặt mày sáng sủa, đường nét thâm thúy, ngũ quan như được khắc từ đá cẩm thạch tuyết trắng, có nét tuấn tú kiên cường rực rỡ, hai mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào ống kính.

Rõ ràng đây chỉ là tấm ảnh chứng nhận lạnh tanh, thế nhưng ánh nhìn chăm chú lạnh giá trống rỗng ấy, lại khiến trái tim mỗi người xem đột nhiên tỏa ra hơi lạnh.

Trần Nhã Tịnh bỏ túi văn kiện xuống.

“Vào thời điểm toàn cầu đang xảy ra thảm họa như hiện giờ, quân đội quý quốc vượt ngàn dặm xa xôi vào lãnh thổ nước tôi, chỉ để tìm một người như thế này?”

Law Mayer nói: “Cô sai rồi, tiểu thư Trần. Quốc gia của chúng tôi đã không còn cái thứ gọi là chính phủ hay quân đội nữa, tất cả bộ máy chính phủ nhà nước đều đã sụp đổ, bây giờ tất cả hành động đều lấy danh nghĩa cá nhân để thực hiện.”

“Vậy mục đích anh lấy danh nghĩa cá nhân để mạo hiểm là?” Trần Nhã Tịnh vỗ túi văn kiện: “Người đặc biệt này có quan hệ gì với anh?”

Đôi mắt lam xám của Law Mayer hiện ra một tia cảm xúc rất khó để miêu tả, thứ ánh sáng lóe lên trong đó khiến người khác sợ hãi.

“Là em trai tôi,” Anh ta nói.

Trần Nhã Tịnh khẽ nhếch đuôi lông mày.

“Thứ cho tôi mạo muội, thượng tá Law Mayer. Trông dáng dấp của anh không giống sẽ có một người em trai là người Châu Á, cũng không giống có thứ tình cảm anh em mà vượt nửa vòng trái đất đầy rẫy zombie……Nếu trên người này có bí mật gì, bây giờ tốt nhất anh nên nói ra, nếu không quan hệ hợp tác của chúng ta sẽ trở nên rất khó đấy.”

Law Mayer mỉm cười nói: “Cô đang uy hiếp tôi đó à, tiểu thư Trần?”

Cổ tay anh ta đột nhiên trượt một khẩu súng lục Pocket (*) ra, bàn tay vòng lại bắt lấy, nhanh như chảo chớp nhắm ngay huyệt thái dương của Trần Nhã Tịnh!

“Làm cái gì đó?” Cảnh vệ ở ngoài cửa to tiếng quát lên, còn chưa kịp hành động, người phụ nữ tóc vàng kia đã lấy một khẩu súng chỉa thẳng vào gã từ xa!

Sự việc xảy ra cực kì đột ngột, tình hình vô cùng cam go.

Nhưng mà Trần Nhã Tịnh không hề sợ hãi, cô thậm chí còn khẽ nở ra nụ cười cực nhẹ, hất cằm về phía ngực Law Mayer: “Thượng tá, mời cúi đầu.”

Law Mayer vừa nhìn xuống, trước ngực rõ ràng có một chấm đỏ, nương theo hành động của anh mà ghim chặt vào vị trí trái tim── Anh ta ý thức được mọi chuyện, ngẩng đầu nhìn ra ngoài, trong cửa sổ của khu nhà đối diện, dưới ánh mặt trời, kính ngắm bắn hắt ra tia sáng khó mà phát hiện được.

Tay súng bắn tỉa.

“Anh có thể chọn cách không hợp tác, nhưng nếu anh giết tôi,” Trần Nhã Tịnh nói: “Anh và cả hai cấp dưới của anh, đều sẽ không thể sống sót ra khỏi căn cứ.”

Law Mayer suy nghĩ vài phút, sau đó nghiễm nhiên buông khẩu Pocket xuống, chân thành mà lễ phép gật gật đầu: “Xin lỗi tiểu thư Trần, tôi nhất thời trượt tay, mong cô tha thứ cho. Cô muốn hỏi cụ thể điều gì?”

Xoang mũi người phụ nữ tóc vàng khẽ hừ nhẹ một tiếng, rút súng về, chấm đỏ trên ngực Law Mayer cũng biến mất.

Mặc dù đã không còn nguy hiểm, thế nhưng gã cảnh vệ nhìn thấy tình hình vẫn tức giận bất bình thay, có điều riêng Trần Nhã Tịnh tuyệt không so đo với thủ đoạn dối trá trượt tay quá quen của đối phương. Cô khẽ xoay xoay xương cổ cứng ngắc do ngồi lâu, chỉ vào túi văn kiện hỏi: “Xin hỏi người mà anh muốn tìm này, có quan hệ gì với anh?”

“Cậu ta thực sự là em trai tôi.”

“Ồ?”

“Tuy rằng không cùng cha cùng mẹ, nhưng ít nhất về mặt pháp luật thì đã từng phải.”

“Thế vì sao cậu ta đến nước chúng tôi, liệu có phải cậu ta có tính nguy hiểm gì không?”

Law Mayer kéo cái ghế xoay, ngồi xuống trước mặt Trần Nhã Tịnh, ngón trỏ với ngón giữa khép lại, chỉ chỉ vào túi giấy văn kiện mỏng tanh:

“Tôi không chắc cậu ta rốt cuộc đang ở đâu, bởi vì tôi từng liên lạc với quân đội quý quốc, nhưng không nhận được bất cứ hồi âm nào, tôi đoán bởi vì chính phủ quý quốc cũng đã giải thể rồi.”

“Trong chuyến hành trình này, tôi có liên hệ với vài căn cứ người sống sót, tuy nhiên không may là, những căn cứ này đơn sơ không chịu nổi, chẳng mấy sẽ bị đàn zombie tiêu diệt; có nơi vì tranh đoạt quyền lực mà tự giết lẫn nhau, cũng trở thành nội bộ lục đục.”

“Tôi sẽ tiếp tục đi lên phía Bắc, nhưng mà trước mắt xem ra chỉ có căn cứ của tiểu thư Trần là kiên cố nhất mà tôi từng thấy, cũng có trật tự xã hội nhất trong thời buổi quốc gia rối ren loạn lạc này.”

Trần Nhã Tịnh lễ độ nói: “Tuy rằng sự thực không giống như những gì anh thấy, nhưng mà cảm ơn.”

“Không cần cảm ơn, tôi rất tự tin vào mắt nhìn của mình, có điều,” Law Mayer đổi chủ đề: “Nếu cô thực sự tìm được em trai tôi, xin hãy nhớ một điều: Nó sẽ trở thành mối đe dọa nguy hiểm nhất cho căn cứ của cô từ khi thành lập tới nay.”

Trần Nhã Tịnh nhíu đuôi lông mày: “À, cậu ta rất nguy hiểm?”

“…………..Rất nguy hiểm,” Law Mayer lặp lại ba chữ này, giọng điệu có chút kì quái, sau đó nở nụ cười.

“Cậu ta trước nay là một tên cuồng sát, hoặc nên nói là phần tử phản xã hội trời sinh. Cậu ta có thiên phú dùng bất cứ đồ vật hàng ngày gì làm công cụ giết người, đũa, thìa, tấm plastic, hòn đá, thậm chí cả nước uống hàng ngày……. cậu ta hứng phấn với cảnh tượng phân thây người thành trăm mảnh cùng máu tươi lênh láng, đặc biệt là tiếng hét thảm thiết của Alpha trước khi chết, lần đầu tiên cậu ta giết người là lúc mới sáu tuổi.”

“Không sai đâu, là Alpha.” Law Mayer khẽ khựng lại trong ánh mắt kinh ngạc của Trần Nhã Tịnh: “Trong quá trình trưởng thành, cậu ta không có cơ hội tiếp xúc với Beta và Omega, song cậu ta căm thù Alpha, giống như tên giết người hàng loạt có xu hướng chỉ chuyên tâm đến một con mồi cụ thể vậy.”

Trần Nhã Tịnh nhíu mày nói: “Nguyên nhân?”

Law Mayer nghiêng đầu, không có trả lời vấn đề của cô: “Tôi có thể nói cho cô câu chuyện của cậu ta.”

“Trong buổi trưa của ngày nào đó vào vài năm trước, cậu ta rời nhà hàng đi đến toilet, khi quay về thì có mấy tên Alpha ngồi xuống bàn của cậu ta. Ban đầu, cậu ta không hề tỏ ra bất cứ sự bất mãn nào, thế nhưng sau khi ngồi xuống, cậu ta cầm hamburger cắn một miếng, sau đó đột nhiên thét ra lệnh cho tất cả mọi người rời khỏi bàn của cậu ta, bằng không sẽ giết hết tất cả.”

“Có hai người bởi sợ hãi nên tránh đi, còn mấy người khác thì không hề tin tưởng. Cậu ta đếm đến ba, mười phút sau mấy người này dù đã đầu thai chuyển thế cũng sẽ không muốn nhớ đến cơn ác mộng đó, cậu ta dùng một cái thìa đâm xuyên cổ họng của bọn họ──”

“Mặc dù nguyên nhân gây ra là khi cậu ta dùng bữa, có người ngồi gần mình.”

“………………..” Trần Nhã Tịnh im lặng một lúc, bình thản nói: “Anh làm tôi không quá dám hợp tác với anh đấy, thượng tá Law Mayer ạ. Số cán bộ để cân bằng giữ vững vị trí này trong thời buổi tận thế là vô cùng ít, phần tử khủng bố này…….”

Có điều Law Mayer lại thờ ơ cười một cái, ra hiệu cho người phụ nữ tóc vàng đưa cái hộp xách tay lên trước.

Cái hộp xách tay làm bằng kim loại khá nhỏ bị khóa bằng mật mã, sau khi bật mở hơi lạnh lập tức tỏa ra, Trần Nhã Tịnh thoáng nhìn vào trong, chỉ thấy ba ống tiêm dài bằng một ngón trỏ đặt trong giá ống nghiệm kim loại, thứ thuốc màu đỏ được bịt kín trong ống tiêm.

“Đây là,” Law Mayer nói trong ánh mắt rất khó tin của Trần Nhã Tịnh: “Là vắc xin kháng virus.”

Trần Nhã Tịnh khó mà kiềm chế nổi giơ tay ra, nhưng ngay sau đó bị Law Mayer chặn lại, kế đó nở một nụ cười quái dị: “──Tuy rằng chỉ là một phần của vắc xin.”

Mười phút sau, dưới lầu.

Law Mayer xách chiếc hộp đông lạnh, dẫn hai cấp dưới của mình ra khỏi tòa nhà; Trần Nhã Tịnh ngồi trên xe lăn được cảnh vệ đẩy ra, dừng ở trên bậc thang.

“Một vấn đề cuối cùng, thượng tá Law Mayer.”

Bàn tay đẩy cửa xe của Law Mayer khựng lại, chỉ nghe thấy giọng nói của Trần Nhã Tịnh, hình như mang theo tia châm biếm hờ hững như có như không: “Anh không phải dạng người có lòng thích văn hóa nước chúng tôi, tiếng Trung của anh giỏi như thế này là cố ý học vì người em trai trên danh nghĩa pháp luật đó sao?”

Law Mayer không cử động rất lâu, một lúc sau quay đầu, ánh mắt thậm chí có chút âm u: “Tôi nói rồi, tiểu thư ạ.” Anh ta nói chầm chậm: “Trên danh nghĩa pháp luật là ‘đã từng’ phải.”

***

“Há há──”

“Há há há───”

“Há há há há há há──”

Tư Nam khoanh chân ngồi ở khoang sau xe, mặc cái áo hoodie chùm gần kín cả người, dùng cái mũ rộng thùng thình che đầu, nhưng mà vẫn không ngăn được tiếng cười như phát rồ của cái đám kia:

“Nhan Hào chịch được anh á? Há há há há cái con gà bệnh Nhan Hào có thể chịch được anh? Có mười Nhan Hào cũng bị anh đây thịt cho nhé há há há há──”

“Đội trưởng anh đủ rồi đó! Anh muốn oánh nhau phải không?”

“Há há há Nhung ca với Nhan Hào là hai Alpha có pheromone bài xích nhau, làm thế đách nào yêu nhau được, tình yêu Plato(**) đó hả, ối tình yêu cảm động quá đê há há há há há──”

“Ba, hóa ra Nhan Hào chính là mẹ ruột bấy lâu nay con chưa nhận mặt á! Vì sao hai người không nói chân tướng cho con biết sớm, thật quá đáng quá đê há há há há há──!”

Tôi biết ngay không nên hỏi mà, Tư Nam mặt không biểu cảm nghĩ, giết hết cái đám Alpha này cho rồi.

Chu Nhung ở trên ghế phó lái ngoảnh đầu, vỗ vỗ cái đầu Tư Nam qua lớp mũ, giọng điệu tràn trề sự sung cmn sướng: “Để anh nhìn xem nào, yo, vẫn còn dỗi à?”

Giết hết đám Alpha này đi, Tư Nam nghĩ, nghiêng đầu né đi.

Chu Nhung đè đỉnh đầu hắn, mạnh mẽ bắt hắn dựa sát vào ngực mình, vừa véo mặt hắn vừa cười ha ha to tướng: “Đám trẻ to xác của nước A các cậu cứ tếu tếu thế đấy, hai Alpha thì lên giường thế quái nào? Nào nói anh biết đi, cậu từng thấy người ta lên giường rồi sao? Biết lên giường là chuyện gì không?”

Tư Nam rụt đầu né tiếp.

“……………Cậu, cậu sao không hỏi sớm………” Nhan Hào ló đầu ở ghế sau, từ đó đến giờ cậu ta khóc không ra nước mắt: “Vậy là từ sau khi rời khỏi quân khu cậu đã biết bọn tôi là Alpha, nhưng vì sao không đi hỏi Xuân Thảo,Tường Tử với Đại Đinh?”

“…………….”

“Tôi với đội trưởng làm cậu hiểu lầm ở chỗ nào thế?” Nhan Hào móc hết ruột gan hỏi: “Thời gian dài thế mà cậu không hề nghi ngờ sao, dù chỉ một lần?”

……..Đương nhiên là có, thường xuyên luôn. Tư Nam thầm nghĩ.

Cơ mà ai biết vì sao 118 mấy người thiết kế vị trí thiết bị định vị lại bất con mẹ nó ngờ đến thế, tên thiết kế chắc là Alpha đi.

Tư Nam thở dài một hơi, tựa trán nhìn ra bên ngoài cửa sổ, bông tai đính rubi đỏ lấp lánh rực rỡ được chốt chặt trên vành tai trái.

Quả nhiên vẫn nên làm thịt đám Alpha mới đúng.

“Gần khu vực sân bay nội địa có một công ty hàng không tư nhân, hôm qua anh với Xuân Thảo đã quan sát kĩ quanh vùng đó rồi, trên sân bay có hai chiếc máy bay trực thăng cỡ lớn miễn cưỡng phù hợp với yêu cầu có thể chở hết chúng ta chỉ bằng một lượt.”

Khoang sau lắc lư nhè nhẹ trong lúc tiến về con đường phía trước, Chu Nhung cầm một cái bút chì ngắn ngủn, gạch chữ X vào một vị trí lên bản đồ sân bay thành phố.

“Bước thứ nhất của kế hoạch là vậy. Anh, Nhan Hào, Xuân Thảo và Đại Đinh hợp thành một tổ, dùng hỏa lực cao để yểm trợ, xé rách hàng rào bảo vệ của sân bay, cưỡng chế tiến vào đường băng, điều khiển hai chiếc máy bay cỡ lớn cất cánh; Tư Nam cùng Tường Tử dẫn những người khác, tìm kiếm địa điểm sân thượng thích hợp ở gần đó cho máy bay thả cánh, cũng nhân tiện tìm hiệu thuốc cho anh bạn Omega bé nhỏ của chúng ta……Dù không tìm được cũng không chớ mạo hiểm, tính mạng là quan trọng nhất.

Mà sau khi các cậu an toàn tìm thấy sân thượng vừa thích hợp vừa an toàn, lấy vị trí định vị của Tư Nam── chính là bông tai gay ấy── Trong phạm vi một ngàn mét, cái bông tai gay thứ hai do Nhan Hào đeo sẽ bắt được tín hiệu, hai cái đó trao đổi định vị với nhau, đồng thời bọn anh sẽ lái hai chiếc máy bay đến tiếp ứng.”

Chu Nhung khép bản đồ lại, nhìn cả đội: “Có vấn đề gì không?”

Nhan Hào: “Em có chỗ nào trông giống sẽ thích đội trưởng nhỉ, trên đủ loại ý nghĩa ý hở?

Xuân Thảo: “Ba ba ba ba, Nhan Hào là mẹ ruột của con, thế Tư Tiểu Nam chẳng phải là mẹ kế mới toe của con sao?”

Tường Tử: “Không tìm được thì bỏ đi đừng ép buộc, chả phải thuyết minh rõ rành rành rằng khỏi tìm cũng có thể….Nhung ca? Nhung ca!”

Trong khoang xe có không gian hữu hạn, Chu Nhung cho Nhan Hào một đấm, hung bạo gõ một cái cho Xuân Thảo, tặng một cú đạp cho Tường Tử, sau đó nhìn thấy Tư Nam mặt lạnh giơ tay lên giữa một đám lố nhố này.

Chu Nhung thầm nói trong cả đội này chỉ còn mỗi nhân viên ngoài biên chế là có đạo đức nghề nghiệp: “Mời đồng chí Tiểu Tư phát biểu.”

Tư Nam hỏi: “Làm thế nào mới có thể xác định rõ tín hiệu định vị đã được phát thành công?”

“Đáng lẽ sau khi cậu phát tín hiệu định vị, hệ thống vệ tinh Bắc Đẩu sẽ gửi tin nhắn đến tablet chuyên dụng của 118 và thiết bị trong căn cứ, thế nhưng Bắc Đẩu cũng đã bỏ mình sau một tháng khi hệ thống GPS sụp đổ── Cùng mặc niệm cho vị nhân viên công tác trên trạm vô danh tại một xó nào đó trên trái đất nào.” Chu Nhung nói: “Vì thế hiện tại nó chỉ còn phản ứng vật lý, trong một ngàn mét sau khi tiếp nhận tín hiệu thành công, hai bông tai gay này sẽ cùng rung lên.”

Tư Nam im lặng gật nhẹ đầu, ý bảo bản thân đã hiểu.

“Còn vấn đề gì không?”

Mọi người kẻ ôm đầu thì ôm đầu, che mặt thì che mặt, đều lục tục tỏ vẻ không có ý kiến.

“Rất tốt,” Chu Nhung nắm tay nói, tràn trề tự tin cổ vũ cả đội: “Vì mục tiêu xuất phát đến quần đảo Nam Sa xinh đẹp, chúng ta phải sống sót cho đến tối nay!”

Y đứng dậy rời khỏi khoang sau, chui lên ghế phó lái, nhìn con đường quốc lộ vô cùng bừa bộn hướng đến sân bay, và đàn zombie thường thường đón đầu chặn ngay trước cửa kính xe.

“…………..Sẽ cùng rung rung à.” Đột nhiên y có hơi ngộ ra.

Đinh Thực đang lái xe quay đầu liếc y, ánh mắt khó có thể diễn tả bằng lời.

Chu Nhung nói lẩm bẩm: “…………….Cái thứ này chẳng nhẽ đúng là trò cho dân gay chơi thiệt sao á.”

* * *

(*) Súng lục Pocket

(**): Tình yêu trên phương diện tinh thần.

P.s: Đã sửa lỗi nhỏ tại chương trước ~ Law Mayer đã xuất hiện ~ =)) Anh Tây đẹp zai xuất hiện rồi nè ~  
=)) Kẻ giết người hàng loạt ~  
Nam ơi là Nam ~ Nhung ơi là Nhung =)))


	36. Chapter 36

“Quạnh ngắm trời thu, sông Tương về Bắc, quanh bãi Quật Châu…..”

“Nhìn núi non rực đỏ, rừng phong lá nhuộm, sông tuôn dòng biếc, thuyền trẩy như đua…..”(*)

Đinh Thực mặt mày đau khổ nói: “Nhung ca em lạy anh, đừng ngâm nữa, anh đừng coi chúng ta đang hành quân hai lăm nghìn dặm chứ. Chúng ta chỉ phải phá bỏ hàng rào thép gai cắp hai chiếc máy bay, lái nó đi chở người thôi mà anh?”

“Anh đang tận dụng mọi thứ để giáo dục chủ nghĩa yêu nước, chạy qua thánh địa cách mạng Tương Giang mà các chú không có suy nghĩ gì sao?” Chu Nhung hơi bất mãn: “Con đường phía trước quanh co là thế, tình hình thì vô cùng gian nan, các chú đã đắm mình trong nhiệt huyết cách mạng dâng trào, sẵn sàng xắn tay áo làm một vố lớn chưa?”

Đinh Thực quẳng kính viễn vọng quân dụng cho y, chỉ chỉ ra ngoài cửa sổ, ý bảo anh tự đi mà xem.

Ngoài xa kia, khói đen bốc lên cuồn cuộn tại sân bay địa phương, trên cầu vượt, khu nhà để xe khổng lồ, trước cửa nhà ga chờ khách toàn zombie là zombie, hai chiếc máy bay chở khách đâm sầm vào nhau trên đường băng, cánh máy bay, tuabin chia năm xẻ bảy, phần thân đã bị nướng cháy thành màu đen sì.

Đinh Thực đẩy góc nhìn kính viễn vọng đằng trước Chu Nhung, để y nhìn sang chỗ khác.

Công ty máy bay trực thăng tư nhân. Mấy chiếc trực thăng kích thước khác nhau hạ cánh xuống trước mặt tòa nhà, sân bay được lưới thép rào quanh, bên ngoài hàng rào là mấy trăm con zombie đang tập tà tập tễnh.

Trong hàng rào, sân bay rộng bao la mênh mông trống trải, không có lấy một con zombie nào.

“…………..Hình như con đường cách mạng cũng đách gian nan thế này,” Chu Nhung lẩm bẩm.

Tiểu đội giữ nguyên kế hoạch chia làm hai đường, bốn người Chu Nhung lái hai chiếc bọc thép cưỡng chế đi vào sân bay, mà Tư Nam thay đồng phục chống bạo động, lưng đeo súng, phối hợp cùng Tường Tử lái xe bus du lịch, dẫn dắt quần chúng nhân dân tìm sân thượng để máy bay có thể hạ cánh an toàn đón người.

“Nhan Hào,” Chu Nhung bỗng nhiên gọi.

Nhan Hào đang chuẩn bị đứng dậy đi tiễn Tư Nam, nghe thấy tiếng bèn dừng bước.

Chu Nhung vỗ vai cậu ta, nói bâng quơ: “Cho anh mượn cái này…..” Nói xong, vươn tay nhanh như chảo chớp cướp bông tai của Nhan Hào.

“Anh làm gì đó?” Nhan Hào lập tức né đi, nhảy khỏi xe nhanh như tên bắn. Chu Nhung gào giận: “Chú dựa vào đâu mà có bông tai cắp bồ với đồng chí Tư Nam nhà anh? Đưa anh!” Chưa dứt lời cũng nhảy phắt một cái, hai người nhất thời đánh nhau loạn xị ngậu.

Tư Nam giật nảy mình, đứng trước đầu xe bus du lịch, ngơ ngác nhìn chằm chằm vào Chu Nhung.

“Ai nói Tư Nam là của nhà anh? Anh hay ai?!”

“Cút đi, dù sao cũng không phải của nhà cậu, không tin thì tự đi mà hỏi!”

“Không cần hỏi cũng thừa biết không phải của nhà anh, anh……..anh tránh ra!”

Chu Nhung hung hăng đè Nhan Hào ở cạnh xe bọc thép, cố gắng bỏ cái bông tai kia, Nhan Hào ra sức giãy dụa dưới thân y: “Em đê mờ muốn hét to! Em hét thật đấy──!”

“Vì thế mà cậu nghi ngờ hai ông kia là một cặp?” Quách Vĩ Tường nhai kẹo cao su, chán đến chết tựa vào cửa xe hỏi.

“…………….” Tư Nam mênh mang nói: “Tôi không quá hiểu đám Alpha các cậu.”

Nhan Hào phi một cước, đạp Chu Nhung lùi về sau hai bước, ôm lỗ tai xông vào xe bọc thép.

Chu Nhung hừ một tiếng, vậy mà không có đuổi theo, lập tức dời mục tiêu, quay người vọt đến trước mặt Tư Nam, giang hai tay ôm chặt cái eo của hắn, dùng sức nhấc cả người hắn lẫn trang bị đi đến bên xe bus du lịch, mũi chân cách mặt đất một cm.

Tư Nam: “……………..?”

Chu Nhung dũng cảm bạo gan hôn một cái.

Mấy ngày nay, Chu Nhung không có hút thuốc, giữa môi răng vẫn còn vương lại mùi thuốc lá âm ấm, nhàn nhạt rất dễ ngửi. Y dùng đầu lưỡi thăm dò hai cánh môi Tư Nam, dịu dàng liếm nhẹ trước khớp hàm đóng chặt, không cho Tư Nam có cơ hội từ chối, tức tốc tách mở môi lưỡi ra.

── Tuy rằng động tác vừa nhanh vừa mạnh, song lại cẩn thận và săn sóc đến bất ngờ, tựa như trong cú liếm nhẹ kia, truyền đến vô vàn tình ý khó lòng đếm được.

“Đợi anh về đón em nhé,” Chu Nhung nói sát bên tai hắn, quay người lao về xe bọc thép như tên bắn.

“………….” Tư Nam đứng im tại chỗ, mặt mày trống rỗng.

“Xuân Thảo buông ra! Mẹ nó, giậu đổ bìm leo, Tư Nam chắc chắn không muốn……..”

“Nhan Hào đừng kích động! Anh xem cậu ấy rõ ràng rất nguyện ý mà!”

Chu Nhung vô cùng đắc ý, nhảy nhanh chưa chớp tiến vào khoang điều khiển, sung sướng huýt sáo.

Tư Nam cảm thấy hình như đỉnh đầu mình đang bốc khói. Có điều, hắn không nói gì, quay người chui vào xe bus du lịch, động tác nhanh gọn lẹ vô cùng, sau đó đặt mông ngồi sau ghế lái, vùi mặt vào lòng bàn tay, kiểu như hoàn toàn không nghe thấy tiếng hô cực kì kinh ngạc của Quách Vĩ Tường vang lên ở phía sau: “Ố── !Ồ──!”

Hai tay Chu Nhung để micro kề sát bên miệng: “Đợi──anh──về──đón──em!”

Sau đó y mạnh mẽ vẫy vẫy tay, rụt vào trong xe, nhìn chằm chằm chiếc xe du lịch đang chậm rãi di chuyển, biến mất phía sau cầu vượt.

Xuân Thảo ở một chiếc xe khác kêu gào thảm thiết: “Nhung ca! Nếu anh còn không đi em không cản nổi Nhan Hào nữa đâu này!”

4 giờ 30 phút chiều, tia nắng vẫn còn, bầu trời chưa bị màu đen bao phủ.

Thành phố như hóa thành một ngôi mộ khổng lồ giữa đất trời, chiếc xe bus du lịch đi lên cầu vượt, thẳng hướng về khu phố trung tâm.

Ngược với hướng này, nơi giao nhau giữa thành phố và thị trấn. Hai chiếc xe bọc thép dùng tốc độ tối đa xông đến khu vực sân bay, đàn zombie lắc lư ngoài sân bay nghe thấy tiếng động nên chạy theo, súng trường tấn công và pháo cối nhô ra khỏi cửa kính, hỏa lực vô tình nổ tung đàn zombie, khói thuốc súng bay mù mịt.

Rầm──

Hai chiếc bọc thép đâm sầm vào hàng rào trên đường quốc lộ, đè qua lưới sắt, bức tường sau cơn rung lắc biến thành đống đổ nát, cả đội phóng xe nghiền nát mọi thứ tiến thẳng vào đường băng trên sân bay.

Rất nhiều zombie bị nghiền nát tạo thành tạo thành hai vệt máu rất dài sau khi xe đi qua, mà đám zombie gãy chân cụt tay này chẳng mấy chốc đều loạng choạng đứng dậy, chúng gào thét, chạy theo đuôi xe vọt vào bên trong.

“Đội Nhan Hào chuẩn bị!” Giọng của Chu Nhung được khuếch đại bằng loa xe: “Xác nhận mục tiêu trực thăng, anh với Nhan Hào lái xe yểm trợ, Đinh Thực và Xuân Thảo chuẩn bị trèo lên! Nhanh!”

Phía trước tòa nhà văn phòng, một hàng năm chiếc máy bay trực thăng đủ các màu sắc đậu ở trên bãi cỏ. Hai chiếc xe bọc thép dùng thế vượt mọi chông gai xông thẳng vào, đồng thời lúc đi đến trước bãi cỏ, cùng bẻ ngoặt khiến hai xe rẽ thành hình vòng cung, đến cả góc xoay lắc nghiêng của đuôi xe cũng không sai tí nào.

Soạt── Hai bánh xe nghiêng ra bên ngoài, nhảy tung khỏi mặt đất, tạo thành hai hình cánh quạt song song hoàn mỹ giữa không trung.

“Hai người hành động ăn ý vãi thế này! Rốt cuộc có quan hệ gì hả!” Xuân Thảo hét lên, mở cửa sổ nhảy bật lên nóc xe, bắt đầu cạy mở cánh cửa trực thăng trước mặt mình: “Em phải mật báo, mẹ mới chắc chắn sẽ giận dỗi cho xem!”

Nhan Hào: “Câm miệng! Bài học lái xe trong trường quân đội đều là vậy! Động tác tiêu chuẩn hiểu chưa?”

Chu Nhung: “Nói câu nữa ba ba bỏ luôn con, đi sinh em trai cùng mẹ mới đấy!”

Chung quanh im lặng khoảng một giây, Chu Nhung cắn mạnh đầu lưỡi.

Đinh Thực: “…………..Mẹ mới?”

Xuân Thảo: “Ai là mẹ cũ thế?”

Nhan Hào: “…………….?!”

Chu Nhung tự biết mình lỡ lời, bèn dở hơi gào to: “Mấy đứa do ba ba nhặt trong thùng rác về! Im miệng làm việc đi!”

Chu Nhung khiêng pháo cối, chạy trên đường băng phẳng lừ trong tiếng nổ đùng đoàng, cơ thể zombie bị nổ tung bay lả tả trên không trung, y như dòng suối phun tung tóe ra bốn phía.

Keng keng tiếng sắt thép đập vào nhau, Xuân Thảo quát: “Được rồi!”

Đinh Thực: “Nhung ca lên thôi!”

Cánh cửa của hai chiếc trực thăng bị gậy sắt quân dụng cạy bật mở tung, Chu Nhung quan sát kĩ càng đường băng và sân bay, xác định không có con zombie nào, mới cất pháo cối về, tức tốc ôm trang bị và nhu yếu phẩm trong xe bọc thép, nhét tất tần tật chui vào cabin.

Tiếng nổ mạnh thu hút đàn zombie trong cao tốc văn phòng, ông chủ công ty máy bay trực thăng và nhân viên mặc comple bẩn thỉu, mắt nghiêng mũi lệch, lắc lắc lư lư dũng mãnh ùa ra từ cửa chính vui vẻ đưa tiễn cả đội.

“Đừng nổ súng, Đại Đinh!” Chu Nhung quát: “Mới trộm máy bay nhà người ta, giết người cướp của là không đúng à!”

Đinh Thực giơ nắm đấm với con zombie cầm đầu mặc comple Armani, cà vạt Hermes cùng giày da A.Testoni ở xa, miệng cằn nhằn liên miên: “Xin lỗi ông chủ, thời kì đặc biệt nên hiểu cho chúng tôi nhé, quân đội cần dùng tạm tài sản cá nhân của anh, sau khi cuộc chiến kết thúc anh có thể dùng hợp đồng mua bán và hóa đơn để xin bồi thường với chính phủ……”

Chu Nhung đóng sầm cánh cửa bọc thép, thận trọng rút chìa khóa xe, nhảy lên ghế lái lái chiếc trực thăng.

Cách đó không xa, Nhan Hào và Xuân Thảo cũng chui vào một chiếc trực thăng khác, bật nguồn điện, đốt cháy động cơ tuabia trục, tiếng quạt gió khổng lồ vang lên, làm tập thể zombie thổi bay lảo đảo tụ cùng một chỗ.

Vài giây sau, hai chiếc trực thăng màu xanh lục chậm rãi cất cánh bay lên không trung, một trước một sau tiến thẳng đến khu phố trung tâm.

***

Nội thành, trên con phố ngoài vành đai hai.

Khu thương mại vắng vẻ trống rỗng, trên đường vẫn còn sót lại tình cảnh thảm thiết trước khi tận thế bùng nổ. Thi thể bị zombie ăn sạch thối rữa chuyển thành màu đen, ruồi bọ bay vo ve xung quanh bộ xương, chuột chạy sượt qua đầu xe bus nhảy vào góc đường; đằng sau chúng nó là rác rưởi ngấm máu đen của con người, từ từ chảy xuống đường cống thoát nước.

Trong chỗ quẹo của con ngõ, phía sau tòa kiến trúc, thường thường có zombie túa ra, mờ mịt giơ tay với chiếc xe bus lao vun vút.

Tro bụi xám xịt âm u bao phủ khắp không trung, trông xuống như cảnh địa ngục của tận thế.

Quách Vĩ Tường nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, dần dần im lặng không nói nữa, vùng giữa hai lông mày của chàng thanh niên không dấu được nét u sầu.

Đột nhiên cậu ta phát hiện cửa kính đang phản chiếu ảnh ngược của một khuôn mặt khác ở sau bả vai mình, quay đầu nhìn theo bản năng, gặp ngay ánh mắt lạnh lùng không hề sợ hãi của Tư Nam.

“………….À? Sao thế?”

Tư Nam quan sát cậu ta vài giây, hỏi: “Cậu buồn à?”

Quách Vĩ Tường gật gật đầu, thở dài một hơi, ngồi phịch xuống ghế tựa: “Tôi đang nhớ ông nội tôi.”

Tư Nam im lặng không nói gì.

“Ông nội tôi……haizz, không biết ông sao rồi. Cha mẹ tôi mất sớm, từ nhỏ tôi được ông nuôi lớn. Tuổi của ông giờ lớn rồi, cũng không biết có theo chính phủ dời đến Nam Hải hay không nữa, cậu nói xem vì sao tận thế lại bùng nổ đột ngột đến thế? Nhung ca cứ cười hi hi ha ha cả ngày, thực ra có nhiều lúc ảnh giả bộ đấy. Khi ảnh âm trầm thì đáng sợ lắm, song toàn cố ý tránh không cho người khác nhìn thấy.”

Giọng nói của Quách Vĩ Tường cực kì chân thật, nghe cậu nói đời này người để cậu chịu phục ngoài ông nội ra thì chỉ có mình Chu Nhung.

“Nhung ca nói bộ đội đặc chủng bọn tôi không thể sa sút tinh thần, hy vọng của nhân dân đều đặt cả vào thân bọn tôi. Chỉ cần một ánh mắt bất ổn của bọn tôi cũng đủ để trái tim người dân thấp thỏm theo, chúng tôi phải kín miệng không nói những nguy hiểm của ngày tận thế, có thế nhân dân mới có thể sống tiếp chứ không tự sát do không chịu nổi.”

“Ài──” Quách Vĩ Tường vẫn không nhịn được, hạ giọng thở dài một hơi: “Nhưng mà tôi vẫn đang nghĩ, sao cứ phải là thế hệ của chúng ta? Sao lại đen như nhọ nồi thế chứ?”

Ánh mắt của đồng chí Quách Vĩ Tường trống rỗng, giang rộng tay chân, ngửa thẳng cổ, cứ như cây cải thìa nửa héo úa.

Tư Nam có chút đăm chiêu, một lát sau cúi người xách ba lô của mình lên, lục lấy lon Red Bull, yên lặng đưa đến trước mặt cậu ta.

“………………Hở?” Quách Vĩ Tường bất ngờ hết sức, tiếp đó hơi cảm động: “── Không không, cảm ơn, tôi không khát. Cảm ơn cảm ơn, cậu tự giữ cho mình uống đi……”

Cậu có giống cái kiểu cơ thể mệt nhọc mà cảm xúc suy sụp đâu. Tư Nam lại nghĩ một lát, hỏi: “Có phải cậu nhớ Chu Nhung?”

Quách Vĩ Tường mặt mày đau khổ nói: “Chuyện này á, sao nói thế được. Mặc dù cái thói thích lầm bà lầm bầm của ảnh làm người ta rất muốn đập cho một trận, thế nhưng mà đôi khi người khác cũng nhơ nhớ những lúc ảnh lẩm bẩm, nhất là giống như bây giờ…..”

Tư Nam chậm rãi ngồi vào cái ghế của mình, cũng không biết hắn đang suy tư điều gì, một lúc sau miệng mấp máy lí nhí nói: “Là cũng khá nhớ.”

“Chuẩn rồi── Bài ảnh ngâm quạnh ngắm trời thu, sông Tương về bắc, quanh bãi Quật Châu…..vạn vật giữa thu giành tự do…..đoạn sau đọc như thế nào nhỉ?”

Tư Nam lạnh lùng nói: “Ý tôi là Chu Nhung, không phải cái bài Chu Nhung lầm bà lầm bầm.”

Quách Vĩ Tường mới đầu còn chưa phản ứng, vài giây sau ngồi phắt dậy, dùng ánh mắt kinh ngạc pha lẫn cảm động chăm chú nhìn khuôn mặt lạnh lùng của Tư Nam.

Tư Nam thờ ơ, phảng phất như đã quên béng mất lời nói ngoài dự đoán của mọi người.

Sau đó hắn nhắm hai mắt, miệng bắt đầu nói lẩm bẩm.

Quách Vĩ Tường: “……………………………..”

Quách Vĩ Tường vểnh tai lên nghe ngóng kĩ càng một lúc lâu, cảm thấy cái miệng toàn tiếng chim trời kia trầm bổng du dương dữ, cơ mà có chút quen quen, rốt cuộc không nhịn được khiêm tốn học hỏi: “Cậu đang đọc cái gì đó?”

“Ngày 4 tháng 7 năm 1776, Pennsylvania, 《Tuyên ngôn Độc lập》.” Tư Nam trả lời: “Tôi không đọc thơ đâu, cậu tạm chấp nhận trước đi há.”

* * *

Chú thích:

(*) Trích trong bài Thấm Viên Xuân- Trường Sa của Mao Trạch Đông. Đoạn trên là lời dịch thơ của Hoàng Trung Thông.

Ps: Hôn rồi nhé =)) nút lưỡi rồi nhé ~ Hào ơi anh chậm chân rồi =)))


	37. Chapter 37

“Có thấy hiệu thuốc không?”

“Không có──”

“Bên này cũng không──”

Bác tài xe bus du lịch bẻ tay lái, nghiêm túc nói: “Không có, các tiểu đồng chí ạ. Trước đây ông anh đây từng đi dọc theo dòng Tương Giang, chạy đường dài ấy, vùng này cũng mới nổi, hiệu thuốc lớn thì không có, còn hiệu thuốc nhỏ không biết có cái thứ ờ các cậu cần không……..”

“Thuốc ức chế,” Quách Vĩ Tường nhắc nhở nói.

“Đúng, thuốc ức chế.” Bác tài nói, “Đi hết con phố này có một hiệu Đồng Nhân Đường, buôn bán mấy năm rồi, chả rõ bây giờ còn bán không………”

Bác sĩ Trịnh ôn tồn nói: “Tiểu Nhâm, chúng ta đi xem thử nhé?”

Nhâm Quân Dương là một bé Omega hướng nội dịu dàng, không thích nói chuyện, chưa nói được một câu thì mặt đã đỏ bừng trước. Từ sau cái hôm cậu đến, bởi vì vấn đề tổ chức có nên ép buộc kết hôn hay không mà Chu Nhung đánh với Nhan Hào một trận, đánh xong thì vô cùng bất đắc dĩ, chỉ có thể tự mình đi hỏi ý kiến Tiểu Nhâm.

Có điều có thể do Chu Nhung mới đánh nhau xong, cũng không nghiêm chỉnh coi ý kiến của Tiểu Nhâm là thật, giọng điệu tất nhiên cũng không ấm áp như mùa xuân. Tiểu Nhâm tay chân luống cuống ấp úng nói, mãi một lúc mà không nặn được một câu hoàn chỉnh, Chu Nhung hỏi được hai câu, cậu ấy vậy mà tủi thân bật khóc ngay tại chỗ, dọa Chu Nhung vội vàng lăn xa hai mươi mét.

Giọng của bác sĩ Trịnh càng thêm ôn tồn chậm rãi: “Tiểu Nhâm à?”

Tiểu Nhâm chà chà đầu ngón tay một lát, giọng nói nhỏ nhẹ như con muỗi: “Cháu, cháu không biết…..”

Mấy con người cùng liếc nhìn nhau, Quách Vĩ Tường vỗ vỗ vai bác tài, bất đắc dĩ nói: “Đi xem thử đi bác.”

Có điều là, trí nhớ của bác tài đã phụ lại tất cả hy vọng của mọi người với bác ý── Sau hơn mười phút đi loanh quanh dọc khu này, quả thực có tìm được một cửa tiệm Đồng Nhị Đường ở vài dãy nhà bên ngoài, chẳng qua trên tấm biển có viết mấy chữ: Cửa hàng chuyển đến tầng hai khu trung tâm thương mại.

Trong cái rét căm căm của mùa đông lạnh lẽo, sắc trời dần ngả về tối, đàn zombie trốn trong các tòa nhà cao tầng tránh giá rét. Tư Nam lưng đeo súng liếc nhìn con đường ở phía trước, lắc đầu nói: “Không vào được, phải bỏ thôi.”

Bác sĩ Trịnh nhắc nhở: “Đội trưởng Chu của các cháu chắc cũng cắp được máy bay rồi đó, chúng ta phải nhanh chóng tìm địa điểm thích hợp gần khu này thôi. Tiểu Nhâm, cháu nói sao?”

Ánh mắt mọi người cùng nhìn đến, khuôn mặt Tiểu Nhâm đỏ bừng, ngập ngừng nói không nên lời.

Tư Nam với Quách Vĩ Tường liếc nhìn nhau, người sau nhún nhún vai.

“Cậu,” Tư Nam đè chặt vai Nhâm Quân Dương, không cho cự tuyệt nói: “Qua đây với tôi.”

Hắn kéo Nhâm Quân Dương đến băng ghế cuối cùng tít đuôi xe bus, đuôi mắt thon dài híp thành một đường, người đàn ông đang ngồi ở đó lập tức đứng dậy, vội vàng cuống cuồng nhường chỗ, mặt nở nụ cười bảo hắn thích làm gì thì làm.

Tư Nam đẩy mạnh Tiểu Nhâm, bảo cậu ngồi xuống, còn mình cũng ngồi ở bên cạnh, khoanh tay đánh giá khuôn mặt nhút nhát rụt rè của cậu chàng Omega này: “Cậu định thế nào?”

Đôi mắt to của Nhâm Quân Dương lập tức lóe ra ánh nước, chuẩn bị bắt đầu khóc.

Đuôi lông mày Tư Nam nhếch lên.

“………………” Nhâm Quân Dương còn chưa kịp khóc ra tiếng đã sợ hết hồn.

“Nếu cậu sắp chết, bộ đội đặc chủng sẽ chịu trách nhiệm cố gắng cứu cậu về. Thế nhưng cái chuyện kì phát tình này, nếu phải trả giá bằng tính mạng mới có được thuốc ức chế thì không ai thiếu cậu cả.”

Dây thanh quản của Tư Nam có khuynh hướng hơi khàn khàn trời sinh, khi áp tai nỉ non sẽ rất khiến lòng người rung động, song khi hắn nói giọng đều đều, liền giống như người chết không còn nhịp tim, cái cảm giác đó thực sự lạnh lẽo đến nỗi lòng người sợ hãi: “Tự cậu quyết định đi. Không muốn bọn họ tùy ý cho cậu một tên Alpha, thì nói ra cậu thích ai, tôi sẽ bảo bọn họ tôn trọng ý kiến của cậu, nếu không khả năng chạy trốn lại càng khó thêm đấy. Phối hợp chút đi.”

“…………..” Sắc mặt Tiểu Nhâm trắng bệch, ngơ ngác nhìn Tư Nam, cứ như bị cái câu “Tự cậu quyết định đi” dọa hoảng.

Tư Nam gõ gõ mặt đồng hồ: “Sự kiên nhẫn của tôi chỉ có ba mươi giây thôi.”

Tiểu Nhâm dường như không dám tin tưởng vì sao hắn có thể lạnh lùng với một người khi đã rõ người ta là Omega đến thế, một lúc sau mới run run rẩy rẩy nói ra một câu: “…………..Em, em không biết, em không có ý kiến……”

“Cậu không có ý kiến?”

Tiểu Nhâm cúi đầu nắm chặt góc áo.

“Cho cậu một Alpha nào đó, cậu không có ý kiến? Chu Nhung, Nhan Hào, Xuân Thảo, Đinh Thực và Quách Vĩ Tường, cậu đều chấp nhận cả?”

Khuôn mặt Tiểu Nhâm đỏ đến độ nhỏ ra máu, lí nhí một chữ “Dạ” cực kì bé tí.

Tư Nam nhớ đến cái câu Chu Nhung cười nhạo hắn của ngày đó: “Omega thì cần có ý kiến gì?” Nhất thời không nói nổi chữ nào.

Càng đắng mề hơn là, Tiểu Nhâm lại cúi đầu rất thấp, bổ sung thêm một câu như tiếng muỗi kêu:

“Chỉ cần……chỉ cần chịu trách nhiệm với em là được……………”

“Cho dù là bạn đời do chính cậu lựa chọn, anh ta đón nhận cậu, các cậu cũng bắt buộc phải có nghĩa vụ phải chịu trách nhiệm với nhau cơ mà, kiểu vấn đề kì vậy?”

Tiểu Nhâm không lên tiếng, cơ thể hơi run rẩy vặn vẹo, nom cái dáng sợ sệt muốn nói song lại không dám.

Mất một lúc sau mới nghẹn ra một câu: “Em……..Em chỉ là một Omega mà thôi.”

Tư Nam quan sát kĩ càng nét mặt cậu ta, đột nhiên hiểu ra vấn đề.

Tới tận bây giờ, hắn chưa từng đặt mình suy nghĩ đến hoàn cảnh của kẻ yếu── không phải về mặt sinh lý, mà là tâm lý kẻ yếu. Nếu đặt mình vào đó để suy nghĩ thì, cách cư xử của Nhâm Quân Dương thực sự đã nói rõ nội tâm của cậu ta, cậu ta hy vọng được người chi phối.

Cậu ta hy vọng đám người Chu Nhung quyết định hộ cậu ta, như thế sau này cho dù kết quả có tốt hay xấu, cậu ta vẫn có thể cảm kích, nén giận hoặc dựa dẫm với đối tượng.

Cậu ta hy vọng bản thân được Alpha chọn lựa, được làm một vật sở hữu như để kính dâng của người nào đó, giao hết toàn bộ bản thân cho đối phương bảo vệ. Làm thế cậu ta sẽ loại bỏ được tất cả tính nguy hiểm do sự lựa chọn của mình đem lại, có thể giống dây tơ hồng cuốn chặt lên thân cây, vui sướng đón nhận toàn bộ trách nhiệm của đối phương dành cho mình.

Thực ra hiện giờ có rất nhiều Omega hoặc một số ít đều sẽ có lối suy nghĩ như thế này.

Tư Nam mơ hồ có thể cảm thấy bản thân từng gặp một Omega như thế, hắn nhắm chặt hai mắt, hốt hoảng một lát, nhưng trong đầu óc trống rỗng, không nhớ được chút gì.

“Tư Nam!” Quách Vĩ Tường ở đầu xe hét to: “Đến đây đi, bên này có một cái sân thượng ổn này!”

“Tôi biết rồi,” Tư Nam nói ngắn gọn, không nhìn Nhâm Quân Dương nữa, đứng dậy rời khỏi chỗ ngồi.

Tiểu Nhâm lắp ba lắp bắp ngẩng đầu lên, hình như nghe thấy tiếng thở dài khe khẽ khi hắn xoay người. Song cậu ta còn chưa kịp phân biệt đó có phải ảo giác của mình hay không, đã trông thấy Tư Nam đi qua thùng xe, sải bước đến chỗ đám người Quách Vĩ Tường.

Hắn đeo khẩu Uzi tự động sau lưng, mặc đồng phục cảnh sát chống bạo động màu đen làm bật lên thân hình rắn rỏi mềm dẻo, một vùng cổ lộ ra khỏi cổ áo nổi bật trên mái tóc màu đen, đó là một màu trắng nhợt như bông tuyết lạnh lẽo.

Bởi vì bộ đồng phục này rất vừa với dáng người, quần dài phải được cắt ngắn hai inch cho phù hợp. Thế nhưng do ống quần được dấu trong đôi bốt da đen, nên không nhìn rõ ngắn tới đâu, chỉ khiến người khác có cảm giác chân hắn dài quá thể quá đáng, lúc đi đường bước chân vừa nhanh vừa vững chắc, làm mọi người phải co chân chạy mới theo kịp bước.

………….Sao anh ấy có thể hiểu được cơ chứ, Nhâm Quân Dương có chút tự ăn năn hối hận nghĩ.

Anh ấy đâu phải Omega bọn mình, nào có biết nỗi khổ của mình.

Tuy nhiên,── cậu ta chợt đổi cách nghĩ: Làm Omega cũng đâu có gì không tốt, được người khác bảo vệ ở phía sau, yên tâm sinh con đẻ cái là được, không cần phải đối mặt với lũ quái vật đáng sợ kia, mấy cái thứ trách nhiệm với nghĩa vụ kia cũng không thể đổ lên đầu bọn cậu được.

Nghĩ thế xong, cậu ta lại bắt đầu khe khẽ yên lòng thỏa mãn.

“Bệnh viện phụ sản.” Quách Vĩ Tường chỉ vào tòa nhà ba tầng ở ngã tư đường. Ra hiệu cho Tư Nam nhìn lên mái nhà: “Sân thượng chắc bền, không thấy có chướng ngại vật cố định, bình thường sân thượng của bệnh viện đều đạt tiêu chuẩn phù hợp để máy bay trực thăng hạ cánh. Lúc virus bùng nổ nhóm người lây nhiễm đầu tiên cơ bản đều được đưa đến bệnh viện công lập và cục cảnh sát, còn bệnh viện phụ sản thì chắc an toàn. Thử một phen không?”

Tư Nam suy tư vài giây, khẽ gật đầu.

“Ok men!” Bác tài xế hét to một tiếng, đạp mạnh chân ga, xe bus du lịch tiến ầm ầm xông lên lối đi bộ, tất cả hành khách đều nghiêng ngả theo xe!

Đùng đoàng vài tiếng, xe bus đụng bay mấy con zombie đứng chắn trước cửa tòa nhà. Quách Vĩ Tường và Tư Nam nhảy xuống xe, đưa lưng với nhau, giết sạch sẽ đám zombie ở trong bệnh viện ùa ra với nhóm zombie đuổi từ lối đi bộ theo, vỏ đạn rơi leng keng đầy đất.

Bác sĩ Trịnh với bác tài dẫn nhóm người sống tức tốc rời khỏi xe, tự xếp thành một đội, do Tư Nam dẫn đầu vọt vào trong bệnh viện.

Trong sảnh không có nhiều zombie, mấy chị sản phụ với người nhà mờ mịt nện bước, còn chưa kịp vươn tay phản ứng đã về chầu ông bà tổ tiên. Chỉ có hai quý cô hộ sĩ phản ứng khá dữ dội, gào thét lắc lư đuổi theo, chắc tại hình như cực kì bất mãn vì tốp người xâm nhập không biết từ đâu ra này.

Quách Vĩ Tường quay người bắn chết hai cô này, quát: “Tư Tiểu Nam!”

Đội ngũ chạy trốn dù hoảng nhưng không loạn, tức tốc có trật tự, có Tư Nam đi đầu chạy lên cầu thang: “Cái gì?”

“Cậu có nhận ra không thế! Mặc dù bình thường Nhung ca hay hề hề như thằng thần kinh, không được bình thường cho lắm!”

Tư Nam: “……………..”

“Nhưng IQ của ảnh! Thực ra cao lắm đó──!”

Tư Nam: “………………………..”

Tư Nam không hề dừng chân, khẩu tiểu liên nã đạn ầm ầm, bắn liên tiếp chết hơn hai mươi con zombie đang chen chúc trong hành lang, khiến cho đoàn người sống sợ hãi vội vã kêu lên.

Song không một ai mềm chân té sấp mặt hay hoảng loạn, mọi người chẳng mấy chốc đã tập hợp đội hình, để phụ nữ và trẻ em ở bên trong, tiếp tục chạy lên tầng trên.

“Cậu nhìn đi!” Quách Vĩ Tường kiêu ngạo rêu rao: “Kỹ năng chạy trốn của mọi người đều do ảnh huấn luyện đó! List đội ngũ cũng cho ảnh sắp xếp luôn! Khả năng suy đoán thần sầu ghê cơ! Cậu có cảm thấy chút tự hào nào không á?”

“──Chuẩn rồi!” Bác tài vừa chạy vừa đồng ý: “Đội trưởng Chu là một người tài ba!”

Ngô Hinh Nghiên: “Người không tệ!”

Bác sĩ Trịnh: “Gene cũng rất tốt!”

Quách Vĩ Tường: “Nếu mà ảnh cầu hôn thì cậu có đồng ý không á?”

“………………” Tư Nam nói lẩm bẩm: “Tôi thực sự muốn quẳng mấy người đi luôn cho rồi.”

Trong phòng nghỉ ùa ra rầm rầm hơn mười bác sĩ hộ sĩ, người cầm huyết áp kế, ống nghe, kìm giải phẫu, tiếng gào thét vang khắp hành lang. Tư Nam hành động rất nhanh, nã đạn đánh bay hàng zombie đi đầu, nhưng vẫn còn vài chú bác sĩ chuyên khoa có kinh nghiệm đầy mình với chuyện quấy phá bệnh viện nên tay chân nhanh nhẹn hơn, khả năng tấn công cũng tốt, gào thét xé ruột xé gan xông tới trước mặt, mỗi người bị Tư Nam đá một cú hung ác vào ngực bay đi, sau đó tiếng crặc crặc vang lên đầu gục thẳng xuống.

“Cậu bạo lực quá đấy,” Quách Vĩ Tường bất mãn nói, “Cuộc sống của đám bác sĩ nước tôi khó khăn lắm, phải đối xử ôn hòa với bọn họ chứ.”

Tư Nam: “Công việc mà thôi. Bác sĩ là đám người có thu nhập cao……..”

Quách Vĩ Tường: “Cậu thì hiểu cái gì chứ đồng chí Tiểu Tư! Đừng có nói bậy nói bạ! Năm năm học chính quy lại thêm ba năm đi làm lấy kinh nghiệm──”

“Hai năm kinh nghiệm, căn bản đếch có tiền!” Bác sĩ Trịnh rống giận.

Bác sĩ Trịnh leo cầu thang xong thở hổn hển như trâu, oán giận cằn nhằn liên miên nói: “Số ca phẫu thuật một ngày ở trong nước ngang với một tháng ở nước ngoài, làm xong còn phải đối phó với đám người nhà bệnh nhân hoạnh họe, đi làm lúc nào cũng có nguy cơ bị người ta đập── Tuổi chú già rồi, hồi còn trẻ vừa nghe thấy chủ nhiệm khoa gọi chạy mau, chú chỉ mất sáu giây là chạy xong hành lang dài năm mươi mét của khoa điều trị đấy…..”

Một tiếng rầm nặng nề đột ngột vang lên, Tư Nam đẩy cửa sân thượng trên hành lang của tầng cao nhất ra, vui vẻ nói: “Tôi xin lỗi nhé được chưa.”

Quách Vĩ Tường đập sạch mấy con zombie theo ở phía sau, toàn bộ mọi người đi lên sân thượng, trở tay đóng chặt cánh cửa, nhanh nhẹn tìm khóa khóa lại.

“An toàn!” Cậu ta gào: “Đại công cáo thành!”

Sân thượng của tòa nhà ba tầng này bằng phẳng rộng lớn, không có vật cản, hoàn toàn có khả năng để trực thăng hạ cánh, thực sự là một cái sân thượng hiếm có trong khu vực nội thành. Tư Nam nhìn chung quanh, sắc trời dần dần tối sầm, giơ tay ấn vào bông tai rubi đỏ, cảm nhận cái nút hình hột gạo dần dần lõm vào trong.

Đám người vẫn đang kinh hồn chưa kịp bình tĩnh, cũng mặc kệ gió to trên nóc nhà, lục tục ngồi xuống nghỉ ngơi.

“Được rồi, công việc đã xong.” Quách Vĩ Tường đi lên trước, nhìn bao quát cảnh tượng chung quanh cái bệnh viện này, nói: “Giờ chúng ta cứ yên tâm…….đợi bọn Nhung ca đến đó nhể……hửm? Đó có phải hiệu thuốc không?”

Tại cửa sau bệnh viện là một công trường đang xây dựng, đàn công nhân zombie đại khái đều chạy sạch, trống hơ trống hoác vô cùng tiêu điều.

Phía sau công trường có con đường nhỏ, cành cây trụi lủi trong mùa đông thấp thoáng hé ra, để lộ một góc của bảng hiệu “Hiệu thuốc nhân dân”.

Quách Vĩ Tường thầm nhẩm tính khoảng cách, cảm thấy có thể được, hít một hơi thật mạnh: “Tôi đi xem nhé.”

Tư Nam lườm cậu ta một cái.

“Gì chứ?” Quách Vĩ Tường rất mẫn cảm.

“……………….” Tu Nam chậm rì rì nói: “Tôi cứ tưởng cậu khá thích cậu ta………….”

“Ài, thực ra cũng đâu có gì.” Quách Vĩ Tường ngập ngừng, tự giễu nói:”Về sinh lý thì đúng thực có bị hấp dẫn, nhưng mà đa phần vì chính tôi còn FA, thực lòng thích cũng…….không được bao nhiêu…..cậu hiểu không? Ài, em ấy không thích tôi thì thôi, cũng không phải không tìm được đối tượng mà.”

Tư Nam lễ phép nói: “Chúc mừng thất tình, cậu là một người tốt.”

Quác Vĩ Tường: “Vì sao cậu tặng thẻ người tốt cho tôi thế!”

Quách Vĩ Tường sờ sờ mũi, lấy thứ vũ khí siêu việt của 118 của Chu Nhung từ trong ba lô chiến thuật ra── cây súng leo, dặn dò: “Tôi đi ắt sẽ đến, chỉ tối đa có năm phút thôi. Vứt đạn của cậu cho tôi đi, cậu ở đây tiếp tục canh gác há.”

Tư Nam không làm được gì, nhìn cậu ta bắn một mũi tên ghim sâu vào mặt đất, sau đó trượt theo dây thừng đến lối đi bộ, vội vàng chạy đến khu công trường thi công, thân hình mạnh mẽ linh hoạt.

5 giờ 30 phút chiều, sắc trời ảm đạm, gió lạnh gào thét.

Mây đen cuồn cuộn tụ lại ở cuối vòm trời, như thể đang loáng thoáng dự báo một điềm xấu nào đó.

Tư Nam nhíu mày, không biết vì sao mí mắt đột nhiên nháy hai cái, tiếp đó hắn nhìn thấy hai chấm đen nho nhỏ khó có thể phát hiện từ vùng trời xa.

── Là máy bay trực thăng!

Tư Nam lập tức ấn lên thiết bị định vị, đám người đang bàn tán ở phía sau đều bật dậy, như trút được gánh nặng, mừng rỡ hô hào.

Ngay lúc này.

Tiếng súng nổ đùng đoàng ở xa, Tư Nam đột ngột cúi đầu, chỉ thấy tủ kính của hiệu thuốc kia vỡ tung, khắp người Quách Vĩ Tường dính đầy mảnh thủy tinh, điên cuồng vọt vào.

Hai giây sau, xuất hiện một đàn zombie bám theo, đông lúc nhúc xông ra ngoài!

Saotrong hiệu thuốc giấu nhiều zombie thế nhở? Tư Nam bộp một tiếng, tóm lấy dây thừng leo xuống, lại chỉ nghe tiếng Quách Vĩ Tường hô to mà không thèm ngẩng đầu: “Đối phó được! Đừng đi xuống! Đợi ở trên đó!”

Tốc độ chạy nước rút một trăm mét của Quách Vĩ Tường zombie căn bản đách theo kịp, cả người cậu ta như một ảnh ảo vọt qua mặt đường, xông vào công trường thi công, cát đá theo cú nhảy tung lên, quăng hết vào đám zombie ở phía sau, sau đó chuồn đến lối đi bộ để dây thừng ở cửa sau bệnh viện.

Thế nhưng mà, đúng lúc này, cậu ta lại phạm phải một sai lầm chết người.

Giữa khu công trường và cửa sau bệnh viện được ngăn cách bằng một bức tường, trên một góc của bức tường lại có một cánh cửa để mọi người ra vào.

Lúc đi, Quách Vĩ Tường đi bằng cánh cửa đó, song lúc này có lẽ vì muốn tiết kiệm thời gian, có lẽ do rất tự tin về khả năng ra tay của mình, khi xông đến bức tường, cậu ta không hề suy nghĩ, trực tiếp bật nhảy vọt qua đó, hung hăng đạp mạnh một bước──

Cơ thể nặng 80 kg cộng thêm 40 kg trang bị, lại thêm lực xung kích do bức tường vỡ bể đập vào.

Bức tường xây tạm bợ trong công trường thi công không phải thứ tường chắn chuyên dùng cho bộ đội đặc chủng huấn luyện, lập tức không chịu nổi, đổ sụp ầm ầm xuống.

Quách Vĩ Tường không kịp hành động, cả cơ thể lẫn trang bị đều vùi dưới đống gạch vụn!

Tư Nam thực sự quá bất ngờ, hai giây đầu thậm chí còn không có phản ứng, kế đó nghe thấy giọng thất thanh của bác sĩ Trịnh: “Không hay rồi!”

Chỉ thấy đàn zombie bị mùi máu tươi hấp dẫn, lạch bà lạch bạch chạy ùa vào công trường, bước nhanh đến chỗ đống gạch đổ. Mà Quách Vĩ Tường cố gắng leo lên vài lần, cái đầu máu me be bét nhô ra từ trong đống đổ nát, mắt thấy sẽ bị zombie vồ tới.

Tư Nam rút khẩu súng lục từ bên mé đùi quẳng cho bác sĩ Trịnh, tóm lấy dây thừng, căn dặn nói: “Bảo vệ mọi người.”

Bác sĩ Trịnh vội vàng cầm khẩu súng, mắt nhoáng một cái, Tư Nam ở phía trước đã mất tiêu. Lại cúi xuống nhìn, hắn đột ngột xuất hiện ở lối đi bộ phía dưới, tiến thẳng đến khu công trường.

“Cậu đến làm gì?” Quách Vĩ Tường thở dốc nói, bị Tư Nam không nói hai lời, tóm chặt tay vọt ra ngoài.

Vào lúc chạy trốn nguy hiểm, Tư Nam tuyệt không nương tay, cho dù Quách Vĩ Tường là tay đô vật chuyên nghiệp bị xe tải đè lên, lúc này cũng có thể bị hắn mạnh bạo lôi đi. Nhưng mà không nghĩ tới, bên này hắn càng dùng sức, bên kia Quách Vĩ Tường lại hét thảm một tiếng thất thanh: “──Á!”

“Cậu bị sao thế?”

Quách Vĩ Tường mặt mày trắng bệch, mồ hôi lạnh túa ra to như hòn bi, cố nén đau lắc đầu: “Đừng lo, nhanh lên!”

Tư Nam nã mấy phát quật ngã con zombie cách đó hai mươi mét, hung ác lôi Quách Vĩ Tường từ trong đống gạch vụn ra, chỉ thấy bắp chân cậu ta đầm đìa máu tươi, cổ chân cong vẹo thành một góc kì quặc── Trật khớp rồi.

Hai người phối hợp hành động cực ăn ý, Tư Nam đứng dậy bắn phá zombie, Quách Vĩ Tường đặt mông ngồi xuống mặt đất, tóm mắt cá chân của mình, cắn răng bẻ “crặc ” một cái trở về vị trí cũ.

“Cậu đi được không?”

“Đi! Chạy mau!”

Tiếng mọi người lo lắng hò hét trên mái nhà truyền đến: “Nhanh lên!”

“Nhanh!”

“Ở đây ở đây!”

Tư Nam dùng một tay dìu Quách Vĩ Tường rịn mồ hôi lạnh đầy đầu, tay kia bắn từng phát vào đàn zombie càng ngày càng đến gần, di chuyển tới cửa sau bệnh viện. Tuy nhiên mắt cá chân mới bị trật khớp rất khó dùng sức, Quách Vĩ Tường dù cố gắng giẫm bước, song cũng chỉ có giới hạn, mà lúc này chẳng những không cắt được đàn zombie trong hiệu thuốc, mà đến nhóm zombie ở ngã tư gần đó cũng ngửi được mùi pheromone của Alpha trong máu tươi, đều lục tục đánh hơi theo gió mà tới.

Pằng! Pằng!

Pằng! Pằng pằng!

Quách Vĩ Tường cắn răng đánh chết mấy con zombie vọt từ bên phải đến, quát: “Đừng lo cho tôi, tôi không leo lên dây thừng được đâu!”

Trong tiếng súng nổ đùng đoàng. Tư Nam quát to: “Cố gắng thêm chút nữa, Chu Nhung về rồi!”

“Không thể cố hơn──!” Quách Vĩ Tường rống giận sát bên tai hắn: “Đừng bị tôi liên lụy, chạy nhanh lên! Cầm thuốc ức chế này đi!”

Đàn zombie từ bốn phương tám hướng xúm lại, Quách Vĩ Tường thầm hạ quyết tâm, mạnh mẽ giãy ra khỏi Tư Nam, đẩy mạnh hắn về phía trước: “Chạy nhanh lên!”

Tư Nam lảo đảo vài bước, nổ súng bắn mấy hàng zombie ở trước mặt mình, lại quay về định cõng Quách Vĩ Tường. Song hắn căn bản không có khả năng cõng nổi trọng lượng của tên ngang như cua như Quách Vĩ Tường, càng gấp gáp người sau càng không phối hợp, giãy dụa chửi ầm lên: “Cút! Cút mau! Ông đây không quen cậu, còn không cút mau──!!”

Pằng pằng pằng pằng!

Điên cuồng nã đạn khắp chung quanh, Quách Vĩ Tường giết ra một lỗ hổng đi từ đàn zombie đang chậm rãi đến gần, sau đó dùng sức đẩy Tư Nam về hướng đó: “Cút nhanh! Nhanh!”

Tư Nam chạy vài bước, rồi bỗng dừng lại, quay đầu nhìn chăm chú bắp chân đang chảy đầy máu tươi của Quách Vĩ Tường, con ngươi màu hổ phách co rút kịch liệt.

Quách Vĩ Tường vừa cố gắng bước đi, vừa phát khùng mắng hắn, có điều trong tiếng rơi không ngừng bay tứ tung của vỏ đạn, thực sự chỉ nghe thấy mang máng giọng hét giận dữ của cậu ta.

Chu Nhung, Nhan Hào, Xuân Thảo, Đinh Thực, và cả Trương Anh Kiệt đã hy sinh….Viên đạn bay khắp mọi nơi, hình ảnh những người đó vui đùa cười giỡn kề vai tác chiến, lóe lên lướt ra sâu trong trí óc, dần dần chồng lên bóng dáng Quách Vĩ Tường phẫn hận hô to ở trước mắt.

Môi Tư Nam hơi run run, lồng ngực lên xuống kịch liệt, rút con dao găm từ sau eo ra.

Quách Vĩ Tường đột nhiên ngửi thấy một mùi rất ngọt.

Thứ mùi này mềm mại mờ ảo, rồi lại có lực xuyên thấu cực mạnh, thoáng chốc đánh lui át hết mùi thuốc súng nồng nặc tỏa ra từ viên đạn.

Trong khoảng khắc nguy hiểm sinh tử, Quách Vĩ Tường không kịp nhận ra đó là thứ mùi gì, thế nhưng ngay sau đó, cậu ta theo bản năng quay phắt đầu lại──

Tư Nam sải bước đến gần, sắc mặt trắng nhợt như tuyết, bước chân có chút lảo đảo.

Trên cánh tay để trần của hắn, có bảy tám vết máu rất dài do dao găm cắt ra, chồng chéo lên nhau, máu chảy đầm đìa.

“Tư…”

Quách Vĩ Tường khó mà tin được, như đang nằm mơ khàn khàn nói: “…Tư Nam?”

Tư Nam dừng bước, phi người lên trước!

Đàn zombie phát hiện được mục tiêu tươi ngon hơn, có sức hấp dẫn hơn, cùng gào thét một loạt── Chúng nó giơ cái tay khô quắt, Tư Nam như một con chim ác không hề sợ chết, tức tốc xông thẳng đến đàn zombie đông nghìn nghịt nhất ở trước mặt Quách Vĩ Tường.

Một giây tiếp đó, hắn bình tĩnh nhảy bật khỏi mặt đất, giẫm đạp lên đỉnh đầu của đàn zombie!

* * *

P.s: Chương này rất dài, mấy chương sau cũng có độ dài na ná và còn dài hơn :(((

Dù sao thì Tư Nam ngầu bá cháy =))) ~ Tường Tử cũng tốt nhưng rất tiếc =))) Cái đội này toàn nói xấu nhau khi người ta không có mặt thôi à =)))))))))))))


	38. Chapter 38

Cảnh tượng thần binh giáng thế hùng vĩ cũng không miêu tả được hình ảnh gây sốc như lúc này, Quách Vĩ Tường trợn mắt há mồm, hóa đá bất động tại chỗ.

Pha hành động đó xảy ra cực kì nhanh gọn lẹ, Tư Nam co giò chạy như điên, gần như giẫm đạp di chuyển hết vai con zombie này đến zombie khác, nhanh đến nỗi chỉ như một tàn ảnh mờ ảo vụt qua.

Vô số bàn tay khô quắt thối rữa giơ lên tóm ống quần hắn, song chưa kịp chạm đến đã bị hắn vô tình đạp thành thịt nát. Tư Nam cứ giống như tia sét bổ xuống gầm trời, nhảy xuống mặt đất từ trên người con zombie ở tít cuối nhất, lăn mình đứng dậy, không thèm ngoảnh lại đã xông phi về phía trước.

“Grào grào grào──”

Hầu hết zombie đều bị mùi thơm của pheromone Omega hấp dẫn dữ dội, lục tục thay đổi phương hướng, tập tà tập tễnh nhốn nháo đuổi theo!

Tư Nam rất mạnh, không thua gì tinh anh được tuyển chọn kĩ lưỡng của bộ đội đặc chủng trong 118, Quách Vĩ Tường vẫn biết là thế.

Thế nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên cậu ta cảm nhận được, cái người này té ra lại mạnh đến nhường này.

Gần trong gang tấc, không hề che giấu, sức bật như một chú báo hoang dại lay động lòng người kia, in thật sâu trong võng mạc của cậu ta, khiến Quách Vĩ Tương không còn dám tin tưởng vào cái mũi của mình.

Đó tuyệt đối không thể là Omega.

Song thứ mùi tỏa ra trong không khí, thực sự là pheromone của Omega thứ thiệt.

Tiếng ầm ầm của máy bay trực thăng hạ cánh vang đến trên đỉnh đầu, Quách Vĩ Tường giật nảy cả người, tức tốc bóp cò súng giết chết hơn mười con zombie bao vây chung quanh mình. Khẩu súng liên thanh nã đạn nháy mắt quét sạch sành sanh, cậu ta còn chưa kịp đổi băng đạn mới, một loạt đạn rơi từ trên xuống sượt qua vai, con zombie ở phía đối diện nổ vỡ sọ thay cho câu trả lời.

“Nhung ca!”

Hai chiếc trực thăng xanh lục lượn vòng quanh nóc nhà bệnh viện rồi hạ cánh xuống, vẫn chưa hoàn toàn chạm đất, Chu Nhung đã thô bạo vùng khỏi cánh tay đang can ngăn Đinh Thực, nhảy khỏi cabin, áo khoác bay phần phật trong tiếng cơn gió xoáy của cánh quạt.

Bác sĩ Trịnh cả tay lẫn chân đều xụi lơ, nghiêng ngả lảo đảo chạy đến: “Đội trưởng Chu, Chu, Chu, Tư Tư Tư Nam không biết sao lại thế này, hướng hướng hướng hướng…..”

Chu Nhung không thèm nói gì, tóm lấy dây thừng trên sân thượng trượt thẳng xuống dưới, điên cuồng nã mấy phát giết sạch zombie, bị Quách Vĩ tường ngăn cản: “Nhung Nhung Nhung ca, nhanh, hướng đó, Tư Nam chạy về hướng đó──”

“Chú không sao chứ?”

Đầu lưỡi Quách Vĩ Tường xoắn hết cả vào, chỉ có thể lắc đầu dữ dội.

Chu Nhung vuốt cằm một cái, đang định chạy theo hướng Tư Nam biến mất, đột nhiên bước chân khựng lại: “Thứ mùi gì đây?”

Nhan Hào nối đuôi chạy đến, hình như cũng phát hiện điều bất thường, rất khó tin đứng lại.

Nhìn nét mặt của Quách Vĩ Tường, có thể chính cậu ta cũng không tin được lời mình mới thốt ra, song trong tình cảnh nước sôi lửa bỏng giành giật từng giây một này, không có thời gian để lấp liếm hay hòa hoãn, chỉ có sự thật trần trụi bị xé toạc ra trước mặt mọi người:

“O……Omega.”

Giọng Quách Vĩ Tường run bần bật nói: “Cậu cậu cậu ấy…….Cậu ấy là Omega.”

***

Nhìn từ trên trời cao xuống, đàn zombie ở mấy khu phố quanh đó ngửi thấy mùi pheromone bay theo gió đều ùn ùn kéo đến, tập trung càng ngày càng nhiều, từ một điểm đen nho nhỏ vội vàng đuổi sát không rời, dần dần tụ thành một dòng nước lũ khổng lồ đáng sợ.

Không khí lạnh ùa vào buồng phổi, nội tạng như bị dao cắt, song Tư Nam biết chính hắn không thể dừng bước.

Zombie túa ra từ trong con ngõ ở góc đường, sau đống rác rưởi, đủ các loại ngóc ngách khó mà tưởng tượng được, có vài lần hắn đều cảm nhận được phần áo sau lưng bị móng tay zombie móc lấy, chỉ cần dừng lại, hắn sẽ lập tức bị xé thành nghìn mảnh chảy đầm đìa máu tươi.

Khu nhà cao tầng hai bên ngã tư đường nhanh chóng bị bỏ lại phía sau, đột nhiên khóe mắt Tư Nam thoáng liếc thấy thứ gì đó, chỉ thấy bên trên tường viết một chữ đỏ tươi rất to── Phá.

Khu vực nội thành cũ bị phá bỏ và di dời đi nơi khác, ở đó có một khu công trường kiến trúc được ngăn cách bằng hàng rào bảo vệ với ngã tư.

Trong công trường, chiếc cần cẩu nặng nề cô đơn cao chót vót, đống sắt thép chằng chịt ngổn ngang, xi măng đang trộn dở dang, còn chưa kịp đổ vào khuôn, thoạt nhìn trông khá kì dị.

Tư Nam mặc kệ hôm nay số đỏ hay đen vọt vào khu công trường, bàn chân lập tức rẽ ngoặt, bàn tay của đàn zombie đuổi sát nhào lên vỉa hè, nghiêng người leo qua hàng rào, xông vào bên trong, tay chân nhoáng cái tóm chặt khung giàn giáo.

Đàn zombie bị hàng rào cao hơn nửa người cản lại, vấp té mất quá nửa, cơ thể bị đồng bọn ở phía sau giẫm bẹp lên, chúng gào khóc hò hét đuổi vào công trường, tay chân vụng về leo lên giàn giáo.

Tuy nhiên, đầu gối của lũ zombie vừa cứng ngắc, vừa không có ý thức phối hợp hành động, leo được hai bước bèn té nhào xuống, nhất thời dưới đất đầy rẫy hết lớp zombie này đến zombie khác, náo nhiệt vô cùng.

Tư Nam trèo lên cái giàn giáo hơn mười mét so với mặt đất, lăn vào bên trong tòa nhà, cuối cùng đứng trên miếng bê tông, run rẩy thở ra một hơi.

Bảy tám miệng vết thương chảy máu trên tay trái của hắn đã đông lại, dấu sẹo đan xen, trông khá dữ tợn khiến ai nhìn vào cũng phải sợ hãi, Tư Nam run run xé ống tay áo, lúc này mới cảm nhận được cơn đau nhức như kim đâm khi thoáng dùng sức của cánh tay.

Bởi mất máu quá nhiều nên đầu óc hắn hơi choáng váng, khuôn mặt vốn trắng bệch lại càng thêm tái nhợt dọa người.

Thực ra hắn không cần tự ngoan độc cắt mình thảm đến vậy, hơn nữa nếu nhỡ may làm tổn thương dây chằng hoặc động mạch cổ tay thì sẽ rất rắc rối. Nhưng nếu rạch phần bụng hay vùng đùi hoặc những bộ phận khác, lại ảnh hưởng đến tốc độ chạy trốn, bởi vì điều này mà bị zombie tóm thì chắc hờn cả thế giới mất.

Tư Nam nửa quỳ trên miếng bê tông, lơ lửng giữa không trung, miên man suy nghĩ một lát, cuối cùng rút ra kết luận, lần sau sẽ chỉ có thể rạch mặt mình.

Hắn bật cười tự giễu, đột nhiên nghe thấy một tiếng gì đó, ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía đường cái.

Tiếng động cơ từ từ đến gần, một chiếc motor vọt ra từ góc đường, trong tiếng ma sát chói tai, nó đột ngột quay ngược hướng đi, gia tăng tốc độ chạy thẳng đến khu công trường── trên xe máy có hai người ngồi một trước một sau, từ khoảng cách xa thế này, Tư Nam chỉ liếc mắt một cái đã nhận ra đó là Chu Nhung.

Chu Nhung và Nhan Hào!

“Hai tên này……….” Khóe môi Tư Nam cong lên, không hề nhận ra bản thân đang nở nụ cười: “Hai tên này đến tột cùng có gian tình gì đây.”

Tư Nam bỗng bật thẳng người dậy, cố gắng vẫy vẫy tay, chỉ thấy chiếc motor phi lên không trung, ngầu bá cháy vượt qua hàng rào bảo vệ, súng tự động khai hỏa từ trên cao xuống!

Đàn zombie bị đập cho nghiêng ngả, lục tục phát hiện được mục tiêu mới, rít gào quay người lại. Chu Nhung dừng xe, lực mạnh đến nỗi làm thân xe nằm ngang trên đất, nháy mắt đánh bay mấy con zombie; Nhan Hào cũng phối hợp ăn ý, rút súng máy nã đạn điên cuồng, viên đạn như mưa rền gió dữ đổ ầm ầm xuống, mà lúc này đám zombie đầu tiên nhào tới đều đã gãy chân đứt tay, giật giật té ngã xuống.

Chu Nhung xuống xe, rút súng trường tấn công, vừa nổ súng vừa chào đón đàn zombie mới tới, giọng gào gián đoạn vang lên trong tiếng súng như mưa bom bão đạn: “Tư Tiểu……Nam em……..”

Ý cười trong đôi mắt Tư Nam dần dần biến mất, bắt đầu nhận ra được một vấn đề ── Bọn họ đã biết.

Bọn họ chắc chắn đã biết.

Cái tên ngu ngốc Chu Nhung kia sẽ nói gì?

Những người khác sẽ nhìn hắn thế nào đây?

Suy nghĩ này lóe lên trong đầu hắn, còn chưa kịp suy nghĩ kĩ, dây thần kinh dự báo nguy hiểm đột ngột kéo căng, Tư Nam nghiêng đầu theo phản xạ có điều kiện, tránh được móng tay sắc nhọn đang vươn tới sau gáy mình.

──Zombie!

Một vật thể thối rữa, cùng mùi gió tanh đột kích đến, trong tình huống ngàn cân treo sợi tóc,Tư Nam lăn người, né thoát được hàm răng sắc nhọn của con zombie.

Tuy nhiên, miếng bê tông nối giữa giàn giáo và tòa nhà đang xây vốn cực kì chật hẹp, cơ bản không có chỗ tránh né, con zombie chuyển tới bổ nhào lên người hắn, vùng ngực bị đè xuống, Tư Nam “phụt” một tiếng, mém nữa ói luôn cả buồng phổi vọt từ cổ họng ra!

Con zombie này đầu đội mũ bảo vệ màu vàng, chắc chắn khi còn sống là nhà thầu, không chừng vẫn đang nợ tiền lương của không ít công nhân, bình thường ngồi mát ăn bát vàng, cơ thể to lớn, áng chừng phải đến ba trăm kg, đứng dậy chỉ sợ cũng cao bằng Chu Nhung với Nhan Hào. Tư Nam giữ chặt cái cổ zombie không cho nó cắn xuống, quả thực không thể tưởng tượng nổi nó béo thế này, làm cách đách gì có thể leo lên được giàn giáo cao hơn mười mét── Cơ mà chắc bởi rất béo, khi virus bùng nổ cố gắng leo lên, biến thành zombie rồi thì đách trèo xuống được, vì thế mới cứ bị cầm tù trên cái giàn giáo với miếng bê tông này cũng nên.

“Khặc khặc khặc khặc…….” Cổ họng con zombie phát ra tiếng khặc khặc, cái mặt to như cái chậu ngày càng ép gần.

Tư Nam tóm khẩu tiểu liên thử kéo đai an toàn xuống hai cái, không kéo được, bèn trở tay rút con dao găm, định dùng dao vẽ đầy mặt con zombie này, tuy nhiên đúng lúc này xung quanh đột nhiên vang lên tiếng crắc.

Tư Nam không kịp nhận ra đó là thứ gì, nhưng ngay sau đó, cơ thể rơi thẳng xuống phía dưới.

── Crắc.

Miếng bê tông!

Rầm──

Tư Nam không kịp có thời gian thầm chửi một câu cái công trình nát này, miếng bê tông nứt vỡ thành năm sáu mảnh, cả người hắn rơi từ độ cao hơn mười mét xuống đất!

Kỳ thật nếu quay slow motion để phân tích mà nói, phản ứng cơ thể lúc này của Tư Nam có thể được tính là động tác tiêu chuẩn trong sách giáo khoa── Ôm đầu, cúi người, bảo vệ tim phổi, cố gắng cuộn tròn mình, tránh khi bật ngược về sau đập phải đống sắt thép, khiến các vị trí dễ gây tử vong bị tổn thương.

Mà con zombie to hơn hắn gấp vài lần kia không có số đỏ như vậy, rơi thẳng xuống bị cây sắt đâm thủng ngực, lơ lửng giữa không trung.

Bịch!

Lực giật lại khiến Tư Nam bật lên, nhoáng cái phun ra một ngụm máu, vùng gáy đập mạnh vào miếng bê tông!

Trong mấy giây đầu, hắn cố gắng mở to hai mắt, hình như muốn giữ tỉnh táo, thậm chí còn định bò dậy.

Có điều thực ra hắn đã hành động vô ích.

Chóng mặt, buồn nôn, cơn đau do nội tạng bị đập mạnh, máu tươi dinh dính nồng nặc…..âm thanh ồn ào, đều dần dần rời xa hắn, cứ tựa như có một mặt nước ngăn cách hắn với thế giới.

Hình như cũng từng có một cú ngã như vậy, là không lâu trước đó, nhưng mà hắn không nhớ được bất cứ điều gì.

Sương dày ở dưới mặt đất ùa lên, từ bốn phương tám hướng tụ lại, chậm rãi vây kín đôi mắt, làm năm giác quan hóa thành đồng bằng tĩnh lặng.

***

“………….Mau tiến hành lục soát………”

“Mẹ nó, nhảy từ độ cao như thế này còn sống được không à……”

“Đê mờ thằng này, nhanh bắt lấy hắn!……………………….”

Thành phố đèn đuốc sáng trưng của chốn phương xa, mà cơn gió dưới vách núi lại lạnh thấu xương. Tiếng bước chân và chó sủa vang lên trong bóng đêm, giọng nói chửi bậy liên tục của đám sĩ quan, rất nhiều ánh đèn pin quét tới quét lui chung quanh.

Đột nhiên có người quát: “Chỗ này!”

Khắp mặt mũi Tư Nam đều là máu, bò lên từ trong bụi cỏ dưới vách núi, loạng chà loạng choạng chạy về phía trước vài bước, bị con mấy chục con cảnh khuyển cùng bổ nhào tới.

“Băt được rồi, nhanh──”

“Cắn đi, cho cậu ta một bài học!”

Tôi là ai? Tôi đang ở đâu?

Đây là chỗ nào?

…………..

Tất cả nỗi đau đớn và hành động giãy dụa đều mơ hồ không rõ trong cơn hỗn loạn, hắn chỉ hoảng hốt phát hiện bản thân trở nên vô cùng nhỏ bé, tay nhỏ chân cũng nhỏ, thậm chí không thể đẩy được con chó to dữ tợn.

“Ha ha ha nhìn cái dáng của mày xem……”

Tiếng cười chói tai, đèn pin chiếu thẳng vào mắt, hơi thở lạnh lẽo của con mãnh thú phả đến, mặt cỏ ẩm ướt giá lạnh; vô số hình ảnh kì quái lạ lùng, hóa thành lưỡi dao không có thật, hung bạo cắt vào trong trí não đến khi máu chảy đầm đìa.

Cuối cùng một dòng ý thức cuối cùng thuộc về nhân loại cũng bị đứt lìa.

Dòng máu tươi chứa nỗi oán hận bùng cháy từ từ khuếch tán tiến vào đôi con ngươi, trong nháy mắt trước khi rơi vào bóng tối, hắn chỉ nghe thấy một tiếng thét giận dữ mơ hồ phát ra trong cổ họng của chính mình.

***

“Bốn con cảnh khuyển, hai tên binh sĩ xấu số hi sinh vì nhiệm vụ, sáu người bị thương, hai người bị thương nặng……..”

Tư Nam mở bừng mắt trong phòng thí nghiệm trắng toát.

Không gian lục giác được lắp đầy mặt gương, hắn ngẩng đầu, vô số gương mặt quen thuộc mà non nớt từ khắp mọi nơi nhìn thẳng vào hắn, băng vải dính đầy máu tươi cuốn lộn xộn trên mái tóc đen, còng tay và mấy sợi dây điện buộc chặt hắn vào cái ghế tựa của nha sĩ.

………..Đã xảy ra chuyện gì?

Hắn nhắm mắt lại, không thể nhớ nổi bất cứ điều gì, trong trí óc chỉ còn đọng lại sự tuyệt vọng, oán hận cùng nỗi mệt mỏi sau cơn đau đớn thiêu đốt đến dường như chẳng còn gì cả.

“Giật điện.” Có người lạnh lùng ra lệnh.

Chuyện xảy ra quá đột ngột, dòng điện rẹt một tiếng lan truyền khắp cơ thể, Tư Nam mất cảnh giác hét thảm thiết, cơ thể bé bỏng run rẩy kịch liệt, kế đó cố gắng giãy dụa!

Một vài giây sau, cơn điện giật chấm dứt.

Cậu bé Tư Nam vẫn không ngừng co giật, gian nan mở to hai mắt, chỉ thấy mặt gương của phòng thí nghiệm đối diện với mình đã thay đổi, dần hiện ra mấy gã nhân viên thí nghiệm mặc áo blouse trắng:

“Mày tên là gì?”

“……………..” Tư Nam thở hổn hển, cắn chặt răng không hé nửa lời.

“Giật điện.”

“A…………..a──!”

Dòng điện ngưng lại, Tư Nam run lẩy bẩy cả người, ánh mắt rời rạc, dư vị của cơn đau khiến hắn không kịp hoàn hồn, rất lâu sau mới từ từ nhìn rõ cảnh tượng chung quanh.

Nhân viên thí nghiệm cách đó không xa lại hiện lên sau tấm kính, lạnh lùng nhìn hắn:

“Mày tên là gì?”

Tư Nam nghiêng đầu, lồng ngực lên xuống kịch liệt như người sắp chết.

“Giật điện.”

“A a a──”

“Giật điện.”

“A, a………..a…………!”

“Giật điện.”

Thời gian tra tấn dần trở nên cực kì dài lâu, không biết đã trải qua bao cơn đau đớn thống khổ, khắp người Tư Nam như được vớt từ dưới nước lạnh, mái tóc màu đen ướt sũng dính bết vào vầng trán tái nhợt, bờ môi xanh tím, không ngừng run rẩy, làn da chằng chịt vết điện giật rất nhỏ trên vùng tay chân để lộ.

“Mày tên là gì?”

“……………..” Tư Nam thở hổn hển rất lâu, cuối cùng cũng mở miệng, giọng nói của đứa bé sáu tuổi khàn khàn như giấy ráp từng bị cọ sát:

“Noah.”

Nhân viên thí nghiệm tiến hành ghi chép.

Vài giây sau, màn hình biến đổi, hình ảnh biến thành một loạt ống nghiệm, từ trái sang phải là thứ chất lỏng có màu sắc khác nhau, xanh nhạt, hồng, xanh biếc, đỏ đậm được xếp ngay ngắn, cho đến màu đen xì nhìn mà phát ghê ở sâu nhất của rìa bên phải.

Giọng nói của nhân viên thí nghiệm được máy biến đổi giọng nói tạo thành một chất giọng đều đều vang lên lần nữa:

“Ngày nào mẹ mày cũng thí nghiệm tiêm lên cơ thể, tiêm cả cho mày.”

“Đó là hai loại thuốc nào?”

Con ngươi cậu bé Tư Nam mở to, nhìn chằm chằm vào ống nghiệm, một lúc sau đáy mắt dần dần nhuốm một thứ màu sắc hung ác──

Con thú bé nhỏ bị ép đến bước đường cùng rơi vào tuyệt cảnh, nỗi phẫn nộ bùng cháy và cả thứ màu sắc điên cuồng.

Dây điện rung từng tiếng lèo xèo, còng tay phát ra tiếng keng keng do bị kéo căng cực độ. Nhân viên thí nghiệm tắt màn hình, ngay sau đó giọng nói đều đều kia lại vang lên: “Giật điện.”

Tiếng hét thảm thiết như cào xé ruột gan vang vọng khắp phòng thí nghiệm, mãi cho đến khi tắt tiếng.

Không biết qua bao lâu, Tư Nam tỉnh dậy sau cơn mê man, trí não hỗn loạn vô cùng, trí nhớ chỉ còn đọng lại từng mảnh nhỏ. Hắn ngơ ngác nhìn chăm chú trần nhà bằng kim loại màu trắng, đối diện với vô số hình ảnh mờ mịt của chính mình.

Cửa lớn im hơi lặng tiếng trượt ra.

Hắn khẽ giật giật, cố ngắng nhìn lại.

Một người đàn ông trung niên tóc vàng mắt xanh, mặc comple đi giày da vững bước đến gần, ông ta sở hữu một gương mặt rất hay xuất hiện trên TV và báo chí, cũng thoạt nhìn cực kì quen mắt.

──Chỉ có điều, gương mặt đó hiện tại không còn có vẻ phấn chấn thân thiết như khi diễn thuyết với công chúng, cũng không có nét trịnh trọng nghiêm túc giống bản tin trong TV; ông ta trông rất lạnh lùng, bởi vì nhìn từ trên cao xuống, thậm chí còn tạo cảm giác tăm tối của bệnh rối loạn thần kinh.

Ông ta đứng trước mặt Tư Nam, ánh mắt nhìn lướt qua cơ thể nhỏ bé không ngừng run rẩy vì điện giật của đứa bé trai sáu tuổi, khẽ híp mắt, đột nhiên lấy một con dao nhỏ trên chùm chìa khóa ra, cắt đứt dây điện, sau đó lại có hai tiếng crắc do mở còng tay vang lên.

“Con biết chú không?” Ông ta đứng dậy, bình tĩnh hỏi.

“………….”

“Con có biết chú là ai không?”

“………….”

Bầu không khí im lặng rất lâu, thế nhưng người đàn ông không có lạnh lùng nói hai chữ ‘ giật điện’ giống với tên nhân viên thí nghiệm kia, trái lại ông ta có sự kiên nhẫn khác thường, nhìn thẳng vào ánh mắt cảnh giác như một con dã thú non nớt của Tư Nam, chậm rãi nói từng chữ một: “I’m your new father.”

Bốp! Một tiếng lảnh lót, Tư Nam nhanh chóng đấm mạnh một cú, người đàn ông nắm chặt cổ tay hắn, dần dần cưỡng ép hắn thả tay xuống.

“Ông không phải ba tôi……….” Tư Nam chăm chú nhìn ông ta khàn khàn nói.

“Ba ba tôi bị bệnh, đang ngủ trong hộp gỗ……….Ông chỉ bị bệnh thôi…………….”

“Bệnh giống thế này sao?” Người đàn ông cười nhạo nói, dễ dàng kéo được Tư Nam đến một góc trong phòng thí nghiệm, mở tung một cánh cửa kim loại ra.

Vài con người gầy quắt gầy queo mặc bộ đồ rách rưới đang ngơ ngác đứng trên khu đất trống, bước chân tập tễnh, cố gắng vươn tay về phía trước, vô thức phát ra từng tiếng gào thê lương. Có lẽ vì hơi người sống quấy rầy bọn chúng, mấy con zombie chầm chậm xoay người, lắc lư nhìn thẳng đến, bắt đầu di chuyển về phía cánh cửa.

Tư Nam sợ hãi lùi về sau nửa bước, đột nhiên bị người đàn ông giữ chặt, đẩy mạnh vào trong phòng.

“Vặn gãy cổ chúng nó, bằng không con sẽ chết.”

Giọng nói như ác ma của ông ta vang đến từ sau lưng, bắt đầu từ đó nối liền vào trí nhớ Tư Nam, cắm rễ nảy mầm trong tiềm thức, sinh trưởng để trở thành cơn ác mộng chiếm giữ suốt đời Tư Nam:

“Giết chết chúng nó, đập nát bộ não chúng nó.”

“Nếu không con sẽ chết.”

***

Trường Sa, tại khu công trường kiến trúc.

“………Tư Nam……….”

“Tư Nam, tỉnh tỉnh………….”

“Tư Nam!”

Vết đạn cháy sém nóng rực trên đất cát, trong cơn mông lung, có người đang chạy, có người đang gào, âm thanh cứ như bị mặt nước ngăn cách, nặng nề không rõ.

Tư Nam khẽ mở mắt, con ngươi bị sương mù màu máu lan rộng, run run giơ tay lên.

Giết chết chúng nó……..

Giết chết chúng nó……………………..

“Cậu tỉnh rồi! Tư Nam, Tư Nam cậu thấy thế nào?” Nhan Hào quay đầu hét to: “Đội trưởng nhanh lên! Phá vòng vây rút lui──!”

Âm cuối đột nhiên biến điệu, giọng nói của Nhan Hào bỗng nhiên im bặt, cậu ta cảm thấy cánh tay lạnh lẽo vì mất máu quá nhiều kia, tóm chuẩn xác vào xương cổ tay của bản thân mình.

Crắc!

Cơn đau đớn nhanh như tia chớp kéo tới, Nhan Hào kinh ngạc quay đầu, gần như không thể tin được vào hai mắt của mình──

Xương cổ tay của cậu ta cong vẹo kỳ dị, rõ ràng đã bị bẻ gãy.


	39. Chapter 39

“Không ai giúp được mày, không ai đến cứu mày, mọi người đều khinh bỉ không thèm làm bạn với mày.”

“Mày là một con quái vật trời sinh.”

………….

Thịt thối, sâu độc, cánh tay khô quắt vung loạn xạ, răng nhọn dữ tợn……Zombie có mặt ở khắp nơi, che lấp cơn ác mộng dài bất tận. Cậu bé Tư Nam hoảng sợ quay đầu, trong mộng chỉ có cây thập tự giá cao ngất ở phương xa, giáo đường lẳng lặng sụp xuống trong ngọn lửa màu đen, thanh âm của cha sứ vang vọng trong vòm trời:

_“Chiến sĩ không bao giờ chết, thời kì đen tối của tương lai…………”_

_“Đội mồ sống dậy, sẽ có được sự vĩnh hằng.”_

Con ngươi màu hổ phách của đứa trẻ co rút lại theo bản năng, nó muốn chạy trốn mà không thể tìm được nơi náu mình, tất cả ý thức đều bị giọng nói quen thuộc mà lạnh băng kia bao phủ:

“Cảnh tượng giả thiết E7364.1.0, thiết lập bộ máy kiềm chế cảm xúc, tỷ lệ tấn công giết chết ít hơn 2/1s, xác nhận đã thất bại, phải chịu giật điện.”

“Thời gian bắt đầu.”

Nhan Hào tuyệt vọng giận dữ gào to: “── Tư Nam!”

Chưa kịp dứt lời, Tư Nam tung một cú theo phản xạ, đá bay lồng ngực cậu ta, sau lưng đập mạnh vào bức tường!

Cú đá khủng khiếp đến nỗi khiến cơ thể Nhan Hào bật ngược về, không kịp đề phòng phun ra bọt máu. Giây tiếp theo, yết hầu bị ngón tay khóa chặt, sức mạnh cực lớn làm cậu ta bị đè lên mặt tường lần nữa, kế đó không kiểm soát được bị hắn xách lên.

“………….” Hai mắt Nhan Hào trợn to, cố gắng vùng vẫy song không có ích gì, cậu ta nhận ra mũi chân của bản thân đã rời khỏi mặt đất:

“Tư………..Nam………….” Nhan Hào rít hai chữ này từ kẽ răng.

Tư Nam lạnh lùng thờ ơ. Hắn cứ như một cỗ máy chiến đấu lạnh lẽo mạnh mẽ, không có tư duy hay nhân tính, cái tay khóa chặt yết hầu Nhan Hào kia y như sắt thép, không hề nhúc nhích tí nào.

Nhưng mà, đôi mắt của hắn chỉ nửa khép, lông mi dày rậm che đậy tất cả thần sắc, thậm chí còn không nhìn thấy tiêu cực trong đó.

Sắc mặt Nhan Hào nhanh chóng chuyển thành màu đỏ, sau đó tức tốc tím lại, cái tay không bị trật khớp run lẩy bẩy tóm chặt cổ tay Tư Nam. Song, dưới tình trạng thiếu oxi trầm trọng, tất cả hành động đấu tranh đều như trứng chọi với đá, đến nỗi không thể khiến ngón tay Tư Nam buông lỏng được tí nào.

………….Vì sao………Cậu ta đau đớn nghĩ.

Tỉnh tỉnh lại đi…………Xin xin cậu đó, Tư Nam, tỉnh tỉnh dậy đi……..

Sự cầu xin trong lòng Nhan Hào chắc chắn sẽ thành số không.

Nhan Hào nghe thấy tiếng tiếng crặc crặc do xương cổ không chịu được sức ép, ánh mắt mơ hồ dần dần biến thành màu đen, đến nỗi không còn cảm nhận cơn đau truyền đến từ vùng cổ tay bị trật khớp; trước một giây chìm vào vực sâu, cậu ta nhìn thấy Tư Nam giơ tay lên, ngón tay sắc bén như mũi dao, móc lấy nhãn cầu của chính mình.

***

_Tôi là ai?_

_Tôi sinh ra như thế nào?_

Trong muôn vàn sinh linh không đếm xuể của cõi đời này, sinh lão bệnh tử, hỉ nộ ái ố, thời gian gom góp thành dòng chảy lịch sử ăn mòn từng viên đá trên trái đất, vì sao cứ xuất hiện một “Tôi”?

“Mẹ biến con thành thứ gì đây? Mẹ biến ông ấy thành thứ gì kia?!”

Thiếu niên mười sáu tuổi đứng trên thảm cỏ dại, chỉ vào tấm bia đá màu xám đậm cuốn đầy rêu phong ở phía sau, tiếng gào thét vang vọng khắp nghĩa địa: “Mẹ có từng hỏi cách nghĩ của chúng con chưa? Mẹ biết rõ đây vốn chẳng phải những thứ ông ấy muốn cơ mà? Vì sao phải cưỡng chế giữ lại người đã rời bỏ thế giới, để ông ấy đi đi! Để những kẻ đã chết đi đi──!”

Người phụ nữ mặc váy đen sang quý ngã trên đống bùn đất, nghẹn ngào đau đớn bật khóc.

“Mẹ biến con với ba thành quái vật, không có khái niệm thời gian cũng chẳng có sống chết, mẹ biến người mẹ yêu thương thành quái vật………..”

Người thiếu niên loạng choạng lùi về sau, hắn nhìn người phụ nữ, nước mắt rốt cuộc rơi xuống, từ trong đôi mắt xuôi theo hai gò má tái nhợt:

“Ba ba không có bị bệnh, ông………ông đã chết rồi……………”

“……..Ông không còn sống trên cõi đời này nữa.”

………..

Trong vườn hoa trống rỗng rốt cuộc cũng lóe lên tia chớp đầu tiên, tiếng sấm đánh ầm ầm lùi về cuối chân trời.

Thiếu niên chạy lên bậc thềm, vọt vào trong đại sảnh, đẩy cánh cửa bằng gỗ đào nặng nề ở phía cuối hành lang kia ra.

Gió thổi từ tiền sảnh vào, ngọn nến bùng cháy rơi cạch một tiếng xuống cái mâm bạc, thiếu niên dừng tại đó, đáy mắt hiện ra đôi bàn chân đang treo lơ lửng.

Ánh mắt cậu từ từ ngước lên, đối diện với người phụ nữ tóc tai bù xù một lúc lâu, cuối cùng cúi người, suy sụp quỳ gối xuống đất.

“ _Noah_ ,” có tiếng gọi truyền đến từ một dãy hành lang khác.

Đầu ngón tay run rẩy biến tấm thảm dệt bằng tay trở nên nhăn nhúm, không biết qua bao lâu sau, thiếu niên đứng dậy, lung lung lay lay đi hết hành lang, lúc đi qua người kia ánh mắt thậm chí còn không thèm liếc nhìn lấy nửa lần.

“ _Noah_!” Người đó nắm chặt tay cậu.

Thiếu niên không hề giãy ra, nói thản nhiên: “Vui rồi chứ?”

Tất cả bao lời muốn nói của người kia đều bị chặn lại, một lúc sau, một tiếng cười hừ vang lên trong xoang mũi, nét mặt hơi vặn vẹo: “Đúng vậy, tôi đương nhiên vui chứ, vẫn rất nhớ cậu là thế nào………..”

Còn chưa nói xong, thiếu niên đã vùng khỏi tay người kia, bước chầm chậm ra khỏi đại sảnh xa hoa, men theo con đường nhỏ xanh biếc vô cùng ảm đạm của mùa mưa, ra khỏi tòa dinh thự.

Từng giọt mưa biến thành vô số sợi chỉ nối dài giữa đất và trời, một màu trắng xóa mênh mông của cả thế giới lọt vào trong tầm mắt, mỗi bước đi đều vô cùng lầy lội và nặng nề, dường như hai chân bị rất nhiều xiềng xích vô hình cuốn chặt khó mà vùng ra, chúng nó cứ vươn dài đến bên rìa ranh giới của cơn ác mộng vô cùng vô tận.

_Chết rồi, chết hết cả rồi._

_Vậy cớ gì những xiềng xích này vẫn còn tồn tại?_

Rõ ràng không có liên hệ gì với cái thế giới này, nhưng vì sao nỗi đau, tổn thương, và ràng buộc lại tồn tại rõ nét sâu sắc trong xương tủy đến thế, cho dù có lau thế nào cũng không thể xóa nhòa được?

Tiếng thở hổn hển trong cơn mưa to giống như tiếng rên của con dã thú, bước chân của thiếu niên dần dần nhanh hơn, đến nỗi trở nên vội vàng, biến thành cuộc chạy trốn điên khùng liều lĩnh.

 _Không còn cách gì nữa_ …..Hắn nghĩ.

Giống như vô số vết điện giật in vào trong sâu thẳm linh hồn, tất cả số phận đều đã được quyết định kết cục cuối cùng của nó, ngoài việc không ngừng giết chóc kia, sẽ chẳng có bất cứ cách nào khác.

── Bốp!

Nhan Hào cảm thấy gông cùm trói buộc cậu đã từ từ buông lỏng, hít thật sâu một hơi không khí tươi mới, đến nỗi bị sặc phải ho khụ khụ dữ dội, Nhan Hào thậm chí còn chẳng nhận ra bản thân đã ngã xuống dưới đất từ khi nào. Đến khoảng vài giây sau, đống trăng sao trong võng mạc cậu ta mới miễn cưỡng biến mất, hoảng hốt nghe thấy tiếng Chu Nhung quát: “Cẩn thận!”

Nhan Hào lăn người ngay tại chỗ, con dao găm cắm phập xuống đất chỉ cách chỗ cậu ta một cm. Tư Nam vừa định rút thân dao, Chu Nhung đã phi một cú đạp bay nó ra xa, dùng chiêu thức cận chiến dữ dội áp đảo cơ thể Tư Nam xuống đất, hai người dây dưa lăn vài mét, đụng phải vô số hòn đá với cột gỗ, phát ra tiếng rầm rầm keng keng liên tiếp.

Nhan Hào mặc kệ cơn đau nhức trong cổ họng, bẻ cổ tay vang lên tiếng crắc trở về vị trí cũ, dùng cái tay còn khỏe kia cầm con dao găm lên, trở tay đâm vào cổ họng con zombie ở sau người, chọc thẳng lên đỉnh đầu nó!

Đàn zombie trên công trường đã bị Chu Nhung bắn chết chả còn mấy, chỉ có đống zombie đứt chân đứt tay vẫn đang hừ hừ lăn lộn trên đất. Nhan Hảo nghiêng ngả lảo đảo tìm được khẩu súng của mình, nã vài phát giải quyết hết chúng nó, chỉ nghe thấy đằng sau vang lên tiếng đánh keng keng, quay đầu nhìn, Tư Nam đã móc cổ Chu Nhung lên đỉnh tấm bê tông!

Tuy nhiên, Chu Nhung không phải Nhan Hào, trong nháy mắt mũi chân rời khỏi mặt đất, y cúi người co gối, hai chân tung một cú vào vùng ngực đối diện, Tư Nam lập tức ngã bay vào đống đất đá cách đó vài mét.

Chu Nhung sải bước đến gần, dùng một tay kéo Tư Nam ra khỏi đống đất đá, đầu tiên xoa xoa vùng ngực của hắn, sau đó dứt khoát thẳng thắn ngồi trên người Tư Nam, dùng cùi chỏ rắn chắc đầy sức mạnh đè chặt khiến hắn không thể vùng vẫy, cố gắng cấu thật mạnh trên người hắn: “Tư Nam! Tỉnh tỉnh, nhìn anh đi!”

_Nhìn anh đi…….._

Ánh mắt vô hồn rời rạc của Tư Nam lay động, mờ mịt nhìn chằm chằm vào Chu Nhung.

“Nhìn anh đi! Đây là số mấy?” Chu Nhung bóp cằm hắn, để hắn nhìn vào ngón trỏ của mình, kế đó dùng sức đánh vào mặt hắn: “Em nhận ra anh không? Anh là Chu Nhung! Nhung ca của em! Mẹ nó dám không nhận ra anh à?!”

_Chu Nhung………_

Tư Nam nhắm chặt hai mắt, sau đó lại mở ra, cứ như bệnh nhân tâm thần rơi vào cõi mộng điên loạn, trong đôi mắt lóe ra sự sợ hãi và căm thù.

Đây rõ ràng là triệu chứng sau khi phải chịu sự kích thích dữ dội, bộ não tự động gây ảo giác cho bản thân, làm người ta không thể phân biệt hiện thực vào ảo giác. Trong lòng Chu Nhung nặng nề, bấu chặt sau gáy hắn như đang chế ngự động vật họ nhà mèo, cưỡng ép bắt hắn kề sát nhìn chăm chú vào đôi mắt của chính mình: “Nhìn anh đi, Tư Nam. Anh là Chu Nhung, chúng ta cùng thoát khỏi thành phố T, chạy khỏi nhà máy phân bón, Nhung ca vẫn luôn thích em, em cũng thích Nhung ca có phải không nào?”

“Em biết Nhung ca sẽ không gây tổn thương cho em, vĩnh viễn bảo vệ em, em muốn đi cùng anh không?”

Tư Nam: “……………..”

Chất giọng thành thật mà bá đạo của Chu Nhung cứ rót bên tai, tựa như được thôi miên tiến vào cảnh mơ, trở thành một tia sáng ấm áp xa xăm trong thế giới bị nước mưa xói mòn này.

“Chu Nhung………….” Hắn sợ hãi lo lắng khẽ nói, ánh mắt trốn tránh.

“Là anh, nhìn anh đi.” Chu Nhung tóm lấy cái cằm xinh đẹp duyên dáng của hắn: “Không sao rồi, anh đến đón em đây, em an toàn rồi………. Ngoan nghe lời anh, em yêu ngoan nào, nhìn anh đi.”

Đôi mắt Tư Nam khẽ chuyển động như một chú cá nhỏ, cuối cùng bị Chu Nhung bắt được, gắt gao nhốt chặt trong lòng bàn tay, bắt buộc đối diện với chính mình.

Trong sâu thẳm đôi mắt Chu Nhung như chứa đựng muôn nghìn sức mạnh muôn hình vạn trạng, mà Tư Nam lại mờ mịt rời rạc, một lúc sau, sự thô bạo nào đó trong mắt hắn rốt cuộc cũng lui dần, khe khẽ gọi một tiếng, giọng điệu tràn ngập sự nghi ngờ:

“…………Chu Nhung?”

Chu Nhung cúi người hôn nhẹ lên mí mắt rung rung của hắn, sau đó dời xuống dưới, khẽ khàng hôn vào cái mũi xinh xinh, hai má cùng bờ môi mỏng.

_Sự tiếp xúc ấm áp ôn tồn như ánh mặt trời xua tan cơn mưa lạnh lẽo, kí ức quay về ngày hè chói chang của năm nào đó, trong khu rừng rậm nhiệt đới, mùi mồ hôi mằn mặn và hương cỏ thơm mát, cậu thiếu niên kiễng mũi chân tặng một nụ hôn xuống dưới cằm anh chàng bộ đội đặc chủng nhếch nhác không chịu nổi kia, đáy mắt lóe lên tia gian trá._

“………….Chu Nhung.” Tư Nam thì thào nói.

Rõ ràng chỉ gọi đang gọi tên một cách rất bình thường, thế mà Chu Nhung lại đột ngột cảm thấy trái tim mình nao nao, kìm lòng không được ừ một tiếng, theo bản năng xoa xoa vùng thịt mềm màu trắng tuyết phía sau gáy của hắn.

Tư Nam im lặng không lên tiếng.

Chu Nhung nhận thấy thân thể dưới người y có dấu hiệu dần dần thả lỏng, nhất thời cảm thấy viên đá nặng trong lòng rơi xuống, bèn buông vòng tay cứng rắn như gông xiềng, nhanh chóng ra hiệu cho Nhan Hào đi đẩy xe máy, sau đó tùy ý xách khẩu tiểu liên, vội vã kéo chặt đai an toàn đang trôi tuột từ vai xuống của khẩu súng──

Sau đó y chìa tay ra, muốn ôm Tư Nam đang mơ màng dậy.

Thế nhưng, đúng lúc này, Tư Nam thoáng nhìn cảnh y cầm khẩu tiểu liên.

Sự thực thông qua võng mạc phản xạ tiến vào trong trí óc, bị cường điệu hóa, vặn vẹo, hình ảnh hỗn loạn được tạo thành từ dây thần kinh: Binh sĩ võ trang hạng nặng, chó săn điên cuồng sủa ầm ĩ, trong đêm tối bởi vì bắn đạn liên tục mà súng máy lóe ra ngọn lửa…………….

Chạy! Chạy mau! Trong ngọn lửa cháy bừng bừng, có người đang gào thét như người bệnh mắc chứng cuồng loạn.

Mau chạy đi! Người phụ nữ ở phía sau liều lĩnh thét chói tai.

Bọn họ đến bắt con, chạy mau──!

“Vì sao chúng ta đánh mất tự do, bị cướp và cầm tù?”

Bé trai kéo tay người mẹ, ngẩng đầu hỏi: “Mẹ ơi, Chúa có yêu người trần không?”

Người mẹ cúi đầu trong quầng sáng, gương mặt quen thuộc dần dần trở nên méo mó biến dạng, vết đốm thối rữa màu đen dần lan lên gương mặt xinh đẹp của người phụ nữ, giòi bọ đất cát che khuất đôi mắt hổ phách của cô, da thịt trên ngón tay rụng rời, lộ ra xương cốt màu trắng, tất cả đều phản chiếu trong đôi mắt sợ hãi của bé trai.

Chạy mau, _Noah_.

Đừng để người khác tóm lấy, chạy mau.

“Tư Nam!”

Chu Nhung đột nhiên đứng phắt dậy, song căn bản không còn kịp nữa. Ngay trong một phần nghìn giây y thả lỏng cảnh giác, Tư Nam đúng dậy vọt ra y như viên đạn pháo, đâm sầm khiến Nhan Hào ngã văng ra ngoài!

“Bắt lấy em ấy!”

Nhan Hào lăn người đứng dậy, chưa kịp hành động, Tư Nam nghiêng người ngồi trên xe máy, chân dài chống trên mặt đất, thở dốc nhìn hai người bọn họ.

── Không, thực ra Tư Nam căn bản không nhìn thấy bất kì ai, ánh mắt hắn cứ nhìn thẳng vào giữa hai người Chu Nhung và Nhan Hào, phảng phất như cõi hư không nào đó mà hắn nhìn chăm chú ấy khiến hắn phải sợ hãi hết sức, vô cùng khiếp sợ.

_Đó là con ma quỷ ẩn sâu vùi trong lớp đất, và cả cơn ác mộng chưa bao giờ lui đi trong cuộc đời này._

“Quay về……..” Giọng nói run rẩy ôn nhu vang đến, Chu Nhung giang rộng hai tay: “Quay về đi, Tư Tiểu Nam, xin em hãy về đây với Nhung ca……Tư Nam!!”

Tiếng động cơ phát ra tại cùng một giây khi Chu Nhung vọt lên, y hành động nhanh như mũi tên bắn ra khỏi cây cung, nhưng mà chỉ chạm đến một góc đuôi xe, ngay sau đó xe máy biến thành cây đuốc di động, rít gào xông về phía ngã tư!

Vù──!

Trong ánh nhìn chăm chú ngơ ngác của Chu Nhung và Nhan Hào, chiếc xe bay vọt qua hàng rào bảo vệ cao ngất, rơi ầm xuống đất.

Tư Nam không hề do dự, thậm chí không thèm quay đầu nhìn một cái, chiếc xe như sao chổi rơi xuống bầu trời, tiếng nổ máy biến mất tại góc đường!

Chu Nhung đuổi theo hai bước, xách khẩu tiểu liên hung bạo ném xuống đất, tự tát cho mình một cái.

Nhan Hào hoảng sợ lắc đầu: “Vì sao, chuyện gì vậy anh, đây là…………..”

Giọng nói của Chu Nhung tràn ngập sự táo bạo với cả kiềm nén: “Quay về!”

Nhan Hào cứng đầu dừng bước, lúc này mới phát hiện trên ngã tư xa kia, đàn zombie bị tản đi không biết đã túa ra từ lúc nào, tập trung túm năm tụm ba, từ từ tiến gần đến khu công trường bên này.

── Hai người họ vẫn đứng trên con đường cái trống không, trong khu trung tâm thành thị tràn đầy trăm vạn con zombie, tình hình thực sự quá nguy hiểm.

Bấy giờ Nhan Hào xách súng lên, đột nhiên đỉnh đầu truyền đến tiếng cánh quạt kêu ầm ầm dữ dội càng ngày càng gần, kế đó là tiếng súng máy oanh tạc, giết cho đám zombie trên đường giật giật bay tứ tung!

Hai người cùng ngẩng đầu, chỉ thấy hai chiếc thăng màu xanh lục cỡ lớn lượn vòng tại vùng trời thấp, cửa cabin mở ầm một tiếng, Xuân Thảo ném thang dây: “Nhanh lên đây!”

“Tư Nam đâu rồi? Có chuyện gì thế?”

Sắc mặt Chu Nhung âm trầm, lắc đầu không trả lời, nói ngắn gọn: “Bật đèn cường quang lên, lục soát trung tâm thành phố, nhanh!”

***

Sắc trời nhanh chóng tối dần, màn đêm buông xuống, đêm đen khủng khiếp nhất của tận thế đã đến.

Một người thiếu cả đồ ăn thức uống lẫn quần áo chống lạnh, không cầm theo súng, tinh thần không rõ hơn nữa chỉ có một mình, không biết có thể sống sót được bao lâu trong khu trung tâm thành phố có trên trăm vạn zombie này, và liệu có thể kiên trì sống đến ngày hôm sau hay không?

Đáp án như mây đen trong màn đêm của lúc này, nặng nề đè vào trong lòng mỗi con người.

Hai chiếc trực thăng đều mở đèn pha, tiếng loa phóng thanh được mở đến mức to nhất, nhưng mà tất cả tiếng hò hét đều giống như hòn đá rơi vào đại dương cuồng phong bão táp, nháy mắt biến mất trong cơn sóng to gió lớn do đàn zombie tụ thành.

Máy bay trực thăng đi dọc theo phố lớn ngõ nhỏ, bay tầm thấp qua từng đỉnh các công trình kiến trúc, chỉ là kì tích tuyệt không hề xuất hiện.

Bóng dáng thon dài mạnh mẽ mà rất quen thuộc với mọi người kia, thực sự không còn dấu tích, tựa như hắn đã đột ngột biến mất, giống như số phận đã sớm quyết định mà đành phải cam chịu.

“Nhung ca………….” Giọng của Đinh Thực run run: “Nhiên liệu chỉ có hạn, chúng ta còn phải bay đi Nam Hải, em sợ……”

Không còn đủ nhiên liệu nữa rồi.

Trong ánh mắt tập trung của mọi người, Chu Nhung ngồi sau bàn điều khiển, ánh đèn pha phản chiếu cái bóng phía sau, từ thái dương đến gò má âm trầm, cái mũi thậm chí là bờ môi mím chặt và cái cằm cương nghị của người đàn ông tuấn mỹ, phác họa nên hình dáng sắc bén đến rợn người.

“Lúc anh đi làm nhiệm vụ,” Y bất thình lình lên tiếng:

“Anh đã nói với em ấy, đợi anh về đón em nhé.”

──Rõ ràng là giọng điệu cực kì bình tĩnh, song Đinh Thực lại cảm thấy một sức mạnh đáng sợ nào đó trong lời nói đè ép đến nỗi không dám lên tiếng.

“Em ấy thực sự đang đợi anh đến, lúc ở trong công trường, khi vừa trông thấy anh, em ấy đã mỉm cười, vẫy tay từ xa với anh.”

“Nhưng mà anh lại không thể đến đón em ấy đúng hẹn.”

“…………Nhung ca,” Đinh Thực nghẹn ngào nói: “Đây không phải lỗi của ai, đây………….”

“Em ấy muốn đi cùng với anh, lúc sải bước leo lên xe máy em ấy vẫn còn do dự, nhìn anh đi, có thể vì muốn cho anh một cơ hội cuối cùng. Chỉ là anh không nên động đến súng, lúc ấy em ấy sợ hãi như thế, còn anh lại dọa em ấy chạy mất.”

Chu Nhung nhắm chặt hai mắt, trong cabin ngoài tiếng động cơ nổ ầm ầm ra, thì yên tĩnh đến nỗi khiến lòng người hoảng sợ.

Lát sau, y gỡ một thứ màu bạc sáng buộc bằng sợi dây từ trên cổ xuống, Đinh Thực nhận ra đó là con chip chứa toàn bộ tài liệu nghiên cứu virus lấy từ quân khu B.

Chu Nhung miết con chip trong tay, giống như vô thức đập nhẹ lên bàn lái, đột nhiên chỉ chỉ xuống phía dưới: “Trên mái nhà kia có gì thế? Tới gần xem thử đi.”

Đinh Thực không kịp nhận ra, điều khiển máy bay trực thăng hạ độ cao, đèn pha chiếu lên nóc nhà: “Đâu có gì, diện tích mục tiêu ước chừng hai trăm mét vuông…..Nhung ca?!”

Chu Nhung để con chip lên bàn lái, cởi bỏ dây an toàn, mở toang cánh cửa cabin, quay đầu trong cơn cuồng phong lạnh thấu xương, cười nói:

“Chờ bọn anh ở Nam Hải nhé.”

Nụ cười đó phóng khoáng kiệt ngạo đến cực điểm, Đinh Thực đột ngột vươn tay ra bắt, thế nhưng Chu Nhung đã tung người bật nhảy, rơi xuống trong tiếng kêu hoảng hốt của mọi người!

Sau khi nhảy khỏi trực thăng từ độ cao mấy chục mét, Chu Nhung vững vàng tiếp đất, trở tay rút khẩu súng trường tấn công ở sau lưng ra. Y dứt khoát quyết tuyệt bỏ đi trong tiếng gào thét điên cuồng của tất cả mọi người, biến mất trong màn đêm u tối đầy rẫy nguy hiểm của thành phố.


	40. Chapter 40

“Tư Nam!”

“Tư Tiểu Nam──!”

“Nhung ca đến đón em rồi nè, ra đây đi!”

Tiếng kêu gọi quanh quẩn trên con phố dài trong đêm tối giơ tay không nhìn được năm ngón, Chu Nhung buông cái loa kiếm được trong đống phế tích của cửa hàng, dùng tia hồng ngoại quét một vòng chung quanh, vật thể hình người quanh phạm vi một trăm mét đều tức tốc đánh hơi theo gió tụ tập lại, nhìn mà thấy đông nghìn nghịt, tất cả đều là bóng đen lắc lư.

Chu Nhung bắn từng phát giết chết mấy con zombie theo mùi chạy đến từ sau lưng, bắn cây súng leo, nhanh chóng trèo lên cột điện.

Nháy mắt y rời khỏi mặt đất, đàn zombie túa đến, ngơ ngác cố gắng vươn tay.

Tiếng kêu gọi vang vọng khắp phố lớn ngõ nhỏ, có thể nói đây là biện pháp nguy hiểm nhất và không có hiệu quả nhất lúc này. Chu Nhung biết phương pháp tốt nhất là tìm một chỗ ẩn nấp an toàn, nghỉ ngơi giữ ấm, yên lặng chờ tới lúc trời sáng, đợi sau khi có điều kiện thuận lợi hơn mới bắt đầu hành động; thế nhưng y biết Tư Nam không thể đợi.

Dưới tình trạng cam go này, trong khu trung tâm nguy hiểm bậc nhất của thành phố, Tư Nam chỉ có một mình không thể vượt qua màn đêm dài nguy hiểm chết người.

Chu Nhung hít sâu một hơi lạnh, cơn đau từ buồng phổi giữ cho đầu óc tỉnh táo, hai mắt híp híp giống một con mãnh thú đi săn trong đêm tối: “Tính cách phản xã hội tiềm tàng, tinh thần phân liệt, không đoán được hướng đi, tránh sử dụng tất cả mọi thủ đoạn để khôi phục thần trí…..”

“Omega con lai,” Y thì thào nói.

Đôi mắt nhìn vào hư không, từ sau buổi đầu gặp gỡ của chiều hôm đó, khi cả đội y bị bao vây tại gara xe, người thanh niên dùng mũ bảo hiểm và quần áo jacket bọc kín ngẩng đầu nhìn lên từ phía đường cái, ánh mắt nhìn thẳng vào y khi ấy.

“Là em sao?” Chu Nhung nhỏ giọng hỏi, cứ như đã tự lén làm vô số lần, giơ tay muốn xoa xoa hai gò má mềm mại kia, song ngón tay chỉ chạm được đến cơn gió lạnh buốt thấu xương trong đêm đông.

“Nhung ca sai rồi, không tôn trọng ý kiến của Omega, cũng sẵn lòng tôn trọng ý kiến của em.”

“Nếu như em muốn trở về…………”

“Chỉ cần em trở về, Nhung ca sẽ để em lựa chọn……………”

Chu Nhung nhắm chặt hai mắt, chỉ buông thả bản thân rơi vào cảm xúc hối hận và bi ai trong một giây ngắn ngủi. Vài giây sau, y mở to mắt, cưỡng ép bản thân tiếp tục tiến vào trạng thái chiến đấu, bắn mũi tên từ trên đỉnh cột điện, nhanh chóng lao xuống khu quảng trường.

***

Cùng lúc đó, tại một nhà dân cách đó hơn 1km.

Đế giày giẫm vào mặt đất đầy mảnh thủy tinh, phát ra từng tiếng crắc rất nhỏ.

Song song với tiếng động vang lên, một bóng đen tại góc phòng giật giật. Chỉ thấy một gương mặt đầy bụi bặm thối rữa trong đêm tối di chuyển đến, hình như ngửi thấy mùi thịt người tươi mới, tròng mắt vẩn đục chớp chớp.

Một bóng người mang theo cơn gió lạnh, lảo đảo tiến vào phòng, dường như không hề phát hiện ra mối nguy hiểm chết người ở trong góc phòng.

“……….Hu………..”

Lồng ngực thối rữa hơn nửa không ngừng bốc mùi, con zombie lắc lắc lư lư bò dậy, ham muốn ăn uống nhanh chóng tăng vọt khi bị mùi pheromone của Omega kích thích, hung hăng bổ nhào lên, cắn mạnh xuống!

Mùi vị máu thịt lập tức lan tràn trong khoang miệng thối rữa, nhưng mà con zombie còn chưa kịp cắn miếng thứ hai, xương cổ của nó đã vang lên tiếng crặc giòn vang.

Đầu nó ngoẹo xuống thành một góc kì quặc, kế đó bị người dùng súng bắn pằng một tiếng, nặng nề đập vào bức tường, bộ óc bị tóe quá nửa bức tường.

Tư Nam kêu lên từng tiếng rên rỉ không rõ, trong cơn mông lung, hắn cảm thấy cổ tay mình rất đau, song không nhìn được, vì thế đành giơ tay ra sờ, hình như đụng phải mảng máu thịt dính ướt.

 _Mình bị zombie cắn rồi_ , trong tiềm thức của hắn hiện ra suy nghĩ này.

Chuyện này thực ra rất quái dị, bởi vì cả người hắn như đang giẫm lên đám mây bồng bềnh, trước mắt không ngừng lóe ra vầng sáng lộn xộn và từng chấm nhỏ li ti, thế giới tinh thần và ảo giác cứ hoán đổi lặp lại với nhau, đến nỗi hắn không nghĩ nổi bản thân mình là ai, cũng không thể phân biệt mình đang đứng, ngồi hay đã rơi vào trạng thái hôn mê.

Tuy nhiên, hắn chỉ biết bản thân đã bị zombie cắn.

Một tiếng phịch vang đến, hắn ngã ngồi trên mặt đất, lưng tựa vào bức tường dơ bẩn ẩm ướt, run lẩy bẩy duỗi thẳng đôi chân dài, âm thanh lồng ngực lên xuống dữ dội như bị xé rách.

……….

“Cậu lại bị cắn.” Có người mang theo lửa giận, gằn từng chữ một.

Đó là một người đàn ông trẻ tuổi mắt xanh tóc vàng, mặc quân phục rằn ri, tuổi tác tuyệt không hề lớn, thoạt nhìn cũng chỉ mới ngoài hai mươi, nhưng bởi vì có xuất thân tốt nên trên bả vai đã đeo quân hàm, đuôi lông mày nhếch lên tạo vẻ ngạo mạn, nét mặt có sự chán ghét và phẫn nộ.

Tư Nam tựa vào cái ghế điện, hắn mặc áo T-shirt màu trắng, thân hình thiếu niên đang độ dậy thì nên trông cực gầy gò, đầu không thèm để ý ngửa lên.

“Thế nên, muốn trừng phạt tôi sao?” Có lẽ do có một khoảng thời gian không được cắt tóc, phần tóc mái lộn xộn vẫn không che được ánh mắt sáng ngời trào phúng của hắn, thờ ơ nói: “Đến đi.”

Đại khái do bị thái độ này chọc giận, người đàn ông kia nhấc cổ áo hắn lên, tức giận nói: “Cậu cho rằng tôi đang hại cậu sao? Cậu căn bản là một con quái vật! Ngoài chuyện tiếp nhận thí nghiệm và phải huấn luyện thì cậu còn con đường gì nữa! Nếu khi ấy ba vứt cậu vào cô nhi viện, thì bây giờ cậu đã là đám người hạ đẳng đang làm công hoặc lái xe giao hàng cho người ta rồi!”

Tư Nam nhếch một bên lông mày: “À? Thì ra trong mắt anh, định nghĩa của đám người hạ đẳng chính là lái xe giao hàng cho người ta ư? Anh thật đúng là một đại thiếu gia có giáo dưỡng đấy.”

Người đàn ông há miệng muốn chửi, Tư Nam nhếch nhếch khóe miệng lòng đầy ác ý:

“Tôi vẫn tưởng cái từ ‘dơ bẩn thấp hèn’ trong miệng anh phải giống với người ba bi thương quá độ dẫn đến suốt ngày rượu chè be bét từ sau cái chết của mẹ tôi chứ, đó mới thật là đám người hạ đẳng……….”

Một tiếng bốp trong trẻo cực vang lên, người đàn ông tát Tư Nam lệch mặt, khóe miệng hắn chậm rãi chảy ra tia máu.

“……………” Thiếu niên thở dốc hai hơi, quay đầu cười với anh ta:

“Hay nên nói, loại người vừa lòng đầy oán hận với ba ruột mình, vừa vất vả phí công muốn được ông ta thừa nhận, chắc có lẽ mới không bằng đám hạ đẳng…………..”

Hắn cho rằng bản thân sẽ lại đón thêm một cái tát nữa, song bàn tay người đàn ông kia giơ lên, lại khựng lại giữa không trung, sau năm giây im ắng, anh ta đột nhiên tức giận quát to một tiếng: “Giật điện!”

Vừa mới dứt lời, tia sáng xanh lập tức lóe lên, cả người Tư Nam co rút ngã ngửa về sau, tay chân không ngừng co giật.

Vài giây sau, màn điện giật chấm dứt.

Tư Nam không có tỉnh lại, giữ nguyên tư thế tựa sâu vào lưng ghế, không động đậy chút nào, một lúc sau cũng không có động tĩnh, thậm chí lồng ngực cũng không nhấp nhô lên xuống.

Người đàn ông đợi hơn mười giây, sâu trong mắt rốt cuộc hiện ra nét hoài nghi, thận trọng dừng tại đó một lúc, mới chìa tay đè tại mạch đập bên gáy hắn, cảm nhận nhịp đập dưới làn da nhẵn nhụi cực kì yếu đuối. Anh ta lại thử thăm dò đem ngón trỏ sờ lên chóp mũi thiếu niên, hơi thở mỏng manh, gần như không cảm nhận được.

Sao lại thành thế này?

“Mấy người vào đây.” Anh ta bật bộ đàm trên bả vai mình, nói ngắn gọn một câu, mở còng tay trên cổ tay của thiếu niên ra.

Đúng lúc này, ngón tay thon dài vốn trắng bệch không có sức sống của Tư Nam đột ngột nắm chặt, mu bàn tay nổi đầy gân xanh.

Cùng lúc đó, người đàn ông ý thức được nguy hiểm vội bước nhanh lùi về sau, tuy nhiên một cơn gió nhanh như tia chớp chợt tạt vào mặt, Tư Nam tóm chặt tay vịn nghiêng người bật dậy, tung chân đá một cú khiến người đàn ông ngã lăn vào góc tường!

Tiếng đụng rầm rầm vang lên làm mặt đất rung chuyển, người đàn ông không kịp đề phòng đau đớn thở ra tiếng, kế đó cơ thể đột nhiên nặng trĩu. Anh ta giật mình mở bừng mắt, chỉ thấy Tư Nam cúi xuống trước mặt mình, đầu gối đè chặt trước ngực, hung ác xách cổ áo rằn ri lên.

Mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng trên thái dương trắng bệch của thiếu niên, dư vị của cú điện giật chưa hoàn toàn biến mất; thế nhưng sự đau đớn lại mạ thêm một lớp ánh sáng yêu dị cho hắn, chính thiếu niên cũng không tự biết, sức hấp dẫn mạnh mẽ ngang ngược ấy đã buộc kẻ khác không thể rời mắt.

“Anh sợ tôi sao?” Hắn cười hỏi.

Người đàn ông nghẹn một hơi trong cổ họng, rõ ràng đang thẹn quá hóa giận, cùng cả một thứ tình cảm khó nói đột ngột cuồn cuộn dâng trào, ép anh ta không thể phát ra tiếng ngay lúc này.

“Anh sợ con quái vật tôi đây, nhưng anh lại muốn có được sức mạnh của quái vật──”

Lúc Tư Nam bật cười, khóe miệng lộ ra một chiếc răng trắng bóc, đặt trên khuôn mặt xinh đẹp của thiếu niên như hiện giờ, thực sự cực kì hấp dẫn người khác.

Song nếu bạn nhìn sâu vào trong mắt hắn, trái tim sẽ chỉ cảm thấy sự đáng sợ tối tăm, giống như vực sâu của địa ngục, tiếng gào thức tỉnh của ác ma.

“Ngu xuẩn không tự biết mình, tham lam không tự biết đến.” Thiếu niên thì thầm bên tai anh ta, khẽ khàng nói: “Tất cả mọi người đều sẽ phải trả giá đắt.”

Cánh cửa sau lưng của phòng thí nghiệm bật mở, cảnh vệ chạy như điên đến, ba chân bốn cẳng kéo thiếu niên ra, có người cẩn thận đỡ người đàn ông từ trên mặt đất dậy.

Có tiếng người quát to, có người đang hò hét, Tư Nam chẳng nghe rõ cái gì. Hắn thậm chí còn không nhìn thấy ánh mắt rất khó diễn tả rơi trên người mình của người đàn ông khi bị một đám người ngăn cách, trong khoảnh khắc quay người, hắn đã quên mất ngày đó có từng bị trừng phạt nghiêm khắc hơn hay không, chỉ nhớ sâu thẳm trong nội tâm có niềm vui sướng vặn vẹo.

Tất cả mọi người bọn mi sẽ phải trả giá rất đắt.

Mà tao sẽ không quan tâm tới bất cứ điều gì.

Bởi số phận đã đưa tất cả vào trong nấm mộ, chỉ còn sót lại một mình tao với hai bàn tay trắng, thế nên đâu cần phải quan tâm cơ chứ.

***

Rạng sáng, sáu giờ.

Bóng tối từ từ cuốn khỏi mặt đất, cuối vòm trời hiện ra màu xanh xám, giống như viên bi được lau sạch bằng miếng vải đen, dần dần mở rộng trong tầm mắt.

Chu Nhung một tay dùng súng, trốn trong góc máy biến áp của con ngõ, liếm liếm mu bàn tay trầy da do ngã từ trên tầng hai xuống, tinh bì lực tẫn hà ra hơi trắng.

Tại con đường gần đó, zombie đang từ từ đi ra khỏi bóng tối, tụ tập thành đàn lắc lư phát ra tiếng gào thét.

Lại thêm một ngày mới của tận thế.

“Tư Tiểu Nam……………” Chu Nhung thở gấp lẩm bẩm nói, “Hãy tiếp thêm dũng khí cho anh, xin em đấy.”

Hình như đàn zombie đã phát hiện ra, bước chân cùng lúc quay ngược, lục tục chen chúc vào con ngõ nhỏ. Chu Nhung cắn răng một cái, bật dậy từ sau máy biến áp bóp cò súng, mấy con zombie đi đầu ngã ập xuống, rất nhiều bè lũ zombie lại vui sướng bước qua thi thể đồng loại, tranh nhau bổ nhào lên trước.

Chu Nhung cướp đường co giò điên cuồng chạy, dường như dùng toàn bộ sức lực toàn thân gào thét: “Tư──Tiểu──Nam──!”

***

“Tư Tiểu Nam──!”

Trong căn phòng trọ bừa bãi đầy đất, Tư Nam đột nhiên giật giật trong cơn hôn mê, lông mi rung rung sắp tỉnh.

Tia nắng đầu tiên xuyên qua song sắt cửa sổ, chiếu lên cơ thể tách rời của con zombie, một bộ xương trẻ con đen xì khô quắt trong góc phòng, mặt tường đầy rẫy máu thối và bộ óc, cùng cả chiếc đồng hồ điện tử báo thức vẫn đang hé ra tia sáng xanh nằm lăn lóc dưới bàn học.

6:12AM.

Ánh mặt trời lấy tốc độ vô cùng thong thả dần dần rõ nét, tạo thành một dải ánh sáng hẹp dài hắt lên sàn nhà tăm tối. Phía cuối dải sáng, dấu răng trên cổ tay đầm đìa lẫn lộn máu thịt của Tư Nam từ từ khô lại, kết vảy, biến thành một vết sẹo màu đen, bắt đầu bóc ra.

Dưới vảy sẹo lộ ra làn da mềm mại mới tinh, chưa hoàn toàn mất đi màu hồng hồng, im lặng đắm trong ánh ban mai của một ngày đẫm sương sớm.

Tư Nam nhắm chặt mí mắt, vài giây sau lại mở ra, mờ mịt ngồi dậy.

“……….Có ai không?” Hắn nhìn chung quanh, khàn khàn nói.

Căn phòng trọ yên tĩnh vô cùng, không có ai trả lời.

“Chu Nhung?” Hắn nhỏ giọng gọi, “Nhung ca?”

Tư Nam bò dậy, đầu óc vẫn còn chút choáng váng, loạng choạng bước đến trước cửa sổ. Tại khoảng cách giữa tòa nhà và thành phố, đường chân trời phía đông đột nhiên dần hiện ra một đường sáng mờ mờ, khiến con ngươi hắn co rút lại vì bất ngờ.

Dường như có tia chớp chớp mắt đánh xuống trí óc đần độn của Tư Nam, từng chuyện trong vòng hai tư giờ qua nhanh chóng lướt qua trong đầu hắn── mảng bê tông trong công trường sụp xuống, Nhan Hào bị vặn gãy cổ tay, tiếng gọi dồn dập của Chu Nhung, đàn zombie đông đúc ồn ào không nhìn rõ điểm cuối………

Cuối cùng đọng lại trong kí ức là, ánh đèn pha từ trên không trung không ngừng chiếu xuống thành phố, tiếng động cơ ầm ầm của máy bay trực thăng, rẽ đôi tầng mây bay về phương Nam xa xôi.

──Mọi người đi mất rồi.

Mọi người đi Nam Hải mất rồi.

Trong khoảnh khắc nhận ra sự thật này, máu toàn thân trong người Tư Nam trở nên lạnh giá, buồng phổi phảng phất như có cơn sương lạnh phủ xuống.

“Mọi người………….” Hắn tức thì hoảng hốt, cố gắng ló ra ngoài cửa sổ, muốn tìm bóng dáng máy bay trực thăng trên bầu trời ảm đạm của buổi bình minh: “Mọi người…………..”

Mọi người không đợi tôi.

──Vì sao không đợi tôi với?

Tư Nam loạng choạng lùi về sau, suy sụp ngồi xuống sàn nhà, ôm chặt lấy đầu. Nỗi hối hận dâng trào mãnh liệt giống một con rắn độc hung ác cắn vào trái tim, lục phủ ngũ tạng đều ngấm đầy nọc độc, đau đớn khôn cùng.

 _Tôi đã làm hỏng tất cả mọi chuyện rồi_ , hắn như bị thần kinh tóm chặt đầu tóc mình nghĩ, _tôi lại làm hỏng tất cả mọi chuyện thêm lần nữa rồi._

_Nhan Hào bị tôi đả thương, có lẽ Chu Nhung cũng thế. Tôi dẫn đồng đội đến khu trung tâm thành phố đầy rẫy zombie, làm họ bị thương, sau đó bỏ rơi họ lái xe máy chạy mất!_

_Sao tôi có thể chạy như thế?_

_Bọn họ có an toàn hay không, bọn họ giờ đang ở đâu? Chu Nhung có muốn tìm tôi hay không, bọn họ liệu sẽ vòng về chứ?_

Rất nhiều câu hỏi nghi vấn tàn nhẫn lôi trái tim xuống địa ngục, Tư Nam nín rồi lại hô hấp.

 _Tôi sai rồi, tôi vẫn đang ở đây, trở về tìm tôi đi_ ………. Hắn run rẩy nghĩ, ngón tay vô thức cào xuống sàn nhà, để lại vô số dấu vết trắng nhợt đan xen.

_Em sai rồi, trở về tìm em đi……….._

Ánh sáng lướt qua khung cửa sổ cao cao, rơi vãi trong căn phòng trọ nhỏ hẹp, Tư Nam thống khổ nhắm chặt hai mắt mình trong ánh nắng.

Hắn nguyện ý đánh đổi tất cả mọi thứ để trở về mười hai tiếng trước, tóm chặt lấy bản thân điên khùng lái xe bỏ đi, hung hăng cho một cái tát. Hoặc sẽ càng muốn trở về khoảnh khắc khi Nhan Hào và Chu Nhung không đề phòng hắn ở trên khu công trường, tự vặn gãy cánh tay của mình, đem tất cả hậu quả không thể bù đắp được trở về thời điểm chưa xảy ra chuyện gì.

Nhưng mà, bây giờ hắn chẳng thể làm gì nữa.

Hắn không có vũ khí, không có đồ ăn thức uống, không có phương tiện đi lại, một thân một mình trong khu trung tâm thành phố đông đúc zombie.

Một thân một mình.

Hắn chưa bao giờ ý thức được rõ ràng như lúc này, sau khi vất vả thiết lập được một mối mới toanh trong cái thế giới, hắn vậy mà đã tự tay chặt đứt nó, lại lần nữa rơi vào vực thẳm cô độc tăm tối.

Sáng sớm, 6:30AM.

Cơn đói cồn cào giục Tư Nam tỉnh lại, hắn mơ màng mở to mắt, khóe mắt ẩm ướt đỏ bừng.

Cả thành phố đã sáng trưng, trên đường cái vang đến tiếng bước chân nặng nề và gào thét của zombie.

──Nhất định phải rời khỏi chỗ này.

Tư Nam đứng dậy, trước mắt toàn trăng sao. Hậu quả sau một đêm ngủ trên sàn nhà lạnh lẽo là hắn đã phát sốt, chính hắn cũng có thể cảm thấy trán mình nóng ran, bước chân mơ màng bủn rủn, mỗi bước đi đều như đang dẫm trên ruộng bông; nhưng hắn biết bản thân hiện giờ quyết không thể ngã xuống.

Chu Nhung vứt xe bọc thép tại sân bay ngoài ngoại ô, bây giờ nếu mà chạy đến, chắc vẫn còn kịp đi Nam Hải.

“Em xin lỗi……….” Tư Nam nhỏ giọng nói, ngập ngừng rồi tự lầm bà lầm bầm: “Đợi em.”

Hắn đẩy toang cánh cửa, rùng mình một cái, bước từng bước mạnh mẽ rời khỏi căn phòng.

***

Pằng pằng pằng pằng!

Chu Nhung đã không nhớ rõ đây lần bóp cò súng thứ mấy của mình, lợi dụng sức lửa của súng trường tấn công miễn cưỡng ngăn cản tốc độ xồ đến của đàn zombie, lại nhân cơ hội nhảy lên bờ tường hoặc thân cây, nhờ vào lối đi trên cao để giành giật một con đường sống.

May mắn là số phận vẫn luôn quan tâm đến y, không có khiến Chu Nhung thực sự rơi vào bước đường cùng, thậm chí khi tia nắng bừng sáng còn tặng y một món quà khó mà tưởng được: Tại một góc của cái tủ kính vỡ nát trong cửa hàng, có mấy cái bánh mì nhỏ tuy đã khô quắt vàng ởn song vẫn ăn no bụng.

“Cảm ơn chất bảo quản ── phát minh vĩ đại của nhân loại,” Chu Nhung tự giễu nói, ngồi xổm trên bờ tường, nhanh chóng giải quyết hai cái bánh mì, hai cái còn lại được y cẩn thận cất kín vào trong ngực:

“Đồng chí Tư Tiểu Nam, anh cảnh báo em, lần này còn kén ăn nữa là đánh mông em đấy……………..”

Y vịn cành cây đứng dậy, không thèm nhìn đống móng vuốt sắc nhọn của đàn zombie đang vẫy loạn xạ cách chân mình mấy cm ở phía dưới, nương theo đầu tường bật nhảy lên nóc nhà, bước nhanh về hướng đường cái.

Nếu Tư Nam có thể khôi phục được thần trí, rất có khả năng sẽ nhân dịp trời sáng rời khỏi trung tâm thành phố, nhanh chóng đi đến sân bay bọn họ tách ra── Cho dù Tư Nam thấy thất vọng vì tiểu đội 118 không lo mà bỏ lại em ấy, cũng chắc chắn nghĩ cách đi đến xe bọc thép lục soát số nhu yếu phẩm sót lại, hoặc sẽ cạy thêm chiếc trực thăng bay thẳng đến Nam Hải.

Cơ mà hiện tại, Tư Nam hẳn vẫn trong trong thành phố.

Chu Nhung quan sát tình cảnh chung quanh mình, đôi mắt dán chặt vào nóc nhà của tòa văn phòng gần đó, suy ngẫm khả thi đốt đèn tín hiệu sau khi đã thu gom nhiên liệu, lát sau y cắn răng thầm hạ quyết tâm.

“Không nhiều lắm, đánh một cái thôi,” Chu Nhung nghĩ đến cái mông của Tư Nam, răng nanh ngưa ngứa nghĩ: “Nhiều nhất hai cái.”

Sự tưởng tượng này giúp y có thêm động lực vô hạn. Chu Nhung nhún người nhảy lên, từ nóc nhà leo lên cành cây, kế đó nhảy xuống mặt đất, điên cuồng bỏ chạy trước khi đàn zombie trên đường kịp phản ứng đuổi tới.

***

Rầm!

Tư Nam lật ngược cái kệ trên mặt đất, thất vọng phát hiện ngoài rác rưởi và mấy thứ đồ linh tinh thì chẳng có thứ gì ăn được.

Trước khi tận thế ập đến, thành phố bị đám người chạy nạn cướp bóc đến không sót lại gì, sau đó lại bị số người sống sót càn quét lục soát thêm mấy bận, đừng nói đồ ăn đóng gói chân không, đến cả kẹo cao su, đồ ăn vặt, gia vị đều bị cướp sạch toàn bộ, hiện giờ đến cả vụn bánh mì cũng đách còn.

Tư Nam vớ lấy cái ghế tựa, đập lăn con zombie lén tới gần sau lưng mình, óc iếc bắn hết cả lên.

Cơn đói khát chiếm giữ hết toàn bộ cảm quan của hắn, ngoại trừ cảm giác cơn đói dữ dội đào rỗng cơ thể, hắn gần như không thể cảm nhận được điều gì.

Nếu có đồ ăn thì tốt quá……Tư Nam mất tỉnh táo nghĩ.

Cho tôi chút đồ ăn thì được rồi……………..

Đột nhiên lỗ tai hắn rung rung, nghe thấy tiếng bánh xe nghiền trên mặt đường cách đó không xa── Có người!

Sao lại có người nhỉ? Người sống sót vẫn đang tìm bộ đội cứu giúp? Hay là…..tiểu đội 118 quay về tìm hắn?!

Cứ như lập tức được tiêm mũi adrenalin thẳng vào mạch máu, Tư Nam tỉnh táo cả người, phi như bay chạy ra khỏi ngõ nhỏ, y chang mũi tên bắn vọt ra đường cái, chỉ kịp thoáng nhìn thấy chiếc xe hai màu trắng xanh đan xen chạy đằng xa.

“Này! Này──!” Tư Nam liều lĩnh hét một tiếng: “Chu Nhung!”

Nhưng mà, chiếc xe kia không dừng lại, quay đầu xe rẽ ở cuối đường cái, chạy vào một ngã tư.

Tư Nam không nghĩ nữa, co giò đuổi theo. Từ lúc sinh ra tới giờ, hắn chưa bao giờ chạy nhanh đến vậy, khi bị con tinh tinh zombie đuổi sát theo sau cũng chẳng thế này, zombie kết bè kết đội vẫn không chạm tới được góc áo hắn, Tư Nam chạy nhanh như một cơn lốc, quăng tất cả bè lũ zombie ở phía sau.

“Chu Nhung!!” Hắn gọi to đến khàn cả giọng.

“Chu Nhung──!”

Không biết đã chạy hết mấy cái ngã tư, Tư Nam dừng chân bên một giao lộ, thở hổn hển nhìn chung quanh.

Bệnh viện, trường học, vọng gác giao thông, công viên đường phố…… Tốp năm tốp ba zombie, khập khà khập khiễng lởn vởn, phát ra tiếng gào thét nặng nề không rõ.

Người đâu rồi?

Chu Nhung đâu rồi?…………

Ánh mắt Tư Nam dần rơi vào tuyệt vọng, sau đó đột nhiên như cọng rơm cứu mạng, đứng yên tại chỗ──

Phía trước cách đó không xa, sau một cái máy bơm của cây xăng, một phần nhỏ của chiếc SUV trắng xanh lộ ra.

Tư Nam không kiềm chế được tiến về trước hai bước, sau đó dừng lại. Xuyên qua kẽ hở của máy bơm xăng, hắn nhìn thấy cửa của chiếc xe bật mở, tài xế vạm vỡ cao lớn đội cái mũ đi xuống phía đuôi xe, lấy bánh quy và nước uống, sau đó chui vào buồng lái.

Đầu óc đang sốt cao ngơ ngác của Tư Nam thoáng chốc như bị ném một vốc tuyết── Đó không phải Chu Nhung.

Là ai? Có nguy hiểm không? Có vũ khí không? Có phải Alpha không?

Lát sau, nhiệt độ lui dần, thần kinh được huấn luyện của Tư Nam bèn theo thói quen căng lên: Lí trí nhắc nhở hiện tại hắn phải ẩn núp thật kĩ, tiếp tục theo dõi, quan sát tình hình để chờ đợi; thế nhưng cơn đói khát kịch liệt đã tới đỉnh điểm lại khiến hắn cực kì do dự, rất muốn vọt đến…..hoặc trộm một ít để ăn.

Hắn chưa bao giờ bị đói đến vậy.

Tư Nam khẽ nuốt một ngụm nước miếng.


	41. Chapter 41

Tình hình hiện tại không cho Tư Nam cơ hội do dự. Vài giây sau, chiếc SUV từ từ lăn bánh, rời khỏi cây xăng.

Tia lí trí cuối cùng của chiến binh đã chèn ép được cơn đói khát, hắn không vội vã chọn cách đến gần, mà lùi về sau mấy bước nép mình đi, chỉ thấy đầu chiếc SUV đi men theo đường cái chậm rãi chạy thẳng về phía trước.

Bọn họ muốn làm cái gì?

Tư Nam quan sát chung quanh, gần đó có hơn mười chiếc ô tô và xe chạy bằng điện đâm sầm vào nhau, tình trạng vô cùng thê thảm. Ngoài ra thì quanh phạm vi có thể nhìn thấy không còn phương tiện giao thông nào khác, thậm chí còn không tìm được cái xe đạp lành lặn nào.

Chiếc SUV càng ngày càng xa, dần dần sắp rời khỏi tầm mắt. Tư Nam cắn mạnh một cái, chạy đuổi theo sau.

“Có người đang theo chúng ta.” Trong buồng lái của chiếc SUV, tên tài xế liếc nhìn gương chiếu hậu, phiền muộn nói.

Ngồi bên cạnh gã là người phụ nữ Alpha tóc vàng mắt xanh lục đang đánh giá ngón tay của chính mình, nghe thế bèn ngước mắt nhìn vào gương chiếu hậu, tuy nhiên chỉ thấy bè lũ zombie chậm rì rì đuổi theo sau ô tô, sau đó chẳng mấy chốc đã bị bỏ xa: “Ở đâu? Người thế nào?”

“Không nhìn rõ, trốn rất nhanh.”

Ghế sau hơi lắc lư, không có truyền đến thanh âm của Law Mayer.

“Có thể là người sống sót.” Người phụ nữ Alpha trầm ngâm nói: “Lái nhanh lên Abal, bỏ rơi cậu ta đi. Chúng ta còn phải tìm thêm một căn cứ người sống nữa đấy.”

Abal giậm mạnh chân ga, thanh chắn ở trước đầu xe hung mãnh đụng bay mấy con zombie, gầm rú chạy đi trong màn khói xe mù mịt.

Thành phố đã biến thành khu vui chơi cho những kẻ bất tử, mỗi công trình kiến trúc đầy sắt thép của hai bên ngã tư đường đều trở thành chiếc quan tài khổng lồ, dựng thẳng đứng cắm sâu vào lòng đất, cao vút sâu trong đám mây. Gió lạnh thổi qua ngã tư tiêu điều, bến xe, siêu thị và trường học trống hơ trống hoác, rác rưởi và cả túi nhựa ngổn ngang đầy đường trong cuộc chạy trốn, rồi bị đàn zombie giẫm đạp dưới chân.

Chiếc SUV đi qua một tiểu khu, nhìn nghiêng trong gương, bụi cây không thu hút trên bức tường đột nhiên rung nhẹ một cái.

“Vẫn đang theo,” Abal mở miệng nói,

Lần này, người nữ Alpha cũng chú ý đến tình hình, không khỏi cảnh giác: “Chẳng nhẽ có rất nhiều người?”

Cô ta quay đầu nhìn vị thượng tá của mình, Law Mayer ngồi ở ghế sau, rốt cuộc cũng dừng hành vi lau dao ngắn trong tay: “Chỉ có một người.”

Anh ta không ngẩng đầu, bình thản nói: “Lái chậm lại, di chuyển đến phía trước, nhìn thử xem đó là ai.”

***

Trái tim trong lồng ngực đập thình thịch không theo quy luật, Tư Nam thở hổn hển, cảm thấy mồ hôi lạnh không ngừng chảy xuôi xuống từ hai bên tóc mai, nếu mà còn tiếp tục nữa cơ thể hắn sẽ rơi vào tình trạng mất nước.

Có nên bỏ đi hay không?

Hay tìm cách vượt đến đầu xe, cược thử trực tiếp cầu cứu?

Bản năng đề phòng cường liệt của Tư Nam mách bảo hắn không nên chọn vế sau, song vì thực sự đã đuổi nửa ngày trời, cộng thêm đã tiêu hao rất nhiều thể lực lại khiến hắn không muốn buông tha dễ dàng như thế. Đương lúc Tư Nam tiến thoái lưỡng nan, đột nhiên xe SUV rẽ ngoặt, từ ngã tư lăn bánh chuyển vào một cái ngõ dài toàn nhà một tầng.

Có hy vọng rồi.

Tư Nam chạy lấy đà hai bước, bật từ bức tường lên cành cây, lại nhờ nó nhảy lên nóc nhà, nhanh chóng chạy qua phần mái của dãy nhà, giống như động vật họ mèo nhanh nhẹn linh hoạt, im hơi lặng tiếng dừng bước ở mái hiên cuối dãy.

Chỉ thấy chiếc SUV dừng trước cửa một hộ nhà dân, tên tài xế xuống xe mở cốp, chuyển nửa thùng nước khoáng đi vào trong nhà, thoạt nhìn trông đây rất giống cứ điểm lâm thời của bọn họ.

Tư Nam nằm bò trên mái hiên, từ trên cao nhìn xuống đống đồ ở trong cốp xe, thoáng chốc phải giật cả mình── Quá trời nhu yếu phẩm!

Từng hộp bánh bích quy xếp chồng lên nhau và các loại thịt đóng hộp, hoa quả sấy khô, thực phẩm giàu protein, đủ đống đồ uống tăng lực, quần áo lông giữ ấm, thiết bị điện đánh lửa….

Tư Nam nuốt nước miếng, quan sát cẩn thận tình hình chung quanh, nhanh chóng lập kế hoạch hành động và con đường rút lui, âm thầm lẩm bẩm: Tôi chỉ lấy trộm một hộp đồ ăn thôi.

Chỉ một hộp cũng đủ để tôi sống sót đến ngoại ô tìm kiếm trực thăng.

Quyết định xong xuôi đâu đấy, Tư Nam lẳng lặng không gây tiếng động nhảy xuống dưới mái hiên, lúc rơi xuống không gây ra bất cứ âm thanh nào, ngay lập tức di chuyển đến cái cốp xe, thò tay lấy một hộp thịt hộp.

── Đúng lúc này, dây thần kinh của hắn căng ra, Tư Nam bất thình lình nghiêng đầu.

Mũi dao sượt qua gò má hắn!

Tư Nam quay phắt người lại, lúc liếc nhìn gương mặt của kẻ đánh lén mình thì hắn sững sờ: Đối phương là một người phụ nữ Alpha da trắng cường tráng, khuôn mặt còn trông rất đẹp.

Thế nhưng không biết vì sao, vào khoảnh khắc hắn liếc nhìn cô ta, trong trí óc đột nhiên vang lên hồi chuông cảnh báo, một cảm giác cực kì bất an xen lẫn chán ghét đột ngột ùa lên từ đáy lòng, phảng phất như đã từng trông thấy cô ta ở đâu đó.

Người phụ nữ Alpha thế mà cũng sững sờ ngay tại chỗ, theo bản năng hỏi một câu tiếng anh: “Cậu, cậu sao……”

Ngay một phần nghìn giây cô ta sững sờ, Tư Nam quả quyết thoát thân, ngay cả cái hộp sắp tới tay cũng không thèm nữa, co giò lùi lại vài mét.

“Đứng lại!” Người phụ nữ Alpha quát to, tên tài xế vạm vỡ kia xông ra khỏi nhà dân, giơ súng liền bắn!

Tư Nam tức giận nói: “Tôi chỉ muốn xin ít đồ ăn thôi!” Lời còn chưa dứt đã lăn người, thoát khỏi đường đạn, chỉ nghe người phụ nữ Alpha kia quát to mấy câu với tên tài xế, sau đó hai người cùng đuổi theo ngay tức khắc.

Nếu là bình thường, kể cả đối phương có súng, Tư Nam cũng không quá e ngại sức liên thủ tấn công của hai Alpha. Song tình trạng hiện tại của hắn cực kì bất ổn, cơn mệt lử do phát sốt và mất nước đang tức tốc ăn mòn cơ thể hắn, trong tình huống đối phương rõ ràng sẽ ra tay giết chết, chỉ vì chút đồ ăn mà hắn phải mạo hiểm tính mạng thì thật quá không đáng.

Tư Nam vung tay cản cú đá trên không của tài xế, lập tức bị sức mạnh của gã đẩy lùi về sau mấy bước, khom người thoát khỏi đường dao ngắn do người phụ nữ Alpha phi tới. Thân dao kêu vù vù, ghim thật sâu vào mặt tường, Tư Nam lại nghiêng người tránh né đòn tấn công nặng như núi của tài xế, tiện tay rút dao ngắn, nhún người nhảy lên bờ tường.

Người phụ nữ Alpah dùng tiếng anh hét câu gì đó, ngay một giây đó Tư Nam đột nhiên nghe hiểu, cô ta nói: “──Đổi đạn gây mê!”

Đuôi lông mày Tư Nam nhếch lên, trong nháy mắt cúi người chuẩn bị bật nhảy tóm chặt mái hiên, chỉ cảm thấy mắt cá chân tê rần.

Kim gây mê đã sượt qua làn da của hắn.

Đê mờ! Tư Nam lòng thầm chửi một câu, hung hăng cắn chặt đầu lưỡi, dựa vào đau đớn giữ được một tia tỉnh táo khi cơn tê liệt ào tới, loạng chà loạng choạng đi vài bước trên mái hiên, đột nhiên phát hiện phía trước thế mà còn có một người mai phục!

Đó là một người da trắng, đàn ông, ước chừng hơn ba mươi tuổi, đang từ từ đứng dậy trên mái ngói.

Tư Nam không có thời gian phân tâm suy nghĩ xem vì sao nét mặt đối phương quái dị như thế, hay động tác thong thả đến như vậy, tưởng như đang xác nhận mối liên hệ với một giấc mộng vỡ tan. Hắn hiện tại chỉ muốn nhanh chóng thoát khỏi đám Alpha này, thà đi giết một bầy zombie tìm kiếm đồ ăn trong một cái siêu thị nhỏ, chỉ nhặt được ít gạo, chứ tuyệt đối không thích đến gần đám người này.

“………..Noah,” Law Mayer thấp giọng gọi.

Tư Nam xông đến sau mái hiên, Law Mayer nghiêng người cản lại, tại một giây hai người đụng vào nhau, có thể nói Tư Nam đã biến mất ngay tại chỗ, Law Mayer không nhìn rõ hành động của hắn, chỉ cảm thấy có cơn gió nhẹ sượt qua cánh tay của mình.

──Tốc độ này thực sự có thể hình dung bằng từ linh hoạt, Law Mayer nghĩ.

Không biết đã nhìn thấy biết bao lần, sự linh hoạt đầy quen thuộc này.

Hai mắt Law Mayer nheo lại, nhanh như chớp giơ chân tung một cước, song song, Tư Nam không kịp tránh né đành phải chìa tay phá chiêu, mắt thấy người kia chuẩn bị dùng tay móc cổ hắn lên──

Nhưng mà, đúng lúc này, Tư Nam như được thần trợ giúp, bốp một tiếng tiếng tóm được cánh tay Law Mayer, xoay người dí sát anh ta.

Law Mayer nhanh chóng nhận ra hắn muốn làm gì, cố tình khựng lại.

Một giây sau, lưỡi dao dí trên cổ họng anh ta, cả người Tư Nam nép sau Law Mayer, đối mặt với người phụ nữ Alpha với tên tài xế, quát to: “Đứng yên!”

Hai người đồng thời dừng bước, cùng Law Mayer mắt đối mắt, bầu không khí trở nên căng thẳng hết sức.

Law Mayer khẽ lắc đầu, ngăn không cho hai tên cấp dưới tiến lên: “Noah.”

“……….” Tư Nam đổi dao sang tay phải, ghì chặt cổ họng Law Mayer, bắt anh ta lùi dần từng bước cùng với mình: “Anh là ai?”

“Cậu không chạy được đâu,” Law Mayer nói.

Tư Nam nhắm hai mắt rồi mở ra, cưỡng ép bản thân tỉnh táo trong cơn choáng đầu càng ngày càng nặng, nên không có nghe thấy hàm ý khó nói hết cùng vô cùng phức tạp trong mấy chữ kia.

“Cậu không chạy được đâu.” Law Mayer lặp lại lần nữa, lần này chất giọng anh ta rất giống với kiểu tự độc thoại một mình, y như đang tuyên bố lời thề nào đó với chính bản thân.

Tư Nam dí chặt lưỡi dao lên cổ họng anh ta, khàn khàn nói: “Câm miệng! Các người là ai? Đến đây làm gì?”

Law Mayer nói: “Nhiệt độ cơ thể cậu rất cao….Cậu đang phát sốt.”

Mảnh ngói đột nhiên vỡ nát, bàn chân Tư Nam bị hẫng, bắp chân bị kim gây mê sượt qua rốt cuộc đã hoàn toàn mất đi cảm giác, gần như không chống được sức nặng cơ thể, khiến hắn lảo đảo trong cơn hoa mắt tột độ.

Tôi chỉ muốn trộm một đồ hộp đồ ăn thôi mà……….Hắn mơ mơ màng màng nghĩ.

Xem ra quả nhiên không thể làm mấy cái chuyện trộm cắp này mà.

Cái tay khống chế Law Mayer dần dần buông lơi, hình như muốn dùng chút sức lực cuối cùng để chạy trốn. Tuy nhiên, hắn đã đánh giá cao sức đề kháng của mình đối với thuốc gây mê, vài giây sau, hắn loạng choạng quỳ xuống, hai đầu gối chưa kịp chạm đất, liền có một đôi tay vươn ra vòng lấy bên sườn hắn.

“…………..” Tư Nam lầm bầm chửi một câu, song không rõ chửi cái gì, sau đó cơ thể nặng trĩu, hắn đã hoàn toàn mất sạch ý thức.

Dưới tác dụng của thuốc mê, hắn cuối cùng cũng rơi vào giấc ngủ sâu không có đói khát, hối hận và tuyệt vọng.

***

“Huyết áp tâm thu 79, tâm trương 40, nhiệt độ cơ thể là 39 độ.”

“Tiêm một mũi dinh dưỡng.”

Cửa căn phòng được mở toang, cơn gió lạnh lẽo của buổi chiều lùa vào trong nhà. Người phụ nữ Alpha và tên tài xế ngẩng đầu lên, chỉ thấy Law Mayer sải bước tiến vào, lạnh lùng giơ tay ra hiệu cho bọn họ.

Ý là bọn họ đi ra ngoài đi.

Hai tên cấp dưới hiểu rõ lẳng lặng đứng dậy, rời đi.

Cửa phòng được khép lại lần nữa, Law Mayer bước đến bên giường, quan sát từ trên cao con mồi đã rơi vào cái lưới của mình.

Nhà ở hướng bắc vốn sẽ khuất sáng, trong mùa đông âm u tuyết rơi, càng thêm đen tối ẩm ướt. Cái giường cực kì nhỏ hẹp thấp bé, con mồi hẳn sẽ không cảm thấy dễ chịu, ánh mắt Law Mayer rơi trên mi gian của hắn, nơi đó quả nhiên hiện ra nếp nhăn mờ mờ, hình như dù đang hôn mê cũng vẫn thấy rất rất bất mãn.

Có điều tại lúc hắn mất đi ý thức nằm ở đó, cơ thể dường như có một lớp ánh sáng mờ ảo nhu hòa bao phủ, khiến cho căn nhà đơn sơ bừa bộn và khung cửa sổ cũ kĩ chật hẹp, thoạt nhìn trở nên thú vị hết sức.

Đây không phải lần đầu tiên Law Mayer có cảm giác này. Anh ta hít một hơi, cuối cùng ngồi xuống bên mép giường, cúi đầu đánh giá thật kĩ gương mặt quen thuộc này, rồi nhận ra nguồn gốc của thứ ánh sáng ── trắng quá rồi.

Giống như viên đá cẩm thạch đẹp đẽ trắng như tuyết được mài đi mài lại, trải qua sự thử thách của thời gian và năm tháng, vẫn trơn bóng như mới, vẫn tự hắt ra thứ ánh sáng ngây thơ mà lạnh thấu xương trong cái thế giới càng ngày càng già nua tang thương này.

Vì sao chứ? Anh ta chế giễu nghĩ: Đây rõ ràng là một con quái vật.

Mẹ của hắn kết hôn sinh con xong mà vẫn quyến rũ khiến người ba đê tiện kia chết mê chết mệt, hắn cũng là một con quái vật bị biến đổi trời sinh, vượt hẳn qua sự luân lý người thường.

Law Mayer chậm rãi giơ tay, nhưng không thực sự để xuống, ngón tay anh ta chỉ cách gò má Tư Nam một đốt ngón tay, rồi mới khe khẽ lướt qua.

Anh ta vẫn nhớ như in năm đó bản thân còn rất bé, từng vô cùng oán hận và ghen ghét ngồi trong vườn hoa, chờ đợi xe của ‘người phụ nữ kia’ đi ngang qua, muốn nhìn rõ rốt cuộc khuôn mặt khiến ba mình nhớ mãi không quên suốt bấy nhiêu năm qua có hình dạng như thế nào. Anh ta đã quên mất đường nét gương mặt cụ thể của người phụ nữ đó, song trong một thoáng chứng kiến tận mắt, sức quyến rũ rung động lòng người kia, nỗi chán ghét méo mó vì thế mà sinh, cứ vậy in thật sâu trong trái tim anh ta.

Vẻ đẹp hấp dẫn tượng trưng cho sự chẳng lành và cả điềm báo cho số phận bi thảm.

Cùng với cả người em trai trên danh nghĩa sau này, thực sự giống y chang nhau.

Ban đầu, anh ta từng không chỉ một lần muốn giết chết đứa bé con yếu đuối dễ lừa này── Trong biệt thự đẹp đẽ mục rữa, nếu thực sự muốn ra tay thực hiện hành vi này thì thật rất dễ dàng. Thế nhưng, trong một buổi đêm nào đó, khi được người hầu che chở lén vào phòng ngủ của Noah, nhìn chăm chú đứa em trai được nhận này, đương lúc anh ta đang suy nghĩ nên bóp chết hay ghìm chết, lại đột nhiên nhận thấy hình như trên người nó có một vầng sáng mờ mờ.

Như một dòng nước ấm chảy qua gốm trắng, vầng sáng nhè nhẹ nhu hòa mà tinh tế.

Có lẽ giống với ảo giác về đài phun nước lóng lánh trong vườn hoa, hoặc có thể là ánh trăng trong trẻo nhưng lạnh giá.

── Nó là quái vật, anh ta tự nói với mình như thế.

Anh ta quyết định giơ tay bóp chết con quái vật con này. Bàn tay anh ta để trên cái cổ gầy gò của đối phương, sau đó Noah bừng tỉnh, bắt đầu giãy dụa, hét to, vật lộn phát ra tiếng bùm bụp; quản gia với đám người hầu cũng nghe thấy, ba anh ta vội vàng chạy đến, nói rằng đây là hành vi mưu sát.

Đó là câu chuyện xảy ra của năm anh ta mười một và Noah sáu tuổi.

Kể từ khi ấy, anh ta không còn làm được chuyện giống hiện giờ nữa, bởi Law Mayer không thể tiếp cận được với một Noah đang ngủ say không có sự đề phòng, vì chỉ cần đến gần nó sẽ tỉnh dậy. Cứ như thể dấu vết mưu sát ấu trĩ trong cái đêm trăng của rất nhiều năm về trước đã in lại thật sâu trong tiềm thức của nó, cho dù là đang ngủ mơ, cũng đủ để động đến dây thần kinh mẫn cảm nhất của Noah.

Ngón tay của Law Mayer rốt cuộc cũng để xuống, chạm nhẹ qua hàng mi đang nhíu chặt kia.

Hàng lông mi dày rậm giống như lông quạ, mà đầu ngón tay có vết chai do thường xuyên cầm súng, thực sự không cảm nhận được chút tiếp xúc nhỏ bé này.

Tuy nhiên, Law Mayer hít thở nhanh hơn, chầm chậm cúi người xuống.

Hô hấp của hai người chỉ còn cách nhau chưa tới mười cm, Tư Nam đột nhiên mở to mắt.

Động tác của Law Mayer dừng lại, bốn mắt nhìn nhau vài giây, anh ta khẽ mỉm cười ngồi dậy: “Noah.”

Tác dụng của thuốc mê vẫn còn, ánh mắt Tư Nam rời rạc một lúc, cuối cùng dần dần tập trung vào khuôn mặt của Law Mayer, đáy mắt từ từ hiện ra sự cảnh giác rõ rệt không hề che giấu:

“Anh…….là………..”

“Còn nhớ tôi là ai không?” Law Mayer đánh giá nét mặt của hắn, “Ừm, xem ra đúng là đã để lại di chứng.”

Tinh thần Tư Nam có chút hoảng hốt, cơn sốt cao chưa lui, lồng ngực nhấp nhô khó chịu.

“Vừa rồi trong một chốc khi tôi nhìn cậu nằm ngủ, đã nghĩ đến cái năm cậu mới gia nhập căn cứ quân đội bí mật ở Florida……….” Law Mayer hình như cũng không để ý đối phương có thể nghe hiểu hay không, tự biên tự diễn nở nụ cười: “Lúc ấy, tôi đã đợi vài năm trong căn cứ đấy, cái tối nhất thời hứng khởi, tuần tra căn cứ rồi tạt qua phòng của cậu.”

“Cậu ngủ cực kì yên ổn, thậm chí còn phát ra tiếng ngáy nho nhỏ. Nhưng mà khi tôi đến gần giường, còn chưa đứng vững, cậu đột nhiên bật tỉnh, cứ như lúc nào cũng đề phòng tôi lẻn vào, gây bất lợi cho cậu vậy.”

“…………..” Cổ họng Tư Nam khô khốc miễn cưỡng phát ra âm thanh: “Tôi không biết………..anh đang nói gì………….”

“Không có gì.” Law Mayer nói, “Dù sao cũng nhiều năm rồi, tôi chỉ muốn nói với cậu một tiếng thôi. Tối hôm đó, tôi không muốn giết cậu.”

Anh ta bật cười vì có vẻ thấy rất thú vị, song biểu cảm biểu đạt thân mật với người bình thường để trên khuôn mặt cũng coi như đường hoàng này, tự dưng khiến Tư Nam thấy phản cảm như bị kim đâm.

Hắn không khỏi lùi về sâu trong giường, chiếc còng tay đột ngột ghìm chặt cổ tay.

Law Mayer cũng không để ý hành vi này.

Law Mayer nhấc một bình siro lá phong, chậm rãi mở nắp ra, múc một thìa siro đặc ngọt lịm vàng óng để ở trước mắt Tư Nam: “Biết vì sao cậu bị bệnh không?”

“…………..”

“Bởi vì lượng đường không đủ. Cơ thể đã bị cải tạo của cậu có nhu cầu rất lớn với đường, nếu không cung cấp đủ, cậu sẽ yếu đi rất nhanh, bộ máy tuần hoàn và hô hấp sẽ chịu ảnh hưởng, khi nghiêm trọng cũng có thể….dẫn đến cái chết.”

“Kể cả trong khoảng thời gian này, một mình cậu trốn đông trốn tây, hay ở cùng ai đó,” Law Mayer lộ ra ý cười châm biếm: “Đối phương rõ ràng không có quan tâm nhu cầu căn bản nhất của cậu.”

Tư Nam khàn khàn nói: “………..Bọn họ sẽ quay về tìm tôi.”

Law Mayer như thể nghe thấy chuyện gì buồn cười lắm: “À? Quay về cái thành phố đầy rẫy zombie lắc la lắc lư để tìm cậu ấy à?”

Tư Nam như bị đâm một dao tàn nhẫn, im lặng không nói.

Law Mayer buông lọ siro xuống, tay phải vững vàng giơ cái thìa tỏa ra mùi thơm ngọt kia, ngón cái tay trái nhẹ nhàng khẽ vuốt thái dương Tư Nam: “Noah.”

Tư Nam không lên tiếng.

“Cậu hôn tôi một cái. Chỉ một cái. Giống cái năm cậu hôn cái tên bộ đội đặc chủng họ Chu kia ấy.” Law Mayer thậm chí đã dùng đến chất giọng ôn tồn quyến rũ nói: “Cả lọ siro này rồi sẽ là của cậu, có được không?”

Giữa hai lông mày Tư Nam xẹt qua tia kinh ngạc, y như đang nghe thấy chuyện làm hắn cảm thấy mờ mịt── Nhưng kế đó, hắn lườm Law Mayer, đáy mắt rõ ràng viết hai chữ chán ghét, bờ môi khô nức vì cơn khát chợt cong lên, bỗng chốc sượt qua mặt anh ta, dứt khoát nghiêng vào mặt tường, nhắm hai mắt mình lại.

Thực dứt khoát và chẳng chút ướt át nào cả.

Có vẻ Law Mayer đã đoán được trước, không chỉ không có giận tím mặt, nụ cười trên mặt càng sâu thêm: “Được……rất được.”

Anh ta tiện tay hắt thìa siro kia đi, trở tay kéo ra một vali xách tay màu sáng bạc, kế đó bèn rút một cuộn dây với một cái máy, dùng hai sợi dây điện xanh đỏ cuốn chặt vài vòng vào còng tay của Tư Nam, cả trên cổ tay không có sức giãy dụa.

Hình như Tư Nam có nhận ra được điều sắp xảy ra, đột ngột mở mắt, cơ thể vùng vẫy ──

──Kìm sốc điện!

Trong một giây đó, những kí ức hỗn loạn trong mơ ùn ùn kéo đến, người đàn ông tóc vàng mắt xanh ngọc trẻ tuổi đáng ghét trong phòng thí nghiệm, chồng lên gương mặt đối diện, bọn họ là cùng một người!

Law Mayer dùng một tay ấn lên cổ Tư Nam, gắt gao đè chặt về giường, nhìn từ trên cao đôi mắt vì oán hận anh ta mà trở nên vô cùng sáng ngời kia, hỏi: “Cái hộp đông lạnh cậu luôn mang theo người sau khi máy bay rơi đâu?”

Tư Nam căn bản không biết anh ta đang nói gì, khóe môi vểnh lên.

“Thứ đồ trong đó ở chỗ nào?”

Vẫn không có tiếng trả lời.

“Tôi nên biết trước……” Law Mayer chậm rãi gật đầu, hít vào một hơi tự giễu nói: “Dịu dàng tình cảm quả nhiên không thích hợp với cậu.”

Vừa dứt lời, anh ta cắn chặt răng, dứt khoát đè kìm sốc điện.


	42. Chapter 42

Cửa phòng bị đẩy ra, Law Mayer nói với cấp dưới đang gục đầu cầm súng đứng ở trước sân nhà: “Jane.”

Người phụ nữ Alpha lên tiếng quay đầu, lại phát hiện không ngờ sắc mặt vị thượng tá của mình khó coi đến thế, áo sơ mi thấm đẫm mồ hôi quá nửa, con ngươi mơ hồ có dấu hiệu lóe ra tia màu xám ── đó là biểu hiện của việc không thể kìm nén cảm xúc.

“Thượng tá, anh……”

“Thuốc tự khai.”

Jane cực kì kinh ngạc, song rất nhanh đã kiềm chế nét mặt của chính mình, rút một ống tiêm đưa qua.

Law Mayer trở tay đóng sầm cửa lại.

Toàn thân Tư Nam như vừa được vớt từ trong nước lạnh, mái tóc ướt nhẹp dính bết trên khuôn mặt trắng như tuyết, cổ tay, trên cổ nổi đầy mạch máu xanh nhạt, thậm chí ngay cả mí mắt đang nhắm chặt kia cũng loáng thoáng hiện ra mạch máu li ti.

Tuy nhiên, không còn tác dụng nữa, Law Mayer biết, cơ thể hắn đã tự tạo ra tính kháng đối với điện giật.

Law Mayer đẩy hết không khí trong ống tiêm, tóm một tay của hắn, cắn răng tiêm toàn bộ dịch thuốc vào.

Thuốc tự khai là thứ được anh ta chuẩn bị trước khi đến Trung Quốc, song dựa vào kinh nghiệm đã có, thứ thuốc này vừa không thể khiến người sử dụng có được thông tin chi tiết đạt độ chính xác cao, vừa vẫn còn tồn tại một mức độ sai lầm nào đó. Càng nguy hiểm là, có khi thuốc tự khai không làm đối tượng sử dụng nhớ được tất cả đáp án ngay lập tức, mà sẽ dần dần có hiệu quả trong vòng một tuần; nói tóm lại, đây không phải công cụ tra tấn có hiệu quả.

Nếu không phải tới nông nỗi không còn cách khác, anh ta cũng không định sử dụng thủ đoạn này.

Trong cơn mê man, Tư Nam bắt đầu giãy dụa, còng tay phát ra từng tiếng keng keng, bị Law Mayer giữ thật chặt đè trở lại.

“Kháng thể cuối cùng ở chỗ nào?” Anh ta bóp cái cằm đẫm mồ hôi của Tư Nam, không để hắn khó chịu quay đi: “Sau khi máy bay rơi, cái hộp đông lạnh chống động đất cậu luôn mang theo người, kháng thể cuối cùng bên trong ở chỗ nào?”

Tư Nam giật giật, mí mắt hé ra một chút, song căn bản không nhìn rõ thứ gì.

“Có phải cậu đã tiêm nó rồi không?” Law Mayer dùng tiếng anh hỏi vài lần, ép hắn nhìn vào chính mình: “Có phải cậu đã để mất ống kháng thể?”

Kháng thể………..

Kháng thể cuối cùng………..

Tư Nam thở hổn hển, giống như đang trôi dạt trong biển sâu, nước biển vô bờ vô bến ngăn cách hết mọi âm thanh, theo mắt tai mũi miệng thậm chí là từng lỗ chân lông ngấm vào cơ thể, đè ép lục phủ ngũ tạng xoắn cùng với nhau.

“Không có kháng thể,” Hắn nghe thấy chất giọng từ tốn uyển chuyển của phụ nữ.

Trong cơn mê, hắn biến về lúc rất nhỏ, mười hai tín đồ khắc trên cửa sổ thủy tinh màu rực rỡ trong nhà thờ trông xuống nhìn hắn, và cây thập tự sáng bạc khắc hoa văn rực rỡ trên vòm trời cao phải ngửa cổ cao hết cỡ mới có thể trông thấy.

Người phụ nữ đeo mạng che màu đen nắm tay hắn, đứng ở phía trước cỗ quan tài bằng gỗ tùng màu đen.

Cha sứ hỏi: “Con đã nghĩ xong rồi phải không, madam?”

“Con muốn kéo anh ấy thoát khỏi địa ngục, nhưng không thể khiến anh ấy thực sự trở về nhân gian. Anh ấy không sống, cũng không chết. Anh ấy cứ luôn vật vờ trong phòng thí nghiệm của con, ngày qua ngày, thu đi đông đến, phát ra từng tiếng nghẹn ngào cô độc và oán hận…….”

Nước mắt xuôi theo gò má dịu dàng của người phụ nữ rơi xuống, thấm ướt bông hoa trắng muốt ở trước ngực.

“Chiếc hộp Pandora đã được bật mở, thiên tai, dịch bệnh, virus và sự đau đớn điên cuồng đã thoát ra, cuối cùng sẽ bao phủ toàn bộ mặt đất trước mùa đông đến, hủy diệt cả thế giới này trước khi xuân về.”

“Con bất lực, trên đời không có thuốc giải có thể cứu được tất cả, con chỉ có thể tự tay đóng lại chiếc hộp Pandora….”

Người phụ nữ tiến lên, cầm chiếc hộp màu đen từ tay Cha sứ, sau khi mở ra bèn lấy một ống nghiệm chứa chất dịch màu xanh biếc to bằng hai ngón tay đặt trên quan tài, kế đó cầm một bó đuốc đang cháy hừng hực bên cạnh bức tường.

Bé Tư Nam sợ hãi lùi nửa bước.

Trong ánh lửa, ống thuốc màu xanh biếc kia lóe ra tia sáng như răng nanh của con rắn độc, mê hoặc rung động mà nguy hiểm chết người.

“…………..Dùng ngọn lửa thiêng loài người đánh cắp từ các vị thần mà phải chịu trừng phạt, đốt cháy chôn vùi tất cả trong nó……..”

Cánh cửa đột nhiên bị đập mở, người phụ nữ kinh ngạc quay đầu, viên đạn bất thình lình vọt tới từ xa, đánh bay bó đuốc trong tay cô.

Binh sĩ túa vào nhà thờ, tiếng khóc lóc gào thét với chửi bới bao trùm khắp mọi nơi. Tư Nam chạy trốn bị cuốn trong dòng người ngã sấp xuống, bọn lính như lang như hổ xông đến, cướp mất ống thuốc từ trong tay người phụ nữ.

“Báo cáo, báo cáo, đã thành công lấy được chất dịch ban đầu của virus……..”

“Chạy!” Tiếng gào thê lương của người phụ nữ xuyên qua dòng người hỗn loạn: “Chạy mau──!”

Kế đó, tất cả tình cảnh trở nên lộn xộn chồng chéo lên nhau trong trí nhớ, hình thành vô số hình ảnh kỳ quái.

Tư Nam chỉ nhớ rõ bản thân không ngừng run rẩy trên mặt đất, đó thực ra là vì hắn đang nghiêng nghiêng ngả ngả lùi về sau; ý thức hoàn toàn biến mất trước hình ảnh cuối cùng, binh lính mở hộp đông lạnh ra, khí nitơ lỏng màu trắng phả ra chung quanh, vô cùng cẩn thận đặt ống nghiệm màu xanh biếc vào trong.

Rõ ràng đó chỉ là một chi tiết nhỏ bé không đáng nhắc đến, song không biết vì sao sau bấy nhiêu năm, nó vẫn vô cùng rõ nét, chói mắt sinh động theo trong sự nhạt màu của thời gian──

Trên nắp của hộp đông lạnh kia, đúc một con đại bàng trắng lạnh lùng đang giang rộng đôi cánh.

***

Trên đỉnh phòng thí nghiệm, trần nhà có khắc một con chim đại bàng màu trắng.

Giọt chất lỏng xanh biếc cuối cùng trong ống nghiệm được tiêm vào trong cột sống, sau vài phút yên tĩnh, trước mặt bao người, cơ thể người chết giật giật vùng lên, tiếng gào thét nặng nề mơ hồ phát ra từ sâu trong lồng ngực.

Tiếng vỗ tay vang lên bốn phía, nhân viên thí nghiệm cùng chúc mừng, ôm chầm lấy nhau, bỗng nhiên có tiếng hoảng sợ thét đến── Người chết kia lảo đảo lăn người, tóm lấy gã nhân viên đứng gần nhất, cắn mạnh vào cổ chân!

Tiếng hét thảm thiết, vật lộn, máu tươi bắn tứ tung, sau đó là rất nhiều âm thanh bước chân lộn xộn chạy trốn.

Tư Nam đứng trên đỉnh của bức tường thủy tinh trong phòng thí nghiệm, nhìn từ trên cao xuống đám người thi nhau đập cửa, tuyệt vọng kêu gào. Người chết ném thi thể bị gặm quá nửa đi, cúi người bò từng bước tiến gần đến bọn họ, đằng sau là một vệt máu đen rất dài.

Tư Nam giơ súng lên, lại chậm chạp không chịu hành động, mãi đến khi cửa thủy tinh phản chiếu có người đứng sau lưng hắn: “Noah.”

Tư Nam bóp cò súng.

Một tiếng viu rất nhỏ, đầu con zombie chỉ còn cách hai ba bước với đám người hoảng sợ vỡ tung tóe, óc bắn đầy đất.

“Vừa nãy cậu định làm gì?” Người đến lạnh lùng hỏi.

Tư Nam không có trả lời, quay người quăng súng đi, chỉnh sửa cổ tay áo, bước ra bên ngoài.

Thế nhưng, trong khoảnh khắc sượt qua bả vai, Law Mayer đột ngột nắm cổ áo hắn, đè Tư Nam lên mặt cửa kính phát ra một tiếng rầm mạnh, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt lạnh tanh của hắn ở khoảng cách gần:

“Rõ ràng cậu có thể đánh gục được nó ngay khi thí nghiệm thất bại, vì sao kéo dài không chịu ra tay?”

Tư Nam im lặng không nói.

“Cậu cố tình nhìn tên nhân viên thí nghiệm kia bị ăn tươi nuốt sống, bởi vì khi còn bé cậu đã bị gã tra tấn,” Law Mayer nhẹ giọng nói, “Có phải không?”

Hai người nhìn nhau rất lâu, khóe môi Tư Nam thoáng cong lên.

Sắc môi hắn rất nhợt, nếu không phải người từng trải, nhìn hình ảnh này, sẽ cảm thấy nụ cười mỉm này rất đẹp, hoặc còn cảm thấy chút dịu ngoan.

“Các người lại xé bỏ báo cáo xin tiêu hủy virus và đình chỉ thực nghiệm của tôi, đúng chứ?”

Đuôi lông mày Law Mayer khẽ nhếch.

“Không sao cả,” Tư Nam cắt ngang lời biện giải chưa kịp nói, thanh tuyến mang theo chất khàn khàn vốn có, nếu bỏ lơ sự chế giễu trong đó thì thực ra nghe rất hay: “Dù sao cũng là lần cuối cùng.”

Tư Nam vùng khỏi anh ta, bước đến cửa ra vào, Law Mayer nhìn theo bóng lưng thẳng tắp của hắn, quát: “Cậu định bắt tôi nói bao nhiêu lần nữa, Noah! Virus ‘Pandora’ là tiến hóa đột phá giúp loài người kéo dài sự sống cải tử hồi sinh, từ giờ trở đi sẽ không còn Chúa thần, loài người tự dựa vào mình cũng có thể có được sự bất tử!”

Tư Nam không thèm quay đầu.

“Sở dĩ mẹ cậu thí nghiệm thất bại là bởi bà ta đã không tách mã cuối của virus, đó mới là chìa khóa bí mật của sự bất tử. Cũng như chút hy vọng cuối cùng còn sót lại trong chiếc hộp Pandora, bây giờ là lúc loài người giải phóng nó. Chỉ khi tiếp tục kiên trì, mã cuối mới có thể……”

“Không có thứ nào hết,” Tư Nam bình thản nói, “Đó không phải hy vọng.”

Law Mayer khoanh tay, nhíu mày, chỉ trông thấy được một bên gò má Tư Nam.

── Nhìn từ góc độ này, thực ra hắn rất giống mẹ hắn, một nét đẹp rất khó hình dung bằng ngôn từ.

“Thứ còn sót lại trong Pandora, là ảo tượng không có thực, nó mở ra con đường dẫn thẳng xuống địa ngục của Hades trong thần thoại.”

“Tương tự với những hành động các người làm hôm nay, lúc Pandora được mở ra lần nữa, một mã cuối cùng của virus cũng sẽ chôn vùi loài người, kéo cả thế giới này xuống địa ngục…..”

“Nhưng mà có liên quan gì đến tôi đâu.” Tư Nam dừng một chút, đột nhiên khẽ mỉm cười: “Dù sao tôi cũng sẽ không chết được.”

Law Mayer sững nguyên tại chỗ, nhìn hắn vững bước đi ra ngoài.

***

Tia chớp phá tan mây đen, cơn mưa to tầm tã trút xuống, bia mộ sũng nước mưa trong nghĩa địa ngổn ngang, tạo thành sắc xám đen.

Một chiếc trực thăng từ từ hạ cánh trong tiếng mưa ầm ầm, mấy người gốc Hoa mặc thường phục cầm đèn pin, nhảy vào trong nghĩa địa đầy bùn lầy, chỉ có điều, bấy giờ Tư Nam không có quay đầu nhìn. Hắn đứng trước một cái bia, đôi môi mềm mại lạnh lẽo, thì thào bài kinh thánh không biết tên, hôn lên cái vòng bằng đồng ở trước ngực, mặc cho từng hạt mưa rơi trên cái áo mưa nhỏ xuống cạnh người.

Ánh đèn pin nhanh tới gần theo nhịp bước vội vã, trong cơn mưa tầm tã, bước chân người đi trở nên cảnh giác và cẩn thận, cuối cùng có người khụ một tiếng, dùng tiếng Trung khàn khàn nói: “Thưa ngài.”

Tư Nam làm thinh.

Người nọ thận trọng nói: “……..Ông cụ Quách đã hẹn trước, bảo chúng tôi chuyển thứ này cho ngài.”

Anh ta tiến đến, giẫm lên đống bùn làm nó bắn tung tóe, ôm một bó hồng trắng bị thấm nước ở trong ngực.

Tư Nam ngừng cầu nguyện, trong ánh nhìn chăm chú của mọi người, hắn lẳng lặng đứng đó một lúc lâu, mới vươn tay cầm bó hồng, cúi người để ở trước bia mộ.

Hành vi đã được giao hẹn trước này khiến tất cả mọi người cùng thở nhẹ một hơi, người đến khó nén kích động: “Xin chào, chúng tôi đã thử rất lâu, vẫn không có cơ hội thuận lợi tiếp xúc với ngài. Ông cụ Quách đã chuẩn bị xong xuôi tất cả mọi chuyện, người chịu trách nhiệm quản lý phòng giam của căn cứ White Eagle cũng đã bố trí ổn thỏa……”

Tư Nam mở miệng, ngoài dự kiến của người kia, tiếng Trung của hắn trôi chảy tự nhiên hơn trong tưởng tượng:

“Người tiếp ứng thì sao?”

Người đến sững sờ, nói: “Là người thân tín của ông cụ Quách.”

Tư Nam lắc lắc đầu.

Không ai biết hắn đang có ý gì, trong nghĩa địa nhất thời rơi vào im lặng, chỉ có tiếng mưa rơi rào rào ùn ùn kéo đến.

Nhóm người mặc thường phục trao đổi ánh mắt với nhau, đợi một lát sau mới nghe Tư Nam chậm rãi lên tiếng:

“Quân đội quý quốc có đội quân bộ đội bí mật đạt các tiêu chuẩn cao nhất, số hiệu 118, gồm có tám trung đội.”

Sau phút suy xét ngắn ngủi, đối phương nhanh chóng trả lời: “Vâng, xin ngài tiếp tục.”

Nhưng mà, Tư Nam cũng không để ý anh ta đồng ý hay không, giọng điệu vẫn bình tĩnh không sợ không hãi như trước:

“Trong đại đội 118 có một trung đội trưởng họ Chu, tôi yêu cầu người này, và dẫn theo cả cháu trai duy nhất của thứ trưởng Quách đến tiếp ứng. Nếu khi xuống máy bay tôi không nhìn thấy hai người này, tôi sẽ lập tức bắn chết người đến tiếp ứng vì nghi ngờ thân phận bại lộ, đồng thời cầm đồ vật mục tiêu rời đi. Nếu trên đường bảo vệ, an toàn của tôi và vật mục tiêu bị bất kỳ mối đe dọa nào, để trừng phạt, tôi cũng sẽ bắn chết cháu trai của thứ trưởng Quách, tiếp tục bỏ đi.”

“Từ nay về sau, trong biển người mênh mông, các anh sẽ không tìm được tung tích của tôi nữa.”

Tư Nam quay người, ủng đi mưa giẫm trên bùn lầy, phát ra tiếng rào rào.

Người đặc công dẫn đầu trầm giọng nói: “Không thành vấn đề, tất cả yêu cầu của ngài đều sẽ được thực hiện, chúng tôi sẽ lập tức chuyển đến cho ông cụ Quách.”

Tư Nam mỉm cười: “Ông cụ Quách của các anh biết tôi không tin bất cứ ai cả………..”

Hắn bước ra khỏi nghĩa địa trong ánh nhìn của đám đặc công chung quanh, âm thanh bình thản dần dần khuất xa trong màn mưa.

“………..Tôi chỉ muốn người mà tôi chỉ định.”

***

Vào mùa hè của năm mười lăm tuổi ấy, trong khu rừng mưa nhiệt đới, cây cối rậm rạp, ánh nắng rực rỡ chiếu lên màu xanh đậm bao la của núi rừng. Một anh chàng bộ đội đặc chủng hai tay đan chéo nhau, gối đầu lên lòng bàn tay mình ngủ say, thuốc màu với bùn đất bôi loạn xạ trên mặt, nhưng vẫn có thể trông thấy vầng trán cao ngất, sống mũi thẳng tắp có góc có cạnh, tôn lên đường nét anh tuấn kiệt ngạo.

Một cậu thiếu niên giẫm lên mặt đất phủ kín lá rụng mềm mại, vô cùng cẩn thận khập khiễng đi tới, ngồi xổm bên cạnh anh chàng bộ đội đặc chủng, như một chú mèo âm thầm không phát ra tiếng động.

Thiếu niên nín thở, ngón tay nhặt lấy con kiến con, muốn thả lên chóp mũi anh chàng bộ đội.

Cơ mà, ngay một chớp mắt sắp sửa thành công, anh chàng bộ đội không hề mở mắt, bất thình lình xoay người nhào đến thiếu niên, y chang một con mãnh thú vồ tới đè thiếu niên dưới thân, tay sờ đến chỗ lõm trên vùng cổ gãi gãi nhẹ.

“Ha ha ha…….” Thiếu niên cười đến nghẹt thở, lúng ta lúng túng xin tha: “Em biết sai em biết sai rồi, cho anh ăn quả nè……Ha ha ha!”

Thiếu niên lấy một quả mọng đỏ au trong túi quần ra, nhưng còn chưa kịp nói chuyện, anh chàng bộ đội đặc chủng đột ngột đứng thẳng người dậy, trong ánh mắt kinh ngạc của thiếu niên, mò từ trong túi mình ra rất nhiều trái cây chín còn đỏ rực to tròn hơn, trêu chọc nói: “Rốt cuộc ai muốn ăn chứ, hử?”

Ngọn lửa cháy bừng bừng, côn trùng không ngừng bay vòng quanh bên đống lửa sáng rực, rừng cây tĩnh lặng đen tối quanh phạm vi mấy mét. Thiếu niên ngồi khoanh chân bên đống lửa, lười biếng bóc vỏ, kéo dài ngữ điệu: “Vì sau quả mọng anh hái ngọt hơn em thế──”

Khóe môi tinh tế của thiếu niên dính ít nước quả đỏ ửng, anh chàng bộ đội đặc chủng vừa đi qua đi lại mắc võng, vừa liên tục quay đầu, nhìn chằm chằm vào thiếu niên đang không để ý, miệng tùy tiện ờm một tiếng: “Ai biết được, anh đi vài dặm mới tìm được đó, ai biểu em không chịu ăn cơm cơ.”

“Em không thích ăn cháo dinh dưỡng.”

“Tùy em thôi.”

Anh chàng bộ đội mắc võng xong, thử thử độ bền chắc. Thiếu niên dương dương tự đắc quan sát bộ dạng bận rộn của y, một tay chống má: “Anh hai ơi, mấy hôm nay anh toàn gác đêm thôi, đêm nay để em gác thay nhé──”

“Em gác đêm? Dã thú đến tha mất em thì tính sao giờ?”

“Em sẽ hét thật to.”

“Hét thế nào?”

“Hét anh hùng! Cứu mạng! Cứu mạng──”

Anh chàng bộ đội đặc chủng cười to, đi đến xoa xoa mái tóc thiếu niên.

“Em không muốn ngủ võng,” Thiếu niên lăn người bên đống lửa, miệng ngậm hột quả nói hàm hồ không rõ.

“Vì sao, không thoải mái à?”

“Lạnh đó anh.”

“Lạnh thì cũng còn cách nào đâu.”

Thiếu niên lại lăn vòng quanh bên đống lửa, động tác thế mà cực kì linh hoạt nhanh nhẹn, tránh được cánh tay muốn ôm mình lên giường của anh bộ đội.

“Anh bạn nhỏ!” Anh bộ đội bó tay rồi, dí vào mi tâm thiếu niên hỏi: “Thế em rốt cuộc muốn thế nào?”

Dưới ánh lửa chiếu sáng, hai mắt sáng rực tựa ngọc lưu ly của thiếu niên xoay vòng vòng, cười nói: “Em ngồi đây gác đêm, súng để em cầm cho, anh đi ngủ đi.”

Lời còn chưa dứt, anh chàng bộ đội đặc chủng đặt mông ngồi bên đống lửa, ngoắc tay nói: “Em qua đây.”

“Làm chi á?”

“Biến ảo thuật cho em xem.”

Thiếu niên tiến đến gần, bị anh chàng bộ đội đặc chủng móc tay kéo đến khuỷu, đôi chân dài mặc quần răn ri giam cầm chặt chẽ người trong lòng. Thiếu niên còn chưa kịp giãy ra, liền bị cái áo khoác kiểu quân đội ấm áp bọc lấy, cái cổ nhỏ cũng được bịt kín mít, đến một tí gió cũng không lọt vào được.

“Biến xong rồi đó,” Anh chàng bộ đội nói ngắn gọn, “Ngủ đi.”

Cái ót của thiếu niên bị đè chặt, đầu dán vào lồng ngực rắn chắc dày rộng, nhất thời có chút sững sờ.

Thiếu niên có thể nghe thấy nhịp đập con tim mạnh mẽ mà trầm ổn của đối phương, cùng cả tiếng tí tách rất nhỏ của đống lửa đang cháy, xa hơn nữa là tiếng gió gào thét trong rừng cây giữa đêm khuya. Thế nhưng, cơn gió lạnh thổi xuyên qua ngọn cây này hình như trở nên cực kì xa xôi, không có liên quan đến thiếu niên, khuỷu tay ấm áp ôm chặt thiếu niên ngăn cách gió lạnh, nguy hiểm và nỗi cô độc của thế giới này.

Thiếu niên khẽ hít sâu một hơi, trong xoang mũi tràn ngập mùi pheromone mạnh mẽ trẻ tuổi đầy nhựa sống, pha lẫn với mùi mồ hôi mằn mặn.

Đây là lần đầu tiên thiếu niên có thể ngủ ngon giấc khi có hơi thở của người khác vây quanh.

“……….Em còn chưa hỏi anh tên gì cơ.” Trong cơn mê nửa tỉnh nửa mơ, thiếu niên khẽ thì thào hỏi.

Anh chàng bộ đội một tay cầm súng, cảnh giác nhìn rừng cây nguy hiểm khắp bốn phía của đêm tối: “Hử? Người dự thi trao đổi họ tên với con tin là trái quy tắc đấy.”

“Nói cho em đi…..”

Anh chàng bộ đội ôm chặt thiếu niên trong lồng ngực, bất đắc dĩ nói: “Được được được…..không cho nói với người khác.”

“Ừ.”

“…………Anh họ Chu.”

“Chu gì cơ?”

“…………..”

“Thứ hai, thứ ba, thứ tư, chủ nhật……”

“Chu Nhung!” Anh chàng bộ đội thực nhức hết cả đầu, thuận tay vỗ nhẹ đầu thiếu niên coi như đã trừng phạt, dù cho động tác đó dịu dàng nhẹ nhàng đến độ có thể nói là cẩn thận: “Nhung của binh qua nhung mã.”

Thiếu niên cuối cùng cũng tỏ vẻ hài lòng, “ừm” một tiếng.

“Sau này có nguy hiểm cứ gọi Nhung ca.” Anh chàng bộ đội đặc chủng ngập ngừng, trong ánh lửa, hình như gương mặt của y có hơi hồng hồng, nhỏ giọng nói: “Chỉ cần gọi Nhung ca……. dù đang ở đâu anh cũng sẽ đến cứu em.”

_Dù xa đến mấy, cũng có thể đón được em._

Mười một năm sau, tại trung tâm thành phố T thất thủ rơi vào tay zombie, Tư Nam bay trên không bắt được dây móc câu, được Chu Nhung ôm ngang hông, chiếc xe máy sau người vọt thẳng vào đàn zombie.

Hai người ôm chặt lấy nhau trong tiếng nổ kinh thiên động địa, cùng ngã lăn vào chiếc xe bọc thép.

_“Tôi đây họ Chu, Nhung của binh qua nhung mã. Còn cậu?”_

_──Noah._

_Tên của em là Noah._

Trong căn nhà u ám, Tư Nam nhíu chặt lông mày thở hổn hển, đau đớn cuộn tròn người, khắp cơ thể là vết sẹo do điện giật gây ra, mồ hôi lạnh làm ga giường ướt sũng hết lớp này đến lớp khác.

_Dù cho có núi dài sông rộng cách trở, không gặp nhiều năm….._

_Như lời hứa hẹn anh từng ưng thuận, xin hãy đến cứu em lần cuối này nữa thôi._


	43. Chapter 43

06:08AM

Sáng sớm, ngày thứ ba.

Chu Nhung ngồi phịch trên mái hiên, khi đường chân trời đằng đông hiện lên dải màu xanh xanh, y tinh bì lực tẫn thở ra hơi trắng.

Số đạn dược rốt cuộc chỉ còn mười một viên, bốn quả lựu đạn, dao chiến thuật, dao găm một thanh, súng trường tấn công còn duy nhất một băng.

Đồ ăn thức uống cũng cạn sạch.

Mặc dù rơi vào tình huống thế suy sức yếu, thế nhưng y vẫn vượt qua được hai đêm dài trong thành phố tràn ngập zombie này, đến chính Chu Nhung cũng tự cảm thấy rõ ràng có một sức mạnh nào đó đang che chở cho mình.

Nhưng mà liệu Tư Nam còn sống hay không đây?

Trong cái đại dương zombie này, em ấy rốt cuộc đang ở trong xó xỉnh nào của thành phố?

Chu Nhung nhìn đồng hồ, đã ba mươi sáu tiếng kể từ khi Tư Nam mất tích.

── Có phải em ấy đã mất hết ý chí, vứt bỏ hy vọng, thậm chí là đã…….chết?

Không, sẽ không đâu── Tuy không có bằng chứng, song Chu Nhung vẫn có một cảm giác vô danh nào đó rằng Tư Nam sẽ không bị giết một cách dễ dàng thế được. Khả năng lớn nhất là em ấy tay không tất sắt, không thể đột phá vòng vây zombie, dần mất niềm tin vì tiểu đội 118 không quay về đến đón mình, có lẽ em ấy đang trốn ở góc không biết nào đó lặng lẽ lau nước mắt cũng nên; nếu không cũng đang đi góp nhặt nhu yếu phẩm, chuẩn bị mạnh mẽ xuất phát xông vào sân bay trực thăng ở ngoại ô.

Kiên trì thêm chút nữa, Chu Nhung cắn chặt răng hàm, ép buộc bản thân ngồi dậy.

Không thể vì công cuộc tìm kiếm trong suốt 48 giờ qua chưa có kết quả mà đã muốn đặt cược xuất phát đến sân bay được. Nếu quyết định bằng cách dựa vào tình hình thực tế thì sẽ chẳng khác gì ôm cây đợi thỏ, y vẫn nên lái xe bọc thép quay về thành phố tiếp tục tìm kiếm thôi.

“Cố gắng kiên trì.” Y thì thào nói, không biết đang tự nói với chính mình hay với Tư Nam đang vẫy tay mỉm cười với mình trong hư không kia.

“Chỉ cần cố gắng kiên trì, ắt sẽ có thể gặp được nhau.”

Chu Nhung bó chặt băng vải ở trên đùi trái, bởi bị đàn zombie đuổi đánh đến không còn đường chạy trốn nên chỉ còn nước trèo lên cây, kết quả bị cành cây đâm thành vết thương to hơn cả bàn tay, hiện giờ đã không còn chảy máu nữa. Trên băng vải vừa bẩn vừa cũ chỉ còn vết máu thâm sì đông lại, thoạt nhìn trông hơi dọa người, nhưng may là không quá ảnh hưởng đến tốc độ hành động.

Chu Nhung cầm cái loa phóng thanh nhảy khỏi mái nhà, coi thường đàn zombie đang dần tụ tập gần ngay đó, nhún người nhảy từ cành cây xuống đường cái, định bụng chuẩn bị tiếp gào to, đột nhiên bước chân khựng lại.

── Ở góc đường xa kia, có một người quay lưng lại với y, đang đi vào cửa hàng bán đồ kim khí, gã kia bắn một phát khiến con zombie lẳng lặng mò ra chết tức tưởi.

Gã kia đội một cái mũ rằn ri, bóng lưng cực kì cường tráng, Chu Nhung quan sát, cảm thấy gã còn cao hơn y cả nửa cái đầu. Hơn nữa gã có chiều cao của Diêu Minh thế mà còn kết hợp thêm đống cơ bắp của Mike Tyson, tại khoảng cách xa thế này, vẫn tự tạo cho người ta cảm giác như nhìn thấy núi đá di động trên đồng bằng vậy.

Ở đây thế mà vẫn có người sống?

Chu Nhung suy tư một lát, không có để lộ bản thân, im hơi lặng tiếng đi theo.

***

“…………..A…………..!”

Law Mayer quay người giữ chặt Tư Nam: “── Jane!”

Người phụ nữ Alpha nhanh chân bước vào trong phòng, dùng một chân đè Tư Nam, đè cả người xuống đất, tay trái bám trên thành giường, một loạt hành động khống chế vô cùng thuần thục, giống như đã từng lặp đi lặp lại rất nhiều lần trong suốt một ngày một đêm qua.

Mi tâm Tư Nam nhíu chặt, cố gắng cuộn tròn người lại, phát ra tiếng gầm gừ đau đớn. Law Mayer ra hiệu cho người phụ nữ Alpha tên Jane kia đi ra ngoài, sau đó sải bước ngồi lên người Tư Nam, ngăn chặn tất cả hành vi giãy dụa của hắn, bóp cằm quát to: “Noah! Nhìn tôi đi!”

Tư Nam mắt điếc tai ngơ.

“Noah!”

Law Mayer kề sát vành tai hắn, không ngừng hò hét ra lệnh hết lần này đến lần khác, âm lượng kia thực sự có thể bắt người chết cũng phải sống dậy. Khoảng vài giây sau, tiếng gào trầm đục hổn hển không giống con người mới từ từ dừng lại, hắn ngây ngơ mở to mắt.

“Nhìn tôi đi.” Law Mayer quát.

“……………”

“Cậu nhớ tới cái gì?” Law Mayer cưỡng chế ép Tư Nam nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt đỏ ngầu của mình, gằn từng chữ hỏi: “Lúc cậu trong căn cứ White Eagle làm sao kết nối được với quân đội nước C? Kháng thể cuối cùng ở đâu? Nói cho tôi biết!”

Tư Nam giật giật môi. Song hơn mười tiếng không được ăn uống, lại liên tục bị thẩm vấn ở cường độ cao khiến hắn mệt mỏi đến đỉnh điểm, tới nỗi khó có thể phát ra được tiếng nào.

Law Mayer dùng siro lá phong bỏ vào cốc nước đường, trở về nửa quỳ bên người hắn, nhìn từ trên xuống nói: “Đói rồi chứ gì.”

Tư Nam quay đầu.

“Đói rồi!”

Không có câu trả lời.

“Giống sôcôla, phải không?” Law Mayer rốt cuộc không cố ép nữa, lạnh lùng hỏi.

Tư Nam hoàn toàn không có phản ứng, nhắm hai mắt lại.

Kiểu im lặng chống cự y như đối diện với bức tường kiên cố này khiến Law Mayer phải bó tay không làm gì được, anh ta hung hăng ném vỡ cốc nước đường siro, mảnh thủy tinh rơi vỡ đầy đất.

Trong căn phòng sơ sài nhất thời cực kì im lặng, ngoài tiếng gió lạnh thổi vù vù qua khung cửa sổ, chỉ còn tiếng thở dốc kiềm chế cơn phẫn nộ mạnh mẽ của Law Mayer.

Bầu không khí khiến kẻ khác khó thở duy trì kéo dài trong khoảng vài phút.

“……………Được thôi, tôi thừa nhận.” Law Mayer lên tiếng lần nữa, bất ngờ là không có giận dữ như dự kiến, âm cuối thậm chí còn mang cảm giác cố tự bình tĩnh. Anh ta nói: “OK, tôi thừa nhận, chuyện sôcôla là lỗi của tôi.”

── Trong cuộc đời của Law Mayer, số lần nói ra ba chữ “lỗi của tôi”có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay, tới mức chính ba ruột anh ta cũng chưa nghe được quá hai lần.

Thế nhưng, Tư Nam không thèm để ý.

“Tôi không nên vì trừng phạt mà dùng sôcôla làm thủ đoạn bắt cậu tự giật điện khi bản thân yếu ớt nhất.”

“── Có điều, cậu nên biết,” Law Mayer ngập ngừng, sau đó lại lạnh lẽo kiên quyết nói: “Bị zombie cắn trong sân thí nghiệm thì vốn sẽ bị trừng phạt, làm một người chiến sĩ được huấn luyện đặc biệt, cả tôi và cậu đều phải vượt qua. Mặc dù cường độ mà cậu tiếp nhận nặng hơn bất kì thành viên nào trong White Eagle, cùng biện pháp dùng đồ ăn làm mồi nhử khiến cậu cảm thấy bị sỉ nhục………………”

Tư Nam không có phản ứng.

“Cậu rốt cuộc có nghe tôi nói không đấy?”

“………………..”

Law Mayer hít sâu một hơi, mượn hơi này kiềm chế cảm xúc: “Cái sự kiên trì ấu trĩ này của cậu thực sự quá vô vị, Noah. Chúng ta đặt giả thiết một chút nhé, nếu như hiện tại cậu sắp bị chết đói, phía trước chỉ có một mẩu sôcôla, không ăn thì sẽ chết, liệu cậu còn có thể tiếp tục giữ nguyên cái tính buồn cười vô ích này không?”

Anh ta rất không ngờ Tư Nam thế mà mở to mắt, quay đầu nhìn, mỉm cười nói: “Không đâu.”

── Hai chữ ngắn ngủi khàn khàn bị biến điệu đến gần như không nghe ra, song độ cong nhỏ trên khóe miệng kia là thật, Law Mayer nhìn mà sững lại.

“Tôi đã bắt đầu ăn sôcôla từ lâu rồi.” Tư Nam nói, nụ cười mang theo ý xấu chẳng thèm giấu:

“Hai ngày trước có người cho, và tôi đã ăn một miếng rất to.”

Law Mayer hoàn toàn không biết nên nói cái gì, chỉ biết đứng ngơ tại đó.

Tư Nam ngồi trên mặt đất, để gáy dựa vào bên mép giường, như thể hai câu kia đã hao sạch toàn bộ sức lực của hắn.

Trong tính cách chân chính của Noah, có một mặt cực đoan làm kẻ khác khó hiểu, Law Mayer vẫn luôn biết điều này. Nếu so sánh với người bình thường mà nói, mỗi phương diện của hắn thực ra rất giống một đứa trẻ, còn là cái kiểu đặc biệt ấu trĩ và thù dai.

Hắn oán hận người khác, mà cũng oán hận chính mình.

Khi hắn rơi vào cơn đói khát, bị sôcôla—— làm vật dẫn dụ, cơ thể hắn sẽ tự sản sinh ra yêu cầu mãnh liệt, vì thế mới đồng ý đón nhận điều kiện của Law Mayer, tự ấn máy giật điện, chấp nhận sự tra tấn đau đớn về mặt sinh lý cùng nỗi sỉ nhục ở mặt tinh thần.

Song cũng kể từ đó, hắn sinh ra phản ứng rối loạn, hắn không bao giờ động đến sôcôla nữa, thậm chí mỗi khi ăn thứ đồ này sẽ nôn mửa theo phản xạ có điều kiện.

Law Mayer đã từng theo dõi, triệu chứng nôn mửa của hắn rất giống với người bệnh mắc chứng biếng ăn, trong giai đoạn đầu xuất phát từ việc tự trừng phạt và chán ghét, hắn đã tự bắt ép bản thân mình. Nhưng,không lâu sau thì đã biến thành phản ứng mạnh thực sự, có một dạo hắn thậm chí còn không thể động đến bất cứ thứ gì có mùi sôcôla.

── Cố chấp, tự kiềm chế, đi vào ngõ cụt. Một khi đã nhận định thứ gì, sẽ không ngừng tự tiến hành tăng cường ý thức, do đó in thật sâu trong trí óc, thúc dục trở thành một phần của bản năng hành động.

Thông thường tính cách này sẽ không sửa được.

Law Mayer không hề ngờ rằng, có một ngày người em trai của anh ta sẽ có thể lật đổ ý thức của chính mình ── Nếu như Noah không nói dối.

Có chỗ nào đó trong sâu thẳm trái tim Law Mayer khẽ rung động, hình như muốn thử một lần, song muốn nói lại thôi.

Một lúc sau, anh ta khụ một tiếng sâu xa phức tạp, kéo phéc mơ tuya trên áo xuống, để lộ một góc cái khăn đang quàng cổ: “…………Noah.”

“Nhìn cái này đi, Noah.” Anh ta bóp cằm Tư Nam bắt hắn phải nhìn mình, chỉ là lần này sức lực nhẹ hơn rất nhiều: “Cậu còn nhớ cái này không?”

Đó là một cái khăn quàng cổ bằng lông dê màu xám bình thường, không có họa tiết, phẩm chất rất mỏng, bởi vì đã cũ kĩ nên rìa khăn đã bị sứt lông, thực ra nó thực sự không quá hợp với khí chất tinh anh ưu tú trên người Law Mayer.

Tư Nam liếc nhìn.

“Vào năm mẹ ruột tôi qua đời, tôi bay từ New York đến Los Angeles tham dự lễ tang của bà, lúc đó cậu cũng ở đấy.” Law Mayer chậm rãi nói: “Sau khi lễ tang kết thúc, một mình tôi đi vào khu rừng, trời thì đổ mưa, thế rồi cậu đột nhiên bước đến, tặng cho tôi cái khăn này……..”

“‘Thế này sẽ không lạnh đúng không?’ Lúc ấy cậu đã hỏi tôi thế đấy. Nhưng mà tôi trả lời bằng cách vung tay vứt cái khăn, tức giận đuổi cậu đi. Cậu không nói gì nữa, mà chỉ nhìn tôi một lát, rồi quay người bước ra khỏi rừng cây.”

Rất nhiều năm về sau, Law Mayer vẫn nhớ như in tất cả chi tiết của cảnh tượng đó, bao gồm cả khuôn mặt tái nhợt bọc trong cái áo bành tô màu đen, hàng lông mi bị ngấm nước mưa mà ẩm ướt khác thường, cùng dáng vẻ im lặng quay người bước đi, vạt áo khẽ tung bay trong không khí.

Sở dĩ anh ta có ấn tượng sâu như thế, là bởi vì đó là lần đầu tiên Noah dùng thái độ ngoan ngoãn dịu dàng chủ động nói chuyện với anh ta trong cuộc đời này.

Tuy nhiên, cũng chỉ có mỗi lần đó, vì thế Law Mayer không bao giờ có cơ hội xác nhận cho suy đoán mà anh ta từng tự hỏi vô số lần nữa── Nếu lúc ấy anh ta lấy thái độ hoàn toàn khác biệt để trả lời, liệu có phải rất nhiều chuyện xảy đến sau này sẽ khác xa một trời một vực như hiện giờ không?

“Ngày hôm sau trước khi rời khỏi Los Angeles, tôi trở lại khu rừng đó, nhặt chiếc khăn quàng của cậu, và vẫn giữ nó tới tận bây giờ.”

Law Mayer cởi cái khăn từ trên cổ xuống, nhìn chăm chú vào đôi mắt bình tĩnh của Tư Nam ở khoảng cách gần: “Lần này, trước khi đến đến đây tôi đã cố ý mang nó theo, bởi vì tôi biết một thảm họa tận thế đã bắt đầu, có lẽ con người sẽ bị xóa sổ khỏi trái đất. Vậy nên khi tôi và cậu gặp lại nhau trong ngày tận thế, rất nhiều chuyện chưa kịp bắt đầu đã vội kết thúc, phải chăng hai ta vẫn còn cơ hội trở về trước khi mọi thứ xảy đến, bắt đầu một lần nữa hay không?”

“──Nếu cậu đồng ý, hãy nói cho tôi biết kháng thể cuối cùng ở đâu?” Law Mayer thấp giọng nói, âm thanh nhẹ đến mức dường thư đang thầm thì gần sát bên tai: “Sau khi nghiên cứu chế tạo vắc xin phòng bệnh thành công, con người xây dựng xong pháo đài an toàn cuối cùng, tôi và cậu sẽ là nhóm người đầu tiên đi vào pháo đài……tôi đảm bảo tất cả chuyện cũ thống khổ sẽ vĩnh viễn biến thành kí ức, tôi sẽ cho cậu một cuộc sống tốt đẹp, một cuộc sống tốt đến nỗi cậu chưa từng mường tượng được.”

“Thật đấy,” Anh ta trịnh trọng nói: “Chỉ cần cậu tin ở tôi.”

Sau sự yên lặng rất lâu, Tư Nam nhẹ nhàng nói: “Tôi chưa bao giờ tin anh cả.”

“Tôi biết.” Law Mayer dừng lại, hỏi ngược: “Nhưng cũng giống với chuyện sôcôla, những thứ cậu cho rằng sẽ kiên trì đến cùng, cuối cùng cũng thay đổi, không phải sao?”

Tư Nam giơ tay phải không bị còng của mình, dùng hai ngón sờ lên mép khăn bị sờn vì đã đeo nhiều năm.

Law Mayer nhìn hắn, ánh mắt tràn ngập sự khuyến khích, mơ hồ còn cả nỗi chờ đợi khát khao mà đến chính anh ta cũng không nhận ra.

“………………” Tư Nam đột nhiên khẽ mỉm cười.

Nụ cười kia tuy rằng yếu ớt, song còn mang theo hàm xúc lầm lẫn quái dị, kế đó hắn buông tay lắc lắc đầu.

“Thế nào?” Law Mayer không nén được, hỏi.

“Tôi không nhớ ra,” Tư Nam cười nói, “Có điều, tôi không phải kiểu người làm cái chuyện này, nhất là với anh. Cho nên có lẽ anh đang nói dối…..”

“Tôi không có!”

“Thật sao?” Tư Nam uể oải nói, “Vậy chắc là tôi định dùng khăn quàng này siết cổ khi anh chỉ có một mình, kết quả là đã bị hiểu lầm.”

Law Mayer đột nhiên đứng phắt dậy, sắc mặt xanh đỏ đan xen; nhưng mà anh ta chưa kịp nói gì, một câu cuối cùng của Tư Nam đã thuận lợi châm lên ngòi nổ phẫn nộ của anh ta:

“Anh tự đa tình quá đấy, ‘anh trai’ ạ.” Tư Nam thông cảm nói, “Y như tình cảm của ba anh đối với mẹ tôi vậy…..đến tận khi qua đời bà cũng không nhìn thẳng ông ấy lấy một lần.”

Trong phòng đột nhiên truyền đến một tiếng gào thét bị biến điệu: “Jane!”

Người phụ nữ Alpha tức tốc đẩy cửa, chỉ thấy cấp trên của cô ta đứng ở bên giường, quay đầu lại, con ngươi đã hoàn toàn biến thành màu xám bụi thăm thẳm đáng sợ.

“Thuốc tự khai.” Anh ta cắn răng nói, ngọn lửa giận dữ làm mỗi một chữ đều khiến người khác không rét mà run.

“………..Cầm tất cả thuốc tự khai vào đây!”

***

Abal tiện tay bắn chết mấy con nửa zombie trong ngõ nhỏ, ôm một cái thùng bước vào trong sân vườn, chỉ thấy người chiến hữu của gã đang khoanh tay đứng dưới bóng cây hòe, trong căn phòng đóng chặt kia vang lên tiếng đập nặng nề xuống sàn nhà, cùng với thanh âm đồ đạc rơi lạch cạch.

“Về rồi à?” Jane rút điếu thuốc trong miệng ra: “Có thu hoạch gì không?”

Abal im lặng bỏ cái thùng xuống, lấy thứ đồ trong đó ra.

Pin, dao kéo, linh kiện kim loại, nửa bình dầu máy, nửa non bình rượu đế.

Jane cầm bình rượu đế, ngửa đầu uống một hớp, tấm tắc nói: “Chỗ này không được rồi, vùng duyên hải phía Nam có nhu yếu phẩm phong phú hơn. Có nhìn thấy người sống nào không?”

Abal lắc lắc đầu.

Đột nhiên Jane thoáng nhìn phía sau gã, quát to: “Ai?”

Abal quay phắt đầu lại, hai người cùng nhìn về bức tường được tán cây bao phủ.

Vài giây yên lặng qua đi, kế đó tán cây khẽ rung rung, một bóng đen phát ra tiếng kêu thê lương chói tai, như một cơn gió vút qua đầu tường── Là một con mèo xám xịt gầy trơ xương.

“Thú vị đấy,” Jane chế giễu nói, không biết đang nói con mèo hay nói người trong phòng kia.

Giọng Abal buồn rười rượi hờn dỗi nói một câu: “Năm đó vào White Eagle, lúc cậu bị cậu ta thao luyện trong đội chả phải cũng nói thế à.”

Giản bật cười: “Thế nên cậu không cảm thấy nhìn người này bị ngược sẽ rất thích thú hay sao?”

“………….”

“Nhất là với kiểu huấn luyện viên tâm ngoan thủ lạt lại cao cao tại thượng giống cậu ta, cái điệu bộ đách dùng mắt nhìn người ấy…..tra tấn kiểu người này thực sự rất có cảm giác nhờ.”

Abal nghĩ nghĩ, còn chưa nói gì thì cửa phòng đã bật mở.

Law Mayer hung bạo sải bước đi ra, cũng chẳng thèm nhìn hai tên cấp dưới đang đứng nghiêm: “Phía Bắc.”

Jane chưa hiểu gì cả: “Gì ạ?”

“Máy bay rơi ở phía Bắc.” Law Mayer lạnh lùng nói, “Cậu ta nhất định để thứ kia tại đó. Abal, đưa cậu ta lên xe, chuẩn bị xuất phát.”

Tên cấp dưới như đúc từ sắt kia lên tiếng vâng, cúi đầu chui vào trong phòng, một lát sau bèn đi ra, trên vai khiêng một dáng người hôn mê bất tỉnh không động đậy.

Trong một góc của bức tường, lấp ló sau bụi cây, con ngươi của Chu Nhung yên lặng co rút lại.

── Cho dù lúc đi theo đã mơ hồ dự kiến được tất cả, nhưng khi phải tận mắt chứng kiến, cây kim đó vẫn đâm xuyên trái tim y, chọc vào lục phủ ngũ tạng khiến chúng chảy đầm đìa máu tươi, co cụm lại.

Đó là Tư Nam.

Tư Nam sẽ không tiếp cận với đám Alpha xa lạ, càng đừng nhắc đến bị người bắt dễ dàng. Chu Nhung gần như có thể tưởng tượng hình ảnh khi ấy: Một Tư Nam vừa đói vừa khát nghe thấy tiếng động cơ xe ô tô, tưởng là tiểu đội 118 trở về cứu mình, vui sướng chạy từ chỗ ấn núp ra ngoài, la to với xe ô tô; nhưng mà khi Tư Nam phát hiện kẻ đến không phải dạng vừa thì đã không còn kịp nữa, đối phương không những là ba Alpha được huấn luyện kĩ càng, mà còn có vũ trang súng đạn đầy đủ…….

Chu Nhung cưỡng ép đè nén hơi thở nóng hầm hập, bám chặt đầu tường.

Ngón tay của y ghim thật sâu trong mặt tường, để lại bốn dấu vết trắng bệch trên lớp gạch cũ kì, một tia máu tươi chảy ra từ kẽ tay.

Bây giờ phải làm sao đây?

Chu Nhung lẳng lặng nhảy xuống đất, nhanh chóng di chuyển đến góc sân, nép mình ở phía sau bức tường, quan sát ba tên Alpha trong kính ngắm.

Hai nam một nữ, không rõ vì sao người đàn ông ra lệnh kia khiến y cảm thấy khá quen mắt, nhưng hiện tại không kịp suy nghĩ kĩ.

Trong điều kiện bắn tỉa hiện tại, Chu Nhung chắc chắn có thể dùng kỹ thuật bắn súng của mình bắn chết người này, hoặc ít nhất cũng khiến mục tiêu mất đi khả năng hành động; thế nhưng đối phương còn hai tên có bản lĩnh khác, nhỡ may lấy Tư Nam làm lá chắn thì y biết tính sao?

Bọn họ có ô tô, một khi lái xe chạy trốn thì rất khó đuổi được, mà đến khi ấy bọn họ sẽ làm gì với Tư Nam đây?

Họng súng khẽ chếch sang góc khác, kính ngắm đổi thành gã đàn ông cường tráng đang vác Tư Nam, Chu Nhung híp mắt lại.

Nếu bắn chết người này, Tư Nam sẽ có cơ hội giãy ra, nhanh chóng bỏ chạy; nhưng từ góc này có thể thấy Tư Nam không hề động đậy, có thể em ấy đã mất đi ý thức.

Phải bình tĩnh, Chu Nhung thầm cảnh cáo mình, phải bình tĩnh.

Y từng vượt qua kì thẩm tra nghiêm ngặt nhất, cũng trải qua vùng có mức độ bảo mật cao nhất, từng bảo vệ người lãnh đạo tối cao, phụ trách vấn đề an toàn của hơn mười vị nguyên thủ quốc gia của nước khác.

Y đã từng trải rất nhiều tình huống hiểm nghèo, cũng lập được rất nhiều công huân; về vấn đề chuyên môn, trong sổ ghi chép của chính phủ, số lần Chu Nhung phạm sai lầm là số không tròn trĩnh.

──Chu Nhung chưa bao giờ cảm thấy phẫn nộ và sốt ruột khó kiềm chế nổi như hiện tại, nó xuôi từ cột sống tỏa đi khắp các dây thần kinh trong cơ thể.

Chu Nhung để họng súng chếch sang bên trái, nhắm chuẩn vào chân của Law Mayer, ngón trỏ bóp vào cò súng.

── Song đúng lúc này, người phụ nữ Alpha thất thanh gào to: “Sao thế kia!”

Chu Nhung nghiêng đầu.

Tư Nam đang hôn mê đột nhiên lên cơn co giật, phát ra tiếng nức nở đáng sợ như dã thú, hung bạo lăn người xuống dưới đất!

Thời gian hắn tuyệt thực đã sắp đến bảy mươi hai tiếng đồng hồ, các chức năng của cơ thể đều suy yếu đến cực điểm, nhưng mà cường độ quằn quại của hắn khiến Abal cũng không ngăn được, gã không kịp phản ứng làm hắn ngã xuống, vội vàng quát to: “Mau đến hỗ trợ!”

Law Mayer với Jane cùng vọt đến, Abal tóm một cánh tay Tư Nam, tiếng khuỷu tay bị trật khớp vang lên rất rõ ràng.

Nhưng mà, Tư Nam cứ như đã mất cảm giác đau đớn, đến cơn nhức như bị cào xé ruột gan cũng không làm hắn bớt giãy dụa tí nào; Tư Nam nhanh như chảo chớp chống cái tay cong vẹo kia, phi người đạp lên sau lưng Abal, hung ác dùng cùi chỏ của tay bên kia chọi vào xương cổ đối phương!

Abal đau đớn hét to, nghiêng người hất bay Tư Nam──

Ngay khoảnh khắc này, Chu Nhung bóp cò súng ba lần.

Viên đạn đầu tiên bắn trúng bắp chân Abal, tên đực rựa to bự này quỳ gối xuống đất;

Viên thứ hai bắn trúng bả vai của người phụ nữ Alpha, khẩu súng trong tay cô ta còn chưa kịp bóp cò đã bị hất bay;

Viên thứ ba bay được nửa đường, Law Mayer xoay người nhanh như chớp, bắn liên tục một băng đạn đến chỗ Chu Nhung ẩn nấp!

Chu Nhung cấp tốc né tránh, bức tường văng bụi tứ tưng vì bị đạn bắn!

“Chỗ kia!” Law Mayer gào to, vừa dùng hỏa lực cao áp chế Chu Nhung không cho y phản kích, vừa sải bước tiến đến chỗ y núp!

“Thưa thượng tá!” Tiếng hét the thé điếc hết cả tai của Jane bùng nổ: “Quay về thôi! Cậu ta đã mất kiểm soát!”

Chỉ thấy Tư Nam lắc lắc lư lư đứng dậy, đồng tử giãn to cực độ, trong mắt dày đặc tia máu, sắc mặt trắng bệch, quá giống một con zombie điên cuồng; hắn giật giật cái khuỷu tay cong vẹo quái dị kia, vặn “Crặc!” một tiếng, rồi sau đó nhìn chằm chằm vào Abal.

Trong lồng ngực hắn chậm rãi phát ra tiếng rít gào──

_Giết chết bọn họ, có một tiếng nói không ngừng lặp đi lặp lại trong đầu hắn._

Tất cả mọi người hóa thành zombie có gương mặt vô danh nào đó, ảo giác do dùng thuốc tự khai quá liều không ngừng lóe lên trước mắt hắn, Tư Nam thực sự không nhìn rõ khuôn mặt đứng đối diện hắn có hình dáng như thế nào.

_Giết hết tất cả bọn họ đi._

_Tất cả vật đang di động đều là zombie, giết sạch chúng đi._

Abal nháy mắt đột nhiên cảm thấy trong lòng phát lạnh, lê chân lùi hai bước, tiếp đó chỉ thấy Tư Nam mạnh mẽ vọt đến, gã căn bản không có thời gian trốn tránh, Abal bị đấm một cú ngã ngửa về sau!

Người phụ nữ Alpha chửi té tát, ôm bả vai bị thương nhằm đến chỗ Tư Nam!

Chu Nhung phi thân lên tường, nhảy xuống bất chấp loạt đạn đang bắn như mưa, vật lộn với Law Mayer. Tại giây phút đó, tất cả số đạn đều gần sát sàn sạt với động mạch cảnh của y, hai người cùng phá hủy súng của đối phương, khẩu AK47 nã đạn nhanh như tên bắn lên không trung, tiếng pằng pằng pằng vang lên kèm theo là một hố bom khá to trên bức tường gạch!

Chu Nhung dùng khuỷu tay đè chặt cổ họng Law Mayer, quát: “Tư Nam!”

Tư Nam ngẩng đầu.

Vào thời điểm ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, Chu Nhung nhìn thấy đôi mắt của hắn, trái tim như bị đâm một nhát tàn nhẫn.

Ánh mắt Tư Nam rời rạc, mạch máu nổi đầy, cơ thể gầy gò đến mức không thể nhận ra, trông còn khủng bố hơn cả hình dáng trong khu công trường của ngày hôm đó, thậm chí còn tạo chút cảm giác của một con zombie khát máu.

──Tư Nam không nhận ra y.

Ánh mắt hắn nhìn Chu Nhung, và cả ba Alpha kia nữa, thực sự không có gì khác biệt so với khi nhìn zombie cả.


	44. Chapter 44

“Tư Nam,” Chu Nhung run rẩy nói, sau đó liếc nhìn Abal nhịn đau lê chân đi, cố gắng cầm lấy súng, lập tức quát to: “Chạy! Chạy mau!”

── Y đang kiềm chế Law Mayer, hơn nữa trong tay không có súng, hiện tại chỉ có khiến Tư Nam nhanh chóng chạy trốn, cho dù phải tìm mất ba ngày ba đêm trong thành phố cực kì nguy hiểm này, cũng không thể để Tư Nam ngơ ngác bị một súng bắn chết ngay tại chỗ được!

Nhưng mà, Tư Nam cứ mở to mắt nhìn thẳng Chu Nhung, giống như không biết y, không chạy cũng không nhúc nhích.

“……..Là mày!” Đột nhiên Law Mayer cắn răng nói.

Chu Nhung nhướn mày, Law Mayer bật dậy vung tay quật ngã y, hai người lăn lộn đánh nhau túi bụi, thi nhau nhằm vào bắp thịt, cả hai hầu như toàn đánh đến bộ phận nguy hiểm của đối phương, tức thời biến thành tình hình mày sống tao chết.

“Khốn kiếp, sao lại là mày!” Law Mayer rống giận, giơ tay bóp chặt cổ họng Chu Nhung!

Kỹ năng đánh đấm của Law Mayer rất giống Tư Nam, nguy hiểm, thần tốc, nặng về kĩ xảo, nhưng mà sức mạnh cơ bắp của Alpha lớn hơn Tư Nam rất nhiều, hơn nữa có thể nhìn ra trình độ của Law Mayer cao gấp mấy lần người phụ nữ và gã đực rựa cường tráng kia, thật sự hơi ngoài dự kiến của Chu Nhung.

Hai tay Chu Nhung tóm cái tay đang bóp chặt cổ họng mình của Law Mayer, nhanh nhẹn bẻ một cái, đồng thời gập đầu gối phi chân đá, Law Mayer đang chèn ngang eo mình bị hất bay ra ngoài──

Cú đá của Chu Nhung có thể sánh ngang với nửa tấn, cả người Law Mayer bị hất đến hơn mười mét, đập ầm vào bức tường gạch, đồng thời phun ra một ngụm máu!

Pằng pằng pằng!

Bên tai vang lên tiếng súng nổ, nhất thời máu toàn thân Chu Nhung đều lạnh buốt, y mặc kệ Law Mayer đang nôn ra máu nằm trên mặt đất, lăn mình tại chỗ nhặt lấy súng, đuôi lông mày giật điên cuồng.

Chỉ thấy Tư Nam cư nhiên không có chạy trốn, mà lăn lộn đánh tay đôi với Abal. So sánh với tên Alpha cao hơn hai mét này, Tư Nam thực sự là một thiếu niên gầy gò, nhưng trong tình trạng tinh thần bị rối loạn, hắn đã bộc phát ra sức mạnh vượt giới hạn khó mà tưởng tượng được, nắm lấy cái tay đang bóp cò súng của Abal, loạt đạn thi nhau bắn ra, làm cửa thủy tinh vỡ tan tành, cành cây lắc lư kịch liệt.

Người phụ nữ Alpha trốn sau bức tường chửi một tiếng, vùng vằng thò họng súng ra, nhắm chuẩn vào Tư Nam.

Chấm nhỏ cô ta để lộ sau bức tường, quả thực là mục tiêu bắn tỉa không lớn hơn so với ruồi bọ, có điều vẫn nhanh chóng bị Chu Nhung bắn chuẩn xác một phát vào cổ tay, nhất thời tiếng hét thất thanh vang lên!

Chỉ còn một viên cuối cùng, Chu Nhung nhận ra rất rõ ràng.

Y nhắm vào Abal, trong kính ngắm lại lóe lên hình dáng giận dữ của Tư Nam. Chu Nhung chậm chạp không dám bóp cò súng, đột nhiên sau đầu có một cơn gió mạnh đánh úp tới, y lăn người né tránh, cùng lúc đó, một loạt đạn dí sát theo y tạo một dải khói bay lên khỏi mặt đất.

Là Law Mayer!

Chu Nhung chửi to một tiếng tổ tông nhà mày, đồng thời ngã xuống, bóp mạnh cò súng nhắm thẳng lên trời.

Viên đạn cuối cùng vọt lên, ngầu bá cháy xuyên qua màn đạn được hình thành từ khẩu AK47, như răng nọc đâm xuyên bụng Law Mayer, mang theo một đường máu!

Law Mayer bịt vết thương do súng gây ra, lảo đảo ngã sấp xuống.

Chu Nhung quát: “Tư Nam!”

Tiếng súng điên cuồng dừng lại, Tư Nam mạnh mẽ đánh bay súng tiểu liên trong tay Abal. Người sau đạp hắn lăn trên mặt đất, nắm tay to như cái bát đánh cho Tư Nam phun bọt máu, cú đấm thứ hai chưa kịp vung xuống, Chu Nhung đã lao tới, tóm tóc Abal quăng gã ngã lăn quay, vung tay đánh xuống!

Gã đực rựa gào hét điên cuồng, ôm đầu không ngừng giãy dụa, nhưng mà Chu Nhung không cho gã có cơ hội tạm nghỉ. Xương tay cứng như sắt thép nện ầm ầm xuống, cú đầu tiên đập gãy xương mũi Abal, cú thứ hai đập cho răng nanh vỡ vụn, cú thứ ba thế mà đập lún xương ngực gã.

Chu Nhung đứng dậy dùng chân đá bay Abal, gương mặt anh tuấn sặc mùi hung hãn, đáy mắt hiện ra màu đỏ máu dày đặc thuộc về thủ lĩnh sói.

Y hít một hơi, cố gắng điều hòa biểu cảm của khuôn mặt mình, sau đó mới quay người.

Tư Nam đã bò dậy, lùi về sau mấy bước, lưng tựa sát vào bức tường, hơi cong người lại── Chu Nhung liếc nhìn một cái liền nhận ra nguyên nhân vì sao.

Đây không phải do bị bỏ đói lâu ngày và bị đánh đập gây thương tích, dẫn đến không thể đứng thẳng.

Mà đây là tư thế tràn đầy cảnh giác với hận thù của một con thú bị giam giữ đang chuẩn bị tấn công trước khi dùng hết chút sức lực cuối cùng.

Chu Nhung chậm rãi lắc đầu, giơ tay ra, tỏ ý bảo hắn nhìn vào bàn tay rỗng tuếch của mình: “Tư Nam.”

Tư Nam không lên tiếng, cảnh giác nheo mắt lại.

“Lại đây, Tư Nam, anh sẽ không tổn thương đến em.” Chu Nhung tiến nửa bước, giọng run run nói: “Nhung ca không có bỏ rơi em, em nhìn đi, anh đã đến đón em rồi này.”

***

 _Con zombie đã tiến lên một bước_ , Tư Nam nghĩ.

Hắn cố gắng nhắm chặt mắt, sau đó mở ra, ảo giác do dùng quá liều thuốc tự khai đang điên cuồng mãnh liệt xoắn đứt trung khu thần kinh, hình thành thứ hình ảnh kì quái ở trước mắt hắn.

── Hình như đã quay trở về với thời thơ ấu, sống trong cảnh tượng mô phỏng của đợt huấn luyện đặc biệt, không giết sạch tất cả zombie thì sẽ không thoát được.

_Sau bức tường là zombie, trên đất là zombie, trong đống đổ nát xa kia là zombie, gương mặt mơ hồ đang giang rộng hai tay với hắn……cũng là zombie._

_Giết sạch bọn chúng, giọng nói trong đầu thúc giục càng thêm khẩn cấp, khiến đầu hắn đau đến mức muốn nứt ra._

_Giết sạch bọn chúng, nếu không mày sẽ bị giật điện._

_Giết sạch bọn chúng._

Sau người bỗng nhiên vang lên giọng cười nhẹ lẫn với tiếng ho khan: “Không……không ích gì đâu, mày nhìn cái dáng của cậu ta xem…………”

“Lúc cậu ta mất kiểm soát sẽ không nhận ra ai cả, trong mắt cậu ta, chúng ta đều là zombie……hiểu không?” Law Mayer gục trong đống gạch vụn, tiếng cười chế nhạo đứt quãng nói: “Bộ não bị kích thích nghiêm trọng sẽ sinh ra ảo giác theo phản xạ có điều kiện. Cho dù mẹ cậu ta có đến cũng vô ích cả thôi, cậu ta chỉ biết treo cổ tất cả mọi người………tất cả zombie, khụ khụ khụ……”

Chu Nhung quát to: “Bọn mày đã làm gì em ấy?”

Law Mayer không có trả lời, đổi tư thế ngồi khác, gian nan nhổ ra một ngụm máu: “Mày họ Chu, đúng không?”

“……..Mày là ai?” Chu Nhung nghi ngờ híp mắt lại.

Law Mayer không thèm đáp, ánh mắt chuyển đến chỗ Tư Nam, nở nụ cười ác ý.

“Không biết tự lượng sức mình.” Anh ta cười khụ khụ nói: “Đi mà xem, trong mắt cậu ta mày là con zombie nguy hiểm nhất ở đây………..Cậu ta sẽ tự tay treo cổ mày, không tin thì thử mà xem.”

Tư Nam thở hổn hển lùi về sau, nhưng mà hắn đã lui đến góc tường, lui nữa cũng chỉ có thể ép sát sống lưng vào hơn mà thôi.

 _Đau quá_ , hắn tự nói thì thào với mình.

_………Tôi thực sự đau quá._

Cơn đói khát cực điểm đã hóa thành nỗi đau xé rách lục phủ ngũ tạng, vết thương do bị giật điện và đánh nhau cứ như ngàn vạn vết kim châm, tra tấn mỗi một dây thần kinh trong cơ thể hắn.

Nhưng mà, giọng nói điện tử lạnh lẽo vô tình mà bản thân đã nghe biết bao lần từ nhỏ đến lớn kia vẫn không buông tha cho hắn, nó như con giòi tồn tại trong xương cổ chân, ánh điện đáng sợ tóe ra từ mỗi một mối vết nứt trên xương cốt, quất cho hắn mình đầy thương tích.

_Giết nó._

_Giết nó._

_Giết hết chúng nó._

_Nếu không mày sẽ bị trừng phạt._

_Giết sạch bọn chúng._

………….

Lồng ngực Tư Nam vang lên tiếng thét chói tai, dù hắn đã cố bịt chặt tai lại, nhưng vẫn không thể làm gì được.

Con zombie cách không xa lại tiến thêm một bước, hình như đang gọi cái gì đó, có lẽ muốn xông đến ăn thịt hắn.

 _Nhưng mà tôi thực sự rất đa_ u, Tư Nam mơ mơ hồ hồ nghĩ.

_Xin xin các người…..tôi thực sự không đánh được đâu………._

“………Tư……..Nam………..”

“Tư Nam…………..”

Trong tiềm thức vang đến một giọng nói khác, như gần sát bên tai, mà bỗng nhiên xa tít cuối chân trời, phiêu bồng lúc có lúc không theo gió cuốn đi. Tư Nam mất ý thức buông tay xuống, trong đầu hoàn toàn trống rỗng, đứng nguyên tại chỗ.

Con zombie nhìn không rõ mặt mũi kia đã đi đến trước mặt.

“………..Nhung ca đến…….đón em……………..Tư Nam………….”

Tư Nam lắc lắc đầu, cũng không biết đó là ý gì.

Ý thức của hắn cực kì lộn xộn, dùng chút sức lực cuối cùng đẩy con zombie kia ra. Trong lúc vật lộn sau gáy với khuỷu tay của hắn đập mạnh vào bức tường xi măng, tiếng xương cốt phát ra khiến người ta ớn lạnh, nhưng hắn lại không thấy đau đớn gì.

Không hề, dù chỉ một chút đau đớn cũng không có.

──Phảng phất như vào khoảnh khắc cuối cùng khi cơ thể vụn vỡ, số phận cũng đã chấp nhận ban cho chút thiện ý, xóa bỏ tất cả nỗi đau cào xé tim gan.

Tư Nam suy sụp khuỵu xuống, cố gắng xê dịch về sau, đến chính hắn cũng biết tình trạng của mình thảm hại thế nào.

Tuy nhiên, con zombie kia không thèm bỏ đi, cũng không chịu buông tha hắn, tóm chặt bả vai hắn, cúi đầu xuống.

Tư Nam hoảng hốt biết rõ bản thân sắp bị cắn rồi. Hắn sẽ bị hàm răng thối rữa sắc nhọn xé xác, nhìn da thịt mình bị rách ra, máu tươi bắn tung tóe, gân cơ và mạch máu như bị thối nát mà rơi xuống, thậm chí hắn có thể nhìn thấy tủy xương đỏ tươi chảy ra từ chỗ bị gãy.

Sau đó hắn sẽ bị giật điện, hoặc sẽ chết.

Hắn sẽ lướt qua mái đỉnh nhọn sụp xuống của nhà thờ, từ trong bầu trời u ám, bay đến thiên đường của không còn khổ đau, cô độc và đói khát.

Toàn thân Tư Nam lên cơn co giật, cuộn tròn người lại, con zombie đã tiến sát bên tai hắn. Nhưng mà, dòng máu nóng trong cơ thể với giá lạnh không có ùa đến như đã dự kiến, khi ý thức đang rối loạn, giọng nói phiêu bồng xa vời kia dần dần rõ ràng hơn:

“Nhìn……nhìn anh đi…………….”

“Tư Tiểu Nam, em không nhận ra Nhung ca sao?…………”

Nhung ca.

Tất cả mọi thứ trong mắt Tư Nam đều biến thành bóng mờ, là đường cong méo mó quái dị hoán đổi với bóng đen lộn xộn, y như trung khu não bộ bị heroin kích thích, làm tất cả mọi vật hóa thành những điểm sáng nhảy nhót.

Thế mà, trong cái sự ồn ào gần kề cái chết này, có thứ gì đó như dần lộ rõ, từ từ trở nên rõ nét hơn.

Nhung ca.

Chu Nhung.

“……..Chu Nhung không có bỏ rơi em………..”

“Em nhìn anh này…………………”

── Trong mông lung Tư Nam cảm thấy trên tay mình nong nóng.

Hình như có giọt nước nóng bỏng rơi xuống lòng bàn tay hắn, đau đến nỗi hắn phải rụt lại.

“……………..Nhung ca đến đón em rồi, nhìn nhìn anh này Tư Tiểu Nam……….”

_Trong đêm tối yên tĩnh của rừng cây, đống lửa cháy bừng bừng lóe lên tia sáng nhàn nhạt, có người khẽ thì thào bên tai hắn: “Gọi một tiếng Nhung ca, dù đi tới đâu anh cũng sẽ đến cứu em.”_

_“Tôi là Chu Nhung, Nhung của binh qua nhung mã.”_

_“Tư──Tiểu──Nam──!Nhung ca đến đón các cưng rồi đây!”_

_“Anh xin lỗi, Nhung ca không nên thét với em……………Ài, cho em sôcôla nè.”_

Vô số cảnh tượng và hình ảnh lần lượt bay trong trí óc, như cơn bão tuyết rơi xung quanh đây, dịu dàng an ủi thế giới tinh thần đang điên cuồng và run rẩy.

Tư Nam mệt mỏi thở hổn hển, ánh mắt rời rạc trống rỗng, nhìn con “zombie” quỳ gối trước mặt mình.

Hai người ở rất gần nhau, gần đến nỗi có thể nhìn rõ gương mặt đối phương.

“………..” Tư Nam nỉ non nói: “Nhung ca.”

Hắn không biết bản thân đang nói cái gì, cũng không nhận ra khuôn mặt quen thuộc đang chảy nước mắt này.

Nhưng từ trong hai âm tiết ngắn gọn này, hắn đã có được sự an ủi ấm áp mạnh mẽ nào đó, cùng cả sức mạnh giúp tâm hồn trở nên bình tĩnh.

“Nhung ca,” Hắn nhỏ giọng nói thêm lần nữa.

Trong ánh mắt khó tin của mọi người, Tư Nam vươn tay, giơ lòng bàn tay mềm mại không còn đề phòng, được Chu Nhung nắm chặt.

Ngay sau đó Tư Nam cúi đầu, như đã trốn vào trong một hang động an toàn trong mơ, cơ thể đầy rẫy vết thương ngả sát vào trong lòng Chu Nhung.

***

Đồng tử của Law Mayer tức tốc mở to, rất là khó tin, sắc mặt có thể dùng từ xám xịt để hình dung── Không thể nào!

Sao có thể được cơ chứ?!

Sau khi tinh thần Noah theo phản xạ có điều kiện mà rơi vào ảo giác sẽ tự cho rằng tất cả vật thể di động chung quanh là zombie, thực hiện hành động tấn công không bỏ sót một ai, mãi đến khi tất cả chết hết mới thôi. Đây là bản năng hình thành theo ngàn vạn lần giật điện từ năm cậu ta sáu tuổi, Noah có thể quên không hít thở không khí, chứ sẽ không quên được nó, cho dù mẹ ruột có chết trước mặt Noah, bản năng này cũng sẽ không thể bị phá vỡ!

Vậy thì hiện giờ là sao? Vì sao cậu ta lại không tấn công?!

Chẳng nhẽ trong tinh thần ảo giác của cậu ta, cậu ta nguyện ý để con ‘zombie’ họ Chu này cắn chết?!

Law Mayer sợ hãi lắc đầu phủ nhận, lúc này anh ta nhìn thấy Chu Nhung ôm Tư Nam thật chặt trong ngực, không ngừng hôn lên thái dương dính đầy vết máu và tro bụi của hắn, vuốt ve bờ lưng gầy trơ xương, thấp giọng an ủi. Một lúc sau, tình trạng co giật với run rẩy của Tư Nam dần dần chấm dứt, Chu Nhung khẽ hôn lên lỗ tai hắn, dùng một tay ôm trọn.

Law Mayer bịt miệng vết thương, bàn tay bên kia nắm chặt đến mức run nhè nhẹ.

Nhưng Chu Nhung không thèm liếc bọn họ lấy lần nào, y đi ra khỏi cái sân, đạp bay con zombie đang lẳng lặng tiến đến, bế Tư Nam chui vào ghế phó lái trên chiếc SUV trắng xanh, quay người muốn sang đầu bên kia.

Tư Nam không muốn rời xa Chu Nhung, tóm chặt cổ tay áo y không buông. Chu Nhung thấp giọng dỗ dành vài câu, Tư Nam lắc đầu không chịu nghe, cũng không bỏ ra, Chu Nhung đành phải ôm hắn ra khỏi ghế phó lái, cứ ôm trong lòng như thế cùng chui vào ghế lái.

Zombie đang từ từ tụ tập đến bên này, trông từ xa, từ đầu đến cuối ngõ đều có bóng đen di chuyển, là một đàn zombie đông nghìn nghịt. Chiếc SUV quay đầu xe vào trong sân, cửa kính hạ xuống, Chu Nhung từ trên cao nhìn chằm chằm Law Mayer: “Bọn mày rốt cuộc là ai?”

Law Mayer u ám nói: “Mày là Chu Nhung, phải không?”

“Yo, anh đây hot từ khi nào thế nhở.” Chu Nhung thờ ơ cười nhạo một tiếng: “Sao nào, muốn kí tên không?”

Tiếng zombie lê bước càng ngày càng rõ, nhưng Law Mayer chẳng hề sợ hãi. Máu me be bét dính đầy người, anh ta dựa vào đống gạch vụn, xuyên qua cửa kính xe có thể thấy Tư Nam đang rúc sát vào người Chu Nhung, vùi đầu vào trong cánh tay y.

Giống như một con thú bé nhỏ chưa cởi bỏ hết sát khí, người đầy máu tươi, đang vô cùng mệt mỏi, rốt cuộc cũng đã tìm được cái ổ thuộc về riêng mình khi chỉ còn chút hơi tàn.

Trái tim của Law Mayer tràn ngập nỗi hận chua xót nóng bỏng, khẽ bật cười lạnh.

“Không, Chu Nhung.” Anh ta nói thản nhiên, “Thấy mày còn sống thực sự làm tao rất sung sướng, cố giữ cái mạng nhỏ của mày đi……Chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau sớm thôi.”

“Thế à?” Chu Nhung trêu tức nói, “Tao không cho là vậy đâu.”

Zombie tụ tập càng ngày càng nhiều, dần dần bịt kín ngõ nhỏ. Chu Nhung không thèm dong dài với đám người chết này, chiếc SUV lùi về sau, quay đầu, bánh xe ma sát với nền đất phát ra âm thanh chói tai. Y vứt lại một câu cuối: “Cảm ơn đống nhu yếu phẩm của chúng mày!” Sau đó giẫm mạnh chân ga, phi như bay trong tiếng động cơ nổ ầm ầm.

Law Mayer nhìn chăm chú phần đuôi xe xả khói của chiếc SUV, hơi hơi híp mắt.

Trán cao hốc mắt sâu, sống mũi thẳng tắp, anh ta sở hữu diện mạo điển hình của người da trắng Aryan. Bởi vì thường được quân đội đào tạo theo hình thức dành cho tinh anh, anh ta có hình thể vừa tháo vác vừa cường tráng, là mẫu đàn ông Alpha được cực kì chào đón ở Âu Mĩ.

Tuy nhiên giờ phút này, nét mặt của anh ta lại có sự thay đổi khiến người ta cảm thấy ớn lạnh không rét mà run.

Đàn zombie ùn ùn kéo đến, đã dần dần tới gần cái sân. Law Mayer ho ra một ngụm máu, rút thuốc tiêm được dán kín từ trong ngực, dùng răng cắn rách, tiêm toàn bộ chất lỏng màu đỏ nhạt vào cánh tay mình.

Sau đó anh ta giơ tay ném đi.

Kim tiêm vẽ thành một đường cong, rơi xuống dưới chân con zombie đầu tiên chen vào cửa sân.

***

Ghế sau không ngừng lắc lư, trên đường đi liên tục nghiền nát con zombie đến gần, cuối cùng vọt ra khỏi làn khói thuốc súng trong tiếng nổ mạnh kinh thiên động địa của lựu đạn, chiếc SUV phi như bay trên con đường quốc lộ dài vô tận.

Chu Nhung dùng một tay lái vô lăng, tay kia ôm cơ thể Tư Nam đang mê man, dịu dàng vỗ vỗ đầu vai hắn: “Tư Tiểu Nam?”

Tư Nam co người không hé răng.

Chu Nhung đạp phanh xe, quay người lục tìm ghế sau, tiện tay vứt đống đồ cá nhân tạp nham của ba tên Alpha ra ngoài cửa sổ, sau đó trông thấy một lọ siro trong một góc.

Trong cốp xe chắc chắn có nhiều dược phẩm nhu yếu phẩm hơn, nhưng lúc này không thể thu dọn kĩ càng được. Chu Nhung bật mở cái lọ siro, dùng bụng ngón tay cái vuốt nhẹ khuôn mặt tái nhợt của Tư Nam, khe khẽ nói: “Uống hai ngụm nhé, hửm?”

Tư Nam không còn sức để mở mắt, ngửi thấy mùi siro phong, miễn cưỡng quay đầu lại.

Ý cự tuyệt im lặng của hắn cực kì rõ ràng, song bấy giờ Chu Nhung không thể nuông chiều thói kén ăn chả biết đâu ra của hắn được, hôn hôn lên tóc hắn, lừa gạt nói: “Ngoan.”

Sau đó Chu Nhung tự nếm hai hớp siro, dùng miệng mình mớm qua, dụ dỗ liếm láp khóe môi đóng chặt của hắn.

Không rõ vì sao Tư Nam hết sức chống cự với mùi siro phong, tuy nhiên một lúc sau, môi lưỡi lạnh lẽo của hắn hình như dần dần ấm lên nhờ hơi thở của Chu Nhung, khớp hàm thoáng thả lỏng, hé ra một khe hở mềm mại rất nhỏ.

Đây là giờ thứ bốn mươi tám kể từ khi nhảy xuống thành phố đầy rẫy zombie này.

Vành mắt Chu Nhung thoáng đỏ bừng, nhìn chăm chú vào gò má Tư Nam đang yên lặng mê man, lại ghi dấu bằng một nụ hôn dịu dàng lưu luyến mang đầy hương vị mật ong.


	45. Chapter 45

Chu Nhung đứng trên cầu vượt, một tay ôm Tư Nam, tay kia cầm kính viễn vọng, khóe môi hơi giật giật.

Chỉ trong một đêm, đường quốc lộ dẫn đến sân bay đã trở nên rộn ràng nhốn nháo vô cùng, khắp nơi bạt ngàn là zombie xuôi xuống phía Nam, kéo dài đến tận sân bay dân dụng, số lượng có thể lên đến triệu con.

Ngoài cách mọc cánh bay đi, nếu không tuyệt đối không có khả năng vượt được đàn zombie đông đúc hãi hùng này, cắp thêm cái máy bay trực thăng khác.

“Chúng ta lái xe đến phía Nam thôi.” Chu Nhung cọ cọ mặt Tư Nam, cực kì quý ông trưng cầu ý kiến: “Đồng chí Tiểu Tư có dị nghị gì không?”

Tư Nam vẫn rơi vào trạng thái nửa mê man, ngây ngốc ôm cổ Chu Nhung.

Chu Nhung hài lòng nói: “Rất tốt, kế hoạch hành động được nhất trí thông qua…..Nhung ca rất dân chủ nhé.”

Số nhu yếu phẩm trên xe SUV còn nhiều hơn cả tưởng tượng của Chu Nhung, nhiều đến mức y phải hơi giật mình. Nếu hai người lấy tốc độ bình thường xuôi xuống phía Nam, thì đống nhu yếu phẩm này có thể cho bọn họ đủ ăn đến Nam Hải, tới nỗi đồng chí Tiểu Tư có tật kén ăn cũng sẽ không có ý kiến.

Chu Nhung kéo ghế sau xuống, dùng thảm lông bọc thành một cái ổ, cẩn thận thả Tư Nam xuống đó, cởi quần áo kiểm tra vết thương của hắn.

Toàn thân Tư Nam tràn ngập vết thương rất nhỏ, nhiều không đếm xuể, vùng bụng và tứ chi có một số chấn thương mô mềm, không rõ là bị đánh đập tra hỏi hay do đánh nhau kịch liệt gây nên. Cổ tay, khuỷu tay của hắn thì càng thê thảm hơn, Chu Nhung hiểu được đó là tổn thương do bị điện giật tạo ra, nhất thời phẫn nộ vô cùng.

Vì sao phải hành hạ em ấy?

Trong thời buổi tận thế này, sẽ có người cầm kìm giật điện theo bên người haysao?

Chu Nhung dùng khăn mặt nhúng ướt, ủ ấm bằng nhiệt độ cơ thể mình, sau đó khẽ khàng lau chùi kỹ càng cơ thể Tư Nam, động tác nhẹ đến độ như đang vuốt ve mảnh vải tơ tằm. Tư Nam nửa tỉnh nửa mê cực kì dịu ngoan, hắn rất mệt mỏi, ngay cả lúc khăn mặt lau đến cổ họng, tới bộ phận trí mạng như trái tim, cũng chỉ né tránh hai cái tượng trưng, sau đó được Chu Nhung ôm vào lòng, liền không hé răng nữa.

Sắc trời càng ngày càng tối, trong xe u ám, cơ thể Tư Nam trắng nhợt nhẵn nhụi như ngà voi, bởi vì hai ngày liên tục bị mất nước và muối khoáng, đường cong cơ thể vốn mỏng manh mà sắc bén của hắn nay trông có vẻ gầy yếu hơn. Chu Nhung thử đo đạc, cảm thấy có thể dùng một tay ôm trọn vòng eo của Tư Nam, đáy lòng không khỏi hơi phát nóng.

“Bạn nhỏ Tư Tiểu Nam……..” Chu Nhung miệng nói lầm bầm, đổi một cái khăn sạch khác, tỉ mỉ lau sạch sẽ mặt mũi với tóc tai Tư Nam, hài lòng hôn lên mi tâm của hắn: “Ừm, Tư Tiểu Nam của chúng ta là anh bạn yêu sạch sẽ, đúng không nào?”

Tư Nam mơ mơ màng màng “ừm” một tiếng.

Suy cho cùng, Chu Nhung cũng là một chàng thanh niên Alpha trẻ tuổi, thừa thãi hooc mon nam tính, nếu đặt trong bình thường, ngày hôm trước ít rèn luyện, sáng hôm sau khi tỉnh dậy sẽ chọc chọc cho ván giường cũng đòi xả. Tuy rằng sau khi virus bùng nổ, ngày nào cũng mệt nhoài, thế nhưng chỉ cần rảnh rỗi, đến đêm chắc chắn sẽ có mộng xuân.

Càng nguy hiểm hơn là đồng chí Tiểu Tư cực kì cực kì bám người, mặc dù ý thức đang rơi vào tình trạng mơ hồ, cũng không chịu thả tay Chu Nhung ra. Trong mấy giây Chu Nhung đi đổi khăn mặt, hắn còn hừ nhẹ tỏ vẻ không hài lòng, hừ đến mức máu nóng Chu Nhung tăng vọt lên đỉnh đầu.

“Muốn Nhung ca không?”

Tư Nam: “Ừm.”

“Nhung ca đẹp trai lai láng không?”

Tư Nam lại: “Ừm.”

Chu Nhung hôn lên khóe môi hắn, hài lòng ghê gớm, khen ngợi nói: “Ngoan, đồng chí Tiểu Tư của chúng ta cũng rất đẹp trai……..chỉ cần đừng chơi trò mất tích nữa thì càng đẹp trai hơn rồi.”

Trong xe ấm áp, hơi thở pheromone ngọt lịm của Omega dần dần tỏa ra, kích thích Chu Nhung một lúc lại cứng, lại xìu, lại cứng, lại xìu, lại cứng, quả thực hận đến mức chỉ muốn phạm tội. Y hít sâu một hơi, cố gắng cắn phần thịt gáy non mềm ngọt lịm vô cùng kia, chẳng qua không dám cắn cho trầy da, sau đó kéo thảm lông hung hăng cuộn tròn Tư Nam lại, cảm thấy giờ phút này lòng cao thượng của mình có thể sánh ngang với Liễu Hạ Huệ.

Chỉ có điều, Tư Nam đang mê man tuyệt không có cảm kích Chu Hạ Huệ, lúc bị cuốn xong thậm chí còn vùng vẫy, nhắm chặt hai mắt, trông có chút bất mãn.

Chu Nhung nhoài người ra cốp xe lục lọi một chút, muốn tìm thứ gì dễ tiêu hóa bón cho Tư Nam, đột nhiên nhìn thấy một cái cái túi leo núi ở trong góc.

Y không bật đèn xe, sợ ánh sáng sẽ dẫn dụ đàn zombie đến, ngậm đèn pin mở cái túi đó ra, chỉ thấy bên trong có hai linh kiện súng ống và đạn dược, dao găm, pin, găng tay, ngoài ra còn có vài tờ giấy, tên và sinh nhật không nói cũng biết là giả.

Tầm mắt Chu Nhung nhìn đến khuôn mặt của tên da trắng đó, cảm giác loáng thoáng quen mắt càng ngày càng rõ ràng, cầm đèn pin chiếu kĩ quan sát một lát.

Đột nhiên trong đầu y chợt tỉnh, ý thức được cái cảm giác quen thuộc ấy từ đâu mà đến── Quả thực trước đây đã từng trông thấy một gương mặt cực kì tương tự.

Phó tổng thống tiền nhiệm của nước A!

Lúc y còn chưa được điều động xuống bộ đội bí mật 118! Người này đã từng cùng phái đoàn tới thăm hỏi!

Người có gương mặt tương tự thực ra có quá nhiều trên đời, hơn nữa qua vài năm, trí nhớ cũng không còn rõ nét, Chu Nhung nhất thời không dám khẳng định trăm phần trăm suy đoán của mình. Nhưng y nháy mắt liên tưởng đến thứ gì đó nhiều hơn, bức mật hàm gửi đến từ nước A trong phòng thông tin liên lạc của quân khu B, chữ kí cuối tờ công văn, giống y đúc với dòng họ của phó tổng thống tiền nhiệm nước A.

Người thất lạc quân đội muốn tìm kiếm, Omega con lai, phải tránh dùng bất kì mọi thủ đoạn khôi phục thần trí, tránh tạo thương vong không cần thiết…….

Chu Nhung sợ hãi mà nhìn Tư Nam, người sau đang cuộn tròn người trong thảm lông, ngủ rất không ngon giấc, mi tâm vẫn nhíu chặt.

Trên đời sẽ có chuyện trùng hợp đến vậy à?

Nhưng nếu họ đang tìm kiếm Tư Nam………

Vượt qua đại dương xa xôi ngàn dặm, trong tận thế nguy hiểm khắp nơi, trên người Tư Nam có thứ gì, làm bọn họ dù liều mình cũng phải đuổi theo sao?

Chu Nhung tìm được gói bột sôcôla trắng giàu protein, là đồ ăn giàu dinh dưỡng giàu năng lượng khi dã ngoại của nhà binh, bèn dùng nước quấy nó thành cháo, để đầu Tư Nam gối lên bắp đùi mình, cẩn thận bón từng thìa cho hắn.

Tư Nam cực kì chống cự với dạng đồ ăn sền sệt, ăn vô cùng khó chịu, gần như mỗi miếng đều phải dùng thủ đoạn dụ dỗ lừa gạt mới có thể nuốt xuống, bón được mấy thìa thì không thèm ăn nữa. Chu Nhung hết cách, chỉ đành bế hắn lên, vỗ một cái vào mông coi như trừng phạt, sau đó tự mình ăn hết bột sôcôla sền sệt ngọt ngấy.

Sau cốp còn có các loại bánh quy, Chu Nhung ngậm đèn pin lục lọi nửa ngày, bất mãn sâu sắc với bao bì thực phẩm thiếu tính sáng tạo trong việc thiết kế của nước A, cuối cùng cũng lục được một nửa cái bánh nhân ruốc, y như lấy được chí bảo.

“Được rồi, đồng chí Tiểu Tư, về sau cái này sẽ là thùng đồ ăn chuyên dụng của em.” Chu Nhung lầm bầm nói, đem bình sirô, sôcôla, sữa bột lục tục tìm được, quẳng hết vào thùng bánh quy, lấy bút Mark, viết bốn chữ “Thuộc về Tư Nam” trên đó.

May thay, Tư Nam khá chấp nhận với món cháo sữa thêm sirô, cách quãng đã ăn được nửa bát. Chu Nhung lại bóc cái bánh ngọt dinh dưỡng trong túi của khẩu phần ăn dành cho binh sĩ, lấy một miếng đậu phụ khô to, đút hết cho Tư Nam ăn, ngắm khóe môi hắn ăn đến hơi hồng hồng, mà trong lòng cực kì thỏa mãn.

“Thích không?” Cách tấm thảm lông, y ôm Tư Nam vào ngực, nhỏ giọng hỏi.

Tư Nam hình như có chút ý thức, nhưng vẫn không nhận ra, gật gật: “Ừm.”

“Em là người nước A sao?”

“……..Ừm.”

Chu Nhung ngẫm nghĩ, đắn đo một lát, hỏi: “Bọn họ…..ba người kia, vì sao muốn bắt em?”

Lông mày Tư Nam nhíu chặt, trong tiềm thức hình như đang trải qua kí ức cực kì đau đớn nào đó, giãy dụa nhè nhẹ.

“Vì sao bắt em? Có phải em cầm thứ gì đó không?”

Tư Nam cố gắng quay đầu, tần số giãy dụa càng ngày càng mạnh. Một tay Chu Nhung không thể ôm được hắn, bèn dùng hai tay đè chặt hắn lên bắp đùi mình, lại thấy vẻ mặt hắn ngày càng nôn nóng, lồng ngực lên xuống dồn dập, sau đó phát ra tiếng thét chói tai nho nhỏ, đó là tình trạng thiếu oxi!

“Không sao, không sao……” Chu Nhung thấy tình trạng bất thường, lập tức ôm chặt hắn vào lòng, cố gắng vỗ về mái tóc và bờ lưng của hắn, không ngừng lặp lại bên tai: “Đừng sợ, là lỗi của Nhung ca, không hỏi em nữa…….Không sao, đừng sợ…………..”

Một lúc sau, cơn giãy của Tư Nam mới dần dần dừng lại, nằm trong khuỷu tay y, mi tâm vẫn đang nhíu chặt.

“Nhung ca sai rồi, không hỏi nữa có được không?”

Chu Nhung cọ râu vào khuôn mặt lạnh lẽo của hắn, cọ đến nỗi Tư Nam không vui né tránh.

Y thở nhẹ một hơi, không dám hỏi vấn đề liên quan đến nữa.

Nhưng mà, cơ thể ấm áp vẫn dính sát trong lòng mình, trong xe yên tĩnh tới độ có thể nghe thấy tiếng tim đập thình thịch. Một lát sau, Chu Nhung lại thấy ngưa ngứa trong lòng, không nhịn được khụ một tiếng:

“Tư Tiểu Nam!”

Tư Nam mê mê man man.

“Em có thích Nhung ca không?”

“Ừm.”

Chu Nhung còn chưa kịp bình tĩnh, đã bị cái chữ ừm thừa nhận rõ ràng này quất cho mê luôn, một lúc sau mới “hú” một tiếng, rồi xấu bụng hỏi: “Em thích Nhan Hào không?”

Quả thực quá giậu đổ bìm leo, nếu có Nhan Hào ở đây chắc chắn sẽ xông lên táng cho y luôn rồi.

Lúc này Tư Nam chần chừ vài giây, “………Ừm.”

Chu Nhung: “?!”

“……………..” Chu Nhung thay đổi suy nghĩ nhanh như chớp, hỏi: “Em thích Xuân Thảo không?”

“Ừm.”

“…………Quách Vĩ Tường thì sao?”

“Ừm.”

“Đinh Thực nữa?!”

“Ừm.”

Chu Nhung bi phẫn nói: “Đừng có ‘ừm’ nhiều như vậy chứ! Nói cụ thể đi!”

Tư Nam phát ra tiếng “ê a” kháng cự, đại khái là không muốn nói cụ thể.

Chu Nhung như một con sói đang ăn đến một nữa thì bị người ta mạnh mẽ cướp mất, ngồi gãi gãi lỗ tai ở đó, đột nhiên nhướn mày nảy ra ý hay, đổi sang cách hỏi khác:

“Thế trong tất cả mọi người, em thích Nhung ca nhất phải không nào?”

Tư Nam xoay người, thoạt nhìn vậy mà có chút ngường ngượng, nhỏ giọng nói: “Ừm.”

Trăm hoa đua nở, pháo mừng nổ vang là đây.

Chu Nhung vô cùng đắc chí, cảm thấy con đường sáng lạn rực rỡ đang từ từ mở ra ngay trước, mắt thấy sắp tới chuyện cưới xin lấy tiền mừng, uống chén rượu giao bôi đi vào động phòng của đỉnh nhân sinh rồi.

Y ngửa mặt cười to vài tiếng với ông trời, xoa xoa hai má gầy gò của Tư Nam: “Rất tốt, Nhung ca cũng thích em, thích em nhất luôn.”

Nói xong, y hôn lên thái dương Tư Nam, giẫm chân ga lái ô tô, hướng đến một thị trấn trong vùng hoang dã trước khi màn đêm buông xuống.

***

Cuối tháng chạp, trời đông giá rét, nước đóng thành băng.

Ban đêm Chu Nhung lái xe, ban ngày mới dám chợp mắt một lúc. Y phân tích kĩ càng dấu tích của đàn zombie, cố gắng kiếm tuyến đường hoang dã không người, địa hình cao dốc, thong thả mà an toàn chạy thẳng xuống phía Nam.

Tất cả thành phố và làng mạc ven đường, đều biến thành đống đổ nát chỉ trong một đêm.

Trời thì cao mà đất lại xa, gió Bắc gào thét. Thôn làng xa xôi trước mắt tĩnh lặng trống vắng, cỏ hoang trong đồng ruộng theo gió dạt về một phía, có thể nhìn thấy thấp thoáng bóng người di động nhỏ bé như con kiến, chậm rãi di chuyển trên bờ ruộng.

Đó là zombie.

Trong buổi ban trưa của một ngày âm u của ngày nào đó, Chu Nhung dừng xe ở giữa sườn núi, sau khi bố trí xong xuôi chướng ngại vật, để Tư Nam mê man bị cuộn tròn gối lên đùi mình, gục xuống ngủ một lát trên bàn lái.

Không lâu sau, có tiếng động soạt soạt soạt soạt khiến y tỉnh dậy, mở mắt nhìn thử, chỉ thấy Tư Nam đã tỉnh táo, vẫn gối trên đùi y không ngừng giãy dụa, giống như cực kì không thoải mái.

Mấy ngày nay, Chu Nhung đã hôn hôn ôm ôm cọ cọ thành thói, thuận miệng hôn lên mí mắt hắn một cái: “Sao thế?”

Tư Nam lập tức ngước mắt nhìn y, lông mi mở thành hình cánh quạt cực kì nổi bật, con người hiện lên sự nghi ngờ cực kì rõ ràng, phảng phất như đang hỏi vì sao anh tùy tùy tiện tiện hôn tôi thế?

“!!” Chu Nhung lập tức hiểu ra, thầm nghĩ tiêu rồi.

Có điều, y đách tỏ ra chút chột dạ nào, mà thản nhiên đón lấy ánh mắt của Tư Nam, mặt mày từ ái ấm áp như mùa xuân, hỏi: “Tỉnh rồi? Không thoải mái ở đâu?”

“………..” Tâm trí Tư Nam còn rất mơ hồ, nhắm mắt lại, một lát sau mới mở ra, giọng nói khàn khàn ủ rũ: “……….Nóng…………”

Chu Nhung vuốt ve lòng bàn tay hắn, đúng là rất nóng, bèn nới lỏng thảm lông ra một chút: “Giờ thì sao?”

Tư Nam khẽ giãy hướng lên trên, cái cổ càng thoải mái dựa vào bắp đùi rắn chắc của Chu Nhung, sau đó phun ra một chữ:

“Nước.”

Chu Nhung: “……………….”

Đội trưởng Chu cảm thấy cực kì đắng lòng. Bởi vì liên quan đến tư thế hơi thay đổi, khuôn mặt của Tư Nam gần như áp sát đùi trong của y, máu nóng giống đực của Alpha sôi trào từ trên đầu xông thẳng xuống phía dưới.

“Đồng chí Tiểu Tư,” Chu Nhung bón hai hụm nước, thấy Tư Nam quay đầu không uống nữa, mới tình ý sâu xa cúi đầu hỏi: “Tư thế hiện tại của hai ta thực sự nghiêm túc hợp để nói chuyện sao?”

Tư Nam nhắm chặt mắt, phát ra tiếng thở nho nhỏ vững vàng.

Đồng chí Tiểu Tư hiển nhiên không muốn nói chuyện.

Chu Nhung lại rơi vào cái vòng không ngừng tuần hoàn cứng──rồi xìu──lại cứng──rồi xìu──cứng tiếp. Y tê liệt ngồi trên ghế lái, cảm nhận bộ vị nhạy cảm kia ngẩng đầu mấy trăm lần, cách lớp quần rằn ri dày cộp, vẫn có thể ngửi thấy mùi hương Omega ấm áp phả vào mặt mình.

Cho anh thương em đi, y tuyệt vọng nghĩ.

Đồng chí Tiểu Tư rất thích mình mà, biết đâu sau khi được mình yêu thương lại càng thích hơn thì sao?

Buổi trưa hôm đó, phút tỉnh táo ngắn ngủi đột nhiên ấy, đã dự báo rằng số lần Tư Nam tỉnh dậy dần dần nhiều hơn. Ngày hôm sau, khi Chu Nhung đang bón rau cải đóng hộp trộn cơm thịt, hắn thậm chí còn mơ mơ màng màng gọi “Nhung ca”, sáng sớm ngày thứ ba hắn đang ngủ dựa vào bả vai Chu Nhung, đột nhiên khi xe lắc lư tiến về phía trước thì tỉnh dậy, yếu ớt hỏi:”…….Chúng ta đang đi đâu?”

Chu Nhung ngậm thuốc lá, bi ai nói: “Mở phòng.(*)”

Tiếng Trung uyên thâm hết sức, trình độ hiểu biết của Tư Nam hiển nhiên chưa với tới, mơ mơ màng màng “Ờm” một tiếng.

Chẳng qua, Chu Nhung thực sự đúng là chạy đi thuê phòng. Trước khi trời tối, y tìm được một căn nhà hai tầng bằng xi măng của đội kiểm lâm trong rừng, cơ sở vật chất đầy đủ, không có người ở rất lâu rồi, chung quanh đầy bụi bặm, trong bếp còn có nửa bình ga và nồi niêu xoong chảo.

Y khéo léo đỗ xe che trước cửa nhà, tạo thành một tấm chắn cực kì kín đáo, cửa xe đối diện với lối vào để lúc nào cũng có thể đối phó với tình hình bất ngờ. Sau đó, dành nửa ngày dọn dẹp vệ sinh, sửa sang giường chiếu, nổi lửa đun nước, ngọn lửa liu riu từ từ ninh nhừ nồi cháo thịt thơm nức mà ấm áp.

“Tư Tiểu Nam?’ Chu Nhung ngồi xổm bên giường, xoa xoa khuôn mặt ngủ say của Tư Nam, dịu dàng nghiêm túc dạy dỗ: “Đêm nay là giao thừa tạm biệt năm cũ đón năm mới, nghe lời anh, hai ta nhất định phải tắm rửa, bằng không không thể giải xui.”

Tư Nam phát ra nhịp thở vững vàng có quy luật.

“Nếu em vẫn không tỉnh, Nhung ca sẽ giúp em tắm rửa đấy nhá.”

Chu Nhung đợi một lúc, lẩm bẩm nói: “Xem ra em thực sự muốn Nhung ca giúp em tắm……Được rồi.”

Y cực kì cẩn thận kéo thảm lông ra, cởi áo khoác với áo sơ mi của Tư Nam, tiện đà cũng cởi nốt đôi giày. Kế đó, y chuẩn bị tinh thần, không ngừng lẩm nhẩm tám điều vinh quang tám điều ô nhục của chủ nghĩa xã hội và hai mươi tư từ ngữ giá trị quan cốt lõi, mới dám cởi quần dài của Tư Nam, cố gắng không nhìn cơ thể trần trụi trong lòng mình, ôm Tư Nam vào phòng tắm, thả vào bồn tắm ấm nóng.

Phiêu bạt cả chặng đường dài, hôm nay có thể được tắm nước nóng, thực là một chuyện xa hoa biết nhường nào.

Tư Nam vừa mới thả vào trong bồn tắm, bèn phát ra tiếng thở dài thoải mái, mơ mơ màng màng ôm chặt cánh tay Chu Nhung.

“Đừng lộn xộn, nước tắm tràn ra bây giờ, sh……”

Chu Nhung ngồi ở bên bồn tắm, nhặt cục xà phòng, sát lung tung lên người sũng nước của Tư Nam. Chuyện này đối với y mà nói quả thực cực kì khó khăn, nó không chỉ thuộc về vấn đề giá trị quan cốt lõi của xã hội chủ nghĩa, mà còn vì chính bản thân Tư Nam cũng vô cùng không phối hợp, khi nửa tỉnh nửa mơ hình như có hứng thú vô cùng với cánh tay Chu Nhung, cứ vùng vằng ôm chặt, làm bọt nước văng khắp nơi.

Nửa người trên của Chu Nhung bị bắn đầy nước, quần áo quân trang dính lên người rất khó chịu, làm y có chút bực bội.

“Đồng chí Tiểu Tư, mời phối hợp một chút.” Chu Nhung bóp chóp mũi hắn, nghiêm túc nói: “Còn thế này nữa là đánh mông em đó nha.”

Xoang mũi đồng chí Tiểu Tư phát ra tiếng nỉ non mơ hồ, mái tóc ướt nhẹp dính sát vào cái cổ thon dài.

Chu Nhung không dám nhìn kĩ, nhanh chóng quay đầu, khàn khàn nói: “Đợi lát nữa đánh tiếp, mặc quần áo rồi đánh.”

Mùi pheromone của Omega xen lẫn với hơi nước nóng bỏng, khiến trái tim Chu Nhung điên cuồng đập thình thịch. Y nín thở, đi ra ngoài uống vài hớp nước lớn, máu nóng sôi trào rốt cuộc cũng bình ổn lại.

Nhanh nhanh tắm cho xong, qua cái màn dày vò này nữa là không vấn đề rồi.

Chu Nhung hạ quyết tâm như thế, tiện tay cởi áo sơ mi ướt sũng, để trần thân trên chỉ mặc mỗi quần dài, đẩy cửa tiến vào nhà tắm, sau đó sững người.

── Trong mấy phút ngắn ngủi y đi ra ngoài, Tư Nam vậy mà đã tỉnh.

Tư Nam ngồi trong bồn nước nóng, vừa mới tỉnh dậy nên có chút ngơ ngác, cúi đầu nhìn chính mình, rồi ngẩng đầu nhìn cơ thể dũng mãnh để trần của Chu Nhung, đờ đẫn mất hồn ngay tại chỗ.


	46. Chapter 46

Phòng tắm rơi vào im lặng, sự nghẹt thở khôn xiết từ từ tỏa ra theo hơi nước.

Tư Nam ngồi trong bồn tắm lớn, nước ấm mấp mé đến thắt lưng, bởi vì vùng bụng vô cùng bằng phẳng nên để lộ nửa đoạn V-cut cực mỏng, nửa người trên khẽ uốn cong. Mái tóc ướt nhẹp dính vào đuôi mắt và thái dương, đôi mắt hơi híp híp, liếc xéo nhìn Chu Nhung từ trên xuống dưới, đuôi lông mày nhếch thành đường cong sắc bén.

Chu Nhung nhận ra thái độ này, nó có thể được hiểu thành hai ý:

Dưới tình trạng khỏa thân, Omega ôm nỗi thẹn thùng xoắn xuýt thầm kín;

Hoặc là dấu hiệu cơ thể căng cứng của chiến sĩ chuẩn bị tấn công.

Căn cứ vào độ hiểu biết trạng thái bình thường của y về Tư Nam, chắc là cái thứ hai rồi.

Chu Nhung thành thật nói: “Anh nói anh chỉ tắm hộ em thôi, em có tin không?”

Sau một lúc dài trầm mặc, Tư Nam chậm rãi nói: “Tôi sẽ lễ phép tin một chút.”

“…”

“Thế bây giờ anh muốn cùng tắm, hay là…?”

Đương nhiên rồi!

Tiếng gào thét y như cái bánh trôi nóng hổi lăn qua lộn lại trong miệng Chu Nhung, sau đó thì đành đau khổ nuốt về. Chu Nhung lùi ra ngoài cửa, nho nhã lễ phép nói: “Không, em tắm xong rồi hẵng gọi anh.” Nói xong bèn nhẹ tay nhẹ chân đóng cửa lại.

Cạch.

Tư Nam duy trì tư thế căng cứng kia, từ từ trở về bồn tắm, phát ra tiếng nước ào ào.

Cơ thể ngâm trong nước nóng, thấm ướt, làm từng bắp thịt đau xót lạnh lẽo mềm xuống, cơn tê dại xâm nhập vào trong dây thần kinh và xương tủy, khiến cả người hắn nhũn ra, mà cái cảm giác cực kỳ vi diệu sinh ra trong chớp mắt khi thức tỉnh ấy………hắn chưa từng trải qua kể từ khi chào đời, vậy nhưng bản năng láng máng biết đó là thứ cảm giác gì.

Chẳng qua, hắn còn chưa kịp soi xét kĩ, Chu Nhung đã đẩy cửa bước vào, cắt ngang dòng suy tư của hắn, pheromone của Alpha phả vào mặt thoáng chốc thay đổi tất cả.

Lúc Chu Nhung mở miệng, nghe thấy giọng nói của anh ta, Tư Nam thậm chí có thể cảm thấy bộ phận nào đó trong cơ thể đột nhiên được thả lỏng.

──Không khéo lắm.

Tư Nam nhắm hai mắt, ngả lưng vào lớp gạch men lạnh lẽo, tâm trí rất nhanh tổ chức lại những mảnh ký ức ngắn ngủi vụn vặt của mấy ngày nay, mượn sức mạnh của lí trí, đè nén cảm giác khác thường yếu mềm chảy trong cơ thể, chỉ có điều tuyệt không hiệu quả cho lắm.

Trong màn sương trắng lượn lờ, tại nơi sâu nhất trong cơ thể như có một ao nước nóng đang lăn tăn, có vẻ sắp tràn ra ngoài. Đương lúc hắn định nhớ lại đám ngu Law Mayer kia rốt cuộc đã đánh đập tra hỏi gì từ mình, kí ức trong đầu không ngừng lướt qua, nhưng mà không phải cơn đau đớn do điện giật, mà là cánh tay cường kiện mạnh mẽ của Chu Nhung, và một phần da thịt màu đồng hình tam giác lộ ra trong cổ áo sơ mi.

Khóe miệng Tư Nam giật giật, không dám ngồi trong bồn nước nóng nữa, ào một tiếng đứng lên, lau khô người qua loa.

Quần áo sạch sẽ được Chu Nhung chuẩn bị ngăn nắp gấp thành hình miếng đậu phụ để ở trên giá, Tư Nam mặc áo sơ mi, tiện tay chà lau mặt gương một cái, nhìn khuôn mặt đỏ bừng của mình, khóe mắt hình như còn lấp lánh ánh nước.

“…Xong rồi.”

Chu Nhung đang ở phòng bếp nấu cháo, nghe thế bèn ngẩng đầu lên.

Tư Nam chắp tay sau mông đứng ở cửa bếp, thân hình thẳng tắp, âm điệu vững vàng, nét mặt bình tĩnh chính trực rất giống MC trên chương trình thời sự, tuy nhiên không biết vì sao đuôi mắt hơi đo đỏ.

Mặc dù Tư Nam không còn là cái bánh cuộn ngủ say trong thảm lông, nhưng hắn thế này cũng rất tuấn tú đẹp trai, có một vẻ sạch sẽ nhanh nhẹn khiến lòng người trông ngóng. Trong chớp mắt đó, Chu Nhung có hơi xấu hổ vì bản thân không nhận ra người ta, ho khụ một tiếng, thả cái muôi xuống cười nói: “Thế anh cũng đi tắm một cái. Em trông cháo nhé, đừng ninh khét đấy, trên giá có muối với đường đó.”

Tư Nam im lặng không nói.

Chu Nhung bước ra khỏi phòng bếp, lúc đi qua cửa sượt qua người hắn, trong khoảnh khắc đó, y cảm thấy ánh mắt Tư Nam thần tốc liếc nhìn vào trong cổ áo của mình.

Chu Nhung: “…?”

_Đang thả thính khát khao vì anh đây hoàn mỹ, hay chỉ tại mình nhìn nhầm?_

Chu Nhung vừa đẩy cửa buồng tắm vừa không nhịn được ngoái đầu nhìn lại, chỉ thấy bước chân Tư Nam ưu mĩ bình tĩnh, lập tức đi đến cái bếp, múc một muôi cháo thịt, vô cùng chuyên chú thổi hơi, giữa khói trắng bốc lên chỉ có thể trông rõ cái cằm tuấn mĩ của hắn.

 _Chắc là nhìn nhầm rồi_ , Chu Nhung tiếc nuối nghĩ, đóng cửa phòng tắm lại.

Chu Nhung nghẹn sắp bùng nổ chống lên cửa, trong đầu toàn là hình ảnh 18+ khó tả nổi, trong phòng tắm còn hơi nước nóng trắng xóa và mùi pheromone thơm ngọt như đường, y tự ra tay giải quyết hai lần, dây thần kinh nóng đến mức không thể nín được kia rốt cuộc cũng đã hạ nhiệt.

Y chiến đấu tắm rửa bằng nước lạnh, hăng hái tinh thần bước ra khỏi cửa, vừa hay trông thấy Tư Nam đứng trước bếp ga, lén la lén lút đổ thêm cái gì đó vào trong nồi cháo.

“Sao thế?” Chu Nhung cao giọng hỏi, “Đã đặc lắm rồi! Đừng cho thêm thịt hộp nữa!”

Tư Nam lập tức xoay người, tay giấu sau lưng: “Được.” Sau đó liếm sạch khóe môi.

Chu Nhung không kịp cảnh giác, bị khóe môi hồng nhạt quyến rũ chết luôn.

Chu Nhung lục lọi trong xe, tìm được một túi bánh cookie to bằng đầu ngón tay, liền mở ra bón cho Tư Nam ăn, nhân cơ hội gần gũi quan sát hình dáng khóe môi trơn bóng của đồng chí Tư Tiểu Nam. Sau đó nấu hành tây khô với túi nước sốt hỗn hợp trong khẩu phần ăn của binh sĩ, đun chín thịt viên Italia, nhúng mẩu bánh mì khô vào đó để ăn.

Tư Nam không có việc gì làm, thảnh thơi lắc lư trong phòng bếp. Chu Nhung ném chìa khóa xe cho hắn, dặn dò: “Vào trong xe tìm đồ uống đi, xem thử có bia hay không.”

Tư Nam nghe lời mà đi, một lát sau cầm một túi đồ uống hòa tan, hai ngón tay vươn ra đung đưa trước mặt Chu Nhung.

Đồ uống hòa tan giàu protein đẳng trương.

“…Có còn hơn không.” Chu Nhung tự an ủi mình, sau đó đánh giá Tư Nam từ trên xuống dưới: “Sao chỉ có một túi, em không muốn à?”

Tư Nam lắc đầu.

“Hôm nay là ngày lành, phải chúc mừng mới được, cầm chút đồ uống đi.”

Tư Nam nói: “Không, tiết kiệm cho anh.”

Hai người nhìn nhau rất lâu, ánh mắt Chu Nhung quan tâm, Tư Nam mặt rất vô tội, trong phòng bếp chỉ có tiếng cháo ninh ùng ục ùng ục.

Lát sau, Chu Nhung cuối cùng thở một hơi, giơ tay lau sạch bột phấn màu trắng bên mép Tư Nam:

“Sữa bột là của em hết, không cần ăn vụng, cầm vào mà pha. Ngoan.”

Tư Nam: “…Ờm.”

***

Tư Nam lượn tới lượn lui, thỉnh thoảng sờ vào miếng bánh mì, hoặc được Chu Nhung bón một miếng thịt vụn, tới giờ cơm tối thì hắn gần như đã no nê.

Chu Nhung bố trí một cái bàn ăn trên cửa số lầu hai, kéo rèm ra, để lộ bầu trời đầy sao, trên mặt bàn đặt hai cái nồi nóng hôi hổi: thịt hộp xay trộn với rau cải sấy khô nấu cùng gạo tạo thành cháo, cùng với vụn bánh mì chấm sốt hành tây.

Mỗi người một đôi bát đũa, Chu Nhung uống bột protein giàu dinh dưỡng, còn Tư Nam uống sữa bò pha nước ấm.

Hai người cùng chạm cốc, Chu Nhung hắng hắng giọng, trịnh trọng nói: “Hôm nay là ngày rất đáng để kỉ niệm. Tiểu đội 118 chạy trốn mém chết sau bốn tháng lưu lạc khắp nơi, cuối cùng cả nhà đã được đoàn tụ, cùng chào đón thời khắc năm cũ qua đi năm mới tiến đến── Chúc mừng năm mới.”

Tư Nam mặt mày lạnh lùng vỗ tay, Chu Nhung uống cạn một hơi:

“Cốc thứ nhất, tổ chức chúc đồng chí Tư Tiểu Nam năm mới khỏe mạnh trưởng thành, bình bình an an, vạn sự như ý.”

Tư Nam phối hợp theo: “Nhung ca cũng thế.”

Chu Nhung sờ sờ đầu hắn, tặng tiền lì xì── Một túi nho khô bé tẹo.

“Cốc thứ hai, chúc trung đội số sáu đang vắng mặt vào giờ phút này, các đồng chí Xuân Thảo, đồng chí Nhan Hào, đồng chí Đinh Thực và đồng chí Quách Vĩ Tường, đã an toàn đến căn cứ Nam Hải, thành công hoàn thành nhiệm vụ liên lạc được với trung ương; cũng chúc tất cả mười bảy đồng đội đang ở trên trời đều mạnh khỏe, đầu thai suôn sẻ… à không, vẫn phải đợi sau khi hết thảm họa rồi mới đầu thai nhé.”

Chu Nhung lại uống một ngụm, đọc từng cái tên đã hy sinh theo thứ tự, cuối cùng là Trương Anh Kiệt.

Sau khi chúc xong, y trầm mặc một lát, Tư Nam yên lặng nhìn y.

“Chén thứ ba, chúc cho chính phủ nhanh chóng nghiên cứu thuốc kháng virus, loài người sớm ngày thoát khỏi thảm họa, xây dựng quê hương, trả lại hòa bình và bình yên.”

Chu Nhung nâng cốc với trời sao lấp lánh, đổ một ngụm cuối xuống dưới đất:

“Trên trời dưới đất, ngàn vạn linh hồn, xin hãy chứng kiến đôi tay của người phàm chúng tôi, hy vọng kéo dài sự sinh tồn cho con người.”

Đêm nay không có trăng, mà chỉ có ngàn sao lấp lánh, nhuốm cho non sông phản chiếu ra thứ ánh sáng mờ nhạt.

Chu Nhung quay sang Tư Nam, mỉm cười nói: “Ăn thôi, đợi thêm nữa sẽ nguội đấy, thử nếm tay nghề của Nhung ca đi.”

Tư Nam gật gật đầu, giơ tay cầm mẩu bánh mì nhúng thịt vụn.

Khẩu vị của Chu Nhung vẫn tương đối theo hơi hướm người bản địa, cầm bát cháo thịt thơm lừng mình đã ninh nhừ suốt mấy tiếng. Kết quả múc một muôi xong, bèn phát hiện nồi cháo vậy mà rất loãng, soi kĩ càng lại, nhận ra chút thịt với rau đều chưa chín kĩ, hiển nhiên là vừa được cho vào cách đây không lâu.

“Tư──Tiểu──Nam!” Chu Nhung đột nhiên giở mặt, uy nghiêm nói: “Em ăn vụng hết bao nhiêu rồi? Nói!”

Tư Nam: “…”

“Ăn vụng còn biết đổ thêm vào, em rất thông minh có phải không? Có bản lĩnh thì đừng cho thêm thịt hộp, em đổ thêm gạo đi! Nồi cháo ninh đặc quánh, em nghĩ anh không nhận ra sao?!”

Tư Nam thấy chuyện đã bại lộ, trầm tư một lát, bèn quăng cái muôi, lấy lùi làm tiến xách túi nho khô ra: “Lì xì bự đâu?”

“…”

“Năm mới mà không có lì xì bự? Lừa ai hả? Ăn mấy muôi cháo của anh thì có làm sao, không phải anh nấu cho tôi ăn à?”

Chu Nhung á khẩu cạn lời vì lời ngụy biện này, mà câu tiếp theo đã khiến y nộp luôn cọng rơm cuối cùng, giơ vũ khí đầu hàng ngay lập tức:

“Chẳng nhẽ để cho Nhan Hào ăn chắc?”

“…” Chu Nhung thật lòng thật dạ nói: “Đồng chí Tiểu Tư, anh nghĩ Nhan Hào mà nghe được câu này của em chắc ói máu ra mất…Em ngàn vạn lần đừng nói thế trước mặt chú ấy.”

Tư Nam ăn thịt viên Italia, nhếch môi với y, đáy mắt tràn ngập ý vui sướng với thỏa mãn.

Đêm giao thừa, gió Bắc thổi qua núi rừng mênh mông, phương xa là một vùng tối đen dày đặc như mực, đàn zombie gào thét đi lại trong thung lũng, những vì sao yên lặng lóe sáng trông xuống Trái Đất.

Tại vùng đất bé nhỏ này, được ăn đồ ấm nóng, có quần áo sạch sẽ, cảm nhận sự an toàn tin cậy mạnh mẽ; Tư Nam ngồi khoanh chân dựa trên ghế tựa, cả người khoan khoái sau khi tắm xong nước nóng, lúc nào cũng muốn duỗi eo vươn người.

Những phẫn nộ, oán hận, đau khổ, hy vọng với hối hận giống một cây kim đâm thật sâu vào trái tim diễn ra trước mặt Law Mayer của mấy ngày trước, dường như đã trở thành kí ức của kiếp trước, trong chớp mắt khi Chu Nhung xuất hiện như thần binh giáng thế, tất cả đều tan thành mây khói.

Tư Nam đẩy đẩy mép bàn, như một bé mèo bị rút xương, sức nặng nửa người trên đều tựa lên vai Chu Nhung.

Giọng nói của Chu Nhung có chút khàn khàn: “Tiểu đồng chí, hành vi của em đang được tính là quấy rối tình dục đấy, anh đi kiện em nhé.”

Tư Nam lười biếng nói: “Kiện đi, tôi đang quấy rối tình dục chú Alpha giải phóng quân, nhanh gọi cảnh sát tới bắt tôi đi.”

Tư thế này khiến cả hai gần như dính sát vào nhau, đồ ăn trong miệng Chu Nhung nháy mắt mất hết mùi vị, chóp mũi chỉ còn mùi pheromone của Omega tuôn ra tràn ngập, phảng phất như một cái móc câu vô hình mà mềm nhũn, đang cào cào tại nơi mẫn cảm nhất tại đáy lòng y.

“Tư Nam,” Chu Nhung nuốt miếng cháo, gian nan nói.

“Ừm.”

“Thuốc ức chế…của em…” Y có vẻ hơi khó mở miệng, nói: “Hình như…mất tác dụng rồi.”

Tư Nam vừa uống sữa vừa thờ ơ nói: “Sao có thể, cuối tháng chín mới tiêm, nửa năm sau mới hết tác dụng.”

Chu Nhung lòng thầm nói mùi của em nồng đặc thế này, chẳng nhẽ do bị thương nhiều quá nên thuốc ức chế trong máu bị thay sạch rồi hả?

“Mà anh tìm được tôi thế nào vậy?” Tư Nam vô ý cọ cọ vào cơ nhị đầu rắn chắc của Chu Nhung, thuận miệng hỏi.

Chu Nhung bị mùi pheromone câu dẫn làm tâm thần không yên, nói qua quýt tự thuật mình nhảy khỏi máy bay trực thăng, không ngủ không nghỉ liên tục tìm kiếm trong suốt bốn mươi tám tiếng trong thành phố đầy rẫy zombie, còn chạy lên cao ốc đốt lửa dùng khói làm tín hiệu, sau đó thì gặp tên Alpha cao hơn hai mét tên Abal kia, một mực theo đến cứ điểm lâm thời của bọn họ.

Tư Nam giọng buồn rười rượi nói: “Người của bộ đội White Eagle nước A kia, Law Mayer là thủ lĩnh của họ. Bọn họ ở trong một căn cứ bí mật tại Florida, chuyên môn tiến hành các nghiên cứu sinh hóa, có lẽ có quan hệ trực tiếp với chuyện virus zombie bùng nổ.”

“Thế vì sao họ muốn bắt em?”

“…Không rõ lắm.”

Chu Nhung cúi đầu, đúng lúc Tư Nam ngẩng lên, khóe môi hai người suýt nữa chạm phải nhau.

Con tim Chu Nhung thoáng cái đập thịch một tiếng không thành thật, nhưng Tư Nam lại mờ mịt không phát hiện ra: “Đầu tôi bị tổn thương. Bọn họ từng tiêm thuốc quá liều cho tôi, dẫn tới khi tôi muốn nhớ thì hơi khó khăn…”

Chu Nhung há mồm, đột nhiên nhận ra cảm giác bất thường của mình đến từ đâu!

── Ánh mắt Tư Nam, vẫn luôn rơi trên khóe môi của y!

Bởi vì khoảng cách quá gần, trái lại làm không nhìn rõ lắm, nhưng Chu Nhung dám chắc chắn, ánh nhìn chăm chú của Tư Nam có chút mơ mơ màng màng, không thể nói là hoàn toàn vô hồn, nhưng cũng không tuyệt đối tỉnh táo; để miêu tả thì, hình như là phản ứng theo bản năng.

“Hình như bọn họ hỏi tôi cái hộp gì đó,” Tư Nam lẩm bẩm như nói mớ: “Cái gì mà khăn quàng cổ…”

Chu Nhung thấp giọng nhắc nhở: “Tư Tiểu Nam?”

Tư Nam nhắm mắt lại, một lát sau mở ra, giật mình ngả về sau: “Sao thế?”

──Bầu không khí ái muội tới cực điểm nhoáng cái biến mất.

“Vừa nãy tôi nói cái gì à?” Tư Nam không biết bản thân vẫn nhìn chằm chằm khóe miệng người ta, nghiêm túc nói: “Nếu có thể nhớ lại, tôi nhất định nói cho anh biết. Tôi bây giờ…..đầu tôi hơi rối loạn, không nhớ được rất nhiều manh mối, lượng thuốc bọn họ tiêm cho tôi có lẽ phải vài ngày mới hết tác dụng.”

Chu Nhung có chút tiếc nuối, giơ tay day day thái dương Tư Nam, cười nói: “Không nhớ được thì đừng nhớ, cứ từ từ thôi. Nhung ca tin em mà.”

Tư Nam được bàn tay dày rộng ấm nóng của y day nhẹ, thế mà có chút khác lạ, phản xạ có điều kiện ngửa đầu, như một động vật họ nhà mèo đang đuổi theo cầu vuốt ve thoải mái.

Chỉ có điều, đó chỉ là chuyện trong chớp mắt.

Tư Nam hình như đột nhiên nhận ra hành vi bất thường của mình, cứng đờ cả người, tóm cái thìa nhét một miếng cháo thịt vào miệng.

Chu Nhung: “…”

“Ngon thật đấy,” Tư Nam bình tĩnh nói, mỗi âm tiết đều có sự cứng ngắc giấu đầu hở đuôi.

“…” Chu Nhung lo âu dặn dò: “Cẩn thận kẻo nghẹn.”

***

Kế hoạch ban đầu của Chu Nhung là, dù sao Tư Nam vẫn chưa tỉnh táo lại còn dính người, buổi tối ôm em ấy cùng ngủ một giường là được. Có điều, người tính không bằng trời tính, tắm được một nửa thì Tư Nam đã tỉnh, chuyện buổi tối đi ngủ này bèn trở nên cực kì xấu hổ.

“Em vẫn chưa khôi phục, em ngủ giường đi.” Chu Nhung hì hà hì hục kéo sô pha từ phòng bên cạnh vào, vỗ vỗ tay nói: “Anh ngủ sô pha là ổn rồi, hai ta chung phòng, nửa đêm ngộ nhỡ có chuyện gì xảy ra còn dễ cảnh báo.”

Tư Nam nằm nghiêng trên giường, nhếch một bên mí mắt, nhìn Chu Nhung vội trong vội ngoài, dường như bóng dáng thon dài rắn chắc kia có một sức hút, khiến hắn dù đang buồn ngủ cũng không di chuyển tầm mắt.

Mùi hương không được ức chết của Alpha tràn đầy xoang mũi, hắn bắt đầu cảm thấy thứ mùi này rất dễ chịu, giống như tầng mây mềm mại ấm áp và dày dặn ôm lấy cơ thể, làm cả người thoải mái đến nhũn ra.

Tư Nam nằm bò trên gối, nhắm hai mí mắt lại.

Hình ảnh cuối cùng trước khi đi ngủ là Chu Nhung nằm trên chiếc sô pha đối diện, mắt sáng ngời trong bóng đêm, nhìn về phía giường bên này. Có vẻ như y muốn làm gì đó, nhưng lật người rồi không làm cái gì hết.

Không làm gì nữa sao?

…Hình như rõ ràng thiếu mất một nụ hôn chúc ngủ ngon đã thành quy luật trong suốt mấy ngày nay.

Tư Nam thở ra một hơi, ý thức dần rơi vào giấc ngủ sâu.

“Ngủ ngon, Tư Tiểu Nam,” Chu Nhung khẽ nói nhỏ trong bóng tối, “Chúc mừng năm mới.”

Nửa đêm.

Chu Nhung nhanh chóng mở to mắt khi tiếng động đầu tiên vang lên, thần kinh căng cứng, soạt cái tỉnh dậy.

Nhờ ánh sáng hắt từ ngoài cửa sổ vào phòng, chỉ thấy Tư Nam còn buồn ngủ cầm theo cái gối, lắc lắc lư lư bước đến, chen lên cái sô pha, ý bảo Chu Nhung nhanh lui vào bên trong, sau đó ngả đầu nằm ngủ.

Chu Nhung kinh ngạc không thôi, dùng khuỷu tay chống nửa người nhìn chòng chọc một lúc, thử nói: “Tư Nam?…Tư Tiểu Nam?”

Nhu thuật của Tư Nam chắc chắn đã luyện tới cảnh giới siêu phàm, trong không gian nhỏ hẹp như này, mà vẫn có thể quay lưng về phía Chu Nhung, cuộn tròn người lại, ôm gối ngủ say vô cùng, thậm chí còn phát ra tiếng ngáy rất nhỏ.

“…Em muốn được ôm ấp vậy sao, đồng chí Tư Tiểu Nam?”

Trong phòng ngủ im ắng, không ai trả lời y.

Đáy lòng Chu Nhung nóng lên, không khỏi bật cười, bế ngang người Tư Nam, hai người cùng bọc trong thảm lông ngủ say trên giường.

Tư Nam mông lung cảm thấy huyệt thái dương hơi âm ấm, đó là nụ hôn chúc ngủ ngon còn thiếu tối nay của hai người ── Hắn mơ màng thì thầm vài câu, cũng không rõ muốn nói cái gì, dụi đầu vào hõm cổ rắn chắc để trần của Chu Nhung, thoải mái ngủ say.


	47. Chapter 47

Hôm sau.

Chu Nhung tỉnh dậy trong ánh nắng sớm ban mai, duỗi thắt lưng, cúi đầu hôn xuống gương mặt đang say ngủ của Tư Nam, sảng khoái tinh thần, lăn người xuống giường đi làm việc.

Y cầm hết tất cả dụng cụ có thể sử dụng, chia đồ ăn thức uống theo từng ngày, lấy bản đồ vạch kế hoạch chi tiết tuyến đường cùng những nơi có thể bổ sung vật tư. Ánh mặt trời khẽ ló rạng, rồi chợt giấu mình vào rặng mây rất dày, Chu Nhung đứng ở trước sân nhà cảm nhận độ ẩm không khí, nhận thấy có lẽ sắp có tuyết rơi.

Núi rừng, sông suối và thôn làng xa xa, đều bị tầng mây đen dày bao phủ, cả thế giới yên tĩnh đến cực điểm.

Nếu để đến khi tuyết rơi thì sẽ rất khó xuất phát.

Chu Nhung tùy tiện mở một hộp thịt xay, vặn lửa nhỏ để nướng bánh mì, dùng nước nóng pha sữa bột cho Tư Nam uống, sau đó đi gọi hắn dậy; tuy nhiên lúc đến bên giường bèn thấy, Tư Nam căn bản chưa có tỉnh, mà đang nằm bò trên giường ngủ say hết sức.

Dạo này hắn thực sự vô cùng thích ngủ, có thể vì sau khi bị suy yếu đến một mức độ nhất định nào đó, cơ thể đang tự dần hồi phục ── Lúc ở trong nhà máy phân bón, hàng ngày hắn đều ngủ chưa tới sáu tiếng, hơn nữa dù đang ngủ mơ thì vẫn cực kì cảnh giác, chỉ cần có người tiến gần một chút, sẽ lập tức bật dậy, so với bộ dạng ngáy nho nhỏ dù bị Chu Nhung vạch mí mắt giống bây giờ thì cứ như hai người vậy.

Chu Nhung bóp bóp mũi hắn, nhẹ giọng gọi vài câu, Tư Nam đập tay y ra, lăn người, để lộ một góc áo quân trang xanh biếc đè ở dưới người.

Ánh mắt Chu Nhung dừng ngay trên đó, giật bắn cả mình.

Đó là cái áo T-shirt tối qua y cởi ra, rõ ràng vắt ở trên cửa, sáng nay ngủ dậy lại tìm mãi không thấy, ai biết đã bị Tư Nam cầm đi, vo thành một cục giấu trong chăn chứ.

“Nhóc trộm,” Chu Nhung cười nói, vươn tay giật cái áo T- shirt ra.

Giật không được

….Vẫn đách giật được.

Chu Nhung cười giễu, nói: “Đồng chí Tiểu Tư, em đang cưỡng ép tìm vật đính ước sao?” Sau đó đổi giật thành kéo, vừa mới dùng sức, Tư Nam đột nhiên mơ mơ màng màng ngồi dậy, ôm chặt thắt lưng Chu Nhung.

“?”

Chu Nhung còn chưa kịp phản ứng, Tư Nam nửa tỉnh nửa mê tung một cú móc tay dữ dội quật mạnh y xuống!

Rầm!

Chu Nhung ngã cả người lên giường, mém nữa đã bị đập ngu, ngay sau đó cảm thấy Tư Nam ở bên cạnh động đậy hai cái, hình như đã tìm được tư thế tương đối thoải mái, dính vào trong khuỷu tay y rất nhanh đã ngủ say.

“………….” Chu Nhung trợn mắt há mồm, ánh mắt dần dần di chuyển xuống.

Chỉ thấy khuôn mặt bình tĩnh yên lặng của Tư Nam trong nắng sớm mai, hơi thở ấm áp thơm tho, giống như một bé thiên sứ……..à, một bé thiên sứ dùng một cú móc tay có sức lên tới một trăm kg, suýt nữa đập cho một thằng Alpha bị chấn động não.

“Tư Nam…………” Chu Nhung run rẩy nói: “Em……có muốn tỉnh dậy bình tĩnh một chút trước hay không?”

Tư Nam vô ý thức liếm liếm khóe môi.

Chu Nhung hít thở khó khăn, tim đập rõ nhanh, hình như cảm thấy hoa mắt chóng mặt, chả biết có phải đã bị chấn động não thật không, hay do sắc môi hồng nhạt trước mắt nữa. Y thở ra một hơi sâu, muốn dùng lực ý chí kiên cường kiềm chế dòng máu nóng không cho vọt thẳng xuống…..nhưng mà đắng thay, hương thơm ngọt càng ngày càng đậm khiến y không hít thở nổi.

Đó là mùi pheromone.

Có điều, không còn giống với mùi pheromone quanh quẩn trên người Tư Nam vào đêm qua, nếu nói tối qua là mùi mật ong nhè nhẹ, thì hôm nay đã biến thành vị ngọt lịm khó cưỡng, ngửi kĩ ở khoảng cách gần, còn cảm thấy có chút kích thích.

Chu Nhung nhìn chòng chọc lên trần nhà, lỗ tai vang lên tiếng ong ong, đại não như bị cái búa vạn tạ đập liên tục cho nở hoa.

Y suy nghĩ đến một khả năng cực bự.

Lúc Tư Nam tỉnh dậy đã gần giữa trưa. Tinh thần hắn có chút uể oải, dụi mắt ngồi dậy trên cái giường bừa bộn, thuận miệng hỏi Chu Nhung: “Sao anh lại ở đây?”

Chu Nhung: “…………….”

“Mấy giờ rồi thế,” Tư Nam tự nhiên cầm cốc sữa lạnh với bánh mì nướng trên tủ đầu giường, cũng không ghét bỏ, vừa ăn vừa xuống giường nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, “Ồ, có phải tuyết rơi rồi không?”

Chu Nhung gian nan giật giật cánh tay mất hết tri giác vì bị đè suốt mấy tiếng đồng hồ, ngồi dậy, chậm rãi nói: “Đồng chí Tiểu Tư, tổ chức muốn nói chuyện với em….”

Tư Nam quay người, lưng tựa vào khung cửa sổ, nhếch một bên lông mày.

“……..Em có chắc thuốc ức chế của em cuối tháng chín mới tiêm không?”

“Đương nhiên rồi.” Tư Nam thờ ơ nói, “Lúc tôi đi hiệu thuốc tìm thuốc ức chế thì phát hiện các anh đó. May là tôi tiêm xong rồi anh với Nhan Hào mới xông vào, nếu tôi biết các anh là Alpha từ khi đó, các anh sớm đã biến thành cái sàng thủng rồi…..sao thế?”

Chu Nhung dở khóc dở cười: “Thế em có biết ở nước anh thuốc ức chế thực ra được chia thành hai loại không?”

Tư Nam đang nhai chợt khựng lại.

“Thứ trong hiệu thuốc mua lúc nào cũng được là thuốc ức chế bình thường, có thể che giấu mùi pheromone của Omega ở trạng thái bình thường, tránh để người khác phân tâm khi đi dã ngoại hoặc nghề nghiệp cần tính kỷ luật, có tác dụng trong khoảng nửa năm. Ngoài ra còn một loại ngăn được kì phát tình mỗi năm một lần của Omega, là thuốc ức chế bị kiểm soát, loại này theo quy định thì không thể mua bán tự do, nó phải được bác sĩ kê đơn mới được lấy từ kho dược của hiệu thuốc quốc doanh ra.”

“Nói cách khác,” Chu Nhung giải thích nói, “Thuốc ức chế mà em đập nát tủ thủy tinh lấy ra kia chỉ là thuốc ức chế bình thường, tuy có thể giúp em ngụy trang thành Beta, thế nhưng không có tác dụng với kì phát tình, sau khi kì phát tình qua đi sẽ giúp em tiếp tục ngụy trang tối đa thêm hai tháng nữa……”

Tư Nam: “………………”

Hai người bốn mắt nhìn nhau, nét mặt Tư Nam trở nên cực kì vi diệu.

Chu Nhung thận trọng châm chước ngôn từ, chậm rì rì nói:

“Căn cứ theo kiến thức sinh lý học cơ bản của anh── Trường quân đội bọn anh không dạy cái này nhiều── Kỳ phát tình của em có lẽ sắp đến rồi.”

“Tổ chức muốn trưng cầu ý kiến của em, đồng chí Tiểu Tư; phát huy tính chủ động khắc phục khó khăn, hay tôn trọng quy luật khách quan, em có thể tự đi tìm một Alpha yêu thích trong phạm vi mười dặm quanh đây, để tổ chức sẽ làm mai giúp em?”

Sau phút giây im lặng cực lâu, Tư Nam ghi nhận nói: “Thuốc ức chế có hai loại.”

Chu Nhung gật đầu.

“Loại kiểm soát không được bày bán trên kệ.”

“Đúng vậy.”

“…………..Thuốc mà Quách Vĩ Tường giúp cái cậu họ Nhậm kia là…..”

“Chú ấy xông vào kho của hiệu thuốc, lúc thảm họa bùng phát trong hiệu thuốc vẫn còn tập thể nhân viên biến thành zombie, cho nên chú ấy mới bị nhiều zombie đuổi theo ra như thế.”

Tư Nam cạn lời.

“Thế nên, nếu em muốn,” Chu Nhung tiếc nuối nói, “Chúng ta có thể thử, bây giờ sẽ xuất phát đi tìm, tuy nhiên thành phố gần nhất cũng phải hơn hai ngàn km, em phải cố gắng kiên trì trong cả quãng đường này……”

Tư Nam hoảng hốt, buông tay ra.

Chu Nhung đã chuẩn bị từ trước sải bước đi đến, nhanh như chảo chớp bắt lấy cốc sữa đang rơi tự do, lại bỏ vào tay hắn, tỏ ý em cầm chắc vào.

“Phạm vi mười dặm,” Khóe môi Tư Nam giật giật nói.

── Mặc dù hắn không định tính như vậy, song trong phạm vi mười dặm ngoài Chu Nhung ra thì làm gì có Alpha nào khác, có cũng chỉ là zombie.

“Tổ chức nhất định sẽ làm mai giúp em,” Chu Nhung trịnh trọng hứa hẹn, “Tổ chức rất dân chủ mà.”

Tư Nam ngửa đầu uống hết sữa, nhét cái cốc vào trong tay Chu Nhung, đẩy ngực y ra, ý bảo Chu Nhung lăn ra ngoài đi.

“……………Tôi phải nghĩ cái đã.” Tư Nam cứng ngắc nói, “Xin tổ chức cho tôi hai mươi phút.”

***

Chu Nhung quan tâm cầm cái cốc rỗng ra ngoài, chạy đến phòng bếp rửa dọn kĩ kĩ càng càng đống bát đũa cho thật sạch, chuyển đồ ăn thức uống đủ ba ngày cho hai người từ trên xe xuống, sau đó xách súng tuần tra một vòng quanh vùng, xác định rõ thung lũng không có zombie lắc lư hay dã thú qua lại, hoặc bất kì nguy hiểm gì nào khác.

Sau đó, y lái chiếc SUV chặn ngay lối vào duy nhất của cái nhà xi măng, phòng thủ xong xuôi đâu đấy, lúc đi qua nhà vệ sinh bèn dừng bước, xông đến trước bồn rửa tay, tự soi gương quan sát kĩ càng bản thân một chút.

_Chu Nhung, năm nay 29 tuổi, chiều cao 1m89, cân nặng 83kg, tỷ lệ mỡ trên cơ thể là 9%._

_Tóc đen, con ngươi đen, thị lực hai mắt 2.0, gene di truyền ưu tú._

Chu Nhung bị một câu “vết sẹo là huân chương huy hoàng của đàn ông” của huấn luyện viên hãm hại. Sau này bị thả vào 118, có một năm y dẫn đội đến đảo Bali chấp hành nhiệm vụ mai phục, lúc bố trí trận địa trông thấy Nhan Hào đang dạy Xuân Thảo bôi kem chống nắng, lúc đó y còn trắng trợn cười nhạo hai đứa này một phen, đắc ý dạt dào tuyên bố cho dù anh đây có chạy đến cao nguyên Thanh Tạng cũng đách thèm dùng ba cái thứ kem chống nắng đàn bà này, còn tự khoe khoang làn da màu đồng khỏe mạnh của mình── Lúc ấy Nhan Hào dùng ánh mắt bí hiểm liếc nhìn y, lắc đầu thở dài, không thèm nói gì hết; đợi đến khi làm xong nhiệm vụ trở về, khuôn mặt Chu Nhung bởi bị cháy nắng bỏng độ bốn mà suýt chút nữa biến dạng, cuộc trị liệu dài đến nửa tháng làm y thống khổ học xong cách làm người.

Chu Nhung nhìn gương đánh giá một lát, cảm thấy bản thân mình quá thô ráp rồi. Nếu trẻ lại mười tuổi, chỉ từ ngũ quan mà nói, y hoàn toàn có thể cạnh tranh danh hiệu bông hậu của đại đội 118 với Nhan Hào.

Y khụ một tiếng, sửa sang cổ áo và tay áo, nội tâm hơi hơi khẩn trương.

……..Quanh phạm vi mười dặm.

Sẽ không có Alpha nào thật nhỉ, Chu Nhung bất an suy nghĩ.

***

Chu Nhung chỉnh trang kiểu tóc, định bụng đem phần tóc luôn kiêu ngạo dựng thẳng trên trán kia ẹp thẳng xuống, sau đó khụ một tiếng, đẩy cửa phòng ngủ ra.

“Hai mươi phút rồi, Tư Tiểu………….” Giọng của Chu Nhung khựng lại.

Tư Nam đang ngồi khoanh chân ở trên giường, ung dung cầm cái vòng cổ để ở trước ngực, yên lặng ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt sáng ngời vô tội.

Cái áo T-shirt Chu Nhung đã thay, áo ba lỗ dính sát của Chu Nhung, áo gối tối qua Chu Nhung dùng đi ngủ……. tất cả những thứ linh tinh này đều nằm rải rác ở chung quanh hắn, giống như cái nền đất của con mãnh thú họ nhà mèo gom góp xây dựng cho cái tổ của nó.

“……………” Chu Nhung nhìn hắn, không rõ hiện tại ý thức của Tư Nam đang tỉnh hay còn mơ.

Có điều, Tư Nam tự nhiên ngơ ngác mở miệng nói: “Sao thế?”

“…………..Anh,” Chu Nhung cực kì dè chừng nói, “Anh lên thu dọn đồ đạc.”

Tư Nam lúc này mới giật mình nhận ra chung quanh mình toàn quần áo linh tinh bừa bãi của Chu Nhung, nhưng phản ứng đầu tiên của hắn lại là: “Thu dọn chúng để làm gì?”

Chu Nhung: “…………Giặt.”

“Đâu có bẩn.”

Chu Nhung cạn lời, Tư Nam ngả người về sau, tựa vào cái gối tối qua Chu Nhung dùng để ngủ, tinh thần hình như có hơi mệt mỏi: “Vừa nãy tôi đang nhớ lại, sau khi mấy người kia tiêm thuốc cho tôi, rốt cuộc đã hỏi tôi cái gì.”

Chu Nhung đi đến ngồi bên mép giường, Tư Nam dịu ngoan dựa vào, mặc cho đối phương giang hai cánh tay ôm chặt ở trước ngực mình.

Trong hai mươi phút ngắn ngủi, mùi pheromone trong phòng đã xảy ra biến hóa, càng thêm thơm ngọt nồng đậm hơn buổi sáng, thậm chí ngay cả khi ngừng thở cũng vẫn cảm nhận được rõ ràng.

── Đó là bởi vì thần kinh đại não bị ảnh hưởng trực tiếp từ hoóc môn.

“Nhớ ra cái gì?” Chu Nhung khàn khàn thấp giọng hỏi.

“Bọn họ hỏi tôi một thứ đồ gì đó đang ở chỗ nào, nhưng tôi thực sự không nhớ nổi. Ba của Law Mayer là người đầu tư và quản lý rất nhiều thí nghiệm sinh hóa, chẳng nhẽ tôi có liên quan với việc trộm tài liệu virus zombie?

Tư Nam dùng đốt tay của ngón trỏ ấn chặt mi tâm, day day mệt mỏi, Chu Nhung không nhịn được hỏi: “Thế quan hệ giữa Law Mayer kia và em là………….”

“Anh trai kế.” Tư Nam trả lời, “Sau khi ba tôi qua đời, mẹ tôi chắc đã kết hôn với ba anh ta. Nhưng mà nguyên nhân trong đó rất phức tạp, không thể nhớ ra cụ thể rõ ràng trong thời gian ngắn được.”

Chu Nhung: “……………..”

Chu Nhung quả thực không biết dùng từ gì để nói, một lúc sau chỉ ra bên ngoài cửa sổ: “Em……Em chắc biết ba anh ta là phó tổng thống tiền nhiệm của nước A nhỉ.”

“Chắc vậy.” Tư Nam mệt mỏi nói.

Giờ phút này, Chu Nhung thực sự không biết miêu tả suy nghĩ của mình thế nào nữa.

“Nhìn này,” Tư Nam mở cái mặt dây chuyền bằng đồng không rời khỏi người ra, nói: “Đây là ba mẹ ruột của tôi, ờm……anh khỏi cần dùng nét mặt này, anh mới vừa hành hung rồi vứt thằng con trai của phó tổng thống nước A cho zombie đó, bây giờ mới nghĩ tới vấn đề ngoại giao thì cũng đã muộn.”

Chu Nhung dở khóc dở cười: “Đồng chí Tiểu Tư, em nên nói cho anh biết trước ba mẹ ruột thịt của em có phải quan to trong chính phủ, nhân vật nổi tiếng của xã hội không, có khi quan hệ ngoại giao của chúng ta còn được cứu kịp……”

Tư Nam cười ha ha.

“Không,” Hắn gian trá nói, đung đưa cái mặt dây chuyền trước mặt Chu Nhung: “Ba mẹ tôi là người bình thường, tôi đã không còn nhớ bọn họ làm nghề gì rồi.”

Chu Nhung nhẹ nhàng tóm lấy cái mặt dây chuyền, để ở trong lòng bàn tay nhìn tấm ảnh cũ ở trong đó.

Cái dây vẫn nằm trên cổ Tư Nam, tư thế này chỉ cần Chu Nhung ghìm chặt một cái, sẽ có thể lập tức kiềm chế nơi trí mạng của hắn; nhưng Tư Nam hình như hoàn toàn cởi bỏ tính cảnh giác của mãnh thú với con người, uể oải gục đầu trên bả vai Chu Nhung.

“Em lớn lên,” Chu Nhung ung dung nói, “Ánh nhìn đầu tiên là giống ba em, nhưng khi nhìn kĩ lại thì thấy giống mẹ. Có điều ba em là Alpha, khuôn mặt thực sự rất, ừm, có khí chất……….”

“Anh có thể nói thẳng ông trông giống dạng gà luộc của Alpha, hay cái loại có rất nhiều trong sách ấy.” Tư Nam mỉm cười nói, “Có điều, ông thực ra là Beta, mà tôi là Omega -kết quả của sự di truyền học có tỷ lệ một phần một triệu của một cặp Beta và Omega se duyên sinh ra, có muốn kí tên không?”

Chu Nhung cực kì bất ngờ, kinh ngạc đánh giá hắn.

Tư Nam xoay người tìm cái bút với tờ giấy từ tủ đầu giường, còn chưa kịp diễn sâu kí lên đó, đã bị Chu Nhung giật lấy: “Không, cưng à, anh chỉ lễ phép kinh ngạc một tẹo thôi. Trong đội bọn anh thực ra có sẵn một tên Alpha là sự kết hợp của một cặp Alpha và Beta, ngày nào cũng lượn qua lượn lại, chả còn mới mẻ gì rồi…….”

Tư Nam tưởng y đang nói đến Xuân Thảo, dù sao thì vấn đề phát triển của Xuân Thảo vẫn khiến người khác khó hiểu, có điều Chu Nhung lắc đầu tiếc nuối nói:

“Tuy rằng y học đã chứng minh, bất kì Alpha hay Omega khi se duyên với Beta sẽ chỉ sinh ra đời sau là Beta, nếu đứa con sinh ra là Alpha hay Omega thì chứng minh gene vô cùng hoàn mỹ, cực kì có giá trị di truyền; nhưng anh đã từng thề, trước khi anh tìm được bà xã cho mình, sẽ kiên quyết phòng ngừa không khen gene của thằng nhóc Nhan Hào trước bất kì Omega nào.”

“…………” Tư Nam mặt không cảm xúc nói: “Anh vừa nói cho tôi xong.”

Chu Nhung cười nhẹ: “Không sao, Nhan Hào cách xa ngàn dặm, đã sớm vượt qua phạm vi trăm dặm mà tổ chức đã quy định.”

Tư Nam liếc nhìn ra bên ngoài.

Vòm trời rộng lớn, rừng thông rì rào như biển.

Trong bán kính 5000 mét đừng nói Alpha, đến cả zombie là Alpha cũng ít thấy.

“Chẳng qua chú ấy có ở đây cũng vô dụng,” Chu Nhung thưởng thức cái mặt dây chuyền, đột nhiên nói ra một câu.

Y kéo Tư Nam tiến gần hơn một chút, hai người gần như dính sát làm ổ trên gối đầu. Mùi hương pheromone của Omega tỏa khắp chung quanh càng thêm rõ nét, ngọt ngào quyến rũ, trái tim nao nao như cơn sóng ngầm ùa đến, phảng phất như có thứ tình cảm nào đó đang loáng thoáng sắp bùng nổ.

Tư Nam tựa lên cơ tam đầu của Chu Nhung, khẽ “ừm” một tiếng nhỏ xíu.

“Nếu chú ấy ở đây, anh sẽ để tự em chọn lựa, nhưng mà em chắc chắn sẽ chọn anh. Sau đó anh sẽ đuổi hết tất cả sinh vật đực rựa, bảo vệ chặt chẽ em ở trong đây, nhìn chằm chằm không rời mắt, cho đến khi em tự khóc giơ tay ra……”

Cơ thể Tư Nam nhũn ra, lười biếng hỏi lại: “Vì sao tôi chắc chắn phải chọn anh?”

“Còn cần hỏi sao?” Chu Nhung trêu tức nói, “Ngay từ buổi gặp đầu tiên em đã bị độ đẹp trai lai láng cùng khí chất thành thục của anh mê hoặc chứ còn gì nữa, từ đó trở đi đơn phương thầm hứa, ngày nhớ đêm mong, ngạo kiều không nhận, nhìn cái dáng kia là anh biết tỏng cả rồi.”

Xoang mũi Tư Nam phát ra tiếng hừ nhẹ, bọc thảm lông cuộn người lại, cái ao nước nóng sâu trong cơ thể hình như đã dâng đầy.

Dường như lúc nào cũng có thể từ một hành động lơ đãng nào đó mà tràn ra.

Chu Nhung không để hắn kháng nghị, ném cái áo T- shirt tối qua hắn lén giấu đi kia, cởi cái áo mới đã thay sạch sẽ nhét vào trong thảm lông của hắn. Vật thế thân rất có tác dụng vỗ về cảm xúc không được tỉnh táo của Tư Nam, hắn giãy dụa vươn hai ngón tay, nắm một cái cúc của cái áo, đề phòng nhỡ may Chu Nhung lại cầm đi.

Chu Nhung cúi người hôn hôn thái dương của hắn, thấp giọng hỏi: “Xem ra em tính phát triển theo quy luật khách quan, hử?”

Tư Nam cực kì mệt mỏi, lười mở miệng nói chuyện.

“Ngủ một lát đi,” Chu Nhung an ủi nói, “Anh đi lấy chút đồ ăn lên.”

Tư Nam nhắm hai mắt lại.

Chu Nhung giém góc chăn cho hắn, vừa định đứng dậy, đột nhiên ngón út bị cầm lấy, quay đầu chỉ thấy Tư Nam nhếch một bên mí mắt── Lúc hắn sinh ra chút hứng thú với thứ gì sẽ cực kì dè dặt làm động tác này.

“Sao thế?”

“Anh thích tôi không?” Tư Nam mơ hồ khàn khàn hỏi.

Chu Nhung cười toe toét: “Đương nhiên.”

Đương lúc y lòng đầy thương mến cảm thấy Tư Nam đã hỏi một câu ngốc nghếch, câu tiếp sau đó lập tức làm lông tơ y dựng hết cả lên, da gà da vịt nổi khắp toàn thân:

“Thế còn thiếu niên Omega kia thì sao?” Tư Nam lòng đầy hy vọng nói, “Cái người mà anh từng gặp trong cuộc thi bộ đội đặc chủng ấy, anh còn nhớ cậu ta không?”

Chu Nhung: “…”

Chu Nhung chợt nhận ra bản thân đang trải qua cuộc thử thách ác liệt nhất từ lúc sinh ra tới nay, cần yêu cầu trình độ hùng biện với khả năng biểu đạt, tuyệt không thua kém với nan đề trong suốt cả thế kỷ _“Em với mẹ anh cùng rơi xuống nước, anh sẽ cứu ai trước.”_


	48. Chapter 48

Một Chu Nhung luôn mang phương châm thấy người thấy người nói tiếng người, gặp quỷ nói tiếng quỷ, lúc này lại dùng dằng mấy giây, gian nan, nói: “Không nhớ rõ lắm.”

“…….Hửm?” Tư Nam ngơ ngác: “Không phải anh nói cậu ta lừa tình anh sao?”

Chu Nhung trịnh trọng nói: “Nhưng mà bây giờ anh có em rồi, cho nên tình cảm của anh đã tìm được nơi gửi gắm, không còn nhớ đến chuyện cũ nữa. Tình yêu thời lông bông gì kia đều hão huyền thôi, anh hiện tại……..”

“Sao anh có thể không vững lập trường như thế chứ?” Tư Nam bất mãn nói.

Chu Nhung rõ ràng bị bốn chữ không vững lập trường này tắc cứng trong yết hầu, nét mặt cứ như kiểu nuốt một lúc hết bốn quả trứng chim to oành, lát sau mới tủi thân nói: “Tổ chức mong em hiểu chút cho có được không đồng chí Tiểu Tư, đã mười năm rồi! Anh còn chẳng nhớ nổi mặt mũi người ta thế nào rồi kìa!”

Tư Nam: “…………….”

“Với lại năm đó cũng chỉ ở cùng vài ngày, có chuyện gì đâu cơ chứ. Lừa tình anh xong còn quẳng anh đi kìa, đúng là chuyện cũ sỉ nhục, chúng ta hãy để mẩu kí ức này hóa thành tro bụi theo gió cuốn đi đi……..”

Tư Nam: “………………………….”

Ánh mắt Tư Nam u ám híp híp: “Theo, gió, cuốn, đi.”

Nhìn từ chỗ của Chu Nhung thì, đuôi mắt Tư Nam đang nhếch thành hình lưỡi dao cong cong nom lạnh lùng hết sức, y lập tức giật mình run rẩy cả người.

“Anh thề sẽ theo gió cuốn đi thật rồi chứ?” Tư Nam hỏi.

Chu Nhung ngoan ngoãn nói: “Anh lấy danh nghĩa của ba mẹ anh……”

“Cụ ông cụ bà còn sống trên đời này không?”

“……….” Chu Nhung bất đắc dĩ nói: “Anh lớn lên trong trại mồ côi được nhà nước tài trợ, anh lấy danh nghĩa của viện trưởng thề có được không?”

Răng hàm Tư Nam nghiến ken két, nói: “Anh lấy danh nghĩa của nhân dân chính phủ thề tôi sẽ tin.”

Chu Nhung chịu thua, chỉ đành giơ nắm đấm tay phải lên: “Anh lấy danh nghĩa của nhân dân chính phủ xin thề, anh thực sự đã……………”

Y thống khổ nhắm chặt hai mắt, sau mười giây hết sức im lặng, bi thương nói: “Không được, anh nói thật đây. Thỉnh thoảng anh cũng có nhớ nhớ một tẹo……Thế nhưng chỉ một tẹo mà thôi! Dù sao nó cũng rất thê thảm phải không em?”

Tư Nam có hơi vừa lòng, hậm hực nằm xuống, cau mày không biết đang suy tư điều gì.

Chu Nhung nhìn hắn một lúc, thấy không có phản ứng gì, đã chắc mẩm bản thân rốt cuộc đã sống sót thoát được cửa ải khó khăn mà thằng đàn ông nào cũng phải trải qua trong cuộc đời, len lén thở nhẹ một hơi── Có điều vừa mới thở xong thì y bèn không thể hít vào nổi nữa. Chỉ thấy Tư Nam như đột nhiên bật ra được cái gì đó, hơi đăm chiêu nói:

“Thế tình hình bây giờ của anh có được tính là chân đạp hai thuyền không?”

Chu Nhung dại ra một lúc, nội tâm như bị một đám chữ đờ cờ mờ vọt qua.

“Á!” Y đột ngột nhìn về đằng trước, hét thật to: “Có zombie!”

Tư Nam: “………..”

“Anh đi đánh zombie đã, sẽ về ngay thôi!” Chu Nhung vọt ra như tên bắn, té lộ nhào chạy trốn.

***

── Hiển nhiên làm đách gì có zombie. Trong rừng sâu núi thẳm vốn đã không có người, lại đang trong mùa đông lạnh giá nhất năm, lượng nước trong cơ thể zombie đều đóng thành băng cả, thậm chí di chuyển trên vùng núi có vĩ độ này còn rất vô cùng khó khăn nữa là.

Chu Nhung ngồi xổm trước cái bếp, làm chút đồ ăn, hơi nóng làm cửa kính mờ mờ không rõ. Y tùy tiện lau một cái, ngó ra bên ngoài từ lớp kính bẩn thỉu, không biết tuyết đã rơi từ lúc nào, như từng mảnh lông ngỗng trắng xóa, khiến cả thung lũng và con sông phía xa kia bừng sáng, cả thế giới đều yên tĩnh lạ thường.

“Té ra mình đang chân đạp hai thuyền sao?” Chu Nhung tự hỏi chính mình.

Y định nhớ lại khuôn mặt của thiếu niên Omega kia, nhưng thực sự đã qua mười năm, trí nhớ giờ như những bông tuyết trắng muốt giống lông ngỗng này, bay lả tả lẫn lộn không rõ trong đầu. Mấy năm nay, y tốt nghiệp trường quân đội, ra nước ngoài làm nhiệm vụ giữ gìn hòa bình(*), được cử vào trung ương, sau đó gặp vấn đề bị chuyển vào 118, vượt qua vô số lần sinh ly tử biệt và khói lửa đạn bom, kí ức như một tấm bảng đá, bị thời gian khắc lên rất nhiều vết đao cực sâu.

Chuyện cũ của năm 18 tuổi ngây ngô ấy tuy rằng vẫn nhớ, nhưng khi nhớ về, điều đầu tiên hiện lên trong đầu đã chẳng phải người đặc biệt đó, mà chỉ còn cảm giác năm tháng khi ấy đã xa xôi mơ hồ cùng với cả sự cam chịu của bản thân.

Nghĩ đến đây, thực ra Tư Nam có một số khía cạnh hơi giống thiếu niên Omega từng lừa tình y── Chu Nhung đắn đo suy nghĩ, khoanh tay đứng ở trước cửa sổ phòng bếp, mất tập trung nhìn ra thế giới dần dần biến thành màu trắng bạc.

Thông minh và giảo hoạt, ý chí ương bướng, giấu kín chuyện vào trong lòng, sự chấp nhất không bình thường với mục tiêu, không đạt được thì quyết không bỏ cuộc. Nhưng mà cũng có lẽ đây là điểm giống nhau của Omega. Nghĩ kĩ lại, có lẽ khuôn mặt của cả hai người cũng loáng thoáng có nét hơi tương tựa nhau.

Chu Nhung lắc đầu tự cười nhạo mình, lòng thầm nói sao có thể được. Y tắt bếp ga, cẩn thận đổ nước nóng vào một cái túi chườm kiểu cũ lục được trong phòng để đồ, đi lên lầu, nhẹ chân nhẹ tay tiến vào phòng ngủ.

Tư Nam đang nằm cuộn trong ở trên giường, vùi mặt thật sâu vào gối đầu, lúc nghe tiếng có người mở cửa bèn theo phản xạ rụt về sau một chút, càng cố cuộn tròn người thành một cục.

Không khí tràn ngập mùi thơm ngọt lịm, trong khoảnh khắc Chu Nhung đi vào, liền như thủy triều ùa vào xoang mũi, cổ họng và thấm vào từng lỗ chân lông, ăn sâu vào mạch máu của y.

Bản năng sinh lý bị quyến rũ trắng trợn mà dữ dội, thực sự có kích thích vô cùng đối với dây thần kinh, lúc Chu Nhung nhét túi chườm nóng vào trong giường, bởi vì cố gắng kiềm chế, cánh tay được ống tay áo che kín đã nổi đầy gân xanh.

“……………” Tư Nam nhỏ giọng nỉ non một câu.

Hầu kết Chu Nhung lên xuống kịch liệt, hơi cúi xuống khàn khàn bên tai hắn: “Em nói cái gì?”

Tư Nam thở hổn hển nói: “Đi đi…………..”

Đuôi mắt Tư Nam đỏ bừng, đáy mắt ngập nước, rõ ràng bên ngoài đang có tuyết rơi, mà chóp mũi hắn lại rịn ra giọt mồ hôi rất nhỏ, bờ môi đỏ sẫm mềm mại như bị thiêu đốt, mỗi chữ nói ra đều run run rẩy rẩy nhè nhẹ.

Chu Nhung thực sự không thể nhìn hình ảnh này nữa, nhắm hai mắt mình lại, nói: “Anh đợi……..lát lại lên.”

Y cắn mạnh một cái vào đầu lưỡi, nhờ đau đớn giữ vững chút ý trí kiềm chế cuối cùng, đương lúc xoay người định bỏ đi, ống tay áo đột ngột bị níu lấy.

Tư Nam đang trong trạng thái cuộn tròn người giơ hai ngón tay, níu chặt cổ tay áo y.

“………..” Chu Nhung quay người cầm lấy cổ tay hắn, thấp giọng hỏi: “Sao thế?”

Cổ tay Tư Nam thực ra vô cùng cứng rắn, đó là ảnh hưởng của việc hàng năm chịu sự huấn luyện chiến đấu mạnh mẽ tới xương cốt. Tay hắn cũng rất thon dài, nếu chỉ nhìn thoáng qua có lẽ sẽ được người khác nói có khí chất nghệ sỹ này nọ, có điều trên thực tế hắn không biết đánh đàn, bụng ngón tay đều đầy vết sẹo vì bị dao găm cứa rách, ngón trỏ và lòng bàn tay có nốt chai hình thành do hay cầm súng.

Tay trái tay phải đều có, thậm chí tay phải vì chịu huấn luyện dày đặc, khi sờ lên còn thấy cảm nhận rõ rệt hơn một chút.

── Vết thương với sẹo cũ, là ghi chép cho hơn hai mươi năm gian khổ và nhẫn nại của chủ nhân nó, so với tất cả ấn tượng những Omega Chu Nhung từng tiếp xúc, Tư Nam là người khác biệt nhất.

“Đi đi………..” Tư Nam cắn răng nói, nhưng ngón trỏ và ngón giữa càng níu chặt tay áo Chu Nhung hơn, móng tay còn hiện lên màu trắng nhợt.

“Muốn anh đi thật sao?” Chu Nhung nhỏ giọng hỏi, giả vờ dứt tay áo ra khỏi tay hắn: “Để anh đi thật sao?”

Tư Nam ngơ ngác cố hết sức mình tóm chặt mảnh vải kia, nhưng chẳng được ích gì, cả người hắn đều mềm nhũn như thạch rau câu, vẫn dần dần bị dứt ra.

“……………” Vành mắt Tư Nam lập tức đỏ hơn, cái ao kia hình như đang tủi thân đòi tràn ra.

Chu Nhung khẽ mỉm cười, dán sát bên lỗ tai hắn, hỏi: “Rốt cuộc đi hay là không đi đây?”

Chu Nhung nói gì hắn đều không nghe rõ, lỗ tai Tư Nam ong ong, thứ duy nhất có thể nghe thấy là tiếng tim đập, đang phát ra nhịp thình thịch trong lồng ngực của mình.

Hắn không thấy rõ khuôn mặt của Chu Nhung, cũng không ý thức được sự thật rằng bản thân đang nắm tay người này. Năm giác quan của hắn đều biến thành chất dịch nóng bỏng ồ ạt, đi tới đâu trong cơ thể, thì chỗ đó sẽ bị nóng tới mức hoảng sợ run rẩy, khiến tư duy vỡ thành từng mảnh nhỏ.

Hắn chỉ biết có một hơi thở mạnh mẽ, vô cùng an toàn và cực tin cậy bao phủ trên giường, khiến hắn không tự chủ được muốn đến gần; nhưng khi đến gần rồi, hắn lại cảm thấy trong hơi thở kia còn cất dấu sự dũng mãnh và dục vọng xâm lược làm người khác vô cùng sợ hãi, giống như con mãnh thú đang rục rịch trốn trong bóng đêm, lúc nào cũng có thể vươn móng vuốt, kéo hắn xuống vực sâu không thể kiềm chế.

Không thể như thế……Tư Nam mơ mơ hồ hồ nghĩ.

Hắn đang trôi dạt trong đại dương ấm áp, dẫu có vùng vẫy thế nào cũng không thể tỉnh táo, mơ màng giơ một cái tay mềm yếu khác để sát bên miệng.

Hắn muốn cắn mạnh vào mu bàn tay của mình, chí ít sẽ có thể cảm nhận được cơn đau quen thuộc. Nhưng mà, sau đó hắn bị tóm chặt, hai cổ tay đều bị đè trên đầu giường, không thể động đậy dù chỉ là nhỏ nhất.

“…………Chu………..” Hắn lẩm bẩm theo bản năng, hình như có hơi sợ hãi: “Chu……..Nhung………”

Chu Nhung đè hắn ở trên giường, nhìn từ trên cao xuống, quỳ gối để ở giữa hai đùi hắn.

“Chu Nhung…………….” Tư Nam không nhịn được gọi một tiếng, con ngươi rời rạc giãn to.

── Âm cuối vội vàng run rẩy, thực tế là đang bật khóc cầu xin.

Hai chữ đó giống như ngòi nổ đã cháy đến phần cuối, ầm một cái, cả người Chu Nhung đều phải bùng lên.

Y chống khuỷu tay ở bên gối, túm sau gáy Tư Nam bắt hắn phải ngẩng đầu, quấn quýt trao một nụ hôn sâu. Máu tươi mang theo mùi pheromone mãnh liệt nồng đượm trào ra khi đầu lưỡi bị cắn rách, cưỡng ép chảy xuống yết hầu Tư Nam, điều này tựa như mạch máu được tiêm thẳng một ống thuốc kích dục, có tính chết người đối với cơ thể hết sức nhạy cảm của Omega đang trong kỳ phát tình .

“………!” Tư Nam oằn cả người lên, Chu Nhung lập tức tóm chặt sau gáy hắn, bởi vì quá kích động mà hai tay y đều phát run, nhanh chóng thuần thục cởi sạch quần áo của hắn, ngang tàng ném xuống dưới đất.

“Gọi……gọi thêm tiếng nữa,” Chu Nhung thở ồ ồ nói, một tay vân vê men theo bắp đùi tiến vào, tay kìa ghì chặt gáy Tư Nam để hắn nhìn mình: “Gọi tên anh thêm lần nữa, ngoan, bé ngoan, nhìn anh nào…….”

Nháy mắt khi ngón tay thô ráp hữu lực của y chạm đến miệng huyệt, dòng nước ấm tại cái ao sâu không ngừng chao đảo trong cơ thể Tư Nam cuối cùng cũng trào ra, vội vã chảy xuống xuôi theo ngón tay, khiến bắp đùi ướt át dinh dính không chịu nổi── nhưng cho dù là thế, cảm giác chèn ép và ma xát do ngón tay mang lại vẫn rất rõ rệt, Tư Nam không thể đón nhận nổi sự kích thích này, đột nhiên cong người ra sau, thoáng chốc đến Chu Nhung cũng không thể đè nổi hắn!

“Đau không? Hửm?” Chu Nhung cưỡng chế đè hắn ở phía dưới người, cắn nhẹ vào dái tai, miệng ngậm lấy, nói hàm hồ: “Đau thì gọi Nhung ca, gọi lần nữa xem nào.”

Bên trong không ngừng mút chặt, dường như đang muốn loại bỏ ngón tay đang quấy phá làm mưa làm gió, nhưng khi rút ra thật rồi lại khóc lóc níu kéo, dòng nước tràn lan đến khắp mọi nơi. Tư Nam run rẩy tóm chặt bả vai Chu Nhung, muốn đẩy ra song lại chẳng có sức, một lát sau hai ngón tay chạm phải chỗ nào trong cơ thể, hắn bỗng nhiên đau đớn hoảng sợ thở hổn hển một tiếng, ngón tay để lại bốn vết cào trắng bệch trên da thịt Chu Nhung.

Chu Nhung thô lỗ kéo tóc sau gáy hắn, ép hắn ngửa đầu lên, tiếp tục nụ hôn triền miên, dùng đầu lưỡi bắt chước động tác làm tình mơn trớn môi răng hắn, không tha cho cả miếng lưỡi gà nho nhỏ phía cuối chiếc lưỡi.

“………….” Tư Nam vùng vẫy muốn nói gì đó, nhưng đã hoàn toàn bị chặn lại, không thể thốt ra dù chỉ là một âm tiết.

Tất cả dây thần kinh của hắn đều đang tập trung cảm nhận ngón tay không ngừng đi sâu vào trong hậu huyệt, thậm chí cũng không biết đầu lưỡi đang bị xâm phạm, cố gắng mà bám chặt hõm vai Chu Nhung, khớp xương ngón tay lộ ra màu trắng bệch.

Sâu quá rồi, giữa lúc mơ hồ hắn chỉ có mỗi suy nghĩ này.

Hắn cũng không biết ngón tay kia đã chen vào sâu tới đâu, cũng không rõ bản thân còn có thể đón nhận nhiều hay ít; hắn chỉ cảm thấy lục phủ ngũ tạng cùng cả vách tường đều đang xoắn hết vào nhau, hễ thả lỏng một chút, thì dòng nước ướt át kia sẽ chảy ra nhiều đến nỗi hắn không biết phải làm sao.

Chu Nhung có nói vài câu, hình như đang hỏi hắn, song Tư Nam chẳng nghe rõ được gì.

Tiềm thức bảo hắn phải căng thẳng bật cảnh giác, ắt có thể chống cự tất cả những tổn thương không biết đến.

“Bé yêu của anh….” Chu Nhung không ngừng khẽ thì thầm, cuối cùng rút ngón tay ướt nhẹp ra, liên tục vuốt ve tuyến thể mềm mịn sau gáy Tư Nam: “Ngoan, gọi thêm tiếng nữa, bé yêu của anh……..”

Đột nhiên không còn ngón tay. Cảm giác trống rỗng khó tưởng nổi nháy mắt lan khắp toàn thân, thắt lưng của Tư Nam lập tức mềm oặt, chất lỏng men theo bắp đùi rắn chắc trào ra ào ạt.

Hắn run run rẩy rẩy giơ tay muốn ôm chặt Chu Nhung, nhưng chàng Alpha lại thoát ra lùi về sau.

Vì sao? Anh không cần em nữa sao?

“………Chu………”

Với tình trạng hiện tại, Tư Nam thực sự đã sụp đổ mới thốt ra một chữ, bởi vì quá vội vã, hắn thậm không thể biểu đạt trọn vẹn nỗi hoảng hốt và sợ sệt.

Chu Nhung nhanh chóng cởi quần dài, tính khí lập tức vọt ra bên ngoài, y tóm lấy tay Tư Nam, in xuống một nụ hôn vào lòng bàn tay hắn, rồi hôn xuôi theo cổ tay, thấp giọng nói: “Anh ở đây, đừng sợ, có anh đây rồi.”

Tư Nam được lời hứa của y vỗ về yên lòng, hậu huyệt bứt rứt đóng mở, ngay sau đó một thứ nóng rực cứng rắn chạm vào nơi ấy.

Tiềm thức nói cho hắn biết đó là thứ gì, Tư Nam yếu ớt mà hoảng sợ vùng vẫy, nhưng rồi không có đủ sức lực chống người dậy, vì thế đến nửa đường bèn bị Chu Nhung đè về dễ dàng, y nhìn xuống khóe mắt đỏ bừng của hắn ở khoảng cách gần: “Muốn không?”

Sau khi Alpha tiến vào kì phát tình sẽ nhanh chóng tỏa ra mùi pheromone mạnh mẽ nồng đượm, đó thực sự là một hình thức gột rửa, để Tư Nam nằm hoàn toàn xuống dưới, Chu Nhung hung bạo không nói lý vùi lấy hắn trong cái ôm của mình.

“Muốn anh không?” Chu Nhung dịu dàng dụ dỗ, tính khí khẽ đi vào, sau khi lối vào gian nan mà vội vã nuốt trọn quy đầu, y lại rút ra khi bên trong đang tìm mọi cách níu giữ, Tư Nam gần như phải thở dốc khóc nấc lên.

“Nói đi, bé ngoan, nói ra đi.”

Chu Nhung đè chặt khuôn mặt của hắn, không ngừng dùng ngón cái lau sạch vệt nước mắt, như đang dùng lời đường mật kiên nhẫn lừa gạt và dụ dỗ con mãnh thú không dễ bắt tới tay: “Em muốn cái gì? Nói cho anh biết đi.”

“…………” Mức độ run rẩy khiến Tư Nam khó có thể mở miệng, không biết bị liên tục dụ dỗ với dạy bảo bao lần, cuối cùng run run bật ra một âm tiết: “…….Muốn……….”

Chu Nhung được cổ vũ mạnh mẽ, nói: “Em muốn cái gì, hửm? Muốn ai?”

“………….”

“Nói cho anh biết em muốn ai, anh là ai?”

“Chu………..” Tư Nam cuối cùng níu lấy bả vai Chu Nhung, sau đó run lẩy bẩy chạm vào mặt y, “……..Chu Nhung……..!”

Nháy mắt khi nói ra cái tên đó, Chu Nhung cuối cùng đã thực sự có cảm giác chắc chắn khi được lựa chọn. Nỗi kiêu ngạo hung mãnh ngang tàng và khát vọng độc chiếm xông tới ào ạt, y trở tay cầm lấy ngón tay Tư Nam, ưỡn người thúc hoàn toàn vào bên trong hắn.

“…………A………..!”

Tư Nam lập tức oằn người, nhưng Chu Nhung thúc vào vừa quá sâu quá nhanh, gần như nhanh chóng rút ra, rồi sau đó hung hãn đâm vào!

Đời này, Tư Nam tiếp xúc nhiều nhất chính là Alpha, thời điểm giải phẫu và huấn luyện chiến đấu cũng khiến hắn hiểu rõ Alpha- kẻ chiếm lĩnh bẩm sinh khi cương lên sẽ trông như thế nào. Có điều, lúc này khi hắn bị kì phát tình nóng bỏng tra tấn đến hơi thở thoi thóp, căn bản không biết lúc hung khí của Chu Nhung cương cứng sẽ hung hãn nhiều thế nào── Nếu hắn mà trông thấy, có lẽ sẽ lập tức vùng ra chạy trốn biết đâu chừng.

“A………..A!” Tư Nam khó mà chịu đựng nổi nức nở: “Dừng…..a! Không muốn!”

Hậu huyệt đón nhận liên tiếp hai ngón tay đã có chút miễn cưỡng nay đột nhiên bị thứ khổng lồ mở rộng đến cực hạn, huống chi Chu Nhung thoáng chốc đã thúc sâu đến tận cùng, gắt gao đè lên lối vào bí mật giữa tiếng nước dâm mỹ, kế đó dừng động tác lại.

“Không cần thật sao?” Chu Nhung thở dốc, khẽ đâm sâu nghiền nát thịt mềm, để cái miệng nhỏ càng phải chịu thêm dày vò.

Tuy rằng khi y ngang tàng thúc vào sẽ rất đau đớn, nhưng trong nỗi đau đó cũng xen lẫn cảm giác sung sướng dị thường, giống như một dòng điện hung tợn quất vào toàn bộ dây thần kinh của cơ thể. Đợi khi động tác thực sự ngừng rồi, dòng điện không những không yếu đi, trái lại càng thay đổi tập trung hết đến phía dưới người, khiến bên trong cố gắng siết chặt, thậm không ngừng mút mát chiều lòng tính khí to lớn tiến sâu.

Tư Nam không hề hay biết bản thân đang làm cái gì. Chu Nhung chỉ dừng chưa đến vài giây, y lại theo bản năng ưỡn người, phát ra tiếng rên khó nhịn.

“Nhanh………..”

Chu Nhung làm bộ rút ra, sự cọ xát do sinh ra khiến hành lang nóng chặt thực sự nhận kích thích không thể chịu nổi, Tư Nam cố gắng ngửa đầu: “……..Không, không……….nhanh!”

“Rốt cuộc em muốn thế nào?” Chu Nhung bật cười, si mê hôn lên cổ họng hắn: “Sao mà khó hầu hạ thế nhỉ, hửm?”

Tư Nam không nghe thấy gì cả, ngón tay nắm chặt ga giường, ngay sau đó liền hoàn toàn bị đâm sâu tận cùng.

Hắn chưa kêu được bất kì thanh âm nào, đã rơi xuống vực sâu mưa rền gió dữ. Bụng dưới bằng phẳng chắc nịch bởi phải đón nhận tính khí to lớn quá đáng mà căng cứng cực độ, mỗi lần rút ra đâm vào đều rất mãnh liệt, khiến lục phủ ngũ tạng co giật không thôi.

Cơn đau và khoái cảm biến thành chiếc roi da có gai cứng, liên tục quất vào cơ thể yếu ớt của hắn, khiến dây thần kinh trào ra đầm đìa máu tươi.

Tư Nam không biết quá trình dài đằng đẵng khó sống này tiếp tục bao lâu, ý thức của hắn có vài lần gãy đứt, thậm chí thời điểm lên đỉnh cũng không khiến hắn tỉnh lại được.

Nhưng khi thấy hắn lên đỉnh, Chu Nhung cũng chỉ dừng lại một chút, không ngừng hôn lên môi hắn, phảng phất đã có được phần thưởng kích động lạ thường nào đó.

Y lập tức bế Tư Nam dậy, đi đến một góc gường rồi để hắn quỳ gối đối diện với nó, cũng không quên trải một lớp thảm dài phía dưới đầu gối.

Cơ thể sau khi lên đỉnh hoàn toàn không có sức lực để chống đỡ, Tư Nam căn bản không thể quỳ nổi, sắp sửa ngã khuỵu đến nơi. Tuy nhiên, ngay sau đó hắn được Chu Nhung nắm chặt sau thắt lưng đỡ lấy, hai đầu gối Chu Nhung quỳ giữa bắp đùi hắn, dùng ngay tư thế quay lưng này thúc vào, tính khí lần nữa đâm sâu ức hiếp đủ kiểu với lối vào.

“A………Không muốn!” Tư Nam thoáng chốc giật nảy mình, cho dù mức độ kia nhỏ tới mức không đáng kể: “Không, Chu………Chu Nhung!”

Cảm giác có nguy hiểm của hắn đã đến quá muộn. Tư thế này khiến điểm tựa của toàn bộ cơ thể đều dựa hết giữa hai đùi bị cưỡng ép tách ra, hai cổ tay được Chu Nhung tóm lấy đè ở trên tường, không gian giãy dụa đằng sau cũng hoàn toàn bị lấp kín, quả thực là đã cắt nốt chút khả năng cuối cùng để thoát ra.

Mà tư thế này thoáng chốc làm tính khí thúc vào độ sâu đáng sợ không hình dung được, sau khi lên đỉnh sản đạo thuộc về Omega liền hé ra một khe nhỏ, ngay lập tức bị Chu Nhung hung hăng đâm vào!

Đây mới đúng là cuộc làm tình chân chính!

Sau lưng Tư Nam run đến lợi hại, có điều Chu Nhung quả thực đã lên cơn điên, không ngừng thúc sâu vào hắn, sau đó hôn hắn, cắn chặt sau gáy hắn, lạnh lùng xâm lăng vào con đường chật hẹp chưa bao giờ mở ra kia. Dòng nước ướt át như bị mở van men theo bắp đùi Tư Nam chảy xuống, tỏa ra thứ mùi ngọt lịm quyến rũ cực điểm, không ngừng nhỏ xuống thảm lông.

“Tư Tiểu Nam, Tư Tiểu Nam của anh, ” Chu Nhung si mê lặp đi lặp lại, trước một giây tạo thành nút kết, y dồn dập vừa liếm vừa hôn sau gáy hắn, khàn giọng nói: “Người anh yêu……Tư Tiểu Nam của anh.”

Tư Nam nức nở, đột nhiên mất đi thanh âm.

Tại khoảnh khắc cuối cùng ấy, Chu Nhung đã hoàn toàn chiếm lấy sản đạo của Tư Nam. Phần gốc tính khí tạo kết, nhanh chóng phình to, kẹt tại lối vào non mềm nhỏ nhắn, tinh dịch chất chứa pheromone đậm đặc của Alpha lập tức bùng nổ bắn vào trong cơ thể.

Cũng trong nháy mắt đó, y rốt cuộc cắn vào sau gáy Tư Nam, răng nanh sắc nhọn ngập sâu vào tuyến thể.

──Anh yêu em, Tư Tiểu Nam của anh.

Chu Nhung ôm chặt Tư Nam từ phía sau, không ngừng hôn lên mái tóc mướt mồ hôi, hai mắt nhắm chặt cùng khóe môi ướt át của hắn, cảm nhận pheromone của bản thân và đối phương đều đã có sự thay đổi.

Niềm vui sướng điên cuồng và cảm giác thỏa mãn trào ra tại nơi sâu nhất trong linh hồn, Chu Nhung nhận ra cuối cùng y cũng đã đánh dấu hoàn toàn Omega của y, bạn đời của y.

* * *

Chú thích: (*) Nhiệm vụ giữ hòa bình: Hay còn được gọi là United Nations Peacekeeping Forces – bộ đội duy trì hòa bình của Liên Hợp Quốc. Bình thường một năm bộ đội Trung Quốc có 12000 người tham gia.


	49. Chapter 49

Ngày thứ ba, Tư Nam khoanh chân ngồi ở giữa giường, u ám nói: “Anh đừng tới đây.”

Chu Nhung dựa một bên vai vào khung cửa, ánh nắng hắt lên người, đi chân trần mặc một chiếc quần rằn ri, hình như muốn đến gần một chút song lại không dám lắm: “Em…….đồng chí Tiểu Tư, rốt cuộc em không hài lòng ở chỗ nào?”

“Không có,” Tư Nam lạnh lùng nói, “Đều rất tốt.”

“Nhưng trông em có vẻ rất không hài lòng ý.”

“Anh nhìn lầm rồi.”

“Nhung ca không nhìn lầm.”

Lửa nóng của lần phát tình đầu tiên đã trôi qua, bình thường Omega sau khi bị đánh dấu sẽ có những thay đổi ví dụ như cảm thấy mệt mỏi, mềm nhũn cả người, vừa lòng thỏa ý, vô cùng dựa dẫm vào Alpha, đây thường được tục xưng là kỳ trăng mật; đồng thời khi hai bên phát triển tình cảm thần tốc, cũng là để chuẩn bị cho lần phát tình tiếp theo.

Mặc dù có một số Omega hoặc Alpha không cởi quần thì không nhận người── cơ bản không có dạng Alpha này── cũng sẽ đợi sau khi kì phát tình kết thúc, đách thèm đến cái chày của đối phương nữa mới tìm cớ giải quyết.

Cơ mà Tư Nam thiên phú dị bẩm.

Hắn căn bản không thèm đợi cởi quần, trong một giây khi Chu Nhung đang vắt óc suy nghĩ, chuẩn bị chém hai câu tâm tình để hâm nóng bầu không khí, hắn đã tung một cước đạp chàng Alpha này xuống đất.

Tư Nam đạp là đạp thật, khác hẳn với cái kiểu làm nũng tán tỉnh của Omega, nếu không phải Chu Nhung kịp phản ứng nhanh thì bây giờ đã bị phế rồi. Vì thế Chu Nhung vô cùng cảm thấy tủi thân, chỉ vào phía dưới của mình hỏi: “Xin hỏi em có ý kiến gì với nó không, đồng chí Tiểu Tư? Em nói ra để anh chuyển lời đến nó, anh nhất định sẽ bảo nó cải tiến.”

Đồng chí Tiểu Tư mặt không cảm xúc: “Anh có thể để nó thu nhỏ lại không?”

“……………..” Chu Nhung thành thực nói: “Nó nói nó cảm thấy em khá thích nó, hai ta có thể khoan dung một chút với cái khoản cứng này, thương lượng biện pháp làm nó xìu xuống được không. Em biết Nhung ca cũng rất cố gắng học tập mà……”

“Không,” Tư Nam nói, “Anh là cái đồ máy đóng cọc.”

Một tay Chu Nhung ôm vai, tay kia đỡ trán, khóe môi hơi hơi giật giật.

Tư Nam cực kì có khiếu trong việc đặt biệt danh cho người khác, nói ví dụ như dư âm ba ngày không dứt của từ đồ gà trống của Quách Vĩ Tường, nhìn cái tướng này thì rất có thể máy đóng cọc cũng sẽ theo bản thân y suốt đời, nhỡ may sau này đến căn cứ Nam Hải, thấy thành viên khác của bộ đội 118….

Tư Nam cuốn tròn chăn, quay lưng đi, lòng sinh hờn dỗi.

Cơn hờn của Tư Tiểu Nam cũng không được bao lâu, ngay chiều hôm đó, hơi nóng của lần phát tình thứ hai ào ào kéo tới, thổi sạch tất cả ý thức của hắn.

Lần này Chu Nhung cực kì giàu tinh thần mạo hiểm, y thử mấy tư thế từng xem trong sách đen, phát hiện Tư Nam kích động không đỡ nổi── là khoái cảm sung sướng tạo thành kích động hay kích động vì phản đối cảm xúc bùng nổ thì khó mà nói được, dù sao có một dạo, Chu Nhung xác định nếu trong tay Tư Nam có súng, nhất định sẽ không hề do dự bắn bỏ mình.

Tư Nam ngủ đứt quãng mấy tiếng đồng hồ, cứ bốn mươi lăm phút sẽ được Chu Nhung hôn tỉnh một lần, mơ màng uống chút nước đường muối hoặc sữa bò, bổ sung lượng nước hao tổn của kì phát tình.

Cứ bón vài lần như thế, cuối cùng hắn cũng tỉnh dậy từ trạng thái nửa tỉnh nửa mơ, còn chưa kịp tung chân đạp thêm một cú, đã phát hiện bản thân bị mạnh mẽ đẩy xuống đè ở trên giường.

Chu Nhung dạng tay dạng chân, vây chặt tứ chi của hắn, nhìn từ trên cao xuống, nghiêm túc nói: “Em có thể nói cho anh biết trước tư thế cơ thể nào khiến em khá hài lòng không?!”

Tư Nam: “……………….”

“Làm nhiều hơn nữa thì anh cũng chả rõ đâu. Trường quân đội nghiêm cấm xem phim ảnh sex. Nhớ năm đó bọn anh phải bao cơm bốn năm thì thằng bạn khoa gián điệp trên mạng của phòng sát vách mới down được mấy thứ tài liệu thế này trên internet xuống, cũng bởi thế mà suýt nữa liên đới trừng phạt cả hệ đấy, thảm vô cùng luôn. Đâu ai ngờ qua nhiều năm như thế, vẫn có ngày anh dùng đến nó, đống tranh ảnh này thực đúng là nền tảng sinh sản của con người mà………….”

Tư Nam giãy dụa giơ một tay ra, nhận xét:

“Máy đóng cọc.”

Sau đó một tiếng ầm kinh thiên động địa vang đến, Chu Nhung bị hắn quật ngã té thẳng xuống giường.

Kì phát tình của Omega tùy theo từng cá nhân mà khác nhau, có ba, năm ngày thậm chí đến bảy ngày, liên quan trực tiếp đến nồng độ pheromone trong cơ thể. Tư Nam do vì trường kỳ dùng thuốc ức chế nên pheromone cực kì nhạt, thêm nữa bây giờ đang là mùa đông nên kì phát tình cũng sẽ không duy trì lâu lắm, vì thế chỉ tiếp tục thêm ba ngày.

Đến ngày thứ ba, Chu Nhung bỉ ổi lấy lý do nghiên cứu hôn lấy hôn để Tư Tiểu Nam thực hiện một trăm lẻ tám tư thế, từ trung thực đến bình thường, bảo thủ, không còn cái kiểu kì quặc hiếm lạ trong đống phim ảnh đen, mà là tư thế trong sách giáo khoa sinh lý của Alpha.

Tới đây, Tư Nam rốt cuộc đã hài lòng, thậm chí bắt đầu thích thích, khiến Chu Nhung cực kì hồ hởi cùng phấn khích.

Thế nhưng mà, cách thức Chu Nhung thổ lộ phấn khích và tình yêu chính là đè hắn xuống dùng một tư thế hự hự suốt hai tiếng, thể lực cứ phải dùng từ kinh người để đánh giá. Tư Nam không thích dạng thể lực kinh người này cho lắm, cuối cùng tới khi tỉnh lại, Chu Nhung không đè hắn hôn hôn làm tiếp thêm một trăm lẻ tám lần nữa, mới miễn cưỡng quạt bớt lửa giận hừng hực của hắn.

“Em có biết có một giống cá tên là cá nóc (*)không?”

Tư Nam trả lời lạnh như băng: “Em không ăn mấy thứ đồ linh tinh.”

“Không không, cá nóc ăn ngon lắm, để hôm nào anh nấu cho em ăn.” Chu Nhung trìu mến nói, “Chả qua ý của anh là bây giờ trông em như con cá nóc ý……………….”

***

Tuyết đã ngừng rơi, dãy núi sừng sững hùng vĩ, nối liền từ đất đến trời, dòng sông trong suốt lấp lánh xuyên qua thung lũng, chảy về dải tuyết mênh mông bao la dài trăm ngàn dặm của phương xa.

Trong phòng bếp, hơi than đã được hun nóng. Chu Nhung đạp tuyết chẻ bó củi quay về nổi lửa, nướng bánh mì, nướng thịt cho bữa trưa, đun nước nóng xào rau nấu canh, dùng đệm mềm bọc bừa bãi bếp lò thành một cái ổ nho nhỏ ấm áp, bảo Tư Nam gối trên đùi mình nghỉ ngơi, nói chuyện câu được câu không.

Chu Nhung vốn là dạng người nói nhiều, rất nhiều chuyện cũ vừa bình thường vừa buồn tẻ vào trong miệng y đều trở nên cực kì thú vị. Y nói hồi bé có một năm, quê nhà gặp phải bão tuyết, lúc quân đội đến cứu hộ thì phải trải chăn ra đất nằm nghỉ trong trại trẻ mồ côi, y nhìn quân trang với súng ống mà ao ước vô cùng, liền cầm toàn bộ số số kẹo mình gom góp được cho các chú bộ đội ăn. Kết quả không chỉ không mất cái kẹo nào, lúc về còn được nhét thêm một thanh sôcôla, sau đó khi y tốt nghiệp cấp ba xong thì báo danh nhập ngũ, cái năm làm tân binh năm nhất nổi tiếng gần xa vì tài xạ kích nên được chọn vào nhóm bộ đội đặc chủng, về sau được cử đi học trường quân đội còn giành được học bổng……..

“Học bổng cũng chả làm việc gì có ích cả.” Chu Nhung tiếc nuối nói, “Toàn bị anh trèo tường chạy ra ngoài đốt vào xiên thịt hết.”

Tư Nam nhớ tới cái gì đó, hỏi: “Anh vào bộ đội đặc chủng năm đầu thì được đi thi đấu quốc tế?”

“Năm ba.”

“………………Anh bao tuổi tốt nghiệp cấp ba?”

“Mười sáu.” Chu Nhung nói, “Tiểu học nhảy cóc hai lớp, xí hổ ghê, vì để tranh thủ Alpha phải ít nhất mười sáu tuổi mới được nhập ngũ.”

Đầu của Tư Nam gối lên bắp đùi y, nằm ngửa trên mặt đất, khoanh hai tay cau mày; Chu Nhung khiêm tốn khom người.

“Nhưng giờ ngẫm lại mới thấy, thiếu niên Omega anh gặp trong cuộc thi đó mới thực sự lợi hại.” Chu Nhung nói tiếp: “Mười lăm tuổi, được quốc gia đặc biệt cử đi, ý chí kiên cường, giả heo ăn thịt hổ, hành động hồn nhiên sẵn có…….Oscar còn nợ cậu ta một tượng vàng đấy. Xem ra trên đời này, tại một xó mà chúng ta không biết, thực sự có đối thủ cường đại khó tưởng nổi, thiên ngoại hữu thiên nhân ngoại hữu nhân á.”

Tư Nam mỉm cười nói: “À? Em cũng thấy thế. Anh nghĩ bây giờ cậu ta còn sống hay không?”

Chu Nhung đang thổn thức, đột nhiên cảnh giác giật giật lỗ tai: “Anh không biết! Đã mười năm rồi! Anh tuyệt không muốn biết gì hết!”

“Nhỡ cậu ta rất nhớ anh, lưu luyến không quên anh thì sao?” Tư Nam giảo hoạt nói.

Chu Nhung lập tức tỏ thái độ: “Không thể nào, coi anh là thằng ngu sao? Bị lọt hố lần hai?”

Tư Nam bật cười ha ha.

“Thời trẻ trâu bị lọt thì lọt, bây giờ trên người suy nghĩ nhiều thứ quá không lọt được đâu.” Chu Nhung hậm hực nói, “Bây giờ đâu thể so với ngày xưa, huống chi còn có……còn có em mà.”

Ngọn lửa bùng cháy phát ra thứ ánh sáng chói lòa, nụ cười của Tư Nam dần biến mất, hình như bị thứ cảm xúc vô danh nào đó mà phức tạp nào đó bao phủ.

“Sau đó thì xảy ra chuyện gì?” Một lúc sau Tư Nam nhẹ giọng nói: “Sau cuộc thi bộ đội đặc chủng, anh về nước làm cái gì?”

“Được cử đi học trong trường quân đội, vào năm tốt nghiệp thì cấp trên đến chọn người, trong tổng số hai ngàn người thì chọn được ba, trong đó có anh.” Chu Nhung nói, “Kiểm tra từ tình hình chính trị, bối cảnh gia đình, các mục thành tích, tố chất tâm lý, đến cả mặt mũi và chiều cao nữa. Khi đó còn không biết đi làm gì, cho rằng chọn làm nhân viên tình báo, sau mới rõ là chọn làm vệ sĩ cho trung ương.”

“Chẳng phải Beta được ưu tiên chọn làm gián điệp sao?” Tư Nam cười nhạo y, “Sau đó thì sao?”

“Làm được mấy năm, gặp được khá nhiều nhà lãnh đạo, lúc có ai đó ra nước ngoài thăm viếng còn phải đi kè kè bảo vệ bên người.” Chu Nhung nói tin tức thời sự thường hay xuất hiện, tên người nổi tiếng, cười nói: “Sau thì lập được vài công trạng, liền được thăng chức làm vệ sĩ bảo vệ quốc khách, đó là một công việc đòi hỏi sự vô cùng ổn trọng vững chắc, còn anh thì không làm được cho lắm…..”

Trong ánh lửa, Tư Nam đánh giá đường nét sâu sắc nổi bật của khuôn mặt Chu Nhung, “Anh là người như vậy mà.”

Những lúc không cần nghiêm chỉnh thì Chu Nhung sẽ lưu manh vô cùng, song mỗi khi cần thiết, y sẽ là người cẩn thận và ổn trọng nhất, có thể nắm được đại cục── điểm này khác hẳn với Tư Nam.

Tư Nam là một chuyên gia tác chiến đơn độc, hắn có thể đơn thương độc mã hóa giải tình thế nguy hiểm, nhưng để hắn ra lệnh cho đoàn đội đi bảo vệ người khác, thì khá khó giải quyết.

“Anh không phải.” Chu Nhung nở nụ cười, hình như có chút u buồn.

Tư Nam giơ tay chọc chọc cằm y: “Thế sao anh bị điều xuống 118?”

Ban đầu Chu Nhung không muốn nói, nhưng dù sao bây giờ đang mùa đông dài dằng dặc, không có việc gì làm, trong phòng lại ấm áp, Tư Nam nhoài người gối trên đùi y chọc nhẹ, chọc đến nỗi tim y cũng nao nao theo. Sau phút đùa vui, y cuối cùng cũng tước vũ khí đầu hàng: “Tại địa điểm đón tiếp khách ở nước ngoài……..anh phạm phải một lỗi không lớn cũng chằng nhỏ.”

“Anh quyến rũ con gái tổng thống nhà người ta à?” Tư Nam trêu chọc nói.

“Không, bọn anh đã được huấn luyện đặc biệt, có tính chống cự cực mạnh với mùi pheromone của Omega.” Chu Nhung mặt thoáng có chút đỏ lên, nói: “Đó là vào mùa đông, trong đội có một người trẻ có sở trường đánh lén tuyệt hảo, đến khi theo anh chấp hành một……nhiệm vụ có tính chất kiểu như lễ nghi ấy, kết quả không cẩn thận làm ba ngón tay đông cứng dính vào hàng rào cảnh giới.”

“Lúc ấy nhiệt độ ngoài trời xuống dưới hơn âm hai mươi độ, sau khi được thông báo anh lập tức bảo người dùng nước nóng giúp cậu ra rã đông, nếu không không chỉ ngón tay bị hỏng, mà cậu ta cũng xong đời. Tuy nhiên, điều phối viên lại yêu cầu anh mặc kệ, dù sao khi đó…… báo chí truyền thông nước ngoài thích viết gì thì viết, nhỡ để họ chụp được ảnh, về mặt hình tượng………….”

Chu Nhung lắc đầu cười cười.

Tư Nam là người vô tổ chức vô kỷ luật, cũng không thấy có gì: “Anh kiên trì đợi tuyết tan?”

“Họ không mang nước ấm tới.”

“Thế anh…………….”

“Anh dùng tay không bẻ hàng rào,” Chu Nhung bất đắc dĩ thừa nhận, “Bị rõ nhiều người chụp ảnh, mất mặt lắm ý.”

Tư Nam nghĩ đến cảnh tượng súng dài pháo ngắn không ngừng oanh tạc ấy, khóe miệng cong lên.

“Chuyện này vừa hay được gây to lên, không ngừng phát triển, biến thành một trong những trò bẩn công kích lung tung. Dù sao thì khi anh vẫn đang mơ hồ không rõ đã bị điều xuống 118, vừa may thiếu tướng Tiền đang cần người, anh cũng có quan hệ cũ với nhóm bộ đội đặc chủng, nên vào 118 luôn.” Chu Nhung phẩy tay, nói: “Chuyện sau đó thì vậy đấy. Nhưng thực ra ở trong 118 tự do hơn trong trung ương, tiền lương phúc lợi chẳng kém, còn được thường xuyên dùng tiền của công……….”

“Ừm.” Tư Nam tiện tay bóp bóp khóe miệng Chu Nhung, đứng dậy cầm cốc nước, mỉm cười nói: “Nếu như anh không vào 118, chúng ta sẽ chẳng gặp được nhau rồi.”

_Nếu Chu Nhung không bị điều xuống 118, Tư Nam sẽ không nhìn thấy đoàn người bị đàn zombie bao vây trong tòa nhà để xe sau buổi trưa hè oi ả hỗn loạn đó._

_Tư Nam sẽ không gặp được tiểu đội bộ đội đặc chủng, sẽ không kết bạn với Alpha thoát khỏi thành phố T, cũng sẽ không tiến vào quân khu B nguy hiểm bốn phía ở dưới lòng đất; họ sẽ không có cơ hội tìm được kháng thể và tài liệu quý giá, giờ phút này chắc cũng sẽ không có người dùng tính mạng đổi lấy tin tức, ngồi máy bay trực thăng lái thẳng đến Nam Hải xa xôi._

_Số phận như một mắt xích nối cái này với cái kia, như quân bài domino vô hình trong bóng tối, trước khi thảm họa bùng phát, tất cả đã được viết bằng phục bút (**) chỉ để vì ngày hôm nay._

Chu Nhung nhìn chằm chằm vào ngọn lửa đang bùng cháy, ánh sáng nơi đáy mắt khẽ lóe ra.

“Thế nên hai chúng ta nên ở bên nhau,” Y chậm rãi nói: “Chẳng thể tách ra, mà đã sớm được định sẵn.”

***

Giá rét trở thành tấm khiên tự nhiên ngăn trở virus, trong căn nhà xi măng bé nhỏ luôn độc lập một mình này, vẫn ấm áp như xuân.

Tư Nam không nói, Chu Nhung cũng sẽ không đáp, tuy rằng trong lòng họ đều biết, nếu cuộc sống có thể tiếp tục thế này cho đến vĩnh viễn thì thật là tốt.

── Một chốn đào nguyên ấm áp và hòa bình như trong mơ, ngăn cách với thế giới, chỉ có mình đôi ta.

Thế nhưng mà, điều này là không thể.

Ngày mười lăm tháng giêng, tết Nguyên Tiêu, núi rừng tuyết trắng cuối cùng đã tan ra, lớp băng dày trên mặt song cũng nứt thành một đường rất nhỏ. Chu Nhung sắp xếp lại đống đồ nhu yếu phẩm còn thừa, chặt mấy bó củi xếp ở trong sân cho người sau đến còn có cái để dùng, một tay ôm vai Tư Nam, đứng trước căn nhà xi măng, hôn lên mái đầu của hắn.

“Bây giờ di chuyển xuống phía Nam chắc sẽ không đụng độ đàn zombie đông đúc đâu, chúng ta đi xuôi theo đường quốc lộ, tiến thẳng đến thị trấn tiếp tế tiếp, đến vùng duyên hải rồi mới tìm cách liên lạc. May là thiết bị định vị không bị hỏng hóc, nếu đám Nhan Hào Xuân Thảo đã đến được căn cứ Nam Hải, tới khi nhận được tín hiệu, nhất định sẽ báo cáo với cấp trên.”

Chu Nhung hí hoáy tháo cái hoa tai đính rubi trên vành tai Tư Nam xuống, Tư Nam khoanh tay trước ngực, ngắm nhìn núi rừng trùng điệp trước mắt, lớp tuyết đọng màu trắng chiếu vào đáy mắt hắn, lóe ra thứ ánh sáng rực rỡ.

“Nếu……….” Chu Nhung chậm rãi nói, hơi ngập ngừng.

Tư Nam dùng ánh mắt hỏi anh bị sao thế.

“Nếu em vẫn muốn ở đây thêm hai ngày,” Chu Nhung rõ ràng đã chọc lọc từng từ một: “Chúng ta cũng có thể ở chỗ này, nấn ná thêm……….”

Tư Nam vỗ vai y, bước đến chỗ xe SUV, không thèm ngoảnh đầu, cười nói: “Suy diễn quá.”

Trong hai mươi ngày nghỉ ngơi này, vì được Chu Nhung chăm sóc chu đáo từng li từng tí, bình an vượt qua kì phát tình, cơ thể với tinh thần của Tư Nam đã hồi phục đến trạng thái tốt nhất, thậm chí còn khỏe hơn cả lúc hắn gặp tiểu đội của Chu Nhung ở thành phố T.

Vết sẹo do bị điện giật trên cổ tay và khuỷu tay đều đã biến mất, kí ức u ám với tuyệt vọng không một ai biết kia, giống như nước thủy triều rút khi bình minh đến, chui về một góc tăm tối bí mật.

“Đi thôi!” Tư Nam ngồi trên ghế lái, khởi động xe, một tay chống lên cửa xe. Cái tướng kia y như anh con lai đẹp trai lái con xe đắt tiền dũng mãnh đâm bừa bãi trên đường phố New York, huýt sáo với Chu Nhung, khóe miệng nhếch thành một đường cong xinh đẹp: “Còn ngơ ra đó làm gì? Lên đi!”

Chu Nhung cười ngặt nghẽo, tiến đến ôm Tư Nam chui vào xe, vác trên vai chuyển sang ghế phó lái, ngang ngược vô lý lấy dây an toàn cài lên người.

“Anh lái xe, hiểu không cưng?” Ngón trỏ đầy vết chai do dùng súng khều cằm Tư Nam, cười nói: “Em phụ trách ăn tết, đi ngủ, cứ mỗi mười km phải xoa bóp cổ để anh giải buồn; tổ chức phân công rõ ràng, đồng chí Tiểu Tư có ý kiến gì không?”

Băng rã tuyết tan, đường núi uốn lượn.

Chu Nhung kéo cửa kính thành một khe nhỏ, huýt sáo trong gió lạnh, một tay lái xe, tay kia để trên đầu gối Tư Nam.Tư Nam gác chân ăn món “Bánh trôi” Chu Nhung dùng bột mì và đường đun chín, có lúc còn bón cho y một cái, xem xét kĩ càng tấm bản đồ đường quốc lộ rách nát.

Đuôi xe SUV xả khói, dưới màn trời mênh mông, hướng về cuối dãy núi, chạy thẳng đến phía Nam trong muôn nghìn mảnh khói.

* * *

Chú thích:

(*)Cá nóc:

[ ](https://vuquatichnien.files.wordpress.com/2017/07/nc3b3c.jpg)

(**)phục bút: một thủ pháp văn học nghệ thuật, dùng những chuyện hoặc vật tưởng chừng râu ria trong đoạn đầu làm gợi ý/ám hiệu cho sự kiện hoặc nhân vật nào đó sắp xuất hiện trong đoạn sau.


	50. Chapter 50

Hạ tuần tháng hai, phương Nam ấm áp, mặt sông phá băng.

Ô tô xuyên qua thôn làng hoang vắng, chẻ đôi tàn tuyết bao phủ đồng ruộng, phi như bay về phương Nam.

Trước cây xăng bỏ hoang thuộc vùng ngoại ô thị trấn, đường sá trống rỗng vắng vẻ, cỏ dại, bụi đất với rác rưởi cuốn lên theo cơn gió lạnh. Chu Nhung dừng xe, ra hiệu cho Tư Nam đợi ở bên trong ấm áp, còn mình thì xuống xe lấy máy bơm xăng.

Tư Nam gập bản đồ đường quốc lộ, ngóng thấy đằng trước có một cửa hàng tiện lợi nho nhỏ, chẳng có dấu vết từng bị cướp bóc, liền mở cửa xe: “Anh muốn thuốc lá không?”

Chu Nhung nho nhã lễ phép nói: “Không, vì sức khỏe của bạn đời anh quyết định cai thuốc……Quay về! Ngồi về vị trí cũ!”

Chu Nhung vừa bơm xăng vừa liều mình đè chặt cửa xe, Tư Nam thì cố gắng đẩy ra: “Nhung ca không cần hy sinh vậy đâu, em rất dân chủ, anh có thể tha hồ hút thuốc, em đi lấy giúp anh……Bỏ ra! Không dễ mới có một cửa hàng, để em đi đi!”

Hai người giằng co một lúc, ánh mắt Tư Nam đột nhiên sợ hãi: “Nhanh lên xe! Có zombie!”

Chu Nhung theo bản năng quay đầu nhìn, con đường đằng sau vắng vẻ đách có gì cả.

Tư Nam nhanh như chảo chớp thoát từ bên cửa kia, trong tay cầm thùng đồ ăn vặt chuyên dụng của hắn, khoái trá chạy về hướng cửa hàng tiện lợi.

“Em muốn đi ăn kẹo thì có!” Chu Nhung dở khóc dở cười, bất đắc dĩ nói với bóng lưng hắn: “Đi nhanh về nhanh, số đạn của chúng ta không còn nhiều lắm đâu!”

Tư Nam đẩy cánh cửa cửa hàng ra, không thèm để bụng con zombie đờ đẫn đang giãy dụa sau quầy thu ngân, cười giễu nói: “Vậy thì sao chứ.”

Hai phút sau, Chu Nhung bơm đầy xăng, vừa mới mắc máy bơm, liền trông thấy cánh cửa của cửa hàng tiện lợi vừa mở ra. Hai tay Tư Nam ôm thùng đồ chuyên dụng đầy ứ hự, một con zombie có gương mặt nửa thối rữa, đang giơ tay, lắc lư đuổi theo phía sau hắn.

Sắc mặt Chu Nhung lập tức thay đổi, vừa sải bước xông đến, chỉ thấy Tư Nam xoay người, nhảy bật lên, tung một chiêu nhu thuật rối mắt vịn vào vùng vai gáy con zombie, dùng hai đầu gối vặn gãy cổ nó.

Con zombie rên lên ngã vật xuống, Tư Nam nhanh nhẹn nhảy xuống đất, đách thèm nhìn nó, ngậm kẹo que đi đến chỗ Chu Nhung.

“……………..” Chu Nhung nhìn từ trên cao xuống, xem xét gương mặt bình tĩnh vô tội của Tư Nam, hỏi: “……….Thuốc lá đâu rồi?”

“Em quên mất tiêu,” Tư Nam giật mình nói.

Hắn ném thùng đồ ăn chuyên dụng vào ngực Chu Nhung, xoay người quay về cửa hàng bừa bộn, tìm mấy hộp thuốc nhét vào trong túi. Chu Nhung tiện tay lục được đống bánh bích quy có nhân, sữa tươi giàu dinh dưỡng, một cơn bi thương đột nhiên sinh ra:

“Buổi tối nói chuyện yêu đương thì lén chuồn đi ăn vụng, còn không quên mang cho anh hai điếu thuốc; vừa kết hôn xong một cái đãi ngộ liền rơi thẳng luôn, cũng không cho anh yên tâm nữa, quả nhiên tới tay rồi thì mất giá mà………….”

Nhung ca mất giá vỗ hai cái vào đầu Tư Nam, tự tay bóc vỏ kẹo, nhét kẹo sữa vào trong miệng hắn.

Tư Nam vừa ăn kẹo sữa vừa ăn kẹo que Alps (1) vị táo, ngồi xiêu vẹo trên ghế phó lái, gác cẳng chân thon dài nghiêng lên bàn, vừa lật đi lật lại tấm bản đồ, vừa cau mày nói: “Có hơi lạ.”

“Chắc thế──” Chu Nhung kẹp điếu thuốc, không để ý nói: “Anh đã bảo con đường này sai sai, em cứ nói chúng ta phải đi theo bản đồ cơ….”

Tư Nam: “Em nói vị của kẹo sữa hơi lạ, quá hạn rồi thì phải.”

Chu Nhung lập tức dừng xe, lục lọi cái vỏ trong cái khe đựng đồ linh tinh trên cửa xe, nhìn thật kĩ càng, phát hiện sang năm mới hết hạn, thở phào một hơi.

Tư Nam không hài lòng lắm: “Chằng thấy vị sữa đâu hết.”

Chu Nhung hết cách không thể giải thích rõ ràng với chàng con lai vì sao cục kẹo sữa giá năm đồng trong cửa hàng gần cây xăng không có vị sữa, chỉ đành an ủi hắn: “Sau này anh dẫn em đi Nội Mông Cổ, tìm một thảo nguyên dựng lều ở, chỉ chuyên nuôi bò sữa cho em.”

Tư Nam mất tự nhiên “ừm” một tiếng.

“Đi tiếp thêm 30 km về phía Nam sẽ tới một thị trấn nhỏ,” Hắn gập bản đồ, “Tránh chạy đến khu vực dân cư đông đúc, sau khi tới bán đảo phải tìm bến tàu, thử xem có thể rời luôn được không.”

── Trước cửa kính xe, con đường thẳng tắp thông về phía trước, đi qua khu thị trấn rách nát. Tòa chung cư như một cỗ quan tài bằng bê tông tàn tạ, trầm mặc rải rác dưới bầu trời u ám.

Chu Nhung hỏi lần thứ một trăm linh một: “Em có chắc là đường này không?”

“Không chắc lắm, nhưng bản đồ quốc lộ giao thông toàn quốc xuất bản vào ba năm trước chỉ như thế.”

“Ba năm trước khi anh dẫn người chấp hành nhiệm vụ còn chưa có cái thị trấn hoang vu vắng vẻ này đâu. Anh kể cho, khi ấy đúng là đường quốc lộ có đi ngang qua thị trấn, nhưng vẫn phải qua một ngọn núi trước đã…..”

“Anh nhớ rõ thế à?” Tư Nam kinh ngạc nói.

“Ừm.” Chu Nhung thâm trầm phun ra một cái vòng khói: “Anh đây vào Nam ra Bắc, tung hoành giang hồ, đi hết Thập Vạn Đại Sơn(2) của Quảng Tây, vượt qua sông Tarim(3) của dãy Côn Lôn (4)…..”

Tư Nam nghi ngờ liếc xéo y.

Chu Nhung: “……………”

Sau ba mươi giây trầm mặc nghẹt thở, Chu Nhung rốt cuộc nói thật:

“Năm đó tìm nhà vệ sinh trên con đường này, vì tìm mãi chả thấy, nên đành để cả đội dàn thành một hàng xả nước bên vệ đường, nhân tiện thi xem ai bắn xa hơn.”

“Ấn tượng cực kì khắc sâu, bại bởi Nhan Hào.”

Sự thực chứng minh, bản đồ quốc lộ giao thông cả nước do nhà xuất bản Nhân Dân phát hành năm 2017 quả thực không thể chống lại thất bại khắc sâu trong trí nhớ của Chu Nhung── Bản đồ bị sai, còn Chu Nhung thì đúng.

Đến giữa trưa, chiếc SUV rời khỏi đường quốc lộ, vứt đàn zombie ào ra từ trung tâm thị trấn ở xa xa phía sau, đi qua sườn núi tiến về khu bán đảo.

Ánh mặt trời ló ra khỏi rặng mây đen, làm bến tàu xa kia hắt ra tia sáng nhàn nhạt.

Thành phố cờ bạc phồn hoa xưa kia sớm đã trở thành khu đổ nát, các khu cao ốc hầu như đều bị sụp đổ, tháp truyền hình gãy đôi, vườn hoa sòng bạc bị đốt sạch sành sanh. Trên bến cảng không còn cảnh thuyền bè qua lại tấp nập, thay vào đó là sự đìu hiu, vắng lặng, không khí trầm lắng của vùng duyên hải.

Ở xa hơn nữa, bán đảo Nam Hải dần dần không thấy không hơi nước mịt mờ, giống như thành phố ảo ảnh trong truyền thuyết.

Chu Nhung đánh một vòng cua. Nhìn về sườn núi nhấp nhô ở cuối thành phố chưa bị bụi bặm bao phủ, ánh mặt trời phản chiếu ra tia sáng mờ mờ trong kính viễn vọng bội số lớn của quân dụng.

“Gì thế kia?” Chu Nhung híp mắt, tự lẩm bẩm: “Sao trông giống một khu công trình.”

Tư Nam ngậm cái kẹo que Alps thứ tám trong ngày, hai tay bám vào bả vai Chu Nhung, nhanh nhẹn bật lên. Chu Nhung loạng choạng dựa vào thân cây để đứng vững, bả vai bất ngờ nặng trĩu, hai đùi Tư Nam đã dạng ra ngồi trên đầu vai y, cầm lấy kính viễn vọng.

Một lúc sau, Tư Nam nói: “Căn cứ trên mặt đất. Bên ngoài hình như có tấm năng lượng mặt trời bằng thép che phủ.”

Chu Nhung ngẩng đầu bật cười, thoáng có ý xấu: “Đồng chí Tiểu Tư, em có biết không? Cái động tác này của em như đang có ý đưa lời mời đen tối nào với anh đấy, ví dụ như trò xe chấn nơi đồng hoang……”

“Anh muốn thử bị kéo chân chứ gì,” Tư Nam dùng bắp đùi kẹp chặt cái gáy Chu Nhung, mỉm cười nói: “Nghe nói cái trò chơi nghẹt thở(5) rất khoái nha.”

Hai người một trên một dưới, nhìn nhau ba giây, bất thình lình cùng hành động!

Chu Nhung khiêng Tư Nam nhanh chóng lùi về sau chiếc SUV, Tư Nam kẹp chặt xương cổ của y. Ầm một tiếng, Chu Nhung cong lưng ra phía sau, làm lưng Tư Nam đập lên nắp xe, trong tiếng cười lớn của Tư Nam, quay người bắt lấy hai mắt cá chân hắn giơ lên cao, cả người chen giữa hai đùi hắn, tạo thành tư thế làm tình cực có độ uy hiếp.

“Trò chơi nghẹt thở?” Chu Nhung cúi người nhìn chăm chú Tư Nam, từ trên cao hỏi.

Tư Nam vặn lại: “Em đã thủ hạ lưu tình rồi, biết chưa hả?”

Cái này thì đúng là thật. Nếu Chu Nhung là zombie, dựa theo tư thế vừa rồi, xương cổ của y sẽ lập tức bị sức chân Tư Nam vặn gãy ngay luôn ấy chứ, giống con zombie ở cây xăng bị xử bằng một chiêu nhanh gọn lẹ vậy.

Tư Nam nửa nằm trên nắp xe, ánh mắt sáng ngời, lông mi cong cong, khóe môi vểnh lên mang theo ý khiêu khích. Nhìn từ góc độ này, cái cổ của hắn thon dài vô cùng, xương quai xanh tinh tế giấu trong cổ áo, mạch máu trên làn da trắng mịn hiện ra cực kì rõ nét.

Hô hấp Chu Nhung nặng hơn, trái tim bắt đầu nóng dần, cúi đầu dùng bờ môi vuốt nhẹ mi tâm Tư Nam một lát, rất muốn nhân tiện làm một chút chuyện vi phạm kỉ luật tại vùng hoang dã.

Đúng lúc này, phía xa đột nhiên vang đến một tiếng rất nhỏ ──

Soạt.

Giống như âm thanh loài chim hoảng sợ bay khỏi cành cây, xuyên qua khoảng cách hơn một trăm mét, truyền vào trong lỗ tai Chu Nhung.

“Ai!”

Chu Nhung bước nhanh tiến đến, nhặt kính viễn vọng Tư Nam thuận tay quẳng xuống dưới đất/

Trong rừng cây héo vàng của mùa đông, bóng đen lắc lư dưới sườn núi, rõ ràng có một tốp zombie đang lẳng lặng bao vây tụ tập đến, đã bước vào trong phạm vi một trăm mét!

“──Lên xe!” Chu Nhung nghiêm nghị nói: “Nhanh!”

Hai người cùng chui vào chiếc SUV, khởi động động cơ, phi như bay tiến về bóng râm sườn núi. Ai ngờ mới đi được nửa đường, phía trước đột nhiên truyền đến tiếng bước chân chậm chạp, một tốp zombie khác như chui ra từ mặt đất, đông lúc nhúc chặn kín con đường phía trước của họ.

“Đê mờ, sao đách có tí tiếng động nào thế, lũ zombie này không gào rú sao?” Chu Nhung nhíu mày nói: “Học được cách đánh lén rồi?”

Tư Nam giơ kính viễn vọng: “Đi tiếp về hướng mười giờ, có cửa đột phá!”

Xe SUV lắc lư quay đầu, đàn zombie đuổi sát theo sau không chịu từ bỏ, cuối cùng phát ra tiếng gào rú nặng nề liên tiếp!

Tư Nam lấy hai khẩu tiểu liên từ ghế sau ra, quẳng cho Chu Nhung một khẩu, hai người cùng kéo cửa kính xe xuống, bóp mạnh cò súng, nã cho đàn zombie chặn ở phía trước nổ vỡ sọ, óc bắn tung tóe.

“Chúng nó đang bao vây!” Trong tiếng súng nổ, Tư Nam hét to.

Chu Nhung: “Không phải chứ! Zombie làm gì có ý thức!”

Xe ô tô nghiền nát đống rễ cây cuốn chặt dưới đất, mạnh mẽ nảy lên. Chu Nhung một tay cầm vô lăng, một tay bắn từng con zombie xông tới, lốp xe nện ầm ầm, nghiền số zombie nát đến xương thịt bay tứ tung!

“Grào──”

Rất nhiều zombie lắc lắc lư lư tới, cuối cùng trong khu rừng cũng hiện ra bóng dáng, xếp thành hình quạt bao vây, bọc đánh đầu xe── Con ngươi của Chu Nhung lập tức co rút, nhận ra Tư Nam xem xét không có sai.

Tình hình này đúng là hai người đã bị bao vây.

Không chỉ có thế, bọn chúng còn ẩn núp, yểm trợ phối hợp đoàn đội, zombie vậy mà đã bắt đầu sinh ra bước trí tuệ đầu tiên của động vật săn mồi quần cư.

Cơn ớn lạnh bỗng sinh ra từ đáy lòng, Chu Nhung đã từng vượt hơn nửa lãnh thổ quốc gia, thế nhưng chưa bao giờ cảm thấy sợ hãi rõ ràng chân thật như thế này.

Zombie bắt đầu tiến hóa từ bao giờ? Chẳng nhẽ bọn chúng cũng có suy nghĩ?

Là khắp các vùng trên cả nước, hay chỉ có virus tại vùng duyên hải có sự tiến hóa?

Tư Nam rắc một tiếng, đổi băng đạn mới, trở tay hướng ra sau liên tục bắn tỉa, hầu như mỗi lần bóp cò đều tiêu diệt được hai ba con zombie đuổi sát theo sau. Chu Nhung giậm mạnh bộ ly hợp, chỉ nghe giọng y quát trong tiếng vỏ đạn rơi ào ào: “Đằng trước có quá nhiều! Quay đầu xe xuống núi thôi!”

Trên đất phủ đầy lớp bùn và lá cây, chiếc SUV quay ngoặt phát ra tiếng ầm ầm, trong ánh mắt của bao con zombie, lạc trôi theo cách thức của xe đua công thức một, đập bay hơn nửa vòng zombie xếp hình quạt ra ngoài.

“Tóm chặt!” Chu Nhung gào to, ngay lập tức đạp chân ga tới cùng!

Đa số zombie đã tụ tập dàn thành hàng ở trước mui xe, lúc này không kịp đuổi theo, chỉ đành trơ mắt nhìn chiếc SUV quay một trăm tám mươi độ. Thanh chắn trên mui xe từng được cải tạo nhô ra mũi nhọn, đụng bay đàn zombie chặn đầu, tiếng ầm ầm vang vọng khắp khu rừng, đạp trên đống đất đá lộn xộn và rễ cây, vượt mọi chông gai lao xuống sườn núi!

──Ầm!

Chiếc xe việt dã nặng nề phi qua mặt đất, lốp xe phát ra tiếng ma sát chói tai.

Hai người cùng bị bật về phía trước, Chu Nhung giơ tay ôm Tư Nam vào lòng, còn đỉnh đầu mình đụng mạnh vào vách xe, khẽ rên một tiếng.

Động cơ chiếc SUV được cải tạo không bị chết máy, hai người bỏ lại đàn zombie cố gắng vươn tay đuổi theo phía sau, lập tức nhanh như tia chớp xông thẳng về phương xa.

***

“Ổn rồi, đã thoát thân thuận lợi.” Chu Nhung phì ra một hơi nóng: “Cái xe này có chất lượng không tệ á, có thể tỏ chút cảm ơn từ nhân dân với anh vợ dưới cửu tuyền rồi.”

“Anh ta không phải anh vợ anh,” Tư Nam mẫn cảm lạnh lùng nói.

Chu Nhung: “Ừ ừ ừ……….”

Trong xe, dưới nền đều đầy vỏ đạn, xe việt dã chạy qua thành phố, lái thẳng tòa kiến trúc đang lóe sáng trên sườn núi. Đàn zombie tốp năm tốp ba lắc lư trên đường, nhưng không đuổi được chiếc SUV, chỉ đành tuyệt vọng vẫy tay xin chào ngóng theo khói xe.

Ánh mắt Chu Nhung chuyển từ gương chiếu hậu về, hỏi: “Ban nãy số lượng zombie đại khái khoảng bao nhiêu?”

“Năm sáu trăm. Sao thế?”

“Trên người bọn chúng không có vết thương.”

Cái tay lật nhìn bản đồ của Tư Nam khựng lại.

“Sau khi người sống bị nhiễm virus, hầu hết chỗ bị cắn sẽ bắt đầu thối rữa, sau đó lan khắp toàn thân. Nhưng đám zombie kia đều bị thối rữa cùng một chỗ, có vài vết thương trên cổ, cánh tay, những vùng không nhìn rõ ý, chắc chắn mới bị cắn gần đây.”

Chu Nhung dừng lại, một tay chống trán, mày nhíu thật sâu: “Lúc máy bay trực thăng của quân khu lái đến thành phố T cứu nạn, những hộ sĩ phát bệnh cũng không có vết thương, họ hít phải hơi độc có nồng độ virus cao nên mới bị lây nhiễm…. Thế còn số zombie ở vùng duyên hải này là sao, dòng hải lưu ư? Virus đã lây lan đến mức độ này rồi sao, không thể nào.”

Trong xe chỉ có tiếng lốp xe ma sát vang lên. Hai người đều im lặng một lát, Tư Nam chậm rãi lật qua một tờ: “Chúng nó bắt đầu sản sinh trí tuệ sơ khai, có lẽ có liên quan đến điểm này.”

Trí tuệ.

Từ này khiến Chu Nhung rùng mình.

“Thành phố quá nguy hiểm, phía trước là tòa công trình kiến trúc trên mặt đất chúng ta mới nhìn thấy.” Tư Nam ngẩng đầu hỏi: “Từng thấy trước đây chưa?”

Chu Nhung định trả lời, đột nhiên chửi câu thứ hai trong ngày: “Đê mờ!”

Chu Nhung giậm mạnh phanh xe, lốp xe lại ma sát với mặt đất, hai người cùng bị bật về trước. Sau đó, Chu Nhung chưa kịp giải thích, vội vàng lùi xe, đánh tay lái đổi hướng.

Trong cơn lắc lư kịch liệt, Tư Nam thoáng nhìn về sau, chỉ thấy phía đầu đường vốn chỉ có mui xe, không biết bỗng dưng xuất hiện một hàng rào thép gai chặn ngáng đường từ lúc nào!

“Đứng lại!”

“Dừng xe!”

“Xuống xe! Nếu không chúng tôi sẽ nổ súng!”

Trên đường quốc lộ chợt nhảy ra mười người, tay cầm súng ống mặc đồ rằn ri, la lớn với đầu xe.

── Chặn đường cướp bóc.

Đáy mắt Chu Nhung lạnh giá, vừa định giậm chân ga nghiền nát đám người sống này, liền thấy tên cầm đầu quát: “Đứng lại, định làm gì thế? Chúng tôi là quân giải phóng!”

Cái chân chuẩn bị giậm của Chu Nhung nhất thời bị trượt.

Những người này hiển nhiên là tay sành sỏi, chắc chắn đã làm đủ trăm ngàn lần rồi. Trong 0,1 mili giây do dự, bọn họ cùng bóp cò súng, bắn nát toàn bộ khung kính của đầu xe!

Tiếng nổ đoàng đoàng vang lên, vô số mảnh đạn với mảnh thủy tinh bắn vọt vào trong xe, Chu Nhung đè đầu Tư Nam xuống, màng tai bị chấn vang lên tiếng ong ong.

Y trở tay cầm khẩu tiểu liên, dùng khuỷu tay che một bên mặt, vừa định ngẩng đầu chuẩn bị nhắm bắn chính diện, đột nhiên ngẩn ra.

Chỉ thấy mười người vừa định nhắm đến chiếc SUV, đầu của tên cầm đầu hét ‘Chúng tôi là quân giải phóng’ kia bỗng nở đầy hoa, lảo đảo ngã ập xuống.

Đám tay chân gã ta còn chưa kịp hét ra tiếng, tên thứ hai, thứ ba, thứ tư đều bị bắn một phát nổ đầu, chưa kịp hiểu gì đã nháy mắt biến thành hồn ma.

“Tay súng bắn tỉa!” Có người điên cuồng gào to: “Tìm vật chắn, nhanh!”

Có tên cưỡng chế lao đến chỗ xe, Chu Nhung vừa muốn vặn cổ tặng gã về với phật, đột nhiên thoáng nhìn đồng phục trên người nọ, thế mà thực sự là quân hàm trung sĩ, đuôi lông mày nhếch lên, đổi thành dùng báng súng đập cho gã đầu rơi máu chảy té xuống.

“Tư Tiểu Nam tóm chặt!” Chu Nhung quay về trong xe, đang định giậm mạnh chân ga, chỉ nghe thấy một tiếng giòn vang── Crắc.

Chu Nhung: “……………….”

──Tư Nam đách cần biết đối phương có phải quân giải phóng thật hay không. Chỉ cần không phải mấy người bộ đội đặc chủng của tiểu đội 118, lại còn dám nổ súng ra tay với hắn trước, vào trong mắt hắn thì toàn là một đám người chết.

Hắn chìa tay phải ra khỏi cửa sổ xe, năm ngón tay bóp chặt cổ họng người chạy đến, tiếng xương cổ gãy giòn vang, đồng thời cướp luôn khẩu Shotgun(6) của tên đã chết, trở tay bóp cò súng.

Một loạt hành động nhanh gọn lẹ chưa đến ba giây!

──Pằng!

Số kẻ chặn đường ngã hơn phân nửa, đám người chết lòi cả xương ngực, lăn đầy trên đất.

Đám còn lại càng không muốn sống liều mình vọt đến, Tư Nam vừa định nổ súng lần hai, đột nhiên động tác khựng lại, sờ lên vành tai của mình.

“Chu Nhung,” Hắn kinh ngạc nói: “Cái thiết bị định vị gay của anh đang rung này.”

* * *

Chú thích:

(1) **Kẹo Alps** : Còn có tên khác là A Nhĩ Ti Tư.

(2) **Thập Vạn Đại Sơn** (tiếng Trung: 十万大山) là một dãy núi dài khoảng 170 km, rộng khoảng 15–30 km ở đông nam Khu tự trị dân tộc Choang Quảng Tây, Cộng hòa Nhân dân Trung Hoa. Dãy núi này chạy theo hướng đông bắc-tây nam với phía nam về tổng thể cao hơn phía bắc. Đầu phía đông bắc bắt đầu ở Khâm Châu; đầu phía tây nam ở huyện Ninh Minh sát biên giới với Việt Nam. Đỉnh cao nhất trong Thập Vạn Đại Sơn có độ cao tuyệt đối là 1.462 m. Tại huyện Thượng Tư có Lâm viên Thập Vạn Đại Sơn là một điểm du lịch nổi tiếng.

(3) **Sông Tarim** (tiếng Trung: 塔里木河; bính âm Tǎlǐmù Hé; Hán-Việt: Tháp Lý Mộc Hà, tiếng Duy Ngô Nhĩ: تارىم دەرياسى) là con sông chính tại Khu tự trị dân tộc Duy Ngô Nhĩ Tân Cương của Cộng hòa Nhân dân Trung Hoa.

(4) Dãy núi **Côn Lôn** hay **Côn Lôn Sơn** (tiếng Trung phồn thể: 崑崙山, giản thể: 昆仑山, bính âm: Kūnlún Shān) là một trong những dãy núi dài nhất tại châu Á, nó trải dài trên 3.000 km với chiều rộng khoảng 130–200 km. Độ cao bình quân 5.500-6.000 m với phía tây chật hẹp và cao còn phía đông rộng rãi và thấp hơn.

Dãy Côn Lôn chạy theo hướng Tây – Đông, tạo thành ranh giới phía bắc của cao nguyên Tây Tạng và rìa phía Nam của lòng chảo Tarim, sa mạc khét tiếng Takla Makan và sa mạc Gobi. Một loạt các con sông quan trọng chảy ra từ dãy núi này, bao gồm sông Karakash (‘Hắc Ngọc Hà’) và sông Yurungkash (‘Bạch Ngọc Hà’), chảy qua ốc đảo Hòa Điền vào Sa mạc Taklamakan.

Đỉnh cao nhất của dãy Côn Lôn là Mộ Sĩ Sơn (7.167 m) trong khu vực Vu Điền (Keriya). Arka Tagh là trung tâm của Côn Lôn Sơn; đỉnh cao nhất của nó là Ulugh Muztagh (Mộc Tư Tháp Cách Sơn – 6.973 m, không phải là 7.723 m). Một số tác giả cho rằng dãy Côn Lôn kéo dài về phía bắc theo hướng tây xa tới Kongur Tagh (Công Cách Nhĩ Sơn – 7.649 m) và Muztagh Ata nổi tiếng (Mộ Sĩ Tháp Cách Phong – 7.546 m). Nhưng các ngọn núi này về mặt tự nhiên thì liên quan nhiều tới dãy núi Pamir hơn.

Dãy núi Bayankala, nhánh phía Nam của dãy núi Côn Lôn, tạo thành đường phân nước giữa lưu vực của hai con sông dài nhất Trung Quốc là Dương Tử và Hoàng Hà.

Dãy núi này được hình thành tại rìa phía bắc của mảng kiến tạo Cimmeria trong quá trình va chạm của nó, vào cuối kỷ Trias, với lục địa Siberi, kết quả là sự khép kín của đại dương Paleo-Tethys.

(5) **Trò chơi nghẹt thở** : Là trò chơi tự dùng tay mình hoặc tay người khác, dùng túi ni lon, các công cụ khiến người chơi không thể hít thở, rơi vào trạng thái khó thở đỉnh điểm, rồi dùng công cụ bơm khí oxi mạnh vào khiến não bộ người chơi đang thiếu không khí sản sinh sinh ra sự hưng phấn.

(6) **Súng Shotgun** : hay còn gọi súng bắn đạn hoa cải, súng bắn đạn ghém… tùy vào loại đạn mà nó bắn ra, là loại súng được thiết kế thường dùng để bắn khi tựa vào vai, bắn ra loại đạn là một tập hợp các viên đạn nhỏ như hạt tiêu (chỉ sát thương cao khi dùng ở khoảng cách gần) hay loại đạn đặc và lớn (dùng với khoảng cách xa) đôi khi bên trong có thể là thuốc nổ hay những thứ khác như các chất hóa học… (khi đó nó sẽ gọi là đạn đặc biệt). Shotgun có rất nhiều các biến thể khác nhau từ cỡ nòng 5,5 mm đến 50 mm nòng trơn cùng các chế độ bắn và nạp đạn khác nhau như nạp đạn từ phía sau (loại 1, 2 hay nhiều nòng bắn từng viên), lên đạn bằng cách kéo ống bơm hay khóa nòng, có các chế độ bắn như từng viên, bán tự động thậm chí hoàn toàn tự động.

P.s: Chậc, =)) ôi thực ra cái màn xe chấn ý, có bạn độc giả high quá tự viết cho tác giả xem đó~  
#Nhung_ca_với_Tư_Tiểu_Nam_thả_thính_nhau_kìa ~

#Đi_Nội_Mông_Cổ_chỉ_có_hai_người.

Vừa đọc xong bộ Trọng sinh chi lãng tử quay đầu, huhu hơn 400 chương thì phải.


	51. Chapter 51

Chu Nhung thầm nói thiết bị định vị gay……à không, thiết bị phát tín hiệu của quân đội đang rung, chẳng nhẽ Nhan Hào đang ở gần đây?

Nhưng Nhan Hào cớ sao ở gần đây được nhỉ, đám chú ấy không đi Nam Hải hả?

Tình thế nhất thời cực kì hỗn loạn, Chu Nhung cũng nhận ra bọn chặn đường cướp bóc này chỉ là quân giải phóng giả, mắt thấy đối phương chỉ còn mấy người vùng vẫy bò dậy khỏi mặt đất, cũng đách kịp tra hỏi, lập tức quả quyết nói: “Tư Tiểu Nam đừng nổ súng, tóm chặt! Nói cho anh biết phương hướng định vị!”

Một tiếng ầm nặng nề vang đến, Chu Nhung giậm mạnh chân ga, chiếc SUV tơi tả thảm hại đụng bay mấy người kia.

“Hướng ba giờ, quẹo phải,” Tư Nam liếc mắt nhìn gương chiếu hậu, có một tên đang giơ khẩu Shotgun, đột ngột quát to: “Cúi đầu!”

Hai người cùng đồng thời cúi đầu gập người xuống, cửa kính sau xe lập tức nổ ầm ầm, hỗn hợp bi thép với mảnh thủy tinh đều bị quét sạch.

Rất may là bọn họ phản ứng cực nhanh, chứ nếu vùng sau gáy bị trúng đạn, đầu của bọn họ coi như đi tong. Tuy nhiên, Chu Nhung vẫn kêu “Ái” một tiếng, sau tai bị mảnh thủy tinh rạch trúng tạo thành một vết cắt, máu tươi chảy thành một hàng dài.

Màu máu đó chiếu vào trong mắt Tư Nam, mi tâm hắn nhíu chặt, nhấc khẩu tiểu liên, thiết lập kiểu bắn Single-Shot, không thèm ngoảnh đầu, cũng chẳng cần kính ngắm, trở tay bóp mạnh cò súng bắn về phía sau──

Viên đạn bay ra.

Đầu đạn xuyên qua lớp thủy tinh nổ tung ở sau xe, xoẹt thành một đường thẳng trong làn khói thuốc súng nồng nặc, vút qua cự li mấy chục mét, lúc này thời gian trôi chậm chạp đến mức dường như đã dừng lại.

Giây tiếp theo, nó xuất hiện tại trước trán tên ‘binh sĩ” nổ súng kia, đâm thủng trán gã, bụp!

Bộ óc trắng đỏ đan xen nổ tung, phọt ra, thi thể tên ‘binh sĩ’ loạng choạng, sau đó ngã vật xuống.

“………………” Chu Nhung khen ngợi nói: “Tài bắn súng không tệ! Sau này so bắn tỉa quyết định ai rửa bát nhé!”

Tư Nam mờ mịt nói: “Cái gì, phải rửa bát?”

Chiếc ô tô chạy rầm rầm nảy lên, nghiền ép hàng rào đường quốc lộ, phi qua bụi cây mọc dại ven đường. Mấy tên ở sau đuôi xe không dám đuổi tiếp, sợ đầu mình nở hoa vì bị bắn tỉa từ xa, lục tục tỏa ra bốn phía chạy trốn, nháy mắt không còn tăm hơi.

“Đi đến hướng mười một giờ, đằng kia có người!”

Chu Nhung đánh tay lái, lốp xe đè qua bụi cỏ dại, khoảng chừng chỉ còn cách ba bốn trăm mét, đột nhiên thoáng nhìn thấy có một đám người đang tụm lại ở phía xa, ồn ào không biết đang khuyên can chuyện gì, mà hai người ở trong nhất rõ ràng đang choảng nhau.

Đuôi lông mày Chu Nhung nảy lên kịch liệt: “Nhan Hào?!”

Nhan Hào chửi to cái gì đó, đứng dậy hung hăng tung một đấm, làm tên đàn ông kia té lăn xuống đất. Mấy người chung quanh lập tức xông đến can ngăn, nhưng lúc này hiển nhiên có hơi thiên vị, hầu như đều kéo Nhan Hào, vì thế đối phương ôm mũi bò dậy, xông đến giơ chân đá mấy cú vào bụng Nhan Hào.

Rõ ràng đám này đang tụ tập bắt nạt Nhan Hào!

“Đờ cờ mờ!” Chu Nhung hung hãn chửi to, phanh xe nhảy xuống, sải bước đến.

Tên đàn ông kia còn chưa phản ứng kịp, Chu Nhung đã xông thẳng vào đám người, tóm lấy gã, dùng một chiêu ném vai Seoi nage (1) đầy tiêu chuẩn, quật gã ta bay ra ngoài!

“Làm cái lồng gì đó?”

“Cái đệt, dừng tay!”

Mấy người kia cùng chửi to, kéo Chu Nhung ra, có điều còn chưa kịp đến gần, đã bị Chu Nhung nhanh như chảo chớp đánh cho phải lăn về, sau đó y tóm thằng cầm đầu vừa nãy đá Nhan Hào, kìm chặt cánh tay đối phương, tóm sau gáy gã, thuận thế dúi đầu gã đâm sầm vào thân cây!

Nhan Hào thừa cơ vùng khỏi đám người đang can mình: “Đội trưởng!”

“À từ từ!” Chu Nhung đách thèm nhìn cậu ta, dúi đầu gã ta, cứ mỗi cú đập là chửi một câu: “Cho mày đánh người của ông này!”

“Cho mày lấy nhiều nạt ít này!”

Mấy tiếng ầm ầm vang lên, Chu Nhung tóm tóc gã, hỏi: “Mày phục hay chưa?”

Gã kia đầu tiên bị Nhan Hào đánh cho mặt mũi bầm dập, sau lại bị Chu Nhung đập cho đầu vỡ máu chảy, nhất thời chửi to: “Tao đệt tổ tông nhà mày! Các anh em xông lên! Làm chúng nó……….”

Gã còn chưa kịp phun xong lời hung ác, đột nhiên chỉ nghe thấy một tiếng── Pằng!

Có tiếng súng nổ, tất cả mọi người đều dừng lại.

Chỉ thấy Tư Nam cầm khẩu tiểu liên đi xuống xe, khẽ gật đầu coi như chào hỏi Nhan Hào, kế đó híp híp mắt nhìn mọi người chung quanh. Song song với lúc mũi chân hắn giậm xuống đất, một tên trong đám kia lén luồn tay ra túi sau quần, tuy nhiên vừa mới mò lấy khẩu súng lục, một tiếng pằng nữa lại vang đến!

Khả năng bắn tỉa của Tư Nam vô cùng tinh chuẩn, khẩu súng lục chưa kịp vung lên của gã kia đã ngay lập tức bay ra phía xa.

Lúc này trên khu đất đều im lặng vô cùng.

“Thằng nào muốn chết.” Tư Nam nhẹ nhàng nói, “Đứng ra.”

Mọi người tao nhìn mày, mày nhìn tao, đều mang vẻ mặt phẫn uất, song đều không dám hành động.

Ầm! Cuối cùng, một tiếng đập nặng nề vang lên, Chu Nhung lại tóm tóc gã kia, bắt cái mặt rướm máu của gã ngẩng lên:

“Tao đập mày mày có phục không?”

Gã ta run run môi, thở dốc nói: “Phục…….phục rồi…….”

Nhan Hào phun ra một ngụm nước miếng lẫn bọt máu, cuối cùng dối trá khoan thai chậm rì rì can ngăn: “Đội trưởng, đừng đánh, người mình cả, hiểu lầm, hiểu lầm thôi.”

“Phục thì tốt.” Chu Nhung hài lòng nói, thả tay mặc cho gã ngã xuống đất, phủi phủi cổ tay áo hỏi Nhan Hào: “Sao chú ở đây thế? Vừa nãy là chú bắn tỉa à? Ai là người mình với cái đám này?”

Ba vấn đề này của Chu Nhung, câu này khó nhằn hơn câu kia, Nhan Hào phì ra một hơi, tỏ ý y đợi một tẹo, sau đó đi đến trước mặt gã kia, mặc kệ đối phương đang giãy dụa, vẫn đỡ gã dậy.

“Anh Vạn.” Nhan Hào lạnh lùng nói, “Chuyện vừa rồi xảy ra quá bất ngờ, không kịp giới thiệu với anh, anh ý là trung đội trưởng thất lạc của bọn tôi.”

Tay họ Vạn kia tựa vào thân cây không ngừng thở hổn hển, giương đôi mắt mờ đục đầy máu tươi, tràn ngập tức giận quan sát Chu Nhung.

Nhan Hào tỉnh rụi xê dịch nửa bước, ngăn cản tầm mắt oán hận đang nhìn chằm chằm vào Chu Nhung:

“Tôi đã nói tôi quen bọn họ, không thể trơ mắt nhìn hai người bị kẻ khác cầm súng chỉ vào đầu được, vì thế mới đoạt súng của anh, bắn tỉa đám cướp kia── Thực ra vẫn hành động theo đúng kế hoạch “Bọ ngựa bắt ve sầu, chim sẻ chờ phía sau” mà anh lập; nhưng dựa theo những gì anh nói, đội trưởng và đồng đội của tôi đều sẽ gặp nguy hiểm đến tính mạng, cho nên tôi không thể không ra tay trước, vô cùng xin lỗi.”

Khả năng giải thích của Nhan Hào vẫn khá rõ ràng mạch lạc, mối ngờ vực trong lòng Chu Nhung dần được thả lỏng.

──Nhan Hào chắc chắn có nguyên nhân gì đó, không thể không phối hợp hành động với đám người này. Nhưng sau khi chú ấy biết đối tượng bị cướp là Chu Nhung và Tư Nam, liền giành nổ súng bắn chết bốn tên ăn cướp kia trước, khiến kế hoạch của đám người có lối hành động theo kiểu mafia này (2)suýt nữa đã hỏng, cho nên mới bị đánh.

“Sau khi trở về tôi sẽ tự đến giải thích với tiểu thư Trần. Đạo bất đồng bất tương vi mưu (3), bây giờ chúng tôi đã hội họp được với đội trưởng, có thể lập tức cùng ba đồng đội khác xuất phát đến Nam Hải.” Nhan Hào đứng trước mặt, từ trên cao nhìn xuống gã ta, khoanh cánh tay, nói thản nhiên: “Khoảng thời gian này đã quấy rầy nhiều, vô cùng cảm tạ, sau này có duyên sẽ báo đáp.”

Trên khu đất trống chỉ nghe thấy tiếng hít thở ngắn ngủi mà nặng nề của mọi người.

Chu Nhung, Tư Nam với Nhan Hào đều không lên tiếng, rất lâu sau, chỉ thấy gã đàn ông họ Vạn kia “hừ” một tiếng cười lạnh, cực kỳ châm chọc:

“Không dám, không dám. Cậu là người chị Trần đặc biệt coi trọng, mấy anh em chúng tôi sao so sánh được với đám bộ đội đặc chủng mấy người chứ……Cậu tự về mà giải thích đi.”

Gã ta giãy dụa bò dậy, cũng thật kiên cường, không để cho bất cứ kẻ nào đỡ mình, loạng choạng bước đến chỗ đám tay chân: “Đi! Kết thúc hành động, quay về căn cứ!”

Đám người kia lái một chiếc xe tải tới, là một chiếc bán tải mui trần, giấu trong một chỗ bí mật sau rừng cây nhỏ. Sau cuộc đánh này, Nhan Hào coi như đã hoàn toàn xé toạc mặt với đám họ, tự nhiên cũng không thể theo chân quay về xe bọn họ được, nên cùng Chu Nhung Tư Nam trèo lên chiếc SUV rách nát kia.

Vành mắt Nhan Hào đỏ bừng, chủ động tiến đến ôm Chu Nhung một cái, sau đó lại ôm Tư Nam.

“Đồng chí Nhan Hào, chú nhiệt tình thế này khiến Nhung ca được thương mà hãi á……” Chu Nhung sờ cằm, có chút đăm chiêu nói: “Dạng chú y như cái kiểu thành phần phản nghịch hai lòng, đách gọi Nhung ca bao giờ, mở miệng ngậm miệng đều kêu đội trưởng, mà nay tự dưng chủ động ôm anh lần đầu. Chẳng nhẽ chú rốt cuộc đã nhận ra giá trị hâm mộ của Nhung ca rồi sao……..”

Nhan Hào gục đầu trên bả vai Tư Nam, nức nở nói: “Thật tốt quá, hai người vẫn còn sống,” Sau đó cậu ta đột nhiên ngửi thấy mùi gì đó, cả người cứng đờ.

“……….Hai người…………..” Nhan Hào nhìn thẳng vào Tư Nam, người sau dùng ánh mắt vô tội nhìn lại.

“Hai người chẳng nhẽ…….đã…………..”

Chu Nhung sờ sờ mũi, khụ một tiếng: “Không khác so với những gì chú thấy.”

Sau khi Alpha và Omega đánh dấu lẫn nhau, trong pheromone sẽ có sự pha trộn của mùi hương đối phương. Tuy rằng thuốc ức chế của Tư Nam còn chưa mất hết tác dụng, thế nhưng nếu đến gần, thực sự có thể ngửi thấy thứ mùi thuộc về Chu Nhung đọng lại ở quanh tuyến thể đằng sau cổ hắn.

Nhan Hào ngỡ ngàng mất một lúc, vành mắt càng đỏ hơn, run rẩy giơ tay che mặt mình.

Chu Nhung bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu với Tư Nam: “Chắc chắn chú ấy đang nghĩ: Sao cái thằng cha Chu này vẫn còn sống trên đời thế nhỉ?”

Tư Nam: “…………….”

“Được rồi, anh biết có lỗi với chú rồi.” Chu Nhung mạnh mẽ ôm bả vai Nhan Hào: “Đừng dỗi nữa, lên xe thôi!”

Nhan Hào bị đả kích vô cùng lớn, cậu ta từ chối không ngồi ghế phó lái, kiên trì đòi ngồi một mình ở ghế sau.

Chu Nhung bó tay, chỉ đành để Tư Nam lái xe, còn mình cũng chen vào ghế sau ngồi cùng, y vỗ bả vai Nhan Hào thành khẩn nói: “Chân trời nào chẳng có cỏ thơm, cần gì phải đơn phương với một nhành hoa thế? Anh thực ra cũng không ngờ đâu, lúc đó bọn anh bị nhốt trong núi sâu rừng già, tuyết phủ kín đường suốt nửa tháng trời, không phải cố ý không cho chú cơ hội cạnh tranh công bằng……….”

Tư Nam vừa lái xe theo sát chiếc xe bán tải, vừa thoáng nhìn Nhan Hào từ gương chiếu hậu, hình như muốn an ủi cậu ta. Có điều, an ủi người là một kĩ năng sống cần có tình thương, Tư Nam nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, một lúc sau mới phun một câu:

“Ờm. Tại tôi dụ dỗ ảnh đó.”

Chu Nhung: “……………”

Nhan Hào: “………………………”

Nhan Hào mém nữa khóc không thành tiếng.

***

Chu Nhung tốn công phí sức mới khuyên Nhan Hào thôi đòi nhảy khỏi xe, Tư Nam quan tâm ngậm miệng không nói nữa. Chiếc SUV thông gió từ bốn phía băng qua sườn núi, vang lên tiếng ầm ầm, theo sau xe bán tải tiến về căn cứ người sống ở xa xa.

“Cái tối đội trưởng nhảy máy bay, em vốn cũng muốn nhảy theo, nhưng Xuân Thảo liều mạng kéo em lại……” Nhan Hào nuốt nước miếng, vành mắt xinh đẹp tiếp tục đỏ bừng.

Chu Nhung lòng thầm nói đúng là con gái ngoan của ba ba, sau đó hư tình giả ý an ủi vài câu, hỏi: “Sao các chú chưa đến Nam Hải thế? Kháng thể vẫn còn chứ?”

“Còn. Bọn em dù chết đến người cuối cùng cũng sẽ bảo vệ kháng thể và tài liệu đến cùng.” Nhan Hào chỉ vào cái xe tải đằng trước: “Chị họ Trần với đám người kia chỉ cho rằng bọn em bị thất lạc với bộ đội, không biết thứ bọn em mang, cho nên đợi đến khi vào căn cứ thì đừng có nhắc đến.”

Chu Nhung nghi ngờ hỏi: “Chị họ Trần là ai?”

“Chị ta là Trần Nhã Tịnh, một Omega nữ, thủ lĩnh của căn cứ.” Nhan Hào nói: “Cái tối hôm máy bay trực thăng rơi xuống biển, bọn em được đội tuần tra dân sự trên bờ biển cứu vớt, sau đó bị đưa đến căn cứ của chị ta……”

Trong cái đêm rời khỏi Trường Sa, máy bay trực thăng chạy thẳng đến Quảng Đông, bay tới vùng duyên hải, gặp phải thời tiết gió bão hiếm thấy, không thể tìm được chút dấu vết nào của căn cứ Nam Hải, chỉ đành vội vã bay trở về cảng hạ cánh gấp.

Nhưng mà, dưới điều kiện thời tiết ác liệt cùng tầm nhìn có hạn, hai chiếc trực thăng lần lượt rơi xuống biển.

Trong cái rủi cũng có cái may, bọn họ rơi xuống vùng ven bờ, vừa vặn đang có một đội tuần tra dân sự ở trên bến cảng, lập tức đưa thuyền cứu nạn đến đón cứu hộ người sống; đội tuần tra này chịu sự quản lý của căn cứ người sống lớn nhất trong vùng, sau khi đám Nhan Hào được cứu, bèn được dẫn đi gặp thủ lĩnh căn cứ, tức là vị Omega nữ có tên Trần Nhã Tịnh kia.

“Chị ta cực kì kì lạ,” Nhan Hào nhíu mày nói.

Chu Nhung cảnh giác hỏi: “Kì quái ở đâu?”

“Khuôn mặt biến dạng, tàn tật, không thể đứng thẳng. Căn cứ này vốn là quân khu G dưới quyền của Sở nghiên cứu, chị ta là vợ của phó sở trưởng, sau khi virus bùng phát, cả chồng chị ta cũng nằm trong đám người chết, chị ta dẫn theo một đám cán bộ trong Sở nghiên cứu tiếp nhận hơn mười nghìn quần chúng quanh đây, thoạt nhìn người trong Sở nghiên cứu đều nghe lời chị ta răm rắp……không, chị ta cực kì gầy yếu, khác hẳn với loại hình giống Tư Nam.”

Trong thời tận thế chỉ có luật rừng này, một người phụ nữ Omega tay trói gà không chặt vậy mà có thể đàn áp đám sói, trở thành thủ lĩnh trên nghìn người, đám Nhan Hào Xuân Thảo tự nhiên thấy vô cùng hiếu kì.

Đương nhiên, Trần Nhã Tịnh cũng cực kì tò mò với đoàn người này.

Nhan Hào nói với chị ta đội mình bị mất liên lạc với bộ đội, đội trưởng cũng đi mất, bây giờ muốn dẫn đám người sống đến căn cứ Nam Hảo; còn về kháng thể và tài liệu đột phá về virus thì Nhan Hào không hé nửa lời, Trần Nhã Tịnh cũng không hề nghi ngờ.

Tuy nhiên, về phương pháp xử lý trong trận thảm họa này, chị thủ lĩnh đến từ nhân dân cũng có bất đồng không nhỏ với mấy người bộ đội đặc chủng.

Nhan Hào hy vọng chị ta có thể cử người giúp đỡ, tìm kiếm thuyền bè trên vùng duyên hải, cho bọn họ ra biển tìm kiếm căn cứ tổng bộ. Song, Trần Nhã Tịnh lại tỏ ý, chị ta có từng cử người, dùng cái giá khó tưởng nổi để sửa chữa trạm thông tin liên lạc địa phương, có điều đến nay vẫn không nhận được bất cứ tín hiệu nào từ phía chính phủ; cho dù căn cứ trong miệng Nhan Hào có tồn tại đi chăng nữa, thì chính phủ cũng đã vứt bỏ nhân dân từ lâu rồi.

Chị ta có đánh giá cực kì cao với tiểu đội bộ đội đặc chủng, khẩn thiết hy vọng bọn họ ở lại, cũng tỏ ý nhất định sẽ dùng hết khả năng, dẫn dắt tất cả người sống sót chiến thắng thảm họa.

“Quá ngây thơ.” Chu Nhung nhíu mày nói, “Trận thảm họa này diễn ra trên toàn cầu, nhất định phải dựa vào nhà nước hoặc thậm chí là cả loài người cùng chung tay góp sức, chị ta tưởng chị ta là thánh mẫu Maria à?”

“Chỗ quái dị chính là ở đây.” Nhan Hào nói, “Không chỉ chị ta có niềm tin ngây thơ đến ngu xuẩn, đám tay chân Alpha quản lý căn cứ dưới trướng chị ta cũng thế; cái lòng tin cùng chung chí hướng này, hình như chính là hòn đá cho chị ta đứng vững vị trí lãnh đạo trong căn cứ.”

“Không phải đám giáo phái chứ?” Chu Nhung hỏi.

“Trước mắt không phát hiện ra dấu hiệu chuyện này.”

Chu Nhung nặng nề gật gật đầu.

Xe tải lắc lư đi qua sườn núi, bụi đất cuốn lên trước mui xe, khu căn cứ rộng lớn dần dần hiện ra.

Tường rào thép gai cuốn đầy dây điện cao thế cao ngất dưới vòm trời, bảo vệ chốn cư ngụ cho con người trong thời buổi tận thế. Đàn zombie tốp năm tốp ba, ngơ ngác lắc lư, tụ tập gào thét bên ngoài bức tường rào.

“Chú cứ khăng khăng đòi đi Nam Hải, chị ta có dùng thủ đoạn sức mạnh cứng rắn ngăn chú không?” Chu Nhung hỏi tiếp.

“Cái này thì không,” Nhan Hào hơi hơi cười khổ: “Chỗ khó giải quyết cũng ở đây luôn.”

Trần Nhã Tịnh không chỉ không bó buộc tự do hoạt động cho tiểu đội bộ đội đặc chủng, trái lại còn cho ăn cho uống, chân thành tiếp đãi, bố trí chỗ ăn ngủ cho gần bảy mươi người sống mà nhóm bộ đội mang theo. Bình thường, đám Nhan Hào hay đi dạo quanh căn cứ thám thính, chị ta cũng làm như không thấy, không hề ngăn cản, thái độ hoàn toàn có thể xưng bằng từ thẳng thắn vô tư.

──Ngoại trừ không quá phối hợp chuyện tìm thuyền bè rời bến cảng, tất cả hành vi của chị ta đều không thể bắt bẻ, Nhan Hào thực sự đã nghĩ chị ta là người thủ lĩnh nhân dân hoàn hảo.

Một mặt rất ngại vì ăn không uống không, mặt khác cũng hy vọng có thể gặp được Chu Nhung khi xuôi xuống phía Nam; Nhan Hào liền chủ động yêu cầu muốn gia nhập đội cảnh vệ với Trần Nhã Tịnh, ngày ngày giúp đỡ bọn họ, quét sạch đám zombie và cứu giúp nhân dân ở vùng này.

Trần Nhã Tịnh sảng khoái đồng ý, không có bất cứ dị nghị hay do dự nào.

Không chỉ vậy, chị ta còn gọi thêm mấy người đội trưởng cảnh vệ dưới quyền mình, gồm cả người tên Vạn Bưu kia, yêu cầu bọn họ phải đối xử lễ độ với Nhan Hào, đặc biệt phải chú ý học tập nhóm bộ đội đặc chủng.

“Ồ, thế á?” Chu Nhung hình như thấy vô cùng thú vị, mỉm cười nói: “Xem ra cái cô tiểu thư Trần này thực sự khá coi trọng chú đấy, mà vì sao thằng họ Vạn kia ghét chú kinh thế?”

Nhan Hào lạnh lùng nói: “Em không biết, đội trưởng, tốt nhất anh tự đi mà hỏi gã ……đừng có nhìn em như vậy! Em không biết gì hết, cũng không muốn biết!”

Mấy tay cảnh vệ xông ra khỏi phòng trực ban của căn cứ, bắn chết toàn bộ đàn zombie ở ngoài hàng rào thép gai, sau đó cùng chung sức kéo cửa ra.

Xe tải ầm ầm tiến vào, chiếc SUV cũng đi theo trong tiếng ồn ào với bụi đất bay tứ tung, tiếng cười như điên dại không nhịn được của Chu Nhung vọng lại.

Vạn Bưu nhảy xuống khỏi xe, không thèm liếc bọn Nhan Hào lấy một lần, dẫn đám tay chân của mình lập tức đi vào tòa văn phòng ở phía trước. Nhan Hào ra hiệu bảo Tư Nam đừng để ý, trực tiếp lách qua tòa văn phòng đi ra phía sau, tại đó có một loạt khu tập thể kí túc xá đứng sừng sững cách hơn một trăm mét sau khu vực quản lý.

Mà chỗ ở của mấy người bộ đội đặc chủng nằm cách xa khu kí túc, gần với khu quản lý, là một tòa nhà biệt lập.

Xem ra người phụ nữ Trần Nhã Tịnh kia thực sự tiếp đón chu đáo bọn họ, cái nhà này nằm một mình, tường trắng ngói xanh, nghĩ bằng ngón chân cũng biết là đãi ngộ đặc biệt. Tư Nam đậu xe trước cửa nhà, Chu Nhung cầm cái loa vỗ bộp bộp, vênh váo tự đắc quát: “Lăn hết ra đây cho ông! Ra mà xem ai đến này!”

“Ba──ba──!”

Xuân Thảo nước mắt như mưa, té lộn nhào, vọt ra như lắp tên lửa, nhiệt tình ôm chầm lấy Chu Nhung, được ông ba hờ ôm nhấc bổng cả người xoay một vòng 360 độ.

“Tường Tử với Đại Đinh đâu rồi?”

“Đi làm nhiệm vụ rồi, đợi lát nữa sẽ về……A! Tư Tiểu Nam!”

Xuân Thảo khóc thét, xông đến ôm chặt Tư Nam, mém nữa làm Tư Nam mới vừa xuống xe đập eo vào bàn lái.

“Tớ cứ nghĩ cậu chết rồi cơ! Tư Tiểu Nam!” Xuân Thảo lệ nóng dâng trào, nghẹn ngào hỏi: “Hai người làm chuyện người nhớn rồi sao? Cậu rốt cuộc cũng thành mẹ mới của tớ rồi hả? Hai người đợi một tháng mới hội họp, có phải định sinh em trai em gái cho tớ luôn rồi không?”

Chút cảm động không dễ gì có được của Tư Nam nháy mắt biến mất tăm.

“Chu Nhung,” Hắn mặt không biểu cảm nói, “Mời dẫn trung úy Dương Xuân Thảo đi cái.”

Tiếng kêu la gào hét vang lên trong tòa nhà, nom vô cùng náo nhiệt. Chu Nhung đút hai tay vào túi quần, mỉm cười nhìn đội viên của mình, đột nhiên nghe thấy sau lưng vang đến tiếng ho khụ lễ phép mà rất nhỏ.

Y nghiêm nghị quay đầu, chỉ thấy Vạn Bưu đẩy xe lăn, dừng ở trước cổng.

Ngồi trên xe lăn là một người phụ nữ gầy yếu, ngũ quan tú lệ, má trái lại có một vết sẹo đỏ sẫm làm khuôn mặt biến dạng. Cô ta buộc gọn tóc, mặc áo lông màu xám nhạt, hai chân được một tấm thảm phủ lên; lúc nhìn đối diện với Chu Nhung, cô ta khiêm tốn gật đầu, sau đó liếc nhìn toàn bộ mọi người trong sân.

Đôi mắt sắc bén của Chu Nhung híp lại.

Y phát hiện khi ánh mắt người phụ nữ này lướt qua Nhan Hào và Xuân Thảo đều cực kì thần tốc, không hề dị thường. Nhưng khi chạm đến Tư Nam rõ ràng khựng lại, giống như đang khó xác định, nét mặt có chút thay đổi.

──Có điều, đó chỉ là chuyện xảy ra trong nửa giây, nhanh đến nỗi giống như ảo ảnh.

“Anh là đội trưởng Chu phải không.” Người phụ nữ vụt đổi sắc mặt, trịnh trọng vươn tay: “Tôi là Trần Nhã Tịnh, ngưỡng mộ đã lâu, vô cùng vinh hạnh khi được gặp anh.”

* * *

Chú thích:

(1)Chiêu Seoi nage: Một chiêu quật vai đối thủ trong võ Judo của Nhật Bản.

(2) Câu gốc là đen ăn đen: ám chỉ sự uy hiếp phi pháp bắt phải cùng hành động, dùng thủ đoạn vũ lực cưỡng chế uy hiếp đối phương.

(3) Không cùng chí hướng, quan niệm thì không thể hợp tác, bàn luận.


	52. Chapter 52

Bên trong căn nhà được trang trí cũng không tệ, tất cả đồ đạc sáng sủa sạch sẽ, gồm ba phòng ngủ đôi, ngoài ra còn thêm một phòng bếp.

“Điều kiện rất ổn, đã phiền hà tiểu thư Trần rồi,” Chu Nhung đi dạo một vòng từ trong ra ngoài, cười nói: “Thực ra quân nhân không cần nhận những đãi ngộ đặc biệt hóa thế này đâu.”

Trần Nhã Tịnh được Vạn Bưu đẩy vào trong phòng khách, ngồi cạnh cái bàn hình vuông, hai tay đan chéo đặt trên tấm thảm, trả lời: “Đội trưởng Chu đừng khách sáo. Hành động vượt ngàn dặm che chở bảo vệ nhân dân sống sót của các anh, làm tôi vô cùng cảm phục, dùng hết khả năng cung cấp hoàn cảnh nơi ăn chốn ở tốt nhất là việc tôi nên làm.”

Dáng điệu cô ta cực kì nhã nhặn lịch sự, nhưng khi lên tiếng nói chuyện thì rất khó để miêu tả được thái độ, có tự nhiên hào phóng, và cả thẳng thắn kiên quyết.

── Xem ra thực sự không phải phần tử giáo phái dùng tinh thần khống chế tẩy não nhân dân. Vậy thì cô ta có bản lĩnh gì, mà chiếm được cái ghế lãnh đạo của căn cứ khổng lồ này?

Trên mặt Chu Nhung nở nụ cười, ánh mắt đánh giá cô ta lại lãnh đạm và không khách sáo.

Trần Nhã Tịnh hình như không để ý đến ánh mắt quan sát của Chu Nhung, giơ tay “ra hiệu” chỉ vào một cái ghế dựa khác bên cạnh bàn: “Đội trưởng Chu, mời ngồi.”

Chu Nhung tựa bên khung cửa sổ, khóe mắt lúc nào cũng có thể chú ý thấy Tư Nam đang ăn đồ vặt nói chuyện phiếm với Xuân Thảo: “Không cần, lái xe cả đường quá mệt, tôi đứng đây một lúc thôi.”

“……….Được.” Trần Nhã Tịnh cũng không ép, chuyển đề tài: “Chuyện hôm nay chỉ là hiểu lầm, hôm nay tôi cố ý dẫn Vạn Bưu đến xin lỗi mọi người. Thực ra thì……….”

Chu Nhung cắt lời cô ta: “Bọn cướp bóc là ai, vì sao dám tự nhân danh quân đội?”

Trần Nhã Tịnh im lặng một lát, mới chậm rãi nói: “Họ đã không thể nhân danh quân đội nữa rồi.”

Chu Nhung mẫn cảm nói: “Đã không thể?”

“Đúng vậy. Tiền thân của căn cứ chúng tôi là quân khu G, trực thuộc trực tiếp với Sở nghiên cứu khổng lồ, cho nên cũng có có liên hệ dây mơ rễ má với quân đội. Sau khi virus bùng nổ, tôi cùng vài vị lãnh đạo của Sở nghiên cứu có nảy sinh mâu thuẫn về vấn đề sắp xếp nơi ăn chốn ở cho nhân dân quanh vùng……”

Cho dù Trần Nhã Tịnh không nói thẳng ra, nhưng Chu Nhung rất dễ nghe ra ý ở ngoài lời của cô ta── Kết quả mâu thuẫn là xung đột bằng bạo lực.

Trần Nhã Tịnh không đề cập đến chuyện đổ máu hay mất mát trong cuộc xung đột, song kết quả là, những người phản đối, bất đồng ý kiến với Trần Nhã Tịnh, cuối cùng đều rời khỏi Sở nghiên cứu, đi đến một bán đảo khác tự lập căn cứ.

So sánh vớ Sở nghiên cứu có nhu yếu phẩm sung túc cùng trang thiết bị đầy đủ, căn cứ mới hiển nhiên vô cùng nghèo nàn. Nhóm người phản đối kia một mặt đi cướp bóc xe cộ qua lại trong nội thành, một mặt cũng không muốn buông tha kế hoạch phản công cướp lại Sở nghiên cứu; mấy tuần gần đây xung đột đổ máu giữa hai căn cứ càng ngày càng diễn ra thường xuyên hơn, đã trở thành tình thế Trần Nhã Tịnh cực kì lo lắng.

── Lần này, Nhan Hào hợp tác hành động với Vạn Bưu, chính là để tấn công hành vi cướp xe dọc đường, bảo vệ con đường bắt buộc phải qua thông thẳng đến Sở nghiên cứu.

Chỉ có điều, Vạn Bưu không thể ưa nổi anh chàng Nhan Hào mặt trắng, thường hay ngáng chân cậu ta, thế cho nên mém nữa đã hại Chu Nhung với Tư Nam, chứ thực ra chuyện này chỉ trùng hợp mà thôi.

“Trong số bọn họ đúng là có người từng thuộc trong quân khu, có điều hầu hết là lính đánh nhau trong trận xung đột bạo loạn quân khu G, họ cướp đồng phục với súng ống giả mạo Lý Quỷ thành Lý Quỳ.” Trần Nhã Tịnh thở dài một hơi: “Hành vi của Vạn Bưu quả thực không ổn, anh ấy không rõ đúng sai đã ra tay đánh người, còn suýt ngộ thương đến đội trưởng Chu. Tôi bắt anh ấy đến giải thích với các vị………..”

“À, không có gì đâu, Nhan Hào không để bụng từ lâu rồi.” Chu Nhung cưỡng chế kéo Nhan Hào lại, thoải mái nói: “Đúng không Nhan Tiểu Hào.”

Nhan Hào lạnh lùng hừ một tiếng.

Vạn Bưu mặt mũi bầm dập, trên đầu còn dính miếng gạc, nhíu mày, nhịn không được sắp bùng nổ: “Rõ ràng cậu Nhan không nghe lời chỉ huy, họ còn cầm súng──”

“Nhung──ca──!”

Rầm một tiếng, cánh cửa bật mở, Quách Vĩ Tường sụt sùi, lệ nóng như bão, té lộn nhào, y chang con Husky(1) mừng rỡ như điên, phi đến bổ nhào ôm chặt Chu Nhung, gào khóc:

“Quá tốt, anh vẫn còn sống! Em biết anh còn sống mà!! Chúng em ngày nào cũng đi ra ngoài tìm kiếm các anh, cầu nguyện vận may mỉm cười, các anh còn sống hu hu hu oa oa oa hức hức hức…….”

Chu Nhung bất ngờ bị nước mắt nước mũi dính hết vào ngực, luống cuống tay chân xách cổ áo Quách Vĩ Tường kéo ra: “Nhan Hào mau giúp anh kéo chú ấy ra sân sau, tìm đám Tư Nam chơi đi……”

“Nhan Hào mặt của anh bị sao thế kia!” Quách Vĩ Tường kinh ngạc nói: “Khóe mắt anh rách rồi kìa, thằng nào dám ra tay với bộ mặt như hoa như ngọc của anh thế?!”

Vạn Bưu: “…………..”

“Thằng nào!” Quách Vĩ Tường đằng đằng sát khí sắn tay áo: “Ông đi tìm thằng đó tính sổ!”

Nhan Hào vội vã cuống cuồng lôi Quách Vĩ Tường, kéo cậu ta ra sân sau, cho đi nói chuyện ăn uống với Tư Nam và Xuân Thảo.

Một lúc sau, trong sân truyền đến một tiếng thét chói tai cực kì bi thảm:

“Tư Tiểu Nam! Nhung ca đã làm gì với cậu? Hai người thoát kiếp cún FA từ khi nào thế? Má nó chứ sao không ai đợi ông đây vậy?!”

Chu Nhung: “………………..”

Bầu không khí trong phòng khách im lặng đến vô cùng xấu hổ, láy sau Trần Nhã Tịnh day day huyệt thái dương.

“Như anh chứng kiến đó……….đội trưởng Chu.” Cô ta bất đắc dĩ nói: “Trước đó đám Nhan Hào cứ một mực dốc sức tìm kiếm tung tích của anh, bây giờ các anh đã hội họp rồi, có tính toán gì về bước tiếp theo không?”

Cô ta rốt cuộc đề cập đến vấn đề chính.

“Nhan Hào hẳn đã từng trình bày với cô, chúng tôi hy vọng có thể tìm kiếm thuyền bè ra biển, đi đến tổng bộ lâm thời trên quần đảo Nam Sa.” Chu Nhung nho nhã lễ độ nói: “Nếu cô đồng ý cử người ra tay trợ giúp chúng tôi, đương nhiên sẽ không gì tốt bằng………….”

“Thứ cho tôi nói thẳng,” Trần Nhã Tịnh nói, “Tổng bộ trong miệng của anh có lẽ đã không tồn tại nữa rồi.”

Lời này cô ta đại khái đã lặp đi lặp lại rất nhiều lần với Nhan Hào, nhưng Chu Nhung tuyệt không phản bác ngay tức khắc, hai người lẳng lặng đối diện với nhau.

Tại sân sau, tiếng tranh cãi ầm ĩ của hai chất giọng giọng gào kêu la hết sức phấn khởi của Quách Vĩ Tường với hô to gọi nhỏ của Xuân Thảo, nhất thời trở nên cực kì rõ ràng và cao vút.

“Anh có biết vùng đất đầu tiên bị nhiễm virus trong cả nước ở đâu không? Chính là dưới chân anh đấy. Thế nhưng, khi đó chính phủ đang làm cái gì?”

“Che giấu, phong tỏa, đàn áp, từ chối không báo lên, đóng chặt tin tức.” Trần Nhã Tịnh lạnh lùng nói: “Thậm chí sau khi tình hình nghiêm trọng đến mức không thể kiểm soát, thì thử dùng cách không nên là ném bom oanh tạc, xóa sạch toàn bộ thôn làng thành trấn.”

“Ném bom oanh tạc để xóa sổ là điều thiết yếu.” Chu Nhung bình tĩnh trả lời, “Từ thị trấn nhỏ đến thành phố lớn của vùng duyên hải đều là trái tim của quốc gia, chừng nào khống chế được sự lây lan của virus, tất cả những hy sinh là điều không thể tránh khỏi.”

Trần Nhã Tịnh trả lời một cách mỉa mai: “Nhưng sau đó thì sao? Tôi tốn hết bao sức người và sức của sửa chữa trạm thông tin liên lạc, trước khi mùa đông đến, không ngừng phát tín hiệu cầu cứu quanh phạm vi vùng này, chính phủ đang ở đâu? Nhà nước ở chỗ nào? Cứu viện ở đâu?”

Chu Nhung im lặng.

“Nếu không có bọn tôi mở rộng cửa cứu giúp dân chúng, khu vực duyên hải đã thất thủ từ lâu rồi. Đội trưởng Chu, tôi kính nể những quân nhân có ý chí kiên cường, kiên nghị mà có lòng tin như các anh, có điều đáng tiếc không phải tất cả quan chức với binh sĩ đều cùng có lòng tin này.” Trần Nhã Tịnh bình tĩnh nói: “Nhà nước đã vứt bỏ chúng tôi, trong cái thời tận thế này, chúng tôi chỉ có thể tự vùng vẫy cứu lấy chính mình, dùng tất cả mọi thủ đoạn, cố gắng kéo dài ngọn lửa sinh tồn.”

Chu Nhung im lặng rất lâu, chậm rãi nói: “Cái nhìn của tôi và cô có bất đồng, tiểu thư Trần……..Cô nghĩ nhà nước là cái gì?”

Trần Nhã Tịnh không trả lời.

“Nhà nước không phải hình thái chủ quan dễ thay đổi, cũng không phải lãnh thổ khách quan cố định. Nhà nước không chỉ là bộ máy chính quyền, cơ cấu, quân đội và lãnh thổ, nó còn là mảnh đất mà hiện tại cô với tôi đang đứng, cũng là những vùng đất mỗi con người đang cực khổ cầu sinh.”

“Cô là một quả phụ phó sở trưởng của Sở nghiên cứu, dùng tài sản với tài nguyên của nhà nước cứu vớt hơn chục nghìn nhân dân quanh vùng, cô cảm thấy thứ hành vi này có thể đại diện cho nhà nước hay không? Tôi là trung đội trưởng mang quân hàm thiếu tá của đơn vị bộ đội bí mật 118, tôi dẫn hai mươi mốt đội viên vượt ngàn dặm xuôi về phương Nam, vì chấp hành nhiệm vụ và bảo vệ quần chúng, mười bảy đồng đội của tôi đã hy sinh thân mình, song chúng tôi chưa bỏ rơi lấy bất kì người bình thường nào, cô nghĩ hành vi này có thể đại diện cho nhà nước không?”

Trực giác của Trần Nhã Tịnh muốn phản bác, chỉ có điều nhất thời không kịp tổ chức ngôn ngữ, đành phải ép xuống.

“Tôi hiểu cách nghĩ của cô.” Chu Nhung nói rất thẳng thắn, thanh tuyến vẫn cực kì trầm ổn: “Trời đất bao la, khói lửa mịt mù, cô chờ mà không ai đến cứu, cảm thấy bản thân đã bị bỏ rơi; nhưng hiện tại cô đã thấy chúng tôi đang không ngừng tìm kiếm chính phủ và tổ chức, vậy tại những vùng đất mà cô không thấy khác, chắc chắn vẫn có quân nhân giống tôi, đang tiếp tục tìm và cứu giúp người sống sót, dần dần kết thành quân đội.”

“Cô cho rằng lực lượng mà chính phủ cứu viện dân chúng đến từ đâu? Chính là tập hợp từng giọt một đó. Nếu cô tự lập chiếm cứ một vùng, tôi chần chừ không bước tiếp, tất cả mọi người đều sẽ chia bè kéo cánh, và nhà nước cũng sẽ chia năm xẻ bảy, chính phủ sẽ mãi mãi không thể tập hợp được lực lượng cứu giúp nhân dân, có phải hay không?”

Phòng khách rơi vào sự im lặng rất lâu, một tia nắng chiều tà xuyên qua cửa kính, chiếu lên tấm thảm đang phủ hai chân của Trần Nhã Tịnh.

Lát sau, cô ta rốt cuộc lắc đầu, trầm giọng nói: “Lời anh nói rất có lý lẽ, nhưng Nam Hải mênh mông, tôi vẫn không cảm thấy các anh có thể tìm được cái….. khả năng tìm được tổng bộ, còn khả năng chết trên đại dương lại lớn hơn.”

Chu Nhung trả lời: “Thì đó là chuyện của chúng tôi. Nhưng tôi có thể nói thẳng, thành công đến căn cứ Nam Hải là một trong những mắt xích quan trọng trong nhiệm vụ của chúng tôi, mặc dù cô từ chối không hợp tác, chúng tôi cũng vẫn sẽ làm được.”

Trần Nhã Tịnh dùng ánh mắt tìm tòi nghiên cứu chăm chú nhìn y, song Chu Nhung vẫn làm thinh.

Một bên gò má y chìm trong ánh chiều tà vàng hồng, bên kia lại biến mất trong bóng râm, mặt mày lãnh khốc âm trầm, khóe miệng thờ ơ vểnh thành một độ cung.

Nếu chỉ đơn thuần nhìn vẻ bề ngoài, cái đám chặn đường cướp bóc tự xưng là “Quân đội” kia, trông còn chính trực nghiêm nghị hơn y một chút.

“………Thứ cho tôi mạo muội, đội trưởng Chu.” Trần Nhã Tịnh từ tốn nói:

“Trong thời buổi tận thế này, nhiệm vụ quan trọng có thể để quân nhân ưu tú giống anh không màng sống chết cũng phải hoàn thành, lẽ nào………có liên quan đến vắc xin phòng bệnh?”

“Nhung ca──!!”

Cửa phòng lại bị đập ầm ra, Đinh Thực lệ phun như bão, hoan hô nhảy nhót, giống con Doberman(2) to lớn thở hổn hển lăn lộn, bổ nhào tới ôm chặt Chu Nhung, gào khóc:

“Thật may quá, anh còn sống! Tư Nam cũng còn sống! Hu hu hu em cứ nghĩ mất hai người rồi cơ! Em biết chắc Nhung ca bản lĩnh đầy mình của bọn em không chết được mà, em thực sự vui sướng quá đỗi……..”

Chu Nhung lại bị đống nước mắt nước mũi dính đầy trong ngực, chỉ đành cuống quít an ủi Đinh Thực, dỗ ngon dỗ ngọt khuyên nhủ cậu ta, xách cổ áo giao cho Nhan Hào, ra hiệu bảo Nhan Hào nhanh chóng tiễn con Doberman đại bự này ra sân sau chơi với con Husky mau.

“Nhan Hào, mặt của anh bị sao thế kia?” Đinh Thực ngạc nhiên nói, “Ai đánh anh thế? Ai dám ra tay với khuôn mặt của bông hoa đại đội 118?!”

Vạn Bưu lại: “………………..”

Nhan Hào không nhịn nổi nữa: “Ai là bông hoa của đội nhà các chú!”

“Sao không phải chứ, cái đợt giành giải thưởng tuyên truyền biểu diễn không phải đều nhờ vào khuôn mặt của anh sao, mặt anh là tài sản quý giá của đội chúng ta đó.” Đinh Thực sắn tay áo, tức giận nói: “Ai đánh anh, em tìm Tường Tử cùng đi đập nó một trận.”

Nhan Hào ba bước đổi thành hai, xách cậu ta ra sân sau, khẩn cấp đóng sầm cửa.

Chu Nhung sớm có dự cảm bịt chặt lỗ tai, ba giây sâu trong sân lại vang lên giọng hét khiếp sợ:

“──Tư Nam! Cậu…….Cậu không phải ghét Alpha chủ nghĩa cá nhân sao? Cậu với Nhung ca……Hai người ấy ấy bao giờ thế?”

Không biết Tư Nam trả lời cái gì, giọng Đinh Thực ồn ào to tướng: “Hai người định bao giờ thì kết hôn? Muốn sinh mấy đứa? Đã quyết định theo họ cậu hay theo họ Nhung ca chưa?”

Chu Nhung day huyệt thái dương, hít một hơi thật sâu.

“Cô nghĩ sai rồi, tiểu thư Trần.” Chu Nhung cuối cùng đã bình tĩnh lại, ngẩng đầu, nhìn thẳng vào Trần Nhã Tịnh nói: “Đối với quân nhân mà nói, bất kì sứ mệnh nào cũng luôn quan trọng bậc nhất; nhưng nhiệm vụ của chúng tôi không liên quan đến vắc xin, đây là nhiệm vụ chúng tôi chấp hành trước khi tận thế bùng nổ, bây giờ chỉ cần báo cáo lại mà thôi.”

Trần Nhã Tịnh đành gật đầu, không rõ có tin hay không── Chu Nhung không có hứng thú tìm hiểu suy nghĩ của cô ta. Y biết dạng người như Trần Nhã Tịnh sẽ không dễ tin lời nói từ một phía.

“Tôi hiểu rồi, nếu ý anh đã quyết, vậy tôi sẽ cố gắng phối hợp.” Trần Nhã Tịnh nói: “Từ ngày mai trở đi, tôi sẽ cử người giúp anh tìm kiếm thuyền bè có thể sử dụng tại vùng duyên hải, cũng chuẩn bị nhu yếu phẩm và sức người, hy vọng anh với tất cả đội viên của anh sẽ gặp may mắn.”

Chu Nhung hơi bất ngờ, cúi người nói: “Vô cùng cảm tạ.”

Trần Nhã Tịnh tỏ ý y không cần cảm ơn, Vạn Bưu đẩy xe lăn cho cô ta, ra đến ngoài cửa.

“Tiểu thư Trần,” Chu Nhung tựa người lên cánh cửa, cao giọng nói.

Trần Nhã Tịnh quay đầu.

“Căn cứ này sẽ mãi mãi không phải cảng tránh gió của cô.” Chu Nhung nhìn chăm chú gò má trái dữ tợn của cô ta, nói: “Virus đã bắt đầu tiến hóa, zombie sẽ dần có tập tính của động vật săn mồi quần cư. Một khi một đàn zombie số lượng lớn bắt đầu bao vây tấn công khu căn cứ này, tình hình sẽ cực kì hung hiểm, cô nên chuẩn bị sẵn sàng công cuộc di chuyển bất cứ lúc nào đi.”

Trần Nhã Tịnh nở nụ cười ngắn ngủi.

“Không, đó không phải tiến hóa, chỉ là một hiện tượng cực cá biệt, anh đừng bận tâm.”

Trong lòng Chu Nhung thầm có một tia nghi ngờ, chỉ thấy cô ta bình tĩnh nói:

“Cũng như anh thề chết quyết phải tìm đến tổng bộ Nam Hải vậy, tôi cũng sẽ dùng bất cứ giá nào để bảo vệ căn cứ này; cho dù bây giờ anh không hiểu, song một ngày đó cũng sẽ hiểu sự kiên trì của tôi.”

Vạn Bưu đẩy xe lăn, hướng đến một chiếc xe bảo mẫu đã chờ lâu bên ngoài cổng.

Chiếc xe đó rõ ràng được chuyên môn bố trí vì Trần Nhã Tịnh hành động không tiện, cửa kính chỗ ghế lái kéo một nửa xuống, lộ ra một bên gò má của tài xế.

Người tài xế thoạt nhìn thực ra không có gì lạ thường, một người đàn ông trẻ trung khoảng ba mươi tuổi, màu da trắng nõn, tóc đen thùi lùi, hình dạng gầy gò, đeo kính mắt, thậm chí có chút phong độ tao nhã.

Từ hành động nhấc cổ tay bên cửa kính xe có thể nhìn ra, gã ta mặc một cái áo sơ mi xanh lam nhạt, khoác bên ngoài là một chiếc áo blouse trắng.

── Có điều, không biết vì sao, mí mắt Chu Nhung chợt giật giật, trực giác nhạy bén phát hiện nguy hiểm bấy lâu nay đột nhiên nổi lên.

Một nỗi bất an nào đó thoáng quét đến dây thần kinh mẫn cảm của y.

Gã tài xế nhận ra ánh nhìn chăm chú của y, bèn quay đầu, đối diện với Chu Nhung.

“…………….”

Hai giây sau, cửa kính dần dần kéo lên, ngăn cách tầm mắt.

Chu Nhung híp con ngươi, thờ ơ bật cười, xoay người quay về phòng đóng chặt cửa lại.

***

Ô tô chậm rãi bắt đầu lăn bánh tiến về phía trước, Trần Nhã Tịnh thấp giọng hỏi: “Ninh Du?”

Tài xế thu hồi tầm mắt, chỉ vào chiếc SUV gần như bị khẩu Shotgun bắn cho hỏng hóc đậu ở trong sân, song vẫn có thể nhìn ra được màu trắng xanh đan xen: “Đó chẳng phải là chiếc xe đám Law Mayer dùng sao?”

“Đúng vậy, xem ra ba người nước A kia……tám phần đã chết rồi.”

“Tay họ Chu kia nói như thế nào?”

Hai tay Trần Nhã Tịnh úp vào nhau, dùng ngón trỏ day thật sâu vào mi tâm của mình, một lúc sau mới mệt mỏi nói: “Tôi quyết định phải thật nhanh chóng tống đám người này đi.”

Tài xế tên Ninh Du kia liếc nhìn cô ta từ gương chiếu hậu, hơi bất ngờ: “Vì sao, chẳng phải nói cố gắng giữ tiểu đội bộ đội đặc chủng đó lại sao?”

“Tên họ Chu kia……..cực kì nguy hiểm.”

“Anh ta không quá giống với những người khác, ý chí vô cùng kiên định, sức quan sát nhạy bén cực kì, tôi cảm thấy anh ta đã bắt đầu nghi ngờ chuyện gì đó rồi…..Tôi không muốn một ngày đó trong tương lai, bị đám quân nhân này đuổi giết chỉ vì diệt khẩu, nên có thể cố gắng khiến bọn họ nhanh chóng rời khỏi chỗ này.”

Ninh Du gật gật đầu, lại hoài nghi nói: “Vì sao Omega mà Law Mayer tìm kiếm khắp nơi lại ở cùng với đám người này?”

“Đây chính là chỗ mấu chốt của vấn đề. Vì sao Law Mayer vượt ngàn dặm xa xôi để tìm đứa em trai này, tính cách của cậu ta méo mó gây rối thật sao? Vì sao đội trưởng Chu phải rời khỏi đội ngũ để cứu Omega này, còn đích thân đánh dấu, sau đó dẫn cậu ta theo?”

Trong xe hơi lắc lư, người sống ven đường đều lục tục dừng bước, gửi lời thăm hỏi với Trần Nhã Tịnh.

“Nhiệm vụ quan trọng mà dù có mất mạng cũng phải hoàn thành trong miệng Chu Nhung,” Trần Nhã Tịnh nhẹ giọng nói: “Chắc là khống chế Omega này, sau đó hộ tống an toàn đến Nam Hải.”

Xe bảo mẫu dừng dưới tòa kí túc, tia nắng cuối cùng của buổi chiều tà chìm xuống mặt đất, màu xanh thẫm, xanh nhạt của bầu trời, lớp tro bụi xám xịt đan xen vào nhau, từ từ nhuốm cùng màu hoàng hôn ở bốn phía.

Ninh Du cài một cái cúc áo trên áo blouse trắng, không ngẩng đầu, bất thình lình phun ra một câu: “Người này rất quan trọng, không thể cho cậu ta đi được.”

“Tôi hiểu, tôi sẽ nghĩ cách.” Trần Nhã Tịnh âm u nói: “Tên đã lên dây thì không thể quay đầu, tình hình hiện tại đã chẳng còn lựa chọn nào khác.”

* * *

Chú thích:

(1) Chó Husky: (Tiếng Nga: сибирский хаски, “Sibirsky hasky”, Phiên âm: “ **hất-s-ki** “) là một giống chó cỡ trung thuộc nòi chó kéo xe có nguồn gốc từ vùng Đông Bắc Sibir, Nga. Xét theo đặc điểm di truyền, chó Husky được xếp vào dòng Spitz. Chó Husky có hai lớp lông dày, tai dựng hình tam giác và thường có những điểm nhận dạng khác nhau trên lông.

Chó Husky là giống chó rất ưa thích vận động do tổ tiên của chúng sống ở một trong những nơi lạnh giá nhất như Siberia, ở đây chó Husky nguyên thủy được phối giống bởi người Chukchi ở Đông Bắc Á nhằm mục đích kéo xe hàng trên một quãng đường dài trong điều kiện lạnh giá khắc nghiệt. Giống chó này được đưa tới Alaska trong thời kì khai thác vàng ở Nome rồi sau đó trở nên phổ biến ở Hoa Kỳ và Canada. Ban đầu Husky được nuôi để làm chó kéo xe nhưng về sau chúng trở thành thú nuôi trong gia đình.

(2) Chó Doberman: Doberman là tên của một giống chó có thể nuôi để giữ nhà, canh gác hoặc làm nghiệp vụ. Tên gọi đầy đủ và chính xác của nó là Dobermann Pinscher. Dobermann là một trong số ít những loại chó được đặt theo tên người. Đây là một giống chó hung dữ.

P.s: Nói chứ cái đội này nhắng không ai bằng =))) Ôi Tường Tử và Đại Đinh! Câu hỏi của các cưng cũng là tiếng lòng của tui đó =)))))))))))))

Trung đội số sáu, hiện giờ có một con husky, một con doberman, một con cá nóc, còn hai cha con với bông hoa của đội nữa thôi ~ :3

#Chương_này_Nhung_ca_ngầu_ghê_giải_thích_rõ_lắm_cơ_mà_tui_đách_hiểu_tui_đã_dịch_cái_rì cơ ~


	53. Chapter 53

Trần Nhã Tịnh quả là một người chu đáo có thừa, ngay tối hôm đó đã đặc biệt cử cấp dưới đến, mời tiểu đội họ đến căn tin ăn cơm.

Sở nghiên cứu khổng lồ vốn có sẵn nguồn nhu yếu phẩm dồi dào, sau khi xảy ra thảm họa, lại xây thêm trại nuôi trồng và nhà ấm phía sau núi, tái sử dụng nước, tự cung tự cấp, cuộc sống tuy rằng cần tính toán tỉ mỉ, nhưng không đến nỗi nghèo rớt mồng tơi.

Mọi người xếp hàng ở căn tin lấy cơm, lấy ngũ cốc khoai tây làm lương thực chính, phối cùng các loại cây họ đậu, cà rốt, cùng món thịt gà kho. Bác gái nấu cơm mập mạp rõ ràng cực kì ưu ái Nhan Hào, nhìn khóe mắt bị rách của cậu ta, lúc này vô cùng kinh sợ, không nói dùng dằng bèn múc thêm nửa muôi thịt gà an ủi cậu ta.

Nhan Hào thản nhiên thong dong bước đi trong ánh mắt ghen tị hâm mộ của mọi người.

Chu Nhung vặn tay tiến lên trước: “Mỹ nữ ơi……..”

Bác gái thành thạo múc cái muôi, bỏ hai miếng thịt xuống, sau đó cho thêm ít rau vào cà mèn của Chu Nhung: “Người tiếp theo.”

Chu Nhung: “………………”

Đội trưởng Chu phẩy tay áo bỏ đi.

Tư Nam ở ngay sau tiến đến, nhìn chằm chằm vào cái nồi rau to oành, mặt vô cùng lạnh, không nói tiếng nào.

Bác gái đang chuẩn bị múc, đột nhiên khựng lại, hiếu kì hỏi: “Ê cu, lạ lắm sao?”

“…………”

“Có phải mới tới không à?”

“…………”

“Bao nhiêu tuổi rồi, có đối tượng chưa?”

“…………”

Quách Vĩ Tường xếp đằng sau nghe mà toát hết mồ hôi, định ra hiệu cho Tư Nam hàn huyên hai câu với bác gái, chỉ thấy mí mắt Tư Nam ngước lên, đôi con ngươi hổ phách bình tĩnh nhìn vào bác gái.

Khắc đó, trong hơi trắng lượn lờ bốc lên từ cái nồi rau nóng hổi, phần tóc mái đen mượt lòa xòa trên trán Tư Nam, làn da trắng bệch gần như không có huyết sắc, khóe môi khô nứt hơi mím lại, mơ hồ mang theo chút quật cường.

Sự mệt nhọc lặn lội đường xa vẫn chưa biến mất trong mắt hắn, cổ tay giơ cà mèn gầy trơ xương, ngón tay loáng thoáng có thể nhìn thấy mấy vết sẹo dài.

Tình mẫu tử vô bờ bến bỗng nhiên ùa ra từ đáy lòng bác gái.

“……..Thằng bé đáng thương, sao gầy thế này!” Bác gái múc một muôi đầy thịt vào trong bát Tư Nam, thương tiếc nói: “Đi mau, ăn nhiều một chút, không đủ thì đến đây lấy tiếp!”

“Tư──Nam──!!”

Trong đám người, Ngô Hinh Nghiên hất tóc, gào khóc thảm thiết chạy như điên đến. Tư Nam nhanh nhẹn né người, Ngô cô nương nhanh như chảo chớp chạy lướt qua, hai cánh tay đang giơ nhất thời ôm luôn Nhan Hào vào lòng.

Nhan Hào: “?!”

Ngô Hinh Nghiên như bị điện giật buông tay ra, mặt đỏ lựng rối rít, ngập ngừng nghẹn ứ xin lỗi Nhan Hào.

Còn Tư Nam cứ coi như đách thấy, tự ngồi ở một bên bàn, chia một nửa thịt gà từ cái cà mèn được Chu Nhung lườm đến ngu người, “Cho anh ăn.”

Nhan Hào trước là vô tội bị ôm, sau đó lại bị cách đút ăn tình cảm anh ăn cơm của em em ăn đồ của anh làm chói mù mắt chó, cảm thấy trái tim đau đớn vô cùng, đành ngồi xổm tại một góc bàn ăn, hóa bi thương thành sức ăn, ủ rũ ăn tới tấp.

Ngô Hinh Nghiên kéo băng ghế chen đến ngồi đối diện Tư Nam, nhỏ giọng kích động nói: “Hai người cuối cùng đã về, tôi tưởng cậu……..”

“Không chết được.” Tư Nam trả lời.

Hai mắt Ngô Hinh Nghiên đỏ lên: “Cậu có bản lĩnh như vậy tất nhiên không chết rồi. Tôi nghe nói cậu là…….”

“Omega.” Tư Nam lại trả lời.

Ngô Hinh Nghiên: “Không sao, cậu giỏi đánh nhau thế cơ mà, dù có là Omega cũng sẽ không có vấn đề. Tôi hỏi hai người định làm gì tiếp theo, tính……..”

“Không muốn có con.” Tư Nam lạnh lùng nói, “Cũng chưa quyết định nên theo họ ai với học tiểu học gì nữa.”

“?” Ngô Hinh Nghiên ù ù cạc cạc: “Tôi cần quách gì biết cậu muốn có con hay không? Tôi chỉ muốn hỏi hai người có muốn ở trong căn cứ này không thôi, tôi muốn đi theo các cậu.”

Ngô cô nương là một người có tình cảm cao thượng, không giống với đám người có hứng thú dung tục.

Cô không quan tâm đứa con tương lai của Tư Nam là Alpha hay Omega, cũng mặc kệ nếu bé cưng sinh ra là Alpha nam thì cần phải theo họ ai; Tư Nam đã dự đoán được điều này, vì thế đặc biệt chia cho cô hai miếng thịt coi như tỏ ý tán thưởng.

“Chỗ này tuyệt lắm mà, được ăn được uống, không cần làm việc, cần gì theo chúng tôi ra biển chịu khổ chứ.” Chu Nhung ngậm cây tăm, mỉm cười nhìn Ngô Hinh Nghiên như sói như hổ: “Cô biết chúng tôi chuẩn bị đi đâu không?”

“Nam Hải chứ gì,” Ngô Hinh Nghiên miệng đầy cơm, hàm hồ không nói rõ.

“Ngộ nhỡ táng thân trên biển thì sao?”

Ngô Hinh Nghiên: “………….”

“Mấy người chúng tôi thì không sao, còn có biên chế nhà nước, cùng lắm thì hy sinh vì nước vì dân. Tư Tiểu Nam là người nhà quân nhân, đi theo chúng tôi cũng không uổng. Nhưng cô thì……” Chu Nhung trêu tức nói: “Chưa theo đuổi được Nhan Hào này, không có biên chế này, cũng không phải người nhà quân nhân; tuổi lại còn trẻ, nếu không về được thật……”

Ngô Hinh Nghiên mặt đỏ tai hồng, Nhan Hào ở một góc bàn khóc không ra nước mắt nói: “Đội trưởng!”

“Anh đùa tí thôi mà,” Chu Nhung mỉm cười nói: “Tổ chức quan tâm chút tới vấn đề cá nhân của thanh niên đồng chí, đừng nghiêm túc thế chứ.”

Nhan Hào hậm hực ngậm miệng.

Trong căn tin người đến người đi, ồn ào ầm ĩ, chung quanh la hét huyên náo, hầu như không ai nghe rõ bọn họ đang nói chuyện gì. Ngô Hinh Nghiên cười hì hì ăn xong cơm, hùa theo Đinh Thực và Quách Vĩ Tường nói vài câu trêu ghẹo, lại nhân cơ hội Tư Nam không để ý nhón một miếng thịt trong bát hắn; nhìn đám người trên bàn đã rời đi, cô mới bình tĩnh lẳng lặng đến gần chỗ Chu Nhung.

“Nơi này có hơi bất thường,” Cô nhẹ giọng nói.

Chu Nhung chống thái dương: “Ồ?”

“Sau khi chúng tôi đến căn cứ, bác sĩ Trịnh chủ động đi tới trung tâm khám chữa bệnh tạm thời, hỗ trợ thăm khám cho bệnh nhân, có phát hiện một ca bệnh đặc biệt có triệu chứng phát sốt giống khi nhiễm virus ở giai đoạn đầu, nhưng trên người lại không có vết thương nào hết. Chú ấy hoài nghi lắm, muốn đi tìm bệnh án ghi chép diễn biến của mấy ca này, tuy nhiên kể từ đó thì không gặp được họ nữa……….”

Chu Nhung bình thản nói: “Căn cứ rộng thế này, nhất thời không tìm thấy cũng không có gì lạ.”

“Không chỉ vậy đâu!” Ngô Hinh Nghiên vội vàng nhỏ giọng nói: “Bác sĩ Trịnh nói với tôi, sau khi chú ấy hoài nghi, có thường hay nói chuyện với bệnh nhân từng đến khám, để thu thập tin tức. Chú ấy nghe những người kia nói trước đây căn cứ này từng bị chia tách một lần, những người phản đối Trần Nhã Tịnh đều bị đuổi ra ngoài, trước khi họ rời đi có tung tin đồn, nói Trần Nhã Tịnh………….”

Ngô Hinh Nghiên ngó chung quanh một vòng, gần như dán sát bên tai Chu Nhung, nhỏ giọng nói:

“………Có một phòng thí nghiệm dưới lòng đất, đang nghiên cứu virus zombie kiểu mới………”

Nhân viên dọn vệ sinh đi qua, Ngô Hinh Nghiên lập tức khụ một tiếng, ngồi ngay ngắn nghiêm chỉnh.

Người ta đi rồi, Chu Nhung mới ngẩng đầu, cả tiểu đội đặc chủng nhanh chóng bí mật liếc nhìn nhau.

“Không đến thế chứ.” Chu Nhung có vẻ không thấy hứng thú, lười biếng nói: “Nếu có chuyện này thật, lời đồn cũng đã tung ra, địa vị thủ lĩnh của chị ta liệu còn vững được hay không?”

Ngô Hinh Nghiên đặc biệt nghiêm túc phản bác: “Thật đó! Bởi vì tất cả cán bộ và nhân viên quản lí đều nói thay cho chị ta, cam đoan với dân chúng không có thí nghiệm bí mật gì sứt, còn giam giữ mấy người bịa đặt tung tin hăng nhất, về sau chuyện này mới dần dần dẹp ổn. Chi tiết cụ thể thế nào các anh có thể đi hỏi bác sĩ Trịnh, tôi tuyệt đối không nói điêu…….”

“Được rồi, có rảnh cũng đừng kể mấy lời đồn vô căn cứ này.”

Chu Nhung ôm hộp cà mèn rỗng tuếch đứng dậy, mỉm cười vỗ vỗ bả vai cô:

“Ra biển rất nguy hiểm, chúng tôi tuyệt đối không thể dẫn cô theo, đợi sau khi liên lạc được với tổng bộ, nể tình tấm lòng cuồng si với bông hoa của đội, chúng tôi sẽ đón cô theo── Ài, nghe anh đi, đừng nhây nữa.”

Ngô Hinh Nghiên vội la lên: “Ớ──”

Nhưng Chu Nhung đã chớp chớp mắt trêu chọc xong, dẫn mấy đội viên rời đi, ra khỏi căn tin.

Ngô Hinh Nghiên vừa tức vừa sốt ruột, đang định đuổi theo, đột nhiên chỉ thấy Tư Nam vô tình lùi vài bước, khẽ xoay người về phía cô.

“Cậu…………….”

“Suỵt,” Tư Nam dựng thẳng ngón trỏ, nhẹ nhàng ghé sát bên môi trong ánh nhìn kinh ngạc của cô:

“Đừng nói chuyện này với bất kì ai nữa.”

Ngô Hinh Nghiên ngơ ra, Tư Nam lại lặng yên không nói, nhanh chóng đuổi theo bọn Chu Nhung.

***

Buổi tối, nhóm bộ đội đặc chủng ngủ tại ba căn phòng riêng biệt.

Chu Nhung đánh răng rửa mặt kĩ càng, thân hình tam giác ngược rắn chắc dũng mãnh đầy tiêu chuẩn, đứng dưới ánh trăng lấy một thùng nước lạnh, dội ướt từ đầu đến chân, rùng mình một cái.

Y hất hất tóc, bước vào trong phòng.

Lúc ngang qua phòng khách, trong căn phòng phía đông truyền đến giọng của Đinh Thực:

“Tiểu Kim Hoa nhi xinh lắm, năm đó mấy thằng nhóc trong thôn bọn tớ đều thích em ấy, nhưng tớ cảm thấy em ấy thích tớ nhất luôn. Sau cái năm nhập ngũ có gặp em ấy, em ấy còn đưa đồ ăn nước uống cho tớ cơ. Cậu nói xem bây giờ tiểu Kim Hoa còn sống hay không, em ấy thông minh như vậy nhất định còn sống, em ấy còn nhớ tớ không………”

Quách Vĩ Tường ngáp một cái, an ủi nói: “Nhất định nhất định rồi. Đến khi đó, anh em sẽ giúp cậu theo đuổi Kim Hoa, có tiền cho tiền, có sức góp sức……”

“Câm miệng lại mau! Tường Tử!” Ở một căn phòng khác truyền đến tiếng gõ tường cộc cộc của Xuân Thảo, lãnh khốc nói: “Không thể được! Đừng có cho cậu ấy ảo tưởng không thực tế!”

Đinh Thực: “Hu hu hu…………”

Quách Vĩ Tường: “Xuân Thảo cậu quá đáng quá rồi đấy! Không thể lừa dỗ cậu ấy được à?”

Xuân Thảo: “Đến khi đó cậu ấy không theo đuổi thì tính sao, thôi cứ đổi sang mục tiêu có khả năng cao hơn đi!”

Tiếng Đinh Thực khóc hu hu càng to hơn.

“Mẹ nó thế này khỏi phải ngủ……..” Quách Vĩ Tường sắn tay áo đi tìm Xuân Thảo tính sổ, Xuân Thảo hung hãn mở cửa nghênh chiến. Kết quả hai đứa này còn chưa kịp đánh đấm, đã bị Chu Nhung hung ác đập cho vài chưởng, hai tay xách hai đứa, ném vào từng phòng.

Căn phòng ở trong nhất đang đóng chặt, Chu Nhung khụ một tiếng, vô cùng đắc ý tiến đến.

“Tư Tiểu Nam, anh……….”

Chu Nhung đẩy cửa ra, mí mắt thoáng chốc giật kinh hoàng.

Tư Nam với Nhan Hào cùng nằm sóng đôi trên giường, ôm một cái gối, thì thầm to nhỏ không biết đang kể chuyện gì.

“Sau đó?” Nhan Hào mỉm cười nói, “Sau đó vào 118, quen Anh Kiệt, Xuân Thảo, Đại Đinh, Tường Tử…….còn cả rất nhiều đồng đội đã hy sinh mà cậu chưa kịp làm quen, cũng quên xừ nguyện vọng ngành kỹ thuật của năm thi cao đẳng rồi. May khi ở đại học quốc phòng, mẹ tôi từng muốn bắt tôi học sinh vật…….”

“À,” Tư Nam mơ màng buồn ngủ nói; “Ba mẹ tôi cũng học sinh vật.”

“Thật á? Có duyên quá cơ. Mẹ tôi làm kĩ thuật protein, còn ba mẹ cậu?”

Tư Nam nhắm mắt một lát, mới theo bản năng mơ màng nói:

“Không nhớ……rõ lắm, kỹ thuật phân tích gene…….virus học đi……..”

Chu Nhung vọt vào như tên bắn, xách cổ áo Nhan Hào cưỡng ép kéo cậu ta xuống giường, kéo ra ngoài hành lang, đá mở cửa phòng của Xuân Thảo.

“Con gái,” Chu Nhung nghiêm mặt nói, “Đập chết thằng ôn con này đi, danh hiệu bông hậu của đội sẽ thuộc về con.”

Bông hậu Nhan: “…………”

Ầm một tiếng, Chu Nhung quẳng Nhan Hào đang phẫn nộ vào trong phòng, cạch một cái khóa trái cửa lại, lững thững bước về phòng.

Tư Nam đã ngủ mất tiêu, nhoài người trên gối, cái chăn chỉ đắp nửa người, đường cong lõm sâu sau eo tụ thành bóng đen dưới ánh trăng, độ cong uốn lượn vểnh lên phía dưới biến mất ở trong chăn.

Chu Nhung đứng bên đầu giường, cúi người hôn xuống tấm lưng hắn, kế đó di chuyển hôn lên bả vai, sau gáy, cẩn thận mà tràn ngập yêu thương xoa xoa lỗ tai hắn, đúng lúc này, đột nhiên nhận ra được một điều, nghi ngờ hỏi: “……..gene virus?”

Tư Nam phát ra tiếng hít thở sâu an ổn.

“Tư Tiểu Nam?” Chu Nhung vỗ vỗ hắn, thấp giọng hỏi: “Đừng ngủ, vừa nãy em nói ba mẹ làm nghề gì thế?”

“………” Một bên mí mắt Tư Nam giật giật, cơn lim dim buồn ngủ khiến hắn trông vô cùng nín giận. Chu Nhung bất chấp tất cả, lại vỗ lại véo bắt hắn tỉnh dậy, hỏi chồng chất: “Ba mẹ làm nghề gì? Nói rõ cho anh biết đi?”

“Làm gì là làm gì?” Tư Nam dụi hai mắt ngồi dậy, ù ù cạc cạc bất mãn dị thường: “Quên mất từ lâu rồi, chả nói anh biết rồi còn gì?”

Chu Nhung tức giận nói:”Giờ là lúc nào rồi, đừng ngủ nữa, nhanh nhớ đi!”

Tư Nam: “Muốn đánh nhau hử?!”

Chu Nhung: “…………”

“Anh yêu à,” Tư Nam nghiêm túc nói, “Anh không biết tên Alpha từng có ý định gọi em dậy chết thế nào đâu, kết cục của anh ta rất thống khổ, đợi em ngủ một giấc, tỉnh rồi sẽ kể tỉ mỉ cho anh nghe ha…………..”

“……………..” Nội tâm Chu Nhung như có một vạn ngọn cỏ đờ cờ mờ phi qua, thầm nói bệnh cáu giận khi ngủ dậy đó sao, tính cách đổi luôn rồi này!

Tư Nam gục đầu nằm xuống, hừ hừ hai tiếng, ôm gối chỉnh lại tư thế thoải mái lăn quay ra ngủ. Chu Nhung đang đắn đo xem có nên liều lĩnh đầy nguy cơ bị ly hôn gọi hắn tỉnh thêm lần nữa hay không, thì đột ngột nghe thấy xa xa thấp thoáng có tiếng người, sau đó tiếng động cơ xe ầm ầm đi qua, còi báo động bỗng nhiên hú lên trong bóng đêm.

“Cảnh báo cấp hai! Cảnh báo cấp hai! Đàn zombie bao vây!”

“Tất cả đàn ông trên mười sáu dưới sáu mươi đến nhận vũ khí, binh sĩ chiến đấu nhanh chóng tập hợp──!”

Trong kí túc lục tục có ánh đèn bật sáng, tiếng bàn tán kinh hoàng với bước chân thổi quét toàn bộ căn cứ.

“……………” Tư Nam lăn người, dùng mu bàn tay che kín đôi mắt, bất đắc dĩ nói: “Đầu năm nay muốn ngủ ngon một giấc thiệt càng ngày càng khó………….”

***

Từ khi Trần Nhã Tịnh bắt đầu thành lập căn cứ người sống tới nay, tất cả thanh niên trai tráng trung niên tuổi từ mười sáu đến sáu mươi đều được tổ chức thành đội tự vệ, cứ mười người một đội, mỗi tối sắp xếp mười tổ, cầm súng tuần tra quanh phạm vi bán kính một ngàn mét, chỉ cần có biến động nhỏ nhất sẽ lập tức bắn đạn tín hiệu cảnh báo, đề phòng tình huống đàn zombie tập kích bao vây.

Có điều, đêm hôm nay, không biết do thời tiết chuyển ấm khiến zombie hoạt động nhanh nhẹn hẳn lên hay vì nguyên nhân nào đó, một đàn zombie có số lượng lớn im hơi lặng tiếng được bóng đêm và núi đá che giấu tránh được đội tuần tra, đợi đến khi nhân viên trực ban ngửi thấy mùi hôi thối nồng nặng theo gió, bên ngoài căn cứ đã bị bao vây kín mít.

Đàn zombie đông đúc rậm rạp, gào thét không ngừng đấm đá tường vây, dưới ánh trăng mờ nhạt, tụ thành một đại dương màu máu khiến người khác nhìn mà ghê người.

“Sao đông kinh vậy?” Xuân Thảo đách tin nổi, gào to, “Nhung ca! Bên này! Lại đây!”

Chu Nhung kéo Tư Nam chen qua đám người, chỉ thấy bên ngoài căn cứ đốt mấy trăm ngọn đuốc, sáng như ban ngày dưới bầu trời đêm, kèm theo là tiếng người huyên náo. Dân chúng có tổ chức, sắp xếp trật tự truyền đuốc và đạn dược, còn đội vệ binh được huấn luyện thì cúi đầu đứng trên đỉnh pháo đài, dùng súng máy thi nhau bắn xuống, làm đàn zombie trèo lên lưới sắt đều lục tục té bay ra sau.

Một giọng phụ nữ chín chắn vang lên: “Quá nhiều! Đội bắn tỉa tạm lui xuống!”

──Chỉ thấy Trần Nhã Tịnh vậy mà bảo người đẩy mình lên phòng tuyến đầu, không hề sợ hãi nhìn xuống đàn zombie người trước ngã xuống người sau tiếp bước dưới chân mình, quát to: “Bật lưới điện!”

Đội bắn tỉa đều đứng dậy chạy về sau, Vạn Bưu mặt mày đầy mồ hôi, lảo đảo chạy thẳng đến phòng trực ban, miệng cắn đèn pin mở hộp điện ra, hung hăng kéo công tắc nguồn xuống.

Rẹt──

Ánh điện nhoáng cái lóe lên trên lưới sắt vây ngoài pháo đài, vô số tia lửa bật sáng, đàn zombie xếp trước nhất nhất thời cháy khét thành tro!

Dòng điện đùng đoàng truyền đi, từng hàng zombie nháy mắt ngã xuống, mùi khét thối nồng nặc xộc thẳng lên!

“Khu C3 yêu cầu chi viện, khu C3 yêu cầu chi viện.” Giọng nói nôn nóng vang lên trong bộ đàm thông tin liên lạc, “Zombie xếp thành mũi dùi xông thẳng đến bên này, yêu cầu chi viện!”

Trần Nhã Tịnh nhìn thấy Chu Nhung trong đám người, lúc này không còn kịp đánh tiếng nữa, chỉ vội vàng gật đầu thăm hỏi với y, lập tức quát với bộ đàm: “Mở kho kíp nổ! Đội súng máy di chuyển lên đỉnh pháo đài!”

Chỉ thấy tốp zombie đã chết lần hai bao vây xếp thành mũi dùi, số zombie phía sau giẫm lên đồng loại, tranh nhau chen lấn xông đến. Đội súng máy quả nhiên thề chết không lùi, điên cuồng bắn phá, nhưng số lượng zombie thực sự quá đông đúc, trong cơn mưa bom bão đạn, chúng thi nhau giẫm đạp lên cửa sổ chòi gác, vô số cánh tay khô quắt bắt lấy chiến sĩ, xé tươi sống bọn họ thành mảnh nhỏ!

Máu đỏ phun tung tóe trong tiếng la hét chói tai của mọi người, Chu Nhung thở hồng hộc, đột nhiên sải bước tiến lên: “Đưa súng cho tôi! Lùi về sau!”

Vạn Bưu phát ra tiếng gầm thét bi phẫn, khiêng khẩu súng trường tấn công vọt thẳng vào đàn zombie, bả vai bất thình lình bị một sức mạnh như kìm sắt đè chặt. Gã quay đầu nhìn, chỉ thấy khuôn mặt lãnh đạm hắt ra trong ánh lửa của Tư Nam, nói: “Đưa tôi.”

“Cậu rút──”

Vạn Bưu còn chưa kịp quát tháo, trong ngực đã trống không, không biết khẩu súng rơi vào tay Tư Nam từ lúc nào.

Hình thể của Tư Nam tuyệt không có quan hệ đến hai chữ cường tráng, bởi liên quan đến giới tính mà còn hơi gầy gò. Trong đêm đông lạnh giá như thế này, hắn mặc một cái áo khoác mỏng dính, tay cầm súng máy, lướt qua Vạn Bưu, nhanh chóng bước đến bên rìa pháo đài có zombie thi nhau trèo lên.

Pằng!

Pằng!

Pằng pằng!

Kĩ thuật bắn Single – Shot siêu quần, mỗi tiếng súng vang lên đều sẽ có một con zombie đầu nổ phọt óc, lắc lư ngã xuống.

Tư Nam dừng chân, đứng bên cạnh Chu Nhung, cạch một tiếng, khẩu súng trường tấn công chỉnh thành hình thức nã liên thanh.

Trước mặt bọn họ là đàn zombie ùn ùn không dứt, xa hơn nữa là màn đêm thăm thẳm không nhìn rõ năm ngón tay; phía sau là tiếng la hét hoảng sợ của mọi người, cùng ngọn lửa cháy bừng bừng đỏ rực một vùng trời.

Hai người cùng liếc nhìn nhau, Chu Nhung mỉm cười hỏi: “Anh có hai ngàn sáu trăm viên, còn em?”

“Hai ngàn hai.” Tư Nam híp mắt nhìn chăm chăm vào kính ngắm, thì thầm: “Nhưng thế cũng đủ vượt được anh……Alpha ạ.”

Chu Nhung kiêu ngạo cười hừ, hai người tùy ý cụm nắm đấm với nhau, xoay lưng vào nhau, đồng thời nổ súng!

Bộ đội đặc chủng cần tiêu tốn hết hàng trăm ngàn viên đạn mới đào tạo ra được một tay súng bắn tỉa siêu hạng; tốc độ bắn, độ chính xác, thành thạo lợi dụng mọi góc đạn, đây không phải chuyện đội bắn tỉa thường dân có thể bì được. Vốn bình thường phải dùng đến bảy tám viên mới có thể giải quyết xong một con zombie, dưới tốc độ bắn cao 15-20 phát/giây của hai người, gần như bách phát bách trúng, thậm chí có viên còn trúng mấy con, thoáng chốc vô số đầu zombie nở hoa tung tóe!

Chu Nhung với Tư Nam áp chế bằng hỏa lực cao, vững bước tiến vào đàn zombie. Họng súng của hai khẩu súng máy tóe ra tia lửa, hai người họ đánh đâu thắng đó, đánh lui biển zombie về sau!

“Kíp nổ! Bom Napan! Tiếp tục dùng hỏa lực, nhanh! Xe bọc thép sẵn sàng xuất phát!” Trần Nhã Tịnh gần như gào thét ra lệnh, lập tức ném bộ đàm, giơ loa phóng thanh, đứng trên mép đỉnh pháo đài quát: “──Tất cả mọi người dồn lên! Đội súng máy không thể rút lui!”

“Đằng sau là căn cứ của mọi người! Gia đình của mọi người! Vợ con của mọi người!”

“Phàm là người hy sinh.” Cô ta ngừng lại, giọng trầm xuống, âm thanh truyền đi khắp chiến trường: “Căn cứ sẽ thay mọi người cứu trợ người nhà, nuôi nấng con cái, cho tới tận khoảnh khắc cuối cùng của loài người.”

Đội súng máy vành mắt đỏ lên, xúc động hô to, theo sau Chu Nhung và Tư Nam, điên cuồng bắn phá nghiền ép đàn zombie.

Ngay cả phụ nữ và trẻ nhỏ cũng chạy từ doanh trại đến đây, giúp đỡ vận chuyển đạn dược và thuốc nổ, tạo thành một con đường vận chuyển bằng thịt người đan xen trong ánh lửa. Đám đàn ông cầm bình cồn, xông đến pháo đài, dũng cảm quên mình ném vào làn sóng chuyển động của zombie.

_Liên tiếp oanh tạc, chấn động đất trời._

Đàn zombie phát ra tiếng gào thét, giống như tiếng rít cam chịu của tử thần, vang vọng khắp bầu trời đêm nhuốm máu và lửa.

Vài phút sau, pháo đài quét sạch triệt để đám zombie trèo lên, thi thể rơi đầy đất, máu thịt đan xen, không rõ là của zombie hay người sống chết trận.

Đội súng máy dứt khoát giết sạch xông ra từ trong đàn zombie, vui quá hóa khóc, lục tục quỳ xuống trên đầu tường.

── Mà dưới chân bọn họ, trên sườn núi rộng lớn, túi thuốc nổ như những giọt mưa quăng vào đàn zombie, biết bao máu thịt bay tứ tung; zombie bao vây tấn công trước hàng lưới thép rốt cuộc không còn kín mít dày đặc như trước, mà đã bị diệt trừ lộ ra một khoảng đất rộng vài mét.

“Mở cửa!” Giọng hét của Trần Nhã Tịnh vang vọng khắp chiến trường: “Xe bọc thép xuất phát!”

Tiếng ầm ầm từ xa đến gần, Xuân Thảo với Đinh Thực mỗi người lái một chiếc bọc thép đã được cải tạo, xông đến cửa sắt được mọi người chung sức kéo ra, chạy đến nghiền ép đàn zombie cách đó không xa.

“Tư Nam!” Nhan Hào vỗ khẩu súng hạng nặng đặt trên xe, cười vang nói: “Không xuống à! Tôi đỡ cậu cho!”

Đuôi lông mày Tư Nam nhếch lên, lùi về sau hai bước chạy lấy đà, giữa tiếng kinh hoảng của mọi người, nhanh như chảo chớp nhảy xuống từ đỉnh pháo đài cao bảy tám mét, lăn người tại chỗ, đứng dậy quỳ một gối ôm khẩu súng máy.

Chu Nhung quát: “Phó đội trưởng muốn ăn cớt phải không, dám đào góc tường trước mặt đội trưởng hử?” Cũng nhanh chóng nhảy xuống theo.

Đám zombie trên mặt đất đã bị hơi thở người sống hấp dẫn, kéo dài hơi tàn, tụ tập xông lên sườn núi, sau đó bị mâu nhọn của chiếc bọc thép cải tạo chặn đánh đầu, bánh xích nghiền nát đống thịt thối tung tóe trên đường đi.

Chu Nhung rơi xuống đất, bật người dậy, lại cùng Tư Nam song song nổ súng. Hai người bọn họ rõ ràng y như hai pháo đài hình người, tốc độ nã đạn cực cao khiến vỏ đạn nhanh chóng ép đến bắn khỏi nòng súng, y chang một con rắn khổng lồ vờn bay, dưới sự yểm trợ của xe bọc thép chở khẩu súng máy, tiến từng bước ép về phía trước.

“Không phải nói qua mặt anh luôn sao?” Tiếng Chu Nhung chế nhạo vang đến cùng âm thanh keng keng của vỏ đạn.

Tư Nam thờ ơ nói: “Vượt mặt anh vẫn không đơn giản tí nào.”

“……….Đồng chí Tiểu Tư.”

“Hửm?”

“Biết vì sao những tên Alpha trước đây bị em đập cho khóc gọi cha gọi mẹ không?”

Tư Nam liếc nhìn từ sau kính ngắm, đụng ngay phải ánh mắt Chu Nhung, người sau lưu manh khẽ cong khóe môi.

“Bởi vì những Alpha trước đây em gặp đều quá yếu.” Chu Nhung mỉm cười, bóp cò súng.

──Pằng!

Viên đạn xuyên qua bầu trời đêm, chuẩn xác bắn nổ bom Napan Xuân Thảo tung ra từ xe bọc thép.

Vô số mảnh kim loại cháy hừng hực vẽ thành hàng trăm đường cong, lập tức ghim thật sâu vào đầu zombie!

Tư Nam híp đôi con ngươi, lạnh lùng đánh giá Chu Nhung mấy giây, sau đó cạch một tiếng, đổi sang chế độ bắn Single- shot.

“Vụ cược làm việc nhà anh nói kia.” Hắn hỏi: “Vẫn còn tính chứ?”


	54. Chapter 54

“Hai người làm trò con bò gì thế?” Trên xe, Quách Vĩ Tường gào to trong tiếng súng máy đinh tai nhức óc.

Nhan Hào quỳ một gối trên nóc xe, vừa bắn súng, vừa rống giận: “Show ân ái! Đừng nói nữa! Anh muốn bùng cháy!”

Xuân Thảo đổi chân giậm bộ ly hợp, ngầu bá cháy đụng bay một vòng zombie, điều khiển xe bọc thép dừng ngay trước hàng zombie đầu tiên trên vùng đất trống, mạnh mẽ quăng một quả bom Napan.

Phía xa, Chu Nhung và Tư Nam gần như nổ súng cùng lúc, quả bom Napan bị bắn trúng nổ bùm trong trời đêm, phá thành vô số mảnh pháo hoa chết người.

Quách Vĩ Tường: “Phó đội trưởng, anh nghe em nói! Đây không lỗi của anh! Tuy rằng đội trưởng là tên Alpha ung nhọt ích kỷ thích theo ý mình, chủ nghĩa Sô vanh, khinh thường Omega, quan trọng hơn mặt cũng không đẹp như anh…”

Nhan Hào: “Anh xin chú đừng nói nữa……..”

“Nhưng tại chính Tư Nam, yêu, thích, ổng, á!” Quách Vĩ Tường kéo cao giọng lớn tiếng an ủi: “Cho nên anh không thua trên sức hấp dẫn! Anh rất tốt nhưng Nam rất tiếc, đừng có khổ sở! Biệt đội gâu gâu độc thân hoan nghênh anh trở về!”

Sợi dây lí trí của Nhan Hào đứt cái phựt, di chuyển họng súng nhắm vào Quách Vĩ Tường, bi phẫn nói: “Anh bảo chú đừng nói nữa cơ mà──!”

Đinh Thực luống cuống tay chân đánh tay lái, cái xe chở Quách Vĩ Tường trên nóc bỏ chạy nhanh như chớp.

Rất nhiều túi chất nổ tự tạo được quẳng xuống từ đỉnh pháo đài, rơi vào đàn zombie dưới vòm trời tối đen, lập tức bị viên đạn bắn trúng, liên tục phát ra tiếng nổ kinh thiên động địa.

Chu Nhung buông cò súng: “27/27.”

“36/36…….” Tư Nam nghiêng mắt kính ngắm liếc nhìn, nhẹ giọng nói: “Hai khẩu khác nhau, nếu không anh thắng thế rồi.”

Chu Nhung vừa định trêu hắn hai câu, đột nhiên đằng trước lại rơi xuống một đống túi thuốc nổ, hai người đồng thời giơ súng bắn.

Thuốc nổ tự tạo của căn cứ thường ném là tạch, rất dễ thành pháo xịt, có lúc còn cần đạn bắn trúng mới có thể kích nổ. Chu Nhung với Tư Nam dựa lưng vào pháo đài, vai chạm vai, được xe bọc thép che chắn bắn trúng đống bột màu vàng đất, thuốc nổ rơi xuống đỉnh đầu zombie, dấy lên vô số ánh lửa và luồng khí nóng!

Đàn zombie bị quét sạch không còn một mống, chỉ sót lại đống tay chân khó đếm xuể rơi vãi trên đất, y như cơn mưa rào toàn máu tanh thịt thối.

Tiếng hoan hô lác đác vang lên trong đám người, khu vực bị bom nổ và xe bọc thép càn quét càng ngày càng rộng, âm thanh reo hò kích động dần dần vang dội như có sấm đánh.

Cạch cạch cạch tiếng súng ngừng hẳn, Chu Nhung cười nói: “Không được, toàn bách phát bách trúng, cứ thế này thì……”

“Nhung ca!” Quách Vĩ Tường quẳng một thứ đồ vào đàn zombie bỏ chạy dưới sườn núi, quát to: “Chiêu chốt nè! C4──!”

Túi thuốc nổ C4 xoay tròn bay về tốp zombie cuối cùng ở ngoài căn cứ, Chu Nhung với Tư Nam cùng quay người giơ súng, đúng lúc này, Tư Nam nhanh như chớp quay đầu, thơm cái chóc lên gò má Chu Nhung.

“………..!”

Nụ hôn xảy ra quá bất ngờ, ngón trỏ Chu Nhung nhất thời buông lỏng, còn Tư Nam đách thèm do dự bóp cò súng.

Oành──

C4 nổ rung trời.

Sóng xung kích tiêu diệt sạch sẽ toàn bộ đàn zombie dưới sườn núi, đồng thời hất bay hai người về sau, ngã sấp mạnh xuống bãi cỏ, cỏ cây cát đá trong cơn lốc ụp hết lên người.

“Tư Tiểu Nam!” Chu Nhung gào, sắc mặt hơ đo đỏ: “Em chơi bậy nhé!”

Tư Nam lăn lông lốc bò dậy, đắc ý chớp chớp mắt.

Hàng loạt zombie rốt cuộc cũng bị quét sạch rốt ráo, zombie chỉ còn mỗi bắp chân, đang di chuyển nghiêng ngả trên đống thi hài đầy đất, bị xe bọc thép hung hãn đụng bay, sau đó được Nhan Hào với Quách Vĩ Tường bắn tỉa từng con một.

Rạng sáng, 4h30 phút, đàn zombie rõ ràng đã bị tiêu diệt, mối nguy sống còn của căn cứ cuối cùng đã được loại trừ.

Binh sĩ hi sinh được kính chào, khiêng đi trong tiếng khóc nức nở, đội súng máy khải hoàn trở về giống như một vị anh hùng. Nhất là khi cửa lớn dần dần kéo ra, lúc tiểu đội bộ đội đặc chủng lái xe về đến pháo đài, nhóm người sống sót lũ lượt kéo tới mém nữa kiên quyết lôi bọn họ từ trên nóc xe xuống.

Nhan Hào: “Nói nói chuyện thôi, đừng động chân động tay chớ…..”

Quách Vĩ Tường vươn cổ quát: “Đừng động vào tôi á!”

Chu Nhung cười từ chối khéo cô gái kích động kéo tay mình, ôm cổ Tư Nam, sải bước xuyên qua doanh địa hướng ra sau, cười nói: “Lần này không tính, em chơi đểu……..”

Chu Nhung cậy thân cao ôm trọn cả người Tư Nam vào trong ngực, hắn một tay đút túi, quả quyết nói: “Không có.”

“Tại em hôn anh làm tay anh mới run nhé.”

“Nhưng tay em đâu có run á.”

“Em hôn thì cũng hôn anh rồi, sao chả có tí xúc động nào thế.”

“Xúc động làm gì?”

Chu Nhung lưu manh liếc hắn, ánh mắt Tư Nam đã lấy lại sự bình tĩnh.

Vì thế Chu Nhung nghĩ ra một cách, nói: “Thế em hôn anh một cái nữa đi. Hôn thêm cái nữa thì tính em thắng, không được chơi đểu.”

Ánh dương nơi đường chân trời phía Đông đã hơi ló dạng, tia nắng sớm ban mai mỏng manh chiếu xuống, mọi người sục sôi ngất trời vận chuyển cát đá qua lại, tu sửa pháo đài, chung quanh toàn tiếng người ồn ào.

Lông mi Tư Nam chớp chớp liên tục, Chu Nhung biết đây là biểu hiện hắn đang giấu nhẹm sự xấu hổ── Quả nhiên một lát sau, Tư Nam quay đầu đi, làm như rảnh rỗi nhìn sang chỗ khác.

Chu Nhung cười to, nâng quai hàm hắn, không cho hắn quay đầu cự tuyệt, tặng một nụ hôn sâu quấn quýt triền miên trên bờ môi.

“Tim em đập nhanh ghê.” Chu Nhung cụng vào trán hắn, ngón trỏ với ngón giữa đeo găng bắn tỉa khép lại, bụng ngón tay đè trên động mạch cảnh của hắn, dịu dàng trêu chọc nói: “──’Xúc động làm gì’ hửm?”

Khắc đó, chung quanh người đến kẻ đi, chỉ có hai người bọn họ đầu cụng đầu, hơi thở vấn vít, Chu Nhung nhịn không được, áp sát hôn thêm lần nữa.

“……………” Tư Nam phun ra một chữ từ kẽ môi cong cong: “Bát……….”

“Nhung ca rửa, Nhung ca rửa cho.” Chu Nhung lập tức dỗ dành nói: “Rửa bát thú vị lắm, Nhung ca khoái rửa bát nhất đấy!”

Tư Nam lạnh lùng nói: “Nói cứ như nhà chúng ta có tiền mua bát ấy.”

Chu Nhung: “…………….”

“Đồng chí Tiểu Tư!” Trong đám đông, Chu Nhung đi sát sau mông Tư Nam, đau buồn nói:

“Anh đây dù gì cũng có quân hàm thiếu tá! Mặc dù nhà nước tạm thời chưa phát tiền lương, nhưng đừng khinh anh thế có được không!”

Thương binh được cáng nâng đi xuyên qua doanh địa, chuyển đến điểm chữa bệnh bố trí tạm thời trong kí túc xá. Mấy y bác sĩ trong căn cứ bận tối mắt tối mũi, một chú bác sĩ cầm một chậu băng bẩn thỉu đầy ự vội vã chạy xuống cầu thang, đụng ngay phải Chu Nhung.

“Ái ối,” Chu Nhung đỡ ông ấy, “Cẩn thận chứ!………..Bác sĩ Trịnh?”

Chiều tối qua, bọn họ mới đến căn cứ, còn chưa kịp tìm đám người quen trong căn cứ người sống, không ngờ bác sĩ Trịnh đã tự đụng tới cửa. Chu Nhung thả tay định nói gì đó, đột nhiên bác sĩ Trịnh bắt tay tóm y lại, miệng cứ ài ài suỵt đáp, mặt mày vô cùng khác thường, nhanh chóng liếc nhìn chung quanh.

Trình độ nhìn thấu nét mặt người khác của Chu Nhung đã gần như đạt đến độ thượng thừa, lập tức cảm thấy chú ấy cố tình đụng mình, bèn cười hỏi: “Sao thế chú? Chú không ngã đó chứ?”

“Ài ài, đội trưởng Chu, lâu rồi không gặp………..”

Phía trước doanh địa, mọi người la hét ầm ĩ, người bị thương nhẹ khập khiễng vịn tường bước đi, không có ai chú ý đến tình hình trước cửa hành lang.

Bác sĩ Trịnh đến gần, nhanh chóng thầm thì nói: “Phiền cậu bớt chút thời gian đến phòng kí túc xá của chú một tẹo, đội trưởng Chu, chú có chút việc……..”

Chu Nhung mặt mày bình tĩnh: “Sao thế ạ?”

“Hình như chú có một người quen.” Bác sĩ Trịnh nhíu mày: “Là một nhà hóa sinh nổi tiếng, có từng gặp khi tu dưỡng nghiệp vụ ……Theo lý mà nói không thể xuất hiện ở đây, chú cứ cảm thấy khu căn cứ này có điều bất thường………”

“Lão Trịnh!”

Bác sĩ Trịnh gần như giật bắn cả người, vội vã quay đầu.

Chỉ thấy ở điểm chữa bệnh tạm thời không xa, có một người đàn ông vóc người gầy gò, tướng mạo nho nhã, trên mũi đeo một cái kính viền vàng, một tay đút trong túi áo blouse trắng, tay kia vẫy vẫy với bọn họ.

Người kia có vẻ không có chú ý đến Chu Nhung, chỉ khách sáo gọi bác sĩ Trịnh: “Trong này có một cậu lính súng máy chắc bị gãy xương rồi, qua đây khám hộ được không?”

──Người vừa mới bị nhắc sau lưng, xoay người cái đã đụng phải chính diện. Nháy mắt, bác sĩ Trịnh mặt tái nhợt, mồ hôi rơi từ thái dương xuống.

Chu Nhung mặt mày bình tĩnh, véo mạnh vào khuỷu tay của ông, bác sĩ Trịnh bị đau giật bắn cả mình:

“Ờ, đến, đến đây!”

Người kia lẳng lặng đứng bên cạnh cậu lính rên rỉ, tia nắng hừng đông xuyên qua lan can, hắt thành bóng dáng màu than chì ở đầu hành lang; nửa người gã giấu trong bóng đen, khuôn mặt tái nhợt mà ánh mắt sắc bén.

Ở gã hình như tản mác một sức mạnh vô hình, làm người khác ớn lạnh, bác sĩ Trịnh không dám nhìn Chu Nhung nữa, khẩn trương cúi đầu, vội vã chạy đến điểm chữa bệnh.  
Chu Nhung đột nhiên nhận ra được một điều.

──Gã chính là tên tài xế, người lái xe đón Trần Nhã Tịnh kia.

Chu Nhung có chút đăm chiêu, quay người đi, cạnh đó không xa có người nhẹ nhàng lễ phép khụ một tiếng.

Không biết Trần Nhã Tịnh được cảnh vệ đẩy đến từ bao giờ, dừng ở bên ngoài mấy bước.

“Chú ấy là Ninh Du, trợ thủ của tôi, bác sĩ của căn cứ.” Trần Nhã Tịnh có vẻ không thấy chuyện lạ thường, chủ động mở miệng hóa giải sự lúng túng: “Đội trưởng Chu muốn tìm chú ấy khám bệnh sao? Có phải vừa nãy bị thương ở đâu rồi không, tôi lập tức──”

“À không không,” Chu Nhung bật cười, mặt mày nom hơi vô lại, nhìn trái nhìn phải.

Chả rõ Tư Nam thó được cái kẹo sữa chú thỏ trắng từ cô nàng cảm kích sùng bái kia từ lúc nào, đang nhàn nhã ngồi trên lan can, miệng ngậm kẹo ăn, đung đa đung đưa hai bắp chân thon dài. Chu Nhung không nói dùng dằng túm hắn xuống, chỉ vào đầu hắn cười nói với Trần Nhã Tịnh:

“Vừa nãy chiết kinh (*)của tôi bị tôi hôn một cái, tim liền đập nhanh, hít thở cũng mau, có lẽ sắp ngất rồi, cho nên tôi mời bác sĩ Trịnh khám thử…………”

Trần Nhã Tịnh: “……………..”

Tư Nam mờ mịt nói: “Chiết kinh là cái gì?”

“……..Chiết kinh………tôn phu nhân………..nói chung không sao thì được.” Trần Nhã Tịnh suýt nữa cắn phải đầu lưỡi, cố ép giọng cho bình tĩnh: “Nếu có việc thì cứ tìm Ninh Du khám xem, chú ấy là bác sĩ có trình độ cao nhất của chúng tôi. Tôi đến là……….là để cảm ơn đội trưởng Chu anh. Nếu không có anh ra tay thay đổi tình hình, chúng tôi tuyệt đối không thể đánh lui bầy zombie nhanh như thế được, đội súng máy cũng không biết sẽ hi sinh bao nhiêu người, thật sự phải cảm ơn anh rất nhiều.”

Trần Nhã Tịnh ngồi trên xe lăn hơi khom người xuống.

“Không cần không cần,” Chu Nhung vẫy tay, “Nhưng nguyên nhân vì sao zombie có thể lẩn tránh đội tuần tra, cô đã hỏi chưa?”

Lông mày thanh tú của Trần Nhã Tịnh nhíu chặt: “Tôi biết anh muốn nói zombie đã phát triển khả năng hợp tác đi săn của động vật có vú, nhưng tôi vẫn kiên trì với quan điểm của mình; đó chỉ là hiện tượng cá biệt, không thể miêu tả bằng từ tiến hóa, bởi tiến hóa mang tính quần thể. Còn nguyên nhân zombie bao vây tấn công thì có rất nhiều, thời tiết ấm dần hoặc hơi người hấp dẫn đều có khả năng, chuyện này còn cần điều tra thêm bước nữa.”

Chu Nhung sờ cằm, hình như thấy rất hứng thú: “Ờm, cô nghĩ zombie liệu có giữ được một phần bản năng ý thức, sẽ tập trung đến vùng đất mình từng sinh sống khi còn sống hay không?”

──Lời này của y thực sự rất biết cách giết người, như đang ám chỉ trong căn cứ từng có rất nhiều người biến thành zombie, nhưng sắc mặt Trần Nhã Tịnh vẫn bình tĩnh không chút bất biến.

“Không có.” Cô ta bình thản nói: “Tôi chỉ phụ trách việc vận chuyển của căn cứ, còn về sự thay đổi và phát triển virus zombie, tiến sĩ Ninh có lẽ có thể cùng anh đào sâu nghiên cứu.”

Chu Nhung lập tức thành khẩn nói: “Xin lỗi xin lỗi, cô đừng quá đa nghi, tôi không có ý gì đâu.”

Câu giải thích tiếp của Trần Nhã Tịnh tắc luôn trong cổ họng, vì thế chỉ đành cười trừ.

“Ven biển có du thuyền cỡ lớn cùng rất nhiều công ty tàu thuyền, tôi sẽ tuân thủ lời hứa, nhanh chóng cử người tìm con thuyền có thể sử dụng, tin chắc hai ngày này sẽ có hồi âm. Phải cảm ơn anh và đội viên của anh lần nữa, có tin tức tôi sẽ thông báo cho các anh ngay tức khắc.”

Chỗ phòng cấp điện có người vội vã chạy tới, thấp giọng xin ý kiến của Trần Nhã Tịnh, trông có vẻ cực kì nôn nóng. Trần Nhã Tịnh không rảnh nói chuyện tiếp, chỉ đành khom người cảm ơn với Chu Nhung, mỉm cười cùng Tư Nam, cảnh vệ đẩy cô ta tiến đến phòng cấp điện.

“Tiểu thư Trần!” Chu Nhung đột nhiên cất cao giọng.

Trần Nhã Tịnh tức thì ra hiệu cho cấp dưới dừng lại, quay đầu hỏi: “Đội trưởng Chu?”

“Chân của cô bị sao thế?”

Cao giọng đưa vấn đề này trước mặt công chúng, có thể nói là khá không lễ phép. Nhưng Trần Nhã Tịnh chỉ hơi sững người, giọng điệu vẫn rất ôn hòa: “Là chuyện trị liệu, vấn đề về khía cạnh thần kinh.”

Chu Nhung nom có vẻ không thấy nét mặt giận dữ của cấp dưới cô ta: “Rất đáng tiếc, trước đây cô làm nghề gì?”

Chung quanh gần như nháy mắt lặng ngắt như tờ, Trần Nhã Tịnh chậm rãi nói: “…Diễn viên múa ba lê.”

Cô ta tự giễu lắc lắc đầu, không nhiều lời nữa, xoay người được người đẩy đi xa.

* * *

(*) Chiết kinh: Vợ, bà xã.


	55. Chapter 55

Trần Nhã Tịnh nói được làm được, tới ngày thứ ba thì có tin tức báo về.

Đội tuần tra kiếm được một chiếc thuyền cảnh sát vứt bỏ trên bờ biển, đã kéo tới cảng dọn dẹp rửa sạch xong xuôi, chỉ chờ vận chuyển nhu yếu phẩm, nước ngọt cùng thiết bị, ắt sẽ có thể rời biến ngay lập tức.

Huyết thanh đỏ nhạt trong ống nghiệm được hút tới đáy, Ninh Du rút kim tiêm ra, Trần Nhã Tịnh hít một hơi thật sâu.

Trong văn phòng im lặng tới mức có thể nghe thấy tiếng kim rơi trên mặt đất, Vạn Bưu để đàn em cầm súng đảm nhiệm canh gác chung quanh, không rõ bao lâu sau, đột nhiên sắc mặt Trần Nhã Tịnh thay đổi, hình như cực kì đau đớn, tóm chặt tay vịn xe lăn.

“………..A………..”

“Nhã Tịnh!”

“Tiểu thư Trần!”

“A…………..” Trần Nhã Tịnh thở dốc kịch liệt, cơ thể không ngừng run rẩy, mu bàn tay nổi đầy gân xanh.

Thảm lông trên đùi cô ta trượt xuống, bắp thịt trên đôi chân lỏng lẻo vì bị liệt vậy mà bắt đầu dần dần căng phồng, mấy giây sau, cô ta đè chặt tay vịn, thoáng đứng dậy!

Vạn Bưu mừng rỡ thất thanh: “Có hiệu quả rồi?!”

Ninh Du quyết đoán nói: “Chậm đã!”

Chỉ thấy sau khi Trần Nhã Tịnh rời khỏi xe lăn đi được vài mét, sắc mặt xanh đỏ đan xen, hai cánh tay bắt đầu phát run. Giây tiếp theo, trong ánh mắt vô cùng lo lắng của mọi người, cô ta chợt mất hết sức, nặng nề ngồi xuống xe lăn lần thứ hai!

Rầm một tiếng, đám tay chân tranh nhau định xông lên đỡ, lại bị Ninh Du giơ tay ngăn cản.

Đau đớn cực độ khiến cả mặt Trần Nhã Tịnh co giật, vết sẹo bên má trái méo mó, mồ hôi lạnh từ hai má trắng nhợt rơi xuống hết giọt này đến giọt khác, thoạt nhìn có chút xấu xí và đáng sợ. Nhưng chung quanh không một ai để ý, trái lại mặt người nào người nấy đều cứng ngắc, Vạn Bưu nặng trĩu nhắm chặt hai mắt mình.

Vài phút sau, cơn đau như sóng thủy triều ùn ùn kéo đến cuối cùng từ từ rút lui, Trần Nhã Tịnh run run thở ra một hơi, mệt mỏi dựa vào xe lăn.

“……….Lại thất bại nữa rồi.” Ninh Du khàn khàn nói, thả ống tiêm rỗng xuống.

Vạn Bưu khó dấu được thất vọng: “Vì sao lại thế, tiến sĩ Ninh, chẳng phải ngài nói nghiên cứu vắc xin đã có bước tiến triển đột phá, sắp sửa thành công rồi sao?!”

Ninh Du muốn giải thích, có điều bị Trần Nhã Tịnh ngăn cản:

“Đừng thế, Vạn Bưu…….” Cô ta mệt mỏi nói: “Đây không phải lỗi của Ninh Du.”

Cô ta nắm chặt tay vịn, ngồi dậy, ánh mắt liếc nhìn từng khuôn mặt chăm chú của mỗi người trong phòng, đa cảm bật cười: “Từ giây phút đồng ý tiêm virus, chúng ta đã biết có thể xảy ra bất cứ chuyện gì, tôi đến nay vẫn ngồi ở tại đây, đã là kết quả cực tốt rồi, không phải sao? Ít nhất chúng ta vẫn có hi vọng thành công.”

“Không, Nhã Tịnh.” Ninh Du dọn hộp y tế, đứng dậy, chậm rãi nói: “Hệ thống miễn dịch của cô không thể chịu được thí nghiệm với cải tạo nào nữa, chỉ cần thêm một lần thất bại, sẽ thực sự nguy hiểm đến tính mạng. Cô có thể chết bất cứ lúc nào vì chứng rối loạn hệ miễn dịch hoặc nặng hơn……….”

“Cô sẽ bị zombie hóa hoàn toàn.” Trong ánh nhìn khiếp sợ của mọi người, gã rốt cuộc gian nan nói ra câu này.

Vạn Bưu quát to: “Tiến sĩ Ninh!”

Trần Nhã Tịnh nhẹ nhàng rũ mắt.

Ninh Du nói: “Tôi chắc chắn phương hướng nghiên cứu vắc xin là chính xác, tuy nhiên, trong lịch sử tiến hóa của linh trưởng chưa từng gặp phải một loại virus nguy hiểm và mạnh mẽ đến vậy, hệ thống miễn dịch yếu ớt của loài người thực sự không thể sản sinh kháng thể đủ mạnh, có thể chống chọi tương đương được. Tôi từng cho rằng huyết thanh trong tay Law Mayer có thể giúp tôi hoàn thiện thành công vắc xin, nhưng Law Mayer rõ ràng đã………..”

Gã giơ tay ấn chặt mi tâm, hình như định dùng cách này để cưỡng chế kiểm soát cảm xúc, lắc đầu không nói gì nữa.

“Đúng vậy, Ninh Du.” Trần Nhã Tịnh bình thản nói: “Có đôi khi khoảng cách giữa “sắp tiến tới thành công’ và ‘thực sự thành công’ là vô cùng xa xôi với mong manh, là cần mười mấy năm hoặc thậm chí đến vài thế hệ. Công nguyên, thế kỷ mười bốn đến thế kỷ mười tám, Cái chết đen (1) tàn phá toàn bộ lục địa Châu Âu, dịch Đậu mùa (2) giết chết Pha-ra-ông 3000 năm trước, không tìm được thuốc đặc hiệu chữa trị virus HIV, và cả dịch Ebola(3) khiến mọi người bó tay chịu chết…… Nếu có người nói virus zombie sẽ tiếp tục hoành hành trên Trái Đất trong trăm năm nữa, tôi cũng sẽ không lấy làm kinh ngạc.”

“Thế nhưng,” Cô ta nói, “Đây tuyệt không có nghĩa thế hệ chúng ta chỉ có thể ngồi đây, yên lặng chờ nó ngày ngày phát triển phá hủy Trái Đất, chúng ta vẫn phải tiếp tục đấu tranh đến chết với nó.”

Trong phòng im lặng như tờ, chỉ nghe thấy tiếng hít thở liên tục của mọi người.

Cánh cửa bị gõ cộc cộc hai tiếng.

“Vào đi.”

Một gã cảnh vệ nghiêng mình bước vào, vội vã chạy đến, nói khẽ: “Tiểu thư Trần, đội trưởng Chu chị mời đã tới, hiện đang chờ bên ngoài.”

Trần Nhã Tịnh và Ninh Du nhanh chóng liếc mắt trao đổi, hỏi cảnh vệ: “Cạnh anh ta còn cái người tên Tư Nam kia không?”

“Không ai theo hết.”

Vạn Bưu ra hiệu với cấp dưới, dẫn bọn họ lẳng lặng không tiếng động đi vào một cánh cửa khác của văn phòng──Đó là một phòng nghỉ đơn được ngăn cách.

Tới tận khi cửa phòng nghỉ được khép hờ, Trần Nhã Tịnh mới gật đầu với cảnh vệ: “Mời đội trưởng Chu vào đi.”

Cảnh vệ nhận lệnh mà đi.

Ninh Du cầm hộp y tế lùi về sau, đối mặt với khuôn mặt tái nhợt của Trần Nhã Tịnh. Ngoài cửa phòng đã vang lên tiếng bước chân từ xa đến gần của Chu Nhung, Ninh Du há miệng, giọng rất nhỏ và cực rõ ràng: “Một lần cuối.”

Trần Nhã Tịnh mỉm cười nói: “Nên nói rằng, ít nhất vẫn còn một cơ hội cuối cùng chứ.”

Chu Nhung đẩy cửa bước vào.

Ninh Du quay đi, tà áo blouse hất tung thành một đường cong, sượt qua vai Chu Nhung, nhưng không liếc lấy một lần, sải bước đi ra khỏi văn phòng.

“………….” Chu Nhung nhìn bóng lưng Ninh Du bước nhanh khuất xa trên hành lang, có vẻ hơi ngạc nhiên, quay đầu liếc mắt đánh giá Trần Nhã Tịnh: “Tiểu thư Trần không khỏe sao?”

“Kiểm tra sức khỏe định kỳ mà thôi,” Trần Nhã Tịnh giơ tay ra hiệu: “Mời ngồi.”

Chu Nhung mặc chiếc jacket ngắn tay, quần bò, chân đi đôi bốt đế cao của quân đội, đeo găng tay bắn tỉa, gu ăn mặc nom cực kì tháo vát, thoạt nhìn khiến chiều cao của y có cảm giác áp bách. Trần Nhã Tịnh làm như đăm chiêu híp híp mắt, lúc sau cười nói: “Tôi tự dưng nhận ra, đội trưởng Chu chưa bao người ngồi đối diện với tôi nhé.”

“Vậy sao?”

“Có thể hỏi chút nguyên nhân không? Chẳng nhẽ anh cảm thấy tôi có chỗ bất thường, xuất phát từ bản năng chiến binh, lúc nào cũng sẵn sàng hành động hoặc rút lui?”

Lúc Trần Nhã Tịnh mở miệng hỏi câu này, giọng điệu cực bình tĩnh, thậm chí còn hơi chút tò mò. Chu Nhung từ trên cao đối diện với cô ta, khoe mắt liếc nhìn toàn bộ văn phòng, lát sau bật cười lắc lắc đầu:

“Không, thói quen thích đứng của quân nhân mà thôi.”

Trần Nhã Tịnh gật đầu tỏ vẻ mình chấp nhận câu giải thích này, thái độ cực kì tự nhiên: “Được, đội trưởng Chu.”

Cô ta ngập ngừng, nói tiếp: “Hôm nay tôi mời anh đến đây, là muốn thương lượng vấn đề nhu yếu phẩm rời bến tàu…..Tôi đã viết hết vào tờ danh sách này, hiện nó là viện trợ lớn nhất tôi có thể cung cấp trong phạm vi khả năng của mình, mời anh xem cho.”

Trần Nhã Tịnh mở kẹp văn kiện ra, hai ngón tay ghim một tờ giấy, đoạn nhẹ nhàng đẩy đến mặt bàn chỗ Chu Nhung.

***

Cùng lúc đó, trước căn tin.

Một đôi găng tay dính đầy dầu máy cầm trục bánh xe, cả người Tư Nam chui ra khỏi gầm xe, lau sạch mồ hôi.

Hắn chỉ mặc một cái áo ba lỗ màu đen, để lộ đường cong cơ bắp trắng nõn; bởi vì tư thế nằm ngửa, hình dáng cơ bụng bằng phẳng chắc nịch hiện ra trong lớp áo ba lỗ bị che kín.

Nhan Hào hơi mất tự nhiên lia mắt đi chỗ khác: “Thế nào rồi?”

“Cờ lê.”

Nhan Hào lấy cờ lê từ trong hộp dụng cụ đưa qua, Tư Nam lại chui vào gầm xe lần nữa.

Đúng giữa trưa, mặt trời chói chang rực rỡ rắc trên khu đất, cát bụi cuốn lên trên sân thể dục phía xa, tốp năm tốp ba người mặc giáp y(4) mỏng đi qua đi lại, không khí đã loáng thoáng mang theo hơi ấm đầu xuân.

“Cậu cần giúp không?” Nhan Hào ngồi xổm trên đất, hỏi.

Tiếng của Tư Nam truyền ra từ gầm xe: “Không.”

“…….Tôi lấy chút nước cho cậu uống nhé?”

“Không.”

Nhan Hào mênh mang suy sụp, lúc sau xác định thêm lần nữa:

“Cậu không cần giúp thật à?”

Tư Nam ló đầu ra, nghiêm túc nói: “Thật không cần mà, tự tôi cũng có thể làm được.”

Tư Nam đang nằm, Nhan Hào thì ngồi xổm, hai người một trên một dưới nhìn nhau một lúc, Tư Nam cuối cùng hết nhịn nổi, hỏi:

“Sao cậu không đi giúp Xuân Thảo sữa cái xe bus kia ấy? Tự tôi làm được thật mà, hay lòng tự trọng của Alpha bọn cậu không thể trơ mắt nhìn một mình tôi sửa xe?”

“Không,” Nhan Hào bất đắc dĩ nói: “Đội trưởng dặn dò tôi tuyệt không thể để cậu một mình, vì thế nhìn chằm chằm cậu là nhiệm vụ của tôi……..Cho dù tôi thấy đây là một kiểu tra tấn thần kinh.”

“?”

“Chỉ được nhìn mà không thể chạm,” Nhan Hào lẩm bẩm, “Còn không bằng đánh một trận thoải mái.”

Tư Nam giơ tay cầm cái tua vít, chui vào gầm xe nói: “Tôi không biết, nhưng ẩu đả, cạnh tranh, hành vi thích ngược và chịu ngược giữa hai tên Alpha chỉ biết mình như các cậu, đại khái là một kiểu tình thú đi, tôi không muốn hiểu thứ này lắm.”

Nhan Hào ngồi xổm trên đất đỡ trán, hơi uể oải: “Thì tại liên quan đến chuyện tuân theo mệnh lệnh cấp trên cấp dưới trong quân đội…………”

“Trong mắt dân thường chúng tôi,” Tư Nam phì cười: “Đây gọi là SM.”

Tư Nam gõ leng leng keng keng một lúc, rốt cuộc vặn xong cái đinh ốc cuối cùng, trượt ra chui vào buồng điều khiển, chân giẫm lên bộ ly hợp.

Xe bọc thép rồ ga, phát ra tiếng gầm rú nằng nặng.

“Ổn rồi,” Tư Nam cởi găng tay dính đầy dầu máy, vứt bừa xuống: “Đợi bảo người thay thanh cản trước, đèn xe cũng cần thay, sau đó sẽ bình thường ngay luôn.”

Nhan Hào khoanh tay tựa vào bên cửa xe, nét mặt u buồn của cu cậu làm người ta khó phân biệt cậu chàng đã nhận ra đời không như mơ hay đành tự chịu, lát sau rốt cuộc cố lấy dũng khí: “Tôi có thể hỏi cậu một vấn đề được không?”

Tư Nam: “Chưa yêu bao giờ.”

“……….” Nhan Hào bó tay toàn tập: “Không không, tôi muốn hỏi vì sao cuối cùng cậu lại chọn trúng đội trưởng…..có thật chỉ vì khi bị vây ở Trường Sa, người nhảy xuống máy bay trực thăng rồi tìm thấy cậu là đội trưởng, chứ không phải tôi?”

Cái tay Tư Nam rút chìa khóa xe chợt khựng lại.

_Hương rừng nhiệt đới tươi tốt nồng đặc của thời thiếu niên, cuốn theo làn gió nhẹ của buổi chiều đầu xuân, từ từ phả vào mặt._

_Có điều, đó là bí mật xen lẫn chua ngọt, tựa như mùi quả rừng chín đượm chầm chậm tỏa ra, dài lâu mà giấu sâu tồn tại ở trong lòng, không muốn chia sẻ cùng người khác._

“Không phải đâu,” Tư Nam cười rộ.

Nhan Hào đẩy cửa xe, thoáng thò người nhìn hắn, khuỷu tay Tư Nam để trên tay lái chống má: “Buổi chiều hôm tôi đi qua thành phố T, lúc cứu các cậu khỏi tòa nhà để xe ấy……….”

“Tôi điều khiển xe máy phi qua ngã tư, các cậu lái xe bọc thép đâm tới tiếp ứng, Chu Nhung đứng ở trên nóc xe tung dây móc, đỡ lấy tôi từ trong không trung, đồng thời lăn vào trong khoang xe.”

“──Đó là lần gặp gỡ đầu tiên giữa tôi và các cậu, người nhìn thấy đầu tiên là Chu Nhung.” Tư Nam thản nhiên nói: “Có thể đã định sẵn từ khi ấy cả rồi.”

Bây giờ, Nhan Hào chỉ có cảm giác đời anh hư ảo, nhưng vẫn còn sót một tia không chịu thất bại: “Vậy nếu nếu lúc người tìm được cậu ở Trường Sa là tôi, nửa đường gặp phải tuyết lớn chặn đường, người bên cạnh cậu cũng là tôi……..”

“Ai biết được chứ?” Tư Nam vặn lại: “Sự thật thì người đó là Chu Nhung, mọi điều kiện giả định khách quan đều không tồn tại, đúng chứ?”

──Thực ra lời của hắn rất hợp lý, Nhan Hào cũng hiểu được ý này.

Chỉ mình Chu Nhung đủ khả năng và quyết đoán mở cửa cabin nhảy khỏi trực thăng, cũng chỉ Chu Nhung, có thể kín đáo đủ cẩn thận, trầm tĩnh, ngoan cường thâm nhập vào bụng zombie tìm kiếm hai ngày hai đêm, cuối cùng thành công cướp được Tư Nam thần trí không rõ mang đi.

Mỗi một mắt xích đều cần Chu Nhung hoàn thành, bởi vậy tất cả giả thiết và khả năng, trên thực tế đều không thể xảy đến, hoặc giả có cũng sẽ không gây ra kết quả cuối cùng.

Nhan Hào hơi thất vọng, thở dài một hơi.

Tư Nam ló người vỗ vai cậu ta, nhảy khỏi xe, vô cùng quan tâm hỏi: “Tôi đi mua chút nước cho cậu nhé?”

“Không, tôi phải đi với cậu.” Nhan Hào ôm chặt cửa bi ai nói: “Nhưng tôi cần ít thời gian chấp nhận sự thật cái đã………đợi tôi ba phút là được…………..”

“Bia?”

“Ừm. Đợi đã──”

Nhan Hào xoay người đòi theo, Tư Nam ngăn cậu ta: “Thôi khỏi, tôi còn muốn thay quần áo, chẳng nhẽ cậu cũng muốn đi theo?”

Nhan Hào: “…………..”

“Trong mắt dân thường chúng tôi,” Tư Nam làm bộ cực nghiêm trang nói: “Đây là hành vi quấy rối tình dục.”

Nhan Hào chỉ phải đứng nguyên tại chỗ, đợi thanh xuân không thể bỏ yên và tình đầu theo gió cuốn đi, Tư Nam bước vào căn tin, soát mặt ở quầy ăn vặt mua cốc bia, nhân lúc chờ đợi, vào toilet thay áo T- shirt.

Sau lưng áo ba lỗ toàn bụi đất bẩn thỉu, Tư Nam quăng nó bên bồn rửa, rửa ráy kĩ càng dầu máy đen xì dính đầy trên tay, đột nhiên thoáng nhìn thấy một bóng dáng quen thuộc cách đó không xa.

──Là bác sĩ Trịnh.

Bác sĩ Trịnh đứng dưới tàng cây bên ngoài toalet căn tin, quan sát chung quanh, hình như muốn nói lại thôi, sau đó vẫy tay với Tư Nam.

Muốn nói gì ư?

Giờ này, cửa sau căn tin không có người, phụ cận yên yên tĩnh tĩnh, gần đó truyền đến tiếng trò chuyện của bác gái rửa rau trong phòng bếp.

Ở trước cửa căn tin, xe bọc thép đậu trên khu đất, Nhan Hào thất tình lòng đầy chua xót đứng đực ở đó, dùng sức tháo dỡ thanh chắn trước đã biến dạng.

Tư Nam vặn vòi nước đang chảy rào rào, tiện tay chùi vào quần mình một cái, đi đến chỗ bác sĩ Trịnh.

* * *

Chú thích:

(1) Cái chết đen: **“Cái chết đen”** là mỹ từ dành tặng căn bệnh dịch hạch, vốn có xuất thân từ Trung Quốc, nơi cũng từng bùng phát thành dịch những năm đầu thập niên 1330.

Những con chuột đã theo chân tàu buôn mang mầm bệnh tới hải cảng Sicily và bùng phát trên toàn lục địa già, phủ một “màn u ám” lên “đêm trường Trung cổ” châu Âu.

Trong điều kiện y tế còn chưa thực sự phát triển, người bệnh có các biểu hiện sốt, nhức đầu, buồn nôn, phát ban đau đớn tới chết.

Mô tả về sức phá hủy của nó, người ta ví von rằng “trong 13 năm liền, nó ngự trị trên toàn châu Âu như một ông hoàng, lấy đi sinh mạng của 75 triệu người vô tội”.

(2) Dịch đậu mùa: **Đậu** **mùa** là một căn bệnh truyền nhiễm của riêng loài người, gây bởi hai dạng virus _Variola major_ và _Variola minor_. Đậu mùa có tên gọi tiếng Latinh là _Variola_ hay _Variola vera_ , trong đó từ varius có nguồn gốc nghĩa là “có nốt”, hoặc varus, nghĩa là “mụn nhọt”. Tiếng Anh danh từ “smallpox”, được sử dụng đầu tiên vào thế kỷ 15 để phân biệt với biến dạng “great pox” (bệnh giang mai).

Đậu mùa gây bệnh trong các mạch máu nhỏ ở da, miệng và cổ họng. Ở vùng da, bệnh gây ra những vết ban nổi sần đỏ đặc trưng, sau đó da bị phồng giộp những vết sần chứa nước. Virus _V major_ độc hại hơn, gây tử vong trong số 30-35% bệnh nhân. _V minor_ gây dạng bệnh nhẹ hơn, giết khoảng 1% bệnh nhân. Biến chứng lâu dài của việc nhiễm _V major_ là các sẹo đặc trưng, thường là ở mặt, ở 65-85% số nạn nhân. Nạn nhân cũng có thể bị mù vì giác mạc bị sẹo. Phái nam còn có thể bị hiếm muộn. Dị hình ở các chi do chứng viêm khớp và viêm khớp xương mãn tính là biến chứng ít gặp hơn, xuất hiện ở khoảng 2-5% các trường hợp nhiễm bệnh..

(Một em bé bị bệnh đậu mùa ở Banglades)

(3) Dịch Ebola:Một **dịch bệnh virus Ebola** (DVE) đang diễn ra ở Tây Phi. Sự bùng nổ là do _virus ebola Zaire_ , còn được gọi đơn giản là virus Ebola (EBOV). Đó là sự bùng phát nghiêm trọng nhất của Bệnh virus Ebola tính theo số lượng các ca nhiễm và số người tử vong kể từ khi phát hiện ra các virus trong năm 1976.Dịch bệnh bắt đầu tại Guinée trong tháng 12 năm 2013 nhưng đã không được phát hiện cho đến tháng 3 năm 2014, sau đó nó lây lan sang Liberia, Sierra Leone, Nigeria và các nước khác.

Tính đến ngày 23 tháng 10 năm 2014, Tổ chức Y tế Thế giới (WHO) thông báo tổng cộng 10.141 trường hợp nghi ngờ và 4.922 trường hợp tử vong.](5.672 ca nhiễm và 2.983 trường hợp tử vong được phòng thí nghiệm xác nhận).Ngày 8 tháng 8, bệnh dịch được WHO chính thức ban bố là “trường hợp khẩn cấp y tế công cộng cần được quốc tế quan tâm”. Đây là một định chế chỉ được sử dụng hai lần trước đó (đối với Đại dịch cúm 2009 và sự hồi sinh của bệnh bại liệt năm 2014) và thúc đẩy các biện pháp về phòng chống dịch bệnh, giám sát, kiểm soát, và phản ứng, bởi 194 quốc gia ký kết.

Các tổ chức viện trợ và các tổ chức quốc tế, trong đó có Cộng đồng Kinh tế Tây Phi (ECOWAS), Trung tâm Kiểm soát và Phòng Bệnh Hoa Kỳ (CDC), và Ủy ban châu Âu đã đóng góp kinh phí và huy động nhân viên để giúp đối phó với sự bùng phát dịch bệnh; các tổ chức từ thiện trong đó có Tổ chức Bác sĩ không biên giới, Hội Chữ thập đỏ,và Quỹ Samari (Samaritan Purse) cũng đang làm việc trong khu vực. Khi dịch đã sắp kết thúc vào tháng 12 năm 2015, Liên Hiệp Quốc đã thông báo rằng 22.000 trẻ em đã bị mồ côi, bị mất một hoặc cả hai cha mẹ do Ebola.

(Bệnh nhân bị Ebola ở Châu Phi)

(4): Áo hai lớp được dệt bằng tay.


	56. Chapter 56

Trong văn phòng.

Chu Nhung thả tờ danh sách đầy ắp chữ xuống, đắn đo một lát, từ tốn nói: “Sự rộng rãi và phối hợp của cô khiến tôi hết sức kinh ngạc, tiểu thư Trần.”

Trần Nhã Tịnh nói: “Tôi vẫn có thể rộng rãi và phối hợp thêm chút nữa.”

Trần Nhã Tịnh ngả người, tựa lên xe lăn, hai tay đan chéo, trông vô cùng thảnh thơi: “Tôi có thể cử người ra bến cảng tiếp tế cho các anh mười ngày một lần, cũng có nghĩa nếu các anh không tìm được căn cứ Nam Hải, cách mười ngày sẽ có thể cập bờ bổ sung nước ngọt và nhu yếu phẩm theo thời gian đã định. Mặt khác tôi sẽ cung cấp vũ khí và sức người, sai người tìm kiếm thuyền viên cùng ngư dân giàu kinh nghiệm ở ven bờ, dùng điều kiện ưu đãi thuyết phục bọn họ giúp đỡ các anh..”

Chu Nhung cười hỏi: “Cô định tranh top 10 bình bầu nhân vật tiêu biểu của Trung Quốc sao, tôi xin lỗi nhé, hiện tại chắc không có giải này đâu.”

“Không,” Trần Nhã Tịnh nói thản nhiên, “Tôi có điều kiện,”

Chu Nhung xoay người rời đi.

“Đội trưởng Chu! Đến giao dịch anh cũng không hứng thú sao?”

Chu Nhung lạnh lùng nói: “Giao dịch? Tiểu thư Trần, đó giờ chỉ có tôi nêu điều kiện với người khác, khi nào thì đến phiên người khác nêu giao dịch với tôi thế?”

Trần Nhã Tịnh nhất thời cạn lời, nhìn Chu Nhung sắp bước ra khỏi văn phòng, nôn nóng quát to: “Nhiệm vụ mà anh nói!”

“……Omega của anh.” Cô ta nhìn Chu Nhung thoáng dừng bước chân, chậm rãi nói: “Các anh đều có thể đi, nhưng người tên Tư Nam thì không được.”

“Vì sao?” Chu Nhung nghiêng đầu hỏi.

“Không cần hỏi tại sao, nhưng anh có thể cầu nguyện……” Trần Nhã Tịnh gằn từng chữ một: “Cầu nguyện vì số mệnh của toàn thể nhân loại, rồi một ngày nào đó anh sẽ biết.”

Chu Nhung gật đầu, thở phì một hơi, trước mắt Trần Nhã Tịnh đột nhiên hoa lên.

Cô ta hoàn toàn không kịp phản ứng, tốc độ của Chu Nhung nhanh đến mức mém biến mất tại chỗ, thù lù xuất hiện trước mặt cô ta, y cúi người giơ tay vén ống quần Trần Nhã Tịnh!

Soạt một tiếng, Trần Nhã Tịnh không tránh kịp, bắp chân trắng xám thối rữa bại lộ trong không khí.

“………Zombie hóa.” Chu Nhung cười lạnh, nói: “Cô quả nhiên đã bị nhiễm virus, tiểu thư Trần.”

Chu Nhung chìa tay định tóm xe đẩy, song lúc này Trần Nhã Tịnh hành động vô cùng bất ngờ── Cô ta đập mạnh vào một cái công tắc không bắt mắt trên tay vịn, kế đó xe lăn thoáng chốc như gắn mô tơ, vù cái lùi về sau mấy mét!

Rầm! Cửa phòng nghỉ bị đụng tung, hơn mười gã canh vệ nhào ra. Vạn Bưu nghiêng người che chắn trước Trần Nhã Tịnh, quát: “Ra tay!”

Biến cố xảy ra rất đột ngột, con ngươi Chu Nhung co rút, lách mình rời khỏi văn phòng. Đám cảnh vệ đuổi sát theo sau, Chu Nhung giơ tay bám vào khung cửa, mượn lực bật nhảy, tặng hai gã cảnh vệ đi đầu mỗi người một cú, đạp cho máu phun tung tóe ngay tại chỗ, bay ngược ra ngoài!

Ầm ầm!

Gã kia đập ầm xuống đất, không ngừng run rẩy, hết bò dậy nổi.

──Đách ai ngờ nổi Chu Nhung vậy mà quá nhanh quá nguy hiểm đến thế, Vạn Bưu chửi thề: “Đệt mẹ!” Bèn giơ súng trong tay lên!

Viên đoạn sượt qua gót chân Chu Nhung, mấy miếng gạch văng tung ra.

“Đừng giết anh ta!” Trần Nhã Tịnh quát.

Hơn mười gã cảnh vệ nhào tới như sói như hổ, song không ngăn được bước chân Chu Nhung, chỉ cần có kẻ sấn tới, không bị gãy chân gãy tay thì cũng đầu rơi máu chảy, gần như mất sạch sức chiến đấu chỉ bằng một chiêu.

Trong vài giây ngắn ngủi, Chu Nhung đột phá vòng vây, giống con sư tử đực bị chọc điên, phi người tung một cú Back kick(1) ngàn cân đáng ghi vào sách kỉ lục, đạp cho kẻ chắn đường nện mạnh vô tường, một mảnh bê tông tức khắc vỡ tung!

“Đứng im!”

Đám cảnh vệ còn lại rống giận nổ súng, tất cả đều nhắm ngay dưới chân y. Nhưng mà Chu Nhung đách sợ, y gần như đạp nhảy vào từng viên đạn. Như một pha hiệu ứng đặc biệt trong phim ảnh được hiện thực hóa, y dùng một cước dẫm nát bệ cửa sổ trên hành lang, vọt lên vài mét trong không trung, sau đó nhảy xuống mặt đất, chớp mắt xông vào hành lang, mắt thấy sắp đến đầu cầu thang tới nơi!

Trong văn phòng, Vạn Bưu xông đến mé tường, tuýt còi báo động.

Âm thanh chói tai truyền khắp tòa nhà, tiếng còi cảnh báo bằng máy đột ngột vang lên, cửa sắt ở đầu cầu thang rơi ầm ầm xuống!

Bước chân Chu Nhung bị ngăn trở, cánh cửa sắt vững chắc chắn ngay phía trước, thoáng chốc xoay người lại.

Keng! Keng! Keng!!── Tất cả lối ra vào trong tầm mắt đều có cửa sắt phong tỏa, hành lang nối với văn phòng nhất thời biến thành không gian bịt kín!

Chu Nhung híp đôi mắt, chỉ thấy Vạn Bưu ra khỏi văn phòng, ném khẩu súng lục, rút một thứ có hình dạng giống khẩu súng ở phía sau ra.

“Vô ích thôi, đội trưởng Chu.” Trần Nhã Tịnh lăn bánh xe, xuất hiện sau lưng Vạn Bưu, nói khẽ: “Anh tưởng tôi sẽ đợi anh ngoan ngoãn nộp người kia ra sao? Bên bác sĩ Trịnh có lẽ đã đắc thủ rồi.”

Nét mặt Chu Nhung rốt cuộc thay đổi: “……….Cô nói cái gì?”

***

Sau căn tin.

“Nobel(2) gì chú?” Tư Nam ngạc nhiên nói.

“Giải Nobel sinh học.” Bác sĩ Trịnh vừa đi vừa trả lời, thỉnh thoảng ngó nghiêng chung quanh, trông vô cùng cảnh giác.

“Lúc Ninh Du học lên tiến sĩ, đoàn giáo viên hướng dẫn anh ta từng được một đề cử, đáng tiếc sau thì vuột mất giải thưởng. Sau khi về nước, Ninh Du tiếp tục phát triển hướng nghiên cứu mới dưới nền tảng của người nọ, chỉ vài năm ngắn ngủi liền đạt được bước đột phá lớn, giành thêm một đề cử Nobel nữa….. Tiếc là sau này virus bùng phát, tận thế tiến đến, nếu không theo anh ta nói thì rất có hi vọng giành giải.”

Cửa sau căn tin nối với một con đường nhỏ yên tĩnh, một bên dựa vào mặt tường của kí túc xá, bên kia là bụi cây rậm rạp.

Tư Nam hơi ngộ ra, dừng bước: “Hướng nghiên cứu đột phá là cái gì?”

“Kỹ thuật……kỹ thuật chữa trị gene thông qua virus, giúp kéo dài tuổi thọ con người.” Bác sĩ Trịnh giọng run run: “Chú nghi ngờ có liên quan đến nguồn gốc của virus zombie.”

Chung quanh im lặng lạ thường, không còn nghe thấy tiếng người bên căn tin nữa, gió khẽ thổi qua rặng cây, phát ra tiếng xào xạc nho nhỏ.

Bác sĩ Trịnh đi thêm hai bước, nhưng Tư Nam thì đứng im không động đậy, phảng phất như có một thứ trực giác ngăn hắn tiếp tục tiến bước.

“Chú……..Chú muốn nói.” Bác sĩ Trịnh nuốt nước miếng, lắp bắp nói: “Có lẽ chúng ta có thể chuồn vào phòng thí nghiệm của Ninh Du, xem thử rốt cuộc anh ta đang làm gì……”

Tư Nam trầm tư một lát, đoạn lắc đầu: “Đợi Chu Nhung về rồi hãy nói, cháu dẫn chú theo không tiện hành động.”

“Nhưng mà………..”

“Cháu đã ra đây hơi bị lâu rồi.” Tư Nam ngắt lời ông: “Cái xe bên kia còn chưa sửa xong, cháu về xem thử đã.”

Tư Nam xoay người đi ngược về, đột nhiên phía sau có tiếng nện bước rầm rập: “Đứng lại!”

Tư Nam vừa quay đầu, bỗng chốc phát hiện mấy gã nhân viên cầm súng sẵn sàng chiến đấu không rõ xông ra từ đâu, tức tốc bao vây con đường nhỏ hẹp này; mà cách đó không xa, nhà hóa sinh học tên Ninh Du bác sĩ Trịnh nói kia, đã lẳng lặng đút tay vào túi quan sát!

Bị theo dõi?!

Khuôn mặt bác sĩ Trịnh cấp tốc co rút: “Chạy, chạy mau!”

Chuyện xảy ra rất bất ngờ, song Tư Nam dĩ nhiên bình tĩnh cực nhanh, chẳng những không lùi về sau, trái lại tiến về trước nửa bước.

──Cùng với hành động này của hắn, vòng vây lập tức thu nhỏ, vài người đồng thời rút súng nhắm vào Tư Nam.

Ninh Du chỉ vào bác sĩ Trịnh, lạnh lùng nói: “Dẫn đi.”

Bác sĩ Trịnh la to, Tư Nam sải bước, mấy tên thủ hạ của Ninh Du cùng vọt lên!

“Nhan──Hào──!” Tư Nam hung bạo gào to, đạp lên mặt tường, xoay người đạp bay hai người, tóm lấy bác sĩ Trịnh, quát: “Chạy!”

***

“Ngạc nhiên lắm sao?” Trần Nhã Tịnh thản nhiên nói: “Ninh Du thuyết phục được bác sĩ Trịnh. Mặc dù cái cậu anh gọi là Tư Nam kia………tên vốn là Noah được áp tải đến căn cứ Nam Hải, quân đội cũng sẽ không so đo với đám nhân viên nghiên cứu chuyên nghiệp hơn của Ninh Du đâu.”

Giống một đầu dây đột ngột bứt ra trong tình cảnh hỗn loạn, Chu Nhung mơ hồ cảm thấy điểm đáng ngờ mịt mù được xâu chuỗi lại: “Đợi đã, ai là Noah? Áp tải?”

Thời điểm y đang hoài nghi, bộ dạng bất cần đời đã được thay bằng sự lãnh khốc, đường nét gương mặt dần trở nên âm trầm với sắc bén lạ thường.

Trần Nhã Tịnh cho rằng y đang giả ngu, liền không giải thích thêm nữa, thẳng thắn hỏi lại: “Anh thấy tò mò vì sao tôi biết không? Thượng tá Law Mayer từng tới đây, báo cho tôi chuyện liên quan đến em trai anh ta. Nhưng tôi có thể xác định rõ cho anh biết, giữa anh và Law Mayer tôi không tin một ai hết. Anh ta là một tên biến thái tình cảm méo mó, mà anh chỉ là một quân nhân muốn hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, không quan tâm toàn cục, dám để mục tiêu thí nghiệm chôn cùng anh ở trên Nam Hải mênh mông………….”

“Law Mayer từng tìm đến cô?” Chu Nhung thô bạo ngắt lời: “Mục tiêu thí nghiệm cái gì, có phải liên quan đến vắc xin?”

Trần Nhã Tịnh nhìn chằm chằm y một lát, nở nụ cười hừ một tiếng ngắn ngủi:

“Đội trưởng Chu, vì sao anh muốn làm quân nhân vậy, tấn công vào Hollywood có phải cầm chắc tượng vàng lâu rồi không.”

Chu Nhung hiểu tuyệt đối không thể moi được tin gì từ chỗ Trần Nhã Tịnh. Ánh mắt y dời đến khẩu súng tạo hình đặc thù trên tay Vạn Bưu, nhận ra đó là súng gây mê.

“Giơ tay lên, từ từ qua đây,” Vạn Bưu âm u nói, “Đừng làm trò, bằng không bắn nát anh.”

Chu Nhung suy tư vài giây, giơ tay lên, tiến từng bước về phía Vạn Bưu.

Đám cảnh vệ lăn lộn rên rỉ trên đất, đau đớn ôm bụng hoặc xương sườn. Chu Nhung sải bước bước qua thân thể bọn họ, ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào nòng súng gây mê, đi đến bệ cửa sổ hành lang.

──Sau đó, trước mắt Vạn Bưu lóe lên.

Chu Nhung nhanh như chớp tóm một gã cảnh vệ, cưỡng ép che chắn trước người mình, Vạn Bưu theo bản năng bóp cò súng, nháy mắt bắn trúng vùng bụng tên cấp dưới!

“Đứng yên!” Vạn Bưu quát to.

Chu Nhung tiện tay lăn người lên bệ cửa, thủy tinh bị cơ thể đập vỡ vụn, nhảy từ trên tầng ba xuống!

Trần Nhã Tịnh thay đổi sắc mặt, Vạn Bưu điên cuồng chạy đến trước cửa sổ ──Chỉ thấy Chu Nhung như một con chim ưng vọt lên không trung, vững vàng rơi xuống đất, thoáng chốc, quay người bật dậy!

“Cái đệt thằng quái vật gì vậy…………..” Vạn Bưu vừa sợ vừa giận, súng gây mê chìa ra ngoài cửa sổ, ngắm chuẩn Chu Nhung đang chạy như điên, nóng nảy quát: “Người đâu! Chặn anh ta lại!”

Cây cối bốn phía xào xạc lay động, khóe mắt Chu Nhung liếc nhìn chung quanh, dưới chân đột nhiên khựng lại.

Chỉ thấy đám cảnh vệ lục tục đứng dậy, hình thành một vòng vây chặt chẽ, ở đây cư nhiên có hơn mười người mai phục!

“Tạm biệt, đội trưởng Chu.” Vạn Bưu lạnh lùng nói, bóp mạnh cò súng.

***

Viu──

Viên đạn xé gió bay tới, sát sàn sạt vành tai Tư Nam, ghim sâu vào tường!

Một tay Tư Nam đỡ bác sĩ Trịnh, tay kia tóm chặt gã cảnh vệ nhào tới chính diện, crắc một tiếng vặn đứt khuỷu tay đối phương. Gã kia hét thảm quăng súng, đến giữa không trung bị Tư Nam nhanh như chớp bắt trọn, đạn lên nòng kêu rắc rắc, bắn gãy xương cổ chân hai gã cảnh vệ bên trái phải.

Máu tươi và tiếng kêu đau dấy lên ác ý dữ tợn cho người khác, những người còn lại nhào đến, giữa lúc hỗn loạn, Tư Nam lách người né đạn, song bị đá trúng một cú vào bụng nên phải lùi về nửa bước, hắn cắn răng che chở bảo vệ đẩy bác sĩ Trịnh về sau.

Bác sĩ Trịnh hình như đã bị dọa ngu người, loạng choạng dừng bước, có điều muốn nói mà nhìn Tư Nam.

── Nếu phân tích cặn kẽ, thực ra có thể trông thấy, trong giây đó, ánh mắt ông lóe ra tia áy náy và thống khổ khó lòng che giấu.

“Chạy mau!” Tư Nam không thèm quay đầu, quát: “Chạy đến trước cửa căn tin tìm Nhan Hào, nhanh!”

“…………….” Bác sĩ Trịnh thở hổn hển, miễn cưỡng nghẹn lời.

Tư Nam quay đầu: “Chú──”

Nói thì chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh, bác sĩ Trịnh giơ tay, phun một thứ vào mặt Tư Nam.

Trong tay ông dĩ nhiên giấu một bình xịt ê te (3).

Kỳ thực phản ứng của Tư Nam vô cùng nhanh, thời điểm vẫn chưa kịp ý thức đó là cái gì đã nín thở. Nhưng tốc độ tỏa hơi của khí ê te không phải hắn cứ nín thở là có thể chống cự, nháy mắt, hắn cảm thấy trong cổ họng có vị hơi ngọt, sau đó trái tim trĩu nặng.

Hắn cắn đầu lưỡi, móng tay bấu thật sâu vào lòng bàn tay, song không cảm nhận được đau đớn.

Cạch!

Khẩu súng rơi xuống đất, tất cả âm thanh với tiếng động đều nhanh chóng vút đi như nước thủy triều rút.

Vì sao? Trong lòng Tư Nam xẹt qua suy nghĩ này.

Bác sĩ Trịnh căng thẳng đỡ đẻ trong đêm bị zombie bao vây, bôn ba ngàn dặm xa xôi giúp đỡ lẫn nhau, đôi tay đầy máu ôm đứa trẻ gào khóc ấy, dần dần khuất xa trong tầm mắt hắn, từ từ hóa thành con người không quen biết trước mắt.

“Xin……Xin lỗi………”

Hai mắt bác sĩ Trịnh đỏ bừng, rưng rưng nước mắt, xông đến dường như muốn đỡ hắn, lại bị Tư Nam dùng chút sức lực cuối cùng đẩy mạnh ra.

Tư Nam xoay người lảo đảo đi hai bước, mỗi bước chân đều như giẫm trên mây, sau đó bị mấy cánh tay chung quanh chìa tới tóm gọn. Hắn không còn hơi sức vùng vẫy, thuận thế quỳ gối trên đất, lập tức ngã nhào sang bên trái.

“Đưa cậu ta đi………..”

“Hành động nhỏ chút, nhanh…….”

Thanh âm hỗn loạn không rõ, mông mông lung lung, tựa như có dòng nước chui vào lỗ tai. Tư Nam thở hổn hển ngắn ngủi hai hơi, cố gắng giơ cao tay, nhân lúc nghiêng người sang trái sinh ra đường nhìn có góc chết, ấn vào thiết bị định vị ở tai trái.

── Tuy nhiên, đó là ý thức cuối cùng trước khi hắn hôn mê.

Ninh Du tiến đến, quỳ nửa người, chìa tay nhẹ nhàng khép hai mắt Tư Nam lại.

Rè──

Nhan Hào nhạy bén ngẩng phắt đầu: “Tư Nam?”

Ánh mặt trời chiếu xuống khu đất trước cửa căn tin, cách đó không xa, một toán hai ba hàng người mới vừa rời khỏi.

Nhan Hào ấn cái hoa tai đang rung, nhìn chung quanh một vòng, trong lòng chợt dâng nỗi bất an, cậu bỏ cái thanh chắn trước ở trong tay xuống, bước nhanh đến toalet phía sau căn tin.

Một cái áo ba lỗ đen dính đầy dầu máy và bụi bặm vắt trên ống nước, nhưng quanh đó không có lấy một bóng người.

“…….Tư Nam.” Giọng của Nhan Hào nôn nóng: “Tư Nam?”

Giữa trưa im ắng, không người trả lời.

Trái tim Nhan Hào đập điên cuồng, không dám hét to tiếng, xoay một vòng ba trăm sáu mươi độ. Thiết bị định vị chợt rung mạnh khi cậu đối mặt với một góc nào đó──Thấp thoáng trong bụi cây cách đó không xa, phía sau là một bức tường.

Sao sau đằng ấy có tường nhỉ?

Nhan Hào lùi về sau mấy bước lớn, xuất phát chạy lấy đà, tay bám mép tường cao hơn hai mét băng qua, phù một tiếng vững vàng rơi xuống đất!

Trước mắt là một khu vực bên rìa kí túc xá, mấy tòa nhà bê tông bỏ hoang đứng sừng sững không xa; một con đường nhỏ nối liền với căn tin đằng trước, quanh co ngoằn ngoèo xuyên qua mấy tòa này, chạy thẳng thông vào sâu căn cứ.

Hình như Nhan Hào phát hiện được gì đó, ánh mắt đột nhiên bình tĩnh hẳn, sải bước tiến nhanh về phía trước.

Chỉ thấy hàng cây xanh phía cuối con đường rõ ràng có dấu chân người giẫm qua, vết đạp trên bụi cỏ với đống cành khô bị gãy vẫn còn rất mới. Tầm mắt Nhan Hào rơi trên bức tường bê tông, lập tức kinh ngạc, chỉ thấy dưới chân tường có vết lỗ nức toác thành khe──Là lỗ đạn!

Nhan Hào run bần bật cả người, đột nhiên đứng phắt dậy, đúng lúc này thiết bị định vị tự dưng ngừng rung.

Cậu ta quả thực không thể tin được, theo bản năng giơ tay sờ cái hoa tay, viên ru bi đỏ to bằng hạt gạo đã lặng yên.

Thoáng chốc, lục phủ ngũ tạng sinh ra cơn ớn lạnh cực độ, Nhan Hào ngó nghiêng chung quanh, nhận ra Tư Nam đã mất tích.

──Chu Nhung dặn cậu ta tuyệt không thể để Tư Nam đi lại một mình trong khu căn cứ này.

Nhưng hiện giờ, Tư Nam mất tích rồi.

***

“…….Anh đã đồng ý với tôi tuyệt không được gây hại tới tính mạng thằng bé…..”

“Thằng bé bảo vệ nhân dân, cứu rất nhiều người, nếu không có nó rất nhiều người chúng tôi đều không sống đến bây giờ!”

“Tuyệt đối không thể làm hại nó, tóm lại anh đã đồng ý …………”

Tiếng bước chân và trò chuyện như gần như xa, ý thức như trôi dạt trong biển xanh sâu thẳm, đột ngột nổi lên mặt nước, chuyển cái lại chìm sâu xuống đáy.

“Tôi biết,” Một giọng đàn ông lạnh lẽo trầm ổn nói, lần này ở gần bên tai, mỗi một chữ đều vô cùng rõ ràng:

“Tôi đã đồng ý với anh.”

Lông mi Tư Nam run rẩy dữ dội, mấy giây sau hoảng hốt mở to mắt.

Ánh đèn──Đây là ấn tượng đầu tiên của hắn.

Nhiệt độ trong phòng hơi lạnh, dưới người là cái ghế dựa bằng da mềm mại. Ánh đèn màu trắng tỏa chung quanh không gian, sáng mà không chói, nhưng tầm mắt vừa mới tỉnh lại mơ hồ không nhìn rõ cảnh tượng chung quanh.

Tư Nam thử nhúc nhích tay chân, bị xích chặt y như dự đoán.

“……………” Hắn cố gắng nhếch mí mắt, ánh mắt rời rạc vài giây sau mới khôi phục tiêu cự, phát hiện bản thân bị đặt trong một phòng thí nghiệm khổng lồ, phía trước không xa là một cái bàn thí nghiệm rộng lớn, lộn xộn.

Ninh Du ngồi trên cái ghế dựa, vắt chéo chân, mười ngón tay giao nhau đặt ở trên đùi, đôi mắt sau gọng kính viền vàng bình tĩnh không một gợn sóng. Còn bác sĩ Trịnh đứng gần cửa ra vào, thấy hắn đã tỉnh, xúc động tiến lên trước hai bước.

Tư Nam di chuyển tầm mắt, không thèm liếc Ninh Du hay bác sĩ Trịnh lấy một lần, ánh mắt rơi xuống bên cạnh mình.

Cách hai ba mét bên trái hắn có một cái bàn giải phẫu, một người đàn ông da dẻ thối rữa, vành mắt xanh đen nằm tại đó, cơ thể bị trói chặt bằng đai khống chế bệnh nhân tâm thần, nhưng vẫn mờ mịt giãy dụa, miệng phát ra từng tiếng “──A──a──” hàm hồ không rõ.

Hắn ta đã bị nhiễm virus, đang trong quá trình biến thành một con zombie mới toanh.

Tư Nam thu hồi tầm mắt, vì vẫn bị khí ê tê ảnh hưởng nên thanh tuyến khàn khàn: “Đây là chỗ nào?”

“Xin chào, Noah.” Ninh Du mở miệng nói, giọng nói trầm thấp ôn hòa đến bất ngờ.

“Như cậu đã chứng kiến, đây là phòng thí nghiệm cơ thể người của tôi.”

* * *

Chú thích:

(1) Back kick: Chân đá ra sau.

(2): Giải Nobel: **Giải thưởng Nobel** , hay **Giải Nobel** (phát âm tiếng Thuỵ Điển: [noˈbɛl], Thụy Điển, số ít: _Nobelpriset_ , Na Uy: _Nobelprisen_ ), là một tập các giải thưởng quốc tế được tổ chức trao thưởng hằng năm kể từ năm 1901 cho những cá nhân đạt thành tựu trong lĩnh vực vật lý, hoá học, y học, văn học, kinh tế và hòa bình; đặc biệt là giải hoà bình có thể được trao cho tổ chức hay cho cá nhân. Vào năm 1968, Ngân hàng Thụy Điển đưa thêm vào một giải về lĩnh vực khoa học kinh tế, theo di chúc của nhà phát minh người Thụy Điển Alfred Nobel năm 1895. Từ năm 1901 đến năm 2012, các giải thưởng Nobel và giải thưởng về Khoa học Kinh tế được trao tặng 555 lần cho 856 người và tổ chức. Do một số cá nhân và tổ chức nhận giải Nobel nhiều hơn một lần, tổng cộng có 835 cá nhân (791 nam và 44 nữ) và 21 tổ chức đã nhận giải này.

(3) Bình xịt E tê: **Thuốc mê cực mạnh** Dietyl Ether là loại thuốc mê dạng khí được nhập khẩu chính hãng từ USA với thành phần chính là khí Ether dùng gây mê trong phẫu thuật, sản phụ khoa, bệnh nhân thần kinh, trầm cảm, mất ngủ, xăm hình, và hiệu quả cao trong việc điều trị cai nghiện mà không cần phải đến trung tâm cai nghiện.


	57. Chapter 57

Phòng thí nghiệm cơ thể con người.

── Vừa thốt xong mấy từ này, phòng thí nghiệm trống trải rộng lớn nhất thời lặng ngắt như tờ.

Người đàn ông cách hai ba mét kia không ngừng giãy dụa, âm thanh cạch cạch cạch cạch đột nhiên trở nên chói tai hết sức.

Ninh Du mặt mày bình tĩnh, còn bác sĩ Trịnh thì thở dốc, hai tay buông thõng, nắm thành đấm theo bản năng.

“Vậy giờ ông muốn làm gì?” Tư Nam nhìn chăm chú Ninh Du, chậm rãi hỏi: “Biến tôi thành zombie sao?”

Hình như Ninh Du khá bất ngờ vì độ bình tĩnh của Tư Nam, thuận miệng trả lời: “Không, có điên tôi mới làm vậy.” Nhưng mãi một lát sau, gã lại bổ sung một câu: “Nếu phải bắt buộc, tôi cũng sẽ làm.”

“….Ông rốt cuộc muốn làm cái gì?” Tư Nam nhíu mày hỏi.

Ninh Du bật cười: “Cậu chưa rõ điểm chính rồi. Vấn đề không phải tôi muốn làm gì, mà là tôi đã làm gì.”

Gã đứng dậy đến chỗ bàn thí nghiệm, ánh mắt Tư Nam di chuyển theo gã, chỉ thấy Ninh Du mở một thiết bị khá giống nồi cơm điện ở trên bàn, dùng nhíp kẹp lấy một ống máu ── Tư Nam nhận ra cái nồi cơm kia, nó là cái máy ly tâm máu.

Hắn đột nhiên cúi đầu, quả nhiên phát hiện có băng y tế dán trên tĩnh mạch tay phải, cục bông vẫn còn rướm máu.

“Đây là huyết thanh của cậu.” Ninh Du bỏ ống máu vào thiết bị tiến hành phân tách, chuyên chú nói: “Vốn phải lấy máu tay trái, nhưng tôi nghe Law Mayer nói cậu là một chuyên gia chiến đấu đơn độc vô cùng xuất chúng…..vì thế tôi quyết định chọn tay phải, như một biện pháp an toàn.”

Tư Nam nắm chặt tay phải, quả nhiên có hậu di chứng để lại do rút một lượng máu lớn, ngón tay lạnh lẽo mất sức thoáng nhũn ra.

“Law Mayer? Thế anh ta có nói cho ông biết hai tay của tôi đều như nhau không.” Tư Nam chế nhạo nói, “Để an toàn như ông nói, đáng nhẽ phải rút liên tục trên 400CC máu từ tứ chi tôi mới phải.”

Ninh Du trả lời: “Nếu phải bắt buộc thì tôi sẽ làm vậy, đừng có kích tôi.”

Tư Nam giãy còng tay, phát ra tiếng keng keng, nhưng còng kim loại không xi nhê gì.

Đầu Ninh Du không thèm ngẩng, “Đừng phí sức, đó là thép tinh khiết đấy.”

“………..” Tư Nam cuối cùng cảm thấy nực cười, không vùng nữa: “Ông rút huyết thanh của tôi để làm gì?”

Ninh Du vừa tiến hành tính toán thủ công với thao tác phân tách, vừa ghi chép gì đó, hơi bất ngờ là gã không cho ăn bơ, mà trả lời vấn đề đâu ra đấy:

“Mấy tháng trước, Law Mayer từng tới nơi này, dùng kháng thể bán thành phẩm trong tay làm mồi câu, bắt chúng tôi chú ý tìm kiếm tung tích của cậu trên vùng duyên hải. Cái sự chấp nhất không rõ từ đâu này của cậu ta đã hấp dẫn trí tò mò của tôi, cho đến khi bọn các cậu dẫn đám người sống kia đến đây………….”

Tốc độ tính toán của Ninh Du cực kì nhanh, dù gã đang tự thuật cũng không có chậm lại: “Tôi hỏi bác sĩ Trịnh, biết được khi lần đầu gia nhập trận doanh người sống, cậu từng nói mình bị zombie cắn, hơn nữa ngay đêm đó đã bắt đầu sốt cao.”

“Sau này chứng minh đó không phải zombie, bởi vì tôi không bị nhiễm virus!”

“Không.” Ninh Du nói: “Tôi nghi ngờ lần đó cậu thực sự đã bị nhiễm.”

Tư Nam ngờ vực, nói: “………..Có ý gì?”

Ninh Du rốt cuộc thôi tính toán, cầm một cái mặt dây chuyền từ trên bàn thí nghiệm, quơ quơ trước mặt Tư Nam:

“Đây là ba mẹ cậu?”

──Đó rõ ràng là cái dây chuyền bằng đồng luôn không rời người của Tư Nam.

“Sẽ trả lại cậu.” Ninh Du nhìn nét mặt Tư Nam, nói: “Chẳng qua sau khi xem xong tấm hình trong đó, tôi phát hiện, có thể cậu là người tôi luôn tìm kiếm…….xin lỗi, là mục tiêu thí nghiệm tôi hoài nghi có tồn tại.”

Tư Nam thầm nói, hoài nghi có tồn tại?

“Tôi đã từng gặp ba mẹ cậu,” Ninh Du trông như nhìn rõ nghi vấn của hắn, nhưng không chịu giải thích, mà đổi chủ đề:

“Năm 16 tuổi khi tôi đến nước A học tiến sĩ, tiến sĩ Chung Vãn với vợ mình, tiến sĩ Alicia Fellman là đàn anh đàn chị chung thầy với tôi. Lúc đó chúng tôi và một người cố vấn cùng nghiên cứu một loại virus liên quan đến chủ đề di truyền học. Nhằm mục đích nhờ virus xâm nhập vào chuỗi gene, thúc đẩy cải tạo và hoàn thiện, tăng cường tố chất bộ gene loài người, cùng kéo dài tuổi thọ trung bình.”

Dưới tình hình bất ngờ, Tư Nam biết được họ tên thật của ba mẹ mình, nháy mắt ngơ ngẩn cả người.

“Vì nể mặt cùng là người Hoa, tiến sĩ Chung Vãn có giúp tôi rất nhiều vấn đề chuyên môn, nhưng tiệc vui thì chóng tàn. Mấy tháng sau, trong một sự cố thí nghiệm, tiến sĩ Chung Vãn bị nhiễm virus, bất hạnh tử nạn, tiến sĩ Alicia Fellman mang di thể anh ấy và cậu, biến mất khỏi căn cứ thí nghiệm.”

“…….Ông………” Giọng của Tư Nam bắt đầu nôn nóng: “Tôi không nhớ những chuyện này nữa, ông hãy nói thêm một ít, năm đó ba mẹ tôi………..”

Hắn nôn nóng muốn biết ba mẹ vốn xa lạ trong kí ức có hình dạng thế nào, hắn càng muốn biết, chi tiết cụ thể hơn, cho dù chỉ là những chuyện vụn vặt thời thơ ấu cũng được.

Nhưng Ninh Du không mảy may xúc động, chỉ dùng sáu từ trả lời hắn: “Không có thời gian, không hứng.”

“Sau sự cố thí nghiệm,” Ninh Du đổi ống máu khác, tiếp tục nói, “Chủ đề di truyền học này được cho là có độ nguy hiểm với bí mật cao, bởi vậy quân đội đã bỏ vốn tiếp quản cả sở nghiên cứu, bắt đầu tìm kiếm hành tung của tiến sĩ Fellman từ khắp mọi nơi. Di thể tiến sĩ Chung Vãn chị ấy mang đi, và một loạt hành vi biến dị sinh ra của di thể, trở thành mục tiêu hấp dẫn tuyệt vời của quân đội.”

Tư Nam chú ý tới cách dùng từ của gã: Hành vi biến dị sinh ra của di thể.

Di thể còn có hành vi?

“Tuy rằng khi đó tuổi cậu còn rất nhỏ, nhưng chắc có thể nhớ trong nhà luôn có một người ba khát máu, rên rỉ, liên tục có ý đồ công kích cậu bằng bạo lực, chắc trên người cậu vẫn giữ đủ loại vết thương nhỉ. Hành vi này của tiến sĩ Chung Vãn……..xin lỗi tôi không muốn gọi tiến sĩ Chung Vãn bằng cái tên kia…….sau khi nhân viên quân đội giám sát loại hành vi này, liền được coi là một bằng chứng nghiên cứu vĩ đại của virus, có ý nghĩa mang tính bước ngoặt quan trọng. Cũng kể từ năm đó, dưới sự chỉ đạo của quân đội, căn cứ nghiên cứu khoa học bắt đầu dùng người sống làm thí nghiệm.”

Bác sĩ Trịnh đứng nghe ở một bên đã sợ đờ người.

Tư Nam nhắm hai mắt, kí ức vô cùng hỗn loạn như màn cưỡi ngựa xem hoa lướt qua trong đầu hắn, hắn mở to mắt, giọng run run nói: “…………Căn cứ White Eagle?”

“Tôi không biết sau này nó đổi tên là gì,” Ninh Du nói, “Bởi vì năm đó tôi đã rời khỏi tổ nghiên cứu, trốn về nước.”

Ninh Du dùng cái nhíp kẹp ống nghiệm, thứ bên trong đã được tách ra, là huyết thanh màu vàng đậm.

Tư Nam thoáng nhìn người đàn ông rên rỉ ồ ồ không dứt, sau dần biến thành tiếng rên nặng nề, lại nhìn về phía Ninh Du: “Sau khi về nước, ông tiếp tục dùng người sống làm thí nghiệm, dẫn đến bùng phát vius?”

“Tôi bệnh thế à?” Ninh Du mất kiên nhẫn nói.

Tư Nam: “………”

“Nói thật cho cậu nhé, lúc ấy tất cả quốc gia có tiền tài với khả năng trên thế giới đều tiến hành nghiên cứu lĩnh vực này, con người đang trên đà theo đuổi bất tận với hai lĩnh ‘Mình tốt hơn’ và ‘Tuổi thọ lâu dài’………Cái khác chỉ là liệu có dùng phương pháp dùng virus cải tạo chuỗi gene, hay dùng người sống làm đối tượng thí nghiệm mà thôi. Tiện thể nói thêm một câu, tôi chắc 100% nước tôi dùng tinh tinh, viết thành một phục bút đậm màu mực tối trước khi thảm họa xảy đến.”

Ninh Du đến bên người đàn ông đang trong quá trình zombie hóa, đẩy không khí trong ống tiêm ra, tiêm huyết thanh có được từ quá trình tổng hợp sinh hóa vào mạch máu anh ta.

“Còn về tôi,” Gã nói, “Sau khi virus bùng nổ toàn cầu, mới bắt đầu dùng người sống làm đối tượng thí nghiệm……..nói ví dụ như vị ở trước mặt cậu đây.”

Lồng ngực người đàn ông phập phồng kịch liệt, phát ra tiếng gào thảm thiết không giống con người, bác sĩ Trịnh nặng nề nhắm chặt mắt.

Tư Nam khàn giọng hỏi: “Đây là nguyên nhân Trần Nhã Tịnh tiếp nhận người sống?”

“Tất nhiên không rồi. Nhưng tôi quả thực có dùng kẻ phản đối và người sống cô đơn làm người thí nghiệm, làm thế sẽ khó bị phát hiện hơn.” Ninh Du đẩy toàn bộ huyết thanh vào, rút kim tiêm ra: “Ví dụ như người này, thời gian trước đây vì chịu áp lực lớn nên tinh thần thất thường, điên điên dại dại chạy khắp nơi, chỉ thiếu mỗi chuyện mất tích.”

Giọng điệu khi gã nói lời này chẳng chút hung ác, trái lại không khác gì “cơm trưa nay được thêm quả trứng chim’ hoặc ‘thời tiết hôm nay hơi âm u’── Bởi vì quá bình tĩnh, quá tự nhiên, thế cho nên khiến kẻ khác thấy ớn lạnh run rẩy từ trong xương tủy.

“………Ông tiêm virus cho anh ta, để anh ta bị lây nhiễm rồi mới thí nghiệm huyết thanh?” Tư Nam không thể tin nổi, chất vấn: “Vì sao không dùng động vật, hoặc dứt khoát dùng hệ miễn dịch mô phỏng?!”

Ninh Du không trả lời, mà cầm máy ảnh chụp mấy kiểu người đàn ông trên bàn, sau đó lật bản ghi chép bắt đầu viết tốc kí.

Người đàn ông đã triệt để lây nhiễm, song vẫn chưa biến đổi thành zombie hoàn toàn. Huyết thanh trong cơ thể anh ta nhanh chóng phân giải, thẩm thấu, tập trung kháng nguyên, bắt đầu cuộc chiến thầm lặng, gay gắt đượm mùi thuốc súng mà mắt thường không thể nhìn thấy.

“Virus zombie không lây sang động vật, nói vậy chắc cậu đã nhận ra rồi.” Ninh Du không ngẩng đầu nói, “Cho dù dùng liều lượng nhỏ tới đâu, hay giảm bớt độc tính, kết quả duy nhất khi virus zombie tiến vào cơ thể động vật là tử vong ngay tức khắc; chỉ khi tiêm vào cơ thể con người và tinh tinh mới sinh ra hiệu quả biến dị, mà tôi không mở vườn bách thú, lấy đâu ra lắm tinh tinh đến thế?”

“Hệ miễn dịch mô phỏng thì càng buồn cười hơn. Tôi có yêu cầu cực cao trên mọi phương diện, cần một điều kiện đặc thù chuyên biệt, người nhiễm đang trong quá trình biến đổi, cậu có biết tôi mất bao lâu mới xây được khu thí nghiệm này không? Cậu cho rằng tôi có thể tay không bắt giặc tạo ra một siêu máy tính làm thành hệ thống mô phỏng con người chắc?”

Tiếng thét của người đàn ông càng ngày càng dữ dội, con ngươi đột ngột giãn to, rồi vội vàng co lại!

Ninh Du nhếch mắt, nhìn Tư Nam đầy châm biếm. Khoảng mười giây sau, Tư Nam mới rít kẽ răng, nhẹ giọng nói một câu:

“Ông đã giết bao nhiêu người rồi?”

Ninh Du nói: “Ai mà nhớ được.”

“……Nếu có tinh thần nghiên cứu khoa học thật đến nhường vậy, cớ gì ông không thử lấy mình làm thí nghiệm trước, vì sao không thử tiêm virus vào chính cơ thể mình đầu tiên?”

“Nếu phải bắt buộc, tôi sẽ làm vậy.” Ninh Du lặp lại lời này lần thứ ba, ngữ khí vẫn ôn tồn đều đều không khác hai lần trước, hoàn toàn đối lập với cơn phẫn nộ mới hình thành của Tư Nam:

“Bây giờ, mời cậu nằm cho, thí nghiệm đã tiến hành tới giai đoạn quan trọng.”

Vành mắt Tư Nam đỏ bừng, cắn chặt răng, gần như bị bắt ép phải kiềm chế tựa vào chiếc ghế.

“A……..Ha……….A──!”

Người đàn ông đột nhiên dốc hết sức vùng ra, gân cốt gần như bị dây trói cắt sống.

Nháy mắt, sức bật bùng phát quả thực quá đáng sợ, bác sĩ Trịnh theo phản xạ có điều kiện lùi về sau hai bước, có điều Ninh Du lại rảo bước tiến đến gần, bật đèn pin cầm tay.

Gã quan sát kĩ càng ngũ quan méo mó, cái miệng há to trên khuôn mặt, không thèm để ý có vài lần răng nanh đối phương mém đụng tới tay của mình. Mỗi phút mỗi giây đều dài đằng đẵng như một thế kỷ, tròn mấy phút sau, con ngươi người đàn ông rõ ràng có sự thay đổi, nhãn cầu tức tốc sung huyết, gân xanh trên cổ nổi đầy!

Bác sĩ Trịnh lắp bắp nói ra vài chữ: “──Tim, tim đập!”

Ninh Du với Tư Nam cùng nghiêng đầu nhìn thử.

Đường thẳng trên máy điện tâm đồ đột nhiên nhấp nhô, tiện đà nhảy lên xuống, bắt đầu đập đều đều.

Ninh Du buông tay, cái đèn pin rơi keng xuống đất, lăn vòng tới cuối bàn giải phẫu.

“A a a a──” Người đàn ông phát ra tiếng gào cào xé ruột gan như dã thú!

Nhưng tất cả mọi người ở đây đều nghe ra sự khác biệt, tiếng gào đó tuyệt đối không phải tiếng rên sâu dài của zombie, mà giống với hành vi trút giận vô ý thức của con người trong tình trạng tinh thần điên loạn. Ninh Du vọt tới bàn thí nghiệm, tóm lấy cái ống tiêm, còn chưa kịp chạy về, chỉ thấy người đàn ông kia phát ra tiếng kêu đứt quãng:

“Cứu, cứu cứu, cứu………….”

“──Anh ta nói chuyện,” Bác sĩ Trịnh hổn hển khụ một tiếng, không rõ đang hưng phấn tột độ, kích động hay sợ hãi: “Anh ta nói chuyện kìa!”

Đó chỉ là chuyện trong vài giây ngắn ngủi.

Người đàn ông tóm chặt ga giường, cả người oằn lên, như một quả bóng bay thổi đến cực hạn, một giây sau bèn nổ tan tành.

Anh ta nặng nề ngã xuống bàn giải phẫu, miệng mũi, lỗ tai nhanh chóng chảy đầy máu tươi, thoáng chốc không còn hơi thở.

Đồ thị điện tâm đồ lại trở về đường thẳng, phát ra từng tiếng bíp bíp đơn điệu, bao trùm toàn bộ căn phòng tĩnh lặng.

Ninh Du thở hổn hển, toàn thân chợt thả lỏng, sa sút tinh thần lùi về sau vài bước.

“Anh, anh ta đã chết,” Hai tay Bác sĩ Trịnh hai tay run lẩy bẩy, run run rẩy rẩy làm kiểm tra xong, nói: “Zombie hóa…….Dấu hiệu zombie hóa đã biến mất, huyết thanh, huyết thanh, vắc xin huyết thanh vậy mà dùng được………”

Tuy rằng chỉ trong chớp mắt, song huyết thanh thực sự đã có hiệu quả──

Sự kết hợp giữa virus với huyết thanh có tác dụng giết chết sinh mạng, nhưng huyết thanh lại thành công ngăn chặn virus zombie hóa cơ thể này!

Ninh Du giơ bàn tay, che kín mặt mình.

“……….Không thể nào,” Tư Nam mò mịt lẩm bẩm nói: “Không thể nào, sao tôi……”

Ninh Du nặng nề lau mặt, nói: “Y như tôi dự đoán.”

Tư Nam và bác sĩ Trịnh đều trơ mắt nhìn chằm chằm gã, Ninh Du không nói gì nữa, quay người trở lại bàn thí nghiệm, nhanh chóng mở máy ly tâm──Tư Nam lúc này mới phát hiện trên giá ống nghiệm cư nhiên có thêm một hàng ống máu.

Ninh Du quá độc ác, coi vẻ thừa dịp hắn hôn mê, đã rút mất ít nhất 800CC máu.

Thể trọng Tư Nam nhẹ, tổng lượng máu trong cơ thể không nhiều, chả trách lúc bác sĩ Trịnh đứng nhìn một bên còn cho rằng Ninh Du muốn trực tiếp giết chết hắn.

“Tôi cần một người,” Ninh Du đột nhiên trầm giọng nói.

Ban đầu Tư Nam không chú ý gã đang nói gì, có điều ngay giây đó, hắn lập tức hiểu ra.

“Tôi cần tính toán tỷ lệ virus thêm một lần nữa.” Ninh Du khẽ lặp lại, ánh mắt hướng đến Tư Nam bị khóa trên ghế tựa, nói:

“Tôi cần một người sống.”

Hai người nhìn nhau một lát, gọng kính viền vàng che mất ánh mắt Ninh Du, đáy lòng Tư Nam dần dần nổi cơn giá lạnh chưa từng có.

Đột nhiên một giọng nói run rẩy phá vỡ sự im lặng: “………Ở đây………ở đây có……….”

Hai người đồng thời nhìn lại, chỉ thấy bác sĩ Trịnh lảo đảo tiến đến, dùng cơ thể che khuất Tư Nam, tiện đà rút một khẩu súng lục giấu trong lồng ngực, họng súng chĩa thẳng vào Ninh Du.

“Ở đây…..có một người sống.” Ông nức nở nói, họng súng không ngừng rung rung, tay kia lại vững vàng chỉ vào bản thân: “Có thể cho anh làm thí nghiệm.”

* * *

P.s: Mấy đoạn dài dài gene gì đó tui thực sự đách rõ, ai không hiểu xin đừng lượng thứ….

Mục lục đã cập nhật một số hình minh họa về tiểu đội 118 nhé.


	58. Chapter 58

Cánh cửa phát ra tiếng nổ ầm, trên đầu giường, Quách Vĩ Tường ngước mắt ngạc nhiên, thấy Nhan Hào xông vào, sắc mặt thực sự có thể hình dung bằng từ tái xanh, gục đầu xuống hỏi: “Xuân Thảo với Đại Đinh đâu?”

“Đi tuần tra với người khác rồi.” Quách Vĩ Tường không hiểu chi rứa: “Sao thế anh?”

Nhan Hào nhìn chằm chằm cậu ta, ánh mắt trông khá dọa người, thở hổn hển một lúc rồi mới rít kẽ răng nghẹn ra một câu:

“……….Anh lạc mất Tư Nam rồi.”

“Á đù, không phải chứ.” Quách Vĩ Tường lật quyển truyện tranh, không hứng thú nói: “Chả phải anh để Tư Nam lạc vào tay Nhung ca rồi sao, hãy để tình đầu chưa nở đã tàn cuốn theo chiều gió đi thôi phó đội trưởng. Nhung ca đốt mùi suốt ba mươi năm cuộc đời mới tóm được chú chuột mắt mù Tư Nam, có điều xét theo khía cạnh mặt mũi thì anh còn ối cơ hội á……”

Nhan Hào giật phăng quyển truyện: “Đi theo anh.”

“Á anh làm gì đó! Trả em đây! Em mãi mới mượn được quyển mới nhất của người ta đó!”

Nhan Hào mặc kệ Quách Vĩ Tường đang nổi điên, như một cơn gió thổi quét vào phòng, chỉ chớp mắt đã tóm được khẩu tiểu liên tự động cùng hai cái ba lô chiến thuật, quăng bộp một cái vào mặt Quách Vĩ Tường:

“Đội trưởng dặn anh không được để Tư Nam một mình, nhưng anh không tập trung, cậu ấy mất tích rồi.”

Hai người nhìn nhau mấy giây, Quách Vĩ Tường há to miệng khó tin, Nhan Hào khàn giọng nói: “Cậu ấy bị người của căn cứu này bắt đi rồi.”

“……….Bông hoa của đội ơi,” Quách Vĩ Tường nghiêm túc nói, “Nhung ca sẽ giết anh đó.”

***

“Sh…….”

Cơn choáng váng do thuốc mê tạo thành vẫn sót lại trong đầu, Chu Nhung mở to mắt, nhất thời cảm thấy đầu quay mòng mòng.

“Cho anh ta nước,” Một giọng đàn ông ồm ồm nói.

Nước lạnh bị cưỡng ép đổ vào miệng, song phản ứng của lính đặc chủng được huấn luyện không giống người thường, Chu Nhung không nuốt xuống theo bản năng mà ói ra ngoài, lập tức bị sặc ho khụ khụ, khiến y tỉnh táo hẳn ra.

Trong xe không ngừng lắc lư, sắc trời ngoài cửa sổ đã tối sầm, đường núi nhanh chóng lùi về sau.

Vạn Bưu ngồi phía đối diện, họng súng chỉa vào đầu Chu Nhung, kế bên còn có năm thằng đàn em thô kệch cao lớn nhìn chằm chằm như hổ rình mồi.

Chu Nhung cố gắng nhắm hai mắt, tầm mắt dần dần làm quen với sắc trời tối om, “……….Mấy giờ rồi?”

“Năm giờ.” Vạn Bưu lạnh lùng nói, “Mày xử hơn hai mươi đàn em của tao vào phòng cấp cứu, cấm lộn xộn, nếu không ông bắn bỏ đấy.”

“Mày muốn đưa tao đi đâu?”

“Lên thuyền.”

“Đồng đội của tao thì sao?”

“Đứa con gái với thằng nhà quê đi tuần tra với người của tao trong căn cứ, thằng mặt trắng với phú nhị đại tao cũng gọi người dẫn tới. Đừng lo, bọn mày không thoát được đâu, tất cả đều lên thuyền hết.”

Chu Nhung gắng day day mi tâm, làm thinh với họng súng gần sát, hỏi: “Vợ yêu của tao thì sao?”

“Vợ yêu của mày?” Vạn Bưu xách cổ áo Chu Nhung, có vẻ thấy quá buồn cười: “Mày chưa tỉnh phải không, mạng nhỏ của chúng mày đều nằm trong tay bọn tao, cho ăn cho uống tống bọn mày ra biển đã hết lòng rồi, mày còn được voi đòi hai bà trưng?”

Chu Nhung lười biếng nói: “Nói đàng hoàng tí đi, đừng động chân động tay chứ.”

Cái dáng của Chu Nhung quả thực chẳng giống bộ đội đặc chủng tí nào cả, thậm chí tân binh mới nhập ngũ còn đứng đắn hơn cả y. Chút cảm tạ cuối khi Chu Nhung vội vã bảo vệ căn cứ vào đêm hôm trước của Vạn Bưu đã mất sạch sành sanh, hiện giờ gã chỉ muốn cho y một quả đấm, Vạn Bưu hít sâu một hơi mới cưỡng chế dằn được suy nghĩ này xuống.

“Cậu Tư Nam kia,” Vạn Bưu chỉa họng súng lên trán Chu Nhung, nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: “Tao không quan tâm nó là vợ mày, ba mẹ mày, hay tổ tông nhà mày. Tiến sĩ Ninh nói có lẽ trong huyết thanh của cậu ta có chứa kháng thể, cậu ta nên vì toàn thể nhân loại, phải ở lại làm thí nghiệm, mày hiểu không?!”

Chu Nhung suy tư một lát, nghiêm trang nói: “Mày nói chuẩn lắm.”

Vạn Bưu: “………………”

“Tao đã đánh dấu em ấy, em ấy đúng là vợ của tao cấm có sai. Tao là người dân nộp thuế cho chính phủ, em ấy cũng là người dân, nói thành cơm áo ba mẹ tao cũng được. Còn về tổ tông thì thôi rồi, cả đội đều biết em ấy là tiểu tổ tông nhà chúng tao, cho nên mày nói thật chuẩn cơm mẹ nấu………….”

Vạn Bưu méo nhịn được nữa, trở tay dùng báng súng đập Chu Nhung bật ngửa ra sau!

Máu tươi dần dần chảy dọc từ thái dương Chu Nhung xuống, đám đàn em đã sợ ngu người, Vạn Bưu phẫn nộ thở ồ ồ.

“Ha ha……….” Chu Nhung lại như không thấy đau đớn, tùy tay cọ cọ vết máu, thè lưỡi liếm một cái, khóe miệng nhếch thành nụ cười xấu xa: “Sao không biết đùa thế, các anh em?”

Vạn Bưu nghẹn một câu”Đê mờ ai đi đùa với mày” ở trong cổ họng, chỉ thấy Chu Nhung đột nhiên thay đổi sắc mặt, nụ cười cà lơ cà phất chợt biến mất tăm: “──Tiến sĩ Ninh Du nói có lẽ trong huyết thanh Tư Nam có kháng thể, là Law Mayer đến căn cứ bọn mày nói?”

“……..Không biết!”

“Tám phần là thế.”

Chu Nhung ngửa người ra sau ghế, một đường máu thấm ướt tóc mai, khiến ngũ quan tuấn mỹ càng thêm âm u. Nhưng y có vẻ không nhận ra, trầm mặc lẩm bẩm nói: “Cho nên Law Mayer vượt ngàn dặm đến Trung Quốc tìm em ấy, bởi vì anh ta biết Tư Nam là nhân tố quan trọng cầu sinh trong tận thế………Cơ mà nếu Tư Nam thực sự có kháng thể, vì sao Law Mayer phải tra tấn giật điện em ấy? Trói thẳng về rút máu không phải xong sao? Hợp lý quá còn gì.”

Vạn Bưu không hiểu y đang nói gì, nhưng tự cảm thấy khẩn trương: “Có ý gì?”

Chu Nhung cho gã ăn bơ:

“Trừ phi Tư Nam đã biết một bí mật có giá trị hơn, quan trọng hơn kháng thể, khiến Law Mayer không ngại tra tấn cũng muốn biết đáp án……Nhưng đâu thể chứ, có thứ quan trọng hơn kháng thể sao? Trừ phi Tư Nam vốn không có kháng thể, hoặc kháng thể của em ấy không có tác dụng với người bình thường.”

Hai mắt Vạn Bưu trợn tròn: “Cái gì…….Mày nói cái gì? Không thể nào, tiến sĩ Ninh từng hỏi bác sĩ Trịnh, cậu Tư Nam kia từng bị zombie cắn nhưng không bị nhiễm virus, cậu ta chắc chắn có kháng thể.”

Đôi mắt Chu Nhung liếc nhìn, hình như rất bực mình: “Có thì đã sao?”

“Sao là sao, là cậu ta phải ở lại làm thí nghiệm! Toàn bộ loài người trên thế giới này đều đang mỏi mắt trông chờ nghiên cứu chế tạo thành công vắc xin…….”

“Phải?” Chu Nhung lạnh lùng hỏi.

Vạn Bưu nghẹn ứ.

“Trên đời này chả ai nợ nần ai, không có gì là phải cả. Nếu thật phải thế, dù huyết thanh của Tư Nam có thể cứu được cả thế giới, bọn mày cũng phải nói rõ ràng với em ấy, chính chủ đồng ý mới có thể làm cái thí nghiệm quỷ quái kia, đây đờ mờ mới gọi là “phải” thật!”

Chu Nhung đột nhiên bật người gào to, Vạn Bưu rụt người theo bản năng, đợi đến khi kịp nhận ra, nhất thời thẹn quá hóa giận: “Mày, mày làm cái lồng gì thế?! Mày hiểu cái gì, nếu nó không đồng ý thì sao? Nếu nó tham sống sợ chết thì sao?! Lũ chúng mày đâu hiểu cái gì……….”

Chu Nhung kiêu ngạo vô cùng, dùng ngón trỏ chỉ vào họng súng tối đen đối diện mình: “Tao sẽ nói cho mày biết Tư Nam là người thế nào. Em ấy mạo hiểm cứu chúng tao dù đôi bên đều là người xa lạ, em ấy đi theo cứu giúp nhân dân với chúng tao, vào sinh ra tử, biết bao lần vì bảo vệ người khác mà trả giá đánh cược bằng mạng sống của mình, đối mặt với hơn mười nghìn zombie bao vây cũng không lùi bước……….Em ấy dũng cảm hơn ối đứa co đầu rụt cổ nhu nhược trong căn cứu chúng mày!”

“Nếu em ấy cảm thấy huyết thanh của mình có thể chế tạo ra vắc xin, em ấy sẽ rút đến giọt máu cuối cùng cho chúng mày!” Tiếng gầm của Chu Nhung điếc hết lỗ tai, thằng đàn em ngồi kế bên không dám nhúc nhích, còn Vạn Bưu giật môi không nói được câu nào, chỉ có thể đờ người nhìn chằm chặp Chu Nhung: “──Nhưng bọn mày đi trói em ấy! Bọn giả dối! Lũ tiểu nhân! Bo bo giữ mình, đòi làm thánh mẫu! Còn ở đây tranh cãi phải hay không phải với tao à, cút con mẹ mày đi!”

Ầm!

Thân xe rung mạnh một cái, hình như đâm phải thứ gì đó, tài xế giậm mạnh chân phanh.

Mọi người nghiêng người theo quán tính, đồng thời quay đầu nhìn đến đầu xe. Cơn giận của Vạn Bưu bị nghẹn về, chỉ nghe thấy giọng nói run run của tài xế truyền tới từ phía trước: “Anh Vạn, anh Vạn hình như có bất thường……..”

Vì để tiết kiệm năng lượng, trừ phi rơi vào tình trạng tầm nhìn cực kém, nếu không tài xế sẽ không bật đèn trên đoạn đường núi đến căn cứ quen thuộc này. Mọi người nhất thời im bặt, bên ngoài chỉ có tiếng gió lạnh thổi vi vi vu vu nơi đồng hoang, hệt như tiếng khóc rên thê lương của oan hồn, đang tức tốc thổi quét từ xa.

──Rầm!

Một cánh tay thối rữa, đập mạnh vào mặt kính cửa sổ!

Tiếng đập loạn rầm rầm liên tục vang đến, gã tài xế lập tức bật đèn chiếu xa, nháy mắt tất cả mọi người choáng ngu người.

Chỉ thấy trong tầm mắt có thể nhìn thấy, mấy chục con zombie tập tễnh cất bước từ trên đường núi đến, bao vây chung quanh cái xe. Trên đồng hoang không xa, vô số zombie đang lúc nhúc vọt tới, rất nhanh đã quây thành một đàn zombie đồ sộ.

“Anh Vạn,” Gã tài xế nhất thời khóc nức nở: “Xong xong xong, xong đời rồi………..”

Vạn Bưu thốt ra: “Mau quay xe! Mau!”

Tài xế lúng ta lúng túng quay đầu xe, giữa lúc rối ren lại đánh nhầm tay lái, mém nữa đâm sầm vào dải phân cách. Ngay phút quyết định này, tiếng cửa kính xe vỡ vụn bất thình lình vang lên, mấy cái cánh tay đồng thời thò vào trong!

“A a a a──”

Gã tài xế với đám đàn em điên cuồng rít gào, Vạn Bưu quá bất ngờ bị zombie tóm trúng gáy. Trong tình thế ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, Chu Nhung bổ nhào tới vồ lấy súng của gã, bắn một phát khiến con zombie tóm được gã nổ tung đầu, quát to: “Đừng hét! Câm mồm!”

Vạn Bưu suýt soát ngủm củ tỏi, đầu óc thoáng chốc trống rỗng.

Chỉ thấy Chu Nhung trở tay rút dao, chặt phăng mấy cánh tay thò vào trong cửa kính, tóm được gã tài xế mém tè qua ra quần, vứt sang ghế phó lái, sau đó kiên quyết chen tới ghế lái. Những người khác đều đang hết sức sợ hãi nào kịp phản ứng, Chu Nhung đã gạt cần, quay đầu xe, tiếng bánh xe ma sát chói tai đụng bay hai ba con zombie, kế đó nhanh gọn lẹ quay về hướng ba giờ.

Crắc crắc!

Tiếng xương vỡ giòn tan dội lại, Chu Nhung đã đẩy bay con zombie xông tới tại cửa xe vào dải phân cách trên đường quốc lộ, hung hãn đâm cho thi thể biến dạng, sau đó giậm thật mạnh chân ga!

Zombie gào thét kéo đến không dứt, chẳng qua chiếc xe Jeep đã hoạt động hết công suất, lao như bay trên đường!

Xe Jeep phi ầm ầm gầm rú chạy thẳng một mạch, quẳng đàn zombie không ngừng quây đến từ bốn phương tám hướng ở phía sau. Nhưng mà dưới ánh đèn chiếu xa, trên chốn xa xăm của đồng hoang, một đàn zombie không thể đếm xuể đang tập trung thành bầy, lặn lội chạy về khu căn cứ.

Gã tài xế lắp bắp hỏi: “Sao…..Sao có thể, chui ra từ đâu, sao có thể………..”

Vạn Bưu thực ra đã kinh hãi tột cùng, nhưng gã vẫn còn chút máu anh hùng, cắn mạnh đầu lưỡi, cưỡng ép bản thân miễn cưỡng bình tĩnh lại: “Đừng hốt, sợ cái bíp gì! Miễn sao chúng ta chạy nhanh báo tin cho căn cứ hơn nữa, căn cứ nhất định sẽ phòng thủ được!”

“Nhưng, nhưng tình hình này này này này này, còn lớn, lớn hơn rất nhiều so với hai ngày trước………..”

“Câm miệng!” Vạn Bưu tức giận nói: “Hai ngày trước phòng thủ được, bây giờ càng đách phải sợ! Nói thêm nữa ông đây đập vỡ bi bọn mày bây giờ!”

Gã tài xế sợ hãi tới độ mặt mày xanh trắng, răng đánh cập cập vào nhau. Gã đàn em ngồi cạnh run rẩy dữ dội, lúc này đột nhiên bật ra một câu: “Chúng ta, chúng ta không nên quay về.”

Vạn Bưu quát to: “Mày nói bậy gì đấy?”

“Chúng ta không nên quay về!” Gã đàn em hoảng sợ: “Quá nhiều, anh nhìn đi, tối thiểu cũng phải mấy ngàn con! Chúng ta nên, nên tiếp tục đến bến cảng, nhân lúc còn kịp nhanh chóng lên thuyền!”

Gã tài xế với Vạn Bưu đều ngơ ngẩn, kế đó Vạn Bưu giận tím mặt, tung một cú đấm khiến gã kia ngã lên ghế: “Câm mồm cho tao! Lời của mày có còn là người không? Vợ con thằng nào chả trong căn cứ, chẳng nhẽ chúng ta cứ đi như thế──”

Pằng!

Viên đạn sượt qua tai, gã đàn em cứng đờ cả người.

Chu Nhung một tay lái xe một tay cầm súng, họng súng đụng ngay sau đầu gã vệ sĩ, gương chiếu hậu chiếu ra hai mắt sắc bén âm u của y.

“Vợ của tao bị bọn mày bắt đi.” Y thản nhiên nói: “Thằng nào không muốn về, bây giờ cút xuống cho tao.”

Gã đàn em run như cầy sấy, từ từ tiểu ra quần.

***

Đêm tối đại diện cho khói súng và chết chóc buông xuống, căn cứ như một pháo đài tường đồng vách sắt trong màn đêm. Đèn chiếu xa lóe sáng tại cuối đường núi, xe Jeep ầm vang phi như bay, từ xa đã nghe thấy tiếng thét điên cuồng của Vạn Bưu: “Mở──cửa──”

Trong chòi gác, mấy gã cảnh vệ ló đầu ra: “Anh Vạn?”

“Anh Vạn về rồi á, nhanh vậy?”

“Mở cửa──!” Tiếng thét chói tai phá âm của Vạn Bưu vang đến: “Zombie đến rồi! Sẵn sàng chiến đấu cấp 1!! Mở cửa──!!”

Xe Jeep gần như dính sát vào cửa sắt lao ầm ầm vọt vào căn cứ. Nó còn chưa kịp dừng hẳn, Chu Nhung đã bật nhảy xuống, ngay gần đó, có hai người chạy như điên từ trong phòng trực ban ra, đúng là Xuân Thảo với Đinh Thực.

“Em biết ngay có vấn đề mà! Chả phải chúng nói Nhung ca với Tư Nam lên thuyền rồi sao?!” Xuân Thảo túm một gã cảnh vệ quát: “Chuyện gì đây? Bọn mày đang giở trò gì?!”

Gã kia vẫn già mồm cãi láo: “Chị Trần nói, đội trưởng Chu sẽ xuất phát khi các cô đi tuần tra, nói các cô quay về thì sẽ hội họp ở bến cảng…..”

Chu Nhung không nhiều lời, tiến đến vứt súng của mình cho Xuân Thảo, rồi lập tức đạp thật mạnh khiến gã kia bay ra mấy mét, miệng ói ra máu.

Xuân Thảo với Đinh Thực cùng hô: “Nhung ca!”

“Tư Nam bị Trần Nhã Tịnh và Ninh Du bắt đi làm thí nghiệm rồi.” Chu Nhung nói ngắn gọn, “Ông đây bị bất ngờ nên sập bẫy, bị bọn chúng bắt tống lên thuyền, nửa đường phát hiện một lượng zombie đông đảo đang đi về phía căn cứ, nên bỏ chạy về.”

Mọi người chung quanh vốn đang hùng hổ định qua tính sổ, nghe xong lời này, nháy mắt sắc mặt biến đổi.

Vạn Bưu lộn nhào điên cuồng đến: “Báo động! Nhanh! Mấy chục ngàn con zombie đang tụ tập đến chỗ chúng ta, gọi tất cả mọi người ra mau!”

Chu Nhung duỗi một chân, khiến Vạn Bưu to cao té nhào thành thế chó cạp bùn.

Người bên cạnh không kịp can ngăn, chỉ thấy Chu Nhung hung hãn dùng đầu gối đè Vạn Bưu xuống đất, khuỷu tay ghìm cổ gã, chặt tới nỗi Vạn Bưu mém lồi cả mắt.

“Tư Nam đang ở đâu?”

Vạn Bưu mặt mũi đỏ bừng, không nói chữ nào.

Xuân Thảo chạy đến, lập tức dùng họng súng đè đầu Vạn Bưu: “Có nói hay không? Không nói bà đây bắn cho đầu mày nở hoa!”

“Đừng qua đây!” Đinh Thực chỉa súng vào mọi người chung quanh, cool ngầu quát.

“Mày có thể chọn không nói, nhưng chúng tao cũng có thể giết mày ngay và luôn.” Chu Nhung cúi đầu, khẽ nói thầm bên tai Vạn Bưu, chất giọng thì thầm lạnh lẽo như ác ma: “Sau đó chúng tao giết sạch mọi người ở đây, mở toang cửa, cho zombie xông vào, kéo toàn bộ tính mạng của hơn mười ngàn người trong căn cứ xuống địa ngục…….”

Da mặt Vạn Bưu run rẩy kịch liệt, gần như không dám tin mình đang nghe cái gì: “Mày, mày…..không phải quân nhân sao?!”

Chu Nhung lạnh lùng nói: “Ồ, mày tin quân nhân là người tốt hết thật sao? Trông tao giống người tốt lắm à?”

Vạn Bưu: “……………”

Tiếng còi báo động phá vỡ trời đêm của căn cứ, trên chòi gác cao truyền đến giọng hét sợ hãi biến điệu của cảnh vệ: “Tới rồi! Đã trông thấy!”

Mọi người đều rùng mình, chỉ nghe cảnh vệ sợ tới mức không nói tròn câu: “Mười mấy ngàn con zombie đang tràn từ phía Bắc xuống, nhanh chuẩn bị vũ khí! Thông báo cho chị Trần──!”

Sự tàn nhẫn chết khiếp người, khiếp tới nỗi chẳng thiết mạng sống, Chu Nhung chính là một người thẳng thắn không cần sống kia──Trong tình hình vô cùng nguy hiểm này, Vạn Bưu rốt cuộc sụp đổ.

“Khu kí túc xá bỏ hoang phía Nam, Sở nghiên cứu dưới lòng đất, có một bí mật…..một phòng thí nghiệm bí mật.” Vạn Bưu nuốt nước bọt, khàn khàn nói: “Bình thường Ninh Du đều ở đó, tài liệu nghiên cứu đều, đều ở…………”

Chu Nhung bóp cổ họng, cưỡng ép bắt gã đứng dậy: “Mày đi theo tao.”

“Không được! Tao phải ở đây chỉ huy, còn phải phân chia vũ khí và nhân viên……”

“Đê mờ đừng nói xàm với tao.” Chu Nhung thô bạo cắt lời: “Xuân Thảo Đại Đinh, hai đứa ở đây phối hợp chỉ huy, bảo đám rác rưởi này mở toàn bộ kho vũ khí. Đi thông báo cho Quách Vĩ Tường tới đây hỗ trợ phòng thủ, gọi Nhan Hào đến phòng thí nghiệm tìm anh, nhanh lên, em biết vì sao rồi đó.”

Xuân Thảo không chút do dự: “Vâng!”

“Nghe này, bọn tao không muốn ai phải chết hết.” Chu Nhung dùng súng đánh vào ót Vạn Bưu, ánh mắt tàn nhẫn hung ác, nhưng mỗi một chữ đều bình tĩnh đến độ người ta sởn tóc gáy: “Tao hi vọng tất cả mọi người đều bình an sống qua đêm nay, nhưng mày đừng ép tao, nếu không tao luôn có cách bắt chúng mày trả giá đắt……….Số người tao giết nhiều hơn cả zombie mày giết đó, đã hiểu chưa?”

Vạn Bưu đứng trước cửa xe, thở hổn hển, một lúc sau cố gắng bình ổn âm điệu: “Hiểu rồi.”

“Rất tốt.” Chu Nhung dùng sức đẩy gã lên xe, nói: “Bây giờ dẫn tao đến cái phòng thí nghiệm quỷ quái kia, từ lúc này trở đi hãy vì tính mạng của mày, tự cầu nguyện cho Tư Nam của tao vẫn sống hiên ngang đi.”

***

Cùng lúc đó, trong đại sảnh phòng thí nghiệm.

Ninh Du híp mắt nhìn chằm chằm họng súng ngay gần, sau đó ánh mắt chuyển lên trên, bật cười chế nhạo:

“Bây giờ mới nhớ tới an nguy của ân nhân cứu mạng, thì cũng muộn rồi.”

Bác sĩ Trịnh giận dữ quát to: “Anh đã đồng ý chỉ lấy huyết thanh với tôi, ngoài ra chỉ tạm giam thằng bé một thời gian, anh không nói muốn nó làm người thí nghiệm! Anh, anh nếu anh muốn nghiên cứu vắc xin, lấy tôi làm thí nghiệm không được sao? Tôi không phải người sống sao?!”

“Đừng ngây thơ thế chứ,” Một giọng nói vang lên từ sau lưng ông.

Bác sĩ Trịnh quay đầu theo ý thức, chỉ thấy người lên tiếng vậy mà là Tư Nam mới rồi không buồn liếc nhìn ông, càng đừng nói vẫn bơ ông── Lúc này phía trước đột nhiên có tiếng động, bác sĩ Trịnh quay đầu, lập tức nhìn chăm chăm Ninh Du.

Ninh Du đã bước ra khỏi bàn thí nghiệm, thế đứng ổn định bước chân vững vàng, cười lạnh không nói.

“Ý, ý gì?” Trong tình thế cấp bách, đầu óc bác sĩ Trịnh rối tung, lắp bắp hỏi.

Tư Nam bình thản nói: “Ông ta vốn định dùng chú làm đối tượng thí nghiệm tiếp theo, nếu chú thất bại, ông ta sẽ bắt thêm vài người nữa, thí nghiệm cho đến khi huyết thanh nghiên cứu có được bước đột phá quan trọng mới thôi. Thời gian đó có thể cần vài tuần, vài tháng, thậm chí là vài năm, nhưng sẽ có một ngày, tới lượt tôi làm đối tượng thí nghiệm cho ông ta, tôi không tránh được.”

Bác sĩ Trịnh hỏi theo bản năng: “Vì sao?”

Tư Nam im lặng, không trả lời ông, hình như đang suy nghĩ gì đó.

Đại sảnh phòng thí nghiệm im lặng như tờ, không khí căng thẳng đến nỗi gần như dừng lại, tựa keo dán lạnh buốt nhét kín xoang mũi mỗi người.

Rất lâu sau, Tư Nam đột nhiên nhẹ nhàng nói một câu:”………..Ông cải tiến virus.”

Bác sĩ Trịnh đứng hình, còn Ninh Du thận trọng giơ tay, vỗ một cái:

“Nói tiếp đi.”

“Bọn tôi phát hiện, zombie ở ngoài căn cứ, cùng cả đàn bao vây tấn công trốn được đội cảnh vệ của hai ngày trước, đều có bản năng và trí khôn sơ khai của đồng vật săn mồi quần cư, bởi vì ông đã cải tiến virus nguyên bản.”

Tư Nam thoáng tạm dừng, lại nói tiếp: “Sở dĩ virus Pandora khó có thể diệt trừ, không chỉ vì nó không có trong lịch sử trước đây của loài người, quan trọng hơn trạng thái của nó cực kì không ổn định. Ví dụ như virus HIV không thể cứu chữa, chúng phải hoạt hóa nửa ngày trong tế bào mới hoàn thành vòng đời, còn virus zombie chỉ cần vài phút là xong; tốc độ lây lan và thay đổi cấu trúc của nó nhanh đến khó tưởng, bởi vậy nên rất khó nghiên cứu phát triển chế tạo vắc xin trong tình trạng này.”

“À, tiến sĩ Fellman gọi nó là Pandora sao?” Ninh Du nhếch một bên đuôi lông mày: “Sau khi vài tỉ đồng bào bị giết chết, loài người rốt cuộc đã biết được tên của nó, đáng ăn mừng thật đấy.”

Tư Nam không phối hợp với lời trêu chọc của gã.

“Tôi không biết ông áp dụng cách gì, để Pandora cộng sinh với virus khác, hay lợi dụng phương pháp nào đó khiến tốc độ biến thể của nó chậm đi……Tóm lại ông khiến virus hoàn thành quá trình tiến hóa, trở thành một kiểu hình ……cơ thể mới.”

“Mà sau khi tiến hóa, virus kiểu mới so với virus zombie thông thường, có một số chỗ thay đổi xuất hiện trên triệu chứng lây nhiễm: Người bị nhiễm sẽ có trí lực cấp thấp cùng bản năng sinh vật, vì thế đàn zombie càng thêm xảo quyệt, khó ứng phó hơn. Nhưng đồng thời tốc độ biến đổi của virus kiểu mới sẽ giảm xuống đáng kể, khiến nó có khả năng được diệt trừ…….”

Tư Nam từ tốn nói: “Nói cách khác, nó hiện giờ có thể được chữa khỏi.”

Bác sĩ Trịnh trợn mắt há mồm nghe, biểu cảm trên mặt như bị sét đánh.

Hai tay Ninh Du khép lại, như thể đang suy tư gì đó, một lúc sau công nhận nói: “Không phải cộng sinh, mà là giải mã.”

“Tôi đã tách một mắt xích cuối vô danh của virus Pandora trong gene loài người, bắt nó hoàn thành bước tiến hóa cuối cùng.”

_“……..Chiếc hộp Pandora đã được bật mở, trên đời này không có thuốc giải, con bất lực………”_

_“Từ giờ trở đi không có Chúa thần, con người tự dựa vào mình cũng có thể có được sự bất tử!”_

_“Prometheus đánh cắp ngọn lửa nên phải chịu trừng phạt, đốt cháy chôn vùi dưới ngọn lửa hừng hực…..”_

Khắc đó, từng mảnh kí ức khẽ bay, như bông tuyết rơi xuống trong trí não, mi tâm Tư Nam nhíu chặt, ngửa đầu thở hổn hển.

“Mà tôi không phải người đầu tiên làm điều này,” Ninh Du bình tĩnh nói, “Tuy không có bằng chứng, nhưng tôi tin chắc người đầu tiên thực hiện là tiến sĩ Alicia Fellman. Bởi chị ấy đã dựa theo bước tiến hóa của virus đi đầu trong việc chế tạo ra kháng thể nào đó, còn cậu──đứa con duy nhất của chị, khi chỉ mới mấy tuổi đã bắt đầu đón nhận lượt tiêm luân phiên virus và kháng thể, hệ thống miễn dịch của cậu đã đạt đến trạng thái cộng sinh hoàn hảo nhất với virus.”

Tư Nam cố gắng nhắm hai mắt, toan tìm kiếm thêm nhiều dấu tích để lại trong mớ hỗn độn trong đầu, song hắn đành thất bại.

Mỗi khi hắn cố gắng muốn nhớ về, cơn choáng với đau đớn dữ dội như bị kim đâm, thổi quét toàn bộ ý thức của hắn.

“Vì thế cậu nói rất đúng, tôi sẽ không ngừng tiến hành thí nghiệm, cho đến khi phân tích ra sự cân bằng hoàn hảo nhất giữa kháng thể trong cơ thể cậu với virus Pandora kiểu mới, rồi chế tạo vắc xin phòng bệnh.”

Ninh Du cười nói, một tay đút trong túi áo Blouse, thảnh thơi cất bước tiến đến: “Mà cậu là chìa khóa để xác minh trên mặt lý thuyết, chắc chắn đây là trận địa cuối cùng của cuộc chiến sinh tử của loài người…….Cậu không thoát được.”

“Đứng, đứng lại!” Bác sĩ Trịnh phản xạ có điều kiện, quát: “Đứng im, đừng động đậy!”

Ninh Du đến trước mặt bác sĩ Trịnh, chặn họng súng để ở trước ngực, tùy ý chế nhạo nói: “Nổ súng đi.”

“………….”

“Tôi là tội phạm giết người tội ác tày trời, trên tay dính ít nhất trên trăm mạng người, nổ súng xong thì có thể giết chết tôi. Vì sao không dám?”

Cái tay cầm súng bác sĩ Trịnh run rẩy kịch liệt, Ninh Du nắm cổ tay ông, nhanh như chớp giành lấy, dỡ súng, kế đó tiện tay quăng tới một góc xa xa.

“Nhát gan,” Gã cười chế nhạo nói.

Keng keng keng!

Cánh cửa phòng thí nghiệm hợp kim đột nhiên bị nện mạnh, Ninh Du chả thèm ngoảnh đầu: “Sao thế?”

“Tiến sĩ Ninh, căn cứ bật còi báo động đặc biệt.” Giọng của tên cấp dưới ngoài cửa không giấu được sợ hãi: “Zombie……..Zombie đến nữa rồi, mười mấy nghìn con, đã tụ lại ngoài cổng căn cứ.”

Sắc mặt tất cả mọi người đều thay đổi!

“Đợi,” Ninh Du nói ngắn gọn, sải bước về bàn thí nghiệm, gom một đống ống nghiệm đựng huyết thanh với tài liệu vào hộp y tế, xách trong tay đi mở cửa hợp kim, lách người bước ra ngoài.

“──Hai người chờ ở đây,” Cuối cùng, gã liếc nhìn Tư Nam, cảnh cáo nói: “Cho dù xảy ra chuyện gì cũng đừng ra ngoài.”

Sau đó, gã nhấn phím ngoài cửa, cánh cửa hợp kim lẳng lặng khép lại.


	59. Chapter 59

Ninh Du vừa rời đi, trong phòng thí nghiệm nháy mắt tối om, chỉ còn vài ánh đèn cấp cứu leo lép chiếu sáng.

Xem ra khi thiết kế phòng thí nghiệm này, Ninh Du đã tính đến yếu tố năng lượng, Tư Nam nhìn một vòng chung quanh, suy nghĩ có lẽ có thể tìm được mạch đóng của dòng điện, đột nhiên liếc thấy bác sĩ Trịnh bước đến góc tường, nhặt khẩu súng bị Ninh Du tiện tay vứt đi trước đó.

Ông quay về, không dám nhìn Tư Nam, cúi đầu thử dùng họng súng nhắm vào dây xích bằng thép tinh khiết trên tay Tư Nam.

“…………” Tư Nam hỏi: “Chú làm gì đấy?”

Lúc Ninh Du rời đi không có cầm khẩu súng này theo, dựa vào IQ của ông ta chắc hẳn không đến nỗi quên mất, mà là thừa biết bác sĩ Trịnh không dám phá hỏng còng tay cho Tư Nam, nếu không chuyện đầu tiên sau khi Tư Nam thoát khỏi chính là tự tay bóp chết bác sĩ Trịnh.

“Tiến sĩ Ninh Du cho chú xem thành quả nghiên cứu sơ bộ về vắc xin của anh ta,” Bác sĩ Trịnh vừa lóng ngóng kéo dây xích, vừa khẽ nói: “Anh ta nói với chú, anh ta cần huyết thanh của cháu để thực hiện………kế hoạch liên quan đến sự tiến hóa của virus nhằm thu được vắc xin, chú khuyên anh ta nên nói thẳng với cháu, để cháu phối hợp…….”

Bác sĩ Trịnh lúng túng nạp đạn, nói: “Tuy nhiên anh ta từ chối, nói cháu chắc chắn biết cơ thể mình có kháng thể kể từ sau lần bị cắn đầu tiên, nhưng vì cháu không nói gì, thế nên anh ta hết sức nghi ngờ rằng cháu không muốn hiến máu………..Hơn nữa anh ta nói, cháu tất nhiên tin tưởng đội trưởng Chu hơn là anh ta, mà đội trưởng Chu cứ cố chấp quyết giữ ý kiến đi tìm chính phủ của mình. Bọn họ đã phát vô số tín hiệu cầu cứu bằng trạm thông tin liên lạc, song vẫn không thấy chính phủ, vì thế trước khi các cháu tìm được thứ chính phủ không có thực ấy, nhất định sẽ chết trên đại dương mênh mông, và thế là hi vọng duy nhất nghiên cứu chế tạo vắc xin sẽ chấm dứt………..”

Tư Nam lặp lại lần nữa: “Chú đang làm gì?”

Bác sĩ Trịnh đầu đầy mồ hôi, cắn răng nói: “Đừng nhúc nhích, đợi chú phá xong còng tay này đã!”

Tư Nam lạnh lùng nói: “Chú sẽ đập gãy tay tôi trước khi phá xong cái còng này.” Nói đoạn bèn cắn răng vằng ra, tay trái nổi đầy gân xanh, còng tay bằng thép tinh khiết không chịu nổi sức nặng kêu cạch cạch!

Bác sĩ Trịnh cứ như nhìn thấy quái vật, trợn mắt há mồm. Sau mấy giây dài đằng đẵng, một tiếng c──rắc vang lên!

Cái tay vịn của ghế dựa đột nhiên gãy đôi, một mẩu bay ra ngoài!

Cổ tay trái của Tư Nam vẫn còn còng tay với một mẩu tay vịn, trên đó đã da tróc thịt bong, máu tươi chảy ròng ròng. Song hắn chẳng thèm để ý, liếm sạch vết máu, lấy khẩu súng trong tay bác sĩ Trịnh đang ngây như phỗng, pằng! pằng! Pằng! Bốn phát đạn vang lên, cả tay lẫn chân đều được tự do.

“Cháu, cháu, cháu…………”

“Cái gì,” Tư Nam lạnh lùng nói, quăng khẩu súng đi: “Không cần giải thích.”

Bác sĩ Trịnh cúi đầu đứng nguyên tại chỗ, một lúc sau đành thở dài, giọng nói nhẹ đến nỗi tựa như ngoài ông thì sẽ không còn ai nghe thấy.

“…….Chú xin lỗi.”

Bất ngờ là cách đó không xa truyền đến một tiếng: “Không sao.”

Bác sĩ Trịnh ngẩng phắt đầu, nhìn Tư Nam bước đến cạnh bàn thí nghiệm, tùy tay lật nhìn bút ký của Ninh Du, không ngẩng đầu nói: “Không cần giải thích, tôi tha thứ cho chú. Nhưng từ giờ trở đi sẽ không tin chú nữa. Là vậy đó.”

Tư Nam nhét bút ký của Ninh Du vào trong ngực, tìm kiếm chung quanh bàn thí nghiệm, một lát sau cuối cùng cũng trông thấy thứ đồ hắn muốn tìm ở trong cái sọt rác──Chiếc hoa tai ru bi đỏ lóe sáng.

Tư Nam nhất thời không biết nên cảm thán chỉ số IQ của Ninh Du hay tính tự đại của ông ta, hắn ấn thiết bị định vị, đeo hoa tai, ngó nghiêng chung quanh, định tìm thứ gì có giá trị để mang theo.

Tuy nhiên kiến thức hóa sinh của Tư Nam chỉ có giới hạn, sau khi quan sát sơ sơ một lượt chỉ cảm thấy tất cả đều có giá trị. Thuốc thử, bột phấn, một loạt dụng cụ, thậm chí cả mấy bức họa cũng tranh chữ vẽ bừa bãi cũng ẩn chứa linh cảm với manh mối, thế nên rất khó phân biệt rạch ròi cái nào quan trọng hơn cái nào.

──Theo như chính Ninh Du nói, ông ta là tên tội phạm giết người, nhưng thực chất là một tên tội phạm có chỉ số IQ đáng sợ.

Tư Nam nhíu chặt mi tâm, đột nhiên hoa tai rung nhè nhẹ── Thiết bị định vị đã bắt được tín hiệu!

***

Tiếng còi cảnh báo chói tai truyền đến từ trên mặt đất, biến thành tiếng vọng nặng nề mù mờ dưới lòng khu căn cứ. Đám cảnh vệ co giò chuẩn bị súng ống, vội vàng chạy lên mặt đất, bước chân lộn xộn giẫm qua hành lang, không ai chú ý đến Nhan Hào và Quách Vĩ Tường đang ẩn nấp trong một góc tối.

Nhan Hào ra hiệu, chỉ vào hoa tai của mình, sau đó chỉ một ngón về một hướng nào đó.

Quách Vĩ Tường yên lặng gật nhẹ đầu, đã rõ ý định của cậu ta──Thiết bị định vị đã bắt được tín hiệu, Tư Nam đang ở gần đây.

Tiếng bước chân của đám cảnh vệ khuất xa, Nhan Hào với Quách Vĩ Tường cùng liếc nhìn nhau, hết sức ăn ý, cùng lách người ra khỏi góc hành lang, nép vào bức tường tiến nhanh về phía trước.

Số trang bị họ đeo trên người cũng ngót nghét trên 30kg, nhưng bước chân nhẹ nhàng tới nỗi gần như không phát ra tiếng. Đi hết mấy dãy hành lang, độ rung rung của thiết bị định vị ngày càng dữ dội, cuối cùng phát ra tiếng “Cạch──” nho nhỏ tại một điểm cuối của dãy hành lang dài ngoằng.

Ánh đèn cấp cứu chiếu sáng mờ mờ, một cánh cửa bằng hợp kim tối màu biến mất trong bóng tối, nếu không chú ý ắt sẽ gần như không nhận ra được.

Nhan Hào gõ nhẹ lên cửa, giữa mỗi tiếng đều có khoảng tạm dừng ba dài hai ngắn.

Nháy mắt trong cửa truyền đến giọng nói của Tư Nam: “Chu Nhung!”

“…………..” Nhan Hào ôm mặt trong ánh nhìn thông cảm của Quách Vĩ Tường, khóc không ra nước mắt: “Tôi, Nhan Hào đây.”

Tư Nam: “………….”

“Ai đó!”

“Cấm động đậy, giơ tay lên!”

Ở đầu hành lang đột nhiên có tiếng cảnh vệ giận dữ quát to, Nhan Hào kinh ngạc quá đỗi: “Không phải chứ? Anh nhọ thế cơ à?” Nói xong bèn dặn Quách Vĩ Tường: “Mở cánh cửa này ra!”

Tư Nam: “Không không, đợi đã!”

Nhan Hào giơ súng bắn tỉa từng phát một, mấy gã cảnh vệ cùng tỏa ra né tránh, nháy mắt đôi bên cùng nổ súng!

Quách Vũ Tường đi tìm ổ khóa khắp bốn phía, cánh cửa hợp kim cứ như được khảm trong đá, chung quanh trơn trượt kín kẽ, chỉ có cái khóa được mở bằng vân tay đặt cạnh khung cửa trên vách tường. Lúc này tình hình quá vội vã, không thể tìm được người có vân tay phù hợp để mở cửa, Quách Vĩ Tường lấy lựu đạn trong ba lô chiến thuật ra, gào to: “Tư Nam! Lùi về sau!”

Tư Nam: “Không, đừng phá cánh cửa này! Cậu nghe tôi nói……..”

Oành!

Gạch đá vỡ tung, bụi bay bốn phía, cả phòng thí nghiệm rung lắc dữ dội, chỗ kết nối giữa cánh cửa hợp kim với bức tường bị nổ thành một cái khe rộng bằng nửa người.

Tư Nam bó tay, day day mi tâm, chỉ đành đẩy bác sĩ Trịnh chui vào cái khe, sau đó bản thân cũng chui ra khỏi cửa, chỉ nghe thấy cái giọng rõ to đầy kinh ngạc của Quách Vĩ Tường: “Bác sĩ Trịnh? Ủa sao chú cũng ở đây vậy?”

Bác sĩ Trịnh: “Tại chú, chú………..”

Tư Nam cắt ngang nói: “Đừng hỏi nữa! Chú ấy bị trói tới!”

Đạn lạc ghim chặt vào tường, lóe ra tia lửa chiếu sáng trong bóng đêm. Nhan Hào nhanh chóng ló người nạp thêm một băng đạn, quát: “Đi mau! Ngoài kia đang có còi báo động đặc biệt! Căn cứ bị zombie bao vây rồi!”

Quách Vĩ Tường đẩy Tư Nam và bác sĩ Trịnh vào hầm trú ẩn, còn mình thì chống chọi với cơn mưa đạn phía trước, ôm khẩu tiểu liên tự động gia nhập đội ngũ. Có hỏa lực yểm trợ của cậu ta, Nhan Hào bớt không ít việc, mấy gã cảnh vệ trên hành lang lập tức không thể địch được, đều lục tục chạy biến ra ngoài.

Quách Vĩ Tường co giò đuổi theo.

“Đợi đã! Tường Tử!” Đột nhiên Nhan Hào liếc thấy đám cảnh vệ chạy vào một con đường khác, xoay người đập vào công tắc trên tường, kế đó chạy vào một lối nhỏ quăng thứ gì đó ra, nó lăn cồng cộc trên đất.

Nhan Hào không kịp suy nghĩ, phi người nhào đến: “Cẩn thận!”

Ầm một tiếng, Quách Vĩ Tường bị Nhan Hào bổ nhào tới ngã xuống đất!

Song song, chỉ thấy thứ đồ kia ngừng chuyển động, dừng ngay tại chỗ chỉ cách Quách Vĩ Tường mấy mét.

Lựu đạn?!

Thoáng chốc, trái tim Quách Vĩ Tường ngừng đập, trong ý thức chỉ còn một cảm giác──Nhan Hào đang bảo vệ chặt chẽ cậu ta dưới thân ảnh!

Một giây sau, quả lựu đạn bắt đầu tỏa hơi: “Xì xì………”

“Đê mờ!” Nhan Hào điên cuồng ho khụ khụ, đau đớn chửi: “Bom, bom cay!”

Không rõ hơi cay tự chế này có phải trò đùa ngũ hành thiếu đạo đức của lão Ninh Du chế ra hay không, thứ khí xanh vàng tức thì phun trào, nhanh chóng bao phủ khắp hành lang trong bóng đêm. Hai người Nhan Hào với Quách Vĩ Tường ở gần nhất đứng mũi chịu sào, bị chất khí kích thích phun đầy bắn hết lên mặt, cả hai đến đứng cũng không đứng được.

Tư Nam nhanh chóng bịt mũi và miệng, dùng tốc độ y như một con báo săn xông đến cuối hàng lang, nhưng mà vì thời gian đã muộn, chỉ nghe thấy phía trước phát ra một tiếng──Keng!

Đó là tiếng kim loại va nặng vào nhau, vòng rào nặng nề rơi từ trên trần xuống, vững vàng đáp xuống sát sàn sạt chóp mũi Tư Nam, chặn kín dãy hành lang dài này!

Đám cảnh vệ ở phía ngoài hàng rào lui về phía sau, Tư Nam tìm súng theo bản năng, tuy nhiên chỉ sờ phải khoảng trống──Hắn không có vũ khí.

“Đưa súng cho tôi!” Hắn quát to, nhưng vừa ngoảnh đầu nhìn đã biết không có khả năng.

Nhan Hào với Quách Vĩ Tường đang nằm trong khu vực trung tâm của thuốc kích thích, chỗ đó đã bị khí xanh vàng bao phủ hoàn toàn, hơn nữa chất khí đó còn đang không ngừng lan rộng sang đây, lan đến bên này chỉ là chuyện xảy ra trong vài giây ngắn ngủi.

Khi con người rơi vào tình thế nguy hiểm, đầu óc thường sẽ trống rỗng, không thể suy nghĩ, nhưng cũng có người càng sốt ruột đầu óc càng nhanh nhạy, Tư Nam chính là kiểu người thuộc vế sau.

Hắn vươn tay thò ra khỏi cái khe hàng rào, sờ soạng lên mặt tường bên ngoài, chạm đến hộp công tắc điện, hắn biết đây là thiết bị điện tử chốt cuối điều khiển hàng rào kim loại. Kiểu thiết kế này rất khác biệt với biện pháp an ninh của Sở nghiên cứu quốc nội, chắc là khi cải tạo xong phòng thí nghiệm, Ninh Du đã thiết kế thêm vào; Tư Nam thầm cảm thấy hơi quen thuộc, chợt nhận ra trước đây bản thân mình đã từng nhìn thấy.

──Căn cứ White Eagle.

Ninh Du sau khi trốn khỏi căn cứ White Eagle, đã đem một số ý tưởng thiết kế về nước, đưa đến phòng thí nghiệm bí mật dưới lòng đất này.

Nếu đây là mạch điều khiển, sau khi hàng rào rơi xuống, chỉ cần cắt đứt nguồn điện kết nối là xong.

Chất khí xanh vàng như con ác quỷ từ từ bay đến, Tư Nam ho khan kịch liệt, hoa mắt chóng mặt, không thể suy nghĩ thêm nữa, hắn cắn răng trở tay hung hăng đập vào hộp công tắc điện!

Bởi vì liên quan đến góc nhìn nên hắn không trông thấy cái công tắc kia, chẳng qua bởi đã tiếp xúc rất nhiều lần từ khi còn nhỏ, hắn căn bản không cần dùng đến hai mắt. Trong tình hình ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, ngón tay Tư Nam chuẩn xác đến đáng sợ kéo một sợi dây điện ra, nhanh chóng kéo đứt.

Xẹt!

Ánh điện nổ đùng đùng lóe sáng, hất bay Tư Nam ra sau!

Ầm một tiếng, Tư Nam ngã ngửa người xuống đất, con ngươi cấp tốc rời rạc, cơ thể co giật nhè nhẹ.

Hàng rào kim loại phát ra tiếng xẹt xẹt, dần dần mở cửa, chất khí kích thích nhất thời bay tán ra.

“Khụ khụ, khụ khụ khụ…………..”

Trong bóng tối, một bóng người hơi béo loạng choạng xông tới, ho khù khụ, nước mắt giàn giụa, chật vật không chịu nổi, ngã quỵ bên cạnh Tư Nam, kiểm tra hơi thở với nhịp tim, sau đó bắt đầu hô hấp nhân tạo và ấn tim lồng ngực.

Một lúc sau, Tư Nam đột nhiên ho khù khụ, thở dốc run rẩy một lúc, gian nan khôi phục thần trí.

“Không, không sao…….” Tư Nam run rẩy chống tay trên đất, đỡ nửa người trên, ngăn bác sĩ Trịnh tiến đến:

“Đừng………đừng, nói chuyện thì được, đừng động tay động chân……..”

“?” Bác sĩ Trịnh rõ ràng không hiểu trò giải trí của đám lính đặc chủng, vội vàng nói: “Cháu không sao chứ? Cháu biết điện áp cao thế cao bao nhiêu không, mà dám thò tay sờ vào?!”

Tư Nam bất đắc dĩ nói: “Quen rồi………..”

Chắc Ninh Du không có điều kiện sản xuất được đạn hơi cay hàng thật giá thật, nếu không lực sát thương tuyệt đối khủng bố hơn hiện tại rất nhiều, chẳng qua vẫn khiến bọn họ khổ không tả nổi. Bác sĩ Trịnh dìu Tư Nam mềm oặt cả người ra khỏi hành lang, lại bịt chặt mũi miệng, đưa Nhan Hào với Quách Vĩ Tường ra ngoài, đặt ở dưới quạt thông gió.

Vài phút sau, hai người bọn họ khôi phục ý thức, đều sặc tới nỗi nước mắt nước mũi chảy giàn giụa, Quách Vĩ Tường mém nôn ra nước mật.

Tư Nam kể qua loa mọi chuyện một lượt, bỏ bớt đoạn bác sĩ Trịnh phản bội phun ê te vào hắn, nhấn mạnh suy đoán về bước tiến triển thí nghiệm của Ninh Du cùng huyết thanh của hắn. Quách Vĩ Tường mãi mới nôn xong, sức cùng lực kiệt lau miệng ngồi trên đất, nghe xong tức tối chửi: “Cái đồ thần kinh, thực là….”

“Phòng thí nghiệm của ông ta cực kì quan trọng, chứa rất nhiều tài liệu quý giá, tôi bảo cậu đừng dùng thủ đoạn bạo lực phá cửa chính là bởi nguyên nhân này đấy.” Tư Nam vịn tường đứng dậy, hoạt động tay chân một chút: “Nhưng mà giờ khỏi kịp luôn, cậu phá banh mấy dụng cụ tinh vi trên bàn thí nghiệm rồi còn đâu, cứ chờ về chuẩn bị Nhung ca táng đi.”

Quách Vĩ Tường: “…………..”

Nhan Hào nằm thẳng cẳng trên đất, không động đậy gì, nhìn trần nhà đen xì xì trên đỉnh, ỉu xìu ra lệnh: “Được rồi, lúc rút lui chúng ta nhất định phải bắt Ninh Du theo. Ngoài ra từ giờ trở đi bắt đầu bảo vệ Tư Nam, trò tim đập thình thịch tay không sờ mạch điện chi rứa……không được phép chơi nữa, lỡ chơi thành Bối Bối sét đánh (1) thì biết mần sao, cả thế giới còn đang chờ cậu cứu vớt đó.”

Đây vốn là thông tin khiến lòng người hưng phấn, nhưng bị Ninh Du độc ác đập cho một vụ bom hơi cay, đừng nói hưng phấn, mọi người còn đách có sức trò chuyện ấy chứ.

Tư Nam vịn tường băng qua hành lang, đi vào phòng thí nghiệm thu gom tất cả tài liệu với văn kiện có thể cầm đi. Những người khác nghỉ ngơi tại chỗ vài phút, mãi đến khi Tư Nam quay về, mới lục tục loạng choạng đứng dậy, thu dọn súng ống chuẩn bị xuất phát.

“Chắc chắn Ninh Du còn ở trong tầng này, chúng ta đi bắt ông ta theo, hội họp cùng những người khác.” Nhan Hào đạp đạp hai chân tê dại, nói: “Phía đội trưởng chắc đang đánh nhau với zombie ở ngoài kia, chúng ta tranh thủ đi bắt Trần Nhã Tịnh, sau đó trợ giúp đội mình. Có ý kiến gì không?”

Không có ai kháng nghị, Quách Vĩ Tường đột nhiên có chút đăm chiêu, nói: “Bông hậu của đội ơi.”

Nhan Hào: “………….”

“Em không biết hóa ra anh yêu thương em thế đấy, ngỡ là lựu đạn, hi sinh quên mình nhào đến che chở cho em…..” Quách Vĩ Tường cảm động chùi nức mũi, tiến đến đòi ôm Nhan Hào: “Hu hu hu, bông hậu anh quá tốt, em thiệt…..”

Nhan Hào mặt mày trắng bệch: “Tránh ra! Nói chuyện thì được, cấm động chân động tay!”

***

Đoàn người đi bộ xuống khu phức hợp sâu nhất của tầng hầm. Cùng lúc đó, trên mặt đất, tại lối vào trên đỉnh đầu bọn họ, một chiếc xe Jeep cool ngầu dừng ở phía sau lùm cây.

Chu Nhung dùng súng dí vào sau gáy Vạn Bưu xuống xe, chỉ thấy gần ấy có một chiếc xe bảo mẫu phi như bay đến, đậu ở ngay trước cửa tòa nhà. Hai gã cấp dưới nhanh chóng nâng xe lăn của Trần Nhã Tịnh xuống dưới, một tên canh gác bên ngoài, người còn lại đẩy cô ta vội vã đi vào trong.

Chu Nhung nói khẽ: “Nếu mày dám phát ra tiếng thì chết chắc đấy, đã biết chưa?”

Vạn Bưu nhìn chằm chằm phía trước, gật gật đầu, kế đó đột nhiên hít một hơi: “…………..”

Gã còn chưa kịp phát ra tiếng, Chu Nhung đã nhận thấy lồng ngực giãn nở sắp gào to của gã, trở tay bịt chặt cái miệng há rộng của Vạn Bưu. Ngay sau đó, dùng báng súng dữ dằn đập gã hôn mê luôn.

“Rượu mời không uống cứ thích uống rượu phạt cơ,” Chu Nhung lạnh lùng nói, nhấc Vạn Bưu mặt chảy đầy máu chậm rãi vứt vào lùm cây.

Trần Nhã Tịnh đã được đẩy vào trong tòa nhà, Chu Nhung suy nghĩ một lát, cúi người bí mật tiến đến, như một chú hổ đi săn, lặng lẽ bước tới sau lưng gã cảnh vệ kia, giơ tay bổ cho một nhát (2)!

Gã cảnh vệ chưa rõ chuyện gì, đã hôn mê ngay lập khắc.

Chu Nhung theo thói nâng gã ta cẩn thận dịch chuyển, lách người theo chân Trần Nhã Tịnh đi vào trong.

Đây là tòa nhà thí nghiệm bị Sở nghiên cứu bỏ hoang, lúc Chu Nhung đuổi theo, Trần Nhã Tịnh đang đi vào thang máy, cửa thang máy từ từ khép lại, con số -2 nhanh chóng hiện lên.

Xem ra phòng thí nghiệm bí mật dưới lòng đất trong miệng Vạn Bưu quả nhiên không phải giả, nhưng Trần Nhã Tịnh đi làm cái gì, tìm Ninh Du sao?

Một bên đuôi lông mày nhếch lên, Chu Nhung đi thẳng vào hành lang an toàn, như một cơn gió phi qua hai tầng, khi tiếng “Đinh!” mở cửa của thang máy reo vang, y kịp thời lách người tiến vào tầng -2.

Một hành lang cực kì trống trải hiện ra ngay trước mặt Chu Nhung, bốn phía tĩnh lặng không người, chỉ có ánh đèn cấp cứu u ám lấp lóe.

Tên cấp dưới của Trần Nhã Tịnh đẩy xe lăn nhanh chóng tiến về phía trước, Chu Nhung bám đuôi y như một hồn ma, vài phút sau, chỉ thấy bọn họ rẽ vào một hành lang uốn lượn đến một căn phòng cuối dãy.

“Cám ơn.” Trần Nhã Tịnh nói nhỏ, “Gọi Ninh Du ra đây hộ chị đi.”

Tên cấp dưới lên tiếng mà đi, vừa ra khỏi cửa, chỉ cảm thấy trong bóng tối có một cơn gió tập kích ngay trước mặt mình: “Cái──”

Gã chỉ kịp kêu được nửa tiếng ngắn ngủi, trước mắt liền tối sầm, mất luôn ý thức.

Trần Nhã Tịnh thoáng quay đầu lại: “Ai!”

Trên cửa văn phòng dưới lòng đất, gã cấp dưới của cô ta ngã sóng soài trên đất, sau đó bóng người thon dài rắn chắc như ác ma của Chu Nhung dần hiện ra khỏi bóng tối, y tay cầm một khẩu súng, họng súng dí chặt vào mi tâm Trần Nhã Tịnh.

“Cấm nhúc nhích, cấm kêu.” Chu Nhung bình tĩnh nói, “Tư Nam đang ở đâu?”

Tại khoảnh khắc nhìn thấy Chu Nhung, cả cơ thể Trần Nhã Tịnh cứng đờ, nhưng sau vài phút ngắn ngủi, cô ta lại thả lỏng, nhẹ nhàng tựa lưng vào xe lăn:

“Không hổ là bộ đội 118. Vạn Bưu vẫn còn sống chứ?”

“Còn sống.” Chu Nhung nói, “Tôi rất giỏi chuyện giết người, nhưng cũng không giết bừa, trừ phi cô làm ra chuyện không thể xoay chuyển.”

Trần Nhã Tịnh nhún vai: “Anh đã nghĩ nhiều rồi, đội trưởng Chu, không có bất cứ chuyện gì không thể xoay chuyển cả. Noah ở đây an toàn tới nỗi anh không tưởng được đâu, kể cả sau khi căn cứ thất thủ tôi bị zombie cắn chết, cậu ta và Ninh Du đều sẽ không sao hết.”

Chu Nhung thẳng thắn quan sát Trần Nhã Tịnh từ trên xuống dưới, người phụ nữ tàn tật trói gà không chặt này bình tĩnh nhìn lại, ánh mắt không hề lảng tránh.

Một lát sau, Chu Nhung khẽ híp híp mắt, như thể tạm tin lời của cô ta, chỉa họng súng vào Trần Nhã Tịnh, nhanh chóng liếc nhìn một vòng căn phòng dưới chân.

Không gian này không lớn, chỉ tầm hai ba mươi mét vuông, rèm cửa trắng treo trên trần nhà, chắn mất nửa cái giường cấp cứu ở góc phòng. Chu Nhung rất khó nhận ra hết các loại thiết bị y tế, máy móc sinh hóa đặt ở góc tường, còn trước mặt Trần Nhã Tịnh là một bàn thí nghiệm xếp đầy dụng cụ.

──Có kiểu pha trộn giữa phòng cấp cứu với thí nghiệm sinh hóa.

Chu Nhung tiến lên, đứng song song với bàn thí nghiệm cùng Trần Nhã Tịnh, năm ngón tay đeo găng bắn tỉa tùy tiện mò mẫm gì đó trên bàn thí nghiệm, sờ phải một quyển nhật kí đang mở.

Y còn tưởng đây là bản ghi chép thực nghiệm của tên nhà khoa học thần kinh Ninh Du kia, nhưng cầm lên liếc sơ qua, vậy mà có một hàng bút máy chỉnh tề, mỗi dòng đều được người viết ghi rõ ràng ngày tháng.

Mỗi trang ghi mười dòng, đã viết kín đến cuối sách.

“Đây là cái gì?” Chu Nhung khẽ hỏi.

Trần Nhã Tịnh trả lời: “Danh sách đối tượng thực nghiệm, và cả ngày tháng tử vong.”

Chu Nhung lật ngược về trước, mãi cho đến trang đầu tiên, đột nhiên thoáng nhìn hàng ngày tháng tử vong trống không.

Còn hàng tên người thí nghiệm là──Trần Nhã Tịnh.

Ánh mắt Chu Nhung chợt thay đổi, bỗng nghe thấy giọng nói khàn khàn dịu dàng của Trần Nhã Tịnh.

“Phòng này ánh sáng tối lắm, anh có lẽ không nhìn rõ. Cái tên viết bằng mực xanh là người tình nguyện, chủ yếu là lãnh đạo của Sở nghiên cứu với cán bộ nghiên cứu khoa học chủ chốt; màu mực đen là số người chống đối đã tách khỏi, bị bắt giữ trong vài trận đánh nhau, cùng một số dân thường cô đơn xấu số bị bắt.”

“Trước có 63 nhà lãnh đạo với cán bộ nghiên cứu, sau có 32 người bị bắt. Ninh Du đã ghi rõ họ tên của họ, sau này có tăng thêm 95 người, đống xương cốt này chính là nền tảng cho thành quả nghiên cứu vắc xin của ngày hôm nay đấy.”

* * *

Chú thích:

(1) Bối Bối sét đánh: Một bộ phim thiếu nhi của năm 1988 do Trung Quốc sản xuất, có đề tài siêu nhiên kể về cậu bé Bối Bối có khả năng giật điện mỗi khi có người chạm vào mình.

(2) Chiêu anh Nhung bổ xuống là đây.

P.s: Chương này lâu là vì tui nhây =))

#Tường_Tử_nhây_nhất_hội.

Đã sửa lại một số chương cũ vì lỗi dịch….


	60. Chapter 60

Môi Chu Nhung giật giật, hình như muốn nói gì đó, song lại nhịn xuống. Trần Nhã Tịnh tức thì thấy mẫn cảm, hỏi: “Có phải anh muốn nói ‘Bọn này toàn một đám mất trí điên rồ’ không?”

Chu Nhung thờ ơ: “Xin lỗi tôi chỉ là thằng lính quèn quê mùa, không có văn hóa, không đủ trình độ đánh giá hành vi của mấy người.” Y chỉ vào hàng thứ nhất trên tờ đầu tiên của danh sách tử vong hỏi: “Người này là ai?”

“…….Chồng tôi đấy.”

Trần Nhã Tịnh ngập ngừng, gần như lẳng lặng thở dài một hơi: “Khi nhà tôi học đại học, Ninh Du là thầy dạy môn chuyên ngành cho lớp ảnh, do đó đôi bên mới có quen biết.”

Nhìn từ tuổi tác có thể thấy chồng của Trần Nhã Tịnh cũng xấp sỉ bốn mươi, cũng có thể nói lúc Ninh Di dạy môn chuyên ngành, ông ta chắc chưa tới năm mươi tuổi── Chu Nhung không nói gì, hỏi ngược: “Ban nãy cô nói thành quả nghiên cứu vắc xin là như thế nào?”

Trần Nhã Tịnh vặc lại: “Ngoài kia đang có mười mấy nghìn con zombie bao vây, anh chắc giờ là lúc nói chuyện vắc xin chứ?”

Chu Nhung nói: “Nếu mấy người nghiên cứu chế tạo thành công vắc xin chữa trị được thật, ít nhất lúc này đây, tôi sẽ đặt tầm quan trọng của vắc xin lên trên mọi nhiệm vụ.”

Trần Nhã Tịnh quan sát Chu Nhung một lát, có vẻ đã nhìn ra: “Anh thật là người chỉ biết nhắm vào mục tiêu của mình……”

“Đúng vậy.” Chu Nhung thừa nhận, “Vì thế khi ban nãy tôi nhìn thấy danh sách tử vong, tôi đã không xử bắn cô ngay tại chỗ. Đừng nhì nhằng nữa, nói vụ vắc xin đi.”

“À? Xem ra tôi vẫn có thể sống tiếp thêm vài phút nữa,” Khóe miệng Trần Nhã Tịnh khẽ cong lên, hết sạch hứng thú nói.

“Về vắc xin và Ninh Du………..”

Trần Nhã Tịnh đổi tư thế ngồi trong ánh mắt không kiên nhẫn của Chu Nhung, chậm rãi nói: “Như tôi đã nói trước đó, vào thời gian đầu khi dịch virus zombie bùng nổ, Sở nghiên cứu đã hi sinh nhân lực với vật lực lớn đến nỗi anh không tưởng tượng được, nhằm làm hai chuyện: Thứ nhất là sửa chữa trạm thông tin liên lạc địa phương, hai là tìm kiếm Ninh Du.”

“Ninh Du từng tham dự kế hoạch nghiên cứu virus zombie của nước A, thậm chí đã từng gặp bên tài trợ nghiên cứu là Law Mayer. Sau khi ông ấy rút khỏi kế hoạch nghiên cứu về nước, có dạo ẩn cư tại vùng nông thôn, sau được chúng tôi đón về Sở nghiên cứu, ông ấy đã đưa ra một giả thiết khiến mọi người sợ hãi.”

“Ông ấy cảm thấy sở dĩ virus zombie khó có thể chữa trị, một phần nguyên nhân vì bậc phát triển của nó quá thấp, nó không ngừng biến đổi hình thái trong quá trình lây truyền, vì thế khó mà nghiên cứu chế tạo thành công vắc xin đủ mạnh giết chết được virus zombie. Ông ấy quyết định sử dụng công nghệ gene tái tổ hợp thúc đẩy virus ‘tiến hóa’. Khi virus đạt đến hình thức bậc cao, tỉ lệ phân chia và tốc độ đột biến sẽ tương đối ổn định, chế tạo vắc xin sẽ từ ‘hầu như không thể’ trở thành ‘có thể’.”

“Ông ấy nhanh chóng bắt đầu nhắm vào thực nghiệm gene tái tổ hợp, song virus kiểu mới cần phải được thí nghiệm, chúng tôi không thể cung cấp đối tượng thí nghiệm cần thiết cho ông ấy ── Là vượn Gorila hoặc tinh tinh. Siêu máy tính duy nhất trong Sở nghiên cứu có thể mô phỏng hệ thống miễn dịch con người đã bị hư hỏng hoàn toàn từ lúc thảm họa xảy đến, hệ thống của nó rất tinh vi, chúng tôi tốn rất nhiều thời gian cũng không thể sửa được. Trong tình trạng bó tay chịu chết này, Sở nghiên cứu tiến hành lần rút thăm đầu tiên………..”

Trần Nhã Tịnh thở dài một hơi: “Năm người rút trúng trong danh sách trên tay anh, cũng có cả nhà tôi.”

Trong bóng tối, luồng không khí di động dần trở nên chầm chạp hết sức, nặng nề đè nén trong buồng phổi với trong máu Chu Nhung.

“Nếu chuyện nghiên cứu virus bị vạch trần, khu căn cứ này sẽ phải hứng chịu sự hoang mang sợ hãi và bạo động trên diện tích lớn trước nay chưa từng có, dân chúng như chim sợ cành cong sẽ sợ sệt quá độ. Cho nên từ khi mới bắt đầu Ninh Du đã tiến hành thí nghiệm ở ngoài căn cứ, sau khi hi sinh mấy chục người tình nguyện, virus đã thành công tới bước cuối cùng, virus kiểu mới có thể khiến người bị nhiễm có đặc điểm như trí khôn của động vật, cùng bản năng đi săn.”

“Nhưng trong một lần vô ý, đám zombie thực nghiệm đã chạy mất, cũng đưa virus kiểu mới ra ngoài, đây là nguyên nhân những con zombie anh nhìn thấy bên ngoài kia có trí khôn bậc thấp.”

Chu Nhung khàn khàn hỏi: “Thế vắc xin thì sao?”

“Sau khi virus kiểu mới tiến hóa xong, Ninh Du tiến hành hơn mười cuộc thử nghiệm tổng hợp kháng thể, nhưng cơ bản đều thất bại. Hình mẫu gần với thành công nhất đang ở ngay trước mặt anh, chính là tôi đây.” Trần Nhã Tịnh chỉ vào đôi chân của mình: “Tuy nhiên kháng thể cũng không thể diệt sạch được virus, bốn người tình nguyện cùng được tiêm virus với tôi đều trở thành zombie, chỉ có mình tôi, là nửa zombie hóa.”

“…………Sau đó Ninh Du tiếp tục thí nghiệm cải tiến kháng thể trên người cô?” Chu Nhung hoài nghi nói.

“Người biết rõ tình hình rất ít, như Vạn Bưu, là lực lượng trung kiên chịu trách nhiệm bảo vệ an toàn căn cứ. Vì thế sau này khi căn cứ chúng tôi có vài lần xung đột với căn cứ hàng xóm, chúng tôi bắt được không ít tù binh, sau lại cản thêm một số…….dân thường vô tội…..chỉ có một mình…….”

Trần Nhã Tịnh giơ tay mạnh mẽ lau mặt mình.

Chu Nhung rốt cuộc thấy thú vị hẳn: “Cho nên lúc tôi với Tư Nam bị chặn đường, Vạn Bưu ngăn Nhan Hào không cho chú ấy giết chết mấy thằng ăn cướp kia, bởi vì anh ta muốn đưa chúng về cho Ninh Du?”

“Đúng vậy.” Trần Nhã Tịnh bất đắc dĩ nói, “Chỉ có điều kĩ thuật bắn súng của Nhan Hào quá nhanh.”

Chu Nhung nhất thời không biết nói gì.

“Giải thích tỉ mỉ trên lý thuyết thì anh có thể bảo Ninh Du nói, tôi chỉ có thể nói giản lược kế hoạch vắc xin mà thôi.” Trần Nhã Tịnh giơ một ngón tay: “Bước đầu tiên, Ninh Du sẽ tiêm virus kiểu mới cho đối tượng thí nghiệm để họ bị nhiễm, sau đó tổng hợp kháng thể, thử chữa trị. Nếu bước đầu tiên có dấu hiệu thành công, bước thứ hai được thực hiện để nghiệm chứng điều đó, ông ấy sẽ lấy kháng thể tiêm cho tôi. Chỉ cần mức độ zombie hóa của tôi có thể đảo ngược, liền chứng minh được kháng thể đã tới độ thành công; hiện tại tôi đã tiếp nhận năm đợt thực nghiệm, kháng thể chỉ còn cách thành công một quãng xa.”

“Ninh Du tin, huyết thanh của Noah là chìa khóa cho quãng xa này. Nếu nuôi cấy bằng máu của cậu ta, có lẽ sẽ chế tạo thành công vắc xin cuối cùng đánh dấu chấm hết cho trận tai họa trên khắp thế giới này. Vì thế đúng ra thì, Omega của anh chính là vị cứu tinh của toàn thể loài người.”

Đầu óc Chu Nhung trống rỗng, ngón trỏ bóp cò súng khẽ run rẩy khó mà nhận thấy được.

“Trong tương lai không xa, chỉ cần giải phóng virus kiểu mới để chúng lây lan cho tất cả người sống sót, sau đó dùng vắc xin chữa khỏi, sẽ hoàn toàn diệt sạch virus trên phạm vi toàn cầu.” Trần Nhã Tịnh nhìn chăm chú vào hai mắt Chu Nhung, trong bóng tối, đáy mắt cô ta lóe ra tia sáng dịu nhẹ, không rõ là châm chọc hay bi ai: “Kể cả anh hay Noah có nguyện ý hay không, chỉ cần trong huyết thanh có kháng thể……Vị vị cứu tinh, đã định sẵn cho cậu ta rồi.”

Lỗ tai Chu Nhung kêu ong ong, y cố gắng khép hai mắt mình lại, hình như muốn dùng hành động này để cưỡng ép bình ổn cảm xúc──Nhưng ngay trong giây phút y chớp mắt, Trần Nhã Tịnh đột nhiên cúi đầu, cả người trốn sau bàn thí nghiệm.

“…………!”

Chu Nhung nhoáng cái tiến đến, nhưng đã không còn kịp.

Họng súng cứng rắn lạnh lẽo dí vào sau gáy y, giọng nói lãnh khốc của Ninh Du vang lên:

“Bỏ súng xuống, đội trưởng Chu, đạn không có mắt đâu.”

Chu Nhung mắt nhìn phía trước, ánh đèn mờ mờ trong hành lang hắt đến từ phía sau, chiếu đến cái giường bệnh bị rèm trắng che mất một nửa, khung giường bằng sắt mơ hồ phản xạ ra bóng người lay động.

Chu Nhung nhận ra, nhẹ nhàng buông tay, khẩu súng rơi xuống bàn thí nghiệm.

“Bây giờ,” Ninh Du cầm hộp y tế, không kiên nhẫn nói: “Đưa tôi ra ngoài đối phó zombie, rẽ trái 300 mét sẽ đến kho vũ khí, đừng lề mề ở đây thêm…..ưm!”

Cổ họng của Ninh Du bị người ta ghìm chặt từ phía sau, đồng thời, một khẩu súng dí vào thái dương ông ta!

“Bỏ súng xuống, tiến sĩ Ninh.” Tư Nam thản nhiên nói, “Đạn không có mắt đâu.”

Nét mặt Ninh Du trông rất giống như muốn chửi người lắm, nhưng gã bị Tư Nam ghì cho nổi đầy mạch máu, không phát ra được cả âm tiết.

Chu Nhung xoay người như một cơn lốc, chộp lấy xách Ninh Du lên, ném cho Nhan Hào, hành động nhanh gọn lẹ quá chừng. Nhan Hào ăn ý vặn khuỷu tay Ninh Du đè ở bên tường, sau đó Quách Vĩ Tường chen vào phòng, dùng súng chỉa vào Trần Nhã Tịnh đang bất đắc dĩ đến gần ở sau bàn thí nghiệm.

Ngay sau đó, Chu Nhung ôm chặt lấy Tư Nam.

Tư Nam dẫu gì cũng có chiều cao 1m8, Chu Nhung lại coi hắn y như một đứa bé, ôm chặt nhấc bổng hắn lên, xoay người để hắn ngồi trên bàn thí nghiệm, ghì chặt gáy Tư Nam ôm vào trong lòng mình.

“Tư Tiểu Nam, Tư Tiểu Nam của anh……….” Chu Nhung dùng tay vuốt lấy vuốt để tóc hắn, xoa vành tay hắn, phảng phất như đang kiểm tra thứ quý giá của mình có bị tổn thương chút nào hay không, âm cuối cũng không vững:

“Tốt quá, tuyệt ghê, cũng có ngày em tới cứu Nhung ca, thiệt tuyệt vời ông mặt trời……..”

Tư Nam được lòng bàn tay mạnh mẽ của y cọ cọ cho vô cùng thoải mái, hai mắt híp híp:

“Ừm……vừa nãy tiện bề cứu được Nhan Hào với gà trống, cũng được khen vậy đó.”

Nhan Hào: “………….”

Gà trống: “……………”

Quách Vĩ Tường nom rất muốn lý sự tranh luận một phen, nhưng Tư Nam đang trong lòng Chu Nhung ngước mắt nhìn qua, ánh nhìn hung ác lắm luôn.

Quách Vĩ Tương đột nhiên nghĩ tới quả lựu đạn mình quăng nổ sập cánh cửa phòng thí nghiệm, nháy mắt bịt miệng, không dám ho he.

Ninh Du vùng vẫy tượng trưng hai cái, kế đó phải từ bỏ vì sức lực như gọng kìm của Nhan Hào, mặt dán vào tường cắn răng nói: “Sao mấy người ở đây? Tôi đã bảo cậu đợi ở trong phòng thí nghiệm cơ mà?”

Tư Nam quay đầu liếc gã, ý của ánh mắt rất rõ ràng: Ông muốn tôi đợi ở đâu thì tôi phải đợi ở đó hả?

“………Ngu xuẩn.” Ninh Du thầm mắng, thực sự bất lực: “Cánh cửa hợp kim của phòng thí nghiệm kia vô cùng vững chắc, dù có bị zombie lấp kín cũng không phá nổi, sau nó còn có một kho dự trữ, chứa số thức ăn nước uống đủ cho ba tháng, đủ để cậu ăn no uống say thoát khỏi đàn zombie này…..”

“Tôi xin lỗi nhé,” Chu Nhung một tay ôm Tư Nam, nho nhã lễ độ nói: “Tiến sĩ Ninh, bây giờ ông đang là tù binh của chúng tôi, đừng lắm lời thì hơn.”

Ninh Du quay đầu, ngậm chặt miệng lại.

Chu Nhung cẩn thận lấy một viên kẹo hoa quả trong túi mình ra, đút cho Tư Nam ăn, nhanh chóng trao đổi thông tin với tình hình bên ngoài với Nhan Hào.

“Xuân Thảo và Đại Đinh đang trợ giúp phòng thủ, nhưng kho vũ khí dân dụng chỉ có hạn, chẳng may pháo đài bị công phá, hơn chục ngàn con zombie sẽ xông cả vào.” Chu Nhung suy tính vài giây, quay qua hỏi Trần Nhã Tịnh: “Tôi không tin căn cứ mấy người không có phương án khẩn cấp, tối thiểu cũng có phương tiện di chuyển chứ?”

Trần Nhã Tịnh chần chừ nhìn về phía Ninh Du.

Mà Ninh Du mặt lạnh lùng, coi bộ như đang mặc cho số phận.

Không khí im lặng đến căng thẳng, mãi đến khi một giọng nói khàn khàn vang lên:

“Bí mật của căn cứ các người đã bị lộ rồi, tiểu thư Trần, cố thủ ở đây chẳng còn ý nghĩa gì nữa đâu.”

Trần Nhã Tịnh nhìn sang nơi phát ra âm thanh, người lên tiếng dĩ nhiên là Tư Nam, miệng vẫn đang ngậm kẹo.

“Nếu huyết thanh của tôi có ích, thí nghiệm của Ninh Du có thể tiếp tục tại bất kì đâu. Còn nếu vô dụng, Ninh Du cứ ở chỗ này cũng sẽ bị zombie giết chết, cánh cửa phòng thí nghiệm bị chúng tôi cho nổ hỏng rồi.” Má phải Tư Nam ngậm kẹo nên phồng lên, nhưng nét mặt vẫn cực kì bình tĩnh: “Khu căn cứ này bảo vệ hơn chục ngàn người, hôm nay chính là lúc nó hoàn thành sứ mệnh, sẵn sàng công tác rút lui đi.”

Ngày này rồi cũng sẽ phải tới, thực ra hắn không nói Trần Nhã Tịnh cũng tự biết.

Tuy rằng kết quả này đến sớm hơn ngày vắc xin được chế tạo, nhưng hiển nhiên đã định sẵn trong số mệnh, cũng là chuyện không thể tránh khỏi.

Trần Nhã Tịnh ngửa đầu, lòng thầm quyết định vì chính mình, sau đó mệt mỏi nở nụ cười: “Đúng vậy, cậu nói đúng.”

“Ra khỏi tòa nhà, đi về phía Bắc, tại góc tối nhất của căn cứ có một tháp phát tín hiệu, trên nóc nhà xi măng xám xịt gần đó có giấu một chiếc trực thăng, là kế hoạch dành riêng chuẩn bị sẵn bảo vệ tiến sĩ Ninh Du khi căn cứ thất thủ vào một ngày nào đó, các anh có thể đưa Ninh Du và Noah rút lên trực thăng trước.”

Trần Nhã Tịnh xé tờ giấy, nhanh chóng vẽ bản đồ tuyến đường: “Bãi đỗ xe phía đông có xe bus du lịch cỡ lớn và xe bus công cộng, tổng cộng sáu mươi tám chiếc, mỗi chuyến có thể di chuyển khoảng bảy ngàn người. Tôi sẽ bố trí người già trẻ nhỏ với phụ nữ sẵn sàng lên xe trước, nếu pháo đài thực sự không thể phòng thủ được, nhân viên chiến đấu sẽ luân phiên rút đi.”

Hai tay cô ta đưa bản đồ tuyến đường cho Chu Nhung, hếch cằm lên: “Xin giao cho anh, đội trưởng Chu.”

Chu Nhung chỉ tay lên bản đồ ra lệnh, sau đó lôi khẩu tiểu liên tự động từ trong ba lô chiến thuật của Quách Vĩ Tường ra, giơ một ngón lên trời:

“Nhan Hào và anh hộ tống Tư Nam với Ninh Du đi tìm trực thăng, Tường Tử, chú cầm súng áp giải tiểu thư Trần cùng anh bạn Vạn đen đủi ngoài kia, đến tiền tuyến tìm Xuân Thảo cùng Đại Đinh, xong xuôi anh với Nhan Hào sẽ đến chi viện sau. Có ý kiến gì không?”

Tư Nam đột nhiên quay đầu liếc y một cái, song dưới lòng đất u ám, cảm xúc khó diễn tả bằng lời trong mắt hắn bị giấu đi trong bóng đêm.

Chu Nhung tiến nhanh hai bước, bắt lấy bàn tay Tư Nam, mười ngón tay đan chặt vào nhau.

Có điều, y không dám đối diện với Tư Nam, ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía trước ho khụ một tiếng:

“Rất tốt, không ai có ý kiến, vậy xuất phát thôi.”

***

Thời điểm họ trở lại mặt đất, Vạn Bưu vừa mới tỉnh dậy, choáng váng đầu óc, lúc nhìn thấy Chu Nhung gã định liều chết xông tới. Song Vạn Bưu còn chưa kịp vọt tới hai bước, liền trông thấy Trần Nhã Tịnh với Ninh Du lần lượt bị Quách Vĩ Tường và Nhan Hào dí súng, lập tức giận điên lên.

Quách Vĩ Tường bắt bọn gã lên xe bảo mẫu, quay đầu xe chạy về tiền tuyến chi viện cho đám Xuân Thảo. Còn chiếc xe Jeep còn lại, Ninh Du tự giác ngồi vào ghế lái, Nhan Hào lên ghế phó lái, trước sau dùng súng dí vào đầu gã.

“Cậu làm vậy thì có tác dụng gì chứ?” Ninh Du nhíu mi hỏi: “Cho dù bây giờ tôi lái xe tông vào gốc cây cậu cũng sẽ không nổ súng, mà có khi còn nhào tới dùng cơ thể che chắn cho tôi ấy chứ, nên định dọa dẫm kiểu gì?”

Nhan Hào trả lời: “Nhưng khi tông vào gốc cây, tài xế sẽ là người chết đầu tiên, tiến sĩ Ninh ạ.”

“Tôi trông giống thằng sợ chết lắm à?” Ninh Du hỏi vặn.

Nhan Hào ngẫm nghĩ một lát, đồng ý nói: “Ông nói đúng.” Sau đó dời họng súng, dí xuống háng Ninh Du.

“………………..” Da mặt Ninh Du phải giật giật, chỉ có thể bất đắc dĩ khởi động xe: “…………Cậu thắng rồi.”

Chu Nhung có lẽ đã linh cảm được chuyện gì đó, kéo chặt tay Tư Nam không buông, ôm hắn trong vòng tay của mình, im lặng không nói ngồi ở ghế sau. Trong bóng đêm, chiếc xe Jeep lẳng lặng xuyên qua khu bỏ hoang, chạy qua khu nhà nghiên cứu không người, Chu Nhung với Tư Nam ngồi gần kề bên nhau, trái tim của cả hai cùng đập thình thịch theo nhịp lắc lư của chiếc xe; không biết bao lâu sau, Tư Nam khẽ gọi một câu: “Chu Nhung.”

“Không sao đâu, đừng nghĩ nhiều.” Chu Nhung cũng nói nhỏ, “Nhung ca vừa mới nhìn rồi, khu căn cứ này rất vững chãi, chắc chắn sẽ không bị công phá. Mà cho dù có cũng không nhanh vậy đâu, anh sẽ đi theo xe bus du lịch rồi mới rút lui, hai ta sẽ gặp nhau ở bến cảng, Nhung ca sẽ tìm một thanh sôcôla cho em……”

Chu Nhung vùi mặt vào trong hõm cổ Tư Nam, như đang tham lam hít lấy mùi hương có lẫn mùi pheromone của mình, tiện đà bế Tư Nam lên, đặt hắn ngồi trên đùi của mình.

Hai khuỷu tay Tư Nam khoát lên bả vai dày rộng của Chu Nhung, hai người mặt đối mặt ở cái ghế sau nhỏ hẹp, cụng chán vào nhau.

“Khi nào gặp nguy hiểm anh nhớ phải gọi Tư Nam…………….” Tư Nam khẽ khàng nói, “Chỉ cần anh gọi em, dù xa đến mấy em cũng sẽ đến cứu anh……….”

Viền mắt Chu Nhung đầy tơ máu, nhìn chăm chú vào đôi mắt trong trẻo như hổ phách của hắn.

“Hử?” Ninh Du ở ghế trước tiện mồm hỏi: “Không phải cậu tên Noah à?”

Tư Nam không thèm ngoảnh đầu: “Noah là cái gì, quên cậu ta đi.”

Chu Nhung không cầm lòng nổi bật cười, Tư Nam cúi đầu xuống, trao một nụ hôn quấn quýt lên bờ môi mỏng mà ấm áp của y.

Kít!

Chiếc xe Jeep đột nhiên phang kít một tiếng, tất cả mọi người bị bất ngờ theo quán tính vọt về trước, Nhan Hào mém nữa bóp cò súng, thoáng chốc, sắc mặt xanh mét: “Ông làm gì đấy?!”

Ninh Du vốn không quan tâm vấn đề cái háng của mình, nhìn lom lom bóng đen đang lắc lư ở phía trước đèn xe, rít ra mấy chữ từ kẽ răng: “Có thứ gì đó.”

Nhan Hào thò tay bật đèn chiếu xa, thời điểm chùm đèn sáng loáng chiếu dài ra, chỉ thấy trong bóng đêm bao la phía trước, có hơn mười bóng người xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo, đang tập tễnh tiến gần đến chiếc xe Jeep.

* * *

P.s: #Giữa_tình_hình_nguy_cấp_đôi_ta_cứ_thắm_thiết_cái_đã.

#Hào_ cũng_lầy_lắm_cơ!

Người Bất Tử đã chính thức kết thúc tại chương 85. Có lẽ sẽ có phiên ngoại về 118, nhưng cứ phải chờ tác giả đã ~

Đây là couple của chúng ta ~


	61. Chapter 61

Zombie?

Nhưng thế nào mà có zombie lẻn vào khu căn cứ?

“Không phải tôi, cũng không liên quan đến thí nghiệm.” Ninh Du quyết đoán nói: “Chắc là đêm nay các đội tuần tra đều tập trung tại cửa trước, một nhóm nhỏ zombie đè sập lưới thép gai lẻn vào, náu mình trong khu rừng phía Bắc. Giờ phải làm sao đây?”

Chu Nhung nhanh chóng quyết định: “Dùng hết tốc lực nghiền nát chúng!”

Chu Nhung với Nhan Hào cùng thò họng súng ra ngoài cửa sổ, bắn pằng pằng!

Nháy mắt, bảy tám con zombie ngã xuống, song trong ánh đèn chiếu xa, rất nhiều tốp năm tốp ba zombie túa ra khỏi bóng tối đằng xa, bóng người vặn vẹo dữ tợn xuất hiện. Chiếc xe Jeep đâm trái đụng phải, Chu Nhung trở tay cuốn chuỗi băng đạn lên cánh tay, giận dữ nói: “Tiến sĩ Ninh! Một nhóm nhỏ zombie của ông hơi bị nhiều đấy!”

Ninh Du: “Cậu……. cậu coi đằng trước gần mấy chục ngàn con …..”

Tiến sĩ Ninh quả nhiên không có trình lái cao siêu, Tư Nam nhoài nửa người từ ghế sau về trước, một tay tóm chặt vô lăng, không nói hai lời quay một vòng, giữa tình thế ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, tránh được năm sáu con zombie đón đầu chực chờ tông tới.

Ầm ầm vài tiếng nặng trịch, thân xe đụng bay zombie. Song song, một cái tay đen xì lẫn lộn máu thịt đập nát bấy cửa kính xe thò vào bên trong, quơ bừa xung quanh, mém nữa tóm trúng cái gáy Chu Nhung.

Tư Nam đẩy mạnh cánh cửa xe, sau đó tung chân dài đá, con zombie bám vào cửa lăn quay ra ngoài, nháy mắt biến mất trong màn đêm đen phía sau xe.

“Phía trước năm trăm mét là tháp tín hiệu! Nhìn thấy tòa nhà xám xịt rồi!” Nhan Hào gào to trong tiếng súng tiểu liên bắn liên thanh: “Đội trưởng, có lấy hai cái thiết bị định vị…….”

Nhan Hào vừa quay đầu, chỉ thấy Chu Nhung đang quay người, nhân dịp thời gian đổi băng đạn, giành giật từng giây đón cái hôn với Tư Nam.

“…………….” Nhan Hào đơ cả người, nói: “Hai người quá đáng quá rồi đấy.”

Chu Nhung kiêu ngạo chỉ họng súng vào cậu ta: “Nửa đêm canh ba! Ông đây là Alpha! Có nghĩa vụ phải làm tâm tình bà xã vui sướng! Chú muốn nói gì?”

Khả năng lái xe của Ninh Du thực sự quá tệ, làm cho cả cái xe cứ lắc la lắc lư. Nhan Hào tựa lưng lên ghế chỉ một ngón về phía trước, Chu Nhung nhìn theo tay cậu ta, chỉ thấy vài tòa nhà nằm rải rác thấp thoáng phía sau rừng cây, tháp tín hiệu được dựng trong một trong nóc nhà đó.

Nhan Hào hỏi: “Trần Nhã Tịnh nói chị ta đã sửa chữa xong trạm thông tin liên lạc, chắc tháp tín hiệu dùng được đó, có cần lấy hai thiết bị định vị thử xem không?”

Chuyện này trông có vẻ khả thi. Sóng tần số đặc biệt của thiết bị định vị bắn ra có thể khiến tổng bộ 118 khóa vị trí đội họ bằng một chiều, nhưng bởi hạn chế phần cứng, tín hiệu vẫn tương đối yếu. Nếu dùng tháp tín hiệu nâng cao tần số, tăng phạm vi phát xạ, khả năng tổng bộ nhận được tín hiệu định vị chắc chắn sẽ tăng lên trên trăm nghìn lần.

“Vô ích thôi.”

Ba người cùng nhìn về, chỉ thấy Ninh Du bình tĩnh nói: “Lúc thảm họa bùng nổ chúng tôi đã thử gọi trên trăm lần rồi, nhưng đều không có ai trả lời cả. Tuy rằng các cậu ủng hộ cái gọi là quân đội, nhưng xin lỗi cho tôi nói thẳng…..Quân đội chắc có lẽ đã không tồn tại rồi.”

Nhan Hào bắn từng con zombie đánh về phía xe Jeep ở ven đường, trưng cầu ý kiến với Chu Nhung.

Trong màn đêm, zombie dần dần kết thành bầy đàn hiện ra, một khi căn cứ bị phá, theo thời gian, zombie tiến vào sẽ càng ngày càng nhiều.

Chu Nhung suy nghĩ vài giây, liếc nhìn Tư Nam. Chỉ thấy Tư Nam ghé bên cửa sổ, một con mắt nheo lại nhìn chằm chằm vào kính ngắm, đầu gật nhẹ tới nỗi khó mà nhận ra.

“──Thử xem sao.” Chu Nhung quyết định, nói: “Chúng tôi dùng kênh thông tin liên lạc quân sự tối mật, nó đáng để mạo hiểm một lần. Hai người đưa hoa tai cho anh đi, đợi đến trước tháp tín hiệu thì thả anh xuống, Nhan Hào dẫn Tư Nam và tiến sĩ Ninh đi tìm máy bay trực thăng. Anh bắn xong tín hiệu sẽ hội họp với mọi người………”

Nhan Hào nói: “Không, đội trưởng, để em đi thì hơn, anh dẫn Tư Nam với tiến sĩ Ninh đi đi.”

Chu Nhung lạnh lùng nói: “Nói cái gì đó, chú vốn đâu bắn được tín hiệu. Hồi trong trường quân đội chú có tạch môn thông tin liên lạc, đừng tưởng anh không kiểm tra phiếu điểm tốt nghiệp các chú nhé………..”

Nhan Hào: “Tạch môn là Đại Đinh! Em bắn rất giỏi, anh muốn thử không?”

Chu Nhung: “Ha ha ai thử ai? Nào nào nào……….”

Viên đạn phát ra một tiếng nổ pằng! Dội lại cắt ngang hai người, Tư Nam bắn xong hai con zombie, nghiêm túc nói: “Tiến sĩ Ninh, xin ông thả tôi xuống trước tháp tín hiệu, để hai thằng cha kia đi vào nhà nghỉ đi!”

Chu Nhung: “…………..”

Nhan Hào: “……………”

“Để em đi đi, đội trưởng.” Nhan Hào thở dài, “Số lượng zombie vẫn trong phạm vi khống chế, không nguy hiểm vậy đâu. Bắn xong tín hiệu em sẽ xuống liền, Tư Nam đưa tôi ít đạn…….cậu coi chỉ mình tôi không có vấn đề mà.”

Xe Jeep soạt một cái dừng ngay trước tháp tín hiệu, tại ba trăm mét gần đó, tòa nhà xi măng xám xịt lẳng lặng đứng sừng sững trong bóng tối.

Chu Nhung im lặng vài giây, khàn khàn nói: “Cảm ơn.”

Nhan Hào mở cửa xe, bắn nổ mấy con zombie cách tầm bảy tám mét, quay đầu cười nhẹ: “Anh em nhà mình mà, cảm ơn cái gì?” Nói xong bèn lách người xuống xe, sải bước tiến đến tòa nhà nơi có tháp tín hiệu.

Lúc này, trên khu đất trông không có nhiều zombie cho lắm, đếm sơ sơ còn chưa tới một trăm. Ninh Du lại giậm chân ga, dùng vài giây vượt qua hai ba trăm mét, phi như bay đến lối vào tòa nhà xi măng xám xịt.

Chu Nhung lao xuống xe, giơ súng bắn vỡ ổ khóa, Tư Nam ăn ý cầm súng yểm trợ phía sau, hai người cho Ninh Du đi giữa để bảo vệ ông ta, chạy như điên vào đại sảnh không người tĩnh lặng, nhân lúc trước khi zombie đuổi tới, đẩy cửa vào trong lối thoát hiểm.

Nơi này đã bị cắt điện từ lâu, trong cầu thang tối om giơ tay cũng không thấy năm ngón. Mỗi ba giây, Ninh Du sẽ ngã một lần, cuối cùng gần như được Tư Nam đặt trên vai điên cuồng chạy một mạch, nháy mắt đã tới nóc cao nhất của toà nhà cao bảy tám tầng .

“Đây…..bên này………..” Ninh Du hít lấy hít để, gọng kính viền vạch đã lệch nghiêng, dùng nốt chút sức lực cuối cùng đẩy cửa tầng gác mái.

Dưới vòm trời, trên gác mái có một thứ khổng lồ được phủ bằng tấm vải màu xám, Chu Nhung với Tư Nam cùng chung sức kéo vải bạt xuống, lộ ra một chiếc máy bay trực thăng cỡ nhỏ.

Chu Nhung phủi sạch lớp bụi trên tay: “Căn cứ của mấy người được đấy, giấu kín vậy cơ à?”

Ninh Du tinh bì lực tẫn ngồi bệt xuống đất: “Bởi chuẩn bị riêng cho một mình tôi, số người biết có chiếc trực thăng này chỉ có tôi và Trần Nhã Tịnh, cùng với Vạn Bưu chịu trách nhiệm sửa chữa.”

Chu Nhung gật đầu không nói, đeo kính nhìn ban đêm dạng đơn, chỉ thấy trên đỉnh tòa nhà phía xa, một bóng người màu lục nhạt nhanh nhẹn trèo lên tháp tín hiệu, đột nhiên trên đỉnh tháp bắt đầu lóe ra hai vệt sáng đỏ.

Đó là Nhan Hào.

Bên Nhan Hào đã hoàn thành xong nhiệm vụ, bên họ còn có khoảng năm phút đồng hồ ở một mình với nhau.

Chu Nhung tháo sợi dây xích bằng đồng ở trên cổ mình xuống, giơ tay đeo lên cổ Tư Nam.

“Đây là con chip chứa tài liệu và kháng thể thực nghiệm bọn mình lấy được trong quân khu B, lẽ ra kháng thể có hai ống, trước khi đi gặp Trần Nhã Tịnh anh đã đưa một ống cho Xuân Thảo, ống kia để Nhan Hào bảo quản rồi.” Chu Nhung kéo bàn tay Tư Nam thì thầm nói: “Vừa nãy trước khi lên xe, Nhan Hào đã trả lại cho anh, em cầm lấy……”

Dưới vòm trời lấp lánh ánh sao, hai người họ không ai nhường ai một lát, Chu Nhung nhìn chăm chú vào hai mắt Tư Nam, mãi sau gần như dùng giọng điệu cầu xin nói: “………Tư Tiểu Nam……..”

“Chẳng phải anh muốn hội họp với em ở bến cảng sao?” Tư Nam hỏi vặn.

Chu Nhung nhanh nhảu nói: “Nên là sau khi gặp nhau thì em trả lại cho anh á.”

Tư Nam nhếch đuôi lông mày, đường nét ngũ quan của hắn mang theo nét thâm thúy của con lai, động tác này khiến gương mặt hắn thoạt nhìn vô cùng tuấn tú mà vô tình: “Thế nếu anh không đến, em sẽ vứt nó xuống biển, rồi dùng một phát đạn giết chết Ninh Du, mọi người ôm nhau cùng chết thế là xong.”

“?” Ninh Du ở xa hỏi: “Tôi khiến ai chọc ai rồi à?”

Chu Nhung bật cười, giang hai tay ôm thật chặt Tư Nam vào lòng, kề sát bên tai hắn, thì thầm nói: “Em sẽ không làm thế đâu. Nếu anh không đến, em sẽ dốc sức cùng đội của anh, cố gắng tìm đến tổng bộ quân đội, nói cho họ biết em là góa phụ của anh, rồi mỗi tháng có thể nhận mười tám ngàn tiền lương hưu đó….”

Tư Nam gục trên đầu vai y, cổ họng hơi nghẹn, một lúc sau, mặt không biểu cảm nói: “À, anh đáng tới mười tám ngàn nhiều thế cơ à?”

“Đương nhiên rồi, nhà nước còn nợ anh một đống tiền lương kia kìa, đợi đến khi tai họa kết thúc Nhung ca sẽ lấy tiền mua tặng em một quả trứng bồ câu (1) to thiệt là to. Em thích đeo nhẫn bạch kim hay vàng nào? Vàng đi nha, trông giàu lắm.”

Tư Nam nhắm hai mắt, một lát sau phảng phất như muốn xả cơn tức, độc ác véo mạnh vào cái mông rắn chắc của Chu Nhung.

“Ái!” Chu Nhung cười tránh né: “Em hơi quá rồi đó đồng chí Tiểu Tư! Còn chưa đăng kí kết hôn đã bắt đầu bạo lực gia đình rồi!”

“………Mắt chó của tôi chói mù vì hai người rồi đó…….” Ninh Du lẩm bẩm, đoạn đỡ thái dương quay đầu đi.

Chu Nhung không chỉ hôn tóc mai Tư Nam, còn hôn lên lỗ tai hắn, dùng ít râu mới mọc cạ mạnh vào hõm gáy hắn, như một con sói đực đang cố gắng đánh dấu giữ lại mùi hương của mình trên lãnh thổ. Rất lâu sau, y cố gắng khống chế bản năng của mình, tiếc nuối nói: “Thực ra bây ngờ nghĩ lại, đáng lẽ khi đó anh nên dẫn em đi hiệu thuốc tìm thuốc ức chế, lỡ anh……… có mệnh hệ gì, cùng lắm thì em sẽ giả vờ rơi vài giọt nước mắt bạch nhãn lang, sau này chắc chắn còn có cả tá trai đẹp theo đuổi em………..”

Tư Nam hỏi: “Khi đó anh chả nói thành phố gần nhất cũng phải cách hơn hai ngàn km mà nhỉ?”

“Đâu có, có phải đi Lhasa đâu.” Chu Nhung thú nhận, “Thực ra lúc ấy chỉ lái xe mất nửa ngày thì sẽ tìm được hiệu thuốc ngay thôi.”

Tư Nam: “…………..”

Chu Nhung đợi một lúc mà không nghe thấy gì, hơi bất an ngẩng đầu: “Em giận đấy à?”

Nét mặt Tư Nam khá quái quái, hình như là cực kì xấu hổ, mãi sau mới thở dài một hơi.

“Không, em chỉ đang nghĩ……….” Hắn chậm rì rì nói: “Vẫn may anh nói dối em, nếu không chắc em phải vừa kín đáo vừa rụt rè biểu đạt ý _‘Chúng ta thôi đừng tìm thuốc ức chế nữa thì hơn’_ như thế nào kìa……”

Chu Nhung ngơ ra vài giây, sau đó ngửa mặt lên trời bật cười sung sướng.

Ninh Du che kín tai mình, bất đắc dĩ nói: “………Hai cậu có thể tha cho lỗ tai chó của tôi được không?”

Chấm đỏ trên đỉnh tháp phát tín hiệu ở xa đã tắt, Nhan Hào tức tốc quay về gác mái, bắt đầu đi xuống tầng dưới.

Chu Nhung thô bạo vô lý ôm chặt Tư Nam vào lòng, lòng bàn tay luồn vào đuôi áo hắn sờ thẳng một mạch, vừa vân vê vừa gãi xương vùng cánh bướm lồi ra, còn giơ cái tay từ phía hõm gáy, thân mật vuốt ve phần thịt mềm quyến rũ ở phía sau cổ.

Tư Nam trả đũa bằng cách đưa tay luồn vào sau thắt lưng quần Chu Nhung, vừa sờ mó trên xuống, vừa thích thú nhếch khóe môi: “Cơ bắp vùng eo luyện tập khá đó nha đội trưởng Chu, đây là hõm Apollo(2) trong truyền thuyết đó à…….Ừm, cơ mông lớn của anh còn rất cứng……..”

“Sh──” Chu Nhung nhanh như chảo chớp bắt lấy cổ tay hắn: “Đồng chí Tiểu Tư! Đừng có được thương mà kiêu! Em đòi sờ chỗ nào đó?!”

Tư Nam lười biếng nói: “Đừng nhạy cảm thế chứ, hồi mới nhập ngũ anh cũng được kiểm tra rồi mà, cúc hoa đã mất tờ rynh lâu rồi ý nhở.”

“Em……….anh…………anh phải đi chi viện cho Nhan Hào đây, em chờ ở đây đi.” Chu Nhung cuống quýt một tay ôm mông, tay kia cầm khẩu tiểu liên, lùi về sau vài bước, uy hiếp nói: “Phải ngoan! Biết chưa! Cẩn thận tí Nhung ca trở về oánh em tới khóc đó!”

Tư Nam kiêu ngạo giơ ngón giữa với y thay cho câu trả lời.

***

Chu Nhung vọt xuống tầng dưới, nhảy vào xe Jeep, song song với lúc chiếc xe quay đầu, Nhan Hào vừa hay xuất hiện tại trước cửa tòa nhà đối diện.

Tư Nam buồn chán ôm súng tựa vào bên rìa gác mái, bỗng ngớ người. Hắn không có kính nhìn ban đêm, không thể nhìn rõ từ trên chỗ cao thế này, song đèn xe Jeep vừa lóe sáng, chiếu ra đàn zombie đông đúc trên khu đất trống──Vừa nãy nhân thời gian nói chuyện, zombie lẻn vào căn cứ vậy mà đã tăng khủng khiếp tới nhường này rồi!

“Cẩn thận!” Tư Nam quát to, kế đó nổ súng ở trên cao!

Đám zombie chặn đứng đầu xe bị nổ vỡ sọ, xe Jeep từ từ di chuyển, phối hợp với hỏa lực yểm trợ của Tư Nam ở trên nóc nhà, nghiền nát tạo thành một con đường đầy máu thịt tanh hôi với xương cốt thối rữa giữa đám zombie.

Nhan Hào vừa mới ra khỏi tòa nhà đã bị zombie ở đằng trước bao vây đuổi theo, bấy giờ chỉ còn cách giơ súng nã đạn, rút vào bên trong. Lúc này, xe Jeep đã chạy tới nơi, Chu Nhung xoay đầu xe 180 độ đẹp đến vi diệu, nghiền đàn zombie ở phía sau thành thịt nát, sau đó gào to: “Nhan Hào! Lên đây!”

Nhan Hào hét to trong tiếng đạn nổ: “Không qua được! Cần tiếp viện!”

Chu Nhung thành thạo cuốn chuỗi băng lên người, cùng lúc khi nhảy ra khỏi cửa xe, bóp cò khẩu tiểu liên, ngọn lửa tức tốc tóe ra, hung ác xé toạc vòng vây zombie tạo một lối đi. Y bật người tóm nóc khung cửa, phi người bay qua tất cả đỉnh đầu đám zombie, nháy mắt khi rơi xuống bèn nổ súng, tiêu diệt năm sáu con zombie trong đại sảnh: “Nhan Hào!”

Nhan Hào nhếch nhác vô cùng, đã bị zombie ép đến cầu thang: “Em ở đây!”

Chu Nhung vốn muốn hội họp với cậu ta, hai người dùng hỏa lực cao kiên cường giết zombie ra đến cửa, song đách ngờ Nhan Hào đã nhanh chóng bị ép chạy lên tầng hai. Chu Nhung bó tay chỉ đành tóm tay vịn cầu thang, nghiêng người nhảy một cái, tốc độ cơ thể nhanh đến cực điểm, trèo thẳng lên cầu thang tầng hai, đập cho đám zombie kêu gào đuổi theo phía dưới óc nổ tung tóe.

“Bên này!” Giọng của Nhan Hào truyền đến từ phía sau: “Nhanh! Em hết đạn rồi!”

Khớp xương của zombie cứng ngắc, tốc độ leo cầu thang khá chậm, Chu Nhung vừa bắn từng con vừa rảo bước rút lui, khóe mắt đột nhiên thoáng nhìn thấy một bàn tay khô quắt của zombie chìa ra từ bên người. Nhưng mà hàm răng tanh hôi sắc nhọn kia còn chưa kịp rơi xuống sau gáy y, Nhan Hào phi như điên đến, dùng tay không bắt lấy con zombie dữ tợn, giữa tình hình khẩn cấp không kịp suy nghĩ, đẩy mạnh nó ra khỏi cửa sổ phía cuối cầu thang.

Rầm! Cửa thủy tinh vỡ vụn, zombie ngã sấp trên mặt đất tầng một, tức thì không còn nhúc nhích.

Số zombie leo lên cầu thang càng ngày càng nhiều, giống như vô số muôn dạng cành cây dị hợm, méo mó, nghiêng ngả túa vào hành lang tối om. Khẩu tiểu liên của Chu Nhung dần dần không thể kiềm chế được đàn zombie, Nhan Hào lôi quả lựu đạn cuối cùng trong ba lô chiến thuật, gào to sát bên tai Chu Nhung trong cơn mưa bom bão đạn: “Em đếm đến ba thì nhảy!”

Chu Nhung: “Nhanh lên!”

Nhan Hào ném lựu đạn ra ngoài cửa sổ tầng hai. Bốn giây sau, trong đàn zombie tầng dưới truyền đến tiếng nổ to kinh thiên động địa.

“Ba!” Nhan Hào leo lên bệ cửa sổ nhảy vọt về trước: “Nhảy!”

Chu Nhung: “Đậu má đách có một hai à?!”

Chu Nhung ngã lộn đầu xuống, y chang vận động viên nhảy cầu chuyên nghiệp, tư thế rơi xuống đất xinh đẹp đến cực điểm, khói thuốc súng nồng nặc nhất thời tán ra bốn phía.

Nhan Hào: “Vứt quách một hai rồi! Chạy chạy chạy!”

Con người rơi vào tình thế nguy hiểm thường sẽ bùng nổ khả năng tiềm tàng khó lường, từ chỗ nhảy xuống đến khi tới chiếc xe Jeep đậu trước cửa tòa nhà, hai người chỉ mất có năm giây hoàn thành xong khoảng cách năm mươi mét, đến quán quân thế giới cũng không nhanh như thế. Zombie chắn đường không bị lựu đạn nổ bay, thì cũng bị súng tiểu liên bắn tung sọ, Chu Nhung với Nhan Hào cùng dừng phắt lại, mở cửa xe Jeep vọt vào, rầm rầm hai tiếng đóng mạnh cửa.

Đàn zombie đuổi sát theo sau, gào thét đập cửa sổ ầm ầm.

Vì lúc chạy vào không có để ý, Nhan Hào vừa hay ngồi đúng ghế lái, bèn tiện tay khởi động ô tô, lái xe về phía trước đè nát bét đàn zombie, chợt thoáng nhìn Chu Nhung buông súng xuống, thò tay sờ ra sau gáy của mình.

“Sao thế anh?” Nhan Hào thuận miệng hỏi.

Chu Nhung không trả lời.

“…………Sao thế anh?”

Một linh cảm lạnh lẽo bất an đột nhiên dâng lên từ sâu đáy lòng, Nhan Hào nghiêng đầu, chỉ thấy cái tay sờ sau gáy của Chu Nhung đã buông xuống, chậm rãi mở ra cho cậu ta xem.

──Trên đầu ngón tay y, bỗng chợt có dính một vài dấu máu màu tím đen.

Nhan Hào lập tức ngừng thở.

***

Tư Nam nhìn lom lom vào cánh cửa tầng gác mái, mặc dù trông khuôn mặt tuấn tú của hắn không có cảm xúc gì, song dẫu là ai cũng có thể nhìn thấy hắn đã kiên trì đến cực hạn, có thể đột ngột nhào thẳng ra bất cứ lúc nào.

Khắc đó, con ngươi Tư Nam sắp sửa dựng thẳng, đột nhiên──ầm!

Cánh cửa gác mái mở toang, cơn gió lạnh lẽo theo Chu Nhung và Nhan Hào tiến vào.

“Hai người mất năm phút để leo xong tám tầng nhà,” Tư Nam nhìn đồng hồ quân dụng, trêu tức nói: “Nói thực đi, hai người đã làm gì trong hành lang thế hả, thử xem ai bắn giỏi hơn hả…….ưm……..”

Hắn bị Chu Nhung xông tới ôm chặt, một cái ôm chặt trước nay chưa từng có, nặng tới nỗi Tư Nam thoáng chốc mất luôn tiếng.

“Tư Tiểu Nam,” Giọng của Chu Nhung khàn khàn không vững, mặt vùi vào cổ áo Tư Nam hít một hơi thật sâu, rồi bóp cằm hắn hôn lung tung khắp mặt hắn, thì thầm: “Nhung ca yêu em, có biết không? Đời này người anh yêu nhất chính là em. Thật tuyệt vời khi được gặp em, gặp em rồi anh không còn gì phải hối hận nữa. Sau này anh sẽ theo em, gì cũng nghe lời em, mãi mãi dõi theo em……….”

Khóe môi Tư Nam không khỏi cong lên, vừa định trả lời, thình lình nhìn thấy Nhan Hào đứng cách đó không xa, bỗng bịt chặt miệng, quay đầu đi chỗ khác.

Không biết vì sao hành động đó khiến Tư Nam cảm thấy một chút bất thường.

“Chu Nhung?” Tư Nam thầm hỏi: “Không sao chứ?”

Không một ai trông thấy trong bóng tối đó, hầu kết Chu Nhung trượt xuống kịch liệt, dường như muốn nuốt sự đau thương nóng bỏng xuống cổ họng, tiếp đó ngước mắt khẽ nở một nụ cười.

“Không sao, Nhung ca phải đi rồi………….Phải đi về giết nhiều zombie hơn nữa. Nào em nhanh nhanh lên trực thăng đi, để anh nhìn em thêm lần nữa.”

Ninh Du khởi động trực thăng, cánh quạt quay tròn phát ra tiếng gió vù vù, Chu Nhung ôm Tư Nam trong khuỷu tay mình, hơi cưỡng ép đẩy hắn đi đến cabin điều khiển.

“…………” Có vài lần Tư Nam muốn dừng bước định nói gì đó, song Chu Nhung lại như không có nhận ra, thậm chí còn lảng tránh ánh nhìn của hắn, kiên quyết đẩy hắn đến trước cửa cabin.

“Nhanh lên đi!” Chu Nhung run rẩy lùi về sau, quát to: “Đi mau! Thời gian gấp lắm rồi!”

Tư Nam trèo lên bậc đầu tiên trên cửa cabin, bỗng quay đầu lại, nhíu mày nhìn về phía Chu Nhung.

“Đi mau, Tư Tiểu Nam, bé yêu ngoan ngoãn, Nhung ca phải đi thật rồi………..”

“Anh không cầu hôn em sao?” Tư Nam đột ngột hỏi.

Chu Nhung sững sờ.

“Anh còn chưa cầu hôn với em đâu kìa.” Tu Nam quay người, giọng điệu vừa bình tĩnh vừa nghi hoặc: “Không nhân lúc này luôn à? Trong phim đều diễn như thế mà.”

Chu Nhung thở dốc dồn dập, cái tay buông thõng bên người run rẩy dữ dội, độ run đó thực sự không thể dấu nổi.

“Đợi………đợi đến khi gặp nhau tại bến cảnh anh sẽ cầu hôn.” Y cố cưỡng ép bản thân gằn từng câu từng chữ, nói: “Bây giờ không…………không có nhẫn, trong phim…………trong phim đều có nhẫn………..”

Tư Nam nhắm chặt hai mắt, bỗng sải bước tiến về phía trước, Chu Nhung vẫn chưa kịp phản ứng, đã bị hắn đẩy ngã xuống đất!

“Tư Tiểu Nam em nghe anh nói……….”

“Anh bị làm sao?!” Giọng của Tư Nam căng thẳng cực kì, bóp mặt Chu Nhung kiểm tra vùng dưới cằm, sau gáy của y, rồi cưỡng chế bắt sắn cổ tay áo quan sát cổ tay: “Chẳng lẽ anh đã bị cắn?!”

Chu Nhung gấp gáp né tránh: “Không có, không có thật đâu em, em đang nghĩ bậy gì đó?”

Lời còn chưa dứt, Tư Nam đã sờ phải một thứ ấm nóng liên tục trào ra ở sau gáy y, run rẩy giơ tay lên.

Bước chân Nhan Hào cứng đờ tại chỗ.

── Ánh đèn của cabin máy bay trực thăng chiếu đến từ sau lưng bọn họ, hắt lên ngón tay Tư Nam, một mảng máu đen đầm đìa ở trên đó.

“Chuyện gì thế này……….” Toàn thân Tư Nam phát run, ánh mắt gần như mờ mịt tan rã:

“Vì sao, sao lại bị cắn, sao……..”

“Không phải bị cắn………là mảnh thủy tinh.” Chu Nhung bóp khuôn mặt Tư Nam, tuyệt vọng nhìn hắn: “Là bị mảnh thủy tinh dính máu zombie cứa vào, có lẽ sẽ không bị nhiễm, ngoan, nghe lời anh, nhanh lên máy bay……….”

Tư Nam ngơ ngác đờ ra vài giây, sau đó giơ tay tóm lấy cái sợi dây xích đồng──trên đó buộc ống kháng thể họ lấy được từ quân khu B.

“Em làm cái gì đó?” Chu Nhung giận dữ quát to: “Nhan Hào!”

Tư Nam ngồi trên người Chu Nhung, sức lực lớn tới nỗi thực sự không giống người thường, mạnh mẽ lôi ống kháng thể trên cổ mình xuống, cắn rơi cái nắp, định dùng kim tiêm đâm thẳng xuống cái cổ Chu Nhung.

Nhưng mà đúng lúc này, tay hắn bỗng trống không──Nhan Hào loạng choạng nhào tới, cướp lấy ống kháng thể.

“Đưa đây,” Giọng của Tư Nam run run: “Trả cho tôi!”

Hai mắt Nhan Hào đong đầy nước mắt, vừa lắc đầu vừa lùi về sau: “Tôi xin lỗi, tôi xin lỗi Tư Nam, tôi xin lỗi………..”

“Câm miệng!” Tư Nam bùng nổ phát ra tiếng gào chói tai đến phá âm, hắn gần như nghiêng người biến người, ngay khắc đó lại xuất hiện trước mặt Nhan Hào, “Rầm!” Hung ác quẳng ngã cậu ta ngửa mặt lên trời té thẳng xuống đất, vang thành một tiếng nặng trịch!

“Thả ra!” Một tay Tư Nam bóp chặt cổ họng Nhan Hào, tay kia cướp lấy kháng thể, như con bạc vô cùng điên cuồng vì rơi vào đường cùng: “Tôi nói cậu thả tay ra──!”

Nhan Hào nắm chặt ống nghiệm, Chu Nhung xông tới cưỡng ép tách tay Tư Nam ra, dùng khuỷu tay ghìm gọn hắn tha ra sau, song hai người họ rõ ràng đều không kiềm soát được hắn.

“Kháng thể do tôi tìm được, do tôi cầm hai ống tiêm cho cậu với Trương Anh Kiệt! Ai đã cứu sống cậu? Ai đê mờ cứu cái mạng của cậu?!” Tư Nam ngồi ngang người Nhan Hào, cổ tay bị Chu Nhung tóm chặt, thét vào mặt Nhan Hào đến khàn cả giọng: “Vì sao cậu được tiêm kháng thể, còn người khác thì không thể?!”

Nhan Hào bị bóp cổ không chịu nổi ho khù khụ, nói đứt quãng: “Chúng ta vốn…..không nên dùng……..Hai ống cuối này chắc chắn không đủ để nghiên cứu, nhỡ may Xuân Thảo……….”

“Không nên dùng thì cậu cũng đã dùng rồi! Không nên dùng thì sao cậu không đi chết đi?!” Tư Nam tức giận ngắt lời cậu ta: “Cút đi đền mạng cho cái ống kháng thể cậu đã dùng ấy, đi đi!”

Nước mắt của Nhan Hào rốt cuộc chảy dọc theo hai má xuống.

“Tư Nam, cậu nghe tôi nói Tư Nam……….kháng thể thực sự không thể cho cậu được,” Cậu ta nghẹn ngào, “Tôi đền mạng cho cậu, tôi dùng mạng của tôi đền cho cậu có được không? Tôi xin lỗi, kháng thể thực sự không thể cho cậu dùng, tôi xin lỗi………”

* * *

Chú thích:

(1): Trứng bồ câu: Nghĩa rộng là kim cương có phẩm chất và chất lượng thượng hạng.

(2): Hõm Apollo: Nữ thì có hõm Venus, nam thì là Apollo. Phái nữ có hõm Venus thường dễ lên đỉnh này thường khi sex hơn người bình thường. Phái nam có hõm Apollo thì thường dễ xuất tinh hơn khi sex, hoặc thậm chí là xuất tinh sớm.

P.s: Tui đã thấm cái câu lên voi xuống chó…..


	62. Chapter 62

Tiếng gió mang theo giọng nghẹn ngào lướt qua nóc nhà, tiếng bước chân cùng gào thét của đàn zombie, vang vọng trong tòa nhà tối om trống rỗng.

Hai cổ tay Tư Nam bị Chu Nhung nắm chặt bẻ ngoặt ra sau lưng, hất cằm nhìn chằm chằm Nhan Hào từ trên xuống, rất lâu sau mới hỏi vặn từng chữ một: “Mạng của cậu đáng bao nhiêu tiền?”

Ánh trăng thê lương ló ra khỏi rặng mây đen, chiếu lên khuôn mặt tái nhợt của Nhan Hào.

“Tư Nam em bình tĩnh đã nào, em nghe anh nói.” Giọng của Chu Nhung tương đối dồn dập thì thầm bên tai Tư Nam, vừa cố gắng lôi hắn về sau, vừa gắng gượng nói nhỏ vỗ về:

“Đây là quyết định của anh, không liên quan đến Nhan Hào. Nhung ca chắc chắn sẽ không bị nhiễm, a, nghe lời anh, nghe lời nào Tư Tiểu Nam…..Tư Nam!”

Âm cuối đột nhiên biến điệu, Chu Nhung chỉ cảm thấy một sức mạnh đánh ngược từ phía trước, đó là Tư Nam── Cổ tay hắn đã vùng ra, nháy mắt lấy tư thế lật người khó lòng miêu tả, nhanh chư chớp tung chân quẳng Chu Nhung ra ngoài!

Kỹ năng đó vừa quá nhanh vừa quá mạnh mẽ, Chu Nhung tức tốc bật dậy, nhưng dưới đòn công kích cận chiến hùng hổ hăm dọa của Tư Nam chỉ có thể dần dần thất bại. Nhan Hào nhân lúc sơ hở bật người lùi về sau, song chưa kịp lui hai bước, Tư Nam chợt tóm chặt bả vai Chu Nhung, nhanh như gió cuốn ném cả người y xuống đất.

Chớp mắt, hắn vọt đến trước mặt Nhan Hào, đạp một cú vào ngực Nhan Hào, nhờ lực phi người nhảy lên. Nhan Hào chỉ có thể cảm thấy một cơn gió mạnh táp vào mặt mình, kinh nghiệm chinh chiến trăm trận của bộ đội đặc chủng không có lấy thời gian kịp phản ứng, mạn sườn đã trúng một đòn đá xoáy trên không vừa thâm vừa ác, tức thì ói máu ngã văng ra ngoài!

Sự việc xảy ra quá nhanh. Tư Nam trước nay chưa bao giờ chân chính ra tay với đám lính đặc chủng này bao giờ, song hiện tại hắn trông như một con báo săn hoang dã không kiềm chế được hung tính, chưa đến năm giây đã giải quyết xong hai người họ.

Ninh Du chỉ kịp mở cửa cabin máy bay trực thăng, gào to giữa tiếng gió vù vù: “Đợi đã──”

Nhan Hào cảm thấy xương sống thắt lưng nặng trĩu. Trong cơn choáng váng dữ dội, cậu ta thấy rõ chính mình bị đầu gối Tư Nam ghì trên nền xi măng cứng rắn, kế đó từng ngón tay nắm chặt kháng thể của cậu ta bị bóp mở ra.

“Tư Nam, Tư Nam cậu đừng như thế………..” Nhan Hào đau đớn nói: “Tư Nam…….”

Tư Nam ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, tiếng thở hổn hển khàn khàn ngậm máu. Ngay lúc ngón tay cuối cùng của Nhan Hào bị kiên quyết tách ra, cổ họng hắn thình lình bị thít chặt.

Chu Nhung loạng choạng đến từ phía sau, khuỷu tay ghìm chặt cái cổ Tư Nam, gần như dùng hết sức mạnh toàn thân lôi hắn ra khỏi người Nhan Hào, cố gắng tha ra vài mét, ôm thật chặt hắn vào lòng.

“Em nhìn anh này, Tư Nam, nhìn anh đi.” Chu Nhung lôi hắn vào xó tường, cả người đè trên người hắn, dùng thái độ tuyệt vọng chặn đứng tất cả hành động giãy dụa của Tư Nam, cưỡng chế bóp cằm hắn bắt hắn nhìn vào mắt mình: “Anh là Nhung ca của em, thấy rõ không? Sao em nhẫn tâm ra tay với Nhung ca như thế? A?”

Mái tóc ngắn Tư Nam ướt đẫm mồ hôi, lông mày thon dài rày rậm xoắn lại với nhau, đối lập với gương mặt trắng đến hù người. Cái tay Chu Nhung run rẩy ôm chặt mái đầu Tư Nam, ép hắn không thể giãy ra, mà chỉ có thể nhìn thẳng vào hai mắt của mình: “Không sao rồi, em đừng khóc, không sao rồi……nghe lời anh nào Tư Tiểu Nam, em tiêm thứ đó cho Nhung ca, lỡ kháng thể vì thế mà không còn thì biết làm sao giờ? Nhung ca có mặt mũi nào để sống tiếp chứ?”

Tư Nam gằn từng chữ một: “Hai người đã hẹn xong rồi, hai người…………..”

Chu Nhung nói: “Ừ, ừ là quyết định của anh, chuyện không liên can đến Nhan Hào. Em bình tĩnh nghe anh nói……….Tư Nam!”

Chu Nhung đè chặt không cho Tư Nam bắt đầu giãy dụa nữa: “Em nghe anh nói! Tiêm kháng thể kia mười người thì chỉ có một người còn sống, em cầm hi vọng của toàn thể loài người đi cá cược cho tỉ lệ một phần mười này? A? Lỡ thua cược thì phải làm sao?”

Tư Nam từ từ nới lỏng cổ áo Chu Nhung, lòng bàn tay đã thấm đầy máu đen ào ạt chảy ra.

Dòng máu đó lạnh giá như băng, nhưng lại nóng đến nỗi ngón tay hắn nhức nhối.

“Nhỡ …………nhỡ cược thắng thì sao?” Chu Nhung run rẩy hỏi: “Em bảo anh sống tiếp thế nào đây? Đối mặt với bản thân mình thế nào đây? Thà em giết anh để anh được sung sướng còn hơn, phải không em?”

Bên kia, Ninh Du nhanh chóng bước tới, cổ áo blouse với vạt áo tung bay dữ dội trong gió, quỳ trên đất mở hộp y tế của mình ra.

Tư Nam suy sụp tựa vào xó tường, hai tay đâm sâu vào mái tóc, máu đen quệt vào đuôi mắt với trên trán hắn, rồi được Chu Nhung giơ tay dùng sức lau đi.

“Hãy xem như anh đang xin em, được không Tư Nam? Em nghe anh nè.” Chu Nhung tách mở tay hắn, lại giơ góc áo T-shirt của mình lau đi vết máu trong lòng bàn tay Tư Nam hết lần này đến lần khác, khàn giọng nói: “Em phải sống tiếp, xem như anh xin em tiếp tục sống. Em vẫn còn trẻ, vẫn chưa nhìn thấy nhiều thứ tốt đẹp hơn Nhung ca, sau này em sẽ gặp người chân chính bên em suốt cuộc đời…..Chúng ta sẽ chỉ đau buồn mất một thời gian, chút đau buồn này rồi sẽ quên ngay thôi, có phải không em? Nhung ca mãi mãi yêu em.”

“Trọn đời yêu em.” Chu Nhung thì thào lặp đi lặp lại, trên gương mặt kiên cường đã ướt đẫm giọt nước mắt nóng hổi, y không biết bản thân mình sẽ bật khóc như thế này.

Đó thực ra là nước mắt hối hận.

Tư Nam sẽ chỉ đau buồn mất một thời gian rồi quên ngay thôi sao?

Không đâu.

Y biết nếu bản thân không đánh dấu Tư Nam, và nếu Tư Nam vẫn là một Omega tự do tự tại, thì em ấy chắc chắn có thể chỉ đau buồn trong một chốc, có lẽ chỉ vài tháng, hoặc một hai năm là cùng, rồi một ngày nào đó nỗi buồn trong trái tim sẽ dần nhạt nhòa theo thời gian, giống như bóng tối dần dần lui đi khi ánh mặt trời mọc lên.

Nhưng mà, đánh dấu rồi thì mọi thứ sẽ trở nên khác biệt không còn giống trước, mối liên kết được thành lập trên hai phương diện tâm lý và sinh lý sẽ rất khó tự động cắt đứt theo cái chết. Y có thể chết, còn Tư Nam sẽ phải cô đơn sống tiếp trong một thời gian rất dài. Dẫu cho can thiệp bằng phẫu thuật có thể xóa được ảnh hưởng của pheromone, nhưng dấu ấn khắc sâu trong linh hồn vĩnh viễn không thể mất đi.

Sự thật tàn nhẫn này còn khiến Chu Nhung sợ hãi và hối hận hơn cả cái chết.

Tim gan đều bị lưỡi dao sắc bén cắt qua, mũi dao còn vặn xoắn sâu tại nơi yếu ớt nhất của trái tim, làm lục phủ ngũ tạng nát vụn thành một bãi máu.

Tư Nam đâu có tội tình gì.

Em ấy hoàn toàn bị mình dụ dỗ, ngây thơ ngơ ngác nhảy xuống cái bẫy chết người, tình yêu mà mọi người hằng ao ước với quý giá vô cùng ấy, được Tư Nam trao tặng cho một kẻ không xứng tí nào.

Khoảnh khắc này, Chu Nhung chưa bao giờ thấy rõ bản thân mình ích kỷ và ti tiện đến thế, nếu thời gian có thể trở về, y nhất định phải quay về cái đêm tất niên phủ đầy tuyết trắng ấy, tóm cái tên Chu Nhung dùng trăm phương nghìn cách dẫn dụ Tư Nam tiến vào kì phát tình, vứt y ra khỏi cửa, giết chết y trong đống tuyết lạnh.

Thế nhưng hiện giờ, tất cả đã không kịp nữa rồi.

Mỗi làn hơi thở của Chu Nhung đều mang theo mùi tanh nóng ồm ồm, y cưỡng chế ghì chặt đầu của Tư Nam vào ngực mình, quay đầu không ngừng ra hiệu cho Nhan Hào đi trước.

Hai mắt Nhan Hào rưng rưng nước mắt, nhìn chăm chú Tư Nam một lát, ánh mắt kia ẩn chứa nỗi bi thương với nỗi tuyệt vọng vô cùng. Sau đó, tầm nhìn của cậu ta lại chuyển đến bên Chu Nhung, phảng phất như đang nói lời từ biệt cuối cùng, bước chầm chậm lùi đến cánh cửa sắt của tầng gác mái.

Song, tại lúc cậu ta vội vàng lùi đến lối vào, đột nhiên Ninh Du đứng dậy, lắc la lắc lư xông đến chỗ Chu Nhung trong cơn gió mạnh: “Đợi đã nào!”

Chu Nhung không để ý, cái tay ghì chặt sau gáy Tư Nam dần buông lơi, Tư Nam ngước mắt liếc nhìn Nhan Hào đã nhanh chóng lùi xa, tức thời tiếp tục vùng ra thêm lần nữa. Chu Nhung lập tức ôm ghì lấy hắn, quát to hỏi Ninh Du: “Ông muốn làm gì?”

“Làm cái này!” Ninh Du quỳ một chân trước mặt Chu Nhung, tay cầm một lọ thủy tinh màu vàng nhạt, lại chỉ đến chỗ Tư Nam, phải gào to hết sức mới có thể nghe rõ tiếng nói trong tiếng động cơ máy bay ầm ầm: “Huyết thanh!”

Chu Nhung sững sờ.

“Tôi đã rút 800CC máu của Tư Nam, trước khi chạy đi tôi chỉ kịp phân tách được một ống huyết thanh duy nhất này, định dùng làm thực nghiệm cho Trần Nhã Tịnh, còn chưa tiêm được đã bị các cậu lôi đi rồi. Huyết thanh có thể chống chọi với virus, cậu có tiêm hay không?”

Chu Nhung nhìn lom lom cái lọ chứa dịch thể vàng nhạt kia, bấy giờ mới chợt giật mình nhớ ra nguyên nhân lúc zombie bao vây căn cứ, một mình Trần Nhã Tịnh đi đến phòng thí nghiệm dưới lòng đất──Vì đã tới thời gian quan trọng thực nghiệm tính kháng virus của huyết thanh.

Y vừa định lên tiếng, đột nhiên chỉ nghe thấy Tư Nam tức giận quát: “Không!”

“Tư Nam?”

“Huyết thanh có tính chết người.” Tư Nam khàn khàn nói: “Ninh Du mới chỉ thí nghiệm một lần, sau khi tiêm vào người được mấy giây…..người kia bỗng đột tử……..”

Tia hi vọng vừa le lói nháy mắt thành băng giá, nhất thời Chu Nhung không thể thốt ra được điều gì.

Ninh Du lạnh lẽo nói: “Đúng, hoặc cậu cũng có thể thử cái ống kháng thể không biết đã quá hạn kia chưa. Chắc các cậu tìm được nó trong phòng thí nghiệm của quân đội phải không? Khi virus mới bùng phát, giới y học cũng từng tiến hành nghiên cứu, tỷ lệ kháng thể sơ khai có thể chữa trị không phải 1/10, mà là 1% đến 3%.” Gã quay đầu liếc mắt đánh giá Nhan Hào: “Cậu đã từng tiêm kháng thể?”

Nhan Hào lúng ta lúng tung, gật nhẹ đầu.

Ninh Du nói: “Giỏi lắm, nhóc con, cậu mà mua xổ số chắc có thể thành dân nhà giàu đó.”

Chu Nhung không biết mình nên biểu lộ nét mặt như thế nào nữa, sự ngớ ngấn với khôi hài méo mó nào đó bỗng chợt dấy lên trong cơn tuyệt vọng.

Tư Nam nắm chặt bả vai y bắt đứng dậy, nhân hành động này, Nhan Hào tức thì lùi về sau hai bước to, cầm chặt cửa sắt tầng gác mái trong tay──Nhưng một giây sau, Chu Nhung đột nhiên mạnh mẽ lôi Tư Nam vào lòng, dùng cái cằm lún phún râu cọ cọ vào sau gáy Tư Nam, cứ như con sói đực ngửi thấy mùi thịt tươi mới, tham lam hít một hơi lớn mùi hương Omega thuộc về riêng mình.

Như thể nhờ hành động này, giành lấy sự dũng cảm vô hạn, y hôn lên tóc mai Tư Nam, ngước mắt nói: “Tôi tiêm.”

“Anh định làm gì?” Tư Nam quát to: “Anh sẽ chết đấy.”

“Bây giờ anh cũng sẽ chết.” Chu Nhung dịu dàng trả lời hắn, vuốt ve gương mặt hắn, vành mắt đỏ ửng nói: “Em không mong muốn anh tiêm huyết thanh của em sao? Em không tin em có thể cứu được Nhung ca sao, hử? Tư Tiểu Nam?”

Tư Nam không thể đáp lại y, chỉ có thể chán nản tựa vào xó tường, một tay cắm thật sâu vào thái dương trong tóc, che khuất một nửa bên mắt.

Chu Nhung đứng dậy, cúi người hôn lên cổ tay gầy gò nổi đầy gân xanh của hắn. Khắc đó, gương mặt của hai người ở gần nhau đến thế, mà gương mặt lại khác hẳn nhau; Tư Nam đau đớn nhắm chặt hai mắt, còn vùng giữa lông mày Chu Nhung hằn sâu lại có sự thành kính.

Ninh Du giơ đèn pin quan sát vết thương sau gáy của Chu Nhung. Đó vốn chỉ là một vết xước rất nhỏ dài bằng móng tay, dưới tác dụng của virus Pandora đã nhanh chóng lở loét và lây nhiễm, hiện tại vết thương đã thối rữa. Ninh Du từ từ đẩy sạch không khí ra khỏi ống tiêm, dùng tay đo đạc vết thương, không ngẩng đầu nói: “Chúc mừng cậu trở thành người thí nghiệm thứ chín mươi sáu của tôi, đội trưởng Chu.”

Chu Nhung tự giễu nói: “Có ngụ ý gì đặc biệt không?”

“Không có.” Ninh Du nói, “Có điều ít nhất thì chín mươi sáu là một con số may mắn.”

Tư Nam tựa lưng ngồi ở xó tường, vùi mặt sâu vào trong hai lòng bàn tay. Chu Nhung muốn kéo ngón tay hắn, nhưng vừa mới giơ cánh tay, sau gáy sớm đã tê liệt đột nhiên truyền đến một cơn đau nhói, khiến y bị bất ngờ kêu “A” một tiếng.

“Vết thương quá to, sẽ rất đau.” Ở phía sau y, Ninh Du nói giễu cợt: “Nhưng cậu nên cảm ơn tôi đã phân tách xong rất nhiều huyết thanh, nhiều đến nỗi có thể tiêm thẳng vào cơ thể.”

Đời này, Chu Nhung chưa trải qua mũi tiêm nào đau đớn như thế, chỉ cảm thấy một ngọn lửa đang bùng cháy men theo dây thần kinh, đến giọng nói cũng thay đổi: “Huyết thanh nhiều……chẳng nhẽ có khả năng…..kháng virus…….”

“Có thể lắm chứ,” Ninh Du nói, “Lỡ đâu đột tử, cũng sẽ chết nhanh hơn, bớt đau đớn một chút.”

Chu Nhung cười gượng, khoảng chừng vài phút sau mới tiêm xong huyết thanh, thở phào một hơi.

“Đừng khóc chứ, Tư Tiểu Nam, em nhìn Nhung ca đợt này đúng là đã kết hợp cả linh hồn lẫn máu thịt cùng em rồi này…………” Chu Nhung cố lên tinh thần trêu đùa, như lấy lòng nhổm người móc lấy ngón út của Tư Nam, ai biết vừa hành động, trời đất bỗng quay cuồng, y không thốt được tiếng nói, một giây sau chỉ nghe thấy bên tai vang lên tiếng ầm nặng nề!

Sau vài giây dài đằng đẵng, thần kinh chậm tiêu của y mới kịp nhận ra: Ài, bị ngã rồi.

Ninh Du với Nhan Hào đều vọt đến, nhưng đều bị Tư Nam cản lại, trong mông lung y trông thấy Nhan Hào có lẽ vẫn bị Tư Nam xách cổ áo tặng cho một đấm. Y muốn đến ngăn song đến sức lực mở miệng cũng không có, chỉ đành nhìn Tư Nam nửa quỳ bên cạnh mình, dùng một tay ôm lấy đầu vai mình, sau đó nửa đỡ nửa khiêng đi.

Hai mắt Nhan Hào đỏ bừng, sờ khóe miệng chảy máu tiến lên nửa bước, nhưng chợt đứng lại.

Thể trọng của Chu Nhung với Tư Nam mà nói vẫn có quá sức, hắn đi nghiêng ngả, tuy nhiên không thèm ngoảnh đầu liếc nhìn bất kì ai, cứ lắc lư khiêng Chu Nhung đến chỗ cản gió của tầng gác mái, đôi bên cùng dựa sát vào nhau ngồi trong xó tường.

“Đừng động đậy, em sẽ lạnh……” Chu Nhung mơ mơ màng màng nói.

Thế nhưng Tư Nam vẫn cởi áo khoác, kiên trì đắp lên vai Chu Nhung, nắm chặt đôi tay từng mạnh mẽ vô cùng ấm áp của Chu Nhung.

“Anh không thể đi,” Tư Nam giơ tay của y để bên bờ môi mình, khàn khàn nói: “Em vì anh nên mới trở về, thế nên anh không thể đi.”

Cuộc chiến sinh tử thảm thiết giữa huyết thanh hùng mạnh và virus đang lặng lẽ xảy ra trong cơ thể, triệu chứng thối rữa liên tục lan rộng tại chỗ sâu nhất trong cơ thể, rồi không ngừng nghịch chuyển, tình hình chiến đấu thay đổi trong nháy mắt, mỗi dây thần kinh đều bỏng rát đau đớn như đang trong địa ngục. Chu Nhung không có sức, giật giật đôi môi, một lúc sau mới gian nan phát ra tiếng nói: “Cái gì?”

“──Em vẫn chưa hỏi anh tên gì cơ, Nhung ca.” Tư Nam thì thầm nói: “Chỉ cần gọi Nhung ca, dù đang ở đâu anh cũng sẽ đến cứu em, đó chẳng phải là lời anh nói sao?”

Chu Nhung thần trí mê man, ánh mắt rời rạc, sâu trong trí óc, buổi đêm trong khu rừng nhiệt đới của rất nhiều năm trước với khoảnh khắc này chồng chéo lên nhau, bóng dáng Tư Nam kỳ dị như trở về thời thiếu niên, mỉm cười với y trong ánh lửa đêm, sâu trong mắt có tia sáng dập dờn yêu dị mà giảo hoạt.

“Em vẫn chưa hỏi anh tên gì cơ, nói ra để em nhớ đi.”

“Anh họ Chu…….”

“Nhung của binh qua nhung mã, còn em?”

Mười năm trước, ánh nắng xuyên qua rừng cây, rắc xuống vô số chấm tròn sáng rực rỡ trên thảm cỏ xanh mướt.

Mồ hôi rịn ra chảy xuống, tiếng ve kêu đinh tai nhức óc, anh lính đặc chủng trẻ tuổi bị trói trên thân cây nhếch nhác gào to, mãi đến khi không nhìn rõ gương mặt của thiếu niên đang đứng kiễng chân phía đối diện, trao một nụ hôn nhẹ trên chiếc cằm của y,

“Chung,” Thiếu niên cười hì hì nói.

“……………”

“Tên thì sẽ không nói đâu, nếu có thể được gặp lại nhau, em nhất định sẽ nói với anh.”

Khuôn mặt từng có ấn tượng sâu đậm, rồi phai dần theo mười một năm gió bụi, sau cùng lần nữa vực dậy rất rõ ràng trước mắt Chu Nhung, đôi con ngươi trong sáng xinh đẹp như hổ phách quý giá ấy, nụ cười ấy vẫn hiện ra qua không gian và thời gian.

“Noah,” Bờ môi mỏng lạnh giá của Tư Nam để sát bên ngón tay Chu Nhung, nói trầm thấp: “Em từng tên là Noah.”

“Em không có ý lừa anh, Chu Nhung, khi ấy anh cũng rất đẹp trai.”

“Kể từ năm đó, em cũng đã dần thích anh mất rồi.”

***

Mười phút sau khi huyết thanh tiêm vào người, Chu Nhung bị mất ý thức, rơi vào cơn hôn mê sâu.

Ninh Du dùng đèn pin theo dõi chặt chẽ tình trạng của y, Chu Nhung nằm trên mặt đất, nửa người dựa vào lòng Tư Nam, viền mắt xanh đen, hơi thở yếu ớt, lúc có lúc không. Bởi vì không ngừng đổ mồ hôi nên y gần như ướt sũng cả người, gương mặt gợi cảm anh tuấn trở nên xám xịt tiều tụy, vết thương thối rữa ở sau gáy không ngừng nổi chấm màu đen ở quanh cổ.

Dưới ánh đèn pin, virus khiến những chấm đen này không ngừng hiện lên dưới da, sức mạnh của huyết thanh lại khiến chúng nó dần dần biến mất, vết thương sau gáy xuất hiện tình trạng cực kì không ổn định.

Ninh Du đứng dậy, nghe thấy giọng nói nhỏ của Nhan Hào ở sau người: “Thế nào rồi?”

Ninh Du không muốn tiếp xúc với vận xui của Tư Nam. Gã coi như đã nhận ra, cậu chàng đẹp mã chuyên đơn độc tác chiến, ra tay ác độc này thực sự thừa sức dùng một tay treo ngược người ta lên, nên gã lùi về sau hai bước mới lắc đầu nói: “Tạm coi không ổn lắm.”

Gương mặt vốn rất trắng của Nhan Hào loáng cái trắng bệch, thực sự có thể dùng từ tái xanh luôn rồi.

Ninh Du hỏi: “Vừa nãy khi trong cầu thang, Chu Nhung nói gì với cậu thế?”

Nhan Hào không đáp, nét mặt Ninh Du lóe ra sự chế nhạo phía sau mắt kính: “Chắc không phải gửi gắm với cậu, gửi gắm Omega của anh ta cho cậu, lấy mánh pheromone hấp dẫn lẫn nhau bảo đảm cho các cậu có thể đưa người an toàn về căn cứ quân đội đó chứ?”

Cậu ta không trả lời ngay lập tức, ngoảnh đầu thoáng nhìn, chỉ thấy Nhan Hào nhíu chặt mi tâm, dáng điệu bình thường tao nhã vậy mà trở nên lạnh lùng nghiêm nghị, thái độ khác hẳn bình thường, nói: “Tiến sĩ Ninh, ông còn nói vậy nữa, tôi sẽ không nhịn được đập ông ngay đấy.”

Ninh Du bật cười, không thèm để ý: “Thế hai cậu nói gì?”

Nhan Hào bình tĩnh nhìn bóng người cách đó không xa, Tư Nam đang ôm Chu Nhung, cằm để trên đỉnh đầu Chu Nhung, lọn tóc đen mượt rủ ở trên cổ, sống lưng hiện ra đường cong đẹp đẽ vừa thẳng đuột vừa mạnh mẽ.

Lát sau, Nhan Hào dời ánh mắt: “Trước khi chúng tôi rời đại đội 118 đi đến thành phố T, có tiếp nhận một nhiệm vụ tuyệt mật hàng đầu. Có một người cầm theo tài nguyên quan trọng trốn khỏi giới quân đội chính trị nước A đến quốc gia của chúng ta, chúng tôi nhất định phải thành công đón được cậu ta, đồng thời bảo vệ cậu ta an toàn về đến quân khu B.”

“Tuổi tác, vẻ ngoài, nghề nghiệp của mục tiêu nhiệm vụ đều không rõ ràng, chúng tôi chỉ được thông báo cậu ta là Omega, đó là tất cả tin tức liên quan mà chúng tôi có, sau khi đến nơi, mục tiêu sẽ chủ động liên lạc trước. Bởi vậy chúng tôi chỉ có thể bị động chờ đợi ở thành phố T, hai tuần sau, lại chờ được tin tức máy bay của mục tiêu nhân vật gặp sự cố, rất có thể đã tử vong. Chúng tôi chưa kịp bắt đầu tìm kiếm với cứu hộ dọc theo tuyến đường, thì virus zombie đã bùng nổ toàn cầu.”

Ninh Du hỏi: “Thế nên các cậu không hoàn thành được nhiệm vụ này?”

“Không.” Nhan Hào nói, “Song khi ở trên cầu thang đội trưởng nói với tôi, ảnh bắt đầu nghi ngờ chúng tôi có lẽ đã tìm được người này rồi.”

Đuôi lông mày Ninh Du nhếch lên, nghe thấy Nhan Hào nói nhỏ: “Chúng tôi gặp Tư Nam ở thành phố T. Cậu ấy ra tay cứu chúng tôi, chưa bao giờ kể chuyện quá khứ, đồng hành cùng dẫn người sống sót vượt qua nghìn dặm xuôi xuống phía Nam với chúng tôi, trên đường còn từng bị đám Alpha Law Mayer đuổi bắt. Đội trưởng nói nếu huyết thanh của cậu ấy có tính kháng virus, vậy cậu ấy rất có thể chính là đối tượng nhiệm vụ mà đại đội 118 chịu trách nhiệm tiếp ứng và bảo vệ.”

“Còn cái gọi là ‘cầm theo tài nguyên quan trọng’ cũng có hàm ý── Cậu ấy không cần mang bất cứ thứ gì, chính bản thân cậu ấy đã là tài nguyên quan trọng nhất rồi, chỉ không biết vì sao phải trốn tránh nước A về đây thôi.”

Ánh đèn đằng trước máy bay trực thăng xuyên qua gió lớn chiếu rọi trong màn đêm, Ninh Du chậm rãi quay đầu nhìn, giọng điệu mang theo sự chế nhiễu vi diệu: “Thế, nếu sau khi Chu Nhung chết, cậu ta lại muốn đi, cậu tính làm sao?”

Nhan Hào im lặng, lắc la lắc lư ngồi xuống đất, nắm cái ống nghiệm kia, mạnh mẽ đè bên miệng, dưới hàng lông mi dài dài có chút bi thương u ám khó lòng dấu nổi.

“….Tôi không biết.” Một lúc sau, cậu ta nói, “Nhưng tôi sẽ dùng tất cả biện pháp hộ tống di thể đội trưởng quay trở về căn cứ, hi vọng……….. Tư Nam có thể nể chút tình này, cùng đi với chúng tôi.”

Đằng trước đột nhiên vang lên giọng của Tư Nam: “Chu Nhung!”

Hai người cùng ngẩng đầu nhìn, Ninh Du nhấc chân vọt tới, chỉ thấy hơi thở Chu Nhung vừa dồn dập vừa ngắn ngủi, mí mắt nhắm chặt của y giần giật dữ dội, cơ thể co giật cương cứng, vết thương sau gáy đang đấu tranh bị rành rành giằng xé, Ninh Du cầm đèn pin chiếu tới, máu chảy ra ấy vậy mà toàn dòng máu màu tím!

Tư Nam dùng hai ngón tay đè chặt động mạch của Chu Nhung, lạnh lùng nói: “Huyết thanh đâu?! Tiêm cho anh ấy một ống nữa, nhanh!”

“…….Hết rồi,” Ninh Du lắc đầu hít một hơi: “Tôi đã dùng hết rồi, tiêm toàn bộ cả rồi.”

“Anh ấy sẽ mất quá nhiều máu!”

“Tình trạng bây giờ chỉ có thể nghe theo ông trời thôi…….”

Tư Nam buột miệng chửi to, quỳ gối bên cạnh Chu Nhung, đập thật mạnh mấy cái lên ngực y, sau đó cúi người lắng nghe nhịp tim của y, tay run rẩy dùng sức ấn tim lồng ngực.

“Chu Nhung! Tỉnh tỉnh!” Giọng của hắn khàn khàn, gào to: “Chu Nhung!”

Ầm một tiếng trầm đục, cơ thể Chu Nhung nảy mạnh một cái, sau gáy tóe ra rất nhiều dòng máu đỏ tươi giống như động mạch bị vỡ vậy.

Ninh Du: “Đội trưởng Chu?!”

Nhan Hào: “Đội trưởng!!”

Con ngươi của Tư Nam co rụt kịch liệt, trong tiếng hốt hoảng mất kiềm chế của hai người kia, hắn nhìn thấy dòng máu tươi đó chảy xuống đất, trong dòng máu đen tím dần dần tràn ra vết đỏ tươi.

………..

“Đội trưởng!”

Có một giọng nói lướt qua làn gió nhẹ của buổi trưa hè, hô to ở phương xa: “Đội trưởng nhanh tới đây!”

Đầu óc Chu Nhung mơ mơ màng màng, hình ảnh trước mắt lúc gần lúc xa, tựa như đang hình thành nên một cơn lốc xoáy. Không rõ đã qua bao lâu, y mới chậm rãi mở bừng hai mắt, trước mắt là sân thể dục đầy nắng chói chang với đầy cát bụi tung bay, một đội quân màu lục nhạt như cây bạch dương đột ngột mọc lên từ dưới đất.

Bỗng nhiên không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, đám lính bỗng bùng nổ ầm ầm.

“Đê ca mờ!”

“Dừng tay!”

Trong cơn mơ y chạy đến theo bản năng, chen vào dòng người đang bị kích động, dừng ở bên sân huấn luyện. Tại chính giữa khu đất trống có một người đàn ông nằm trên đó, Chu Nhung nhận ra đó là Lưu tổng chỉ đạo của đại đội 118, mặt mày toàn máu, ý thức mơ hồ, xương ngực rõ ràng bị lún mất một miếng.

“Hèn hạ!”

“Ra tay nặng vờ lờ!”

“Giỏi đánh nhau đến mấy thì có ích gì, diễn tập còn đách phải trận 19 chọi 8 à!”

……………

Đầu ngón tay của người thanh niên đặt trên cổ họng Lưu tổng chỉ đạo, quay lưng với bọn họ, từ từ đứng dậy.

Hắn ta sở hữu mái tóc ngắn đen huyền, trên người mặc đồng phục dã chiến chấm xám trắng đan xen, trên cánh tay trái có quân hiệu kim loại White Eagle. Trận đánh không gây tí ảnh hưởng gì với khuôn mặt sạch sẽ của hắn, tiếng quát chửi ầm ĩ loạn xị chung quanh dường như cũng không hề truyền vào lỗ tai hắn.

Không hiểu sao Chu Nhung cảm thấy bóng lưng kia có chút quen thuộc, nhưng cảnh trong mơ quá lộn xộn lung tung, y hoảng hốt dừng bước.

“Là cậu ta đấy!” Có người tức giận hét.

“Huấn luyện viên White Eagle, đê mờ biến thái vãi!”

Người thanh niên kia hình như cảm nhận được gì đó, khẽ quay đầu nhìn.

Hắn đeo kính râm của phi công, phần tóc đen trên trán rất có tinh thần dựng ngược lên, bên gọng kính lộ ra hàng lông mày thẳng tắp. Tuy đối phương đại diện cho nước A, song chiều cao với màu tóc đặc trưng của gene Châu Á lại cực kì rõ ràng, đường nét tuấn tú của nửa dưới khuôn mặt lại thâm thúy hơn người Châu Á.

Ngăn cách bởi một đám người, ánh mắt của hắn và Chu Nhung vừa hay cùng nhìn vào nhau.

Vị huấn luyện trẻ tuổi của White Eagle hình như không có nhận ra, nhưng chỉ vài giây sau đuôi lông mày hắn khẽ nhếch lên, phảng phất như có chút bất ngờ bí ẩn. Trong mơ, Chu Nhung mờ mịt đứng nguyên tại chỗ, chỉ thấy khóe môi đối phương cong cong với y.

Đó là một đôi môi ướt át nhạt màu, vểnh lên rất mỏng, nếu thoáng nhìn sẽ thấy vô cùng lãnh đạm.

Một ngọn lửa bùng cháy sâu trong trí óc, xương cốt trong tứ chi đau đớn hết sức, khiến tư duy rối loạn như nước canh đun thành sền sệt. Trong cơn đau đớn lộn xộn không rõ, Chu Nhung mơ màng nhớ ra chuyện gì sẽ xảy đến tiếp theo── huấn luyện viên White Eagle kia bước qua Lưu tổng chỉ đạo đã gãy bốn cái xương sườn, lướt qua đám người, điềm nhiên như không đi về nơi không xa.

Nhưng mà chuyện xảy đến trong mơ lại hoàn toàn tương phản với hiện thực.

Y mở to mắt nhìn đối phương quay người, bước từng bước đến.

Ý thức rơi xuống vùng biển sâu, tiếng ồn ào với chửi mắng đều nhanh chóng rời xa ngăn cách bởi mặt nước. Chung quanh trở nên vô cùng yên tĩnh, huấn luyện viên White Eagle tới đối diện Chu Nhung, bỏ kính râm xuống, vươn tay ra với y.

──Mọi hành động thật giống như hình ảnh xảy đến của một năm sau đó, tại buổi chiều hôm ấy, trong hiệu thuốc thành phố T.

Người thanh niên vừa cứu họ ở trên đường cái bỏ mũ xe máy xuống, lông mày thon dài đen huyền nhăn lại, không tin tưởng quan sát Chu Nhung một lát, cuối cùng giơ tay ra:

“Tôi tên Tư Nam.”

Trong mơ, tại sân thể dục của buổi trưa, huấn luyện viên của White Eagle mở miệng, hai giọng nói chất chồng lên nhau trong hư không, mang theo sự khàn khàn và lười biếng quen thuộc:

“Tư Nam, Nam của Nam Bắc.”

“Em vì anh nên mới trở về…………”

“Anh không thể nào đi được.”

Trên tầng gác mái của màn đêm, Chu Nhung bất thình lình phun ra một ngụm máu!

Nhan Hào điên khùng hét lên, Ninh Du vội vã bước tới, tiếng gió vù vù do cánh quạt của máy bay trực thăng gây ra, khuấy cho tất cả tiếng thét gào biến thành tan tành không rõ. Chu Nhung co giật dữ dội, thở hổn hển lăn người, một khuỷu tay chống trên mặt đất, ho khụ khụ phun ra một bọt máu to.

“Khụ khụ…khụ khụ khụ! Khụ khụ──”

Tư Nam giơ tay ra sờ, ngẩng đầu nói: “Màu đỏ.”

Ninh Du bật đèn pin cầm tay, chỉ thấy ánh sáng chói chiếu trên đầu ngón tay Tư Nam, ngụm máu cuối cùng Chu Nhung ho ra không còn màu đen tím, mà chỉ có một màu đỏ tươi!

“…Tư Nam…” Chu Nhung mệt mỏi nói: “Anh…”

Tư Nam dùng tay dìu y quan sát kĩ càng, dưới ánh đèn pin, vết thương thối rữa sau gáy của Chu Nhung đã được một lớp thịt non đỏ tươi bao phủ, dần dần khép lại thành một lớp sẹo mỏng.

“Anh…” Chu Nhung hoảng hốt vùng ra khỏi cánh tay đang dìu mình của Tư Nam, giang rộng khuỷu tay, ôm chặt hắn vào lòng: “Nhung ca không đi…Đừng rời xa anh…”

Ánh mắt y vẫn đang rời rạc, thì thào nói: “Đừng rời xa anh, Nhung ca sẽ không đi.”


	63. Chapter 63

“Sốt nhẹ, nhịp thở và nhịp tim bình thường.” Ninh Du lật mí mắt Chu Nhung ra khám, giọng nói run rẩy cố kiềm chế, không rõ là sợ hãi hay kích động: “Đây là case chữa trị thành công đầu tiên sau khi bị nhiễm virus kiểu mới, thật….thật quá ư may mắn.”

Ngoài may mắn thì thực sự không có từ gì có thể diễn tả nổi tình hình hiện giờ.

Ninh Du nhìn Chu Nhung đang bất tỉnh nhân sự, rồi quay sang nhìn Nhan Hào, lòng bỗng thầm dâng trào chút cảm giác hoang đường: Vận số của đám lính đặc chủng này cũng may quá ấy, trong tỷ lệ 1/100 hoặc thậm chí 1/1000, đều có thể trúng tận tới hai lần liên tiếp?

Hay nên nói, kháng thể có yêu cầu cực kì ngặt nghèo với tố chất gene của người tiếp nhận?

Tư Nam cong người đứng dậy, ôm đầu Chu Nhung, không nói lời nào. Hắn rất ít khi biểu lộ tình cảm mãnh liệt trước mặt người khác, cái ôm ngắn ngủi trong mấy giây này đã là giới hạn của hắn rồi, Tư Nam tức thì hít một hơi sâu, ngẩng đầu nói: “Tôi phải đưa Chu Nhung lên máy bay trực thăng.”

Ninh Du gật đầu, còn chưa nói gì, đột nhiên Nhan Hào tiến đến, quỳ gối trên đất, mở tay mình ra.

Trong tay cậu ta là ống nghiệm chứa kháng thể sơ khai.

“Tôi phải đi rồi.” Nhan Hào cúi đầu nhìn mặt đất, nhưng thực chất đang nhắn nhủ với Tư Nam:

“Phải đưa Nhung ca về căn cứ, cái này cho cậu giữ gìn.”

“Cậu đi đâu thế?”

“Tiền tuyến. Bọn Xuân Thảo vẫn đang ở đó, tôi phải đi trợ giúp bọn em ấy rút lui.”

Tư Nam bình tĩnh nói: “Cậu không đi được.”

Nhan Hào ngẩn ra, chỉ thấy ngón cái Tư Nam chỉ xuống phía dưới tầng gác mái.

Trong bóng đêm giơ bàn tay không thấy năm ngón, mặt đất không ngừng lăn mình chuyển động, tiếng gào thét như thế dời núi lấp biển. Trong kính nhìn ban đêm, không biết đàn zombie đã tụ lại thành cơn sóng biển đen ngòm từ bao giờ, mà cái xe Jeep chở bọn họ đến đã trở thành con thuyền nhỏ nhấp nhô khi chìm khi nổi giữa lòng biển giận dữ đó.

Trừ phi xe được trang bị tên lửa, bằng không đến Đại La Kim Tiên hạ phàm cũng không thể thoát khỏi biển máu này!

Sắc mặt Nhan Hào nhoáng thay đổi, lát sau nói: “Tôi còn tưởng cậu hận không thể quẳng tôi chết ở dưới kia.”

“Không có chuyện đó đâu.”

Nhan Hào quay đầu liếc nhìn, một Tư Nam điên cuồng với ác độc đã biến mất, bây giờ nét mặt hắn trông có vẻ lãnh đạm mất tự nhiên: “Mình cậu đi không nổi đâu. Tiến sĩ Ninh đưa Chu Nhung lên máy bay trực thăng, tôi phối hợp cùng cậu giết xuống tầng dưới, lái xe đến tiền tuyến tìm bọn Xuân Thảo với Quách Vĩ Tường. Trần Nhã Tịnh chắc đã bố trí cho mọi người rút lui rồi, sau khi lên xe chúng ta sẽ hội họp tại bến cảng.”

Nhan Hào không thèm nghĩ, tóm lấy tay Tư Nam: “Không được!”

Ninh Du gục mặt xuống, quát to: “Huyết thanh có tính kháng virus không có nghĩa cậu sẽ không chết, bị zombie xâu xé chia năm xẻ bảy thì biết làm sao?”

Tư Nam bỏ từng ngón tay đang nắm chặt cổ tay mình của Nhan Hào ra, nhíu mày hỏi: “Mấy người còn cách nào khác à, hay bốn người cùng chui lên máy bay?”

Hai người nhất thời không biết trả lời ra sao.

Ba người ngồi chen trong máy bay cỡ nhỏ chỉ cho hai người đã có tính nguy hiểm cực kì cao rồi, giờ thêm cả Nhan Hào, cậu ta với Chu Nhung là hai tên Alpha nặng trịch, tuyệt đối có thể khiến máy bay trực thăng bay không nổi hai trăm mét đã rớt xuống.

“Hai người còn chần chừ nữa, nóc nhà cũng không an toàn được lâu đâu, zombie sẽ nhanh chóng trèo lên đấy, Nhan Hào còn bao nhiêu viên đạn?”

“…………Hết rồi.” Nhan Hào ngập ngừng nói, “Nhung ca cũng hết rồi.”

Tư Nam mở lòng bàn tay, trong đó có băng đạn cuối cùng của hắn.

Mấy người cùng nhìn nhau, đột nhiên Ninh Du nghi ngờ hỏi: “Trong hai cậu ai đang gõ đất đấy?”

Tư Nam và Nhan Hào đồng thời im lặng, chỉ có tiếng gió rít gào, mặt đất truyền đến sự rung lắc nặng nề từ xa, sau mấy giây, càng ngày càng vang dội cùng rõ nét.

“………..” Nhan Hào thình lình đứng phắt dậy: “Cửa sắt!”

Keng!

Cửa sắt nối giữa cầu thang với tầng gác mái phát ra tiếng keng, sau đó cánh cửa bắt đầu rung lắc dữ dội, đàn zombie đã trèo lên tầng gác mái!

Ninh Du: “Sao chúng đều tìm được hết thế?!”

Nhan Hào như tỉnh khỏi cơn mơ: “Nhung ca! Nhung ca đang chảy máu!”

Sau khi máu có chứa virus chảy ra hết thì bắt đầu có máu tươi, mùi pheromone mạnh mẽ nam tính của Alpha theo gió mạnh của cánh quạt tỏa đi bốn phương tám hướng, bị zombie đánh hơi thấy.

Mà zombie nhiễm virus kiểu mới đã có ý thức đi săn tập thể, hễ phát hiện có máu thịt tươi mới, đàn zombie sẽ ào ào chạy tới, nháy mắt họ đã bị giam giữ trên tầng gác mái này!

“Đưa Chu Nhung lên máy bay!” Tư Nam lạnh lùng gào to bên tai Ninh Du: “Nhanh!”

Chu Nhung đang mê man hình như cảm nhận được gì đó, nhíu mày giãy dụa, có vài dấu hiệu sắp tỉnh dậy. Ninh Du bất chấp không thèm nghĩ nhiều, cởi áo khoác bịt vết thương rướm máu sau gáy y, thít chặt rồi tha y lên máy bay trực thăng── Ninh Du không giỏi việc chiến đấu, cú thít này mém nữa đã tiễn Chu Nhung sắp tỉnh thẳng tới tây thiên luôn.

Tư Nam vung tay quẳng băng đạn cuối cùng cho Nhan Hào: “Cầm lấy!”

Nhan Hào giơ tay đón lấy băng đạn: “Không được! Cậu………”

Cửa sắt bị xô đẩy vang lên tiến keng keng, vụn xi măng trên tường liên tục rơi xuống, ngón trỏ Tư Nam kiêu ngạo chỉ chỉ với Nhan Hào: “Tự lo thân mình đi!”

Một tiếng kít của kim loại khiến mọi người rùng mình vang lên, chốt cửa không ngừng bị xô phải đã bị bẻ cong, nhìn bằng mắt cũng có thể thấy rõ tốc độ từ từ biến thành độ cong đáng sợ.

Nhan Hào nạp đạn cái crắc, đẩy đạn lên nòng, thanh âm vừa phát ra, chốt cửa phía đối diện chợt gãy giòn vang.

Ầm── Cửa sắt không thể chịu thêm sức nặng, bị phá sập xuống!

Trong đêm đen, họng súng tiểu liên tóe ra tia lửa, đàn zombie xông tới tầng gác mái bị bắn vỡ sọ, ngã xuống, chắn mất zombie phía sau.

Nhưng ngay sau đó, rất nhiều zombie đạp lên đồng loại của mình trèo lên, như kiến vỡ tổ, tranh nhau xông lên đằng trước!

Ninh Du dốc hết sức đẩy Chu Nhung ngồi lên ghế sau, gào to hai tiếng đội trưởng sát bên tai, thấy y không phản ứng, bèn sắn tay áo thầm quyết tâm, tàn nhẫn đánh mấy cái vào miệng y, vẫn không có dấu hiệu tỉnh dậy. Lúc này, Ninh Du thực sự bó tay, sợ nhỡ hủy mất khuôn mặt đẹp trai lai láng của đội trưởng Chu, thì cứ chờ bị Tư Nam tìm gã đòi mạng đi, ngoảnh đầu nhìn đàn zombie khủng bố kia, lòng thầm ớn lạnh: “Tư Nam! Trở về!”

Giọng gã vừa thốt ra đã bị nhấn chìm trong tiếng súng tiểu liên, Nhan Hào vừa điên cuồng nã đạn vừa rút lui, nhưng mà số đạn thực sự không thể khiến đàn zombie mất tri giác thấy sợ hãi.

Lát sau, tiếng súng im bặt, Nhan Hào hét to: “Hết đạn rồi!”

Hai tay Tư Nam cùng rút con Jagdkommando Tri-Dagger Knife (1): “Bảo vệ tiến sĩ Ninh, rút lui!”

Hai từ cuối vừa dứt, hắn đã vọt về phía trước, con Jagdkommando Tri-Dagger Knife được thiết kế riêng cho bộ đội đặc chủng im hơi lặng tiếng đâm thẳng vào xương sọ hai con zombie, y như trò dao nóng cắt mỡ bò, chưa cần rút ra thì tia máu đen đã phun tung tóe.

Đàn zombie ùa tới, cắn vào cổ tay phải hắn. Một giây sau, bị lưỡi đao bên tay trái chọc vào cổ họng, xuyên từ dưới lên trên, nháy mắt đâm thẳng tới bộ não!

Mặc dù rất có thể sẽ không có chuyện gì, song trong nháy mắt nhìn thấy máu, con ngươi của Nhan Hào vẫn không kiềm chế được mạnh mẽ giãn to.

“Mợ nó nhanh quay về!” Ninh Du nổi giận đùng đùng hét lớn.

Song Nhan Hào cứ mắt điếc tai ngơ.

Bảy tám con zombie lắc lư đến từ mọi hướng, Nhan Hào ngừng thở hổn hển, dùng khẩu tiểu liên hết đạn hung ác đập cho một cú. Não con zombie ở trước nhất phun tung tóe, mấy con phía sau chưa kịp há mồm đã bị Nhan Hào tóm cổ, crặc một tiếng vặn gãy chúng!

Lỗ tai Ninh Du vang lên tiếng ong ong, tất cả hành vi chém giết với tiếng thét gào đều hóa thành hình ảnh quái dị khủng bố trong phim điện ảnh, zombie dữ tợn há cái mồm như chậu máu khi thì xa tận chân trời, khi thì gần ngay trước mặt, khiến thần trí gã tan thành vô số mảnh nhỏ.

Toàn thân Ninh Du phát run, không cầm nổi đồ đạc. Muốn xông đến tóm lấy Tư Nam, muốn kéo hắn vào máy bay trực thăng, nhưng bóng dáng đó đã nhanh như gió xoáy cho đám thây ma thành cơn lốc thi thể, thực sự không thể nhìn rõ hắn đang đứng tại chỗ nào.

Hết rồi, trong cơn rối bời, đáy lòng Ninh Du chợt nảy lên suy nghĩ vô cùng rõ nét này.

Lần này đã hết thật rồi.

Trong trí tưởng tượng của Ninh Du, tình hình tốt nhất là để gã với Tư Nam nhanh chóng lái máy bay đi, chỉ cần tìm được điều kiện thực nghiệm phù hợp, gã sẽ nhanh chóng có thể lợi dụng huyết thanh điều chế ra vắc xin.

Song Tư Nam là một người có tư tưởng tách mình ra khỏi tập thể, đại đa số mối liên kết giữa hắn và xã hội bình thường này đều thuộc về Chu Nhung. Nếu Tư Nam không phối hợp, gã cũng có thể chấp nhận để bản thân mình ở lại, cho Tư Nam với Chu Nhung lập tức cất cánh, miễn sao bảo vệ được tính mạng cơ thể sống chứa kháng nguyên, sau này ai chế tạo ra vắc xin cũng như nhau cả thôi.

Nhưng mà, nếu Tư Nam hi sinh, niềm hi vọng sẽ thực sự chấm dứt.

Ninh Du kéo cửa, lảo đảo chạy xuống cabin. Bàn chân gã đã mềm nhũn, nháy mắt khi chạm đất Ninh Du mém nữa té nhào, vừa hay tránh được cái mặt thối rữa bổ nhào tới của con zombie.

“Tư Nam,” Ninh Du vô cùng chật vật bò dậy, hét to như cào xé ruột gan: “Tư Nam──!Trở về!”

“Cậu đưa Chu Nhung đi đi! Trở về mau──!”

Bất thình lình, một tiếng hét vang lên ở sau lưng, Ninh Du quay phắt đầu nhìn, chỉ thấy Chu Nhung đã hung tợn quẳng con zombie xuống đất, đập nát xương sọ nó.

“Ông muốn tự sát à? Tiến sĩ?!” Giọng khàn khàn không rõ của Chu Nhung bị át trong tiếng ầm ầm của máy bay trực thăng, y kiên quyết đẩy Ninh Du quay về cabin.

Ninh Du điên khùng hét to: “Cậu đưa bà xã cậu về ngay đi! Đưa cậu ta về đi!”

Chu Nhung nói ngắn gọn: “Tôi biết rồi.”

“Có lẽ cơ thể cậu chưa sinh ra kháng nguyên đâu, đừng để lũ zombie cắn trúng!”

Chu Nhung hung hãn đóng cửa cabin, tiếng ầm nặng trịch vang lên, đạp con zombie đang bò lên từ bên cạnh thành hai mẩu, quay người xông thẳng vào đàn zombie.

Số zombie trên tầng gác mái càng ngày càng nhiều, Tư Nam đã không thể nhận ra được vết máu dính đầy trên người là của mình hay do máu zombie phun tung tóe. Máu tươi và thịt thối lẫn lộn với nhau, làm đế giày quân dụng của hắn dính nhớp không chịu nổi, mỗi bước đi đều như đang dẫm trên bùn lầy, toàn thân trên dưới thứ duy nhất còn sạch sẽ là cặp dao Jagdkommando Tri-Dagger Knife .

Chúng nó dù được tắm máu, vẫn lạnh lẽo chói mắt như trước, đâm vào xương sọ rồi rút ra dễ dàng, không đếm xuể được số zombie ngã xuống dưới chân.

Cánh tay truyền đến cơn đau nhức quen thuộc, cảm giác máu nóng trào ra sau mấy giây mới chậm rì rì truyền từ dọc dây thần kinh vào não bộ. Tư Nam dùng một dao giải quyết con zombie cắn vào cánh tay mình không nhả kia, còn chưa kịp rút dao về, đầu vai đã bị cắn phát nữa.

Thiệt nhiều quá đi.

Tư Nam cắn răng vùng ra, song cũng không thể. Cánh tay, vùng eo, đùi, mấy chỗ cùng đồng thời có cơn đau truyền tới, hắn không biết bản thân mình bị bao nhiêu con zombie cùng sấn tới cắn nữa.

Xoang mũi thở hắt ra dòng khí nóng, Tư Nam đâm con Jagdkommando Tri-Dagger Knife vào huyệt thái dương con zombie ở sau lưng, sau đó tóm chặt mái tóc bẩn thỉu của nó, quẳng mạnh, vặn người dùng chính nó lia sạch mấy con zombie đang cắn chặt mình.

Ầm!

Zombie bị ném tả tơi khiến xương cốt toàn thân nó nứt vỡ, Tư Nam rút con Jagdkommando Tri-Dagger Knife ra khỏi thái dương nó, loạng choạng quỳ một gối, cắm mũi dao xuống đất để cơ thể mình vững vàng không đổ.

Đàn zombie vẫn như nước lũ vọt tới từ khắp bốn phương tám hướng.

Hắn nhắm hai mắt, sau đó mở ra, ngước gương mặt vì dính đầy vết máu mà trông lạnh lùng xác xơ hết sức.

Ngay lúc này, có người tóm lấy hắn từ phía sau. Tư Nam lật tay cầm ngang dao xiên tới, trong tình huống ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, thoáng chốc dừng tay, đuôi mắt híp lại.

Là Chu Nhung!

Trong đêm đen không nhìn rõ hình dạng có biết bao nhiêu bẩn thỉu của đôi bên, thậm chí phải dùng trực giác mới nhận ra được đối phương. Chu Nhung dùng tay không hung hăng xé toạc yết hầu con zombie, quẳng cơ thể nó đi, cúi người bế bổng Tư Nam, thở hổn hển dữ dội trốn lùi về sau.

“Thả…….” Tư Nam vừa mở miệng, yết hầu đã bị máu sặc lên, mỗi một chữ thốt ra đều khàn khàn mất tiếng mang theo mùi máu tanh: “Thả em ra!”

Chu Nhung lắc đầu không nói.

“Thả em xuống!”

“Nhung ca dẫn em đi!” Chu Nhung ngả nghiêng, thở hổn hển nói, “Chúng ta không……không lo cho người khác nữa, Nhung ca dẫn em đi, nghe lời anh.”

Tư Nam không nhịn được nữa: “Anh chém ai hả?”

Chu Nhung bật cười, nụ cười này giờ hiện trên khuôn mặt đẹp trai và khóe miệng cương nghị của Chu Nhung lại khiến người khác cảm thấy thê lương trong lòng.

Tiếng hét của Nhan Hào vang tới ở cách đó không xa: “Nhung ca cẩn thận!!”

Chu Nhung đột ngột dừng bước. Trong màn đêm, dòng đầu người trước mắt đang chuyển động, bóng ma chặn đứng con đường nối thẳng đến máy bay trực thăng, lắc la lắc lư xông tới phía họ từ mọi hướng mà tầm mắt có thể nhìn thấy.

“Bị bọc đánh rồi,” Chu Nhung quan sát xung quanh, “Thôi rồi, hôm nay chúng ta chết ở đây rồi.”

Tư Nam muốn xuống đất, lại bị Chu Nhung phát rồ ôm chặt. Cái tư thế ôm ngang ngược này khiến cả hai mất luôn cơ hội chống cự cuối cùng, Tư Nam quát to sát sạt bên tai y: “Anh làm cái gì đó?”

Chu Nhung cười, trả lời: “Chúng ta sẽ bị chén ngay thôi, anh ôm em như thế này, anh bị chén trước rồi mới tới lượt em…….”

Tư Nam vốn muốn hét vào mặt y, nhưng còn chưa kịp nói ra, nhờ ánh đèn máy bay từ xa chiếu tới mà nhìn thấy ánh mắt chuyên chú của Chu Nhung, bèn khựng lại.

“…………….Được rồi.” Hắn đành bó tay: “Thế anh ôm chặt vào, đừng để em bị ngã.”

Chu Nhung nhếch đuôi lông mày vì trò chọc cười của hắn.

Zombie tiến từng bước lại gần, hiện tại đã có thể ngửi thấy rõ thứ mùi hôi thối. Cuối cùng, mấy con zombie ở gần nhất cùng cúi đầu cắn, ngay giây phút răng cạp xuống, Chu Nhung đột ngột thả Tư Nam ra, đẩy ra sau mình.

Thế nhưng, đách ngờ là Tư Nam nhân cơ hội rơi xuống đất, như đã âm thầm tập luyện hàng nghìn lần, bổ nhào ôm chặt lấy Chu Nhung!

Hàm răng sứt sẹo của đám thây ma dứt khoát đâm xuống sau gáy, xương sống lưng và bả vai Tư Nam, máu tươi tuôn ra ào ạt, bị không biết bao cái miệng thối rữa tranh nhau hút hết.

Chu Nhung bị bất ngờ nên nổi giận, mạnh mẽ đẩy nhào Tư Nam, sau đó đầu vai mình chợt nóng.

──Đó là máu tươi.

Cổ họng Tư Nam ho ra bọt máu, mệt mỏi tựa vào người Chu Nhung.

“Đê ca mờ!” Chu Nhung chửi to, sau đó dùng thế nằm nghiêng độc ác đạp bay hai con zombie!

Đế giày quân dụng nặng trịch đạp cho chúng gãy hết xương cốt, song kẻ tham ăn sẽ không nhụt chí, vẫn kéo cái cơ thể tham lam bò tới tiếp tục bữa tiệc máu thịt thơm ngon của chúng.

Những gì có thể trông thấy, từ khắp bốn phương tám hướng.

Là bóng đen lắc lư không đếm xuể, vì chúng thực sự quá nhiều.

Chu Nhung không biết đã ho ra mấy ngụm máu, y gần như kéo Tư Nam ra trước, song zombie cứ như con sóng thủy triều hết đợt này đến đợt khác của đại dương, vĩnh viễn cũng không có bờ bến.

Đại dương máu thịt mênh mông vô tận.

Cuối cùng, Chu Nhung loạng choạng quỳ xuống đất, đám bóng đen kia lập tức ào tới.

Nháy mắt y cảm thấy rất nhiều hàm răng sắc nhọn đã gần kề cơ bắp lộ ra bên ngoài của mình, tình hình chưa bao giờ nguy hiểm như lúc này, y nhận ra rất rõ là bản thân mình với Tư Nam đều sẽ bị xé xác thành từng miếng thịt và xương vụn.

Tiêu rồi, suy nghĩ này chợt dâng lên trong lòng y.

Vù──

Nhanh hơn cả đống răng nhọn của đám thây ma, đó là vài luồng khí nóng rực.

Oành!

Ngay khoảnh khắc tiếng nổ oành vang lên, con ngươi Chu Nhung co rút, chợt nghe thấy âm thanh ầm ầm không thể nhận lầm của ── máy bay trực thăng!

Chiếc máy bay trực thăng khổng lồ nhanh chóng đến gần, ánh sáng mạnh, gió lốc cùng lúc xông tới, Chu Nhung gần như vô thức hét to ra tiếng: “Nằm xuống──!!”

Nhan Hào, Ninh Du đều ôm đầu ngồi xổm tại chỗ, Chu Nhung không cần mạng mình che chở cho Tư Nam. Kế đó, tiếng súng máy điên cuồng nã xuống vang lên trên bầu trời, viên đạn như cơn mưa xối xả cuốn phăng tầng gác mái, diệt sạch đàn zombie lên tới hơn ngàn thành bãi bùn thịt.

Cạch cạch cạch cạch cạch cạch cạch──

Cơm mưa súng đạn ép cho mọi người không thể ngẩng đầu, giữa lúc hỗn loạn, tất cả đều cho rằng bản thân mình đã bị bắn thành cái tổ ong bắp cày. Sau mười mấy giây đạn dược điên cuồng nã xuống, súng máy hạng nặng đột nhiên ngừng lại.

Ngay sau đó, cánh cửa cabin bật mở, thang dây được thả xuống, hơn mười binh sĩ đầy đủ súng ống tức tốc nhảy xuống, tay sĩ quan cầm đầu sải bước tới:

“Đội hai đội ba sẵn sàng hỏa lực hạng nặng! Chi viện cho lối vào!”

“Đội một hạ cánh đợi lệnh, kiểm tra hiện trường!”

Đám binh sĩ lên tiếng hành động, hai chiếc máy bay quân dụng khác quay đầu bay đến lối vào căn cứ.

Trên tầng gác mái, bước chân của tay sĩ quan chợt khựng lại, quan sát chung quanh, quát: “Ai đã bắn tín hiệu định vị? Ở đây có thành viên của đại độc đặc chủng 118?!”

Đèn pin quân dụng lia khắp bốn phía, tiếng người lộn xộn đến gần. Chu Nhung thở hổn hển, ôm Tư Nam cả người đầy máu, ngón tay run lẩy bẩy kiểm tra hơi thở của hắn.

“Trung tá!” Có binh lính hét to: “Ở đây!”

Cách đó không xa, có người nâng Nhan Hào dậy, vài người kéo Ninh Du ra khỏi đống gạch vụn sụp xuống.

Tên sĩ quan ngồi xổm, có vẻ như sau khi đánh giá được một lát thì giống kiểu trông thấy cái gì đó lạ lùng lắm:

“………..Trung đội số sáu của đại đội 118, thiếu tá Chu Nhung?”

Hiện tại, ý thức của Chu Nhung đã vô cùng mơ hồ, vì mất máu quá nhiều, y nhìn thứ gì cũng đều là bóng chồng, cũng không thể thấy rõ gương mặt tên sĩ quan trước mặt mình trông như thế nào.

“………Người……người này,” Y chỉ vào Tư Nam đang gục trong lòng mình, mỗi từ nói ra đều lơ mơ miễn cưỡng hết sức: “Huyết thanh của người này có kháng thể, mấy người bắt buộc phải cứu em ấy, mau………..cứu em ấy…………..”

Tay sĩ quan vừa tức giận vừa bất đắc dĩ, chỉ vào chính mình: “Đại đội tìm kiếm và cứu vớt trực thuộc tổng bộ Nam Hải, trung tá Thang Hạo.”

Sau đó, hắn khoanh hai tay, lạnh lùng chất vấn: “Anh đã bị nhiễm con mẹ nó rồi, còn bắn tín hiệu cái bép ấy?!”

Chu Nhung thở dài một hơi nóng rực, như một con sói đầu đàn rơi vào đường cùng, trong tiếng kinh hãi và ngăn cản của người bên cạnh, giơ nắm đấm dính đầy máu xách cổ áo quân trang của Thang Hạo lên: “Đê mờ anh có nghe tôi nói gì không? Trong huyết thanh người này có kháng thể!”

Mấy ánh đèn pin chiếu qua, hai mắt Tư Nam nhắm chặt, da thịt để lộ ra ngoài đều bị cắn chảy đầm đìa máu tươi.

“Kháng thể! Mẹ mày!!” Chu Nhung phẫn nộ gào khàn cả giọng vào chóp mũi Thang Hạo:

“Cứu, cứu em ấy, nhanh!!”

“Anh bị rối loạn thần kinh rồi đó, kháng cái mẹ nhà anh──” Thang Hạo liếc nhìn theo ngón tay Chu Nhung, ánh mắt rơi xuống khuôn mặt bất tỉnh nhân sự của Tư Nam, bỗng nhiên như bị dòng điện cao thế giật trúng làm cả người cứng đờ.

Hắn nhận ra khuôn mặt của Omega này.

“Sao mà…………”Thang Hạo thực sự đách thể tin nổi: “Chuyện gì xảy ra thế này?”

* * *

Chú thích:

(1) Jagdkommando Tri-Dagger Knife: Bề ngoài của nó trông có vẻ khá vô hại: một con dao nấp trong một lớp vỏ tròn bằng nhựa cứng, đi kèm cái giá “khủng” khoảng 850 USD. Nhưng nó lại được đặt tên theo lực lượng đặc nhiệm Áo (Jagdkommando) và điều đó là hoàn toàn có cơ sở.

Bởi nó là loại dao “một hit chầu trời” thực sự. Với lưỡi dao dài khoảng 18cm được thiết kế đặc biệt khá giống với lê ba cạnh (quân đội Việt Nam từng sử dụng trong chiến tranh chống Mỹ), con dao này chỉ có thể dùng để đâm. Nếu từng xem một số bộ phim chiến tranh, có thể bạn sẽ thấy rằng “kẻ ác” (hoặc đôi khi là cả người tốt” thường xoay lưỡi dao sau khi đã đâm trúng đối thủ nhằm tạo ra vết thương lớn hơn, và con dao Jagdkommando này được thiết kế để tinh giảm thao tác đó. Ba lưỡi dao được xếp thành hình tam giác xoắn lại với nhau sẽ tạo ra một vết thương sâu hình xoắn ốc và rộng mở, và nạn nhân của nó chỉ còn có thể nằm chờ chết mà thôi. – Trích **“Những con dao găm thuộc hàng chết chóc nhất thế giới”**

P.s: Thang Hạo xuất hiện rồi, từ chương 1 đến chương 63, anh mới được mò mặt diễn lần nữa =))) Trông anh cũng ngầu dữ.

Tiên sư hai người kia, sắp toi tới nơi rồi còn đùa ngả ngớn =))

Dưới đây là Chu Nhung và Tư Nam của một bạn trên weibo =))

[ ](https://vuquatichnien.wordpress.com/2017/08/15/nguoi-bat-tu-chuong-63/483448d9ly1fiigny6nnfj20dw0kq762/#main)

[ ](https://vuquatichnien.wordpress.com/2017/08/15/nguoi-bat-tu-chuong-63/483448d9ly1fifyxmh8uij20dw0lpac2/#main)


	64. Chapter 64

30 phút sau, trong cabin máy bay trực thăng quân dụng.

“Mọi người đã được sơ tán đến bến tàu, chúng tôi đã thông báo cho tổng bộ gửi tàu đến đón, ngoài ra còn cứu được ba thanh niên lính đặc chủng của bộ đội bí mật 118, thuộc trung đội số sáu, gồm…….”

“Tôi biết rồi.” Thang Hạo ngắt lời cấp dưới đang báo cáo trong tai nghe, liếc nhìn ra sau, trong cabin u tối có một dáng người mạnh mẽ đang ngồi bệt xuống sàn, đỡ đầu người nằm trong ngực.

Hắn cười hừ một tiếng: “Chỗ tôi cũng có hai tay 118, còn cả một tên thiếu tá nữa.”

Thang Hạo bỏ tai nghe xuống, ra hiệu cho cấp dưới tiếp tục điều khiển, trong cơn rung nhè nhẹ của máy bay vận chuyển, hắn xoay người đi vào cabin.

Chu Nhung dựa lưng vào tường cabin, khẽ nhắm hai mắt dưỡng thần, hàng lông mày dày rậm cùng chiếc mũi cao thẳng được ánh đèn hắt thành một tầng bóng đen, đường cong cơ bắp lộ rõ dưới lớp quân trang dính vết máu.

Tư Nam nằm trong ngực y đã được cấp cứu xử lý vết thương, mê man thở oxi, quân y đang tiêm nốt dịch thuốc cuối cùng trong ống tiêm, thấy Thang Hạo lại đây, vội đứng dậy cúi chào theo nghi thức quân đội.

“Thứ gì thế?”

“Thuốc an thần có tác dụng ức chế. Nếu không chảy quá nhiều máu, e rằng mùi pheromone của Omega sẽ khiến binh sĩ rối loạn.”

Thang Hạo gật đầu, ra hiệu cho quân y có thể rời đi.

“Tình hình thế nào rồi?” Chu Nhung mở to mắt, giọng khàn khàn hỏi.

Thang Hạo rụt cái chân định đá Chu Nhung về, nhìn từ trên cao xuống, nói: “Đây là chuyện thuộc ngoài quyền của anh, thiếu tá ạ.”

Chu Nhung cho quả bơ: “Thế người của tôi thế nào rồi?”

Thang Hạo chậc một tiếng, sắn ống quần, ngồi xổm trên đất nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt đầy tia máu của Chu Nhung.

“Anh nói coi người 118 các anh,” Hắn như thể thấy hứng chí lắm, hỏi: “Thằng nào thằng nấy đều có mạng cứng ngang với gián thế?”

Chu Nhung bình tĩnh nói: “Bởi nếu mạng không đủ cứng thì đã toi lâu rồi. Trong ba lô của tôi có lọ tro cốt của một thành viên, chú ấy hi sinh khi thâm nhập vào phòng thí nghiệm quân khu B, muốn tôi cầm cho anh xem không?”

Thang Hạo nhất thời lộ vẻ xúc động: “Các anh đã xuống phòng thí nghiệm trong quân khu B?!”

Chu Nhung lười nhác nhếch một bên lông mày.

“Các anh đã phát hiện được những gì? Vì sao quân khu B thất thủ? Có tìm được tài liệu gì hay không?!”

“Đây là chuyện thuộc ngoài quyền của anh,” Chu Nhung nói “Trung──tá ạ.”

Thang Hạo nhắm mắt hít sâu một hơi, ba giây sau, mở to mắt, nói: “Làm giao dịch cái đi, đội trưởng Chu. Anh trả lời tôi một câu hỏi, tôi sẽ trả lại anh một câu, giao dịch công bằng, chịu không?”

Chu Nhung rất ư hào hứng quan sát hắn.

“Pháo đài phòng thủ của căn cứ người sống đã bị zombie công phá, nhưng may mắn thay máy bay có vũ trang của chúng tôi đã đến kịp, dùng hỏa lực cao yểm trợ cho đa số mọi người sơ tán rồi, chiến hạm(1) sẽ nhanh chóng đến bến cảng đón mọi người. Bây giờ tạm thời không thể kiểm kê số lượng người sống, nhưng ba đội viên Xuân Thảo, Quách Vĩ Tường và Đinh Thực của anh đều đã được cứu, đồng thời được sắp xếp trong một chiếc máy bay khác.”

Đột nhiên bên cạnh truyền đến một giọng nói mệt mỏi: “──Thế còn Trần Nhã Tịnh?”

Thang Hạo nghiêng đầu nhìn, Ninh Du mặc kệ quân y đang cản mình, gắng gượng ngồi dậy.

“Ông muốn nói tới người phụ nữ Omega tàn tật kia à?” Thang Hạo thoáng suy nghĩ một tẹo rồi mới nhún vai trả lời: “Rất tiếc. Khi đàn zombie tấn công vào cửa lớn căn cứ, người của chúng tôi vừa hay chạy tới, thả dây thừng từ trên máy bay trực thăng xuống cứu chị ta, nhưng chị ta không tóm lấy………..Chuyện xảy ra quá nhanh, chúng tôi không kịp cử người cưỡng ép kéo chị ta lên.”

Ninh Du trông như vẫn chưa hiểu, xác nhận thêm lần nữa: “Cô ta đã chết?”

“Chị ta chết rồi.”

Trong cabin máy bay còn rất nhiều binh sĩ, nhưng ngoài tiếng cánh quạt quay ầm ầm rất lớn ở bên ngoài, thì không có lấy tiếng người trò chuyện hay động đậy gì.

Ninh Du như bị đông cứng tại chỗ, song dưới điều kiện tầm nhìn tối mù như thế này, thực không nhìn rõ nét mặt của gã, lát sau Ninh Du mới gần như nở một nụ cười ngắn ngủi:

“……..Tôi cũng đoán được như thế.”

Ninh Du nằm xuống, lăn người trên cáng cứu thương, quay lưng với bọn họ. Thang Hạo quan sát gã một lúc, chỉ thấy có hơi quen mắt, hình như có từng nhìn thấy ảnh của Ninh Du trong danh sách mục tiêu quan trọng cần được giải cứu của nội bộ quân đội. Nhưng sau trận chiến kịch liệt, trông mọi người không khác gì mấy con ma là bao, mà cabin lại tối, nhất thời không thể thấy rõ được.

Thang Hạo thu tầm mắt về, hất hất cằm: “Giờ tới lượt anh, đội trưởng Chu.”

Chu Nhung ù ù cạc cạc: “Tới lượt tôi cái gì?”

“……….Trả lời câu hỏi.”

“Câu hỏi gì cơ?”

Thang Hạo hít thêm một hơi sâu: “Các anh đã nhìn thấy gì trong căn cứ thất thủ dưới lòng đất? Tìm được thứ gì? Có phát hiện được tài liệu gì với thành quả nghiên cứu hay không?”

Chu Nhung tựa người ra sau, hành động này khiến nửa khuôn mặt y chìm vào bóng tối, chỉ có khóe mắt lóe ra tia sáng gợi đòn: “Chúng tôi thâm nhập vào quân khu đã là chuyện của tháng mười năm ngoái rồi, từ mùa đông đến giờ tổng bộ không cử người đi thăm dò sao?”

Thang Hạo cứng đờ cả người, nói: “Không có.”

“Không có?”

“……..Họ đều đã chết cả rồi.”

Hai người nhìn nhau một lát, Chu Nhung chậm rãi nhếch khóe miệng: “Thế, anh cũng hãy coi như tôi chết rồi đi. Người chết sẽ không nói cho anh những chuyện bí mật thuộc ngoài quyền của anh, đồng chí trung tá ạ.”

Thang Hạo tức giận: “Anh!”

Chu Nhung thu ánh mắt sắc bén khiêu khích về.

Trong không gian nhỏ hẹp, bầu không khí căng thẳng vô cùng, đám binh sĩ lén dòm nhau, Nhan Hào lẳng lặng dịch đến chỗ Chu Nhung.

Tại nơi tập trung ánh mắt của mọi người, Chu Nhung giơ một tay để trên đầu gối, tay kia ôm Tư Nam, không đếm xỉa mặt đối mặt với Thang Hạo.

“………..” Sau mười phút dài đằng đẵng, Thang Hạo rốt cuộc cưỡng chế buông nắm đấm, nói nhỏ: “Tôi từng tổ chức đội cảm tử tiến vào thành phố B.”

“Nhưng thành phố B đã thực sự trở thành chốn địa ngục. Đàn zombie đi xuôi xuống phía Nam đã càn quét mọi ngóc ngách, mỗi tòa cao ốc, mỗi đường ống cống với tất cả những nơi che chắn anh có thể nghĩ tới đều có hơn chục ngàn zombie. Virus liên tục biến đổi, bắt đầu lây lan sang động vật, zombie chó mèo, zombie chim chóc chiếm lĩnh cả thành phố, tất cả đội ngũ mạo hiểm tính mạng tiến vào quân khu B đều không thể trở về, càng đừng nói đến quân khu như nấm mồ dưới lòng đất, nơi đó đã hoàn toàn trở thành hố đen mà loài người biết đến rồi.”

“Nếu các anh thực sự đã thâm nhập được vào quân khu B, những thứ các anh chứng kiến, hay đồ đạc các anh đem ra đều là những tin tình báo cực kì quý giá, các anh sẽ lập tức được bảo vệ trên toàn mọi mặt.”

“Tuy nhiên nếu anh đã bị nhiễm virus rồi dùng mánh này để lừa gạt, thế thì đội trưởng Chu, tôi cam đoan anh sẽ không còn sống để xuống máy bay đâu.” Thang Hạo chăm chú nhìn vào đôi con ngươi của Chu Nhung, thong thả nghiêm túc nói từng chữ một: “Tôi sẽ không dẫn bất kì người bị nhiễm nào quay về tổng bộ, hoặc dù là nghi ngờ bị nhiễm cũng không được, anh đã hiểu chưa?”

Máy bay lắc la lắc lư, rất lâu sau Chu Nhung mới lạnh lùng nói: “Tôi đã nói chúng tôi không bị nhiễm virus.”

Thang Hạo cười lạnh một tiếng, ánh mắt chế giễu đánh giá vết thương trên khắp người y, ý là anh trêu ai hả.

Chu Nhung nói: “Không tin thì thôi.”

“………………” Thang Hạo cố gắng hít mạnh một hơi thứ ba trong ngày, tuyên bố hắn đã thất bại.

Tạch một tiếng Thang Hạo thình lình đứng dậy, sải bước đi đến bàn điều khiển, chẳng ngoảnh đầu dặn dò binh sĩ: “Trông nom kĩ hai tên 118 cho tôi! Một khi có bất cứ dấu hiệu phát bệnh nào, bắn chết ngay lập tức!”

“Vâng!”

Chu Nhung vừa hay nói: “Há.”

Tiếng cười kia càng kích thích thêm dây thần kinh mẫn cảm của trung tá Thang Hạo, hắn đách thèm nghĩ ngợi, giận dữ chửi: “Lôi Omega kia khỏi tay anh ta! Nhanh đi cách ly! Đừng để đến khi bị nhiễm rồi hại người!”

Binh sĩ vâng lời tiến đến, sau đó định kéo Tư Nam ra khỏi ngực Chu Nhung. Song còn chưa kịp hành động, đột nhiên cánh tay cậu ta bị siết chặt, xương cổ tay tức thời phát ra tiếng crắc đáng sợ.

Binh sĩ hãy còn chưa kịp kêu đau đã đau đến nỗi đách thốt ra tiếng, vừa ngẩng đầu nhìn, chỉ thấy bàn tay Chu Nhung nổi đầy gân xanh, y chang cái bẫy thú rừng rèn bằng sắt, nhưng trái ngược hẳn với nét mặt đang cười rực rỡ mới toe của y, nụ cười đó thậm chí còn khá ư là lưu manh.

“Không ổn đâu nhỉ, trung tá?” Y cười tươi nói thế, mỗi người trong cabin đều có thể nghe thấy cực rõ giọng cười chế nhạo của y: “Đây là bà xã của tôi, đang yên đang lành, anh sai người ra tay cướp bà xã tôi là muốn giở trò gì?”

Thang Hạo: “……………..”

Thang Hạo đứng nguyên tại chỗ, người run nhè nhẹ, màu đỏ xanh lần lượt thay đổi trên gương mặt hắn, y như Thang Hạo mở phường nhuộm vậy, mãi sau mới bùng nổ gào ra tiếng thét giận dữ: “Chu Nhung! Đê mờ tôi thấy anh bị lây bệnh chó dại rồi có phải không!”

***

Máy bay trực thăng xuyên qua biển mây, lướt qua mặt biển tối om, tiến thẳng đến chiếc tàu sân bay(2) đèn đuốc sáng trưng ẩn sau lớp sương mù dày đặc.

Máy bay chưa kịp dừng hẳn, cửa cabin đã được kéo mở toang. Cái váy ngắn màu xanh lục của Xuân Thảo tung bay trong gió, chạy như điên tới: “Nhung ca!!”

Dưới sự giám thị nghiêm mật, Chu Nhung chui ra khỏi máy bay trực thăng, cúi người hôn lên mi tâm lạnh buốt như tuyết của Tư Nam, tự tay ôm hắn để xuống cáng cứu thương đã được sắp xếp sẵn. Sau đó y xoay người ôm chặt Xuân Thảo, Nhan Hào cũng nhảy xuống cabin, cùng ôm lấy Đinh Thực với Quách Vĩ Tường đại nạn không chết, vành mắt đỏ bừng.

Trên boong tàu toàn người là người, nhân viên cứu hộ và cảnh vệ vội vã đi lại, ánh đèn pha cực mạnh chói mắt đang chiếu xuống mặt biển xa xa.

Thình lình, cách đó không xa vang lên tiếng hét chói tai: “Tiến……tiến sĩ Ninh!!”

Vài nhân viên mặc áo khoác trắng dài phi như bay tới, tranh nhau nắm chặt tay Ninh Du, nét mặt trông mừng rỡ hết sức. Ninh Du hiện tại đã vô cùng suy yếu, được người dìu mới có thể cố gắng đứng thẳng, nhân viên nghiên cứu vội vàng cho gã lên cáng đưa đi, nom cái kiểu sao xoay quanh trăng kia, hệt như hộ tống chú gấu trúc quốc bảo rớt từ trên trời xuống vậy.

“Sở nghiên cứu đã tìm kiếm tiến sĩ Ninh từ rất lâu rồi, sau mấy cuộc tìm kiếm không có tin tức, chúng tôi những tưởng ông ấy đã chết rồi cơ.” Có một học giả trung niên đeo kính cầm tay Thang Hạo, xúc động nói: “Cậu là người tìm được tiến sĩ Ninh? Cậu lập được công lớn rồi đó, chúng tôi sẽ nhanh chóng báo công lao của cậu với cấp trên!”

Thang Hạo vừa bó tay vừa không kiên nhẫn: “Không liên quan tới tôi, tôi không biết ông ta là ai. Ông đi hỏi tên họ Chu bên kia ấy……”

“Mấy cô cậu lính đặc chủng của trung đội số sáu trực thuộc đại đội 118 dẫn tôi ra khỏi phòng thí nghiệm, đưa lên tầng gác mái có giấu máy bay trực thăng trên nóc nhà.” Giọng của Ninh Du mệt mỏi hết sức theo gió truyền từ trong đám người ra, sau đó như chợt nhớ ra điều gì đó:

“À, đúng rồi. Cậu Omega và đội trưởng Chu của 118 mà các cậu đưa đi đều là đối tượng thí nghiệm quan trọng của tôi…..ừ ừ, đúng vậy, xin đơn báo cáo hộ tôi, nhất định phải đợi tôi tự tay sắp xếp, đừng để người khác tự tiện xử lý.”

Thang Hạo mém nữa đách hít thở nổi, còn Chu Nhung không nhịn cười được nữa.

“Đội trưởng Chu,” Một giọng nói già nua đột ngột vang lên.

Chu Nhung ngoảnh đầu, sau lưng rõ ràng có một ông già vai đeo hai sao, dáng người cao thẳng, tóc màu muối tiêu.

Mặt Chu Nhung nghiêm lại, quay người đứng nghiêm. Nhan Hào với đám Xuân Thảo đang quây thành vòng hỏi thăm tình hình chiến đấu lẫn nhau cũng ngạc nhiên im bặt tiếng, lục tục quay người cúi chào: “Trung tướng Trịnh!”

Không ai ngờ trung tướng Trịnh sẽ đích thân lên boong tàu, đến Thang Hạo đứng gần đó cũng không khỏi thay đổi sắc mặt, cũng cúi chào theo. Ánh mắt sắc bén của trung tướng Trịnh đánh giá Chu Nhung từ trên xuống dưới, tầm nhìn dừng lại hai giây tại vết thương chưa kịp hết màu đen tim trên một bên cổ Chu Nhung, y vừa định lên tiếng giải thích, đã bị ông giơ tay cản lại.

“Ngày 26 tháng 10 năm 2019, giờ Bắc Kinh GMT 8+, cậu chính là thiếu tá Chu Nhung, một trong năm binh lính đặc chủng cuối cùng và một đồng chí nhân dân tự nguyện thâm nhập Sở nghiên cứu trong quân khu B?”

Chu Nhung nói: “Vâng ạ.”

“‘Ông trời vẫn chưa bỏ rơi loài người, chúng tôi sẽ dốc hết sức, một mình hoàn thành chuyến hành trình này──’Trước khi quân khu hoàn toàn thất thủ, có gửi một mẩu thông tin vệ tinh cuối cùng cho tổng bộ, cũng do cậu gửi?”

“Vâng ạ.”

Trung tướng Trịnh gật đầu không nói, ánh mắt lướt nhìn gương mặt đầy bụi đất của Xuân Thảo, Nhan Hào, Đinh Thực và Quách Vĩ Tường, lát sau nói nhỏ: “Cậu thiếu mất một thành viên, đội trưởng Chu.”

Chu Nhung vỗ ba lô chiến thuật trên vai phải mình, bình tĩnh trả lời: “Trung úy Trương Anh Kiệt ở trong này, không thiếu đâu ạ.”

Cơn gió mang theo sóng biển gào thét lướt qua, trung tướng Trịnh chậm rãi giơ tay, cúi chào theo nghi thức quân đội cùng với Chu Nhung.

“Người chịu trách nhiệm bộ đội bí mật 118, thiếu tướng Tiền và Lưu tổng chỉ huy đều đã hi sinh, tám trung đội cũng liên tục hi sinh, các cậu là lực lượng còn sống cuối cùng. Đội trưởng Chu, biên chế của 118 đã bị xóa rồi.”

Chu Nhung nhắm chặt hai mắt mình, sau người im lặng rất rất lâu, chỉ có tiếng gió như đang nghẹn ngào.

Trung tướng Trịnh hình như muốn nói đôi lời an ủi cho đội họ, nhưng rồi không nói được lời gì, lát sau chỉ đành khẽ gật đầu: “Hi vọng các cậu lấy lại tinh thần.” Sau đó chủ động giơ tay cầm tay từng người một, ngoảnh đầu dặn dò đơn giản: “Bảo đội y tế đến văn phòng tôi đợi lệnh. Đội trưởng Chu, dẫn người của cậu theo tôi đi, chúng tôi cực kì muốn biết tất cả mọi chuyện các cậu trải qua trong khoảng thời gian này.”

Chu Nhung quay đầu ngóng nhìn lần cuối phương hướng người ta đưa cáng của Tư Nam đi, chỉ có điều nhân viên cứu hộ đi rất nhanh, chỉ thấy được nhân viên và xe cộ căng thẳng đi lại trên boong tàu chiến hạm, đèn chiếu xa xuyên qua khe hở đám người, chiếu ra ánh sáng trắng.

Y nheo mắt, lâu thiệt lâu không muốn rời đi, cuối cùng mãi đến khi Xuân Thảo bất an thúc giục mới cất bước đi theo.

***

“……….Tiến sĩ Ninh đã báo cáo với cấp trên……….”

“Huyết thanh của cậu ta……..đối tượng thí nghiệm quan trọng……..”

Trên đường đi, tiếng nói chuyện không cố ý giảm nhỏ như một bóng đen từ từ hiện lên trong làn nước sâu, dần thấm vào cơn mơ thiêm thiếp.

“Vì sao thằng mặt trắng họ Nhan kia cũng vào theo thế? Cả đội họ chả phải bị trung tướng Trịnh tìm hỏi sao?” Có một giọng đàn ông hơi quen tai, hình như đang bất mãn kiềm nén.

“Thằng họ Chu không tự đi được, cử cậu ta qua đây trông chứ sao……”

Trong phòng bệnh chăm sóc đặc biệt, Tư Nam đau đớn nhíu mày, một lúc lâu sau, phát ra tiếng rên rỉ không rõ, cằm cố gắng ngửa về sau, chúi thật sâu vào cái gối trắng tinh.

Tiếng nói chuyện ở chung quanh im bặt, tất cả mọi người phấn chấn tinh thần, soạt cái đều nhìn chăm chú người nằm trên giường.

Miếng gạc bông trắng che kín hai mắt hắn, nhưng không giấu nổi đường nét đẹp trai trên nửa khuôn mặt còn lại.

Người nằm trên giường đắp chăn tới eo, nửa thân trên để trần đầy rẫy vết thương chưa lành, không đếm được có bao nhiêu vết cắn đen tím, xanh đỏ đan xen, trên dải băng thấm ra vệt máu làm người ta sợ hãi. Nhưng mà trên cơ thể bị tàn phá kia, từ phần xương cổ vai, xương quai xanh, bờ ngực đến vùng bụng hơi lõm, mỗi đường vân trên da thịt nhẵn mịn tinh tế, đều hiện rõ nét đẹp vừa dũng mãnh vừa nghiêm nghị mà cũng từng trải qua sinh tử.

Lát sau, gân xanh trên cánh tay Tư Nam nổi lên, tay trái vùng ra giơ cao.

Vì sao không nhìn thấy gì thế này?

Tôi đang ở đâu?

Mọi người không kịp ngăn cản, hành động tiếp theo của Tư Nam là tóm lấy ống dây truyền trên cánh tay phải, cắn răng rút ra!

“Dừng lại!”

“Bác sĩ, bác sĩ!”

Trong phòng bệnh ồn ào, Tư Nam cố gắng rút ống tiêm ở bên cổ, kệ cho máu tươi phun tung tóe, sau đó định xé miếng gạc che mắt. Thang Hạo bật dậy quát to: “Ngăn cậu ta lại!”

Bác sĩ nhanh chóng chạy vào, còn chưa kịp đứng vững, đã cảm thấy cổ họng đau đớn vì thít chặt.

Trước ánh nhìn của bao người, Tư Nam không nhìn thấy gì thế mà có thể tóm trúng cổ họng của bác sĩ.

“Thả ra!” Thang Hạo nhanh chân chạy tới: “Đó là bác sĩ. Đây là tổng căn cứ quân đội! Cậu đã an toàn rồi!”

Tư Nam dễ như bỡn lôi vị bác sĩ không nói ra lời kia che ở trước người mình, gương mặt tái nhợt khẽ đổi góc nhìn, giống như đang ‘nhìn’ mọi người chung quanh xuyên qua lớp băng gạc vậy.

Hành động này rõ ràng cực kì nhỏ nhặt, song gương mặt bình tĩnh của hắn hệt như có hơi lạnh bao phủ, khiến mọi người đều phải nhìn chăm chú, cảm giác như có băng tuyết đập thẳng vào mặt.

“………..Bình tĩnh nào.” Thang Hạo cố gắng đứng đó, từ tốn nói từng chữ: “Đây là tổng căn cứ quân đội Nam Hải, chúng tôi đã cứu cậu. Bác sĩ nói thần kinh thị giác của cậu bị máu tụ đè lên trong hộp sọ, bây giờ không thể dùng mắt nhìn, đợi vài hôm nữa cục máu tụ tan đi sẽ có thể──”

Ngón tay Tư Nam khẽ thít chặt.

Giọng của Thang Hạo im bặt, chỉ thấy sắc mặt bác sĩ nháy mắt từ đỏ biến thành tím, cái chân cạnh giường cố giãy dụa.

Trong phòng bệnh, người nào người nấy đều đứng im bất động, lặng ngắt như tờ, có người lẳng lặng rút súng, lập tức bị Thang Hạo dùng ánh mắt nghiêm khắc ngăn cản.

“Tôi từng nghe thấy giọng nói của anh,” Trong bầu không khí im lặng khó chịu, đột nhiên Tư Nam chậm rãi lên tiếng.

Thang Hạo ngớ ra, sau đó trả lời: “……….Đúng rồi, chúng ta đã từng gặp nhau.”

Tư Nam nói: “Anh là ai?”

Rõ ràng là một câu hỏi, thế mà giọng điệu của hắn lại bình tĩnh không sợ hãi, cũng chẳng lo lắng.

“Đại đội tìm kiếm và cứu vớt trực thuộc tổng bộ Nam Hải, trung tá Thang Hạo.”

Lần này khi Thang Hạo mở miệng nói chuyện, giọng nói đã được điều chỉnh, từng được đào tạo huấn luyện khả năng đàm phán trong lực lượng bảo vệ giữ gìn hòa bình quốc tế và bộ đội, hắn có thể kiểm soát độ bình tĩnh của giọng mình, không tạo quá nhiều cảm giác áp bức cho đối phương:

“Chúng ta từng gặp nhau ở thành phố T, người của tôi nghe lệnh tìm kiếm Omega và đưa về khu tránh nạn, lúc ấy chúng ta có chút hiểu lầm với nhau. Nhưng đó đã là chuyện quá khứ rồi, bây giờ cậu rất an toàn, xin thả bác sĩ ra.”

Bác sĩ phản kháng càng ngày càng yếu, nhãn cầu lồi ra, ngón tay đầy sức mạnh của Tư Nam đột nhiên hơi thả lỏng.

Khí oxi tươi mới nhân cơ hội xông vào buồng phổi, vị bác sĩ đã im ắng đột nhiên ho khụ một tiếng.

“Chu Nhung đâu rồi?” Tư Nam ‘nhìn chòng chọc’ Thang Hạo hỏi.

“………….”

“Nhan Hào đâu? Xuân Thảo, Đinh Thực, Quách Vĩ Tường đang ở đâu?”

“Trung đội số sáu có nhiệm vụ của riêng mình………”

Tư Nam ngắt lời hắn: “Chu Nhung không ở đây, tôi sẽ không thấy an toàn.”

Giống hệt như ở thành phố T, Thang Hạo biết bản thân lại phải đối mặt xử lý với cậu Omega cực khó giải quyết này.

Mặc dù biết đối phương không nhìn thấy, song Thang Hạo vẫn chú ý tới đôi mắt che khuất sau lớp băng kia, phảng phất như có thể nhìn thẳng vào bộ não khó đoán nổi của đối phương: “Thiếu tá Chu Nhung có rất nhiều thông tin phải lập tức báo cáo với cấp trên, không thể tới đây trông nom cậu. Sở nghiên cứu của tổng cục chiến lược đã đưa ra một văn kiện chuyên biệt, huyết thanh của cậu có ý nghĩa quan trọng liên quan tới công tác nghiên cứu điều chế vắc xin, nên xin cậu hãy bình tĩnh cùng phối hợp hành động với chúng tôi.”

Tư Nam suy nghĩ một lát, khóe môi gần như không có huyết sắc khẽ nhếch thành một đường cong, nói: “Tôi không phối hợp.”

Thang Hạo: “…………..”

“Dẫn Chu Nhung tới chỗ của tôi.” Giọng của Tư Nam vẫn mang theo ý ra lệnh đã thành thói: “Ngay lập tức.”

“Trung tá,” Trong phòng bệnh, có người nói nhỏ: “Cậu Omega này đã bị thiếu tá Chu……..”

Thang Hạo biết gã đang ám chỉ điều gì.

Một khi đã bị đánh dấu, Alpha có khả năng kiểm soát tinh thần của Omega cực mạnh, có đôi khi hành vi và lời nói quá dựa dẫm phụ thuộc của một số Omega không hoàn toàn là ý thức của riêng bọn họ.

Thang Hạo gắng day day vùng giữa lông mày, một lát sau bèn thở dài một hơi, nhíu mày nói: “Thiếu tá Chu Nhung không có ở đây, xin lỗi tôi không thể thỏa mãn yêu cầu của cậu. Huống chi tôi nói thẳng nhé, tôi không biết hai người đánh dấu nhau trong tình huống nào, nhưng e là có cả sự cưỡng ép, cậu có thể nhờ quân đội trợ giúp, can thiệp phẫu thuật bỏ đánh dấu……….”

Tư Nam chế nhạo nói: “Câm miệng.”

Thang Hạo thầm chửi câu cái thằng gây rối, chỉ có thể cố gắng sờ sờ mũi mình.

Không ai có thể đoán được cậu Omega quý giá trước mặt này rốt cuộc đang nghĩ cái gì, song mọi người đều rõ tình hình hiện tại của Chu Nhung khá vi diệu. Chu Nhung bắt buộc phải giải thích rõ ràng chuyện mình quen và đánh dấu Tư Nam như thế nào, nếu cấp trên nghi ngờ y biết rõ trong trường hợp Tư Nam đã có kháng thể, dùng cách dụ dỗ, thậm chí thủ đoạn cưỡng bức để tiến hành hành vi đánh dấu, vậy ắt sẽ trở thành vấn đề cực kì cực kì nghiêm trọng.

Nếu cậu Omega này tìm đến căn cứ quân đội khi virus bắt đầu bùng nổ, hắn sẽ là người duy nhất có kháng thể trong người, với hàm cấp của mình thậm chí Chu Nhung còn không đủ điều kiện nói chuyện trực tiếp với Tư Nam.

“Đưa Chu Nhung đến đây.” Tư Nam bình tĩnh nói, “Anh có năm phút cuối cùng.”

Thang Hạo lòng đầy oan ức thực sự đách còn gì để nói. Trước đây mỗi lần gặp nhau lũ bộ đội 118 đều sắm vai bộ đội áo xanh (3), đánh cho toàn quân tơi bời tan tác, không biết đã tích bao nhiêu máu hận thù với đám bộ đội dã chiến trong mấy quân khu lớn, tên họ Chu lưu manh kia thế mà còn có thể đổi sang cách tiếp tục kéo cừu hận khác, kiếp trước có phải hắn đã giết cả nhà thằng chả phải không?!

“Trung tá…………” Phó chỉ huy tiểu đoàn không chịu nổi nháy mắt ra hiệu, tỏ ý đã giết gà cắt cổ. (4)

Thang Hạo nỗ lực dùng dùng ngón trỏ chỉ hai cái trong không khí, đành dùng hành động này xả cơn tức, thuận miệng chửi: “Tiên sư thằng này! Ngơ ra đó làm gì, không thấy người ta không nhìn được à? Đi đi đi mời thằng mặt trắng họ Nhan Chu Nhung phái tới đây mau!”

* * *

Chú thích:

(1) Chiến hạm:

(2): Tàu sân bay:

(3) Bộ đội áo xanh: Là bộ đội bắt chước đối kháng trong cuộc diễn tập. Nó có thể bắt chước theo bất cứ những đặc trưng tác chiến của bất kì quân đội nước nào đấu với Hồng Quân (đại diện cho bộ đội phe mình) tiến hành chia mũi nhọn huấn luyện.  
(4) Giết gà cắt cổ: Ý là đã sốt ruột không chịu nổi.

P.s: Mỗi lần nhớ tới Trương Anh Kiệt là thấy thương thương.

Hạo ơi, anh phải tức dài dài rồi.

Hình dưới là Xuân Thảo yêu dấu.


	65. Chapter 65

Chu Nhung đấu võ mồm cả buổi với ủy viên chính trị, mới được cho phép cử Nhan Hào ra ngoài, kết quả Nhan Hào còn chưa kịp bước vào cửa phòng bệnh chăm sóc đặc biệt, đã bị mấy tên cấp dưới của Thang Hạo cưỡng chế chặn ở bên ngoài.

“Thằng mặt trắng họ Nhan” dựa lưng vào tường trên hành lang bệnh viện, cúi đầu, tập trung tinh thần chơi PSP mới mượn được từ em y tá. Nghe có người gọi tên mình bèn ngẩng đầu, mặt trông kinh ngạc lắm: “Ế, chẳng nhẽ các anh kém tắm thế cơ à?”

Nhan Hào cười toe toét chế giễu, cái bản mặt kia giống Chu Nhung tới bảy tám phần── Đúng là rặt một lũ tướng nào lính ấy.

Sau đó, cậu ta chỉnh trang vạt áo, tiện tay nhét chiếc PSP vào túi sau của cái quần rằn ri, lững thững vững bước đi vào phòng bệnh trong ánh mắt của phó chỉ huy tiểu đoàn cùng mấy tay binh sĩ.

Tư Nam im lặng ngồi trên giường bệnh, lúc nghe thấy tiếng bước chân bèn khẽ nghiêng đầu: “Nhan Hào?”

“Ài.” Nhan Hào tùy tiện chào hỏi một tiếng, coi Thang Hạo với hơn mười tên binh sĩ chung quanh là không khí: “Tư Tiểu Nam mau thả bác sĩ ra, lỡ lát nữa cậu bóp chết người ta thì làm sao giờ.”

Ngón tay Tư Nam hơi nới lỏng. Sức mạnh này vừa hay không làm bác sĩ ngạt thở, cũng không cho người ta có cơ hội giãy ra, hỏi: “Chu Nhung đâu rồi?”

“Đội trưởng bị mấy ông quân ủy trung ương mời đi uống nước chè rồi, cậu muốn tìm ảnh à?”

Tư Nam không trả lời, “Cậu bị thương?”

Nhan Hào nói: “Đâu có.”

“Xuân Thảo, Đại Đinh với gà trống đâu?”

“Đều ở trong đó cả.”

Đầu Tư Nam gật nhẹ tới mức khó mà thấy được, im lặng một lúc.

Người trong phòng nín lặng thở nhẹ, sự yên tĩnh chết người như vô số quả bom nhỏ, không ngừng nổ bùm trong màng nhĩ mỗi người.

Lát sau, trong tiêu điểm của mọi người, Tư Nam mở miệng lên tiếng, nói: “Quân ủy trung ương đi kiểu gì?”

Thang Hạo tức thì chỉ vào Nhan Hào, thầm thì hạ lệnh: “Dẫn cậu ta đi.”

Chỉ có điều, phó chỉ huy tiểu đoàn chưa kịp lên tiếng, Nhan Hào bất thình lình giành lên chất vấn trước: “Chỉ huy Thang, anh muốn ra tay?”

“……………..!” Thang Hạo bấy giờ mới nhận ra thôi tiêu rồi.

Cho dù phản ứng cơ thể có nhanh tới đâu cũng vẫn chậm hơn ý thức nửa bước, Thang Hạo không kịp ra tay, đã nghe thấy phía sau vang lên một tiếng bùm. Tư Nam bóp cổ bác sĩ, quẳng mạnh người ta xuống đầu giường, trở tay rút tất cả ống tiêm trên người mình, lăn người xuống giường, rơi xuống đất nhẹ tựa lông chim, nháy mắt vọt tới cùng lúc đánh lui hai tay binh sĩ.

Thang Hạo: “Thằng Nhan kia anh muốn làm gì?”

Nhan Hào lấy PSP trong túi quần ra, bắt đầu chơi game.

Thang Hạo: “……………….”

Tư Nam ra tay nhanh như ma quỷ, thậm chí không cần dùng mắt nhìn, hễ có ai tiếp cận nửa bước sẽ bị quẳng ngã ngay lập tức. Tiếng gió, bước chân và trực giác đều giúp hắn phân biệt rõ ràng tình hình chung quanh, phó chỉ huy tiểu đoàn chửi to một tiếng, vứt súng, tay không nhảy lên giường, chưa kịp vòng ra phía sau bóp cổ họng Tư Nam, chỉ thấy Tư Nam vật tên binh sĩ Alpha cao to lực lưỡng, trong tiếng ầm ầm cực lớn, hắn lợi dụng tên phó chỉ huy cùng phá sập cái giường!

Bác sĩ thét chói tai điên khùng trốn thoát, Tư Nam mặc kệ cậu ta, như có mắt mọc sau lưng, không thèm ngoảnh đầu, nghiêng người né khỏi con dao của Thang Hạo ném tới, nhân cơ hội bắt lấy cánh tay kéo về trước. Nháy mắt, hai người thay đổi vị trí, Thang Hạo quỳ một chân tung một cú vừa ác vừa nặng, đá bay đống dịch truyền với chai thuốc bừa bãi trên đất.

Tư Nam nhanh như chớp né đi, Nhan Hào cũng không ngẩng đầu, lùi một bước thoát khỏi bãi chiến trường, cười to nói: “Chỉ huy Thang! Bắt nạt một Omega không nhìn thấy thì có bản lĩnh gì nhỉ?”

Thang Hạo thầm chửi cái bọn 118 lưu manh này, tiên sư nhà mày không thể ngậm mồm được à!

Tư Nam giẫm lên cái cọc truyền, bàn chân trượt một cái, chộp ngay cái cọc sắt, không nói hai lời lật tay chém xuống. Tiếng nổ ầm điếc cả lỗ tai vang lên, cái cọc sắt sượt qua gò má Thang Hạo ghim sâu vào vách tường. Vụn xi măng tức thì đập bộp lên khuôn mặt Thang Hạo!

“──Còn đánh nữa hay không?”

Thang Hạo ho khụ khụ dữ dội, giơ tay kiềm chế cấp dưới đang đỏ mắt đòi xông tới.

Phòng bệnh chăm sóc đặc biệt đã thành một đống đổ nát, chung quanh toàn tiếng rên đau. Tư Nam quay đầu, cứ như một con báo săn bị thương thận trọng, lát sau ném cọc truyền dịch làm nó phát ra một tiếng keng, lui dần theo lối cửa vào thoát khỏi phòng bệnh.

Nhan Hào đứng ở sau lưng hắn, Tư Nam đột nhiên xoay người đè chặt cổ cậu ta, song chỉ nửa giây sau đã bỏ ra.

“Có thể nhận ra được cả tôi á?” Nhan Hào cất chiếc PSP đi.

“Da cậu mịn màng hơn người khác.”

Nhan Hào: “…………………”

Tư Nam nghiêm túc hỏi cậu ta: “Quân ủy trung ương đi kiểu gì?”

***

“Một thân một mình cậu tìm kiếm suốt bốn mươi tám tiếng trong thành phố đầy rẫy zombie?”

“Đúng vậy.”

“Không bị nhiễm virus?”

“Rất may mắn,” Chu Nhung nói, “Không có.”

Trong phòng họp của tàu sân bay, phía đông của cái bàn dài xếp ngang, trung tướng Trịnh cùng chính trị viên quân đội, tham mưu trưởng, bốn người ngồi theo thứ tự ở sau bàn, trước mặt mỗi người đều có một cốc nước lọc.

Ở giữa phòng họp trống trải có một chiếc ghế xếp tựa lưng, Chu Nhung ngồi tại đó, đã rửa mặt sạch sẽ, mặc bộ quân phục rằn ri xám trắng mới tinh kiểu thành phố, khẩu súng lục đặt ngay ngắn dưới đất cạnh chân mình.

Giọng nói của trung tướng Trịnh vang vọng trong phòng họp rộng rãi: “Lúc đó cậu đã đoán ra cậu ta là người mang kháng thể chưa?”

“Không biết ạ.”

“Thế nhưng hành động của cậu cũng ngang với việc đang đánh cược tính mạng của mình, thượng tá,” Một vị chính trị viên lời ý sâu xa nói.

Chu Nhung nhìn thẳng vào cái bàn dài, có vẻ như đang suy ngẫm. Ánh mắt sáng ngời của bốn vị thủ trưởng rơi ở trên người y, lát sau Chu Nhung bình tĩnh nói: “Khi ấy chỉ muốn dẫn em ấy trở về, không nghĩ nhiều như thế.”

“Vậy khi đó cậu biết người có kháng thể sắp đến kì phát tình không?”

“Không biết.”

Mấy vị thủ trưởng bí mật trao đổi ánh mắt với nhau, Chu Nhung không nhìn cũng biết ánh mắt kia có ý gì.

Bọn họ không tin dù chỉ một chữ.

Nhưng bọn họ tạm thời cũng không định tiếp tục truy vấn.

“Hôm nay cứ dừng ở đây trước đã.” Trung tướng Trịnh khụ một tiếng, đứng dậy nói:

“Cảm ơn sự hợp tác của cậu, thượng tá.”

Trung tướng Trịnh nhấc cái vali kim loại lên bàn, sải bước tiến đến giao tới tay Chu Nhung. Chu Nhung khá bất ngờ, nhưng trung tướng Trịnh không giải thích, chỉ nắm lấy tay y: “Chúng tôi đều cảm thấy, vẫn nên giao tận tay cho cậu thì hơn.”

Chu Nhung lập tức nói: “Không cần phải coi trọng tôi như thế này đâu. Tôi và đội trưởng của tôi chỉ muốn hoàn thành nhiệm vụ……”

“Cậu nghĩ gì vậy?” Trung tướng Trịnh hơi không vui.

Chu Nhung nghi ngờ nhìn ông.

Trung tướng Trịnh thấy Chu Nhung có vẻ đúng là không biết thật, giọng điệu mới dịu xuống, giải thích nói: “Đây là ý của cấp trên.”

Ông không giải thích rõ cấp trên đề cập cụ thể cái gì, nhưng có vẻ như ngầm thừa nhận Chu Nhung đã biết câu trả lời, sau đó vỗ nhẹ vào vai Chu Nhung, cứ kệ y ngăn cản, tự mình nhặt khẩu súng lục của Chu Nhung, nhét vào vỏ bao dắt bên đùi của y.

“Trong trận chiến sinh tồn này, đã có hàng trăm ngàn binh sĩ, cảnh sát vũ trang, phòng cháy chữa cháy và nhân viên nghiên cứu khoa học hi sinh, tiêu biểu như bộ đội đặc chủng 118, họ trả giá bằng máu thịt, cứu lấy vô số tính mạng của nhân dân. Biên chế của các cậu tuy đã bị xóa, nhưng tên tuổi anh hùng của các cậu mãi mãi lưu giữ trong lịch sử quân đội.”

Trung tướng Trịnh dừng lại, cố gắng ho khụ hai tiếng, mới để chất giọng khàn khàn của mình trở về trạng thái bình tĩnh, nhìn thẳng vào hai mắt Chu Nhung:

“Cậu với cả đội viên của cậu đã tìm thấy tài liệu nghiên cứu virus và kháng thể sơ khai, cũng kiếm được người có huyết thanh mang kháng thể trong người, giúp Sở nghiên cứu của tổng cục chiến lược giành được thời gian và tài nguyên quý giá để chế tạo ra vắc xin chữa trị. Thiếu tướng Tiền, Lưu tổng tham mưu cùng những linh hồn trung thành linh thiêng trên trời của 118, đều sẽ kiêu ngạo vì các cậu.”

Chu Nhung xót xa mỉm cười, không có trả lời.

Trung tướng Trịnh ôn hòa nói: “Bảo đội viên của cậu đi nghỉ ngơi đi. Đợi cấp trên phái người xuống, sẽ dẫn cậu……..”

Tiếng gõ cửa đột ngột ngắt lời ông, ủy viên chính trị tiện mồm hỏi: “Ai?”

“Báo cáo!” Ngoài cửa vang lên chất giọng lắp bắp của cảnh vệ: “Thượng úy Nhan, Nhan Hào của đại đội 118 đã trở về!”

Trung tướng Trịnh không hiểu mô tê gì, đích thân đẩy cửa ra.

Trên hành lang, nét mặt đám cảnh vệ quái quái, bó tay chịu chết, đồng chí Nhan Hào bông hoa nức tiếng của quân đội áo xanh trong truyền thuyết, mặt mày lạnh lùng đứng nghiêm sát tường.

Cạnh bên cậu ta có một người thanh niên đang ngồi trên chiếc ghế dài, nửa khuôn mặt bị băng gạc che kín, nửa người trên để trần cuốn đầy băng vải, khi ngồi khoanh chân để lộ một đoạn mắt cá trắng nõn gầy nhỏng, khuỷu tay đặt trên đầu gối, giống như con mãnh thú cong người lặng im suy nghĩ.

Bệnh nhân bị thương nặng bất tỉnh nhân sự đáng lẽ phải nằm trong phòng bệnh chăm sóc đặc biệt thế mà nay xuất hiện ở đây, trên người rõ ràng vẫn còn vết mới đánh nhau, cơ thể trung tướng Trịnh mất kiềm chế loạng choạng ngay tại chỗ.

Chu Nhung nghẹn ngào nói: “Tư Nam?”

Tư Nam ngẩng đầu, tìm được chính xác nơi phát ra tiếng nói, giơ một tay ra.

Chu Nhung vội vã bước tới, nắm chặt cái tay xanh tím vì phải truyền dịch kia, sau đó được Tư Nam đang ngồi khoanh chân ôm chặt lấy eo, hắn vùi sâu mặt vào bờ ngực ấm nóng, hít một hơi sâu.

“Em đến đây kiểu gì thế?” Giọng của Chu Nhung không giữ nổi bình tĩnh, cố vuốt ve sau gáy Tư Nam mấy cái.

Tư Nam nói ngắn gọn: “Không nhìn thấy. Muốn biết anh ở đâu.”

“Đả thương phó chỉ huy cùng mấy binh sĩ tiểu đoàn số chín, trên đường không ai dám ngăn, thượng úy Nhan giúp cậu ta đi đến đây……” Nhân viên cảnh vệ do do dự dự báo cáo với trung tướng Trịnh, mấy vị chỉ huy đi ra khỏi phòng họp, nhìn thấy Chu Nhung dùng một tay bế ngang Tư Nam đang đi chân trần, mọi người đều cảm thấy ngạc nhiên hết sức, trông như đã thấy một hình ảnh bất ngờ nào đó.

Chu Nhung cũng không ngờ Tư Nam dám một mình giết tới đây tìm mình, cúi đầu hôn lên mái tóc mềm mềm trên đỉnh đầu của Tư Nam, khuôn mặt đẹp trai hơi đỏ: “Vậy tôi xin đi trước, tôi thấy em ấy…….. hình như cũng không muốn về phòng bệnh……….”

Nửa khuôn mặt lộ ra khỏi lớp băng gạc không có biểu cảm gì. Nhưng tất cả mọi người đều biết, hai mắt cách lớp vải trắng của hắn, hiện đang cảnh giác quan sát mọi tiếng động tại đây.

Trung tướng Trịnh suy ngẫm vài giây, chợt thả lỏng gật đầu: “Được. Có lẽ Sở nghiên cứu sẽ cần lấy một ít máu, khi đó còn mong phối hợp một chút.”

Vị tổng tham mưu nhướn mày, hình như cảm thấy không ổn lắm, song bị trung tướng Trịnh ngăn lại, đầu lắc nhẹ tới mức khó lòng nhận ra.

Chu Nhung nói: “Vâng, chắc chắn sẽ phối hợp.” Kế đó, tức thì ra hiệu cho Nhan Hào đi theo mình, ôm Tư Nam xoay người đi ra khỏi khu văn phòng.

***

Tàu sân bay lướt trên mặt biển, chẳng tạo chút cảm giác chuyển động nào, mà hệt như đang bước đi trên hòn đảo khổng lồ.

Chu Nhung thả Tư Nam ngồi xuống khu trà nước vui chơi hoạt động của binh sĩ, đi báo cáo nhận hai đôi giày mới, quay về nửa quỳ trên đất, tự tay xỏ giày cho Tư Nam. Nhan Hào chơi PSP tới hết sạch điện, ngồi xổm cạnh cái vali xách tay nghịch nó, tiện miệng hỏi: “Uống trà kiểu gì đây? Có bị đau trứng không á?”

Chu Nhung nói: “Anh nhận ra bây giờ chú hơi xấc láo rồi đó thiếu tá Nhan, được thăng cấp nên lá gan to ra rồi có phải không?”

Nhan Hào nhất thời không nghe rõ: “Anh gọi em là gì cơ?”

“Ngày mai sau khi đến tổng bộ sẽ nhận được văn kiện của Đảng, mấy chú đều được thăng hàm một cấp, anh hai cấp. Chúc mừng chú đã lên sĩ quan cấp tá.”

Nhan Hào vô cùng bất ngờ: “Yo!”

Chu Nhung cúi đầu thắt dây giày cho Tư Nam, nói thản nhiên: “Dù sao thì cũng không phát tiền lương, gọi cho ngầu thôi, đừng tưởng thật chứ.”

Tuy nói là thế, song thăng hàm bao giờ cũng là chuyện tốt, ít nhất sau này lỡ có hi sinh, cũng sẽ được viết hay viết đẹp trên bia tưởng niệm. Nhan Hào cười nói: “Vậy chẳng phải anh được khôi phục cấp bậc trước khi bị điều xuống còn gì, đội trưởng nhỉ? Em thấy điềm báo này hay lắm, tối nay gọi đám Tường Tử mở tiệc chúc mừng đi, ồn ào ầm ĩ vào.”

Ai biết Chu Nhung nói: “Anh từ chối.”

Nhan Hào ngớ ra.

Chu Nhung đứng dậy vỗ vỗ mặt Tư Nam, đầu ngón tay dịu dàng gãi nhẹ lên lớp băng gạc che mắt hắn.

Nhan Hào muốn hỏi vì sao, song cậu ta trông thấy nét mặt của Chu Nhung, vậy mà không có lấy chút vui mừng nào, ngược lại vùng giữa lông mày lại ẩn giấu sự âm trầm lạnh giá.

Đây không phải một Nhung ca bình thường hay hi hi ha ha, vô đạo đức, mà là một Chu Nhung nghiêm khắc, cảnh giác, suy nghĩ tỉ mỉ cẩn thận, là con người thật giấu sâu trong nội tâm kia.

Nhưng chỉ chớp mắt, Chu Nhung bỗng bật cười, kề sát bên tai Tư Nam hỏi: “Đời này Nhung ca chỉ là một anh lính quèn, em có chê anh không?”

Tư Nam vẫn nghiêng đầu tập trung nghe bọn họ nói chuyện, nghe vậy khóe môi bỗng hiện ra nụ cười hớn hở, chìa tay mò vào túi quần rằn ri mới toe của Chu Nhung, trêu chọc nắm nhẹ đũng quần, sau đó lấy ra một viên kẹo hoa quả.

“Ê! Bé lưu manh!” Chu Nhung nhéo lỗ tai của Tư Nam, cười mắng.

Nhan Hào nghi ngờ liếc nhìn Chu Nhung, bản mặt có thể kéo đi quảng cáo kia mặc dù đang cười, thế nhưng lại chẳng có chút tình cảm nào trong mắt. Nếu không phải Tư Nam đang ngồi ở phía đối diện, Nhan Hào tin chắc hơi lạnh của Chu Nhung có thể làm không khí chợt hiện ra hoa tuyết tung bay trên mặt biển mất.

“Đội trưởng Chu!” Một vị sĩ quan từ ngoài cửa tiến vào khu vui chơi, lễ phép cúi chào, sau đó lấy một tờ giấy chứng nhận ra: “Ủy viên chính trị cử tôi mời anh đi một chuyến, xe đã chờ sẵn bên ngoài.”

Chu Nhung ừ một tiếng, sau đó xách cái vali kim loại: “Nhan Hào, dẫn Tư Nam về phòng bệnh đặc biệt đi.”

Nhan Hào loáng thoáng đoán được ra gì đó, Chu Nhung tỏ ý vị sĩ quan kia chờ một lát, ngồi xổm kéo ngón tay thon dài dính đầy băng cá nhân của Tư Nam: “Nhung ca phải đi bàn chút chuyện, tối sẽ về phòng bệnh thăm em, đồng ý không?”

Tư Nam cúi đầu, đôi mắt sau lớp gạc trắng lẳng lặng đối diện với Chu Nhung.

“Nếu anh không đến,” Tư Nam nói nhỏ: “Em sẽ không phối hợp.”

Đây gần như là lời uy hiếp trắng trợn, sắc mặt sĩ quan nhất thời thay đổi.

Chu Nhung lại cố gắng đè sau gáy Tư Nam, hôn lên tóc mai hắn, cười nói: “Biết rồi, Nhung ca có bao giờ thất hẹn đâu?”

***

Ô tô chạy nhanh qua tàu sân bay khổng lồ, trên đường bay phía xa có rất nhiều máy bay chiến đấu và trực thăng quân dụng xếp thành hàng, một tốp máy bay đang cất cánh trên bầu trời xanh, xoay vòng, giống như đàn chim có trật tự bay trên biển, vận chuyển qua lại người sống sót, tiếp viện nhân viên và vũ khí.

“Ủy ban quân sự trung ương bị ép rời khỏi quân khu B, rất nhiều người đã chết trên đường đi. Một số binh sĩ đi lên phía Đông Bắc thiết lập căn cứ tị nạn cho người sống sót, một số khác tiến về Nam Hải, trước đây nhà nước mới xây dựng xong một hòn đảo nhân tạo khổng lồ cùng căn cứ đồn trú quân sự, sau này khi virus bùng phát thì thành lập tổng bộ quân đội mới.”

Vị sĩ quan vừa lái xe vừa làm tròn bổn phận giới thiệu, Chu Nhung ngồi ở ghế phó lái, một tay đỡ thái dương, để mặc gió biển thổi tung mái tóc, hơi đăm chiêu gật gật đầu.

“Sau khi căn cứ với tổng bộ được thành lập, quân đội đã thay đổi toàn bộ cơ cấu thể chế xã hội, các đội tìm kiếm và cứu hộ được chia theo hai đầu Nam Bắc của tổ quốc, bắt đầu sửa chữa tháp thông tin, cứu giúp những người may mắn sống sót, đồng thời chọn những địa điểm thích hợp xây dựng pháo đài tị nạn. Quân đội đã hi sinh vô số tướng sĩ, dùng cái giá vô cùng nặng nề thành lập nên sáu trung tâm tị nạn khổng lồ trên khắp tổ quốc.”

Chu Nhung bỗng liếc nhìn anh ta: “Chúng tôi từ Hoa Bắc vượt ngàn dặm xuôi xuống phía Nam, sao không gặp được ai nhỉ?”

“Quảng Tây, Vân Nam, Thanh Hải, Nội Mông Cổ, Cát Lâm, Hắc Long Giang.” Sĩ quan cười gượng một tiếng: “Chắc đội trưởng Chu đi qua hai tỉnh Hồ Bắc và Hồ Nam rồi xuôi xuống phía Nam phải không. Zombie tại vùng đồng bằng miền trung rất đông, quân đội thực sự không thể đi lên khu này được, có lẽ chỉ có lính đặc chủng 118 các anh mới có thể sống sót thôi.”

Chu Nhung không trả lời, nặng trĩu rũ mí mắt.

“Nếu đến mùa thu năm nay vẫn không thể tiến hành tìm kiếm và cứu hộ, vùng đồng bằng miền trung chắc ……sẽ biến thành vùng không người.”

Trong xe chỉ có tiếng gió thổi vù vù, át mất tiếng thở dài não nề của sĩ quan.

Xe dừng lại trước trung tâm giao lộ tàu sân bay, Chu Nhung xách cái vali, sĩ quan đi theo phía sau y, gọi: “Thượng tá Chu!”

Chu Nhung quay đầu nhìn, chỉ thấy anh ta chạy chậm tới, nét mặt trịnh trọng nghiêm túc, đứng nghiêm trước mặt mình.

“Đầu năm nay tổng bộ đã phái rất nhiều đội ngũ đến quân khu B, cố gắng tìm kiếm tài liệu nghiên cứu, kết quả đều bị thất bại. May mắn khi virus mới bùng nổ có thượng tá Chu mạo hiểm tính mạng đi vào, lấy được thành quả, tôi vô cùng vô cùng kính nể các anh.”

Sĩ quan đang muốn giơ tay cúi chào, kết quả mới giơ được một nửa, đã bị Chu Nhung mất kiên nhẫn đè về:

“Thiếu tá, cảm ơn, đừng nói bừa.”

Gió lớn thổi qua đỉnh đầu Chu Nhung, y không ngoái đầu bước vào hành lang, chỉ để lại một mình vị sĩ quan đứng ngơ ngác tại đó, mãi sau vẫn chưa hoàn hồn.

Sau khi đi sâu vào hành lang được năm sáu phút, vượt qua từng cửa kiểm tra quen thuộc, hai tên vệ binh trinh sát trang bị đầy đủ súng ống đích thân dẫn Chu Nhung vào trong thang máy chống cháy nổ.

Đinh!

Cửa thang máy mở ra, hai tên cảnh vệ phía đối diện gật đầu cúi chào, một trong hai người giơ tay gõ lên một cánh cửa gỗ của phòng họp: “Thủ trưởng, thượng tá Chu đã tới.”

Gần như vừa dứt lời, bên trong liền truyền đến một giọng già nua:

“Vào đi.”

Cho dù đã quá quen với kiếp anh lính của mình từ lâu, thậm chí đã tới mức hơi tùy tiện; nhưng ngay giờ phút này, Chu Nhung vẫn hít một hơi, ngước mắt nhìn.

Nếu đám Nhan Hào có mặt tại đây, sẽ phát hiện khí chất hiện tại trên người Chu Nhung đã có sự thay đổi lớn── Y không còn là tên trung đội trưởng lính đặc chủng lười biếng, bất cần, cười một cái sẽ trông hơi lưu manh kia nữa. Tính tình ranh mãnh và thái độ sắc bén, hoàn toàn lui dần từ đuôi lông mày khóe mắt, thoáng chốc biến thành sự trầm tĩnh nghiêm nghị được đào tạo nhiều năm.

Khí thế đó thực sự khiến người khác cảm thấy bị đè nén, nhưng lại rất hòa hợp với bầu không khí nghiêm trang quanh đây, tựa như y vốn phải thuộc về nơi này, là một thành viên quan trọng trong đó.

Tay cảnh vệ mở cửa, gật đầu với Chu Nhung, vươn tay mình ra.

Chu Nhung rút khẩu súng lục, xách chiếc vali bước vào.

Cánh cửa phía sau đóng lại, vang lên một tiếng cạch.

Phía cuối phòng họp là một bức tường thủy tinh, đối diện với cửa ra vào, một ông cụ tóc bạc phơ ngồi trên chiếc ghế bành phía sau bàn dài, cơ thể không chống nổi năm tháng đã hơi còng xuống, bóng người trên mặt tường thủy tinh hiện lên vẻ tang thương.

Tuy mấy năm nay khuôn mặt đã thay đổi đáng kể, nhưng cho dù bất kì ai có mặt tại đây, đều có thể nhận ra tức thì khuôn mặt nghiêm túc, nói năng thận trọng từng xuất hiện mỗi ngày trên kênh thời sự.

Chu Nhung đứng nghiêm, cúi chào, im lặng không nói.

Ông cụ ngồi đối diện với y, hai tay lấm tấm vết đồi mồi đan vào nhau để ở trên bàn, hơi nhếch cằm lên. Cho dù tuổi tác đã cao, giọng nói của ông đã không còn sự hùng hồn vang dội như xưa, nhưng khi lên tiếng khả năng bình tĩnh vẫn khiến tâm trí mọi người gắn kết──

“Điều xuống đã ba năm, thượng tá Chu.” Ông cụ chậm rãi nói, “Cậu không khiến tôi thất vọng tí nào.”


	66. Chapter 66

Linh hồn của Chu Nhung như phiêu bồng trong cõi hư vô, đôi mắt lạnh lùng quan sát cơ thể đang đứng dưới đất của mình.

Cổ tay áo không sạch sẽ chỉnh tề, đường may quần không thẳng tắp, theo góc nhìn, cơ mặt trên hai má căng cứng, mọi hành động chính xác đến từng milimet, không khác gì buổi lễ tuân thủ đón nhận toàn bộ nghi thức huấn luyện của năm đó.

──Phải thực hiện đến trình độ có thể lên thẳng Thiên An Môn(1) biểu diễn kéo cờ bất kì lúc nào, y chợt nhớ đến nụ cười tiêu chuẩn thế này trong kí ức.

“Mở ra cho tôi xem,” Ông cụ mở miệng nói.

Chu Nhung cúi chào, tiến đến mở cái vali. Hơi lạnh lập tức tỏa ra, dần dần để lộ hai ống kháng thể màu đỏ sẫm đặt cố định trong giá ống nghiệm.

Ông cụ gật gật đầu, không nhìn thấu tâm trạng: “Vì cái này mà không biết năm nay phía quân đội đã hi sinh bao người.”

Chu Nhung nói: “Khi chúng tôi tiến vào Sở nghiên cứu của quân khu dưới lòng đất đã phát tín hiệu vệ tinh, thông báo chúng tôi sẽ cố gắng tìm được tài liệu và đi đến Nam Hải, vì sao quân đội còn……….”

“Sau khi nhận được thông tin, quân đội vẫn luôn tìm kiếm các cậu.” Ông cụ cảm khái thở dài: “Nhưng các sóng tần số thông tin liên lạc từ Hồ Bắc, Hồ Nam đến ven biển Quảng Đông đều đã bị cắt đứt hoàn toàn, trong vùng đất khô cằn bao la ngàn dặm, quân đội sẽ tìm được dấu tích của các cậu hay sao? Hai căn cứ tị nạn ở Quảng Tây và Vân Nam, toàn phải dựa vào tính mạng của quân nhân mới xây dựng được đấy.”

Chu Nhung im lặng, nhắm hai mắt mình lại.

“Không tìm được các cậu, phía quân đội sẽ không biết liệu tài liệu nghiên cứu đã được lấy ra khỏi quân khu B hay chưa, cho nên không dám dùng tên lửa oanh tạc.” Sau phút ngập ngừng, ông cụ nói tiếp: “Theo tính toán của bộ tổng tham mưu căn cứ, khả năng các cậu thâm nhập thành công quân khu B, lấy được tài liệu chạy về Nam Hải nhỏ hơn 1%.”

Sự thực đúng là như vậy.

Nếu như không gặp Tư Nam, năm người lính đặc chủng còn lại này, hành trình nguy hiểm xa xôi ngàn dặm từ thành phố B xuống phía Nam cũng đủ làm bọn họ không mười thì cũng tám lần mất mạng bất cứ lúc nào.

Nhưng mặt khác, nếu không gặp được bọn họ, dù có ba đầu sáu tay, Tư Nam cũng rất khó sống sót tới ngày hôm nay.

Buổi gặp gỡ trong chiều cuối thu tại thành phố T ấy, một sự trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên có tỉ lệ một phần mười triệu, đủ để thay đổi rất nhiều sự việc đã định sẵn cùng số phận của nhiều người.

“Tuy nhiên các cậu thực sự đã sáng tạo ra kì tích, lúc điều cậu xuống làm bộ đội đặc chủng, tôi cũng không ngờ sẽ có ngày hôm nay.”

Chu Nhung muốn mở miệng nói lời khiêm tốn, song toàn những câu khuôn mẫu, ông cụ ngắt lời y:

“Lão Trịnh đã nói chuyện khôi phục chức vụ cho cậu hay chưa?”

Đến rồi.

Chu Nhung suy nghĩ một lát, nói: “Vâng, trung tướng Trịnh đã nói cho tôi biết 118 đã bị xóa sổ.”

Ông cụ gật đầu không nói, Chu Nhung nhìn ông, nói thành khẩn: “Thủ trưởng, tôi hi vọng ủy viên chính trị có thể nghĩ đến chuyện xây dựng lại 118. Lính không còn thì vẫn có thể kêu gọi, chỉ cần đội trưởng tôi đây vẫn sống, biên chế của trung đội số sáu sẽ tồn tại, 118 cũng sẽ còn. Thời gian 118 thành lập tuy chưa lâu, nhưng đã lập được rất nhiều chiến công vang dội……..”

Ông cụ để mặc y nói, nét mặt trông không rõ đang khen ngợi hay phản đối, mãi đến khi Chu Nhung nói xong, mới thình lình hỏi một câu:

“Hai năm trước bộ ngoại giao đến 118 chọn người, cậu biết rồi đúng không?”

Chu Nhung ngớ ra, “Có biết ạ.”

“Sao không đăng ký thế?”

Chu Nhung suy tư rất lâu, mới nói: “Tôi cảm thấy, dưới tình hình hiện tại, tôi làm một thiếu tá bình thường trong bộ đội đặc chủng, có khi sẽ có thể làm được nhiều chuyện cho tổ quốc hơn ạ.”

Tư Nam đã nói đúng một điểm, Chu Nhung có tính cách gặp người nói tiếng người gặp ma nói tiếng ma, y luôn tìm được từ ngữ thích hợp nhất để diễn tả suy nghĩ không làm người khác quá hài lòng về mình.

Đôi mắt vẩn đục của ông cụ chợt lóe ra ý cười, hiển nhiên có cảm tưởng giống với Tư Nam, nói: “Không, thượng tá. Tôi đã nghe vụ huyết thanh kháng thể trị hết virus của cậu rồi, tôi nghĩ trước khi vắc xin được điều chế, ở lại tổng bộ quân đội sẽ làm cậu phát huy được hiệu quả tốt hơn.”

Chu Nhung: “Vâng đúng vậy, nhưng……..”

“Chiến công mà đại đội 118 lập được vào thời kì đầu khi virus bùng phát thực sự rất khó xóa nhòa, song bên bộ đội vì toàn quân bị giết nên xóa bỏ biên chế thì vẫn có rất nhiều, 118 chỉ là một trong số đó, họ và những anh em đồng chí sẽ mãi mãi ghi vào trang lịch sử quân đội nước cộng hòa.”

Chu Nhung vẫn muốn nói thêm, ông cụ như mẫn cảm nhận ra suy nghĩ của y: “Tỉ lệ hi sinh trên tiền tuyến quá cao, thượng tá. Một quốc gia, nếu trong nhà không có lấy một người đàn ông, thì còn bàn về đất nước được sao?”

Câu này thực sự khiến Chu Nhung nháy mắt không còn gì để nói, cứng đờ tại chỗ.

Bấy giờ một người trông giống cán bộ vội vã đi vào, cúi người thì thầm vài câu bên tai ông cụ. Ông cụ giơ tay tỏ ỷ mình đã biết, lập tức vỗ cạnh bàn tới chỗ Chu Nhung: “Được rồi, cậu quay về đi!”

Chu Nhung khó hiểu, ông cụ khẽ thở dài một hơi.

“Cậu vẫn chưa biết phải không? Lão Quách mất rồi, mất trên đường di chuyển từ quân khu B. Cậu đi thăm cháu trai ông ấy đi, di vật mới được đưa đến chỗ thằng bé đấy.”

Khi quân khu B thất thủ, phía ủy viên chính trị có tổ chức một cuộc rút lui có quy mô lớn, thứ trưởng Quách tự nguyện ở lại trấn thủ chỉ huy, kết quả không bắt kịp chuyến máy bay trực thăng cuối cùng.

Chu Nhung gật đầu cảm ơn sau đó đi theo vệ binh dẫn đường, phía cuối hàn lang là một cái căn tin nhỏ, vẫn chưa tới giờ cơm tối, hiện giờ trống vắng không một bóng người, chỉ có Xuân Thảo với Đinh Thực bất an đứng ở ngoài cửa ngó vào bên trong.

“Nhung ca………”

Chu Nhung giơ ngón trỏ để ở trên môi, ra hiệu cho hai người đừng lên tiếng, sau đó đi vào.

Quách Vĩ Tường ngồi bên bàn ăn, mặt quay vào xó tường, ngồi cô đơn một mình trong căn tin. Nhìn từ bóng lưng có thể thấy cậu ta đang vùi mặt vào lòng bàn tay, Chu Nhung đi qua bên cạnh cậu ta, đến một máy bán đồ tự động thả xu leng keng mua bia và thuốc lá ôm hết vào ngực mình, quay người thả rầm xuống bàn, kéo Quách Vĩ Tường đến cái ghế xếp trước mặt.

“Nào, đến đây,” Y mở một lon bia, không nói rõ ràng đã kéo tay trái Quách Vĩ Tường, nhét lon vào tay cậu ta: “Đây là tất cả số tiền hiện có trong người Nhung ca, hôm nay anh quên mình mời chú.”

Hai mắt Quách Vĩ Tường đã đỏ bừng, tay phải vừa định che mắt, liền bị Chu Nhung cưỡng chế nhét điếu thuốc lá Trung Hoa vào tay.

“Nhung ca………….”

“Ông cụ đi như thế nào?”

Nước mắt của Quách Vĩ Tường nhất thời trào ra, lát sau mới lắc đầu nghẹn ngào.

“Virus đột nhiên bùng phát từ Sở nghiên cứu, thời điểm rút lui hỗn loạn, ông ra lệnh cho người khác đi trước, còn ông thì cầm chìa với mật mã đi khóa cổng an ninh tại tầng ngầm thứ ba dưới lòng đất……..Ông đã gần tám mươi, vì vốn chẳng còn việc làm, nên ông mới xin thẩm quyền khẩn cấp tạm thời.”

Thứ trưởng Quách thực sự đã đến tuổi nghỉ hưu, những năm gần đây có rất nhiều sự vụ đều không cần ông đích thân nhúng tay vào. Nếu không phải tự ông kiên quyết đứng ra yêu cầu, nhiệm vụ đi sau cùng mang tính chất hi sinh này, sẽ không thể giao cho một ông cụ đã gần tám mươi tuổi.

“Em còn chưa kịp nói tạm biệt với ông.” Chóp mũi Quách Vĩ Tường đỏ ửng, nói: “Trước cái hôm em đi, xe quân đội có tạt ngang qua cửa nhà, anh từng hỏi em có muốn dừng xe một lát hay không, cho em năm phút đi vào nói tạm biệt với ông nội…..Nhưng em sợ ông lớn tuổi rồi sẽ cho rằng em được ưu tiên đặc cách, nên cắn răng nói không cần. Vì sao khi ấy em không vào cơ chứ? Sao em lại không vào một lần, em không có cả lần gặp cuối cùng với ông……….”

Chu Nhung tự hút một điếu, rũ mí mắt trong làn khói trắng.

Trong tay Quách Vĩ Tường có một cái hộp sắt màu xám, kích thước bằng với hộp giày thông thường, được buộc chặt bằng một dải lụa đỏ vàng. Chu Nhung biết đây là thứ gì──Hộp di vật, bên trong là những đồ đạc vụn vặt thứ trưởng Quách hay dùng khi còn sống.

Bút máy, vở viết tay, kính lão, cùng giấy chứng nhận tổ quốc ghi công nặng ít nhất nửa hộp và cả huân huy chương.

“Em là một thành viên 118,” Chu Nhung nói nhỏ, “Ông cụ vẫn hay khoe chuyện này với mọi người, ông sẽ yên nghỉ mà.”

Quách Vĩ Tường lại khóc lắc đầu, miệng nói lầm bầm Nhung ca anh không hiểu, anh không hiểu đâu.

“Ông vốn muốn em làm công việc khác, em không nên thi tuyển làm bộ đội đặc chủng…..Em muốn tự chứng minh bản thân mình, muốn phấn đấu một phen, muốn nói với ông em phải thực hiện lí tưởng của mình……nhưng thực ra ông chỉ muốn để đứa cháu trai duy nhất được bình yên ở bên cạnh mình, chứ không trông mong em có tài cán hay bản lĩnh gì……”

Giọng của Quách Vĩ Tường không cao, bởi vì khóc nấc nên thậm chí mang chút khàn khàn khó tả, nhưng dường như Chu Nhung lại bị một vật sắc nhọn đâm vào người, nhất thời không nói ra lời.

“Nếu em luôn ở bên ông, ông sẽ không chết.” Quách Vĩ Tường cầm điếu thuốc, bàn tay chống trên thái dương đỏ bừng, nói lẩm bẩm: “Nếu lúc ấy em cũng có tại đó, em nhất định sẽ không cho một ông lão tám mươi như ông đi khóa cửa, em nhất định…….”

Chu Nhung vỗ nhẹ cánh tay Quách Vĩ Tường, như thể muốn truyền sức mạnh, đè mạnh xuống: “Đừng nghĩ như thế. Chú lớn bằng nhường này rồi, còn có bản lĩnh gì chứ, cả ngày ngoài chuyện ở bên ông cụ nhà mình thì có làm được việc gì ra hồn đâu, thứ trưởng Quách có thể yên tâm ra đi được không?”

“Chú nói muốn theo đuổi lí tưởng của mình với ông, thực ra ông nội chú mừng lắm đó.” Chu Nhung nói tiếp, “Chú không hiểu rồi, Tường Tử. Lúc ông cụ ra đi chắc chắn rất yên tâm, ông biết chú có bản lĩnh, không cần dựa dẫm vào ai hết.”

Quách Vĩ Tường thở hổn hển, xoang mũi phát ra tiếng bén nhọn, cuối cùng biến thành tiếng khóc đau đớn nức nở.

Đinh Thực cực kì cẩn thận đi tới, Xuân Thảo cũng nhẹ chân nhẹ tay theo sau cậu ta. Bốn người ngồi quanh cái bàn ăn nho nhỏ, Đinh Thực vừa ngồi đã vỗ mạnh vào lưng Quách Vĩ Tường, không ngừng thầm thì an ủi, tiếng gào khóc của người sau rốt cuộc từ từ biến thành tiếng nghẹn ngào khàn khàn trầm thấp.

“Nhung ca,” Xuân Thảo khẽ hỏi: “Chuyện xóa bỏ…..đã xác nhận rồi sao?”

Chu Nhung phà ra một hơi trắng, trông như cười gượng, song trông không rõ lắm.

Xuân Thảo với Đinh Thực cùng liếc nhìn nhau, nom như rất không muốn tin, “Nhưng ……trung đội số sáu của chúng ta vẫn còn. Chẳng phải từng nói miễn sao vẫn còn đội trưởng, thì sẽ có biên chế sao? Sao nói xóa liền……”

Chu Nhung không trả lời.

Xuân Thảo còn định hỏi thêm, Đinh Thực đã đập nhẹ tay cô, dùng ánh mắt ra hiệu cho Xuân Thảo cúi đầu nhìn thử mà xem.

──Chỉ thấy tay trái Chu Nhung kẹp điếu thuốc, tay phải lại cầm lon bia chưa bật. Có lẽ Chu Nhung không nhận ra sức tay của mình lớn tới nhường nào, cái lon bằng nhôm đã bị bóp méo mó, móng tay cắt một dấu sâu trên cái lon bóng nhẵn.

Trái tim Xuân Thảo đột ngột nhảy lên, không dám lên tiếng.

“Lí tưởng của mọi người là gì?” Lát sau, trong làn khói thuốc trắng xóa, Chu Nhung bỗng nói.

Xuân Thảo với Đinh Thực hai mặt nhìn nhau.

“Lí tưởng của anh là làm những việc đúng đắn.” Trông Chu Nhung như đang tự lầm bầm với mình, nói: “Không phải ngày ngày để ý cái quần mình mặc thẳng thớm, cổ áo phẳng phiu, hay đứng ăn ảnh trước ống kính, hoặc lo lắng liệu cấp dưới có làm bẽ mặt trước truyền thông nước ngoài hay không. Không phải cả ngày tự hỏi một cú liếc mắt của người khác có ý nghĩa gì, trong lời nói ẩn giấu mấy lớp nghĩa, người này có quan hệ dây mơ rễ má bao nhiêu với phe phái kia….Anh chỉ muốn làm những chuyện đứng đắn chân thật, giống như các chú giải phóng năm đó, sáng sớm tiện tay giúp cô nhi viện xúc ít tuyết.”

Y lau mặt, đổi tay vẩy tàn thuốc, đa cảm bật cười.

Quách Vĩ Tường quên mất chuyện khóc lóc từ bao giờ, nói nhỏ: “Nhung ca………”

Chu Nhung ừ, trả lời một nẻo: “Thế đó, được rồi, mọi người đều đang đi trên con đường thực hiện lí tưởng của mình.”

Y bật dậy trong ánh nhìn ngu ngơ mù mờ của mọi người, dùng hết sức thở mạnh một hơi, phảng phất như cuối cùng đã đánh xong một cuộc chiến gian nan, nhân lúc bom đạn ngừng nổ, vỗ nhẹ vai ba người đồng đội:

“Anh phải kiêu ngạo vì mọi người.”

Y lộ ra một nụ cười ngắn ngủi, quay người rời khỏi khu căn tin nhỏ.

Trong phòng bệnh đặc biệt, Tư Nam quả nhiên không chịu phối hợp, chỉ nhắm mắt dưỡng thần tựa vào đầu giường, không ai dám quấy rầy hắn. Mãi đến khi nghe thấy tiếng bước chân trở về của Chu Nhung, hắn mới ngồi thẳng dậy, thoáng thả lỏng thái độ, nhỏ nhẹ đến mức khó lòng nhận ra nổi.

Tàu sân bay vẫn được cung cấp đầy đủ nhu yếu phẩm, Chu Nhung mang đồ ăn cùng món chè trở về. Sắc trời và mặt biển nhanh chóng tối om, khi màn đêm buông xuống, trong phòng bệnh, hai người ngồi cụng trán ăn cơm trên cái bàn nhỏ, hơi nóng của món chè trôi nước trái dưa thơm lừng tỏa ra tràn ngập dưới ánh đèn.

“Gà trống không sao rồi chứ?” Tư Nam không ngẩng đầu, hỏi.

“Không sao rồi.” Chu Nhung nói: “Đừng tìm chú ấy, cho chú ấy chút thời gian ở riêng đi.”  
Tư Nam hơi đăm chiêu gật gật đầu.

Một lát sau, Chu Nhung nhìn thấy hắn mở hộp cà mèn vừa được mình đóng kín ở bên cạnh, bắt đầu ăn hai miếng đùi gà om cùng nửa bát chè, đột nhiên mới hiểu ra vì sao trước khi ăn cơm Tư Nam đòi giữ riêng cái hộp này── Không phải Tư Nam tiết kiệm giữ làm bữa sáng mai.

Mà hắn muốn cầm chút đồ, đi thăm Quách Vĩ Tường.

Chu Nhung cười phì ra tiếng, Tư Nam mặt không biểu cảm ói một cái xương gà ra: “Anh cười gì đó?”

“Không, không có gì.” Chu Nhung liên tục xua tay, nỗi muộn phiền u ám trong lòng đột nhiên tan đi hơn nửa.

Ăn cơm xong, y tá rốt cuộc mới dám đến lấy máu, Chu Nhung chú ý, nhìn lom lom ở kế bên, bất ngờ là lần này y tá không có lấy nhiều, đến 100CC liền ngừng lại. Y hỏi vì sao, thái độ của y tá hiền lành vô cùng: “Tiến sĩ Ninh của tổng cục chiến lược của Sở nghiên cứu nói mấy hôm trước mới rút 800CC máu, sợ lấy thêm nữa sẽ ảnh hưởng đến cơ thể, phải chờ thêm một thời gian nữa mới tiếp tục………..”

Y tá mồm miệng lanh lẹ, nhất thời đỏ bừng mặt.

Tư Nam không hiểu nền tảng chính sách quốc gia cho lắm, hiếm có lúc chủ động hỏi: “Tiếp tục cái gì?”

Y tá luống cuống tay chân chạy mất tiêu.

Cửa phòng đóng cạch một tiếng, ánh đèn màu da cam rải khắp mọi nơi biến phòng bệnh thành một căn phòng ngủ nho nhỏ. Chu Nhung vội vã ra khỏi bồn tắm nước nóng, mái tóc đen sau khi được lau bằng khăn mặt thì rối tung dựng thẳng lên, bọt nước chảy dọc theo đường cơ bắp cường tráng sau lưng, cúi người chống tay lên mép gối, nhìn chăm chú Tư Nam đang nằm nghiêng trên giường.

Bữa tối nay Tư Nam ăn no cực kì ── Tuy rằng chỉ có mấy miếng gà om và bát chè trôi nước, nhưng có thể nhận ra hắn thích ý vô cùng.

Đây là bữa ăn tuyệt vời nhất mà y từng nhìn thấy, Chu Nhung nghĩ.

Không phải gặm lương khô cứng đét, không phải uống nước lạnh trong mùa đông rét buốt, không phải lo lắng giữa thời điểm hết sức đói khát, đang ăn như hổ như sói được một nửa, phải đột ngột cầm vũ khí chiến đấu với zombie.

Nhưng, tất cả đều không phải thứ tôi có thể cho em ấy, tôi chẳng có cái gì hết.

Chu Nhung nuốt một ngụm nước miếng, đầu lưỡi ngập tràn vị chua xót khó nói thành lời, Tư Nam khẽ nhúc nhích: “Sao thế?”

“……..Không có gì.” Chu Nhung nói nhỏ, hôn lên băng gạc tuyết trắng mềm mại trước mắt hắn.

Ngay sau đó sau gáy bị bàn tay Tư Nam đè chặt. Ầm một tiếng trời đất quay cuồng, lưng Chu Nhung đập mạnh xuống giường, chưa kịp phản ưng thì hai người đã đổi vị trí trên dưới cho nhau, đùi của Tư Nam để ngang ngồi trên cái eo rắn chắc của Chu Nhung, từ trên cao nhìn xuống khuôn mặt của y, nhíu mày hỏi: “Rốt cuộc thì anh bị sao thế, muốn fuck à?”

Chu Nhung đe dọa húc háng lên trên: “Ai fuck ai?”

Tư Nam: “……………..”

Chu Nhung xấu xa nói: “Đồng chí Tư Tiểu Nam, tổ chức hy vọng em nhìn thẳng vào chênh lệch giữa phần cứng, có bao giờ em thấy người cầm khẩu súng lục kiểu 92 (2) đọ cùng súng chống tăng bazooka (3) chưa?”

“Là súng chống tăng đóng cọc thì có.” Tư Nam mỉm cười nói, trở tay sờ mó cầm cái thứ con cháu kia: “Dù sao thì kinh nghiệm của người dùng không tốt lắm, cắt đi thôi…….”

Chu Nhung cuống quýt kéo tay hắn lại, cưỡng ép nhét Tư Nam vào trong ổ chăn, cuốn tròn thành cái bánh ôm vào trong ngực.

Hai người em chọc anh một cái, anh gãi em một tẹo, ầm ĩ rất lâu, Chu Nhung không cứng nổi, dùng đùi kẹp Tư Nam không cho hắn giãy ra, tắt đèn cái rụp, ra lệnh: “Không đùa nữa, ngủ đi!”

Tư Nam: “Lỗ tai.”

Chu Nhung dùng ngón tay không ngừng vuốt ve gãi nhẹ vành tai Tư Nam, gãi cho hắn dễ chịu cực kì, tiếng hít thở từ từ trở nên sâu và an ổn dần.

Trong phòng bệnh tối đen không thấy năm ngón, chung quanh im ắng, hình như có tiếng sóng biển vỗ vào bờ cát phía xa. Trong màn đêm, Chu Nhung cứ trợn tròn mắt, không biết bao lâu sau, mới tạm dừng hành vi này.

“Ngày mai tàu sẽ cập bến…………” Y gần như nói trong im lặng, không biết đang hỏi Tư Nam hay tự hỏi chính mình: “Sau này phải làm sao đây, hử?”

Chung quanh yên ắng một lát.

“Phối hợp nghiên cứu, chế tạo vắc xin, ra ngoài tiếp tục đánh zombie.” Đột nhiên, giọng nói rõ tỉnh của Tư Nam vang lên trong lòng y, giễu cợt trắng trợn: “Ngủ chưa đó tiểu thư Chu?”

Chu Nhung: “…………………………………….”

Khóe miệng Chu Nhung giần giật, Tư Nam thoải mái co cụm trong lòng y, mãi sau ra lệnh nói: “Lỗ tai.”

* * *

Chú thích:

(1) Thiên An Môn: Quảng trường Thiên An Môn (giản thể: 天安门广场, phồn thể: 天安門廣場, bính âm: _Tiān’ānmén Guǎngchǎng_ ) là một quảng trường rất lớn tại Bắc Kinh, Trung Quốc. Nó được đặt tên theo Thiên An Môn, cổng thành ở phía bắc chia cách nó với Tử Cấm Thành. Nhiều người xem nơi đây là nơi tượng trưng trung tâm của Trung Quốc. Ở ngoài Trung Quốc, quảng trường này được nhiều người biết đến qua một cuộc biểu tình trong năm 1989.

(2) Súng lục kiểu 92

(3) Súng chống tăng Bazooka

P.s: Vãi cả so sánh =)))))))))))))))))))


	67. Chapter 67

“Cần cố gắng nghỉ ngơi trong vòng một tuần, đợi tự cơ thể hấp thụ hết máu tụ là được.” Các bác sĩ cùng tập trung báo cáo, nói: “Thời gian này không được dùng mắt, phải tránh đầu bị va đập. Hệ miễn dịch của người bệnh cực kì mạnh mẽ, sẽ không có vấn đề lớn đâu.”

Chu Nhung cảm ơn bác sĩ, kéo tay Tư Nam, dẫn hắn ra khỏi phòng y tế.

Chiều hôm sau, tàu sân bay cuối cùng đã cập bến, hiện ra trước mắt mọi người, là quần đảo nhân tạo khổng lồ nằm trên Nam Hải mênh mông bao la.

Hàng chục đảo lớn nhỏ như sao trên trời bao quanh hòn đảo chính có diện tích tám ngàn kilômét vuông, đây nguyên là thành quả của công trình khai hoang và cải tạo đất trong suốt hai thập kỉ, bây giờ trở thành trung tâm chỉ huy chiến lược quốc gia, đồng thời cũng là khu tị nạn lớn nhất trong thời đại tận thế.

Bắt chước theo ý tưởng thiết kế khu tránh nạn dưới lòng đất của quân khu B, hòn đảo chính cũng được phân chia thành bốn khu vực lớn bao gồm quản lý thông tin, sản xuất năng lượng, thay đổi quân bị cùng cư dân buôn bán. Mỗi ngày sẽ có chiến hạm qua lại giữa đất liền và quần đảo, dẫn người sống sót từ vùng đất khói lửa chiến tranh khắp bốn phía về.

Sau khi 118 bị xóa biên chế thì cũng sẽ mất luôn nơi đóng quân, có điều trung tướng Trịnh Hiệp sẽ tiếp quản công việc sau này của bộ đội đặc chủng, đặc biệt quan tâm đến đám Chu Nhung, bố trí cho đội họ vào trong kí túc xá đôi của quân khu tại hòn đảo chính.

Làn gió ấm áp thổi qua đại dương, mang theo hơi thở dễ chịu của đầu xuân, ngọn cây xanh ngắt cạnh kí túc xá khẽ đung đưa, phát ra từng tiếng soạt soạt dưới ánh mặt trời.

Chu Nhung đứng ở đầu hành lang kí túc, ngóng ra hàng cây xanh và đường phố sạch sẽ. Xe quân đội màu xanh đậm qua lại như thoi đưa, xa hơn nữa là biển cả xanh thẳm có từng trận sóng vỗ rì rào, gió thổi tung mái tóc ngắn cùng cổ áo của y, mọi thứ đều yên bình và có trật tự đến lạ.

Giống như cuộc chiến đấu đầy máu tanh trốn chạy suốt nửa năm qua không hề có thật, trận chiến ngắn ngủi của mấy ngày trước, bỗng trở thành một chuyện vô cùng xa xôi.

Chuyện thủ trưởng đích thân giao xuống, trung tướng Trịnh quả nhiên hoàn thành rất nhanh chóng, ngay ngày hôm đó công văn thăng hàm của đám người Chu Nhung đã được chuyển xuống. Chu Nhung thăng liền hai cấp, Nhan Hào, Xuân Thảo, Đinh Thực, Quách Vĩ Tường được thăng một cấp, mười bảy đồng chí đã hi sinh của trung đội số sáu đều được thăng hai cấp cùng được nhận lương hưu.

Trung tướng Trịnh tự mình đi xin tro cốt của Trương Anh Kiệt, mai táng trong nghĩa trang tạm thời của quân đội. Thực ra trong nghĩa trang chỗ đẹp thì nhiều mà tro cốt lại ít, dù sao thì hầu hết các chiến sĩ hi sinh căn bản không giữ được cả di thể mình, phần đông đều được khắc tên trên bia vinh quang tưởng niệm liệt sĩ; chỉ có điều Chu Nhung đã từ chối thẳng thừng.

“Thưa trung tướng, tôi đã hứa với Anh Kiệt, sẽ lên Đông Bắc tìm vợ con chú ấy, đưa tro cốt cho người nhà rồi.”

Trung tướng Trịnh Hiệp cũng không chấp nhất: “Tuy không hợp quy định, nhưng cậu tự quyết cũng được.”

Trên khóe mắt đầy nếp nhăn của vị trung tướng già đột nhiên có một vết bầm tím cực rõ rệt, Chu Nhung phải liếc mắt nhìn vài lần, Trịnh Hiệp giơ tay sờ sờ hỏi: “Rõ vậy cơ à?”

“Đây là…….”

“Bị ngã đó,” Trung tướng ôn hòa nói, “Tuổi cao rồi, không thoát khỏi cái già.”

Chu Nhung há há miệng, vô cùng bái phục gật đầu, lòng thầm nói cụ ơi ông thử lấy gương soi cả buổi xem ngã thế quái nào mới có thể trùng hợp đụng trúng khóe mắt đến thế, kĩ thuật ngã hơi bị cao siêu nha.

Sau đó đến giờ nghỉ trưa, Nhan Hào cuối cùng đã giải đáp câu hỏi này cho Chu Nhung: “Sáng hôm nay ổng bị Ninh Du đánh đó.”

Chu Nhung: “Hả?!”

Sáu người được phân chia ba phòng kí túc, Chu Nhung với Tư Nam một phòng, Nhan Hào cặp cùng Xuân Thảo, Đinh Thực bắt với Quách Vĩ Tường. Quách Vĩ Tường vẫn chưa thoát khỏi đau thương, bởi vậy Chu Nhung dặn Đinh Thực sau bữa trưa nhớ đến kí túc xá của mình, cho Quách Vĩ Tường có không gian riêng một mình; song Đinh Thực phát hiện ngồi trong phòng đội trưởng chưa tròn mười phút mà mắt chó đã mù cả rồi, bèn khóc lóc chạy đi kéo Xuân Thảo với Nhan Hào ở phòng cách vách, tỏ ý có mù thì cũng phải kéo đứa khác theo.

Biên chế mới còn chưa đưa xuống, không ai biết bọn họ phải đến quân đoàn nào huấn luyện, vì thế trung đội số sáu đành phải ngồi bàn tròn đánh bài trong kí túc. Nhan Hào ra đôi ba, nói: “Chính xác đó anh, sáng nay em có tạt qua cửa bộ tham mưu, phòng bên cạnh tám rôm rả chuyện này mà.”

Xuân Thảo hỏi: “Ông Ninh kia điên à?”

“Sáng sớm nay cụ tướng Trịnh đến Sở nghiên cứu sinh hóa thăm hỏi, nói với người phụ trách ở đó rằng khi quân đội thành lập căn cứ Nam Hải, liền nhận ra tầm quan trọng của tiến sĩ Ninh, có tổ chức vài tốp nhân viên chuyên để tìm kiếm cứu hộ, vẫn cho rằng Ninh Du đã chết. Tiến sĩ Ninh điềm đạm nho nhã lắng nghe, rồi bất thình lình nói: Thưa tướng quân tôi có một câu hỏi. Vì sao năm ngoái chúng tôi bắn rất nhiều tín hiệu ở ven biển, quân đội không thèm trả lời lấy một lần, còn mấy cậu lính đặc chủng 118 vừa mới bắn tín hiệu, máy bay vũ trang đã đến ngay lập tức? Chẳng nhẽ trong mắt quân đội, mạng của bộ đội đặc chủng quý hơn tính mạng của chúng tôi ư?”

Bởi vì mỗi lần diễn tập bộ đội 118 đều sắm vai lính áo xanh, có huyết hải thâm cừu với đám lục quân tinh nhuệ của mấy quân khu lớn, có thể miêu tả bằng từ không đội trời chung. Nhưng Nhan Hào là một ngoại lệ──dù sao thì mặt đẹp trai, bao giờ cũng có lắm quan hệ hơn mà.

Do đó Nhan Hào có thể tùy tiện tạt chỗ này đứng chỗ kia, hóng hớt nguồn tin nhiều hơn người khác.

“Lúc ấy người phụ trách của Sở nghiên cứu còn ở ngay kế, mặt lập tức tái luôn á.” Nhan Hào miêu tả vừa vô cùng sinh động vừa có hình tượng: “Đoàn người đi theo trung tướng Trịnh cũng tái mét, không khí yên lặng dị thường, cực kì cực kì xấu hổ ý.”

Chu Nhung đánh một đôi sáu, chằng ừ hử gì với câu hỏi của Ninh Du: “Cụ Trịnh nói sao?”

“Trung tướng Trịnh nói: ‘Khắp các vùng miền có biết bao người bắn tín hiệu cầu cứu, bộ đội tìm kiếm cứu hộ đã hi sinh bao người ông biết không? Theo như quân đội được biết, căn cứ các ông có nguồn nhu yếu phẩm, vũ khí, có thể cung ứng cho trên ngàn người sinh sống, còn cần phía quân đội tìm cách cứu hộ các ông sao?'”

Trịnh Hiệp nói đúng sự thật── nhưng là dưới tiền đề không biết Ninh Du, lực lượng tìm kiếm cứu hộ của quân đội hiển nhiên phải cần đến chỗ quan trọng hơn.

Có rất nhiều người sống đang đau khổ vùng vẫy trên lằn ray sinh tử cần được cứu hộ, so ra, căn cứ của Trần Nhã Tịnh đã được coi là thiên đường của thời tận thế rồi.

“Sau câu đó thì, không biết sao cảm xúc của Ninh Du đột nhiên tăng vọt, đi đến hung ác đánh cho trung tướng Trịnh một đấm, mém nữa không thấy máu….” Nhan Hào tung đôi Q ép mọi người rút về, Đinh Thực ngu ngơ ném đôi A, sau đó đơ luôn tại chỗ: “Hở?!”

Đôi A rực rỡ của Đinh Thực đè bẹp toàn bộ mọi người, sau phút suy tính kĩ càng, xấu hổ ném con 3 bích.

Mọi người: “………………..”

Đinh Thực không biết đánh bài, thường trở thành ‘Vua nổ’, sau đó trong tay toàn mấy lá lẻ tẻ không đánh được, thế nên sau này trước mỗi lần đánh bài, mọi người sẽ đọ một ván với Đinh Thực trước.

Xuân Thảo chết lặng nhìn Chu Nhung đánh từng con bài vớ vẩn theo Đinh Thực, hỏi: “Rồi sao nữa, Ninh Du có bị đập một trận không?”

Nhan Hào cũng đờ ra nhìn bài trong tay Chu Nhung càng ngày càng ít: “Đương nhiên không rồi. Chắc sẽ bị bắt viết kiểm điểm thôi, hoặc Sở nghiên cứu thay ông ta viết cũng không chừng.”

“Sao giờ ổng trâu bò thế?”

Chu Nhung đánh nốt con chín cuối cùng của mình, mỉm cười nói: “Cấp trên đã tập trung toàn bộ nhân lực để nghiên cứu virus kiểu mới của ổng, kết hợp thêm với huyết thanh của đồng chí Tiểu Tư của chúng ta, có thể sẽ là cách nhanh nhất chế tạo thành công vắc xin. Vì thế bây giờ tiến sĩ Ninh khủng lắm, nếu ổng đi tố cáo Nhan Hào từng dí súng vào háng ổng, bông hoa của đội ta chắc sẽ…………..”

Nhan Hào lạnh lùng nói: “Cứ xử phạt em đê, đách sao nhé.”

“Sẽ được tổ chức đóng gói gả cho tiến sĩ Ninh, trăm năm hảo hợp, yo.”

Nhan Hào ném hết bộ bài sắn tay áo lên, Chu Nhung cuống quýt nấp sau người Tư Nam, Nhan Hào chỉ có thể dở khóc dở cười vòng về.

“Lời của cụ Trịnh nói đâu có sai,” Xuân Thảo tò mò hỏi: “Tiến sĩ Ninh điên như thế từ bao giờ vậy, dám đánh cả tướng quân?”

“Ai biết được chứ,” Chu Nhung cười tủm tỉm quẳng lá cuối: “Ù rồi! Nôn tiền nôn tiền cho anh mau.”

Làm Ninh Du điên khùng không phải quân đội không cứu hộ gã đúng lúc, mà là trong khoảng thời gian quân đội không tới này, đã có những chuyện hoàn toàn không thể cứu vãn được nữa.

Nhưng Chu Nhung không nói gì cả, mặt mày hí hửng trêu chọc ba cô cậu bại tướng. Ba người kia bó tay, chỉ đành vừa rơi lệ đầy mặt vừa đập Đinh Thực, đồng thời lấy mười tệ của mình ra.

Chu Nhung cầm hết nhét vào tay Tư Nam: “Em giấu chút tiền này kĩ vào, sau này mua bánh ga tô cho em.”

Tư Nam yên lặng ngồi trên giường “nhìn” bọn họ đánh bài, hai chân khoanh tròn, một tay chống má, nom không khác gì đã ngủ. Chu Nhung quan sát hắn một lúc, hình như cảm thấy đã ngủ thật rồi, bèn cẩn thận lấy ba tờ mười tệ, cuốn tròn lại, kéo lỏng hai cái cúc trên cổ áo trắng của hắn.

Ai biết y còn chưa kịp nhét tiền vào trong ngực Tư Nam, tay đã đột nhiên bị tóm, Tư Nam tóm chuẩn khỏi chỉnh, sau đó sán đến hôn lên cổ tay y.

Trong phòng lặng ngắt như tờ. Một lúc sau, Đinh Thực tủi thân nói: “Tớ đã nói mắt chó của tớ mù rồi mà, mấy cậu còn không tin.”

Nhan Hào ôm gối ngồi xổm dưới đất, quay lưng với mọi người, Xuân Thảo ngồi xổm bên cạnh cậu ta tình ý sâu xa nói: “Nhìn đi, bây giờ có phải đột nhiên cảm thấy kết hôn với Ninh Du là một lựa chọn không tệ không…………”

Tư Nam đứng dậy, cầm hai quả táo trên khay hoa quả ở trên bàn, nói cụt lủn: “Tôi đi phòng bên cạnh thăm một cái.”

Bên cạnh là phòng của Quách Vĩ Tường, ra ngoài cửa rẽ trái hai bước là tới. Chu Nhung đứng dậy muốn dìu đi, Tư Nam lại xua tay ngăn y, cắn quả táo cái rốp, xoay người ra khỏi phòng.

“Ai đó?” Trong phòng vang lên giọng nói cố tỏ ra bình tĩnh của Quách Vĩ Tường.

Tư Nam không nói gì, cúi người thả một quả táo trước cửa phòng cậu ta.

“Ai đó?”

Tư Nam vịn tường, đi đến cuối dãy hàng lang.

Lát sau Quách Vĩ Tường rốt cuộc gắng gượng lên tinh thần chạy ra mở cửa, bên ngoài trống không không có lấy một bóng người. Ánh mắt cậu ta quét qua, bên chân đột nhiên có một quả táo, bèn ù ù cạc cạc nhặt lên.

***

Tư Nam đi xuống cầu thang, giẫm bước đầu tiên ra khỏi hành lang, cảm nhận được ánh nắng vẩy trên người mình, ấm áp dễ chịu vô cùng. Hắn giang hai tay, gió lướt qua cổ, cánh tay, thắt lưng, mang theo mùi mặn tanh chỉ có của đại dương.

Dưới ánh mặt trời, hắn thở dài một hơi, giơ một tay kéo băng gạc đã che kín mặt mình trong suốt mấy ngày nay xuống.

Ánh nắng chiếu đến làm hắn nhắm lại theo bản năng, rồi mở bừng mắt ra. Đằng trước là một cái sân thể dục trống không, thời gian huấn luyện buổi chiều không có người, dưới bóng cây gần đó, mấy người đàn ông mặc đồ bình thường đang theo dõi mọi hành động của hắn, có lẽ vì không ngờ hắn lại đột nhiên cởi băng mắt, nên nhất thời không tránh kịp, bị bắt gặp ngay chính diện.

Tư Nam cong khóe môi nhìn bọn họ, nụ cười đó mang theo ý khiêu khích, ngay sau đó gặm táo đi ra ngoài.

Đám cảnh sát mặc thường phục liếc nhìn lẫn nhau, một tên trong đó chạy như điên vọt lên lầu thông báo cho bọn Chu Nhung, mấy người khác đứng đó không xa vội đi theo sau hắn.

Thực ra Tư Nam chỉ muốn đi dạo lung tung mà thôi. Hắn với Chu Nhung đều biết rõ bản thân mình làm gì có máu tụ huyết phải nằm giường nghỉ ngơi chứ, đè lên dây thần kinh thì có lẽ có, nhưng căn bản không cần bịt mắt suốt hai mươi tư tiếng đồng hồ.

Cướp mất cảm quan chỉ là một thủ đoạn nhẹ nhàng khéo léo, dưới tình trạng mất thị giác, thúc dục ép hắn nảy sinh thêm tâm lý dựa dẫm vào căn cứ.

Đây vốn đâu phải chuyện to tát, nhưng tất cả mọi người đều nói phải “Phối hợp”, Tư Nam đã phối hợp gần một tuần, cuối cùng đách chịu nổi sự phối hợp thế này nữa.

Căn cứ là hòn đảo nhân tạo do mọi người xây dựng tạm thời, song đã được quy hoạch rất tốt, kí túc xá màu trắng nằm rải rác trong khu sinh hoạt của quân đội, ngăn cách bằng hàng cây xanh, sân thể dục phía xa có binh sĩ đang huấn luyện chạy bộ. Cảnh sát mặc thường phục nhìn Tư Nam nhàn nhã đi về phía trước, mặc sơ mi trắng, quần dài màu đất, một tay đút túi, tốc độ không nhanh không chậm; hắn đi ngang qua căn tin, hình như thấy hơi khát nước, bèn đổi bước đi vào trong.

Đội đặc nhiệm SWAT (1)chấp hành nhiệm vụ không thể để người này chạy lung tung, nhưng cũng không thể khiến đối phương phản cảm hoặc đề phòng, càng không thể mở to mắt nhìn hắn gặp rắc rối. Bởi vậy mấy người này nhanh chóng trao đổi ánh mắt, một người mặc thường phục cầm chút tiền, vội chạy theo đuôi.

Nhưng mà vừa mới đến cửa, anh ta bèn đơ ra.

Khu bán cơm đã đóng cửa từ lâu, trong căn tin trống không, chỉ có một băng gạc trắng treo trên máy bán hàng tự động trong xó tường.

Tư Nam đã biến mất tăm.

“Thông báo với Sở nghiên cứu!”

“Đi sang bên kia tìm!”

“Tìm người về, mau!”

………….

Bước chân lộn xộn như cơn gió lướt qua, lát sau, Tư Nam chui ra từ sau máy bán hàng tự động, phủi bụi dính trên người, như một cậu học sinh cấp ba nghịch được trò đùa dai, khóe môi vểnh lên ra khỏi căn tin.

***

Thời điểm cửa sổ vang lên tiếng gõ cộc cộc, Ninh Du đang tập trung tinh thần chăm chú soi kính hiển vi, mãi sau mới chợt ngẩng đầu, hiển nhiên trông thấy Tư Nam đứng ở bên ngoài.

Ninh Du bị hù giật thót người, đẩy soạt soạt cái bàn đầy tài liệu trên bàn, ba bước thành hai, chạy ra mở cửa:

“Người ta sắp phát rồ vì tìm cậu rồi đấy! Cậu vào đây thế nào thế?”

Phòng thí nghiệm của Sở nghiên cứu của quân đội có rất nhiều bảo vệ canh giữ, đứng gác ngoài cửa đều trang bị súng tiểu liên tự động, có trời mới biết Tư Nam thần không biết quỷ không hay lẻn vào đây bằng cách nào. Chỉ thấy trên vai áo sơ mi trắng, sau lưng hắn toàn bụi là bụi, bất cần hỏi: “Có thùng rác không?”

Ninh Du giận dữ: “Ra ngoài! Đây là phòng thí nghiệm! Phủi bụi lỡ bay hết vào đây giờ!”

Tư Nam tiện tay ném hạt táo vào trong tay Ninh Du, đứng trên hành lang phủi bụi.

“@#¥O(*(………..” Lông tơ khắp người Ninh Du nổi cả lên: “Cậu ác gì ác dữ vậy! Dính nước bọt rồi vứt cho tôi! @#¥……….”

“Ông có thể cầm đi xét nghiệm DNA,” Tư Nam mỉm cười nói, “Dù sao cứ ba ngày hai hôm ông sẽ gọi người đến lấy máu tôi.”

Ninh Du đành ném hạt táo đi, giận dữ chạy đi xát xà phòng rửa tay.

“Có người đến báo tôi mất tích với ông à?” Tư Nam ngồi trên cái ghế ba chân duy nhất ở trước bàn thí nghiệm, hỏi.

Giữa tiếng nước chảy rào rào, giọng giận dữ của Ninh Du truyền đến: “Đội đặc nhiệm SWAT đã cử người đi tìm hai lần, trông như sắp bị lửa bén tới vai ấy. Chu Nhung nói có thể cậu buồn phiền muốn đi dạo lung tung thôi, nhưng đám SWAT không chịu nghe, lát nữa chắc kéo cả trung tá Thang đi tìm……..”

Tư Nam: “Đi đi. Anh ta chửi Chu Nhung là đồ lưu manh.”

Ninh Du: “…………………”

Hai người nhìn nhau một lát, Ninh Du nghiêm túc hỏi: “Thế đội trưởng Chu không phải thế hả?”

Trên cầu thang của phòng thí nghiệm lại truyền đến tiếng quát vô cùng nóng ruột, hình như đội lính SWAT đã bắt đầu tìm kiếm lần thứ ba. Song Tư Nam mắt điếc tai ngơ, Ninh Du cũng không hé răng, chỉ thấy hắn lấy bừa một tập tài liệu, bắt đầu lật giở.

Sở nghiên cứu quân đội Nam Hải chịu trách nhiệm nghiên cứu virus, chế tạo vắc xin, tất cả nội dung công việc của Ninh Du đều thuộc hàng quan trọng nhất, sánh ngang với độ tuyệt mật của nhà lãnh đạo quốc gia. Tuy nhiên Ninh Du không có ý ngăn Tư Nam nhìn bản ghi chép công việc của mình, chỉ dựa vào bàn thí nghiệm, dùng khăn khử trùng chậm rãi lau tay, lát sau Tư Nam bất ngờ hỏi một câu: “Thí nghiệm mô phỏng thất bại cả rồi?”

“Ừ.” Ninh Du nói, “Sau khi sử dụng huyết thanh, kháng nguyên bị thôn tính rất nhanh, nhưng kéo theo là hệ thống miễn dịch rối loạn, đặt trong điều kiện thực tế người nhiễm virus cũng sẽ tử vong. Tôi đã cố thử thay đổi một mắt xích trong gene của virus, song không có tác dụng nhiều…………”

Ninh Du thận trọng đeo găng tay, nói: “Những chuyên gia khác trong căn cứ cho rằng việc Chu Nhung được chữa khỏi rất có thể chỉ là sự trùng hợp, nhưng tôi cho rằng, đó là vì kháng thể huyết thanh có yêu cầu với bậc gene của người nhiễm virus.”

Tư Nam: “?”

Bậc gene?

Ninh Du tựa eo vào bàn thí nghiệm, nhếch đuôi lông mày hỏi: “Nếu tôi nói ‘Cuộc sống luôn có sự phân biệt’, cậu có đồng ý với quan điểm này không?”

Tư Nam: “Đồng ý.”

Ninh Du: “……….”

Ninh Du dở khóc dở cười: “Cậu phối hợp tí đi.”

“Tôi đồng ý sẵn mà,” Tư Nam thản nhiên nói, “Tôi luôn cho rằng gene của tôi cao quý hơn Alpha, ông muốn nói gì?”

Ninh Du bụng đầy luận cứ nói có sách mách có chứng phải cạn lời, tài hùng biện siêu quần không có chỗ dùng, lát sau bèn bất đắc dĩ lắc lắc ngón trỏ: “Giá trị quan bình thường sẽ không đồng ý với quan điểm này. Kể từ pháp luật, tôn giáo hay hệ thống đạo đức tổng quát mà nói, cuộc đời con người đều được bình đẳng; không có bất kì sinh vật nào được giới y học chấp nhận vấn đề không thực tế này, sự di truyền bậc gene luôn có ưu khuyết điểm.”

“Di truyền quyết định khả năng bẩm sinh của một người, hoàn cảnh quyết định tương lai của người đó. Có người sinh ra đã thông minh, khỏe mạnh, có tế bào nghệ thuật hoặc năng khiếu thể dục; bậc gene không thể dự đoán được sự phát triển tối đa của họ, nhưng nó đang rơi vào cuộc chiến sinh tử với virus zombie, hạn chế giới hạn chức năng sinh sống của cơ thể.”

“Nói cách khác,” Ninh Du nói, “Chỉ có gene của người vô cùng ưu tú, mới có thể chiến thắng virus và tiếp tục sống sót sau khi được tiêm kháng thể huyết thanh vào người.”

Tư Nam gập bản ghi chép, nói: “Đây chỉ là suy luận của ông.”

Khi Tư Nam đối diện với bất kì kẻ nào ngoài Chu Nhung, cũng sẽ không biểu hiện cảm xúc quá rõ rệt, nhưng Ninh Du vẫn cảm thấy chút bất mãn trong giọng điệu bình bình của hắn.

“Tôi tưởng cậu không phải người ủng hộ quyền bình đẳng của con người,” Ninh Du chế giễu nói.

Tư Nam không phản bác, chỉ trả lời bình thản: “Nhưng bất kì ai cũng có quyền mưu cầu được sống, tiến sĩ Ninh.”

Không rõ Ninh Du nghĩ tới chuyện từng trải gì, đột nhiên im lặng, đôi mắt sau thấu kính khẽ lóe ra chút ánh sáng.

“Đúng vậy.” Rất lâu sau Ninh Du cuối cùng mới mở miệng, ngập ngừng rồi nói: “Tuy nhiên nếu suy luận này được chứng minh, vắc xin kháng virus sẽ biến thành chuyện không thể thực hiện, không thể nghiên cứu chế tạo ra một chủng virus nâng cao bậc gene của con người rồi mới bàn tiếp được. Còn những binh sĩ ra trận đứng trên tiền tuyến kia, chẳng lẽ ai cũng phải tiêm một mũi huyết thanh, không chết thì được cử đi cứu người, còn chết thì đem đi chôn sao?”

Tư Nam quẳng bản ghi ghép nhẹ tênh xuống bàn, nhảy khỏi cái ghế ba chân, nói: “Sẽ luôn có cách thôi.”

“Hết cách rồi.” Ninh Du lạnh lùng nói: “Tôi không phải thần, chỉ số trông minh của con người luôn có giới hạn. Tôi thấy người trên hòn đảo này đang ăn chơi nhảy múa chờ chết thì có.”

Cái tay đang vặn nắm cửa của Tư Nam, nghe thế xong bèn ngừng lại.

“Đừng nói vậy chứ, tiến sĩ Ninh.” Hắn ôn hòa nhã nhặn nói: “Nếu không tôi sẽ tặng ông một viên đạn để ông đền mạng cho chín mươi lăm đối tượng thí nghiệm đấy, ông tưởng vẫn tới lượt ông ăn chơi nhảy múa à?”

Ninh Du: “………………………..”

Tư Nam ung dung đi ra ngoài, thái dương Ninh Du đột nhiên giần giật, bỗng nhớ ra cái gì đó, lùi hai bước: “Này!”

Tư Nam không thèm ngoái đầu vẫy tay, tỏ ý khỏi phải tiễn.

“Hôm qua phía quân đội có tin báo, bộ đội tìm kiếm cứu vớt đã cứu ra ba người nước A từ Trường Sa, đã được đưa đến căn cứ!”

Vừa dứt lời, bước chân Tư Nam rốt cục dừng lại.

“Hôm nay Trịnh Hiệp đi gặp bọn họ.” Ninh Du nói khẽ, “Những người này có lẽ là người quen cũ của cậu, tôi muốn nhắc cậu một tiếng.”

Cửa phòng thí nghiệm bị gã đóng cạch một tiếng.

Tư Nam đứng sững nguyên tại chỗ, cách đó không xa, tiếng người càng ngày càng gần, đội đặc nhiệm SWAT đã sốt ruột tới mức hận không thể thả cảnh khuyển ra tìm kiếm.

Hàm ý mơ hồ trong lời của Ninh Du như vô số cây kim nhỏ, khiến mày hắn hơi nhíu lại, nếp nhăn trên vùng mi tâm thêm sâu. Đột nhiên hắn tóm lấy lan can nhảy vọt xuống, nhẹ nhàng lẳng lặng đáp xuống như một con báo săn, cầu thang ba tầng nháy mắt đã đến điểm cuối; cảnh sát có vũ trang cầm khẩu tiểu liên đang đổi phiên gác, chỉ trong nửa giây ngắn ngủi vắng người, Tư Nam đã thuận lợi chạy theo lối ra thoát khỏi Sở nghiên cứu quân đội.

* * *

Chú thích:

(1) Đội đặc nhiệm SWAT: Đội đặc nhiệm phản ứng nhanh (SWAT) là tên gọi chung cho các đơn vị thuộc lực lượng hành pháp Mỹ, sử dụng vũ khí quân dụng hạng nhẹ và các chiến thuật đặc biệt trong các nhiệm vụ đặc biệt nguy hiểm mà lực lượng cảnh sát thông thường không thực hiện được. SWAT đã vang danh không chỉ trong phạm vi nước Mỹ mà còn trên toàn cầu. Rất nhiều bộ phim nổi tiếng của Holywood đã được dựng dựa trên những câu chuyện có thật trong cuộc chiến chống tội phạm của SWAT.

Nhiệm vụ của các đội SWAT bao gồm: Chống tội phạm có vũ trang, giải cứu con tin, chống khủng bố, đặc biệt xâm nhập các địa điểm nguy hiểm. Ngoài ra, SWAT còn tham gia bảo vệ yếu nhân, chống bạo loạn, bắt đối tượng truy nã đặc biệt nguy hiểm, bảo vệ các sự kiện quan trọng…

Các đơn vị SWAT thường được trang bị vũ khí và công cụ đặc biệt như súng trường, súng ngắn cực nhanh, súng bắn tỉa, lựu đạn gây choáng, áo giáp và khiên chống đạn, xe chống đạn, thiết bị nhìn đêm và phát hiện chuyển động phía trong nơi đối tượng ẩn náu. Ngoài vũ khí, các đội SWAT còn được sử dụng các trang thiết bị rất hiện đại, như xe ôtô đặc chủng chống đạn có sử dụng hệ thống định vị toàn cầu, ca nô siêu tốc và trực thăng hạng nhẹ.

P.s: Tình bể bình =)) Tội Đinh Thực quá….


	68. Chapter 68

Trong văn phòng tướng quân.

Trịnh Hiệp thả bức ảnh xuống, tuy đường nét đã lão hóa song gương mặt không cảm xúc vẫn cứng ngắc như xưa: “Chưa gặp bao giờ.”

Từ hành động của ông, trong bức ảnh được đặt trên bàn làm việc, một người Châu Á trẻ tuổi đeo kính râm của lính phi công, chiều cao trung bình, hình thể gầy gò, mặc bộ quân phục rằn ri xám trắng kiểu thành phố, đang chắp tay sau lưng im lặng nhìn lên trần nhà.

Gần nửa khuôn mặt lộ ra phía sau cái kính, bờ môi được ánh mặt trời chói chang chiếu đến nên hơi sáng màu, nhưng có hình dáng cực kì đẹp đẽ; hai khóe môi tự nhiên mím nhẹ, không có lấy một độ cong nào, như thể cả đời này chưa nhếch lên bao giờ vậy.

Bởi vậy Trịnh Hiệp cũng không tính là đang nói dối. Ông thực sự chưa từng trông thấy dáng vẻ này của cậu Omega của thượng tá Chu.

Một người đàn ông da trắng tóc vàng sậm, con ngươi xanh thẳm ngồi phía đối diện, mười ngón tay đan vào nhau để ở trên bàn, nghe vậy bèn lộ ra ý chế nhạo: “Ồ, vậy à? Vậy xem ra em trai tôi chắc đã lành ít dữ nhiều rồi.”

Trịnh Hiệp nói: “Đúng vậy. Riêng cá nhân tôi cảm thấy vô cùng thương tiếc, hi vọng người nhà nén bi thương.”

“Không sao. Tôi đã thẳng thắn nói cho ông biết độ nguy hiểm của cậu ta, loại người giống cậu ta cũng không dễ chết trong thời tận thế này đâu, có lẽ càng mang tai họa cho người bên cạnh hơn đấy.”

Trịnh Hiệp nhất thời không nghĩ được câu trả lời, người đàn ông da trắng đã lấy bức ảnh về, cất kĩ rồi đi ra ngoài.

“Đợi đã!” Trịnh Hiệp đột nhiên bật dậy: “Thượng tá Law Mayer!”

Law Mayer dừng bước, sau đó nghe thấy giọng nói cụ tướng quân Trịnh truyền đến từ sau lưng: “Cậu muốn đi đâu?”

“Về nước.”

Trịnh Hiệp theo bản năng hỏi kĩ càng: “Quay về kiểu gì?”

Law Mayer nghiêng đầu: “Đó là chuyện của riêng tôi.”

Trong mắt trung tướng Trịnh hiện ra khuôn mặt góc cạnh rõ nét của người đàn ông nước A này, thấy rõ đó là một nụ cười lạnh kín đáo: “Người phía quân đội nước tôi đã tiến vào phòng thí nghiệm ở Florida, bắt đầu tiếp tục chế tạo vắc xin. Nếu chính phủ quý quốc không giúp đỡ chia người tìm kiếm em trai tôi, thì tôi chỉ có thể về nước xin viện trợ──Còn việc chúng tôi hành động tìm kiếm thế nào, với tình hình của quý quốc, e là đã vượt ngoài tầm với.”

Rõ ràng đây là địa bàn của mình, Trịnh Hiệp lại mơ hồ cảm thấy bản thân bị khí thế của tên quân nhân người da trắng cao lớn này đè xuống một bậc.

Đối phương quá bình tĩnh, chắc chắn đang giấu con bài chưa lật .

Hai mắt Trịnh Hiệp nheo lại, đầu óc nhanh chóng suy tính, chỉ thấy Law Mayer đã đi đến cánh cửa văn phòng.

“Dừng bước!” Trịnh Hiệp buột miệng, ngập ngừng rồi nói: “Tôi có thể chấp nhận điều kiện của cậu, thượng tá. Nhưng cậu cũng phải nói cho tôi biết, vì sao quý quốc vượt ngàn dặm xa xôi để tìm kiếm người này? Phải chăng có liên quan đến vắc xin?”

Bất ngờ là, Law Mayer vậy mà không hề quanh co, quay người nói dứt khoát: “Đúng thế.”

Quả bóng đá thẳng này của Law Mayer khiến Trịnh Hiệp sững sờ.

Law Mayer cởi ba hàng cúc, để lộ cơ bắp rắn chắc, ba vết sẹo dài nằm vắt ngang trên đó:

“Hai này trước.” Anh ta lạnh lùng nói, “Cấp dưới vội vã giúp tôi tiêm mũi huyết thanh kháng thể bậc hai cuối cùng, sau khi vết thương khép miệng chúng tôi mới bị bộ đội của quý quốc phát hiện. Ống huyết thanh kháng thể này, chính là thứ em trai lấy ra từ phòng thí nghiệm ở Florida ngay trước khi phản bội.”

Trịnh Hiệp vô cùng bất ngờ: “Kháng thể……bậc hai?”

***

Tại sân dưới lầu.

Abal châm điếu thuốc, ngồi trên bậc thang, nhìn đồng hồ trên tay mình.

Ba giờ mười lăm phút.

Law Mayer đã đi lên tầng được bốn mươi phút, mà người phụ nữ Alpha cùng chờ với gã dưới lầu, cũng mất kiên nhẫn đi dạo một lát rồi.

Abal sắn cổ tay áo, lộ ra cánh tay cường tráng. Trên bắp thịt rắn chắn hơn người toàn những dấu răng đen tím, đan xen, trông đáng sợ cực kì. Gã nhả một hơi khói dài, đột nhiên nghe thấy tiếng lá rụng sột soạt trên mặt đất phía sau người, âm thanh nhỏ bé vô cùng.

Abal bỗng ngoảnh đầu nhìn, sau lưng là hành lang dài không người.

“………….”

Nghe lầm chăng?

Giác quan của Abal rất nhạy bén── Bộ đội White Eagle là ông vua trong bộ đội đặc chủng, có vị trí sánh ngang với bộ đội bí mật 118 của nước C, mỗi một thành viên đều đã từng trải qua vô số cuộc huấn luyện sinh tử, giác quan nhạy bén vượt trội hơn người cũng là điều hiển nhiên; nhưng Abal lại không phải kiểu người xảo quyệt suy nghĩ cặn kẽ chu toàn, thậm chí bởi vì quá trầm lặng, nên còn gây ấn tượng không lanh lợi ngu xi cho người khác.

Mà, chính ấn tượng này đã khiến Abal chịu rất nhiều khổ trong thời gian Noah Chong đảm đương chức vị huấn luyện viên của căn cứ.

Tính cách tàn nhẫn của Noah Chong cực không cân xứng với vẻ ngoài đẹp mã của mình, hắn dường như hết sức yêu thích chuyện ra tay đánh đập những binh sĩ Alpha ưu tú, đường hoàng, nổi tiếng, Abal không có cảm giác tồn tại nên thường xuyên được may mắn bỏ qua. Đồng nghiệp của gã thường không có vận may tốt thế, trong mấy năm huấn luyện tại căn cứ White Eagle, người phụ nữ Alpha nổi danh có cá tính kiêu căng ương bướng kia, cũng bị Noah đánh cho vài trận mém chết, mối hận thấu tận xương này của cô ta vẫn dai dẳng đến tận ngày hôm nay.

Abal kẹp điếu thuốc, ngẩng đầu dòm lên tầng hai.

Xung quanh không một bóng người, cách đó không xa binh sĩ tuần tra đang đi lại, vang lên nhịp bước chân đều tăm tắp.

Nghe lầm rồi đi, gã ta nghĩ vậy.

Tại chỗ rẽ trên hành lang tầng hai, Tư Nam nghiêng người náu mình trong bóng tối, đuôi mắt nhếch lên lóe ra tia sáng lạnh lẽo.

Binh sĩ tuần tra đi xa dần, Abal lại ngồi xuống bậc thang, dòm từ lan can xuống, chỉ thấy khói thuốc lá màu trắng chậm rãi bay lên từ phía trước gã.

Trong nháy mắt đó, Tư Nam nhún người nhảy xuống.

Vù──

Tại khoảnh khắc cơn gió mạnh lướt tới, Abal theo bản năng quay đầu, nhưng đã chậm hơn nửa nhịp. Một bàn tay lạnh giá đè sau xương cổ gã ta, Abal chỉ kịp hét to vùng ra, cơ thể tên Alpha cường tráng cao gần hơn hai mét giãy dụa dữ dội, khiến hai người cùng ngã sấp xuống!

“Thằng nào?!”

Chậu hoa trên đầu hành lang đổ cái rầm, lăn ầm ầm từ trên bậc thang xuống. Tư Nam lăn người bò dậy trong tiếng nổ kinh thiên động địa, như một cơn lốc tung chân đá một cú, đập bay con dao găm trong tay Abal, khiến nó rơi leng keng xuống đất!

Abal buột miệng: “Là cậu………!”

Còn chưa dứt lời, vùng ngực gã như bị thụi một cú nặng nề, huyết khí xông lên cổ họng. Tư Nam dùng lực vặn người, Abal nháy mắt tóm được cổ chân hắn, như một tia chớp đấm tới.

──Ầm!

Abal có sức tay kinh người có thể bóp nát vụn gạch đá, gã loáng cái bóp mạnh khiến xương cổ chân Tư Nam vang lên tiếng crắc nguy hiểm. Tuy nhiên, ngay sau đó Tư Nam như con quái vật đá một cú, mạnh mẽ dữ dội đập thẳng vào gò má của Abal!

Tên Alpha cao gần hai mét bị đá văng ra ngoài, ngã ầm xuống đất, cơn choáng váng mạnh mém nữa khiến gã mất ý thức.

“Law Mayer đang ở đâu?”

Abal bị bóp chặt cổ họng, nửa người trên bị Tư Nam gần như tóm hẳn người dậy:

“Nói cho tôi biết!” Tư Nam quát: “Law Mayer đang ở đâu?”

***

“Tỷ lệ chữa bệnh trực tiếp của huyết thanh là khoảng từ 3% đến 6%, kháng thể bậc hai được chế tạo thành công từ việc lợi dụng huyết thanh sẽ có tốc độ bị tế bào T nhận diện nhanh gấp mấy lần, nó không chỉ có tác dụng nâng cao sức mạnh, còn cho phép người tiêm có khả năng chữa lành thần tốc, hiệu quả kéo dài tầm ba đến bốn ngày.”

Law Mayer rút con dao Thụy Sĩ ra khỏi túi quần, hung hãn cắt một đường trong lòng bàn tay mình.

Máu tươi phun thẳng ra, hơi thở nồng đậm của Alpha nháy mắt tràn ngập trong văn phòng.

Lông mày cụ tướng Trịnh nhếch lên. Mặc dù ông cũng là Alpha, thế nhưng dù sao cũng đã cao tuổi, pheromone trưởng thành cường tráng ngang ngược như của Law Mayer sẽ khiến ông sinh ra cảm giác bị uy hiếp về mặt sinh lý.

Law Mayer còn cố ý, anh ta giơ lòng bàn tay, mỉm cười mở cho trung tướng Trịnh nhìn.

── Tốc độ lành dần của vết thương có thể dùng mắt thường quan sát, máu tươi khô đi, làn da liền lại, chẳng mấy chốc chỉ còn một vết sẹo mờ mờ.

Trịnh Hiệp trầm ngâm, không nói rất lâu.

“Nhìn đi.” Anh ta nói, “Đây chính là nguyên nhân tôi phải tìm được đứa em trai nguy hiểm của tôi đó.”

“……………..Biết rồi.” Lát sau, Trịnh Hiệp như đã đắn đo xong, chậm rãi nói: “Nếu quý quốc đã mất một nhân viên quan trọng đến thế này, bên nước tôi cũng có thể…………………”

Ai dè Law Mayer như thừa biết ông sẽ nói lời qua quýt gì, thẳng thừng cắt lời ông: “Không cần, trung tướng Trịnh, chúng ta làm một giao dịch đi.”

Trịnh Hiệp nhướn mày: “Cái gì?”

Law Mayer vừa mới lên tiếng, đột nhiên bên ngoài văn phòng truyền đến tiếng ầm ầm to lớn, hai người cùng thay đổi sắc mặt.

Trịnh Hiệp đứng phắt dậy, vội vã đẩy cửa ra ngoài, đứng trên hành lang tầng ba ngó xuống, nhất thời nét mặt thay đổi dữ dội: “──Dừng tay!”

Tư Nam ngước mắt nhìn lên, đụng ngay phải ánh mắt của Law Mayer từ trên cao.

Khắc ấy, con ngươi của Law Mayer co rút lại, con mắt xanh thẳm cấp tốc biến sang màu xám, giống như đám sương mù u ám nặng nề dâng lên từ sâu thẳm linh hồn, từ tốn khàn khàn nói: “Noah……………”

Ngay tích tắc đó, Abal nín nốt hơi cuối cùng, tung một đấm từ dưới lên, độc ác đánh Tư Nam văng ra.

Tư Nam loạng choạng lùi vài bước, Abal như một con bò đực bị chọc điên hoàn toàn, mang theo mùi máu tanh nhào tới!

Trịnh Hiệp tức giận gào to: “Thượng tá Law Mayer! Bảo người của cậu dừng tay!”

Đối mặt với Abal giống một cỗ xe tăng hung mãnh, Tư Nam thực sự trông như thiếu niên chưa dậy thì hết, vẫn mang sự thiếu dinh dưỡng. Nhưng thiếu niên dịu dàng xinh đẹp này lại có tính tàn nhẫn và máu lạnh khác hẳn với vẻ ngoài, trung tướng Trịnh căn bản chưa kịp nhìn rõ chuyện gì xảy đến, trong nháy mắt khi Abal ngang tàng xông lên, Tư Nam nghiêng người né nửa bước, giơ tay đánh mạnh vào ngực đối phương.

“Gào──”

Abal phát ra tiếng gầm đách giống con người, như kiểu sau khi bị điện giật nhịn đau vùng vẫy, trái tim còn vương máu thịt bị xé toạc ra!

──Nếu chậm thêm một tẹo, lúc này trái tim của gã đã bị đấm nát rồi!

Chỉ trong một phần nghìn giây trôi qua, Tư Nam nhanh chóng rụt tay về, năm ngón dính máu, kế đó đuổi sát theo sau. Trịnh Hiệp không kịp lên tiếng ngăn cản, cả người Tư Nam đã ép trên vai Abal đang điên khùng giãy ra, hai tay đè hai bên đầu gã, chuẩn bị vặn một cái.

Trịnh Hiệp: “Binh sĩ…………….”

Một bóng đen cuốn theo tiếng gió vù vù, nhanh như chớp đánh thẳng đến sau gáy Tư Nam, lập tức làm hắn ngã nhào xuống!

──Nhìn về hướng bóng đen bay tới, một người phụ nữ Alpha tóc vàng mắt xanh tàn bạo tóm vai quẳng ngã lính tuần tra, sau đó vội vã chạy đến, nhấc Tư Nam khỏi mặt đất.

“Jane!” Giọng quát của Law Mayer mang theo ý can ngăn.

Đòn tấn côn sau gáy kia cũng đủ để người bình thường chết ngắc, Tư Nam ói ra máu ngay tại chỗ, nhanh chóng tóm chặt cái tay xách cổ áo hắn lên.

Cho dù thừa biết trình độ vặn gãy xương người chưa đến nửa giây của vị cựu huấn luyện viên này, song ngay hiện giờ, hành động của Jane thế mà nhanh hơn Tư Nam, cô ta tung một đấm cứng như sắt thụi vào bụng Tư Nam!

Thoáng chốc, tiếng nội tạng bị đè ép vang lên rất nhỏ, kế đó Jane lại giơ nắm đấm──

Chung quanh toàn tiếng người hỗn loạn, binh sĩ tuần tra vọt tới. Trịnh Hiệp cắn răng rút súng lục ở trong ngực ra, bỗng cảm thấy cơn gió mạnh sượt qua người, chỉ thấy Law Mayer tóm chặt lan can, tung người nhảy xuống đất:

“Jane! Cẩn thận!”

Người phụ nữ Alpha chưa kịp phản ứng, cổ họng đột nhiên truyền đến một lực mạnh, hung hãn bóp cho cô ta quay người về!

Jane hoàn toàn không ngờ sẽ bị người đánh lén, vội vã tóm chặt cánh tay đang bóp cổ mình, ngay trước một khắc sắp nghẹt thở thì vùng ra, cơ thể cong thành hình chữ U, bạo lực giơ chân đạp vào mặt kẻ đánh lén.

Nếu bị trúng cú đá này, sức mạnh của eo và chân thừa sức khiến đỉnh đầu đối phương nát bấy ngay tức khắc, nhưng trong tình thế ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, Jane lại đá phải khoảng không. Cô ta rụt chân bật người thành động tác Kip-up, hét: “Ai?!”

Ngay sau đó đôi mắt quyến rũ của cô ta híp lại, hình như hơi bị bất ngờ.

Thân hình phía đối diện đứng vững sau khi lùi mất nửa bước, ấy thế mà là một thiếu nữ mặc váy rằn ri ngắn ngủn, thấp hơn cô ta nửa cái đầu, trên khuôn mặt sắc nét to bằng bàn tay mang theo sự hung hãn và khiêu khích.

Jane ngửi thấy hơi thở giống mình từ trên người cô bé── Thiếu nữ này cũng là một Alpha.

Bước chân Law Mayer dừng ngay tại chỗ, gằn từng chữ một: “Chu, Nhung.”

Chiều cao của Chu Nhung cũng xấp xỉ với Law Mayer, song có khí thế ngang tàng hơn, tình hình giương cung bạt kiếm hết sức. Tuy nhiên, trái ngược hẳn với Law Mayer, nét mặt của Chu Nhung khá ư thoải mái, ngón cái vung cán dao, con Sanleng thorns (1) bật ra, được y xoay một cái, nắm trong lòng bàn tay, lười biếng chào một tiếng:

“Yo! Anh vợ!”

“Thượng tá Chu!” Cụ tướng Trịnh xách súng xuống lầu, giận tái mặt: “Dừng tay!”

Tình thế chung quanh hết sức căng thẳng, tất cả mọi người đều không ai nhường ai, không dám ra tay đầu tiên.

Trong phút giây im lặng khó khăn ngăn ngủi này, Tư Nam tựa lưng vào tường từ từ đứng dậy, dùng nắm đấm che miệng, ho khụ hai tiếng.

Chu Nhung nói: “Xuân Thảo.”

Xuân Thảo nhìn chăm chăm người phụ nữ Alpha da trắng: “Dạ.”

Chu Nhung không thèm ngoái đầu, ra lệnh ngắn gọn: “Quất chết tại trận.”

* * *

Chú thích:

(1) Dao Senleng thorns: Lưỡi lê ba góc kiểu 56 của Trung Quốc. Thuộc loại vũ khí lạnh. Chiều dài từ 30-50 cm.

P.s: Sẽ sửa lại tên nữ Alpha bên Law Mayer từ Giản thành Jane.

=)) Chương này bạo lực dữ.

Spoil chương sau: Trận quyết đấu giữa hai nữ Alpha!


	69. Chapter 69

Trung tướng Trịnh tắc hết hơi trong cổ họng, chỉ thấy Xuân Thảo chẳng nói chằng rằng, giơ tay vén váy, rút con mã tấu khỏi cái bao buộc trên bắp đùi.

“Không…………….”

Trung tướng Trịnh chưa kịp nói hết câu, đã bị nghẹn ứ. Lưỡi dao phi từ trên xuống của Jane ngay lập tức bị mã tấu mạnh mẽ cản lại, tiếng kim loại va vào nhau kít kít khiến màng nhĩ thấy đau!

“Con nhóc!” Jane lạnh lùng nói.

Xuân Thảo quyết chống trả: “Bà già.”

Jane: “……………..”

Hai mũi dao chạm vào nhau, tóe ra tia lửa, nháy mắt như cơn mưa to vùi dập hoa lê, ánh sáng lập lòe dày đặc đến độ đách nhìn thẳng được, thậm chí binh sĩ xông đến cũng không khỏi rùng mình, hoảng sợ lùi bước.

“Mấy đứa muốn làm gì?” Tình hình rõ ràng không thể kiểm soát, trung tướng Trịnh bắn một phát đạn lên trời, quát: “Dừng lại hết cho tôi! Thượng tá Chu!”

Dao găm như lưỡi rắn xẹt qua, rút khỏi dưới xương quai xanh của Xuân Thảo, máu me bắn tung tóe. Ngay giây đó, cái tay cầm dao bị Xuân Thảo bắt lấy, rầm một tiếng, Xuân Thảo phi tới đá một cú khiến Jane văng vài bước, ngụm máu phọt thẳng lên cổ họng!

Trung tướng Trịnh: “Chu…………..”

“Thiếu tá.” Chu Nhung ngắt lời, chặn đứng trước mặt Law Mayer. Bầu không khí hết sức căng thẳng, song giọng nói của y lại ôn hòa làm lòng người kinh sợ, nói: “Đừng gọi sai, thưa tướng quân.”

“Con nhóc phát triển rối loạn.” Jane lau vết máu bên khóe miệng, cắn răng nói: “Gọi ai là bà già?”

Xuân Thảo không trả lời, nhe răng cười, các đốt ngón tay vang lên tiếng rắc rắc trong lòng bàn tay, mạnh mẽ sải bước dài vọt tới!

Cú xông phi vừa nãy đã khiến Jane nhận ra xương cốt, cơ bắp của con nhóc này phải sánh ngang với xe tăng thép chứ đách còn giống người bình thường. Ngay sau đó, cô ta chạy đến đón đầu tóm chặt nắm đấm của Xuân Thảo. Khắc ấy, Jane cảm thấy hình như mình đã nhận phải một quả bóng sắt vừa nặng vừa ác, sức mạnh của cú đấm thậm chí khiến cánh tay cô ta tức tốc cong về sau, xương bả vai lập tức vang lên tiếng crắc giòn vang.

“Mẹ kiếp!”

Jane chửi to một tiếng, trở tay tóm vai Xuân Thảo quật ngã, dao găm đâm xuống mặt Xuân Thảo.

Một tiếng “Coong!” điếc cả lỗ tai nháy mắt vang lên, con mã tấu của Xuân Thảo chặn đứng mũi dao găm, tức thì ngã ngửa ra sau, thoát ra khỏi chân Jane, nhanh như chớp thực hiện động tác Kip-up, mũi chân vô cùng chuẩn xác đá bay con dao găm!

Loạt hành động này chỉ xảy ra trong nửa giây, binh sĩ ở gần nhất không kịp phản ứng, dao găm đã bay viu một cái sượt qua bên tai, ghim sâu vào thân cây.

Jane không kịp tránh, bị Xuân Thảo nằm ngửa giơ chân móc lấy, thình lình xoắn chặt lên cổ!

Pha hành động thực quá bá cháy, mấy binh sĩ quên cả sợ hãi, vô thức buột miệng nói: “Chuẩn men!”

“……………..” Mặt Jane nhanh chóng đỏ bừng, hai đầu gối khuỵu xuống nền xi măng, nửa người trên cúi xuống bị Xuân Thảo kéo thành hình chữ U, cái cổ bị bắp chân trắng nõn mảnh dẻ của thiếu nữ siết chặt.

Hai người mặt đối mặt ở khoảng cách gần, Xuân Thảo ngẩng đầu từ trên mặt đất, chế giễu nói: “Ai phát triển rối loạn?”

Đôi mắt màu xanh của Jane tức tốc lồi ra sung huyết, đôi môi đỏ co rút cong thành nụ cười lạnh lẽo.

Một giây sau cô ta tóm lấy mắt cá chân đang quặp sau gáy mình của Xuân Thảo, gân xanh trên mu bàn tay nổi lên, mười đầu ngón tay bôi sơn đỏ tươi không đâm hết vào da thịt. Máu tươi chảy xuống từ bắp chân, kế đó cô ta ấy thế mà từ từ kéo hai chân Xuân Thảo ra từng chút một!

“Bé nghĩ,” Jane khàn giọng nói: “Bé sẽ không bao giờ già sao, con nhóc thối?”

Xuân Thảo đột ngột lăn người, cú đấm của Jane sượt ngay sau lưng cô, nện ầm xuống đất!

Law Mayer lạnh nhạt nói: “Người của anh sẽ bị xử phạt, đội trưởng Chu.”

Hai người họ giằng co với nhau, không ai có hành vi manh động trước. Chu Nhung mỉm cười, đáy mắt mang theo sự tàn ác: “Thế à? Người của anh cũng sẽ bị đánh chết tươi.”

Trung tướng Trịnh xanh hết mặt mày đứng ngay kế bên.

──Ầm!

Chỉ thấy hơn mười bước gần đó, Xuân Thảo bật dậy không kịp tránh né, gò má trúng ngay một cú đấm mạnh, nghiêng cả đầu, lập tức nhổ ra bọt máu. Đống sành sứ vỡ vụn của chậu hoa rơi đầy dưới chân bọn họ, Xuân Thảo xoay tay chém ngang, mã tấu ép Jane lui bước, vẽ một vết thật sâu máu trên bộ ngực đẫy đà nừng nững của cô ta!

“Con nhóc này──”

Xuân Thảo đánh rất dứt khoát, con dao cắt đứt sợi tóc, rụt về đâm vào cổ họng Jane.

Jane máu văng tung tóe bị ép lùi về sau, Xuân Thảo như con dã thú non nớt hoang dã hung ác cực điểm, vừa tiến từng bước vừa vung dao chém, mũi dao sượt qua mặt, chỉ nháy mắt đã khiến Jane lui bảy tám bước, sắp sửa lùi đến xó tường.

Rắc──

Đã đến đường cùng, Jane dùng hai cánh tay che mặt, liều mình dùng tay không, hung hãn đập bay mã tấu trong tay Xuân Thảo. Mã tấu rơi xuống đất vang lên tiếng leng keng, cú đá tiếp theo bị Xuân Thảo giơ tay bắt, Jane tức thì bị đá trúng ngực bay ra vài mét, đập mạnh vào bức tường!

Lực tác động của cú đá giày quân dụng mũi sắt này của Xuân Thảo thực sự có thể sánh bằng cú tông của xe tải giải phóng quân, có vài giây Jane cảm thấy trái tim mình đã ngừng đập, rồi sau đó miệng ọc đầy máu.

“Ngực có tích đầy mỡ cũng đách ích gì.” Xuân Thảo dùng cổ tay trong sát qua một bên má, lau ra đầy máu và bụi, ngón trỏ bẩn thỉu cong cong: “Tất nhiên tôi cũng sẽ già, nhưng………….”

Đuôi mắt Law Mayer nhếch lên.

Song anh ta chưa kịp xê dịch, Chu Nhung đã hành động theo sau, chặn đứng anh ta ngay tại chỗ.

Law Mayer rít một chữ từ kẽ răng: “Anh!”

Xuân Thảo nói: “Nhưng chị cũng sẽ biến thành một bà cụ…………..”

Con ngươi Jane giãn to, rồi sau đó co rút.

“…………..Còn tôi sẽ là một quý bà tao nhã.”

Chữ cuối còn chưa dứt, cú đấm cuốn theo gió cứng như sắt của thiếu nữ đánh tới.

──Rầm!!

Giây đó, người đứng ở gần gần như nghe thấy tiếng xương sọ vỡ tung.

Tình hình hiện tại đã đến nước sắp chết người, trong cuộc đánh nhau như mưa giật gió dữ này, Jane căn bản không nói được tiếng nào. Ban đầu cô ta còn có thể bảo vệ đầu và mặt, chỉ hơi phản kháng một chút, song sau khi bị Xuân Thảo dùng gối húc vào bụng, chỉ có thể ói ra nước mật với máu loãng.

Law Mayer rốt cuộc không kiềm chế nổi nữa, nhưng Chu Nhung ở ngay cạnh cũng đột ngột ra tay!

Mấy tiếng keng vang lên, bởi vì quá nhanh nên thậm chí còn nghe như chỉ có một tiếng. Ngay nháy mắt đó, hai người đã đánh nhau túi bụi, hai tay Law Mayer cầm dao găm, thân dao rõ ràng đang đè mũi con Sanleng thorns của Chu Nhung.

“Dừng lại! Đủ rồi đấy!” Trung tướng Trịnh nghe thấy rất rõ tiếng nội tạng bị bóp nát, biết nếu tiếp nữa sẽ có người mất mạng, sải bước tiến đến: “Thượng úy Dương Xuân Thảo! Đủ rồi đấy!”

Vệ binh túa lên, cưỡng chế tách Xuân Thảo đang đơn phương đánh đấm ra, sau khi hứng chịu hơn mười cú đánh vừa nhanh vừa ác Jane đã sắp rơi vào tình trạng vô thức, cơ thể đẫm máu, đã được nằm trên cáng nâng đi cấp cứu.

“Thượng úy Dương Xuân Thảo! Cô…………”

_Thiếu nữ hung tính chưa tan, đôi mắt to từ đầu chí cuối đen trắng rõ ràng, chợt liếc nhìn cụ Trịnh, khóe miệng rỉ máu bất cần nhếch lên._

_Dáng vẻ đó thế mà trông không khác gì Chu Nhung, Trịnh Hiệp thoáng chốc đã quên mất phải dạy dỗ cái gì, lòng chỉ thầm có một cảm giác._

_──Không hổ là 118._

Trung tướng Trịnh đột nhiên khựng lại, ngay sau đó giận dữ thét to: “Đây là kỷ luật của 118? Ai cho mấy cô cậu đến đây?! Thượng tá Chu, đưa người của cậu vào phòng giam ngay lập tức──”

“Tướng quân! Người đâu, người đâu!”

Trịnh Hiệp vừa ngẩng đầu.

Cách đám người không xa, sắc mặt Tư Nam tái nhợt như giấy trắng, lẳng lặng mềm oặt xuống.

Chu Nhung co giò chạy đến, hồn vía mọi người chung quanh đã lên thẳng mây xanh, vệ binh xông đến sờ vào gáy Tư Nam, nhất thời run rẩy cả người, cái tay rụt về toàn là máu!

“Bị…….bị va rồi.” Giọng cậu vệ binh run run, “Đầu bị người phụ nữ kia va rồi, nhanh thông báo cho Sở nghiên cứu!”

Cơn giận ngút trời của trung tướng Trịnh bị dội ngay một chậu nước đá, tức thời tắt ngóm, chỉ còn cơn ớn lạnh dâng lên từ lục phủ ngũ tạng.

Lúc này, Law Mayer đẩy đám người chạy đến trước, còn chưa kịp đứng vững, đã bị Chu Nhung nhanh như chảo chớp đấm một cú ngã lăn ra đất. Sau đó Tư Nam đang bất tỉnh được Chu Nhung bế ngang người, quát to tiếng: “Gọi đội y tế!”

Trên phòng cao nhất của Sở nghiên cứu, phòng quan sát.

“Chấn động não.” Ninh Du xoay cái ghế, vạt áo Blouse bay lên tạo thành một đường cong, lạnh nhạt nói: “Cộng thêm ổ máu tụ nội sọ, người có kháng thể rơi vào tình trạng hôn mê, tạm thời sẽ bị rối loạn chức năng não bộ.”

Sắc mặt trung tướng Trịnh nặng trĩu: “Có nguy hiểm tới tính mạng không?”

Ninh Du nói: “Tôi không biết.”

Ninh Du có thái độ cực bất hợp tác với quân đội, trung tướng Trịnh hít sâu một hơi, lòng đầy buồn phiền không biết xả giận với ai.

Ông vẫn chưa kịp nói chuyện, đã nghe thấy Chu Nhung gằn từng chữ rõ ràng: “Vụ này quyết không thể cứ bỏ qua thế được.”

Chu Nhung ngồi cạnh bàn kiểm tra, nắm chặt bàn tay Tư Nam, vừa bình tĩnh vừa ẩn chứa cơn thịnh nộ: “Tại sao bọn họ xuất hiện tại quân khu? Đám đó là gián điệp của nước A, thuộc căn cứ bí mật White Eagle! Thằng nào cũng được nêu tên trong 118!”

Trung tướng Trịnh nghẹn lời, chỉ đành nói: “Thượng tá Chu, cậu bình tĩnh chút………..”

“Tư Nam đó giờ không chủ động tấn công người khác, rất có thể em ấy đã trốn khỏi bộ đội White Eagle, Law Mayer từng chấp hành nhiệm vụ truy bắt hoặc ám sát em ấy.” Chu Nhung nhìn thẳng vào trung tướng Trịnh, giọng nói dần dần nhấn mạnh, quyết không buông tha: “Tôi yêu cầu điều tra rõ chuyện này, đem đám bộ đội thù địch Law Mayer của nước A…………”

Trung tướng Trịnh rối hết cả óc, quay người lau mặt.

Tuy nhiên, ngay lúc ông quay lưng đi, Ninh Du chợt đổi tư thế, một tay chống má, nhíu mày nhìn Tư Nam đang hôn mê bất tỉnh trên giường.

Một giây sau, Tư Nam mở to hai mắt, nhanh chóng lè lưỡi với Chu Nhung.

Chu Nhung: “……………….”

Chu Nhung đang hùng hổ hăm dọa nháy mắt quên luôn lời.

Trong phòng quan sát xấu hổ vô cùng, trung tướng Trịnh vừa ngoảnh đầu về, Tư Nam đã nhắm tịt mắt, chỉ còn Chu Nhung ngẩn tò te, mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ với Ninh Du mặt đầy vô tội.

“?” Trịnh Hiệp không hiểu gì, trầm giọng nói: “Bây giờ không phải lúc truy cứu trách nhiệm. Tiến sĩ Ninh, thông báo cho Sở nghiên cứu lập tức tập trung sức người sức của, cần phải đảm bảo tính mạng của người có kháng thể an toàn. Thượng tá Chu không phải đi đâu hết, cứ trông nom ở đây cho đến khi cậu ấy tỉnh dậy.”

Ông ngập ngừng rồi nói: “Còn về thượng úy Dương Xuân Thảo……….”

Chu Nhung tức khắc nói: “Tình cảm giữa Xuân Thảo và Tư Nam rất thân, tôi xin để thượng úy Xuân Thảo cùng đến chăm nom, tin chắc sẽ có tác dụng làm Tư Nam mau chóng bình phục.”

“Tôi biết rồi!” Trung tướng Trịnh thực quá nhức đầu, nhận thấy mình đã bại dưới đám lính đặc chủng 118: “Phải ghi lại sai phạm này của thượng úy Dương Xuân Thảo, còn xử phạt……xử phạt thì tính sau. Cứ ghi trước, sau này lỡ có tái phạm thì xử cùng một thể!”

Đây là một củ khoai lang bỏng tay, hoàn toàn không thể nói trách nhiệm thuộc về ai. Nếu truy tìm nguồn gốc, thì đúng Tư Nam là người đánh trước, song nếu phải truy cứu trách nhiệm, chính trung tướng Trịnh ngang nhiên nhìn người có kháng thể xảy ra chuyện mà không có hành động ngăn cản gì, rồi cả đội lính SWAT để mất dấu Tư Nam, tất cả đều sẽ gặp rắc rối.

Thậm chí bao gồm cả trung tá Thang Hạo phụ trách vấn đề an toàn cũng bị xử phạt nặng nề, vấn đề này thực sự liên đới đến rất nhiều người.

Trung tướng Trịnh chỉ có thể nghiêm khắc căn dặn không được lộ bí mật, sau đó hỏi han cặn kẽ công việc của Sở nghiên cứu, Ninh Du ương ngạnh không chịu hợp tác với ông, nên đành bất lực bỏ đi.

Cánh cửa kim loại phía sau trung tướng Trịnh lẳng lặng khép lại, ba giây sau, hai mắt Chu Nhung từ từ chuyển đến khuôn mặt đang bất tỉnh của Tư Nam, giơ hai ngón tay, bóp mạnh mũi hắn một cái.

“…………….”

Tư Nam: “Sắp chảy máu mũi rồi nè.”

Chu Nhung cương quyết lôi hắn dậy, đang định phê bình trò làm bậy vớ vẩn của đồng chí Tiểu Tư, thì đột nhiên nhìn thấy hai hàng máu cam chảy xuống.

“Em còn thông báo trước nữa cơ à?” Chu Nhung dở khóc dở cười, vội vã lấy khăn lạnh dí chặt: “Được rồi! Đừng động đậy! Cẩn thận kẻo nôn ra bay giờ!”

Luống cuống tay chân mất một lúc, Ninh Du gửi tin nhắn cho nhân viên nghiên cứu, tự tay cắm kim truyền dịch cho Tư Nam, sau đó kéo cửa ra ngoài, để cho Tư Nam đang thở thoi thóp với Chu Nhung trong phòng quan sát.

“Lúc ấy có rất nhiều zombie chạy sang bên này, anh nổ súng bắn trúng bụng anh ta, rồi lái luôn xe của anh ta, anh tưởng ba người kia chết ngắc rồi cơ………….” Chu Nhung ngồi bên mép giường, ôm nửa người Tư Nam vào lòng, giọng khàn khàn: “Vì sao bọn họ vẫn có thể sống sót nhỉ? Mà cho dù không mất nhiều máu thì cũng phải bị zombie tách ra mới đúng, chẳng nhẽ trong tay Law Mayer cũng có kháng thể?”

Tư Nam đầu quấn băng gạc, mái tóc rối bù, càng khiến khuôn mặt thêm trắng bệch, hai mắt nửa khép, bình tĩnh nói: “Căn cứ White Eagle đã bắt đầu tiến hành nghiên cứu vắc xin từ rất lâu rồi.”

Chu Nhung hỏi: “Cũng dùng huyết thanh của em?”

“Em quên rồi.” Tư Nam nói, “Nhưng công việc nghiên cứu vẫn không có kết quả, nếu không virus zombie sẽ không bùng nổ ở Florida đầu tiên. Law Mayer có địa vị cực cao trong căn cứ White Eagle, có lẽ có liên quan một tẹo với khả năng liền vết thương.”

Chu Nhung nhíu mày không nói, đột nhiên lòng thấy nao nao, nhớ đến một sự kiện.

Tư Nam hỏi: “Sao thế?”

“Cái cuộc thi quốc tế năm ấy……………”

Chu Nhung hiếm có lúc hơi thất thường, nếu Tư Nam mà mở mắt, sẽ nhận ra chàng Chu Nhung da mặt dày ngang tường thành, mồm miệng lươn lẹo lại đang vô cùng mất tự nhiên, nếu cần dùng một từ để miêu tả, chắc phải là──Ngây thơ.

“Sau khi kết thúc anh có đi tìm em…………khụ, cũng không phải vì tính sổ. Chỉ là nghe nói em đã phẫu thuật xong, muốn đi thăm một tẹo, sau đó khi đến ngoài phòng bệnh, trông thấy trong phòng có một Alpha…………….”

“Đang gặm một miếng sau gáy em.” Tư Nam cười nhạo nói, “Anh đã xót xa kể chuyện này với em một lần rồi, Nhung ca.”

Chu Nhung “ừm” một tiếng, gương mặt đẹp trai hơi nong nóng.

Tư Nam nói: “Law Mayer đó.”

Dục vọng độc chiếm trong bản tính của Alpha lập tức bị kích hoạt, Chu Nhung hết sức ghen tuông hỏi: “Anh ta cắn em làm gì? Trong nhà có em trai hễ rảnh thì cắn hai miếng xả giận? Hay là thử xem có cảm thấy mềm hay không? Đã cắn được bao lần rồi?”

“Mỗi lần đó thì phải.”

“Thì phải?!”

“Em là bệnh nhân mất trí nhớ, Nhung ca.” Tư Nam mỉm cười nói: “Kí ức của em bắt đầu từ kho hàng ngầm trong thành phố T, có một anh lính đặc chủng Alpha hỏi em có muốn hẹn hò hay không, không được trong thời gian công tác, sau khi quay về căn cứ sẽ suy nghĩ………”

Chu Nhung: “………………………………”

“So với kí ức về Law Mayer, thực ra em thấy hứng thú về tình sử của anh lính đặc chủng Alpha hơn kìa, không thì chúng ta cùng tâm sự về cuộc sống quân ngũ kích tình mà trẩu tre đi. Á, phải rồi, dò la từ đám Nhan Hào rất có kết quả nhé, dù sao thì trông anh lính này rất thạo vụ hẹn hò, biết đâu tình sử thời đi học rất phong phú………….”

Chu Nhung nặn ra hai chữ: “Không có!”

Tư Nam đang nằm còn Chu Nhung thì ngồi, hai người một cao một thấp, nhìn nhau một lát.

Tư Nam phong độ vô cùng, nói: “Không sao đâu, trong bộ đội ấy à, em hiểu mà.”

Chu Nhung mặt đỏ tía tai, đứng dậy chạy ra ngoài.

“Nhung ca?” Giọng trêu ghẹo cố nhịn của Tư Nam vang lên ở phía sau, hỏi: “Không có ý gì à?

“……………”

“Anh định thanh minh rằng anh vốn là xử nam à, ê! Nhung ca!”

Chu Nhung mở cửa chạy trối chết, Ninh Du đang nhoài người đằng sau cánh cửa dỏng tai nghe lén bị bất ngờ, mém nữa ngã nhào thành thế chó cạp phân.

“Anh đi…………anh đi quân ủy giải quyết vụ ông anh vợ hờ đây, lát sẽ về với em.” Chu Nhung cuống quýt tránh ra, co giò chạy biến.

* * *

P.s:

_Thiếu nữ hung tính chưa tan, đôi mắt to từ đầu chí cuối đen trắng rõ ràng, chợt liếc nhìn cụ Trịnh, khóe miệng rỉ máu bất cần nhếch lên._

_Dáng vẻ đó thế mà trông không khác gì Chu Nhung, Trịnh Hiệp thoáng chốc đã quên mất phải dạy dỗ cái gì, lòng chỉ thầm có một cảm giác._

_──Không hổ là 118._

Khúc đầu Xuân Thảo ngầu bá cháy, đập cho Jane một trận tơi bời =)))

Khúc sau thì không nhịn được cười :V

Có ai chèo thuyền cp này không :3? Tui đã quyết định tìm và dịch vài dou bộ này =)))


	70. Chapter 70

Bộ tổng tham mưu của ủy ban quân sự trung ương.

Trong phòng họp rộng lớn trống trải, Law Mayer chậm rãi dựa vào ghế bành, nhìn lướt qua bốn vệ sĩ cầm súng canh phòng tại bốn góc: “Thái độ các ông đối xử với bên hợp tác là thế này sao?”

Mấy vị tướng quân im lặng không trả lời, cụ tướng Trịnh lãnh đạm nói: “Tôi không nhớ chúng ta đã bàn xong chuyện hợp tác, thượng tá Law Mayer. Tôi thích nói chuyện cấp dưới của cậu cố tình muốn giết hại người có kháng thể quý giá hơn kìa. Vừa nãy khi tôi đến, Sở nghiên cứu vẫn không thể xác định rõ liệu cậu ấy có nguy hiểm tính mạng….”

“Sẽ không đâu.” Law Mayer nói.

Mấy vị thủ trưởng cùng ngẩng đầu, Law Mayer mỉm cười, nói: “Thuốc lá.”

Sau một lúc yên lặng, trung tướng Trịnh mới bùng nổ, một vị trung tá nữ giới dùng ánh mắt ngăn ông lại, đích thân lấy bao thuốc lá với bật lửa đưa đến trước mặt Law Mayer.

Cô trông chỉ ngoài ba mươi, khuôn mặt nghiêm nghị, ánh mắt sắc bén, Law Mayer liếc nhìn thân hình có lồi có lõm của vị nữ trung tá: “Cảm ơn, quý cô, cô rất xinh đẹp. Cô tên là gì vậy?”

“Kim Hoa, Hoa của Trung Hoa.” Nữ trung tá lạnh lùng nói: “Anh cũng là một người đàn ông rất có sức hấp dẫn, thượng tá Law Mayer. Nhưng xét thấy bây giờ đã là tận thế, tôi vẫn mong anh thẳng thắn thì hơn, cất mấy chiêu trò rẻ tiền này đi.”

Law Mayer: “…………..”

Trung tá Kim Hoa không nói thêm nữa, quay người về phía sau bàn dài.

Law Mayer dường như thấy rất thú vị, bèn bật cười.

“Đừng căng thẳng, Noah ………..cái người tên Tư Nam của các ông ý, trừ phi tay chân gãy lìa hoặc bị chặt đầu, nếu không sẽ không nguy hiểm đến tính mạng dễ thế đâu.” Anh ta châm điếu thuốc, cười nói: “Nhưng nếu cậu ta tỉnh dậy thì hãy thông báo ngay lập tức cho tôi, dù sao cậu ta cũng là em trai tôi………..”

“Là người của thượng tá Chu nước tôi…….” Trung tướng Trịnh ngắt lời.

Law Mayer nhả một hơi khói, từ góc nhìn của các vị tướng phía đầu bàn, gò má anh ta lờ mờ sau màn khói nicôtin, đường nét khuôn mặt mông lung không rõ. Lát sau, khói trắng tán đi, mới nghe thấy anh ta bình thản nói: “Tôi muốn cậu ta trở về.”

“Noah là con trai của mẹ kế tôi, huấn luyện viên của White Eagle, là đối tượng giám sát cấp một trong ngành tình báo của quốc gia tôi.” Sau phút ngập ngừng, Law Mayer lặp lại lần nữa: “Tôi có thể tặng kháng thể bậc hai cho các ông, nhưng tôi phải dẫn Noah đi.”

Cạch một tiếng, cánh cửa bị người đẩy ra, chất giọng lười biếng của Chu Nhung truyền đến từ phía sau: “Ồ, anh vợ!”

Law Mayer lập tức nắm chặt tay vịn, gân cốt nổi lên dưới ống tay áo.

Trung tướng Trịnh bất đắc dĩ nói: “Cậu đến đây làm gì, thượng tá Chu?”

Chu Nhung đi đến sau cái bàn, kéo một cái ghế bành, không thèm để ý sắc mặt trông đã vô cùng khó coi của Law Mayer, thờ ơ nhấc cặp chân dài thẳng tắp, lấy một cái bật lửa bằng thép tinh khiết trong túi ra bật chơi hai cái, nói: “118 từng chấp hành một nhiệm vụ tuyệt mật số một.”

Trong phòng họp không một tiếng động, tất cả mọi người đều thận trọng im lặng.

“Một người cầm tài liệu quan trọng trốn khỏi quân đội nước A về nước, cố gắng liên lạc với đất nước chúng ta, người này có mật danh là Z. 118 được cử đi bảo vệ an toàn cho cậu ta, song vì virus zombie bùng phát ngay sau vụ tai nạn máy bay, người này bị mất tích, tài liệu quan trọng có dấu tuyệt mật cấp một cũng theo đó mà mất.”

“Trung đội số sáu thân là đội chấp hành nhiệm vụ, sau khi chúng tôi gặp Tư Nam ở thành phố T, phát hiện em ấy bị mất trí nhớ không rõ nguyên nhân, những hành vi đặc trưng và có kháng thể lại có độ phù hợp cực cao với đối tượng nhiệm vụ Z của chúng tôi.” Chu Nhung quan sát chung quanh, chậm rãi nói: “Bởi vậy chúng tôi có đầy đủ lý do nghi ngờ, Tư Nam chính là người cầm thông tin quan trọng, chủ động đến gặp chúng tôi.”

Trung tướng Trịnh vừa định lên tiếng, Law Mayer đã đón lời chế nhạo trước: “Thế thì có làm sao?”

“Chẳng sao cả.” Chu Nhung nghiêm trang, “Chỉ muốn nói cho anh biết bộ đội chúng tôi có quy định, sẽ không chủ động dùng người tị nạn đến nương nhờ để trao đổi chính trị, cảm ơn.”

Trung tướng Trịnh: “………………”

Trung tướng Trịnh nhanh chóng hiểu ra suy nghĩ của Chu Nhung, nhất thời dở khóc dở cười, bịt chặt mắt.

“Các ông không thể dùng Noah chế tạo ra vắc xin được đâu.” Law Mayer hết giữ nổi thái độ bình tĩnh đàm phán, anh ta mất kiên nhẫn nói: “Kháng thể của cậu ta vốn không thể áp dụng cho hầu hết mọi người, sự thực hiển nhiên ra vậy mà Sở nghiên cứu quân đội vẫn chưa rõ sao?”

Kim Hoa ho khụ một tiếng, khi sức chú ý của mấy vị lãnh đạo đều tập trung hết bên này, mới kín đáo nói: “Theo báo cáo khoa học, hiện tại Sở nghiên cứu cho rằng, huyết thanh của Tư Nam vẫn có tác dụng.”

Chu Nhung híp híp hai mắt, hình như có nghi ngờ một tẹo, trung tướng Trịnh thấp giọng nói: “Trung tá Kim Hoa phụ trách nhiệm vụ kết nối giữa Sở nghiên cứu và phía quân đội, hiện giờ đang quản lý sự vụ hàng ngày của Sở nghiên cứu.”

Chu Nhung im lặng gật đầu.

Law Mayer hỏi vặn: “Nếu như thực sự có tác dụng, vì sao virus Pandora vẫn bùng nổ từ Florida?”

Kim Hoa lập tức trả lời đầy mỉa mai: “Anh rốt cuộc đã chịu thừa nhập virus zombie lây lan từ phòng thí nghiệm của quý quốc rồi sao, thưa quý ngài Law Mayer?”

Câu chất vấn của vị nữ trung tá khá lão luyện sắc bén, song Law Mayer không thèm tỏ thái độ: “Virus lây nhiễm gây tử vong sẽ được kiểm soát trong đường bờ biển, chỉ khi cùng bùng nổ tại khắp các châu lục thì mới lan ra toàn cầu. Trên thực tế, trong hai mươi năm qua, tất cả các quốc gia đều nghiên cứu thí nghiệm này, đất nước tôi nhờ có phúc của tiến sĩ Alicia Fellman nên nhanh hơn một bước mà thôi.”

Kim Hoa nói: “Nếu không phải các anh nhanh hơn bước chết người đó……….”

“Có dục vọng với cuộc sống, mới là nguyên nhân thực sự đẩy loài người rơi vào tận thế.” Law Mayer nho nhã nói: “Nhưng hiện giờ tôi không muốn tham gia bất cứ cuộc tranh luận đạo đức luân lý nào với cô nữa, quý cô ạ. Đất nước tôi đồng ý dùng kháng thể thành phẩm bậc hai đổi lấy Noah, rốt cuộc các ông có nhận giao dịch này hay không? Xin hãy trả lời tôi ngay bây giờ.”

Mọi người đưa mặt nhìn nhau, Kim Hoa tức thì không còn gì để nói.

Chu Nhung nghịch cái bật lửa kim loại, tiếng nắp bật mở rất trong trẻo, lát sau bình thản nói: “Không nhận.”

Law Mayer không thèm liếc nhìn y: “Kháng thể bậc hai không những có thể nhanh chóng chữa trị virus lây nhiễm, đồng thời còn có tác dụng mau lành vết thương quan trọng nhất của Noah, các người giữ mãi không buông cũng sẽ không có ý nghĩa gì hết.”

Mấy vị thủ trưởng đối diện với nhau, chỉ có Kim Hoa đắn đo một lúc, trầm giọng nói: “Nhưng dựa theo báo cáo của Sở nghiên cứu, chúng tôi cho rằng không phải không có khả năng điều chế thành công vắc xin cuối cùng cho mọi người…….”

Law Mayer mỉm cười trong làn hơi thuốc lá.

Nếu chỉ nhìn vẻ ngoài, xuất thân cao quý, có sự giáo dục tốt và hình dáng cơ thể rắn rỏi được tôi luyện trong hơn mười năm của kiếp quân ngũ, Law Mayer thực sự rất có sức quyến rũ, nhưng phải dưới tiền đề bỏ qua ánh nhìn chế giễu thẳng thắn của anh ta: “Tôi có thể hỏi ai nộp bản báo cáo này không?”

Kim Hoa im lặng không nói.

“Mười năm trước, có một nhà khoa học tên Ninh Du mất tích khỏi phòng thí nghiệm căn cứ White Eagle, tất cả dấu vết đều cho thấy rất có khả năng ông ta đã trốn về tổ quốc mình. Sau chuyện này căn cứ White Eagle đã thay mới tất cả hệ thống theo dõi, nhưng cuộc truy nã tiến sĩ Ninh vẫn không thành công, chúng tôi từng cho rằng ông ta đã chết.”

Law Mayer hơi nhỏm người về phía trước, chỉ vào bản báo cáo đè dưới bàn tay Kim Hoa, mỉm cười nói: “Nếu như thứ này do tiến sĩ Ninh Du nộp cho cô, vậy đừng tin bất cứ chữ nào. Căn cứ White Eagle có hơn một trăm nhà khoa học xuất sắc nhất thế giới giống Ninh Du, nếu vắc xin cuối cùng thực sự tồn tại, bọn họ đã điều chế ra vắc xin phòng bệnh từ mười năm trước, đóng gói bán rộng rãi như Coca cola với bao cao su rồi kìa.”

Kim Hoa: “………….”

Chung quanh một mảng im lặng, bầu không khí trong phòng họp như bị đông cứng khiến người ta nghẹt thở.

Trung tướng Trịnh cầm cốc trà, uống một hớp, chậm rãi nói: “Thế vì sao quý quốc vẫn muốn đòi người có kháng thể?”

Cặp mắt xanh thẳm của Law Mayer đột nhiên hiện ra ý cười quái quái: “Vì sao à?”

Hình như anh ta đang dùng đầu lưỡi nhớ lại một món mỹ vị nào đó, sắc mặt khi trả lời còn vương nét chưa thỏa mãn hết:

“Hai mươi năm trước, Noah Chong sáu tuổi, đến với tôi với danh nghĩa anh em hợp pháp. Mười năm sau, mẹ cậu ta treo cổ tự sát, mối quan hệ anh em bị hủy bỏ, vì thế cậu ta trở thành bạn đời tương lai của tôi, dùng danh nghĩa Omega lấy được quyền tự do hành động trong căn cứ White Eagle.”

“Bây giờ ông hỏi tôi vì sao vẫn muốn đòi người có kháng thể……..Ông thật sự muốn nghe tôi kể cặn kẽ nguyên nhân à? Nói ra thì không hợp lắm đâu.”

Chu Nhung bỗng bật phắt dậy, người bên cạnh không kịp can ngăn, y đã nhấc cổ áo Law Mayer, hung hãn đấm một cú vào mặt anh ta!

Law Mayer nhổ ngụm nước bọt lẫn máu, ngang ngược phản kích, hai người nháy mắt đánh loạn xạ, cái ghế bành chắc nịch bị xô phải đổ ầm một tiếng.

Tiếng động vang vọng trong phòng họp trống trải, đám trung tướng Trịnh tái hết mặt mũi, đều đứng dậy quát, vệ binh co giò chạy vào cưỡng chế tách hai người ra.

“Nếu có một ngày vắc xin thực sự bán thành hộp như bao cao su,” Giữa lúc hỗn loạn, Law Mayer tóm cổ áo Chu Nhung, tràn đầy ác ý nói bên tai y: “Tao sẽ mua vắc xin, vứt quách bao cao su, không thèm dùng cái thứ vớ vẩn……………”

Chu Nhung điên cuồng vùng ra khỏi vòng kiềm chế của vệ binh, như con mãnh hổ xổ lồng, giơ nắm đấm nện cho Law Mayer ngã nhào xuống đất!

“Tách hai người này ra! Cách li riêng biệt!” Một vị thượng tướng quyết đoán ra lệnh: “Hôm nay đến đây thôi, tan họp!”

“Không thể chiến thắng virus Pandora, kháng thể bậc hai đã là giới hạn tối đa loài người có thể tạo ra.” Law Mayer loạng choạng đứng dậy, lau máu tươi trên gò má với khóe miệng, khàn khàn nói: “Kết quả cuối cùng của tai họa tất nhiên là để loài người tiến hóa, chỉ có gene ưu tú nhất mới có thể di truyền……….Bộ đội White Eagle đã giành được quyền kiểm soát phòng thí nghiệm của Florida, các người sẽ nhanh chóng nghe được tin tức đến từ nước A ngay thôi.”

Ánh mắt đầy thù hận của Chu Nhung ghim thật chặt vào anh ta, cơ thịt hai má thít chặt.

Law Mayer cười lạnh, phẩy tay áo bỏ đi.

***

“Thượng tá Chu!”

Ngoài tòa văn phòng, mọi người đều giải tán, tất cả đều ăn ý không nhắc đến sự cố mới đột ngột xảy ra, kiểu như Law Mayer bị gãy răng hàm là do tự anh ta té ngã. Chu Nhung đang đi xuống cầu thang, bỗng nghe thấy có người gọi ở sau lưng, ngoảnh đầu bèn thấy Kim Hoa cầm bản báo cáo, rảo bước tiến về phía mình.

“Tôi nghe nói người mang kháng thể có xung đột với người của Law Mayer, bị hôn mê đưa đến Sở nghiên cứu…….”

Chu Nhung lễ độ trả lời một cách sơ sơ: “Em ấy có tên, trung tá, không phải họ ‘kháng thể’ tên ‘người mang’.”

“Tôi xin lỗi.” Kim Hoa lập tức nói, “Tiến sĩ Ninh nói cho tôi biết cậu ấy tên Tư Nam.”

Chu Nhung gật đầu không nói.

Kim Hoa điều chỉnh giọng nói: “Vậy xin hỏi tình hình hiện giờ của cậu ấy thế nào rồi?”

Chu Nhung nói: “Rất tốt.”

“Thật không, tôi cũng đoán thế, mặc dù lúc tiến sĩ Ninh viết báo cáo đã viết có lẽ có nguy hiểm đến tính mạng.” Nữ trung tá thở phào nhẹ nhõm: “Nhưng tôi nghĩ nếu tình hình đúng là thế thật, chắc anh sẽ không xuất hiện ở phòng họp quân ủy. Vì thế khi tôi vừa trông thấy anh, biết ngay đã không có vấn đề.”

Gương mặt nghiêm nghị bẩm sinh của Chu Nhung cuối cùng mới thoáng hòa dịu, ừm một tiếng.

“Anh định đi Sở nghiên cứu à?” Kim Hoa chủ động mời nói: “Tôi phải đi tìm tiến sĩ Ninh, đi cùng đi?”

Chu Nhung quan sát cô một lát, cuối cùng giơ tay làm một hành động ‘mời’ rất ra dáng quý ông.

***

“Sau đó em xông lên hung mãnh quật ngã bả, oánh cho bả ngu ngu ngơ ngơ luôn, chỉ có thể ôm đùi em xin tha, em còn crặc crặc crặc! Bụp! Bụp! Cạch cạch cạch cạch………….”

Phòng quan sát đặc biệt đã vui như trẩy hội, Xuân Thảo vai cuốn băng gạc, hùng dũng oai phong khí phách ngời ngời, đi chân trần đứng trên giường bệnh, kể lại lần thứ tám sự tích anh hùng đập cho mụ người A một trận của mình. Mà Tư Nam vốn phải nằm nghỉ trên giường lại ngồi khoanh tròn chân bên cửa sổ, mặc quần áo bệnh nhân rộng thùng thình, cổ tay với mắt cá chân gầy gò lộ ra từ ống tay áo cùng ống quần, nhàn nhã lắc lư cái ghế dựa.

Nhân Hào bật cười: “Bản một tiếng trước của ẻm còn chưa có súng máy…….”

“Thiệt khờ quá đi,” Quách Vĩ Tường gặm một miếng táo, nói: “Cho ẻm nửa tiếng nữa, thảo nào cùng chém thêm một mình vác tên lửa!”

Xuân Thảo: “Cạch cạch cạch cạch cạch cạch cạch…………”

Tư Nam tự nhiên thấy hơi buồn ngủ, mí mắt nặng trĩu lạ thường, nhưng lúc này mới chỉ chạng vạng, bữa tối còn chưa ăn, không phải là thời gian hắn đi ngủ.

“Các cậu vẫn còn ở đây à?” Đinh Thực đẩy cửa chạy vào, mặt ủ mày chau nói: “Công toi rồi, bác sĩ nói tại yếu tố tâm lý, cho tớ hai vỉ thuốc ngủ………..Các cậu nhìn mà xem mí mắt tớ còn giật hay không?”

Quách Vĩ Tường kéo hai lỗ tai Đinh Thực, quan sát kĩ càng một lát, “Không trông rõ lắm. Ông bạn ơi rỉ mắt hãy chưa lau kìa, sáng nay lại không rửa mặt đúng không.”

“Có lẽ cậu sắp giàu to đấy.” Nhan Hào tiện miệng an ủi: “Mỗi khi mí mắt đội trưởng giật giật sẽ nhặt được tiền liền, có lần nhiều nhất kiếm được hai trăm tệ, ổng dẫn bọn mình đi xâu gì gì ý…………Cậu giật bên nào, mắt trái hay phải?”

“Cả hai bên──!” Đinh Thực u buồn nói.

Nhan Hào: “…………”

Đinh Thực ngồi bên mép giường dụi dụi mắt, bất ngờ bị Xuân Thảo đá một cái, mém nữa loạng choạng bay ra:

“Sau đó em nói: Lần sau không khéo tui táng cho mẹ bà không nhận ra luôn ấy! Bà già kia té nhào chạy đi, ầm! ầm! ầm!──”

Nhan Hào xách Xuân Thảo xuống giường, cốc đỉnh đầu tóc tai lộn xộn do mới cắt ngắn của cô: “Được rồi, đi thôi! Tư Tiểu Nam đã ngủ rồi kìa!”

Tư Nam đột nhiên mở mắt, một giây sau đỉnh đầu như có một cái búa vô hình nặng trịch nện xuống, đầu óc quay cuồng, tầm mắt dần dần trở thành màu đen, bên tai lại nghe thấy tiếng mình trả lời vô thức:

“Đừng đi, không có buồn ngủ……….”

Mấy người vừa chen ra cửa, Nhan Hào vô ý liếc nhìn, đột nhiên cảm thấy có điều bất thường: “Tư Nam?”

Tư Nam giơ một tay đỡ thái dương, hình như có chút khó chịu, cố gắng day day vài cái: “……………..Cho tôi ít nước.”

Giọng nói của hắn yếu ớt hết sức, nghe kĩ thì hình như còn hơi run rẩy. Nước lạnh để trên đầu giường, Nhan Hào quay người cầm lấy, rồi trơ mắt nhìn Tư Nam giơ tay nhận cái cốc, hình như không thể tập trung, cái tay sượt thẳng qua.

Nhan Hào thầm nặng trĩu, quỳ nửa người, tóm lấy tay Tư Nam không cho hắn giấu diếm sắc mặt: “Từ từ, cậu sao thế?”

Tư Nam cố gắng giãy cổ tay, Nhan Hào bất thình lình quát: “Tường Tử! Đi sang phòng bên cạnh tìm Ninh──”

“Cảm ơn, tôi sẽ cân nhắc đến ý kiến của cô.” Chu Nhung đẩy cửa vào, vẫn đang ngoái đầu nói với người phía sau: “Tuần sau chuyện bộ tổng tham mưu điều trần……………”

Đinh Thực đứng ở trước cửa, ánh mắt lướt qua Chu Nhung, tức thì sững cả người.

Kim Hoa: “…………..”

Ba giây đồng hồ im lặng đầy quỷ dị.

Ánh mắt của Quách Vĩ Tường rơi xuống quân hàm trên vai nữ trung tá, dùng tay che miệng hỏi: “Có phải bông hoa thôn cậu ấy lại thăng hàm rồi không?”

Xuân Thảo thì thầm nín giận: “Tớ đã nói đừng cổ vũ mối tình đơn phương tuyệt vọng cho Đại Đinh rồi còn gì………”

“Kim…” Trái tim Đinh Thực đập điên cuồng, tốc độ đỏ bừng của khuôn mặt lập tức có thể dùng mắt thường để quan sát, “…Tiểu Kim Hoa nhi!”

Chu Nhung đứng nghiêm tại chỗ, xoay người, giây sau Đinh Thực đã sượt qua xông ra khỏi cửa, giữa lúc ngẩn ngơ mọi người đều cảm thấy một con chó Golden Retriever(1) đại bự cao một mét tám lăm, đang không ngừng thở hổn hển.

Kim Hoa: “Nhìn thấy cậu tôi cũng rất vui…không! Trung úy! Giữ đúng khoảng cách!”

Nữ trung tá mặt đỏ tía tai, ngay giây sau tóm lấy gáy Đinh Thực, lôi cậu ta đi thẳng đến văn phòng ở cuối hành lang, đuôi con Golden Retriever vẫn đang ngoe nguẩy mừng rỡ quét trên sàn nhà.

Chu Nhung vẫy tay tạm biệt như kiểu tiễn con gái đi lấy chồng, tâm trạng rối bời thở dài một hơi, quay người cốc một cái thật mạnh vào đầu Xuân Thảo: “Không đi về nằm thẳng đơ trong phòng bệnh, còn chạy ra ngoài làm gì thế?”

Xuân Thảo hãy chưa kịp cãi lại ba ba, đột nhiên nghe thấy tiếng gào của Nhan Hào ở trong phòng bệnh: “Nhung ca!”

Không biết vì sao nghe giọng cậu ta trông khá bất an, nói: “Nhung ca, Tư Nam cậu ấy…Tốt nhất anh lại đây mà xem.”

Chu Nhung không hiểu mô tê, xông vào, chỉ thấy Tư Nam dựa người vào ghế, nghiêng đầu ngủ mất.

Ánh chiều tà ngoài khơi xa lướt qua cửa sổ, chiếu lên khuôn mặt say ngủ bình tĩnh của hắn, gò má tái nhợt như được mạ một lớp màu vàng hồng. Hình ảnh này nếu chỉ nhìn thoáng qua sẽ không thấy có bất thường, song Chu Nhung lại khẽ biến sắc──Chỉ thấy Nhan Hào để ngón trỏ ở chóp mũi Tư Nam kiểm tra, mấy giây sau bắt đầu run rẩy kịch liệt:

“Gọi tiến sĩ Ninh…Gọi bác sĩ vào đây, Tư Nam cậu ấy…hôn mê rồi!”

* * *

Chú thích:

(1) Golden Retriever: Golden Retriever là giống chó có kích thước trung bình. Thuộc họ nhà chó ưa hoạt động, chơi đùa, chúng rất trung thành và thông minh. Chúng còn có tên gọi khác là chó săn mồi hoặc chó tha mồi.

P.s: Law chỉ muốn tìm lại vợ tương lai của mình, đây là mục đích thực của ảnh. Thứ tình cảm méo mó biến thái, từ thù thành yêu. Chậc.

Tui từng nghĩ Kim Hoa chỉ là vai phụ, ai ngờ chị lại có vai vế khủng phết, Đinh Thực thích chị, đồng nghĩa với tình chị em?

Mỗi một chương, cảm xúc đều nhấp nhô lên xuống….


	71. Chapter 71

“Lập tức chuyển khí oxi, phòng ICU sẵn sàng, gọi trung tá Kim qua đây giải quyết công việc.”

“Huyết áp quá thấp, chuẩn bị truyền dịch!”

Chu Nhung mất kiểm soát vội vã xông lên, chiếc giường sắt chạy rầm rầm qua, vài chuyên gia tự tay đẩy Tư Nam vào phòng cấp cứu.

Y cố gắng cưỡng chế bước chân mình đứng vững, sắc mặt xanh mét: “Vừa nãy xảy ra chuyện gì? Vì sao Tư Nam đột ngột hôn mê? Chiều nay còn khỏe lắm mà?!”

Ninh Du nói: “Có lẽ là hậu di chứng của cú đập sau gáy, ổ máu tụ nội sọ của cậu ấy………..”

“Chiều nay khi tôi đi rõ ràng không có vấn đề gì kia mà!” Chu Nhung hét lên: “Chẳng lẽ các ông lại rút máu em ấy!”

“Cấu tạo của bộ não rất phức tạp, đặc biệt là với trường hợp người bị mất trí nhớ như Tư Nam, một phần kí ức của cậu ấy như một quả bom hẹn giờ trong đầu, không biết sẽ nổ khi nào.” Ninh Du lãnh đạm nói: “Yên tâm đừng nóng nảy, thượng tá Chu, không thì tôi tiêm một mũi an thần cho cậu nhé.”

Chu Nhung day day mi tâm nhíu chặt của mình, giống như dùng hành động này để đè nén cảm xúc, lát sau quay về hành lang dựa lưng vào tường ngồi sụp xuống, khóe môi vẽ thành một bóng đen sâu thẳm ở hai bên gò má.

Ninh Du vẫn muốn dặn dò vài câu, nhưng cửa phòng cấp cửa đã bật mở. Vị chủ nhiệm tóc trắng xóa của Sở nghiên cứu liếc nhìn hành lang chật ních người, trông như có hơi do dự, chỉ vẫy tay ra hiệu cho Ninh Du vào đây.

“Tôi sẽ cố hết sức,” Ninh Du bỏ lại câu này, đút tay vào túi áo Blouse, rất dứt khoát tiến đến.

Trung tá Kim Hoa đã đuổi theo canh giữ bên ngoài phòng cấp cứu, lúc vai sượt qua nhau, cô gật đầu với Ninh Du, mà người sau không có đáp lại.

Từ khi Ninh Du đến căn cứ, liền trở nên vô cùng ít nói, ngoài công việc thì hầu như không có trao đổi với bên ngoài. Sở nghiên cứu có tin đồn hàng ngày Ninh Du chỉ ăn mỗi bữa tối, Kim Hoa nhận thấy gã thực sự đang gầy đi, sau này cô có lấy danh quân đội thăm viếng đích thân hỏi han một lần, tiến sĩ Ninh lại trả lời rằng đó là thói quen của mình.

Mỗi khi đói bụng, máu sẽ dồn hết lên não, suy nghĩ sẽ rõ ràng và nhạy bén hơn, hi vọng tổ chức không nên can thiệp sâu vào cuộc sống cá nhân của mình.

Bất cứ lúc nào đi qua Sở nghiên cứu, Kim Hoa đều nhìn thấy trong phòng thí nghiệm của Ninh Du luôn bật sáng ánh đèn. Đôi khi Kim Hoa nhìn bóng lưng của Ninh Du qua lớp kính thủy tinh, hoảng hốt cảm thấy gã thật giống cái giá mắc dài chân dài tay, chỉ treo mỗi cái áo Blouse rộng thùng thình, luôn luôn cúi đầu tập trung vào máy tính và thiết bị máy móc ở trước mắt, mọi người chỉ có thể trông thấy vùng gáy màu đen cùng cái cổ trắng nõn.

Điều này khiến Kim Hoa loáng thoáng cảm thấy bất an, song vấn đề cụ thể ở đâu, cô lại không nói rõ được.

“Law Mayer lấp liếm chuyện gì.” Chu Nhung đan mười ngón vào nhau, nhíu mày, khàn giọng nói: “Chuyện anh ta muốn đòi Tư Nam không chỉ đơn giản thế được, không thể chỉ vì cái kiểu………….kiểu…………..”

“Tôi hiểu mà,” Kim Hoa lúng túng, hiểu lòng người cắt lời y.

Cô ngập ngừng rồi nói: “Sau khi viết xong báo cáo cho Sở nghiên cứu, tôi với tiến sĩ Ninh có thảo luận về kháng thể bậc hai. Không biết vì sao nhưng tiến sĩ Ninh vẫn giữ nguyên ý kiến kháng thể cuối cùng có thể áp dụng cho mọi người là có thật, thậm chí tiến sĩ Ninh còn nghi ngờ phòng thí nghiệm ở Florida của nước A đã chế tạo ra hình mẫu sơ khai của kháng thể cuối cùng.”

“Thế vì sao virus vẫn bùng phát được vậy?”

“Chuyện này thì không tìm được nguyên nhân, có lẽ vì khó chế tạo ra vắc xin, có lẽ do kỹ thuật hiện tại chưa phát triển……….”

“Có lẽ,” Chu Nhung thấp giọng nói, “Họ không muốn lưu hành rộng rãi nó.”

Giọng nói của Chu Nhung vừa dịu êm hơi khàn vừa giàu từ tính, song mấy chữ đó lại khiến Kim Hoa nghe mà thấy lòng giá băng.

Ninh Du híp hai mắt: “Cái gì?”

“Từ nãy đã thế rồi, không loại trừ nguy cơ chết não nguy hiểm, người Sở nghiên cứu các anh rốt cuộc đã kiểm tra thế nào đấy?!” Người phụ trách được điều đến của Bộ Y tế đập rầm một tiếng xuống bàn: “Vì sao cứ giữ khư khư người bệnh ở phòng thí nghiệm, mà không nhanh chóng đưa đến chỗ chúng tôi?”

Trong phòng cấp cứu ầm ĩ hết sức, chủ nhiệm phòng thí nghiệm liên tục giải thích: “Chiều nay sức khỏe cậu ấy vẫn bình thường, đã chụp CT não bộ, sẽ có kết quả ngay thôi……….”

“Gáy bị va đập! Tổn thương sọ não! Sẽ chết người đấy, các người thực sự đang coi mạng người như cỏ rác!”

Ánh mắt Ninh Du chuyển đến trên giường bệnh, Tư Nam nhắm chặt hai mắt, tay cắm dịch truyền cùng đủ các loại máy móc vây quanh, song nếu nhìn thật kĩ có thể nhận ra hàng mi hắn đang run nhè nhẹ, cổ họng trượt lên xuống.

Tình trạng đó giống như đang rơi sâu vào cơn ác mộng, vội vã vùng vẫy kêu cứu, muốn nói gì đó.

Ninh Du đi qua mấy vị bác sĩ đang cãi vã, đẩy bác sĩ đang tiến hành cấp cứu, giơ tay kéo ống thở oxi cho Tư Nam.

“?!” Bác sĩ nhất thời ngơ ngác: “Tiến sĩ Ninh!”

Ninh Du mặc kệ đám người chung quanh, cúi người ghé sát bên bờ môi tái nhợt của Tư Nam, chỉ nghe thấy giọng nói phát ra từ cổ họng nhỏ nhẹ mà yếu ớt lạ thường, lát sau mới nghe rõ câu chữ Tư Nam không ngừng lặp lại:

“Vực………….”

“Vực……..phía dưới……………….”

“Răng?” Ninh Du nghi hoặc nói.

“Tiến sĩ Ninh, anh đang làm cái gì đấy?” Người phụ trách của Bộ Y tế thực đã giận điên lên: “Mau tránh ra!”

Ninh Du mất kiên nhẫn đẩy bác sĩ ra, khuỷu tay chống cạnh cái gối Tư Nam, hỏi theo: “Cái gì răng? Răng ai bị rụng? Cậu có thể nhớ được thêm bao nhiêu?”

Hàng mày dày đen của Tư Nam nhíu chặt, hình như có hơi đau đớn, tròng mắt dưới mí mắt đong đưa trái phải── Đó là phản ứng dữ dội của vỏ não. Người phụ trách chạy thẳng đến kéo Ninh Du, lại bị Ninh Du vằng mạnh ra: “Câm miệng! Im lặng!”

Người phụ trách đơ cả người.

“Dưới không…………..đi” Tư Nam nói đứt quãng, “Mau xuống dưới cầm………mau………”

Nháy mắt, một suy nghĩ khó tin hiện ra trong đầu Ninh Du, chính gã còn chưa kịp phản úng, đã buột miệng nói: “Xuống dưới cầm cái gì? Có phải kháng thể không?”

“Có phải là thứ cậu mang theo? Cậu cầm thứ gì từ nước A? Tư Nam! Này!” Tay phải của Ninh Du vỗ lên mặt Tư Nam, hét to: “Nói rõ ràng chút, Tư Nam! Không không, Noah, Noah!”

Mấy tiếng tát trong trẻo vang lên, Tư Nam đang hôn mê ấy thế mà giơ tay run run, tóm chặt Ninh Du:

“Cao lắm,” Hắn thở hổn hển nói: “Đi xuống lấy đi, giúp tôi xuống…….”

“Kháng thể gì? Có đúng là mẫu kháng thể không? Phòng thí nghiệm ở Florida đã chế tạo ra mẫu kháng thể rồi có phải không? Này! Noah! Nói cho tôi biết!”

Giọng gào thét của Ninh Du xa dần, vùi trong tiếng người xôn xao ầm ĩ chung quanh như nước thủy triều.

──Kháng thể cuối cùng.

***

Linh hồn của Tư Nam đang chầm chậm rơi từ trên cao xuống, cơn gió lạnh lẽo ập tới, vượt qua dãy núi, con sông cùng rừng cây. Gió bão cuốn theo vô số âm thanh chất vấn không cam lòng, ngược dòng thời gian, dần dần càng ngày càng vang dội, càng chói tai:

“Vì sao mày không bị nhiễm virus?”

“Vì sao mày có kháng thể?”

“Vì sao mày có thể may mắn thoát chết?”

………..

Tư Nam cắn chặt răng, giơ tay bịt chặt hai tai mình, giọng nói điếc cả lỗ tai từ từ hóa thành tiếng gào thét và kêu thảm. Hắn cố gắng ngẩng đầu, máy bay chở khách khổng lồ nổ tung trên bầu trời, ngọn lửa đen đỏ đan xen, khói đen bốc dài từ cánh máy bay đến phần đuôi, quay vòng đâm xuống khe núi.

Một giọng nó cực kì quen thuộc mà cũng vô cùng tàn nhẫn hét ở bên tai: “Kháng thể cuối cùng đang ở đâu?”

Tư Nam cắn răng vùng vẫy, nhưng như thể có người vô hình cưỡng chế kéo tay hắn ra, giận dữ quát: “Sau khi máy bay rơi, cái hộp đông lạnh cậu luôn mang theo người đang ở chỗ nào?! Nếu không nói tôi sẽ giật điện cậu!”

──Hộp đông lạnh chống động đất.

Phảng phất có dòng điện chạy qua dây thần kinh, cánh cửa nào đó bật mở, thế giới xây sâu trong tiềm thức tách rời, rồi được dựng lại, tất cả hình ảnh đều thay đổi tức thời.

Cơ thể Tư Nam cứng đờ, bàn chân đột nhiên tiếp xúc với mặt đất. Trong cơn mơ, hắn hốt hoảng ngước mắt nhìn, ngay sau đó chỉ thấy sau cái bàn văn phòng, cái ghế bành xoay lại, vị tướng quân gương mặt già nua nhưng vẫn có tinh thần chậm rãi nói:

“Cuộc diễn tập đã kết thúc, tôi thấy ngạc nhiên vì cậu tới tìm tôi đấy………Xin hỏi có vấn đề gì sao, huấn luyện viên Noah?”

***

Đây là một căn phòng trống rỗng, ánh nắng giữa trưa hắt trong bầu không khí yên tĩnh của doanh trại, và bạn có thể trông rõ lớp bụi mờ mờ đang trôi lơ lửng.

Tư Nam nhắm hai mắt, rồi lại ngỡ ngàng mở to, im lặng không nói trong ánh nhìn chăm chú sắc bén của đối phương.

Nhưng kế đó, hắn nghe thấy giọng của mình vang lên trong mơ, bởi đã lâu không sử dụng tiếng trung nên có chút không lưu loát: “Đã không thể kiểm soát được virus Pandora nữa.”

Chỉ vỏn vẹn một câu, sắc mặt lão tướng quân thay đổi tức thì: “Cậu nói cái gì?!”

“Hai tuần trước, tất cả thể thí nghiệm trong căn cứ White Eagle đã bị zombie hóa, phòng thí nghiệm đã phong tỏa thông tin này với bên ngoài. Người của dòng họ Law Mayer đã nghĩ ra một biện pháp đối phó, họ bắt đầu nuôi cấy chế tạo ra mẫu kháng thể được phép áp dụng rộng rãi cho tất cả mọi người mà chỉ có trên lý thuyết. Nhưng cũng đã từ chối điều chế virus chữa trị.”

Vị huấn luyện viên trẻ tuổi của White Eagle nhìn từ trên cao xuống, đối diện với ánh mắt kinh ngạc quá mức của lão tướng quân:

“Tôi biết quý quốc cũng đang tiến hành các nghiên cứu tương quan, nếu không có vắc xin, mọi kết quả cuối cùng của thí nghiệm đều sẽ làm virus bùng nổ, kéo toàn bộ trái đất vào ngày tận thế của xác sống.”

“………….” Lão tướng quân bật dậy, hít sâu một hơi, vì thận trọng nên đè thấp giọng nói: “Đến cùng thì cậu muốn nói cái gì?”

Ngay khoảnh khắc đó, Tư Nam rốt cuộc đã nhận ra ông cụ này là ai, cùng cả nguyên nhân vì sao hắn lại thấy quen thuộc đến kì lạ──Quách Kình Tùng!

Thứ trưởng bộ an ninh quốc gia của nước C, ông nội của Quách Vĩ Tường!

“Tôi đến để hợp tác,” Tư Nam bình tĩnh nói.

“Cậu──”

“Ba tháng nữa, bộ đội đặc chủng sẽ tuyển chọn người mới, tôi có thể dẫn nhóm đặc công của các ông xông vào phòng thí nghiệm căn cứ. Để trao đổi, tôi yêu cầu quý quốc tập trung các nhà nghiên cứu khoa học, hoàn thành nghiên cứu với chế tạo thành công kháng thể cuối cùng, lan rộng ra khắp thế giới…….”

Tư Nam ngập ngừng một lát, văn phòng rơi vào yên tĩnh.

“Để lấy được kháng thể, chúng tôi có thể trả bất cứ giá nào.” Thứ trưởng Quách trầm giọng nói: “Xin hỏi cậu còn yêu cầu gì không?”

Bên ngoài cửa sổ là sân thể dục của doanh trại 118, bụi bặm bay đầy dưới ánh nắng, gần đó tiếng binh sĩ hò hét thao luyện truyền đến, mơ hồ không rõ.

Ánh mắt Tư Nam hơi rời rạc, phảng phất xuyên qua từng rặng mây dày dưới bầu trời nước C, thoáng nghĩ đến kí ức bí mật không ai được biết của nhiều năm trước.

Lát sau, trong ánh nhìn chăm chú sốt ruột của đối phương, hắn mới bình tĩnh trả lời:

“Ngày đó tôi……nhìn thấy một người từng quen của rất nhiều năm trước ở đây.”

***

Vòm trời dày đặc mây đen, gió lốc gào thét. Tiếng hét vang lên trong cabin máy bay không ngừng lắc lư lên xuống, nữ tiếp viên mặt mày đầy máu gào to, tóm chặt hành khách đang hoảng sợ trên lối đi, tức thì đâm vỡ bụng con mồi, nội tạng chảy xuống đất.

Tư Nam tóm lấy cái hộp đông lạnh, đập cho con xác sống đang hùng hổ xông tới óc bay tung tóe, sải bước lao ra khỏi khoang thương gia, đá mạnh một cú vào cánh cửa cabin điều khiển. Cơ trưởng chính và phụ lắc lắc lư lư bật khỏi ghế lái, thét ra tiếng gào đói khát nóng nảy, Tư Nam dùng một tay vặt đứt cổ họng của họ, đặt cái hộp ở bên chân mình, đùng đùng mở bảy tám cái nút trên bảng điều khiển, cắn răng kéo cần điều khiển.

Ầm!

Máy bay rung lắc dữ dội, ánh đèn đỏ nhấp nháy dữ dội trên bàn, hành lí trong khoang máy bay lục tục rơi xuống.

Cái tay kéo cần điều khiển của Tư Nam nổi đầy gân xan, nhưng mà chẳng ăn thua gì. Động cơ bùng cháy trên không trung, khói đen cuồn cuộn, bầu trời phía trước khung thủy tinh trên bàn điều khiển không ngừng quay vòng rơi thẳng xuống dưới.

“SHIT!”

Tư Nam chửi một tiếng, cúi người xách cái hộp đông lạnh, cổ tay bất thình lình thấy đau đớn, bị cơ trưởng zombie chưa chết hẳn cắn chặt, máu tươi tức thì chảy dài!

Rầm rầm rầm! Rầm rầm rầm!! Ngoài cửa truyền đến tiếng đập nện, đám zombie đang mạnh mẽ đập vỡ cửa an toàn của cabin điều khiển!

Tư Nam vùng ra khỏi cơ trưởng, quan sát chung quanh, cố gắng bắt mình phải bình tĩnh. Trong cơn rung lắc vì máy bay lao nhanh xuống, hắn đứng vững lục tìm bốn phía, kế đó ló người ra khỏi nóc cabin lộn xộn, nhanh như chảo chớp kéo cái ba lô nhảy dù dự bị.

Cánh cửa sắp sửa bị zombie tông đổ, Tư Nam đeo ba lô nhảy dù, tóm lấy cái hộp đông lạnh hung hãn đập vỡ cửa kính thủy tinh──ầm!

Ầm!!

Hai lớp thủy tinh hiện ra vết nứt, song song khi đó, cửa cabin rơi ầm xuống, cuối cùng đã bị đàn zombie đã đẩy ra!

Đám xác sống túa vào, ngay lúc ấy, Tư Nam hung hăng giơ tay ra đấm, kính chắn gió dính máu vỡ tan tành!

“Gào──Gào──!” Đám xác sống người đầy máu tươi ba chân bốn cẳng xông tới tóm lấy Tư Nam, trong tình hình ngàn cân treo sợi tóc chúng chỉ tóm được ống quần hắn. Tư Nam giậm chân đá mấy con zombie gần nhất, rất dứt khoát, tung người nhảy xuống ngay lập tức!

Chênh lệch khí áp giữa trong và ngoài nháy mắt cuốn hắn lên, quẳng Tư Nam ra xa ba ngàn feet.

Cơn lốc xoắn hết chút oxi cuối cùng trong buồng phổi, Tư Nam cắn chặt răng, không nói được tiếng nào, vạt áo, cổ tay áo tung bay trên không trung, đột nhiên có tiếng nổ kinh thiên động địa vang lên trên đỉnh đầu.

Chiếc máy bay chở khách đã nổ tung.

Vô số linh kiện bốc cháy rơi thẳng xuống, giống như một trận mưa thiêu đốt. Dòng khí nóng kinh người đè ập lên đầu, tức tốc thổi bay Tư Nam xuống mặt đất, cuối cùng hắn hỗn loạn kêu ra tiếng hét đau đớn, dùng nốt chút sức cuối cùng hung hãn kéo cái dù rơi xuống.

Ầm──

Vài phút sau, Tư Nam đâm sầm vào rừng cây ở chóp núi, xuyên qua rất nhiều cành cây sắc nhọn to nhỏ, đầu cắm xuống đất, lăn người khoảng hơn mười mét dưới lực đẩy cực mạnh, mất luôn ý thức.

Hắn không rõ mình đã bất tỉnh bao lâu, khi tỉnh dậy thì là do đau đớn.

“Hựm hừm hựm hừm, hựm hừm………”

Trong cơn mông lung Tư Nam tưởng đó là con chó, song vừa mới mở mắt, đập ngay vào là khuôn mặt bị thối rữa một nửa ──Con zombie đang như hổ như sói ăn thịt trên người hắn, ngoài ra còn có một con zombie khác đang quỳ bên người, chuẩn bị dùng móng tay sắc nhọn xé toạc bụng hắn.

“…………..Shit…………..” Tư Nam run rẩy chửi một tiếng, giơ chân đạp mạnh con zombie bên người, khi nó bị lăn ra ngoài hơn mười mét, hắn lại vặn đứt cổ đồng loại nó.

Tư Nam thở hổn hển một lát, cố gắng đứng dậy, cơn choáng do mất máu khiến hắn gần như khó mà đứng vững được.

Đây là một vách núi phía cuối khu rừng rậm, đầy vết máu tanh hôi trên khoảng đất trống mọc cỏ dại. Con zombie kia đã xé toạc bắp thịt trên vai lưng Tư Nam, máu tươi thấm ướt áo sơ mi, có thể loáng thoáng nhìn thấy vết xé với xương trắng kinh khủng trong vạt áo rách toác kia.

Quanh đây yên tĩnh, chim sẻ lặng im, vô cùng vắng vẻ.

Tư Nam mệt hết sức thở phì một hơi, đột nhiên nhớ tới gì đó, toàn thân cứng đờ như bị điện giật.

Cái hộp xách tay đâu rồi?

Mẫu kháng thể đâu rồi?!

Tư Nam không màng đến cơ thể đầy rẫy vết thương, thất tha thất thểu co giò chạy đi tìm, nhưng mà cái hộp màu bạc kia thật sự đã biến mất, tại bụi cây gần đó, sau đống đá, dưới rừng cây đều không có dấu vết, giống như nó đã không còn tăm hơi.

Máu trong người Tư Nam lạnh buốt, đứng dậy tựa vào thân cây, quan sát chung quanh.

Chẳng lẽ đã bị zombie cầm đi? Không thể nào, zombie làm gì có chỉ số IQ cao như thế.

Hay khi rơi từ trên cao, hắn đã thả tay khiến cái hộp đông lạnh bay ra ngoài?

Nhưng thiết kế vòng tròn tay của cái hộp đâu dễ tuột thế được, hơn nữa hắn nhớ rất rõ, cái lúc bản thân té từ trên cây xuống, tay vẫn cầm chặt cái hộp mà.

Vậy thì nó đang ở chỗ nào?

Tư Nam ho ra mấy ngụm máu, ánh mắt chuyển đến phía trước. Phía cuối vách núi là một khe núi sâu thẳm, mỏm đá dốc đứng, cỏ dại mọc lưa thưa.

Sườn dốc này chỉ cách địa điểm hắn mới hôn mê khoảng hơn mười mét.

Tư Nam gần như cưỡng ép kéo lên cơ thể tàn tạ đi đến đó, nằm nhoài trên mặt đất tìm kiếm, lục soát từng tí một, không buông tha từng ngọn cỏ khô với mỗi hòn đá nào. Cuối cùng, hắn phát hiện ra dấu vết không hi vọng nhất ở trên tảng đá bên cạnh vách núi──Sau khi bị vật nhọn va đập, trên bề mặt vẫn còn vết cắt mới toanh sáng loáng, kéo thẳng xuống khe núi sâu không thấy đáy.

Khắc đó, Tư Nam gần như có thể tưởng tượng hình ảnh cái hộp đông lạnh văng ra, đập mạnh xuống hòn đá, rồi sau đó rơi thẳng xuống dưới.

“………Có ai không?” Hắn ngồi phịch xuống đất, khàn giọng hỏi.

Bên vách núi không tiếng quạ kêu, trời cao đất xa, trống vắng vô cùng.

“Có ai không? Tới giúp tôi với!”

Trong khe núi chỉ vọng đến câu trả lời mơ hồ.

Tư Nam thở một hơi, hết sạch hi vọng, bò dậy ngó xuống phía dưới.

Vách núi có độ dốc thẳng đứng, không có cành cây mọc chìa ra, chỉ có mấy nhánh cỏ hoang trong các kẽ đá. Tư Nam dậm thử hai bước, căn bản không thể xuống được, cơ thể đầy vết thương làm hắn yếu ớt khó đứng vững được, nếu đi tiếp nữa chỉ còn nước tan xương nát thịt.

Từ khi sinh ra tới giờ, Tư Nam chưa từng cảm thấy số mình xui tận mạng thế này, thực đúng là vận xui của bấy nhiêu năm đều gom hết vào lần này. Hắn quỳ trên đất thở hổn hển một lát, vết thương chảy đầy máu tươi trên bả vai đã dần khô lại, khép miệng, lúc hoạt động cánh tay vẫn còn hơi chậm chạp vì cơn đau.

Cuối cùng hắn bám vào hòn đá đứng dậy, buộc cái áo khoác thấm mấu vào cái cây gần nhất, từ từ đi về phía Bắc.

Nếu có thể tìm được làng mạc nào quanh đây, sẽ có thể tìm người đến giúp.

Đây là đoạn đường dài nhất trong cuộc đời của Tư Nam, hắn gần như không nhớ rõ bản thân đã đi được bao lâu. Nền trời dần chuyển sang màu đen, đường núi và rừng cây bỏ lại phía sau, rêu xanh cứ làm hắn trượt chân loạng choạng hết lần này tới lần khác; cuối cùng khi bầu trời chỉ còn màu đen kịt, ở chân núi phía trước hiện ra ánh lửa cùng tiếng người, tiếng lốp xe ma sát chói tai, giọng thét và súng đạn dội đến.

“Đại đội số chín tìm kiếm cứu hộ của quân khu B…..”

“Tuân lệnh thực hiện nhiệm vụ tìm kiếm người chưa bị nhiễm virus của vùng này…….”

“Đứng yên, nếu không chúng tôi sẽ nổ súng!”

“Đợi đã!” Có người quát: “Ở kia có một người! Trên núi có người!”

Vài đường đèn pin cùng lia qua, ánh sáng mạnh khiến Tư Nam nhắm mắt theo ý thức, chân trượt một cái mất luôn thăng bằng.

Hắn thực sự không còn hơi sức, cơ thể lăn thẳng xuống đường núi, không biết đụng phải bao tảng đá sắc nhọn trong đêm đen. Mệt mỏi và đau đớn khiến ý thức hắn mơ hồ, trước khi rơi vào bóng tối hắn chỉ nhìn thấy mỗi ánh lửa cháy bùng lên khắp bốn phía của ngôi làng, mấy binh sĩ điên cuồng chạy đến, ba chân bốn cẳng nâng hắn dậy.

“Trong núi, nhanh đi……….” Tư Nam mặt mày đầy máu, tóm chặt binh sĩ, đau đớn thở hổn hển khàn giọng: “Trong khe núi có máy bay rơi………….kháng thể………….”

Binh sĩ hét to: “Cậu ta bị thương! Trung tá!”

“Gọi lính quân y đến đây!’ Thang Hạo cầm khẩu tiểu liên tóe tia lửa, bắn chết mấy con zombie đang lê bước chạy đến, rất dứt khoát và lạnh lùng nói: “Nhanh nhanh nhanh, đánh nhanh thắng nhanh, đi mau!”

“Nhanh đi vào núi………..kháng thể………….”

Tiếng nổ lớn át mất giọng nói của Tư Nam, bóng người lay động chung quanh ngày càng mờ đi.

Hắn cố giữ tỉnh táo, thế nhưng mà mí mắt lại càng ngày càng nặng trĩu, sau cùng rơi vào bóng tối sâu thẳm.

***

Cửa phòng cấp cứu bật mở ầm một tiếng, âm cuối của bác sĩ đều đã thay đổi: “Thượng tá Chu! Thượng tá Chu đâu rồi?!”

Sắc mặt mọi người trắng bệch, Chu Nhung ngẩng phắt đầu dậy, chỉ thấy nét mặt bác sĩ xanh mét: “Nhanh, tiến sĩ Ninh gọi anh nhanh chóng vào đây!”

Khoảnh khắc đó, máu trong người Chu Nhung lạnh ngắt, lỗ tai vang lên tiếng ong ong, chẳng còn nghe rõ bác sĩ đang nói điều gì, bật dậy xông vào phòng cấp cứu. Sắc mặt mọi người đều khác nhau, chỉ thấy Ninh Du đứng dậy từ bên bàn phẫu thuật, nét mặt lạnh lùng sau gọng kính viền vàng, chỉ nói năm chữ ngắn gọn:

“Cậu ấy đang đợi cậu.”

Đầu óc Chu Nhung trống rỗng, vô số cảnh tượng sinh ly tử biệt chiếu trên TV thoáng hiện ra trước mắt, y run lẩy bẩy nửa quỳ bên người Tư Nam.

“Hộp đông lạnh………….”

Giọng của Tư Nam khàn khàn nhỏ nhẹ, Chu Nhung nức nở: “Hả?”

“Hộp đông lạnh ở trong khe núi………” Tư Nam ngập ngừng, gian nan dùng hết sức nói nốt một câu: “Ở………chỗ máy bay rơi………..trong khe núi………”

Chu Nhung: “?!”

“Tốt quá rồi! Tôi biết mình không nghe lầm mà!” Ninh Du thở mạnh một hơi nhẹ nhõm, vui mừng sung sướng: “Cậu nghe đi, cậu ấy nói mẫu kháng thể đang ở trong khe núi nơi máy bay bị rơi ý nhở?”

Chu Nhung: “……………”

Tư Nam nhẹ nhàng kéo ngón trỏ Chu Nhung, khóe môi hiện ra ý cười nhạt, kế đó nhắm mắt thả lỏng ngủ mất tiêu.

“Này! Tư Tiểu Nam! Sao em………” Chu Nhung chưa kịp gào to, đống nhân viên y tá đã được huấn luyện vội ào tới, nhất thời đẩy y từ bàn phẫu thuật ra ngoài.

Ninh Du khoanh tay đứng ở cửa phòng cấp cứu, quan sát sắc mặt tái xanh của Chu Nhung: “Thượng tá Chu làm sao thế? Nhìn thấy ma à?”

“……….Không phải ông gọi tôi tới để nghe di ngôn à?”

“Di ngôn gì cơ?” Ninh Du đách hiểu gì: “Chấn động não thôi mà, Tư Nam đã khôi phục trí nhớ nên muốn nói cho cậu biết, cậu nghĩ tới cái gì đó?”

Hồn Chu Nhung còn chưa kịp về, bàn chân bèn mềm oặt, nỗi căm uất do bị lừa bịp lập tức bốc lên từ đáy lòng.

“Ha ha ha──” Ninh Du rốt cuộc đã hiểu ra mọi chuyện, ngửa đầu cười to ba tiếng, sau đó mặt sầm sì: “Xem hơi nhiều phim hàn xẻng rồi đúng không thượng tá Chu, cậu đang diễn vở tình yêu li biệt đó nha.”

Ba ngày sau, kết quả kiểm tra của chuyên gia não khoa đã được xác định.

Sau khi rơi khỏi máy bay, Tư Nam bị lây một lượng lớn virus zombie, rồi cú ngã từ trên sườn núi, sốt cao cộng thêm vùng đầu bị va đập khiến hắn xuất hiện tình trạng mất trí nhớ tạm thời. Sau này gặp được trung đội số sáu của 118, kí ức của hắn liền dần ghép lại giống trò ghép tranh vậy, rất nhiều mảnh nhỏ hiện ra trong đầu, sau đó khi đến miếng quan trọng nhất, sau lúc bị người phụ nữ Alpha của nước A hung ác đập mạnh sau gáy, đầu mối quan trọng nhất đã hiện lên trong trí óc.

Cấp trên khẩn cấp đi tìm trung tá Thang Hạo, kết hợp với tuyến đường hành động của đại đội tìm kiếm cứu hộ số chín, cơ bản đã xác định địa điểm ban đầu tìm được Tư Nam──Một ngôi làng trong núi tiếp giáp giữa thành phố T và tỉnh H.

Nếu khi ấy Tư Nam không sốt cao hôn mê, hoặc binh sĩ nghe rõ lời hắn nói trước khi bất tỉnh, còn Thang Hạo quyết định lập tức tìm kiếm vùng núi, có lẽ họ đã tìm được kháng thể từ khi thảm họa mới bùng nổ, và con đường của vô số bi kịch sẽ khác hẳn bây giờ.

Hôm nay mới tìm được thì đã quá trễ, nhưng may mắn vẫn có thể thay đổi kết quả.

***

Buổi trưa, căn tin ồn ào vô cùng, Tư Nam cầm cà mèn nhích từng chút chen từ trong đám người ra, ngồi xuống bên cái bàn bốn cạnh không người trong xó tường, bất mãn nhìn lom lom món sườn xào chua ngọt trong bát.

Có ba miếng, chẳng bõ gì cả.

Khẩu phần ăn trong quân đội kỷ luật nghiêm khắc, một người ba miếng, không ai được hơn.

Nhưng mà là Omega thì vẫn có chỗ hời──Cho dù trông nét mặt anh chàng bán cơm rất nghiêm túc, song tay lại thần kỳ gắp ra ba miếng thịt vô cùng to, xoa dịu cảm giác chua xót và căm phẫn “Ông đây liều cái mạng tặng vắc xin cho mấy người, thế mà còn không cho người ta ăn no sườn xào chua ngọt” của Tư Nam.

“Khụ!”

Tư Nam ngước mắt thoáng nhìn, chỉ thấy trung tá Thang Hạo bê bát đứng đối diện, chỉ chỉ tượng trưng vào chỗ trống, hỏi: “Có ai ngồi không?”


	72. Chapter 72

Đôi ngươi màu hổ phách trong vắt không lẫn tạp chất của Tư Nam, cứ im lặng không nói nhìn chòng chọc Thang Hạo mấy giây, nói: “Có.”

“…………..Ai?”

“Nhan Hào.”

Thang Hạo câm nín, quay sang bên cạnh cái bàn vuông, chưa kịp kéo ghế đã nghe thấy Tư Nam lạnh nhạt nói: “Xuân Thảo.”

“…………” Thang Hạo không thèm tin, bèn chuyển sang bên kia, Tư Nam: “Đinh Thực.”

Chuẩn thái độ một người bao trọn gói đây mà, Thang Hạo dứt khoát đứng bên rìa cái bàn, không ngồi nữa: “Tôi muốn tìm cậu………”

“Quách Vĩ Tường,” Tư Nam nói.

Thang Hạo: “……………”

“Chỗ anh đang đứng là của Quách Vĩ Tường,”

Biểu cảm của Thang Hạo đặc sắc vô cùng, rất lâu sau khóe miệng giần giật: “Địa vị của Quách thiếu gia trong đội các cậu thấp thật đấy.”

Tư Nam nhíu mày, bắt đầu ăn món sườn xào chua ngọt của mình.

Có người hay để dành món mình thích đến cuối mới ăn, Tư Nam hiển nhiên thuộc loại tương phản. Thang Hạo nhìn cách hắn gặm sạch bách ba miếng sườn xào đách thể nào xứng với vẻ ngoài kiên nhẫn tỉ mỉ của mình, đột nhiên suy nghĩ chợt lóe, Thang Hạo gắp sườn xào của mình đưa tới trước mặt hắn: “Còn muốn ăn không?”

Tư Nam: “?”

“Tôi ghét sườn xào chua ngọt,” Thang Hạo thành thật nói, “Ghét vô cùng luôn.”

Thế là Tư Nam chậm rãi gắp từng miếng sườn xào chua ngọt mà Thang Hạo không thích sang bát của mình, mặc dù khuôn mặt vẫn không cảm xúc, đuôi mắt rủ xuống không thèm nhếch, nhưng có thể trông rõ không khí vui mừng khấp khởi chung quanh người hắn.

“Bây giờ anh có thể đứng nói chuyện được rồi đấy.”

Thang Hạo rốt cuộc thở phào một hơi.

“Quân đội đã bước đầu xác định ra địa điểm máy bay rơi, tuy nhiên toàn bộ khe núi quá rộng, chỉ dựa vào kí hiệu buộc áo dính máu trên cây của cậu thì chưa thể định vị được. Thế nên cấp trên định cử một đội tìm kiếm gồm ba mươi người, do tôi đảm nhiệm chức đội trưởng, tiến hành tìm kiếm toàn bộ vùng núi, bao quát cả hệ thống sông ngòi quanh đó.”

Thang Hạo nuốt nước miếng, nói: “Trong đó bao gồm toàn bộ thành viên của đại đội số sáu của 118……trừ mỗi Chu Nhung.”

Tư Nam híp híp mắt: “Có ý gì, sau này tụi Nhan Hào sẽ do anh quản lý à?”

“Biên chế của đội tìm kiếm chỉ mang tính tạm thời thôi, chuyện về sau thì vẫn chưa quyết định. Nhưng nếu tất cả đều thuận lợi, cũng rất có khả năng đám họ được điều đến đại đội tìm kiếm số chín.”

Trong căn tin, kẻ đến người đi tấp nập, tiếng gào, đùa giỡn, đũa bát va leng keng vào nhau, rất nhiều người đều lén ngoái đầu dòm, tò mò liếc trung tá Thang nom như đang đứng phạt phía trước cái bàn.

Thang Hạo nhìn chăm chú Tư Nam, nhìn từ góc trên cao, Thang Hạo không trông rõ được nét mặt của vị Omega này, mà chỉ có thể nhìn thấy chỏm tóc đen huyền mềm mại trên đỉnh đầu, cùng ngón trỏ trắng nõn đang gõ nhẹ cạch cạch có quy luật lên mép cà mèn của hắn.

Thang Hạo chợt nhớ tới chuyện vị huấn luyện viên con lai này hành hạ giết chết đám Alpha như thế nào trong căn tin mà Law Mayer từng nói với quân đội, đột nhiên có chút cảm giác hoang đường.

“Tôi biết rồi.” Đột nhiên hắn nghe thấy vị Omega này âm u nói, “Chúc các anh bình an trở về.”

Thang Hạo cứ ngỡ phản ứng của hắn dữ dội lắm cơ, chí ít cũng sẽ tỏ vẻ không đồng ý, thậm chí Thang Hạo đã soạn sẵn bài văn đầy đủ lý lẽ, suy nghĩ đúng mực, chuẩn bị chống đối nếu đối phương đột ngột trở mặt.

Nhưng không ngờ Tư Nam bình tĩnh chấp nhận đến thế, Thang Hạo không khỏi thấy hơi ngạc nhiên “ừ” một tiếng:

“Vậy…..tôi chỉ đến báo sớm với cậu một tiếng. Đây là nghị quyết của nội bộ, trung tướng Trịnh đích thân muốn nói báo cho bọn Chu Nhung biết, vì thế trước mắt ngoài tôi thì không có ai biết.”

Tư Nam gật đầu không nói.

“Còn có một chuyện.” Thang Hạo ngập ngừng, nói: “Quân đội đã quyết định tống Law Mayer về Florida, tối nay sẽ lên đường.”

Quyết định này thật ra chẳng có gì bất ngờ.

Mục đích muốn đòi Tư Nam về của Law Mayer cơ bản đã quá rõ, anh ta muốn đánh đập tra hỏi chỗ giấu kháng thể cuối cùng; Chu Nhung đưa ra ý kiến, cứ trực tiếp dùng máy bay chở Law Mayer thẳng đến trung tâm thành phố đầy rẫy zombie rồi quẳng xuống là xong, nhưng vì lợi ích chính trị và chủ nghĩa nhân đạo, quân đội vẫn quyết định tống Law Mayer đến từ đâu thì về chỗ ấy, tránh cho sau khi kết thúc chiến tranh thì bên kia giở mánh, nước C ăn cắp không thành vắc xin, đã giết chết con trai của phó tổng thống nước A.

“Law Mayer tạm thời được giữ trong nhà khách quân đội, tám giờ tối nay sẽ có người hộ tống anh ta lên máy bay, người phụ nữ Alpha bị trung úy Dương Xuân Thảo đánh thảm cùng gã to con mém bị cậu móc tim kia cũng theo cùng. Địa điểm cất cánh là sân bay thứ sáu phía Bắc hòn đảo, rất gần với bến cảng tàu sân bay mà cậu từng đi.”

Tư Nam liếc nhìn Thang Hạo, hình như cảm thấy hơi hứng thú: “Anh nói chuyện này với tôi làm gì?”

Thang Hạo bật cười: “Không có gì. Chỉ muốn để cậu biết…..hộ tống bọn họ là người của tôi, ánh mắt tuy không tốt, nhưng miệng thì rất kín.”

Tư Nam hất cằm, mấy giây sau mới nhếch một bên khóe môi: “Cảm ơn.”

Thang Hạo rất đàn ông gật đầu tỏ vẻ không cần thế đâu, đoạn quay người đi được vài bước, bỗng nhiên quay đầu lại.

“Đúng rồi, có một chuyện tôi chỉ tò mò………..”

Tư Nam im lặng tỏ ý hắn nói đi.

“Law Mayer từng nói với quân đội, khi cậu là đối tượng giám sát quan trọng của bộ đội White Eagle, từng dính líu đến vụ giết người hàng đầu bởi rất nhiều nạn nhân là Alpha nam. Một trong số đó là ở trong căn tin, cậu bảo mấy tên Alpha ngồi cùng bàn mình xéo đi, nếu đếm đến ba mà không xéo thì…………….”

Tư Nam bật cười: “Dùng một cái thìa đâm chết cả đám đó?”

Nụ cười này tuy không rõ rệt, nhưng kết hợp với gương mặt đẹp đẽ của hắn thì trông cũng khá dịu dàng; vậy nhưng phản ứng đầu tiên của Thang Hạo lại là ngầm kéo dài khoảng cách giữa hai người.

“Anh tò mò điều gì?”

“Ừm………….”Hầu kết Thang Hạo trượt xuống, “Thì ………….muốn biết chuyện này……..là thật hay………….”

“Thật đấy,” Tư Nam cười toe nói vậy, mặt mũi nom hơi ranh mãnh: “May mà vừa nãy anh chưa ngồi xuống.”

Thang Hạo im lặng hồi lâu, sau cùng giơ một ngón cái, xoay người ba chân bốn cẳng chạy mất.

“Tư Tiểu Nam!” Xuân Thảo nhảy nhót hớn hở xông vào, “Ý chà chen chết tớ rồi! Vẫn may còn chỗ của cậu!”

Nhan Hào với Quách Vĩ Tường vai kề vai đi đến, Chu Nhung theo thói chui đến bên cạnh Tư Nam, hai người dựa vào nhau, cả đội bắt đầu ồn ồn ào ào chia đồ ăn. Cách đó không xa, Đinh Thực và trung tá Kim Hoa cùng sóng vai đi ra khỏi đám người, nói với nhau mấy câu, Kim Hoa lễ phép nói tạm biệt, bưng cà mèn rỗng đi đến một góc khác của căn tin.

Đinh Thực vẫn mở to mắt đứng nguyên tại chỗ, một mực dõi theo bóng lưng đã mất dạng của cô, rồi mới buồn bã đi về phía bên này.

“Không không, Tư Tiểu Nam, vừa nãy chính anh trông thấy Thang Hạo chuồn từ chỗ này ra.” Chu Nhung gắp sườn xào của mình nhét vào trong miệng Tư Nam, chọc huyệt thái dương của hắn dạy bảo: “Giấu diếm tổ chức là không ích gì đâu nhé, thằng Thang kia không đáng để em ngoại tình đâu. Năm đó thằng chả từng báo danh 118 nhưng đách được chọn, sau về lại tiểu đội cũ tham gia tập trận giả, đánh một trận thảm hại 20: 3 với 118, từ đó kết thù giết cha đoạt vợ huyết hải thâm cừu……….”

Tư Nam bị chọc nên hơi bất mãn, vừa gặm xương vừa hầm hừ ứng phó.

“Hơn nữa Thang Hạo nổi danh là thằng tù trưởng Châu Phi (1), em biết ý của nó không? Trước khi tập trận giả, thằng chả có tung xúc xắc chọn doanh địa, có mười thì chín lần trúng ngay khu đầm lầy; mỗi khi cược bên tấn công hay phòng thủ, toàn dính phe tấn công, một bé tân binh đêm hôm khuya khoắt chuồn đi chùm bao tải anh, kết quả hôm đó vừa hay đổi trạm gác, chùm nhầm thằng chả thì chớ còn hung hãn đập cho Thang Hạo một trận……Thang Hạo….là thằng xúi quẩy trời sinh đấy.”

Mặt Tư Nam trông rất kinh ngạc, Chu Nhung vỗ bốp một cái vào mông hắn: “Hiểu chưa em? Đừng có chạy ra ngoài gặp hắn! Kẻo dính xui của thằng chả!”

“…………….” Tư Nam thì thào nói: “Ai dính xui ai còn chưa rõ kìa.”

“Cô ấy từ chối tớ rồi.” Đinh Thực đặt mông ngồi chen vào giữa Nhan Hào và Quách Vĩ Tường, mặt như đưa đám nói: “Tiểu Kim Hoa không muốn hẹn hò cùng tớ!”

Hai chàng kia dĩ nhiên lập tức an ủi động viên cổ vũ khuyến khích, chỉ có Xuân Thảo vừa há mồm ăn cơm vừa liếc khinh thường: “Đã bảo trước với cậu rồi, làm gì có kiểu hẹn hò trai gái gì mà rủ chạy bộ sáng sớm chứ, ai nêu ý kiến thúi hoắc này thế?”

Đinh Thực chưa kịp trả lời, Nhan Hào ù ù cạc cạc: “Chạy sáng sớm thì có gì không được? Không khí sớm mai trong lành lại còn ít người, hợp cho hai người yêu đương anh anh em em biết bao nhiêu á.”

“Chuẩn rồi chuẩn rồi.” Quách Vĩ Tường Like mạnh: “Chờ Tiểu Kim Hoa hết chạy nổi, Đại Đinh đúng dịp cõng cổ trên lưng, tim em kề tim anh, lãng mạn tình cảm hết biết, cán cân bạn trai tiêu chuẩn tăng liền à!”

“Đại Đinh sẽ nhân cơ hội kéo áo khoe cơ bắp! Perfect!” Nhan Hào nắm bàn tay: “Chỉ cần chạy hai bữa, chuyện ắt sẽ thành!”

Xuân Thảo: “…………..”

Chu Nhung dịu dàng nói: “Há mồm, a──”

Tư Nam mặt không cảm xúc há miệng, Chu Nhung xúc một thìa cơm lẫn sườn xào chua ngọt bón cho hắn.

“Đi mà nhìn Nhung ca anh ấy kìa.” Xuân Thảo đau đớn nét mặt đúng kiểu chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép: “Trong đội chúng ta chỉ có mình ảnh thoát kiếp cún FA, ba người các cậu đừng mơ kiếm được đối tượng.”

Bông hoa của đội với quan nhị đại không chịu thua, lục tục tỏ ý Nhung ca hoặc mèo mù vớ cá rán [chẹp──] hoặc kiếp trước đã cứu cả dải ngân hà. Nếu người ảnh gặp không phải Tư Nam, mà là một em Omega đầu không chập cheng, ảnh tuyệt đối sẽ bị người ta giơ chân đạp nát trứng ngay từ lần đầu đi cua rồi.

Đại Đinh gục đầu ủ rũ ăn hết cơm, kéo bước chân nặng trịch cùng đồng đội ra khỏi căn tin, bỗng trông thấy Kim Hoa quay lưng về phía họ, đang tập trung hết sức lật nhìn một quyển sổ tay trên sân thể dục gần đó.

Trong mắt người bình thường, trung tá Kim Hoa là bông hoa cao không với tới của quân đội, nhưng trong bản miêu tả chém thêm mười tám lần chọn lọc của Đinh Thực, Kim Hoa là cô thôn nữ xinh đẹp vừa dịu dàng lại hay e thẹn, khi xấu hổ sẽ uốn éo người giậm chân, đấm yêu vào ngực Đinh Thực, nhõng nhẽo: “Làm em bay mất nửa linh hồn rồi nè!”

──Bài miêu tả này khiến Tư Nam có tưởng tượng sai lệch hơi bị lớn, vì thế sau này khi hắn tận mắt trông thấy trung tá Tiểu Kim Hoa, đã nghiêm túc nghi ngờ đó đách phải cú đấm yêu e thẹn lên ngực Đinh Thực, mà phải là một đấm nặng trịch của King Kong, còn cái câu “bay mất nửa linh hồn” thì là Đinh Thực lên cơn nhồi máu cơ tim ngay tại chỗ ý.

“Bỏ đi thôi, Đại Đinh ơi.” Xuân Thảo thật lòng thật dạ nói, “Cậu nhìn khuôn mặt đẹp trai ngời ngời của cậu đi, tuấn tú lịch sự, tương lai xán lạn thế này………tìm một người khác không được sao, cớ sao cứ phải treo cổ trên một cành cây thế. Hay là cậu theo đuổi Nhan Hào đi, bông hoa đội mình có kém Tiểu Kim Hoa đâu?”

Đinh Thực đau lòng gần chết, lắc đầu nguầy nguậy.

Nhan Hào nói: “Anh thật có một cảm giác vi diệu rằng mình bị ghét bỏ.”

Quách Vĩ Tường lập tức đi ra giữ gìn mặt mũi cho 118: “Bậy nào! Bông hoa đội ta rõ ràng xinh xắn hơn tiểu Kim Hoa nhé!”

Nhan Hào: “……….Chém tiếp nữa anh táng chú nhé!”

Cả đội tiếp tục cuộc tranh luận nhạt nhẽo “Rốt cuộc Nhan Hào hay trung tá Kim Hoa ai xinh hơn ai ” cùng “Giữa Nhan Hào với trung tá Kim ai có khả năng lên ngôi hoa hậu quân đội”, đùn đùn đẩy đẩy đi qua sân thể dục. Tư Nam thoáng nhìn về phía sau, chỉ thấy bóng dáng Kim Hoa càng ngày càng xa, đột nhiên nói một câu:

“Cậu muốn hẹn hò cùng cổ thật à?”

Đinh Thực sững sờ rồi sau đó mới ngộ ra hắn đang hỏi mình, bèn tủi thân gật gật đầu.

Tư Nam nghiêm túc nói: “Tôi dạy cậu một chiêu, nhìn kĩ nhé.” Nói xong bèn ngoái đầu đi về phía sân thể dục.

Cả đội chưa hiểu mô tê gì, chạy đến trốn sau gốc cây xa xa, nhìn Tư Nam đút hai tay vào quần, trực tiếp đi đến trước mặt trung tá Kim Hoa, người sau kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu, thình lình đụng phải gương mặt lạnh băng của Tư Nam.

Ở Tư Nam có sự khác biệt rõ rệt với các Omega khác, trên người hắn luôn có một loại hơi thở sát phạt quyết đoán. Dù là khi đi, đứng hay yên lặng ngồi một chỗ, hoặc lúc hắn mỉm cười, khí chất tôi luyện từ hai mươi năm huấn luyện tàn khốc của bộ đội White Eagle gắn chặt trong linh hồn, không che giấu tỏa ra từ mỗi lỗ chân lông kia, thật sự khiến lòng người ớn lạnh.

Mặc dù Kim Hoa phụ trách quản lý sự vụ hàng ngày của Sở nghiên cứu, nhưng chưa từng trò chuyện riêng khi hắn đang trong trạng thái tỉnh táo bao giờ, thế nên ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên, cô đã thoáng rùng mình, sống lưng thẳng tắp theo bản năng: “Xin hỏi cậu……….”

Tư Nam hỏi: “Cô là ai?”

“Tôi là người phụ trách kết nối với truyền đạt mọi chuyện hàng ngày giữa quân đội và Sở nghiên cứu…………….”

“Có quan hệ gì với Đinh Thực đội chúng tôi?”

Kim Hoa: “………..Ầy……….”

Sau gốc cây, Đinh Thực gắt gao ôm ngực, nom như sắp xỉu tới nơi, Quách Vĩ Tường cố gắng vỗ mạnh vào lưng cậu ta: “Ráng chịu đựng! Anh em! Ráng chịu!!”

“Thực ra cũng không có quan hệ đặc biệt gì tới tôi, tôi……….”

Tư Nam rất bình tĩnh ngắt lời cô: “Đinh Thực là người đã có gia đình, mong cô tránh xa cậu ấy một chút.”

“Gọi lính quân y!” Nhan Hào hoảng sợ cực kì: “Đinh Thực không ổn rồi, nhanh! Gọi lính quân y!!”

Kim Hoa vô cùng lúng túng, vô ý thức lùi về sau, run giọng nói: “…………Hả?”

Tư Nam quan sát kĩ càng cô, y như vị huấn luyện viên thiết huyết đứng dưới cái nắng gắt năm đó, lãnh khốc đánh giá học viên Alpha không rõ sống chết của mình, mãi đến khi cơ mặt trên gò má Kim Hoa rõ ràng thít chặt vì căng thẳng mới thôi.

“Đinh Thực vẫn yêu cô gái trong thôn.” Tư Nam nhìn vào hai mắt Kim Hoa, giọng nói nhẹ nhàng mà chầm chậm: “Cô gái đó là người liên lạc khẩn cấp cậu ấy chỉ định, cũng là người nhận tiền lương hưu. Trên chuyến hành trình, có bao Omega có ý yêu đương cùng cậu ấy, nhưng tất cả đều bị từ chối, Đinh Thực nói sâu trong trái tim, cô gái ấy là tình yêu duy nhất trong cuộc đời mình.”

“Thế nên cô tránh xa cậu ấy ra.” Tư Nam ngừng lại, vẫn chưa hết ý nên nói thêm một câu: “Đừng có phá hoại cuộc sống đoàn kết và bình yên của tổ chức.”

Kim Hoa: “………………………..”

Tư Nam quay người bỏ đi, trung tá Kim Hoa đứng bất động dưới ánh nắng hồi lâu, trái tim cứ đập thình thịch.

Đinh Thực cuối cùng đã té xỉu.

Đinh Thực được cả đội ba chân bốn cẳng nâng về kí túc xá, Nhan Hào quạt quạt cho cậu ta, Xuân Thảo chạy đi lấy nước, Chu Nhung tự tay ra sức day mạnh huyệt thái dương, Đinh Thực hồn dạt phương nào rốt cuộc đã tỉnh dậy, tới đây mọi người cùng thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Tư Nam không được ai khen ngợi, cảm thấy rất ư tủi thân, ngồi thu lu trên ghế dài không thèm hé răng, y chang một bé mèo ủ rũ. Chu Nhung thầm muốn hỏi hắn đã nói gì với Kim Hoa, song giữa lúc rối loạn nên không có kịp, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy mấy tiếng gõ cửa, một giọng nữ quen thuộc vang lên: “Đinh Thực có đây không?”

Tất cả mọi người cùng: “………………………”

Đinh Thực: “Tiểu Kim Hoa!”

Thoáng chốc, Đinh Thực được bơm máu sống dậy, xộc ra ngoài cửa. Mọi người tò mò ló đầu ra ngoài khung cửa, chỉ thấy trung tá Kim Hoa chắp tay sau lưng đợi trên hành lang, sắc mặt hơi hồng, cắn cắn môi.

Đinh Thực đứng bên cạnh cô, hai người mắt to trợn mắt nhỏ, lát sau gương mặt đen đen đẹp trai thành thật của cậu ta thế mà cũng dần dần đỏ lên, lắp ba lắp bắp:

“Chuyện……………..chuyện gì?”

Kim Hoa hiếm có lúc mất tự nhiên, mãi mới nhỏ giọng nói:

“Anh tiền lương hưu…………..chỉ viết tên tôi, thế không ổn đâu. Hơn nữa tuổi còn trẻ, nói chuyện này………không may mắn…………”

Vì thế Tư Nam cứ như vị anh hùng khải hoàn, được mọi người vây chặt đưa về phòng, đối đãi trọng thể. Nhan Hạo quạt mát cho hắn, Xuân Thảo chạy đi lấy nước, Quách Vĩ Tường ngoan ngoãn tôn kính gọt táo; Chu Nhung dùng tăm xiên từng miếng, tự tay bưng đi đút cho hắn ăn.

“Cao thủ cua gái!” Mọi người phục sát đất, “Sau này mấy con cún bọn tớ nhờ cậu chỉ dạy hết nhá!”

Tư Nam hừ nói: “Đã bảo Nhung ca các cậu bị tôi dùng mánh câu tới tay mà lị, các cậu cứ không tin cơ.”

***

Đinh Thực nắm chắc cơ hội này, không về cả chiều, tới giờ cơm tối cũng không thấy bóng dáng. Quách Vĩ Tường lén đi điều tra, nói trung tá Kim Hoa ăn cơm ở Sở nghiên cứu, Đinh Thực giống y con Dobermann nhong nhong chạy theo.

“Thượng tá Chu?” Một cậu lính cần vụ đi đến cúi chào: “Trung tướng Trịnh bảo tôi truyền lời, sau giờ ăn tối mời anh đến văn phòng của ông ấy, có chuyện cần bàn bạc.”

Cái thìa xúc cơm của Tư Nam khựng lại, song trông Chu Nhung như đã đoán trước, cười gật đầu nói: “Được.”

Những người khác không biết chuyện gì, cũng chẳng hỏi han. Sau bữa tối, Chu Nhung bảo mọi người về kí túc, khẽ hôn lên thái dương Tư Nam, mặt mày như thường, đi đến phòng của trung tướng Trịnh.

Tư Nam rớt về sau hai bước, quay đầu nhìn bóng lưng y.

Sắc trời dần tối, gió biển thổn thức, cái áo khoác rằn ri của Chu Nhung mở tung, vạt áo khẽ lay động trong cơn gió. Y người cao chân dài, lại từng được huấn luyện bài hành động cử chỉ nghiêm khắc nhất, dáng điệu đi bộ thực rắn rỏi với đẹp trai hết sức; song vì sống trong đám bộ đội 118 lưu manh bấy lâu, nên luôn có vẻ bất cần và thờ ơ.

Tựa như một con hổ, răng nanh trắng sáng sắc nhọn, nửa tỉnh nửa mê gào lên từng tiếng gầm như trầm thấp từ trong cổ họng.

Tư Nam nhìn đi chỗ khác, quay người hướng về phía Bắc.

Nằm ở phía Bắc hòn đảo, gần bến cảng, là sân bay thứ sáu của quân đội.

Tám giờ tối, hai chiếc xe quân đội chạy như bay từ nhà khách rồi dừng ngay cạnh sân bay. Tư Nam đẩy cửa bước ra, Law Mayer được vài binh sĩ nghiêm túc trông giữ chui ra khỏi xe.

Trong nháy mắt gió thổi bay tóc anh ta, Law Mayer híp đôi mắt, trông thấy một bóng dáng lẳng lặng đứng yên ở đằng trước.

──Chẳng cần đến ánh đèn pha của máy bay trực thăng, dù nhắm mắt anh ta cũng có thể nhận ra đó là ai.

“Noah,” Law Mayer cười khàn khàn nói.

Tư Nam ngoảnh đầu: “Xin lỗi tôi đây họ Chu, anh gọi nhầm rồi.”

* * *

(1) Tù trưởng Châu Phi: Trên ngôn ngữ mạng, nó có nguồn gốc từ xác suất của trò rút thăm may mắn, chỉ đến số xui của mọi người. Số xui -> mặt đen ->người da đen ->người Châu Phi -> tù trưởng Châu Phi. Nói chung là tù trưởng Châu Phi ý chỉ số nhọ không ai bằng.

P.s: Thang Hạo và Tư Nam =)) Hai đứa nhọ hơn đít nồi.

=)) Mèo Tư Nam moe moe quá đi.


	73. Chapter 73

Đám binh sĩ đã được Thang Hạo dặn dò, bèn coi như không nhìn thấy, ôm súng im lặng đứng cách đó không xa.

Law Mayer ung dung nhìn Tư Nam một lát, đột nhiên bật cười nói: “Tôi hiểu cậu quá ít.”

Tư Nam lặng thinh.

“Tuy chúng ta lớn lên bên nhau từ nhỏ……không, phải nói là cùng trưởng thành trên cùng một căn nhà, nhưng trước khi lên đại học tôi luôn cố ý không đếm xỉa đến sự tồn tại của cậu, nên sau này muốn nhớ lại dáng dấp thời thiếu niên của cậu trông như thế nào thì đã chẳng có chút ấn tượng rõ nét gì rồi.” Trông Law Mayer như có vẻ thấy thú vị, nói: “Tôi chưa bao giờ biết hóa ra cậu là người cố chấp một lòng một dạ trên mặt tình cảm đến vậy.”

Tư Nam hỏi: “Kì quặc lắm à?”

Law Mayer nói: “Không kì quặc, chỉ có điều rất giống người mẹ đã mất của cậu thôi. Sức mạnh của huyết mạch thật mạnh mẽ.”

Máy bay chậm rãi chuyển động trên đường băng, phát ra tiếng ầm ầm to lớn. Law Mayer đứng đối diện với Tư Nam, giữa cả hai chỉ cách nhau có một bước, gió trên biển Nam Hải lướt qua dòng hải lưu và tàu sân bay, hét lên rồi trốn mất giữa hai người.

“Tôi phải đi rồi.” Law Mayer hỏi, “Mình cậu tự đến đây, chắc không phải cố khoe khoang tính cố chấp dài lâu trong tình cảm của cậu đấy chứ?”

Tư Nam lãnh đạm nói: “Mẹ tôi đã được an táng ở đâu?”

Law Mayer có chút kinh ngạc, nhanh chóng bật cười: “Tôi còn tưởng cậu không bao giờ quan tâm đến vấn đề này chứ, dù sao thì cậu chẳng thèm đi viếng lễ tang của mẹ mình cơ mà.”

Tư Nam khoanh tay đứng im, không có trả lời.

Law Mayer hỏi lại: “Cậu cảm thấy tôi sẽ chôn bà ta ở chỗ nào?”

“…………..”

“Vì mẹ cậu, khi xưa tôi rất ghét Omega. Loại sinh vật này rất giống…….nói thế nào nhỉ, giọng hát của nàng tiên cá trên đại dương, hoa lệ, nhẹ nhàng, đầy cám dỗ chết người, thừa biết đi theo nó sẽ chỉ có đường chết, nhưng nó vẫn quyến rũ được vô số Alpha có tâm trí tỉnh táo với ý chí kiên định, khiến họ như thằng ngu xông đến hết người này đến người khác, cam tâm tình nguyện trở thành người lệ thuộc cho sinh vật yếu đuối nhu nhược này.”

Tư Nam hỏi: “Anh đang nói đến ba ruột mình à?”

Law Mayer mặc kệ ý chế nhạo trong lời của hắn:

“Vì thế khi hơn mười tuổi, tôi từng đã quyết định sau khi trưởng thành sẽ tìm một Beta làm bạn đời tương lai, để không lặp lại bi kịch đáng buồn cười như người ba của tôi.”

“Nhưng dựa theo kế hoạch lợi dụng kháng thể thứ hai nhằm sàng lọc giống loài hạng ưu của anh, gene của Beta e là sẽ bị tuyệt chủng nhỉ!” Tư Nam bình tĩnh nói.

“Quyết định này về sau đã được thay đổi khi tôi thấy cậu tại căn cứ White Eagle.” Law Mayer nhún vai, nói: “Có điều dù không thay đổi cũng vậy cả thôi, cậu cảm thấy điều này sẽ ảnh hưởng đến hướng đề xuất chính trị của tôi sao?”

Tư Nam lắc đầu mỉm cười.

“Cho nên sau cái chết của mẹ cậu,” Law Mayer nói tiếp, “Ba tôi đau lòng muốn chết, thậm chí còn sốc không gượng dậy nổi. Ông đưa mẹ cậu vào trong khu mộ của dòng họ, hy vọng trăm năm sau có thể cùng hợp táng với bà ấy…………..”

Tư Nam nói: “Nhưng mà tôi không nhìn thấy bia mộ của mẹ trong khu mộ dòng họ các anh.”

“Đúng thế,” Law Mayer nói: “Đó là vì sau khi ba mất, tôi đã chuyển mẹ cậu đi, rồi dời mộ của mẹ tôi đến.”

Nếu câu tiếp theo của Law Mayer là ‘tôi đã hỏa táng bà ta’ hoặc ‘ném cho chó ăn’, thì hôm nay Tư Nam chắc chắn sẽ không để anh ta còn nguyên vẹn chân tay để lên máy bay. Thế nhưng anh ta không nói câu này, mà nhìn Tư Nam rồi khẽ mỉm cười: “Cậu đoán coi tôi đã dời đến chỗ nào?”

“……………” Tư Nam híp đôi mắt.

“Này!” Phi công chạy từ sân bay gần đó đến, giơ tay chỉ vào đồng hồ thúc giục:”Đã đến giờ rồi! Ê──!”

Binh sĩ phía sau bất an, nhúc nhích.

“Khẩn trương thế làm gì.” Law Mayer thoải mái nói, “Tôi cho rằng tình cảm giữa hai mẹ con cậu nhạt lắm chứ.”

Tư Nam không để bụng, nói từng chữ một: “Anh đã chuyển mẹ tôi đến chỗ nào?”

Law Mayer nhướn mày không đáp, cuối cùng Tư Nam hung hãn xách cổ áo anh ta: “Anh……….”

“Nghĩa trang công cộng,” Law Mayer mỉm cười nói.

Ngón tay mạnh mẽ của Tư Nam buông lỏng một chút, Law Mayer nhìn chăm chú đôi con ngươi vì ánh đèn chiếu trong đêm nên đã nhạt đi hết sức, chuyển từ màu hổ phách thành màu mật ong, nói: “Cảm ơn tôi đi, đây coi như là chuyện tốt duy nhất── tôi thực hiện sau khi đã yêu em.”

Xoang mũi Tư Nam hừ ra tiếng chế giễu, buông anh ta rồi đi về phía sau.

“Này!” Law Mayer đột nhiên ngoảnh đầu, cao giọng nói: “Có muốn biết nơi chôn cất cuối cùng của ba em ở đâu không?”

Phi công bước nhanh chạy tới, tỏ ý bảo mình đã vội lắm rồi với đám binh sĩ, song Law Mayer cứ bất động tại chỗ. Trong khoảnh khắc Tư Nam đi qua sân bay trong màn đêm, quay lưng với mọi người, giọng nói trầm thấp chẳng có tình cảm vang lên trong cơn gió: “Tôi biết ông ở đâu, đã gặp rồi.”

Máy bay trực thăng từ từ cất cánh, bụi bặm theo cơn gió xoáy tỏa đi khắp bốn phía. Tư Nam dừng bước, trong đêm đen chỉ có ánh đèn đỏ nhấp nháy, Chu Nhung đang ngậm điếu thuốc ngồi cạnh hàng rào, chìa hai tay mỉm cười với hắn.

Tư Nam tiến đến ấn vào lòng bàn tay y, bốn ngón dính chặt vào nhau, lẳng lặng thở dài.

“Anh còn tưởng em đi giết anh ta cơ,” Chu Nhung mỉm cười nói, “Còn định đi ngăn em không nè.”

Tư Nam nói: “Nếu em muốn giết anh ta thật, anh ngăn cũng chả được đâu”

Lời này là thật, lúc Tư Nam điên khùng ngoài cách đánh gục hẳn, nếu không rất khó kiềm chế. Hắn nghĩ rồi giải thích thêm một câu: “Nhưng Law Mayer không lấy được kháng thể cuối cùng, sau khi về nước cũng sẽ chẳng được yên ổn, giết hay không giết cũng như nhau thôi.”

Chu Nhung kéo hai tay Tư Nam, lôi hắn ngồi giữa hai đùi mình, kề sát hỏi: “Hửm?”

“Trước khi virus mất khống chế, Sở nghiên cứu của căn cứ White Eagle đang chế tạo mẫu kháng thể có thể áp dụng với đại đa số mọi người, tuy nhiên không có hoàn thành kế hoạch, mà chỉ ướp lạnh vắc xin không thành này. Mấy gia tộc lớn có bề dày lịch sử và quyền lực bị Law Mayer thuyết phục đã quyết định nắm chặt kháng thể cuối cùng trong lòng bàn tay mình, đồng thời thúc đẩy phát triển kháng thể bậc hai chỉ có thể áp dụng với một vài cá thể có gene ưu tú.”

“Dùng thủ đoạn này, sẽ nhanh chóng mở rộng được quyền lực với đất đai, thậm chí vững mạnh tới nỗi có thể xây dựng nên một vương quốc độc tài bất khả xâm phạm trong cái thời tận thế.”

“……………” Chu Nhung lặng im gật đầu: “Cho nên em chủ động liên lạc với thứ trưởng Quách, đòi điều kiện phải hoàn thành vắc xin, rồi đi trộm mẫu kháng thể cuối cùng?”

Tư Nam nói: “Cũng dạng thế. Nhưng thực ra cũng………không tính là trộm, bởi nó vốn là của em.”

Chu Nhung gần như đoán được tất cả mọi chuyện, song không cắt ngang, chỉ yên lặng nhìn hắn.

“Mặc dù những quốc gia có sức mạnh đều đang thí nghiệm virus, thế nhưng virus Pandora thật sự được hình thành trong tay mẹ của em, vì thế mà sau này bà vô cùng hối hận, kết hôn với ba của Law Mayer…….xong, mẹ em vẫn luôn nghiên cứu vắc xin, tuy nhiên không ai biết bà đã hoàn thành cụ thể đến bước nào.” Tư Nam hít sâu một hơi lạnh băng như nước trong đêm đen, nói: “Bà đã có bước tiến vượt bậc trên môn chuyên ngành này, cũng có thể vì cái chết của ba em đã tạo động lực và linh cảm cho bà.”

Chu Nhung im lặng không nói nghe hắn kể, Tư Nam tự giễu nói: “Dù là khoa học hay nghệ thuật, nỗi đau của cái chết luôn là một trong những nguồn linh cảm bất tận.”

“Sau đó thì sao?” Chu Nhung dịu giọng hỏi.

“Sau khi tự vẫn, bà có để lại một lá thứ cho em, chỉ là em chưa bao giờ đọc. Em còn không tham dự lễ tang của mẹ……….”

Tư Nam im lặng rất lâu, Chu Nhung cho rằng hắn sẽ không bộc bạch nữa, ai biết lát sau hắn dĩ nhiên bình tĩnh thừa nhận: “Em không dám đi.”

“………….Vì sao?”

Có lẽ trong cuộc đời mình, Tư Nam cũng chưa nói nhiều thế với ai bao giờ, thời gian hắn suy nghĩ rất lâu, như thể đang cố gắng tổ chức ngôn ngữ bật mí quá khứ giấu kín khó hiểu, không muốn để người khác biết, cuối cùng hắn nói: “Có vài năm, em luôn hận mẹ.”

“Em hận bà vì sao phải dày vò di thể ba em, vì sao phải nghiên cứu virus Pandora, vì sao muốn dùng em làm đối tượng thí nghiệm tiến hành hàng loạt thí nghiệm kháng thể.” Hắn ngừng một lát, nói: “Sau này có lẽ vì nghiên cứu vắc xin gặp vấn đề, tình trạng tinh thần của bà dần trở nên bất thường, luôn sinh ra ảo tưởng rằng ba em chưa chết, thậm chí còn tiếp tục nghiên cứu virus Pandora………”

Tư Nam nhắm mắt mình lại, trong đầu dần hiện lên mọi điều đau đớn không dám nhớ về đó, biệt thự xám xịt xinh đẹp, cùng đỉnh nóc dường như luôn có sương đen, mờ mờ hiện ra cơn xoáy màu máu của bầu trời.

“Em đã phá tan ảo tưởng của bà.” Tư Nam mở to mắt, dùng giọng điệu bình tĩnh đến đáng sợ kể tiếp, “Bà không thể chấp nhận, để lại một lá thư rồi tự sát.”

Tới đây, Chu Nhung đã hiểu rõ trong bốn chữ ’em không dám đi’ này chan chứa biết bao tình cảm phức tạp khó miêu tả bằng ngôn từ.

“Khi nào thì em mở lá di thư kia ra?” Y nói nhỏ.

“Mấy năm sau ý nhỉ,” Tư Nam nói, “Em không nhớ rõ cụ thể ngày nào rồi. Đọc lá thư đó em mới biết hóa ra vắc xin nghiên cứu đã tiến tới bước phát triển quan trọng nhất, song lúc em đi hỏi Law Mayer, anh ta nói kế hoạch này đã bị tạm dừng………..”

“Nên là em đã nghĩ, nếu virus Pandora được bắt đầu từ mẹ em, vậy em cũng có trách nhiệm công khai lan truyền vắc xin với bên ngoài.”

Hắn nói xong, bèn cười cười.

Đó chỉ là một nụ cười cực kì nhẹ và mệt mỏi, nếu không nhìn kĩ, thực sự sẽ rất khó nhận ra.

Nhưng từ nét cười đó, Chu Nhung đã thấy bóng dáng thả người nhảy xuống từ độ cao ba nghìn feet, ngã xuống vách núi rồi tỉnh dậy vì bị zombie cào xé ăn thịt, cùng khi bị thương rất nặng gần kề cái chết, bước từng bước tập tễnh từ khe núi xuống, kiên cường dùng chút hơi tàn kêu cứu.

Chu Nhung ngồi đó giữ chặt một tay Tư Nam, hai người úp tay vào nhau, Chu Nhung dùng bắp đùi rắn chắc kẹp hắn ngồi trong lòng mình, thì thầm hỏi: “Khi em liên hệ với thứ trưởng Quách, sao đã tin 118 thế?”

Tư Nam ngẩng đầu, ngắm nhìn bầu trời đêm sâu thẳm trên hải đảo, lát sau hắn cười nói: “Mặc dù khi ấy em đã quên mất anh, nhưng mà……..sau khi mẹ qua đời, ngoài anh thì em còn có thể tin được ai nữa đây.”

Chu Nhung chìa tay ghì chặt sau gáy Tư Nam, để khuôn mặt hắn dựa vào người mình, trao một nụ hôn quấn quít triền miên lên bờ môi lạnh giá mềm mại của hắn.

Tại một nơi khác của sân bay, ánh đèn chiếu xa xuyên qua bóng đêm mênh mông, khiến bóng hình hai người quấn quýt theo gió tán ra xa. Rất lâu sau, Chu Nhung bế ngang người Tư Nam, để tay hắn khoác trên cổ mình, đi vào khu túc xá phía bên kia hòn đảo.

“Anh cười gì thế?” Tư Nam hỏi thầm thì.

Chu Nhung nói: “Anh nhớ đến vụ Law Mayer nói em trong căn tin………..”

“Dùng một cái thìa đâm chết mọi người?”

Chu Nhung cúi đầu, gò má Tư Nam kề sát bên gáy y, từ góc nhìn của mình, y chỉ có thể trông thấy khóe môi cong cong của Tư Nam: “Là thật đó.”

“Nhưng không giống tính cách của em.”

Tư Nam hỏi vặn: “Anh biết tính em ra sao à?”

Chu Nhung suy nghĩ một lát, mỉm cười nói: “Có thể đỗ lại trên con đường có zombie bao vây, chủ động giúp đỡ một tốp người xa lạ bị nhốt trong bãi đỗ xe, cũng gần như thấu rõ tính cách rồi nhỉ!”

Ý cười trên khóe môi Tư Nam càng lan rộng: “Ừm, em cũng cảm thấy chuyện này có thể giành công cả đời…………….này!”

Chu Nhung cười tươi vỗ mạnh một cái vào mông Tư Nam.

Chu Nhung không hỏi, giống như để mặc nó. Hai người đi dọc theo con đường quốc lộ dài, vượt qua khu bến cảng, hai bên đường là cánh đồng cỏ khô xơ xác, liên tục nhấp nhô trong màn đêm, đèn đường phía xa tỏa ra ánh sáng nhàn nhạt; bờ môi Tư Nam dính chặt trên hõm gáy ấm nóng mềm mịn của Chu Nhung, không rõ đang nghĩ điều gì, rất lâu sau đột nhiên nói nhỏ: “Bởi vì ăn phải thứ gì đó bị bỏ thuốc.”

“Hửm?”

“Khi em đi lấy nước về xong, có ngồi ăn một miếng, bèn phát hiện ra vị nó là lạ. Cho dù thuốc do ai ngồi đó bỏ, em cũng đã cho bọn họ cơ hội bỏ đi, không muốn đi thì chắc chắn là đồng bọn rồi.”

Chu Nhung “A──” gật gù: “Rất có logic.”

“Căn cứ White Eagle không phải là nơi tốt lành.” Tư Nam nói, “Nếu phải có người chết, em chỉ muốn chắc chắn người đó không phải là em.”

Chu Nhung lặp lại lần nữa: “Rất có logic.” Giọng nói mang theo ý cười nhẹ nhàng.

Không khí trên hải đảo trong lành, sao sáng như ngọc, tiếng rì rào của thủy triều dội đến từ phía xa. Hai người quay lưng với biển cả, hướng đến khu kí túc sắp tắt hết ánh đèn, bóng lưng chậm rãi hòa vào làn gió thu phương nam ấm áp của tổ quốc.

“Đợi sau khi tai họa qua đi, chúng mình sẽ đi đào ba em ra rồi hỏa táng nhé.”

“Hỏa táng thành tro thì để ở đâu?”

Chu Nhung nói: “Hợp táng cùng mẹ em! Hợp táng cả ba mẹ của anh vợ hờ luôn, ba mẹ anh cũng hợp táng. Ai cũng có đôi cặp, không ai hơn ai nhé!”

Tư Nam cười to, gần như chúi vào trong ngực Chu Nhung, nói bằng lòng: “Được!”


	74. Chapter 74

Đám binh sĩ đã được Thang Hạo dặn dò, bèn coi như không nhìn thấy, ôm súng im lặng đứng cách đó không xa.

Law Mayer ung dung nhìn Tư Nam một lát, đột nhiên bật cười nói: “Tôi hiểu cậu quá ít.”

Tư Nam lặng thinh.

“Tuy chúng ta lớn lên bên nhau từ nhỏ…không, phải nói là cùng trưởng thành trên cùng một căn nhà, nhưng trước khi lên đại học tôi luôn cố ý không đếm xỉa đến sự tồn tại của cậu, nên sau này muốn nhớ lại dáng dấp thời thiếu niên của cậu trông như thế nào thì đã chẳng có chút ấn tượng rõ nét gì rồi.” Trông Law Mayer như có vẻ thấy thú vị, nói: “Tôi chưa bao giờ biết hóa ra cậu là người cố chấp một lòng một dạ trên mặt tình cảm đến vậy.”

Tư Nam hỏi: “Kì quặc lắm à?”

Law Mayer nói: “Không kì quặc, chỉ có điều rất giống người mẹ đã mất của cậu thôi. Sức mạnh của huyết mạch thật mạnh mẽ.”

Máy bay chậm rãi chuyển động trên đường băng, phát ra tiếng ầm ầm to lớn. Law Mayer đứng đối diện với Tư Nam, giữa cả hai chỉ cách nhau có một bước, gió trên biển Nam Hải lướt qua dòng hải lưu và tàu sân bay, hét lên rồi trốn mất giữa hai người.

“Tôi phải đi rồi.” Law Mayer hỏi, “Mình cậu tự đến đây, chắc không phải cố khoe khoang tính cố chấp dài lâu trong tình cảm của cậu đấy chứ?”

Tư Nam lãnh đạm nói: “Mẹ tôi đã được an táng ở đâu?”

Law Mayer có chút kinh ngạc, nhanh chóng bật cười: “Tôi còn tưởng cậu không bao giờ quan tâm đến vấn đề này chứ, dù sao thì cậu chẳng thèm đi viếng lễ tang của mẹ mình cơ mà.”

Tư Nam khoanh tay đứng im, không có trả lời.

Law Mayer hỏi lại: “Cậu cảm thấy tôi sẽ chôn bà ta ở chỗ nào?”

“…”

“Vì mẹ cậu, khi xưa tôi rất ghét Omega. Loại sinh vật này rất giống…nói thế nào nhỉ, giọng hát của nàng tiên cá trên đại dương, hoa lệ, nhẹ nhàng, đầy cám dỗ chết người, thừa biết đi theo nó sẽ chỉ có đường chết, nhưng nó vẫn quyến rũ được vô số Alpha có tâm trí tỉnh táo với ý chí kiên định, khiến họ như thằng ngu xông đến hết người này đến người khác, cam tâm tình nguyện trở thành người lệ thuộc cho sinh vật yếu đuối nhu nhược này.”

Tư Nam hỏi: “Anh đang nói đến ba ruột mình à?”

Law Mayer mặc kệ ý chế nhạo trong lời của hắn:

“Vì thế khi hơn mười tuổi, tôi từng đã quyết định sau khi trưởng thành sẽ tìm một Beta làm bạn đời tương lai, để không lặp lại bi kịch đáng buồn cười như người ba của tôi.”

“Nhưng dựa theo kế hoạch lợi dụng kháng thể thứ hai nhằm sàng lọc giống loài hạng ưu của anh, gene của Beta e là sẽ bị tuyệt chủng nhỉ!” Tư Nam bình tĩnh nói.

“Quyết định này về sau đã được thay đổi khi tôi thấy cậu tại căn cứ White Eagle.” Law Mayer nhún vai, nói: “Có điều dù không thay đổi cũng vậy cả thôi, cậu cảm thấy điều này sẽ ảnh hưởng đến hướng đề xuất chính trị của tôi sao?”

Tư Nam lắc đầu mỉm cười.

“Cho nên sau cái chết của mẹ cậu,” Law Mayer nói tiếp, “Ba tôi đau lòng muốn chết, thậm chí còn sốc không gượng dậy nổi. Ông đưa mẹ cậu vào trong khu mộ của dòng họ, hy vọng trăm năm sau có thể cùng hợp táng với bà ấy…………..”

Tư Nam nói: “Nhưng mà tôi không nhìn thấy bia mộ của mẹ trong khu mộ dòng họ các anh.”

“Đúng thế,” Law Mayer nói: “Đó là vì sau khi ba mất, tôi đã chuyển mẹ cậu đi, rồi dời mộ của mẹ tôi đến.”

Nếu câu tiếp theo của Law Mayer là ‘tôi đã hỏa táng bà ta’ hoặc ‘ném cho chó ăn’, thì hôm nay Tư Nam chắc chắn sẽ không để anh ta còn nguyên vẹn chân tay để lên máy bay. Thế nhưng anh ta không nói câu này, mà nhìn Tư Nam rồi khẽ mỉm cười: “Cậu đoán coi tôi đã dời đến chỗ nào?”

“…” Tư Nam híp đôi mắt.

“Này!” Phi công chạy từ sân bay gần đó đến, giơ tay chỉ vào đồng hồ thúc giục:”Đã đến giờ rồi! Ê──!”

Binh sĩ phía sau bất an, nhúc nhích.

“Khẩn trương thế làm gì.” Law Mayer thoải mái nói, “Tôi cho rằng tình cảm giữa hai mẹ con cậu nhạt lắm chứ.”

Tư Nam không để bụng, nói từng chữ một: “Anh đã chuyển mẹ tôi đến chỗ nào?”

Law Mayer nhướn mày không đáp, cuối cùng Tư Nam hung hãn xách cổ áo anh ta: “Anh…”

“Nghĩa trang công cộng,” Law Mayer mỉm cười nói.

Ngón tay mạnh mẽ của Tư Nam buông lỏng một chút, Law Mayer nhìn chăm chú đôi con ngươi vì ánh đèn chiếu trong đêm nên đã nhạt đi hết sức, chuyển từ màu hổ phách thành màu mật ong, nói: “Cảm ơn tôi đi, đây coi như là chuyện tốt duy nhất── tôi thực hiện sau khi đã yêu em.”

Xoang mũi Tư Nam hừ ra tiếng chế giễu, buông anh ta rồi đi về phía sau.

“Này!” Law Mayer đột nhiên ngoảnh đầu, cao giọng nói: “Có muốn biết nơi chôn cất cuối cùng của ba em ở đâu không?”

Phi công bước nhanh chạy tới, tỏ ý bảo mình đã vội lắm rồi với đám binh sĩ, song Law Mayer cứ bất động tại chỗ. Trong khoảnh khắc Tư Nam đi qua sân bay trong màn đêm, quay lưng với mọi người, giọng nói trầm thấp chẳng có tình cảm vang lên trong cơn gió: “Tôi biết ông ở đâu, đã gặp rồi.”

Máy bay trực thăng từ từ cất cánh, bụi bặm theo cơn gió xoáy tỏa đi khắp bốn phía. Tư Nam dừng bước, trong đêm đen chỉ có ánh đèn đỏ nhấp nháy, Chu Nhung đang ngậm điếu thuốc ngồi cạnh hàng rào, chìa hai tay mỉm cười với hắn.

Tư Nam tiến đến ấn vào lòng bàn tay y, bốn ngón dính chặt vào nhau, lẳng lặng thở dài.

“Anh còn tưởng em đi giết anh ta cơ,” Chu Nhung mỉm cười nói, “Còn định đi ngăn em không nè.”

Tư Nam nói: “Nếu em muốn giết anh ta thật, anh ngăn cũng chả được đâu”

Lời này là thật, lúc Tư Nam điên khùng ngoài cách đánh gục hẳn, nếu không rất khó kiềm chế. Hắn nghĩ rồi giải thích thêm một câu: “Nhưng Law Mayer không lấy được kháng thể cuối cùng, sau khi về nước cũng sẽ chẳng được yên ổn, giết hay không giết cũng như nhau thôi.”

Chu Nhung kéo hai tay Tư Nam, lôi hắn ngồi giữa hai đùi mình, kề sát hỏi: “Hửm?”

“Trước khi virus mất khống chế, Sở nghiên cứu của căn cứ White Eagle đang chế tạo mẫu kháng thể có thể áp dụng với đại đa số mọi người, tuy nhiên không có hoàn thành kế hoạch, mà chỉ ướp lạnh vắc xin không thành này. Mấy gia tộc lớn có bề dày lịch sử và quyền lực bị Law Mayer thuyết phục đã quyết định nắm chặt kháng thể cuối cùng trong lòng bàn tay mình, đồng thời thúc đẩy phát triển kháng thể bậc hai chỉ có thể áp dụng với một vài cá thể có gene ưu tú.”

“Dùng thủ đoạn này, sẽ nhanh chóng mở rộng được quyền lực với đất đai, thậm chí vững mạnh tới nỗi có thể xây dựng nên một vương quốc độc tài bất khả xâm phạm trong cái thời tận thế.”

“…” Chu Nhung lặng im gật đầu: “Cho nên em chủ động liên lạc với thứ trưởng Quách, đòi điều kiện phải hoàn thành vắc xin, rồi đi trộm mẫu kháng thể cuối cùng?”

Tư Nam nói: “Cũng dạng thế. Nhưng thực ra cũng…không tính là trộm, bởi nó vốn là của em.”

Chu Nhung gần như đoán được tất cả mọi chuyện, song không cắt ngang, chỉ yên lặng nhìn hắn.

“Mặc dù những quốc gia có sức mạnh đều đang thí nghiệm virus, thế nhưng virus Pandora thật sự được hình thành trong tay mẹ của em, vì thế mà sau này bà vô cùng hối hận, kết hôn với ba của Law Mayer… xong, mẹ em vẫn luôn nghiên cứu vắc xin, tuy nhiên không ai biết bà đã hoàn thành cụ thể đến bước nào.” Tư Nam hít sâu một hơi lạnh băng như nước trong đêm đen, nói: “Bà đã có bước tiến vượt bậc trên môn chuyên ngành này, cũng có thể vì cái chết của ba em đã tạo động lực và linh cảm cho bà.”

Chu Nhung im lặng không nói nghe hắn kể, Tư Nam tự giễu nói: “Dù là khoa học hay nghệ thuật, nỗi đau của cái chết luôn là một trong những nguồn linh cảm bất tận.”

“Sau đó thì sao?” Chu Nhung dịu giọng hỏi.

“Sau khi tự vẫn, bà có để lại một lá thứ cho em, chỉ là em chưa bao giờ đọc. Em còn không tham dự lễ tang của mẹ…”

Tư Nam im lặng rất lâu, Chu Nhung cho rằng hắn sẽ không bộc bạch nữa, ai biết lát sau hắn dĩ nhiên bình tĩnh thừa nhận: “Em không dám đi.”

“…Vì sao?”

Có lẽ trong cuộc đời mình, Tư Nam cũng chưa nói nhiều thế với ai bao giờ, thời gian hắn suy nghĩ rất lâu, như thể đang cố gắng tổ chức ngôn ngữ bật mí quá khứ giấu kín khó hiểu, không muốn để người khác biết, cuối cùng hắn nói: “Có vài năm, em luôn hận mẹ.”

“Em hận bà vì sao phải dày vò di thể ba em, vì sao phải nghiên cứu virus Pandora, vì sao muốn dùng em làm đối tượng thí nghiệm tiến hành hàng loạt thí nghiệm kháng thể.” Hắn ngừng một lát, nói: “Sau này có lẽ vì nghiên cứu vắc xin gặp vấn đề, tình trạng tinh thần của bà dần trở nên bất thường, luôn sinh ra ảo tưởng rằng ba em chưa chết, thậm chí còn tiếp tục nghiên cứu virus Pandora………”

Tư Nam nhắm mắt mình lại, trong đầu dần hiện lên mọi điều đau đớn không dám nhớ về đó, biệt thự xám xịt xinh đẹp, cùng đỉnh nóc dường như luôn có sương đen, mờ mờ hiện ra cơn xoáy màu máu của bầu trời.

“Em đã phá tan ảo tưởng của bà.” Tư Nam mở to mắt, dùng giọng điệu bình tĩnh đến đáng sợ kể tiếp, “Bà không thể chấp nhận, để lại một lá thư rồi tự sát.”

Tới đây, Chu Nhung đã hiểu rõ trong bốn chữ ’em không dám đi’ này chan chứa biết bao tình cảm phức tạp khó miêu tả bằng ngôn từ.

“Khi nào thì em mở lá di thư kia ra?” Y nói nhỏ.

“Mấy năm sau ý nhỉ,” Tư Nam nói, “Em không nhớ rõ cụ thể ngày nào rồi. Đọc lá thư đó em mới biết hóa ra vắc xin nghiên cứu đã tiến tới bước phát triển quan trọng nhất, song lúc em đi hỏi Law Mayer, anh ta nói kế hoạch này đã bị tạm dừng………..”

“Nên là em đã nghĩ, nếu virus Pandora được bắt đầu từ mẹ em, vậy em cũng có trách nhiệm công khai lan truyền vắc xin với bên ngoài.”

Hắn nói xong, bèn cười cười.

Đó chỉ là một nụ cười cực kì nhẹ và mệt mỏi, nếu không nhìn kĩ, thực sự sẽ rất khó nhận ra.

Nhưng từ nét cười đó, Chu Nhung đã thấy bóng dáng thả người nhảy xuống từ độ cao ba nghìn feet, ngã xuống vách núi rồi tỉnh dậy vì bị zombie cào xé ăn thịt, cùng khi bị thương rất nặng gần kề cái chết, bước từng bước tập tễnh từ khe núi xuống, kiên cường dùng chút hơi tàn kêu cứu.

Chu Nhung ngồi đó giữ chặt một tay Tư Nam, hai người úp tay vào nhau, Chu Nhung dùng bắp đùi rắn chắc kẹp hắn ngồi trong lòng mình, thì thầm hỏi: “Khi em liên hệ với thứ trưởng Quách, sao đã tin 118 thế?”

Tư Nam ngẩng đầu, ngắm nhìn bầu trời đêm sâu thẳm trên hải đảo, lát sau hắn cười nói: “Mặc dù khi ấy em đã quên mất anh, nhưng mà…sau khi mẹ qua đời, ngoài anh thì em còn có thể tin được ai nữa đây.”

Chu Nhung chìa tay ghì chặt sau gáy Tư Nam, để khuôn mặt hắn dựa vào người mình, trao một nụ hôn quấn quít triền miên lên bờ môi lạnh giá mềm mại của hắn.

Tại một nơi khác của sân bay, ánh đèn chiếu xa xuyên qua bóng đêm mênh mông, khiến bóng hình hai người quấn quýt theo gió tán ra xa. Rất lâu sau, Chu Nhung bế ngang người Tư Nam, để tay hắn khoác trên cổ mình, đi vào khu túc xá phía bên kia hòn đảo.

“Anh cười gì thế?” Tư Nam hỏi thầm thì.

Chu Nhung nói: “Anh nhớ đến vụ Law Mayer nói em trong căn tin…”

“Dùng một cái thìa đâm chết mọi người?”

Chu Nhung cúi đầu, gò má Tư Nam kề sát bên gáy y, từ góc nhìn của mình, y chỉ có thể trông thấy khóe môi cong cong của Tư Nam: “Là thật đó.”

“Nhưng không giống tính cách của em.”

Tư Nam hỏi vặn: “Anh biết tính em ra sao à?”

Chu Nhung suy nghĩ một lát, mỉm cười nói: “Có thể đỗ lại trên con đường có zombie bao vây, chủ động giúp đỡ một tốp người xa lạ bị nhốt trong bãi đỗ xe, cũng gần như thấu rõ tính cách rồi nhỉ!”

Ý cười trên khóe môi Tư Nam càng lan rộng: “Ừm, em cũng cảm thấy chuyện này có thể giành công cả đờ- này!”

Chu Nhung cười tươi vỗ mạnh một cái vào mông Tư Nam.

Chu Nhung không hỏi, giống như để mặc nó. Hai người đi dọc theo con đường quốc lộ dài, vượt qua khu bến cảng, hai bên đường là cánh đồng cỏ khô xơ xác, liên tục nhấp nhô trong màn đêm, đèn đường phía xa tỏa ra ánh sáng nhàn nhạt; bờ môi Tư Nam dính chặt trên hõm gáy ấm nóng mềm mịn của Chu Nhung, không rõ đang nghĩ điều gì, rất lâu sau đột nhiên nói nhỏ: “Bởi vì ăn phải thứ gì đó bị bỏ thuốc.”

“Hửm?”

“Khi em đi lấy nước về xong, có ngồi ăn một miếng, bèn phát hiện ra vị nó là lạ. Cho dù thuốc do ai ngồi đó bỏ, em cũng đã cho bọn họ cơ hội bỏ đi, không muốn đi thì chắc chắn là đồng bọn rồi.”

Chu Nhung “A──” gật gù: “Rất có logic.”

“Căn cứ White Eagle không phải là nơi tốt lành.” Tư Nam nói, “Nếu phải có người chết, em chỉ muốn chắc chắn người đó không phải là em.”

Chu Nhung lặp lại lần nữa: “Rất có logic.” Giọng nói mang theo ý cười nhẹ nhàng.

Không khí trên hải đảo trong lành, sao sáng như ngọc, tiếng rì rào của thủy triều dội đến từ phía xa. Hai người quay lưng với biển cả, hướng đến khu kí túc sắp tắt hết ánh đèn, bóng lưng chậm rãi hòa vào làn gió thu phương nam ấm áp của tổ quốc.

“Đợi sau khi tai họa qua đi, chúng mình sẽ đi đào ba em ra rồi hỏa táng nhé.”

“Hỏa táng thành tro thì để ở đâu?”

Chu Nhung nói: “Hợp táng cùng mẹ em! Hợp táng cả ba mẹ của anh vợ hờ luôn, ba mẹ anh cũng hợp táng. Ai cũng có đôi cặp, không ai hơn ai nhé!”

Tư Nam cười to, gần như chúi vào trong ngực Chu Nhung, nói bằng lòng: “Được!”

Hôm sau, trung tướng Trịnh cuối cùng đã công bố lệnh điều động đặc biệt với Chu Nhung.

Bốn người Xuân Thảo, Nhan Hào, Đinh Thực và Quách Vĩ Tường được sắp xếp vào đội hành động chuyên biệt, do Thang Hạo giữ chức đội trưởng, đến vùng đất dày đặc zombie tìm kiếm mẫu kháng thể cuối cùng rơi trong khe núi ngày trước.

Chu Nhung được bổ nhiệm đặc biệt, khôi phục lại chức vụ vệ sĩ trung ương cho y.

Tư Nam đứng bên cửa sổ, ống tay áo sắn tùy tiện đến khuỷu, tay trái cầm cốc trà nóng, tay phải đút trong túi quần, để lộ băng y tế mới dính sau khi bị lấy máu.

Tại cổng vào quân khu phía xa, một chiếc xe Jeep màu xanh lá phản xạ ra tia sáng dưới ánh mặt trời, đám Xuân Thảo Nhan Hào đã trang bị đầy đủ vũ khí, Chu Nhung mặc chiếc áo thun bó sát, áo khoác ngắn màu đen phối cùng quần tây, trông vừa nhẹ nhàng phóng khoáng mà gọn gàng, chia tay tạm biệt với từng đồng đội của mình.

Thang Hạo rất mất kiên nhẫn ngồi trên ghế lái, đỡ trán liên tục dòm đồng hồ, có thể nhận ra sức nhẫn nại của hắn đã sắp lên tới đỉnh điểm.

“Đeo kĩ thiết bị liên lạc vào, tới lúc quan trọng thì gọi cho Nhung ca, Nhung ca sẽ chỉ dẫn kỹ thuật từ xa, tỷ lệ hiện thân trên một phần một nghìn đó nha…”

Sau cùng, Chu Nhung vỗ bộp lên đầu Xuân Thảo, cưỡng chế ôm vai Nhan Hào, cà lơ cà phất cười nói: “Được rồi, thế này ha, hy vọng 118 chúng ta…cả những đội viên 118 của trung đội số sáu không sợ nguy hiểm, biết khó mà lên trước đây, tập trung vận may của mọi người khắc chế thành công thuộc tính tù trưởng Châu Phi của trung tá Thang Hạo, thuận lợi quét xong bản đồ lấy được kháng thể, sớm ngày vượt qua phó bản virus zombie.”

Thang Hạo quát to: “Ai là tù trưởng Châu Phi hả?! Chu Nhung!”

Thang Hạo hùng hổ đá văng cửa xe, còn chưa kịp xông tới, bốn cô cậu lính đặc chủng 118 đã đồng loạt xoay người.

Hai bên trợn mắt nhìn nhau một lát, Thang Hạo đỡ trán thở dài một hơi: “Mấy người thu dọn cũng sêm sêm rồi nhỉ, chỉ mười phút nữa máy bay chiến đấu sẽ cất cánh, giờ là mấy giờ rồi!”

Quách Vĩ Tường coi bộ đách kiềm chế nổi nữa, bị Nhan Hào kéo chặt, nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu với cậu ta.

“Được rồi, đi đi.” Nhan Hào xách ba lô trang bị nặng ba mươi kg, quẳng lên vai, chủ động tặng một cái ôm chặt chẽ với Chu Nhung: “Nhung ca thăng quan vẫn chưa mời bọn em ăn cơm đâu nè, đợi sau khi bọn em thuận lợi lấy kháng thể trở về, anh không được bùng bữa này đâu nhé.”

Chu Nhung nói: “Ừ ừ, được chứ, nguyên căn tin ăn rau nhúng ma lạt thang là đủ rồi chứ gì.”

Xuân Thảo hai mắt đẫm lệ: “Ba, những ngày không có con, ba sẽ cùng mẹ mới sinh em trai sao?”

Chu Nhung: “Đương nhiên rồi, con gái ngốc của ba, đợi tới khi con về thì cũng sinh xong một hàng, chuẩn bị tinh thần bế em trai nghịch ngợm đi, khửa khửa.”

Quách Vĩ Tường: “Em thì không có gì nói, em chỉ nhận mỗi Nhung ca làm đội trưởng của em thôi…ái!” Còn chưa dứt lời đã bị Chu Nhung hung hãn táng cho một chưởng, mấy câu hùng hồn còn lại đều bị nuốt vào bụng.

Chu Nhung: “Cút mau!”

Chu Nhung đưa mắt dõi theo từng người đi ra ngoài, trung tá Kim Hoa khoanh tay gần đó, đứng dưới tán cây, lặng lẽ nhìn người đi cuối cùng của đội ngũ. Nhưng mà, Đinh Thực không có đáp lại ánh mắt của cô, cứ cố tình cúi đầu, giống cậu học trò phạm lỗi, vội vã chui vào trong xe Jeep.

Cuối cùng, Thang Hạo ấn còi xe, đầu xe dần dần chuyển hướng, cuốn theo bụi đất hướng đến bến cảng.

Khói bặm hất tung vạt áo jacket của Chu Nhung, để lộ cái eo rắn chắc, cùng cái quần mặc ngang hông. Y sờ hộp thuốc lá, lấy một điếu ra, châm lửa hít một hơi thật sâu.

Bởi vì không cần chấp hành nhiệm vụ, súng lục của y đã bị thu về, chỗ sau eo trống trơn, luôn cảm thấy thiếu thứ gì đó.

“Này!” Chu Nhung cao giọng, trung tá Kim Hoa quay đầu, không kịp đề phòng đón lấy hộp thuốc lá y ném thẳng vào mặt.

Khóe mắt Kim Hoa hơi đỏ, cô bật cười, nói khẩu hình cảm ơn với Chu Nhung.

Trên tầng ba phía xa, cốc trà nóng lượn lờ khói trắng, che kín làm khuôn mặt Tư Nam mờ mờ không rõ.

“Chu Nhung rất muốn đi.” Đột nhiên hắn nói khẽ.

Ninh Du tập trung tinh thần soi kính hiển vi, “ừ” một tiếng: “Thế vì sao không đi?”

Tư Nam lạnh lùng nói: “Vì cái thí nghiệm ngu tợn của ông vẫn mãi chưa xong.”

Ninh Du nghẹn cười, cơ mà kế đó đột nhiên biến thành tiếng khụ nặng nhọc rung rung trong lồng ngực.

“Chẳng liên quan, qua một thời gian nữa sẽ bắt đầu tổng hợp sơ bộ kháng thể nhân tạo, tuy chỉ có thể áp dụng cho một số ít người có bộ gene ưu tú, nhưng có thể thực hiện trong lực lượng lính đặc chủng, giúp binh sĩ từng bị zombie cắn có khả năng nhanh chóng chữa trị.” Ninh Du miễn cưỡng ngừng ho khan, khàn giọng nói: “Khi họ mang kháng thể trở về, điều chế thành công vắc xin áp dụng cho toàn thể dân chúng xong, cậu sẽ được tự do triệt để, thích đi đâu với Chu Nhung thì đi, hoặc muốn ăn bám tổ quốc cả đời cũng được.”

Tư Nam chằng ừ hử gì với cái câu cuối, song quay đầu nhìn Ninh Du một cái.

“Sao thế?”

Tư Nam bình tĩnh nói: “Biết ông đến tận giờ, tôi mới thấy đây là đoạn ông nói giống người nhất đó.”

Ninh Du tức thì lộ mặt thật xảo quyệt xấu xa: “Không biết nói tiếng Trung thì bớt hai ba câu đi, cách miêu tả thối nát gì vậy? Qua đây tôi chích thử một nhát vắc xin…ê, đi đâu đó!”

Tư Nam uống một hơi cạn sạch cốc trà, đách thèm ngoái đầu bước ra khỏi cửa: “Đi học lớp bổ túc tiếng Trung.”

Chu Nhung nheo hai mắt dưới cái nắng chói gắt, bóng người Tư Nam vượt qua khu đất, ngược theo cơn gió, tiến về phía y.

Kim Hoa đã rời đi, trong quân khu không có người qua lại, lính canh đang cầm súng quay lưng đứng trên vọng gác gần đó, dáng người cao ngất như ngọn giáo. Chu Nhung ngậm điếu thuốc chăm chú nhìn Tư Nam đến gần, đột nhiên giang hai cánh tay, lười biếng nói: “Ờm, em qua đây đi!”

“…”

“Tâm trạng Nhung ca hiện đang không vui, qua đây an ủi Nhung ca tẹo đi!”

Tư Nam lập tức dừng bước, quan sát trên dưới Chu Nhung, hỏi: “An ủi kiểu gì?”

Chu Nhung ranh mãnh hỏi vặn: “Tối qua khi em không vui, Nhung ca an ủi em thế nào nhỉ?”

Tư Nam suy nghĩ một lát, thành thật nói: “Được.” Ngay sau đó đột nhiên khom người gắng sức, dùng đúng tư thế tối qua Chu Nhung bế hắn thẳng một mạch về kí túc xá, bế ngang người Chu Nhung lên.

“Ha ha ha──” Chu Nhung đách nhịn nổi bật cười to vang dội trên khu đất, cách đó không xa, tròng mắt của hai cậu lính gác mém rớt ra luôn. Chỉ thấy Tư Nam bế Chu Nhung cao hơn mình bốn inch, vênh mặt ưỡn ngực nghẹn hơi, sải bước to đi được hơn hai mươi mét, sau cùng không chịu nổi bùm một cái ngã xuống đất, hai người mặt mũi đầy bụi lăn thành một cục.

***

Đội ngũ hành động nhận nhiệm vụ tìm kiếm kháng thể cuối cùng được đặt tên “Ưng đen”, gồm binh sĩ được tuyển chọn từ ba mươi ngàn lính tinh nhuệ, mỗi thành viên đều đã viết sẵn di thư cho mình.

Tất cả mọi người đều biết rõ tính nguy hiểm của nhiệm vụ hàng đầu này.

Sau khi mùa xuân đến, một số lượng lớn zombie bắt đầu di chuyển từ vùng duyên hải đến phía Bắc, toàn vùng Hoa Bắc, đặc biệt là các vùng lân cận quanh thành phố B gần như trở thành thế giới của xác sống. Máy bay chiến đấu sẽ thả tiểu đội tìm kiếm nhảy dù xuống vùng núi, mọi nguy hiểm tiếp sau thế nào không một ai biết được, nếu bọn họ vừa khớp nhảy xuống đỉnh đầu đàn zombie di chuyển lên phương Bắc, vậy toàn quân bị diệt sẽ chỉ là chuyện xảy ra trong vài phút.

Huống chi, Thang Hạo xuất thân từ tập đoàn quân không phải là ứng cử viên tốt nhất để lãnh đạo, mọi người đều biết rõ, loại nhiệm vụ này gian nan cực kì, rất có khả năng cần hy sinh đến binh sĩ cuối cùng, trên thực tế đáng nhẽ phải do Chu Nhung đích thân chỉ huy, may ra mới có thể đảm bảo an toàn lành lặn trở về.

Tuy nhiên, Chu Nhung không thể đi được.

Y là một người quân nhân trời sinh, sâu trong linh hồn có khát vọng với chiến trường, nhưng mà bây giờ chỉ đành mắc kẹt ở hậu phương.

Tư Nam không nói gì, giống thường lệ, giữa trưa cùng Chu Nhung đi căn tin, hai người ngồi đối mặt với nhau ăn cơm, nói chuyện rồi trở về kí túc xá.

Hai căn phòng sát vách của Nhan Hào Xuân Thảo với Đại Đinh Tường Tử đều trống rỗng. Sáng nay bốn người họ đã gói ghém đồ đạc nhanh như gió quét, tiếng ra ngoài báo tin phảng phất còn ở bên tai, không khí nháy mắt trở nên tĩnh lặng vô cùng, như thể tiếng bước chân nặng trên đường đều có thể khuấy động vọng về.

Buổi chiều Chu Nhung đến văn phòng trung ương báo tin nhậm chức, lúc sắp đi bèn cuốn tròn Tư Nam đang ngủ trưa, nhét vào trong túi, thản nhiên kéo đi theo.

Cùng lúc đó, máy bay chiến đấu đã đến ranh giới địa phận tỉnh Hà Bắc, cabin lắc lư dữ dội giữa dòng khí mạnh trên trời cao. Ngó từ trên cửa sổ xuống, rậm rạp giữa khe núi và sông ngòi, zombie tập tễnh du đãng chiếm cứ mọi tầm nhìn.

“Tôi lặp lại lần nữa, nghe cho kĩ này!”

Ba mươi binh sĩ ngồi ở hai bên sườn cabin, lưng thẳng tắp dựa vào tường, chỉ nghe Thang Hạo bước thong thả gào: “Sau khi hạ cánh tất cả mọi người tập trung tại nơi có khói tín hiệu! Mục tiêu là vùng núi với khe sâu hơn mười km, phạm vi tìm kiếm dài hai trăm km, chiều rộng trung bình mười sáu km, độ sâu trung bình chín trăm mét, tổng diện tích một nghìn sáu trăm km vuông! Tần số vô tuyến đã được điều chỉnh sẵn cho các cậu! Trong quá trình tìm kiếm, bất cứ ai tìm thấy cái áo dính máu buộc trên thân cây, lập tức bắn đạn tín hiệu, tất cả mọi người sẽ tập trung tại đó tức thì!”

“Bây giờ tất cả qua đây rút que trúng thưởng nào, ai rút ngẫu nhiên được que dính dấu đỏ sẽ là người nhảy đầu tiên! Phi công đâu? Phi công sẵn sàng thực thi nhiệm vụ nhảy dù!”

Phi công lên tiếng rồi hạ độ cao máy bay, tất cả nắm chặt vòng treo, thò người rút lấy cái que trong ống giấy trên tay Thang Hạo.

“OK,” Thang Hạo tự rút cái que cuối cùng, nói: “Mở ra đê.”

Ba giây sau.

Thang Hạo: “…”

Thang Hạo rút trúng que đỏ, mặt mày trống rỗng.

Đám binh sĩ lục tục không nhịn được quay đầu đi, Xuân Thảo nói nhỏ: “Tù trưởng Châu Phi có khác…”

Quách Vĩ Tường: “Không, ổng không phải tù trưởng nữa mà lên ngai vua luôn rồi! Nhiệm vụ này có thật sẽ thành công được không vậy? Bây giờ tớ muốn báo cáo xin rút về liệu còn kịp không?!”

Nhan Hào: “Câm miệng! Tập trung tinh thần cầu nguyện thế lực siêu hình, có lẽ còn có thể cứu vớt được một tẹo!”

Cửa cabin máy bay chiến đấu bật mở, lao nhanh xuống, trên màn trời âm u hơn mười chấm đen nhỏ nhảy xuống vùng núi non.

Khắc sau, dù nhảy đều mở bung, trong ánh nhìn chòng chọc của đám zombie quanh mười dặm tám hướng, lắc lắc lư lư rơi xuống hẻm núi.

Soạt soạt soạt soạt──

Cành cây đập thẳng vào mặt, giống như vô số cái roi nhỏ quất toàn bộ lên người. Ngay sau đó cơ thể treo lơ lửng, bịch một tiếng, Xuân Thảo cắt đứt dây dù thả người nhảy xuống đất, tiện thể lăn một vòng, bật dậy rút khẩu tiểu liên.

Đường núi gần đó là con đường đàn zombie bắt buộc phải qua, tốp năm tốp ba xác sống quần áo rách nát, mặt mày xanh đen khô quắt, hú hét tụ tập về phía cô.

Xuân Thảo nhanh chóng nổ súng, tia lửa tóe ra khỏi nòng súng, làm zombie chung quanh nổ vỡ sọ. Thêm nhiều zombie ở xa theo tiếng mà đến, cô vừa nhấc khẩu súng, đột nhiên trông thấy có cái dù tức tốc lao xuống ngay trên đầu mình, lướt qua con suối nhỏ, theo chiều gió đập thẳng vào vách núi đối diện.

“A a a a a a──”

Nháy mắt, Xuân Thảo nghe rõ đó là ai, bấy giờ sợ hãi quá độ: “…Không! Nhan Hào!!”

Ầm!

Xuân Thảo che kín hai mắt không nỡ nhìn cảnh thảm thương ấy.

Trên cao hẻm núi, Nhan Hào giang chân giang tay thành chữ đại đập chính diện với vách núi, cái dù rũ xuống phía sau người.

Xuân Thảo: “…Hoa đội, anh vẫn ổn chứ hoa đội?”

Mãi sau, Nhan Hào cuối cùng vùng ra ngoái đầu, đầu óc sây sẩm mặt mũi bầm dập, lúc lên tiếng hai hàng máu mũi chảy thòng lòng xuống:

“Không ổn lắm…”

Xuân Thảo bắn tỉa giải quyết sạch sẽ mấy con zombie đang tụ lại, kế đó nhún người nhảy lên, y như một con hươu hoang dã nhanh nhẹn chạy vội đến bên con suối, lội qua con suối chảy xiết, người ướt sườn sượt xông tới bên vách núi, thành thạo trèo đến lưng chừng vách đá.

Nhan Hào cắt đứt dây dù nhảy xuống, gục trên khe lõm trên vách đá, thở hổn hển một lát mới miễn cưỡng nói: “Anh, bây giờ thì anh hiểu cảm giác Tư Nam bị đập thẳng mặt vào cửa sổ là thế nào rồi…”

“Nghĩ gì thế anh,” Xuân Thảo thông cảm nói, “Tư Nam nhà người ta lau xong máu mũi sẽ đẹp đẽ rạng ngời như xưa, còn anh thì chờ sưng thành đầu heo đê…Này, cho anh cái băng vệ sinh nè, nhanh lau máu đi, tránh vẫy gọi zombie quanh đây đến nữa.”

Băng vệ sinh── đồ dùng thấm mồ hôi hút máu hữu hiệu cho mỗi cuộc hành quân đường dài, chính là vũ khí thần kì mà mỗi chiến binh dày dặn kinh nghiệm đều phải chuẩn bị. Nhan Hào mặt không cảm xúc mở cái gói hường phấn ra, dùng lớp đệm mút hút sạch máu mũi đang mạnh mẽ cuộn trào, hỏi: “Đại Đinh với Tường Tử đâu rồi?”

“Không biết, hai cậu ấy nhảy xuống, vẫn chưa bắt kịp đi. Khói tín hiệu đâu anh nhở?”

Nhan Hào hất hất cằm về phía trước.

Tại hướng chín giờ chính diện phía Bắc, khói tín hiệu màu vàng lượn lờ bốc lên sâu trong khe núi, cuồn cuộn cả chân trời.

Mười phút sau, tiếng súng như tố lốc đột nhiên dừng lại, bên dòng suối ngổn ngang đám zombie. Xuân Thảo với Nhan Hào ôm súng, bắt đầu tiến về hướng có khói tín hiệu.

Tại cái chốn xa xôi quỷ quái chưa đến nỗi tách biệt với thế giới này, đường núi còn khó đi hơn cả rừng nguyên sinh, từng đống đá ven đường vừa gồ ghề vừa chật hẹp, có vài đoạn chân chỉ cần trượt một cái liền rơi luôn cả người xuống, số may thì đầu rơi máu chảy, còn nhọ thì đứt gân gãy xương ấy chứ.

Nhan Hào nghiêng người nín thở, lưng dựa sát vách đá, bước từng bước ngang qua đường núi, bỗng nói một câu:

“Trước đây khi Tư Nam rơi máy bay ngã xuống khe núi sâu này, chắc cũng đi đường này cầu cứu?”

“Chắc vậy,” Xuân Thảo theo sau cậu ta thờ ơ nói, “Nhưng mà khi đó cậu ấy hẳn đi ngược hướng, ra ngoài khe núi mới đúng.”

“Thế cũng không dễ đâu, nói chung sẽ bị thương nặng.”

“Ừm.”

Hai người trầm mặc một lát, nghe thấy tiếng súng và giọng gào mơ hồ cách đó không xa, hẳn là sau khi rơi xuống đồng đội nổ súng phá vòng vây, âm thanh rất nhanh đã quay về sự im lặng.

“Em nghĩ coi sau này cấp trên có cho Nhung ca ngồi làm việc ở văn phòng không?” Nhan Hào đột nhiên hỏi tiếp.

Xuân Thảo nói: “Chắc rồi, không nhỡ may ảnh có chuyện bất trắc Tư Nam sẽ phải làm sao, Tư Nam chả không suy sụp luôn à?”

Hình như Nhan Hào nhớ tới chuyện gì đó, sắc mặt hơi sầm xuống, im lặng.

Chung quanh lặng ngắt như tờ, ngoài tiếng nước chảy róc rách trong khe núi, cũng chỉ có tiếng hít thở của hai người, cùng âm thanh đôi khi giẫm phải hòn đá rơi xuống.

Khóe mắt Xuân Thảo lén quan sát Nhan Hào, lòng thầm đắn đo một lát, cuối cùng khụ một tiếng:

“À này…Nhan Tiểu Hào, trái tim anh còn thích Tư Tiểu Nam không?”

Nhan Hào một tay cầm súng một tay bám vách đá, rất lâu sau buồn bã nói: “Có lẽ còn hơi chút chút đi.”

“Thế…anh thích điểm gì của cậu ấy?”

“Anh không biết. Bắt đầu chỉ cảm thấy cậu ấy đã cứu chúng ta, tuổi lại còn nhỏ, muốn quan tâm nhiều hơn. Sau thì nhận ra độ tồn tại bình thường của cậu ấy rất mỏng, cũng không hay nói nhiều, nhưng mỗi khi vào thời điểm quan trọng đều sẽ ra tay cứu người, thậm chí mạo hiểm tính mạng nguy hiểm cứu anh mấy lần lận, rồi cảm giác dần dần… không giống cũ nữa.”

Xuân Thảo không nhịn được hỏi: “Nhưng đó không phải cảm kích sao?”

“Bắt đầu có lẽ là thế đi.” Nhan Hào ngập ngừng, rồi giải thích: “Anh đó giờ chưa có gặp Omega nào như vậy, không, phải nói là anh chưa gặp người nào như vậy. Cái kiểu cảm giác từ cảm kích và ngưỡng mộ dần biến chất hóa thành ý yêu anh cũng thấy lần đầu trong đời đấy. Về sau, Tư Nam với Nhung ca đánh dấu lẫn nhau, anh nhìn bộ dạng thỏa mãn đó của cậu ấy, lòng thầm nói hay là thôi đi, thích một người không phải muốn nhìn người ấy vui vẻ hay sao? Cho dù hạnh phúc ấy không phải do anh mang lại cũng không sao.”

Xuân Thảo lẳng lặng nghe, khẽ khàng giơ tay lên, đổi kênh thông tin liên lạc vệ tinh.

Tai nghe rè rè rung nhẹ, thoáng chốc nghe cực rõ.

“Anh cứ luôn cho là như vậy, mãi đến cái ngày Nhung ca bị nhiễm virus, khi cậu ấy hỏi anh vì sao không đền mạng đi.” Giọng của Nhan Hào nhẹ đi, gần như đang tự thì thầm vơi mình, nói: “Khi đó anh mới biết…hóa ra anh vẫn có chút buồn đau.”


	75. Chapter 75

**Tổng bộ Nam Hải, năm phút trước.**

“Đã bắt được sóng kết nối đầu tiên của tiền tuyến.” Trong phòng thông tin, cậu thiếu úy cao giọng nói: “Là đến từ thượng úy Xuân Thảo…..ầy….chỉ định kết nối tạm thời với kênh của thượng tá Chu.”

“Hở?” Chu Nhung ngẩng phắt đầu: “Nhanh thế đã đòi chỉ huy từ xa rồi á?”

Cậu thiếu úy kính cẩn rời vị trí, Chu Nhung tiến đến ngồi xuống, giọng nói không rõ vang lên trong tiếng sóng vô tuyến rè rè:

“Cái ngày Nhung ca bị nhiễm virus…mới biết, hóa ra vẫn có chút đau buồn…”

Chu Nhung: “…”

Trong phòng thông tin, nhân viên công tác đang tập trung tinh thần nghe lén tin tức phản hồi mới nhất của đội ngũ tìm kiếm trên cả nước, trung tướng Trịnh giận dữ gào vào điện thoại: “Cái gì? Cái gì gọi là cậu vừa khớp nhảy dù té trúng đỉnh đầu bầy zombie? Trung tướng Thang! Cậu lập tức nói rõ ngay cho tôi!”

Cậu thiếu úy hơi sợ hãi đứng ở bên cạnh, Chu Nhung giơ tay ra hiệu bảo cậu ta đi đi, tỏ ý mình có thể lo liệu được.

“Anh muốn em làm gì không?” Giọng của Xuân Thảo vang đến trong kênh mật: “Hay em đi nói chuyện với Tư Tiểu Nam, bao cậu ấy xin lỗi anh nhé?”

Chu Nhung khẽ nín thở, lát sau chỉ nghe Nhan Hào mơ hồ cười gượng một tiếng, nói: “Không, liên quan gì tới Tư Nam chứ? Cậu ấy nói lời tổn thương như thế cũng vì đó là sự thật mà thôi.”

Trong đường kênh im bặt, chỉ còn tiếng hít thở nặng nề với bước chân đi đường.

Rất lâu sau, tiếng suối chảy róc rách bỗng nhiên trở nên rõ ràng hơn, chắc vì hai người cuối cùng đã đi đến cuối khe núi. Trong tai nghe truyền đến tiếng “Này” của Xuân Thảo, nói nhỏ: “Nhung ca? Nhung ca anh có đó không? Yêu cầu khẩn cấp hỗ trợ từ xa, bông hoa đội chúng ta đã rơi vào trạng thái mất mát, bây giờ ảnh trông không khác gì bông cỏ đuôi chó(1), biết làm sao đây anh?”

Chu Nhung liếc nhìn chung quanh: “Be bé mồm thôi, Nhan Hào có nghe thấy không?”

“Không đâu, ảnh đi đằng trước, bọn em sắp sửa đến chỗ tập trung rồi.”

“Chú ấy có dấu hiệu sắp biến thành hoa ăn thịt không?”

“Bây giờ thì không, nhưng không nói chắc được… lúc Nhan Tiểu Hào nhảy dù ảnh dạng chân dạng tay thành hình chữ đại đập thẳng vào vách núi, hiện tại đã phai tàn nhan sắc, em cảm thấy cảm xúc của ảnh không ổn lắm…”

“Để chú ấy duy trì trạng thái bông cỏ đuôi chó đi, đừng có khởi động hình thức hoa ăn thịt.” Chu Nhung nặng nề nói, “Đợi lát nữa anh gọi Tư Tiểu Nam vào phòng liên lạc nói với chú ấy hai câu.”

Xuân Thảo nói: “Em hiểu rồi, á! Em nhìn thấy Đại Đinh với Tường Tử rồi! Bọn em sắp đến nơi tập trung, nói sau nhé!”

Trên một bãi đá nhỏ trong khe suối, khói tín hiệu màu vàng cuốn thẳng theo gió vút lên bầu trời, chung quanh rậm rạp thi thể zombie, đếm sơ sơ cũng phải trên dưới trăm con. Rõ ràng Thang Hạo đã trải qua một trận chiến ác liệt, cái dù của hắn treo trên cành cây gần đó, khắp người đầy vết máu đen và thịt thối, đang vô cùng mệt mỏi quỳ bên con suối rửa mặt mũi.

Trên khu đất đã tập trung hơn mười đội viên, Tường Tử vừa trông thấy hai người, lập tức sợ hãi thét to tại chỗ: “Hoa đội! Bông hoa của em ơi sao nhan sắc của anh tàn tạ thế kia? Lúc nhảy xuống mặt anh cắm xuống đất trước hả?!”

Nhan Hào: “…”

Xuân Thảo tức tốc cố gắng nháy mắt ra hiệu cho cậu ta im mồm, thì ngay sau đó Đinh Thực vác súng chạy qua bãi đá, mới ngẩng đầu nhìn, mặt đã đổi sắc: “Đội phó! Đội phó sao mặt anh sưng siêu thành thế này vậy? Lúc anh rơi xuống mặt cắm xuống đất trước à?!”

Nhan Hào: “…”

Xuân Thảo cưỡng chế xách cổ bọn họ, mỗi tay một người kéo hai tên này đi, Nhan Hào xoay người đi đến bên con suối rửa sạch máu mũi đã khô trên mặt. Kết quả cậu ta vừa ngồi xổm xuống, Thang Hạo bất thình lĩnh ngẩng cái đầu ướt sũng lên, ánh mắt hai người chạm vào nhau.

Sau năm giây im lặng quỷ dị, Nhan Hào lạnh lùng nói: “Mặt trước-”

Bất ngờ thay, Thang Hạo ngắt lời cậu ta: “- Đừng, đừng nói. Con người cũng sẽ có lúc xui xẻo mà.”

Nháy mắt, Nhan Hào thực sự đơ ra vì độ thấu tình đạt lý của hắn, song một giây sau, Thang Hạo cười phì, nhanh như chớp lôi cái camera mini gián điệp từ trong ngực ra──

Tách!

Thang Hạo tung người bỏ chạy, Nhan Hào tức giận gào to: “Anh về đây cho tôi!”

Nửa tiếng sau, sau chục vòng chạy quanh bãi đá, Nhan Hào rốt cuộc hết hơi, cúi người tay chạm gối thở hổn hển. Thang Hạo cũng dừng bước, dương dương tự đắc cất cái camera vào trong ba lô chiến thuật, vỗ tay nói: “Cả đội tập hợp điểm danh!”

Đội viên lục tục đến từ mọi nơi trong khe núi đã tập trung toàn bộ tại khu đất trống, nhưng mà sau khi Thang Hạo đếm kĩ càng lại, đột nhiên cảm thấy bất thường. Hắn bảo tất cả mọi người xếp thành một hàng điểm danh, quả nhiên phát hiện thực sự có chuyện không ổn──Thiếu mất bốn người.

Sao thiếu mất nhỉ? Chẳng nhẽ lúc nhảy dù đã xảy ra chuyện ngoài ý muốn?

Độ nguy hiểm khi nhảy dù trong khe vực vốn đã rất lớn, zombie vùng này còn rất đông đảo, nếu xảy ra tai nạn cũng dễ tìm được nguyên nhân; nhưng bốn lính đặc chủng mất tích không thấy tăm hơi, nghĩ sao thì cũng cực kì kỳ quặc. Thang Hạo suy nghĩ một lát, thả mắt nhìn xa, vùng trời chật hẹp trong khe núi càng ngày càng tối, đã sắp đến sáu giờ.

Một khi trời tối, zombie kết thành đàn sẽ hoạt động, tạo nguy hiểm cực lớn cho bọn họ.

“Có lẽ tạm thời bị lạc đường, không thể đợi họ ở đây được.” Thang Hạo trầm ngâm nói: “Bước đầu lục soát khu vực, tìm kiếm nơi khuất gió bố trí doanh địa, sắp xếp mọi người thay phiên trực đêm, sáng sớm ngày mai cả đội triển khai sục sạo toàn bộ.”

Cả tập thể lên tiếng trả lời, phân công chia nhau hành động.

“Cái gì?” Trung tướng Trịnh nhướn mày: “Thiếu mất bốn người?”

Trung tướng Trịnh quay đầu, cái bút đang quay trên đầu ngón tay Chu Nhung chợt dừng lại, nhún vai: “Có thể đã bị lạc đường hoặc hy sinh.”

Trịnh Hiệp còn chưa kịp phát biểu ý kiến, giọng hét của Thang Hạo đã dội đến từ trong điện thoại: “Chu──Nhung! Sao lại là anh? Xin anh ngồi ngu ở hậu phương chớ có nhảy ra lắm miệng, lần nào dính phải ông Hoàng(2) nhà anh thì tôi sẽ đặc biệt xui xẻo, thật cám ơn cả nhà anh!”

Trung tướng Trịnh cuống quýt dùng tay bịt ống nghe, song Chu Nhung bất thình lình chậm rì rì trả lời: “Xin lỗi đội trưởng Thang, bản Hoàng…bản thượng tá hiện tại là cố vấn tác chiến từ xa của đội ngũ Ưng đen, bất cứ lúc nào cũng có quyền hỏi tình hình chiến sự trên tiền tuyến. Sáng nay bộ tổng tham mưu mới đưa lệnh, anh có thể chứng thực với cấp trên…”

“Cái gì?” Thang Hạo tức giận nói: “Cố vấn tác chiến? Anh á?”

Cụ tướng Trịnh bịt micro, da đầu nhất thời run lên vì giọng gào, cuối cùng lúng ta lúng túng ấn đầu Chu Nhung, cưỡng ép xoay cái ghế y ngồi lại.

“Vì có kinh nghiệm hành động phong phú nên thượng tá Chu được giao nhiệm vụ làm người chỉ đạo từ xa, tạm thời tạo một kênh kết nối liên lạc với cậu ấy.” Trịnh Hiệp phụng phịu nói với điện thoại: “Được rồi! Ngừng ngay kháng nghị, đội trưởng Thang! Giữ vững cảnh giác, phải báo cáo phương hướng di chuyển mọi lúc mọi nơi.”

Trung tướng Trịnh bốp cái ngắt điện thoại, thở dài một hơi.

Chu Nhung ngồi rịt trong ghế bành, lén lút lấy hộp thuốc lá, chưa kịp châm đã bị trung tướng Trịnh giật mất tiêu.

“…Thôi.” Chu Nhung bất đắc dĩ ngồi nghịch bút, cân nhắc nói: “Bốn người lạc đội có thể đã bị zombie tấn công, hoặc bị dòng khí cuốn đi rơi xuống nơi rất xa, không thể kịp thời chạy đến nơi tập trung. Dữ liệu địa hình khe núi và hướng gió Thang Hạo đã gửi về chưa? Bảo phi công lái máy bay chiến đấu báo cáo thời gian với độ cao bốn cậu lính kia nhảy dù, kết hợp với tốc độ gió có thể tính ra vị trí nhảy ban đầu của họ.”

Lúc này, sắc mặt trung tướng Trịnh mới dễ coi hơn một tẹo.

“Được cái quyết định hạ lệnh xuất phát của Thang Hạo là đúng.” Chu Nhung thở dài, nói: “Bây giờ dù ai tụt lại phía sau cũng không thể cứu được, khi nên bỏ thì bắt buộc phải buông.”

Trung tướng Trịnh đồng ý gật đầu nói: “Nếu bản đồ địa hình Thang Hạo gửi về là đúng, có ít nhất trên mười nghìn con zombie trong khe núi. Quá nguy hiểm, nhất định phải đánh nhanh thắng nhanh, còn kéo dài ắt sẽ sinh biến.”

Trịnh Hiệp đứng dậy đi tìm đội phi công đòi báo cáo nhảy dù, Chu Nhung mặt kinh nể vô cùng, tôn tôn kính kính dõi theo bóng lưng vĩ ngạn đã đi của vị trung tướng già, lập tức như rút được cái xương bị lệch, lén lút vẫy tay với hướng ngoài cửa phòng liên lạc: “Tư Tiểu Nam! Tư Tiểu Nam!”

Bé mèo Tư Nam cúi người chui vào văn phòng, mắt thấy chung quanh không có ai, thần kỳ biến ra một điếu thuốc đã châm.

Chu Nhung thở dài, mãn nguyện rít một hơi, bắt chéo chân ngồi trên ghế bành, ôm eo Tư Nam cảm thán: “Đây mới đúng là cuộc đời anh muốn nha…..” Rồi sau đó đeo tai nghe, kết nối kênh liên lạc, lười biếng nói: “Này, gái ơi? Mấy đứa thế nào rồi?”

Trong khu rừng dưới thác nước, đám binh sĩ được huấn luyện nhanh chóng dựng xong từng túp lều màu xanh quân đội, nhóm lửa ăn cơm, ôm súng cảnh giác.

“Bây giờ phải giải quyết xong cái bụng đã!” Xuân Thảo khoanh chân tròn ngồi trên tảng đá bên túp lều, vừa gặm bánh kẹp thịt bò giàu protein chuyên dụng, vừa nói hàm hồ không rõ: “Mất toi bốn người, bọn em đã đốt khói tín hiệu màu đỏ để bọn họ đến tập hợp! Trong khe núi đông zombie kinh khủng, vừa mới oanh tạc thêm vài đợt! Hình thức bông cỏ đuôi chó của Nhan Hào vẫn đang tiếp tục, đậu má xuất sư bất lợi, sao em cảm thấy lần này nhọ dữ thế nhỉ?”

Trong phòng thông tin, Chu Nhung liếc nhìn trung tướng Trịnh tiến gần đến, giấu điếu thuốc đang ngậm xuống gầm bàn ngay tức khắc.

“…” Trịnh Hiệp hình như có ngửi thấy tí ti mùi thuốc, nghi hoặc đứng yên tại chỗ ngó nghiêng bốn phía, đột nhiên đụng phải ánh mắt của Tư Nam.

Tư Nam ngồi cách đó không xa, yên lặng nhìn chằm chằm vào ông, nước da trắng bệch không chút huyết sắc, đôi con ngươi màu hổ phách nhạt màu lạnh lùng hờ hững, giống như con ma nơ canh bằng nhựa.

Trịnh Hiệp: “…”

Một cơn ớn lạnh chạy dọc từ sống lưng vọt thẳng vào tủy não, mí mắt trung tướng Trịnh giật mạnh, vội vã xoay người đi chỗ khác.

“Anh đã sớm nói cái tên của đội các em có vấn đề mà lị.” Ở sau bàn điều khiển, Chu Nhung ngó thấy trung tướng Trịnh đã đi, mới lấy điếu thuốc ra, tiếp tục nói vào micro: “Vốn dĩ thằng cha Thang đã đủ nhọ rồi, đã không nghĩ tìm cái tên nào trông đẹp đẽ rạng rỡ một tẹo, đằng này còn tên gì mà ‘Ưng đen’, ngại vận đen chưa đủ nên muốn lấy độc trị độc đó hử?──anh khuyên nên đặt đặt mấy tên như ‘Gà vàng’ á, ‘Vượng tài’ á, nếu không được nữa thì ‘gấu trúc’ cũng hay lắm. Ra ngoài là xoẹt một cái bừng sáng liền, hí! Chiến đội Gấu trúc Panpan(3) số chín chuyên tìm kiếm cứu hộ đến báo cáo!…”

Xuân Thảo khóc không ra nước mắt: “Giờ đừng nói chuyện này được không anh? Cấp trên dùng cái tên xui xẻo này để đối đầu với bộ đội White Eagle của nước A, anh có thể đổi được à?”

Chu Nhung nói: “Này thì không đúng rồi. Tự em hỏi Tư Tiểu Nam coi, đối đầu với White Eagle luôn là 118 chúng ta mà. Thằng cha Thang vẫn oán bộ đội White Eagle đấy, đây đúng chuẩn hành vi trục lợi vượt cấp, đầu tiên cần bỏ cái thói tự coi là trung tâm trong đầu óc….”

Trong rừng cây truyền đến tiếng ồn rất nhỏ, Xuân Thảo ngẩng đầu, ban đêm tối mịt lờ mờ có thể nhìn thấy bóng người lay động gần đó.

“Sao thế?” Chu Nhung hỏi: “Lại có zombie đến à?”

Xuân Thảo xách khẩu tiểu liên, nhưng ngay sau đó Quách Vĩ Tường bước đến từ một mé doanh địa, vẫy tay từ xa với cô: “Không có gì! Phát hiện một toán zombie đi lạc, đã giải quyết xong rồi!”

Xuân Thảo bấy giờ mới thả lỏng.

Chu Nhung có chút đăm chiêu: “Gái ơi, phong thủy doanh địa bọn con chọn nom không đại cát lắm á.”

“Không biết đâu, ban nãy khi mới hạ trại quanh đây rõ ràng sạch bong không một bóng zombie.” Xuân Thảo nhíu mày nói: “Bây giờ zombie đột nhiên đông hơn, trông như rõ ràng xông về chỗ bọn em…..nhưng cũng có thể do trời đã tối dần…”

Cô đứng dậy khỏi tảng đá đầy bùn đất và rêu xanh, nhờ vào thị lực hơn người, trông ra khắp bốn phương tám hướng chung quanh.

Màn đêm đã dần buông xuống vùng đất đầy dấu giày này, bó đuốc cháy hừng hực bao quanh doanh địa, chiếu sáng từng đỉnh lều màu rằn ri, cùng bóng đen lắc lư, tiếng gió gào rú trong rừng cây.

Xuân Thảo hít mấy hơi sâu.

Không biết có phải do hiệu quả tâm lý, cô cứ ngửi thấy trong khí trời đêm của khu rừng có một thứ mùi mục nát thoang thoảng, mùi thi thể côn trùng lẩn khuất trong lớp bùn đất, cùng cả hơi nước của thác nước phía xa; ngoài ra còn thêm mùi hôi thối như có như không đặc biệt chỉ có của zombie, ẩn giấu trong màn đêm, từ từ tụ về bên này.

Cô khẽ rùng mình một cái.

“Không, đừng nói đến phong thủy nữa, cái chỗ quỷ quái này thiệt khiến người ta bứt rứt khó chịu, càng nói càng làm tim em thêm mệt……Đêm nay còn phải về khuyên giải bông cỏ đuôi chó Nhan Hào đáng thương nữa kìa.”

Trong văn phòng liên lạc, Tư Nam ù ù cạc cạc ngước đầu nhìn lên.

Chu Nhung hứng thú hừng hực hỏi: “Vết thương trên mặt Nhan Hào thế nào rồi?”

Tư Nam: “…Bông cỏ đuôi chó là gì thế?”

Trong ống nghe, giọng hỏi của Xuân Thảo kéo dài lê thê: “Hế──ba ba, ba ba chưa phổ cập lịch sử tình cũ đen tối với cậu ấy sao?”

Chu Nhung bật cười, phẩy phẩy điếu thuốc giữa không trung, nói: “Nhân cách của thiếu tá bông hoa Nhan Hào của 118 chúng ta cơ bản được chia làm ba loại.”

“Thứ nhất, trạng thái bình thường là hình người có hoa hồng mọc dưới chân, tuy có gai nhọn cực kì cứng, nhưng chỉ cần không chọc thì bình thường chú ấy hiền như cục đất, khi gặp phải đối tượng rung động ──ví dụ như em──sẽ bối rối gãi đầu gãi tai và trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt lạ thường. Thứ hai là bông cỏ đuôi chó, về cơn bản lúc cảm xúc bị kích thích rồi suy sụp mới có thể xuất hiện, biểu hiện bên ngoài gồm có u buồn đa cảm, đáng yêu rung động lòng người, phát huy với các bác gái căn tin thì thường có hiệu quả bất ngờ.”

“Hình thức thứ ba chính là hoa ăn thịt, còn có tên khác là cây nắp ấm(4).” Chu Nhung đung đưa ngón trỏ, nói: “Tới nay lần phát tác kinh khủng nhất là vụ anh đột ngột nhận chức đội trưởng, để đuổi được anh đi, đồng chí Nhan Hào chọn mánh kết bè kéo phái, khiêu khích công khai, hành hung tàn ác, dùng đủ các loại thủ đoạn âm mưu ám sát ghê người, mém nữa lái xe trực tiếp quẳng anh vào nhà xác….”

Xuân Thảo nói: “Em nhất định phải nói câu đòi công bằng cho Nhan Hào, nếu anh không một ngày ba bữa chà đạp ảnh vào giờ ăn cơm thì Nhan Hào sẽ không ra tay tàn độc thế đâu, ảnh từng nói rõ chỉ định đánh anh thành người thực vật thôi á.”

Tư Nam: “…”

Tư Nam giơ tay vỗ bộp bộp, rất lễ phép tỏ vẻ khâm phục thứ tình anh em này.

“Hóc búa ở chỗ này nè,” Xuân Thảo đứng trên hòn đá cao cao nghiêm túc nói: “Hình thức bông cỏ đuôi chó với nắp ấm…và hoa ăn thịt của Nhan Hào đôi khi sẽ giao hòa trao đổi với nhau. Ví dụ như khi ảnh dùng mánh lấy lòng bác gái căn tin, lúc được tặng thêm nửa muôi thịt bò kho khoai tây, ảnh liền có thể nhanh chóng chuyển từ trạng thái hứng gió tự thương thành về bình thường; nhưng nếu người xới cơm là anh chiến sĩ, đối phương không trúng mánh của ảnh, Nhan Hào sẽ lập tức biến thành hoa ăn thịt, cưỡng ép đối phương…”

Trong màn đêm, một bóng đen lóe ra từ trong rừng cây, dần dần tiến gần đến phía sau Xuân Thảo.

“Cưỡng ép cái gì?” Tư Nam bật cười, hỏi: “Lần này hình thức bông cỏ đuôi chó của cậu ấy được khêu ra như thế nào đó?”

Xuân Thảo: “Ờm, chuyện nói ra thì dài lắm, nói chung vẫn tại vì cậu- á!!”

Một cánh tay lạnh băng tóm chặt cổ chân Xuân Thảo.

Thiết bị liên lạc rơi bịch xuống đất, kênh kết nối bị ngắt; Xuân Thảo cầm súng quay đầu, đạn đã lên nòng, đối phương nhanh như chớp nhấc họng súng lên cao, lát sau một giọng chất vấn yếu ớt vang lên:

“Mấy người đang nói gì đấy?”

Trong tình thế ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, ngón trỏ bóp cò súng của Xuân Thảo khựng lại, dở khóc dở cười: “Nhan Hào!”

Xuân Thảo nhảy lên hòn đá, nhặt máy liên lạc, nhưng mà rơi từ độ cao gần ba mét xuống, em nó đã hỏng nát ra, dù điều chỉnh thế nào cũng chỉ có tiếng rẹt rẹt của dòng điện một chiều.

Nhan Hào khoanh hai tay đứng sau hòn đá, tức giận nói: “Anh rất ổn! Tình trạng ổn định với lại không có gì lạ thường! Cảm xúc cực kì vững chãi! Mọi người đang lo vớ vấn gì đó? Đừng có chuyện gì cũng mách với đội trưởng chứ!”

Xuân Thảo cầm thiết bị liên lạc khóc không ra nước mắt, Thang Hạo ở giữa doanh địa phát hiện tình hình bên này, lạnh lùng quát to: “Đằng kia! Sao còn chưa đi ngủ thế?”

Nhan Hào lập tức xách gáy Xuân Thảo, kéo cô đi mất.

Bốn người ngủ chung một cái lều, Đại Đinh với Tường Tử đã chuẩn bị đi ngủ. Xuân Thảo mò cái túi ngủ rồi chui vào nằm, chỉ nghe Nhan Hào còn đang cằn nhằn không dứt ở kế bên: “Đừng có gì cũng nói với Nhung ca, hiểu chưa, lỡ Tư Nam biết thì làm sao? Em để Tư Nam nghĩ thế nào chứ? Cậu ấy là người rất đơn thuần, một lòng một dạ cảm thấy bản thân hoàn toàn không làm sai chuyện gì, em thế này sẽ khiến cậu ấy có ấn tượng xấu về anh đó…”

Xuân Thảo: “…”

Trong đêm đen, tiếng gió thổi qua rừng cây, rin rít mà thê lương, mang theo tiếng khóc miên man không dứt.

“Cậu ấy sẽ nghĩ anh so đo từng tý, cực kì nhỏ mọn, vẫn cứ canh cánh trong lòng chút chuyện nhỏ bé không đáng. Thực ra hiện giờ anh đã cảm thấy không sao rồi, Nhung ca thực sự là một người bạn đời không tệ, anh sẽ cố gắng bình ổn tình cảm với trái tim loạn nhịp của…”

“Đợi đã.”

Nhan Hào: “Suy cho cùng thì vấn đề ở anh…nhở?”

Xuân Thảo nghiêng tai lắng nghe, chậm rãi ngồi dậy, trong màn đêm, đáy mắt cô hiện ra tia sáng lạnh lẽo.

“Nghe đi,” Cô khẽ nói nhỏ, “Mọi người có nghe thấy gì không?”

Gió lạnh thổi vào trong lều, rất nhiều cành cây cùng lắc lư đu đưa, giống như cánh tay khô thi nhau lay động, phát ra tiếng sàn sạt có quy luật.

Lông mày Nhan Hào dần nhíu chặt, Đinh Thực với Quách Vĩ Tường hình như cũng nhận ra, đồng thời lăn người ngồi dậy.

“Vù──”

“Vù vù──”

“Gào──!!

Tiếng gào quen thuộc đột nhiên dội đến, tức tốc tụ lại từ bốn phương tám hướng, nét mặt mấy người tức thì thay đổi!

Xuân Thảo soạt cái nhảy ra khỏi túi ngủ, xách súng tiến thẳng đến cửa lều. Ngay giây phút cô nhấc cửa lều, tiếng còi chói tai nổ tung khắp doanh địa!

“Tất cả mọi người!” Giọng gào của Thang Hạo vang vọng khắp trời đêm: “Chuẩn bị chiến đấu! Ngay lập tức!! Lũ zombie đến rồi!”

Quanh phạm vi trăm mét của doanh địa, ánh lửa chiếu rọi từng khuôn mặt thối rữa và cánh tay khô gầy như que củi của zombie, chỉ chớp mắt nhìn thôi mà thấy đông kinh người, không đếm xuể rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu con.

Xa hơn nữa, trong màn đêm khiến mọi người rung động, tiếng bước chân kéo lê, giống như một đoàn quân thây ma vô hạn, nháy mắt biến doanh địa thành một hòn đảo biệt lập giữa đại dương zombie!

──Keng cong!

Chu Nhung và Tư Nam đồng thời quay đầu, chỉ thấy sắc mặt trung tướng Trịnh xanh mét, vội vã bước đến, ném một chồng văn kiện xuống mặt bàn, giọng mũi khàn khàn trầm thấp: “Đại đội không quân mới gửi thông tin về. Máy bay chở Law Mayer quay về nước A giữa đường tự dưng mất tích, rada không thể dò được dấu vết, bây giờ hoài nghi sơ bộ là đã rơi vỡ.”

Con ngươi của Chu Nhung co rút.

Trung tướng Trịnh với Chu Nhung nhìn nhau, chung quanh rơi vào sự tĩnh lặng ngắn ngủi bất lực.

“Không sao đâu.”

Hai người cùng xoay đầu nhìn, chỉ thấy Tư Nam nghiêng người ngồi xuống, nét mặt bình tĩnh: “Tôi dùng thân phận người thân duy nhất của Law Mayer bày tỏ thông cảm và không truy cứu trách nhiệm của bất kì ai, cùng cả tiếc nuối và đau lòng vì chuyện ngoài ý muốn của anh trai tôi. Cần tôi ký tên công hàm cho các ông không?”

Trung tướng Trịnh: “…”

Trung tướng Trịnh bỗng nhiên có cái nhìn mới về cậu huấn luyện viên White Eagle này, song ông mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm, còn chưa hoàn thiện kế hoạch do Tư Nam đề ra, trên hành lang chợt vang đến tiếng bước chân chạy dồn dập, một cậu thiếu úy giữ kết nối chạy như điên tới:

“Tướng quân! Tướng quân bên này xảy ra chuyện rồi! Thông tin mới nhất của tiểu đội Ưng đen, đàn zombie lợi dụng đêm khuya tập kích, hiện tại doanh địa đã bị bao vây!”

Trái tim già của Trịnh Hiệp chưa kịp nhồi vào bụng, kế đó đã vọt thẳng lên cổ họng. Chu Nhung đột nhiên bật dậy: “Cậu nói cái gì?”

“Một lượng lớn zombie nhiều không đếm xuể, mọi người đều ở trong doanh địa.” Thiếu úy giọng run run nói: “Trung tá Thang Hạo nói xong bèn ngắt kết nối, hiện giờ…hiện giờ đã hoàn toàn mất liên lạc với bọn họ.”

* * *

Chú thích:

(1) Bông cỏ đuôi chó:

(2) Ông Hoàng: Nguyên văn là 欧皇, trái ngược với Tù trưởng Châu phi. Chỉ số đỏ vô cùng.

(3) Gấu trúc Panpan: Chú gấu trúc quốc bảo sinh vào năm 1985 ở vùng hoang dã Bảo Hưng, nửa tuổi thì được nhân viên nuôi dưỡng và bảo vệ. Panpan là con gấu trúc đực già nhất thế giới, hưởng thọ 31 tuổi.

(4) Cây nắp ấm:

P.s: Sorry mọi người vì mấy hôm tui lặn tăm. Bởi lap bị hỏng nên tui đành ngày ngày ngồi đọc truyện giết thời gian =))).


	76. Chapter 76

“Đàn zombie tập kích doanh địa giữa đêm, tình hình khẩn cấp, liên lạc lại sau.”

Đây là mẩu thông tin cuối cùng tiểu đội Ưng đen gửi về cho tổng bộ.

Ba mươi sáu tiếng đồng hồ sau đó, trong phòng thông tin cả ngày lẫn đêm, cũng không thể kết nối được với bọn họ.

Phòng họp thuốc lá lượn lờ, không một ai chú ý đến nội quy không được hút thuốc trong phòng tổng bộ. Trung tướng Trịnh đi đầu tay kẹp thuốc lá, đứng ở đầu bàn hội nghị, hai mắt đầy tia máu sau một đêm thức trắng, giọng nói khàn khàn không rõ:

“Phạm vi tìm kiếm và cứu hộ sâu đến hai trăm km, cơ bản đều thuộc vùng núi rừng, có khoảng mười nghìn con zombie tụ tập chung quanh. Tập đoàn quân thứ tám thực thi nhiệm vụ tìm kiếm ở tỉnh Hà Bắc đã tự hành quân đến hiện trường, thương vong nặng nề, tuy nhiên vẫn không tìm thấy dấu hiệu của người sống. Tiểu đoàn trinh sát tinh nhuệ của căn cứ Nội Mông đang tức tốc lên đường tiến đến khe núi, sẽ nhanh chóng có tin báo…..”

“Bộ tổng tham mưu không có kết luận gì sao?” Có người hỏi.

Trung tướng Trịnh dừng hành động rít thuốc, khói trắng lượn lờ bay lên, lát sau ông trầm giọng nói: “Nếu tiểu đoàn trinh sát cũng không tìm được người sống, có thể kết luận sơ bộ, toàn bộ thành viên của tiểu đội Ưng đen đã hy sinh.”

“Đệt mệ nhà nó!” Có người đứng sau chợt nổi giận, đập văng cốc trà: “Thằng Thang Hạo rác rưởi, kéo theo cả lính của ông đây! Cái thứ thành sự thì ít bại sự có thừa!”

“Tiểu đoàn trưởng Khổng!” Trung tướng Trịnh quát.

Có người lập tức kéo hắn đi, Chu Nhung liếc nhìn một cái, nhận ra đó là đội lính nhảy dù phòng bên── Lần này, Thang Hạo dẫn theo chín cậu lính nhảy dù tinh nhuệ nhất, vừa nghe tiểu đội Ưng đen mất sạch tin tức, cảm xúc của tiểu đoàn trưởng bên đó lập tức mất khống chế.

“Đủ rồi! Nếu cả đội đã hy sinh, đội trưởng Thang cũng nằm trong danh sách đó!” Trung tướng Trịnh lạnh lùng quát: “Huống chi nhiệm vụ có độ khó cao, không tránh khỏi sẽ hy sinh, có ai dự đoán được hướng hành động của zombie?”

“Mỗi binh sĩ trong tiểu đoàn đều do chính tay tôi chọn từ trong quân khu , tận chín người lận!” Tiểu đoàn trưởng Khổng tự nhiên căm phẫn: “Người nhỏ nhất chỉ mới hai mươi tuổi, cả nhà chỉ sót lại mình cậu ta là độc đinh, di thư không biết viết cho ai nữa kìa!……….”

Chu Nhung ngắt lời hắn: “Lính nhỏ tuổi nhất của tôi mới tròn mười tám, là một cô bé.”

Tiểu đoàn trưởng Khổng im bặt tiếng.

“Gia đình thứ trưởng Quách đều là liệt sĩ, đứa cháu duy nhất của ông ấy cũng ở trong đó.” Chu Nhung từ tốn nói: “Đó là bốn binh sĩ cuối cùng của 118 chúng tôi.”

Chung quanh tĩnh lặng như tờ, tiểu đoàn trưởng Khổng nói không ra lời, chán nản ngồi xuống ghế bành.

“Tôi tin vẫn có người còn sống, toàn bộ đội viên của tiểu đội Ưng đen đã được chuẩn bị kháng thể bậc hai, dù có bị nhiễm virus cũng sẽ không tới nỗi toàn quân bị diệt.” Trước mắt bao người, Chu Nhung đứng dậy khỏi chỗ ngồi, nói với trung tướng Trịnh: “Binh lực của căn cứ Nội Mông không đủ, tôi đề nghị tổng bộ đích thân dẫn dắt tổ chức nghĩ cách cứu viện.”

Trung tướng Trịnh mặt trầm như nước: “Đối phương là tiểu đoàn lính tinh nhuệ trinh sát, năng lực thế là đủ rồi!”

“Vậy tôi thỉnh cầu tổng bộ tổ chức lính đặc chủng chuyên nghiệp tìm cách cứu tiểu đội.”

Trung tướng Trịnh còn chưa trả lời, bên tiểu đoàn trưởng Khổng như bị tiêm một liều andrenalin! Đột nhiên nhảy phắt lên: “Tôi sẵn lòng giữ chức đội trưởng!”

Chu Nhung trầm giọng nói: “Xin để tôi tự dẫn đội.”

“………….” Tiểu đoàn trưởng Khổng chớp chớp mắt nhìn bản thân, rồi ngó Chu Nhung, vội vã lên tiếng: “Tôi, tôi đồng ý phụ tá đội trưởng Chu!”

“Hai người các cậu đủ rồi đấy!” Trung tướng Trịnh đách nhịn nổi nữa.

Trong phòng họp, mọi người nín thinh, tĩnh lặng như tờ. Một lúc lâu sau, dưới ánh nhìn chăm chú vô cùng sốt ruột, cụ tướng Trịnh rốt cuộc thở một hơi: “Nếu tiểu đoàn trinh sát tìm kiếm vẫn không có kết quả, mười hai tiếng đồng hồ sau, bộ tổng tham mưu Nam Hải sẽ tổ chức đợt tìm kiếm cuối cùng, do tiểu đoàn trưởng Khổng đảm nhiệm chức đội trưởng. Giải tán.”

***

Cửa phòng họp bật mở, đám sĩ quan nối đuôi nhau mà đi, tốp năm tốp ba men theo hành lang tự về văn phòng của mình.

Trung tướng Trịnh ở sau cùng chỉnh sửa toàn bộ tài liệu văn kiện, cầm cái cốc trà bằng gốm của mình, vừa định bước ra ngoài cửa, đột nhiên có người nhanh tay lẹ mắt xen vào, trở tay đóng cánh cửa gỗ ầm một tiếng.

Trung tướng Trịnh bất đắc dĩ dừng bước, đứng nguyên tại chỗ: “Thượng tá Chu.”

“Tôi đề nghị tiến hành tìm kiếm trong khe núi trước.”

“Bác bỏ đề nghị.”

Chu Nhung lạnh nhạt nói: “Vì sao?”

Tại phòng liên lạc cách vách.

Tư Nam khoác áo quân phục của Chu Nhung trên vai, gối lên cánh tay ngủ gục trên bàn. Tiếng bước chân giải tán của đám sĩ quan giẫm trên hành lang, truyền qua khe hở của cửa văn phòng, khiến hắn giật mình tỉnh giấc.

Tư Nam khẽ nhúc nhích, ngẩng đầu dụi mắt: “……..Chu Nhung?”

Chung quanh im ắng, Chu Nhung vẫn chưa về.

Tư Nam ngáp một cái rồi đi rót cốc nước ấm, chậm rãi uống từng ngụm, tinh thần mới tỉnh táo được một chút. Chu Nhung chưa về, hắn nhìn đồng hồ, đẩy cửa bước ra khỏi phòng liên lạc, mơ hồ nghe thấy tiếng tranh cãi dữ dội vang lên tại phòng bộ tổng tham mưu phía cuối hành lang.

“Tất cả đều đã hy sinh rồi! Thượng tá Chu! Cả tôi với cậu đều biết rõ chuyện này cơ mà! Đại đội tìm kiếm cứu hộ số chín đã mất nhiều người như thế, cậu còn muốn chúng tôi mất bao nhiêu mạng nữa thì mới hài lòng đây?”

Chu Nhung nổi giận bừng bừng: “Mỗi người đều được trang bị kháng thể bậc hai, nay ông nói với tôi cả đội đều hy sinh chỉ trong một đêm?”

Trung tướng Trịnh: “Tỷ lệ chữa trị của kháng thể bậc hai chỉ có 50%!”

“Nhan Hào ngay đến tỉ lệ một phần một ngàn của kháng thể sơ bộ cũng giật trúng, ba mươi con người của chiến đội tinh nhuệ lại không có ai được kháng thể bậc hai chữa trị?”

Tư Nam dừng chân, im lặng đứng bên ngoài cửa.

Trung tướng Trịnh rất bất đắc dĩ, lùi về sau vài bước, ném cốc trà với sấp văn kiện rơi rầm xuống bàn, hỏi: “Cậu đang ép tôi phải nói sự thật đúng không?”

“………….”

“Đêm hôm, rừng rậm, hơn ngàn con zombie bao vây tấn công doanh địa, cậu cảm thấy tỷ lệ của ‘bị nhiễm virus’ mà không phải ‘bị ăn sống’ là bao nhiêu? Nhan Hào của đội cậu dù có thể vượt qua, nhưng bị zombie xé thành mấy mảnh rồi cầm kháng thể tiêm thì vẫn vô ích! Đây vốn dĩ không phải vấn đề của kháng thể!”

Chung quanh chợt rơi vào im lặng.

Chu Nhung chẳng nói gì, cứ đứng nghiêm tại chỗ, đường nét tuấn lãng của gò má phảng phất như bị lạnh cứng.

Trung tướng Trịnh quan sát y, có lẽ cũng cảm thấy mình đã nặng lời, miễn cưỡng điều chỉnh âm điệu ôn hòa: “Tôi hiểu tâm trạng của cậu, thượng tá Chu. Tất cả mọi người đều hy vọng tiểu đội Ưng đen có thể sống sót, chẳng nhẽ tôi hy vọng cả đội đều hy sinh sao? Thế này nhé, tôi cam đoan với cậu, nếu mấy cô cậu Nhan Hào Quách Vĩ Tường có thể sống mà trở về, tôi nhất định tranh thủ…….không, tôi nhất định giúp 118 khôi phục biên chế, cậu thấy thế nào?”

Sau một lát im lặng, Chu Nhung thấp giọng nói: “Có thể, tôi muốn đích thân dẫn đội đi tìm kiếm.”

Trung tướng Trịnh dứt khoát: “Không được!”

“Vì sao?”

“Không có vì sao gì hết! Bộ tổng tham mưu không cho phép! Cậu đi lên tiền tuyến, vậy người mang kháng thể thì tính thế nào?”

Chu Nhung quát to: “Một mình tôi đi! Sống hay chết cũng chỉ có mình tôi! Và còn, em ấy có tên tuổi đàng hoàng là Tư Nam, không phải họ người mang tên kháng thể!”

Tiếng gào mất khống chế của Chu Nhung truyền ra khỏi cửa, vang vọng rõ mồn một trên hành lang.

Bả vai Tư Nam vẫn đang khoác tấm áo quân phục còn vương hơi ấm của Chu Nhung, tay kia của hắn đút trong túi quần, khẽ nhắm chặt hai mắt.

“Muộn rồi, thượng tá Chu.” Trung tướng Trịnh bộc phát cơn giận, nhưng vẫn cố kiềm chế không khiến mọi người sợ hãi, nhìn chằm chằm hai mắt Chu Nhung, gằn từng chữ một nói: “Kể từ giây phút cậu đánh dấu người mang kháng thể, sự sống chết của cậu đã không còn thuộc riêng cậu nữa. Cậu có nghĩ hay chưa, nhỡ may sau khi cậu chết trận cậu ta tự tử thì sao? Hoặc đơn giản hơn, cậu ta nói với tôi, nếu các ông cử Chu Nhung ra ngoài tiền tuyến, tôi sẽ không phối hợp làm thí nghiệm, vậy chúng tôi phải làm thế nào?”

Chu Nhung mất kiên nhẫn nói: “Tư Nam sẽ không……..”

“Thế nếu cậu ấy sẽ thì sao?” Trung tướng Trịnh lập tức hỏi vặn: “Cậu cảm thấy trong lòng cậu ta, tính mạng của cậu quan trọng hay tính mạng của bốn đồng đội quan trọng hơn?”

Chu Nhung muốn lên tiếng, nhưng đều không thốt được gì.

Ngăn cách bởi tấm cửa mỏng manh, Tư Nam tĩnh lặng đứng yên hồi lâu, Chu Nhung khó mà kiềm chế, tiếng thở hổn hển đau đớn cuối cùng truyền ra khỏi khe cửa: “………..Tôi biết các em ấy còn sống, chúng đang đợi tôi…….nhưng mà tôi vẫn cứ không thể đi cứu các em ấy…….”

Tư Nam rũ hai mắt, lùi một bước, quay người bước đi.

Đúng lúc này, trung tướng Trịnh lại lên tiếng, giọng nói có chút cay nghiệt: “Đáng nhẽ cậu nên sớm biết sẽ có ngày hôm nay, thượng tá Chu. Cậu là một quân nhân, còn là một người thường xuyên chấp hành nhiệm vụ nguy hiểm cao cần phải viết sẵn di thư, thời điểm đánh dấu Omega cậu đã quên sạch chuyện này rồi sao? Cậu không phát hiện cậu ta miễn dịch với virus zombie? Cậu thực sự chưa từng nghi ngờ cậu ta là đối tượng nhiệm vụ của 118 sao?! Chuyện đến ngày hôm nay, tất cả trách nhiệm đều thuộc về cậu, cậu đã tự tạo gánh nặng cho mình!……..”

Tư Nam thở hổn hển, cố gắng che hai mắt, lỗ tai vang lên tiếng ong ong.

Vài giây sau hắn đột nhiên đi hết hành lang, không quay về phòng liên lạc, nhanh chóng xuống dưới lầu bỏ đi.

***

“Tôi không quan tâm cậu nói cái gì.” Trung tướng Trịnh cưỡng chế chặn miệng Chu Nhung, ôm sấp tài liệu văn kiện từ trên bàn, cầm cốc trà bằng gốm lên: “Nói tóm lại chuyện đã được quyết định, cậu nhất định phải ở lại tổng bộ, ở bên người có kháng thể…..là Tư Nam, vậy đó.”

Vành mắt Chu Nhung đỏ bừng, giống như con hổ đã đến bước đường cùng: “Tư Nam em ấy không……..”

Trung tướng Trịnh phẫn nộ: “Trừ phi cậu thuyết phục để cậu ta phẫu thuật bỏ đi vết đánh dấu ngay trong ngày hôm nay! Đi tìm một người khác! Bắt buộc phải tìm trong quân đội! Thỏa mãn được ba điều kiện trên thì tôi sẽ lập tức cử cậu đến khe núi, tôi nói là làm!”

“………….” Chu Nhung đứng yên rất lâu, lâu tới nỗi trung tướng Trịnh thậm chí đã có một tia hy vọng, mới nhìn thấy y lắc đầu từ chối: “Không………….không được.”

Trung tướng Trịnh bỗng nản lỏng: “Thế cậu nói cái bép gì nữa, còn không xéo nhanh đi.”

Nhưng Chu Nhung không thèm xéo, bất cần nhìn chăm chú Trịnh Hiệp: “Tư Nam có thể cùng tham gia hành động với đội cứu hộ.”

“Cậu điên rồi à?”

“Không có.” Chu Nhung từ tốn mà kiên định, mỗi con chữ đều rành rọt, nói: “Tư Nam không phải gánh nặng, em ấy vẫn luôn là thành viên của 118. Em ấy và chúng tôi từng thâm nhập vào quân khu dưới lòng đất, theo chúng tôi tìm kiếm cứu hộ quần chúng dọc đường, không biết đánh đổi tính mạng bao lần để bảo vệ đồng đội, không có em ấy chúng tôi sớm đã hy sinh toàn bộ mấy lần rồi. Tư Nam có khả năng, em ấy chưa bao giờ là người yếu cần được bảo vệ ở hậu phương, em ấy là đồng đội có thể kề vai chiến đấu!”

“Không, được!” Trung tướng Trịnh gần như gào thét: “Đừng nói nữa! Lỡ chuyện điều chế kháng thể cuối cùng xảy ra vấn đề thì chúng tôi vẫn còn cần cậu ta, tôi không thể cho phép để người mang kháng thể có bất cứ nguy hiểm gì!”

Chu Nhung hỏi: “Còn có thể có gì bất ngờ?!”

“Rất nhiều! Lỡ may kháng thể cuối cùng vốn không nằm trong khe núi thì sao? Lỡ nó thực ra đã không tồn tại thì sao?!”

Chu Nhung kinh ngạc mở to hai mắt nhìn trung tướng Trịnh, y như nhìn quái vật.

Trung tướng Trịnh hít một hơi sâu, miễn cưỡng khôi phục cảm xúc, nói: “Đừng lãng phí thời gian nữa, thượng tá Chu. Mười một giờ đêm nay, đội ngũ tìm kiếm cuối cùng sẽ cất cánh, chúc cho đội viên của cậu…….không, chúc cho tất cả chiến sĩ của tiểu đội Ưng đen còn sống.”

Trung tướng Trịnh chưa hết giận, lách qua Chu Nhung đang đứng thẳng, mở cửa ra khỏi phòng họp.

***

Trước Sở nghiên cứu quân đội có một đoạn đường rợp bóng cây, nhìn từ tầng ba xuống, ánh nắng xuyên qua từng tán ngô đồng nước Pháp xanh biếc, tạo thành những vệt lốm đốm trên mặt đường.

Tư Nam để khuỷu tay trên bệ cửa sổ hành lang, mười ngón đan nhau, hai mắt hơi híp vì ánh nắng lay động.

Lát sau, cánh cửa phòng thí nghiêm vang lên một tiếng cạch, Tư Nam nghiêng mặt, chỉ thấy Ninh Du bỏ khẩu trang, ló đầu ra: “Cậu đến đây làm gì thế? Sao không gõ cửa? Tôi mới ngoảnh đầu đã trông thấy cậu liền.”

Tư Nam lặng thinh, từ từ xoay người.

Ninh Du quan sát hắn, “……..Cậu bị sao thế?”

“Không có gì, tránh ra.”

Ninh Du chặn cửa phòng thí nghiệm không cho vào: “Rốt cuộc cậu đến làm cái gì?”

“………….” Tư Nam lười biếng nói: “Lấy máu.”

“Hôm nay không phải ngày lấy máu.”

“Thì muốn lấy thôi.”

Ninh Du nghi ngờ đầy mình, quan sát kĩ càng Tư Nam, nhưng mà khuôn mặt người sau bình tĩnh chẳng chút lạ thường. Tròn nửa phút sau, Ninh Du mới hơi thả lỏng, cau mày nghiêng người, tạo một lối nhỏ.

“Vô duyên vô cớ,” Gã nhìn Tư Nam đi vào, thì thầm nói: “Không chuyện mà xum xoe, không phải bọn gian tặc thì cũng là phường trộm cướp.”

Tư Nam ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, nhanh chóng ngồi lên cái ghế nằm đặt giữa phòng thí nghiệm, tỏ ý gã mau qua cắm kim.

Ninh Du tiến lên hai bước, đột nhiên cảnh giác, đứng yên tại chỗ: “Tôi không cắm, chắc chắn cậu muốn lừa tôi đến.”

Tư Nam hỏi lại: “Tôi lừa ông qua đây làm cái gì?”

“Ai biết được, biết đâu muốn đập tôi thì sao?”

“Tôi đập ông làm gì?”

“Tôi nào biết cậu nghĩ cái gì chứ?”

Ngoài dự kiến của Ninh Du, Tư Nam rõ ràng lên cơn bực tức: “Rốt cuộc ông có lấy máu hay không?”

“……….” Sau gọng kính viền vàng, hai mày Ninh Du nhíu chặt, hỏi: “Hôm nay cậu bị sao thế?”

Tư Nam không nói gì, một lúc sau mới thản nhiên nói: “Không có gì, chỉ đột nhiên đặc biệt hy vọng muốn giúp đỡ công việc của ông mà thôi.”

Ninh Du bật cười lắc đầu, quay người đi đến bên bàn thí nghiệm, đách thèm ngoái đầu: “Tôi tạm thời không cần lượng huyết thanh lớn, hiện tại đã nghiên cứu đến giai đoạn cần nhân bản vô tính kháng thể bậc hai, đồng thời cố gắng nâng cao sức chịu đựng của người bình thường. Đương nhiên, sau này chắc chắn còn cần cậu phối hợp thí nghiệm, rút máu thì đợi sau đi há.”

Tư Nam mặc kệ gã, sau lưng im ắng.

Ninh Du tiếp tục soi kính hiển vi, nhưng mà mới cúi đầu xuống, đột nhiên nhận ra cái gì đó, ngoảnh phắt người lại: “──Tư Nam!”

Tư Nam dùng răng buộc garo, tự cắm kim, chất lỏng màu đỏ tươi đang chậm rãi chảy vào trong túi.

“Hôm nay cậu uống lộn thuốc rồi phải không!” Ninh Du không thể tin nổi nói: “Cậu không có vấn đề chứ? Hồn ai nhập vào cậu à?!”

Tư Nam không trả lời. Túi máu càng ngày càng đầy và nặng, bởi vì thức đêm nên sắc mặt hắn tái nhợt lạ thường, đồng thời còn toát mồ hôi lạnh. Ninh Du trơ mắt nhìn túi máu vượt quá 400CC, vẫn không có dấu hiệu ngừng lại, cuối cùng không thể chịu nổi quát: “Dừng lại! Được rồi đó!”

Tư Nam làm lơ.

“Cậu đến cùng thì muốn làm trò gì? Dừng lại!”

Ninh Du nhanh chóng tiến đến, dù Tư Nam có tránh, gã vẫn giữ chặt rút đầu kim cùng với một đường máu mỏng manh. Lúc này túi máu đã vượt quá 500CC, sắc mặt Tư Nam tái nhợt vô cùng, thở dốc nằm trên cái ghế, bị Ninh Du đập cho một chưởng vào mặt.

“Ê, phòng hậu cần?” Ninh Du cầm điện thoại nội tuyến căn dặn: “Cho tôi một cốc dinh dưỡng giàu protein, thêm đường nữa.”

Tư Nam khẽ hé mắt, chế nhạo nói: “Ông có còn là tên khoa học bụng dạ độc ác rút một hơi 800CC máu của tôi không đấy?”

Ninh Du cúp điện thoại, trả lời đầy mỉa mai: “Cậu còn là Tư Nam vì để Chu Nhung lên máy bay, hận không thể đạp tôi một cú bay xuống không đó?”

Tư Nam trầm tư một lát: “Vẫn phải.”

Ninh Du lập tức lùi xa ba mét.

Một lát sau, cô trợ lý cầm cốc dinh dưỡng giàu protein, Ninh Du đích thân xé túi đường, ước chừng khuấy khoảng ba gói, mới để Tư Nam uống khi còn nóng rồi ngủ một giấc.

Tư Nam nằm ngửa trên cái ghế da rộng rãi, vẫn khoác quân phục của Chu Nhung bên ngoài. Hắn kéo kéo quân phục lên, che kín chóp mũi của mình, hít một hơi thật sâu, xoang mũi ngập tràn mùi hương pheromone Alpha mạnh mẽ độc tài mà ấm áp của Chu Nhung.

Giữa trưa yên tĩnh, phòng thí nghiệm trống trải mát lạnh, gần đó chỉ có mình Ninh Du đi giày đế mềm đi qua đi lại, cùng tiếng dụng cụ thủy tinh va vào nhau rất nhỏ.

Tư Nam nhắm mắt, lát sau đột nhiên rầu rĩ chùm áo khoác nói: “Tiến sĩ Ninh?”

Ninh Du ở xa: “Ừ hử?”

“Khi ông dùng người sống sót làm thể thí nghiệm, thì có cảm giác gì?”

Động tác của Ninh Du dần chậm lại rồi ngừng hẳn, đứng trong bóng đen của máy ly tâm và lồng ấp, một lúc sau hỏi lại: “Sao đột nhiên nghĩ đến chuyện này thế?”

“Thì muốn biết người biết rõ phạm tội mà vẫn buộc phải làm, có dấu hiệu tâm lý gì thôi.”

Ninh Du bỏ một ống nghiệm vào trong lồng ấp, rất lâu sau bình thản nói: “Quên rồi, ai nhớ được nhiều thế chứ.”

Tư Nam lặng lẽ gật nhẹ đầu, khép mí mắt mình lại.

***

Tư Nam ngủ trong phòng thí nghiệm thẳng đến khi trời chạng vạng, lúc tỉnh dậy Ninh Du đã đi đâu mất, chỉ còn lại cô trợ lý sợ hãi trông nom ở bên cạnh, nói tiến sĩ Ninh cầm tài liệu vào Sở nghiên cứu rồi. Tư Nam từ chối đề nghị lái xe của cô ta, dành nửa tiếng một mình chầm chậm bước về khu kí túc xá, trời đã nhá nhem tối, dãy đèn trước tòa kí túc đã bật sáng, ánh ra đàn ngài không ngừng bay lượn khắp chung quanh.

19:30PM.

Tư Nam đẩy cửa kí túc xá, Chu Nhung đang ngồi lau súng dưới cái đèn bàn .

“Em về rồi?”

“Ừ.”

“Em đi đâu đấy?”

Tư Nam đến chỗ chỉ còn cách cái bàn hai bước xa, đứng yên tại chỗ, lát sau mới trả lời: “Sở nghiên cứu.”

Vành mắt Chu Nhung đỏ ửng, im lặng gật nhẹ đầu.

“Sao anh ở đây thế?” Tư Nam hỏi.

“Trung tướng Trịnh bảo anh về nghỉ ngơi.” Chu Nhung lật qua lật lại khẩu tiểu liên đã được lau nhẵn bóng trong tay, nói: “Không ngủ được.”

Đám binh sĩ ăn cơm tối đã trở về từ căn tin, tiếng người loáng thoáng không rõ đi qua hành lang, sau đó xa dần, rồi chầm chậm biến mất.

Trong phòng chỉ có thể nghe thấy tiếng hít thở lặng im của hai người, cùng cái đèn bàn phát ra tiếng xẹt xẹt rất nhỏ.

Tư Nam tiến đến, bỏ khẩu súng của Chu Nhung xuống bàn, động tác nhẹ nhàng mà dứt khoát. Sau đó hắn chen đến giữa cái bàn và ghế bành, nhấc chân cưỡi trên đùi Chu Nhung, khoảng cách giữa hai người trở nên rất gần, hơi thở giao hòa cùng nhịp tim gần kề, đến độ không thể che giấu bất cứ tia cảm xúc nào trong mắt.

Tư Nam ung dung nhìn từ trên xuống, hàng lông mi của Chu Nhung tương đối dày rậm, cong cong, hốc mắt khá sâu, cái mũi cao thẳng cùng bờ môi mỏng. Khuôn mặt này khi không cười sẽ tạo cảm giác ngập tràn tàn ác hung bạo, giống như một người có ý chí sắt đá, nhưng lại có kiểu quyến rũ lạnh lùng bạc tình khiến con tim kẻ khác tan vỡ.

Tư Nam cúi đầu cọ nhẹ vào chóp mũi Chu Nhung, kế đó hôn lên đôi môi đang nhếch của y.

Tư Nam hôn chẳng có kỹ xảo gì, chỉ dùng đầu lưỡi ấm áp thân thiết miêu tả hình dạng bờ môi của Chu Nhung, tiện đà thăm dò tiến vào khớp hàm, khẽ liếm từng chiếc răng. Bởi độ cao mà nụ hôn trở nên sâu hơn, Chu Nhung đột nhiên giơ tay bắt lấy cánh tay Tư Nam, lực nắm cực kì mạnh, đến nỗi gân xanh nổi đầy.

“…………Tư Nam,” Rốt cuộc khi môi lưỡi tách chút khoảng cách, Chu Nhung thở hổn hển nghiêng đầu: “Chậm đã, bây giờ không………”

Tư Nam vùng tay phải, cởi từng chiếc cúc trên cái áo quân trang của Chu Nhung, tiếp đó tiến vào bờ ngực cường tráng trần trụi, sờ ra sau sống lưng, dọc theo từng đường cơ bắp, mơn trớn trượt từ vùng eo đến múi bụng cuối cùng ở đằng trước, ngay sau đó mạnh mẽ cởi dây thắt lưng. Đầu ngón tay mảnh khảnh có vết chai do dùng súng lâu năm, bụng ngón tay đầy sẹo theo từ năm này tháng nọ khó mà xóa đi, đó là những dấu vết của bao lần giật điện và chiến đấu tàn khốc để lại cho hắn; khi bàn tay kia chui vào trong đũng quần, dây thần kinh của Chu Nhung đột nhiên như bị điện giật, một cảm giác run rẩy bỗng dâng trào.

Chu Nhung nắm chặt cổ tay hắn: “Không, Tư Nam, anh thật không…….”

Dưới ánh đèn, y cau mày, như một con thú bị giam giữ đang khó chịu bất an, gương mặt tuấn mĩ bị một mảnh bóng đen lớn bao phủ.

Tư Nam lạnh lùng nhìn y một lát, trở tay đè chặt đẩy mép bàn phía sau một cái, xoay cái ghế về. Kế đó, Tư Nam trượt nó ra, tự tạo một khoảng trống, ngay khi Chu Nhung chưa kịp nhận ra hắn muốn làm gì, Tư Nam đã cúi người ngậm lấy bộ phận lộ một nửa ở bên ngoài.

“……………!”

Chu Nhung giật bắn, một dòng máu nóng xông thẳng lên đỉnh đầu, theo bản năng tóm chặt phần tóc sau gáy Tư Nam, muốn cưỡng ép bắt hắn ngẩng đầu.

Tiếng mút vào với tiếng nước đột nhiên trở nên rõ mồn một vô cùng, cơn kích thích nho nhỏ thấm đến tận xương, tụ thành vô số dòng điện hung hãn đánh vào trung khu thần kinh. Đầu óc Chu Nhung đầy tiếng ong ong, dùng sức kéo tóc Tư Nam, trong ánh đèn mờ mờ của một chớp mắt vút qua, bờ môi Tư Nam ướt át đỏ tươi lạ thường, vệt nước loáng thoáng lóe ra tia sáng bóng đẹp đẽ.

Đầu óc Chu Nhung trống rỗng, dùng tư thế này khom người hôn lấy đôi môi ướt át mềm mại kia, ngay sau đó mạnh mẽ kéo Tư Nam lên, hôn cách quãng, hung bạo đè chặt hắn ở trên giường.

Tư Nam đột nhiên từ kiên cường trở nên dịu ngoan dị thường, Chu Nhung thô bạo xé toạc quần áo hắn, bản thân chỉ kéo mỗi khóa quần, dùng hai ngón tay mở rộng qua loa rồi sau đó dùng thứ cứng rắn hừng hực tinh thần kia đâm sâu, sự cọ xát thoáng chốc dấy lên cơn khoái cảm điên cuồng.

“………….A!”

Nháy mắt khi bị mạnh mẽ tiến vào, Tư Nam mất kiềm chế khẽ rên một tiếng, sau đó cắn chặt răng, run rẩy giơ cao hai tay, lại bị Chu Nhung tóm chặt đè về.

Chu Nhung như một con thú hoang dã, mỗi cú thúc sâu đều khiến người khác sợ hãi, hơi rút nhẹ rồi sau đó hung hãn đi vào, hoàn toàn không để ý bên trong mỏng manh ướt đẫm sít chặt, một mực mạnh mẽ đâm rút như cơn mưa rền gió dữ. Rút ra rồi lại tàn nhẫn ác liệt thúc sâu như thể muốn nghiền nát triệt để lối vào, Tư Nam nhanh chóng bị hung khí to dài kia hành hạ đến độ không thể tiếp nhận, tan vỡ rên rỉ, giãy dụa lui về sau, nước từ nơi giao hợp men theo chảy xuống nhiễm ướt bắp đùi, kế đó lại bị Chu Nhung kéo về, hung bạo xâm phạm, tiếp tục cuộc trừng phạt tra tấn dâm mỹ và dài đằng đẵng.

Cơn khoái cảm bị khống chế hoàn toàn tựa như sa vào biển sâu, đến khi lên đỉnh Tư Nam kéo căng cả người, hậu huyệt cố gắng siết chặt, rồi bị cưỡng ép mở ra, thúc vào, mãi đến khi trước mắt hắn biến thành màu đen, thần trí mơ hồ, Chu Nhung mới bắn vào nơi sâu nhất trong cơ thể hắn.

Hai người nằm vật trên chiếc giường đơn hẹp nhỏ, rất lâu sau tiếng thở hổn hển mới dần dần bình ổn, hơn nửa người Chu Nhung đè trên Tư Nam, yên lặng kéo hắn vào trong lòng mình, khẽ khàng hôn lên thái dương ướt đẫm: “………..Anh xin lỗi.”

“Không sao.” Tư Nam khàn giọng nói, cọ cọ vào nơi sâu nhất trong lòng Chu Nhung, hiếm có lúc nghẹn ngào nói một câu nhỏ xíu: “Tại em có lỗi.”

Chu Nhung không nghe rõ: “Gì cơ?”

Tư Nam nhắm hai mắt: “Không có gì.”

Bọn họ ngả vào nhau như thế, một mảng da thịt trần trụi dính sát vào nhau, ấm áp khít khao khiến thần kinh con người thả lỏng, Chu Nhung gần bốn mươi tiếng đồng hồ chưa vào giấc ngủ rốt cuộc cảm thấy một tia mệt mỏi.

“Ngủ đi.”

Chu Nhung nhắm hai mắt, rồi ép buộc bản thân mở to: “Hai tiếng sau anh còn phải đến bộ tổng tham mưu họp………”

“Hai tiếng nữa em sẽ gọi anh dậy.” Tư Nam cuộn tròn trong ngực y, thầm thì: “Đợi khi anh tỉnh dậy…….sẽ phát hiện tất cả vấn đề đều có cách giải quyết, hãy tin ở em.”

Chu Nhung loáng thoáng có chút hoài nghi, nhưng ý thức chẳng mấy chốc đã mơ hồ. Y hôn lên mái tóc Tư Nam, nhắm chặt mắt, mấy phút sau đã rơi vào giấc ngủ ngắn ngủi.

Chiếc đèn phía đầu giường lóe ra ánh huỳnh quanh trong đêm, Tư Nam mở hai mắt, ánh nhìn bình tĩnh tỉnh táo.

Hắn lẳng lặng đợi chờ trong phòng nghỉ.


	77. Chapter 77

_Tôi đã từng trải qua rất nhiều hiểm cảnh quyết liệt một sống một còn, vậy nhưng tôi chỉ có năm người đồng đội có thể gửi gắm tính mạng._

**22:00PM.**

Tiếng nước chảy rào rào trong phòng tắm ngừng lại, Tư Nam dùng khăn mặt tùy tiện lau mái tóc ngắn bởi ẩm ướt mà đen bóng lạ thường, nhanh chóng mặc áo thun, áo khoác jacket, quần dài đen, lẳng lặng đi đến cạnh cửa kí túc xá, vặn mở cửa.

Hắn hành động cực kì nhẹ nhàng, song Chu Nhung vẫn nhận ra chút chút, khẽ động đậy: “Hử?”

Tư Nam dừng tay.

“………Mấy giờ rồi?” Chu Nhung mơ mơ màng màng hỏi: “Em đi đâu đấy?”

Tư Nam nhẹ giọng nói: “Mới chín giờ. Em đi tìm Ninh Du.”

Chu Nhung ừm một tiếng, Tư Nam như cái bóng màu xám trong màn đêm, nghiêng người ra ngoài, chớp mắt lẫn trong đêm tối mênh mông.

Một lát sau, Chu Nhung đột nhiên thức dậy, trần truồng lăn một vòng trên giường, cầm đồng hồ báo thức nhìn thử.

“Tư Nam?” Y xoay người xuống đất, xông ra mở cửa: “Tư Nam?!”

Gần đó, trên sân bay đèn đóm sáng trưng, tin tức không tìm được gì của tiểu đoàn trinh sát tinh nhuệ của căn cứ Nội Mông đã được gửi về, bởi vậy tổng bộ Nam Hải liền trực tiếp tổ chức sắp xếp nhân viên, cùng vận chuyển đống nhu yếu phẩm đến sân bay cho đợt tìm kiếm cuối cùng.

Xe tải chở súng ống đạn dược, nhu yếu phẩm sinh tồn, ba lô nhảy dù tấp nập trên bãi đậu máy bay, sau đó được một toán binh sĩ thi nhau chuyển vào máy bay chở khách cỡ nhỏ, Tư Nam tới gần hàng rào sắt bên ngoài bãi đậu máy bay, lính gác lập tức phát hiện ra hắn, quát to: “Làm gì ở đấy? Đứng im! Cấm vào khu vực quân sự!”

Tư Nam liếc nhìn cậu ta, thay đổi bước chân tiến tới.

“Quay lại! Ê, làm gì…….khụ khụ…….”

Tư Nam nhanh như chớp bóp cổ cậu lính, đập ngất, dùng một tay tha vào trong bụi rậm.

Mấy phút sau, hắn bước ra khỏi bụi rậm, mặc áo khoác của lính gác, đội mũ lưỡi chai rằn ri che khuất nửa khuôn mặt, đi vào bãi đậu máy bay.

“Kiểm kê đạn dược lần cuối, chuẩn bị cho vào thùng!” Một cậu thiếu úy cầm loa đi tới đi lui, thuận miệng chỉ huy: “Ê, đằng kia! Chuyển đống ba lô chiến thuật đó lên đây!”

Tư Nam im lặng đứng nghiêm, cúi chào, lấy một cái từ đống ba lô chiến thuật tiêu chuẩn nặng ba mươi kg chất đống như ngọn núi nhỏ ở bên chân, đeo lên vai, rồi tiện tay xách một thùng đạn, đi qua mấy cậu binh sĩ đang sục sôi dọn đồ ở ngay cạnh, tiến thẳng đến cabin máy bay.

Cậu thiếu úy không có chú ý, quay người, đột nhiên đăm chiêu có điều băn khoăn:

“Đợi đã?”

Tư Nam đi ngược cơn gió mạnh hướng đến cái thang sắt, cậu thiếu úy quan sát bóng lưng mảnh khảnh kia, do dự đuổi theo hai bước: “Ê! Tôi nói cậu đợi đã nào!”

***

Trong văn phòng lính nhảy dù, hai mươi cậu bộ đội đặc chủng đang sửa soạn hành trang, chuẩn bị xuất phát. Trung tướng Trịnh kéo tiểu đoàn trưởng Khổng đứng trước cái bàn, mở một tấm bản đồ núi non khổng lồ, dùng bút chỉ lên đó: “Các cậu sẽ nhảy dù tại chỗ này, chú ý không được tìm kiếm quá sâu, đây là khu vực quan trọng nhất, trước khi đội số chín mất tích, phạm vi tín hiệu cuối cùng đại khái trong phạm vi này….”

“Thượng tá!”

“Thượng tá Chu!”

Trung tướng Trịnh với tiểu đoàn trưởng Khổng cùng ngẩng đầu, chỉ thấy Chu Nhung mang theo hơi ẩm của trời đêm, vội vã đẩy cửa bước vào: “Tư Nam mất tích rồi.”

Trung tướng Trịnh chẳng hiểu gì cả: “Cái gì?”

Nét mặt cà lơ cà phất của Chu Nhung đã thay đổi hoàn toàn, sắc mặt tiều tụy chán chường, giọng nghiêm nghị nói: “Khi nãy, Tư Nam nói đi ra ngoài tìm tiến sĩ Ninh, nhưng tôi gọi điện thoại nội tuyến cho ông ta, ông ta nói Tư Nam không có tìm mình, đã nửa tiếng trôi qua, không tìm thấy người ở bất cứ chỗ nào, lính cảnh vệ sân bay đâu?”

“Từ từ, từ từ đã nào,” Đầu óc trung tướng Trịnh loạn cào cào, giơ tay ngăn y, “Cậu nói cậu ta mất tích? Trước khi mất tích có dấu hiệu gì không?”

“Chiều nay đột nhiên đi tìm Ninh Du, tự rút 600CC máu của mình.”

Trung tướng Trịnh: “…………”

“Em ấy từng cứu đội viên của 118,” Chu Nhung nói từng chữ một, “Rất có khả năng em ấy muốn cứu bọn họ một lần nữa.”

Trung tướng Trịnh như bị sét đánh vào đầu, theo bản năng run rẩy, mãi sau đó mới phản ứng, gần như đẩy tiểu đoàn trưởng Khổng ra, xông tới cầm điện thoại, vội vã gọi vào dãy số nội tuyến: “Alô? Phòng cảnh vệ?”

“Lập tức kiểm tra sân bay, người mang kháng thể có thể đã trà trộn vào số máy bay sắp làm nhiệm vụ cất cánh đến khe núi gặp tai nạn, nhanh chóng dẫn cậu ta về mau!”

***

Tại bãi đậu máy bay.

“Đứng im! Này!”

Cậu thiếu úy vội bước nhanh đến, Tư Nam xoay người, ánh mắt mênh mang đứng nghiêm.

“……………” Cậu thiếu úy đứng ở trước mặt hắn, đường nhìn mang theo sự nghi ngờ, đắn đo hồi lâu rồi hỏi: “Cậu thuộc tiểu đội nào?”

“Tiểu đội số bốn thuộc đại đội số bảy của tiểu đoàn lính nhảy dù.”

“Đi lính mấy năm rồi?”

“Nửa năm.”

“Nửa năm,” Cậu thiếu úy lặp lại ngữ nghĩa hàm hồ, lập tức quát to: “──Nửa năm qua tiểu đội trưởng các cậu không có dạy, thùng đạn chưa được niêm phong thì không nên sớ rớ à?!”

Tư Nam: “………..”

“Lỡ thiếu đạn thì phải làm sao?! Có phải cần kiểm tra lần nữa hay không?! Không biết cả kiến thức cơ bản sao?! Đậu má lúc nào rồi mà tiểu đội số bốn còn cử cái đám lơ mơ này tới gây rắc rối! Cậu ngơ ra đó làm gì?!”

Tư Nam bị mắng nhiếc đến độ xấu hổ không ngẩng nổi đầu: “Xin lỗi xin lỗi, tôi đi đổi ngay, đổi ngay đây.”

“Còn không mau đi!”

Tư Nam nhún vai cúi đầu, nhanh như chớp chạy đi đổi thùng đạn đã được kiểm tra niêm phong chặt chẽ, rồi vọt qua trước mặt thiếu úy, không dám ngẩng đầu, lạch bà lạch bạch trèo lên cabin máy bay.

“Lính mới kém quá!” Thiếu úy bất đắc dĩ giận dữ nói.

Thiếu úy bực dọc kiểm tra số lượng viên đạn, xác định không có tự tay xách nhầm thùng chưa được niêm phong, kế đó dán giấy lên, còn chưa kịp đứng dậy, đột nhiên nhìn thấy binh sĩ gần đó đang điên cuồng chạy ngược gió mà đến: “Trung đội trưởng! Trung đội trưởng!”

“Lại chuyện gì nữa?”

“Phòng cảnh vệ sân bay có điện thoại khẩn! Chỉ đích danh anh nhanh chóng đến nhận!”

Thiếu úy mặt rất ngỡ ngàng, bước qua đống nhu yếu phẩm đầy đất, tiến thẳng đến phòng canh gác cạnh bãi đậu máy bay.

***

Trong cabin, đội ngũ phi công đã sẵn sàng, mấy binh sĩ vận chuyển nhu yếu phẩm đang bỏ thiết bị và đạn dược trên người xuống. Tư Nam quăng thùng đạn với ba lô chiến thuật đánh cái rầm xuống đất, quỳ một chân, giật dây xích ba lô.

“Ê,” Một anh lính già đi tạt qua, tiện chân đạp nhẹ một cái, nói cảnh cáo: “Chớ sờ lung tung.”

Tư Nam mặt mũi sợ hãi, vâng vâng dạ dạ đứng dậy.

Đám lính già không xen vào nữa, lục tục ra khỏi cabin, trèo xuống thang sắt chạy đến đường băng, chuẩn bị bắt đầu chuyển ba lô nhảy dù.

Tư Nam đưa mắt nhìn bọn họ ra ngoài, mò tìm khẩu tiểu liên cỡ nhỏ trong ba lô chiến thuật của cậu binh sĩ vô danh đen đủi kia, mở chốt, rồi đứng dậy đi đến cửa cabin, khom người nắm chặt tay vịn của cái thang nối đường băng với máy bay.

22:45PM.

Sân bay phía xa, đèn đóm lập lòe, người tới người lui trên bãi đậu máy bay. Nhìn từ trên cao xuống, hòn đảo nhân tạo địa hình nhấp nhô chứa đựng mấy chục nghìn quân dân này, xanh tươi ngút ngàn, vô số ánh đèn xa xăm cùng bầu trời đầy sao cùng hòa vào nhau.

Mà phía trước máy bay là đường băng trống trải, cùng vùng biển sâu mênh mông vô tận.

Tư Nam hít sâu một hơi tươi mát lẫn theo mùi gió biển của đêm xuân, đang định dùng sức đẩy thang sắt ra khỏi cửa cabin, đột nhiên khóe mắt liếc nhìn chỗ gần đó, đôi mắt hơi híp lại──

Cậu thiếu úy ban nãy chạy ra từ trong phòng trực ban, đang lớn tiếng thét cái gì đó, đám binh sĩ lục tục dừng tay, hơi nghi ngờ tụ tập qua, kế đó bắt đầu điểm danh quân số dưới sự chỉ huy của cậu ta, kiểm tra từng hàng một.

“Ê! Cậu!” Cậu ta có thị lực tốt, từ khoảng cách xa thế này vẫn có thể trông thấy một người đang đứng ở cửa cabin, vẫy tay ra hiệu từ xa: “──Cậu cũng tới đây!”

Tư Nam không nhúc nhích.

“Sao thế?” Thiếu úy cau mày, đột nhiên nghi ngờ, gào: “Xuống đây!”

Tư Nam nhìn chằm chằm cậu ta, giơ tay lên.

Cái thang sắt phát ra tiếng trượt keng keng, trượt ra ngoài đường băng.

Cậu thiếu úy sững người, lập tức phản ứng:

“──Mẹ nó chính là cậu ta!” Thiếu úy co giò chạy đến chỗ máy bay: “Nhanh! Ngăn cậu ta mau!”

Tư Nam mỉm cười kéo cửa cabin, đúng lúc này ánh mắt lướt qua đường băng, chỉ thấy bên ngoài lưới sắt bãi đậu máy bay, phía cuối đường quốc lộ chợt lóe ra ánh đèn xe trong màn đêm, kế đó nhanh chóng trở nên sáng rõ.

Một chiếc xe Jeep chạy nhanh như chớp đến, tức thì chạy đến cửa vào sân bay!

Hai bên cửa xe vang lên hai tiếng đóng sầm sầm, Chu Nhung và trung tướng Trịnh cùng nhảy xuống đất──Tuổi tác trung tướng Trịnh dù sao cũng đã cao, lúc xuống xe khí huyết dâng trào, mém nữa trẹo chân, vội vã túm lấy Chu Nhung.

Chu Nhung vô cùng dứt khoát rút tay vùng ra khỏi ông.

Trung tướng Trịnh: “Này tôi nói cậu……” Ngay sau đó chỉ thấy Chu Nhung chạy sượt qua, không thèm do dự, xông thẳng vào bãi đậu máy bay.

“Đám thanh niên bây giờ! Có biết thế nào là kính già yêu trẻ không đấy!” Trung tướng Trịnh tức đến mức thổi râu trợn mắt, vội vã đuổi theo, còn chưa đi được hai bước đã run rẩy như bị điện giật: “Ối dồi ôi chân của tôi……….”

***

Tiếng gào, chửi bới, bước chân……đám binh sĩ từ mọi góc của bãi đậu máy bay tập trung tại đường băng, tiếng người dội lại trong bầu trời đêm, nhưng mà Tư Nam thì vẫn thờ ơ. Một tay hắn cầm súng tiểu liên, tay kia nắm cửa cabin, ánh mắt lướt qua tất cả mọi người, chỉ hướng đến bóng dáng quen thuộc đang thở hổn hển dừng cách đó không xa.

Đó là Chu Nhung.

Bóng người thon dài ngang tàng mà sắc bén đi ngược chiều ánh sáng của Chu Nhung. Cho dù không nhìn rõ, nhưng hắn biết Chu Nhung cũng đang nhìn thẳng vào hắn.

Phảng phất như cách một biển sao vô tận rồi lại gần trong gang tấc, gió trên mặt biển vút qua đầu ngón tay Chu Nhung, ngay sau đó lại gào thét lướt đến đuôi mắt Tư Nam. Chu Nhung há miệng, bởi không nhìn rõ khẩu hình, nên Tư Nam lắc đầu với y.

Tiếng người ồn ào càng ngày càng gần, đám binh sĩ súng ống sẵn sàng vọt lên đường băng, chung sức đẩy mạnh thang sắt đến chỗ cabin máy bay.

Tư Nam im lặng đứng yên tại cửa cabin, như thể không mảy may chú ý đến đám binh sĩ đã vội vã trèo lên thang sắt. Không biết qua bao lâu sau, dường như đã trải qua năm tháng dài đằng đẵng hoặc chỉ ngắn ngủi mấy giây, hắn nhìn Chu Nhung giơ cao hai tay, ngược chiều ánh sáng ra hiệu──

Chạy mau.

Tư Nam thở nhẹ một hơi, kẽ môi hình thành một làn khói trắng thoáng chốc, đột nhiên “Sầm” một tiếng, đóng cửa cabin lại.

Ầm ầm ầm ầm! Ầm ầm! Tiếng binh sĩ đập cửa bên ngoài nhất thời vang khắp một vùng. Tư Nam dùng sức cài khóa, thông qua khoang hành khách đến sau ghế lái, một tay cầm súng tiểu liên dí sau gáy phi công: “Lập tức cất cánh, đừng ép tôi biến đầu anh nổ thành cà chua…..”

Trung tá Kim Hoa nghiêng đầu, thái dương hơi giần giật, cùng Tư Nam bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

“…………” Tư Nam rất kinh ngạc nói: “Sao cô ở chỗ này thế?”

Kim Hoa: “Cậu mới ở chỗ này kiểu gì thế?”

Tiếng ồn bên ngoài càng ngày càng vang, Tư Nam suy nghĩ một lát, cạch một tiếng chỉnh súng tiểu liên thành kiểu Single Shot, kế đó dí lên đầu Kim Hoa: “Lập tức cất cánh, đừng ép tôi biến đầu cô thành kẹo hồ lô.”

Kim Hoa: “Thế có khác gì nhau không!”

Kim Hoa bó tay toàn tập, bị họng súng dí đầu đành mở một loạt nút bấm, từ từ kéo cần điều khiển, chiếc máy bay loại nhỏ bắt đầu chậm rãi chạy trên đường băng, quẳng đám binh sĩ lại phía sau.

“Đáng nhẽ không liên quan đến tôi, nhưng tôi muốn làm chút gì đó cho các cậu ấy, nên mới chủ động xin lệnh nhận nhiệm vụ làm phi công.” Kim Hoa tập trung điều chỉnh kích thước bản đồ điện tử, nói: “Tôi đã không bay mấy năm, lần này làm phi công phụ, còn người lái chính bị cậu quẳng xuống mất tiêu rồi. Cho nên đợi….nếu…….”

Chiếc máy bay phi càng ngày càng nhanh, sau đó vù một tiếng bay lên trời, cơn lắc lư nhất thời khiến Tư Nam loạng choạng đụng phải bàn điều khiển──cái rầm!

“Nếu gặp phải dòng khí lưu mạnh!” Kim Hoa hét to trong tiếng cánh quạt quay ầm ầm: “Cậu cầu nguyện đi! Cầu thượng đế hoặc phật tổ cũng được!”

Oành──

Máy bay nghiêng mình vút lên trời cao, đường băng và sân bay càng ngày càng nhỏ, rặng mây xung quanh đập vào mặt.

Tư Nam đứng vững người, khóa chốt an toàn: “Tôi không tin mấy trò thần phật từ lâu rồi.”

Kim Hoa thế mà cười gượng lắc lắc ngón trỏ: “Tôi khuyên cậu vẫn tạm thời tin chút đi. Hành trình lần này của cậu trừ phi có Kim La Đại Tiên hạ phàm, bằng không rất khó sống sót trở về, tạm ôm chân phật, tuy không hữu hiệu, nhưng tóm lại vẫn hơn không ôm đấy.”

Tư Nam lắc đầu không trả lời, quay người đi ra cabin đằng sau kiểm kê vũ khí đạn dược, bắt đầu sửa sang ba lô chiến thuật của mình.

“Tôi nói thật đó!” Kim Hoa quay đầu cao giọng nói: “Tiểu đoàn lính trinh sát của căn cứ Nội Mông tổn thất rất nhiều người! Bộ đội tìm kiếm số tám của tỉnh Hà Bắc đến khe núi trước đó cũng bị thương vong nặng nề! Một mình cậu căn bản không thể hoàn thành nhiệm vụ hàng đầu này được, bỏ đi thôi! Bây giờ vẫn còn kịp!”

Máy bay vững vàng ngang qua biển mây, cánh máy bay lóe ra từng chấm đỏ nhạt. Trong cabin phía sau đèn đã tắt, chỉ còn từng quầng sáng màu vàng chanh.

Tư Nam quỳ một chân ở bên thùng đạn, một tay chống khẩu tiểu liên lên đất. Cổ áo jacket màu đen khiến khuôn mặt hắn trở nên trắng bệch lạ thường, ánh sáng ấm áp mạ một vầng sáng trên cái mũi cao thẳng của hắn, dù khoảng cách có xa thế này vẫn có thể thấy rõ độ cong nơi khóe mắt.

Thoáng nhìn từ xa hắn trông nhỏ hơn tuổi thực của mình, tuấn tú như thế, thậm chí còn có hơi hướm dịu dàng của người trí thức.

Kim Hoa phảng phất lòng chợt khẽ rung động, giọng nói bất giác dịu xuống: “Nghe tôi này, Tư Nam. Chỉ có hậu phương là nơi an toàn nhất, mọi người đều biết ơn cậu đã mang kháng thể tới, mọi người sẽ cố gắng đáp ứng mọi yêu cầu của cậu, nếu cậu bằng lòng, sau cuộc chiến thậm chí có thể trở thành vị cứu tinh trong lòng mọi người……”

“Nhưng nếu cậu đến khe núi, thì mạng này sẽ không còn là mạng của riêng mình cậu nữa.” Kim Hoa chân thành nói: “Cậu vẫn còn trẻ, đường đời sau này còn rất dài, đừng vì nhất thời xúc động mà đánh cược tính mạng của mình, cứ để cho đám Alpha mạnh mẽ chuyên nghiệp thực hiện nhiệm vụ nguy hiểm …..có được không? Tư Nam?”

Dưới ánh nhìn sáng rực của Kim Hoa, Tư Nam dường như cũng đang suy ngẫm, rất lâu sau cuối cùng xách chuỗi băng đạn, nhét rầm vào trong ba lô: “Không, thưa quý cô, cô không hiểu rồi. Tôi đã từng trải qua rất nhiều hiểm cảnh quyết liệt một sống một còn, vậy nhưng tôi chỉ có năm người đồng đội có thể gửi gắm tính mạng.”

Kim Hoa nháy mắt sững sờ.

Tư Nam kéo phéc-mơ-tuya, đứng dậy vác ba lô trên vai, bình tĩnh nói:

“Trong đó có bốn người đang đợi ở tiền tuyến, thế nên tôi không thể không đi.”

Trên trời cao, máy bay băng qua đại dương, vẽ thành một đường màu trắng mờ nhạt, phía xa là chiếc máy bay quân dụng đang đuổi theo sát nút.

Hai chiếc máy bay cùng xuôi theo tuyến đường an toàn lái về hướng Bắc, phía trước là núi non trùng điệp, khe núi mênh mông đang dần dần hiện ra toàn bộ trước mặt bọn họ.

“Tạm biệt, trung tá.” Tư Nam lui đến cửa cabin, nói: “Tôi sẽ đưa Đinh Thực trở về với cô.”

Dưới ánh đèn soi sáng của khoang điều khiển, nháy mắt đó vành mắt Kim Hoa đỏ lên. Nhưng cô không nói gì nhiều, run rẩy hít một hơi, chân thành nói: “Tạm biệt.”

Tư Nam kéo cửa cabin, gió lạnh rít gào vút qua, hắn tức thì nhún người nhảy xuống khu rừng rậm giữa đêm tối mênh mông.


	78. Chapter 78

Nhìn từ kính chắn gió của máy bay quân dụng đến phía trước, ánh đèn pha cực mạnh chiếu sáng dáng người nhanh chóng nhảy xuống của Tư Nam giữa trời đêm, như ngôi sao băng biến mất trong bóng tối.

Có người hét: “Cậu ta nhảy rồi!”

Chu Nhung lặng lẽ bỏ kính viễn vọng xuống, lắng nghe giọng hét khàn khàn không rõ giữa cơn gió của trung tướng Trịnh trong vô tuyến điện: “Nhiệm vụ hàng đầu, đưa người mang kháng thể trở về! Nhất định phải bắt sống! Sau khi tìm được lập tức đưa về Nam Hải! Rõ chưa?”

Hai mươi cậu bộ đội đặc chủng ở cabin phía sau cùng đồng loạt dòm Chu Nhung, tiểu đoàn trưởng Khổng Tử lắp bắp nói nhỏ: “Đội trưởng Chu……..”

Chu Nhung thở dài một hơi: “Đã rõ.”

Tiếp theo, y ngắt vô tuyến điện, cầm ba lô nhảy dù đi đến cửa cabin.

Trong ánh đèn tối mù, mỗi một binh sĩ đều treo đầy túi lớn túi nhỏ trang bị, ngoài tiếng ầm ầm của máy bay thì chỉ có sự im lặng bao phủ.

Chu Nhung quan sát chung quanh một vòng, trầm giọng nói: “Không nói mấy lời thừa thãi nữa. Sau khi nhảy xuống, tất cả mọi người tập trung tại địa điểm bắn đạn tín hiệu, ai có ý kiến gì không?”

“Không có!”

Chu Nhung gật đầu: “Rất tốt.” Nói xong bèn dẫn đầu mở cửa cabin, nhanh gọn lẹ nhảy vụt xuống.

***

Gió lớn thổi vù vù bên tai Tư Nam, cuốn bay tóc tai với cổ áo của hắn lên, kế đó “Soạt” một tiếng, cái dù tự động bật mở, cú rơi tự do bỗng chốc khựng lại, từ từ lướt tới khu rừng cao chọc trời rậm rạp tối đen.

Tiếng thác nước đổ vút qua dưới chân, sau đó xa dần, thứ mùi mục nát của rừng rậm phả vào mặt.

Tư Nam rút mã tấu cắt đứt dây dù, bắt chuẩn thời gian vô cùng. Một giây sau, cả người hắn vùng ra, rơi xuống tán cây rậm rạp, va đập vào giữa các tán cây, té xuống, bắt lấy vô số cành cây thô to để cơ thể ngừng rơi, vững vàng lơ lửng giữa không trung.

Hắn dùng một tay nâng cả cơ thể, tay kia lục tìm cái kính nhìn ban đêm dạng đơn, đeo vào, mắt phải tức thời biến thành thế giới đan xen của màu đen sâu thẳm, xanh thẫm với lục nhạt.

Ngước nhìn lên trên, hai mươi chiếc dù do máy bay quân dụng thả xuống, trông như những hạt giống của hoa bồ công anh đang bay xuống mặt đất.

Cúi đầu nhìn phía dưới, trong khu rừng sâu thẳm bao la, bốn phía vang vọng nhịp chân kéo lê cùng tiếng gào thét ngân dài của zombie.

“Thật vô cùng kích thích.” Tư Nam thì thầm, thả tay nhảy xuống, thoáng chốc khi mũi chân chạm đất, hai con zombie núp sau cây xồ ra, con đằng trước chưa kịp đến gần đã bị hắn tung chân đạp một cú lún cả xương ngực, đập thẳng vào thân cây bất động tại chỗ. Con phía sau bị con Sanleng thorns thọc sâu vào bộ phận kết nối giữa cằm và cổ, tủy não phọt ra, Tư Nam rút dao, nó liền ngã ầm xuống.

Sanleng thorns vung một cái, máu thịt bắn đầy đất.

Tư Nam tra dao vào vỏ, tiến về phía trước, đột nhiên sau lưng vang đến tiếng động, ngay sau đó──

Pằng pằng pằng pằng pằng! Pằng pằng pằng pằng!

Tiếng súng đạn vang vọng khắp khu rừng, đội ngũ tìm kiếm đã nhảy xuống mặt đất, lập tức thu hút một tốp lớn zombie!

Mặc dù đã tiêm thuốc ức chế pheromone, thế nhưng hơn hai mươi chàng bộ đội đặc chủng thịt ngon tươi mới với zombie mà nói, cứ tựa như ánh đèn pha chói lọi giữa đêm khuya. Zombie quanh phạm vi năm mét đều như ác quỷ tranh nhau nhào tới, có mấy người thậm chí không kịp đeo kính nhìn ban đêm, vội vã giơ súng bắn, họng súng điên cuồng tóe ra tia lửa, đánh cho hết tốp zombie này đến zombie khác sọ nổ tung tóe!

Chu Nhung vừa vững bước tiến đến vừa giơ súng bắn phá, zombie dọc đường đều loạng choạng ngã ngửa, tứ chi bị giẫm đạp thành bãi máu thịt lầy lội. Kế đó, y ấn tay nghe phóng thanh, tiếng gọi phóng đại gấp trăm nghìn lần nhất thời vọng khắp núi rừng: “Tư Nam!”

“Anh biết em đang ở đây! Anh nhìn thấy dù nhảy rồi!”

Cách đó ngoài một trăm mét, Tư Nam dừng bước.

“Quay về! Cùng hành động với đội ngũ! Một mình em không làm được đâu!”

Đứng sau tảng đá, Tư Nam im lặng không nói. Trong màn đêm, nửa người thẳng tắp phảng phất khuất trong bóng đen.

“….Quay về,” Chu Nhung trầm thấp nói: “Tư Nam, trở về bên anh.”

Âm cuối của y nghe mà có chút buồn bã, còn có nỗi lo lắng sợ hãi ngập tràn khó giấu. Tư Nam trầm ngâm yên lặng lắng nghe một lát, đột nhiên lắc đầu bật cười: “Anh sai rồi, Chu Nhung.”

Chút tiếc nuối trong câu nói hắn mới thốt ra bị tiếng súng kịch liệt bao phủ, ngoài một mình hắn thì không còn ai nghe thấy: “Trước khi gặp anh, trước nay em luôn chỉ có một mình…..em chưa bao giờ là gánh nặng của bất kì ai.”

Tiếng súng vẫn đang vang lên, giọng gào thét của đám xác sống càng ngày càng ít, tình hình chiến đấu của bộ đội không quân dần dần chấm dứt. Tư Nam không dừng bước nữa, trở tay rút súng tiểu liên, tiến vào bóng đêm.

***

Sau khi bị tập kích, tiểu đội Ưng đen có liên hệ với hai đội ngũ tìm kiếm, song vì địa hình khe núi rất phức tạp, rừng rậm nguyên thủy um tùm, đội thứ nhất căn bản chưa đến đúng địa điểm đã bị ép trở về. Đội thứ hai là tiểu đoàn trinh sát tinh nhuệ thực sự đã vào được phạm vi mất tích, tuy nhiên cũng không tìm được địa điểm chính xác của doanh địa bị tập kích, sau đó vì thương vong nặng nề nên đành phải từ bỏ chuyện tìm kiếm cứu hộ.

Rạng sáng, gần 5 giờ.

Nhìn vào kính nhìn ban đêm, vô số bóng người màu lục nhạt kêu gào di chuyển không mục đích khắp khu rừng, mà Tư Nam ẩn núp dưới tán cây nhanh chóng vụt qua, tung mình nhảy qua đỉnh đầu zombie, hành động nhanh nhẹn như một chú khỉ. Nếu nền công nghiệp điện ảnh Hollywood vẫn chưa sụp đổ, có khi sẽ lấy cảm hứng từ hắn để quay chụp mấy bộ hiệp sĩ khỉ 123, hoặc hiệp sĩ khỉ 123 siêu phàm ấy chứ.

Tại thác nước.

Tư Nam bám vào cành cây lắc một cái, nháy mắt đã xác định rõ phía trước loáng thoáng truyền đến tiếng nước. Đến rắn cũng không mềm dẻo như vòng eo của hắn, zombie dưới tán cây lục tục bao vây, còn hắn gần như dán vào tán cây nhảy qua chúng.

Cũng may nhờ nghe thấy tiếng nước khi nhảy dù hắn mới chợt nhớ ra──Lúc Xuân Thảo với Chu Nhung nói chuyện, gần chỗ cô ấy thấp thoáng có tiếng nước chảy ào ào, đó hẳn là thác nước.

Chỉ cần cái khe núi khốn nạn này không có ba bước một thác nhỏ năm bước một thác nước, men theo tiếng nước chảy, ắt có thể tìm được doanh địa nhọ như cún!

Hơi nước phía trước càng ngày càng nhiều, xuyên qua rừng cây núi non trùng điệp, âm thanh đổ xuống của dòng thác với bọt nước bất thình lình phả vào mặt.

Tư Nam trèo lên ngọn cây, lục tìm kính viễn vọng quân dụng.

Đây là nơi có địa hình thấp nhất trong khe sâu, một cái thác nước trung bình đổ ào ào xuống, bọt nước văng tung tóe, rơi thẳng vào đáy hồ sâu, sau đó chia thành hai nhánh sông chảy uốn lượn trong thung lũng. Tư Nam nhìn theo hai bên bìa rừng của con sông, không ngừng điều chỉnh tiêu cự kính viễn vọng, đột nhiên động tác khựng lại──Tại bờ sông cách đó hơn trăm mét, bãi đã lồi lõm lộn xộn, có một vật thể giống với ba lô hành quân rơi ở đó.

Hắn chẳng do dự, như một con rắn nháy mắt trượt từ tán cây xuống dưới gốc.

Đường núi dài mấy trăm mét gập ghềnh khó đi hắn chỉ dùng hai phút để lao tới, thời điểm tối tăm nhất của trước bình minh đã biến mất, như một vệt mực dần nhạt đi, khe núi và con sông từ từ vẽ thành cái bóng xám đậm. Tư Nam thở hổn hển đứng trên bãi đá, nhìn lom lom vào mấy thi thể què cụt mặc đồ rằn ri bị bỏ thừa, rất lâu sau hầu kết kịch liệt trượt xuống.

Hắn bước đến, bàn tay run rẩy, lật nhìn từng thi thể còn sót lại, quan sát khuôn mặt đã bị thối rữa đến không thể nhận ra cùng thẻ tên trên ngực.

Mỗi lần lật đến một thi thể, trái tim hắn đều như bị móng vuốt vô hình độc ác cấu chặt, sau đó khẽ thả lỏng, rồi trước khi lật thi thể tiếp theo lại bị cấu đau gấp trăm ngàn lần. Cứ lặp đi lặp lại như thế, cho đến khi kiểm tra hết đống thi thể, Tư Nam đặt mông ngồi trên mặt đất, mãi sau mới cảm thấy trái tim dần dần bắt đầu đập trở lại.

Không có 118, không có người hắn quen.

Hắn nín thở, kéo từng thi thể xếp chỉnh tề với nhau, tháo tất cả thẻ tên cất vào trong ba lô── Những mảnh sắt ghi tên nóng hổi này chính là bằng chứng cho sự anh dũng hy sinh. Sau đó hắn đứng dậy quan sát chung quanh, men theo dấu bước chân rõ rệt trên đất, bước vào mảnh đất trống trong khu rừng, doanh địa hoang tàn đổ nát cuối cùng cũng hiện ra trước mặt hắn.

Lều trại sụp đổ, lửa trại tắt ngúm, đầy trên mặt đất là phần còn lại của chân tay, đầu người chết không nhắm mắt……giống như một màn kịch câm không tiếng mà thê thảm, lẳng lặng hiện rõ dưới bầu trời bình minh đang sáng dần.

Mỗi một tấc đất đều đầm đìa máu tươi, đều lẳng lặng chứng minh cho việc nó đã từng chứng kiến biết bao sự thật tàn khốc.

Đầu óc Tư Nam trống rỗng. Hắn tốn gần nửa tiếng mới gom góp được tất cả tứ chi gãy cụt cùng đầu lâu, tìm kiếm tất cả thẻ tên xung quanh doanh địa, cầm trong tay so sánh từng cái một. Kiểm tra từ đầu chí cuối hai lượt, cuối cùng hắn mệt mỏi quỳ rạp xuống đất, trán chạm vào lớp bùn đất mặn tanh, thở ra một hơi nhẹ nhõm.

Hắn không tin Đức Phật, cũng có thái độ khinh miệt và chế nhạo với Chúa Jesus, vậy mà khoảnh khắc này, sâu trong trái tim hắn đột nhiên mất tự chủ thầm nói một câu tiếng anh: “Thank God.”

Sau đó hắn không khỏi tự cười với mình, khẽ chế nhạo: “……..Quả nhiên cứ phải tạm thời ôm chân phật.”

Tư Nam đứng dậy rời khỏi doanh địa, muốn đến bờ sông rửa tay.

Song, hắn vừa mới đi được vài bước, bỗng nhiên nhạy bén hít hít mũi, ngửi thấy phía trước truyền đến thứ mùi tuy không rõ ràng, nhưng đối với hắn mà nói là cực kì mãnh liệt──Tư Nam thầm có chút nghi ngờ, nương theo thứ mùi kia đi sâu vào trong rừng, bước qua lùm cây mọc thành bụi dưới chân, đột nhiên khựng lại.

Đồng tử của hắn mất khống chế hơi hơi co rút, cuối cùng đã biết nguyên nhân vì sao đàn zombie lại tập kích doanh địa giữa đêm hôm khuya khoắt.

──Dưới tán cây rõ ràng có bốn thi thể gương mặt xa lạ, bụng ngực bị mở banh, nội tạng lòi ra, dưới thời tiết này đã bắt đầu thối rữa, bốc ra thứ mùi tanh tưởi trộn lẫn với mùi pheromone vô cùng mãnh liệt của Alpha .

Tuy nhiên, trên thi thể lại không vết cắn nát hoặc cào mạnh, tứ chi cũng tương đối đầy đủ── Bốn người này đã bị người khác giết chết.

Có người sử dụng thủ đoạn tàn nhẫn mổ xẻ vùng bụng của bốn binh sĩ, nhân dịp đêm hôm khuya khoắt vứt gần doanh địa, dùng mùi pheromone đậm đặc của Alpha dẫn dụ đàn zombie!

Hành động này thật sự quá máu lạnh.

Tư Nam lùi mấy bước, hít sâu một hơi hòng bình tĩnh cảm xúc. Dựa theo suy đoán mơ hồ trong lòng, hắn định tiến đến kiểm tra tỉ mỉ thi thể, song đột nhiên liếc thấy trong lớp bùn đất cách đống thi thể không xa, có cái gì đó đang phản xạ ánh sáng mờ mờ, lúc lóe lúc tắt.

Đó là một thẻ tên được sản xuất bằng thép, vẫn còn mang dây xích.

Tư Nam bước tới nhặt nó lên. Không biết vì sao khi đầu ngón tay chạm đến mảnh thép lạnh lẽo, trái tim hắn đột nhiên đập mạnh, giống như nếu lên tiếng thì bắt buộc phải ói từ trong cổ họng ra, cho đến khi hắn lật mặt phải của thẻ tên.

Đó là một chuỗi số quen thuộc.

Bàn tay Tư Nam bắt đầu run rẩy, ánh mắt liếc nhìn từng con số, phảng phất bỗng nhiên không ra nhận con số Ả Rập đơn giản nhất này.

1180610.

──Nhan Hào.

Tư Nam chậm rãi quỳ sụp xuống đất, đầu óc trống trơn giống như không còn suy nghĩ, rồi lại nháy mắt nhớ được rất nhiều điều.

Tại căn cứ quân khu B, hai tiểu đội tạm thời tách ra, Nhan Hào tiến đến ôm chặt hắn, ngoảnh đầu mỉm cười giữa đường ray đường hầm .

Bên bờ sông chạy nạn, Nhan Hào ngồi trong nắng ráng chiều rực rỡ, cố lấy dũng khí thử cầm tay hắn.

Một Nhan Hào hơi đa cảm, mà vẫn luôn cực kì dịu dàng, một Nhan Hào không khi nào không nghĩ đến người khác, một Nhan Hào đứng dưới ánh mặt trời đùa giỡn cười to với đồng đội…….cuối cùng hóa thành cái đêm tối gió lớn gào thét trên mái nhà, bóng người đau khổ co cụm nghẹn ngào rơi nước mắt.

“Kháng thể thực sự không cho cậu được, tôi dùng mạng mình đền cho cậu có được không?”

──Tôi dùng mạng mình đền cho cậu có được hay không Tư Nam?

Tư Nam run rẩy nắm chặt thẻ tên, cái mép sắc nhọn thậm chí đã đâm vào lòng bàn tay, nhưng hắn chẳng hề thấy đau đớn. Hắn cố gắng thở dốc đè nén nỗi xót xa cuộn trào, cúi người đứng dậy, ngón tay đâm sâu vào bùn đất thấm ướt máu nóng.

Soạt──

Phải mất hai giây Tư Nam mới nghe thấy âm thanh đó, hắn ngẩng phắt đầu, rừng cây cách hơn mười mét chợt lay động, có thứ gì đó đang vội vã rời đi.

Đó là con người!

“Này!” Tư Nam cao giọng hét: “Đứng lại!”

Người kia hãy còn đang chạy trốn, Tư Nam chỉ cảm thấy một ngọn lửa ma quái lạnh băng xông thẳng lên đỉnh đầu, bật người đuổi theo!

Lúc này sắc trời đang dần sáng, kính nhìn ban đêm nhanh chóng mất tác dụng, hiện tại là thời điểm điều kiện thị giác hạn chế nhất. Tốc độ di chuyển của người kia rất nhanh, căn bản không nhìn rõ bóng dáng trong rừng cây rậm rạp, có vài lần Tư Nam chỉ có thể dựa theo âm thanh suy đoán phương hướng đối phương; hai người băng qua đống cây khô quắt rơi đổ ngổn ngang, tảng đá cao vút, rồi truy đuổi cứ như cuộc đi săn giữa loài báo và linh dương, cuộc đuổi bắt gắt gao chỉ xảy ra trong khoảng thời gian hút một điều thuốc, đột nhiên Tư Nam dừng bước, ngay sau đó ôm đầu lăn một vòng, “Pằng!” một đường đạn sượt qua bên người!

Tư Nam lẳng lặng chửi một câu, nghiêng người núp sau thân cây, trở tay hung hãn phản kích!

Rừng cây tĩnh lặng nhất thời bị tiếng súng tiểu liên nổ pằng pằng bao chùm, phút chốc vỏ cây bắn tung, vỏ đạn rơi xuống. Đối phương hiển nhiên không ngờ Tư Nam vậy mà trang bị hỏa lực cao đến thế, sau khi nổ thêm mấy phát súng thì lập tức náu mình, tiếng súng dày đặc tức thì đột ngột im bặt.

Khói thuốc súng chậm rãi lan tỏa, Tư Nam tựa lưng vào thân cây, ánh mắt di chuyển ra sau, đuôi mắt hơi híp tạo thành đường cong sắc bén.

Hắn biết đối phương đang chờ đợi, và cũng đang quan sát.

Đôi bên giằng co giống như dây cung dần bị kéo căng đến giới hạn, rừng cây yên tĩnh đến đáng sợ.

Cách đó một km, trên mảnh đất trống trong rừng.

Nháy mắt khi tiếng súng dội đến, Chu Nhung bỏ kính viễn vọng xuống, nhảy xuống từ thân cây cao ba bốn mét, bật người vẫy tay, ra lệnh rất dứt khoát: “Phía trước 900 mét hướng mười một giờ có xảy ra giao chiến, đuổi theo.”

Hai mươi cậu bộ đội đặc chủng nghiêm trang hô: “Vâng!”


	79. Chapter 79

Khe núi im lìm lặng ngắt như tờ, không tiếng chim hót, không có âm thanh động vật đi lại, thậm chí chẳng có cả tiếng muỗi vo ve, phảng phất tất cả sinh vật đều đã chạy trốn rời xa thế giới bị đám xác sống thống trị này.

Chỉ có cây cối tươi tốt đến bất bình thường, điên cuồng bao trùm mọi ngóc ngách từ dưới mặt đất cho đến bên trên bầu trời.

Ánh mặt trời dần dần bừng sáng, mây mù u ám lủi vào rừng cây, hóa thành lớp sương xám xịt lẫn xanh nhạt, thoáng chốc lại bị ánh nắng mỏng manh của mặt trời xuyên qua, bóng râm của cây cối và bụi cỏ từ từ di chuyển về sau.

Tư Nam nâng họng súng, lẳng lặng lùi ra sau thân cây.

Đúng lúc này, tại bụi cây cách đó hơn mười mét, đột nhiên vang đến một tiếng soạt rồi lay động dữ dội!

──Pằng pằng! pằng pằng pằng!

Tư Nam thình lình nổ súng, đối phương ẩn núp sau cây cổ thụ cao vút co giò bỏ chạy!

Tư Nam nghiêng mình chạy theo, nã thêm mấy đợt đạn, nhưng trong rừng cây cản tầm nhìn, dưới tình hình đôi bên cùng di chuyển bằng tốc độ cao, Tư Nam căn bản không thể bắn trúng. Đối phương hiển nhiên quen thuộc với môi trường ở đây hơn hắn rất nhiều, hắn ta toàn chọn những nơi gập ghềnh khó đi, Tư Nam bị bất ngờ ngã xuống hố, vô số cành lá mục nát nháy mắt đổ ụp xuống, may thay giữa tình thế ngàn cân treo sợi tóc hắn kịp nắm chắc tảng đá, giữ vững trọng tâm cơ thể cùng ba mươi tư kg trang bị.

“Đậu má……….” Tư Nam thầm chửi một câu, thành thạo bò lên mặt đất, ngẩng đầu nhìn bốn phía.

Người kia sớm đã chạy trốn mất dạng, không còn chút dấu vết, mà hắn đã đuổi đến ranh giới khe núi, cách thác nước rất xa.

Tư Nam ngồi trong khóm cây đổ nghiêng ngã đầy đất, quan sát chung quanh, đứng dậy ngóng nhìn con suối chảy xiết ở gần đó──Người kia ắt hẳn đã nhảy xuống suối nhanh chóng bỏ chạy, phi tang toàn bộ dấu vết, Tư Nam căn bản không thể lần theo được.

Tư Nam bước nặng bước nhẹ đi đến bên bờ suối, rửa ráy mặt mũi, mặt nước phản chiếu mi tâm nhíu chặt của hắn.

Kẻ nào đã giết bốn cậu bộ đội đặc chủng, rồi dẫn dụ zombie tấn công doanh địa?

Vừa nãy lại là ai cố ý dụ hắn tới chỗ này?

Tư Nam dùng lòng bàn tay múc nước vỗ lên mặt, làm thế mấy lần, dùng sức lắc lắc mái tóc ướt nhoẹt, đột nhiên dùng tiếng anh quát: “Law Mayer! Anh đang chơi trò gì thế?!”

Chung quanh im ắng, đến cả âm thanh vọng lại cũng không có.

“──Law Mayer!” Tư Nam hét to: “Ra đây!”

Sột soạt──

Tư Nam nghe tiếng bèn quay phắt đầu lại, họng súng nháy mắt nhắm chuẩn, chỉ thấy trong khe đá trên vách núi gần đó, đột nhiên ló ra một quả bóng tròn:

“…………” Quả bóng kia đơ ra một lát, giọng nói truyền đến từ xa: “Tư Nam?”

Tư Nam híp hai mắt: “Tù trưởng………Thang?”

***

“Là Thang Hạo, cám ơn.” Năm phút sau, Thang Hạo kéo Tư Nam dậy, dẫn hắn chui vào hang động ẩn sau khe đá, bất đắc dĩ nói: “Vận số của tôi rất bình thương, chỉ khi nào dính phải Chu Nhung mới nhọ như cún, đây không phải lỗi của tôi á.”

Hang động quanh co ngoằn ngoèo, được hai mươi bước thì rẽ một cái, phía trước đột nhiên xuất hiện một không gian rộng bảy tám mét vuông, ba cậu bộ đội mặt xám mày tro, tiều tụy vô cùng đồng loạt đứng dậy: “Trung tá!”

Thang Hạo ra hiệu cho họ ngồi xuống, Tư Nam chợt liếc nhìn một bóng người nằm yên bất động tại một xó, rảo bước tiến đến, giọng điệu nhẹ nhàng: “…………Quách Vĩ Tường?”

Hai mắt Quách Vĩ Tường nhắm chặt, sắc mặt xám trắng, bụng cuốn băng vải lộn xộn, vết máu đen thấm ra bên ngoài, trông thực sự không giống con người. Tư Nam lập tức kiểm tra nhiệt độ và mạch đập của cậu ta, Quách Vĩ Tường đang lên cơn sốt cao chết người, hiển nhiên đã bị nhiễm virus, nếu tình trạng này còn kéo dài ắt sẽ vô cùng nguy hiểm.

“Lúc tìm được cậu ta thì đã thế rồi, đã sắp bảy hai tiếng đồng hồ.” Thang Hạo trầm giọng nói: “May mà cậu đã đến, nếu không mạng của Quách thiếu gia chắc sẽ táng ở chỗ này mất.”

Tư Nam lục thuốc kháng sinh từ ba lô ra, chẹn cổ Quách Vĩ Tường cưỡng chế tiêm vào, rồi nhanh chóng phân chia thuốc tiêm dinh dưỡng đặc biệt cho ba cậu lính đặc chủng để chích vào động mạch cảnh của cậu ta: “Có chuyện gì thế?”

“Cái đêm bị tập kích, tôi dẫn mấy đội viên còn lại trốn khỏi đàn zombie, trang bị với vũ khí đều rớt hết dọc đường, vừa hỗn loạn vừa vội vàng chẳng thấy được cái gì, sau đó lạc mất mọi người luôn……”

Tư Nam dùng ánh mắt “Còn nói anh không phải tù trưởng cơ” liếc Thang Hạo một cái.

“Tôi trốn trong suối suốt cả một đêm, hôm sau trở về doanh địa, ấp ủ tâm lý may mắn muốn coi có người còn sống hay không, rồi trông thấy cậu ta.” Thang Hạo chỉ vào Quách Vĩ Tường, nói: “Khi ấy cậu ta trốn trong hốc cây, đã nhiễm virus zombie, đại khái trước khi hôn mê có tự tiêm kháng thể bậc hai vào người, số đỏ chưa bị zombie hóa. Tôi vừa mới kéo cậu ta ra thì thấy vùng bụng đầy vết máu──chắc bị đạn lạc của đồng đội bắn trúng vào đêm zombie tập kích, may mà kháng thể bậc hai có khả năng chữa trị bảo vệ, tôi gắp viên đạn ra xong thì trở thành tình trạng như này đó.”

Giữa mi tâm Thang Hạo luôn ẩn chứa nỗi đau buồn khó mà miêu tả được, hắn tựa lưng vào mặt đất ẩm ướt, mệt nhọc thở dài.

Tư Nam chẳng ừ hử gì, lát sau bỗng hỏi: “Thế anh tìm được cái hang này thế nào thế?”

“Tôi cõng cậu ta loạng choạng mất một lúc lâu, mãi đến khi gặp được mấy cậu kia──” Thang Hạo chỉ về mấy cậu lính đặc chủng, nói: “Là mấy cậu ấy tìm được cái hang này, may vãi địa thế vừa cao vừa bí mật, nếu không chắc với cái thân đầy mùi máu của thiếu gia Quách đây sớm đã hấp dẫn zombie tới rồi. Hai ngày sau đó tôi toàn nhân lúc ban ngày ra ngoài kiếm người còn sống, song vì không có vũ khí, zombie vùng này lại nhiều nên vẫn chẳng được gì, mà cũng không gặp được đội tìm kiếm.”

Thang Hạo dùng sức lau mặt mình, đổi sang vấn đề khác: “Vậy cậu tìm được chỗ này thế nào? Đại đội đâu rồi?”

Tư Nam nói: “Chu Nhung ở phía sau.”

Thang Hạo: “…………..”

Hai người mắt to lườm mắt nhỏ, Thang Hạo hỏi tiếp: “Còn gì nữa?”

“Tôi bị người ta cố ý dụ tới đây.” Tư Nam nói đơn giản, “Hết rồi.”

Thang Hạo thình lình đứng phắt dậy: “Cái gì? Trong khe núi còn có người sống? Ai dụ cậu tới đây? Trông như thế nào? Có nhìn rõ là ai không?”

Tư Nam: “Không.”

Hai người lại nhìn nhau, Thang Hạo đầu đầy câu “……..”, mà ánh mắt Tư Nam vẫn bình tĩnh, nét mặt vô tư, kiểu như đã nói tất cả ra rồi.

Một lát sau, Thang Hạo rốt cuộc hết nhịn nổi dè dặt nói: “Không có ai từng đưa lời khuyên hữu nghị về kỹ năng giao tiếp với cậu à?”

“Không có, anh muốn nhắc nhở?”

Thang Hạo: “………….Không không không, không có.”

Tư Nam lôi lương khô cùng bình nước trong ba lô chia cho ba cậu lính, chui ra khỏi hang động, bắn một viên đạn tín hiệu cạnh vách núi, sau đó lùi về, xách ba lô nói: “Đội tìm kiếm sẽ nhanh chóng đến đây, thôi tôi đi đây.”

Thang Hạo kinh ngạc nói: “Cậu đi đâu thế?”

“Tiếp tục tìm người.”

“Không đợi bọn Chu Nhung đến hội họp à?”

Tư Nam bình thản nói: “Thực ra tôi không thích hành động đoàn đội, một mình tôi còn có tốc độ nhanh hơn.”

Thang Hạo tức thì ngăn cản: “Không được, vẫn chưa rõ người ban nãy dụ cậu tới là ai, một mình hành động sẽ quá nguy hiểm! Tôi đã lùng sục vùng này mấy lần rồi, thực sự không có vết người còn sống, với cả dưới tình trạng thiếu thốn thiết bị chuyên nghiệp e rằng dựa vào mình cậu căn bản không thể…..”

Thang Hạo đang nói chợt im bặt, chỉ thấy Tư Nam tung nắm đấm vào mặt hắn, thả ra, một cái thẻ tên đặc chế rướm máu lơ lửng giữa không trung.

1180610, Nhan Hào.

“Còn hai người nữa.” Tư Nam bình tĩnh nói, “Trước khi tìm thấy các cậu ấy, dù có chuyện gì xảy ra, tôi cũng sẽ không dừng bước.”

Trong hang động không một ai lên tiếng, lát sau một cậu lính đặc chủng ở trong xó bỏ bình nước xuống, khàn giọng nói: “Tôi đi với cậu.”

“Tôi cũng thế……….”

Ba người đồng loạt đứng dậy, Thang Hạo ngắt lời bọn họ: “Không được! Tình trạng mấy cậu quá bất ổn!” Kế đó quay qua nói với Tư Nam: “Đưa súng cho tôi, tôi đi cùng cậu.”

“Trung tá!…………”

Thái độ của Thang Hạo cực kì kiên quyết, nhưng mà Tư Nam lại chần chừ, không trả lời.

“Nếu cậu muốn tìm hai người Dương Xuân Thảo và Đinh Thực, có lẽ tôi biết bọn họ đi đến chỗ nào. Tối đó lúc phá vòng vây tôi có đi cùng hai cô cậu ấy, trước khi qua sông mới bị thất lạc, nếu hai người không có đổi hướng giữa đường, chắc có thể tìm kiếm dấu vết bọn họ ở ven bờ sông.” Thang Hạo giang hai lòng bàn tay, bình tĩnh nhìn Tư Nam, lặp lại: “Đưa súng cho tôi, tôi và cậu cùng tìm bọn họ.”

Khoảng chừng hơn mười giây sau, Tư Nam rốt cuộc tháo khẩu súng lục sau eo, quẳng qua.

Thang Hạo bắt chuẩn lấy, Tư Nam cúi đầu đi ra ngoài, nói thản nhiên: “Tiết kiệm chút, chỉ có năm viên thôi đó.”

***

Mặt trời đã hoàn toàn ló dạng ở ngoài khe núi, trừ vách đá cao ngất, màu xanh um tùm của bạt ngàn núi rừng rất kích thích con người, ánh nắng chói chang đến nỗi không thể mở to mắt.

“Chưa thấy bao giờ đúng không,” Thang Hạo thả dây thừng nhảy khỏi vách đá, cười ngắn ngủi một tiếng: “Không có động vật, chẳng có côn trùng, chỉ có thực vật phát triển tới mức khiến người ta sởn tóc gáy, giống như tất cả sinh mệnh đều có sợ hãi từ sâu trong gene với virus zombie, hành tinh này sắp sửa bị xác sống và thực vật ngự trị rồi.”

Bọn họ xuôi theo con đường, vượt qua rặng cây, băng qua khu rừng tươi tốt, đi hết thời gian của một bữa cơm, cuối cùng nghe thấy tiếng thác nước chảy ào ào từ xa truyền đến.

Tư Nam cõng mấy chục kg trang bị, tụt lại sau vài bước, Thang Hạo chủ động nói: “Tôi giúp cậu cầm nhá.”

Nhưng mà Tư Nam lắc đầu.

“……Cậu là Omega,” Thang Hạo chỉ đành rụt tay về, dùng sức đẩy bụi cỏ cao bằng nửa người, ù ù cạc cạc nói: “Không giống với bất kì Omega nào mà tôi từng bắt gặp, tôi thấy cậu rõ ràng không cần Alpha cũng sống được, cớ gì cứ bập vào Chu Nhung thế……………”

Pằng!

Giọng nói của Thang Hạo im bặt, viên đạn bay sượt qua người, con zombie trốn sau thân cây cách đó ngã nhào.

Pằng! Pằng! Pằng!

Tư Nam một mình một súng, bắn chết tất cả zombie trong phạm vi trăm mét chung quanh khu rừng có tầm nhìn hạn chế cực kì này, kẻ trúng đạn đều nổ vỡ sọ. Hắn tập trung tinh thần nhìn vào kính ngắm, lia mắt nhìn bốn phía, nhẹ giọng nói: “Nói cứ như anh đã gặp nhiều Omega lắm ấy.”

Thang Hạo: “……………..”

“Clear,” Tư Nam bỏ súng xuống: “Đi thôi.”

Thang Hạo: “………Ê tôi bảo này! Rốt cuộc có ai khuyên trong kỹ năng giao tiếp…..thế…..thôi vậy.”

Âm thanh thác nước ào ào vọng về, phản xạ ra vô số bảy sắc cầu vồng dưới ánh nắng mắt trời. Bọn họ đã đi rất xa doanh địa, Tư Nam không bắn đạn tín hiệu thông báo cho bên bộ đội tìm kiếm nữa, Thang Hạo cũng không nhắc, chỉ chăm chăm phân biệt môi trường ven đường nhớ lại đường rút lui của tối đêm hôm đó, hai người hết đi lại dừng suốt cả quãng đường.

Mất ước chừng thời gian một bữa để xuôi theo bờ sông, địa hình đột ngột cao lên, dòng sông chợt thấp xuống, hình thành một sườn dốc có độ cao khoảng bảy tám mét. Thang Hạo quan sát rất lâu, rất do dự đứng yên tại chỗ: “Có lẽ……chắc là ở chỗ này. Tối đó khi phá vòng vây cả đội có chạy đến đây, đàn zombie đuổi sát theo sau, tình hình vội vã quá nên tôi lạc mất mọi người…..”

Tư Nam bỗng hỏi lại: “Mấy cậu ấy cứ mặc anh à?”

Thang Hạo cười phì: “Đạn của tất cả đều hết sạch, bốn bề tối đen, loạn lạc rối tung beng, tầm nhìn còn chưa tới nửa mét, trong tình hình đó mấy cậu ấy liệu có lo được đến tôi à?”

Tư Nam gật đầu, không lên tiếng, nửa quỳ trước sườn dốc ngóng nhìn tỉ mỉ nước sông đằng trước, không rõ đang suy nghĩ những gì.

Thang Hạo nhìn bóng lưng của hắn, cảm thấy bản thân có lúc không hiểu nổi cậu huấn luyện viên của White Eagle này. Cậu ta chẳng do dự phản bội nước A từng nuôi lớn chính mình suốt hơn hai mươi năm, nhưng sau khi đến nước C cũng không tỏ vẻ lưu luyến hay chút tình cảm nào với nơi này; cậu ta hình như rất có tính trách nhiệm với đồng đội lính đặc chủng của 118, tuy nhiên lúc nhìn thấy Quách Vĩ Tường bị thương nặng nằm gục tại đó, ngoài bĩnh tĩnh, quyết đoán nhanh chóng tiêm thuốc, cũng không có tia xúc động nào khác.

Khi tất cả mọi người cùng tụ tập với nhau, cậu ta là người vừa có độ tồn tại thấp nhất vừa trầm mặc nhất. Song khi tập thể gặp hiểm cảnh, thời điểm mọi người phải bó tay chịu chết, cậu ta lại là người đầu tiên ra tay giải quyết vấn đề.

Không ai biết được cậu ta đang nghĩ gì trong đầu, cũng không ai có thể dự đoán trước hắn sẽ lựa chọn hành động kinh ngạc gì cho bước tiếp theo.

Thang Hạo rũ mắt nhìn, bỏ đi những suy nghĩ vẩn vơ, lát sau ngước mắt hỏi: “Này, cậu thấy hoàn cảnh chung quanh quen lắm à?”

“Không. Sao thế?”

“Tôi đang nghĩ…..nếu sau khi cậu nhảy khỏi máy bay nhớ được đường đi, chúng ta cùng đi vào mấy ngày trước, có lẽ khi ấy sẽ tìm được kháng thể ngay rồi.”

Tư Nam ngoảnh đầu liếc nhìn hắn ta: “Vì sao cần phải lập một giả thiết rõ ràng không tồn tại như này thế?”

Thang Hạo cưỡng chế nhếch khóe miệng, cho dù trông giống đang cười gượng hơn: “Không có gì. Tôi đang sợ trên đời này chỉ có một ống mẫu kháng thể, lỡ bất ngờ mất đi thì thật sự chẳng còn chi nữa.”

Tư Nam nói: “Thực ra đúng là chỉ có một ống mẫu. Có lẽ căn cứ White Eagle vẫn còn đống tài liệu giấy, nhưng khi virus bùng nổ rất có khả năng đã bị tiêu hủy sạch rồi.”

Trái tim Thang Hạo phảng phất rớt mất nửa nhịp, khuôn mặt tức thì trở nên hơi khó coi: “Thế nếu bất ngờ mất đi thì sao? Ý của tôi là, vừa nãy cậu cũng đã nói có người cố ý dụ cậu tới đây, cũng có nghĩa trong khe núi này ngoài chúng ta ra rất có thể còn một toán người khác, lỡ kháng thể bị bọn họ lấy trước…….”

“Sẽ rắc rối to.” Tư Nam bình thản nói, “Vì thế chúng ta phải cố mà nhanh lên.”

Mãi sau Thang Hạo mới cố gắng khụ một tiếng, nói: “Thế à, tôi cũng nghĩ vậy đó.”

Tư Nam quan sát kĩ càng hắn ta mấy giây, không nói gì thêm. Thang Hạo mất tự nhiên đứng dậy: “Tôi muốn xuống dưới kiểm tra thử, nếu mấy cậu kia đi đường sông, chắc sẽ để lại dấu vết hoặc manh mối ở bên bờ.”

“Không cần nhìn đâu.”

“Hử?”

“Chỗ kia kìa, ” Tư Nam giơ một ngón tay ra, nhìn theo hướng đó, trong bụi cây bên bãi sông dưới sườn dốc, thấp thoáng treo thứ gì đó màu đen.

Thang Hạo đơ ra, ngay sau đó co giò bỏ chạy. Hai người gần như trượt xuống sườn dốc dốc đứng, trên bãi sông toàn là đá cuội nhẵn thín, bụi cỏ mọc rậm rạp bên đường, Thang Hạo nằm xuống bò đến trước, chỉ thấy trên ngọn cành cây khô rõ ràng treo một mảnh vải màu đen dài dài!

“Là áo thun của chúng tôi!” Thang Hạo kéo cái áo đó đưa cho Tư Nam, thành thạo cởi áo khoác rằn ri của mình xuống, lôi cổ áo thun màu đen bên trong ra: “Nhìn này! Chính là nó! Chắc bọn cậu ấy xé ra rồi buộc vào để đánh dấu cho chúng ta biết, quanh đây ắt còn có nhiều thứ hơn…..”

Tư Nam lập tức từ chối: “Không, không nhìn đâu, chỉ nói chuyện chứ đừng cởi quần áo.”

Thang Hạo lúng ta lúng túng cài cúc áo khoác ngoài, bò tiếp xuống sườn dốc đằng trước, gần như chẳng cần cố cũng tìm thấy rất nhiều dấu vết: “Qua đây mau! Chỗ này có máu!”

Tư Nam đuổi tới, tầm khoảng hơn hai mươi bước, dưới hòn đá và mặt đất có vết máu khô bị cọ vào rất rõ rệt. Lần theo hướng giọt máu kéo thẳng về trước, cứ mỗi vài bước sẽ có thể tìm được giọt máu mới, dường như khi bọn Xuân Thảo chạy trốn đã bị thương nặng.

“Các cậu ấy từng nổ súng.” Tư Nam ngồi xổm, nhặt vỏ đạn màu vàng dưới lùm cỏ, ngẩng đầu nói: “Các cậu ấy từng đụng độ zombie ở đây.”

Sắc mặt Thang Hạo thay đổi: “Nhìn kìa, đó là cái gì?”

Bờ sông đột nhiên cao lên, trên vách đá gần đó có một cái hang, cách mặt đất khoảng ba bốn mét, có thể cố trèo lên bằng mấy ụ đá lởm chởm.

Mà trong khe đá dốc đứng cỏ mọc thành bụi ấy, có một mảng máu rất nổi bật, giống như đã bị ai đó máu đẫm cả người đè vào.

Thang Hạo ngửa đầu nhìn vào hang động, giọng điệu là lạ: “Bọn họ có ở trong đó không nhỉ?”

Con ngươi Tư Nam co rút, như thể đang suy nghĩ nhìn chằm chằm miệng hang u tối đó.

“Có ai không?” Thang Hạo cao giọng gào: “Này! Có ai không! Ra đây mau!”

Dòng sông chảy xiết phát ra tiếng ào ào chảy qua chân bọn họ, tiếng gió vun vút thổi qua khe núi, ngoài ra chẳng còn âm thanh gì khác.

Thang Hạo bước đến dưới vách đá, ra hiệu cho Tư Nam tiến lên: “Cậu bỏ súng với trang bị xuống đi, giẫm lên vai tôi nhìn vào xem. Đừng đi sâu quá, cẩn thận lỡ có rắn ở trong đó.”

Tuy nhiên, Tư Nam chỉ nhìn chòng chọc hắn ta, không hề động đậy.

“Đến đây đi, sao thế?”

Hốc mắt Tư Nam sâu thâm, đuôi mắt cong cong nhíu thành hình dáng rất đẹp, nhưng khi hắn tập trung nhìn chăm chú vào thứ gì đó, đôi con ngươi nhạt màu khác người sẽ có hơi buốt giá, tạo nét mặt khiến lòng người rung động.

“Tôi sẽ không bỏ súng và trang bị xuống.” Tư Nam dõi theo Thang Hạo, giọng nói không cao, nhưng mỗi chữ đều vô cùng rõ ràng: “Khi tôi chiến đấu đơn độc, tôi sẽ không để vũ khí rời tay.”

Thang Hạo ngẩn người, kế đó chậm rãi xoay người:

“Cậu đang đề phòng tôi đó à?”

***

“Kéo cẩn thận vào! Chậm thôi! Đừng để bị đụng!”

Chu Nhung lưng đeo súng tiểu liên, đích thân chỉ huy binh sĩ bên trên kéo cái cáng đơn giản khi hành quân khỏi vách đá, mấy đội viên của đội tìm kiếm trên mặt đất vững vàng đón lấy, lính quân y lập tức xông đến kiểm tra.

“Tường Tử!” Chu Nhung bước nhanh đến, thoáng chốc gương mặt xanh mét: “Chú ấy thế nào rồi?”

Lính quân y vừa tiêm thuốc dinh dưỡng vừa lắc đầu: “Tình trạng tệ vô cùng, vết thương do súng gây ra ở vùng bụng đã bắt đầu nhiễm virus, cần nhanh chóng bố trí phẫu thuật gấp.”

Chu Nhung quay đầu ra lệnh: “Thông báo cho tổng bộ, đã tìm được ba binh sĩ còn sống, một người bị thương nặng, gọi máy bay trực thăng lập tức đến đón, nhanh!” Ngay sau đó lại hỏi ba cậu lính mới được giải cứu: “Người ban nãy bắn đạn tín hiệu đâu rồi?!”

Binh sĩ cậu ngó tôi tôi dòm cậu: “Cậu ấy đòi ra ngoài tiếp tục tìm kiếm, đã đi mất rồi………”

“Cậu ấy nói một mình cậu ấy hành động sẽ nhanh hơn, trung tá Thang phải kiên trì mãi thì cậu ấy mới cho đi cùng……”

Chu Nhung cắn chặt răng, trong đầu chỉ có tiếng ong ong vang lên. Y đang định cố ép mình ra khỏi tâm trạng bồn chồn bất an rối vò như tơ để tiếp tục hành động theo kế hoạch, đột nhiên mu bàn tay bị người ta đụng vào: “…….Nhung………”

“Cậu ấy tỉnh rồi!” Lính quân y nghẹn ngào nói: “Đừng, đừng động đậy! Đừng nói chuyện!”

Chu Nhung ngoảnh phắt đầu lại, nhìn thấy Quách Vĩ Tường đang giãy dụa giơ hai ngón tay, bờ môi khô nứt mất máu mấp máy, hình như đang cố gắng nói cái gì đó: “Nhung………ca…………”

“Nhung ca ở đây, đừng lo lắng, đã ổn rồi.” Chu Nhung trầm giọng nói: “Máy bay sẽ nhanh chóng sắp xếp đến….đừng động đậy! Tường Tử!”

“Cẩn…………..” Quách Vĩ Tường ngửa cổ, hình như muốn cố gắng ngẩng đầu: “Cẩn, thận……….”

Đuôi lông mày Chu Nhung nhướn lên, giơ tay chặn lính quân y định cản lại, khom người kề lỗ tai sát bên môi Quách Vĩ Tường, chỉ nghe tiếng thở mỏng manh bật ra vài chữ: “Cẩn thận………anh ta………”

Cái tên ngay sau đó khiến sắc mặt Chu Nhung biến đổi kịch liệt, nháy mắt cứ ngỡ mình đã nghe nhầm, nhưng lập tức nhận ra không phải vậy.

Lồng ngực Quách Vĩ Tường lại hết hơi: “Nhung ca………….anh………”

“Anh biết rồi, chú yên tâm.” Âm cuối của Chu Nhung run nhè nhẹ, song giọng điệu vẫn kiên định mạnh mẽ: “Anh biết rồi, sẽ đi ngay đây.”

Quách Vĩ Tường dường như đã hoàn thành xong chấp niệm nào đó, cơ thể đột nhiên nặng trĩu ngất đi, lính quân y tức thì xông lên bắt đầu cứu chữa. Chung quanh rối loạn, Chu Nhung rảo bước chui ra khỏi đám người, dùng một tay tóm cậu binh sĩ đặc chủng kéo ra khỏi hang động, giọng run run hỏi: “Hai người họ đi hướng nào?”

Ba người mờ mịt nhìn nhau, kế đó có một người bỗng nhiên nhớ ra: “Bờ sông!”

“Cậu ta cứ khăng khăng muốn đi tìm Đinh Thực và Dương Xuân Thảo, trung tá Thang nói phải đến bờ sông tìm kiếm!” Một người khác cũng nhớ ra: “Có lẽ bọn họ đi theo hướng có thác nước!”

Chu Nhung thả binh sĩ ra, quay đầu quát với đội ngũ tìm kiếm: “Đi!”

Cùng lúc đó, bên bờ sông.

Không khí đột nhiên lờ mờ căng thẳng, tiếng nước sông dội vào hòn đá rào rào trở nên cực kì rõ ràng. Thang Hạo quay người đứng bất động, sắc mặt không buồn không vui, rất lâu sau mới hỏi: “Rốt cuộc thì cậu có ý kiến gì với tôi?”

Vết máu mới toe trên vách đá cao rất gai mắt, nhưng Tư Nam phảng phất đột nhiên trông rất thờ ơ, “Không có ý kiến.”

“Thế cậu còn………….”

“Tôi đã từng cứu một người.” Tư Nam bình tĩnh nói, “Tôi cho rằng ân cứu mạng cũng giống với niềm tin, nhưng sau này khi tôi muốn che chở để ông ta đi trước, kết quả lại mất cảnh giác bị phun khí ê te. Ông ta không phải kẻ xấu, trái lại còn là một người rất tốt, nhưng kể từ khi ấy tôi đã biết biết ơn và tin tưởng là hai chuyện hoàn toàn khác nhau, nếu tôi không thể giao tính mạng cho anh, tôi cũng sẽ không bỏ súng ngay trước mặt anh, chỉ thế mà thôi.”

Thang Hạo thoáng giật mình, rồi lắc đầu cười giễu cợt, vứt khẩu súng lục ra xa: “Vậy đã được chưa?”

Song Tư Nam vẫn không xi nhê, ánh mắt lướt qua Thang Hạo ngóng ra chỗ cao.

“Cậu còn muốn thế nào?” Thang Hạo mất kiên nhẫn: “Có phải cậu muốn đeo bốn chục cân thiết bị trèo lên vai tôi hả?! Được, không thì tôi trèo lên trước, cậu cứ từ từ dưới đó đi………”

Tư Nam đột nhiên im bặt, giơ súng nhắm chuẩn──Thang Hạo chỉ thấy họng súng chỉ thẳng vào mặt mình, đồng tử lập tức co rút, một giây sau một tiếng “Pằng!” vang lên!

“Gào──”

“Gào gào──”

Thấp thoáng trong gió có tiếng thét chói tai càng ngày càng gần, dần dà biến thành giọng gào liên tục. Thang Hạo lùi ra sau mấy bước, chỉ thấy tốp năm tốp ba zombie trong rừng cây trên vách đá xồ ra, giống như bị âm thanh của bọn họ quấy rầy, nháy mắt tụ tập càng ngày càng nhiều!

Soạt soạt! Soạt!

Mấy con zombie loạng choạng té xuống vách đá, văng tung tóe bọt nước trước mặt bọn họ, ngổn ngang khắp nơi. Rất nhiều zombie nghiêng ngả lăn theo đường dốc, có con ngã xuống đất bị đứt mất eo, uốn uốn éo éo bò đến; có con thất tha thất thểu trèo lên người, gào thét xé ruột xé gan bổ nhào đến chỗ hai người!

Tư Nam quyết đoán nổ súng, khẩu tiểu liên nã cho tốp đầu zombie lăn xuống vách đá, khiến tốp sau cũng té theo. Thang Hạo ôm đầu chạy đi nhặt khẩu súng lục, bắn vô cùng chuẩn xác vào con zombie đối diện khiến nó nổ tung đầu, xông đến hang động hét: “Trèo vào cửa hang nhanh lên! Nhanh!”

Giữa cuộc bắn súng kịch liệt Tư Nam liếc nhìn hắn ta, đúng lúc này, một nhóm zombie thứ hai khoảng hơn chục con mặc quần áo rách nát lắc lắc lư lư bu tới!

Súng lục của Thang Hạo chỉ còn bốn viên đạn, căn bản không thể đụng độ zombie, chỉ đành tức tốc bò lên mỏm đá. Trong tình thế ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, một cái tay thối rữa của zombie tóm được cổ chân hắn, Thang Hạo đang định ngoảnh đầu nhìn tình hình của Tư Nam, bất chợt nghe thấy một âm thanh trong trẻo dội đến─Ào!

Tiếng nước?!

Tư Nam vừa nổ súng vừa lùi về sau, chẳng mấy chốc đã lui đến bờ sông. Súng tiểu liên nã cho một đợt zombie tứ chi bay tung tóe, óc nổ tung, vỏ đạn rơi keng keng đầy đất, thoáng chốc cơn mưa đạn đã xé xác đàn zombie ngay tại chỗ.

Một nhóm chục con zombie còn chưa kịp bao vây, Tư Nam nhanh nhẹn chớp thời cơ xông đến vách đá, sau đó sau lưng vang đến tiếng nước ào ào, có cái gì đó vọt ra khỏi lòng sông, rồi có một thứ ghì chặt thắt lưng hắn.

Là một đôi tay lạnh giá!

Mọi chuyện xảy ra quá nhanh, Tư Nam đang tập trung chiến đấu căn bản không kịp phản ứng, liền bị đối phương thô bạo kéo bật ngã về sau, dưới chân nháy mắt giẫm hụt──

Một tiếng ùm vang lên, hắn lập tức chìm xuống mặt nước!

Tư Nam thở ra một chùm bong bóng trong dòng nước sông đục ngầu, nhận ra bản thân đã bị người khác tập kích.


	80. Chapter 80

Rào ào ào ào ào──

Dòng nước xanh biếc bị khuấy đục ngầu, giữa lúc vội vã, không thể nhìn rõ thứ gì, Tư Nam cũng chẳng hoảng hốt, ba giây sau khi rơi xuống nước hắn nhanh chóng nín thở, tung chân dài đạp mạnh một cú ra sau. Kẻ tập kích bị trúng ngay vào bụng, nhất thời ói ra bọt máu, trong nước sông tràn ngập màu đỏ tươi, không kìm được buông tay lặn xuống dưới.

Trong nước, Tư Nam lộn người lặn theo, trang bị năng nề khiến tốc độ chìm của hắn rất nhanh, gần như thoáng chốc đã đuổi đến kẻ tập kích, bóp chặt cổ tay với cái cổ đối phương.

“…………!” Kẻ tập kích thậm chí không có sức phản kích, chỉ có thể duỗi chân vùng vẫy vô ích, không ngừng thở ra bong bóng.

Lúc này lượng khí oxi của Tư Nam cũng đã sắp hết── hoạt động mạnh trong nước sẽ cực kì tốn oxi, cùng với khi hắn bước hụt rơi xuống lại mất cảnh giác thở nửa lượng khí oxi ra. Hắn vừa định hung hãn ra tay vặn đứt cổ họng đối phương, rồi tức tối trồi lên mặt nước hít thở, lúc này ngón tay đầy sức mạnh đột nhiên khựng lại.

Cổ họng và cổ tay đối phương đều nhỏ nhắn đến ngạc nhiên.

──Là con gái.

Trong đầu Tư Nam đột nhiên lóe lên một suy đoán vô lý, sau nửa giây suy nghĩ, hắn quyết đoán nới lỏng cổ họng đối phương, bắt lấy tay cô bẻ ngoặt lại, đổi từ sau lưng thành sau eo đối phương, đi theo mạch nước ngầm nhanh chóng lao đến chỗ xa hơn.

“Phù!”

Tư Nam trồi lên khỏi mặt nước, há mồm thở dốc, kẻ tập kích bị hắn bóp nửa sống nửa chết được đỡ lấy──quả nhiên không ngoài suy đoán của hắn, là Xuân Thảo.

“Phù, phù phù phù, khụ khụ khụ…….” Xuân Thảo bị sặc hít lấy hít để, được Tư Nam kéo đến bờ sông.

Hai người đã cách cái hang bị zombie bao vây tấn công khoảng mấy trăm mét, địa hình bờ sông ở đây có xu thế bằng phẳng, bãi đá nối liền bụi cỏ um tùm và rừng cây. Xuân Thảo vừa lên bờ là bắt đầu điên cuồng ho khụ khụ, gần như muốn moi buồng phổi ra khỏi cổ họng, chắc tại bị âm thanh quấy rầy, sáu bảy con zombie lục tục loạng choạng chui từ trong rừng ra.

“Vù──vù──”

“Gào!”

Khẩu tiểu liên của Tư Nam đã rơi mất vào lòng sông, hắn bước nhanh đến rút con Sanleng thorns quân dụng, dùng một dao một tay không đập chết tất cả bè lũ zombie. Đám xác sống du đãng trong khe núi căn bản đều đã nát rữa hoàn toàn, dưới tình trạng số lượng không nhiều lắm, vũ khí lạnh thực sự có thể đối kháng, sau khi xác định chung quanh không còn nhiều xác sống, Tư Nam rốt cuộc có cơ hội ngoái đầu thở hổn hển hỏi: “Chuyện gì xảy ra thế?”

“Khụ khụ khụ──!!!” Xuân Thảo miễn cưỡng ngừng ho khụ, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn tái nhợt phát xanh, đặt mông ngồi phịch xuống đất.

“Cậu, cậu ra tay ác lắm đấy, đối xử với thiếu nữ vị thành niên nặng── nặng thế này, khụ khụ khụ! Tớ tớ tớ uống no nước rồi…..khụ khụ!!!”

“Vị thành niên á?”, Tư Nam nghi ngờ hỏi: “Tôi nghe Chu Nhung nói cậu đã tròn 18 rồi cơ mà, cậu muốn chém tôi đòi quà sinh nhật phải không?”

Xuân Thảo ỉu xìu vẫy tay: “Tuổi tác của con gái là một bí mật nhá, bây giờ không phải lúc điều tra này nọ…..cậu thế nào mà đi cùng Thang Hạo thế? Có thấy Tường Tử hay không? Tường Tử còn sống chứ? Nhung ca đang ở đâu?”

“Bị thương nặng, còn sống. Đinh Thực đâu rồi?”

“Đại Đinh vẫn ổn, cậu nói…..không, chỗ này không phải nơi nói chuyện, cậu đi theo tớ.”

Xuân Thảo vịn tảng đá đứng dậy, ra hiệu cho Tư Nam đi cùng cô men theo bờ sông xuôi về hạ lưu, thoát khỏi khu rừng có zombie xuất quỷ nhập thần. Tư Nam nói qua quýt với Xuân Thảo chuyện mình uy hiếp phi công chạy từ căn cứ đến đây, tìm được doanh địa, bị cố ý dụ đi gặp được Thang Hạo, cùng những chuyện xảy ra trong hang động; Xuân Thảo vừa bước đi vừa lắng nghe, sau cùng công nhận: “Được đấy, đàn zombie ban nãy bao vây các cậu là do tớ dụ tới, tớ đã bắt đầu theo sau hai người từ chỗ thác nước rồi.”

Tư Nam hỏi: “Cậu nghi ngờ Thang Hạo?”

Xuân Thảo chần chừ một lát, mới nói: “Tớ vốn đã chắc chắn anh ta có vấn đề, nhưng cậu mới rồi có nói Tường Tử còn sống, tớ cũng hơi không chắc…..chuyện này nói ra thì dài, phải bắt đầu kể từ cái đêm zombie tập kích doanh địa.”

Áo khoác của Xuân Thảo đã bị quẳng mất, chỉ mặc cái ba lỗ rách nát, cánh tay và sau lưng đầy rẫy vết máu đen xì cùng vết cào với răng cắn dữ tợn. Mái tóc ngắn nhỏ xíu vén sau tai đang nhỏ nước tí tách, gió chỉ thổi nhẹ đã không khỏi run rẩy ác liệt, Tư Nam bèn cởi áo ngoài đưa cho Xuân Thảo.

“Ài, cảm ơn.” Xuân Thảo mặc cái áo rằn ri rộng thùng thình quá khổ bọc chặt trên người, thở dài: “Tối đó tớ thực sự đã nghĩ mình sẽ phải chết. Trong doanh địa tối om không thấy cả năm ngón, chỗ nào cũng có zombie, giọng gào, cắn xé, cùng tiếng súng hòa lẫn vào nhau, dù có làm gì cũng không xông ra được, đến nỗi cậu còn không biết mình đã nổ súng vào người chết hay người sống ấy….tớ chỉ nhớ tớ cứ điên khùng nổ súng, lúc ấy cả người đã bị cắn rất nhiều, đùi tớ mém nữa đã bị bọn chúng xé toạc luôn.”

Cô chỉ vào cần cổ mình, sau khi tiêm kháng thể bậc hai vẫn còn nguyên vết lõm cực kì rõ rệt.

“Chi tiết cụ thể thì để sau há, nói chung chúng tớ phải liều mạng mới thoát được đàn zombie, nhưng dù có tìm thế nào cũng không thấy Tường Tử đâu cả. Chúng tớ vừa ráo riết chạy trốn vừa hét gọi tên cậu ấy, giữa lúc hỗn loạn, có cứu được một đồng đội bị thương nặng, cậu ta nói hình như cậu ta có trông thấy một chiếc việt dã chạy khỏi khu rừng, lôi Thang Hạo và một người trông hơi giống Tường Tử đi.”

Tư Nam ngắt lời cô: “Trên xe có phải người nước A không?”

“Tớ không biết, dù sao tớ cũng nghi ngờ.” Xuân Thảo khàn giọng nói: “Tớ tiêm cho cậu ta kháng thể bậc hai, nhưng….cậu ta không thể vượt qua.”

Hai người cùng im lặng không nói.

“Chúng tớ lặn lội suốt cả một đêm, tất cả trang bị đều rớt mất tiêu, đạn cũng hết sạch. Sau khi trời sáng chúng tớ hoàn toàn bị lạc phương hướng, tốn bao thời gian cũng không tìm thấy đường về doanh địa, cũng không thể tìm được dấu vết nào của Tường Tử.”

Xuân Thảo thở dài một hơi, nói: “Chúng tớ thành lập một cứ điểm tạm thời, tớ và Đại Đinh cùng thay phiên nhau ra ngoài dò đường, kiếm đồ ăn, mãi đến sáng nay tớ mới không dễ gì mò được đến lân cận thác nước, kết quả chưa tìm đến doanh địa đã trông thấy cậu và Thang Hạo đi dọc theo bờ sông. Tớ đã nghi ngờ Thang Hạo thì sẽ không bứt dây động rừng dễ thế đâu, đi cả một lúc lâu, tớ phát hiện anh ta cố ý dẫn cậu đến chỗ hẻo lánh……….”

“Thế là tớ cứa lòng bàn tay dụ zombie đến, rồi lặn xuống nước tới gần, tìm cơ hội kéo cậu xuống, hòng tách hai người ra.” Xuân Thảo ngừng lại, giọng điệu đổi sang kiểu nghi hoặc: “──Tớ vốn cảm thấy Thang Hạo là điệp viên hai mang, cấu kết với người trên chiếc việt dã đó; nhưng mà nếu anh ta đúng thế thật, vì sao anh ta không giết Tường Tử đang bị thương nặng sắp chết, mà ngược lại cố gắng chăm sóc cậu ấy cho đến khi được cứu hộ? Điều này rất không có logic.”

Thực sự rất không có logic, trừ phi Quách Vĩ Tường cũng thông đồng với giặc giống tù trưởng Thang. Nhưng khả năng này cũng giống cái chuyện Chu Nhung đột nhiên trúng tiếng sét yêu đương với Nhan Hào, hoặc Nhan Hào bỗng thấy mình yêu trung tướng Trịnh; tỷ lệ nhỏ đến nỗi thực sự chẳng có gì để bàn luận.

Con sông khúc khuỷu đổi hướng, Xuân Thảo vẫy tay với Tư Nam, chui đầu vào trong bụi cây.

“Có lẽ Thang Hạo cũng có kế hoạch của mình, cho dù làm gì thì trước khi hội họp được với Nhung ca, vẫn nên tách khỏi anh ta thì hay hơn.” Xuân Thảo rút mã tấu chém đứt dây leo rậm rạp cao bằng nửa người, “Mấy chuyện anh ta kể khi chạy trốn rồi lạc khỏi chúng tớ là chém cả đó, mảnh vải với dấu vết trên đường cũng được ngụy tạo………….”

“Tôi biết.”

“?” Xuân Thảo ngoái đầu: “Sao cậu biết thế?”

Tư Nam gian nan khuỵu gối chui sâu vào trong bụi cỏ, đáy mắt lóe ra chút ý cười thương cảm: “Anh ta nói bị lạc là vì khi ấy liên quan đến tính mạng, không ai lo được cho ai. Nhưng tớ biết trừ phi các cậu xác định người đã chết rồi, nếu không sẽ không bỏ lại bất kì người nào. Đây không liên quan đến chuyện sống chết ngay kề, cũng không can hệ đến năng lực của các cậu, thuần túy chỉ bởi vì……bởi vì đó là các cậu mà thôi.”

Động tác của Xuân Thảo khẽ khựng lại, ánh mắt hơi hơi lóe sáng, hình như có chút xúc động:

“Tư Tiểu Nam………”

Tư Nam tháo cái thẻ tên rướm máu từ trước ngực xuống, cầm trong lòng bàn tay: “Tôi tìm thấy cái này.”

Xuân Thảo sững sờ: “Á? Sao cậu──”

Cô muốn hỏi sao cậu đeo cái này lên cổ mình, bẩn thế kia thì có lau cũng không sạch được, nhưng Tư Nam bỗng nhiên ngắt lời cô, phảng phất đang trốn tránh tất cả câu hỏi đến từ bên ngoài: “Tôi vẫn cần thêm chút thời gian.”

Xuân Thảo: “?”

“Tôi có thể……….cần rất lâu mới có thể chấp nhận sự thật Nhan Hào đã ra đi, trước đó, có thể để tớ giữ nó không?”

Xuân Thảo: “Hở?”

Xuân Thảo trợn tròn mắt.

Tư Nam: “……….Sao thế?”

Hai người nhìn nhau, sau một phần nghìn giây Xuân Thảo mới nhanh chóng hồi hồn phản ứng lại, lập tức giơ tay che kín mặt, phát ra thanh âm đau đớn tắc trong cổ họng: “Được…….được, cậu muốn thì cứ giữ lại đi………nhưng mà sao cậu tìm được thẻ cún……thẻ tên này thế?”

“Ở doanh địa. Có rất nhiều thi thể, tôi đã cầm hết tất cả thẻ tên của mọi người đi.”

Xuân Thảo: “À, được được được, hóa ra là ở doanh địa……..cậu……….chả trách tớ nói vừa rồi sao chả thấy cậu vui tí gì…..cậu đang đau lòng thương thay cho Nhan Hào đó hả?”

Tư Nam đeo thẻ tên lên cổ, khàn khàn nói: “Tớ chỉ muốn biết cậu ấy chết như thế nào thôi.”

Xuân Thảo: “Cậu nhất định muốn biết điều này sao? Biết quá rõ cái chuyện bi thảm này cũng không hay lắm đâu………..Chả qua tớ cho rằng cậu không thích Nhan Hào, chẳng phải cậu từng bảo ảnh đi chết đó sao? Sao bây giờ lại………ê! Tư Tiểu Nam! Đừng khóc chứ!”

Tư Nam không có khóc. Nhưng hắn đứng im bất động, hai mắt không thèm chớp, như thể cả người đã cứng đờ tại chỗ, mãi sau hốc mắt mới ửng đỏ chút chút.

“Đâu có,” Hắn cố cười ra tiếng: “Chỉ rất hối hận thôi.”

“…………..” Nội tâm Xuân Thảo giằng xé một lúc, mới dè dặt hỏi: “Cậu hối hận cái lần hét vào mặt ảnh à?”

Hai tay Tư Nam đè chặt chóp mũi, dùng sức xì một cái, hình như đang dùng động tác này kiềm chế cảm giác đau lòng và xót xa khó nói thành lời nào đó. Kế đó hắn sải bước vượt qua Xuân Thảo đang đỏ mắt trông chờ, rất dứt khoát giẫm qua bụi cỏ tiến về phía trước.

“Hối hận sao không xin lỗi cậu ấy sớm hơn, lần ấy cậu ấy không sai, người sai là tôi. Thực ra….tôi không hề hy vọng cậu ấy sẽ chết.”

Xuân Thảo cố gắng nuốt nước bọt, cuối cùng quyết định nói ra sự thật:

“Chuyện này thì……Tư Tiểu Nam, thực ra……”

Một tiếng soạt vang lên, nửa người lơ lửng ở trên cây, Nhan Hào đầu cắm xuống đất chân chổng lên trời, nháy mắt đó mặt kề mặt dính sát với Tư Nam, buồn bã nói: “Không sao đâu, tôi hiểu mà, thực ra không cần xin lỗi, cái thẻ tên cún đó tặng cho cậu đấy.”

Tư Nam: “……………”

Tư Nam như bị điện giật đứng im tại chỗ, mãi lâu sau đờ người ngã ngửa.

“Tư Tiểu Nam!!!”

Mười phút sau, Tư Nam mặt mày trống rỗng, ngồi dưới gốc cây, Nhan Hạo cuống quýt cầm quần áo phẩy phẩy quạt giúp hắn.

“Tôi sai rồi, tôi không cố ý thật đâu mà, sau khi 118 mất biên chế cấp trên có tặng thẻ cún mới cho bọn tôi, còn cái cũ này thì tôi vẫn buộc trên tay coi như là bùa hộ mệnh, buổi tối đó rối loạn quá không biết mất kiểu gì……. Ài Tư Tiểu Nam cậu nghe tôi nói này, cậu muốn uống nước không, hay ăn trái cây không, anh kể chuyện cười cho cậu nhé. Ngày xửa ngày xưa có tên câm điếc, cậu ta…………”

Tia lý trí trong đầu Tư Nam đứt phựt một tiếng.

Nhan Hào gào thảm bị đập thẳng xuống đất, Tư Nam bóp cổ cậu ta, thâm độc bi thương nói: “Cậu sẽ lập tức biến thành tên câm điếc ngay và luôn.”

Xuân Thảo và Đinh Thực mỗi đứa chạy đi ôm một người, tốn sức hai hổ chín trâu mới cứu được Nhan Hào thoát khỏi bàn tay ngắt hoa độc ác. Tư Nam dở khóc dở cười, cầm cái thẻ cún kia tức giận nói: “Nếu cậu ở White Eagle! Đã bị tôi bẻ gãy chân rồi đấy! Còn cả cậu nữa!”

Xuân Thảo vội vã lủi ra sau lưng Nhan Hào, Tư Nam chất vấn: “Ai nói Nhan Hào đã chết? Quà tặng tuổi mười tám của cậu thôi hết rồi nhé!”

Xuân Thảo tức thì nói to kêu oan: “Là cậu chỉ hỏi Đại Đinh còn sống hay không, sao tớ biết được vì sao cậu không hỏi Nhan Tiểu Hào! Với lại cậu vốn cũng không định tặng quà cho sinh nhật mười tám của tớ mà!”

Tư Nam tự biết mình sai, hậm hực ngồi xuống chỗ cũ, một tay chống thái dương, gân xanh giật giật.

“Thôi thôi, đừng giận nữa,” Nhan Hào cố nhịn cười đứng ra hòa giải: “Thẻ tên đều được yêu cầu phải đeo trước ngực, cậu nghĩ tôi bị zombie ăn nên nó mới rơi trên đất cũng là chuyện bình thường……..Tư Tiểu Nam này, tôi không biết té ra cậu không mong tôi chết thế đấy, vừa nãy ngồi trên cây hóng cậu nói chuyện, tôi thực sự vô cùng vô cùng cảm động……..”

“Trễ rồi.” Tư Nam lạnh lùng nói, “Tôi cầm thẻ cún của cậu khóc lóc nửa tiếng trong doanh địa, tiếc là cậu không có nghe thấy.”

Nhan Hào chớp mắt đờ người, mặt mang đầy vẻ “Tôi đã bỏ lỡ cái gì rồi sao?!”.

Tư Nam cho cậu ta ăn bơ, tự lấy một cái bọc chống thấm ở trong ba lô ướt sũng ra, bắn một quả đạn tín hiệu lên bầu trời: “Đi thôi. Tìm một chỗ quanh đây ẩn náu, đợi đội tìm kiếm đến rồi nói sau.”

Xuân Thảo vừa mới kể chuyện gặp được Thang Hạo, nhảy vào lòng sông chạy trốn, mấy người đều đứng dậy dọn dẹp cứ điểm đóng quân tạm thời đáng thương của họ. Lá cây và quần áo cuốn thành gối đầu, mấy thanh mã tấu, cái ná thô sơ tước bằng cành cây, đó là tất cả tài sản của bọn họ, súng tiểu liên của Tư Nam cũng đã rơi mất trong lòng sông, trước đây tiểu đội 118 chưa từng gặp phải tình trạng nghèo khổ thế này, y như Dương Bạch Lao bị lão địa chủ đòi nợ, tình cảnh nhất thời rất ư thảm thương.

May thay trong ba lô của Tư Nam còn ít lương khô ngấm nước, lựu đạn, dây thừng cùng hộp y tế, hắn chia nốt số nhu yếu phẩm còn lại, mấy người dùng mã tấu chặt ngang bụi cây rậm rạp, tiến vào nơi sâu hơn trong khu rừng để ẩu náu.

“Sau khi hội họp cùng Nhung ca chúng ta sẽ tìm đến Thang Hạo.” Nhan Hào một tay cầm dao tay kia gặm bánh bích quy, miệng nhồm nhoàm nói không rõ: “Anh ta cố ý dụ Tư Nam đến cái hang kia, có lẽ trong đó có vài vấn đề, chắc phải lục soát một chuyến.”

“Anh nghĩ anh ta có liên quan gì đến cái đêm zombie tập kích không?” Xuân Thảo hỏi.

Mấy người đối mặt nhìn nhau, lát sau Nhan Hào nói: “Không, anh cảm thấy không giống. Nếu thật muốn hại chết tất cả mọi người, anh ta hẳn phải là người chạy trốn đầu tiên mới đúng, nhưng Thang Hạo thực sự đã chiến đấu đến phút cuối cùng, hơn nữa lúc ấy vẻ mặt sợ hãi giận dữ của anh ta trông không phải là giả.”

“Chẳng qua,” Nhan Hào lại đổi đề tài: “Nếu tìm được bằng chứng anh ta có liên quan đến chuyện diệt toàn đội, chúng ta cũng nhất định phải tế sống anh ta, báo thù cho cả đội.”

Mặt trời đã hoàn toàn đến giữa bầu trời, quanh vùng im ắng không tiếng động. Giọng gào thét lúc trầm lúc bổng không biết mệt mỏi đã ở rất xa, hòa cùng tiếng chim hót gió thổi, vang vọng vút qua khe núi.

Bọn họ dừng chân dưới bóng râm của một cây cổ thụ cao chọc trời, đầu tựa vào nhau ăn uống nói chuyện, phân tích địa hình hẻm núi, suy đoán kháng thể sẽ rơi ở chỗ nào. Đinh Thực thấp thỏm bất an hỏi thăm Tư Nam về Tiểu Kim Hoa của mình, Tư Nam thông minh loại bỏ cái đoạn cầm súng dí vào gáy Kim Hoa, chỉ nói cô có đóng góp chút sức lực, cố ý xin lệnh giúp đỡ làm phi công lái máy bay, còn chính mồm nói cô hy vọng Đinh Thực có thể sống mà trở về.

Đinh Thực lập tức cảm động chết đi được: “Tớ biết ngay Tiểu Kim Hoa nhi gì cũng có thể làm mà, đến cả lái máy bay cũng biết, từ nhỏ cổ đã là cô gái đẹp đẽ lanh lợi nhất trong thôn chúng tớ……”

Xuân Thảo ngó nhìn cậu ta, mặt đầy vẻ đau răng.

Tư Nam khoanh chân ngồi trong bụi cỏ, nâng má không nói cái gì. Dường như hắn đã gỡ bỏ được thứ gồng xiềng nặng trịch mà vô hình nào đó, trái tim đã bình tĩnh lại, thậm chí còn sinh ra cảm giác thoải mái và mãn nguyện.

Tuy rằng hắn có hơi đói, thiếu đường, liên tục không ngủ không nghỉ suốt hai mươi tiếng đồng hồ, hành trình bôn ba với cường độ cao khiến bắp thịt vô cùng đau nhức, một khi im lặng cơn mệt mỏi sẽ nhanh chóng ùa ra khó mà ngăn được; mặc dù vẫn chưa biết kháng thể đang rơi tại đâu trong khe núi bao la, còn đám Law Mayer rất có thể đang mai phục ở ngay gần đây, tình hình hiện tại vẫn đầy rẫy nguy hiểm.

Nhưng chí ít tại giờ phút này, hắn với đồng đội của hắn đang ngồi ở bên nhau.

Chu Nhung cũng đang đuổi đến đây.

Tư Nam nhắm hai mắt, cơn buồn ngủ ập tới, đột nhiên cách đó không xa truyền đến âm thanh sột sột soạt soạt, một toán người khá đông đang lại gần.

Xuân Thảo dỏng tai lắng nghe một lát, đột nhiên bật dậy: “Là đội tìm kiếm! Nhung ca đến rồi!”

Nói không kích động thì là giả, mọi người đều lập tức đứng dậy, cao giọng la to, rất nhanh liền nghe thấy giọng đáp lại từ nơi bắn đạn tín hiệu phía xa của đội tìm kiếm.

“Tư Tiểu Nam đâu?” Trong khu rừng đầy dây leo truyền đến tiếng gào của Chu Nhung: “Đừng nói với anh em ấy lại chạy rồi nhá! Lần này đậu má anh thực sự không chịu nổi đâu! Đáng thương đáng thương thay cho trái tim yếu ớt người đàn ông đã kết hôn này!”

Tư Nam bật cười, mới vừa đi hai bước theo đồng đội, đột nhiên dừng chân, cẩn thận lấy tay ép chặt mái tóc lộn xộn xuống, vén góc áo lau sạch tro bụi với mồ hôi ở trên mặt, xoay người nhét ống quần rằn ri vào trong giày quân đội.

Cuộc đời này, hắn chưa từng dừng lại chỉnh trang hình tượng bản thân mình trước khi gặp một người nào bao giờ, nhưng ngay trong nháy mắt đứng dậy, cành cây trên đỉnh đầu phát ra tiếng soạt, một vật nặng vù cái rơi xuống.

Ầm

──Đó là một người!

Tư Nam đang trong tư thế quỳ một chân xuống đất, căn bản không kịp phản ứng đã bị đè phải lăn mình, một giây sau họng súng dí trên huyệt thái dương, một khuỷu tay thô ráp rắn chắc đầy rẫy vết thương bóp chặt cổ họng hắn từ phía sau, cưỡng ép bắt hắn đứng dậy.

Cách đó hơn mười mét ở phía trước, Nhan Hào đột nhiên quay đầu, thất thanh quát: “Thả cậu ấy ra!”

Sắc mặt Tư Nam khẽ thay đổi, chỉ nghe sau lưng truyền đến giọng nói mệt mỏi mà cương quyết của Thang Hạo:

“Cậu không được qua đây, đi một chuyến cùng tôi.”


	81. Chapter 81

Bước chân dồn dập sau rừng cây, Chu Nhung dẫn theo mười đội viên cứu hộ chớp mắt đã tới, thất thanh quát: “Tư Nam!”

Tư Nam từng khóa yết hầu nhiều người như thế, hôm nay là lần đầu tiên gần như bị vặn gãy xương cổ, nhất thời sắc mặt tái xanh, buồng phổi co giật, bắt lấy khuỷu tay đang bóp chặt của Thang Hạo, vài giây sau vì thiếu oxi mà càng ngày càng oải.

Chu Nhung cuống quýt tiến lên trước một bước, kế đó buộc bản thân phải dừng lại: “Thả em ấy ra, Thang Hạo, rốt cuộc anh muốn làm cái gì?”

Tình hình nhất thời trở nên căng thẳng vô cùng, Tư Nam chỉ cách Chu Nhung khoảng mười mét, nhưng khoảng cách đó phảng phất xa như rãnh trời khiến mọi người rõ ràng không thể vượt qua. Chu Nhung nhìn chăm chú hai mắt Thang Hạo, một tay cực kì bí mật chuyển ra sau lưng, ra hiệu “tay súng bắn tỉa sẵn sàng” với mấy đội viên tìm kiếm──nhưng cậu lính đặc chủng ở phía cuối nhất trong đám người vẫn chưa lặng lẽ di chuyển đúng vị trí, đã nghe Thang Hạo mỉm cười nói: “Muốn bắn tỉa sao? Vô ích thôi. Tầm nhìn ở đây bị hạn chế, nhiều vật cản, anh thực sự không sợ viên đạn sẽ đưa tôi và người mang kháng thể chết chùm luôn sao?”

Tay súng bắn tỉa lập tức cứng đờ.

“….Đầu tiên anh buông ra chút đã, nếu không anh sẽ bóp chết em ấy đấy.” Chu Nhung gần như rít kẽ răng nói: “Bình tĩnh chút, Thang Hạo. Nói tôi nghe ai bảo anh hành động thế này, có phải là Law Mayer không? Hay người khác của nước A? Bọn họ đã cho anh những điều kiện gì, anh có biết trước chuyện đàn zombie tập kích đêm hôm ấy hay không?”

Thang Hạo không thèm trả lời: “Vứt khẩu súng lại đây.”

Chu Nhung lạnh lùng nói: “Thang Hạo!”

“──Là kháng thể.” Nhan Hào bất thình lình nói.

Ánh mắt mọi người cùng tập trung nhìn qua, nếu cố gắng chú ý, sẽ có thể phát hiện khóe mắt Thang Hạo giật nhẹ một cái.

Nhan Hào hỏi: “Kháng thể đã có vấn đề, có đúng không?”

Lần này, trong ánh nhìn của bao người, Thang Hạo chợt khựng lại vài giây, mới lắc đầu nói: “Đừng nói lời vô nghĩa nhiều đến thế, tôi đếm đến ba, tất cả mọi người quẳng súng lại đây, một, hai……….”

Chu Nhung hất tay quăng khẩu tiểu liên đi, bốp một tiếng, tức thì tiếng súng quăng lục tục vang thành một mảnh.

Tư Nam cắn răng giãy dụa, một giây sau họng súng dí trên thái dương hắn cạch một tiếng đạn đã lên nòng: “Không được nhúc nhích, tôi cầm thi thể của cậu cũng có thể giao trả đấy.”

“Anh có chắc anh dẫn theo con tin, vẫn có thể chạy trốn khỏi cái khe núi gọi trời trời không hay gọi đất đất chẳng biết này chứ?” Chu Nhung lạnh băng nói: “Hay anh vẫn ngây thơ cho rằng, đối phương sẽ tuân thủ lời hứa giao dịch với anh?”

Thang Hạo cười ngắn ngủi một tiếng: “Đây là chuyện của tôi, đội trưởng Chu.”

Khuỷu tay cứng như sắt của hắn vừa bóp cổ họng Tư Nam vừa không thèm buông lỏng thêm tí nào, kĩ năng cực kì chuyên nghiệp thành thạo, một mặt kiểm soát lượng khí oxi không cho Tư Nam thực sự chết ngay lập tức vì nghẹt thở, đồng thời cũng không thể vùng vẫy phản kháng, cứ thế kéo hắn đi lùi về phía sau.

Đám người Chu Nhung lập tức đuổi theo, Thang Hạo quát bảo: “Đứng yên! Chỉ cần tôi phát hiện có bóng người trong phạm vi hai trăm mét, tôi sẽ lập tức đập gãy hai tay cậu ta!”

Sắc mặt Chu Nhung nhất thời trở nên vô cùng xấu xí.

“Anh sẽ không gặp lại tôi nữa đâu,” Thang Hạo lạnh lùng nói, “Bye bye.”

Cả người hắn nép hoàn toàn phía sau Tư Nam, rồi cứ bước từng bước lùi ra khỏi phạm vi tầm nhìn của mọi người.

Cho đến khi tiếng bước chân sột soạt biến mất trong rừng cây, Chu Nhung mới bước dài lên trước tóm lấy khẩu tiểu liên, trầm thấp nói: “Đi theo!”

***

Cây cối cùng bụi cỏ mọc càng ngày càng tươi tốt, gần như che kín ánh mặt trời, chung quanh toàn màu xanh ngắt bá đạo và cường thế, mỗi bước đều gần như giẫm lên đống lá cây mục nát với bùn đất.

Nhưng Thang Hạo dường như cực kì quen thuộc với con đường này, hắn không ngừng chuyển hướng tiến bước, chẳng mấy chốc âm thanh ào ào của thác nước đã xa xăm đến mức không còn nghe thấy.

Tư Nam mím chặt môi, gần như bị thụ động kéo đi. Con đường trong rừng gập ghềnh khó đi, liên tục đụng phải ổ gà lấp dưới đống lá cây hoặc sình lầy, Thang Hạo không chú ý đột nhiên giẫm phải mép ổ lá, nháy mắt trượt chân một cái.

“Bốp!”

Tư Nam tóm lấy cánh tay đặt ngang cổ họng mình, chỉ trong chớp mắt, Thang Hạo bật phắt người dậy, họng súng dí ngay tại ót Tư Nam!

“…………..” Động tác của hai người đều tức thì bế tắc, sau vài giây Tư Nam chậm rãi dần dần buông lỏng tay ra.

“Cậu đã coi thường tôi rồi đấy, huấn luyện viên White Eagle ạ.” Thang Hạo nói mỉa: “Tôi dẫu gì cũng là người đi ra từ bộ đội đặc chủng đấy.”

Tư Nam quay lưng với hắn, nhìn về phía trước hỏi: “Anh định đưa tôi đến chỗ Law Mayer?”

Thang Hạo không trả lời.

“Chắc các anh không móc nối từ lâu đâu nhỉ, gặp nhau trong khe núi à?” Tư Nam híp đôi mắt: “Trong tay anh ta có nhược điểm gì, kháng thể cuối cùng?”

Sau một lát trầm mặc, Thang Hạo cuối cùng mở miệng, nhưng không phải trả lời mà là hỏi lại: “Cậu có bao nhiêu tinh thần hy sinh?”

Tư Nam nói: “Tùy từng trường hợp mới nói.”

“Nếu là tương lai của đại đa số con người của hành tinh này thì sao?”

Thang Hạo không nhìn thấy khuôn mặt của Tư Nam, nhưng hắn có thể cảm thấy chàng huấn luyện viên White Eagle con lai này vậy mà đang thực sự ngẫm nghĩ.

Lát sau Tư Nam nói: “Tôi không xác định được sẽ hy sinh tới mức nào, song tôi khẳng định, cái dạng gà bệnh như anh tuyệt đối không làm nổi trò trống gì trước mặt Law Mayer.”

Thang Hạo: “……………”

Trong rừng cây phía xa loáng thoáng truyền đến thanh âm cành khô rơi khỏi ngọn cây, Thang Hạo lập tức tóm lấy hắn lùi người trốn sau thân cây, che kín kẽ cơ thể mình, chỉ trong nháy mắt chung quanh lại trở về sự tĩnh lặng im lìm.

“Bọn họ đã theo đến rồi.” Tư Nam tỉnh bơ nói, chợt dừng rồi lảng đi: “Bên cạnh Chu Nhung có ít nhất hai mươi lính đặc chủng tinh nhuệ có sức chiến đấu cao, bên Law Mayer có mấy người?”

Thang Hạo vô cúng kín đáo quan sát tình hình sau lưng, một lúc lâu sau mới nhẹ giọng trả lời: “Có anh ta, hai người khác không biết đã chết chưa hay ẩn núp rồi.”

“Anh chắc anh ta có kháng thể thật chứ.”

“Chính mắt tôi nhìn thấy.”

“Anh ta hứa với anh, nếu anh bắt được tôi, thì sẽ lấy kháng thể cuối cùng để trao đổi phải không?”

Sự thật vô cùng rõ ràng, Thang Hạo dùng sự im lặng thay cho câu trả lời chắc chắn.

“Vậy là,” Tư Nam chế nhạo nỏi: “Anh thực sự tin anh ta sẽ thực hiện đúng lời hứa?”

Binh sĩ trốn tại nơi bí mật tự động đứng im, cây cối gần đó lại trở về sự im lặng kì quái.

Thang Hạo thu hồi tầm mắt, cuối cùng mở miệng nói: “………..Không tin cho lắm.”

Đáp án này cũng không gây bất ngờ gì, Tư Nam bình tĩnh nói: “Thế anh nên hợp tác với Chu Nhung. Law Mayer dẫn dụ đàn zombie đến tấn công, hại chết hơn hai mươi binh sĩ vô tội, mặc dù anh ta sẽ thực hiện lời hứa giao kháng thể cuối cùng cho anh, anh lại không định báo thù cho các cậu ấy sao?”

Cái tay cầm súng của Thang Hạo hơi run rẩy, xương cổ của Tư Nam có thể cảm nhận rất rõ họng súng giần giật, viên đạn lên nòng kia chỉ còn cách da thịt hắn chưa đến mấy tấc.

“Hợp tác cùng Chu Nhung?” Rất lâu sau Thang Hạo lạnh lùng mà cảnh giác nói, “Nếu nói cho Chu Nhung thì sẽ như thế nào? Anh ta sẽ không ủng hộ việc đưa cậu đi làm con tin, trái lại sẽ cực lực đề nghị mọi người từ từ ẩn núp bao vây chung quanh Law Mayer, rồi giơ tay ra lệnh giết chết anh ta. Nhưng mà tính cảnh giác của Law Mayer vô cùng cao, một khi bị phát hiện anh ta sẽ hủy kháng thể cuối cùng ngay tức khắc, cậu cũng nói đó là mẫu kháng thể cuối cùng của thế giới rồi còn gì!”

“Vậy kế hoạch của anh là gì?” Tư Nam hỏi lại.

Thang Hạo di chuyển trọng tâm gang bàn chân, khẽ nhích người dựa vào thân cây──Nhiều ngày gian nan liên tục tìm đường sống sót khiến hắn cũng oải đến nỗi nỏ mạnh hết đà, chỉ có thể nhờ hành động này để nghỉ tạm, khàn khàn nói: “Tối hôm đó vốn dĩ Law Mayer muốn trực tiếp giết chết Quách Vĩ Tường. Tôi lừa anh ta nói tổng bộ đã quyết định, nếu đoàn người chúng tôi bị mất liên lạc, tổng bộ sẽ phái Chu Nhung và cậu làm đoàn tìm kiếm thứ hai đến khe núi. Nếu để tôi mang Quách Vĩ Tường thương nặng sắp chết đi, lúc cậu nhìn thấy tôi sẽ dễ dàng tin tưởng rồi sau đó buông lỏng cảnh giác.”

“Anh không ngờ tôi sẽ đến khe núi.”

“Không ngờ được.” Thang Hạo thừa nhận, “Tôi cho rằng kết quả tốt nhất là Chu Nhung đến đây, cực chẳng đã tôi sẽ bắt trói Chu Nhung đưa đi để Law Mayer xả giận.”

“Cái đồ tù trưởng nhà anh còn muốn bắt cóc Chu Nhung?” Tư Nam vô cùng bất ngờ.

Thang Hạo mất kiên nhẫn nói: “Lòng có đống ảo tưởng bao lớn không được à!”

Tư Nam: “………..”

“Tôi đã tính sẵn lỡ có nhây đến giây phút cuối cùng, cũng chỉ có thể báo cáo chuyện này với phía quân đội, để tổng bộ quyết định rốt cuộc có bắt cậu đi đổi kháng thể hay không.” Thang Hạo bất đắc dĩ nói tiếp: “Vì thế khi tôi thấy cậu thực sự xuất hiện tại khe núi này thì vô cùng kinh ngạc, cũng lập tức nhận ra, quyết định lựa chọn cuối cùng đã rơi xuống đầu mình….nếu đội ngũ sau này không phải do Chu Nhung dẫn đầu, hoặc tôi sẽ thực sự ủy thác cả đội, xin mọi người cùng hợp tác với nhau; nhưng Chu Nhung chắc chắn là vật cản, mà cậu cũng sẽ không muốn làm con tin, tôi chỉ đành dùng cái kế dở hơi này.”

Nói cách khác, tù trưởng Thang cũng không nghĩ ra được kế hoạch vẹn toàn.

Quả thực là tình huống đâm lao thì phải theo lao.

Tư Nam trầm tư một lát, hỏi: “Law Mayer đang ở đâu? Chắc không phải cái hang vừa nãy anh bảo tôi vào đâu nhở.”

Thang Hạo nói: “Không, anh ta ở phía sau sườn dốc đối diện….trong cái hang kia chỉ có một cái hố do tự tôi đào thôi.”

Khóe môi Tư Nam không khỏi giật giật.

Đằng sau không có lấy một âm thanh, Chu Nhung gần như im lặng đến nín thở. Mà mặt trời dần dần ngả về tây, thời gian đã quá buổi trưa, một khi sắc trời tối dần thì sẽ hành động càng thêm bất lợi, Thang Hạo ra hiệu: “Đi trước đi.”

Tư Nam lại đứng im bất động: “Không, anh thực chất đang tự đi tìm đường chết đó. Mục tiêu của căn cứ White Eagle là để chủng người ưu hóa và pháo đài độc tài xuất hiện ở thời tận thế, phải bắt buộc nắm chặt kháng thể cuối cùng trong tay, Law Mayer không thể vì tôi mà buông bỏ thứ này được.”

“Tôi biết chứ, thế nhưng………..”

“Khi anh vừa mới đưa tôi đến, bên anh ta sẽ lập tức giết người diệt khẩu. Anh cho rằng một mình anh đối mặt với Law Mayer có bao nhiêu phần thắng?”

Thang Hạo hỏi vặn: “Cậu lại muốn nói tôi là gà bệnh sao?”

Tư Nam thản nhiên nói: “Để Chu Nhung qua đây, mọi người cùng nghĩ cách với nhau, nếu bắt buộc thì tôi bằng lòng làm con tin. Hoặc anh dùng súng dí vào tôi, tôi đến nói với Chu Nhung.”

Thang Hạo đứng im bất động, tuy rằng không nhìn rõ mặt hắn, nhưng tiếng hít thở dồn dập vẫn để lộ tâm trạng do dự không quyết của hắn.

“Thực ra tôi không cho rằng anh là gà bệnh, trái lại những biểu hiện của anh đều khá được khen ngợi.” Dưới tình huống bị họng súng dí sau ót, Tư Nam từ từ quay đầu, nói: “Tuy nhiên bên cạnh Law Mayer cũng có hai tên đàn em, một chọi ba không chột cũng què, anh căn bản không có đường thắng── Nếu tôi đoán không sai, trung tá Thang, anh đã sẵn sàng chết chùm với bọn họ rồi nhỉ.”

Hai má Thang Hạo phồng lên, bởi vì răng hàm cắn chặt, đến nỗi sau gáy cũng cứng theo.

Tư Nam nhìn hắn, ánh mắt ôn hòa bình tĩnh:

“Đừng hòng chơi trò tự mình hy sinh, Chu Nhung cũng là quân nhân, anh nên tin tưởng hành vi cùng năng lực của anh ấy.”

Thang Hạo im lặng rất lâu, Tư Nam thu hồi ánh mắt cất cao giọng: “Chu Nhung!”

Trong rừng không một tiếng người, Tư Nam lại nói: “Ổn cả rồi! Anh qua đây đi! Tù trưởng……trung tá Thang chỉ muốn đùa giỡn với anh thôi!”

Thang Hạo: “Đừng gọi tù trưởng có được không! Vận may đều bị các cậu gọi cho xui cả rồi!”

Một lát sau rừng cây lay động, Chu Nhung cầm khẩu tiểu liên đẩy bụi cây đi ra, lạnh lùng nói: “Đùa giỡn? Anh chưa trông thấy trò nào có thể đùa đến thế này đâu, ông đây mới phải mở to mắt nhìn!”

Thang Hạo mặc kệ y, bàn tay bóp chặt cổ họng Tư Nam nới lỏng, chỉ dùng họng súng dí sau gáy hắn: “Anh đến đây nói đi.”

Tư Nam kể lại đơn giản từng chuyện đã qua một lần, tuyệt không cố ý dặm mắm thêm muối để giải vây cho Thang Hạo, cách thức nói chuyện đơn giản mạch lạc ngắn gọn. Cuối cùng nói: “Em tin đây là sự thật. Bây giờ phải nghĩ cách để Law Mayer mất cảnh giác, nếu không anh ta mà phá hủy kháng thể thì sẽ rắc rối to. Em có thể làm con tin….”

“Em nói cái gì?!” Chu Nhung đằng đằng sát khí: “Con tin? Sao phải làm?!”

Tư Nam: “Thang Hạo áp giải em đến nơi ẩn náu của Law Mayer, các anh tận dụng cơ hội phá hủy phương tiện vận chuyển của anh ta, tay súng bắn tỉa đứng ở trên cao thực hiện nhiệm vụ………….”

“Quá nguy hiểm! Không còn cách nào khác à? Không thể để cả độ cùng xông đến trực tiếp nổ chết anh ta sao?!”

Tư Nam: “………….”

Thang Hạo: “Tôi thấy tôi vẫn nên hành động thì hơn.”

“Đây là biện pháp duy nhất có thể giải quyết vấn đề.” Tư Nam nhìn thẳng Chu Nhung, ánh mắt bình tĩnh trong trẻo: “Thực tế không có nguy hiểm như vậy, Law Mayer sẽ không để em chết dễ dàng. Quan trọng ở chỗ phá hủy phương tiện di chuyển của bọn anh ta, và chuyện liều lĩnh giết chết đám đó trước khi họ đập vỡ kháng thể, người gánh chịu mạo hiểm lớn nhất thực ra là Thang Hạo.”

Thang Hạo lạnh lùng nói: “Đừng để ý đến tôi, tôi sớm đã lên kế hoạch buộc thuốc nổ lên người mình rồi.”

Chu Nhung tức thì thả ba lô xuống mặt đất, cầm một bọc thuốc nổ ra: “Anh buộc trước đi rồi nói sau.”

Thang Hạo trên đỉnh đầu Tư Nam thực sự muốn tiến đến lấy, Chu Nhung vừa nhìn hành động này, nhanh chóng giấu bọc thuốc nổ ra sau lưng: “Anh muốn làm gì?!”

“Tôi làm gì á? Hôm nay tôi sẽ cùng chết chùm với bọn họ! Dù sao thì hộp kháng thể cũng phòng chống cháy nổ mà…..”

“Muốn cố thì tự anh đi mà cố! Nổ chết Tư Nam thì phải làm sao?!”

Thang Hạo phẫn nộ: “Giờ lúc nào rồi, trong đầu anh đang nghĩ cái gì thế?!”

Chu Nhung không hề thua kém: “Vì sao Law Mayer có thể phản kháng bắt cóc phi công lái qua đây? Vì sao người nước A tìm được hộp kháng thể ngay thế? Đây vốn là nhiệm vụ của anh! Tình hình rầy rà đến ngày hôm này đều là lỗi của anh!”

“Thế nên tôi không muốn tìm anh giúp đỡ! Không muốn hợp tác thì cút qua một bên! Ông đây bây giờ có thể tự──”

Thang Hạo tức giận hét khàn cả giọng chợt im bặt lại, chỉ thấy Tư Nam nhanh như chảo chớp lộn người vung tay bổ xuống, sức chú ý của Thang Hạo đã bị Chu Nhung phân tán, hắn vừa mất cảnh giác, khẩu súng lục liền bị Tư Nam hung mãnh đá văng, “Pằng!” một tiếng, súng cướp cò bay cái vèo vọt lên bầu trời.

Nháy mắt khi tiếng súng vang lên, máu toàn thân Chu Nhung đều lạnh toát, rừng cây phía sau lay động mạnh, cả đội lính đặc chủng đều vọt ra.

Một tiếng bốp giòn tan, trong một phần nghìn giây Tư Nam vội vã vồ lấy khẩu súng trước Thang Hạo, một giây sau dí vào mi tâm Thang Hạo!

“Anh không thể,” Tư Nam thản nhiên nói, “Với cái số đen như tù trưởng của anh, còn đòi đơn phương đánh boss, chưa cầm được kháng thể đã bị đập chết tươi rồi.”

Thang Hạo đứng thẳng trước mặt hắn, bất động tại chỗ.

* * *

### Chia sẻ:


	82. Chapter 82

Chu Nhung vẫn chưa phản ứng thì Tư Nam đã giết ngược lại nhanh thế rồi, thậm chí chẳng có ai nhìn rõ hắn ra tay hành động. Nhưng Chu Nhung có ưu điểm gặp người nói tiếng người gặp quỷ nói tiếng quỷ, sau phút sửng sốt bèn lập tức không chịu yếu kém mà giơ tay lên vỗ: “Làm tốt lắm! Phối hợp tuyệt văn vời!”

Hở? Tư Nam thầm nói chúng ta có phối hợp với nhau sao?

Mi tâm Thang Hạo bị họng súng dí chặt, mặt mày vặn vẹo vô cùng. Tư Nam thu súng, cũng không nhìn hắn nữa, quay đầu tiến về đội tìm kiếm, giơ tay ra dấu với Chu Nhung, tỏ ý nhiệm vụ của em đã hoàn thành, phần còn lại cho anh nhận đó.

Chu Nhung chưa kịp ra tay ôm Omega của mình vào lòng, chỉ nghe phía sau vang lên: “Ấu dề!” “Tư Tiểu Nam thiệt cool ngầu!”

Ba bóng người Nhan Hào Xuân Thảo và Đinh Thực nhào tới, tung Tư Nam lên cao, túm tụm trở về đội ngũ an ủi vuốt lông cho hắn đỡ sợ.

“……….” Động tác chuẩn bị giơ tay ra ôm của Chu Nhung cứng đờ giữa không trung, ngay sau đó y hồn nhiên làm như chuyện vẫn bình thường, nhanh gọn lẹ đổi thành sắn tay áo, xoa thắt lưng tiến lên trước lạnh lùng hỏi: “Anh còn muốn nói gì không?”

Thang Hạo nghiến chặt răng hàm, lòng thì đang đấu tranh dữ dội. Chu Nhung đến gần nhìn lom lom hắn, ánh mắt chứa đựng sự áp bách vô cùng, lát sau mới nghe hắn rít từ kẽ răng ra được một câu: “Để người nước A cướp máy bay đến nơi này đúng là trách nhiệm của tôi, nếu đã tới bước đường cùng, tôi sẵn sàng trả bất cứ giá nào để cứu vớt tình thế.”

Chu Nhung hỉ mũi một cái, chỉ vào đội lính đặc chủng sau lưng: “Nếu có cơ hội cần con người cho nổ bom hòng cướp kháng thể về tay, ở đây sớm đã đánh vỡ đầu rồi, anh tưởng cái thân thể già cỗi của anh có thể giật nó khỏi tay một đám to xác này sao?”

Thang Hạo bị nói đến độ không bật được nổi một câu.

Chu Nhung nhìn từ trên cao xuống hỏi: “Rốt cuộc thì Law Mayer đang ẩn núp ở chỗ nào?”

“………….” Thang Hạo cuối cùng nghẹn khuất nói: “Khu rừng sau sườn núi. Tôi dẫn mọi người đến đó.”

Trong hộp kháng thể có tổng cộng ba mẫu kháng thể, đều là hàng bán thành phẩm chưa nghiên cứu xong. Law Mayer ra điều kiện là trói Tư Nam đến, dùng người đổi lấy một ống; còn việc Tư Nam có đứt tay gãy chân hay không cũng chẳng sao hết, chỉ cần người còn sống là được.

Chẳng qua ai cũng biết bảo hổ lột da là việc vô cùng nguy hiểm, căn cứ White Eagle hy vọng tất cả kháng thể đều nằm trong phạm vi kiểm soát của mình, sau khi Thang Hạo dùng Tư Nam đổi lấy kháng thể, Law Mayer cũng có thể dùng một phát đạn giết người diệt khẩu.

Một đội lính đặc chủng lặn lội trong khu rừng, Chu Nhung dùng vô tuyến điện báo cáo đơn giản mọi chuyện với phía quân đội đang chờ chi viện, tổng bộ cũng cảm thấy vấn đề cực kì khó giải quyết. Hiện tại hoàn toàn không thể bức ép ra lệnh cho đội tìm kiếm đuổi Tư Nam về Nam Hải được nữa rồi, chỉ đành để nhân viên tại hiện trường tùy cơ ứng biến, tranh thủ tiên hạ thủ vi cương.

“Sau khi đến gần phải quan sát địa hình, tranh thủ bố trí tay súng bắn tỉa.” Chu Nhung tắt vô tuyến điện, nói: “E là có lẽ Law Mayer cũng đã nghĩ đến điều này, chiếm giữa nơi có địa hình cao trước….”

“Tôi không thể hiểu nổi người nước A tìm được kháng thể như thế nào.” Thang Hạo ôm một túi thuốc nổ vừa đi vừa hỏi, “Cả cái khe núi lớn như thế, địa hình phức tạp rắc rối lại còn thêm rừng cây rộng vật vã, cho dù bọn họ có thể tìm được thông tin từ việc tra khảo phi công và tìm tòi nhật ký, suy đoán ra khu vực này, song cũng không thể tìm chính xác hộp kháng thể nhanh như thế được.”

Tất cả mọi người đều dòm Tư Nam, Tư Nam đang giơ tay móc kẹo từ trong túi của Chu Nhung, nhún vai ý bảo không biết.

Mọi người đầu đội lá cây và cành khô, lợi dụng thảm thực vật che giấu hành quân vượt qua khu rừng. Chu Nhung mò lấy kẹo sữa từ bên túi kia, chìa tay nhét vào trong áo khoác, dùng mặt trong của cái áo thun duy nhất còn sạch sẽ lau rồi lại lau, mới ngừng lại tự tay bóc vỏ cho Tư Nam ăn, sau đó chùi khóe miệng của hắn, tiếp tục dẫn đầu tiến về phía trước.

“Chưa đến giây phút cuối cùng, chẳng ai muốn phải hy sinh cả. Sau khi cướp được kháng thể về tay, Tư Nam phải ở lại đây, tù trưởng Thang cũng phải sống sót báo thù cho các anh em.” Chu Nhung trầm giọng nói: “Chúng ta đã mất rất nhiều người, bây giờ việc trước tiên là cần suy nghĩ làm thế nào để bắt lũ địch trả giá mà không phải giành giật cơ hội để bản thân hy sinh.”

Thang Hạo gần như không ngờ Chu Nhung đột nhiên nói được câu giống tiếng người đến vậy, nhất thời sững sờ.

Chu Nhung mặc kệ hắn, hỏi Tư Nam: “Em thấy khả năng Law Mayer dùng một phát đạn bắn chết em có bao lớn?”

“Không lớn đâu,” Tư Nam ăn kẹo nói.

Ngay khi chỉ còn năm sáu người, Chu Nhung nhanh như vận tốc ánh sáng trở về nguyên hình, lập tức dùng ánh mắt “Mũ của ông đây có phải đã thành màu xanh rồi không” để đánh giá Tư Nam.

Tư Nam đáp trả bằng ánh nhìn vô tội.

Chu Nhung: “…………..Vì sao?”

Tư Nam: “Tâm lý của anh ta không bình thường.”

Chu Nhung: “…………Không bình thường kiểu gì?”

Tư Nam vô cùng bất đắc dĩ: “Chính là cái kiểu không giống với người khác ấy.”

Cả mặt Chu Nhung đều hiện ý khó nói hết bằng một lời, Thang Hạo ở kế bên nhìn mà thấy ngầm sung sướng vãi cả ra.

“Tư Tiểu Nam,” Chu Nhung ôm vai Tư Nam, vừa đi vừa chân thành nói: “Tuy rằng ông xã rất tin em, nhưng chuyện giao tiếp hiểu nhau trong đời sống gia đình rất ư quan trọng, đôi khi em cũng có thể kể anh nghe những chi tiết vụn vặt mà em thấy không cần thiết, thường hay coi khinh rồi trực tiếp bỏ qua không nói……..Ví dụ nói lý do vì sao tính cách của anh vợ hờ lại khác người đến thế? Cùng cả biểu hiện cụ thể? Dù sao kết hôn xong rồi thì sẽ trở thành người một nhà, mặc dù chúng ta định lập tức táng chết anh ta, nhưng chí ít cũng từng là người thân, phải quan tâm nhau chút chút chứ.”

Đoàn người băng qua khu rừng rậm rạp khó đi, vượt qua con suối, xa xa phía trước hiện ra sườn núi bị thảm thực vật bao trùm.

“Ừm,” Tư Nam suy nghĩ hồi lâu, cuối cùng nói: “Law Mayer rất tự kiềm chế bản thân mình.”

Chu Nhung dừng bước, cầm kính viễn vọng quân dụng, dùng ánh mắt cổ vũ để hắn nói tiếp.

“Khi anh ta học trong trường quân đội nghe đồn tiếng tăm rất tốt, cực kì tự gò bó, một chàng tinh anh Alpha cực đoan theo chủ nghĩa độc tài, chán ghét Omega. Sau này cảm xúc chán ghét phát triển thành thù hận, từ từ biến thành cố chấp, có lẽ sau khi tự kiềm chế thì tâm lý trở nên méo mó á.”

Chu Nhung quan sát đỉnh sườn núi phía xa, nhẹ giọng nói: “Biến nỗi sợ hãi của dục vọng bản thân thành thù hận với đối tượng của dục vọng, bọn Alpha ung nhọt đều thế cả.”

Tư Nam rất ung dung: “Chính thế đó, mặc kệ thôi.”

Tiêu cự của kính viễn vọng liên tục được điều chỉnh, hình ảnh đằng xa không ngừng phóng lớn. Chỉ thấy một chiếc xe việt dã dính đầy bùn lầy đậu trên đỉnh sườn núi, không nhìn rõ bên trong có người hay không, Law Mayer đứng dựa lưng vào cửa xe, thoáng chốc người phụ nữ Alpha dũng mãnh mắt xanh ngọc bích tóc vàng kia không biết hiện ra từ chỗ nào, đang châm thuốc cho anh ta.

“Gái ơi,” Chu Nhung ra hiệu cho mọi người nhanh chóng ẩn núp sau thân cây, nói: “Người phụ nữ bắt nạt con lần trước xuất hiện rồi này.”

Xuân Thảo lập tức hùng hổ vọt ra xông đến: “Cái gì cái gì cơ? Ở đâu ở đâu?”

Chu Nhung nằm bò trên đất, đưa kính viễn vọng cho cô, Xuân Thảo vừa nhìn đã tức: “Mọe, người xấu bắt nạt con sao còn sống chạy nhảy lung thế kia, trên đời này còn có thiên lý nữa hay không?!”

Nhan Hào ở phía sau nghe rõ mồn một nói: “…….Sao tôi cứ cảm thấy sự thực nó trái ngược thế nhở…………”

“Con gái đừng giận, sẽ giao người phụ nữ cho con ngay đây.” Chu Nhung lấy kính viễn vọng trong tay cô về, quan sát tỉ mỉ địa hình chung quanh sườn núi, suy tư một lát mới quyết định: “Địa hình của bên họ quá cao, không dễ mai phục ngắm bắn. Này đi há, chúng ta chia làm ba đường, Thang Hạo dẫn Tư Tiểu Nam đi theo con đường chính diện, cố gắng hấp dẫn sức chú ý của Law Mayer.”

Y vỗ vai Thang Hạo, áp sát nhỏ giọng nói: “Anh thử……..”

Thang Hạo lập tức né như tránh ôn dịch: “Làm gì thế, nói chuyện thôi chớ đến sát vậy chứ!”

“Tôi nói thế này là để lây cho anh chút vận may! Cái đồ tù trưởng đen thùi lùi nhà anh không cảm động rơi nước mắt quỳ xuống tạ ơn thì thôi, còn dám chối bỏ?!”

Thang Hạo ngu người, Chu Nhung hùng hồn chỉ vào Nhan Hào với Đinh Thực: “Anh thử hỏi hai chú ấy xem, mỗi khi có nhiệm vụ có phải đều tới ôm đùi bản hoàng cầu sữa cầu may mắn hay không? Không thì anh cho rằng ông đây nhờ vào gì mà tóm được chức đội trưởng của 118, dựa vào khuôn mặt đẹp trai lai láng này thôi hả?”

Đinh Thực gian nan cào cào tóc, Nhan Hào dứt khoát quay đầu đi.

“………..” Thang Hạo đấu tranh hồi lâu, cuối cùng đành do do dự dự đến gần, dè dặt vỗ vai Chu Nhung: “Thế anh…..anh nói đi.”

“Anh thử cố hết sức lôi Law Mayer rời khỏi cái xe, dụ càng xa càng tốt. Nhan Hào dẫn đội bắn tỉa từ mé sườn núi tìm chỗ có địa hình cao ẩn náu, mục tiêu thứ nhất là Law Mayer, thứ hai là chiếc xe kia, tốt nhất là dùng một phát đạn khiến nó hết đường chạy trốn.”

“Tôi và số người còn lại di chuyển đến sườn khuất nắng, bao vây cả khu vực sườn núi từ phía sau, chuẩn bị hành động phục kích.” Chu Nhung vẽ bản đồ đơn giản trên bùn đất, tất cả mọi người đầu cọ đầu quỳ rạp xuống quan sát kĩ càng: “Ngộ nhỡ xảy ra tình huống bất ngờ đối phương lái xe bỏ chạy, toàn đội dùng hỏa lực cao tiến hành áp chế ngăn cản, mỗi vị trí cụ thể của từng người tôi sẽ chỉ rõ riêng biệt trên bản đồ này, toàn đội đều phải nhớ cho thật kỹ nhé.”

Kế hoạch bố trí dày đặc tầng tầng lớp lớp tiến dần lên, trật tự rõ ràng, Thang Hạo bất tri bất giác nhập thần, lắng nghe Chu Nhung giải thích kĩ càng cặn kẽ vị trí từng người cùng cự ly và chi tiết công việc, rồi sau đó cho tất cả thành viên thời gian đề xuất câu hỏi, cuối cùng nói: “Còn có ai dị nghị không?”

Thang Hạo thầm nghĩ thằng cha Chu này cũng có chút tài năng chiến thuật đó chứ, xem ra diễn tập 118 oánh cho đối thủ toàn đội diệt quân cũng không phải chỉ dựa vào mánh trêu chọc lưu manh…….

“Không có? Rất tốt, Nhung ca còn có mấy câu sau cùng muốn nói.” Chu Nhung chắp hai tay: “Đồng chí Nhan Hào, mặc dù chú mà trượt tay bắn chết anh, Tư Tiểu Nam cũng sẽ không tái giá đâu nà, anh khuyên chú khi bóp cò súng nhớ thành thật tí nhé.”

Nhan Hao tiếc nuối gục mặt xuống đất.

“Đồng chí Thang Hạo, tuy rằng làm con mồi là một nhiệm vụ nguy hiểm, hơn nữa anh đã có tinh thần giác ngộ tự hy sinh, có điều nếu anh để Law Mayer bắt Tư Tiểu Nam đi thật, tôi sẽ chẳng ngại biến giác ngộ của anh trở thành sự thật đâu, đã hiểu chưa?”

Thang Hạo: “…………”

“Cuối cùng, Tư Tiểu Nam.” Chu Nhung dường như đã chuẩn bị tinh thần hy sinh cực lớn, mặt đầy đau khổ: “Nhỡ may tù trưởng Thang có phạm phải lỗi lầm không thể cứu vãn mà em đen đủi rơi vào tay giặc, này thì…….Nhung ca không phải lũ Alpha ung nhọt, Nhung ca có thể tạm thời vì lợi ích toàn cục mà đón nhận em, miễn sao trong lòng em vẫn còn có anh──áu!……..”

Tư Nam tung một chưởng bóp chặt cái cằm Chu Nhung, lạnh lùng nói: “Anh suy diễn quá rồi.”

Khuôn mặt Thang Hạo chẳng hề thay đổi, nội tâm thì phẩy phẩy lòng tôn kính của mình với Chu Nhung đến mười tám lần.

***

Mười phút sau, trên ngọn cây cao vút cách hai trăm mét phía đông sườn núi, Nhan Hào nằm bò trên cành cây thô to đặt súng trường tấn công, nhìn vào kính ngắm ngóng về phía sườn núi.

Bên trong xe việt dã mơ hồ có người đang ngồi, chắc là cái tên Abal cao hai mét kia.

Law Mayer và Jane đứng ngoài xe nói chuyện, thân hình Law Mayer gần như bị che chắn hoàn toàn, rất khó để nhìn rõ từ góc độ này.

“Tay súng bắn tỉa đã vào vị trí, sẵn sàng.”

Trong tai nghe vô tuyến điện vang đến giọng rè rè của Chu Nhung: “Tất cả người của tiểu đội phục kích đã vào vị trí, đậu má tín hiệu chỗ này nát quá thể…….Nhan Hào soi xem Thang Hạo với Tư Tiểu Nam đang ở đâu?”

“Hướng ba giờ của em, một trăm mét chính diện của sườn núi, hai người đã ra khỏi khu rừng.”

Chu Nhung cảnh giác nói: “Thằng cha Thang có động tay động chân với Tư Tiểu Nam nhà anh không? Anh mới thấy hai người kề rõ sát nhau.”

Nhan Hào: “…………….”

Trong vô tuyến điện truyền đến tiếng thở hổn hển của Thang Hạo: “Tôi là người có nhân phẩm, cảm ơn! Vừa nãy Tư Tiểu Nam chỉ giúp tôi buộc thuốc nổ lên người thôi!”

Chu Nhung: “Ai đưa bộ đàm cho anh? Tư Tiểu Nam không cần anh cảm ơn, vợ của bạn không thể sớ rớ, hiểu không đấy?”

“Mơ à! Hai người chúng ta thành bạn bè từ khi nào thế?!”

Trong kênh toàn vang lên âm thanh cố ép nín cười hí hự, Chu Nhung uy hiếp nói: “Dù sao thì hiểu rồi là được. Tôi không có cảnh cáo anh đâu, giá trị vũ lực của Tư Nam căn bản có thể solo cả một doanh địa, chọc giận em ấy rồi thì cứ xác định anh sẽ được dạy dỗ làm người lần nữa, tôi cũng khó lắm mới đánh ngã với đánh dấu được em ấy đó…..”

“Để tôi giúp một tay.” Tư Nam ngậm kẹo nói hàm hồ không rõ.

“Sao em cũng có bộ đàm thế!”

“Tôi đưa cho cậu ấy!” Thang Hạo đách nhịn cười nổi: “Ngậm miệng mau, bây giờ tôi phải đi rồi, bye bye!”

Thang Hạo cởi tai nghe vứt vào khu rừng, ghì chặt cổ họng Tư Nam, dùng họng súng dí vào trán hắn, đi thẳng đến chỗ Law Mayer ở phía chính diện sườn núi.

Đằng xa, Law Mayer lập tức có hành động, gương mặt lạnh lùng âm u trông về hướng bọn họ.

“Tim của anh đập rất nhanh.” Tư Nam không quay đầu, kẽ môi gần như im lặng nói.

Hai người băng qua mảnh đất trống tương đối bằng phẳng của sườn núi, Thang Hạo trầm thấp trả lời: “Tôi chỉ có hơi căng thẳng. Có thể thỉnh giáo chút không, bình thường giá trị may mắn của cậu thế nào?”

Tư Nam im lặng hồi lâu: “Rất được á.”

Law Mayer dặn một câu, người phụ nữ Alpha cầm súng, sải bước to đi xuống sườn núi.

Thang Hạo thở nhẹ một hơi, như trút được gánh nặng: “Vậy ok quá rồi, ít nhất trong tổ này sẽ có một đứa không nhọ đến nỗi vẽ liền một lúc bốn mươi bùa R(*).”

Tư Nam: “Phải……phải há.”

Người phụ nữ Alpha đi xuống dưới sườn núi rồi đứng yên tại đó, ánh mắt lãnh khốc quan sát Tư Nam một lát, hình như đang cười trên nỗi đau của người khác khi nhìn cái áo thun với quần rằn ri đầy rẫy vết thương của Tư Nam, xoang mũi hừ một tiếng.

“──Ê!” Thang Hạo đứng im tại mảnh đất cách cô ta hơn mười mét, dùng sức bóp chặt cổ họng Tư Nam, không mảy may để ý người sau mất kiềm chế rên lên vì đau đớn, hung ác nói: “Tôi đã đưa người đến rồi, kháng thể ở đâu?”

Jane lười nhác quay đầu, dùng tiếng Trung cứng ngắc nói: “Đi theo tôi, Law Mayer đang đợi anh trên sườn núi.”

Nhưng Thang Hạo bất ngờ kiên quyết từ chối: “Không, bảo anh ta xuống đây! Ai biết liệu các người có bố trí bẫy rập trên đó đòi mạng tôi hay không?”

“Anh……..”

“Trừ phi anh ta lại đây, nếu không miễn nói chuyện.” Thang Hạo lạnh lùng nói: “Chẳng phải anh ta muốn người mang kháng thể sao? Bây giờ đã ở trong tay tôi rồi, anh ta mà không xuống thì kiểu gì cũng không có, tự đi mà nghĩ cách đi há.”

Người phụ nữ Alpha nguy hiểm mà híp mắt, bước đến trước: “Mày dám──”

“Đứng im, Jane.”

Người phụ nữ Alpha lên tiếng dừng lại, ánh mắt Thang Hạo liếc lên trên. Chỉ thấy Law Mayer đứng ở trên cao trông xuống, một tay cầm một thứ quen thuộc, chính là cái hộp kháng thể màu bạc không thể làm giả.

“Không nhìn thấy hả? Trên người anh ta có buộc thuốc nổ.” Law Mayer thản nhiên nói: “Chỉ cần cô dám hành động, anh ta sẽ dám kéo Noah Chong cùng chôn theo.”

* * *

Chú thích: (*) Trong game Âm Dương Sư có 3 loại bùa: Trắng – Xanh – Đen. Bùa trắng vẽ ra N hoặc cao lắm là R, nếu vẽ bùa trắng ra R thì coi như hên. Bùa xanh – đen thì vẽ ra R, SR, SSR, mà đã xài bùa xanh – đen mà ra toàn R thì…đen toàn tập. Ngoài ra còn 1 bùa tím, bùa này nó cho phép mình kết nối camera để tăng tính chân thực khi triệu hồi thức thần  
rate cũng như bùa xanh với đen.

Vẽ 100 bùa không ra SSR thì sẽ đạt tay thúi cấp 1.

Vẽ 200 bùa không ra SSR thì tay thúi cấp 2.

400 lần không ra SSR thì được tặng 1 cái khung ava chứng tỏ tao là tù trưởng châu Phi, đen hơn đít nồi =))))

N < R < SR < SSR theo cấp độ tăng dần. ( _N_ – Normal, _R_ – Rare, _SR_ – Super Rare, _SSR_ – Super Super Rare)

Nói chung tác giả đang nói trong đội của Tư Nam và Thang Hạo sẽ có một đứa không nhọ tới mức vẽ liền một lúc 40 bùa R, bởi vẽ liền = tù trưởng Châu Phi, đen như đáy nồi. (cảm ơn cô Káo đã giải thích cho tui cái này :”>)

=)) tui chỉ muốn nói đừng tin Nam nói~ Hạo ơi là Hạo ~


	83. Chapter 83

Nhan Hào nép cả người trong tán cây, lắng nghe giọng nói không cố ý vặn nhỏ của Chu Nhung trong tai nghe: “Bắn tỉa được không đấy?”

“Không được.” Nhan Hào nói nhỏ, “Đậu má, vị trí anh ta đứng quá khéo ấy.”

Nhìn từ trong kính ngắm, không phải vấn đề góc độ mà chắn mất đầu của Law Mayer, thì cũng là cửa xe mở toang che mất phần lớn cơ thể, gần như không để lộ bất cứ khoảng trống nào──Hiển nhiên đây là bản năng tự nhiên được hình thành sau bao năm huấn luyện chuyên nghiệp.

Chỉ nhìn từ điểm này cũng đủ thấy Law Mayer quả thực rất giỏi, ngay cả Nhan Hào cũng khó mà cẩn thận được nhường này.

Trong rừng cây tươi tốt phía sau sườn núi, một bóng người nhỏ hơn đậu xanh khẽ nhúc nhích.

Nhan Hào: “Nhung ca anh đừng có lắc lư hoài trong đường ngắm mãi thế, này không phải đang dụ em bắn bỏ anh sao?”

Chu Nhung: “Thôi đi, kĩ thuật của chú căn bản không được, còn đòi bắn bỏ anh? Anh bắn chết chú thì có.”

Nhan Hào: “Ha ha chưa thử sao biết kĩ thuật của em không được, không thì đợi đánh xong vụ này hai ta thử tí nhể?”

Chu Nhung: “Thử thì thử, chú cứ cẩn thận đừng tự để lộ mình, kẻo bị anh vợ hờ tóm được thì chú cứ dè chừng cúc hoa mình đi……”

Trong kênh lặng ngắt như tờ, chỉ nghe tiếng hít thở ngắn ngắn dài dài, lát sau Xuân Thảo rốt cuộc khụ mạnh một tiếng: “Ài, này, em xin lỗi….giữa phó đội trưởng với đội trưởng của em thật sự không có một chân đâu á, xin kết thúc.”

Dưới sườn núi, Thang Hạo dùng súng hung ác chọc chọc vào ót Tư Nam, quát: “Tôi đã dẫn người tới rồi! Hàng đâu?”

Law Mayer mở hộp chống động đất: “Hàng ở trong này.”

Trên cái giá đỡ trong hộp có ba ống nghiệm cắm cố định xếp hành với nhau, hắt ra thứ ánh sáng xanh lam xa xăm dưới ánh mặt trời. Law Mayer lấy cái ống chính giữa ra, ung dung tung hứng lên xuống, cười hỏi: “Noah! Nửa năm trước, khi cậu xách cái hộp này lên máy bay, không ngờ sẽ có ngày cả người lẫn hộp đều sẽ lại rơi vào trong tay tôi đâu nhỉ?”

“…………..” Tư Nam bị bóp cổ đến sắc mặt tái xanh, căn bản không nói được gì.

“Buông lỏng một chút để cậu ta nói chuyện,” Law Mayer nói với Thang Hạo. “Nếu sợ cậu ta chạy trốn, có thể dùng một phát đạn bắn gãy chân cậu ta cũng được.”

Tuy rằng Thang Hạo biết Law Mayer tương đối biến thái ở phương diện này, thế nhưng thật không ngờ anh ta có thể nhẹ nhàng thản nhiên nói mấy câu đại loại như bắn gãy chân người như thế, Thang Hạo nhất thời sững sờ tại chỗ.

“Sao thế?” Law Mayer bật cười: “Tôi đã nói rồi tôi chỉ cần một Noah Chong còn sống, dù có đứt tay gãy chân dập mặt tàn phế cũng không sao cả, anh không tin à?”

Ánh mắt anh ta liếc nhìn Tư Nam, mỉm cười nói: “Cậu có tin không?”

Khuỷu tay Thang Hạo khẽ buông ra, Tư Nam thoáng chốc phát ra tiếng ho khụ khụ kinh thiên động địa, mãi mới dừng lại, khàn khàn nói: “………..Cái thằng điên…….”

Law Mayer hài lòng: “Xem ra cậu vẫn khá hiểu tôi đấy chứ.”

Anh ta thuận tay ném ống nghiệm lên cao, trong chớp mắt khi sắc mặt Thang Hạo nhanh chóng biến đổi thì anh ta vững vàng đón được, hỏi ngược: “──Muốn nó à?”

“Nếu không có được kháng thể, tôi sẽ giết Tư Nam, rồi châm thuốc nổ, tất cả cùng chơi đến chết đi.” Thang Hạo lạnh giá nói.

Law Mayer đang định lên tiếng, lại bị Tư Nam cao giọng cắt ngang: “Có lấy được cũng vô ích, làm sao anh biết kháng thể trong tay anh ta là hàng thật giá thật chứ?!”

Thang Hạo sững ra.

“Tôi nói cho anh biết, cả tôi cũng không nhớ rõ vị trí cái hộp kháng thể rơi xuống, vì sao anh ta có thể tìm được nhanh đến vậy? Anh ta chỉ đang cầm một thứ giả tạo để lừa anh thôi, một khi anh giao tôi ra, bên anh ta sẽ lập tức cho anh chết tức tưởi!”

Từng chữ từng câu của Tư Nam đều rành rọt sắc bén, Thang Hạo nghe vào trong tai, động tác tức thì chần chừ.

Bốp, bốp, bốp.

Chỉ thấy Law Mayer chậm rãi giơ hai tay vỗ bốp mấy cái: “Hỏi hay lắm. Vì sao tôi tìm được kháng thể mà các người cứ khổ cực tìm kiếm mãi cũng không thấy thế nhỉ? Nguyên nhân ở đây này.”

Vài đường nhìn trong bóng tối cùng tập trung vào động tác của anh ta, dưới ánh mắt của bao người, Law Mayer dùng ống nghiệm đẩy đẩy vào quai xách của cái hộp: “Mỗi cái quai của hộp kháng thể trong phòng thí nghiệm của căn cứ White Eagle đều được gắn một con chip gắn thiết bị phát tín hiệu, phạm vi bức xạ trong khoảng một trăm năm mươi mét. Đừng đánh giá thấp con chip này, mặc dù một trăm năm mươi mét không phải khoảng cách xa vời, thế nhưng ngay khoảnh khắc cậu móc nối với đặc công đánh cắp hộp kháng thể ra khỏi phòng thí nghiệm, tôi sẽ lập tức biết ngay mẫu kháng thể đã bị lấy mất, chẳng thế mà suýt nữa tóm được cậu ở sân bay Florida.”

“Sao nào?'” Law Mayer mỉm cười hỏi, “Trung tá Thang, bây giờ còn tin mấy câu chém bậy chém bạ của Noah Chong không?”

Thang Hạo với Tư Nam vẫn đứng im, trong tim cùng toát ra một suy nghĩ: Té ra là vậy.

“Tôi tin nó là đồ thật.” Thang Hạo đắn đo một lát, cuối cùng mới quyết tâm: “Nhưng cậu ta cũng nói đúng một điều! Một khi tôi giao người qua, bên anh chắc chắn sẽ thủ tiêu tôi ngay lập tức!”

Nụ cười của Law Mayer phai nhạt đi chút ít.

Thang Hạo cười lạnh nói: “Còn sống cầm được kháng thể, tôi còn phải còn mạng trở về xin thưởng công! Thế này đi, tôi sẽ lấy kháng thể và xe, đợi khi rời khỏi cự li bắn tỉa tôi sẽ đẩy Tư Nam xuống xe, nếu không đừng hòng bàn cái gì nữa!”

Nụ cười khiến kẻ khác không rét mà run của Law Mayer biến mất hoàn toàn, anh ta cao cao tại thượng trông xuống Thang Hạo, khuôn mặt mắt xanh ngọc tóc vàng điển hình của người Aryan dường như đã bị đóng băng, chẳng để lộ chút biểu cảm gì.

Không khí căng thẳng hết sức, phảng phất như chạm vào là nổ.

“Nếu không không bàn cái gì nữa?” Lát sau chỉ nghe Law Mayer lặp lại.

Thang Hạo biết vào những lúc này càng không thể tỏ ra yếu kém, đoạn nói cứng như sắt thép: “Đầu tiên phải đưa kháng thể và xe việt dã cho tôi! Nếu không đừng mơ thả người!”

Law Mayer gật nhẹ đầu, đột nhiên giơ tay ra ném:

“Cho anh đấy.”

Ống nghiệm màu xanh lam nhạt vẽ thành một đường cong trên trời cao.

Khắc đó không khí trở nên tĩnh lặng, đa số ánh mắt trong bóng tối đều nháy mắt đách tin nổi chuyện mình vừa nhìn thấy.

Ngay sau đó, tất cả mọi người cùng bùng nổ!

Khuỷu tay của Thang Hạo buông lỏng, Tư Nam thoáng chốc nhún người như chiếc tên rời cung, khác biệt hoàn toàn với cái dáng nhếch nhác không chịu nổi kia, nhào thẳng tới nơi ống nghiệm rơi xuống.

Law Mayer chửi nhỏ một tiếng, trở tay cầm lấy hộp chống rung vứt vào trong xe việt dã, dùng tốc độ người bình thường khó tưởng tượng được lao xuống đường dốc, như một con thú hung ác khổng lồ bổ nhào đến Tư Nam.

Đồng thời, cách đó hơn hai trăm mét. Nhan Hào hung tàn bóp mạnh cò súng. Viên đạn xé gió xuyên qua không khí, sượt sát qua gót chân Law Mayer khiến bụi đất tung bay!

Bấy giờ, thời gian dường như trở nên cực kì chậm chạp, ống kháng thể bay qua độ cao nhất trên không trung, vèo cái đột ngột rơi xuống──Bốp!

Ống nghiệm bị một bàn tay đầy rẫy vết thương mà mảnh khảnh thon dài nắm chặt, là Tư Nam!

Phía xa, Chu Nhung nhảy xuống sau cái cây mình ẩn núp: “Tất cả đơn vị, bắt đầu hành động!”

Tốc độ Tư Nam xông đến không suy giảm, lưng ngã mạnh xuống bãi cỏ, dán vào mặt đất lăn mất vài mét, khắc đó Law Mayer đã đạp qua vô số đường đạn bắn tỉa nhào đến phía trước.

Nhan Hào: “Mịa nó.”

Law Mayer không chút chần chừ, đoạn đạp ngay một cú vào ngực Tư Nam khiến hắn loạng choạng lùi về sau.

Tư Nam bèn lăn mình bật dậy, bất thình lình sặc ra một ngụm máu, cái tay bảo vệ ống kháng thể thủy tinh liên tục né tránh. Sau kính ngắm từ xa, Nhan Hào cắn chặt răng dõi theo tình hình chiến đấu──Law Mayer bước tới hùng hổ ở phía trước, còn Tư Nam bị ép chỉ có thể di chuyển né đi, thân hình hai người rất khó tách ra, căn bản không thể ngắm bắn!

Keng──

Tư Nam bị đè thật mạnh dưới đất, Law Mayer giật lấy ống nghiệm, hắn uốn gối xông phi đạp một cú, anh ta nghiêng ngả lùi mấy bước.

“Tôi biết ngay sẽ thế này mà……” Con ngươi màu xanh xám của Law Mayer co rút, phản chiếu gương mặt không ngừng thở hổn hển của Tư Nam, anh ta lau vết máu rỉ trên khóe miệng, khẽ cười lạnh: “Trước là cấu kết sau là dùng bản thân làm mồi nhử ấy hả? Tôi chưa bao giờ phát hiện cậu có tinh thần hy sinh như thế đấy, Noah, thật quá ngoài sức tưởng tượng của tôi.”

Tư Nam ngừng thở hổn hển, chậm rãi đứng thẳng người dậy: “Anh còn chưa hiểu nhiều về tôi đâu, Law Mayer.”

Hai người đối diện nhìn nhau, cái tay nắm ống kháng thể của Tư Nam nổi đầy gân xanh, dường như đang không ngừng suy nghĩ tuyến đường ném đi; nhưng mà Law Mayer không thèm liếc kháng thể lấy một lần, đường nhìn sắc bén vẫn luôn dõi theo Tư Nam.

Ánh mắt anh ta sáng ngời một cách không bình thường, y như một con mãnh thú nhìn chăm chú con mồi sau cơn đói khát cùng cực, rồi lại giống một ác ma gào thét từ dưới vực sâu, bởi vì đè nén quá lâu mà đã hoàn toàn thay đổi: “Nếu chỉ có một thứ có thể bị giữ lại, kháng thể hoặc chính cậu, cậu sẽ lựa chọn thế nào?”

Tư Nam lạnh như băng trả lời: “Tôi chọn giữ lại cái mạng của anh.”

Tư Nam lách người xông đến, cùng lúc đó Law Mayer bổ nhào tới, hai bên nhanh như tia chớp áp sát vào nhau. Trong nháy mắt khi Tư Nam cầm kháng thể nghiêng người né tránh, Law Mayer dùng một tay rút cái khăn quàng cổ ra, tiếng gió bén nhọn lao vù tới, tức thì trở tay bóp chặt cổ họng Tư Nam!

“Mơ đi!” Law Mayer quát.

Tư Nam nhoáng cái dùng tay quăng ống nghiệm đi, trước khi cổ họng bị thít chặt hắn bật ra một tiếng: “Tù trưởng!”

***

Thang Hạo bùng nổ gào lên đấm cho Jane bật máu mũi, hai người đánh túi bụi ngã sấp xuống, đè vào một vùng bụi cây thấp. Jane không ngờ tên trung tá bộ đội đặc chủng này khó đối phó hơn cả tưởng tượng của mình, cô ta chửi to húc đầu hắn, không dám chạm vào kíp mìn cùng quả bom buộc lung ta lung tung trên eo Thang Hạo, bị hắn phi cùi chỏ thụi vào hai gò má, tức thời lỗ tai vang lên tiếng ong ong, máu tươi phun từ trong màng nhĩ ra.

Thang Hạo lăn người bật dậy, định giơ tay chộp lấy khẩu súng lục thì bị người phụ nữ Alpha đá bay. Ngay lúc này, ống nghiệm bay vọt tới!

“Đừng hòng!” Jane gầm lên bằng tiếng anh, giơ tay tóm lấy chân Thang Hạo khiến hắn ngã nhào. Ai ngờ giữa tình thế ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, Thang Hạo vẫn quyết liều mình, hung hăng giơ chân đá vào chính giữa bộ ngực của người phụ nữ Alpha, cô ta lập tức văng ra ói máu tại chỗ, Thang Hạo nhanh chóng phi người, bắt chuẩn được ống nghiệm!

Một giây sau, ầm──

Thang Hạo ngoảnh phắt đầu lại, đồng tử co rút.

Trên đỉnh sườn núi, chiếc việt dã đang chuyển động trong rừng mưa bom bão đạn, toàn bộ cửa kính đã vỡ tung, dày đặc vết đạn, điên cuồng lao xuống đường dốc, nửa đường đụng bay mấy cậu lính đặc chủng đang giơ súng bắn phá, cuốn cành cây khô vọt thẳng tới chỗ hắn!

Gã Abal to con ngồi trên ghế lái, một tay cầm vô lăng, tay kia giơ họng súng tối om chỉ vào mặt hắn.

Jane buột miệng nói : “Đừng!”

Tuy nhiên thực sự đã quá trễ.

Thang Hạo xoay người bỏ chạy, phía sau lưng, viên đạn xé gió lao tới, xuyên chuẩn qua bắp chân của hắn!

Rầm một tiếng, Thang Hạo loạng choạng quỳ gối, trong đầu tức thì trống rỗng, chỉ nghe thấy tiếng động cơ cấp tốc đến gần ở sau người.

Cuối cùng, bản năng vào sinh ra tử được bộ đội đào tạo của bấy nhiêu năm đã cứu sống hắn. Thang Hạo lăn mình, chỉ cảm thấy bánh xe nóng bỏng sượt qua gò má, lớp cao su dính đất cát của bánh xe văng khắp người hắn.

Kít──Bánh xe ma xát với mặt đất phát ra tiếng chói tai, Abal giậm phanh xe, tức tốc cho xe quay đầu.

“Cậu muốn làm cái gì?” Jane gần như chạy trối chết trốn ra xa vài mét, tức giận gào to với gã từ xa: “Cái tên ngu si kia, cậu nổ súng làm cái gì?!”

Abal im lặng không nói, căn bản không thèm trả lời cô ta, lại lần nữa giậm chân ga xông đến Thang Hạo!

“──Trung tá Thang!”

Thang Hạo quỳ rạp trên đất, toàn thân đẫm máu, ngẩng đầu nhìn mấy cậu lính đặc chủng cầm súng tự động bắn liên tục vào cái xe việt đã đang điên cuồng xông tới, người ở gần nhất là cậu chàng Đinh Thực của 118.

Dường như Thang Hạo đã không nghĩ được cái gì nữa, song tâm trí hắn lại vô cùng tỉnh táo. Hắn không phân biệt nổi đó là kết quả của việc sau khi suy nghĩ, hay là phản ứng tự phát bùng nổ trong tiềm thức khi bản thân gặp tình huống nguy hiểm; hắn chỉ nghe thấy giọng nói của mình cùng tiếng động cơ đè nghiến càng ngày càng gần, và cả tiếng súng tóe lửa điên cuồng bắn ra; như thể chưa bao giờ vang dội đến vậy, rồi lại rõ nét như thế này: “Đứng im!”

“Nhận lấy!”

Dư quang khóe mắt đã nhìn thấy bóng xe, Thang Hạo cố dùng hết sức mình, tung ống kháng thể ra xa.

Tất cả hình ảnh đều xảy ra cùng một lúc.

Đinh Thực đột nhiên dừng bước, quăng khẩu súng đi, nhún người ra sức phi tới, nháy mắt trước khi ống kháng thể rơi xuống đất, cậu giơ hai tay ra đón, tạm thời cầm được ống kháng thể; Thang Hạo yên lòng nhắm mắt, vô số hình ảnh của một đời người bỗng dưng lướt qua trước mắt, đồng thời tiếng xé gió chết người phát ra ở sau lưng đã đến; xa kia, Tư Nam kiên cường kéo cái khăn len đang cuốn chặt cổ họng mình ra, quỳ gối ưỡn người ngửa đầu lên, phảng phất như con rắn không xương đang giãy khỏi dây trói. Một giây sau, Law Mayer mở to mắt nhìn hắn xông về phía trước.

Ầm──

Bất ngờ ngoài dự kiến của Thang Hạo là, cú tông cũng không dữ dội như hắn tưởng tượng, cũng chẳng có tiếng nổ đùng đoàng cuốn chết hắn vào gầm xe. Sau một phần nghìn giây, hắn nhận ra bản thân đang được người khác ôm lấy rồi đẩy ra ngoài, kế đó──

Phịch!

Chiếc việt dã lao ầm ầm tới, xông đến tông tới đẩy bật Tư Nam ra khỏi Thang Hạo!

Ước chừng Tư Nam bị hất tung khoảng hơn chục mét, đầu đập mạnh xuống đất, xoang mũi, khóe miệng, lỗ tai đều có dịch nóng trào ra, tức thì không nghe rõ được tiếng gì nữa.

“Tư Nam………”

“Tư Tiểu Nam!…………………….”

Âm thanh bị dòng nước sâu ngăn cách mông lung không rõ, đó thực sự là máu tươi.

Tuy rằng ngay phút cuối cùng Thang Hạo đã bị đẩy ra, song vẫn bị tông trúng, lăn lộn mấy vòng mới tạm thời dừng lại, hắn lê cái chân đang không ngừng chảy máy bật nửa người trên quan sát, thất thanh gào to: “Tư Nam!”

Chiếc việt dã đậu ở ngay sát gần đó, lần này không có ai khởi động xe, Abal trực tiếp giơ họng súng, nhắm chuẩn vào đầu Thang Hạo, ngón trỏ bóp mạnh cò súng──

Viu.

Viên đạn xuyên qua cửa kính thủy tinh đã vỡ vụn của xe việt dã, cả người Abal cứng đờ, mi tâm có thêm một lỗ máu.

Hình ảnh cuối cùng trước khi chết là phía xa ngoài kia, một bóng người rốt cuộc mang theo cơn gió xông đến từ phía sau núi, nửa khuôn mặt trời sinh vô tình lộ ra đằng sau kính ngắm, lại tựa như cơn phẫn nộ của tử thần, gào thét quanh quẩn dưới địa ngục sôi trào ra.

Đó là Chu Nhung.

***

Súng trượt khỏi tay Abal, lạch cạch rớt ở trong xe. Chu Nhung không thèm kiểm tra, quay người vọt đến chỗ Tư Nam, ai ngờ vừa mới nhấc chân, một viên đạn bay sượt qua người, hơi chệch một chút sẽ đâm xuyên từ sau lưng đến trước ngực y.

“Law Mayer!” Đinh Thực gào to: “Nhung ca cẩn thận!”

Chu Nhung bèn lăn người, trốn đằng sau núi đá, chỉ thấy Law Mayer nổ súng xông đến xe việt dã. Anh ta hành động thực sự quá nhanh, mục tiêu di chuyển bằng tốc độ cao giữa cuộc chiến rối ren là điều khó khăn nhất đối với tay súng bắn tỉa, đường đạn của Nhan Hạo gần như đuổi sát theo anh ta, nhưng nếu không do góc bắn không ổn thì cũng chỉ kém một mi li, mấy viên đạn liên tục sượt qua chân anh ta ghim sâu xuống đất, tạo thành một đường bụi dài.

Chu Nhung không kịp nhắm bắn, bắn mấy phát bằng cảm giác của mình song cũng không ăn thua. Chỉ thấy Law Mayer vọt vào trong xe, trực tiếp đẩy thi thể của Abal ra ngoài cửa xe, ngay sau đó khởi động xe việt dã.

“Đậu má!” Trên xe có kháng thể, Chu Nhung không dám bắn nổ thùng xăng, chửi to: “Cái xe rách nát này thuộc hãng gì đấy, ông đây cũng phải mua một cái mới được!”

Law Mayer hung mãnh nắm vô lăng đạp chân phanh, Đinh Thực ở khoảng cách gần nhất ba bước chạy thành hai, chưa kịp đến gần trước đã bị đuôi xe tông mạnh một cái văng ra, té lăn vài vòng vào trong bụi cỏ.

Law Mayer: “Jane!”

Hình ảnh trước mắt Tư Nam biến thành màu đen, đầu tóc trống rỗng, muốn cố gắng đỡ người dậy, nhưng vừa mới đứng lên đã chịu thua.

“Phù……phù…………”

Hắn không nghe thấy tiếng thở hổn hển nặng nhọc của mình, như thể chỉ cần khẽ động đậy nội tạng trong cơ thể sẽ bị xé rách đau đớn, miệng đầy mùi máu tanh nồng. Tuy nhiên ý thức của chiến binh lại có thể khiến hắn cảm thấy đằng sau có người, một mối nguy hiểm đang gần kề, bắt hắn phải lập tức né tránh.

Ngay sau đó, có người đạp thật mạnh vào eo hắn, người phụ nữ Alpha quay lưng với xe việt dã đang tiến đến, cúi người tóm sau gáy Tư Nam: “──Đã kết thúc.”

Đúng lúc này một bóng đen cắt ngang xông phi tới, Jane thậm chí chưa kịp phản ứng, đã bị đá ầm một cái hất bay ra!

Jane lăn người ra rất xa mới dừng lại, vừa ngẩng đầu liền giận dữ: “Là mày!”

Sau cú xông phi Xuân Thảo vững vàng rơi xuống mặt đất, nhếch lông mày hung ác, cười toe toét khoe ra hàm răng trắng bóc.

“Đồ con sen lông vàng!”

Thù cũ hận mới chồng chất vọt thẳng lên đầu, Jane bò dậy nhắm thẳng vào Xuân Thảo. Nhưng mà bất ngờ thay Xuân Thảo không thèm né người, cũng chẳng có tí ti sợ sệt, thậm chí còn trông ung dung thản nhiên làm mặt quỷ với Jane, nói: “Đến đây đê, bà cô đến đây đê──”

Jane không nói nhảm với cô, giơ cú đấm cuốn theo tiếng gió tung vào khuôn mặt đáng ghét kia!

──Đúng khoảnh khắc này.

Viên đạn đến từ hơn trăm mét của tay súng bắn tỉa phía xa viu một tiếng bắn tới, xuyên qua xương sọ cô ta!

Động tác của Jane đờ ra, hai bên thái dương xuất hiện một lỗ đạn chảy máu tươi ròng ròng, kế đó khuỵu người ngã xuống đất.

Xuân Thảo: “Nhan Hào à cuối cùng anh cũng đã dùng đạn đập xong một tên!”

Chu Nhung: “Con gái cẩn thận! Tránh ra!”

Xuân Thảo nhào mạnh sang hướng bên, nói thì chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh, chiếc việt dã hung tàn sượt qua người cô chạy đi.

Chu Nhung thừa biết mục tiêu của Law Mayer là gì, y xông ra từ sau núi đá lao tới cứu viện Tư Nam, tuy nhiên chỉ thấy Tư Nam không biết đã lấy sức lực từ đâu, vừa ho khụ ra máu vừa bò dậy khỏi mặt đất.

“Tư Tiểu……….” Chu Nhung đột nhiên loáng thoáng liếc thấy cái gì đó, giọng nói tức thì im bặt.

Trong rừng cây tiếp nối của sườn núi với phía xa, có rất nhiều bóng người mờ ảo hiện ra, đang lắc lư bám vào cây cối, tụ dần đến mảnh đất này.

──Âm thanh của cuộc chiến quá lớn, đã dẫn dụ đàn zombie trong khe núi đến đây!

“Các đơn vị chú ý, các đơn vị chú ý, trong trăm mét phía Nam có đàn zombie đang tụ tập tới, chuẩn bị dùng hỏa lực phá vòng vây!” Chu Nhung vừa chạy đến chỗ Tư Nam vừa điều chỉnh kênh liên lạc, đồng thời đổi súng tiểu liên chuyển sang chế độ Burst: “Gọi tiểu đội chi viện! Đã hoàn thành xong bước đầu của nhiệm vụ, nhanh chóng đến tiếp ứng! Nhanh nhất!”

Trong tai nghe vang đến tiếng rè rè của tín hiệu: “Đội bay chi viện đã nhận được tín hiệu, đã phái máy bay trực thăng, dự tính…….”

“──Tư Nam!” Chu Nhung bất thình lình gào to: “Đừng! Để cho anh ta đi!”

Chỉ thấy Tư Nam dường như từ trạng thái thở hổn hển ngắn ngủi trở về tình trạng bình thường, nháy mắt khi chiếc việt dã xé gió nhanh như chớp lao tới, hắn nhún người tóm lấy cánh cửa, cả người bị kéo bay cao, sau đó thuần thục leo lên nóc xe.

Tất cả mọi người đều không ngờ hắn sẽ hành động như vậy, Xuân Thảo và Đinh Thực đều sững sờ, Nhan Hào nhìn vào kính ngắm phía xa cũng đờ ra.

Chu Nhung là người phản ứng đầu tiên, trong một phần nghìn giây, y co giò đuổi theo đuôi xe việt dã, Xuân Thảo nhìn theo hướng xe việt dã lao tới càng ngày càng gần đàn zombie, cả tâm trí đều vang lên tiếng ầm cực to: “Nhung ca! Về mau!!!”

“Các đơn vị!” Thang Hạo kéo theo cái chân không ngừng chảy máu, nằm bò cầm khẩu súng lục, thét khàn cả giọng: “Tập trung hỏa lực! Yểm trợ cho đội trưởng Chu! Nhanh!”

***

Chiếc việt dã điên cuồng nghiến qua đường núi, Tư Nam cắn chặt răng bám chặt nóc xe. Ngồi ở trong xe, Law Mayer liếc nhìn bóng người Chu Nhung trong gương chiếu hậu, đáy mắt hiển ra tia ác độc, anh ta đột ngột giậm mạnh chân ga, bầy đàn zombie phía trước đều bị đụng bay!

Đám xác sống đứt tay lìa chân, máu thối văng đầy trời, thế nhưng càng có nhiều zombie loạng choạng bò dậy hơn, ào đến nơi Chu Nhung không được che giấu đằng sau chiếc xe.

“…………..” Tư Nam lẳng lặng thì thầm một câu giữa tiếng gió, nhìn khẩu hình thì chắc là câu “Đờ cờ mờ mẹ mày” với “Đờ cờ mờ tổ tông mày”. Ngay sau đó hắn gian nan điều chỉnh trọng tâm trong cơn lắc lư, chỉ dùng một tay bám vào nơi tiếp nối giữa nóc xe và cửa kính phía trước, chọi lại lực quán tính cực mạnh khi chiếc xe lao như gió mang đến, rìa cửa kính vỡ sắc nhọn lập tức đâm sâu vào da thịt bốn ngón tay của hắn.

Law Mayer ngước mắc liếc nhìn, bất thình lình đổi tay lái, lực ly tâm mém nữa đã hất bay Tư Nam.

Một cú tông ầm nặng vang lên, cái tay để không của Tư Nam bám chắc vào một góc trên nóc xe!

Law Mayer có phản ứng tiếp cũng đã không kịp── hơn nửa cơ thể Tư Nam đong đưa ở bên mé ngoài chiếc xe, hắn khuỵu gối giữa không trung, lấy thế sét đánh không kịp ôm tai chui tọt vào trong từ bên cửa sổ!

Đầu xe nghiêng ngả dữ dội vang lên tiếng nổ ầm ầm, Law Mayer trúng ngay cú đá hiểm ác của hắn từ phía bên cạnh, vô lăng lập tức mất tay lái!

Xe việt dã đang chạy băng băng trên con đường mòn gập ghềnh, liên tục đè nát cây cối và hòn đá, liếc nhìn vào trong gương, cây cối và zombie liên tục bị tông phải, văng ra phía xa. Trong xe, Law Mayer cầm súng lục, viên đạn vừa mới lên nòng đã bị Tư Nam tóm chặt cưỡng ép giơ lên, giữa lúc vật lộn khẩu súng cướp cò, pằng pằng pằng loạt đạn bắn thẳng vào trần xe!

Vỏ đạn bay tứ tung trong không gian nhỏ hẹp, tất cả số đạn phút chốc đã bắn hết. Law Mayer ném súng đi giành lấy vô lăng, nhưng Tư Nam bất cần không thèm sống ngăn cản anh ta, đầu xe lao nhanh hướng thẳng đến một thung lũng rộng lớn!

Law Mayer gào: “Cậu không cần sống nữa sao?!”

Tư Nam bật cười, khóe miệng không ngừng rỉ máu: “Tôi đã nói hôm nay phải bắt anh để mạng lại chỗ này!”

Sự lãnh khốc và quyết tuyệt trong câu nói kia khiến trái tim Law Mayer kinh ngạc, khi anh ta điên tiết giậm mạnh phanh xe thì đã quá muộn. Đầu xe xông thẳng đến ranh giới thung lũng, vỏ cao su của bánh xe lơ lửng điên cuồng lăn bánh, ngay sau đó thân xe nặng trịch mất đi lực cân bằng, đầu xe đâm sầu vào trong thung lũng!

Ầm──Rầm──

Đất đá cát bụi đều rơi xuống, chiếc việt dã như một quả bowling nặng nề, đụng phải tảng đá rồi nảy lên, sau khi lăn được vô số vòng đầu xe đâm thật mạnh vào một cái cây cổ thụ, sắt thép của thân xe nháy mắt bao quanh thân cây, cuối cùng dừng di chuyển.

Chiếc việt dã méo mó đã biến thành chiếc bánh quai chèo bằng sắt thép, chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng nhìn ra hình dạng. Không rõ bao lâu sau, cửa sau sớm đã méo xẹo đột nhiên bật mở, khắp đầu với mặt Tư Nam toàn là máu, gian nan nhích từng chút một.

Cạch!

Tư Nam thở hổn hển quay đầu, chỉ thấy một cái tay rướm máu tươi thò ra từ cửa sổ hông, tóm chặt cửa xe sắp sửa rụng hung hăng mở toang, sau đó Law Mayer chui ra từ cái khe đó.

“Noah,” Anh ta bám vào thân cây đứng dậy, cho dù toàn thân đẫm máu nhếch nhách vô cùng, thì lúc này khi lên tiếng lại vẫn mỉm cười: “Cậu muốn giết tôi?”

Tư Nam nhắm hai mắt, rồi sau đó mở ra. Cơn đau đớn và choáng đầu khiến hắn dù mở mắt cũng phải cố gắng gượng, chỉ cần hít thở thôi sẽ có dòng dịch nóng tanh nồng vọt lên cổ họng, phảng phất như nội tạng đều đã bị nghiền thành thịt nát.

Tuy nhiên hắn vẫn đứng dậy, ý niệm vô hình nào đó đã hóa thành sức mạnh, khiến xương sống hắn gắt gao chống đỡ.

“Anh bắt buộc phải chết………..” Hắn thở hổn hển nói, lúc lên tiếng máu tươi thấm ướt kẽ răng.

“Dã tâm của anh, mơ ước hão huyền của anh, cùng bản kế hoạch tận thế của căn cứ White Eagle………”

Tư Nam đạp lên cỏ dại loạng choạng tiến bước, tung một cú đấm vào Law Mayer, bị người sau tóm chặt lấy. Hai người tức khắc lao vào nhau đánh đấm, hung hãn đè đổ thân cây, cành cây khô cứng sắc nhọn đâm vào thương tích khắp người, máu của hai người cùng chảy ra nhiễm đỏ một mảnh cỏ cây, nhưng trong cuộc đấu sinh tử này, cả hai hiển nhiên vẫn không thấy chút đau đớn nào.

“……..Đều bắt buộc phải chôn vùi tại nơi này, cùng cả virus Pandora, và trận chiến giết chết vài tỷ người……….”

Hai mắt Tư Nam đỏ bừng y như con thú bị nhốt, hắn quăng Law Mayer đi, ngồi ngang trên người anh ta, dùng toàn bộ sức mạnh bóp chặt cổ họng anh ta, mỗi chữ nói ra đều có máu tươi chảy xuống từ xoang mũi và khóe miệng: “Biến mất mãi mãi tại…….trái đất………”

Một tiếng phập nhẹ của vũ khí đâm vào bụng vang lên, đôi con ngươi Tư Nam co rút, rồi sau đó giãn to.

Tay hắn từ từ buông lỏng, chỉ thấy vùng bụng hiển nhiên có một con dao nhỏ đâm vào, cán dao dính máu tươi đang ở trong tay Law Mayer.

“Được đấy,” Law Mayer ho khụ khụ dữ dội nói, khi chiếc xe lật nhào nội tạng của anh ta đã bị thương rất nghiêm trọng, Law Mayer phải dồn hết sức mới ném được Tư Nam ngã nhào, nhìn hắn ở khoảnh cách gần sát, khuôn mặt tái nhợt gần kề cái chết, cười nói: “Vậy chúng ta cùng đi đi.”

Tư Nam không thốt được gì, run rẩy dùng tay rút con dao kia ra, lại bị Law Mayer tóm chặt.

“Tôi từng yêu em, Noah…….Tôi đã từng yêu em. Mặc dù những gì tôi hành động đã không còn là lý tưởng của tôi nữa, nhưng chí ít tôi có thể mang em theo.”

Anh ta kéo tay Tư Nam, nâng khóe môi đầy vết máu hôn lên, đáy mắt lóe lên một kiểu ánh sáng rõ rệt mà ớn lạnh──Đó là sự cuồng si méo mó khùng điên: “Hãy để chúng ta cùng táng thân tại chốn này đi.”

Chu Nhung gằn từng chữ một: “Mơ đi mày.”

Law Mayer còn chưa quay đầu, đã bị giáng một cú đấm nặng như ngàn cân hung ác quật ngã!

Law Mayer nhào vào trong bụi cây, bị Chu Nhung xách cổ nhấc lên, y vô cùng dứt khoát không nói nhiều lời, mặt đối mặt tấn công vào chỗ hiểm của anh ta. Đây không còn là hành động xả hận thông thường nữa mà đã biến thành hành vi giết người, từng cú đấm hay đá chân của Chu Nhung đều dừng tại các vị trí gây chết người như hốc mắt, huyệt thái dương, vùng bụng, sau cùng y tung chân đạp thật mạnh vào xương ngực, Law Mayer phun máu bay ra phía sau, đụng phải thân cây trượt xuống dưới, chỉ thấy lồng ngực rõ ràng đã bị lún sâu!

Law Mayer không rên được tiếng nào, máu tươi chảy đầy mặt mũi, thực sự nhìn thấy mà ghê.

Chu Nhung cầm khẩu tiểu liên, sải bước tới dùng họng súng dí vào đầu anh ta.

“Mày nghĩ mày có thể dẫn Noah đi? Không, Tư Nam thay thế người kia, chôn theo người kia phải là chính người đó. Cái thứ tình yêu bất bình thường tự kỷ của mày sẽ chỉ lôi con người ta vào địa ngục, mà Tư Nam đáng có được nhiều thứ tốt hơn, bắt đầu từ mười một năm trước, em ấy đã được ông trời định sẵn sẽ sở hữu những thứ tuyệt vời.”

“…………” Law Mayer dùng hết sức lực toàn thân mới hất được cằm lên, nhưng không thèm nhìn Chu Nhung, tầm mắt bị máu tươi che mờ trực tiếp lướt qua y, hướng thẳng đến Tư Nam đang ngã dưới tàng cây xa xa.

Lát sau khóe môi anh ta cong lên, đó vậy mà là một nụ cười buốt giá, chầm chậm mà khàn giọng nói: “Tôi chờ em ở dưới địa ngục…….”

Chu Nhung lạnh lùng nói: “Tự mà đi xuống dưới địa ngục đi.”

Trong khe núi vang lên một tiếng pằng.

Law Mayer nặng nề ngã xuống bụi cây.

Chu Nhung quăng súng, loạng chòa loạng choạng tiến đến, bế ngang người Tư Nam ôm vào trong ngực mình, dùng tay chặn kín miệng vết thương chảy máu toan chuẩn bị rút dao ra.

“………Đừng……..đừng rút…………” Tư Nam hốt hoảng thì thầm: “Rút ra sẽ chết……….”

Chu Nhung ngồi xuống tựa vào thân cây, liên tục vuốt ve khuôn mặt lạnh giá của hắn, in dấu từng nụ hôn nóng bỏng lên bờ môi Tư Nam.

“Chu Nhung…….”

“Suỵt, đừng nói chuyện.”

“Em sắp chết rồi………………….”

“Không đâu, sao em chết được chứ? Chỉ cần có Nhung ca ở đây em sẽ mãi mãi không thể chết.” Chu Nhung ngập ngừng, thì thào: “Em đi đâu Nhung ca sẽ đi theo đó, hai chúng ta vĩnh viễn ở bên nhau, sẽ không bao giờ lìa xa.”

Tư Nam nhìn y, ánh mắt rời rạc không có tiêu cự.

“Nghe anh nói nè, Tư Nam.” Chu Nhung kề sát bờ môi hắn, nói nhỏ: “Tất cả chuyện này đều không phải sự thật, em chỉ đang nằm mơ mà thôi. Vào mười một năm trước khi Nhung ca ở bên ngoài phòng bệnh nhìn thấy người xấu cắn em, đã chạy vào cướp em ra. Sau đó nhét em vào trong túi quần cùng đưa về nước. Hai chúng ta cùng vào học trong trường quân đội, cùng tốt nghiệp, cùng vượt qua kỳ khảo sát lọt vào 118, sau đó quen với Nhan Hào, Xuân Thảo, Tường Tử, Đinh Thực, Anh Kiệt……….Sau nữa Nhung ca mua trứng bồ câu cầu hôn với em, em đã đồng ý rồi, hai chúng ta đã cùng tổ chức một hôn lễ viên mãn hoành tráng ở bên bờ biển.”

“Không có giật điện, không có zombie, cũng chẳng có kiếp nạn của loài người cùng thảm họa toàn cầu, em chỉ đang mơ một giấc mơ dài, bây giờ mơ tỉnh rồi thì phải dậy. Nhung ca sẽ bảo vệ bên gối chờ em tỉnh dậy, xin em đừng có ngủ nữa nhé? Em nhìn anh đi, Tư Tiểu Nam, em cố gắng mở to mắt nhìn anh đi, đừng có ngủ nữa có được không?”

Mỗi một câu chữ dường như đều như hòn đá rơi vào linh hồn, hồ nước phẳng lặng lăn tăn từng gợn sóng, khiến ý thức không thể chìm sâu xuống dưới bóng tối.

Đôi con ngươi của Tư Nam rời rạc, mí mắt nặng trĩu. Hắn chậm rãi giơ tay lên, được một nữa thì run rẩy, ngay sau đó đầu ngón tay trượt xuống hai má ẩm ướt của Chu Nhung: “Em…………”

“Em yêu anh………..”

Chu Nhung cố gắng dùng tay hắn đè trên khuôn mặt mình, hàng nước mắt nóng rực lăn xuống: “Anh biết, Tư Tiểu Nam.”

“Nhung ca cũng…..cũng chỉ có mình em.”

Cánh quạt dấy lên gió lốc từ xa mà đến, rừng cây không ngừng lay động, lá cây cành khô thi nhau rơi xuống như cơn mưa rào. Chu Nhung ôm chặt bắt Tư Nam ngẩng đầu, hai mắt hiện ra ảnh ngược khổng lồ của chiếc máy bay trực thăng trên bầu trời cao.

Tổng bộ Nam Hải, máy bay WZ-19 (*).

Ánh đèn pha cực mạnh lóe sáng, tiếng người ồn ào, bộ đội cứu viện đã đến.

* * *

Chú thích:

(*) Trực thăng WZ-19: Máy bay trực thăng tấn công, do công ty chế tạo máy bay của Cáp Nhĩ Tân hợp tác với viện nghiên cứu chế tạo máy bay 602. Máy bay trực thăng chế tạo ra thuộc kiểu trực thăng trang bị vũ trang kiêm trinh sát, có kiểu dáng lai giữa dòng máy bay W9, H410A, H425 cùng máy bay dân dụng H450 của nhà binh. Dòng máy bay này được mệnh danh là gió lốc đen (tên tiếng anh là Black Hurricane).

P.s: Cuộc chiến cuối cùng đã kết thúc. Tui chỉ cảm thấy dài TAT


	84. Chapter 84

Một tuần sau, tại bệnh viện đa khoa quân sự Nam Hải.

Lông mi Tư Nam rung rung, kế đó mí mắt mơ mơ màng màng mở ra, lọt vào trong tầm mắt đầu tiên chính là Chu Nhung.

Chu Nhung gác đầu lên cánh tay, nằm nhoài bên cạnh giường bệnh ngủ đến là say, lông mày đen nhánh thẳng tắp hơi nhíu, khóe môi cương nghị mím lại, mái tóc ngắn ngủn dựng thẳng rối tung mang đầy nét gợi cảm, gò má sở hữu đường nét đẹp trai tuấn lãng.

Trong tim Tư Nam chợt có tia ấm áp hiện lên, hắn cố gắng giơ tay kéo mặt nạ oxi xuống, khàn giọng nói: “Chu Nhung……..”

Đách có phản ứng.

“Chu Nhung…………”

Đách có phản ứng.

Tư Nam suy yếu dùng tay đẩy đẩy mấy cái, Chu Nhung đang ngủ mơ rốt cuộc cũng có hành động──Y xoay mặt đi, dùng cái ót đen xì đối diện với Tư Nam, ngay sau đó tiếng ngáy o o sung sướng vang đến.

Tư Nam: “……………”

Tư Tiểu Nam nổi quạu, dùng toàn bộ sức lực giơ chân đá một cái, Chu Nhung đang ngồi trên ghế ngã xuống đất cái rầm, cuối cùng cũng tỉnh dậy.

“Á! Tư Nam!” Chu Nhung cảm động hết sức, chạy đến bên giường giơ tay ôm chặt Tư Nam đang thở khò khè vào lòng mình, vỗ về vuốt lông: “Cảm ơn trời đất, rốt cuộc thì em đã tỉnh dậy rồi, Nhung ca lo đến độ mất ăn mất ngủ, không ngủ không nghỉ trông nom em suốt bảy ngày bảy đêm lận, nếu ngộ nhỡ em có chuyện gì xảy ra, anh chỉ còn nước tự tử vì tình chạy theo em thôi………”

Đầu tóc Tư Nam dựng ngược hết lên vì cái tiếng ngáy o o của y, mặt không cảm xúc nói: “Anh đã cạo râu.”

Chu Nhung cuống quýt lấy nước cho hắn.

“Còn cả cắt tóc.”

Chu Nhung vội vã ấn chuông gọi bác sĩ.

“Rồi thay luôn quần áo mới!” Tư Nam đột nhiên phẫn nộ: “Anh đang đến chăm sóc người bệnh hay là đến xoè đuôi công khoe mẽ đấy hả!”

Ninh Du đẩy cửa bước vào, chỉ thấy Chu Nhung cưỡng ép gói Tư Nam thành một quả bóng ôm vào trong ngực, không ngừng hôn hít, khóe môi hà hơi gãi gãi lỗ tai cùng véo nhẹ sau gáy: “Nghe anh này, bé ngoan yêu dấu của anh, Nhung ca đặc biệt tốn hết hai tiếng đồng hồ chải đầu rửa mặt tạo style mới toe đấy. Chúng nó nói đàn ông đã kết hôn phải luôn giữ được sức quyến rũ thì mới có thể khiến bà xã vui lòng……..”

Chu Nhung biến cảm xúc vui buồn lẫn lộn sống sót sau vụ tai nạn thành cái kiểu khác thường dị biệt vô cùng, do đó mấy lời thoại y copy được của các bộ drama trên TV đều không đạt được hiệu quả giật gân như mong đợi, vì thế Chu Nhung chỉ đành hờn dỗi chạy đến căn tin bệnh viện mua một suất chè trôi nước ngọt lịm, quay về dỗ cho Tư Tiểu Nam vui trở lại.

Một nhát dao kia của Law Mayer đâm sâu vô cùng, may thay tổng bộ đã điều động khẩn cấp máy bay chiến đấu tới tiếp đón, khi Tư Nam được đưa vào phòng phẫu thuật, do bị vỡ lá lách mà chảy máu rất nhiều, đội ngũ y bác sĩ phải cấp cứu suốt ba tiếng đồng hồ mới giữ được tính mạng.

Nhưng mà khả năng phục hồi thần tốc của hắn đã giúp ích được rất nhiều, sau bảy ngày tỉnh dậy trong phòng bệnh chăm sóc đặc biệt, kết quả kiểm tra cho thấy Tư Nam bắt đầu không có gì đáng ngại.

Nhan Hào, Xuân Thảo và Quách Vĩ Tường thay phiên nhau xách hoa quả với đồ ngọt mang vào bệnh viện chăm nom ân cần, thậm chí Thang Hạo cũng đẩy xe lăn xuất hiện một phen.

Thang Hạo ngụ ở phòng bệnh kế bên. Vết thương do đạn bắn xuyên ở bắp chân của hắn khá ư rắc rối, nhưng bác sĩ đã nói sau khi lành hẳn hắn sẽ không bị ảnh hưởng đến chuyện đi lại, chỉ có điều nếu muốn khôi phục đến trình độ chiến đấu ban đầu, vẫn phải cần phục hồi đến một mức nhất định.

Hắn tỏ ra cực kì hâm mộ và ghen tị với tốc độ lành bệnh kinh người của Tư Nam, Chu Nhung lại bảo với cái bản mặt nhọ nồi của hắn, bị trúng đạn mà không để lại di chứng đã may mắn lắm rồi, nếu không phải trước cuộc quyết chiến Chu Nhung cho hắn lây dính chút vận may thì chắc có khi cái chân này đã nằm lại khe núi ấy rồi chứ chẳng đùa.

“Đừng nghe thằng cha Chu nói tầm bậy tầm bạ.” Thang Hạo khịt mũi, nói: “Tôi đã hỏi rồi, là tại Tư Nam có giá trị may mắn cao ngất ngưởng mới khiến tổ đội chúng ta rực sáng đó chớ. Sau này khi ra ngoài làm nhiệm vụ, tôi muốn được cùng một tổ với Tư Nam, cha Chu kia sẽ hút vận may của người khác, ai mà dính thằng chả thì chỉ còn nước đen như tó thôi.”

Tư Nam không khỏi gật đầu tỏ vẻ đồng ý, chẳng qua ngoài hắn ra, nét mặt của tất cả mọi người đều trông rất khó nói hết.

Cùng ngụ tại tầng này với hai người còn có thêm cậu chàng Đinh Thực──Nhắc đến chàng này thì không biết nên nói là xúi quẩy hay may mắn nữa.

Là người cuối cùng tóm được mẫu kháng thể trên chiến trường, thời điểm Đinh Thực bị đàn zombie bao vây trên sườn núi, cậu đã dùng cơ thể cố gắng bảo vệ ống kháng thể, mém nữa đã bị zombie xé lòi cả ruột. Trong máy bay trên đường trở về, chính Chu Nhung đã tự tay tiêm kháng thể bậc hai cho cậu, tuy nhiên cũng không chắc cậu có thể vượt qua được tỷ lệ một phần hai này hay không, khi đó tất cả mọi người đều đã chuẩn bị cho kết quả xấu nhất.

Tuy nhiên, Đinh Thực đã thực sự vượt qua được.

Cơ thể đẫm máu của Đinh Thực được chuyển về Nam Hải, trung tướng Trịnh rất xúc động, chẳng những xuất hiện mà còn viết báo cáo giúp cậu thăng quân hàm, vì thế tới lúc Đinh Thực tỉnh dậy, liền phát hiện bản thân mình đã ngu ngu ngơ ngơ trở thành thượng úy.

Mặc dù từ việc thăng quân hàm mà nói, chàng Đinh Thực còn phải đuổi theo Tiểu Kim Hoa của mình một đoạn đường dài dài, nhưng cậu đã chịu đựng được kháng thể bậc hai, mặt này đã minh chứng bậc gene của Đinh Thực đủ ưu tú, Chu Nhung bèn bán chuyện tốt này cho trung tá Kim Hoa đầu tiên. Nguyên văn câu nói của y là này nè, “Là Beta chiếm số lượng đông nhất trong cộng đồng, cô có muốn được chăm sóc trước và sau khi sinh không? Cô có thích sinh ra đứa con Alpha có gene nổi trội hay không? Đinh Thực, một người đàn ông xuất chúng cần cù cứng cỏi và thẳng thắn, một chàng trai được mọi người đặt biệt danh thân thương là Đại Đinh, luôn là sự lựa chọn trung thành có một không hai của cô!”

Kim Hoa: “Con tôi chưa chắc sinh ra sẽ là Alpha, cám ơn, nói thêm một chữ nữa tôi sẽ kiện anh tội quấy rối tình dục, thượng tá Chu ạ.”

Có điều sau đó cô vẫn chủ động tới thăm Đinh Thực, mọi người cũng vui mừng thay vì hai người này, riêng chỉ có Quách Vĩ Tường vẫn không hài lòng lắm.

Sau khi Đinh Thực được thăng hàm, cả đội chỉ còn mỗi cậu ta có quân hàm thấp nhất.

“Thật làm ông nội bẽ mặt quá đi à,” Cậu ta u sầu bày tỏ.

***

Cái ống nghiệm kháng thể dính đầy máu tươi của Đinh Thực kia, đã được binh sĩ trang bị đầy đủ vũ trang bảo vệ, nghiêm mật đưa vào phòng nghiên cứu của Ninh Du.

Cũng kể từ ngày hôm đó, Ninh Du không thèm bước ra khỏi cửa phòng thí nghiệm thêm lần nào nữa.

Mọi người đều bị cô lập nghiêm ngặt, chỉ có Tư Nam được gọi vào một lần, nguyên nhân là bởi phối hợp lấy máu làm thí nghiệm.

Hiện giờ căn phòng thí nghiệm sinh hóa này đã rất khác biệt so với cái lần hắn đến trước đó. Từ vách tường đến trần nhà đều dính đầy các mẫu công thức với tính toán, trên đất phủ đầy giấy ghi chép ngẫu hứng vứt lung tung xuống, chung quanh bàn thí nghiệm có rất nhiều thiết bị chuyên nghiệp chưa thấy bao giờ. Ngay giữa căn phòng hình tròn có đặt một cái máy khổng lồ, một bộ dàn siêu máy tính màu bạc lạnh lẽo, Tư Nam liếc thêm hai lần, lòng thầm mơ hồ đoán ra được này là cái gì.

“Hệ thống mô phỏng hệ miễn dịch,” Ninh Du ấn mở con trỏ, rất nhiều hàng chữ số mênh mông vô bờ nhảy lên, một góc của màn hình đang phản chiếu gọng kính viền vàng, cũng hắt cho gương mặt tái nhợt của Ninh Du hơi phát xanh.

“Được mô phỏng chế tạo theo siêu máy tính tại phòng nghiên cứu của quân khu B. Viện khoa học ở ngay bên kia đặt cho cái tên là Ngòi Lửa 01.”

Không có Thượng Đế trên cây thập tự đổ nát, và cũng chẳng có thần linh bên chiếc hộp Pandora đã lật mở.

Tuy nhiên, con người đã dựa vào hai bàn tay của mình, mày mò khám phá tiến bước trong thời đại tận thế, để rồi cuối cùng châm lên ngọn lửa của sự sống.

“Có thể mô phỏng đầy đủ chức năng hệ thống miễn dịch của con người, bao gồm khả năng miễn dịch tự nhiên cùng miễn dịch thích ứng, độ chính xác và tỷ lệ bao phủ lên tới trên 99%.” Ninh Du ngừng lại, cười nói: “Nếu chế tạo ra sớm thì có phải hay rồi không, đỡ phải tốn nhiều sức như thế, rồi còn dùng thêm cả người sống.”

Tư Nam nhìn gã, Ninh Du giơ tay đẩy gọng kính, dường như đang che giấu cảm xúc nào đó.

“Đến đây đi,” Gã quay người giống như trông rất ổn mà nói: “Nhanh nhanh làm cho xong để còn đi về, việc chế tạo kháng thể đã đến giai đoạn cuối cùng rồi, tôi còn một đống chuyện bận bịu đây này.”

Dường như ánh bình minh của ngày hôm đó là hy vọng mà ông trời đã định để loài người đón lấy, khi cuộc thực nghiệm của kháng thể cuối cùng đã tuyên bố thành công, thì bên phía tiền tuyến trên mảnh đại lục rốt cuộc cũng gửi tin chiến thắng trở về──Từ trận địa chiến trường đẫm máu của đại đội số một đến đại đội tìm kiếm cứu hộ số mười hai, góp thêm sự cố gắng cùng hợp tác của năm căn cứ người sống trên khắp tổ quốc, phía quân đội cuối cùng đã sửa chữa xong đầy đủ các trạm thông tin và tháp tín hiệu trên mặt đất.

Hệ thống Bắc Đẩu lại được khởi động một lần nữa, hầu hết các khu vực hành chính trên cả nước đều đã khôi phục sóng thông tin liên lạc có tần số ngắn.

Cái ngày sóng radio của quân đội truyền khắp mặt đất, Chu Nhung đứng trên bờ biển, cơn gió từ lục địa phương xa thổi quét về, nghẹn ngào nức nở, rất lâu không dứt.

Y lắng nghe tiếng than khóc lẩn khuất trong gió biển xa xăm.

***

Bên ngoài hội trường trung tâm của Viện khoa học Nam Hải, một cánh cửa bằng đồng sáng choang cao lớn, loáng thoáng chiếu ra bóng người của Ninh Du.

Đây là lần đầu tiên bọn họ nhìn thấy Ninh Du mặc đồ vest, hiện giờ gã đã vô cùng gầy gò, hình như còn hơi có vấn đề thần kinh, thỉnh thoảng giơ tay buộc chặt cà vạt, cứ như nó là cái thòng lọng không ngừng thít chặt trên cổ.

Sau cùng, mọi người thật sự không nhịn nổi nữa, đương lúc Tư Nam chuẩn bị tiến đến kéo cái cà vạt của gã xuống, cánh cửa màu đồng từ từ bật mở, một vị viện sĩ đầu tóc bạc phơ đi ra, đứng yên, giơ tay làm một hành động ‘xin mời’: “Tiến sĩ Ninh,” Gương mặt ông đã đầy nếp nhăn, mặt mày nhã nhặn kính trọng: “Xin mời bước lên phát biểu.”

Ninh Du đột nhiên trở nên bình tĩnh.

Gã đón lấy cái hộp ống nghiệm từ trong tay Tư Nam, cổ họng trượt mạnh một cái, sải bước đi vào cánh cửa tượng trưng cho nền khoa học tối cao của nhân loại trong thời đại tận thế.

Tháng 8 năm 2020, tức là sau mười một tháng kể từ khi virus zombie bùng nổ và càn quét toàn bộ hành tinh.

Các vị lãnh đạo, người đứng đầu chính quyền của các quốc gia, cùng những nhà khoa học hàng đầu cùng tập trung về một nơi thông qua tín hiệu vệ tinh, tất cả vị trí ghế trống đều được bày màn hình truyền thông. Đứng trên bục cao nhất trông xuống dưới, trong hội trường ồn ào náo nhiệt, đều đã chật ních.

Nhưng mà tất cả đều không động đậy, cũng không nói chuyện, sự lặng im bao phủ khắp không gian hình tròn rộng lớn.

Lát sau, chỉ thấy Ninh Du giơ tay, một tiếng cạch vọng đến, gã mở hộp ống nghiệm ra.

“Virus Pandora, còn có tên khác là virus zombie, là một loại virus RNA sợi đơn âm tính biến đổi con người thành sinh vật khát máu. Nó lây nhiễm nhờ qua chất dịch trong cơ thể là máu người và gây ảnh hưởng đến giai đoạn đầu trong kỳ nguyên phân của tế bào. Sau khi giết chết bộ não, nó sẽ kiểm soát khống chế cơ thể sinh vật bằng điện sinh học.”

“Tính chết người độc hại của virus nằm ở chỗ dù nó bị suy giảm bằng bất cứ cách nào, chỉ cần tiếp xúc ở mức nhẹ nhất cũng sẽ bị nhiễm virus hoàn toàn, bởi vậy không thể chế tạo vắc xin bằng phương pháp truyền thống. Mà trong quá trình virus đưa RNA của nó kết hợp với DNA của cơ thể người nhiễm, tỷ lệ đột biến cực kì cao, hệ thống miễn dịch sẽ không sản sinh ra kháng thể kịp thời, vì thế trong mười một tháng vừa qua, đã có hàng tỷ người trở thành nạn nhân của nó trên khắp hành tinh này.”

“Hôm nay, tôi tuyên bố, nhờ phương pháp kích thích virus Pandora tiến hóa và giữ nguyên hình thái của nó, cuối cùng chúng tôi đã chế tạo thành công kháng thể cuối cùng áp dụng cho đại đa số con người.”

“Kháng thể của ca nhiễm virus đầu tiên trên thế giới, tới nay cũng là tế bào B lấy ra từ cơ thể bệnh nhân khỏi bệnh tự nhiên duy nhất, sau khi đọc bản đồ gene kháng thể, nó đã được tiến hành nuôi cấy với quy mô lớn trong phòng thí nghiệm. Khi bị nhiễm virus trong vòng từ sáu đến tám tiếng, nếu bệnh nhân được tiêm vắc xin thì vẫn sẽ có hiệu quả.”

“Mặt khác, vắc xin nghiên cứu về bậc gene cũng đang được tiến hành, tôi tin tưởng trong tương lai không xa, thứ bệnh ôn dịch diệt thế bay ra khỏi chiếc hộp Pandora, sẽ hoàn toàn tuyệt chủng trên hành tinh của chúng ta.”

Bốp, bốp.

Bốp.

Ban đầu chỉ có hai người, sau đó như một ngọn lửa cháy lan khắp khán phòng, trong hội trường rộng lớn vang tiếng vỗ tay như nước thủy triều dâng.

Ninh Du bỏ kính mắt xuống, dùng lòng bàn tay che kín gương mặt mình, mười đầu ngón tay hơi trắng bệch vì hành động này, mãi cho đến khi rất lâu về sau, tiếng vỗ tay dần dần ngớt đi, gã rốt cuộc buông tay, cúi đầu đeo kính: “Trước…..trước khi công bố hình ảnh và tài liệu về kháng thể, tôi muốn công bố một danh sách này trước.”

Hàng trăm đôi mắt cùng dõi theo gã, chỉ thấy Ninh Du lấy ra một bản bút ký phía dưới cái giá đựng ống nghiệm của hộp kháng thể.

Đó là một quyển bút ký khá cũ kĩ màu đen được bọc bằng da trâu vô cùng bình thường, Ninh Du mở nó ra, trở tay giơ cho mọi người cùng xem, trên đó ghi gọn gàng chỉnh tề họ tên và ngày tháng: “Trong quá trình tiến hành tiến hóa virus, đây là họ tên những người sống tình nguyện hy sinh thân mình nằm trên bàn phẫu thuật, có vài người tự nguyện mà cũng có một số không phải, tất cả gồm có chín mươi lăm cá nhân.”

“Ngày tháng bọn họ tử vong đã được ghi vào trong hồ sơ, tôi hy vọng trên trang sử sách của loài người trong thời tận thế, có thể mãi mãi lưu danh những con người này.”

Lúc này đây, trong hội trường không còn tiếng vỗ tay nữa, tất cả đều im lặng rất lâu.

Ngồi ở hàng ghế sau cùng, ngay cạnh cánh cửa màu đồng.

“Sao ổng không nói những ai không phải người tình nguyện thế?” Xuân Thảo cau mày thì thào.

Chu Nhung rũ mắt, sau tiếng thở dài gần như lẳng lặng, sờ sờ đầu cô nói: “……..Ai biết được chứ.”

***

Cuộc hội nghị trước nay chưa từng có trong lịch sử toàn cầu được thực hiện trong vòng hơn mười tiếng đồng hồ, mà Ninh Du không tham gia những giai đoạn còn lại, sau khi công bố bản đồ gene kháng thể xong thì gã liền lẳng lặng rời khỏi hội trường.

Phòng thí nghiệm vẫn y nguyên như khi sáng sớm nay gã rời đi. Ánh nắng xuyên qua cửa kính, tĩnh lặng hắt trên mặt tường đầy chữ viết, rải trên sàn nhà tán loạn giấy tờ, cùng cả bàn thí nghiệm lộn xà lộn xộn, cái máy Ngòi Lửa 01 được xếp gọn, ánh đèn chỉ thị đang nhấp nháy, thiết bị sinh hóa bằng titan lạnh lẽo nằm trong ánh nắng, tỏa ra thứ ánh sáng nhàn nhạt mờ ảo.

Ninh Du ngồi thẳng xuống trước màn hình hiển thị, phảng phất đang nhìn chăm chú khoảng không không tồn tại trong lớp bụi bặm, rồi lại như nhìn vào gương mặt trắng bệch trong màn hình đen thẳm.

Cốc, cốc.

Sau lưng truyền đến tiếng gõ cửa, có người nhanh chóng bước vào.

“Tiến sĩ Ninh………..” Cô trợ lý phòng thí nghiệm bưng một bát mì trứng gà cà chua, dè dặt nói: “Ngài, ngài có muốn ăn chút gì không……..”

Cổ Ninh Du chuyển động, xương cổ tựa như chiếc máy không hoạt động lâu ngày, đột nhiên cứng đờ, sau đó mới ngoảnh đầu lại: “Ban ngày tôi không ăn gì đâu.”

“Tôi biết, nhưng mà……..” Trợ lý cố lấy dũng khí nói: “Tôi nghĩ thí nghiệm đã hoàn thành thành công, bây giờ đi ăn cơm trưa cũng sẽ không ảnh hưởng đúng không ạ. Với lại không ăn trưa lâu dài sẽ cực kì gây bất lợi cho cơ thể, vì thế………”

Đôi ngươi của Ninh Du nhìn chằm chằm vào cô.

Gã như một cái xác đã bay mất linh hồn, trống rỗng ngồi ở đó. Có một khoảnh khắc cô trợ lý thậm chí không dám nhìn thẳng gã, phảng phất chỉ cần nhìn vào đôi con ngươi như hố đen kia, sẽ bị cái giếng sâu không thấy đáy đó hút mất hồn phách.

“Để đó đi.” Lát sau Ninh Du phun ra ba chữ.

Trợ lý như được đại xá, vội vã đặt cái khay ở cửa vào phòng thí nhiệm, cúi người đi ra ngoài.

Ninh Du từ từ quay đầu, không nói gì hết, cũng chẳng suy nghĩ. Hai mắt của gã cũng không xoay chuyển, mùi thức ăn ấm nóng bay vào không khí, lướt qua cái cổ lạnh băng vô hình của thân thể gã, chầm chậm vút đến chỗ cao.

Ánh mặt trời dần dần xám xịt, bát mì trở nên nguội ngắt, nước canh đóng băng tạo thành một lớp màng mỏng.

Ninh Du vẫn cứ ngồi im, không hề động đậy.

***

Tháng 9 năm 2020, kháng thể đã được sản xuất với số lượng đáp ứng trong phạm vi toàn cầu, dự án gene vắc xin cũng được khởi động.

Quân đội Nam Hải dốc hết sức mình, tiến hành cuộc chiến phản sát toàn diện.

Quân đội dùng lửa đốt, bom nổ, xe tăng, đủ loại phương pháp quét sạch từng thành phố bị zombie khống chế, lấy điểm xuất phát từ vùng cực Nam của tổ quốc, theo hình cánh quạt đẩy mạnh lên phía Bắc, thẳng đến Tháp Hà (1), Bắc Cương (2) và Nội Mông Cổ. Đồng thời máy bay bắt đầu tiến hành thả dù tiếp tế lương thực và kháng thể cho dân chúng, ngoài năm căn cứ người sống đã được cứu hộ và bố trí yên ổn, bộ đội lại lần lượt cứu ra hơn chục triệu người dân sống tại vùng cao nguyên với núi sâu.

Kế hoạch hành động có tên Ngòi Lửa tiếp tục kéo dài đến hơn bốn tháng, mãi cho tới tận khi mùa đông về.

Dự án vắc xin không còn cần Tư Nam tiếp tục phối hợp, Chu Nhung thì được tự do. Y được trung ương phê chuẩn lệnh đặc biệt, có thể nhận chức đội trưởng của trung đội số sáu của 118 ban đầu và thêm cả đồng chí tình nguyện viên Tư Nam, tạo một biên chế tạm thời, đi đến vùng biên giới Túc Bắc (3), chấp hành nhiệm vụ đột phá vị trí.

Kết quả trước khi đội ngũ xuất phát, đột nhiên lòi ra thêm một vị khách không mời──Ninh Du.

“Tiến sĩ Ninh là người Túc Bắc, mặc dù không sống ở đó quá mấy ngày.” Trung tướng Trịnh nói thế này đây, “Ông ấy viết báo cáo muốn làm quân y cùng hành động với đội ngũ, nhân tiện về thăm quê nhà một chút, cấp trên đã đặc biệt phê chuẩn rồi.”

Chu Nhung nghi ngờ nói: “Ổng không cần phải làm việc trong phòng thí nghiệm nữa sao?”

“Vắc xin đã có thành quả đầu tiên, tiến sĩ Ninh nói các phòng thí nghiệm trên khắp trái đất đều có thể chế tạo, có ông ấy hay không cũng chẳng quan trọng.”

Trực giác của Chu Nhung cho thấy lời này ắt có vấn đề, nhưng có suy nghĩ thêm nữa cũng đách ra nổi ý gì.

“Làm cho tốt vào, thượng tá Chu!” Trung tướng Trịnh vỗ bả vai y động viên: “Cậu đang dẫn tiểu đội đặc chủng có đội hình cao nhất cả nước đấy, đừng phụ lòng kỳ vọng của cấp trên nhé!”

“…………..” Chu Nhung lạnh lùng nói: “Chắc cụ không biết đó thôi, ông họ Ninh kia làm quân y thế đách nào được, ổng cuốn băng y tế còn không thành thạo bằng tôi đâu. Bị ổng mổ xẻ trên bàn phẫu thuật thì làm gì có nước sống tiếp, ổng nào phải thiên sứ áo trắng, ổng là tên nam qua đường vừa lên sân khấu đã dắt theo tử thần ấy chứ, lỡ mà tới khi ấy cả đội đều bị ổng trị chết………..”

Trịnh trung tướng dở khóc dở cười: “Cái thằng không biết trái phải này, cậu mau cút ngay cho tôi!”

Có điều Ninh Du không có rắc rối như những gì Chu Nhung ảo tưởng, chí ít so với thái độ chua ngoa, châm chọc khiêu khích như hồi mới biết nhau thì bây giờ đã tốt hơn nhiều rồi.

Cả tiểu đội bảy người tính cả xe bọc thép, được máy bay trực thăng vận chuyển bằng đường hàng không đến Đôn Hoàng(4) của Cam Túc(5). Thành phố này đã bị bom oanh tạc một lần, chẳng còn bao nhiêu zombie, nhưng rắc rối ở chỗ khi virus bùng nổ, đoàn khách du lịch bị kẹt lại trong di tích thành cổ đều đã zombie hóa cả, vì bảo vệ văn vật không bị hư hại quá lớn, quân đội chỉ có thể điều động tiểu đội lính đặc chủng tiến hành càn quét gạt bỏ.

Kế hoạch của Chu Nhung là giết một đám zombie ở ngoài khu thắng cảnh trước tiên, sau đó lợi dụng thuốc dẫn dụ chứa pheromone Alpha ở nồng đồ cao do quân đội chế tạo, đem đàn zombie trong hang Mạc Cao(6) dụ tới sa mạc Gobi (7), xe bọc thép chở tên lửa sẽ giải quyết tất cả vấn đề. Y giữ Ninh Du ở trong xe bọc thép, dặn gã dù có xảy ra bất cứ chuyện gì cũng không được mở cửa, càng không được tự mình xuống xe, rồi mới dẫn tất cả mọi người vác súng xông vào.

Khi virus bùng nổ, nơi đây đang là mùa du lịch đông đúc, tuy rằng có một số lượng zombie đã chạy mất, nhưng vẫn không thể coi thường số còn lại. Đội của Chu Nhung vừa xuống xe đã đụng phải zombie như đói meo bụng tám trăm năm xồ tới, cái tình thế đó nói theo lời của Nhan Hào là: “Chả khác ếu nào tuần lễ vàng ngày mùng một tháng mười leo lên Vạn Lý Trường Thành(8) ế──!”

Chu Nhung: “Anh ở thành phố B hơn chục năm mà còn chưa đi Trường Thành bao giờ nè! Bận sấp mặt luôn! Mau mau mau dùng lựu đạn mở đường, hang Mạc Cao ở bên kia kìa!”

Đàn zombie bị lựu đạn nổ cho tan đàn xẻ nghé, máu thịt tanh hôi lầy lội rơi đầy đất. Quách Vĩ Tường vừa chạy vừa lạng lách do quá trơn, tay cầm cái loa để ở bên mồm gào to ồn ào: “Bình thường thôi Nhung ca! Em ở thành phố B hơn hai chục năm, mà có đi hết Cố Cung bao giờ đâu──!”

Chu Nhung: “Thế chú vì nguyên nhân gì vậy?!”

Mọi ngời hự hạ hự hạ vọt vào cửa soát vé, một đàn zombie xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo ùa tới từ đằng trước, rặt một đám ông bà già đã nghỉ hưu, hướng dẫn viên du lịch đi đầu còn đang tận tụy cầm cờ quốc kỳ nhỏ trong tay.

“Dịp nghỉ xả hơi hằng năm em toàn đi hẹn hò với mấy em gái! Khổ nổi đều chưa chơi được ba tiếng thì các cổ đã chạy mất dép!” Quách Vĩ Tường vô cùng uất ức: “Em cũng đách biết tại sao nữa!”

Chu Nhung: “…………..”

Xuân Thảo vỗ vỗ vai cậu ta, nói khuyến khích: “Đến kiếp sau cậu cũng đách tìm nổi bạn gái nhé.” Nói xong bèn xông ra trước bắn một phát pháo cối, nổ cho cả đàn zombie bay tung trời.

Tư Nam có một ưu điểm cực kì nổi trội khi chấp hành nhiệm vụ, đó là vừa không tranh đi đầu cũng không tụt lại phía sau, trước nay đều câm như hến đi theo đội ngũ, chỉ đôi khi gặp nguy hiểm mới nhích ra nhảy một cái. Chẳng qua, đợt này Chu Nhung phát hiện hắn cứ luôn chạy tiên phong đi đầu, vừa lôi sau gáy túm về, không để ý hắn một cái thì thảo nào Tư Nam cũng sẽ chuồn lên trước.

“Em làm gì thế hả Tư Tiểu Nam?” Chu Nhung không thể không bước nhanh đến: “Đằng trước không có siêu thị, toàn đống nhà bằng bùn đất thôi! Đây là khu thắng cảnh đấy!”

Tư Nam để làm lơ, vác súng tự động đi một mạch nã đạn pằng pằng pằng, chớp mắt đã chạy tới dưới “nhà bằng bùn đất”, vèo cái bắn ra cây súng leo, vượt nóc phi tường chui vào trong hang hầm mộ.

Zombie rộn ràng nhốn nháo khắp khu thắng cảnh, Chu Nhung đang nhìn đồng hồ bấm giây chuẩn bị thả thuốc dẫn dụ ra, thấy thế bèn lập tức nổi khùng: “Nhanh tóm em ấy về cho anh mau! Làm cái gì thế kia, du lịch tập thể à?!”

Quách Vĩ Tường tức thì bừng bừng tinh thần: “Ok anh, em đi tìm cậu ấy liền đây!” Nói xong vèo cái phi lên.

Nhan Hào: “Em….Em cũng đi tìm cậu ấy!”

Xuân Thảo: “Đợi em với, đợi em đã nào!”

Vèo vèo hai tiếng, bông hoa của đội với bạn thân Xuân Thảo đã biến mất tiêu. Chu Nhung đứng đờ ra tại chỗ, chỉ thấy Đinh Thực cào cào đầu, mặt mày chất phác quay phắt người lại: “Nhung, Nhung ca, hồi bé trong nhà em nghèo lắm, không có tiền đi du lịch, em vẫn luôn hy vọng được trông thấy non sông gấm vóc của tổ quốc ta………….”

Chu Nhung: “……..Chú hành động nhanh lên cho anh.”

Vèo! Đinh Thực cũng mất dạng.

Thái dương của Chu Nhung nổi đầy gân xanh, chỉ đành đứng trước cửa hang liên tục nã đạn bắn giết zombie. Lát sau đoàn du lịch tập thể kia nhao nhao trở về, Xuân Thảo vặn đứt cái cổ con zombie chắn đường, quẳng nó ngã từ trên tầng ba xuống, quát to: “Đã mắt vãi luôn ấy! Vô cùng vô cùng đồ sộ! Nhung ca anh không lên đó thật à──?”

Chu Nhung: “Lăn xuống hết đây cho anh! Thiệt là vô tổ chức vô kỷ luật! Cả ngày trong đầu mấy đứa đang nghĩ riết cái gì đó? Ông đây nhất định sẽ diệt sạch cái thói ham vui lệch lạc này, sau khi trở về tất cả đeo phụ trọng chạy việt dã ba mươi km…..”

Tư Nam: “Khụ.”

“……….Riêng đồng chí Tư Tiểu Nam bị phạt không cho ăn điểm tâm một ngày! Được rồi nhanh chuẩn bị rút lui cho anh!”

Xuân Thảo: “Nhung ca anh đừng có hờn nữa, đội ta chạy một chuyến tới đây nào có dễ gì đâu, phải nhanh để mọi người đứng xếp hành pose một kiểu chứ, Tường Tử dọn dẹp con zombie đằng kia đi, chúng ta sắp bị bao vây rồi………nào nào nào một hai ba!”

“Tác──h!”

Tiếng súng của Chu Nhung im bặt, lao như bay tới ôm cổ Tư Nam, tay giơ chữ V.

Tách!

Trung đội số sáu của đại đội 118 đứng chụp ảnh lưu niệm tập thể trước hang Mạc Cao ở Đôn Hoàng, Chu Nhung mặt mày hồng hào, Tư Nam mặt không cảm xúc, Xuân Thảo cố gắng cúi đầu trợn mắt chu mỏ, đầu của hai tên Tường Tử Đinh Thực chen lên đằng trước, chỉ có Nhan Hào mặt mày tự tin viết đầy chữ ba trăm sáu mươi độ không góc chết.

Ngoài ra còn bao du khách zombie, đang hữu nghị làm khách mời ở sau lưng.

Một giây sau, Chu Nhung đập nát ống thuốc dẫn dụ, mọi người lập tức né người chạy đi.

Mùi chất pheromone máu thịt đặc chế của quân đội cuốn theo chiều gió, trở thành mục tiêu đuổi theo của zombie quanh phạm vi mấy dặm. Tiểu đội lính đặc chủng vội lao ra khỏi khu thắng cảnh, sau người là tiếng bước chân ầm ầm như rồng gầm của xác sống, ồn ào y như ngày xuân trẩy hội, zombie trong cả khu hang Mạc Cao chạy mất sạch sành sanh.

“Nhan Hào dẫn đường, chuẩn bị xuất phát!” Chu Nhung mở cửa xe ngồi vào vị trí lái xe, bật máy xe hành động nhanh gọn lẹ, quát: “Đinh Thực trèo lên nóc xe giơ thuốc dẫn dụ, dẫn đàn zombie đến sa mạc Gobi, Xuân Thảo sẵn sàng nhắm thử đạn pháo!”

Tác dụng của thuốc dẫn dụ thực sự quá mạnh, xe bọc thép chạy bon bon đằng trước, phía sau là một biển zombie vô bờ vô bến, và còn có xu hướng càng ngày càng đông.

Ninh Du ngồi ở ghế sau bên cạnh cửa sổ, bụi mù đằng xa bay lên, ầm ĩ khắp trời, tất cả đều phản chiếu trong đôi con ngươi màu đen của gã.

“Zombie ở trong đó đông quá thể, không thì ông đã được vào dạo chơi rồi, đáng để ngắm lắm đó.” Xuân Thảo lấy máy ảnh quân dụng mở từng tấm hình cho gã xem, chỉ vào tượng màu và bức bích họa chậc chậc khen ngợi: “Cơ mà quê của ông ở đây, chắc đã đến lâu rồi nhở, đội chúng tôi còn chưa chấp hành nhiệm vụ ở Đôn Hoàng đâu nè………”

“Tôi chưa đến bao giờ.”

“Hở?”

“Đã chuyển đi từ hồi bé tí tẹo rồi.” Ninh Du cười nói, dẫu cho khuôn mặt tái nhợt chẳng có bao nhiêu ý cười, “Sau này thì học đại học, ra nước ngoài, chưa từng về lại.”

Xuân Thảo gật gật đầu tỏ vẻ đã hiểu.

Ninh Du chỉ vào cửa kính xe mờ mờ: “Đến sa mạc Gobi rồi à?”

Địa hình đằng trước dần dần nhấp nhô lên xuống, gió lớn cuốn cát vàng, để lộ tầng nham thạch màu đen xù xì đã bị phong hóa.

Xa hơn nữa, từng lớp khoáng chất và đá vụn bị gió thổi hao mòn lưu lại trên bề mặt, trải thẳng đến vùng sa mạc màu vàng rộng lớn.

Chiếc xe lắc lư đi đường, một lát sau Ninh Du nhẹ nhàng nói: “Thật đẹp.”

Khoảnh khắc này đã là thời gian chạng vạng, ánh chiều tà như chiếc bát đựng màu bị lật úp, đổ từ đường chân trời xuống tới mặt đất, nhuộm đẫm sa mạc từ xa đến gần thành các màu đỏ thẫm, vỏ quýt, vàng hồng, vàng cát……….. từng lớp sắc màu giao hòa pha trộn vào nhau, tô điểm thêm nét kỳ dị mà tráng lệ cho rừng Hồ Dương(9) xa xôi phía dưới bầu trời cao kia.

“Từ khi còn bé tôi đã rất thích sa mạc, vẫn luôn muốn đến, nhưng chẳng bao giờ có cơ hội.”

Ninh Du xuất thần một lát, rồi khàn khàn nói: “Thật đẹp.”

Chu Nhung bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu liếc nhìn gã trong gương chiếu hậu, “Nếu ông thích thì sau này năng đến du lịch chả phải được sao.”

Ninh Du lại mỉm cười, giọng điệu vậy mà trở nên vô cùng thoải mái: “Đúng vậy, tôi cũng nghĩ thế đó.”

Xe bọc thép đỗ tại địa điểm theo đúng kế hoạch, lúc này tiểu đội đã đi vào sâu trong sa mạc hơn mười km, zombie đằng xa đông đúc hơn bọn họ tưởng tượng nhiều. Chu Nhung cầm kính viễn vọng quan sát một lát, dặn dò Xuân Thảo: “Vừa nãy zombie cách chúng ta quá gần, tầm bắn của tên lửa sẽ không làm gì được. Đợi lát nữa em bắn một phát trước, sau khi cho nổ, xe bọc thép đi thêm được hai km thì em bắn tiếp thêm phát, có lẽ sẽ giải quyết kha khá zombie đấy.”

Xuân Thảo gật gù tỏ vẻ đã hiểu, bịch một cái trượt đến bàn điều khiển, chậm rãi rơi xuống ván trượt.

“Ông căng thẳng à?” Tư Nam bất thình lình mở miệng lên tiếng hỏi.

Tất cả mọi người ngây ra một lát, mới phát hiện hắn đang hỏi Ninh Du.

Ninh Du ngồi thẳng người, sống lưng dường như có cây gậy chống đỡ, căng đến độ bất bình thường, mười ngón tay đan vào nhau.

“Không, tôi ổn lắm.”

Tư Nam nhăn mi, chỉ nghe gã lặp thêm lần nữa: “Tôi ổn lắm.”

“……….” Tư Nam bật người kéo đai an toàn cho gã, cài chặt xuống, “Ông ngồi cho vững vào, tí nữa xe sẽ rung lắc đấy.”

Ninh Du nhìn chằm chằm đánh giá hắn.

“Sao thế?” Tư Nam hỏi.

“Hồi còn bé cậu đã từng đến căn cứ một lần, vì tiến sĩ Chung Vãn và tiến sĩ Alicia phải vào phòng thí nghiệm vô khuẩn, nên bảo tôi trông nom cậu cả buổi chiều.”

Tư Nam không ngờ gã đột nhiên nói chuyện này, ngớ hết cả người, nhưng Ninh Du phảng phất không hề nhận ra: “Khi ấy cậu còn đang chập chững tập đi, tôi nắm tay cậu, băng qua Sở nghiên cứu và con đường rợp bóng râm, đến một cửa hàng rất xa để mua một cái bánh ngọt.”

“Tới khi quay về thì trời đã hoàng hôn, ba mẹ cậu đang đứng sóng vai tại Sở nghiên cứu đợi chúng ta. Tiến sĩ Alicica nói cậu không thể ăn nhiều đồ ngọt, mới bé xíu đã bị sâu răng rồi, tiến sĩ Chung Vãn thì nói không có sao đâu, đằng nào chả phải thay răng mà.”

“Sau đó hai anh chị ấy dẫn cậu rời đi, cậu nằm nhoài trên vai tiến sĩ Chung Vãn, vẫy tay từ xa với tôi.”

Bên ngoài xe bọc thép, zombie trên đường chân trời đông như nước thủy triều ào tới.

Phía dưới ván trượt, tên lửa đã treo ngay phía dưới chuẩn bị đẩy đi, nhắm chuẩn vào đàn zombie phía xa, đèn tín hiệu lóe ra thứ ánh sáng xanh lục.

“Khi ấy màn đêm mới buông xuống, hàng đèn hai bên đường rợp bóng đã bật sáng, ánh sáng ấm áp kéo đến tít cuối con đường. Buổi tối đó tuy còn một cuộc thí nghiệm đang chờ, nhưng tôi vẫn đứng nấn ná tại cửa của Sở nghiên cứu, đưa mắt tiễn theo gia đình nhà cậu, mãi đến khi khuất dạng mới thôi…………”

“……….Nhiều thế kia à.”

Ninh Du chậm chạp dừng một lát, nói: “Chuyện của ba mẹ cậu, tôi cũng chỉ nhớ có nhiêu đó thôi.”

Mi tâm Tư Nam dần thả lỏng, khẽ nói một câu: “Cảm ơn ông.”

Ninh Du nhìn Tư Nam, ánh mắt lại dường như nhìn xuyên qua gương mặt của hắn, trông thấy kí ức đã xa xôi không người biết đến.

“Không có gì,” Gã nói nhỏ, nhưng không biết đang nói với Tư Nam hay với người nào đó: “Thật sự……không có gì đâu.”

Xuân Thảo ấn chốt bắn.

Quả tên lửa vọt ra, vẽ thành một đường cong parabol trên bầu trời, mấy giây sau một tiếng nổ kinh thiên động địa vang lên.

Oành──

Không biết bao con zombie chỉ nháy mắt đã biến mất, vô số cơ thể vụn nát hóa thành huyết tương vọt lên trời cao. Hàng nghìn vạn dòng khí cuốn theo lớp đất cát, lấy trung tâm vụ nổ, gào thét xông về bốn phương tám hướng.

Xe bọc thép và đàn zombie nằm ngoài phạm vi vụ nổ, bị dòng khí sa mạc khủng bố bắn vọt ra, lơ lửng giữa không trung tầm khoảng hai chục mét mới rơi ầm xuống đất, toàn bộ lớp kính chống rung cùng đồng thời có vết rạn vỡ đáng sợ, zombie như cơn mưa rào té bộp bộp bộp bộp xuống đất.

Chẳng biết đã được bao lâu, khái niệm về thời gian dường trở nên mơ hồ sau phút giây va chạm dữ dội này. Có lẽ là khoảng vài phút hoặc cũng chỉ có vài giây, Tư Nam khôi phục chút ý thức trong cơn choáng đầu ù tai, nhìn thấy Ninh Du lắc la lắc lư đứng dậy.

Nháy mắt khi dòng khí kia đánh tới, Tư Nam đã che chắn cho gã, bởi thế mà Ninh Dụ bị ảnh hưởng rất ít, khôi phục cũng nhanh nhất. Tuy nhiên cho dù vậy gã vẫn đứng rất gượng gạo, dù sao tố chất thân thể của gã cũng rất kém cỏi── Ninh Du mò tìm nắm lấy chốt nắm cửa sau, tiếp đó không biết lấy đâu ra sức lực, bỗng nhiên cắn răng mở toang cửa xe, mạnh mẽ nhảy xuống phía dưới.

“……………!”

Tư Nam đột ngột tỉnh táo, mở miệng lại bộc phát ra tiếng ho khụ khụ, tháo đai an toàn rồi xông nhanh ra ngoài. Chỉ thấy Ninh Du đã vẫy tay mỉm cười với hắn, bước từng bước thụt lùi, tiến về nơi cát vàng ngập trời kia.

“Ninh…………..”

“Ninh Du!”

Mọi người cùng nhận ra sự bất thường, Tư Nam đã vọt khỏi xe, nhưng tất cả đều xảy ra chỉ trong một khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi──

Zombie ngã rơi gần quanh xe bọc thép đồng loạt đứng dậy, có một số con bổ nhào về chỗ cửa xe, mà càng có nhiều con không ngừng xông đến chỗ Ninh Du đang lùi bước hướng đến chúng nó, gần như chỉ trong chớp mắt đã bao trùm lên gã!

Tư Nam run rẩy tiến tới một bước, rồi sau đó bị Chu Nhung vọt xuống xe đè chặt, đồng thời giơ súng bắn pằng một tiếng làm con zombie gần đó té lăn quay.

“Để ông ấy đi đi,” Chu Nhung giọng run run nói, “Hãy…..hãy để ông ấy đi đi.”

Zombie giành nhau lên trước, liên tục gia tăng, bóng người của Ninh Du đã biến mất trong tiếng gào thét và nhai nuốt. Mọi người nhảy xuống nổ súng với zombie chung quanh xe bọc thép, chuẩn bị nhanh chóng lái về phía trước, Chu Nhung muốn kéo Tư Nam lên xe, lại bị hắn giật lấy khẩu tiểu liên tự động, sải bước to đi về phía trước.

Pằng pằng pằng pằng pằng!

Dải đạn bắn tung trên bầu trời, vỏ đạn rơi leng keng đầy đất, não thối trộn với máu bẩn của zombie văng tung tóe. Đàn zombie không ngừng ngã xuống, rồi lại ào ào xông lên, lại liên tục ngã xuống……..cứ tựa như biển máu của địa ngục và tu la ma quỷ vĩnh viễn không có điểm cuối.

“Đi thôi, Tư Nam!” Chu Nhung chạy đến cưỡng ép nắm lấy tay hắn.

“──Ninh Du đã chọn cho bản thân một con đường riêng, chúng ta cũng phải đi thôi!”

“Đừng quay đầu nhìn lại, Tư Nam! Tư Nam!”

………

Tiếng gào thét bỏng rát cổ họng dần dần khuất xa, hóa thành thứ âm thanh mông lung, quầng sáng yên tĩnh, vươn từng làn đến phía cuối con đường trong màn đêm.

Xe bọc thép lại bắt đầu di chuyển, từ từ tiến về phía trước, bỏ lại biển máu thịt bao la vô tận phía xa, cho đến khi bị bóng đêm trên sa mạc im lìm vắng vẻ nuốt mất.

Thoáng chốc, lại có một quả tên lửa xẹt qua bầu trời.

Địa ngục sáng rực trong ánh sáng trắng cực điểm, rồi chợt lặng yên hóa thành sự hư vô.

* * *

Chú thích:

(1) Tháp Hà: Tháp Hà là một huyện thuộc địa khu Đại Hưng An Lĩnh, tỉnh Hắc Long Giang, Cộng hòa Nhân dân Trung Hoa. Huyện Tháp Hà có diện tích 14.103 km², dân số 100.000 người.

(2) Bắc Cương: Hay có tên khác là Dzungaria cũng viết là Zungaria, là một vùng địa lý ở phía tây bắc Trung Quốc, tương ứng với nửa phía bắc của Tân Cương. Diện tích khoảng 777.000 km², hầu như nằm trong Tân Cương và kéo dài đến miền tây Mông Cổ và đông Kazakhstan.

(3) Túc Bắc: Một huyện tự trị của Trung Quốc.

(4): Đôn Hoàng: Đôn Hoàng là một thị xã thuộc địa cấp thị Tửu Tuyền, tỉnh Cam Túc, Cộng hòa Nhân dân Trung Hoa. Thị xã Đôn Hoàng có diện tích 31.200 ki-lô-mét vuông, dân số 130.000 người. Đôn Hoàng nằm trong một ốc đảo sa mạc. Đôn Hoàng nổi tiếng với các tượng Phật được khắc trong hang đá.

(5) Cam Túc: (giản thể: 甘肃; phồn thể: 甘肅; bính âm: _Gānsù_ ; Wade-Giles: _Kan-su, Kansu, hoặc Kan-suh_ ) là một tỉnh ở phía tây bắc của Cộng hòa Nhân dân Trung Hoa. Cam Túc nằm giữa tỉnh Thanh Hải, Nội Mông và Cao nguyên Hoàng Thổ, giáp với Mông Cổ về phía bắc. Hoàng Hà chảy qua phía nam tỉnh này. Dân số Cam Túc là 25 triệu người (1997) và tập trung nhiều người Hồi. Tỉnh lỵ là Lan Châu nằm ở đông nam tỉnh.

Cam Túc có tên gọi tắt là **Cam** hay **Lũng** (陇/隴), cũng còn gọi theo tên cũ là Lũng Tây hay Lũng Hữu vì có núi Lũng ở phía đông Cam Túc.

(6) Hang Mạc Cao: Hang Mạc Cao là cung điện nghệ thuật kết hợp kiến trúc cổ, bích họa và tượng nặn. Trong quá trình đào hang động, nhân dân các triều đại đã nặn rất nhiều tượng phật trong hang và vẽ lên một loạt bích họa. Tuy trải qua sự đổi thay của lịch sử và bị phá hoại của con người, nhưng đến nay hang Mạc Cao vẫn giữ lại được gần 500 hang động, bảo tồn khoảng 50 nghìn km vuông bích họa và hơn 2000 pho tượng phật. Các pho tượng Phật trong hang muôn hình muôn kiểu, phục sức và biện pháp biểu hiện mỗi tượng một khác, phản ánh mầu sắc của các thời đài khác nhau. Bích họa của Hang Mạc Cao lộng lẫy nhất, nếu nối những bích họa lại với nhau có thể tạo thành một dãy tranh gần 30km.

Do Hang Mạc Cao Đôn Hoàng nằm ở vùng xa xôi hẻo lánh của Trung Quốc, cho nên bị lãng quên hàng trăm năm mà chưa được thế giới chú ý đến. Song đầu thế kỷ 20, vì sự phát hiện một kho sách thần bí, khối lượng tàng trữ của quý rất đáng kể của Hang Mạc Cao đã làm cho thế giới kinh ngạc, chính vì vậy đã gây nên cơn thảm họa làm cho văn vật bị thất thoát và bị tổn thất nghiêm trọng nhất trong lịch sử Trung Quốc cận đại.

(7): Sa mạc Gobi: ( /ˈɡoʊ.bi/; tiếng Mông Cổ: Говь, _govĭ_ , /ɢɔwʲ/, “semidesert”; tiếng Trung: 戈壁; bính âm: _Gēbì_ , Tiểu Nhi Kinh: قْبِ, /kɤ˥pi˥˩/) là một vùng hoang mạc lớn tại châu Á. Trãi rộng trên một phần khu vực Bắc-Tây Bắc Trung Quốc, và Nam Mông Cổ. Sa mạc Gobi được vây quanh bởi dãy Altai, thảo nguyên và đồng cỏ Mông Cổ về phía bắc, hoang mạc Taklamakan về phía tây, hành lang Hà Tây và cao nguyên Thanh Tạng về phía tây nam, và bình nguyên Hoa Bắc về phía đông nam. Gobi từng là một phần của Đế quốc Mông Cổ, và từng là nơi nhiều thành phố dọc theo con đường Tơ lụa hiện diện.

Gobi là một sa mạc bóng mưa, được tạo nên do dãy núi Himalaya chắn hết mây mưa từ Ấn Độ Dương.

(8): Vạn Lý Trường Thành:

 **Vạn Lý Trường Thành** (chữ Hán giản thể: 万里长城; phồn thể: 萬里長城; Bính âm: Wànlĭ Chángchéng; Tiếng Anh: Great Wall of China; có nghĩa là “Thành dài vạn lý”) là bức tường thành nổi tiếng của Trung Quốc liên tục được xây dựng bằng đất và đá từ thế kỷ 5 TCN cho tới thế kỷ 16, để bảo vệ Đế quốc Trung Quốc khỏi những cuộc tấn công của người Hung Nô, Mông Cổ, người Turk, và những bộ tộc du mục khác đến từ những vùng hiện thuộc Mông Cổ và Mãn Châu. Một số đoạn tường thành được xây dựng từ thế kỷ thứ 5 TCN, trong đó nổi tiếng nhất là phần tường thành do Hoàng đế đầu tiên của Trung Quốc là Tần Thủy Hoàng ra lệnh xây từ năm 220 TCN và 200 TCN, nằm ở phía bắc xa hơn phần Vạn Lý Trường Thành hiện nay của Trung Quốc xây dưới thời nhà Minh, và hiện chỉ còn sót lại ít di tích.

Các mục đích khác của Vạn Lý Trường Thành bao gồm kiểm soát biên giới, cho phép áp đặt thuế đối với hàng hóa vận chuyển theo con đường tơ lụa, quy định hoặc khuyến khích thương mại và kiểm soát xuất nhập cảnh. Hơn nữa, đặc điểm phòng thủ của Vạn Lý Trường Thành đã được tăng cường bằng việc xây dựng các tháp canh, doanh trại quân đội, trạm đóng quân, báo hiệu có giặc thông qua các phương tiện khói hoặc lửa, và thực tế là con đường của Vạn Lý Trường Thành cũng phục vụ như là một hành lang giao thông vận tải.

Một nghiên cứu sơ bộ công bố hồi năm 2009 ước tính công trình có chiều dài 8.850 km (3.948 dặm Anh). Nhưng theo số liệu mới được công bố, Vạn Lý Trường Thành dài 21.196 km, chiều dài này được đưa ra dựa trên một cuộc khảo sát mới nhất, nhưng thật sự nếu chúng ta chấp nối tất cả các đoạn Trường Thành đã biết ngày nay lại với nhau thì chiều dài của chúng lên tới 56,000 km.Chiều cao trung bình tường thành là 7m so với mặt đất, mặt trên của trường thành rộng trung bình 5-6m. Vạn Lý Trường Thành bắt đầu từ Sơn Hải quan trên bờ Biển Bột Hải ở phía đông, tại giới hạn giữa Trung Quốc bản thổ (“đất Trung Quốc gốc”) và Mãn Châu đến Lop Nur ở phần phía đông nam Khu tự trị người Duy Ngô Nhĩ tại Tân Cương.

(9) Rừng Hồ Dương: Hồ Dương là loại cây Dương thuộc họ Dương liễu, còn gọi là Dị diệp dương, bởi trên cùng một cây có thể xuất hiện hai dạng lá khác nhau. Một loại bản lá rộng, giống lá cây dipwng; loại kia tương đối nhỏ dài, giống lá cây liễu. Có điều, ngoài hai lá kể trên, còn có một loại lá trung gian, vừa giống lá dương, vừa giống lá liễu. Sự dị hình của lá hồ dương trong họ cây dương là hiếm thấy. Cây Hồ Dương không sợ hoang mạc, sức chịu hạn rất tốt, một số rễ của cây già có thể vươn xa tới mấy chục mét, mỗi chiếc rễ đều có thể nảy chồi mới và lớn thành cây, rễ sâu cành cứng, giúp đỡ lẫn nhau bám sâu vào lòng đất. Chính vì vậy mà Hồ Dương là loài cây rất tốt cho việc ngăn sự lan rộng của hoang mạc.


	85. Chapter 85

Cái chết của Ninh Du đã đem lại rất nhiều rắc rối lớn cho Chu Nhung.

Từ Viện khoa học đến Ủy ban quân sự trung ương, thậm chí cả lớp thượng tầng cấp cao trong trung ương cũng đều bị sốc, cộng đồng quốc tế thì càng không thể tin nổi.

Tuy rằng Ủy ban quân sự tương đối tín nhiệm Chu Nhung, tất cả mọi người có mặt tại hiện trường đều có thể chứng minh Ninh Du tự sát, song cả đội vẫn phải bị cách ly hết vòng này đến vòng khác để thẩm tra. Ngoài ra, những người không thân có dính dáng đến chuyện Ninh Du đi Túc Bắc cũng đều bị thẩm vấn, trung tướng Trịnh đã bị nghiêm khắc khiển trách phê bình vài lần.

Vì sao Ninh Du muốn tự sát? Động cơ là gì? Xúc động? Hay là ngày hôm đó đã xảy ra chuyện gì khiến Ninh Du bị kích động?

Và liệu có khả năng nào bù đắp lại được hay không?

Sự kiện này có ý nghĩa chính trị vô cùng quan trọng, mặc dù tạm thời chưa có người bị phạt nặng, nhưng sức ảnh hưởng của nó thì vẫn rất rõ ràng.

Trung tướng Trịnh từng đồng ý giúp 118 xin khôi phục biên chế, nhưng kế hoạch Ngòi Lửa khiến quân đội phải đưa ra toàn bộ lực lượng, cộng thêm vì chưa từng có tiền lệ này, thế nên tình hình tiến triển cực kì chậm chạp.

Ninh Du vừa tự sát, đám Chu Nhung bị điều tra nghiêm ngặt, chuyện biên chế 118 ngay lập tức bị dừng lại.

Trong khoảng thời gian đó, tuy mọi người đều không nói ngoài miệng, nhưng trong lòng lại cực kì chán nản, nhất là còn phải đối phó với các câu hỏi lặp đi lặp lại không ngừng không nghỉ cùng cuộc điều tra theo quy định, khiến mọi người không khỏi có cảm giác phức tạp về cái chết của Ninh Du.

Chỉ có mình Tư Nam nói hắn cảm thấy Ninh Du không phải là một người như vậy.

Hắn nói phong cách của Ninh Du luôn có trước có sau, quen thói làm mọi việc thật chỉnh chu, sẽ không cố tình hãm hại người khác ở thời khắc cuối cùng. Xuân Thảo hỏi hắn vì sao cảm thấy như thế, rõ ràng đội họ rất hạn chế giao thiệp với Ninh Du, muốn suy đoán chuẩn xác nội tâm của cái ông đứng đầu giới khoa học này là điều gần như bất khả thi.

Tư Nam cũng không biết phải giải thích nguyên nhân thế nào.

Thế nhưng sự thật đã nhanh chóng chứng minh rằng cảm giác của Tư Nam là hoàn toàn đúng đắn.

Tài liệu chuyên ngành của Ninh Du lần lượt được giải mã, Sở nghiên cứu đã tìm thấy một lá thư cuối cùng trong quyển bút ký của gã.

Lá thư này khiến công việc điều tra chẳng mấy chốc đã kết thúc, tất cả mọi người đều được trả tự do ngôn luận và làm việc. Càng bất ngờ hơn là mọi người chưa kịp thở phào nhẹ nhõm, bên quân đội đã quyết định chính thức thông báo khôi phục lại biên chế cho 118──Chu Nhung được thăng lên làm đại đội trưởng, chức vụ cấp đoàn, có quyền hạn thành lập tám trung đội của 118 thêm lần nữa.

Chính bản thân Chu Nhung cũng vô cùng bất ngờ, cho đến khi trung tướng Trịnh nói cho y biết nguyên nhân.

“Trong lá thư cuối cùng, tiến sĩ Ninh có nói, ngoảnh về cuộc đời mình, cảm thấy rất may mắn vì khi ấy đã được gặp các cậu. Ninh Du biết các cậu đều mong muốn có thể xây dựng lại 118, cũng biết đơn xin thành lập đã bị trì trệ trong khoảng thời gian rất dài, ông ấy hy vọng quân đội có thể xem xét công lao các cậu cứu và đưa ông ấy đến Nam Hải, đặc biệt khôi phục lại biên chế của bộ đội 118.” Trung tướng Trịnh khẽ thở dài một hơi, nói: “Ninh Du còn nói nếu như rất khó khăn, mong quân đội hãy coi đây là nguyện vọng duy nhất của ông ấy để giải quyết vấn đề.”

“…….Ông ấy biết chỉ cần là di nguyện thì tất cả mọi người tất sẽ đồng ý,” Chu Nhung thấp giọng nói.

“Đúng vậy.”

“Ông ấy còn nói gì không?”

Trung tướng Trịnh lắc đầu: “Không rõ lắm, tôi cũng chỉ hỏi thăm được đoạn này thôi, những nội dung khác đều đã bị xử lý tuyệt mật mất rồi…..có lẽ vài chục năm thậm chí cả trăm năm sau, khi con cháu chúng ta có thể dùng ánh mắt bình tĩnh và toàn diện để nhìn về trận thảm họa này, có lẽ lá thư cuối cùng của Ninh Du mới được từ từ giải mã.”

Chu Nhung đi ra khỏi tòa nhà, Tư Nam quay lưng với y đứng dưới bậc thang, híp mắt ngóng lên bầu trời.

Thời tiết hôm nay rất đẹp, bầu trời trong xanh, ánh nắng chiếu khắp muôn nơi. Cơn gió từ đại dương thổi vào đất liền, lướt qua cánh đồng bát ngát đang sinh sôi nảy mầm và thành phố hoang toàn đổ nát, lướt nhẹ lên sau cổ và lọn tóc trên đỉnh đầu của Tư Nam.

Chu Nhung đi đến bên cạnh hắn, chỉ thấy diện tích vòm trời đều phản chiếu trong đôi con ngươi màu hổ phách của hắn, khói thuốc súng phía xa dần dần tiêu tan vô hình.

Tư Nam nói khẽ: “Tạm biệt, tiến sĩ Ninh.”

Chu Nhung vươn tay, Tư Nam thu hồi ánh mắt mỉm cười với y, hai người cùng sóng vai bước về nơi xa.

***

Đầu năm 2021, kế hoạch Ngòi Lửa bắt đầu bao trùm khắp cả nước.

Zombie trong thành phố cơ bản đều đã bị quét sạch, những khu vực hứng chịu thảm họa nặng nề đang được phía quân đội trùng tu. Sáu căn cứ khổng lồ của người sống sót được phân phối kháng thể và nhu yếu phẩm, mọi người cùng rầm rộ xây dựng quê hương dưới sự điều khiển của bộ máy nhà nước chỉnh thể.

Không lâu sau đó, vắc xin về bậc gene được ra mắt, nhanh chóng phổ biến trong phạm vi toàn cầu.

Mặc dù có bị zombie sót lại ẩn dật trong chỗ tối cắn đi chăng nữa, mọi người cũng không còn sợ sệt vì bị nhiễm virus.

Trận thảm họa đã cuốn đi ba tỷ tính mạng con người trên toàn thế giới, gần như tạo thành nạn diệt chủng, có thể nói đây là kiếp nạn lớn nhất và nghiêm trọng nhất từ trước tới nay của loài người. Tuy nhiên, con người đã dùng chính đôi bàn tay mình đóng chặt chiếc hộp Pandora, niêm phong nó vào trong con sông dài của lịch sử, sẽ không bao giờ lật mở nó ra thêm lần nào nữa.

Dưới tay của Chu Nhung còn đúng bốn người lính đặc chủng bốn mà như một này, cuối cùng y phải tốn công chém gió một hồi mới chọn được một đám lính tinh nhuệ từ các quân khu khác, dẫn về tổng bộ bắt đầu công cuộc sàng lọc và đặc huấn.

Tư Nam vốn có thể nằm dài tha hồ ăn bám quốc gia cả đời lại phải đảm nhận nhiệm vụ huấn luyện viên, nhưng xét thấy phong cách dạy học của hắn, đám binh sĩ bị ngược thành cún đều không thích hắn cho lắm.

Tư Nam đâu thèm quan tâm đám gà bệnh này thích hắn hay không, hắn chỉ để bụng rốt cuộc thì trung tướng Trịnh đã ký giấy bổ nhiệm làm cố vấn chiến thuật quân sự chính thức cho hắn. Từ nay về sau hắn không còn là đồng chí tình nguyện viên Tư Nam, giờ đây hắn là tổng chỉ đạo huấn luyện viên của bộ đội đặc chủng 118, còn được chia cho một văn phòng vừa rất gần căn tin vừa có ánh sáng và thông gió.

Xét thấy Tư Nam rốt cuộc đã chính thức gia nhập 118, Nhan Hào chân thành đề nghị tặng lại danh hiệu hoa khôi hiền đức của đội cho hắn, có điều đã bị Tư Nam lễ phép với kiên quyết từ chối. Nhan Hào vì thế mà cảm thấy cực kì thất vọng với chuyện này.

Thật ra Xuân Thảo có sẵn lòng làm bông hoa, nhưng tất cả mọi người đều tỏ ý phản đối, vì thế Xuân Thảo tức đến độ đách thèm nói chuyện với bọn họ trong cả tuần.

***

Sau khi tốp binh sĩ bổ sung gia nhập, Chu Nhung quyết định đưa biên chế của họ vào bốn trung đội, phân biệt do Nhan Hào, Xuân Thảo, Đinh Thực và Quách Vĩ Tường dẫn dắt. Trung đội số sáu ban đầu của 118 từ nay chia thành đội nhỏ, trở thành bộ xương cho một 118 mới tinh── Mà linh hồn của 118 là hóa thân của những người lính đặc chủng đã hy sinh tính mạng năm xưa, vượt qua sự thử thách của khói lửa chiến tranh trong tương lai, tiếp tục sinh sôi kéo dài sự sống.

Trước khi biên chế mới được thực hiện, trung đội số sáu ban đầu sẽ chấp hành nốt một nhiệm vụ cuối cùng.

Bọn họ cầm thẻ tên và di vật đã sửa sang gọn gàng của mười bảy đồng đội đã hy sinh, bao gồm hài cốt của Trương Anh Kiệt, sau đó bắt đầu cuộc hành trình tìm kiếm gia đình người thân còn sống của những người đồng đội này.

Đây không phải là một cuộc hành trình dài, bởi vì thân nhân của 118 đều đã tập trung kha khá và được gửi đến căn cứ tị nạn ngay khi thảm họa mới bùng phát, chỉ cần tìm đúng tài liệu thì ắt có thể tra ra. Tuy nhiên quá trình này lại vô cùng gian khổ, mỗi nỗi đau và tiếng khóc của từng gia đình, đều như một cơn đau do bàn ủi nóng rực mang lại, cứ liên tục lặp đi lặp lại in dấu trong linh hồn và máu thịt của cả đội.

Càng có rất nhiều thân nhân liệt sĩ đều đã ra đi hơn, đối với bọn Chu Nhung mà nói, điều này còn trống rỗng và bi thương hơn cả cơn đau đớn do bàn ủi đem đến.

May mắn thay, sau khi bọn họ chạy tới Đông Bắc đã thuận lợi tìm được vợ con của Trương Anh Kiệt. Hai mẹ con và người nhà đang cùng trốn trong hầm đựng rau, vượt qua mùa đông lạnh giá gian khổ, mùa xuân năm sau sẽ cùng đồng hương đi đến căn cứ Hắc Long Giang do quân đội chính phủ tiếp nhận. Khi đôi bàn tay của Chu Nhung giao hài cốt của Trương Anh Kiệt cho cô ấy, khi lắng nghe tiếng khóc tuyệt vọng và bi thảm nhất trong cuộc đời mình, y thậm chí còn không thể đứng đối diện với người phụ nữ đau khổ này thêm một phút nào nữa, mỗi một giây qua đi đều như có chiếc roi mang vô số gai nhọn, quất vào linh hồn y, tra tấn y tới khi máu chảy đầm đìa.

Bây giờ phiếu lương thực đã thay thế cho tiền giấy lưu hành, sau khi Chu Nhung nhận được tất cả giấy nợ lương của mình, y lập tức đổi hết thành tem phiếu lương thực và nhu yếu phẩm có giá ưu đãi của quân nhân, y chẳng để lại cho mình thứ gì, mà đem đi gửi tất cho người thân của những đồng đội đã hy sinh.

Đó là một khoản tiền khá lớn, cho dù có chia ra, mỗi gia đình đều có thể được hưởng không ít, đây với những gia đình mất đi trụ cột mà nói có thể tạm coi là chút lời an ủi nhỏ bé.

Chẳng qua sau khi chia sạch số tiền của mình, Chu Nhung lập tức biến thành tên nghèo rớt mùng tơi, Tư Nam nói hắn chẳng để bụng đâu, bây giờ hắn đã có tiền lương của mình, có thể nuôi cái tên con ghẻ Chu Nhung suốt đời này rồi.

Sau này, Chu Nhung có nghĩ thêm được một cách. Y điều tất cả thân nhân liệt sĩ đến quân khu do 118 quản lý, phân chia sắp đặt các chức vụ nhàn hạ tại căn tin, nhà kho, hậu cần, bảo đảm họ có thể có tiền trợ cấp cùng thu nhập ổn định do chính phủ cấp phát, con cái có cơ hội học tập tại quân khu. Y đặc biệt vì con gái của nhà Trương Anh Kiệt giành lấy một suất hiếm hoi trong danh sách giáo dục trọng điểm miễn phí mười hai năm học, còn hứa hẹn với cô bé, đợi sau khi cô bé lên đại học, bản thân sẽ gánh vác toàn bộ chi phí ăn ở đi lại học hành, thi đến đâu thì sẽ chu cấp tới đó.

Có thể khẳng định rằng, đời này của Chu Nhung chẳng thể giàu nổi rồi.

“Trứng bồ câu của em đâu?” Tư Nam đột nhiên bất mãn hỏi.

Chu Nhung: “Yên tâm, cứ giao cho Nhung ca.”

***

Thời gian thấm thoát thoi đưa, cuối cùng đã đến giao thừa của năm 2021.

Đêm tất niên, căn tin của doanh địa 118 sớm đã chuẩn bị xong xuôi bữa cơm tất niên, trung tướng Trịnh cũng vác mặt tới, tất cả đội viên và người nhà cùng tề tụ tại nơi này.

Trước bữa cơm phải phát biểu vài câu theo thường lệ. Chu Nhung và trung tướng Trịnh đùn đẩy lẫn nhau trong suốt mười phút đồng hồ, Chu Nhung thua cuộc, chỉ đành giơ chén rượu đứng dậy.

Trong căn tin treo đèn kết hoa, trên cửa thủy tinh đầy sương trắng được dính hoa giấy màu đỏ, bên ngoài đang bắn pháo hoa, khiến trời đêm sáng chói rực rỡ muôn màu.

Trong bao đôi mắt đang dõi theo, Chu Nhung hít sâu một hơi, phảng phất như bất chợt mất luôn khả năng nói ba lăng nhăng, y bỗng nhiên không biết nên nói cái gì, lát sau mới nở một nụ cười ngắn ngủi: “Nhung ca sẽ không nói nhiều đâu.”

Mọi người cùng cười to ồn ào, Chu Nhung cũng cười hùa theo.

“Đêm tất niên năm ngoái, khoảnh khắc virus tàn sát ác liệt nhất, anh và huấn luyện viên Tư đáng sợ nhất của các cậu, đã tách khỏi đội ngũ, bị nhốt trong vùng núi sâu tuyết rơi phủ trắng xóa.”

Nhắc đến huấn luyện viên Tư, đám lính đặc chủng lập tức đách cười nổi nữa, mắt nhìn mũi mũi nhìn tim mông ngồi nghiêm chỉnh miệng câm như hến.

Tư Nam tập trung ăn hạt dẻ ngào đường ở trước mặt.

Chu Nhung chậm rì rì nói: “Tới đúng 0h đêm, anh đã ước ba nguyện vọng với thế giới bên ngoài cửa sổ. Điều thứ nhất là chuyện riêng tư nên không thể nói ra, nguyện vọng thứ hai là mong linh hồn của các đồng đội đã hy sinh được trở về quê hương, phù hộ cho chúng ta thuận lợi suôn sẻ vượt qua cuộc thảm họa này. Thứ ba là loài người nhanh chóng chế tạo ra kháng thể, chiến thắng virus, xây dựng quê hương, giành lại sự bình yên và hòa bình.”

“Ba nguyện vọng này đến nay đều đã thành hiện thực.” Chu Nhung ngập ngừng trong giây lát, nói: “Vì thế anh cảm thấy có lẽ lời cầu nguyện của đêm tất niên có một phép màu nào đó, anh quyết định đêm nay sẽ ước thêm ba điều nữa.”

Y rót đầy chén rượu, cũng không nhìn bất kì ai, thẳng thắn ngửa đầu uống cạn: “Chén đầu tiên, vẫn là nguyện vọng của riêng mình anh.”

Tất cả người phía dười cười toe nói: “Chắc chắn ước nguyện của Nhung ca sẽ trở thành sự thật!”

Chu Nhung mỉm cười lắc đầu không nói:

“──Chén thứ hai.”

Y rót đầy chén rượu, quan sát mọi người, dừng lại tại chỗ ngồi của đám thân nhân, cúi gập người xuống: “Chúc cho những đồng đội đã rời khỏi chúng ta đều được sống bình an trên trời, họ tên của các cậu sẽ vĩnh viễn ghi trong trái tim của chúng tôi, công lao của các cậu sẽ luôn khắc ghi trong lịch sử của nhân loại mãi mãi.”

Giống như đêm tất niên của năm trước, Chu Nhung lại đọc lần lượt mười bảy cái tên đã hy sinh, người cuối cùng là Trương Anh Kiệt.

Trong căn tin chỉ còn sự im lặng, chỗ người thân có người đang nghẹn ngào, có người buồn bã.

“Năm ngoái anh đã nói, sau khi thảm họa kết thúc các cậu mới được đi đầu thai đúng không nhỉ, tránh cho sinh ra rồi lại phải đối mặt với cái thế giới giống như địa ngục này. Năm nay cuối cùng anh cũng đã có thể nói, thảm họa đã trôi qua rồi, quê hương đang được xây dựng lại, xã hội loài người sẽ từng bước trở về con đường đúng đắn; nếu như anh hồn của các đồng đội có linh thiêng trên trời, các cậu đã có thể quay về được rồi đấy.”

Hốc mắt Chu Nhung hơi đỏ ửng, lát sau khàn khàn nói: “Nhung ca….rất nhớ các cậu.”

“Mọi người cũng rất nhớ các cậu.”

Chung quanh vang lên tiếng nức nở và hít mũi, Chu Nhung ngửa đầu uống một hơi cạn sạch.

“Chén thứ ba.”

Chu Nhung chuyển về phía trước, đối diện với sự chú ý của tất cả nhóm bộ đội đặc chủng 118, ngẩng đầu nhìn về bầu trời đầy sao xa xăm, giơ chén rượu với trời đêm đang nổ pháo hoa: “Trong kiếp nạn này, virus đã mang đi biết bao sinh mệnh không thể đếm hết, dân số trên thế giới giảm hơn quá nửa, rất nhiều các quốc gia nhỏ thậm chí là lãnh thổ bờ cõi của con người đều đã biến mất.”

“Nếu những thế hệ sau viết về lịch sử tương lai, bọn họ sẽ phát hiện không có bất cứ từ ngữ lời văn nào có thể viết được tường tận về sự tàn khốc của trận thảm họa này, cũng không có ngôn từ nào miêu tả nổi cái giá để tồn tại và cả sự cố gắng vượt mọi gian khổ của con người.”

“Chúng ta ôm ngòi lửa băng qua cái tăm tối của đêm dài đằng đẵng, bước lên hài cốt của đồng đội, giẫm qua bụi gai cùng vực sâu, để rồi cuối cùng châm lên ngọn lửa hy vọng của sự sống trên muôn trùng thi cốt. Chúng ta, những người còn sống sót không cần lịch sử ghi lại chiến công, cũng không xứng với những lời ca ngợi hoa mỹ mà không có thực; chỉ cần núi còn sông chảy, muôn nghìn anh linh, chứng kiến cuộc hành trình lặn lội người này hy sinh người kia tiếp bước của chúng ta, cùng với sự cố gắng chẳng bao giờ buông bỏ.”

Chu Nhung nâng chén với nơi xa xăm, sau đó hất chén rượu cuối cùng xuống đất:

“Kính cho những con người bình thường như chúng ta.”

Tất cả mọi người im lặng nâng chén.

Ngoài cửa sổ, pháo hoa đang bắn lên bầu trời, tỏa ra thứ ánh sáng chói lòa rực rỡ, chiếu sáng hốc mắt ẩm ướt của từng người.

Dưới ánh đèn ấm áp, tiếng người ồn ào, mùi đồ ăn thơm nồng cuốn theo làn gió bay về nơi rất xa rất xa.

Chu Nhung bị chuốc rượu liên tục không ngừng nghỉ, khó lắm mới thoát ra khỏi đám người, kéo tay Tư Nam chuồn ra ngoài cửa, đứng trên khu đất trống trong sân lớn.

Không biết ông trời đã đổ tuyết rơi từ khi nào, bông tuyết nhỏ bay lả tả biến thành màu da cam dưới ánh đèn, lãng mạn mà rơi xuống mái tóc và bờ vai của hai người. Chu Nhung nhoài người hôn lên bờ môi của Tư Nam, dường như có chút ngượng ngùng, lấy một cái hộp giấy trắng buộc dây hồng nhạt từ phía sau ra.

“Là……là bánh gato.” Âm cuối của y hơi lắp bắp, nói: “Tự anh làm đó, em nếm thử đi.”

Tư Nam: “?”

Tư Nam mở cái hộp ra, bên trong là một chiếc bánh gato mứt dâu tây to bằng bàn tay, một lớp siro đỏ tươi rưới trên lớp bơ trắng tuyết, bao quanh bên ngoài là một vòng hoa tinh xảo nhỏ nhắn, hai hình người cỏn con bằng đường tay nắm tay cười hì hì to bằng cây diêm được cắm trên đó.

Chu Nhung căng thẳng mà nhìn Tư Nam cắn một miếng: “Có ngon không?”

Tư Nam liếm bơ dính trên khóe miệng, gật gật đầu.

“Anh tập tành ở căn tin lâu lắm đó, làm hỏng mất mấy cái lận.” Chu Nhung tự cười giễu xoa xoa tay: “Cái tay này của anh đã cầm không biết bao khẩu súng, cái vòng hoa thật sự còn khó hơn cả súng ấy chứ, may mắn cái tối nay lại làm được tốt…….ăn ngon thật không em?”

Tư Nam lại cắn thêm một miếng to nữa, trong miệng phồng lên, nói hàm hồ không rõ: “Anh có muốn thử không?”

“Không không, em ăn, em ăn đi.”

Tư Nam: “………………..”

Chu Nhung: “……………….”

Chu Nhung nhìn thẳng vào Tư Nam, người sau đáp bằng ánh mắt vô tội.

“…………..Em không ăn ra cái gì sao?”

Tư Nam nói: “Không có á.”

Hai người đối diện nhìn nhau, ánh mắt Chu Nhung chầm chậm chuyển từ gương mặt Tư Nam đến cái bánh gato sắp sửa hết sạch kia, giọng nói có chút run run: “Thật không có cái gì sao?”

Tư Nam: “Không có thật mà. A, vừa nãy có thứ gì cưng cứng ý, là dâu tây sao?”

Chu Nhung: “……………..”

Tư Nam: “Em nuốt xuống mất rồi.”

Chu Nhung: “……………..”

Nét mặt của Chu Nhung quả thực rất giống như bị sét đánh, chớp mắt đặc sắc vô cùng, ngay sau đó quay người điên khùng gào lên: “Gọi đội y tế đến đây! Nhanh! Nhanh chóng liên lạc với bệnh viện làm nội soi! Huấn luyện viên Tư Nam nuốt phải dị vật xuống bụng rồi…………”

Tư Nam rốt cuộc đách nín nổi nữa bật cười ha ha, hắn kéo Chu Nhung về, nhè một chiếc nhẫn sáng lấp lánh từ cuống lưỡi ra.

Viên kim cương thực sự to đến hù người, tỏa ra ánh sáng lóng lánh trong đêm trời tuyết.

“Nói đi,” Tư Nam nắm cái nhẫn kim cương kia trêu chọc nói, “Lấy ở đâu ra thế, anh mua nổi à?”

Chu Nhung thoáng chốc thở dài một hơi, dở khóc dở cười, nghiêm trị chọc chọc mi tâm Tư Nam: “Đương nhiên không mua được rồi, em biết nhãn hiệu của viên kim cương này mắc bao nhiêu không, gom góp cả tiền kiếp sau cũng còn kém nhiều đấy.”

Tư Nam thích thú nhếch một bên đuôi lông mày.

“Cuối tuần trước bọn Thang Hạo có nhiệm vụ dọn sạch toàn bộ quân khu B nên anh có đi theo, trước khi về có đi đánh lẻ đến một nơi, Thang Hạo cầm đèn pin ở bên cạnh, anh cầm xẻng đào đất, đào gần hết cả một đêm, cuối cùng cũng tìm được cái tủ kệ trong cái cửa hàng nhà anh ta trong đống đổ nát sau cái đợt bị quân đội dùng bom oanh tạc………”

Chu Nhung chỉ vào chiếc nhẫn kim cương, sắc mặt hơi đỏ lên: “Đống nhẫn này rơi đầy hết trên đất, anh cầm một cái, Thang Hạo cầm một cái, rồi lấy cho Nhan Hào Xuân Thảo Tường Tử và Đinh Thực mỗi đứa một cái. Xin em đừng nói ra đó, cụ Trịnh mà biết thì sẽ mắng nhiếc mất, tù trưởng Thang còn tính toán giấu giếm sau này làm của riêng cho bà xã kìa.”

Bả vai của Tư Nam vẫn mất kiềm chế run rẩy kịch liệt, nếu hắn bật cười ra tiếng, có thể sẽ cười đến độ đau sốc hông biết không chừng.

Vừa nãy Chu Nhung bị người liên tục chuốc say, nay hơi rượu bốc hết lên mặt: “Nào, qua đây, Nhung ca tặng trứng bồ câu cho em.” Nói đoạn kéo bàn tay Tư Nam, lại phát hiện cái nhẫn quả thực quá nhỏ──Ngón tay của Tư Nam tuy rằng thon dài, nhưng do luyện tập chiến đấu trong thời gian dài nên các khớp xương đều cứng rắn, dù cố thế nào cũng không đeo vào được ngón áp út.

Chu Nhung cảm thấy vô cùng bất đắc dĩ, chỉ đành cưỡng chế ấn chặt Tư Nam đang cười không nổi, hắn tháo mặt dây chuyền bằng đồng hơn hai mươi năm không rời khỏi người kia, xỏ chiếc nhẫn kim cương vào đó.

Trên bức ảnh cũ kĩ, gia đình ba người của rất nhiều năm trước đang tỏa ra thứ ánh sáng rực rỡ của chiếc nhẫn, mỉm cười dịu dàng với Chu Nhung.

Chu Nhung cầm mặt dây chuyền, nghiêm trang hỏi: “Đồng chí Tư Tiểu Nam, em có muốn biết nguyện vọng đầu tiên trong năm mới của Nhung ca là gì không?”

Tư Nam híp hai mắt gian trá nhìn y.

Chu Nhung lùi về sau nửa bước, dáng người phóng khoáng, quỳ một gối xuống đất, giơ chiếc nhẫn kim cương trong bầu trời tuyết tung bay.

“Đồng chí Tư Tiểu Nam, em có bằng lòng đồng ý lời cầu hôn của đồng chí Chu Nhung, từ giờ trở đi chính thức trở thành người bạn đời cách mạng của anh ta, cùng anh ta nắm tay chiến đấu, tiến bước với nhau, dũng cảm thử nghiệm đủ các kiểu tư thế mới, để anh ta cắn một miếng sau gáy theo định kỳ, và ngày ngày cho anh ta động tay động chân hôn môi sờ lỗ tai này nọ, hằng năm sẽ ở bên anh ta thuận theo sự phát triển theo quy luật khách quan, cũng nhận lấy nhiệm vụ sinh sôi nảy nở của con người chứ?”

Tư Nam bình tĩnh ngắm nhìn Chu Nhung, chỏm tóc dính một bông tuyết trắng, khóe môi vểnh thành một đường cong trên gương mặt tuấn tú.

Cách đó không xa, một hàng đầu người chen chúc đằng sau tấm cửa sổ sáng choang, tiếng kinh ngạc khen ngợi vang lên không ngớt: “Cầu hôn rồi cầu hôn rồi kìa!”

“Đội trưởng Chu cầu hôn với huấn luyện viên Tư rồi!”

“Ối dời mẹ của tôi ơi!”

…………..

“Được,” Tư Nam mỉm cười nói, “Đồng chí Chu Nhung.”

Chu Nhung đeo lại cái dây chuyền bằng đồng lên cổ hắn, Tư Nam cúi người, cùng Chu Nhung trao một nụ hôn quyến luyến không nói thành lời trong bầu trời đầy tuyết bay.

Chiếc nhẫn trượt khỏi cổ áo rơi xuống, bị dây chuyền kéo giữa không trung, lay động phản chiếu ra ánh sáng lấp lánh.

Trên bàn ăn cơm tối tất niên, Nhan Hào dở khóc dở cười nhìn cái nhẫn mình ăn phải trong chiếc màn thầu, nhưng vẫn nhân dịp trung tướng Trịnh không để ý đút ngay vào túi quần.

Xuân Thảo liếc mắt khinh thường bóp chặt cổ mình, Quách Vĩ Tường ra sức vỗ lưng của cô: “Sao cậu nuốt thật xuống thế! Mau! Ói ra mau! Người đâu nhanh gọi xe cấp cứu của bệnh viện đến mau──!”

Đinh Thực kéo Tiểu Kim Hoa chuồn đến một góc nhà, sau một hồi lắp ba lắp bắp, mãi đến khi mặt hai người đều đỏ bừng, mới lén lút nhét một chiếc nhẫn kim cương to bự vào lòng bàn tay cô: “Tặng... tặng cho em nè…”

Trên khoảng sân bên ngoài cánh cửa, bóng hai chiếc cổ giao nhau cuối cùng cũng tách ra, khóe môi Tư Nam còn vương nụ cười, vừa ngoảnh đầu, ánh mắt sắc bén ghim thẳng về hướng cửa sổ.

Đám binh lính đặc chủng vừa nãy còn chen chúc chật như nêm cối, nhoáng cái sợ hãi vội lủi nhanh, biến mất sạch sẽ trong vòng ba giây, đến cả bóng người cũng không thấy nửa cái.

Chu Nhung to giọng cười ha ha.

Vô số quả pháo hoa tỏa ánh sáng đầy màu sắc trên bầu trời đêm, cùng đồng loạt nở rộ. Bông tuyết như nghìn vạn tinh linh nhỏ bé nhảy múa xoay tròn, đèn đuốc soi sáng, dịu dàng ôm lấy mảnh đất đã hồi sinh.

Đúng 0 giờ.

Khoảnh khắc đó, tiếng chuông ngân vang báo hiệu năm mới đã đến, lan qua tiếng reo hò của mọi người, lướt qua mặt biển đen kịt, bay thẳng đến biển sao trời rực rỡ xa xăm.

**-Chính văn hoàn-**


End file.
